Shinnen:New Year
by Ford1114
Summary: Years have pass since he wielded the Guilty Crown. The young man, his wife, and their other friend meet new people to have a New Year Nightfest, alongside many sub-plots in a playground that is Manhattan. However, when an ancient conspiracy makes its reemergence, the heroes and villains put aside their differences to stop them, while the young man must reunite his Guilty World.
1. Chapter 1: Festivities of Manhattan (1)

**Multiversal Disclaimer** : _Guilty Crown_ belongs to Tetsuro Araki, Production IG, and Funimation. For fanfictions crossovering: _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ belong to Ford1114 (me). _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ belong to Kanius. _Digimon Accel Stream_ belongs to Chaosblazer. The rest of Anime, Movies, Western Animation, etc. belong to their respectful owners.

 _ **A/N**_ : **Happy summer vacation readers! Whether you're old or new in this website, comes a major crossover with _Guilty Crown_ as the main focus. Here is my longest A/N.**

 **This is a co-author story with Kanius (the author of _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ (a crossover of Sailor Moon, YuYu Hakusho, Yugioh, and Digimon) and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ (Retelling Dragonball Z with Digimon characters)), taking place in a shared corner universe where we alongside other contributors did these 'party skit' specials for our decent fanfics and popular culture to celebrate. This is the fourth party corner, yet despite references from previous stories, we're still making this feel stand-alone each time for old and new readers to feel the experience. **

**While my _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ serves as a AU retelling, this fanfic will be my (and Kanius') own take of taking place after the canonical anime as a special 23rd episode with many subplots. With unlimited freedom, I can finally do whatever I want for this special. We will also see various anime, western animation, films, and other pop culture appear.**

 **As a mega crossover, I'm aware that there are some readers that find this hard to follow (Like I witness some readers like stand-alone stories than crossovers). I'm going to make this easy for you. Besides being loosely base on _Guilty Crown_ , some of you readers don't have to know about this anime nor anything else, just have fun with this story (Like 'Just Here For Godzilla' like tropes said) since it will be one of these crossover tropes that stand out. No continuity lockout here, which I'm telling the brief summaries below.**

 **The fanfictions (and the Original Characters (OCs) of course) used in this special are:**

 _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ \- _**An AU retelling of Guilty Crown with the Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters as guests. This is set in 2022 instead of 2039 due to Lost Christmas happening in December 2012. Sword Art Online exist in this universe and the events happen after the story. In Shinnen:New Year, this is where the AU versions of said characters will meet their canon counterparts.**_

 _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ \- **_Ongoing since 2003, it is a mega crossover fic of Sailor Moon, YuYu Hakusho, Yugioh, and Digimon (initially with Tamers/Frontier, then Adventure/02 and Data Squad are added). This is one of the best fanfic series to history that it tells grand adventures and sidestories for these fictional characters, both canon and OC._**

 _Digimon Fusion Kai_ \- _**Retells the Dragonball Z/Kai series only with Digimon characters (Adventure/02) taking over the roles (ex. Tai is Goku, Kari is Gohan, Leomon is Piccolo, and Matt is Vegeta). It is actually a remake of an old fanfic made in 2001 (simply called Digimon Fusion, till in 2013 the title became official for Xros Wars' english dub).**_

 _Digimon Accel Stream_ \- _**It's about a Digidestined with a Digimon army similar to Xros Wars and can transform into a warrior that looks like a Gundam set out to have various developments.**_

 **Although the 'abridged versions' of the characters retain memories from the canon fanfics they originated, they are separate non-canon characters and are aware of the fourth wall.**

 **And here is a brief recap of Kanius Production Abridged's previous stories that lead to this:**

 _First and Second Corner Segments/Siege of GranDracmon and Digimon Fusion Movie: Yagami's Second Coming_ – _**The first two corners started off as segments/omakes in two fanfics that shows the characters having parties and wearing costumes. Yes, characters cosplaying are one of the main points use in our Abridged series.**_

 _House of Madoka: Halloween Night_ – **_The third party corner which is the first time it becomes a special story. This is about the magical girls from Puella Magi Madoka Magica have their grand opening of a dinner theater club paying tribute to Disney's House of Mouse and inviting the heroes, villains, and other characters to a big Halloween party. However, the villains decide to take over the house by midnight, so its up to the magical girls and their new allies to save their business, in which they did by the end._**

 _3.5 Party Corners/Kuipers' Party and Villains' Welcoming Reunion_ – **_Between House of Madoka and Shinnen:New Year are these two short 3.5 corners. One focuses on an OC Sailor Senshi team having a small party with a few side plots, while the other focuses on the villains._**

 **Again, most general readers don't have to know all of these above in details since continuity references still happen such as the _Marvel Cinematic Universe_ getting bigger each year (Like I know there are people who saw the Avengers don't recommend seeing the previous movies) and other franchises that have continuity follows. Just enjoy the fanfic crossover.**

 **Although I myself contribute things online, this is sadly going to be my final story. This is the point I go all out by blending in different writing styles I experienced to this one fan-piece, making _Shinnen:New Year_ the biggest story to date and a timeless legacy. Also, 2015 is halfway the 2010s decade, so life reminds me to explore more roads rather than doing fanfics as a hobby. Shinnen is the Japanese meaning of 'New Year', 'conviction' and 'belief', to which in 2016 will be _Guilty Crown's_ 5th anniversary.**

 **The first chapter has a long introduction, but subsequent chapters that follow are split to smaller pieces for better flow.**

 **This story now has its own TV Tropes page: tvtropes dot org slash pmwiki slash pmwiki dot php slash Fanfic slash ShinnenNewYear**

 **Please enjoy my swan song.**

* * *

 _ **Grand Central Terminal/New York City/Universe: Character Corner**_

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - EGOIST –** _ **Euterpe**_ **(Silence version))**

A beautiful melody from a certain song is heard in the atmosphere. _Euterpe_ is the Greek meaning of 'rejoicing well' or 'delight' from one of the Muses. This voice is familiar coming from a pink aura.

The Grand Central Terminal, one of the busiest train businesses in the world, is at Midtown Manhattan for most civilians and travelers to come by New York. The vast area of the Main Concourse is open and with signs of noises filled with people wandering and having conversations.

There is a particular Japanese family seen near a kiosk waiting for some people. They are the family of the kind-hearted magical girl with pink hair and pigtails, Kaname Madoka. Madoka herself is wearing a cosplay of being Yuka Endo from _Beatless_. There is her mother: Kaname Junko, her father: Kaname Tomohisa, and her baby brother: Kaname Tatsuya.

"I wonder when will they show up?" Madoka looks at the busy surroundings in waiting for a few acquaintances.

"Well you did invite these people, Madoka." Madoka's dad reminded his daughter.

Junko then adds while holding Tatsuya's hand, "Besides, I feel they just already in a shuttle bus after they made it from the JFK Airport."

"I know, but this New Year's Eve is going to be special for them." Madoka said to her mom.

There is once again a moment of silence for the good-hearted family while random people continue to passing by them. Just then, Madoka and her family notices that a few figures are heading to their location.

"Their here!" Madoka cried out with a positive smile.

There are two young women approaching to the family. One is a dark blue haired girl with an electronic headband that resembles a cat and wears a black/dark brown dress. She is carrying a wheelchair with another woman sitting. That woman has reddish-brunette hair with a ponytail and wearing a red dress.

Then, there is a third figure coming walking with a white cane, but in a different view, his face is not fully shown.

One could say that this person is going to get involve in a grand expedition.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _"I'm dense? Maybe it's true that my mind works out of step with everyone else's. It's just that I don't know what to say to other people. So I hide my nervousness and try to go along with what they say. That's how I've made the pseudo friendships in my life."_

-Ouma Shu, Guilty Crown (2011)

* * *

 _ **Chapter I**_

 _ **Festivities of Manhattan (Part I)**_

* * *

 _ **New York City/Time Square/December 31**_ _ **st**_

 **(Cue Imagine Dragons –** _ **Radioactive**_ **)**

In the shared world that is across the corners, this is the notorious city of Manhattan, filled with lively skyscrapers and a diverse American culture.

Between 4:30 - 5:00 pm, this is the final day to celebrate the New Year's Eve. A crowd of New Yorkers and diverse tourists across the states and countries have come to the major commercial area called Time Square for that purpose. There are many concerts, games, parades, and so forth. A few people are seen playing Duel Monsters with their Duel Disks. Security and law enforcement are seen as well for lots of crowd control.

There are also three movie showcases to movie viewers. One shows _**Western Animation**_ that displays: _Toy Story 1_ , _CyberWorld 3D, Powerpuff Girls: The Movie and How To Train Your Dragon._ Another is _**Anime**_ that shows: _Spirited Away, Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods - Extended Edition_ , _Dragonball Z: Resurrection 'F', and The Wind Rises._ Finally it's _**Live-Action**_ that has: _The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Jurassic World, and Star Wars: The Force Awakens_.

* * *

 _ **New York City/Time Square Restaurant**_

The area switches to one of Time Square's fanciest restaurants, which there is a reservation for a large group. They are the main characters, other Puella magical girls, and alternate versions of Funeral Parlor (known as the Undertakers) from _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ , as they sit around the wide table. Back then, the magical girls have support the Undertakers against GHQ, and have decide to live or adopted with them ever since.

The Puellas alongside Kyubey have own a dinner theater club in Manhattan called, _The House of Madoka_. Last year, it celebrates a grand opening for most of the fictional characters to have a Halloween party. Today, the magical girls close their business in spending time with their friends and family.

The main characters are dressing up as characters from a Japanese novel called _Beatless_. Ouma Shu is Arato Endo. Yuzuriha Inori is Lacia. Tsutsugami Gai is Ryo Kaidai. Ouma Mana is Kouka. Akemi/Keido Homura is Shiori Kaidai.

Funeral Parlor dresses as random anime characters. Shinomiya Ayase is Aoi Asahina from _Dangan Ronpa_. Tsugumi the Nekomata is Tomoko Kuroki from _WataMote_. Momoe Shibungi is Sebastian from _Black Butler_. Tsukishima Argo is Ryugi Suguro from _Blue Exorcist_. Tomoe Oogumo is Batou from _Ghost in Shell_. Kido Kenji is Accelerator from _A Certain Magical Index_.

The other magical girls have costume theme of _Touhou_. Miki Sayaka is Sakuya Izayoi, Sakura/Tsukishima Kyoko is Hong Meiling, Tomoe Mami is Alice Margatroid, and Momoe Nagisa is Rumia.

Lastly are the other characters. Keido Haruka is Sumeragi Lee Noriega from _Gundam 00_. Ouma Kurosu and Shijou Saeko are Rintaro Okabe and Kurisu Makise from _Steins;Gate_ respectively _._ Tomoe Kurachi is Motoko Kusanagi from _Ghost in Shell_. The rest do not wear costumes that they are: Fyu-Neru, Kyo, Mrs. Momoe (Shibungi's wife), and Argo's girlfriend named Aki Katsumi. Kurosu himself also has a brown beard since his son is a teenager at that time.

"Can't believe it guys, it's another New Years Eve." Shu said in relief after all he and his friends have been through.

"You sure are bringing everyone of us, Shu." Kurosu stated.

"Thanks dad, for I can tell, New York sure brings a lot of cool stuff." Shu nodded at his father about the city.

Argo interjects, "Now you're speaking my language, I can bet all those Americans with their Brooklyn accents."

Katsumi blinks at her boyfriend, "Really, Argo?"

"That's exactly my point." Argo replied to Katsumi.

"Tell me about it." Ayase added.

"People, haven't we forgot something." Gai is getting everyone to turn their attention towards the Funeral Parlor leader, "We're just reserve in the restaurant in not just having dinner, but Madoka and her family are bringing in three special guests."

"Oh right, I wonder who they are." Shu questioned himself about these guests.

"Who cares, I'm starving!" Kyoko cried out with a smirk, always felt ready for food.

Sayaka looks at Kyoko dumbfound, "Do you care about that much?"

Meanwhile, the playful Mana is seen holding Homura.

"Don't worry Homura, we will all go out together after we get a bite." Mana smiled at the raven-haired magical girl.

"Okay." Homura nervously replied to the salmon-haired girl before thinking, _"Madoka, where are you?"_

* * *

 _ **New York City/Time Square**_

Just outside of the Time Square restaurant, the New York and tourist crowds come alive and recognize the group of familiar faces. These familiar faces are the Japanese heroes that have flown over to visit America's largest city. Onlookers start snapping photos from their cameras and phones. Standing at the forefront are the YYGDM (YuYuGiDigiMoon) founders decked out in their cosplays. They are the leaders that alongside their allies have save the universe from evil forces.

The founders that consist of seven anime and original characrers: Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon, Urameshi Yusuke, Matsuda Takato & Guilmon, Muto Yugi, Osaka Karin/Sailor Sedna, Kanbara Takuya, and Ayami Kotori/Valkyrie Brunhilde, are dressed as founding members of the _Justice League_.

Usagi comes dressed as Superman (or Supergirl depending on one's perspective). Yusuke comes dressed as Batman. Muto Yugi cosplays as Martian Manhunter. Karin poses in her Wonder Woman cosplay. Kotori comes dressed as Hawkgirl. Takato is garbed in a Green Lantern costume. Takuya comes dressed as The Flash.

Chiba Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen, Hino Rei/Sailor Mars, Hiei, Meioh Setsuna/Sailor Pluto, Inuki Hina/Sailor Gao Pluto, Chibi-Usa/Sailor Neo Moon (or, simply Usa since she's now longer a child), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Yukimura Keiko, Urameshi RJ, Hino Ryuuhi, and Hino Koori/Sailor Blue Mars survey the excited New Yorkers. Some of the less recognizable heroes (RJ, Ryuuhi, Koori, Hina) also get cheered.

Osaka Karin is a brunette girl with shoulder-length hair, beautiful azure eyes, and healthy flesh-colored skin. Ayami Kotori has long blue hair that's shoulder length.

Ryuuhi looks like Hiei except he's slightly taller. While Koori has long sea green hair similar to Hino Rei's with a light complexion passes her shoulders and red eyes. In the YYGDM stories, Sailor Mars and Hiei are a couple. Hina is a young dark-haired girl that she also has the ability to become a Lycan.

RJ, full name as Raizen Jr. looks identical to Yusuke except his black hair is longer and bushier. He is the son of Yusuke and Keiko.

Mamoru, Rei, Setsuna, and Usa are dressed together (along with the other Sailor Senshi) in a _Dissidia_ _Final Fantasy_ Heroes group theme. Mamoru is dressed as the Warrior of Light. Rei comes crossplayed as Squall Leonhart. Setsuna is dressed as Zidane Tribal. Usa crossplays as Cloud Strife. The Mooncats don't wear costumes and stick close to Usagi, Mamoru, and Usa.

Hiei comes cosplayed as Yukitaka Tsutsui from _Level E_. Hina is dressed as Mao Nome from _Macross Zero_. Koori comes dressed as Marisa Kirisame from _Touhou_. RJ and Ryuuhi cosplay as _Hunter x Hunter_ Zodiac characters; RJ dresses up as Ging Freecss and Ryuuhi dresses as Botobai Gigante. Keiko cosplays as Catwoman.

Usagi poses to the crowd, "They dig our Justice League costumes, guys! Heh, I can get used to wear red tights!"

Yugi poses too, "At least you didn't have to paint your whole body like I did."

Yusuke poses and indifferently said, "I couldn't have found the best Batman costume."

Keiko sighs at her husband, "You couldn't have done it without me or you'd order the wrong suit. Otherwise, you'd end up with the one with the Bat nipples."

"Glad mom saved you from dressing up as _that_ Batman abomination?" RJ reminded about the worst Batman film in history.

Hiei gruffly said, "Your woman should've made you wear that one if you ask me."

Rei sweatdrops, "Oh, that's suck for Yusuke."

"Keiko always saving my ass. Don't know what I'd do with you, babe." Yusuke grinned.

Takato shows off his Lantern cosplay, "They love my costume, Guilmon!"

"You put a lot of work into it, Takato!" Guilmon said to the Tamer.

Takuya smiles of something, "Hoo boy. I wonder if the actor who stars in the ongoing Flash TV show doesn't get mad for stealing his fans today!"

"I seriously doubt it, Takuya. Grant Gustin's probably too busy to care." Kotori shrugged about it.

Karin poses with her lasso, "Yeah, hey at least that Flash doesn't look as ridiculous as the Wonder Woman costume from that failed TV pilot."

Mamoru said to Karin, "You're really going to pay homage to Lynda Carter, huh?"

"Well, I kinda already do that. Between my tiara throw and my Sailor Moon boots, that's total homage." Usagi referenced it.

"I hope I homage Lynda's Wonder Woman well." Karin said.

"You're honoring her well, Karin." Rei gives her a compliment.

Hina then brings up another question, "Isn't Funeral Parlor at the restaurant?"

"Yeah, they're supposed to be at the Time Square Restaurant." Koori answered to her about their location.

Usa smiles of their new allies, "It'll be good to see Shu, Inori, Madoka, and the others again."

"Likewise, but let's show these New Yorkers our badass cosplays!" RJ grinned about the costumes.

"I hate crowds." Ryuuhi grumbled about his opinion of civilians getting together.

Artemis sighs, "I hope Minako is ok."

"Don't worry we'll be meeting with her and the others soon." Luna said to her husband.

Diana realizes about Sailor Venus, "Wait, last I checked Mina was with the Chinatown group!"

Artemis cries out, "Now we'll never find their group! How far off is that?"

Usa giggles, "It's ok, guys. Like Luna said, we'll catch up with the others soon enough. We can do that by touring the town!"

"Miss Setsuna, this is our second time in New York." Hina said to her adopted mother.

"Yes, but we're actually going to be exploring parts of the city." Setsuna stated about their expanded vacation, "Don't let the crowds intimidate you. I know how shy you can be around them."

Hina nods, "Yeah, I want to have fun with all of you."

"All right! Let's do more meet and greet with our fans in Time Square!" Usagi continues posing with the others.

Nonaka Rika & Renamon, Henry Wong & Terriermon, and Tea Gardner are also seen with the YYGDM founders and company. Rika cosplays as Aya Brea from _Parasite Eve_ and Henry dresses up as Balto. Tea Gardner cosplays as Rose Wilson.

"Takato and Guilmon just love the attention, don't they?" Henry commented to his friends.

Terriermon gives a huff, "I should be the one getting attention!"

"Probably best you don't." Renamon shrugged at the terrier rabbit Digimon.

Tea smiles at Yugi, "Atem would be proud of you now, Yugi."

Rika interjects to Tea, "Yeah if Atem doesn't mind Yugi painting his whole body green."

* * *

 _ **New York City/Koreatown**_

At the Koreatown section of Manhattan, the Korean civilians and tourists are celebrating with their parades and shows. The famous musician himself, _Gangnam Style_ , has come to visit much to his fans' delight. It is wonderful for people to embrace the Korean culture.

* * *

 _ **Koreatown/Kunjip restaurant**_

One of the restaurants still opens for business, in which it is crowded with customers to eat. A table is reserve for the _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ incarnations of the Kuhouin family: Arisa, who dresses as Queen from _Final Fantasy Type 0_ , and her grandfather Okina, who dresses as Isaac Netero from _Hunter x Hunter_. Sitting beside Arisa is a younger boy who looks like Kaiba Seto with less thick expressions, his name is Kaiba Helio, who is actually the son of Seto and his wife.

"I'm so proud to have the Kaiba family to join us, grandfather." Arisa said to her grandparent.

Okina nods at his granddaughter, "Indeed Arisa, I knew we have things to discuss for this New Year."

"Can't believe I get to see my father in person." Helio stated as he never get a chance to see Seto since he was born.

Arisa holds the younger boy's hand and gently smiles while Helio looks and smiles back at the Tennouzu student president. Both of the young heirs of rich companies are having a relationship.

At another table is seated with four people, in which they are friends of Kirito and Asuna and dress as _Final Fantasy_ summons. A young girl named Ayano Keiko/Silica does not wear a costume, but her small, light blue feathery dragon named Pina is Carbuncle. An older girl named Shinozaki Rika/Lizbeth is Alexander. A young man named Tsuboi Ryotaro/Klein is Ifrit. Lastly, an African American man named Andrew Gilbert Mills/Agil is Titan (a bodysuit) from _Final Fantasy XV_.

"Man, we finally get ourselves a vacation in the United States." Klein stated.

"This is the first time I came to experience it." Lizbeth quipped.

"Don't mind me, I remember the times in the US before I came to Japan." Agil said to his younger friends.

Lizbeth forms a playful smile and knows about Kirito's special experience, "Gee, Kirito is lucky of invited to that house party in New York."

Silica then ponders, "Oh, where is he along with Asuna, Leafa, and Sinon?"

"There at somewhere called Greenwich Village. Heh, Kirito is surrounded by his harem." Lizbeth answered to Silica.

"You know him, he's a lucky dude." Klein commented about the legendary MMO player.

"Let's still eat some dinner before we got out exploring, people." Agil said to the group.

* * *

 _ **New York City/Greenwich Village/New York University**_

At Greenwich Village is the college area of New York University, one of the top and expensive colleges in the United States. This is the place where college students in diverse backgrounds and other people are celebrating since Time Square is crowded. The Washington Square Arch and a large fountain is seen.

In one group shows five of the _Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin_ characters as _Final Fantasy Type 0_ characters: Eren Yeager is Ace, Mikasa Ackerman is Seven, Armin Arlert is Trey, Levi is Machina Kunagiri, and Zoe Hange is Rem Tokimiya.

"Alright guys, we get to explore the city for the New Years!" Eren hollered.

Zoe happily shouts, "And I'm here to feel the sights!"

"It's too bad that not all off us are joining." Armin said about the other 104th Trainee Corps.

Levi said to Armin, "Heh, you know what they say that this group is still fine to keep an eye on you three."

"You don't have to babysit us all the time, Commander Levi." Eren said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Mikasa calmly said, "Less talk and more sight seeing to calm my mind."

Eren nervously chuckles, "Okay Mikasa, don't get too serious about it."

Then shows the four people based around Sword Art Online being _Final Fantasy_ summons. Kirigaya Kazuto/Kirito and Yuuki Asuna/Asuna do not wear costumes, but they recently have two Charizards that dress as Bahamut ZERO (Kirito) and Neo Bahamut (Asuna). Yui dresses up as Sylph, Kirigaya Suguha/Leafa is Siren from _Final Fantasy VIII_ , and Asada Shino/Sinon is Shiva.

Asuna is holding her 'husband's hand, "It sure is great for coming to New York, Kirito."

Kirito smiles at the strawberry blond-haired girl, "Yeah Asuna, the same goes to our Charizards ever since that man named Slade Matrix gives the eggs to me last year."

"Now I know how Silica feels." Asuna responded while petting her Charizard's forehead.

"Big brother, New York is great but it feels so crowded!" Leafa said about the campus' surroundings.

"I wouldn't mind about the surroundings, especially this university." Sinon commented.

"Me neither." Kirito simply stated.

 **(End Theme)**

Elsewhere, there is a young Thai-American man with black hair and wearing glasses and cosplay as Akira Takizawa from _Eden of the East_. He shares a positive expression in looking at his iPhone and is waiting for someone.

* * *

 **(Cue Psycho-Pass Soundtrack -** _ **Trigger Finger**_ **– Shoko)**

At another area, there are cheering audiences watching a Japanese band performing a song from _Psycho Pass_.

Five of them are the _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ version of Shu's classmates from Tennouzu High School cosplaying as _Final Fantasy Type 0_. Menjou Hare is Deuce, Samukawa Yahiro is King, Samukawa Jun is a Moogle, Tamadate Souta is Eight, and Kusama Kanon is Cinque.

"Shu and Funeral Parlor have all the fun in Time Square while Arisa is getting to meet KaibaCorp, but we get to see this cool band!" Souta shouted in joy.

"Tell me about it, Souta." Yahiro responded to the easy-going student.

Jun said to his older sibling, "It's great I get to experience this, big brother."

"I'm by your side, Jun. Just remember it." Yahiro said with a protective tone.

"I know I saw Eren Yeager, so I hope we can see each other." Hare said of remember meeting him before.

"How is that guy, Hare?" Yahiro asked the kind-hearted girl.

Hare answers to Yahiro, "Well he's brave and can turn into this Titan."

"You're kidding me!" Souta is flabbergasted about Eren.

"Wow, Hare." Kanon stated.

Suddenly, the Tennouzu classmates hear a loud girl voice that gets their attention.

"TRIGGER FINGER! TRIGGER FINGER! Aw yeah!"

The group saw four people walking nearby much to their scorn. They are the school bullies that bother Shu and his friends, which ironically they dress as _Final Fantasy Type 0_. Nanba Hirohide is Nine, Sudou Takaomi is Jack, Takarada Ritsu is Cater, and Herikawa Miyabi is Sice.

Apparently, it is the tomboyish Ritsu who is the source of saying that while holding the annoyed Miyabi. Ritsu singing reminds her that she once dress up as Akane Tsunemori in last Halloween, likewise for Nanba being Nobuchika Ginoza. Nanba then notices the Tennouzu classmates as he and his goons come to face them.

"What the hell do you assholes want wearing the same costumes as us?!" Souta yelled at the bullies before turning to Ritsu without hostility, "Don't mind me."

Ritsu sarcastically snickered, "Look guys, 'soda' just called us assholes."

"What else, we four are enjoying the New Year." Nanba answered with disdain.

Sudou gives a mocking smile, "No surprise that you losers are here."

"For your information, we're not." Yahiro glared.

"Yeah, so bug off you jerks!" Hare angrily tells the Tennouzu bullies.

"Cute, but not good enough." Miyabi emotionlessly replied.

Sudou is holding Ritsu much to Souta's frustration, "In case you didn't notice, she's still my girlfriend so you can't have her for the fireworks."

"Why you-?!" Souta tries to lunge at Sudou, only that Yahiro and Jun grabs Souta behind.

"Souta, calm down!" Yahiro shouted at his fellow friend.

The Tennouzu bullies then walk away to ignore their enemies.

"We'll be leaving to explore more of this university and the rest of Manhattan." Nanba coldly stated.

Ritsu then said to her gang, "My younger brother is at Toys R Us hanging out with some Digimon weirdoes or whatever."

"Really now, babe?" Sudou wondered.

"Yeah, what is that place doing right now." Ritsu shrugged.

As the situation clears up while the _Psycho Pass_ song continues playing, Souta remains saddened of not having a potential love interest.

"Poor Souta.." Hare sadly said.

Souta is feeling let down, "Guys, I don't know what I can do."

"Maybe just move on or find someone else?" Yahiro asked a suggestion.

"You're not helping there, Yahiro." Souta gloomily muttered.

"I'm just asking." Yahiro shrugged.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **New York City/Time Square Restaurant**_

Back at the fancy restautant in Time Square, Funeral Parlor and their cohorts are waiting for Madoka and her company. By then, they just begin to take their orders.

"I can't believe Keido decide to not join with us, what is up with him?" Kurosu wondered about his former college classmate.

Haruka gives a playful shrug, "You know my older brother, he is competing against your research."

Both Gai and Homura are listening to the mention of Keido Shuichiro, he is Gai's father while Homura view him as a step-uncle.

"I just hope the group is coming with all this traffic outside." Sayaka said.

"I agree with you, Sayaka." Ayase said to the aqua-haired girl.

As there is a moment of silence, they then see some people coming to their relief, Madoka and her family.

"Hey guys!" Tomohisa waved at the group.

Junko smiles to the group, "Glad we make it, Haruka."

"It's not a problem, Junko." Haruka replied to Madoka's mother.

"Great news friends, we just bring in three special people as promise." Madoka announced.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 01 -** _ **Track 2**_ **)**

After Madoka said that to get their attention, she and her family introduce the main _Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms_ group the three people. The least their reactions are shocking. To Ayase and Tsugumi's surprise, two of them they see are none other than their canon selves. Ayase (canon) is sitting on a wheelchair while Tsugumi (canon) as a human is by her side. LK!Ayase know that her legs are normal rather than her canon self's physical disability.

Just then, the third figure walks in with a white cane, a white shirt, harvest gold vest, brunette hair, and wearing sunglasses. Shu cannot believe what he is seeing, he is meeting himself, his rather _original_ self.

"So fate has been destined." Homura stated of this unexpected turn.

Junko amicably said to the three canon!GC people, "I hope you three are having your seats to eat dinner together."

Canon!Ayase responds in a polite tone, "Thank you, it's nice to have company."

And just like that, Madoka, her family, and the canon!GC people are joining in the Lost Kingdoms group. Junko is helping Tatsuya to sit in his baby chair.

"I finally get to meet my real counterpart!" LK!Tsugumi smiled at her human self.

Canon!Tsugumi smiles back, "Yep, your literally the cat girl for what I can tell!"

Kenji groans, "If there's an annoyance of one Tsugumi, then there's two."

The two Tsugumis comically shout at Kenji, "What's that suppose to mean?!"

LK!Shu starts to look at Canon!Shu, "I've heard of you, never expect to see myself."

Canon!Shu turns to LK!Shu and notices Inori with his AU self despite his blindness.

"It's just okay to spend time with something different, which your with the girl I once had, before she resides in my empty mind." Canon!Shu gloomly responded.

Canon!Ayase sadly mutter, "Shu.."

"Oh, I'm very sorry about it." Inori said if herself triggers Canon!Shu's reminder.

"Don't worry about my husband." Canon!Ayase said to the pink-haired singer.

LK!Ayase said in surprise, "Whoa, your married to Shu?"

"Yeah, we begin to share something in common ever since GHQ's first defeat a few years back." Canon!Ayase said to her Lost Kingdoms counterpart.

"That we recall before ourselves are taking over the roles." Gai interjected about some brief history.

"But the laws of this _corner_ universe are different since some of us like Shu's parents remain alive and lacking our canonical storyline." Homura explains about this sole dimension.

"I see." Canon!Ayase stated.

It is understandable that the events of the _Guilty Crown_ already happen back then, to which the _Lost Kingdoms_ setting are replacing the past events. Then, Canon!Tsugumi begins to recognizes Fyu-Neru and interjects the conversation.

"I see you guys have founded our pet robot." The petite blue-haired girl reveals this information much to Funeral Parlor's surprise.

"You mean, Fyu-Neru is yours?" Inori asked Canon!Tsugumi.

"Yep, after it went missing, the robot seems to be founded by you guys and decided to stay for a while." Canon!Tsugumi explained with a smile, "It must have took a liking to you similar to _our_ Inoreen."

The pink-haired singer smiles at the relief of her little companion. Just then, food orders have arrived and put on the table besides the drinks before with water, soda, and shakes. There's well-cooked sirloin steak, steam broccoli, avocado (guacamole) and basil pesto sauce with three cheese nachoes, salmon, mash and sweet potatoes, Caesar salad, and some soup.

"Finally, let's chow down!" Kyoko smiled at dinner.

"I'm with you little sis!" Argo joins her side.

As the diverse group begins to have their dinner, Canon!Shu silently thinks a lot in mind. Although he once saves the world, the young man fails to be with his lost lover, in which he is traumatized of the past consequences. He ponders of whether it is worth to celebrate with his old and newfound acquaintances.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Koreatown/Kunjip restaurant**_

At the Korean restaurant, Kaiba Seto finally arrives accompanied by his wife Lyn Stromberg-Kaiba (a young girl that looks like a modern version of Kisara, in which Lyn is actually her reincarnation), his brother Mokuba, and his two brother-in-laws Max & Sam Stromberg. Seto, Lyn, and their family formally greet the Kuhouin family. Helio stands up seeing the parents he hasn't met yet (in either present or future).

"Mr. Kuhouin Okina. Ms. Arisa. Good evening to you." Seto introduces to his business partners.

Lyn bows to the guests, "It's a pleasure to be here to see you. Especially you, Arisa."

Helio approaches Seto and Lyn. The young boy tears up a bit, "Father, mother..."

Seto and Lyn look to one another as the boy addresses them like he was their own. Helio surprises them with a hug.

Mokuba gasps, "Seto, Lyn, this is your alternate future son!"

Max and Sam are taken aback seeing the boy that is their nephew.

Arisa smiles at Seto and his group, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm glad that Helio is happy."

"Yes, let's have the feast. We're going to discuss important things pertaining to the New Year." Okina said to the Kaiba family.

Elsewhere in the restaurant, Kino Makoto/Sailor Jupiter and Mako Tsunami are having dinner together. Makoto is dressed as Tidus and Mako Tsunami is dressed as Aquaman.

"This was a perfect choice, Mako. I like the setting here." Makoto said to the aquatic duelist.

Mako smiles at his wife, "Glad you like it, honey. Say, wasn't that Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Lyn, and her brothers I just saw?"

Makoto nods at her husband, "Yeah, sounds like they're meeting some important people... but that boy hugging Seto and Lyn. Who is he?" The Senshi of Jupiter wonders.

At the same time, the SAO gang witnesses the Kaiba family reunion.

"Look guys, it's the Kaiba family." Lizbeth pointed out.

Silica is petting Pina while stating, "Mr. Kaiba is famous for his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, I got what it takes to be the next dragon master."

"He did own Kaibacorp. Not to mention Maximillion Pegasus has Industrial Illusions, I hear he's located at Wall Street." Agil lets out the information.

"Not to mention some rumor that Kayaba is in that same place." Klein added.

Lizbeth's face gives some dread upon hearing the name of the game master, "You mean that Kayaba who trapped all of us in SAO?"

"Yeah he is, it just takes way back in joining guilds to survive." Klein recalls his past experiences in Aincard.

"At least we're already having our freedom." Lizbeth shrugged.

* * *

 _ **New York City/Greenwich Village/New York University**_

Walking over toward the Thai's boy's direction is an attractive Native American girl with long, dark brown hair. This is Jessica Nightwood, a member of the Navajo and one of Brunhilde's Valkyrie Maidens. She comes cosplayed as Sara Nome from _Macross Zero_. She is looking around for the Thai boy. With luck, she notices him.

"Ford! Is that you?" Jessica waves and runs over to him.

"Jessica!" Ford walks to meet with his girlfriend, "It's great to see you here, I just recently made new acquaintances in NYU, so here's hope too meet them. Let's not forget that there's a _Birthday Massacre_ concert approaching."

Jessica smiles at him, "I wish to meet your acquaintances, Ford. Yes, I heard about the Birthday Massacre concert. Before we go to concert, let's see these acquaintances."

The Native American girl then holds Ford's hand and walks with him to their destination.

* * *

Within the same university, Mizuno Ami/Sailor Mercury and her husband named Vega James Hunter walk toward the main library called, Elmer Holmes Bobst Library. Ami comes dressed as Cecil Harvey and Vega cosplays as Cyborg 008.

"Wow, this is the New York Library?" Vega asked.

"Indeed, and I've always wanted to come here." Ami answered about the place. "I even had thoughts of attending this university. But, since we're here, I want to take advantage and see their vast catalogs."

"Think Amaya and Daiki will be ok?" Vega wondered.

"Yes, they'll be ok. But, we do have each other's numbers just in case of emergency." Ami said to her husband.

Vega nods, "Right."

"Let's get going." Ami becomes mesmerized as they enter the huge library together.

* * *

Inside New York University, the _Attack on Titan_ group is visited by many anime fans. The Survey Corp took the time to take advantage of their popularity by having autographs and greet their fans.

"Is this seriously cool or what?" Armin asked.

"Of the fact that we're popular by killing Titans Armin, yes!" Eren unsurprisingly said about their franchise's economic prestige.

Armin gives a nervous laugh, "We've been swamped by fans everywhere."

Zoe then said to the fans, "Let's take it easy people."

"I doubt they'll listen to us." Levi muttered.

Just then, the Survey Corp saw the Tennouzu Students coming to their area.

"Eren!" Hare happily gets his attention.

"Hare!" Eren recognizes the school girl.

Both Eren and Hare run toward each other to embrace, they first meet last year during the House of Madoka hosted by the magical girls and are having a crossover relationship. The other Tennouzu classmates meet the Survey Corp.

Zoe introduces herself to the Tennouzu classmates, "Hey kids, you're looking at us scouts that fight the Titans! I'm that chick researching the behavior."

"No way, we meet the heroes beneath the walls in person!" Souta cried out in excitement.

Yahiro knows about them based on the hit manga, "I never knew the fact that their fearless."

Levi crosses his arms, "It's the face of survival for humanity."

"But it's hard work isn't it?" Jun asked the older man.

"Indeed." Levi firmly answered.

"All I have to say that you're cool." Kanon compliments the Survey Corp.

"Thanks." Mikasa nodded with a smile.

"It's not a problem." Armin added.

Then, another group of fans are meeting Kirito and his harem. The two Charizards are admired of being real by Pokemon fans.

"Daddy look, these people sure love you!" Yui smiled.

Kirito gives a chuckle to the fairy, "Hehehe, I'm the only guy who has all the girls and glory."

Asuna gives an obvious jealous look, "Oh _really_ , Kirito?"

"You seriously had all that in your thick head." Sinon said to the black-haired MMO player.

Leafa then mentions something, "I hear you slay a powerful demon lord, brother."

"Oh that Japanese demon named, Arago?" Kirito recalled of facing him for real back in the House of Madoka, "Well I just act like Samurai Jack on him and impress the Spirit Detectives."

Hearing this from fans makes them feel surprise about Kirito's experience.

* * *

 _ **Stark Tower**_

 **(Cue Muddy Waters -** _ **Mannish Boy**_ **(Ruckus Roboticus Remix))**

A huge party was being thrown over at Stark Tower. Tony Stark had put out an invite to every _Marvel Cinematic Universe_ hero to join the festivities and watch the New Years countdown from the tower. The entire Avengers assembly was in the tower drinking and celebrating. Tony and Pepper share a drink or two together, but Pepper makes sure Tony doesn't overdo it. Captain America, Bruce Banner, Thor, Rhodey Rhodes, and Sam Wilson/Falcon are celebrating with them. Each man take turns trying to lift Thor's hammer. Only Steve was barely able to budge it, albeit just an inch much to Thor's surprise.

"Guys, remember that huge guest surprise I mentioned? Well, here they are!" Tony announced to his 'audience'.

A door opens and in comes the biggest assholes in the entire galaxy - the Guardians of the Galaxy! Star-Lord, Drax, Gamora, Rocket the Raccoon, and Groot come in.

"They helped us reclaim the House of Madoka. So, I thought why not invite them to the celebration?" Tony convinced the group about extraterrestrial visitors.

Star-Lord looks around and gives a compliment, "Nice place you got here, Tony."

"Guardians of the Galaxy, good meeting you, friends." Thor greeted the team.

Rhodey sees the commotion of Marvel's ideas, "A talking raccoon and a walking tree? What are they gonna think of next?"

"What? You were expecting a talking duck?" Rocket coughs in referring to Howard the Duck.

"I am Groot." The tree alien said in his frequent catchphrase.

"Yeah, humans are judgmental jerks, aren't they?" Rocket agreed with Groot.

"We're not all that bad." Captain America reassured to the mutant raccoon.

"So you say." Drax calmly stated.

"Let's just take it easy because tonight's a big celebration." Bruce said to the superhero group.

"Drinks are all on me! Get wasted to your heart's content!" Tony cheered.

The Avengers and Guardian of the Galaxy quickly go forward with their celebration.

"Looks like we got the best seats in the house. Thanks for the invite, Tony." Star-Lord said to the head of Stark Industries.

"No problem. And yeah, this beats the New York crowds." Tony said about the demographic place.

Gamora and Black Widow lock eyes as they're sitting close to one another. Sam senses slight tension between the two assassin ladies and backs off.

"You look deadly and deceptive." Gamora examined.

Black Widow responds, "Same with you. Black Widow."

"Gamora." The green-skinned alien girl introduced.

"Come! Who wishes to challenge thee to a drinking contest?" Thor dared his friends to do so.

"You're on, Odin's son." Drax accepted the challenge.

"Bitch please, I'll take you both on!" Rocket gives a sarcastic quip.

"I am Groot." Groot stated with the party continuing.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us**_

 **(Cue Andrew W.K. -** _ **Star Children**_ **)**

In the biggest Toys R Us in New York, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva walk in touring the video game section. These are the main characters from the western animation mecha parody called, _Megas XLR_. Granted, Kiva only came to avoid boredom. Coop is dressed as Amuro Ray ( _Char's Counterattack_ attire). Jamie cosplays as Vincent Valentine. Kiva is dressed as Faye Valentine from _Cowboy Bebop_.

Coop and Jamie try out the latest Nintendo 3Ds, Playstation 4 and XBOX One games. Unfortunately, most of the games they want to get are sold out due to popular demands.

"See? Told you we should've hit this place up earlier, man." Jamie said to the obese gamer.

Coop explains to his skinny friend, "I was dead ass tired from flying MEGAS and needed some shut eye at the hotel. Even an ultimate fighting pilot like me needs to rest and refuel."

"So, what now?" Jamie asked.

"Is there anything we can do here?" Kiva wondered the same thing.

Jamie then said to the futuristic red-haired woman, "Ever rode on bouncing balls?"

"Bouncing balls?" Kiva wonders what it meant.

Later, Coop and Jamie find three big bouncing balls to ride on. Kiva pushes one over to Kiva. Jamie shows Kiva how to ride a bouncing ball. At first Kiva is hesitant, but starts to enjoy it even just a little. Coop tries riding his, but he keeps falling off. Jamie and Kiva bounce away laughing while Jamie takes pictures of Coop.

Coop scoffs, "Haha, very funny. We'll see who gets the last laugh. Wonder if Goat's having fun here."

Goat is over playing guitar and drums in the musical section.

Elsewhere inside the store, Kamiya Tai, Ishida Matt, Motomiya Davis, and Ichijouji Ken (YYGDM) are exploring the toy store. They're out looking for games to play and possibly buy.

"Sucks this place doesn't carry our _Digimon Adventure_ for PSP." Tai shrugged about the game released back in 2013.

"They can just always import our game." Matt said to Tai.

"Hey, who wants to ride those bouncing balls like those two?" Davis points to Jamie and Kiva bouncing away on the other side.

Ken raises an eyebrow after Davis said that, "How awkward would we look doing that?"

"Not unless the others were here with us. Ah, what the hell? I could use the fun!" Tai said.

"Let's just make sure we don't get caught." Matt stated.

Davis realizes about the two on bouncing balls, "Hey, wasn't that Jamie and Kiva from MEGAS XLR?!"

Ken sighs, "You just noticed, Davis?"

"I think I saw Kazu and Guardromon here with some girl." Tai mentions to the group.

"Man, Kazu's got a girl now? Good for him." Davis commented about the Tamer.

In another section of the store, Shioda Kazu, dressed as Rick Deckard from _Blade Runner_ , and Guardromon check out various toy models.

"The prices on some of these toys are pricey and they ain't even collectibles!" Kazu complained.

Guardromon speaks up, "I think I saw one of me."

"Really? Where?" Kazu looks around.

Guardromon nods, "I forgot."

Kazu turns to a brown-haired teen girl with him, "Having a good time with me, Kiyoko?"

Sasaki Kiyoko is dressed as Leeloo from _The Fifth Element_. She smiles and puts arm around Kazu's, "I'm always having fun with you, Hiro."

Kazu blushes and grins, "Glad you are, Kiyoko."

Guardromon see it coming, "Your face is turning red, Kazu! Need some water?"

"No!" Kazu cried out before he notices Jamie and Kiva bouncing away on the bouncing balls, "Hey, Kiyoko, I just thought of a fun game we can play."

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" Kiyoko asked.

Upon arriving inside the store were Yuki Jaden & his Neo Duelists team (Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, and Blair Flannigan) from Duel Academy, Marcus Damon & Agumon and the Digimon Data Squad team (Thomas & Gaomon, Yoshino & Lalamon, and Keenan & Falcomon), Tsukino Yuma, Sakaki Yuya, and Takarada Taiyou & Hackmon.

"All right, we're in the biggest Toys R Us in the US! Let's have fun and get our game on!" Jaden cheered with a smile.

"This place is huge!" Syrus is amazed.

"This should be fun." Chazz simply said.

Marcus shouts out with a grin, "I'm in the mood to play some Punch Out!"

"I'm right with ya!" Marcus' Agumon said to his partner.

"Just don't break the controllers. I don't want to have to pay for damages." Thomas warned his two friends.

"You're worried about these two breaking games?" Yoshino pondered.

On the other hand, Yuma sees the Slifer Red duelist, "Hey, isn't that Jaden?"

"Looks like it. C'mon, let's go and follow them." Yuya said to the Zexal title character.

"Ok!" Yuma nodded.

Takarada Taiyou & Hackmon themselves dress as Kurasame Susaya & Tonberry from _Final Fantasy Type 0_. Taiyou's brown hairstyle and facial appearance looks like Tsuna Sawada from _Hitman Reborn!_

"Did you see that Hackmon, tons of Digimon pals to see." Taiyou said to the small white dragon.

"Not to mention hearing Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and Athenamon arriving." Hackmon stated the names of three Digimon leaders.

Taiyou compliment, "It's so good to being a Royal Knight."

"I would have dress as Huckleberry Finn, but whatever." Hackmon shrugged.

* * *

Outside Toys R Us, two Digimon named Omegamon and Athenamon are enjoying the night view of New York. Another one named Imperialdramon looks over MEGAS, which is parked in between vehicles. The three digital rulers then see a group called the S-Force from _MEGA XLR_ arrives and park.

"Who are they?" Omegamon observed the new visitors.

Athenamon comment upon seeing them, "They look like Voltron and Gatchaman parodies."

The S-Force themselves are named Argo (Red Hawk S-Force), Mac (Gray Rhino S-Force), Duchess (Pink Cat S-Force), Sloen (Green Gorilla S-Force), and Jax (Purple Kangaroo S-Force).

"We made it in time, team." Argo (S-Force) announced.

"Can't wait to meet up with Coop and the others." Mac is eager for the reunion.

"Yeah, except for that guy (Jamie)." Duchess said.

Jax is speaking in gibberish to his teammates.

"You heard what Jax is saying, fans are hype to see us." Sloan agreed.

"Not to mention a Power Rangers movie reboot is announced." Mac let out the information.

"In that case, let's move forward." Argo (S-Force) ordered his team.

As they begin to walk to Toys R Us they notice another giant mech standing near MEGAS and their Zorps. It is gray and somewhat old fashioned despite looking futuristic.

"What kind of robot is that?" Duchess points at the giant robot.

Argo (S-Force) explains to the pink S-Force, "According to what Targon said, it's called the Gipsy Danger, said to be one of these mechs called Jaegers use to fight Kaijus."

"Aren't the pilots around?" Mac wondered about the Jaeger pilots.

"Not quite this time, it's just been use for display with credit coming from the United Nations." Argo (S-Force) answered.

Nevertheless, the S-Force are heading inside the biggest toy store in the US.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Jacob Javits Convention Center**_

 **(Cue Blood Stain Child -** _ **Merry Go Round**_ **)**

In the Javits Convention Center is where more people attending certain events. This is where New York Comic Con takes place every Fall season. The _Blood Stain Child_ band is performing _Merry Go Round_ to the audience. Wiz  & Boomstick are seen taking autographs to their _Death Battle_ fans.

In a corner shows three figures. One is a pink-haired female soldier named Lightning from _Final Fantasy XIII_. Another is a dark-haired man with a black outfit named Noctis from _Final Fantasy XV_. Lastly is a white-skinned angry looking Spartan named Kratos from _God of War_.

"This place is huge for us to gather here." Lightning quietly noticed.

"No kidding, my game still hasn't come out yet, but there's a demo soon bundle with Type 0 on the PS4." Noctis gives his obvious statement.

Kratos scowls, "Hmph, I have no mood to attack someone..much."

"I did hear that these 'Anime Shield' are coming here in celebrating as well." Lightning said to her other two cohorts.

"Guess we're looking forward to see them." Noctis stated.

Tomoe Hotaru/Sailor Saturn walks into the Javits Convention Center. She comes dressed as Terra Branford. She is mesmerized by the size of the convention center and finds a girl cosplaying as Sailor Saturn.

Hotaru smiles at the crow, "Good to see I have fans."

Hotaru then notices Lightning, Noctis, and Kratos and gladly said, "I'm not the only famous face here."

She then turns around to see Toonami host, TOM, and his AI assistant, Sara, at a panel signing autographs for fans. Moltar, the first Toonami host, surprises everyone by coming out of retirement to sign autographs. She also sees TOM's Anime Shield greeting fans. Anime Shield are an anime group with members consist of Suzumiya Haruhi, Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop), Alucard (Hellsing), Doraemon, Jimmy Kudo/Conan Edogawa (Case Closed), and Monkey D. Luffy.

"Wow, the Toonami hosts, TOM and Moltar, are together?!" Hotaru said in surprise.

Towards that location, TOM signs his autographs, "They're happy to see you again, Moltar."

"I was the one who helped upstart the block. I deserve come credit." Moltar muttered.

"And they appreciate it." TOM said kindly.

"And you've definitely helped carry the weight." Moltar replied back.

TOM sighs about his channel's fate, "Even though Toonami was recently downsized because of declining ratings. But, at least we've condensed keeping premieres. Reruns just aren't going to cut it anymore."

"People have turned to the internet for their repeated viewings. But, we're adjusting to the changing times." Sara explained of the economic views.

"Despite the reduced hours and setbacks, we're not going anywhere, _Toonami Faithful_!" TOM cried out.

The Faithful crowding around the panel cheer in unison.

Haruhi is yelling through megaphone, "You heard him, Faithful! Keep tuning in or you face my wrath!"

"Shame my show got cut from the line-up, but it's been rerun." Spike shrugged, "Oh well, I needed the break, but the guys in charge of the block love my show too much and will restore it."

"You seem awfully confident." Alucard wondered to the bounty hunter.

Spike grins at the vampire, "My show never dies."

Luffy yells, "My show's still on the air!"

"Lucky you, but your show will never end. I would know." Doraemon said about his franchise, "My series has been running since the '70s."

"My manga and anime has been running since the '90s and shows no signs of stopping. But, you have us beat, Doraemon." Jimmy Kudo said to the earless robotic cat.

Hotaru approaches the Anime SHIELD table with a polite smile, "Greetings."

"Hey, Hotaru! Long time no see! How's it going?" TOM greeted the Senshi.

Hotaru nods at the Toonami host, "Good. I'm just remembering when me and my friends' show used to be on your block."

"Good ol' days, huh? You hope Viz's redub of the original and Crystal airs on our block?" TOM asked.

"Yeah, either one would revive interest in _Sailor Moon_ on TV again." Hotaru positively said.

Moltar then interjects, "Did you know the Crystal version of Sailor Moon is in TOM's Anime Shield?"

"Yes and she's going to meet with my Sailor Moon." Hotaru answered to Moltar, "She's hoping to give advice to her Crystal counterpart."

"You'll be happy to know Sailor Moon is one of our highly requested shows." TOM announced, "Who knows, Hotaru? You just might see the show back on Toonami."

"I hope so." Hotaru smiled before she turns and notice the Signers, "Oh, Yusei and his group are here, too?"

The Signers are on the opposite end greeting their fans. Yusei cosplays as Dimebag Darrell. Jack is dressed as Mr. Lordi. Crow comes dressed as Brett Erickson of the band, _Breaking Point_. Akiza cosplays as Kallen from _Code Geass_. Leo comes dressed as Minun. Luna cosplays as Plusle.

"Our fans still love us despite our show no longer being on the air." Yusei said to his friends.

"These fans know I'm the King." Jack poses and takes pictures with his fans.

"You're loving this, aren't you, Jack?" Crow asked.

Jack gives a cocky grin, "Damn straight!"

Leo then said to Akiza, "Hey, Akiza, these fans actually mistook you for being the real Kallen."

Akiza blushes and signs autographs, "It's an honest mistake."

Luna giggles, "Of course."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **New York City/Time Square Restaurant**_

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Home in This Corner**_ **)**

At the Time Square Restaurant, the canon _Guilty Crown_ and _Lost Kingdoms_ crew is eating halfway through their dinner. It is like having a sweet home cooked meal in a peaceful setting.

"It's so good to have that fancy meal." Mami remarked about the New Year's dinning.

"This is receptive." Oogumo stated while munching.

"You can say that again." Kurachi agreed to her husband.

Nagisa cries out while eating, "Food taste great!"

Shibungi lectures to Nagisa as a responsible parent, "Please don't talk with your mouth full."

The two Tsugumis are seen playing patty-cake just to annoy the heck out of Kenji, much to Argo, Kyoko, and Kyo's laughter. Canon!Tsugumi is glad that she still has her spunky attitude while interacting with her counterpart. Junko is seen feeding Tatsuya. Mana has herself, Homura, and Gai to take a picture within themselves.

LK!Ayase and Sayaka are seen talking to Canon!Ayase.

"So what is it like to be confined in a wheelchair?" LK!Ayase wondered in not offending the older Ayase.

The Canon!Ayase answers to her AU counterpart, "Well the creators didn't put my backstory of how I'm in that state, nor mentions about my parents being alive or not, but I remember I was angry of people viewing me as a burden. That is why I take the advantage of being the sole Endlave pilot to help my comrades and be something special."

"That's why you gain a lot of respect from here on." Sayaka said about the Canon!Ayase is seen as an equal.

"It must have been rough, I even had double time with school and living with my sole mother." LK!Ayase mentions her lifestyle.

"Exactly, overtime, I come to respect my physical disability as one to the point that Shu helped me put on my Endlave cockpit before the final battle against GHQ." Canon!Ayase tells more to the two girls of her changing experience.

Next, LK!Shu is talking to Canon!Shu. Canon!Shu is helped by Madoka to eat his food a little.

"Hope the food suits fine, but I just wonder why you didn't loosen up." LK!Shu stated.

Canon!Shu says nothing for that matter.

"I know I made mistakes before, yet again resolve them." LK!Shu connects his own experiences.

Canon!Shu snaps out of it and replies, "Oh, I just have some cooling off in my mind. Making these new friendships would say I should not make them 'quasi-friendships'."

"Once we finish dinner, we'll go outside and hope to meet more people around." LK!Shu suggested to his canon counterpart.

Madoka then said to Canon!Shu, "Didn't I remember that the name Shu means 'group', something that has close friends?"

Canon!Shu seems to recall it a little about his name meaning, but isn't that the former king himself has taken responsibility of the social norm?

* * *

 _ **Koreatown/Kunjip restaurant**_

At the Korean restaurant, Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Max, and Sam sit down with the Kuhouin family.

Max whispers to Mokuba, "Kinda cool we're uncles now, huh?"

"Yeah." Mokuba nodded.

Sam then said, "Is it just me or is Arisa really infatuated with Helio?"

Mokuba, Max, and Sam watch Arisa feeding Helio with a spoonful of food.

"I wish Koori could do that for me." Sam complimented about Rei and Hiei's daughter.

"Say, aren't we supposed to meet with Koori and Amaya?" Max said to his brother.

Sam answers to him, "I'm sure we'll see them. I did make sure and tell them about this restaurant."

Seto then speaks to the head of the Kuhouin Group, "Mr. Kuhouin, Arisa, I understand you have full control of your Kuhouin group."

"Why yes, Kaiba Seto." Okina firmly answered. "It happened ever since years ago, when my original self is killed during the first conflict against GHQ, while his own granddaughter dishonor the Kuhouin group by siding with Da'ath."

The Kaiba family is somewhat surprise about the past events. Arisa listens to this and is uncomfortable about hearing her canon counterpart's unspoken actions. Likewise for Helio's curiosity of what the real Arisa is like.

"And that is why we eventually took over in restoring our prestige." Okina concludes.

"That's wonderful to know, Mr. Kuhouin." Lyn then sees Helio again, "I can't believe that's going to be our boy, Seto."

"He almost looks like me." Seto commented.

"I actually like the thought of having a son personally." Lyn smiled.

Helio turns and acknowledges Seto and Lyn.

"I'm very glad to get to know my parents. I just wish you two were still alive in my time."

Lyn has a sad look and smiles. Seto and Helio show each other's Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards.

"I see you have my card. Yes, you're definitely my son." Seto said with proudness.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Koreatown/Outside Kunjip restaurant**_

Meanwhile, a girl named Amaya-Mizuno Hunter stands outside the Kunjip restaurant. Amaya has long blue hair that passes her shoulders.

"Well, here it is. Max's in there waiting for me." Amaya pulls out her cellphone, "Gotta let Koori know I'm here. Where the heck is she?"

At the same time, a weird looking robot is staring at the window glass of the restaurant. His forehead has a hoplite-like shape and has a beak mouth. One can say that he is showing an interest to Kaiba.

A young boy named Daiki Mizuno-Hunter, dressed as Saccho Kobanyakawa from _Hunter x Hunter_ , stops after running a few blocks. Daiki has spiky light blue hair, and his left arm is entirely mechanical. He's finally caught up to his sister, Amaya, dressed as Reimu Hakurei from _Touhou_. He sees her standing at the front. As some people notice, Daiki and Amaya are the children of Sailor Mercury.

"Sis, could you have slowed down?" Daiki asked.

Amaya respond, "No way, I wanted to get here as fast as I can. Besides, what's taking Koori?"

"Did you get the memo? Koori and Sam have arranged to meet somewhere." Daiki explained to her.

"What?!" Amaya checks her phone and flips through her messages, "Crap, you're right, but good thing I'm here to remind Sam. Besides, Max's inside."

"Hey, there's a robot over there." Daiki points to the weird-looking robot peering through the restaurant window glass.

Amaya rolls her eyes, "Oh yeah totally not suspicious. Hey, robot! What do you think you're doing there!?"

Amaya and Daiki run over to investigate the robot's suspicious activity.

The sentient robot turns to see Amaya and Daiki.

"Oh, hello there humans! I am the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future!" The robot introduces to the two. "I come to see my 'son', Kaiba, or at least Kaiba's a robot whose real father is Freeza while Mokuba is the son of Ghost Nappa!"

Daiki shouts out of recognizing the robot, "Wait, I've seen him before, sis! He's from that one crazy Adult Swim show, _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_!"

Amaya becomes baffled, "Wha...? And he says Kaiba is Freeza's son!"

"And apparently Mokuba is Ghost Nappa's son." Daiki then summons a robotic girl that looks like a Brazilian Kuiper Sailor Senshi named 'Helbot' from a compacted container, where he got that android remains unknown, "Helbot, scan him and tell us if he's telling the truth."

Amaya facepalms, "You brought that thing with you?"

"Hey, I modified her some. She's been very useful for me." Daiki said to his sister.

Amaya gives a snide comment, "It's because of that thing why you'll never get a girlfriend."

"Well, she kinda is... I'm just considering a new name for her since I plan to give her cosmetic upgrades." Daiki tells his proposition.

Helbot then finishes scanning, "He's telling the truth."

"At least my lie detector program works for her." Amaya commented.

Daiki then ask the Cybernetic Ghost, "What else did you come to see Kaiba for?"

"I come in ready to face off his adopted father, Gozaburo Kaiba!" the Cybernetic Ghost answered, "We will see who the real father is!"

Amaya and Daiki both look speechless at the Cybernetic Ghost. Helbot shows no reaction.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, a dark figure hides her face behind a menu. She looks to her left where Makoto and Mako are laughing together licking whip cream off each other's noses. The sinister figure snickers evilly and waits for the right moment to interrupt their dinner date.

* * *

 _ **New York University/Inside**_

Inside the campus, Ford and Jessica are walking in the hallways where they encounter three students. One is actually an old high school friend who is a blond-haired girl named Olivia. Another is a Caucasian young man. And the third is an African American man.

"Hey, Ford!" Olivia cried out to him.

Ford smiles back to his high school classmate, "It's been years, Olivia."

The Caucasian Man ask, "Say, who is this girl your with?"

"She seems pretty much of a decent visitor." the African American Man commented.

Ford introduces his girlfriend to the three NYU students, "Why this is Jessica Nightwood, guys. She's from Arizona in the Navajo community."

Jessica introduces herself to Olivia, Caucasian man, and the African American man.

"Pleased to meet you all. I'm fascinated to tour through New York. I'm excited to be with good company." The Native American girl said to them.

"Thanks, Jessica" the African American man nodded.

If you're interested at this, I also did some traditional artwork as a hobby." Olivia said to Jessica, "My mom is once a staff from an art school at Boston, Massachusetts."

The Caucasian Man concurs, "We're always here to celebrate in the campus."

"Yeah Jess, New York is a diverse bunch for college and beyond." Ford explained about a reminder of what comes after the high school years.

"Say, now that we're gathering up, the concert is coming soon." The Caucasian Man announced.

"Wonder how we're going to get there?" Olivia asked.

Ford answers to he group, "Don't worry, it won't take long once we walk there."

* * *

 _ **New York University/Outside**_

After getting through their fans, the four _Sword Art Online_ teenagers, Yui, and the two Charizards make it outside. They give themselves a reliever before deciding what to do next.

"It looks like we can fly around ourselves in the city." Leafa suggested to the group.

Kirito sighs about what's next, "Man, I never had the chance to reunite with Eren alongside his friends. If only we can meet up with Shu and the rest at Time Square next."

"That sounds like a good idea, Kirito." Asuna said to her boyfriend about their acquaintances with Funeral Parlor.

"I wonder what's happening in Midtown Manhattan." Sinon questioned, "I heard there are four young men that piloted those Gundams."

Kirito is then riding his Charizard, "Guess we'll just have to scout ahead."

"I'm with you, daddy!" Yui happily cried out.

Then, Asuna rides her Charizard and took off to the skies with Leafa materializing her wings to go with her. Sinon rides behind Kirito before they took off as well with Yui follow them.

* * *

 _ **Theater District/Outside Broadway Theatre**_

At the district close to Time Square, this is where a lot of movie theaters, whether it's cinematic and performing arts are located. This is also the location of the three showcases to celebrate the New Year.

Seen in the crowd of locals are Nanba and his pack of ruffians.

Sudou look at the Broadway theatre with disgust, "Damn, we come all the way to look at this crap?"

Nanba gives a sarcastic tone to his henchmen, "You think it's that important to you?"

"The traditional arts look okay enough." Miyabi stated.

"At least we can see some fun movies instead of being bored at watching a play." Ritsu shrugged.

* * *

 _ **Time Square Restaurant**_

Back at the Time Square restaurant, the Guilty Crown group is wrapping up their dinner party. Kyoko, Argo, Nagisa, and Oogumo are seen being full and relax a bit. As for the three canon!Guilty Crown folks, they seem to be glad that they never expect a dinner this good.

"God, I'm stuff." Kyoko groaned.

Sayaka gives playful tone to the fiery-haired girl, "You can always eat an apple pie for dessert."

"I'm full Sayaka, I'm not buying on eating anymore." Kyoko replied to her.

Then, the two Shus are finishing their dinner as well.

"I hope you don't mind about the end." Inori said about the dinner's conclusion.

Canon!Shu answers before switching to the next topic, "It's alright, but you seem to be a different version of her."

"Oh right, I was actually a second clone inspired by my original self, taking over her _EGOIST_ band and previous positions." Inori answered to him and continues explaining. "I also escape on my own from Da'ath's clutches unlike the original that was rescued by Canon!Gai. You can say I am known as Yuzuriha Inori 2.0."

The LK!Undertakers and magical girls are impressed of their Inori's backstory. Gai and his cohorts found her as the clone offer to join their cause, meeting LK!Shu and vice-versa.

LK!Shu then references to his original self, "Gotta wonder if anything by chance that the canon!Inori is still within you."

Canon!Shu feels the same thing for what his AU self is saying, even Madoka wonders if her powers gain some spiritual contact.

Just then, Kurosu stands up and announce out loud, "Well gang, it looks like we're about to head outside."

"Finally!" Argo cried out.

Canon!Tsugumi is standing up and holds Ayase's wheelchair, "These people sure are a nice bunch, Aya-ne!"

"They sure are." Canon!Ayase smiles at her close friend.

Madoka politely offers to Canon!Shu, "I'll help you out."

"I'm with you, Madoka. Myself needs a little hand here." LK!Shu supports as well.

And so, the rest of the group is about to stand up from their chairs. They are finally eager to head out the outskirts of Time Square, where the other character groups are awaiting their presence.

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

Once they made it outside, the _Guilty Crown_ group remains amaze of seeing thousands of civilians walking. Canon!Shu is uncomfortable with crowds due to his condition, but Canon!Ayase, LK!Shu and Madoka stay beside him. Suddenly, they unexpectedly bump in two young men. Both of these random civilians begin to react upon seeing someone familiar.

Person 1 said in shock, "Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that Ouma Shu?"

Person 2 looks confuse for the moment, "But there seem to be two Shus."

"No, not him." Person 1 looks at LK!Shu before pointing to Canon!Shu with contorting anger, "I'm talking about our 'student president' here!"

The _Guilty Crown_ group reacts at the conflict going on. Canon!Shu is surprise at the accusations that these two men are from Tennouzu High.

"What is going on here?" Homura questioned about the issue.

Gai then explains to the magical girl, "From what we remember back then, there was a school leader that became a tyrant and implemented the Void Ranking System. He did this to initiate an exodus mission, so that Tennouzu High can escape. But it's not without a cost and casualties, as the student body turn on him."

"And that tyrant must be him." Homura realized.

LK!Shu, Madoka, and Inori hears this and feels bad of how LK!Shu's original self is responsible for his past deeds, even though Canon!Shu did it as the only reason for Tennouzu to survive. Canon!Shu can't seem to fight back from his former classmates.

Canon!Shu's blind eyes glare at the students, "What did I do to deserve this.."

"Mind your own business with my husband, pricks!" Canon!Ayase angrily yelled at both men.

"Oh boo hoo, wheelchaired bitch!" Tennouzu Student 2 taunted to irked Canon!Ayase. "Shu already loses an arm as a cost for being high and mighty, while we remember a few of our friends that died from his so-called exodus mission!"

Person 1 growls, "This is his regret for putting both of us into F-Ranks."

The former Tennouzu Student 2 is cracking his knuckles, "Yeah, all of you move out of the way so we can deal this fucker. How we waited for the New Year to see him dead."

Just then, a few people like Madoka, Kyoko, LK!Ayase, Argo, Haruka, and Kurosu defend Canon!Shu from the former Tennouzu students.

Kurosu crosses his arms with a disappointing look, "Look boys, I don't know what problem it is, although he's not my related son, it's not nice trying to accuse him for what he's done."

"Same here, I feel the same way whenever I protect my kids." Haruka agreed with LK!Shu's father.

"Leave him alone please." Madoka pleaded.

Kyoko smirk, "I'm not going soft like pinkie, I can kick your asses if I wanted too!"

LK!Ayase clenches her right fist and glares, "You like to see my fist going to your face?"

"Back off, or things will get ugly." Threatened Argo.

The former Tennouzu men begin to back off from the people that are protecting Canon!Shu, much to the former king's surprise that they are protecting him the hour since they met. Hell, these two obviously will not stand a chance against the mercenaries and magical girls.

Person 1 growls at the group, "Fine, keep him. This trash is gonna continue to live in pain anyway."

Both of the men immediately leave afterwards.

Inori quietly said to Canon!Shu, "Shu?"

Canon!Shu is talking to himself while the group listens, "Even if I save the world at the cost of my powers and eyesight, and people view me as a hero, there are those that resent me for committing my self-decisions. I live for so long in bottling my guilt to this day."

Some of the people like Madoka, Inori, and Canon!Ayase feel bad for the brunette-haired man, nothing ever changes.

"But look of the bright side, there are a lot of new friends around New York, despite your not my real son." Saeko reassured to the real Shu.

"There are more gifted people?" Canon!Shu questioned to LK!Shu's mother.

"Indeed, the YYGDM Founders and their companions are around Time Square." Homura said about their locations. "It's best we need to keep together whenever we're going to find them."

Mana smiles at the raven-haired girl, "I like your idea as me, Homura."

Homura sighs at Shu's older sister, "Please give me some space, Ouma Mana."

"I hear there are some 'Hunters' coming to this destined place, alongside two women coming from Honnouji district." Mami mentions some new people.

"Not to mention the Z-Warriors and those ninjas from that anime everyone knows!" Kyoko said about the two, well-known Shonen anime.

"I'm just hoping the villains will not show up again." Sayaka warned to the group, "Last year, they once take over our Halloween party."

LK!Ayase shrugs, "I doubt that, the New Year is gonna attract them anyway."

The canon Guilty Crown characters are interested to say the least. There is more to come once the group has step to the center of Time Square.

* * *

 **(Cue Madeon –** _ **The City**_ **)**

Shifting to the main location, the YYGDM founders, Tuxedo Kamen, Rei, Hiei, Setsuna, Hina, Rika & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, Tea, Usa, RJ, Keiko, the Mooncats, Ryuuhi, and Koori continue touring through the congested streets. They are continually greeted with hordes of fans wanting autographs and photographs.

"Hell yeah, we're totally like rock stars!" Yusuke cried out smiling.

"We sure love the attention, don't we?" Usagi said to the heroic group.

Karin gives a nervous chuckle, "I wasn't honestly expecting this many people."

"What do ya expect? This is New York!" Kotori positively explained.

Usa gets the group's attention, "Guys, look! It's Shu, Madoka, and their friends!"

"Hey, guys! Over here!" RJ cried out.

The multi-cultural Guilty Crown group notices the YYGDM founders and the rest of their friends.

Rei notices something, "I'm seeing two Shus."

"And two Ayases?" Tuxedo Kamen said the similar thing.

"Are they doublemint twins?" Terriermon wonder in curiosity.

Renamon sighs to the rabbit-earred terrier, "Obviously not. They're dressed differently from the _Lost Kingdoms_ versions and they appear slightly older."

Madoka steps in to greet her crossover friends, "Hi everyone, we found you at last!"

LK!Shu sees the YYGDM folks as well, "Man, it's getting together with Japan's famous superheroes."

"Triton, look at all these people!" Mana cried out while pointing at them.

"I'll say." Gai firmly said.

"This is a wonderful reunion." Inori calmly smiled.

Tomohisa notices them as well, "So these are the heroes you're talking about, Madoka."

"Momma! It's the good guys!" Tatsuya happily cried out.

Junko smiles at Tatsuya, "Yeah, sweetie. These are the nice people that help save the day."

"Wowzers, they sure look cool up close!" Canon!Tsugumi awed at the YYGDM founders.

LK!Tsugumi smiles at her human counterpart, "You can say that again. Me being a cat demon, I admire the Spirit Detectives."

Canon!Ayase is please to see these new acquaintances, "For a second, they are great admirers, right Shu?"

Canon!Shu remains silent, yet gasp a bit and has the same reaction as Canon!Ayase and Tsugumi. These are the Japanese heroes that have the essence of idealism.

LK!Shu meets with the YYGDM founders. Usagi, Yusuke, Takato & Guilmon, Yugi, Karin, Kotori, and Takuya chat with him.

"You've done well being the hero of your world." Takato smiled.

Takuya adds, "Tackling all those obstacles is no easy feat."

"At least you got to meet an alternate version of me." Karin said to Shu about the boy recall meeting another version of herself.

"Me, too, even if my AU self was more serious and less fun." Kotori said while hearing about LK!Shu meeting her alternate counterpart. That's right, the Lost Kingdoms versions of Funeral Parlor and the Puellas have went to an alternate Asgard in stopping alternate versions of Jotunheim back then.

"We're proud of what you've accomplished as a hero, Shu." Yugi positively commented.

Yusuke grins, "And kicking ass along the way."

"But, most of all, you didn't go down a dark path and never gave up." Usagi gladly concludes.

LK!Shu smiles at his inspirers, "Thanks, you seven. I did what I have to do to help the Undertakers and Magical Girls."

Madoka joins in the reception, "I have enjoyed my time with Shu as a good friend and an 'older brother' figure."

The YYGDM founders are glad to hear about LK!Shu and Madoka's 'sibling/friend' bond.

"That's wonderful, Madoka." Usagi smiled at the pink-haired magical girl.

Homura, Haruka, Kurosu, and Saeko meet up with Setsuna/Pluto and Hina/Gao Pluto. Setsuna herself greets Homura, Haruka, Kurosu, and Saeko.

Homura walks to Pluto, "We meet again, Senshi of Time."

Haruka introduces as well, "You must be Meioh Setsuna, I'm Keido Haruka, Homura's adopted mother."

"We meet again, Miss Homura. I see you've adapted well in your new home." Setsuna greeted the younger girl and faces Haruka, "Pleasure to meet you and I'm glad you're taking responsibility of Homura."

"The name is Ouma Kurosu, Shu's father." Kurosu gives Setsuna a bright smile before turning to Saeko, "And this is my wife, Shijou Saeko."

Saeko waves at them pleasantly, "Hello there."

Setsuna bows to Kurosu and Saeko, "A pleasure to meet you, Kurosu and Saeko."

Homura is satisfied of adult acquaintances between Setsuna, Haruka, Kurosu, and Saeko. Suddenly, the Puella of Time senses a chaotic vibe. She is shocked of sensing _their_ appearance, Meioh Setsuna will eventually have the same reaction, yet Homura is keeping her mouth shut in letting Sailor Pluto know herself.

* * *

After the king of games greeted LK!Shu and Madoka, Yugi and Tea notice Bandit Keith with some boisterous man wearing an American-themed jacket.

"Look, Yugi! It's Bandit Keith with... um some guy I'm not familiar with?" Tea said of wonder who the other person is.

"Whoever he is, he's obviously very patriotic for his country." Yugi commented.

Bandit Keith, who dresses up as Owen Wilson, is talking to Dan Eagleman.

"Hehe, I am the American duelist to celebrate my country's special day." Bandit Keith proudly stated.

Dan Eagleman loudly responds, "I got the guts to do so! Well I quit working with GHQ so I can have the freedom to come here."

Bandit Keith crosses his arms and smirks, "You made the right choice. Some people see me as a Canadian, but I'm still an American! In America!"

"I guess we share the same boat with guts!" Dan Eagleman cried out.

* * *

Just then, a young girl named Tsubasa Yui and her Digimon partner named DarkGabumon show up meeting with Yusuke. Yui comes dressed as Cheadle Yorkshire. DarkGabumon cosplays as Mizaistom Nana. She comes accompanied by her fellow Neo-Spirit Detectives. Each of them dressed as members of the Zodiacs from _Hunter x Hunter_. Hino Cammy (Rei's younger sister) cosplays as Cluck. Inuki Aoshi cosplays as Kanzai. Tsukino Shingo/Moonlight Knight comes dressed as Saiyu.

"Yusuke!" Yui shouted.

Yusuke sees Yui's group and grins, "Hey! Glad you and the gang came!"

Yui gives Keiko a hug and greets RJ.

"Sis, we're here." Cammy said to Sailor Mars.

Rei smiles at Cammy, "Glad you can come. New York is pretty big, huh?"

"About as big as Tokyo I'd say." Cammy said.

"Tokyo's more densely populated, but hard to say which city is actually bigger." Aoshi said to Cammy before he sees Hina, "Sis, having a good time?"

"I am, big brother!" Hina nodded at Aoshi.

Just then Gon, Killua, and Hisoka are unexpectedly spotted touring through Time Square.

"Look, I see familiar faces, father!" Ryuuhi pointed out.

Hiei sees them as well, "Yes, I know them. Gon, Killua, and Hisoka. They're from my creator's other popular series _Hunter x Hunter_."

"Yeah, me and RJ are cosplaying Botobai and Ging." Ryuuhi references them.

"Don't you mean to say _Hiatus x Hiatus_?" Terriermon said while snickering.

Henry rolls his eyes, "That's the running gag that's plagued the series."

"Togashi's a lazy ass that's why." Yusuke sarcastically insulted his author.

"Just like you sometimes." Keiko complimented.

"Hey!" Yusuke humorously snapped.

Setsuna introduces herself to these guests, "Greetings, Hunters."

Yusuke, Rei, Hiei, Koori, and Ryuuhi meet Gon, Killua, and Hisoka.

"What's up, Gon?!" Yusuke casually greeted.

"Nice to finally meet you Gon. I'm Yusuke's successor, Yui Tsubasa." The Neo Spirit Detective leader introduced.

Yusuke points to RJ, "And this is my boy from the future RJ!."

"Finally get to meet you, Gon!" RJ positively introduced to the Hunter. "Hey, your story needs to get out of hiatus!"

Gon notices the Spirit Detectives and gives a cheerful smile, "Hey guys, I finally get a chance to meet you! It's going great, Yusuke, and please to meet you Yui and RJ!"

"Killua." Hiei simply stated his name.

Ryuuhi and Ryuuhi greet Killua.

"Finally nice for us to meet the HxH characters." Rei said about the turn of events.

Killua gives a calm and fearless smile, "Hello, you must be the legendary demon swordsman, Hiei."

"Oh, if you guys are wondering where Kurapika and Leorio are, they are somewhere around Midtown Manhattan." Gon explained. "I'm sure they'll meet Kuwabara and Kurama."

Elsewhere, Hisoka is seen by flipping his cards and gives a creepy looking smile to the crowd in distance.

* * *

Then, Sailor Moon (Crystal) walks around and sees Usagi.

"Oh my gosh! It's the other me from that YYGDM universe!" Crystal!Moon jumps in joy.

Usagi notices Crystal!Moon, "Hey, it's the Crystal version of me!"

"From the reboot series, huh?" Rei sees this about _Sailor Moon Crystal_ , "She's drawn closer to the manga. Heh, she's skinnier than even you."

In destiny for these two senshi, both old and current, Usagi and Crystal!Moon greet each other.

"Wow, this is so cool." Usa said in surprise.

"Two Sailor Moons. This is crazy." Guilmon stated.

"Tell me about it, boy." Takato added.

"Could our Usagi be passing her blessings to the other one?" Rika wonders to herself.

Crystal!Moon grabs Usagi's hands and smiles, "It's so good to finally meet the YYDGM version of me! Maybe you can give me advice. Since I'm kinda a newbie compared to you."

"Don't sell yourself short." Usagi responded to her modern counterpart.

The New Yorkers are mesmerized seeing two Sailor Moons in one location. If that wasn't enough, fans cheer as two young women named Matoi Ryuko and Kiryuin Satsuki from Studio Trigger's first hit anime called _Kill la Kill_ appear.

"Hey, it's Ryuko and Satsuki!" Kotori noticed them and cried out.

Seadramon ask his partner, "Doesn't Ryuko share the same English VA as you?"

"Yep, but can you believe Ryuko is way more hotheaded, louder, and brash than me?" Kotori honestly explained to the sea serpent Digimon.

Seadramon gulps, "Someone crazier than you?"

Kotori walks over to meet Ryuko and Satsuki.

The Honnouji ladies: Ryuko and Satsuki turn their attention to Kotori.

Ryuko grins at Kotori, "Hey, what's up? Are you that Valkyrie leader we're hearing about?"

"If you are, then it's an honor to meet you, Ayami Kotori." Satsuki respectfully introduced.

"We're here to give you something that'll kick ass." Ryuko offered.

Ryuko and Satsuki are giving Kotori a special school uniform.

"We named it after your Valkyrie team called, Valketsu." Satsuki announced.

Kotori is surprised with receiving Valketsu. She examines it and smiles.

"Thanks! I'll wear it with pride. Maybe it can merge well with my Valkyrie armor." Kotori thanked the two Honnouji girls and wondered about her new equipment.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Elsewhere within Times Square, the notorious Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool is celebrating with fans dressed like him.

"Y'all love me, don't ya?!" Deadpool hollered to the crowd.

"YEAH!" All the fans shouted in return.

"How about me finally getting a movie that respects my character?!" Deadpool asked them.

"They better not fuck up." A fan answered to the mercenary.

"You're telling me. My movie needs violence mixed with comedy. And they better let me keep my mask. Those suits at Fox will be hearing from me!" Deadpool takes out his katana in proudness.

* * *

A female humanoid with green skin named Nagah is passing on by and notices the YYGDM founders. She comes dressed as Neferpitou from _Hunter x Hunter_ and is the leader of the Reformed Rajita, a faction with some of the reptilian humanoid race wishes to redeem themselves from their past sins.

"Finally found them." Nagah tries to fight through crowds, "But Leviathan help me I don't blast these people away. I heard the city of New York was rowdy, but this is ridiculous!"

* * *

 **(Cue Super Mario Galaxy 2 OST -** _ **Road to Bowser**_ **)**

Also somewhere in Time Square, a cast of major villains make their presence felt. Crowds recognize them as the villains that helped nearly ruin the House of Madoka Halloween event. One is a brown-haired woman secretary while the other is a blond-haired businessman. Sharon Rivers and Jeremiah Grand, known as the Paradais duo, walk down the street side by side laughing. They're both cosplayed as _Final Fantasy_ villains. Sharon is dressed as a gender-bender Chaos and Jeremiah is dressed as Garland.

"Isn't it great to be back in New York, dear?" Jeremiah asked his lover.

Sharon chortles, "Yes and to see such fear from these lowly humans, it brings much joy to me."

"Come, let's go find your sister and the other heroes. We'll raid on their parade." Jeremiah stated.

"Indeed, we will. We have a big surprise to show my sister and her Senshi." Sharon then turns around, "Rajita Warlords, it's time to give them hell."

Three warlords that look like the Shredders named: Ghidorah, Gamera, and Gyaos appear in front of the Paradais couple. Ghidorah cosplays as Darkseid, Gamera dresses as Kalibak, and Gyaos dresses as Doomsday. Indeed, the Rajita Warlords dress up as _Superman_ villains.

"Raid their celebration we shall." Ghidorah responded.

Likewise, a giant, golden three-headed dragon named King Ghidorah makes his grand appearance. The kaiju himself is a willingly member of Paradais instead of being brainwash from previous alien factions. The Shredder-like Rajita Warlords are standing at the dragon's three heads each, does the reverse arm-fold to show the crowd whose boss(es), as King Ghidorah begins to fly upward.

At the same time, an odd blond-haired cat boy wearing a Nazi uniform named Schrodinger is seen. He is part of the Paradais organization.

Elsewhere, a gigantic humanoid demon Digimon with bat-like wings, a crown-like helmet, and a third eye on his forehead named Valmarmon materializes from out of a portal. He's dressed as Taurus Bulba from _Darkwing Duck_.

Valmarmon is laughing, "Don't think you get to hog the fun, Paradais."

A large Japanese demon with samurai armor, a demonic red mask with a gaping mouth, long white hair, and six metal protrusions in his back named Arago appears as well, looking at the crowds backing away from him. He comes dressed as Oda Nobunaga.

"Likewise, the Demon Brotherhood isn't missing the festivities." Arago greeted.

The Paradais duo take notice as Jeremiah said, "It appears we have a reunion of the main _Dawn of Chaos_ villains." Yes, that sole event is a huge gauntlet for the _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ heroes of stopping the chaotic duo and those mentioned villains.

"Except Professor Frank, but who cares about that idiot." Sharon mentioned about a certain minor villain in _Yugioh 5Ds_ before she gives an evil smirk to the dark beings, "Come, let's have fun, fellow villains."

* * *

Out of nowhere, the _Legendary Pictures_ version of Godzilla makes his epic appearance much to the crowd's surprising reaction. At the same time, Mothra appears as well. Both kaijus have sense Ghidorah's presence despite they are celebrating the New Year instead of fighting their arch-nemesis.

* * *

As the four SAO players on their Charizards fly towards Time Square, their eyes widen of seeing Godzilla, Ghidorah, and Mothra.

"Whoa, giant monsters, here in New York?!" Leafa sees the three kaijus closely.

"I doubt their going to wreck the city." Kirito cautiously said, "Japan even decides to compete with Legendary Pictures in doing another Godzilla movie."

"Guys, I think we saw Shu and the others!" Yui alerted the group.

Kirito begins to see them below as well, "Wait, I see them as well! Alongside Japan's superheroes."

"Let's go meet them shall we?" Asuna said to her friends.

The MMORPG players then descend down to the crowd location.

 **(End theme)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part: Festivities of Manhattan (Part II)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Here we are, this is the longest introductory chapter and I hope it balance just fine.**

 **As we see here, Canon!Shu, Ayase, and Tsugumi have finally meet the _Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms_ group. In this shared corner universe, the events of the _canon!Guilty Crown_ happened years ago while the _Lost Kingdoms_ versions are taking over, though with differed events than my actual GC Lost Kingdoms fanfic. Well it feels more sense than my previous story since we have freedom in the corner verse. :P**

 **Like Kanius and his friends, I have been a big fan of _Final Fantasy VII_. In fact, I see a lot of connections to that and _Guilty Crown_. Here in this story, Canon!Shu acts like Advent Children!Cloud of being blind as he is misses Canon!Inori and sulks of his past mistakes. Think of it as a shell-shocked veteran coming out of the war to live peacefully, only to interact with people that don't have the harsh experiences as he was. This crossover pays tribute to the 10th anniversary of _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ , one of the most entertaining movies back in the day that inspired adventurous and action-packed ideas.**

 **I see a symbolic meaning: Canon!Inori represents the past/having artificial hair/somewhat emotionless in development, while Canon!Ayase shows the present and future/natural hair/strong development (no wonder why some viewers enjoyed her than Inori). Canon!Inori and Ayase also remind me of Aerith and Tifa respectively.**

 **We have various side plots besides the main _Guilty Crown_ group. Some of which are the _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ heroes celebrating with the crowd, the Kuhouin group meets the Kaiba family, Toys R Us, Deadpool's antics with his new upcoming movie (the creators finally did it right, and it's R-rated), _Toonami_ (especially they remind us of the changes of viewing anime online instead of television) and the _Marvel Cinematic Universe_ celebrating.**

 **Please send a review and see you on the next part!**


	2. Chapter 2: Festivities of Manhattan (2)

_**A/N**_ : **Alright since we're in the end of June, here's the second chapter. I decide to split the length (which is originally a single chapter before separate) after seeing the first chapter had a long introduction, just to make things easier to flow for readers and more thoughts.**

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

In Time Square, Deadpool sits down with a book titled the _Princess of Deadpool_. He is playing a guitar while telling a story for his fans.

Deadpool talks seriously and lowers his voice, "Ever heard of a story called _Princess of Deadpool_?"

There is confusion from the audience after the Merc with the Mouth mentions it.

"That pindrop reaction says it all. Yeah, of course ya don't. In fact, don't let the name fool ya. It's not about me sad to say." Deadpool strums his guitar, "It's a side story based on the _Guilty Crown_ universe. But they did take my name. I guess they wanted to pay me homage, but the story lacks any of yours truly. I was thinking of a lawsuit, but they can make up for this." The red/black mercenary strums his guitar again, "They can rewrite this story's script and put me in it. If they can do that, then we can let this pass and I won't have to call my pal Matt Murdock to fight for me and sue Japan."

Mentioning Matt Murdock's blindness connects to Canon!Shu's current state. Deadpool strums his guitar again and then smashes guitar on the ground, "Now, who's up for some chimichangas?!"

The Crowd cheers as Deadpool opens a food truck and starts handing out free chimichangas to his fans.

"Get 'em while they're hot!" Deadpool bites into one, "Mmmhmm! Good!"

Suddenly, Schrodinger came out of nowhere and steals one of Deadpool's chimichangas.

Schrodinger eats a roll with salsa with his eyes close and gives a big cat-like grin, "Mmmhmm! Theze food tazte delicious!"

This is a nice prologue from the mercenary to begin.

* * *

 _ **Chapter II**_

 _ **Festivities of Manhattan (Part II)**_

* * *

 _ **Broadway Theatre**_

Inside this famous venue, there's a decent sized audience watching the enactment of the opera play _**Die Walküre**_ (The Valkyrie). It is a love story between a warrior named, Siegfried and the valkyrie, Brunhilde. On the stage are stage actors reenacting events from the play. The most notable actor on stage was a young girl with snow white hair, who was seen playing the role of Brunhilde.

After the show, the white-haired French girl, Sasha D'Anjou, walks out of her dressing room and dressed up as Gwendolyn from _Odin Sphere_. She is then greeted by a group of her friends: Phillipe Sagara  & Jaguarmon, a vampire demon named Tsukimaru, Saya Sagara, Adam Sagara, Tsubasa Himura & Inumon, Katou Jeri & Leomon/Felinismon, Ai Aino-Kuroshishi/Sailor Summoner Venus, Umi Kino-Tsunami/Battle Jupiter, Deedee/Demona, and Sasha's bodyguard named Garman. Phillipe is dressed as Shin Long (Bloody Roar). Tsukimaru and Saya come dressed as Shep and Stella from _Interstella 5555_. Adam Sagara cosplays as Pariston Hill from _Hunter x Hunter_. Himura cosplays as Yugo (Bloody Roar). Katou Jeri comes dressed as Alice (Bloody Roar). Leomon dress up as as Gado (Bloody Roar). Jaguarmon dress up as Shina (Bloody Roar).

Tsubasa Himura's appearance has shoulder-length jet black hair with blue eyes, while Inumon is a black-furred bipedal canine Digimon with red eyes and wearing a spiked collar.

Felinismon looks like an anthropomorphic feline with brown fur, long black hair, wears a golden tiara adorning her forehead, green cat-like eyes, a golden necklace around her neck, wears a golden brown dress, beige slippers and black marks under her eyes in giving an Egyptian feel.

Phillipe Sagara has long dark blond hair that makes him look feminine. Saya Sagara is Phillipe's older sister and has the same blond hair as him. Tsukimaru is a vampire demon with long silver hair, dark red eyes, pale skin, wears dark gray gloves, and black boots. Adam Sagara's appearance has brown hair with many light blond highlights mixed. Jaguarmon looks like a jaguar Digimon with light purple spots. Deedee/Demona is a female tiny gray bat.

Ai is a long-haired, brunette girl with a red bow, short-sleeved white shirt, orange pants, a brown vest that covered her shirt, and yellow shoes, she is the daughter of Sailor Venus. Umi is a light brown-haired girl with a slightly tan complexion, wears a green short-sleeved shirt, pair of blue jean shorts, a bandana tied around her left bicep, and a pair of white tennis shoes, she is the daughter of Sailor Jupiter.

Garman is about 6'5 feet tall broad in the shoulders, with thick muscles visible even through his well-tailored suit. He was bald with dark skin and wears sunglasses. He serves to be Sasha's loyal bodyguard.

Phillipe is seen hugging Sasha and comment, "That was an excellent show you put out there, Sasha!"

Sasha smiles and hugs him back, "Thank you, Phillipe. Are we all ready to go?"

"Perhaps you can show us around Broadway since we're here?" Saya suggested to the white-haired girl.

Sasha confidently nods, "Sure! You'll find this place very fascinating."

Tsukimaru comments the exterior, "I can certainly appreciate this theater. I prefer the old tradition this place exudes than modern day art."

"What do you think of this place, Himura?" Jeri asked her boyfriend.

Himura answers to her, "It's a nice venue. It's good that New York has preserved some history here."

"Yep, I can agree with that." Inumon said.

Felinismon taps Leomon's back, "What's wrong? You look tense, Leomon."

"I'm just not used to big crowd settings like here." Leomon answered with a shrug.

Felinismon reassures to the lion Digimon, "You'll get used to it. And the people here aren't too bothered by us."

"Besides Tokyo, New York is the biggest hub that attracts all the superheroes, supervillains, giant monsters, and a whole buncha weirdos like us." Jaguarmon explain about their recent presence.

"And vampire demons, too, I believe." Tsukimaru added in relating to his own species.

"I was surprised with that, too." Saya said about it.

Adam then states, "New Yorkers have seen enough weird stuff that they don't seem to mind or care. Right, dad and uncle Phillipe?"

Tsukimaru and Phillipe both nod in agreement.

"By the way Himura, where's Kotori?" Jeri wondered about the leader of the Valkyrie Maidens.

Himura answers, "Last I checked, she's at Time Square with Usagi, Yusuke, Takato, and the others. Remember, she's had her status upgraded as one of the founders of Team YYGDM."

Jeri nods and smiles, "You must be proud of her. She's just recently became leader of her team, the Valkyries."

"I'm very happy for her. I wish her all the luck leading her group by example." Himura commented.

Sasha overhears Himura and agrees, "She has good leader qualities, but we still have ways to grow as a team."

Sasha tours the group inside Broadway Theater. Unbeknownst to them, two young French men appear holding water balloons. These two, Anton and Bruno, are two childhood bullies of Phillipe and Sasha. They look to plan to ruin Phillipe and Sasha's reunion.

* * *

Not far from the main venue, although Nanba and his group dislikes the idea of going inside, only Miyabi convinces to go in to pass the time.

"Great work, Miyabi. Now we're stuck here doing nothing." Sudou sarcastically said.

Miyabi replied to the red-haired thug, "Well what choice do we have, let's just look for a bit before we'll see one of those movies."

"Easy for you to say." Ritsu said to the glassed girl.

Then, they notice in distance that Anton and Bruno are stalking Sasha and Phillipe's group with their water balloons.

Sudou gives a crude smirk, "I think you made a great suggestion all along, Miyabi."

"Let's show these two buffoons what it's like to be society's trash." Nanba coldly ordered to his pack hunters.

* * *

Bruno and Anton have water balloons ready to throw at Sasha and Phillipe's group.

Bruno whispers, "We got them, Anton. Granny hair and her little pretty boy."

"I call dibs on the the pretty boy." Anton added.

Bruno quietly orders, "Ready, aim..."

Felinismon and Leomon's ears pick up on their whispering. They turn around and tear away a trash can to reveal the bullies' hiding location. Bruno and Anton are caught red-handed. Everyone else notice this and catch the bullies on the act.

"What do you think you're planning to do with those?" Felinismon questioned the two.

"Who are they?" Jeri looked at the bullies.

"Anton?!" Phillipe yelled.

"Bruno?!" Sasha cried out.

Ai asked the couple, "You know these two?"

"They sure don't look like they want to welcome us with those balloons." Demona stated.

Adam throws roses that pops the water balloons in the bullies' faces, "On your feet."

Bruno and Anton get up as they back away intimidated by the ones they label as 'freaks'.

"Like a leopard never changes its spots, you two haven't changed a bit." Sasha said in disappointment.

"Shall I escort these two hooligans out of the theater, Miss Sasha?" Garman politely asked.

Sasha nods by saying no, "You might not need to do that."

"Me and Jaguarmon are more than happy to do it." Philippe bravely offered.

Anton and Bruno back away as they start to run. They accidentally bump right into Nanba and his group. Anton and Bruno are surprise to see the Tennouzu bullies as they begin to back off.

"Well what do we have here? 'Mimsy and Nathan' running off from a bunch of lame-ass weirdoes." Sudou smirked.

Miyabi corrected the thug, "You mean Rocky and Mugsy?"

"I'd say the same themselves." Ritsu smirked regardless.

Sudou then punches Bruno in the face, "I give dibs on the big one!"

Bruno then falls down through Anton as both French bullies tumble to the ground. This allows Sudou, Ritsu, and Miyabi to constantly step on them for sport, like hyenas harassing a rhino and a wildebeest. Ritsu then finds the trash can and spills the litter on Anton and Bruno, they are literally the society's trash for what Nanba refers.

Phillipe, Sasha and their group are horrifically appalled at Nanba's pack graphical beatings on the two weaker bullies.

"Whoa, bullies picking on other bullies!" Inumon didn't see it coming.

"Now I've seen everything." Himura concurred.

Jaguarmon sees the difference between them, "They make those two look pathetic in comparison."

Jeri yells at Nanba's gang, "Hey, that wasn't nice! They may be jerks, but that was uncalled for!"

"Jeri, the older you're getting, the braver you've been getting." Felinismon noticed the change within the young girl.

"She has the lion's courage." Leomon commented.

Nanba Hirohide himself coolly walks towards them and gives them a cold, fearless stare at Phillipe's group.

"You ignorant people are looking lively." Nanba mocked and turns to Sasha to insult the white-haired girl, "Who is this sheep your with?"

Phillipe, however, blocks Nanba's path, "That's as far as you go."

"Phillipe..." Sasha quietly muttered.

Phillipe pushes Nanba back as Garman walks beside Phillipe. Sudou, Ritsu, and Miyabi stopped their assault and turn their attention.

"You hooligans want none of this." Garman warned as he pierce through his sunglasses to glare at Nanba's group.

"Don't let Garman's gentlemanly appearance fool you, he'll take on a gang of you himself." Phillipe said to Nanba.

Then, Umi, Ai, Adam, and Demona step forward.

"You tell him, uncle Phillipe. Some of us might be freaks, but we don't treat others like trash." Adam stated.

"Although she did dump trash on those two." Ai points to Ritsu's action on Anton and Bruno.

"You little kids run along before things get ugly here." Demona warned, "I wouldn't want to spill blood over this historic venue."

Sasha tends to Anton and Bruno, "Are you two ok?"

The two bullies nod and cower behind her.

" _They want me to fight for them?"_ Sasha thought and turns to Nanba's gang, "That's enough. You best leave now." Her eyes suddenly turns bloody red as the sadistic persona of 'Valkyrie Skuld' surfaces, "Or, I'll rip your heads off and bath with your entrails."

Phillipe and the others shudder with fright knowing 'Skuld's' vicious nature. Bruno and Anton show sudden fear of the white-haired girl.

Sudou and Ritsu are startled at Skuld's voice. Nanba backs off a little with Miyabi covering him and glares at Phillipe and Sasha, ignoring the persona of Skuld, "You've learn nothing. One day, society will remind that meta-humans struggle in a dog-eating world." He then said to his group, "We're leaving."

"Right now, Nanba? Fine." Sudou scoffed.

"This half-ass place is getting boring anyway." Ritsu openly insulted the venue.

The pack that is lead by Nanba leaves the theater. Phillipe's group along with Anton/Bruno watches as they think to themselves whether Nanba's words have a point there, the fact that their world is just a game of survival.

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us**_

 **(Cue Terry Da Libra -** _ **Enchanted Waters**_ **(Original Mix))**

Switching to inside the large toy store, the S-Force are seen doing poses and gladly do autographs to their fans. On another side, an Elvis Presley alien named Magnanimous is dressing up as MODOK, he is seen cheering with the crowd.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Magnanimous shouts with his microphone.

The crowd cheers of the announcer despite being a villain in Megas XLR.

Then, Coop and the others are seeing this in distance that they recognize the S-Force.

"Look guys, it's the S-Force!" Kiva notices the sentai parody team.

"And Magna-nimy, Maggy-ness." Coop said in confusing his name.

"You mean Magnanimous?" Jamie corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever. But it's cool to seeing the S-Force again." Coop happily said.

Jamie smirks, "Can't wait to woo hoo at Duchess."

"Don't forget me, earther!" A loud voice is heard.

The MEGAS crew unconcernedly turns to see Gorrath in a grumpy mood. He is the main villain of Megas XLR that leads the warmonger Gloft.

"Gorrath is here?" Kiva stated.

Coop smirks at the Glorft war master, "I see you like to see the fireworks, squiddy."

"Don't push your luck." Gorrath grumbled.

Then, another voice that's similar to Coop is heard, "Hey, I'm not here to miss the fun!"

On the other hand, the MEGAS crew is surprise to see none other than Evil Coop, Coop's skinny and alternate evil self. He dresses up as Char Aznable from _Char's Counterattack_.

"WHAT?! YOU?!" Gorrath seethed in anger.

Coop demands to his counterpart, "Aw man, how did you get here?!"

Evil Coop gives an evil laugh before answering, "Paradais let me out from that damn Lurp dimension. Now I get to have all the glory."

"I bet your skill at playing video games have become sloppy." Coop taunted.

"We'll see while I play against you." Evil Coop sneered.

"Bring it on!" Coop dared his evil self.

"Oh boy, Coop is at it again." Goat stated to the dispute.

* * *

A group of evil Digimon: Madoudramon (a Digimon that looks like Koragg the Knight Wolf from _Power Rangers Mystic Force_ ), ChaosGallantmon, and humanoid warriors based on the Four Symbols called the Demon Beast Generals (BlazeSuzakumon, QuakeGenbumon, StormSeiryuumon, AuroraByakkomon, and SoveignOuryumon) appear on top of the Toys R Us. They represent the Legion of Doom with Madoudramon acting as one of their co-leaders. Madoudramon cosplays as Hammerhead Hannigan from _Darkwing Duck_. ChaosGallantmon cosplays as Steelbeak from _Darkwing Duck_.

"Time to raid ourselves a toystore..." ChaosGallantmon announced before he takes back what he said, "What the hell? We're not toy robbers!"

"No, but we can harass some customers." Madoudramon has a better suggestion, "Demon Beast Generals, harass to your heart's content."

The Demon Beast Generals roar in unison as a response.

"Good thing for us, the Dark Legendary Warriors and the DD Girls are in there as we speak. They'll be getting company from us." Madoudramon stated.

* * *

Inside the Toys R Us, a group called the Dark Legendary Warriors (Fuegomon the Dark Warrior of Fire, Fluorescemon the Dark Warrior of Light, Duskmon, Rotmon the Dark Warrior of Wood, Rustmon the Dark Warrior of Metal, NegaGolemon the Dark Warrior of Earth, Strikemon the Dark Warrior of Lightning, Polarmon the Dark Warrior of Ice, DeviHarpymon the Dark Warrior of Wind, Tylowomon the Dark Warrior of Water) are starting to raid the store and harassing customers.

They are joined by Sailor Moon enemies, the DD Girls. Each of the DD Girls has a different skin tone: the leader has light blue skin, another has red skin, another has light purple skin, another has pink skin, and the last one has light green skin. The evil fivesome help the Dark Warriors cause a scene inside the store.

A creature that looks and behaves like _Invader Zim_ , named Zimmy, also joins in causing havoc in the store.

"Fear me, earthers!" Zimmy zaps a few dolls and toys with mind control device, "Now, my toy subordinates! Scare these little brats and give them a reason to fear you!"

The children scare in terror from the mind-controlled dolls and action figures chasing them.

Zimmy laughs in an over the top fashion, "Wahahahaha! All of you will fear and bow to Lord Zimmy!"

* * *

The S-Force have begin to take notice at the Demon Beast Generals when Targon warns them of intruders in their communicators.

"Who the heck are these freaks?!" Mac (S-Force) growled.

"Don't know, but their up to no good." Duchess (S-Force) glared at their appearances.

Jax (S-Force) is speaking in gibberish.

"What? They think they can compete with our poses?" Sloan (S-Force) cried out.

"We'll show these psycho rangers soon, S-Force." Argo (S-Force) gives a determined look to his group.

* * *

In one section of the store, two Domino City people named Duke Devlin and Nosaka Miho check out the Dungeon Dice games. Duke cosplays as Gambit from _X-Men_. Miho cosplays as Rogue from _X-Men_.

"And that's how you play Dungeon Dice." Duke instructed.

"Thanks for teaching me the basics, Duke." Miho smiles and hugs his arm, "You're actually a cool guy now I'm getting to know you more!"

"Thanks. You've actually matured some since becoming a Kuiper Senshi." Duke smiled about his girlfriend's opportunity to become a Sailor Senshi.

"I've become stronger and more independent, too." Miho added.

"That's good to know." Duke said.

Just then, they notice kids running from Zimmy's mind-controlled toys.

Duke blinks thrice, "Um, was it just me or were those kids chased by some evil toys?"

Miho's Senshi instincts kick into gear, "That's what all the noise is all about. Let's go check this out!" She grabs Duke's hand and dashes off with him.

"Whoa, slow down, Miho!" Duke cried out.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the store, the Data Squad group meets with the Neo Duelists to play Pokemon games. Marcus and Jaden are competing with each other with their teammates cheering them on.

"C'mon, Jaden!" Syrus cried out.

Agumon cheers to Marcus, "Let's go, Aniki!"

"You almost have him, Marcus!" Keenan added.

"Don't let 'em beat ya, Colonel Jaden!" Hassleberry yelled.

Jaden smiles at Tyranno Hasslebery, "I'm a Colonel now? Sweet!"

Alexis and Yoshino both let out exasperate sighs watching the boys.

"Let me guess. You're their babysitter?" Yoshino asked the former Obelisk Blue popular girl.

"Sad to say, but yeah." Alexis answered to her.

"Hey, guys, I'm hearing a bit of a ruckus in the store." Thomas is hearing some disruption.

"Could be some drunks broke into the place?" Gaomon pondered.

Chazz said otherwise, "Doesn't sound like drunks to me."

Just then, Yuma and Yuya arrive where the Neo Duelists and Data Squad groups are.

"Oh man! I can't believe we found one of the original three King of Games!" Yuma cried out.

"I'll say! It's really you!" Yuya added.

Yuma and Yuya both shout, "Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden and the Neo Duelists look at the two younger boys in confusion.

"Are they fans of yours?" Blair questioned.

"Nah, I've heard of these two." Jaden walks up to Yuma and Yuya, "Nice to meet the new blood of the Yugioh scene!" The former Slifer Red shakes their hands, "You two have been carrying your weights pretty well, huh?"

"Well, I'm kinda the loser out of us Yugioh protags but I got better in the end." Yuma admit to himself.

"Even I got a better track record than Yuma." Yuya joked.

"Hey!" Yuma snaps back at Yuya.

"It's cool. Hey, I bet you heard of the new _Yugioh_ movie coming out next year featuring Yugi, right?" Jaden asked the younger duelists.

Yuma and Yuya both respond, "Yeah! We're excited!"

"It'll be neat to see Yugi back on screen and to follow the trends of nostalgia anime." Jaden commented.

"Yeah, and don't forget the original Digi-Destined in the upcoming _Digimon Adventure tri_ anime! Too bad it ain't a movie about me and my friends." Marcus said about the new season.

Suddenly, Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken are passing by.

"Whoa, speaking of which, look Marcus!" Keenan points at the Digidestined.

Marcus gives a big grin, "Wow, it's you, guys! Hey, Tai!"

Tai notices Marcus and the Data Squad, "Yo, Marcus!"

"So, where's the _tri_ version of ya? I hear he's around." Marcus mentions another version of Taichi.

"He's really here?" Tai asked in surprise.

"Not here, but..." Marcus notices the _Xros Wars_ in another toy section, "Holy cow! It's Team Xros Heart!"

"Sheesh, what is this? A Digimon reunion?!" Davis sees the group coming together, "Now we just need to find the Digi-Fusion Kai, Tamers, and Frontier teams, and it'll be complete."

The _Digimon Xros Wars_ (known as _Digimon Fusion_ in English) group comes out dressed in a full _Sesame Street_ cosplay theme. Kudou Taiki  & Shoutmon appear first; Shoutmon is dressed as Kermit the Frog. Hinomoto Akari & Dorulumon/Cutemon come out next; Dorulumon & Cutemon cosplay as Fozzie Bear & Ms. Piggy. Tsurugi Zenjiro & Ballistamon come out next; Ballistamon cosplays as Gonzo the Great. Aonuma Kirita & Greymon walk forward; Kirita come dressed as Count von Count. Amano Nene & Mervamon come out together; Nene is dressed as Mr. Snuffleupagus. Amano Yuu & Damemon come out next; Yuu cosplays as Big Bird. Amano Kotone & Sparrowmon come out next; Sparrowmon is dressed as Zoe. Akashi Tagiru & Gumdramon appear next; Gumdramon cosplays as Elmo. Mogami Ryouma & Psychemon walk forward next; Ryouma dresses as Oscar the Grouch. Tobari Ren & Dracmon come out next dressed as Bert and Ernie. Suzaki Airu & Opossummon come out next; Opossumon cosplays as Cookie Monster.

"Hey, how do you like our _Sesame Street_ theme?" Taiki asked about his and the Xros Wars' costumes.

"Awesome work on the costumes, guys!" Jaden positively responded.

"I'll say!" added Syrus.

"They're so cool!" Yuma shouted.

"Thanks!" Tagiru gives a big grin.

Shoutmon remind his partner with a shrug, "How come I get to be Kermit?"

"Because you'd look better being Kermit." Taiki replied to the little red dragon, "Nene and Akari worked hard making y'alls costumes."

"Yeah, show us some appreciation, Shoutmon!" Akari cried out.

Nene then points out another group coming, "Look, it's the Frontier group!"

"All right! But, hey, they're short on one member. Where's Takuya? And that one guy who uses the Wood Spirits?" Taiki wondered of the missing members.

The Legendary Warriors from _Digimon Frontier_ , minus Takuya and Vega, arrive dressed in a full _Cyborg 009_ group theme. Kouji Minamoto dresses as Cyborg 009. Junpei cosplays as Cyborg 007. Izumi Orimoto dresses as Cyborg 003. Tomoki Himi dresses as Cyborg 001. Kouichi Kimura dresses as Cyborg 004. Dimitro Lesvaque cosplays as Cyborg 005. Jaarin Wong dresses as Cyborg 006. Sam Joseph dresses as Cyborg 002. Junpei comes with his girlfriend, Norn Mikihara (Digimon Next), who's dressed as (insert character costume).

"Awesome, the Legendary Warriors are here!" Davis excitingly said.

Ken ponders, "Where's Takuya?"

"He and Takato are at Time Square with the other YYGDM founders." Kouji answered to Ken.

"I'm sure we can catch up with them later." Kouichi figured.

Izumi then said, "Please excuse him for not being here right now."

"Sure, no problem." Tai understood. "I hope I can meet the Ascendant version of me from that DF-616 universe."

"And my more hostile counterpart who's ego is big like Vegeta's." Matt mentioned about him. Both the YYGDM-01 versions of Tai and Matt have met their DF-616 counterparts before.

"You're all rocking those costumes, guys!" Tai said to the Legendary Warriors and Xros Wars groups before announcing, "By the way, this year, 2015, marks a big year for us Digimon groups. It's the airing of _tri_."

Davis, Marcus, Taiki, and Tagiru shout in unison, "Yeah!"

"Hopefully _tri_ brings us outta that rut that was _Xros Wars Hunters_." Matt stated about Adventure 03's potential.

"Tell me about it. And I can't take the blame because I was demoted." Taiki can relate the past ordeals.

"Not even our show is as bad as Hunters." Junpei stated.

"Glad I wasn't part of that." Jaarin shrugged in relief.

"Except for the appearance of the other Digiteams, that season is pretty forgettable." Dimitri agreed with Jaarin about Young Hunters.

"Guess who we know who to blame." Davis gives an obvious stare at Tagiru.

"What?! Hey, it can't be all my fault!" Tagiru points to Yuu, Ryouma, Ren, and Airu, "They take as much blame as me!"

"Excuse me?!" Ryouma is taken back.

"Now that's just rude." Ren muttered.

Airu said in disgust, "Ugh, don't lump us in with you!"

Yuu shook his head in disbelief, "Sorry, but the leader is the one that has to take responsibility and Digimon's profits fell hard to their lowest with you as the top protag."

"Aw c'mon! I can't be the worst!" Tagiru cried out.

"You're not, but those stupid writers didn't help you any." Sam said about the official creators.

Gumdramon interjects to defend the argument, "Hey, take that back! Tagiru's not bad!"

"You tell 'em, Gumdramon!" Tagiru cheered at his partner.

"Even though I was the one carrying the load, I should've been the one to lead the team." Gumdramon then said otherwise.

Tagiru humorously snaps at the purple dragon, "Hey!"

"Like Sam said, blame the stupid Toei writers." Izumi agrees with one main source of problems, "Those hacks made me look like a joke, but thanks to a certain fanfic writer, I've been upgraded to a decent character."

"Yep, all it takes is a little good writing and you're good as new!" Junpei grins at Izumi.

Norn nods and hugs Junpei, "That's right, JP!"

Davis pats Tagiru in showing some pity, "Sorry, man. Besides, I know what it was like to take the heat. But, you dropped the ball harder than me. I mean, Tai is taking back leadership in _tri_!"

"That's right, boys and girls. I'm taking back my rightful throne." Tai confidently stated.

"Still, it's exciting times ahead for Yugioh and Digimon fans!" Jaden agrees in these common interests.

Meanwhile, Taiyou and Hackmon watch the Digiteam reunion.

"Did you see that, Taiyou?" Hackmon turns to his human partner.

"Yeah, they are talking about Digimon having their special celebration." Taiyou witness before raises his voice to get the whole Digi-team's attention, "Hey guys, if your wondering who I am, the name is Takarada Taiyou! My partner here is the Royal Knight member, Hackmon."

Tai, Davis, Taiki, Marcus, and Tagiru openly greet Taiyou.

"Nice to meet you, Taiyou." Tai grinned at the younger boy, "I guess we don't need introductions since you probably know us."

"Hey, another gogglehead like us!" Davis cried out.

"Nice Digimon you got there!" Marcus said about Hackmon.

"Hey, Aniki. He said his name is Hackmon!" Marcus' Agumon knows about the white dragon.

"Hackmon, huh? Isn't he the rookie form of the newest 13th Royal Knight?" Tai wondered.

"Yeah, Jesmon!" Taiki answered to Tai before turning to Taiyou, "Yeah, you're lucky to have a Royal Knight for a partner, Taiyou."

Just then, Tai sees his Digidestined team arrive.

"Ah, you came just in time, guys! Wait 'til you see who we're with!" Tai said to the group.

The YYGDM Digi-Destined walk forward to greet Data Squad, Team Xros Heart, and the Neo-Duelists. Sora & Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon, Izzy & Tentomon, Joe & Gomamon, TK & Patamon, Kari & Gatomon, Yolei & Hawkmon, Cody & Armadillomon, and Willis w/Terriermon & Lopmon meet the other group members.

Then, a group of little boys and girls are screaming in joy as they saw Gumdramon dressing up as Elmo. They run in trying to cuddle him.

Gumdramon struggles and tries to escape from the children.

"Tagiru! Help, they're trying to squeeze me to death!" The purple dragon cried out.

"Hang on, Gumdramon!" Tagiru hops in to save Gumdramon but the weight of the children squish him, "Ahhh!"

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Outside the toy store, the Demon Beast Generals jump from the roof and confront the S-Force. With some costumes they stole, the villains now dress as the Fearsome Five from _Darkwing Duck_. BlazeSuzakumon dresses as Negaduck. QuakeGenbumon cosplays as Bushroot. StormSeiryuumon dresses as Liquidator. SoveignOuryumon dresses as Quackerjack. AuroraByakkomon cosplays as Megavolt.

BlazeSuzakumon poses in front and evilly smirks, "You must be the S-Force? Heh, and you're right. We're definitely like the Psycho Rangers."

"We gave the Beast Tamers a lot of problems." AuroraByakkomon chortled that he's talking about Takato and his friends.

"How about we make examples out of you?" StormSakuyamon asked.

"With a posedown?!" QuakeGenbumon finished by wanting a competition.

The five Demon Beast Generals strike a pose down with the S-Force.

"Oh your asking for it, better eat something after this!" Sloan (S-Force) gives a comment about food.

"Bring it, freaks!" Duchess (S-Force) readied her pose.

Argo (S-Force) then announced, "S-Force, get ready to compete with the Demon Beast Generals!"

Magnanimous interjects with his microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have two opposide sides competing for the best poses! So let's encourage them!"

The crowd cheers at the competition. Not far above, Kiva, Jamie, Goat, and Gorrath are watching this.

"Oh boy." Kiva said while crossing her arms.

"C'mon, Duchess is gonna win this." Jamie smirked.

"Too bad the Coops are missing out." Goat commented about the two on the other hand.

"Don't worry about them, their just busy playing video games." Jamie said to the junkster.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the toy store, Coop and Evil Coop are fiercely competing on _Super Smash Bros. for Wii U_ , with six other gamers in this eight player royale. Coop plays as Pit while Evil Coop is Dark Pit. The rest of the players are Mario, Link, Lucina, Shulk, Captain Falcon, and Lucario. The stage they are playing is the Battlefield.

* * *

The five DD Girls notice the Demon Beast Generals posing off against the S-Force. Miho and Duke intervene with Zimmy's latest evil plan.

"Stop right there!" Miho halted the light green-skinned alien.

Zimmy turns around and scoffs, "Who dares interrupt my spree of terror and fun?!"

Miho points to Zimmy, "Me! I'm here to stop your evil schemes!"

"The heck is some purple-haired bimbo supposed to do to me?" Zimmy questioned.

"In the name of Makemake, I'll crush you!" Miho announced her Sailor Senshi's name.

Duke sighs, "Oh, this Invader Zim wannabe again? You gonna sic your toys on us?"

"Don't give him any ideas!" Miho discouraged her boyfriend.

Zimmy grins fiendishly, "Good idea, numbskull. Go forth, my toy army! Finish them!"

A doll flies at Miho's face and knocks her over a doll house. Toy soldiers shoot Duke with BB pellets.

"C'mon, Miho transform!" Duke encouraged his girlfriend.

Miho trying to pry the doll off her face, "Easier said than done!"

Zimmy laughs manically, "Wahahaha! Kneel before me, humans!"

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

 **(Cue W &W – **_**Manhattan**_ **)**

Back at Time Square, the Guilty Crown group are watching LK!Shu and Madoka continue to interact with the YYGDM founders.

Inori II gives a sincere look with Fyu-Neru on her side, "Isn't Ouma Shu reliable to us?"

"Yeah he is." Gai answered to Inori II, "Hell, we are even high school classmates at Tennouzu in this shared world, talk about some differences. Not to mention I once disguise as 'Mason'."

Canon!Shu hears the faux name back when he was under arrest by the original GHQ and interrogated by Canon!Segai, just before Canon!Gai came to his rescue in his awkward disguise. This was an embarrassment when Canon!Shu and the original Funeral Parlor had to rescue the murderous Canon!Kenji before joining the resistance.

Argo jokes, "At least 'Shoe' didn't _dropped_ out _every week_."

"You just got the 'dropped' from one of the anime's memes?" Kyoko seem to remember something.

"Hell yeah." Argo muttered.

"Agree, we remember talking about our show with Araki Tetsuro as the main director and on the Noitamina programming block." Shibungi reminds the group about their anime. "Yet, the writers remain unsure of what direction they truly want to take, leaving the outline a mess despite the animation and music production were top notch."

"Shu is also based on the director as well." Inori II recalls that Ouma Shu is Tetsuro's presumed character avatar.

"I don't know whether it's like _Code Geass_ , _Evangelion_ , or _Macross Frontier_.." Sayaka said with unsureness of what identity does the anime have, "Even the school setting from episodes 13-17 feels _Infinite Ryvius_ and _Lord of the Flies_."

"One of the writers that did _Code Geass_ also done _Mai-Hime/Otome_. No wonder that certain fanfic author is using them as references." Katsumi Aki stated.

"I don't know what's worse: Da'ath's presence being unexplained, or the fact they are ripping off SEELE to have their fourth apocalypse which was prevented few years back." Gai mentions about the secret conspiracy at one point.

Mana feels like having a headache with Inori II pats her back, "It is seriously too much, I detest the ending at the end of the final episode."

"You're telling me, I'm one of the few characters that stand out." LK!Ayase recalls her real self's development.

"I feel Guilty Crown overall is okay at least, it's not good, but not bad." Kurachi concludes.

"Aside from the cliche plot holes and weak characters, it's still a decent anime around the Fall 2011 season compare to _worse_ shows like _Gundam AGE_ and _Digimon Young Hunters_." Kyoko honestly admitted it.

"Whether if there is a sequel remains unclear." Oogumo stated.

"We'll just have to find out in the future." Gai stated about their anime and it's production as of today.

Just then, the _Sword Art Online_ group and Charizards descend down to meet up with the _Guilty Crown_ group and the others.

Mami smiles at the young adolescents, "Well look do we have here, it's Kirigaya Kazuto and his friends."

"Aw man, they even bring in Charizards!" the red-haired Kyoko shout in amazement.

The two Charizards are breathing fire through the air in impressing the crowd. Even the Pokemon fans sure love seeing the real deals and how Charizard is such a popular Pokemon in the original generation.

Sinon then walks towards Shibungi and politely greets, "Hi there, I hope you and your wife are going well."

"It sure must be, Asada Shino." Shibungi greeted back.

Mrs. Momoe gives a sincere smile, "We and our adopted daughter are glad to come here."

"My name is Momoe Nagisa!" The youngest magical girl steps in to greet the GGO player.

"Please to meet you, Nagisa." Sinon smiled at Nagisa and poses, "When I grow up, I wanna be a policewoman to help others."

"That's good!" Nagisa encouraged the older girl.

Leafa interjects and warns the group, "Guys, we just saw some giant monsters, namely Godzilla and King Ghidorah!"

Kenji and Kyo both said, "No way!"

"Godzilla in New York, here?!" Ayase said in flabbergast.

"Not only that, but there are these three Shredder baddies standing on King Ghidorah's heads with their arm-folds behind like Darkseid, particularly one of them dress up as that villain." Leafa further explained.

Kyoko raises an eyebrow, "Three Shredder ripoffs?"

Sayaka realizes who they are, "Oh darn it."

LK!Shu turns to see Kazuto. LK!Shu stops his conversation with the seven founders and walk towards to meet the famous MMO player.

"Shu, we finally caught up to you!" Kirito cried out to his admirer.

LK!Shu amicably ask the younger boy, "How's New York holding up for you, Kazuto?"

"It's pretty massive, while we were at New York University, our four other friends are at Koreatown." Kirito answered his experience.

"You know what they say, it's everything that makes Manhattan having much pop culture." LK!Shu stated.

Yuuki Asuna and Leafa have a chance to meet up with Canon!Ayase and Tsugumi.

"Aren't you the _real_ Ayase? The name is Yuuki Asuna." Asuna smiled and raises her hand to shake.

Canon!Ayase smiles back and shakes Asuna's hand in return, "Yeah I am, you can see I'm sitting in my wheelchair."

"Aya-nee is also a great Endlave pilot, remember it!" Canon!Tsugumi interjected.

Yui appears and talks to Tsugumi, "Then Ayase is strong, right?"

"You bet!" Canon!Tsugumi said to Yui.

"That's incredible." Leafa complimented to Tsugumi. "I bet your cat hair band looks good on you."

"Thanks!" Tsugumi replied back to Suguha.

Asuna then notices something about Canon!Ayase's husband, "Say, I think I saw the _real_ Shu about to talk to the YYGDM founders."

Canon!Ayase turns to see it happening, "I wonder how different the conversation is from his LK counterpart."

With the persuasion of Madoka, the pink-haired magical girl leads Canon!Shu to meet with the seven anime heroes.

Canon!Shu is peering through his sunglasses and bluntly questions, "You must be them, correct?"

However, the YYGDM founders ignore Canon!Shu and simply interact with the _Lost Kingdom_ crew and each other discussing the _Guilty Crown_ series.

"GC really should've been better, but thank goodness a fanfic writer revamped and breathed some new life into your series." Takato take it bluntly.

"I can say the same about my series. One fanfic writer better developed my other friends Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki. And went to great lengths giving the other four Spirits to a minor Tamers character and three OCs." Takuya gives a thumbs up with the author's creativity, "Cool, huh?"

"Don't remind me of _Young Hunters_." Takato hates about that _Digimon_ season. "The only memorable part is seeing me and the other goggleheads kicking butt against that Myotismon army!"

"That's right, Takato!" Guilmon cried out happily.

"I remember my creator said _Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome_ influenced our fights." Karin remembers her owner putting references to one of his favorite anime.

"LK did have a better ending than the canon, at least." Yugi truthfully said about the fanfic's completion.

Canon!Shu couldn't believe that he is feeling ignored by the YYGDM founders. It's as if an asocial loner is ostracized by a popular group in high school. Canon!Ayase and Tsugumi have nothing to say for the matter and can't take the blame due to how the writers treated Shu. LK!Shu pats Canon!Shu to cheer him up with Madoka, Kirito, and Asuna joining.

The SAO group with their friends sees Ghidorah, Gamera, and Gyaos each standing proudly on top of the three heads of King Ghidorah. The roars of Godzilla are heard in the distance. Mothra is seen flying over Tokyo as everyone seeing her marvel at her presence.

"See! There's King Ghidorah right above us!" Leafa points at the golden three-headed dragon.

"I couldn't believe what I witness." Mami hates to admit.

"Oh god, then we hear Godzilla all the way!" LK!Ayase muttered.

"But there is Mothra, she is as gorgeous as ever in the cosmos." Inori commented about the cosmic moth.

"If I am your real counterpart, then Battra is my forte." Mana added to her clone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeremiah and Sharon are walking past the New York crowds. They have their sights set on Setsuna, the Lost Kingdom gang, and the YYGDM founders.

Jeremiah smirks coolly, "There they are, love."

"It's showtime." Sharon gives an evil chortle.

Behind Sharon are four shadowed figures with sinister faces.

* * *

Somewhere else in Time Square, a bio-android girl, named Aya Tsuki comes looking for Karin.

"I have to warn Karin before Paradais finds her." Aya hurried.

She notices Sharon and Jeremiah getting near the YYGDM founders.

"Drats!" Aya cried out in frustration.

* * *

Walking amongst the crowd is a blonde-haired girl wearing a black gothic Lolita dress and a large rottweiler.

"Alice, are we getting near the Tamers?" The dog named Rottweilermon asked.

The girl named Alice McCoy answered to her partner, "Close, but I sense the chaotic ones are getting near them."

Which one of the small groups arrives to meet the main group first? Find out.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part: Festivities of Manhattan (Part III)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Well there's some developments in each of the side plots and more fictional characters appearing.**

 **In the chapter's prologue, Deadpool references _Guilty Crown: Princess of Deadpool_ , which is a side-novel that has nothing to do with the red mercenary. Canon!Tsugumi and Leafa briefly meet references that both have the same Japanese voice actor. Two references of _Digimon Adventure tri_ and the new _Yugioh_ movie next year. Yes, Taichi Kamiya is reclaiming his throne as the Digimon king. :P**

 **The GCLK characters talking about their anime is also my _payback_ of the cliché plot holes and inconsistent writing as a balance. At the same time, I honestly miss the anime because it could have had potential with the Void concepts and such. Saying by critics of what 'identity' does Guilty Crown _really_ 'want to be' compare to other anime in the 2010s that have some kind of unique theme to the audience (such as Puella showing a deconstructive take to the magical girl genre, SAO promotes MMOs, and Attack on Titan demonstrates…ALL kinds of popularity). Take it that Code Geass is base on the first two _Jurassic Park_ films, while _Guilty Crown_ is like the _Jurassic Park III_ (not to mention GC's first release is also JP3's 10th anniversary). You can say that I plan to put _Jurassic World_ references in Shinnen.**

 **I feel bad for Canon!Shu being ostracized and shunned, it's like a sole lesser known anime being overshadowed (but unlike others I experienced, this one takes it personally) by many popular anime above. Your right Sovereign64, him being hated by the public is a meta-nod to the mix reactions of _Guilty Crown_.**

 **This is why I made the young Lost Kingdoms version of Shu to see what Canon!Shu could have been despite having similar experiences, idealistic, willing to be social, and be a good role model. The four SAO players talking to the GCLK characters shows that they look up to the older cast, such as Kirito looking up to LK!Shu. It is heartwarming that Asuna interacts with Canon!Ayase.**

 **I relate to myself of how I use to be anti-social before improving myself (even so, there's real-life as a young adult). Not to mention it connects to my remembrance back in my high school days of being looked down by a certain group, in which it's my high school's anime club (I get why college's anime club is much better and receptive compare to them). Not all members back then are mean, some are nice, but sadly their numbers become less by the time my senior year came, leaving me to leave the club. The cruelest of them all around my class grade is a Korean bastard, who is the main officer of the high school anime club. He really barely know my mere unique existence and won't let me became an anime officer (which is why leadership positions are important when applying for college). I'm glad that I reconnect with some of the members that became mature as old acquaintances/friends, but as for the others (especially the main officer)..I'll just have to see.**

 **Send a review and see you in the next part.**


	3. Chapter 3: Festivities of Manhattan (3)

_**A/N**_ : **Next chapter is here with more fictional characters and OCs to appear in New York.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter III**_

 _ **Festivities of Manhattan (Part III)**_

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

 **(Cue Double Dragon Neon -** _ **Track 4 - City Streets 2**_ **(Mango Tango - Neon Jungle)** )

At the expanded part of the midtown section of Manhattan, it has skyscrapers seen like an urban jungle. The Empire State Building is seen for a neon song is heard across the area.

Two young men are seen walking in the streets, they are Kurapika and Leorio of _Hunter x Hunter_.

"Man, Gon and Killua have all the fun in Time Square." Leorio commented about the boys having more amounts of time.

"This holiday will sure be interesting. We might get to meet with Kurama and Kuwabara somewhere." Kurapika stated. "At the same time, it is best we're alert since there are demon incursions sprouting in Midtown."

"New York does remind us of Yorknew City." Leorio connected both cities.

"It sure is." Kurapika agrees with his fellow Hunter.

* * *

At another area, there are four young men leaning against the wall with fangirls admiring and taking pictures. These quadruple are the Gundam Meisters: Setsuna F. Seiei, Lyle Dylandy/Lockon Stratos, Allelujah/Hallelujah Haptism, and Tieria Erde coming from _Mobile Suit Gundam 00_.

"Well, the fangirls still love us even though our show ended years ago." Lockon positively said to his teammates.

Tieria sternly concurs, "It's interesting how we hold up."

Setsuna then gives his dialogue, "The New Years is going to be our new future for humanity."

"You can say that again, Setsuna." Allelujah agreed.

* * *

Touring through the the Midtown area, another group of heroes split from the others decided to tour this side. Kensuke 'Ken' Rainer (A young man who's half Japanese/Texan and is the main character of _Digimon Accel Stream_ ), his girlfriend Christina Denton/Sailor Orcus (an Australian Sailor Senshi with light brunette hair and long hairstyle like Sailor Venus, her admirer), and Veemon. Kensuke is dressed as Kick-Ass. Christina is dressed as Hit-Girl from _Kick-Ass_. They look out at the place known as Hell's Kitchen.

"We're at the Daredevil's hangout." Ken mentions the name of the district.

Christina looks at the surroundings, "This really is Hell's Kitchen? Doesn't look like hell to me."

"Wonder if he's around?" Veemon wondered about Daredevil's presence.

"Don't know, but I hear Spidey hangs around here often." Ken said.

Suddenly, and right on cue, Spider-Man comes hanging down by web on a light post. He hangs right behind the trio. Kensuke instinctively turns around and puts his hand to Spider-Man's face.

"I knew you were coming wall crawler." Ken sensed his presence.

"I don't get a hello?" Spider-Man turns to Christina, "Nice evening, huh?"

"Yeah, very nice, but very hectic once the New Years partying kicks off." Christina said about the experience.

"Kinda already started, Chrissy." Veemon shrugged.

Christina pats Veemon, "You got that right, buddy."

"How's it like finally be part of the MCU, Spidey?" Ken asked the teenage superhero.

"I'll finally get to share screen time with the Avengers!" Spider-Man said excitingly before he stops fanboying, "Well, what can I say? I'm excited. But, man, how many recasts and reboots are they gonna have for me? I mean, for cripe's sake, Hugh Jackman's at least been Wolverine from the get-go. But, Tobey McGuire and then Andrew Garfield... and now they officially cast me as Tom Holland!"

"There's also talk about that Miles Morales guy." Ken remembers Spider-Man's successor in the comics.

Spider-Man sighs, "Not yet since they already decide. Let the new Peter... I mean me, cause I am Peter Parker. The one and only. Let the new me get his feet wet."

Spider-Man web slings out of Ken's reach and lands on top of another light post.

"Daredevil's now part of the MCU, too, but not a movie. He gets a TV show." Christina speaks out about a _Daredevil_ Netflix show.

"And not Ben Affleck this time!" Veemon cried out in relief, knowing that Charlie Cox plays the role.

"Marvel Studio taking back a lot of their guys. And I'm now part of their deal. Exciting times ahead for me!" Spider-Man then dances.

"Just don't do the emo-dance. Or my urge to hurt will rise." Ken seriously muttered.

"This ain't the emo-dance, man!" Spider-Man cried out.

* * *

On another side of Mid Manhattan, Tenoh Haruka/Sailor Uranus and Kaioh Michiru/Sailor Neptune sit in a cafe drinking coffee. Haruka cosplays as Firion. Michiru cosplays as Onion Knight from _Final Fantasy Dissidia_ Heroes.

Haruka and Michiru notice Spider-Man dancing on a light post.

"Is that who I think it is?" Michiru noticed the web slinger.

Haruka answers to her lover, "And here I thought Tokyo was the breeding ground for weirdos, but New York's up there, too."

"Oh dear, I hope he doesn't bust out that dreadful emo dance number." Michiru pleaded to herself.

"If he does, I'm sticking a sword up his ass." Haruka glares and sips her coffee.

Michiru then notices Kensuke with Christina, "Hey, that's Christina with that Kensuke boy."

Haruka then comments of remember something, "Heard some alternate counterparts of ours tried to kill him. Even I think that's extreme."

"Though, he can be reckless from what I've heard. He and the others did save us from the House of Villains incident." Michiru reminded Haruka about Kensuke's experience and the part when the villains took over the Puellas' party.

Haruka sighs in relief, "Thank god for that. At least Christina's happy to be with him, I don't mind him."

* * *

Not too far from where Haruka and Michiru are at shows the _YuYu Hakusho_ characters, Kuwabara Kazuma  & Yukina, Kurama & Kitajima Maya, Kuwabara Shizuru, and Hinageshi, a red-haired priestess girl tour around the area. Kuwabara cosplays as Napoleon Dynamite. Kurama dresses as Prince Baka from _Level E_. Yukina cosplays as Remilia Scarlet from _Touhou_. Shizuru dresses as Flandre Scarlet from _Touhou_. Maya dresses up as Uriko Nonomura (Bloody Roar). Hinageshi dresses up as Shampoo (Ranma).

"How do you like New York so far, Yukina?" Kuwabara grinning at his wife like a lovable goofball.

Yukina smiles, "I love it, Kazuma. I've never had this much fun!"

Shizuru smokes, "The reason I came here is so I can find a possible boyfriend, but no such luck."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Shizuru." Maya said to her before asking Kurama, "Hey, Shuichi, you want to try some New York pizza?"

"Perhaps later." Kurama politely answered.

"By the way, we're glad you can join us, Hinageshi!" Kuwabara said to the red-haired priestess, "I know you're just a movie-only character and you can't possibly exist in YYGDM either, but still glad you showed up."

Hinageshi bows at Kuwabara, "I'm glad I could get out of that shrine once in a while. Thanks for the invite."

Just then, the group notices an attractive white-haired woman wearing a purple Chinese-styled dress. Beside her is tall, pale-skinned man wearing a dark tuxedo. Kurama is stunned to see the dark-garbed man, but everyone, including Kuwabara, are stunned to see the woman.

"Can it really be you?! Kuronue?!" Kurama emotionally recognized.

Kuwabara said in disgust, "Ugh! The dick woman! Tsukiyomi!"

"What do they want?" Maya pondered.

Kurama senses and deduces Kuronue's identity, "Yes, you're really him and not an imposter."

"Your senses are as good as ever, Kurama." Kuronue gives his congrats to the fox demon.

"Please don't refer to me by such a crude name, boy." Tsukiyomi scoffed and flips her hair back, "I was formerly one of the three Demon Priests."

"And you're not the only one, mother!" A female voice is heard.

Everyone turns and notices a white-haired girl with a braided hairstyle and wearing a violet Chinese-styled dress.

Kurama, Kuwabara, Maya, and Yukina all shout at the girl's name that they recognize her, "Yasha?!"

"Does she have a penis like her mom, Kazuma?" Shizuru asked her younger brother.

Kuwabara answers, "Nope, Yasha's definitely all woman."

Tsukiyomi growls at the compliment, "I am technically a woman, too! I only produce a dick from my magic!"

Shizuru sighs, "What the hell did I miss out on, Kazuma?"

"Crazy stuff." Kuwabara simply stated without telling the details.

"Never mind her, Kurama. It's been a while." Kuronue smiled.

"Indeed, it has." Kurama nodded to Kuronue.

The group then turns to notice Kurapika and Leorio passing by near them.

Kurama's eyes widen, "Could that be...?"

"Hey, it's two of those Hunters! Y'know from our creator's other manga!" Kuwabara pointed out.

"You mean, _Hunter x Hunter_? Wow, so this must be Kurapika and Leorio!" Maya said in surprise of seeing them in person.

Kurapika and Leorio turn to meet the Spirit Detectives.

"Finally we found you, along with some of your new people you're having?" Leorio greeted while being curious at the new guests.

"Yeah, these are new characters we met in a fanfic writer's crossover series." Kuwabara points to the female demon dog humanoid, "This is Yasha." Then he points to the busty 'futa' demon woman, "Uh... this lady thing is her mother Tsukiyomi."

" _Thing_? How rude, you naughty boy." Tsukiyomi scoffed.

"Anyway, the redhead priestess and the dark-haired guy with the tuxedo come from our second movie. Y'know the one with Yakumo?" Kuwabara said about the movie-exclusive characters alongside a filler movie antagonist.

"I have a name. I'm Hinageshi." The red haired priestess introduced.

"Kuronue." The bat thief refers his own name.

Kurapika introduces to Kurama with confidence, "It's so good to meet you, Yoko Kurama. I take my part in being a ruthless strategist for my goals." He sweatdrop and gives a nervous smile, "Okay leave the 'ruthless' part if you don't mind."

Kurama shakes Kurapika's hand, "Pleasure to meet you. You're a fine strategist like yours truly."

"Nice to meet you, Hunters." Maya smiled at the two men. "I'm Kitajima Maya. I'm now half-alien making me a Chimera."

"And leave me out last? I'm Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru." Shizuru introduced.

"And this is my lovely wife, Yukina." Kuwabara introduced the ice maiden to the Hunters.

"It's nice to meet you two." Yukina politely bowed.

On the other hand, Shizuru approaches Leorio to introduce herself. "Hi, you're a handsome man. My name's Shizuru. I'm Kazuma's older sister. I've been looking for a guy to hang with."

Leorio blushes before scratching his head and gives a meek smile, "H-Hey! It's not a problem, Leorio is my name and I'm the Hunter that's going to be a doctor."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Elsewhere, the _Digimon Tamers_ group is seen in a _Mon Colle Knights_ theme. They consists of Impmon (YYGDM) (who dress as Mondo Ooya), Ai (dresses as Lovestar), Mako (dresses as Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi), and Calumon (who dress as Rockna Hiiragi) are on a rooftop. Impmon has a fishing pole that he uses to reel in a slice of pizza from a pizza stand.

"Hurry, pull it in, Impmon!" Calumon cheered.

"Nab us the biggest one you can get!" Ai cried out.

"I hear New York pizza's the best!" Mako commented about the state's pizza.

"I'm reeling! I'm reeling!" Impmon said with his Brooklyn accent as he jerks the fishing pole forward, "It's a big one! A realllly good ol' whopper of a pizza!"

As he continues reeling it in, he and Calumon are surprised to see... another Impmon hanging onto the pizza slice! Impmon (DF-616) falls right on top of Impmon (YYGDM).

"That's no pizza, but another Impmon!" Ai said in surprise.

Mako's eyes widen, "Whoa, sweet! Two Impmon!"

Calumon gawks at the two Impmon, "But, which one is the one I know?"

The two Impmon stand and exchange glares. Impmon (YYGDM) gawks that the pizza he was trying to catch was already gobbled up by Impmon (DF-616).

"Hey, that was our pizza, ya jerk!" Impmon (YYGDM) angrily yelled.

"Pfft, ya snooze, ya lose!" Impmon (DF-616) laughs.

Calumon kicks Impmon (DF-616)'s shin, "Meanie! That was ours!"

Impmon (DF-616) cries out in pain, "Owie, owie, that hurt! Ya little punk!"

Calumon jumps and hides in Ai's protective arms.

"Drop the butterball or I'm shoving a fireball down his throat!" Impmon (DF-616) threatened.

"The only one calling him a butterball is me!" Impmon (YYGDM) shoots the other Impmon with a Bada-Boom, "Last warning, back off!"

Impmon (DF-616) jumps back, "Missed me! Pfft!"

Mako rushes over and uses fisherman pole to hook Impmon (DF-616)'s tail. The boy reels him forward and lets Impmon (YYGDM) jump him. Impmon (YYGDM) has his more devious counterpart pinned down. Impmon (YYGDM) forms a fireball in his finger and hangs it over Impmon (DF-616)'s face.

"I think ya owe us some New York pizza, kapeesh?" Impmon (YYGDM) said in victorious.

Impmon (DF-616) surrenders to his counterpart, "Ok, ok, you win! Now get off me!"

"Say, you don't have a partner do you?" Ai wondered.

"No, what's it matter to you?" Impmon (DF-616) questioned the human.

"He doesn't have a partner." Calumon figures out something.

Impmon (YYGDM) figures out this Impmon's identity, "Ya must be my counterpart from that Ascendant's world, right? Hoo boy, don't we have a ton to talk about."

While Mako, Ai, and Calumon watch the Impmon talk, the mysterious Winter Soldier is seen watching over them. He turns and views Midtown Manhattan. All he could think about is another confrontation with Captain America. From a distance, he notices an otherworldly figure with horns on his helmet and carrying a scepter. It is none other than Loki (MCU).

"New York, I, Loki of Asgard, have returned." Loki (MCU) forms a fiendish grin.

* * *

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil –** _ **Lost Lullaby**_ **)**

Somewhere within Midtown, a portal opens as members of a Japanese demon clan called the Demon Brotherhood pour out.

Former Demon Priest, Long (who is a humanoid demon with black hair and draconic features), is joined by his brother Kiryu (who is a humanoid dragon demon with gray skin, four sets of black spikes from his back, and is 7'6 ft tall), both are part of a demon dragon clan. Kiryu's Taiyoukai water demoness mate Cecaelia accompanies him. Also joining them are the other third Demon Priest that looks like a gorilla named Vigor. The other members which consist of _YuYu Hakusho_ and original characters are Suzaku, Rando, Karasu, a small dragon-sea monster hybrid who is Kiryu/Cecaelia's offspring son, and a cat demon named Loki Nekomata. Long is dressed as Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Kiryu cosplays as Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Long smiles evilly, "It's good to be back in New York."

"Only now we can enjoy ourselves and scare innocent souls." Kiryu grinned.

Cecaelia turns to her and Kiryu's offspring, "You can scare as many children as you want, dear."

The dragon-sea monster hybrid snickers with sharp teeth bared.

Loki Nekomata shudders, "That little imp of your scares me."

"All right, Rando and Karasu, let's raise some hell." Suzaku firmly said to his cohorts.

Rando gives a crude grin and channels something from _YuYu Hakusho Abridged_ , "This time all of New York will know the greatness of my raps."

"Even if you're just ripping off other artists." Karasu shrugged.

Vigor senses a familiar presence, "Long, I sense Tsukiyomi, our former colleague is here."

"We can pay her a visit first then." Long suggested of their traitor.

* * *

Three Duelists and a reformed Rajita: Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, and Morpheous walk past several shops. The two couples stand together for a group photoshot. Joey cosplays as Booster Gold (Justice League Unlimited). Mai comes dressed as Stargirl (Justice League Unlimited). Serenity cosplays as Tracy Simmons (Justice League Unlimited). Morpheous uses his metamorph power to become Meleoron of the Chimera Ants from _Hunter x Hunter_.

"On three! 1... 2... 3! Brooklyn Rage!" Joey snaps a picture of him and Mai together.

Mai comments, "Brooklyn rage makes sense since we are in Midtown Manhattan."

"New York is bigger than I thought." Serenity said of her first experiences.

"How about we take a picture together?" Morpheous suggested.

"Sure!" Serenity nodded.

Joey explains, "Morpheous is so lucky he has shape shifting powers. He looks exactly like Meleoron from _HxH_ , it ain't funny."

Serenity and Morpheous take a picture together.

"Lucky him. Hey, let's go check out Fifth Avenue!" Mai said to the group.

"Sure thing. C'mon, Serenity and Morpheous!" Joey said to the two.

"Coming!" Serenity followed her brother with Morpheous.

Unbeknownst to the Duelists, a portal opens and out of comes the other Taiyoukai Eight members. They consist of Draco (a dragon demon), Relam (a falcon demon), Tokage Keroro (a bat-frog hybrid), Shishi (a Shisa demon), Yeti (an Abominable snowman demon), Madeira (a demonic tree), and Ironclaw (an armadillo demon). They have sense and follow the presence of Long, Kiryu, and Cecaelia.

* * *

Elsewhere, another portal opens up. Out of the portal, members of the Opposed Rajita emerge. They are reptilian humanoids that are supporters for Paradais/Rajita Warlords and their mission to commit evil deeds. This specific group consists of Babbi (a Yammy look-a-like), Vipris (a Nnoitra look-a-like), and Kitoss (a Loly look-a-like), in which these three look like _Bleach_ characters.

Vipris sniffs the urban air, "Ack! This place smells!"

"Tough it out. We're gonna be out here for a while." Babbi stated.

Kitoss giggles evilly, "Oooh, we're gonna have sooo much fun tormenting some kids!"

Vipris could care less and states, "You can go torment kids. I have better things to do."

"Party-pooper." Kitoss sticks her tongue at him.

"Don't be surprised if we see our former colleagues, or the traitors as I like to call them." Babbi stated in a low tone.

* * *

Another portal opens up near their location. Out of this portal are members of the other Rajita faction ruled by Nagah called the Reformed Rajita. This group consists of Melancholia (a Ulquiorra look-a-like), Blitzkrieg (a Grimmjow look-a-like), and Wolk (a Menoly look-a-like) & DemiDevimon. Again these members except DemiDevimon look like _Bleach_ characters.

Blitzkrieg pops his neck, "Damn, it's about time Lady Nagah gave us a day-off."

"Well, our friend, Mela, has been away for such a long time in the afterlife." Wolk explained about Melancholia from a past event, "Luckily we were able to revive him thanks to those magical Digicore things."

"And a dragon came outta them, too." DemiDevimon added about something of a deity coming out of those cores. "That one world is just Dragonball right down to the magical orbs and the dragon."

Melancholia looks around Midtown and senses the familiar presences of his ex-Rajita allies.

"We're not alone it seems." Melancholia alerted his group.

"What? Aw, damn. It's Babbi, Vipris, and Kitoss, those rejects that now serve Kaiser Ghidorah and Paradais." Blitzkrieg said in slight surprise.

Wolk frowns, "Great my evil sister's up to no good."

"You'll teach Kitoss a lesson, Wolk!" DemiDevimon encouraged.

Blitzkrieg then adds, "We know Ghidorah and the other two Warlords are here. And so is Nagah, she's out looking for someone."

"We'll keep an eye on Babbi and his cohorts for the time being then." Melancholia urges the group.

"And I know for a fact Varuna is around here somewhere! She owes me a rematch!" Blitzkrieg angrily yelled of a rivalry between them.

* * *

At the café, two Kuiper Sailor Senshi: Tyra Vanderbilt/Sailor Varuna (a blond-haired Amsterdam/Netherlands Senshi) and Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar (a Brazilian Senshi) walk inside where Haruka and Michiru are in. Tyra dresses as Supergirl. Helena cosplays as Batgirl. Tyra suddenly sneezes.

"Bless you, Tyra." Helena excused her.

Tyra nods at the Brazilian, "Thanks, but I take this as a sign someone's talking shit behind my back."

"Who would do that?" Helena asked.

Tyra answers, "I've made a ton of friends, but also an equal amount of enemies. The one that comes to mind is that Grimmjow-wannabe Rajita freak."

"Blitzkrieg?" Helena mentioned his name.

Tyra growls about him, "Yeah, that jackass. If he shows his face, I'll rearrange it!"

"Please, let's not fight anyone." Helena calmed her lover.

Helena and Tyra take a seat in a table.

"Let's just enjoy our vacation in New York without problems." Helena convinced.

Tyra smiles and holds Helena's hands, "Ok, just for you. Now how about some mocha?"

"I'll just have some tea." Helena requested.

"Waiter, one mocha and one ice tea!" Tyra said to the waiter.

As the waiter leaves to get their orders, Tyra and Helena look at each other lovingly. This gets Haruka and Michiru's attention.

"How sweet. Doesn't this remind you of us when we were their age?" Michiru smiled.

"Sure does. I smell young love in the air." Haruka is reminded. "At least they're taking it slow."

Michiru smirks and chuckles, "Or, maybe they've covered all their bases faster than we've ever have."

"That may be true, too." Haruka sips her coffee.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Royksopp ft. Robyn -** _ **The Girl and the Robot**_ **)**

Another portal opens in Midtown. But, this is a bigger portal that releases a behemoth. This is a demon Digimon lord named GranDracmon. Accompanying him are two humans with massive Digimon partners. They are Beyond (a young man with Paradox's blond hair and mask alongside wearing a black trenchcoat similar to Dark Zane Truesdale from _Yugioh_ ) & Paradixalmon (a Digimon that looks like a black and gray Dorbickmon, but has the Omegamon arms of ShadowMetalGarurumon and BlackWarGreymon) and Greil & Paradisomon. Behind them are shadowed figures.

"Kenny's here. I have a lock on his location." GranDracmon senses his arch-enemy's location.

"Let's all pay him and that Kuiper girlfriend of his a visit." Beyond gives his statement.

Paradixalmon gives a chuckle, "He'll be thrilled to see us."

Greil turns around, "Ok, you remember the cue..." Then, he gets slapped in the face by a woman walking forward wearing a dark bird's mask. She is the future version of Sharon Rivers/Sailor Charon.

"You don't need to remind me. I know why we're here." Future Charon scoffed before turning to the three ominous figures. "Now, my Time Deaths. Let's go ruin that ungrateful boy and his little prom queen's date."

* * *

Marching across the street is a group cosplayed as the Phantom Troupe from _Hunter x Hunter_. The group consists of familiar faces. They are a group of _Sailor Moon_ and _YuYu Hakusho_ antagonists and their cohorts. Sensui Shinobu cosplays as Chrollo Lucilfer. Itsuki dresses as Kortopi. Queen Beryl dresses as Pakunoda. Queen Nehellenia dresses as Shizuku. Rubeus dresses as Bonolenov. Esmeraude dresses as Machi. Jadeite cosplays as Nobunaga Hazama. Nephrite dresses as Uvogin. Zoisite dresses as Phinks. Kunzite dresses as Franklin. Sniper cosplays as Feiten. Seaman dresses as Shalnark.

The Spirit Detective and Hunter group notice this commotion.

As soon as Kurapika saw the Phantom Troupe cosplay group, his eyes turn red and become slightly enrage. Thankfully, Leorio calms the blond-haired assassin down.

"Easy there, Kurapika. Their not the real deals." Leorio reminded him.

Kurapika eyes then revert to normal and sigh, "I know, but I can't help but hate spiders."

"I see Shinobu Sensui, Itsuki, Sniper..." Kurama witnessed three of the Sensui Seven.

"And Mitarai?!" Kuwabara said in surprise of another old acquaintance.

Seaman sees Kurama and Kuwabara and greets, "Hey, guys!"

"And isn't that some of Sailor Moon's former enemies?" Maya sees the Dark Kingdom and two of the Black Moon clan, "Man, you don't see that everyday."

"Yeah." Yukina pondered.

* * *

As Ai, Mako, and Calumon watch the Impmons argue, they turn around to see two boys with a golden-furred Inumon and a black Renamon.

"Ah! Yusuke and Kazuma!" Mako mentions the boy's names of being so familiar.

"What? Yusuke and Kuwabara of _YuYu Hakusho_? Man, they've shrunk last time I recall..." Impmon (DF-616) commented by scratching his head with his index finger.

"Lamebrain, they're kids named after Yusuke and Kuwabara!" Impmon (YYGDM) corrected his distant counterpart, "Their mother honored those two for helping her through labor."

Indeed, these two young boys are twin brothers named Katsuya Yusuke and Kazuma.

"Ah, you brought ShineInumon and BlackRenamon!" Mako cried out to the boys' Digimon.

Calumon gives a cheerful smile, "Yay, Yusuke and Kazuma can play with us!"

Impmon (DF-616) looks at ShineInumon and BlackRenamon and becomes surprise, "Oh crap... aren't these the pups of the Renamon I..."

"Yep and I'd keep my mouth shut if I were ya." Impmon (YYGDM) interrupted and leered at Impmon (DF-616).

Impmon (DF-616) covers his mouth and stays on the pups' good side.

"There's been a lot of disturbances lately." BlackRenamon said in caution.

"Something's big is gonna happen around here." ShineInumon commented.

"Like what? Guess we'll have to keep an eye on things here then." Impmon (YYGDM) stated before announcing otherwise, "Ok, who's up for fishing for pizza?!"

Everyone raises their hands regardless.

* * *

Five women in the shadows come out of hiding. One has her sights where Kensuke and Christina are. The other four look toward the cafe where Haruka & Michiru and Tyra & Helena are having their dates. The fivesome giggle fiendishly amongst themselves.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Koreatown/Kunjip restaurant**_

Back at the Korean restaurant, the Kaiba-Kuhouin party is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of two strangers: Kaiba Gozaburo and Noah.

"Good evening, are we interrupting anything?" Gozaburo bluntly asked his estranged step-family.

Seto and Mokuba are both stricken with shock. The sight of Gozaburo and Noah shocked them.

"Gozaburo?!" Seto cried out in shock.

"No way, Noah?!" Mokuba remembered him back in the Virtual World.

"You know these two?" confused Lyn before she figures out, "Wait, Gozaburo and Noah... you told me about them before!"

Helio appears upset to see Gozaburo. "So you must be my step-grandfather. I've heard a lot of bad things about you."

"Who are you?" Gozaburo questioned before refreshing his memory, "Ah, wait, you're Seto and Lyn's little brat. Yes, I committed terrible acts, but your father drove me to the brink of insanity. I won't rest until he and his spawn are out of my way!"

"Kaibacorp would have been a dangerous arms dealer if it weren't for Seto taking over at the last minute." Arisa muttered.

"With 2 percent share off course." Helio added.

"What business do you want, Gozaburo?" Okina questioned the corrupted businessman.

"I'm here because I'm the man who you were supposed to do business with." Gozaburo answered to the Kuhouin head.

Noah eye rolls, "Oh, will you quit bitching, old man? Get over it."

"Sheesh, he still holds a grudge to now?" Sam questioned.

"That's really sad." Max sarcastically stated.

"Gozaburo, you're the last person I ever want to see again. Is there any point you being here?" Seto feels annoyed and glares at Noah, "And you? What ever happened to keeping Gozaburo out of my hair?"

"He managed to slip away from my watch?" Noah shrugs, "Don't blame me having to contain a stubborn vengeful man."

The agitated Lyn walks up and slaps Gozaburo's face much to his irritation, "You weren't invited here, asshole! To think you're supposed to be my step father-in-law! Seto's done more good with the company than you've ever could've dreamed of!"

"You tell him, sis!" Max and Sam both encouraged.

Suddenly, the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future storms in the restaurant, much to the group's surprise.

"Kaiba! I come to rescue you, my son!" the Cybernetic Ghost cried out in joy.

The Kaiba and Kuhouin families are alarmed by the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future's unexpected entrance. Helio and Arisa watch in shock of what the robot said. Really, is it true?

Seto glares and gives a deadbeat tone to the Cybernetic Ghost, "Oh, it's you again."

Gozaburo retorts to the Cybernetic Ghost, "You're not his father! I am!"

"Correction you're Seto's _stepfather_ , you twit. And second, you're toast." Noah said to Gozaburo.

During the confusion, Amaya, Daiki, and Helbot storm the restaurant to find Max and Sam. They find the Stromberg brothers.

"Max!" Amaya hugs him in relief, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Amaya!" Max replied back.

Sam wonders, "Where's Koori?"

"She's in Time Square with her family. You have a chance to go see her." Amaya answered to Sam.

"By the way, we followed that guy in here." Daiki points to Cybernetic Ghost, "He says he's Kaiba's father."

"Hard to believe, huh?" Sam shrugged about it.

"Not really. Seto can be kinda cold and robotic." Max commented about Seto's identity.

"C'mon, you want to see Koori?" Amaya offered.

Sam nods, "Yes, I do."

"No time to lose. You can tell 'em you're off to see Koori. They'll understand..." Daiki said about the others in the restaurant.

"Go on, Sam. You and Max go have fun. We'll deal with the rest here." Lyn encourages her brothers.

"Thanks, sis!" Max and Sam both said before heading off to leave with Amaya, Daiki, and Helbot.

"See you later, guys!" Mokuba waved.

Helio smiles, "Nice meeting my uncles Max and Sam."

"I love you, son!" the Cybernetic Ghost cried out in joy to Kaiba Seto.

"Augh!" Seto gets freaked out by Cybernetic Ghost.

Lyn has never felt confused in her whole life, "Seto, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village/New York University/Birthday Massacre Concert**_

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Beyond**_ **)**

At the Birthday Massacre concert in Greenwich, a whole lot of NYU students and from other colleges came to see the band playing one of their songs. One of the groups is Ford finally made it to this location.

"Finally, we're not too late aren't we?" Ford wondered about the timing.

The Caucasian Man answers to the Thai-American, "No, it's still on time."

Ford then hears the song, "Oh, I hear their playing one of the songs from the _Superstition_ album."

Jessica finds herself enjoying _Birthday Massacre_ , "Oh, I've heard this song before."

At another part of the audience, the Tennouzu Classmates/Attack on Titan group are seeing the band. The Survey Corp never have the chance to see a live performance due to being busy fighting flesh eating giants until today.

"So these are what the _Birthday Massacre_ band are like." Eren gets the feel of music that reminds people of the 80s.

"They sure are imaginative, Eren!" Hare cheerfully smiled.

"For what we heard, the band came from Canada." Yahiro learns some information about them.

"And they did songs for the art by blending in synth rock and gothic styles." Souta added.

"Interesting stuff." Levi simply stated.

"Woo! This sure looks great to watch!" Zoe cheered to join in the loud crowd.

Armin states, "That looks crowded with all these college people."

"I could not agree more, that's why I'm staying together with my friends here." Kanon said to Armin of not being separated from her classmates.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **NYU Library**_

Ami is having a field day looking through all the books. Vega accompanies her and finds a few martial arts books to read. While the couple scours feverishly through the library sections, a dark feminine figure sets her book down and locks her eyes on Ami.

* * *

 _ **American Museum of Natural History/Outside**_

Outside of one of New York's well-known museums, an intellectual chimpanzee is seen climbing one of the buildings and jumps through each one for his curiosity to go inside the museum.

* * *

 _ **Wall Street**_

At the south area shows Wall Street, home of many financial markets. Somewhere in the crowd, they are excited to see Batman stoically wander. This is the _Christopher Nolan_ version of the cape crusader.

* * *

 _ **Wall Street/New York Stock Exchange**_

Inside the huge trading floor of Wall Street's famous business positions, there are many workers having their day off to celebrate the New Year.

A visitor from Japan is coming to this place. He is the sole, infamous creator of the _Sword Art Online_ server named Kayaba Akihiko/Heathcliff, in which he is waiting for two business partners: the owner of Industrial Illusions and CEO of Schroeder Corp.

Maximillion Pegasus is finally seen dressing up as Xion from _Bloody Roar_ , he notices Batman coming in and calls Kemo over to accompany him.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend, Brucey boy." Pegasus gives a flamboyant smile to the cape crusader, "Oh sorry, you got your cowl and cape on. You're on duty I presume, Batsy?"

Batman grumbles a bit, "You don't have to get cute with me, Pegasus. Say my name right."

"Sir, it's Batman." Kemo corrected Pegasus.

"Can't I have a little fun, Kemo?" Pegasus light-heartingly said to him, "Your job is to stand around and be my bodyguard."

"My apologies, Mr. Pegasus." Kemo apologized.

"Liven up, Batman. How's life been?" Pegasus asked the bat-themed superhero.

"Well, I faked my own death in _The Dark Knight Rises_. Now I'm back to give people that ray of hope." Batman explained the ending of his own trilogy story.

"That's good. We all missed you. You working on that Batman voice?" Pegasus asked another obvious question.

"It's gotten better. I sound less like I'm smoking a pack." Batman answered about his acting.

"I look forward to you speaking the Batman voice, Brucey." Pegasus smiled.

Just then, two people named Siegfried & Leon von Schroeder meets with Pegasus and Batman.

"Long time no see, Pegasus and Batman! You both look marvelous as ever." Siegfried greeted.

Pegasus shakes Siegfried's hand, "Oh my, it's been a while, Siegfried my boy! And your brother Leon has sprouted so much!"

"Hello, Mr. Pegasus." Leon blankly said.

"Now that's what I call a polite response. Don't you agree, Batman?" Pegasus said to the cape crusader.

"Yeah, very polite. He sounds like he doesn't want to be near you, Pegasus." Batman seriously said.

"Come now, Leon's a good boy." Pegasus playfully shrugged.

Leon thinks otherwise, _"Freak!"_

Another man approached and joined in their conversation. That said man is Kayaba Akihiko who greeted the business partners.

"Greetings, Pegasus and Siegfried, and so do you Batman." Heathcliff greeted the three figures, "I'm here in sharing my former SAO project experiences with your Duel Monsters ideas."

"Well if it isn't one of my favorite business partners Kayaba Akihiko!" Pegasus greeted the MMO creator.

"We're delighted to hear you share your ideas with us." Siegfried stated about some topics.

"Your next project better not be as disastrous as the last." Batman warned Kayaba.

"Oh I'm taking a vacation from my death games Bruce Wayne, since I'm no longer doing those to begin with." Heathcliff responded and continues his statement, "Let _Alfheim Online_ and _Gun Gale Online_ take over in having their safe boundaries. At some point in the future, virtual reality and the real world will truly be one on a grand scale. Kaiba Seto did it once by merging the worlds of Digimon and Duel Monsters."

"That's wonderful to hear, Kayaba. I look forward to these latest breakthroughs. Kaiba boy would be intrigued to see this." Pegasus stated by this future suggestion.

This is a reminder of back in the early days of _YuYuGiDiMoon_ , Kaiba did an ambitious project of merging the Digital World with Digimon and the Virtual World of Duel Monsters.

"Indeed, we're most interested in this." Siegfried has the same feeling.

"Hopefully not a complete disaster." Leon muttered.

Batman says nothing but keeps a close eye on Kayaba Akihiko. He's not entirely trustworthy of the creator of the SAO systems.

* * *

 _ **Javits Center**_

 **(Cue Blood Stain Child –** _ **Electricity**_ **)**

Back at the huge convention center, _Blood Stain Child_ performs one of their hit songs for their fans. Jack Atlas scowls and glares jealously at the band.

"Those damn blokes think they're so hot! Why don't we show 'em how we roll, guys?" Jack announced to his cohorts.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, Yusei?" Crow asked the top duelist.

"I know exactly what you're thinking and what Jack's thinking. It's time we reunite our band and give these people a show!" Yusei said about a certain band they use to do.

The three find a stage to set up their band equipment.

"What are they doing?" Leo wondered.

"Putting their band back together." Akiza answered to the younger boy.

"A battle between bands? Oh boy, it's gonna get loud in here." Luna commented.

Elsewhere, a veteran agent named Phil Coulson walks over to greet TOM and the Anime Shield.

"Congrats on putting your own team together to reflect the assembly of other united herpes." Coulson said to TOM.

"Kinda following a trend and I wanted a team that parallels your _Agents of Shield_." TOM said to his originator.

"You got a great crew of different personalities." Coulson commented to the Toonami host's teammates.

Suzumiya Haruhi pokes her head in, "Yeah and TOM has a god like me on his side! Bad guys know to fear me!"

Coulson chuckles nervously, "Right... anyway, any possible new recruits?"

"I got my eye on a few talented individuals. One being Tsunemori Akane, the main lady lead from _Psycho-Pass_." TOM mentions the name of a futuristic police cop, "We're hoping to add her since she meets the qualifications to be a member of Anime Shield."

"Very good." Coulson nodded.

Elsewhere in the convention center, Hotaru explores and greets Sailor Moon fans. Unbeknownst to her, she's being watched by a dark figure who can't take her eyes off Hotaru.

At the same time, Lightning, Noctis, and Kratos are observing the battle of the bands coming alongside the Anime Shield meeting their inspirer.

"Now this should be fun." Noctis stated.

"Yeah, their going to go at it for sure." Lightning said about the band competition.

Just then, a young girl cosplaying as Serah Farron appears in front of the group.

"Hi, you guys look awesome! Can you sign my autograph?" the girl said to Lightning.

Lightning gives a warm smile at the offer and signs an autograph to her young and idealistic fan who dresses up as her younger sister.

"Thanks!" The young girl happily cried out before she runs off to her boyfriend who cosplays as Snow Villiers.

Kratos is feeling some warmth since the innocent child reminds him of his late daughter. The three briefly see someone dressing up as a polygon version of Cloud Strife in the original _Final Fantasy VII_.

Witnessing this, Lightning then changes to another topic, "Say, I was going to mention a new Dissidia game is coming to the arcades."

"Oh yeah, I recently just hear about it. I can expect the fans wanting me to be in it." Noctis said the obvious about the fan request.

"I can understand that, what's our new purpose about it anyway?" Lightning said about herself since her game trilogy concludes.

"Not to mention that Square Enix _finally_ announce the remake of _Final Fantasy VII_." Noctis brought up this important topic going on ever since the original game was release decades ago. The long-time rumors are coming true at last that the gaming company is getting back its feet.

"It's about time, Cloud is happy to here." Lightning said of reminding herself as a female version of the legendary swordsman.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Chinatown**_

In the Chinatown district, the Chinese civilians and tourists are out celebrating shows and parades. The mainstream band, Linkin Park, are on stage putting on a performance for their fans.

Not far off from where the band is the entire DF-616 group, aka the _Digimon Fusion Kai_ crew. The group consists of all the Ascendants (which are beings that are similar to Super Saiyans), the D3s _(AU sons and daughters of the Kai Digidestined)_ , and their allies. The group consists of Tai Kamiya & Agumon/Omega X, X/Max Kamiya _(who is the AU son of Tai and Sora)_ , Yamato Ishida & Gabumon/Metalla X, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon/Mystic Celesta X, TK Takashi & Patamon/WarAngemon, Dimitri Ishida & Faith the Patamon/Angemon X _(the future son of Yamato and Mimi and plays the role of Trunks)_ , Davis Motomiya & Veemon/Ultima X, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon/Zodiark X, Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon, Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon, Izzy Izumi & Tentomon, Joe Kido & Gomamon, Yolei Inoue & Hawkmon, and Cody Hida & Armadillomon, Keke Ishida _(AU daughter of Yamato and Mimi)_ , David Motomiya _(AU son of Davis)_ , Tike Takashi _(AU son of TK and Kari)_ , Kara Takashi _(AU daughter of TK and Kari)_ , Sam Ichijouji Jr. _(AU son of Ken and Yolei)_ , BanchoLeomon, BW _(A human version of BlackWarGreymon)_ , Pikkan, Sonja _(An artificial that looks like Android 18 only with black hair)_ , Sheila _(known as Seductressmon that she looks like Zangya)_ , Jax _(An artificial that looks like Android 17)_ , Mummymon, Arukenimon, Meryl & Salamon, D-Reaper, Dorothy Kaimodosu & Avengemon, Athena Osaka-Ishida & PinkPatamon _(future daughter of Dimitri and Karin Osaka)_ , Juri _(a AU version of Katou Jeri)_ , and Rena _(a humanoid AU version of Renamon)_.

The D3s themselves dress up as _Gundam_ characters. Max dresses as Domon Kasshu from _G Gundam_. The remaining five are those from _Gundam Wing_. Keke is Heero Yuy. David is Trowa Barton. Sam is Duo Maxwell. Kara is Quatre Raberba Winner. And Tike is Chang Wufei.

"Man, take a look at Chinatown, guys! This is surreal!" Tai (Kai) said in amazement.

"Karin will catch up with us later, guys." Dimitri said about his girlfriend's whereabouts, "She had to be with the other YYGDM leaders for now."

"Yeah, momma will come here when she's ready." Athena stated.

"It's ok, Dimitri. We have all night, right?" Agumon (Kai) said to Tai (Kai).

Tai (Kai) responds to his partner, "You bet! Besides, I'm freaking hungry! Let's make raid the best Chinese restaurant we can find!"

Mimi (Kai) points out smiling, "Oh, I know one!"

"Do you?" Yamato (Kai) raised an eyebrow.

"Well, duh, I did live in New York for a brief time!" Mimi (Kai) reminded the group.

"Well show us!" Davis (Kai) cried out.

Sonja mutters, "Great, we're gonna be watching you Ascendants stuff yourselves like pigs."

"Hey now, not all of us are pigs." Keke glares at Max.

"What?! Hey, I can't help it if my stomach grumbles! All that training can work up an appetite!" Max sees Keke giving him the 'look', "Sheesh don't do that." He puts on his X mask and his X persona wises him down, "All right, show the way, Mimi."

BanchoLeomon's ears twitch as he senses a cluster of strong Kis in one area.

"Something up, kitty cat?" Sheila asked in being curious.

BanchoLeomon wisely answers, "I'm sensing strong powers akin to ours, but they're not malevolent."

"I sense them, too." Kari (Kai) feels the energies.

Gatomon (Kai) adds, "Yep, they're good energies I'm sensing."

Suddenly, Tai (Kai)'s eyes widen as he exuberantly laughs.

"Tai?" Sora (Kai) looks at him.

"Guys, you're not going to believe who's here! X, it's really them, isn't it?!" Tai (Kai) cried out in excitement.

The fateful meeting between them is coming.

"Yeah, like we've pre-arranged." X nodded at Tai (Kai) before facing the destined pathway, "Guys, we're about to be graced by the presence of our predecessors. Our _originators_."

* * *

 _ **Next Part: Festivities of Manhattan (Part IV)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Shu and the other main Guilty Crown characters didn't appear, but at least more sub-plots and characters (such as the Gundam Meisters) keep you handy, alongside Arisa and the Tennouzu classmates appear.**

 **A lot of the _Hunter x Hunter_ cosplays connect my experience that I saw lots of them this year's Anime Boston due to the anime recently ended.**

 **There is mention of Akane Tsunemori from _Psycho Pass_ to appear in this crossover, in which she plays a role similar to Skye from _Agents of Shield_. Supercell did do the songs for that anime besides _Guilty Crown_.**

 **Lightning and Noctis mention the recent things with the new Dissidia game and the remake of Final Fantasy VII at last. Oh my goodness, I seriously want a PS4 to play this alongside Kingdom Hearts III and Final Fantasy XV! Square Enix is getting back on their feet once again, so long as they don't troll us. :P**

 **For readers of _Digimon Fusion Kai_ , this chapter ends on a cliffhanger that these characters and OCs making their first appearances are going to meet their inspirers, the _Dragonball Z_ characters.**

 **Send a review and see you in the next part.**


	4. Chapter 4: Festivities of Manhattan (4)

_**A/N**_ : **Alright, here's the fourth chapter that I post much quicker.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter IV**_

 _ **Festivities of Manhattan (Part IV)**_

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

Back at the famous commercial intersection, as the heroes continue to have fun, Sharon and Jeremiah finally have the luck to surprise the YYGDM founders and the Lost Kingdom crew. Nevertheless, the heroes are none too happy to see the villainous duo.

"Sharon?!" Usagi and Karin shouted upon seeing the evil senshi.

"And Jeremiah?!" Yusuke, Yugi, and Takato all shouted as well.

Setsuna frowns and shouts, "What do you want, Sharon?!"

Sharon chortles at Setsuna, "Is that anyway to address your sister again? It wasn't long ago since that Halloween event."

"You're not going to ruin New Years." Setsuna glared at Sharon.

"Quite the contrary, Miss Setsuna. We're not here to fight you and unleash a hostile takeover. We wish to celebrate New Years our way." Jeremiah explained.

Sharon notices the _Lost Kingdoms_ crew and smirks, "Oh, you brought the Lost Kingdom gang. How are you all?"

The _Lost Kingdoms_ crew with Funeral Parlor, the Magical Girls, and Sword Art Online simply glared at Sharon.

"Like we'd believe you!" Usagi shouted at Sharon.

"Let's let bygones be bygones. Here, we even brought you some gifts for forgiveness. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sedna, there's two old friends meaning to see you again." Sharon giggles before she snaps her fingers, "Oh, Sailor Mars and sister, we can't forget about you."

The four shadowed figures walked forward as spotlights beamed down and revealed the foursome. They are the evil clones of Usagi, Karin, Setsuna, and Rei. Usagi and Karin are shocked to see their evil clones.

Usagi gasps at seeing the clones, "No, you brought her here?!"

"She's the last face I wanted to see again!" Karin cried out at her clone.

A red-skinned humanoid resembling Usagi walks forward. She's dressed as Sephiroth, which fitted her already muscular body.

Standing beside her is a white-haired girl resembling Karin. She's dressed like Todd Ingram of the League of Evil Exes from _Scott Pilgrim_. She's carrying a naginata.

"Igasu?!" Usagi cried out.

"Andes!" Karin shouted.

Igasu gives an evil grin, "Long time no see, _Bunny_. Igasu the Blood Moon has returned."

"Thought I perished? Heh, I'm just like a cockroach! I'll keep coming back! Sailor Andes has returned!" Andes gives an evil proud grin, her real name is Nirak Akaso.

The other four are revealed. Rei is shocked to see a lighter red-skinned version of herself wearing Ultimecia's outfit. The 'Rei' clone carries a bow with arrows. Her hair is cut slightly shorter than Rei's.

"I take it your name is mine spelled backwards. How original." Rei sarcastically said.

Ier evilly smiles, "Well, that's not nice to greet your cloned sister. I am Ier the Blood Mars."

Setsuna watches her clone step forward. The clone is a gray-skinned woman with long blue hair. She's wearing Kuja's outfit. She's carrying a Garnet Staff like Setsuna's.

Sharon laughs and walks up to Setsuna's clone, "What do you think, sister? Her name's Anustes the Blood Pluto." The evil mistress continues to laughs, "She's been dying to meet her mother."

"I've inherited your vast knowledge, Time Guardian." Anustes chortles.

"How did you do this?!" Setsuna demanded her sister.

"Remember you and the Senshi's mission saving your Amazoness friends? In that cavern? And when our Rajita attacked?" Sharon mentions a past mission the Senshi took part of.

Usagi, Setsuna, and Rei quickly recall a past skirmish encounter with the Opposed Rajita that they have to saved these Amazon Duel Monsters.

"You might remember the cuts inflicted on you. Heh, our Rajita minions wounded you just to collect blood samples. Kuiiza's robotic insects took some of your blood samples. Samples were also collected from the Amazoness beforehand." Sharon explained to the Senshi, "Then, thanks to Kuiiza and Toad's genius, they combined these genetic attributes to create perfect Senshi/Amazoness clones. The best qualities from both spawn our Blood Senshi!"

"This is wrong!" Usagi shouted in disgust.

"Why? Igasu was lonely and needed company. So we granted her wish." Sharon replied to Usagi.

"That doesn't explain why Andes is here!" Karin cried out.

"GranDracmon is responsible for that. He sent tiny drones to collect blood from you and your Kuipers." Jeremiah answered to the Kuiper Belt leader, "Needless to say, he incorporated you and the Kuipers' blood into dolls. He calls them his Bizarro Senshi."

Andes evilly giggle, "And I've been given a second chance at life just to see you again, Sedna."

"Unforgivable." Karin muttered.

"I know my blood and Amazoness Swordswoman's was used to make Igasu. But, which Amazoness blood was used to create Ier and Anustes?" Usagi questioned about the other two Blood Senshi's existence.

"For Ier, the blood of Amazoness Archer and Mars was used. Anustes was created from the combined genetics of Amazoness Sage and my sister." Sharon answered.

"Well done, Sharon. You did manage to incur my anger, but I won't kill you for this." Setsuna stated before she coolly smiles, "How about I tell everyone about the time you birthed that bastard spawn of yours?"

Both Sharon and Jeremiah are silenced by Setsuna's statement. Yes, the Paradais duo have an offspring.

"You wouldn't..." Sharon muttered.

"If you won't tell, I'll be more than happy to." Setsuna smirked.

"Ugh, ok! Stop! I'll tell!" Sharon gives in otherwise.

* * *

In another section of Time Square, Nagah and Aya Tsuki bump into each other. They notice the Paradais group meeting the YYGDM founders and Lost Kingdom gang.

"We're too late!" Nagah cried out in fear.

Aya stops and said, "Hold on. No fighting is breaking out."

"That's a relief." Nagah said otherwise.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

Back at the Midtown area, as Tyra and Helena step out, they are confronted by two shadowed figures. They are shocked to see mirror images of themselves.

Tyra faces a platinum blonde version of herself. The clone 'Tyra' has a tough and rugged look to her. She's dressed as Kyle Katayanagi from _Scott Pilgrim_.

"Who the hell are you?! And why do you look like me?!" Tyra angrily demanded.

Clone 'Tyra' has a sadistic grin and answers, "I'm Sailor Anurav. Or just call me Aryt Tlibrednav."

"And you?!" Helena yelled at her clone.

The clone 'Helena' has a sexy smile on her face. She's dressed as Ken Katayanagi.

Clone 'Helena' seductively smirks, "I'm Sailor Raoauq. You can also call me Aneleh Sednaanref Azuos."

"This is so wrong." Tyra angrily muttered.

* * *

Next up, Haruka and Michiru are confronted by their Blood Senshi versions.

Haruka faces a golden yellow-skinned woman with short gray hair tied down in braids. She's carrying a scimitar. The woman is dressed as Emperor from _Final Fantasy Dissidia_.

"Why do you look like me?! Who or what are you?!" Haruka angrily questioned.

Clone 'Haruka' answers to her real self, "I'm you and I'm also Unfriendly Amazon. I'm y'alls perfected clone hybrid. But, you can call me Akurah the Blood Uranus."

Michiru faces an aqua blue-skinned woman with long stringy green hair. She's carrying a flute. This woman is dressed as Cloud of Darkness from _Final Fantasy Dissidia_.

"You're obviously my clone." Michiru stated.

Clone 'Michiru nods at her, "Yes, I'm part you and also part-Amazoness Blowpiper. You simply address me as Urihcim the Blood Neptune."

Needless to say, Haruka and Michiru come to realize that their blood was collected during the Amazoness rescue and used to create their clones.

* * *

Kensuke and Christina come face to face with a girl with long purple hair. This girl looks like an evil mirrored version of Christina and dresses as Roxanne Richter from _Scott Pilgrim_.

"Why do you look like me?! Why?!" Christina angrily shouted.

"She has an evil vibe just like that whore Andes!" Kensuke senses a familiar energy coming from the clone.

Clone 'Christina' smiles and moans seductively, sounding like she was having an orgasm.

"Oooh, yeah! I see a hot boy with a lamer version of me. Why not go out with me?" Clone 'Christina' offered and introduce to herself, "I'm Anitsirhc Notned, or just Sailor Sucro. I'm one of GranDracmon's Bizarro Senshi."

"What?! GranDracmon's decided to revive his clone project?!" Kensuke shouted in surprise.

"You're a bitch whore as far as I'm concerned! And keep your eyes off my man!" Christina threatened Sailor Sucro.

"Whoa, Chris, you want to have a go at her?" Kensuke wondered.

"She's already pissing me off." Christina glares at Sucro and pops her knuckles, "You won't even need to dirty your hands, Ken."

Kensuke chuckles, "Ok, she's all yours."

Christina and Sucro encircle each other ready to engage in a hot cat fight.

"Try your worst, honey." Sucro gives a taunting smirk.

"I'm rearranging that face of yours, bitch!" Christina angrily said to her clone.

* * *

 _ **American Museum of Natural History/Insside**_

The place switches to one of New York's most famous museums. This comprises many exhibition halls contains 32 million specimens and artifacts, alongside a planetarium and a library.

Inside shows three people walking inside. One is a Japanese boy named Kitagawa Kenta alongside his Digimon, MarineAngemon. The other two are young African woman named Jami Waziri/Sailor Ixion and Ayanna Nazawi/Valkyrie Gondul.

"Here it is, guys. The American Museum of Natural History! Isn't it a beaut?!" Kenta commented the place with a grin.

MarineAngemon chirps happily and flaps his wings.

"It's been a dream of mine to come here." Jami smiled.

Kenta comes dressed as Jean from _Nadia_ and Jami cosplays as Nadia herself. Accompanying them are Ayanna Nazawi, one of Brunhilde's Valkyrie Maidens. She's dressed as Sheva Alomar from _Resident Evil_.

Ayanna looks at Kenta and Jami together; thinking, _"I wonder if I'll ever find someone special? Jami's got a good guy like Kenta with her. Who could I end up with?"_

"Pipipi!" MarineAngemon points up to the ceiling.

"What's wrong, MarineAngemon?" Kenta asked the small pink creature.

"Hey, did a chimpanzee escape from a zoo or something?" Jami noticed an animal-like figure seen at the ceiling.

"I don't know? Why?" Kenta wondered.

"Cause there's one climbing down from a window." Ayanna answered.

Kenta takes notice as his eyes widen, "You're right! I see it!"

Spectators notice the ape scaling down a wall inside the museum and start to wonder why an ape is present.

Unbeknownst to Jami, she's being watched by a shadow figure smiling evilly.

* * *

Also inside the museum, Solomon Muto and Arthur & Rebecca Hawkins finish looking at the Egyptian exhibits. They, too, notice the ape.

"Hey, gramps! Look!" Rebecca points at the animal.

Solomon said in shock, "My word! Is that an ape?!"

"I believe I've seen this ape before." Arthur begins to know about the chimpanzee.

Atticus Rhodes and Yasmin are now checking out the Egyptian exhibit with Bakura, Marik & Ishizu Ishtar and Odion. Raphael, Valon, and Alister look at the Atlantis-related exhibit.

* * *

The chimpanzee reveals himself in front of the crowd. He look at his surroundings till he saw Kenta & MarineAngemon, Jami and Ayanna, but doesn't show hostility due to sensing a positive presence within them.

The ape is using sign language to communicate, _"Caesar comes here to visit this place."_

Jami is able to understand Cesar's sign language.

"What is he saying?" Kenta wondered.

"You know sign language, Jami?" Ayanna asked her.

"His name is Caesar and he came to visit the museum." Jami said to her friends and is using sign language to the ape, "Pleased to meet you, Caesar. We came to the museum. I'm Jami Wazari. These are my friends Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, and Ayanna Nazawi."

Suddenly, Caesar growls as the shadow figure watching Jami appears.

Jami, Kenta & MarineAngemon, and Ayanna are shocked to see a girl with black skin and silver braided hair. The girl resembling Jami is dressed as Matthew Patel from Scott Pilgrim.

The cloned 'Jami' introduces without a crude tone, "Greetings, Jami. I'm your Bizarro Senshi clone Halimaj Irizaw, or just call me Sailor Noixi."

"Oh this is just great!" Kenta cried out.

"Don't you dare try damaging this museum." Ayanna warned Noixi.

"Yeah, I don't prefer to fight you here." Jami said to her clone.

"Who said anything about us fighting here? I'm just here for the sight-seeing." Noixi stated otherwise.

"Why don't I want to believe you?" Jami questioned the twisted clone.

* * *

 _ **Central Park**_

Many couples are out in the park taking their time walking around. Some of the heroes were seen taking a break from activities to spend time and relax at the park before the New York countdown starts.

Two humanoid demons named Brimstone and Mizuno stand together watching many couples walk by them. Mizuno dresses as Miho Edogawa and Brimstone dresses as Captain Kraft from _Level E_. They watch the Chimeras, a red-haired Texan Senshi named Taylor West/Sailor Eris, and a blonde haired Australian girl named Kara Summers/Valkyrie Sigrun hang out in the park.

Larry of the Chimeras and Taylor stand side by side holding each other's hands and watching fireflies fly by them. Larry Stonebagel dresses as Rango the Chameleon. Taylor cosplays as Starfire from _Teen Ttians_. Mika of the Chimeras is dressed as Jenny (Bloody Roar). Hayata of the Chimeras is dressed as Kenji Ogami/Bakuryu II (Bloody Roar). Kara cosplays as Terra from _Teen Titans_.

Watching Taylor from a distance is a shadowed figure.

Mizuno smiles watching the couples with Brimstone, "Isn't this romantic, Brimstone? Central Park is a perfect hub where all the love-struck couples come to confess their feelings and announce marriages."

Brimstone scoffs, "Don't get any ideas."

"Pfft, are you kidding me? Like we'd ever fall in love. Water and fire don't mix well." Mizuno complimented.

"Valid point, but you did have affection for Hiei at one point." Brimstone stated.

Mizuno recalls her first encounter with Hiei, their fight in Pharaohmon's Shadow Tournament from _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Wrath of Pharaohmon/Redux_ , and having secret feelings for him.

"It's true, isn't it?" Brimstone asked her.

"I admit I did lose out to Hino Rei. But, I hold nothing against the priestess. Those two might butt heads a lot, but they're a hot couple." Mizuno chuckles about Hiei's relationship with the Senshi of Mars, "Besides, short guys aren't my thing! And I don't take guys who are weaker than me!"

Brimstone grumbles, "Are you implying I'm weaker?"

"You still haven't beaten me in a fight yet, Brimstone!" Mizuno stucks her tongue out.

"It's nothing to brag about." Brimstone shrugged.

"No, but it means we'll never become a couple." Mizuno said to him.

A couple walks by noticing Mizuno and Brimstone's interaction.

"Excuse me, but are you two a couple?" The man asked the two.

Mizuno and Brimstone both give a deadpan response, "What?"

"The way you play off each other, I thought we'd assume you're together. You're in Central Park after all." The woman said to the two.

Mizuno points to Brimstone flabbergast, "Uh?! Me and him? No, no, no! Nothing like that! I don't date losers!"

"At least you're honest." Brimstone sighed.

Woman giggles, "Oh, it's ok, dear. We all start off dating a guy we may or may not like."

"But, you never know what happens later in life? You two might end up being the best couple ever. Me and the miss here started off at each other's throats." The man stated.

"Just take it from us." The woman suggested.

Mizuno and Brimstone exchange awkward looks.

Taylor and Larry walk along a lake. Taylor finds a boat for them to cross the lake with.

"Wanna try the boat?" Taylor suggested.

"Sure, it's a nice night, isn't it?" Larry smiled.

"And very crowded out tonight! I'm lovin' New York, darling." Taylor replied pleasantly.

Larry takes Taylor's hands and leads her to the boat, "It is New York's Eve."

Taylor then wonders, "Say, where are your other Chimera pals?"

"Who knows?" Larry wondered to himself.

Meanwhile, the other Chimeras, Mika and Hayata look around the park.

"Ugh, Larry and Sara are off with their dates. Seeing all these couples... we shouldn't be here." Mika groaned.

"Why are we here?" Hayata sarcastically said to Mika.

Suddenly, a girl that looks like Taylor West appears in front of them.

"Taylor?" Hayaka's eyes widened.

Mika figures out and warns, "No, unless Taylor had a quick makeover, it's not her."

The 'Clone' Taylor has rose-colored hair and evil-looking yellow eyes. She is dressed as Lucas Lee from _Scott Pilgrim_.

"Oh, but I am Taylor West." the 'Clone' Taylor said to herself.

Taylor and Larry pass by as they notice the 'Clone' Taylor.

"Hey, she looks like me! Who are you?!" Taylor cried out.

"A clone?" Larry blinked.

"Yeah, we figured that." Mika unsurprisingly said.

"Guess can't fool ya, sweetie pies anymore." 'Clone' Taylor said to Larry and Mika before turning to Taylor, "Howdy, Taylor West, or should I call ya Sailor Eris? You can call me Rolyat Tsew, or you can just call me Sailor Sire."

"Ugh, now I know how Karin feels." Taylor groaned.

Sire has her eyes on Larry, "Hey, guy, dump her and go with me. Ya can saddle me all night long!"

"No thank you." Larry rejected the offer.

Taylor confronts Sire and defends, "Eyes off my boyfriend!"

Sire giggles at her real self, "You wanna go, darling? Sure, I'm down for a Texas rodeo rumble. Winner has dibs on the boytoy."

"He ain't anyone's toy!" Taylor cried out in ready to fight.

Mika takes out popcorn.

"What are you doing, Mika?!" Hayata cried out.

Mika smiles while eating the snack, "Just kick back and enjoy this fight. This gonna be good."

Kara looks around the couples in the park and sighs sadly.

"Boy, seeing all these couples make me hope I can find that right guy for me." Kara muttered to herself.

Then, she notices Taylor and Sire wrestling each other.

"Cripes, what the hell?! Taylor is fighting some a mirror image of herself? I gotta see this!" Kara then heads over to watch the fight.

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

Back at Time Square, as soon as the 'Queen of Mean' is forced to tell about her and Jeremiah's offspring in front of Meioh Setsuna and the YYGDM cast; the Lost Kingdoms, SAO and their Charizards, Gon/Killua, Ryuko/Satsuki, and Canon!Guilty Crown cast are eavesdropping this as well.

"Are you guys are hearing this?" Asuna hears the commotion.

"What, the fact that the Paradais blowhards are back?" Ryuko scoffed.

Killua glares while casually folding his arms behind his back head, "I threaten to rip their hearts if I wanted too."

"That's a reunion here. Two sisters with the same voice actor as Ash Ketchum." Leafa commented while breaking a fourth wall reference that both Setsuna and Sharon are voice by Veronica Taylor.

"Except instead of Pokemon, they have a Digimon partner-." Kirito and his Charizard stares at Sharon, "Well one of them anyway."

"Sharon Rivers is going to talk about the Envoy of Da'ath, the name of which the name is Yuu Grand." Gai explained to the group.

Canon!Shu remembers the name of that envoy. Da'ath the Death Keeper, he and his secret conspiracy are the ones responsible for creating the Apocalypse Virus meteorite, infected his late older sister to be the Eve for her Adam, and caused Lost Christmas in ruining his life so many years back. He fought Yuu during the final battle of saving Canon!Inori before disappearing from the fight. Somehow, the ironic thing that himself and his two acquaintances heard is that Yuu made his return in reviving GHQ for their Lost Kingdoms incarnations to battle them. Canon!Shu is surprise that Yuu is actually the son of the Paradais duo, similar to Damien from _Omen_ and of how he previously symbolizes the serpent from the _Garden of Eden_.

"You people have encountered that same person before?" Canon!Shu wondered to the Lost Kingdoms group.

"Yeah, a few times actually." LK!Shu answered.

"Can't believe your going through the same experiences as us." Canon!Ayase stated of their younger selves fighting the same foe.

"Yeah, but things are different here." LK!Ayase responded about their change.

"I am not much of a damsel in distress in this beautiful world." Inori II reminds the group about her existence.

"Me and Triton being his Eve and Adam? Ugh! This kid is a maniac!" Mana cried out in frustration.

Homura, Haruka, Kurosu, and Saeko are standing next to Setsuna, Sharon, and Jeremiah.

"Aw their going to mention about the boy from Da'ath, I never knew he's their son." Kurosu hears about this information.

"He is more than that. His own person is more intellectually dangerous as his parents." Homura warned the adults.

"Thank goodness I decided not to work alongside that Yuu kid, it's sad that Keido choose to on the other hand.." Kurosu stated.

Haruka Keido shrugs about her older brother's decision, "Which I figured."

"Ssh! Let's hear their conversation." Saeko said to her colleagues.

Meioh Setsuna has everyone's attention and announces, "Who else wishes to know Sharon's worst humiliating experience?"

"Oh, oh, me, me!" Usagi jumps up and down with her arm raised.

"I think we're like to hear this!" Takato cried out.

"We're all ears, Time Guardian." Yusuke grinned.

Yugi ponders, "What could be Sailor Charon's worst experience?"

"You wouldn't dare, sister. This is low of you." Sharon glared at her sister.

Setsuna smirks and starts, "It happened one early morning in a hospital. Sharon was due to birth the existence of a certain hell spawn."

"No, no! If anyone's going to tell them, I will monologue the details! It all started one horrible early morning..." Sharon admits defeat and explains…

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jeremiah rushes into an emergency room in some hospital on another world. He sees a doctor and several nurses tending to Sharon, who had her legs spread open and breathing heavy. She had been in labor for 15 minutes._

" _Sharon, I'm here!" Jeremiah arrived._

 _The doctor appears in talking to Jeremiah, "Mr. Grand, thank goodness! Only you can help us get Ms. Rivers through this."_

" _Leave it to me." Jeremiah rushes over to Sharon's side, "Sharon, I'm here. if you need my hand..."_

 _Sharon quickly applies a vice-like grip on Jeremiah's hand and nearly crushes it._

" _AHHH!" Jeremiah screams in excruciating pain._

" _ **UGH! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH LABOR AND YOU SHOW UP LATE?! WHY KEEP A WOMAN IN LABOR WAITING**_ _-!" Sharon yelled and feels big contraction, "_ _ **AHHH! SHIT! IT'S COMING OUT!**_ _" She screams, "_ _ **JEREMIAH, YOU BASTARD!**_ _"_

" _AUGH!" Jeremiah feels Sharon's grip breaking his hand, "WHAT DID I DO?!"_

" _ **FOR IMPREGNATING ME WITH THIS SEED! I, SHARON RIVERS, SHOULD NEVER HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS! I HATE CHILDREN! NOW BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN'T HAVE ANY FREEDOM!**_ _" Sharon cursed while softens her grip._

 _Jeremiah is breathing heavily, "Who said we need to take care of it? We can still conduct our business. Don't forget, this spawn will inherit our powers and he or she will develop quicker than a normal human."_

" _Oh, now that you mention it! You're right! I can still scheme and work behind the scenes! I'll still have my independence! Let the spawn fend for itse-!" Sharon then feels another contraction, "_ _ **AUGH! THE SPAWN MUST'VE HEARD THAT! AUGH!**_ _"_

" _I see a head!" a nurse cried out._

" _ **AHHHH I CAN FEEL ITS HEAD!**_ _" Sharon yelled._

 _Jeremiah feels his hand getting further crushed, "LET THE PAIN BE OVER!"_

 _After a few minutes, Sharon falls back out of breath and sweating. The nurse hands Jeremiah a towel bundle with a pale-skinned child. The baby is not shown to be crying._

" _Congratulations, Ms. Rivers and Mr. Grand, it's a boy." The doctor said in relief._

" _Boy, eh?" Sharon muttered._

 _Jeremiah smiles as he prods the child's face, "I have a name for him."_

" _What?" Sharon questioned._

" _We shall call him Yuu." Jeremiah answered._

 _Sharon slowly smirks evilly and said, "Let's see how well this spawn develops. If he develops on his own well, he'll no doubt be a threat to us."_

" _You're suggesting we keep a close eye on him." Jeremiah asked his wife._

" _Exactly. No one, not even our own child, will ever be allowed to overtake and deny us rule of the multiverse. Should he become a threat, he must die." Sharon gives her statement._

 _Despite being just a newborn, Yuu is already able to comprehend what his parents are saying and plotting. He becomes self aware of his own existence and his true purpose. Unbeknownst to the Paradais duo, the spawn is already planning._

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

Back to the present, Setsuna has self satisfaction witnessing Sharon looking humbled.

"There, you happy?!" Sharon yelled at Setsuna.

"Now you know how it feels to be humiliated." Setsuna sadistically smirked before she finishes, "And yes, I watched the whole thing happen from my Room of Time."

"You bitch..." Sharon angrily muttered upon figuring it out.

"We are sisters after all." Setsuna gives a deadpan reminder to the evil lady.

The YYGDM founders, the Lost Kingdom crew, the Guilty Crown canon, and the others gossip over Yuu's birth following Sharon's humiliating labor period.

"Hate to say it, but Setsuna got you good." Jeremiah concluded to his evil wife.

"Oh be silent." Sharon scowls at him.

Anustes hesitantly thought of ready to attack, "Um, you still want me to kill the Time Guardian?"

Sharon orders the Blood and Bizarro Senshi back.

"No, stand down. She'll get hers later." Sharon replied to Pluto's clone.

* * *

 **(Cue Dead Can Dance –** _ **Carnival of Light**_ **)**

Nagah and Aya arrive to meet with Usagi and Karin.

"Nagah! What are you doing here?" Usagi surprisingly noticed the Reformed Rajita leader.

"Aya? Surprised to see you here." Karin said to the dimensional visitor.

"We came to warn you about Paradais coming to meet with you." Nagah answered.

"But seems we came too late." Aya stated.

Usagi eases the tension without concern, "Nah, don't worry, Setsuna put Sharon to shame. Everything's calm here."

Nagah then notices Crystal!Moon beside the two senshi, "I'm see two of you."

"Hi, I'm Sailor Moon from the Crystal series." Crystal!Moon nicely introduced.

"Oh the reboot series. You're much shinier than the Usagi I know." Nagah has it figured.

"Good thing you're here, Aya. We can hang out. I want to introduce you to my future daughter!" Karin said to the cybernetic girl.

Aya nods stoically, "Yes, Athena from the YYGDM-01 future. I want to greet her."

* * *

In a matter of luck; Takato, Guilmon and Rika walk over to Canon!Shu.

"Hey, I notice a lot of us haven't approached you." Takato regretfully stated while greeting him, "Sorry, you're the canon Ouma Shu, huh? I think we can relate since we've both gone through dramatic down periods. I'm Matsuda Takato. This is..."

"I'm Nonaka Rika. In the original Japanese version, I'm called Makino Ruki." Rika introduced and mentions her Japanese name.

"Hi and I'm Guilmon!" Takato's red draconic dinosaur playfully greeted.

Takato pats Guilmon, "He's our team mascot."

Canon!Shu slowly smiles at the young Tamers with gratitude, "It's nice to meet you three. Makes my heart felt soft since we've gone through much trauma."

Canon!Ayase interjects with Asuna holding her wheelchair and Canon!Tsugumi walking beside them, "You can thank my support for being his wife." She then said to Rika with a gratitude smile, "The same as taking care of your boyfriend here."

* * *

Henry and Terriermon sees a girl named Sara Shinobu showing up. Sara is part of the Chimera team.

"Hey, I almost thought you wouldn't make it, Sara." Henry said in relief.

Sara smiles and hugs him, "Yeah, sorry for the hold-up, but dealing with crowd's a pain."

"Hah, glad you're here, Sara!" Terriermon flies over and lands on Sara's shoulder.

"Hey, Terriermon!" Sara strokes his chin.

* * *

LK!Tsugumi, Kenji, and Kyo are watching the crowd.

"Isn't it romantic to see the site, Kenji?" Kyo gives a big smile to him.

Kenji mutters while blushing with his girlfriend, "Sure, I guess. One damn way to enjoy life while it lasted."

LK!Tsugumi pouts on the other hand, "Oh poo, I haven't gotten a date because that guy isn't around."

"You mean Daryl Yan?" Kenji asked about a certain person.

LK!Tsugumi answers to Kenji, "Yeah, sure he's part of GHQ, but he seems to be a nice guy on the inside."

"Don't push it, Tsugumi. He's way a psycho when he's pissed." Kenji reminded about Daryl's 'kill em all' attitude.

Suddenly, Schrodinger appears out of nowhere much to the three's surprise. The feline Hitler youth is holding Deadpool's chimichanga.

"What the, a cat boy?!" LK!Tsugumi said in surprise.

"Is he one of you, Tsugumi?" Kyo asked the cat girl in curiosity.

LK!Tsugumi honestly answers, "I don't think he is."

"And he's holding some chimichanga." Kenji pointed at Schrodinger holding the food.

"You zhree hav enjoy ze fun?" Schrodinger grinned as he then pokes LK!Tsugumi many times to annoy the nekomata, "Oh look at zat, a cat girl juzt like me!"

LK!Tsugumi angrily grits her teeth and lashes out at Schrodinger, only that the blond-haired cat boy easily evades her and runs around like an idiot while laughing.

"GOD! This guy is getting on my nerves!" LK!Tsugumi yelled.

"I'll say." Kenji said with a deadpan tone.

* * *

Back at the main area, Ouma Mana is seen giving a dance performance to the people. Mana then turns to Homura and gives a ribald smirk.

"Come on HomuHomu, let's dance!" The salmon-haired girl playfully offered.

"W-Wait!" Homura cried out before Mana grabs Homura's hand anyway.

The two girls derive from the Devils of Cocytus are giving a sensual dance that impress some of the perverted fanboys. It is Mana's current obsession so she won't be lonely. Then, the older salmon-haired girl gives a light spank of Homura's butt as the magical girl of time gasp and blush in embarrassment. LK!Shu, Inori II, and Gai watches an incest feeling from them.

"My weird older sister has all the joy she had." LK!Shu stated about Mana's attitude.

"As much as I'm her love interest, Mana has her freedom to choose my step-cousin over me." Gai admitted of not controlling his love interest.

LK!Shu then states, "Homura's name rearrange to our last name when someone removes the 'h' and 'r'."

"All of us have enough character development in our fanfic just like the anime since we are the main trio." Inori II said about their roles.

"That's good enough, our story may be over, but we're still helping our friends as we can." LK!Shu said before he changes to another topic, "I hear that two new anime movies are coming called _Genodical Organ_ and _Harmony_."

"They are based on novels and part of _Project Itoh_ , right? Alongside the third called _The Empire of Corpses_?" Gai questioned about them.

"Some people would wish _Beatless_ to have an anime as well." Inori II calmly added.

"I guess so." LK!Shu responded to both of his friends. It's how the artist named, _redjuice_ is involved with these projects besides _Guilty Crown_.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Koreatown/Kunjip restaurant**_

A confrontation occurs in the Korean restaurant, Makoto and Mako's date is interrupted by an unwanted guest. Makoto defends Mako and faces her Blood Senshi counterpart. This Blood Senshi resembles Makoto with wild reddish hair, olive green skin, larger muscles including the shoulders, triceps, biceps, forearms, and legs; she's cosplayed as Jecht from _Dissidia Final Fantasy_.

"Come again. You're part me and part-Amazoness Fighter?" Makoto questioned by realizing this.

The 'Clone' Jupiter answers, "My name is Otokam the Blood Jupiter. I'm yours and Fighter's perfected clone, and I'm here to take your man with me."

"Sorry but I'm taken." Mako denied.

Makoto stands up and gives a fighting stance, "You want to have a go at me?! I'll show you no clone of mine beats the original!"

Makoto and Otokam grab each other and try outmuscling the other. Mako backs off from the strong Amazon women. He finds a chair to break it over Otokam's back, but she's unfazed and has hearts in her eyes.

"You can hit me all you want, babe!" Otokam gleefully taunted.

Makoto takes advantage of distracted clone and punches her back.

"Thanks for the distraction, hun!" Makoto smiled at her husband.

Mako gives a thumbs up, "No problem!"

* * *

 _ **Outside of NYU Library**_

Ami and Vega are confronted by Ami's Blood Senshi clone. Facing them is a woman resembling Ami with longer wavy blue hair, cerulean skin, and wearing a brown cloak. She throws off her cloak revealing her cosplay: Golbez of _Dissidia Final Fantasy_.

"Ima..." Vega instantly figures out the identity.

"...the Blood Mercury?!" Ami finishes in shocked.

"Yes, I'm the combined clone of you Sailor Mercury and Amazoness Paladin. With your intellect and her battle instincts, I'll be a tough opponent for you to defeat." Ima explained to her real counterpart and boyfriend.

"We'll see, but I've beaten clones before." Ami concludes about her experiences.

"And you're nowhere near as hot as my Ami!" Vega yelled at the clone.

Ami chuckles, "Vega, that's very sweet of you, but let's take this seriously, ok?"

"You don't think I'm sexy, huh? How's this?" Ima poses and teases stripping.

"Nope, not good enough." Vega nodded in disbelief.

"Enough of this nonsense." Ami scans Ima's weakness with her visor, "Pinpointed your weakness."

Ima said in flabbergast, "Already?!"

"Yep, better run." Ami dared to her clone.

"Crap!" Ima then dashes off "Come and get me if you can!"

"I'll follow but I'll let you nab the slut." Vega offered.

Ami nods at him, "Thanks, Vega. Onward to catch my perverted clone!"

 **(Cue 1966 Batman's sound)**

With that said, Ami and Vega pursue their suspect.

 **(End theme)**

* * *

 _ **Javits Center**_

As Hotaru walks over to greet a Sailor Saturn cosplayer, Hotaru senses an evil presence approach her. She turns and her face becomes aghast when she sees a mirror image of herself. She is a petite girl with silver hair in Hotaru's shoulder length style. A black star is perfectly embellished on her forehead. Her skin is light brown and is seen carrying a scythe.

Hotaru glares fiercely at her diabolical clone, "Who are you?! You look like me!"

"But, I am you. I'm you and Amazoness Trainee perfectly meshed into one being. I'm Uratoh the Blood Saturn." 'Clone' Saturn introduced before she takes out her scythe and licks the blades with her tongue, "I'm here to ruin your fun."

"How is this possible?" Hotaru questioned.

"You can thank Toad and Kuiiza for my creation." Uratoh answered her concern.

"So, my blood and Trainee's blood created you. And that means the other Senshi..." Hotaru muttered before her last sentence.

Uratoh nods to conclude, "Yes, and we will enjoy trolling the hell outta you."

Hotaru summons her glaive, "I won't let that happen."

Fans gather to see Hotaru and Uratoh face-off for a showdown.

"Fight, fight, fight!" All the fans cried out in an uproar.

Elsewhere, a young woman with short brown hair and dressed in black scours inside the arena. This is Tsunemori Akane, main character of _Psycho-Pass_. She is searching for TOM and Anime Shield to confirm her qualifications to join them. She notices the commotion involving Hotaru and Uratoh.

"What the heck is going on over there? A fight's about to break out?" Akane pondered to herself.

Suddenly, Spike sees Akane and approaches her.

"Tsunemori Akane?" Spike examined the newcomer.

Akane said to Spike, "Oh, Spike! If you're here then..."

"TOM's waiting for you." Spike mentions his name to her.

Then, Lightning, Noctis, and Kratos are seeing Hotaru and her clone fighting.

"By the gods, a brawl going on here?" Kratos witnessed.

"I never expect Sailor Saturn to have a mirror image." Lightning stated.

Noctis then sees Akane walking with Spike to meet the leader of Anime Shield.

"So the news of the team having a new recruit is official." Noctis stated.

"She has a lot of experience to carry out her duties." Lightning said about Tsunemori Akane's status.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

Meanwhile, the four Gundam Meisters are strolling down the streets when suddenly, they see Ken Rainer watching Christina Denton about to have a conflict with her Bizarro clone. They walk towards to meet him.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the person that becomes a Gundam named, Kensuke Rainer?" Tieria politely asked the accelerating protagonist.

"If you are, then our destinies to meet are true." Setsuna F Seiei has prophesized.

Lockon casually smiles, "Don't mind them, we're the Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being."

Kensuke is shocked to see the Gundam Meisters. He is near speechless.

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm seeing the Gundam crew that've inspired my Ascendant forms to make them stand out. This is like a dream come true!" Kensuke happily cried out like a fanboy.

"And who is that girl your with? I notice another is going to fight herself?" Allelujah noticed the cat fight.

"For a second there, you're going great with your gal." Lockon said while having a slightly lament look, "Hell, I once had a love interest before she's no longer around."

Meanwhile, Christina and Sucro are starting to pull each other's hair. Christina puts Sucro in a headlock and pounds her head. Sucro bites Christina's hand to force her to let go. Sucro slaps Christina and pushes her to the ground. They roll all over the place. Christina locks Sucro in a Boston Crab submission.

"That GranDracmon jerk made a clone of me and my friends?! No clone of me beats the original authentic Christina Denton!" Christina shouted.

"Bitch, I'm the improved version of your!" Sucro taunted.

"As if!" retorted Christina.

Sucro kicks Christina off. Christina then runs at Sucro and side kicks her. Christina picks Sucro up and slams her with a powerbomb.

Ken and the Meisters watch the girls attack each other with hard hitting blows and wrestling moves.

Kensuke sweatdrops and answers, "Yeah, that girl with the brown hair is my girlfriend. Say hello to Christina Denton, Australian Pop Idol star and the Senshi of Planet Orcus. The other one's her evil clone made by a villain of mine. Hey, Christina, say hi to the Gundam Meisters."

Christina pauses from fighting Sucro, "Hey, mates!"

Christina gives a cutie wink before going to town on Sucro.

Kensuke chuckles, "That's my girl."

* * *

Next, the Opposed Rajita group finds and raid a costume shop. Vipris, Babbi and Kitoss meet with the other Opposed Rajita members: Kuiiza, Kujiko, Emag Oediv, Toad, Revenant, and Xian-Yuio & Ravan.

The Opposed Rajita walks out in their costumes based on _Superman_ villains. Kuiiza dresses as Desaad. Kujiko dresses as Granny Goodness. Emag Oediv cosplays as Mister Mxyzptlk. Vipris cosplays as Toyman. Babbi dresses as Mantis. Toad dresses as Parasite. Revenant cosplays as Metallo. Xian-Yuio and Ravan dress as General Zod and Faora. Kitoss comes out disgruntled.

"Sheesh, am I not threatening enough to demand a costume?!" Kitoss said in complain.

"That's cause people hate your guts and even we don't like you to begin with." Vipris bluntly explained to the alien girl.

"That's not fair!" Kitoss whines, "I so wanted to be Livewire!"

Kuiiza slaps Kitoss aside, "Quiet you. Unless you Toad to cut your tongue out?"

Kitoss shakes her head nervously at the Rajita commander.

"Good. Now, let's go out on the town and scare some idiots." Kuiiza ordered his forces.

"Ehahaha! Let's scare the wits outta them!" Emag Oediv cackled.

"I hear our Blood Senshi have found the Sailor Senshi." Kujiko hears the news.

"That should prove to be interesting." Toad stated.

* * *

Elsewhere in Midtown, the Reformed Rajita find another costume store meet with their other members.

The Reformed Rajita walks out with their costumes based on _Hunter x Hunter_ Chimera Ant cast. Blitzkrieg dresses as Rammot. Melancholia dresses as Meruem. Rhea cosplays as Zazan. Ztreko-Li dresses as Shaiapouf. Lobo cosplays as Menthuthuyoupi. Wolk cosplays as Hina.

"Don't I look adorable, guys?!" Wolk asked the group.

No response from the others, except DemiDevimon.

"You're 100 percent cute!" DemiDevimon responded.

Wolk smiles at the small bat digimon, "Glad you're the only one who appreciates my fashion tastes!"

"If I say you look cute, will you shut up?" Blitzkrieg could care less.

"How rude!" Wolk sticks her tongue out at him.

Rhea gives a compliment to Melancholia about his cosplay, "That costume is so you, Mel."

"Perhaps?" Melancholia is reminded about the Chimera Ant King's character development.

"I hope Nagah will love my costume! Ok, guys, we're heading to Time Square!" Rhea announced to the group.

"We better be careful Kuiiza and his crew will be around." Ztreko-Li warned his cohorts.

"They wanna rumble with us? Bring it on!" Blitzkrieg clenched his fists.

"Only if they cross our paths. Now let's go meet with Lady Nagah!" Rhea said to the group.

* * *

Elsewhere, GranDracmon completes his costume and dresses up as The Motherfucker from _Kick-Ass_.

"I have a lock on Kensuke's location." Beyond pinpoint out.

"Good job, brother." Greil give his congrats to him.

"Perfect." GranDracmon then holds an electric guitar, "Now I can challenge him to another epic show."

"We're working with you because we can get you faster to Kensuke." Paradixalmon reminded the demon lord Digimon.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys are neutral, but I'm paying you well." GranDracmon made his deal with a casual quip.

"And what about these four?" Paradisomon wondered.

GranDracmon answers Griel's digimon partner, "A favor from Paradais. Plus one of them wants to see me guitar smash Kenny."

Behind him Future Charon appears. She comes dressed as Mother Russia from _Kick-Ass_.

"I wanted to meet my present counterpart, but now I've been sidetracked. Oh well, the sooner we troll Kenny, the better." Future Charon giggles evilly, "And I didn't come alone."

The other three shadowed figures that accompanied Future Charon materialize. They are three of the five Sailor Moon Big Bads. They are also cosplaying as the other _Kick-Ass 2_ characters. Death Phantom dresses as Black Death. Pharaoh 90 cosplays as Genghis Carnage. Queen Metalia cosplays as The Tumor.

"I also promised these three we'd mess with the Sailor Senshi." Future Charon stated.

"That's fine, but fucking with Kenny comes first!" GranDracmon boasted of finding his arch-nemesis.

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

After the group's encounter with the four senshi clones, alongside Sharon telling the background of her unholy labor, a certain aqua-haired magical girl has this to say with Kyoko, LK!Ayase, Argo, LK!Tsugumi, Kenji, and Kyo beside her.

"All of a sudden, things couldn't get any weirder." Sayaka commented about the turn of events.

* * *

 _ **Next Part: Festivities of Manhattan (Part V)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **It is about time that some people get to acquainted with Canon!Shu. Both Shu and Takato did have a lot of traumatizing experiences in their respective animes, and hey, they are based on Shinji Ikari.**

 **Not only do I tribute _Guilty Crown_ for this crossover, but reference other and future works that redjuice (the character designer) has done such as _Beatless_ , _Genocidal Organ_ , _Harmony_ , and _The Empire of Corpses_ (that the later three are part of Project Itoh that the movies might come out around November, it reminds me of _Fabula Nova Crystallis_ announcing the three FFXIII games back in 2006 before they make a lot of changes.).**

 **See what I mean about the Hunter x Hunter references. Akane Tsunemori makes her appearance, you readers can tell that Spike is like Shinya Kogami.**

 **Of course a villainous duo called Paradais (alongside GranDracmon) are showing off evil Sailor Moon clones (not to mention Sailor Pluto forcing her evil sister of her labor, I give an evil smiling face there).**

 **About Yuu, who is a major antagonist of _Guilty Crown_ , he is presume to be the same one that threatens both the canon and Lost Kingdoms versions, only with some cosmetic changes to his origin. We'll see though for what it not seems.**

 **Please send a review and see you on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Festivities of Manhattan (5)

_**A/N**_ : **Last time to finish the weekend uploads (which I would have posted these chapters by the first week of July, but I can't help due to how enthusiastic I am for this crossover fic). It's a way for more readers to get interested and our crossover to stand out.**

 **The end of this chapter will show you the main antagonist group (which obviously it's Da'ath). But first, we have a prologue to introduce everyone's recognizable franchise that inspired our interest in anime. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **(Cue** _ **Dragonball Z**_ **\- Bruce Faulconer)**

At the start of this moment, a familiar narrator is speaking out to the scene.

"Next segment on _New Year Nightfest_! The Ascendants and their Kai Allies are going to have the fateful meeting with the Z-Warriors! What could possibly be? Find out now!"

Just then, Goku raises his head and yells to the narrator.

"Whoa! Hey, don't cut us off yet!" Goku responded to the omnipotent narrator.

"Whoops sorry." The DBZ Narrator apologized.

"Say, why do you sound like Gohan?" Goku asked in curiosity.

"Because I'm Kyle Hebert! And this is my monster truck rally voice!" the DBZ Narrator answered with his hammy voice.

Gohan interjects and scratches his head, "And I'm talking in Kyle Hebert's almost normal voice."

"Oh, hey, it's time, isn't it?" Goku announced in getting back to the story.

 **(End theme)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter V**_

 _ **Festivities of Manhattan (Part V)**_

* * *

 _ **Chinatown**_

 **(Cue Dead Can Dance -** _ **East of Eden**_ **)**

At the authentic area of Chinatown, with a song that plays something eastern, the place is graced by the presence of the most well known anime heroes of all time. The Z-Warriors have finally come to New York in awesome style!

The local Chinatown folk and tourists rush over to greet and meet the Z-Warriors. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Future Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Master Roshi, Android 18, Android 17, Android 16, Chi Chi, Bulma, Mr. Satan, Videl, Oolong, Puar, Fat Buu, Bulla, Pan, Uub, Pikkon, Bardock, Tarble, and Gure meet their fans.

"Man, this is crazy awesome!" Krillin positively said.

"Tell me about it! These people love us!" Goku agreed with his friend.

"We still have an enormous fanbase after all these years." Yamcha commented.

"I have to say I prefer meeting fans in person than talking to them online." Tien honestly said.

"Chinatown is pretty neat, huh, Tien?" Chaotzu said to his tall companion.

Gohan, Videl and Pan are seen taking pictures with the fans.

"Hey, Piccolo, how about getting into a picture with us?" Gohan persuaded to the Namekian.

Piccolo mutters, "Well..."

"Are you camera shy?" Videl casually asked.

"No, it's not that..." Piccolo hates to admit it.

Gohan picks up Pan and convinces, "C'mon, little Pan wants to be held by her uncle Piccolo."

"Uncle Piccolo!" Pan happily cried out.

Piccolo glares at Gohan and Pan. He hesitates, but then ultimately gives in. Gohan hands Pan to Piccolo as he joins in for a picture shot.

"Hah, just look at Piccolo. And I thought I was green." Pikkon casually commented.

"He's holding my great granddaughter. Hard to believe." Bardock stated.

Master Roshi approaches some young Chinese girls and tries to give them the 'pafu-pafu' treatment. Bulma and Chi Chi punch him down.

"Ow! Hey, can't I have fun? That's the whole point of this vacation!" Roshi cried out.

"Trying to hit on those poor girls?! For shame!" Bulma glared at the old master.

Chi Chi snorts, "We got our eye on you!"

Mr. Satan and Fat Buu buy some Chinese meal from a food stand.

"Pretty good stuff, huh?" Mr. Satan said to the pink Majin.

"Mmmhmmm." Buu said and eats a Chinese meal.

Future Trunks watches Goten and Trunks performing a dance for the tourists.

"Man, to think if my future didn't turn out the way it did, I would've been like regular Trunks." Future Trunks watches his younger self. "All bratty and spoiled, but at least he got to depend time with dad."

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta are figuring out a buffet to eat.

"Whatever restaurant we choose, it better damn well have a buffet." Vegeta wished.

"Why's that?" Goku asked his rival.

"So, I can settle the matter of who can win an eating duel." Vegeta answered to Kakarot.

"Challenge accepted. But, which restaurant where we go?" Goku wondered while searching.

Oolong then interjects, "Hey, Goku! You're not going to believe this!"

"We found them!" Puar cried out while pointing at a group.

"Them who...?" Goku turns and to his elation the _Digimon Fusion Kai_ group walks an epic walk toward the Z-Warriors. Tai  & Agumon walk over to meet Goku.

"Son Goku?" Tai asked.

"Yeah?" The main Dragon Ball hero asked the young spiky-haired man.

Tai extends a hand to him, "Kamiya Taichi of DF-616. I'm your counterpart."

"Oh, wow, you're that Ascendant guy I've heard from King Kai!" Goku cried out upon meeting his expy playing the obvious role, "Wait, your friend... what's her name? Karin Osaka told me about you!"

"She did?" Agumon blinked about the Sailor Senshi.

Goku shakes Tai's hand, "Nice to finally meet you." The hero then sees X, "Hey, I recognize you. You talk to King Kai every now and then."

"Indeed, it's good to see you again, Goku. But, you should also know." X takes off mask to reveal his face, "I'm also Max Kamiya, teacher and alternate future son of Tai and Sora Kamiya."

"Whoa, now that I didn't know!" Goku is surprise at that information.

Vegeta notices Yamato and Gabumon.

"I take it you're my DF-616 counterpart?" Vegeta questioned the Kai Digidestined of Friendship.

"You're looking at him." Yamato bluntly answered to the Saiyan prince.

"Yes, I see now. You don't look like much, but from what I've seen and heard you're lived up to being Taichi's rival." Vegeta sees the potential within the young man.

"I do what I do best. No other Matt/Yamato can handle the role." Yamato answered to Vegeta.

It wasn't long that the Z-Warriors meet their DFKai counterparts. BanchoLeomon and Sheila meet Piccolo. Kari & Gatomon and TK & Patamon meet Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Tike, Kara, David, Meryl, and Salamon meet Trunks and Goten. Dimitri, Athena and PinkPatamon meet Future Trunks. Davis, Veemon, and Sonja greet Krillin, Android 18, and Marron. Ken & Wormmon, Yolei & Hawkmon, and Sam meet Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu. Mimi and Keke meet Bulma and Bulla. Sora and Biyomon meet Chi Chi. Simms meets Master Roshi. BW and Rena greet Android 16. Pikkan and Juri greet Pikkon. Jax meets Android 17. Mummymon, Arukenimon, and Dee greet Mr. Satan and Fat Buu. Dorothy and Avengemon meet Uub. Izzy & Tentomon, Joe & Gomamon and Cody & Armadillomon meet Tarble and Gire.

"Man, this is like a once in a lifetime meeting!" Krillin cried out.

"Tell me about it!" Davis agreed with Krillin.

"Saiyans and Ascendants meeting for the first time. I'm definitely writing this in my autobiography." Gohan gets an idea about his experiences.

"Gohan, you and I have so much in common, we both aspired to get involved in academics." Kari said in relating to Goku's son.

Fat Buu points to Dee who's appearance look similar as him, "You look like Buu but can glow red sometimes?"

"Yep!" The D-Reaper nodded and smiled.

Bardock looks over his shoulder to see a group of young adults dressed in costumes based on _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_. They are four of the original chosen from _Digimon Fusion Kai_. The leader that look like a hardened version of Tai Kamiya, named Taito Yagami, is Taichi's predecessor and dressed up as Buzz Lightyear. Accompanying him are his colleagues: Sara Masaki (the original inspirer of Sora), dressed as Princess Mira Nova; Mimiru Mitsuo (the original inspirer of Mimi), dressed as Booster Sinclair Munchapper; and Leon Shinomori (the original inspirer of Izzy), cosplayed as XR.

"You're Bardock, I presume?" Taito asked him.

"I am." Bardock simply answered.

"I'm your counterpart." Taito said while introducing the rest of his group, "And these are my colleagues. Sara, Mimiru, and Leon."

"There's three of them. Where's the fourth one?" Bardock questioned about one more member, who is said to be the old inspirer of Yamato Ishida.

"Long story short, our other colleague turned coattail and joined with the enemy." Sara Masaki answered to the Saiyan.

"It's a long story." Leon stated.

"I see." Bardock understandably said to Taito's group.

Tai, Agumon, X, and Goku see Bardock meeting Taito and company.

"Looks like they finally met." X gives his statement.

"Yeah, about time." Tai added about their connection.

"That Bardock guy is sure something else." Goku said about his distant father.

"You'd call your dad just a 'guy'?" Agumon wondered.

"Well, I never knew him. I've only been told about him." Goku replied to the little orange theropod.

"Hey, Goku, are you down for some Chinese buffet?" Tai offered to the legendary anime hero, "Me and my friends are heading to one."

"Are you kidding?! I'm in! I'll get everyone to join y'all!" Goku answered in excitement.

"I bet I can beat you in an eating contest." Tai said.

"Yeah? Give me all you got!" Goku dared the Kai Digidestined of Courage.

"Hoo boy, this isn't gonna end well." X simply stated.

"And so, our heroes meet their DFKai counterparts." The DBZ Narrator's unseen voice speaks up in the scene, "At long last, the long-awaited meeting commences as the buffet gauntlet has been thrown down by Goku and Taichi Kamiya! Who will come out on..."

"Ok, really, this chapter isn't even done yet!" X interrupts the omnipotent force.

"Uh, sure... sorry..." the DBZ Narrator grumbles.

* * *

Elsewhere in Chinatown, Aino Minako/Sailor Venus and her husband who's associate with the Spirit Detectives named Kuroshishi Rio bring their friends for a night tour on the town. Rio's siblings, Kyo and Kohana, accompany them with their lovers. A young woman named Selipa walks with Kyo. A young Rajita girl named Lien is seen holding Kohana's hand. Nadeshiko, the Kuroshishi's half-dragon demon sister, sticks with Lien and Kohana.

Minako cosplays as Bartz from _Final Fantasy Dissida_. Rio cosplays as Kira Yamato. Kyo dresses as Athrun Zala. Selipa cosplays as Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles). Kohana dresses as Zodiac member Piyon from _Hunter x Hunter_. Lien dresses as Chimera Ant Ikalgo from _Hunter x Hunter_. Nadeshiko dresses as Iris (Pokemon).

Minako happily cheers, "Whoo! You have no idea how much I wanted to come back to New York!"

"We've been here for our honeymoon." Rio said to the long blond-haired senshi.

"I know, dear! And how about you, guys? Enjoying the scenery in Chinatown?" Minako asked the others.

"Yeah, it's nice." Kohana stated.

Suddenly, a little Shiisa dog pops out from a gust of smoke and appears on Kohana's right shoulder. He's dressed as Ginta from _Hunter x Hunter_.

"Hiya, Shiro! You finally wanted to come out?" Lien asked the mythical dog.

"Yeah, I came for the food and sight-seeing!" Shiro said to Lien.

Kohana sighs, "Just be on your best behavior."

"Makai has their own Chinatowns, too." Selipa tells the group about this information.

"So I heard." Kyo stated.

Minako then announces, "Ok, everyone, let's get together for a group picture!"

"Yay! Group picture!" Nadeshiko happily clapped.

The group gathers for a big group picture in front of Confucius Plaza. She asks someone to take their picture.

"Say Sailor V!" Minako cried out.

Suddenly, two Duelists named Vivian Wong and Tristan Taylor walk by until they stop to see Minako's group. Vivian comes dressed as Huntress (Justice League Unlimited). Tristan comes dressed as Question (Justice League Unlimited).

"Say, isn't that Minako, Rio, and the family?" Tristan pointed out.

Vivian nods at him, "Yeah. C'mon, let's go greet them! Hey, Minako! Fellow movie star right here!"

Minako turns and grins at the Chinese girl, "Vivian!"

Minako and Vivian embrace and high-five each other.

"Where's that future daughter and her boyfriend?" Vivian asked her.

Minako answers, "Broadway, but we'll catch up with them later."

"Chinatown's nice, huh?" Tristan said about the place.

"Sure is. Lots to see and eat here." Rio commented about the civilians' enjoyment.

"I feel like I'm right at home here being Chinese." Vivian smiled about the culture.

Minako then mentions something, "Reminds you of where we filmed the new _Sailor V_ film in Hong Kong not long ago."

"Yep! It was fun playing your sidekick, but I should've gotten top billing." Vivian stated.

Minako feels irked, "Then, it wouldn't be a _Sailor V_ movie. I was more suited for that role."

"Ah, but you were the stunt double for the Sailor V actress." Vivian said to the Senshi. "You were only lucky those Triad jerks interfered with filming and you donned the _Sailor V_ costume to truly save the day."

"Which was the best scene in the movie, even though that didn't go according to the script. So, in the end, I stole the show!" Minako proudly said to the Chinese lady.

"Yeah, yeah..." Vivian scoffs, "Just admit we both shined in the movie."

"True, we did." Minako agreed for once.

"Hey, Vivian, you have a younger cousin named Suzie, right?" Tristan reminded her.

Vivian recalls about Henry's younger sister, "Suzie Wong? Yeah, why?"

"Look up there!" Tristan points above.

The group sees Suzie Wong flying in the air on an air glider with Lopmon.

"Yaaay, this is fun!" Suzie happily shouted.

"Keep it steady, Suzie!" Lopmon urged for her partner's safety.

Rio whistles, "You don't see that everyday."

"I know." Kohana added.

Vivian yelled at the little girl with concern, "Suzie honey, be careful up there!"

"She's got Lopmon. She'll be fine." Minako reassured to the Chinese girl.

Just then, a shadow emerges from a corner and has her sights on Minako. The figure walks out and throws a chain toward Minako's direction. Minako instinctively dodges and does an acrobatic flip. She and the others turn to the direction of the attacker.

"Minako, are you ok?" Rio asked in concern.

"Yeah, but..." Minako eyes on her attacker, "What the hell are you?!

The figure is revealed as a dark yellow-skinned woman with tiger-like stripes and long gray hair. She's slightly taller than Minako and has a little muscular upper body build. She's dressed as Exdeath from _Final Fantasy Dissidia_. She picks up her chain and smirks evilly.

"Hey, did I ruin your little get together?" the 'Clone' Venus crudely asked.

"She almost looks like you, Mina." Rio commented.

Minako frowns, "Except she has muscles in some places and has ugly skin color."

The 'Clone' Venus chortles at her real self, "Heh, I'm Okanim the Blood Venus. I'm part-Minako and part-Amazoness Chainmaster."

"Well, that explains the silver hair color and muscles." Kohana commented.

"Ugh, so that cavern attack was just a way to get blood from us and combine them with our Amazoness friends. That's so wrong." Minako said sickeningly.

"Science gave me life! Isn't science great?!" Okanim cried out about the term that defies the forces of nature.

"Only in the right hands! Lien already doesn't like you!" The Rajita alien girl yelled in third person.

"Relax, I'll take care of this." Minako steps in to the front.

"Bah, I can take her!" Vivian offered.

Minako respond to Vivian, "She's my clone, so she's my responsibility."

"I'm much stronger and know martial arts, honey." Vivian stated.

"I know my share of self defense. How about we flip for it?" Minako offered to her friend.

"You're on!" Vivian smirked.

Okanim sighs, "Why don't you both take me on?"

"That would be a good idea, but these two won't listen to reason." Tristan said to Venus' clone.

Minako and Vivian compete with rock, paper, and scissors. Everyone looks on waiting for the winner.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of villains have their sights set on the Z-Warriors and DFKai villains. These villains have united to celebrate their own party. Representing the DF-616 dimension: Burizalor (a Freeza look-a-like), Virus (a Cell look-a-like), GalacticNova X (a Broly look-a-like that fuse from a corrupt Digidestined named Yagami and Agumon X), and Mutalior (a Cooler look-a-like, but he's Burizalor's father instead) emerge from one side. Representing the Dragonball universe: Freeza, Cell, Broly, and Cooler emerge on the opposite side.

"Finally I meet my counterpart. Let this union bear fruit." Freeza politely greeted his parody self as they formally shake hands.

"Indeed, my originator. Together we spread fear to these people." Burizalor evilly replied to the galactic tyrant.

"Since we've been banned from the House of Madoka, who says we can't have fun other ways?" Virus gives a cocky smirk while Cell does the same.

Broly and GalacticNova X both laugh devilishly. Cooler and Mutalior toast each other with wine.

"I know Goku and his friends are here. Why don't we pay them a visit?" Freeza suggested.

"Likewise, Taichi and his colleagues will be surprise to see us crash their party!" Burizalor agreed.

Overhearing the vile villains, a tall and muscular baboon Digimon named Babimon, aka Babbi, gathers his film crew.

"Hear that? If Taichi and his friends are here, then Yamakins has to be here!" Babimon figures out and announce his special treat, "Wait til they see the Halloween Special is broadcasted at Time Square! They're gonna flip! Yamakins, leave a seat open for me! Director Babbi's joining ya and Miss Mimi for dinner!"

* * *

Not far from where the DBZ and DFKai cast have amassed, they are also watched by two Mr. Popos. They are the abridged Mr. Popo and the controversial Blue Popo. The former is a creation of Jeremiah Grand/Millenniummon, malevolent god of time. The latter is the creation of Ancientmon, benevolent god of the Digiverse.

Mr. Popo and Blue Popo are exchanging blank looks.

"What do you think you're doing here, Blue Popo?" Abridged Mr. Popo questioned, "I thought I assimilated you?"

"I'll keep coming back as long as the will of Ancientmon continues to exist." Blue Popo responded.

Abridged Mr. Popo shrugs, "Eh, good enough, my rival. Come, you want to raid a party?"

"I certainly would like to, Popo." Blue Popo accepted the offer.

Both laugh maniacally as they are just as insane.

"Oh no! The two Popos of opposing forces have set asides their differences to troll our heroes' party!" The obvious narrator's voice speaks up out of nowhere again, "How long until our heroes realize they'll have unexpected guests and can they stop them in time? Find on the next..."

Both Mr. Popo and Blue Popo eye beam the DBZ Narrator, taking him out for the remainder of this part.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Elsewhere in Chinatown, the _Naruto_ group, who are popular ninjas, are watching New Year festivals. Amongst the group are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Gaara, Killer Bee, and Namikaze Minato.

"Man, isn't New York fun, guys?!" Naruto positively cried out.

Rock Lee said the same thing with enthusiasim, "It is and being here has reinvigorated my youthful spirit! I cannot wait to tell Gai-sensei of our escapades!"

"The festivals here are very nice and remind us of ours. Don't you agree, Sakura?" Hinata said to the pink-haired girl.

Sakura answers and point to the group of fans being ninjas with headbands such as Jonin, "They sure do. Look, there's some fans cosplaying as us!"

Of course, the fans cosplay as their favorite Naruto characters.

"Even me? Now that's killa man!" Killer Bee cried out.

Kakashi is seen looking over hentai magazines.

"Naruto, why don't we take pictures with the ones dressed as our family?" Minato asked his son.

Naruto nods at his father, "Sure thing!"

Suddenly, Gaara feels something amiss.

"Is something wrong, Gaara?" Rock Lee asked the red-haired Kage.

Gaara stoically answers, "I sense we're not alone. The Uchiha are here."

"Uchiha... that means Sasuke has to be around!" Naruto realized in surprise.

* * *

Not far off from the festival, a crowd of fangirls drift toward the Uchiha Clan assembly. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Obito are signing the fangirls' autographs. Already some NaruSasu fangirls want Sasuke to sign their fanarts of him and Naruto making out. Sasuke is constantly reminded of the 'infamous' kiss with Naruto and shudders, but keeps face and signs autographs.

"Keep in line, ladies." Itachi ordered the female fans.

"They like you despite you killing our clan." Sasuke muttered.

Itachi responds back, "And they like you despite you being a depraved headcase."

"You spilled blood." Sasuke said.

"All to protect you, my little brother." Itachi said about his obvious reasons.

Obito then interjects, "Hey, I ended up being in league with the big bad... well... he was until some demon god bitch was ass-pulled out of nowhere. I was better off left dead!"

"Where is Madara?" Sasuke questioned.

"Who knows? Wherever the hell he wants, I guess. Too good to be signing autographs here." Obito shrugged.

* * *

Much like the Popos, Uchiha Madara was off on his own. He casts his eye over the festival and vanishes somewhere.

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters**_

 **(Cue The Avengers –** _ **Arrival**_ **)**

Meanwhile at the United Nations, some activity occurs that the average citizen shouldn't know but do anyway or was that the Pentagon? Who knows?

Mitsuo Yamaki and his HYPNOS team (Ootori "Riley" Reika, Wong Janyuu and Oondera "Talley" Megumi) walk in a spacious room with multi-screens displaying various sections of New York. Welcoming the Japanese team are SHIELD head Nick Fury and a US Air Force Hispanic-American Officer Nate Escobar.

"Welcome to the UN, HYPNOS Unit. We've been expecting you." Nick Fury greeted his guests.

"Talley!" Nate happily cried out.

Talley respond back with a smile, "Nate! What a surprise!"

Nate and Talley embrace as Yamaki and Fury shake hands. Also present in the room are CEO of CainCorp who looks like Lex Luthor named, Cain Bearer, his female bodyguard that plays the role of Mercy Graves named Grace Groves, and developer Viktor Trask who is similar to Bolivar Trask.

"Good to see you again, Agent Fury." Yamaki politely introduced.

"Wait, you know each other?" Talley asked.

Fury answers to Talley, "Mr. Yamaki has done research and entailed me on the recent developments in the Digital World. Your team is to be commended since you've revamped from hunting down Digimon."

"All I've took was a change of heart thanks to the Digimon Tamers and their allies." Yamaki added.

"Our building was remodeled into Legend HQ for the Tamers and Japan's heroes." Riley further stated.

Fury then talks to Henry's father, "And Mr. Wong, your services are to be commended for helping purge that D-Reaper from spreading all over the planet."

"Well, I can't take all the credit." Janyuu said about Henry and Terriermon's involvement.

"Nonetheless, I'm glad to have you here. Your friend, Mr. Bearer, hasn't been cooperative with you, has he?" Fury said about Cain's personality.

Riley frowns, "Sadly no. He's still stuck on the past and hellbent on accusing the heroes of deceiving the public."

"Which is true! Yamaki, you're making a mistake siding with those so-called heroes." Cain explained with his usual anger at the meta-humans.

"I've made my decision, Bearer. Whether you agree or not I leave entirely up to you." Yamaki reminded the businessman.

"Besides, Mr. Bearer, don't you have rivalry competition in economic business with GHQ?" Riley asked him about this fact about the Lost Kingdoms heroes' main enemy government.

"Yes, what's it to you?" Cain retorted to her.

Riley has her hair flip, "Oh nothing."

"Oh, she got you good, sir." Grace stated.

Cain scoffs and mentions, "Wait until you see the unveiling of my latest project: the Souja Units."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Stark Tower**_

Back at Stark Tower, the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy continue their New Year celebration. Thor, Rocket, and Drax have a drinking contest. Tony shows their movie, _The Avengers_ , on the big screen to relive their favorite moments.

"Banner, how about that _Marvel x Attack on Titan_ crossover comic?" Tony asked about that unexpected one-shot.

"What an overhyped disappointment that was. I mean, just eight pages? What were they thinking?" Bruce said in a disappointing tone about the company's decision for not expanding the crossover.

"You'd think they come up with a lot more?" Captain America wondered.

"Though, on the other hand, our Marvel is more heavy hitters and better tech than those in _Attack on Titan_." Bruce gives the obvious answer.

"Yeah, all we gotta do is make you mad and green, and you'll take care of business for us!" Star-Lord stated to Bruce Banner.

Bruce chuckles nervously, "I'd advise making him mad."

"I mean, we show up, but we don't get to do a whole lot! Sheesh, I wanted to beat up some Titans." Rocket proudly speaks up.

"You? Bahhaha!" Drax laugh at the raccoon's comment.

"Wanna see what I do when I shove a bomb up your ass?" Rocket lashed at Drax.

"Try it, rodent!" Drax taunted.

"Ok, not here guys!" Tony stops the fight before it happened.

"Now I think we can anticipate our new cartoon coming later this year." Star-Lord mentions about Marvel Animation Studios' next cartoon.

"I am Groot." Groot repeats his line.

"Yeah, it better be good and a lot better than Marvel's latest cartoons." Rocket said about the cartoon himself, "I mean what's up with that new Hulk show?"

"I have no comment." Bruce shrugged about _Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H._

Rhodey then wonders something, "Why haven't we seen She-Hulk in MCU?"

"Yeah, you'd think we'd see her by now." Hawkeye said about Hulk's female counterpart.

"Who knows, but we're getting _Captain Marvel_ later." Black Widow said about one of Phase 3's films.

"As well as _Doctor Strange_ and _Black Panther_." Tony Stark added.

Just then, a voice rings their bell, "Did someone call?"

The group turns around toward the entrance door as T'Challa/Black Panther and Scott Lang/Ant-Man show up.

"Well, well, here are our latest additions. Welcome to the party, guys." Tony greeted the two Marvel superheroes.

Black Panther nods at Tony, "The pleasure is ours. Thanks for the invite."

"Don't mind if my little friends nab some food, too." Ant-Man chuckles about his 'buddies'.

"Whoa!" Hawkeye is surprised to see an ant taking some popcorn from him, "A little warning next time!"

"A guy dressed like an ant and controls 'em? Man this party's just gotten better, eh, Groot?" Rocket asked the tree alien.

Groot simply responds, "I am Groot."

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

 **(Cue Dead Can Dance –** _ **A Passage In Time**_ **)**

On another side of Time Square's ongoing concert, Babimon and his crew invite many audiences to view the unveiling of his film on last year's _Halloween Special - House of Madoka_.

"How are my Babi-nites doing on this spectacular New Years Eve?!" Babimon shouted to his loyal fans.

The crowd cheers loudly for the primate Digimon.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Babimon cried out in childish joy, "Last year I was invited to the House of Madoka to meet an old pal of mine. Yamakins, I know you're out there watching this! You and your wonderful missus, who helped me make this possible, are in for a treat. And so are all of you! I'm here to unveil the directorial debut of my first movie!"

A big screen behind him switches to last year's Halloween Special. Other screens show the movie. It shows the various battles between the Puella magical girls with the heroes against the villains.

"Now let the show begin!" Babimon announced with a bellow.

Upon arriving at Time Square are Amaya, Max, Daiki, Sam, and Helbot. They find Koori with Rei, Hiei, and Ryuuhi.

"Koori!" Sam smiled at his girlfriend.

Koori cries out upon seeing him, "Sam?!"

The two embrace as everyone else near them watches them hug.

"Isn't this sweet, Hiei?" Rei heartwarmingly smiled.

Hiei makes no comment and vaguely smirks of seeing his daughter happy.

Amaya points at the screens, "Hey, look! They're showing last year's Halloween Special!"

"Must be Babimon's movie he's been blabbering about." Daiki noticed.

The YYGDM, their allies, and the Paradais duo are watching the House of Madoka special as well.

"Oh, I remember all the hijinks from last year." Usagi remembered.

Takato chuckles, "Hah, how can anyone of us forget?"

"We were all there." Yugi reminded his friends.

"How could I forget Pluto becoming the Halloween Queen and kicking the two Paradais homewreckers out." Sedna recalled that faithful event when the evil duo and legions of villains once tried to take over the party before the Puellas and their allies reclaiming their clubhouse.

Meioh Setsuna smiles hearing this much to Sharon and Jeremiah's irritation.

Just then, Setsuna turns to her right and notices a mysterious man appear. He is shown to be acquainted with Setsuna that she danced with him in the final hour of last year's Halloween Special. His hairstyle looks like Caius Ballad from _Final Fantasy XIII_ with the facial structure of the 10th Doctor, and wears a dark brown/black suit.

"It's you!" Setsuna remembers him as the enigmatic person.

"We meet again, Time Guardian." The Mystery Man greeted as he approaches Setsuna and gazes down at her.

Kotori has her suspicions, "It's that mystery guy again."

"What's he up to?" Yusuke wondered to himself.

Hino Rei senses the phoenix force called the Houou inside her reacting to the mystery man.

"Rei, are you ok?" Usagi asked.

"That man's not what he seems. The Houou can attest to this." Rei concluded about his status.

Sharon scoffs and turns to the mystery man, "So, you decided to show yourself, Volodramon?"

Everyone that hears Sharon's word is shocked to hear this revelation. That is the name of this person, an origin coming from Digimon?

The other anime characters: Canon!Guilty Crown, Lost Kingdoms, Sword Art Online, two Charizards, Gon/Killua, and Ryuko/Satsuki are somewhat surprise to know that the mysterious man appears alongside the mere mention of his name.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Kirito pondered.

"I don't know, but he looks mysterious like my father and Kite." Gon connects Volodramon to his two role models.

"Talk about being cool, Gon." Killua commented.

Ryuko snorts, "Feh, I'm too keen on being trustworthy."

"He might give us his reasons, Ryuko." Senketsu's voice stated within her kamui.

Ryuko talks to her loyal partner, "I know that, Senkets."

"At least some of us remember that Ms. Meioh Setsuna saved our Halloween party last year." Madoka said in relief that their own clubhouse is saved.

"Yeah, it was a damn blast." Kyoko smirked.

"I can't believe I didn't appear in that." Nagisa sadly said.

Mami cheers the little girl up, "No need to worry, Nagisa. This place is making up your fun experience."

"That monkey guy just showed our event to the crowd." Sayaka said about Babimon.

"I remember as well, though I'm embarrassed of being Ayumu as a magical garment girl" LK!Shu groaned.

Ouma Haruka gives a playful smile, "It still suits you, Shu."

"Yeah son, be proud of it overall." Kurosu smiled at his son.

LK!Shu cries out in embarrassment, "Aw come on, guys!"

Canon!Shu eavesdrops the comments of how some of the people and his Lost Kingdoms counterpart have their enjoyment of the House of Madoka. Should he have his own fun to begin with?

Canon!Ayase smiles at her husband, "Looks like these kids have their experience come to think of it?"

"Sure I thought so, Ayase." Canon!Shu replied.

 **(End Theme)**

As Homura gives her suspicions of Volodramon, she notices something in the sky that not a lot of people take notice. It is a tiny figure, but upon close inspection through her eyes, it is shaped like a _Microraptor_.

 **(Cue House of the Dead 4 –** _ **Garden of Rotting Flowers**_ **)**

Becoming alert of something is amiss; Homura rushes off alone while her group takes notice.

"Homura?" Madoka said in a worry tone to her best friend.

"HomuHomu?" Mana blinked.

The raven-haired girl clearly bypasses many civilians in getting to the source. The Puella jumps through a tall building till she reaches the rooftop. Once she makes it however, the _Microraptor_ is nowhere to be found. Her clear mind becomes a thing of concern. She senses something anomalous coming from it.

"What is happening?" Homura muttered to herself.

Homura begins to worry that something foreboding is about to happen soon. New Years Eve along with millions of lives are under watch. The screen then fades black.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _"This may be a world without salvation and where nothing but sadness and hatred repeat, but it's still a place she once tried to protect. That's something I remember, something I will never forget. That's why... I will keep fighting."_

-Akemi Homura, Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2011)

* * *

 _ **Tokyo, Japan/Outside**_

 **(Cue Dead Can Dance –** _ **Ocean**_ **)**

The area switches to Tokyo, the capital of the rising sun. While at the city throughout many districts are celebrating the New Year, there is one exception. At the waters of Tokyo bay shows a towering headquarters looking like an X-Seed 4000. It also looks like an industrial version of the religious Tower of Babel, in which an oceanic religious song is heard.

This is the headquarters of GHQ, a general headquarters/global health quarantine funded by WHO and the United Nations in preserving 'order' to Japan and preventing any viral oubreaks. The civilians, however, don't like their dystopia, that Funeral Parlor, the Puellas, and other heroes are at odds against them. It is actually a second GHQ by the _Lost Kingdoms_ versions of its members, since the original organization died out years ago.

Most secretly, a conspirer is pulling the strings in controlling GHQ called Da'ath. An ancient organization exists since human evolution and desires to have their own apocalypse. Some people reminded them of SEELE and the Geass Order. They once attempt to do the Fourth Apocalypse by having an 'Adam and Eve' to recreate the human race and spread the Apocalypse Virus, similar to the infamous Third/Fourth Impact, but the plan failed.

Da'ath is also traced from the Kabbalah, a religious diagram consist of the Ten Virtues called Sephiroth, known as the Tree of Life. Da'ath is the location where all ten sephirot united as one. Its singularity exists as a perfect state of infinite sharing.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo, Japan/Ward 24 2.0/King's Throne**_

Inside the headquarters called, Ward 24 shows a wide area at the top floor entitled the King's Throne. This is the same place (even though its from the original structure) where Canon!Shu once attempt to save Canon!Inori from Canon!Gai, who used her vessel to revive Canon!Mana for Da'ath's apocalypse. In the end, Canon!Gai's soul reunite with Mana's, a reminder of Ikari Gendo's attempt to see his deceased wife again.

It's all in the past now, because different people are seen instead of the main _Guilty Crown_ characters.

There are three main figures seen in this area.

One is a platinum-blond haired boy wearing a white robe, black outfit, and sandals. He is Yuu Grand, the envoy of Da'ath and offspring of the Paradais duo. Years ago, he once confronted the original Ouma Shu, the sinister boy has now made his return. A dark _Microraptor_ named Eon is perching on his right shoulder, he is the same one that Akemi Homura attempted to search.

Another is a dark version of Kaname Madoka with long pink hair alongside pigtails, slightly tanned skin compare to Madoka's fair skin tone, and a black dress named the Kriemhild Gretchen, the Witch of Salvation and is recently Yuu's lover. Kriemhild is holding an evil pink teddy bear named, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story), who she once saved from the dumpster.

The third figure is an older man with a mustache and wearing a lab coat. He is the _Lost Kingdoms_ version of Keido Shuichiro, the head of the Anti-Bodies and rival of Ouma Kurosu.

"You have all been selected to share our divine light, the _League of Extraordinary Da'ath_." Yuu calmly announced. He bares tiny fangs while he smiles.

Amassing this group are the members that the conspiracy assembled. It is Da'ath's most ambitious plan to destroy the New Year.

In the front row are four Anime villains Yuu has selected to be the _Da'ath Heavenly Kings_ : Ribbons Almark (Gundam 00), Sugou Nobuyuki (Sword Art Online, in his Oberon appearance), Kiryuin Ragyo (Kill la Kill), and Makishima Shogo (Psycho Pass).

Next are three disgruntled Duelists going by their codenames: Zealoss, Grapplo, and Dragoon. All three are wearing Da'ath gray visors and white uniforms similar to White!Gai (canon). They are referred as the _Da'ath Knights_.

Then the next sets are the mythological entourage of The Lokar of Jotunheim and the Evil Gods.

The main ones are four figures. A tall, slender pale-skinned man wearing a full body green suit trimmed with black, and has green hair with orange highlights, he is Loki (YYGDM) the trickster god, and also the real deal in Norse Mythology. The second is a massive black dragon with a slight resemblance to Deathwing the Destroyer from _World of Warcraft_ , his entire black scaled body was hard as steel, rows of razor sharp spikes covered his massive shoulders and back, his massive wings are red in complexion folded over his back, his long tail ended with three sharp spikes, and orange gleaming eyes, he is Fafnir. The third is a large wolf-like beast covered in thick black fur and golden eyes, he is Fenrir. The last is a dragon-sized serpent covered in sea green scales and with a head as wide as a house, this is Jormungand.

Next are five young women that consist of the Valkyries' counterparts: the Erinyes. The leader is an attractive dark blonde-haired woman with blue eyes garbed in similar Valkyrie armor akin to Brunhilde's but a more revealing, showing off more of her bare arms, shoulders, and back. Her armor was an olive green and adorning her head is a silver crown with spikes, to which her name is Mist. The second looks like Valkyrie Skogul, but has long navy blue hair, light violet skin similar to a Night Elf from _Warcraft_ and Dark Valkyrie Diana from _League of Legends_ , light green armor and spiky crown, a long black battle dress hung down from her lower body, a royal light purple loincloth, navy blue diamond-shaped symbols on the black dress, and navy blue Triforce-like symbols, the dark clone is named Geirskogul. The third is a blond-haired girl with pigtails tied in braids made out of flayed bones, wears a spiky blood red crown and blood red armor trimmed with lilac, she is Rota. The fourth has long auburn hair with freckles, light gray armor, fur coat, and wears no spiked crown, named Reginleif. Finally is a woman that looks like Excella Gionne from _Resident Evil,_ completely white skin, and pale blue armor/spiked crown, named Geiravor.

Along came the Dark Gods. One is a gargantuan dragon that looks like the Queen Black Dragon (Runescape) and Sindragosa (Warcraft) Her entire body was covered almost entirely by sickly lime and dark gray armored scales. Her wings are mostly torn, but are still large that expand over her whole body. She has large spikes growing out of her back. Black fin-like protrusions cover and extend across her neck. Her neck is elongated. Her head is covered in dark red scales and horns grow out of her head. She has four glowing red eyes on each side of her face. Her jaws are lined with massive teeth, with two notably long bottom teeth jutting outward. She is indeed the Nidhogg.

Another is a traditional red-skinned demon wearing full-bodied black armor. Jutting from the crown of his head are long, curved black horns. His eyes burned with yellow fire. A large black sword (the Laevateinn), held in a red sheath, hung on his right hip. He is Surtur the lord of Muspelheim.

Another is a spider goddess with white hair and light purple skin alongside an arachnid body below her waist, she is Arachne originated Greek/Roman Mythology before banished by Athena and represent Svartalfheim.

Then is the Titan with earthly black skin akin to Kronos from _Age of Mythology_ with a rocky beard, which obviously he is Kronos.

Finally is the Egyptian god that is Seth, looking like the Seth animal alongside his three most powerful minions (Samurai Jack).

Then, a group of Meikai Gods from the _YuYu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report_ movie: Yakumo, Majari, Raigo and Kaiki.

Then, they are three villains from the _Sailor Moon_ movies: the Xenian Flower from the first movie, Princess Snow Kaguya from the second, and Queen Badiane from the third.

Next are a group consisting of _Dragon Ball_ villains. Three of them are the Time Breakers: Mira, Towa, and their leader Demigra. While the other are the six Shadow Dragons: Omega Shenron, Eis Shenron, Super Naturon Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, and Haze Shenron.

Finally the rest of the members are: Harime Nui (Kill la Kill), Death Gun (Sword Art Online, who is an android made by GHQ), The Joker (Nolan Batman Trilogy), Koba (Rise/Dawn of the Planet of the Apes), Anubis (Yugioh the Movie: Pyramid of Light), Thanos (MCU), Ultron (MCU), Ali Al-Saachez (Gundam 00), Revive Revival (Gundam 00), Hiling Care (Gundam 00), Seryu Ubiquitous & Koro (Akame ga Kill), Syura (Akame ga Kill), the Chimera Ant Royal Guards (Neferpitou, Shaiapouf, and Menthuthuyoupi from _Hunter x Hunter_ ), and the _Toonami_ Villains (The Intruder, Swayzak, and Orcelot Rex).

The nearly all the _League of Extraordinary Da'ath_ members chant and yell 'Da'ath' in unison to express their support.

Yuu and Kriemhild wave to their supporters. Loki smirks fiendishly with Fafnir, Fenrir, and Jormungand bellowing together. Mist and her Erinyes giggled evilly. The Evil Gods yelled out. The _Da'ath Heavenly Kings_ each smile darkly not saying a word. The three disgruntled Duelists have their eyes fixated on a visual showing New York.

Keido mutters to Yuu. "You've chosen a fine selection of members that will push our plans forward."

Yuu smirks, bearing his fangs. "Yes, why thank you. I couldn't have done it alone. Now my ungrateful 'mommy' and 'daddy' will learn the hard way not to overlook their little spawn. Even they haven't figured out the machinations of our plans."

Fafnir glances over New York on the screen. "I can't wait to bath the city in an inferno."

Mist snickers devilishly. "Me and the Erinyes look forward to hunting Brunhilde and her damn Valkyrie Maidens. We will humble them first!" She clenches her fist tight.

Kriemhild giggles sadistically. "Teehehehe, and we're gonna ruin everyone's New Years celebration! I can't wait for us to flatten all of New York and turn it into our own playground! Oh, you like that idea, Lots-o'?!" She holds the pink bear right in front of her.

"Anything to see this whole world burn along with every spoiled toy!" Lots-o' adamantly spewed his hate over toys and humanity.

"That's the spirit, Lots-o'!" The pink-haired witch laughed like a demented happy child. "And watch all those wittle bitty brats cry!"

Loki adds with a scoff. "Sometimes I wonder where her mind goes."

Yuu remarks. "Don't worry about her. She has her head in the game. So should you."

"We have our final preparations, master." Eon the _Microraptor_ reminded the Da'ath youth.

"Yes Eon, all in due time." Yuu replied to his partner.

The sinister conspiracy has made their final preparations. Their next stop to begin their devastation: Manhattan, New York. Canon!Shu and his friends, alongside the amass amount of heroes and villains are about to encounter Da'ath soon.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part: The Soiree of Deities**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **For Kanius' readers, we finally get to see _Digimon Fusion Kai_ cast meeting the _Dragon Ball Z_ characters. This is a dream come true for the author. Up until today, K never has the chance to have these characters get together (except at one point when Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna meet the DBZ cast in one of the YYGDM fics). Thanks to my presence, history makes it happen for him.**

 **Two Popos being just as insane, what in the world do we live in? O.O**

 **It is Kanius' fan-idea that Mr. Popo is created by Jeremiah Grand/Millenniummon and I never forget it since….or so it seems now that 'word of god' reveals in Teamfourstar's Xenoverse Let's Play reveals that Dumplin (the character creation player) is actually a young Mr. Popo. That idea will eventually be use when that comes.**

 **The last scene gives a big impression, these are the main antagonists revealed at last, Da'ath has make their return with their own 'legion of doom' style called the _League of Extraordinary Da'ath_. The namesake references the _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_ comics (I hear a reboot movie is announce, wonder how they'll get it right unlike that movie back in 2003) and also inspired from the Brotherhood of Evil from _Teen Titans_. 2015 is the 10th anniversary when _Teen Titans_ showed their final season, when I was in middle school, the first time I saw the Brotherhood of Evil recruiting most of the villains is mindblowing on television. The group consists of various anime villains, Jotunheim and evil gods of mythology, and others, we're thankful that we selected the right characters.**

 **I will be taking a break till I resume sometime either the end of July or the beginning of August. The next chapter switches gears to a different setting, one that the gods and other visitors are celebrating their own grand party elsewhere. Yes, mythological deities.**

 **Please send a review and see you on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Soiree of Deities

_**A/N**_ : **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and first impressions of liking this mega crossover. Unlike most of these things I read that are amateurish and had little sense, this is one of the few that stands out to be unique to truly entertain y'all.**

 **Though I feel for some others that it's hard to follow despite me mentioning the summaries and my suggestion at the first chapter. There is one user mentioned on PM that the scenes/descriptions as feel like a movie-script, granted its due to so many characters and things (it's also real-life/college), I can still hope to put some flavor in making this like a non-profit fan-novel. I believe we can get some help from you fans for rooms of improvement because it is my final story you know.**

 **And now for something completely different. We then switch gears to a holy location where deities and other associates celebrate their own party. I love myths when I was young, and you people can understand why.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter VI**_

 _ **The Soiree of Deities**_

* * *

 _ **Outer Space**_

 **(Cue** _ **Super Mario Galaxy Main Theme**_ **)**

Deep within the galaxy, far away from Earth (known as Gaia as in the same primordial Titan in Greek myths, and Midgard by Norse myths), showcases thousands of beautiful stars and home planets. It is quiet so it seems with no sounds except a deep hum.

Then, a calm bellow is heard in the spatial ocean, it comes closer until a giant figure is seen in viewpoint. It is a planet-sized sea turtle is swimming that a few giant elephants are on top of its shell, and above them is a swirling world. This is the legendary Great A'Tuin from _Discworld_ that this creature connects to the world turtles in various myths and even the Lion Turtles of the _Avatar_ universe.

At the center of the swirling world is Central Planet, home to various deities.

* * *

 _ **Central Planet**_

The planet is filled with beautiful grassy areas, rivers, and full of flourishes of life. Speaking of mention the gods' home and vacation planet, the deities are hosting a _Grand Party of Deities_ to celebrate their New Year together. A lot of pantheon celebrations and festivals occur.

Their leader is the benevolent Sailor Cosmos, the ruler of the Galaxy Cauldron that observes the fictional multiverse. Or so it seems, this version is not the real deal that she's simply an aspect of watching this very Corner verse. She dresses up as Cosmos from _Dissidia Final Fantasy_.

Her main managers are Shintomon, Gozensomon (an Elder Kai look-a-like), Shinmon (a Supreme Kai look-a-like who is Shintomon's father), Kibitomon (a Kibito look-a-like), and Buddhamon (a Digimon that looks like a panda Buddhist).

There are three huge deities that look like Digimon being Egyptian God Cards called the Dimensional Trio, which dresses up as the eighth-generation home consoles. SliferGigaSeadramon (a cross between Slifer and GigaSeadramon) is the Playstation 4, RaPhoenixmon (a cross between Ra and Phoenixmon) is the Wii U, and ObeliskMegaGargomon (a cross between Obelisk and MegaGargomon) is the XBOX One.

Besides the three are the sorts of Triad Characters of the three dimensions in this shared universe: YYGDM-01 (YuYuGiDigiMoon), DF-616 (Digimon Fusion Kai), and XLR-8 (Digimon Accel Stream).

The YYGDM-01 has the biggest bunch since it crossovers four anime franchises to one dimension.

First is _Digimon_ which consist of Granasmon (an angelic figure with six wings, wearing a variety of jewels/gems, and carrying a golden staff who is Valmarmon's arch-enemy) (costume: Tetsuya Nomura), Harbingermon (a humanoid Digimon with a raven's head and wears nothing but a loincloth around his waist) (costume: Masahiro Sakurai), Oraclemon (a translucent woman with a blue gown) (costume: Satoshi Tajiri), Ancientmon (a deity who is Millenniummon's ancient enemy) (costume: Hayao Miyazaki), Anubismon (costume: Shigeru Miyamoto), MahouGarurumon (A canine priest who is Madoudramon's original self and now his good version), and Canewomon (MahouGarurumon's lover).

Second is _Yugioh_ which the guests are Pharaoh Atem (formerly Yami Yugi), Shadi, Priest Seto, Kisara, and the redeemed Dartz.

Third is _YuYu Hakusho_ with its deities and visitors: Koenma, Botan, Jorge, Ayame, Sayaka, Raizen, Mukuro, Yomi, and King Enma.

Finally for _Sailor Moon_ are just two guests: Queen Serenity and Ma'at/Sailor Galaxia.

There are others that have relations to YYGDM: Lady Morrigana (the ancient ancestor of Sailor/Princess Mars), the Ora Guardians (named: Sren, Cysta, Gythos, and Tomos) (their costumes: Naoko Takeuchi, Yoshihiro Togashi, Kazuki Takahashi, and Hiroyuki Kakudo), Lycaon (The First Lycan in Greek Mythology), and Lord Chronos & Ananke/The First Sailor Pluto (Setsuna/Pluto & Sharon/Charon's parents, and are also Primordials of Greek Mythology).

Next are the DF-616 turn, in which there are digital watchers dress up as _Mobile Fighter G Gundam_ characters. Simms is Sai Saici, Otto is Argo Gulskii, Jean is George de Sand, and Russell is Chibodee Crocket. The Digital God of Destruction, Beerusmon (a Beerus look-a-like), alongside his assistant/master Whismon (a Whis look-a-like) are also seen.

There are two XLR-8 guests that consist of a watcher (who is also a veteran Pokemon trainer) named Slade Matrix (dress as Big Daddy from _Kick-Ass_ ) and a legendary four-armed warrior of darkness/destruction named Blazer dressing as Scott Pilgrim.

There comes the legendary Norse Gods who are obviously the real deals and not Marvel Comics: Odin is JRR Tolkien, Thor dresses as Chuck Norris, Hela (Valkyrie Skuld's mother) is Anima from _Final Fantasy X_ , Freyja, Freyr, Sif, Heimdall, Tyr is George RR Martin, Baldr, Vidarr dresses as Gary Gygax, Vali dresses as Dave Arneson, there's also Njord dress as the Jolly Green Giant, Skadi, Bragi, Iounn, Forseti, Haenir and unexpectedly Utgard-Loki who dresses as a hippie.

Next are the famous Greek/Roman Gods of classical mythology: Zeus/Jupiter is George Lucas, Poseidon/Neptune is Steve Jobs, Hades/Pluto dresses as HR Giger, Athena/Minerva's costume is JK Rowling, Ares/Mars, Enyo/Bellona (Ares' female counterpart), Hera/Juno, Aphrodite/Venus, Hermes/Mercury, Apollo, Artemis/Diana, Persephone/Proserpina dress as HP Lovecraft, Cerberus as each head dress as Kadaj/Loz/Yazoo from _Advent Children_ , Eros/Cupid, Morpheus dress as Terry Pratchett, Hephaestus/Vulcan, Dionysus/Bacchus, Demeter/Ceres, Hestia/Vesta, Thanatos/Mors, and Eris dressing up as Jibril from _No Game No Life_.

Then shows the Egyptian Gods: Ra (which his alternate form is The Winged Dragon of Ra) dresses as Bill Gates, Anubis is Mark Zuckerberg, Horus, Osiris (his alternate form is Slifer the Sky Dragon), Isis, Bastet, Nephthys, and Sobek.

Three Japanese Gods are seen dressing up as Manga authors of the _Big Three Anime_ : Susanoo is Masashi Kishimoto, Amateratsu is Eiichiro Oda, and Tsukuyomi is Tite Kubo. Susanoo's wife, Kushinadahime, is also seen.

Four Hindu Gods are seen: Brahma, Vishnu, Shiva (the first three are part of the Trimurti concept), and Ganesha.

There are two Thai Gods named Sudsakorn and Nang Kwak who are husband and wife.

Other deities are Sun Wukong (Chinese Mythology, who dress up as Akira Toriyama), Quetzalcoatl (Aztec Mythology), Sedna (Inuit Mythology), Estsanatlehi (a Navajo Goddess), Pele (a Hawaiian Goddess), and Oshun (a Yoruba Goddess).

The _Dragon Ball_ deities are seen such as Shenron (dress up as Mega Rayquaza), King/North Kai, Kibito Kai, Old Kai, Beerus, Whis, Supreme Kai of Time (Xenoverse), Tokitoki (Xenoverse), West Kai, South Kai, East Kai, and Grand Kai.

Lastly, other Crossover Deities and even a few visitors are seen. There is Ultimate Madoka (the real Madoka that's part of the Law of Cycles, while the one on Earth is simply a copy), Kyubey and the Incubator race, Grim (Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy), Eris (Billy & Mandy), San (Princess Mononoke), Haku (Spirited Away), Neil Dylandy/original Lockon Stratos (Gundam 00, who still retains his right eyepatch), Scrooge & Carol (Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas) dressing up as Sora & Shiro from _No Game No Life_ , Pit and Palutena (Kid Icarus), Konno Yuuki (Sword Art Online), and the Moonlit Black Cats: (Sachi, Keita, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, and Ducker) (Sword Art Online).

Granasmon speaks out first, "Lords of Central Planet and Lady Cosmos, thank you for inviting us deities to your world. We've been long overdue for a gathering."

Sailor Cosmos smiles and nods at the Digital God of Light, "Yes, I'm the one to thank. I feel we deserve our own New Year celebration."

"Indeed, and us four are more than happy to serve as the managers." Shinmon stated as he stands next to Shinmon, Gosenzomon, Kibitomon, Buddhamon.

Shintomon is enthused, "Anything to liven this place up!"

"Ooo, and plenty of deity boobs and asses to gleam over!" Gosenzomon cried out in his pervy attitude and does the pafu pafu hand motions.

Sailor Cosmos bonks Gosenzomon's head with her staff.

"How about no?" Sailor Cosmos gives an irked glare to the elder Supreme Guardian.

"Thank you very much, Lady Cosmos." Oraclemon gives her compliments to the white lady.

"Gosenzomon hasn't changed despite being sealed in a sword, huh? Pitiful." Harbingermon commented.

"Why don't we go around and see how the other deities are doing?" Ancientmon suggested.

Harbingermon seems to agree, "That's an idea."

Over with the Dimension Trio, SliferGigaSeadramon is breathing in and puffing out from a hookah machine. ObeliskMegaGargomon looks on very annoyed with his fellow deity's laid back demeanor.

ObeliskMegaGargomon groans, "How can you smoke that stuff?"

"It's not what you think, dude. It's hookah, not weed." SliferGigaSeadramon said to him.

"Same difference." ObeliskMegaGargomon replied.

"Nah, dude, I'm smoking fruit-favored stuff. Want some?" SliferGigaSeadramon offered.

ObeliskMegaGargomon grunts in response, "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself, dude." SliferGigaSeadramon inhales hookah from the pipe.

RaPhoenixmon sighs and interjects, "You two need to learn to be more formal. We have reputations to uphold."

"Although, I'm totally represent the best of the gaming consoles in the current gen." ObeliskMegaGargomon said about the XBOX One.

RaPhoenixmon said otherwise about consoles, "Oh, yeah right. Wii U all the way."

SliferGigaSeadramon coughs out watermelon-flavored smoke, "Ack... ack.. nah, PS4 all the way, dude and dudette."

At the area where the deities are serving food, Sudsakorn and Nang Kwak are seen serving the Thai cuisine such as Pad Thai with positive expressions. Both are husband and wife.

Ultimate Madoka, whose appearance is transparent, is taking to Kyubey.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, great Madoka." Kyubey said to the goddess.

Ultimate Madoka gives a pleasant smile despite her awareness to the Incubators' nature, "I am sure am. My copy at New York City is enjoying her time with the magical girls and her earthly companions."

"That's good to know." Kyubey responded.

Neil Dylandy is seen with Sachi and the Moonlit Black Cats.

Neil gives a friendly smirk to the young group, "You kids are lucky to get invited."

"Yeah, we have our chance in making ourselves notice even after we died from SAO." Keita responded to the eye-patched Gundam Meister.

"I sure miss Kirito for our times together." Sachi said about the black swordsman.

"Looking at all these deities is a once in a life time opportunity!" Ducker happily cried out.

"You said it!" Sasamaru agreed with his companion.

Neil chuckles and responds, "Well, I take it that you youngsters have a lot to learn. Even my younger brother is having company with the Meisters."

Next, Scrooge & Carol are seen talking to Eris (Greek Myth).

"Hi there! You two have similar costumes like me since their from the same anime." Eris (Greek Myth) gives a big smile, "I love chaos, but I don't use it for evil or anything."

Scrooge raises and eyebrow and mutters, "Uh, okay?"

Carol interjects and said, "Don't mind him, he can be moody like Ebenezer Scrooge."

Scrooge glares at Carol, "And you're still annoying at times."

"Tehehe." Eris said to Scrooge with a perverted and drooling look, "I like to see you as my master."

"Are you kidding me?" Scrooge said in flabbergasts.

Near these three figures, Grim and Eris (Billy and Mandy) watches the conversation.

"Oh poo, that Eris is acting less refine than me." Eris (Billy and Mandy) commented about her original counterpart.

"Well you once act like a valley girl in your first appearance, Eris." Grim remind about Eris' debut in one of the _Billy and Mandy_ episodes.

Eris (Billy and Mandy) remembers her younger days before her transition similar to Madonna, "Yeah but it's just wrong for some chaos, but we both have that opportunity to be invited."

"Sure is mon, Billy and Mandy are at their party elsewhere." Grim said before relaxing in relief, "Ah, It's good to have a break without their presence."

Then, Ares and Enyo are seen.

"Princess Mars' time with her demon husband is going well, Enyo." Ares stated.

Enyo agrees with her male counterpart, "Yeah, and this Koori girl reminded me of the swan as my own symbol."

Furthermore, Estsanatlehi, Pele, and Oshun are seen chatting.

Pele cheerfully smiles, "My name is Pele and it's nice to meet you two of some similarities."

"Estsanatlehi, it is good to see you as well." The sagely Navajo goddess greeted.

"And Oshun is my name." The African goddess introduced.

"We are glad to get to know one another by this day." Estsanatlehi said about their destined meeting, "I happen to appear as either young or old depending on the seasons. I hear that Valkyrie Skogul has gotten together with a mortal."

"Yeah, which reminds me, I notice Sigrun for we can tell that both are outgoing and athletic in the outdoors." Pele connects herself to Valkyrie Sigrun.

"The same goes for watching Gondul, but Pele, both of these Valkyries have yet to find love." Oshun said about the Valkyries' martial status.

"Hopefully they will at some point." Pele has her prayers.

"I agree, there is still time for the maidens." Estsanatlehi stated.

Just then, the three goddesses saw a holy portal appearing and out comes Odin's wife, Frigg. Frigg dresses at Edith Tolkien.

"My apologies of being late, no wonder why that mortal author puts me in the last minute, do you three know where my husband is at?" Frigg asks about Odin.

"He's right somewhere with Zeus and Ra." Pele answered to the Norse goddess.

"Oh thank you very much." Frigg said before she walks away.

Pharaoh Atem, Priest Seto, Shadi, Kisara, and Dartz watch the festivities occur. They notice the Egyptian Gods.

"See them, everyone? It's our revered Egyptian deities." Atem said about the Egyptian gods before baffled at Ra's Bill Gates costume, "I never would've imagined seeing Ra dressed as Bill Gates."

"Or Anubis dressed as Mark Zuckerberg." Priest Seto said about the Egyptian God of death.

Kisara clings to Seto's arm, "Who would've imagined our reincarnations would end up together? Comes to show love is eternal across time."

"Indeed, it was a long time coming, but our reincarnations will have a chance to bear a child, which we never did." Priest Seto said about his and Kisara's present selves.

Dartz regretfully sighs, "I feel worse knowing I was merely an instrument for Ghidorah and his Rajita Empire's attack on Earth."

Back in YYGDM stories, it is revealed that Orichalcos and its stones, alongside The Great Leviathan, were traced from the Rajita alien race.

"Don't feel bad anymore, Dartz. At least, you won't be cheating against anyone in any duels anymore." Atem cheers Dartz up.

"I do not cheat. I cheat no more than you and Yugi do relying on those Millennium Items." Dartz reminded the Pharaoh.

"Yes, but we do it with style." Atem gives a smug grin.

Thanatos, Pit, Palutena, and Yuuki are seen talking to Hades and Cerberus.

"Aw, it's nothing personal Hades." Pit casually stated to Hades, "Like since you look like both Sephiroth and Maleficent, some people see you as a bad guy like the Disney version and the one me and Palutena fought."

Palutena rolls her eyes but gives a quirky smile, "Well, it's an honor to get invited with the Greek deities. I even like to get to know Athena."

Hades chuckles to the _Kid Icarus_ folks, "Well, to be fair, the Hades from Disney's Hercules was the closest the mortals ever portrayed me correctly. Only difference is he was evil and I'm not."

"Hmm. I'm mostly serious compare to Hades the jokester." Thanatos calmly stated.

Hades grins, "Now, Thanatos, I'm not that big of a jokester... ok, maybe I am a little trollish." He then chuckles and winks.

Then, another portal appears and reveals himself to be another Greek God named Hypnos/Somnus.

"Big brother!" Hypnos cried out upon seeing him.

Thanatos respond, "Ah, Hypnos. You come just in time to see that girl daring to meet Cerberus."

"Aw no kidding for a mortal!" Hypnos said.

Both then saw Yuuki Konno walking towards Hades and Cerberus.

"Oooh, and I wanna offer to tame that dog you got." Yuuki offered.

Cerberus sees Yuuki and approaches.

Hades sees Cerberus walk up to Yuuki, "Would you like to pet Cerberus? He won't bite as long as I'm here. Cerberus, now be good."

Obeying his master, Cerberus sits down.

Hades notices Koenma and his group. "Pardon, I'll be right back."

While Hades leaves for a moment, Yuuki is about to pet Cerberus' middle head with a gentle stroke. After a few seconds, Cerberus appreciates the mortal girl petting him without fear and licks Yuuki's face with the former ALO player laughing.

Sachi and the Moonlit Black Cats see this.

"Did you guys see that?" Tetsuo said.

Keita sees it as well, "Yuuki Konno of all people just tamed Cerberus."

"For what we hear, she's a legendary Alfheim Online player that got a lot of top scores." Ducker said about Yuuki's legendary status.

"It's just sad that she was diagnosed with AIDS.." Sasamaru said.

"But she no longer has any pain. I can tell that Yuuki can hope to meet Yuuki Asuna again." Sachi said about Yuuki's connection with Asuna under a Mother's Rosario.

"Same here, Sachi." Keita added.

Over in the _Yu Yu Hakusho_ camp, Koenma and his cohorts are gazing in awe over the various deities from various cultures.

Botan said in awe, "I never would've believed there'd be this many deities."

"There's the other death gods and Underworld lords." Koenma points to Anubis, Hades, and Hela, "Like them."

"Oh, the Egyptian, Greek and Norse lords of the Underworld. I understand you know them quite well, Lord Koenma." Ayame said about Koenma having knowledge of these gods.

"Correct-o-mundo!" The new King of Spirit World cried out.

"Makes me glad I work for you, Koenma sir. Hela scares me." Jorge said in relief despite the humorous abuse from his boss.

"As she should. She's as fearsome as us Makai lords." Raizen said proudly.

"You're expected to cower in fear of Lady Hela. Which is why I admire of her." Mukuro gives her compliments.

"Hades is quite the sophisticated but odd fellow." Yomi said about the Greek god.

"I think he's getting tired of getting the bad rep of being the bad guy." Botan stated.

Koenma shrugs, "Can't say I blame him."

Hades overhears them, "Yes, I hear you talking about me and my rep? You have no idea how it annoys me to see mortals get my character wrong." The Greek God of Death begins to tear up, "Every single time."

"Have they gotten any portrayals just right?" Sayaka (YYH) asked.

Hades snaps out of it and answers, "Just one. The Hades from Disney's Hercules and that's because he had comical sarcastic wit like me."

"But, that's a start!" Botan cried out.

"Yes, but I'm flattered they created two characters based off my appearance: Sephiroth and Maleficent." Hades said about how the authors based off by two popular characters, "And you can imagine my astonishment when I saw they used my lover, Persephone, to create that Aerith character."

"Interesting." Yomi stated.

Persephone overhears them and approaches, "Did someone call for me? Hades dear?"

"Tell them how flattered you are with the mortals creating a character based on your appearance?" Hades asked his wife.

Persephone answers, "Oh yes, I do look like Aerith, don't I?"

"I think that's an understatement." Mukuro confirmed.

Hades thought of something, "Perhaps we should go down and troll the humans by claiming we are Sephiroth and Aerith?"

"Now that's one cruel prank, Hades. I think I like that idea." Persephone smiled.

Hades and Persephone dance and laugh together, much to everyone else's concern.

"They wouldn't seriously do that?" Botan wondered in concern.

"They're dead serious." Raizen firmly answered.

Then, King Enma begins to speak up, "I have to say I'm glad you're all giving me a second chance."

"Only 'cause you're my dad, former king." Koenma said that their still family.

Back in the past, Enma, Queen Serenity, and Odin were a trio of old friends. However, during Queen Beryl's forces launch an assault on the Moon Kingdom and Ragnarok at the same time, Enma refused to help them for his selfish reasons. Enma is also a racist at the Lycans. Times have change up to this point.

Which then, Enma sees the 'King' from his title quickly removed, "I know. I am proud of you ascending the throne and laying the ground work for a better and more prosperous Spirit World."

"I'm already reestablishing connections with other realms you've severed, father." Koenma seriously stated.

"Yes, and you've done that splendidly." Enma proudly said.

"Speaking of reestablishing old connections..." Koenma sees Queen Serenity and Sailor Galaxia are seen drinking wine together.

"Have Queen Serenity and Odin forgiven you?" Koenma asked his father.

"Yes, but there's still scars with Queen Serenity." Enma said about his two old colleagues.

Botan shrugs, "Can't say I blame her. You did separate her and her Lycan lover Okami."

Queen Serenity notices Enma as her gentle smile fades into a slight frown.

"Have you both mended your differences?" Galaxia wondered.

"Not fully, but we're halfway there. Odin and I still haven't forgotten all he's done." Queen Serenity answers before she sees Lyacon, "The first Lycan."

Lyacon bows head to the former moon queen, "Your highness. Tell Okami I'm proud of him and thank you for being there for him."

Galaxia sees Lord Chronos and the first Sailor Pluto, "Look, Queen Serenity. Aren't they the parents of Pluto and Charon?"

"Yes, Lord Chronos and his wife Ananke." Queen Serenity said about them.

Lord Chronos greets the former ruler of the Silver Millennium, "A pleasure to see you, Lady Serenity."

"I hope our daughter, Pluto, has served you and your daughter well." Ananke (Sailor Pluto I) commented.

Queen Serenity smiles genuinely at the previous Time Guardian, "She has fulfilled her duties well."

"And please forgive us for our evil spawn, Charon." Lord Chronos regretfully said.

"Don't worry. She got served very good by her sister Pluto at the House of Madoka event." Sailor Galaxia reassured.

Lady Morrigana approaches them and bows, "Lady Serenity, it's a pleasure."

"Thank you. Yes, I know you're Rei Hino's ancestor." Queen Serenity reminded her.

The XLR-08 representatives, Slade Matrix and Blazer, walk around to scope the deities.

"Having fun, Blazer." Slade Matrix asked.

Blazer says nothing and merely grunts.

"Yeah, same here. Hopefully something fun happens." Slade nodded at Blazer. "And hopefully Ken stays on his good behavior. I'd rather not deal with bullshit pertaining to him. I want this to be our off-day, Blazer."

Blazer merely grunts in agreement.

Brahma, Vishnu and Ganesha are seen meditating while Shiva is seen watching over Central Planet. Quetzalcoatl flaps his wings to feel the breeze. San and Haku are seen trying out the Pad Thai from the Thai deities, apparently they become friends and honoring Miyazaki Hayao himself.

Njord and Skaldi are seen with each other.

"How does it feel being the Jolly Green Jotun?" Skaldi asked.

"Not bad for these Midgardians use this mascot as the food product, but nothing like Utgard-Loki being a hippie." Njord answered to his wife while pointing out the Jotun.

Utgard-Loki is seen acting like a hippie in front of Vidarr, Vali, Baldr, Freyr, and Freyja.

"Come one Asgardians, you got to show love and peace to us giants!" Utgard-Loki shouted.

Thor shakes his head at Utgard-Loki, "Thou truly making a fool out of thyself, brother."

Vidarr and Vali both have ridiculed expressions.

"To think that jotun from Utgard has become an idiot of himself." Vidarr snidely commented.

Vali respond to Vidarr, "I couldn't agree more here. He's not really such a bad guy like the actual Loki, just a neutral figure."

"Which makes two of us since we dress as the two _Dungeons & Dragons_ creators." Vidarr stated about their costumes, "These Midgardians know how to make that boarding game great with all these alignments, such as that TV Tropes inspiration of the Pantheon."

"Now that is impressive." Vali stated.

Meanwhile, Zeus and Poseidon gossip over their brother's odd behavior.

"Hades being his ever flamboyant self again." Poseidon stated.

Zeus sighs, "And seems Persephone is developing his habits."

"Oh leave them be, you two. Persephone helps complete Hades." Athena reminded the two Greek Gods.

Meanwhile, the Digital Watchers, Simms, Jean, Otto, and Russell, watch Beerusmon and Whismon picking out food from tables. Beerusmon, being the glutton, devours a bunch of food from plates. Whismon eats some desserts modestly.

"You gonna stop them from eating all the food, Simms?!" Otto worried.

Simms sweatdrops and respond, "I think I'll pass since I value my existence."

Beerusmon cries out while he finishes eating, "This is delicious! Now I won't have to destroy Central Planet."

"I doubt Lady Cosmos would allow that." Whismon warned.

Beerusmon then sights Beerus and Whis, "Say, is it just me or am I seeing me over there?"

Whismon notices Whis and said, "I do say, I am seeing double, too! In fact, those are the Dragonball gods we're based on."

"Why don't we go meet them?" Beerusmon convinced.

"Sure, if you say so." Whismon replied.

Over at the _Dragon Ball_ deity section, Shenron with his huge size is seen hanging over King/North Kai, Kibito Kai, Old Kai, Beerus, Whis, Supreme Kai of Time, Tokitoki, South Kai, East Kai, West Kai, and Grand Kai.

"Did I just see me getting whacked by Lady Cosmos?" Old Kai said about Gozensomon.

Kibito Kai answers to the elder Kai, "No, sir, they happen to be our Digimon counterparts."

"So, they're just us with the -mon attached to their names?" Old Kai scratches his head.

"That Simms guy must be my counterpart. Even though he doesn't look like me." King Kai grins and snorts, "I bet he cracks jokes just as good as me."

West Kai snorts, "I doubt he cracks jokes as corny and lame as yours, North Kai."

"My jokes aren't lame, you pipsqueak!" King Kai yelled at his rival.

"Those Digital Watchers are sure swell folks, aren't they?" South Kai modestly said.

"Oh, here they come!" East Kai points out.

The Digital Watchers and the Kais greet each other.

"Finally we meet in the flesh, Simms." King Kai greeted his counterpart.

"Still dead I see, King Kai." Simm commented about his status of seeing King Kai's halo. "You and X had plenty of conversations while I've been away enjoying my semi-retirement."

"X is about the only few guys that likes my jokes." King Kai gladly stated.

"Toki toki!" Tokitoki cried out.

"Sheesh, a bunch of old folks. When did this become the senior tour?" Supreme Kai of Time groaned.

"Even though you're 75 millions years old?" Whis commented to the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Making you the oldest known living Kai!" Beerus cried out.

"Right, granny?" Whis winks at her.

The Supreme Kai of Time whimpers, "How embarrassing. I'm not a granny."

Just then, Beerusmon and Whismon confront Beerus and Whis. The Digimon Deities and Dragon Ball Deities stare each other off.

"I hear you're my Digimen countpart." Beerus greeted.

"I believe that's Digi _mon_ , Lord Beerus." Whis corrected the God of Destruction.

"And you're who I'm based on." Beerusmon said as well.

"We sound and behave no differently from one another." Whismon felt the connection.

Seeing this, Beerus and Beerusmon go face to face.

Beerus grins, "Yes, our powers are much equivalent. If we fight, this planet wouldn't be enough to contain us."

Beerusmon nods, "Would you care to join me to eat some delicious pudding?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Beerus responded.

Beerus and Beerusmon invite each other to grab some pudding.

"Well, those two sure think alike." Whismon watches.

Whis respond, "Indeed, say, would you like to hit the sushi bar with me? There's a lot for us to catch up on."

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" Whismon politely answered.

Whis and Whismon float over to the sushi bar for a pleasant conversation.

The Dragon Ball deities are flabbergasted with the turn of events.

Simms sweatdrops, "You don't see that everyday."

King Kai felt in relieved, "And here I thought they were gonna fight. Whew."

"Perhaps this is for the best." Kibito Kai said to King Kai.

"But, they're both gluttons. Meaning..." Grand Kai pondered.

"One Beerus is bad enough, but two of them?!" West Kai shouted upon realizing.

East Kai panics about it, "They're gonna eat this whole place up!"

"Perhaps, but let none of us get on their bad side." Shenron warned the Kais.

Queen Serenity overhears this and said to Galaxia, "Did you hear that, Galaxia? Two Beerus's?"

Galaxia frowns at the feline gods, "Yes, and they better behave. Or, they answer to me or Lady Cosmos."

Sedna is seen in a lively oceanic mood with her arms on the back of her forehead. Sun Wukong approaches the Dragonball deities.

"You can count me in of agreeing you all. I'm satisfied of Toriyama Akira created Son Goku thanks to me." The Monkey King reminded this inspiration.

King Kai tells Sun Wukong, "Yeah, well if it wasn't for your legend, our creator wouldn't have conceived Son Goku and the Dragon Universe."

"Indeed. And you honor him cosplaying the man himself." Simms added.

"Our creator is quite the character himself. He doesn't like showing in public, so he takes on his Tori-Bot disguise." Shenron stated this information. "One can argue he's the One Above All in the Dragon Ball Universe."

"That does add up why we don't see him often and he only makes brief cameos." Kibito Kai wondered.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Tori-Bot is watching the Deity Party with a bag full of popcorn.

"Heheheh! Whoops, gotta get back and help with that _Dragon Ball Super_ production!" the Tori-Bot bolts back to Toei Animation, "Better not forget to bring my notes... oh, wait, I do forget. Oh well, my memory's not as good but I'll do my best!"

* * *

Back at the Deity Party...

"Hey, let's not forget other deities dressed as creators. We have our Japanese Deity friends dressed as Oda, Kishimoto and Kubo." The Grand Kai points to Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi.

"Or, some of our other divine friends." Supreme Kai of Time points to Granasmon, Harbingermon, Oraclemon, Ancientmon, Anubismon, and the Ora Guardians as examples, "The Ora Guardians are dressed as the respective creators of the anime/manga that make up the YYGDM universe!"

"Even us deities must honor the true creators of the various universes across the Nexus." Granasmon said about the real-life creators.

Ancientmon responds to Granasmon, "Correct, and this is to express our thanks to these creators."

Anubismon sighs, "Though, I wish Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi would just get along."

What the Digi-Anubis mon has to say shows the Three Japanese Gods are arguing on irrelevant things. Kushinadahime attempts to soothe the feud, but she does nothing besides watching.

"What do you expect?" Oraclemon said about the Japanese Gods, "They're representing the Big Three... the fandom wars for these three were very annoying back from the late-2000s to the early 2010s."

"Sadly they're showing how immature the fandoms of the Big Three get. Very sad." Granasmon somberly said.

Meanwhile ObeliskMegaGargomon and RaPhoenixmon are still arguing while SliferGigaSeadramon is chilling out.

Shenron grumbles, conveying his irritation, "Well, we know the Dimension Trio won't stop arguing what's the better console either. Fandom wars... what a headache."

Afterwards, Palutena and Pit finally gets to meet with the Greek Gods.

"My name is Palutena, righteous ruler of Skyworld, and this is my loyal companion, Pit." Palutena casually greeted.

Pit's eyes widen, "Whoa, the real deals from what I heard in our world!"

"Don't mind him, he's really giddy to see you all." Palutena smiled.

Zeus respond to Palutena and Pit with courtesy, "The pleasure is mine, ruler of Skyworld. I'm Zeus, the God of Thunder, and these are some of my colleagues."

"I'm Poseidon, Lord of the Oceans." The Greek God of the seas introduced.

Zeus brings Hera forward, "And this is my wife Hera."

"Hello." Hera smiles pleasantly and waves despite her past jealousy with her husband.

"A pleasure. I am Ares, God of War." Ares introduced.

"I am Ares' female counterpart Enyo." Ares' female counterpart added.

"Good day. I'm Artemis, Goddess of the Moon." Artemis proudly greeted.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll find all of us Greek Deities here, though Hades and his lover Persephone both wandered off." Zeus said about themselves.

Hades and Persephone are ballroom dancing not too far from the Greek Deities' observations.

Palutena then speaks to Athena, "And we finally meet at last Athena, you are the inspiration for my creation you know?"

Athena responds to Palutena, "I'm glad to see others inspire from me and by extension my fellow Greek deities."

Frigg finally manages to reach out to Odin and the Norse Gods.

"Honey, I'm here at last!" Frigg cried out in relief, "Thank goodness about the celebration for us. We can tell that Brunhilde and the maidens are doing fine back on Midgard. I remember the days when I raise Brunhilde as a mother figure, just like you being the father."

Odin said to Frigg, "Indeed, my love, this is a celebration for not just us but everyone that is divine. Brunhilde and her Maidens have reawakened but it's their time to mature on their own. And they have their own celebration down on Midgard."

"A toast to Brunhilde and her Maidens!" Sif proudly shouted.

"A toast to the sisters!" Freyja cried out, considering her having a symbolic connection with the Valkyries.

The Norse Gods raise their glasses and cups and shout in unison, "A toast to the Maidens!"

Then, Odin sees Ra and Vishnu, who finished his meditation, walk up to him.

"Now Enma knows what it's like to humble himself. He's now in his son's shadow." Odin smiles, completely satisfied of the end result.

"Forget Enma now. Why don't we discuss the old days?" Ra changes to another topic, "Who remembers that black mass we fought with ages ago?"

Vishnu remembers it, "Ah yes, that black slime splintered from the primordial chaos mass."

"Which is actually the same Chaos that ended up possessing that Charon witch. The same Chaos that spawned Akadean (The Hadean Taiyoukai), the first demonic life form on Earth." Odin stated about Chaos, the primeval void in Greek Mythology and the chaotic force of nature in the _Sailor Moon_ franchise.

Some information, the Akadean's existence gave the birth of Reikai (Spirit World), Makai (Demon World), and Meikai (Demon World's Afterlife).

"And don't forget that mass spawned another." Ra remembers another spawn.

Grim then interjects, "Yes, that remaining shard that just happens to be Aku, mon!"

Vishnu mutters, "Aku, that monster."

"But, we have a warrior fighting Aku thankfully." Odin said about the mortal that can stop the demon with the magic katana he, Ra, and Vishnu crafted.

"Samurai Jack, mon. Now, if you'll excuse me!" Grim then gets away from the deities.

Elsewhere, Beerusmon and Beerus are eating some gourmet plates. Whismon and Whis have a friendly chat at the sushi bar.

Meanwhile, the four Ora Guardians speak with Sailor Cosmos.

"You and the Supreme Guardians have done well amassing as many deities as you could for these festivities." Sren gives a compliment.

"If this turns out well, you should consider this an annual event." Gythos said about the reception.

Sailor Cosmos nods at Gythos and concludes, "Yes, we're thinking about it. Let's now hope all goes well for the heroes down on Earth."

With the last words coming from the white lady, the deities continue their time in the festivities. The narratives will shift to Earth soon.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part: Continuing Festivities (Part I)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Now this is a neat change of pace to show the fictional gods and associates having fun besides their earthly counterparts.**

 **Seeing that in this shared universe, myths have existed since ancient times, meaning they (alongside religion) are some the first fictional works. We humans have learned about their authentic stories, and even today, they are adapted many times (like many interpretations in various media) for generations to entertain. Obviously for some people, they are overused (especially Greek myths), but we can't help but enjoy them. Modern creativity wouldn't exist without mythology (such as Tolkien's work is inspired by Norse Mythology, Yugioh is from Egyptian Myths that Kanius expands it in his fanfics, and even comic books like Superman (which DC and Marvel then encounter actual myths, just like YuYuGiDiGiMoon will eventually in one of its future stories)).**

 **I can see a timeline in the corner universe that before creation, there is nothing but Chaos (the same formless void of Greek Mythology) as it clashes with Cosmos (the same Sailor Cosmos) since the first Big Bang occurred, thus bringing life through this sole dimension. If some people are Avatar fans (which the creators thank Chinese and Japanese folklore that create the franchise), then Cosmos is likely to create Raava (and Vaatu at the same time). For Marvel references, since us authors/contributors are like the One-Above-All/Stan Lee, Sailor Cosmos is like the Living Tribunal, and the Ora Guardians are like the Cosmic Compasses (Death, Eternity, Oblivion, and Infinity).**

 **Scrooge and Carol of _Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas_ are indeed the same ones that their story (reminded me of _Fate/zero_ since its an adult setting instead of teenagers) took place before the Canon!Guilty Crown anime.**

 **Like how I incorporate the Great A'Tuin fuse with Central Planet alongside the Greek god of sleep cosplaying as Terry Pratchett? Give our prayers to the late author that creates the _Discworld_ franchise.**

 **As mention that Hades and Persephone looks like Sephiroth and Aerith (yes for FFVII fanboys, it's somewhat a take that to make fun off :P), Kanius and his friends envision some of the Greek Gods as FFVII characters with Disney elements. Zeus and Poseidon are manlier versions of Cloud and Zack with their beards. Thanatos is like Genesis with elements of the Horned King, while Hypnos is like a shotacon Angeal. Either Hera or Athena can be Tifa. Hephaestus is like Barret. Demeter is like Lucrecia. Ares is envisioned like Reno with Enyo a gender-bend version. And Dionysus is like a cross of Reeve and Cait Sith. There is also Susanoo and his wife that they remind me of Tidus and Yuna, granted that they alongside Sin (who is based on Yamato no Orochi) are based on the Japanese folkore themselves.**

 **Ra and Osiris are the same Egyptian God Cards, while Obelisk is the only one that's base on a monument and not a deity.**

 **Lady Morrigana as Sailor Mars' ancestor explains a cosmic force now resides Rei Hino, which is called The Houou, a phoenix force that's a shout-out to the actual Phoenix Force/Jean Grey. Morrigana is also the creator of the Four Symbols of Chinese Mythology named Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, and Byakko, alongside the Golden Dragon act as the leader named Ouryu. Their spirits reside on the Digimon Tamers for mystical power-ups: Takato – Suzaku (showing the relationship between the boy and Sailor Mars in Kanius' stories), Rika – Seiryuu, Henry – Genbu, and Himura – Byakko. Ouryu is with Ryo Akiyama, who will appear in this crossover soon.**

 **Here's some info: Artemis use to have a relationship with Lycaon, till he is cursed by Zeus and caused him to separate with Artemis (thus Lycaon biting more humans makes more werewolves). Artemis then left to the moon (he's why she was referred as the Goddess of the Moon), build the Moon Kingdom/Silver Millennium and is the first queen predating Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon (alongside Chibiusa). Yes, Artemis is the original user of the Silver Crystal.**

 **Vidarr and Vali's mention about the TV Tropes Pantheon reference in the website where people do this fun and professional sandbox to envision fictional characters as gods base on the _Dungeons & Dragons_ alignment and stats. I contribute to that a few times.**

 **With the release of _Dragon Ball Super_ (me releasing this chapter is two days before Episode 3 airs), we see two Beeruses getting along. This spells trouble. :P I wonder will Champa and his assistant, alongside their possible Digimon versions can show up later in the crossover. We'll see, because the _Space Dandy_ opening plays inside my mind. :P**

 **Send a review and see you back in Manhattan!**


	7. Chapter 7: Continuing Festivities (1)

_**A/N**_ : **Now we're switching gears back to Manhattan with the celebration continues. For those wondering of Da'ath's coming arrival, they will appear in Chapter 10.**

 **But anyway, let's continue.**

* * *

" _Don't ever tell anybody anything. If you do, you start missing everybody."_

-The Catcher in the Rye (1951), J.D. Salinger

* * *

 **(Cue Imagine Dragons -** _ **It's Time**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter VII**_

 _ **Continuing Festivities**_ _**(Part I)**_

* * *

 _ **New York City/Time Square**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **I Love You Forever**_ **)**

Returning to the city that never sleeps, Time Square is having a parade for the diverse crowd to witness. The parade is filled with people performing their moves and a band is playing music instruments. There are those that carry balloon themes with glowing neon lights of Spongebob Squarepants, Shrek, Snoopy and Woodstock from _Peanuts_ , Spider-Man, yellow Macy's stars, Pikachu, and more.

The canon _Guilty Crown_ trio, their alternate _Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms_ alongside _Sword Art Online_ , YYGDM Heroes, Crystal!Sailor Moon, Gon & Killua, Ryuko & Satsuki, Bandit Keith, Dan Eagleman, Paradais duo, and Volodramon are watching the parade.

"Whoa! Check out those balloons!" Gon points out with his finger.

His best friend Killua sees them and adds with his best friend, "I see them, Gon!"

Ryuko gives a crude smirk, "I wouldn't mind popping them."

"You sure about that?" Leafa is precautious about it.

Ryuko chuckles to Leafa while being laid-back, "I'm just pullin' a leg here!"

Nagisa is on a piggy back ride with Shibungi while blowing bubbles, "Daddy look, pretty balloons!"

"Yes, they are certainly artistic for their design." Shibungi said while staying together with his wife.

Oogumo, Kurachi, and Mami are having a good time. Argo and Katsumi hold hands with Kyoko gives a confident smile. Ayase and Sayaka are embracing one another and see the parade together. LK!Tsugumi, Kenji and Kyo watch as well, though Tsugumi remains alone without Daryl Yan around.

"Momma! I love the parade!" Tatsuya cried out.

Junko is holding Tatsuya's hand and smiles, "Yeah you sure are, Tatsuya."

Madoka and LK!Shu give each others smiles before the latter talks to Inori.

"Look at all how these people have done, Inori." LK!Shu comented.

Yuzuriha Inori II nods and pleasantly smiles at LK!Shu, "It's nice that I enjoy the company, Shu."

Canon!Shu, Ayase, and Tsugumi smile at the light-hearted festivities. Canon!Shu begins to feel some softness inside him of getting use to the celebration, to which Canon!Ayase looks at her husband with a positive expression. Homura is seen rejoining the group by standing next to Gai, Mana, and Satsuki. However, Homura remains worried of that microraptor figure she attempted to search, only that it's gone before her eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere, the three notorious Kaijus: Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah are looking down at the parade by their gigantic size. Despite their antagonism at King Ghidorah, Godzilla and Mothra decide to interact with the golden hydra as they communicate with roars. It translates of talking about the New Year and they alongside Rodan will appear in the sequel of the Godzilla Legendary Films.

* * *

Back with the YYGDM company, Usagi & Mamoru, Yusuke & Keiko, and Usa & RJ watch the parade festivities in each other's companies.

Usagi peacefully smiles, "Great idea for us to come back to New York."

"Yeah, we didn't get the chance to see everything." Mamoru agreed.

"Luckily the bad guys are taking a break today, too." Keiko said.

Yusuke chuckles at Keiko's statement, "Heh, yeah, wasn't that great how Pluto put her sister in her place?"

Usa smirks while holding Diana the Cat, "Don't mess with my Pluto. That evil bitch of a sister of hers should learn her lesson."

"If she doesn't, Miss Setsuna can kick her and Jeremiah out like last time." RJ added.

Just then, Takato watches a rock band playing nearby and wonders, "Doesn't seeing the band make you wanna reform our band, Rika?"

Rika remember something that the Tamers use to do a music band in their teenage years, "Yeah, I'm getting that urge to."

"Yeah, but Himura isn't here. I wouldn't be right if it's just the three of us." Henry added.

"Maybe I can play in his place?" Guilmon suggested.

Terriermon snickers, "Oh yeah, you'd be the perfect substitute, huh, Guilmon?"

Takuya then interjects, "Maybe I can play in Himura's place?"

"We'll consider it, Takuya. We don't mind, but Himura wouldn't like anyone taking his place." Takato warned the Legendary Warrior of Fire.

"Man, that sucks." Takuya sighed.

Rei and Hiei watch Koori with Sam closely.

Rei is smiling, watching their daughter and her boyfriend, "Look, Hiei, doesn't Koori just look so happy to be with Sam?"

"As long as she's happy." Hiei admitted.

Koori clings to Sam's arm as they watch balloons shifting through Time Square. Likewise, Amaya and Max are together sharing a New York hotdog. Daiki decides to take Helbot as his date.

Amaya gawks at Daiki and Helbot together, "Daiki, bro, you know she's an artificial human and looks like Helena, right?"

Daiki chuckles modestly and respond to his sister, "Well, yea, but I'm planning a major upgrade for her. And I'm gonna give her a complete look makeover. Since Helbot already has a shapeshift ability, I can ask her to change her hair purple and make her complexion white. Also changing her face is a must."

"Ugh, you're so weird." Amaya sweatdrops.

"C'mon, Amaya, I think your brother deserves someone..." Max reassured.

"Yeah, but someone who's 'real' like me and you!" Amaya cried about of wanting something human.

Max chuckles, "As long as your brother's happy... and anything to make Helbot happy."

"And that's another thing to change. Her name." Daiki announced about his robotic girlfriend, "Since she won't look like Helena anymore, she requires a new identity. That might be the hardest part... a name."

"Bro, this is so creepy." Amaya said in disbelief.

Next, Ayami Kotori cheers watching the balloons and the parade.

"Man, this is so exciting! Last time I was in New York, I never even got to sight-see!" Kotori admitted to herself.

Karin takes pictures of the balloons and parade bands, "No kidding. We were in the House of Madoka. Though, we did get glimpses of New York when the bad guys kicked us out."

"But, this is a whole different experience for us. I might come to New York every year for New Years." Kotori happily stated.

"That'd be good. I just wish Dimitri and Athena were here now. I'm sure they're having fun wherever they're at." Karin said about them.

"Don't worry, Karin. I'm sure you'll see them soon." Yugi reassured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuki Hina is sitting down with Luna and Artemis.

"Hina, do you have any idea who that man that greeted Miss Setsuna was?" Luna said about the mystery man that is Volodramon.

Hina shrugs and answers to the moon cat, "I haven't seen him. Sorry."

"This is the second time he's confronted Setsuna." Luna remembered. "Once before near the conclusion of the House of Madoka event."

"I heard Miss Setsuna danced with a man... he's the same one?" Hina relates the connection ever since the ending of that last party.

Artemis eyes the mystery man talking with Setsuna suspiciously, "Whoever he is, I hope he's on our side."

* * *

At another side, Sharon, Jeremiah, Anustes, Igasu, Ier, and Andes watch the parade festivities for a while. Then, Sharon's interests shift over to her sister and the mystery man.

"Ugh, I made fun of you for being single, but now here you are with a man. Though, he's not really a man. It's Volodramon, a Digimon. Is my sister trying to one-up me having a Digimon for a partner?" Sharon said in jealousy and pauses, "Wait..." She senses strange power from 'Volodramon', "There's strange temporal energy from Volodramon."

Jeremiah overhears her and commented, "It feels similar to a Time Lord's energy."

"But, he can't be a Time Lord. He does look like the 10th Doctor, but he's not him." Sharon corrected her husband.

"And he makes himself look like David Tennant. He might have the power to shapeshift to any of the Doctors." Jeremiah stated.

Sharon whispers, "Perhaps, but he's also a Digimon like you, my love."

Jeremiah takes notice and said, "Yes, he was created by Ancientmon to stop me, but seems he has other interests now. We need to keep an eye on Volodramon."

* * *

Meanwhile, the mystery man sits down with Setsuna on a bench. Both look stare at each other, ignoring the New Year parade and activities.

Setsuna gasps at the mystery man's identity, "Your name is Volodramon? To think you're a Digimon..."

"If the man known as Jeremiah Grand can be Millenniummon's human disguise, why can't I? As long as I'm in human form, I'm simply known as John Smith." Volodramon responded and mentions his human identity.

"That's the human identity the 10th Doctor uses." Setsuna said about the alias of coming from Doctor Who.

"Well, yes, true. But, the truth is my data became infused and encrypted with the Doctor's DNA." John Smith/Volodramon revealed another fact.

Meioh Setsuna is taken aback upon hearing this.

"Making me part-Time Lord. I have all the memories of the Doctors." John announced.

"But, how..." Setsuna wondered.

"We had a run-in. You see, I was originally a warrior for Ancientmon." John mentions about his origin, "I was created to help combat Millenniummon, who you now know as Jeremiah Grand, who is your sister's husband."

Setsuna is shocked, "But, does Jeremiah know you're here for him?"

"Perhaps, but I doubt it matters." John nodded. "Jeremiah has since settled down. I was going to stop him and Charon at the House of Madoka, but you became Tempus Pluto and thwarted them."

Setsuna recalls about gaining some kind of a super form in order to defeat the Paradais duo, "Yes, that was last year. You were supposed to stop them, not me?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad you did. You saved me the trouble. However, there's a more sinister force at work." John takes Setsuna's hands about this omen, "We have to be ready for them."

Setsuna blushes at the touch of John Smith's hands and then questions, "Certainly it's not my sister and Jeremiah again?"

"No, it's an organization far more sinister. In fact, we might need your sister and Jeremiah's help." John seriously answered and announced the assistance with the Paradais duo.

Setsuna seems to disapprove upon hearing this, "I never imagine I'd ever need my sister's help for anything."

"In this case, we might, Meioh Setsuna." John convinced.

Setsuna is in a state of conflicted emotions over what to do. She becomes entranced by John Smith's presence.

Akemi Homura overhears the conversation between Setsuna and John Smith.

"Do you hear anything suspicious, Homura?" Gai asked the magical girl of time.

Homura calmly answers to the Undertakers' leader, "Yeah, that man is sharing the same worries as me. He said something of an organization far sinister than Paradais."

Gai, LK!Shu, Inori, and Mana are somewhat surprise, they might know who that organization is…

"Shouldn't we prepare anything?" Satsuki pondered.

"Not yet, but I should just ease up since these people are enjoying their time here." Homura answered to the coolly-faced woman.

"Yeah Homura, let's enjoy the time together." Madoka smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you, Kaname Madoka. But if only Ouma Mana is not in my way." Homura commented on the other hand.

To the raven-haired girl's words, Mana is seen smiling in the background.

"Aw, my older sister has the hots on you." LK!Shu joked.

Homura gives a no-nonsensical glare at Shu, "Do you mind, Ouma Shu?"

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

The three Rajita Warlords, Ghidorah, Gyaos, and Gamera, watch their three-headed beast, King Ghidorah, interacting with the other famed Kaijuus.

"Fellow Warlords, I sense something dreadful coming our way." Ghidorah warned.

"Should we be vigilant?" Gamera questioned.

Gyaos boasts, "Not one force will usurp us. Not on this night."

Ghidorah stares out past New York, "Whoever it is, they will fall to us. No one denies us conquest of this primate world without a duel."

* * *

 **(Cue Eurythmics -** _ **Here Comes The Rain Again**_ **)**

A stylish song fills in the city's atmosphere to the crowds. Just as Kirito and Asuna are seen holding hands, with their Charizards, Leafa and Sinon smiled at their happiness, but Yui arrives to tell something.

"Daddy! Mommy! I saw a Japanese demon up ahead!" Yui cried out in worry.

Which then, Kirito and Asuna figure out who it is.

The MMO 'Black Swordsman' gives a light smirks, "Guess I'm paying to see _him_."

Kirito, Asuna, the Charizards and Yui then approach the source ahead of the audience. The ancient Toushin demon, Arago. Arago notices Kirito, Asuna, Yui, and the Charizards.

"Well well, remember me, mighty Arago?" Kirito urged to refreshen the ancient demon's memory.

Arago respond to Kirito as his personal enemy other than the Spirit Detectives, "If it isn't you, Kirito. I still haven't forgotten our clash at the House. But, just know I let you defeat me."

"Kirito told me all about you." Asuna commented her suspicion.

Arago then turns to the strawberry blond-haired girl, "And you must be the Gary Stu's beloved wife, huh? Nice to meet you."

Back at the main group, Leafa and Sinon approaches Yusuke/Keiko and Mars/Hiei.

"Uh guys, you might want to see this." Leafa points towards the source.

Yusuke & Keiko and Rei & Hiei notice Kirito and his family meeting Arago.

"Ah crap, don't tell me it's Arago!" Yusuke cried out in surprise.

Hiei scoffs, "Seems Arago has other plans."

"At least they're not about to fight." Keiko gladly said.

Rei said in relieved, "Yeah, that's a good thing. We don't need any fighting now."

Back to the somewhat, odd conversation with Kirito and Arago.

"You may be big, but I'm not afraid of you!" Yui confidently glared while the Charizards growled at Arago.

"And what makes you think I'm afraid of you?" Arago said to Yui while loudly laughs. "I'm just here to see the parade and maybe do a head count of the amount of humans here."

Arago then notices Gamera and Valmarmon together, "Now if you'll excuse me. We will settle our score later, Kirito."

Kirito and his family watch as the Toushin lord leaves their presence.

* * *

Just then in another area, Rhea spots Nagah and runs over to her.

"Nagah?! Nagah, is that you?!" Rhea cried out to get her lover's attention.

Crystal!Sailor Moon notices Rhea and speaks to the Reformed Rajita leader, "Hey, I think she's calling for you, Nagah."

"Rhea?!" Nagah cried out in surprise.

Nagah and Rhea embrace as their reunion commences. They share each other's warm embrace lovingly.

"I can't believe it... I thought you were..." Nagah muttered in disbelief.

"Dead? I've been given another chance at life, I think. I don't know remember how, but Anubismon and Koenma might have something to do with it." Rhea said that she remembered she was once killed during the first Rajita invasion.

Nagah has felt confused, "You don't remember...? Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm just happy we're together!"

"I hear you've raised a child in my absence. I wish to meet Lien." Rhea smirked about the young Rajita.

"You'll get the chance." Nagah reassured her lover.

Crystal!Moon gives a smile, "Wow, a beautiful reunion."

Suddenly in ruining the moment, Ghidorah and Gyaos appear to everyone's surprise.

Ghidorah growls at his former Rajita subordinates, "What do we have here? The two traitors to my empire reunite?"

Gyaos notices Nagah and questioned, "Wasn't she the prodigy that ascended into one of your generals in short time?"

"Yes and she once served me faithfully until her constant failures soured her reputation with me." Ghidorah answered.

"I quit because you were planning to kill me." Nagah remembered the time when her former lord attempts to do so.

"Oh yes, I do remember you have no qualms executing your own henchmen if they fail!" Rhea angrily said to Ghidorah.

Ghidorah chortles, "Blah, blah, I've heard it all before. Spare me your lectures traitor."

"Now, hold it!" Crystal!Moon interjects into the Rajita conversation, "Is that anyway of talking down to those who once faithfully served you?!"

Ghidorah and Gyaos noticed Crystal!Moon. While already familiar with Queen Serenity's daughter, this is their first encounter with the Crystal version of the Moon Princess.

"Well, look who it is? I know you're not the Sailor Moon I've engaged and killed with my own hands. You're the one from that new Crystal universe." Ghidorah chortles at Crystal!Moon and glances her over, "You're much more frail and shinier than the Sailor Moon I defeated."

"What?! You killed the other me?!" Crystal!Moon turns to Usagi and is shock about this fact. During the first Rajita invasion of YYGDM, Ghidorah once killed Sailor Moon as a major plot twist.

Usagi overhears them and steps in fast, "Hey, leave her alone, Ghidorah!"

"Let's let them be, Ghidorah. Let's not waste our time with the weaker and inferior version." Gyaos said to Ghidorah before looking at Crystal!Moon, "She has yet to fully master her Silver Crystal's power and gain a Valkyrie form like the one you killed."

"That is true. I'll leave you be, but this won't be the last we meet, Sailor Moon, "Ghidorah then leaves Crystal!Moon, "And I'll see you traitors again later." He also leaves Nagah and Rhea behind.

Nagah snorts behind Ghidorah's back, "Hey, that's right. Go away. Just know I'll be leading a good example for our people! Better than you'll ever show!"

Rhea kisses Nagah and giggles, "You tell them, my Nagah!"

Usagi approaches to the nearly scared Crystal!Moon, "Are you ok?"

Crystal!Moon nods at her older version, "Yeah, but that Ghidorah guy is scary. His power is nothing like felt before."

Usagi smiles at Crystal!Moon, "That's because you and your team are barely about to fight your world's Death Phantom. Ghidorah is many leagues above him."

"I wonder if I'll have to fight my universe's Ghidorah." Crystal!Moon said about a fan wild mass guess should the Reptilian warlord exist in her world.

"We'll never know until your series gets that far." Usagi stated.

Crystal!Moon smiles, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem!" Usagi winks at her.

* * *

Next, Alice and her Digimon, Rottweilermon notice the Tamers.

"Tamers!" Alice races over to meet them.

Takato sees her in surprise of seeing a ghost, "Alice, is that really you?!"

Guilmon sees Rottweilermon and figure out his identity, "Hey, wait, are you really Dobermon?"

"It is. Hello again, Guilmon." Rottweilermon greeted for his current form is his Rookie stage.

"I'm glad to see you all, Tamers. You're looking well." Alice said to her old acquaintances.

"And you're looking about the same." Rika commented.

"Well, my fate's has always been ambiguous. Some say I am spirit. Perhaps they're right." Alice said about the rumored stories.

"What brings you here? Well, besides for the New Years activities?" Henry asked the gothic girl.

"Just here to be with you. And to finally meet your new Tamer colleague. I believe his name is Himura?" Alice answered and heard about the fourth 'Beast Tamer'.

"Ya just missed him, but he should be meeting with us later. He, Inumon, and Renamon are off someplace else." Terriermon said about their presence.

"Why don't you hang with us until then?" Takato offered.

Alice nods, "Sure, I wasn't planning to go anywhere else."

"Say, Alice, I don't know how long ya been dead or just mysterious gone, or whatever, but ever watched the Star Wars Holiday Special?" Terriermon asked that mere question.

Alice has felt confused, "No, I don't believe I have."

"It's one of the worst, or best bad things you'll ever watch." Rottweilermon said to his partner.

"So, the doggie knows the badness of that special?" Rika figured.

"I wouldn't want to subject anyone to that kind of torture." Takato said in not being some kind of sadist.

"Maybe we can riff on it one day?" Terriermon suggested.

Henry shrugs, "C'mon, we're not the MST3K (Mystery Science Theater 3000)."

Terriermon snickers, "Nah, but we can try our hand at riffing that Star Wars 'masterpiece'."

"Maybe I can join?" Alice politely asked.

"Your funeral..." Rika said before taking back, "Whoops, that came out wrong."

Alice gives a grim smile, "That's ok, I'm not offended."

* * *

Finally, the Dawn of Chaos Big Bads, Arago, Valmarmon, and Gamera, unite as they converse while the parade goes on.

"So, the Dawn of Chaos Big Bads have united." Gamera stated.

"And during such a special festive as New Years Eve." Valmarmon commented.

Arago figures out something, "Wait, aren't we forgetting someone?"

 **(Theme instantly fades)**

Crickets chirp are heard, obviously signifies one thing.

 **(Eurythmics -** _ **Here Comes The Rain Again**_ **continues)**

Valmarmon cackles, "If you mean a certain scrub loser from that 5Ds series, then no. No one cares about him."

"It's all about us. That fool Professor Frank is better off shining our shoes." Gamera snickered.

"If we wear any. We wear boots." Arago commented.

Valmarmon then sees the Kaijuu, "I'm about as large as them. Lord Gamera, weren't you and the Warlords riding that three-headed behemoth?"

"Correct, Lord Valmarmon." Gamera answered about the golden dragon, "That is our King Ghidorah. My father and Lord Gyaos rode in the three heads like the bosses we are."

Arago scoffs, "And yet you three are named after Kaijuus."

"What can I say, Lord Arago? Us reptilian folk have fondness for great reptilian beasts. And having names that start with 'G' was too good to pass up." Gamera gives his statement of tributing notorious Kaijuu figures.

"So you say." Arago muttered.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us**_

Back at the largest toy store, there is a competition between two groups: The S-Force and the Demon Beast Generals, they stand face to face of giving the audience the show.

Sloan (S-Force) poses, "Aren't you gonna give up yet?"

"You got what it takes? As the newest member, I'll take you on, fatso!" SoveignOuryumon poses.

BlazeSuzakumon laughs at S-Force, "Not even close to giving up! We're just getting started!" He then strikes a pose.

StormSeiryuumon poses, "We aren't leaving until we've won this posedown!"

"That's right!" QuakeGenbumon cried out.

Jax speaks gibberish as he gives the pose.

"I don't know what you just said, but you're gonna taste defeat!" AuroraByakkomon said to Jax and does a dramatic and over-the-top pose.

Elsewhere, the _Megas XLR_ cast continues to watch the competition. Coop and Evil Coop just came back after playing Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U.

"What took you so long you two?" Jamie asked the Coops.

"Hey, I just beat most of those chumps and my evil counterpart." Coop said to his skinny friend.

Evil Coop glares at his fat counterpart, "Hmph. Poser."

"Yeah, I'm still the man." Coop taunted his evil self.

"Bet you thought of facing Umehara Daigo?" Jamie brought up this legendary Japanese gamer.

Coop gasps in shock upon hearing the mere name of Daigo, "No way, I mean I love to meet him, but I don't know if I wanna face him!"

"Who's Daigo?" Kiva said in curiosity.

"Yes, earther. Better tell us who he is." Gorrath demanded.

"He's that player that wins everything in Street Fighter competitions." Coop said to both.

"He's like that Asian every gamer admires." Goat added before mention something else, "Speaking of that, I hear that these 'West Coasters' people are coming to Manhattan."

"Weren't they from California or something?" Jamie wondered.

"Sure is." Goat stated.

 **(Cue W &W - **_**Manhattan**_ **(Craving Remix))**

Now entering the Toys R Us, a new group of original heroes make their presence known. Flying out from the west coast, specifically California, are the newest additions to the _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ fanfic franchise. They are seven Meta-humans known as The West Coasters. Their costume theme is the _Big Hero 6_. Lance and Good!Pharaohmon, both cosplayed Hiro Hamada  & Baymax, enter first accompanied by a young guy, cosplaying as Tadashi Hamada, with short brown hair and a chestnut-colored hair girl, who cosplays as Cass Hamada.

"Here we are, Marty Stonebagel aka Stronghold and Andrea Bickens aka Psyclone." Lance showed his two teammates the crowded city, "We finally made it to New York!"

"But, why here?" Marty asked about Toys R Us.

Andrea giggles at Marty, "To check out the latest games. Plus, I promised Carmen to show her some Pokemon."

Accompanying the three are the other West Coaster members. A pair of half-Polynesian, half-Caucasian twins appear; a boy with long dark, wavy hair cosplays as Fred. The girl with a Punk-Rocker spiky hair style, bleached with multi-colored tips and piercings, comes dressed as GoGo Tomago. These are Nicholas "Nick" Banks aka Surgebinder and Penelope "Penny" Banks aka Coinshot.

Nick's eyes gleam, "Whoa, dudes and dudettes, we've hit toy heaven! They gotta have some cool games and maybe some anime chick figurines!"

Penny sigh, "I'm sure they have all that. I have no idea why I'm here."

"Who knows? You might find something worthwhile here, Penny." Lance said to her.

Another girl, a dark-haired Latina with a kind and subdued demeanor, cosplays as Honey Lemon. This is Carmen Santiago aka Songblade. The last member is a Caucasian young man wearing a beanie that he has red hair underneath named Scott Montgomery aka Bridge, who is cosplaying as Wasabi.

Carmen observes the store, "Wow..."

"Big place, isn't it, Carmen?" Scott said to Songblade.

Andrea then takes Carmen's hand, "C'mon, we can check out the latest Pokemon games, Carmen."

Good!Pharaohmon sees kids crowding around him and said in curiosity, "The kids like me?"

"Because you're dressed as Baymax. They seem to like our Big Hero 6 group cosplay, guys." Lance said gladly.

The West Coasters take group pictures for their new fans.

"That's good. Hopefully we can find my cousin, Larry, around here." Marty can hoped.

Nick them notices Coop and his group, "Whoa, hey! Aren't they from Megas XLR?!"

Penny sees them as well, "Hey, you're right."

Coop and the Megas XLR cast notice the West Coasters group.

"Hey! My guesses are right!" Goat saw the teenaged meta-heroes.

"So that's who they are." Kiva stated.

Jamie grins, "And they dress up as those superhero kids from _Big Hero 6_!"

The West Coasters interact with the Megas XLR group, in which this is a nice opportunity.

Nick is the first to speak to Jamie, "Yo, dude. No, it's awesome to finally meet you guys. Glad ya like our costumes!"

Evil Coop groans, "Oh great, more losers."

"I couldn't agree more with these earth children." Gorrath grumbled.

Penny responds to Evil Coop and Gorrath, "Speak for yourselves. We won't get our asses kicked by a fat couch potato."

Coop smirked at the young heroes, "Hey guys, this your first time in New York? It's our second time in this kickass place."

Lance answers to Coop since he and his friends are from Jersey City to relate, "I've been to New York with my family before. But, this is the first for the others here."

"We're here for the sight-seeing." Marty stated.

"And get our reputation out there since we're new." Andrea planned to spread their influence.

"Since we're like the X-Men and Inhumans." Scott added in comparing the West Coasters to these Marvel teams.

Carmen is speaking with a computer vocalizer, _"New York is so big. I don't know where to next."_

Andrea pats Carmen, "We can always hit up Time Square, Carmen."

* * *

Elsewhere in the store, Akiyama Ryo and Cyberdramon are on their way to see Frontier/Data Squad/Xros Digiteams. Ryo cosplays as Marty McFly.

"It's 2015 and we still don't have our flying cars. _Back to the Future_ lied!" Ryo cried out that the theory jossed.

"Actually, I think I saw a few flying cars." Cyberdramon noticed.

Ryo gapes, "What?! And you didn't tell me?!"

Cyberdramon lowly chuckles, "I thought you knew?"

"It's your job to tell me these things! I'm the dimension traveler, I have little time to find flying cars! Oh well, 2015 is technically not over yet, maybe I'll have luck and see a flying car. So, I'm taking your word on what you saw for it." Ryo briefly ranted and then sighs, "And we do end up with flying cars in the far future. I just need to know when we'll see the first signs of them."

Cyberdramon changes the subject, "So, they're supposed to be here Ryo."

"Don't worry once we find them, we'll unite them with our Tamers and Digi-Destined for a Chosen gathering?" Ryo suggested.

Just then, Ryo and Cyberdramon pause, both surprised to see two familiar, but at the same time not familiar faces.

Ryo smiles at the two newcomers, or at least old familiars, "Ah, it's you, Yagami Taichi and Agumon of the Tri universe."

Coming from the six movies that take place after _Digimon Adventure/02_ , Taichi and Agumon (Tri) both acknowledge Ryo and Cyberdramon with familiarity.

Taichi (Tri) smirks coolly, "Hey, Ryo! Been a while!"

"Surprised to see us?" Agumon (Tri) asked.

"Well, I was on my way to find the YYGDM-verse you and Agumon along with YYGDM-verse Matt and among others, including the other Chosen." Ryo answered.

"Ah, another me. I also hear that Ascendant/Goku version of me is here, too!" Taichi (Tri) gives a giddy smile, "I look forward to meeting them."

"We have to a chance to see them if you come with me." Ryo offered to them.

"I wanna meet the other versions of me, Taichi!" Agumon (Tri) said to his partner.

Taichi (Tri) nods at Agumon before facing Ryo, "We're about to have an adventure before the release of our series' revival through Tri movies starting this November. This'll be a great way to promote our return."

"Then, let's get going." Ryo takes the lead.

Taichi (Tri) nods, "Ok! Lead the way!"

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village/New York University/Birthday Massacre Concert**_

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Leaving Tonight**_ **)**

Switching back to the synthrock gothic concert at Greenwich Village and outside of New York University, the crowd is going strong as ever as they played this song from the Hide & Seek album, tonight is the leave.

The Scout Regiment and the Tennouzu Classmates are still watching the concert.

"Say kids, this reminds us of another topic, aren't you excited about those live action movies of our franchise?" Hange Zoe said in a positive manner, "I am giddy of seeing myself!"

Souta cries out in excitement, "No kidding, there's a lot of talk at our school and we're definitely be seeing them!"

Eren scoff about the actor's portrayals, "Yeah right, they're making all of us except Mikasa Asian."

"Nice compliment, Eren." Armin stated.

"….." Mikasa has nothing to say.

Menjou Hare hugs Eren to cheer her Caucasian boyfriend up, "But at least this Eren is a different character compare to you."

"Thanks, Hare." Eren said to his Japanese girlfriend.

"Seriously no offense, but Attack on Titan's popularity is pretty much off the foreign roof." Yahiro once again said about the franchise's popularity.

"I would be dead scare to see these Titans in live-action." Kanon nervously admitted.

"Same here, especially the one that's 'late for school'." Jun rolls his eyes of mentioning a Titan running by holding jelly bread in his mouth.

Levi could care less about the live-action films, "If those people make me appear, they better get it right."

"You're more focus on cleaning, right?" Hange asked her boss.

"I guess." Levi shrugged.

* * *

On the other hand, Ford, Jessica, and the NYU classmates have enjoyed listening to the song. Ford has the lucky opportunity to invite a Native American girl to the urban lifestyle of New York.

Ford gives a soft smile and slowly holds Jessica's hand, "I come a long way for this moment."

Jessica Nightwood catches herself blushing and comfortable in Ford's company. She keeps holding his hand, "No, thank you, Ford. You've shown me a bigger world outside my tribe's homeland."

"Thanks." Ford quickly replied. He then changes the subject while slightly blushes, "Say Jess, I wonder if you ever had a first kiss?"

Jessica looks at Ford and blushes, "Actually, no, I never have..."

Unaware to Ford, she's leaning closer to him.

Ford's eyes slightly widened, "Jess-?"

Jessica's eyes widen equally, "Ford-?"

And then, Ford and Jessica's lips meet. Their eyes remain widened at first, but closes as they feel the nature of spiritual love. They then slowly let go.

"This is just beautiful." Ford muttered.

Jessica feels enamored, "This has to be the best feeling I've ever had."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Koreatown/Kunjip restaurant**_

Back at the Korean restaurant, the _Sword Art Online_ secondary casts are watching the Kaiba/Kuhouin families interact with Cybernetic Ghost/Gozaburo/Noah.

"Sure goes well with them, I didn't wanna get in their way." Klein casually observed.

Silica speaks up with Pina perching her shoulder, "Hmm, I think I can approach them."

"Heh, so you got guts in meeting Kaiba huh?" Lizbeth teasingly smirked at her younger friend.

"Yeah, and I should get to know Kuhouin Arisa as well since me, Kirito and Asuna visited Tennouzu High before. We wish we attend a normal school." Silica commented of whether they like to attend a normal high school instead of an SAO survivor school.

Silica then gulps and then steps out of the table to walk towards the Kaiba/Kuhouin table.

Agil crosses his arms and states, "Let her be guys."

Switching back to the family reunion conversation.

"I really have no idea what's going on." Arisa commented in awkward concern.

"Me neither, my granddaughter." Okina admitted.

Helio speaks to the robot, "So that means you're my 'grandfather'?"

"Why yes little one, Kaiba and his white-haired wife must be so proud to create you." The Cybernetic Ghost said to the young boy.

"I'm as lost as you are." Lyn said to Arisa and Okina before speaking to Seto, "No offense, but you got one screwed up family line."

"I don't blame you. Even I chose not to acknowledge Gozaburo, much less Cybernetic Ghost." Seto admitted.

Gozaburo gawks about this, "You can't even compare me to this freak!"

"Quite honestly, Cybernetic Ghost is more human than you, Gozaburo." Mokuba speak the truth.

Noah smirks, "They're calling you a less than a thing with no valuable existence. How sad for you, father."

Gozaburo growls, "That does it! Seto, I'm taking back what's mine!"

Kaiba Gozaburo goes to grab Seto, but Lyn cuts him off and pimp slaps him down.

"Don't ruin our night, jerk-ass!" Lyn dusts her hands like a proper lady.

"That's why I love you." Seto smirked.

Lyn speaks to the Cybernetic Ghost, "I'd be happy to if you joined us. We have a lot to talk since we're family."

"Ooh boy." Seto grumbles.

"Isn't your mom just great, Helio?" Mokuba said to his future nephew.

Helio nods and smiles, "Yeah he is uncle Mokuba. She's kind and always get along with my father."

Cybernetic Ghost said to Lyn, "Why thank you, I'd like to hear all the family human conversations."

Just then, the group notice Silica and Pina approaching. Silica gives a warm smile to them.

"Um, my name is Ayano Keiko, but you can call me Silica. I'm also a potential dragon tamer-." Silica said while she introduced Pina, "-and this here is my friend, Pina. I just wonder if I'd like to join?"

Mokuba respond to Silicia, "Sure, we have room."

Cybernetic Ghost jokes at Seto, "Ooooh, she must have had a dragon fetish like yourself, son."

"Will you shut up?" Seto mumbled at the Cybernetic Ghost.

"Be nice. He came all the way out here to see you, Seto." Lyn reminded her husband.

"Oh poor Kaiba." Noah laughs at Seto.

As Makoto and Otokam are still wrestling in the restaurant, Mako witnesses the Kaiba family situation.

"Man, Kaiba's got one effed up family." Mako whistled.

Yep, Kaiba's life is dysfunctional, but at least the rich CEO makes it through in life. People will wonder what happens next.

* * *

 _ **Next Part: Continuing Festivities**_ _**(Part II)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Here we are with the celebrations continues. Canon!Shu and his two friends are getting use to it by now, especially Shu beginning to warm up.**

 **Sailor Pluto and Volodramon introduce to one another, and it's nice that my co-author put a _Doctor Who_ reference to show connections towards time.**

 **The West Coasters are a group of meta-heroes from the west coast (California, seeing them cosplay as _Big Hero 6_ ) that they are original superheroes by Kanius and Lazerwulf. Since their appearance, it's ironic they meet the characters from Jersey City in the east coast. Likewise, Taichi of _Digimon Tri_ appears as a guest, since our childhoods make a forthcoming return in six films.**

 **As an OC/Author Avatar, Ford, I remember having an interest in Native American girls due to their special outlooks. Yes, the live-actions movies of _Attack on Titan_ are reference since the first movie is shown early in Los Angeles.**

 **Yes, Kaiba is such a fun character. He's gonna play a huge role in the forthcoming _Yugioh_ movie by 2016 (which commences the 10th anniversaries of _Yugioh Abridged_ and Abridged series in general, these changed our lives forever).**

 **Send a review and see you in the next part!**


	8. Chapter 8: Continuing Festivities (2)

_**A/N**_ : **Here is the eighth chapter of these continuing celebrations.**

 _ **(Note (7/24/2015))** :_ **I remove something from Future Charon's dialogue to Kensuke that feel offensive to Chaosblazer, so I apologize.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter VIII**_

 _ **Continuing Festivities**_ _**(Part II)**_

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

 **(Cue Metric -** _ **Monster Hospital**_ **(MSTRKRFT Remix))**

Back in the Midtown section of Manhattan, Kensuke Rainer and the Gundam Meisters continue watching Christina Denton and her clone, Sucro rolling around slapping each other. Kensuke feels awkward seeing his girlfriend, Christina, headlocking and punching her head. Sucro returns the favor by biting Christina's thumb.

Christina cringes and screeches, "Ow!"

Sucro spears Christina down and slaps at her. Then, Christina kicks Sucro's gut.

"Oh man." Kensuke commented.

Just then, laughter is heard. Christina and Sucro cease their cat fight. The two ladies, Kensuke, and the Meisters look up. They see GranDracmon, Beyond & Paradixalmon, Greil & Paradisomon, and Future Charon & the Time Deaths (Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, and Queen Metalia) descending to meet them. Yes, the Accel Digidestined is interacting with his rogue gallery.

GranDracmon smirks to Kensuke, "Well, well, it's been a while since the ordeal at the House last year. Hello again, Kenny!"

Kensuke grits his teeth hard, "Ugh, I fucking hate being called Kenny."

"What's wrong, Kenny boy? Don't like being reminded of the South Park character?" Griel asked.

Paradixalmon said to Kensuke, "We're inching to make you and your girlfriend's free time miserable."

"You sure you want to pick a fight with Ken, brother?" Beyond asked Griel.

"There's no need to do so." Griel nodded of saying 'no'.

Future Charon giggles devilishly, "Even if we can't beat your powers, we can still troll you."

"Master GranDracmon!" Sailor Sucro bows to the demon Digimon, "I found and attacked my goody goody counterpart."

"I know. You keep at it, my dark clone." GranDracmon encouraged her.

"All my worst enemies gathered together. And you brought along some friends." Kensuke chuckled and eyes on the other Time Deaths, "Except you three, Sailor Moon and her friends kicked your asses hard. But, me and the Meisters will happily kick your asses for them!"

"You tell them, Ken!" Christina cheered and glares at Future Charon, "And don't think I forgot about you."

"Oh great, these types of enemies are in the city." Allelujah calmly glared.

"Is there any idea what we can do with them?" Lockon wondered.

Tieria speaks to his teammates, "As of now, we're just stand by and let Kensuke decide. Perhaps we can back him up."

"And to show them I'm the Gundam, I accept." Setsuna kept his word to himself.

Lockon chuckles, "You're still letting that Gundam business in your head, Setsuna?"

"I am." Setsuna answered to his older comrade.

Kensuke then warns the Meisters, "Unless they attack, just hold your ground, but stay alert."

"Yeah, if they try attacking like my evil clone did, don't hold back." Christina added.

* * *

On another side of Midtown, the Reformed Rajita meets the Oppressed Rajita. The results are none too please.

Kuiiza gives a smug grin to his former relatives, "Well, look at what we have here. The traitors are here."

Blitzkrieg snorts at Kuiiza, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, freak."

"Now, is that any way to talk to my sempai, Blitzkrieg?" Toad calmly defended him.

Melancholia stoically glares at the Oppressed Rajita, "Step aside unless you all wish to be skewered."

Kujiko grunts, "Is that a threat?"

"Don't let my former colleague rattle ya, Master Kujiko." Babbi stated.

Emag Oediv cackles like mad, "I can trap 'em in a video game dimension if you'd like, Lord Kuiiza! Hahaha!"

"There won't be any need for that. Can we just put aside our differences for this fine evening?" Kuiiza offered to the two groups.

On the other hand, Kitoss and Wolk glare hatefully at each other.

"Me get along with this traitorous bitch?" Kitoss growled at her former sister.

Wolk scoffs, "Speak for yourself."

Kitoss spits near Wolk's feet.

"What the hell?!" Wolk had a disgusted look.

DemiDevimon throws a Demi Dart at Kitoss, "Leave her alone, brat!"

Kitoss dodges easily and taunts, "Hah, too slow, batty!"

Xian-Yuio and Ravan pose together.

"We won't let you near Lord Kuiiza!" Xian-Yuio defended.

"Or Lady Kitoss!" Ravan added.

"Oh please." Lobo rolled his eyes.

Ztreko-Li looks unimpressed at the Oppressed Rajita, "You might have numbers, but we have strength advantage."

"Perhaps, but some of us have unique abilities." Kuiiza commented. "Namely my apprentice Toad, Revenant's ability to age people, and Emag's broken game mechanics. Then, you have the Bruisers, Kujiko and Babbi. Then, you have me who can create something fierce with prep-time. But, agreed, moot point if you use your strength and speed advantage."

 **(End Theme)**

Then, Melancholia senses something amiss, "Hmm."

"What is it?" Blitzkrieg asked.

"What's bothering you?" Kuiiza questioned.

Melancholia feels a dreadful presence subtly materializing in New York. Even he wasn't sure what this disturbance entailed.

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown -** _ **Ready To Go**_ **)**

In the other side of Midtown, there is an African-American rapper ready to perform to his own audience. His name is David Whitaker, in which he is involved with some songs for _Final Fantasy XIII-2_ , _Guilty Crown_ , and even _Kill la Kill_.

"Alright yo, are you ready to rock?!" The singer cried out to his fans.

All the audience cheered as the obvious meaning of saying yes.

"Let's do this!" David Whitaker begins singing, " _Locked and loaded, ready to go! If you take us on then under you go! The plan is simple, we fight to win! Try to take our freedom let the battle begin!_ "

Near this small concert, this caught Rando of the Demon Brotherhood's attention. Rando notices David Whitaker and starts jamming to his music.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Rando jams and busts a move.

"Right now?" Suzaku frowned.

"Can it wait?" Long questioned.

"No way! That's David Whitaker and no way am I missing this one out!" Rando runs through the crowd and joins on the concert.

"C'mon, let him have a little fun, brother." Kiryu said to Long.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Cecaelia wondered.

Rando raps on stage with David Whitaker.

David Whitwalker turns to the long red-haired demon with a frown as he stops singing, "What the hell are you in my concert?!"

Most of the audiences go 'boo!' at Rando, telling him to get off the stage. Rando gets pelted with food, drinks, and souvenirs. He gets ran off the stage as he covers himself.

"What?! Can't I have a rap battle with the one David Whitaker?!" Rando shouted.

The Spirit Detective group (Kuwabara, Kurama, Maya, Yukina, Shizuru, and Hinageshi), Yasha, Tsukiyomi, Kuronue, Leorio, and Kurapika have arrived and receive unwanted company in the form of the Demon Brotherhood.

"Hey, was that Rando that got kicked off by David Whitaker?!" Kuwabara cried out.

"Seems like it, bro." Shizuru shrugged.

Tsukiyomi growls at Long, "Long, my former colleague, what brings you here?!"

Long scoffs at Tsukiyomi, "Oh, stuff it, futa woman. Can we not enjoy a walk on the town?"

"Yeah, you're the last demon scum we wanted to see again." Yasha glared.

"I'd tone down the disparaging remarks, mutt girl." Long warned her.

"How about no fighting? Long, Tsukiyomi, how about putting aside differences?" Kiryu suggested and puts arm over Cecaelia, "Right, dear?"

"Yes and our son is looking for a good time. Don't ruin it for us." Cecaelia smiled.

"Yeah, uncle Long and auntie Tsukiyomi!" Kiryu and Cecaelia's offspring sticks his tongue at them.

Karasu looks at Kurama and chuckles, "Funny how we always run into each other. Must be fate tying us together."

Kurama glares at Karasu back, "I doubt that much."

"So, this is Karasu, eh? He trying to copy my motif?" Kuronue sees the Quest Demon for the first time.

Karasu turns towards Kuronue, "You're all but a movie character and I'm in the actual canon. You're the copycat."

"We could settle it." Kuronue stated.

"Hey, not all of us movie-exclusive characters are bad!" Hinageshi cried out.

"No, but canon purists will think otherwise, sadly." Maya admitted.

Then out of nowhere, Suzaku sees Murugu fly down on his shoulder.

"Finally joined us I see. What do you have to report, Murugu?" Suzaku asked his pet bird.

"Nothing suspicious that I can see." Murugu answered.

Loki Nekomata sees Murugu and licks hungrily at the demon bird.

"Gah, why are you looking at me like that?" Murugu looks terrified.

Loki Nekomata smirks, "You're looking mighty tasty. And I'm in the mood for some chicken."

"Oh no!" Murugu shrieks loudly.

Rando walks off stage with bumps and cringes, "Damn David Whitaker don't know how to share the spotlight?!"

Kuwabara laughs at the demon, "He kicked your sorry butt off stage!"

"Only cause I wasn't out for blood. The jerk." Rando scoffed.

Leorio whistles at the scene, "You didn't see this everyday, Kurapika."

"Yeah, that Karasu guy got some serious creepy issues with Kurama." Kurapika has his suspicions.

"Couldn't blame you, all these evil demons are strong." Leorio added.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Jacob Javits Convention Center/Outside**_

Outside of the Javits center, Lightning and Noctis decide to leave the place and are walking towards the streets.

"It's good to go out, hopefully to find some new people." Lightning wondered.

"Yeah, the nightlife is really fabulous, but you don't seem to mind if fans see us 'dating'?" Noctis asked, feeling his heart beings to someone else.

"Hard to believe? Yet, we're just friends still." Lightning confirmed.

* * *

 _ **Jacob Javits Convention Center/Inside**_

 **(Cue Blood Stain Child –** _ **Stargazer**_ **)**

Elsewhere in the convention, Yusei, Jack, and Crow reform their band, Team Satisfaction, in competition with Blood Stain Child playing one of their famous songs.

Yusei shouts into a microphone to the audience, "Are you ready to rock this place?!"

"YEAH!" All the fans shouted.

"Let's show Blood Stain Child how we in Team Satisfaction handle things!" Jack cried out.

Crow steps in, "1! 2! 3!"

Team Satisfaction begins performing to the delight of their fans, including their own teammates.

Leo cheers and headbangs, "Yeah, you tell 'em, guys!"

Luna shouts, "Team Satisfaction all the way!"

Akiza shakes her head to the rhythm of music, "Blood Stain Child have nothing you on Team Satisfaction!" She turns to Yusei and blushes at the sight of him.

Yusei notices Akiza and smiles, "And this goes out to my friends in attendance!" The lead Signer points spotlight over Leo, Luna, Akiza, "This is dedicated to our bonds as Team 5Ds."

The fans cheer for Team 5Ds as Team Satisfaction continue to rock the convention and giving Blood Stain Child a run for their money.

With the Ghost of Spartan decide to stay behind inside, Kratos looks to his surroundings and decide to approach the fight between Hotaru and Uratoh. Kratos pushes away some fans till he arrives between the two senshis much to their surprise. Kratos pushes Uratoh away with full force through slamming a wall.

"Stop this nonsense, child." Kratos tells her.

"I beg your pardon? That woman you just pushed away was threatening my life." Hotaru responded before realizes who he is, "Wait, you're Kratos."

Uratoh is laying in heap of rubble, but slowly gets up and shakes off the debris.

"But, why would you confront me?" Hotaru questioned.

Kratos turns away Hotaru and mutters, "I only care because you reminded me of my daughter…and Pandora."

Curious, Hotaru approaches the Ghost of Sparta.

"I remind you of your daughter and Pandora?" Hotaru wondered.

Kratos turns his back and seemly ignores the Senshi, but he wonders the connection of how Sailor Saturn used to be a girl with destructive powers that alienated herself.

Meanwhile, Tsunemori Akane meets with TOM and the Anime SHIELD.

TOM shakes Akane's hand, "Welcome, Tsunemori Akane. We've been expecting you."

Akane shakes the robot's hand, "It's an honor, Director TOM."

"Heh, yeah, just call me TOM. Ok? I'm director of nothing." TOM chuckled.

Spike casually interjects, "I think she meets the qualifications, even if her show hasn't broadcasted on Toonami."

"Well, hey, neither has mine, but my show doesn't really define as an action series. I could force TOM to put my show on." Haruhi narrows eyes to the block host.

"Um, no need to get pushy. To be fair, I never broadcasted Jimmy Kudo and our mascot Doraemon's shows on my block either." TOM explained. "Whether a member of Anime SHIELD hasn't had their show on my block doesn't matter. This goes beyond Toonami, guys."

"Sadly we can't air everyone's favorite shows. There are circumstances that prevent that from happening." Sara stated.

Alucard evilly grins, "But, I wouldn't count out Psycho-Pass just yet."

"True. Her show was done by Production I.G., and we've broadcasted quite a few Production I.G. shows like _Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex_ and _IGPX_." TOM remembered.

Akane smiles, "I just hope there's a chance my show airs there, but enough of that... how about my membership badge?"

"Badges? We don't need no stinkin' badges!" Doraemon cried out, reminding some fans that they need to buy badge memberships to get in to a convention fair.

"We'll be giving you an membership card instead." Moltar answered.

Akane nods, "Great! So, what now?"

"Stand around and greet our fans. That's what conventions are for and we'll be here past midnight." TOM answered to the newcomer.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Chinatown/Chinese Restaurant**_

At Chinatown's restaurant, a huge was reserved for the DFKai/DBZ guests. Fans lined up and gathered to see their favorite iconic character sitting down waiting. On one side of the room, the Son and Kamiya family sat together. Goku, Tai & Agumon (Kai), Chichi, Gohan, Kari & Gatomon (Kai), X/Max Kamiya, and Goten were seen sitting together while waiting for their order. Joining them as well were Sora & Biyomon (Kai), Keke, Videl, and Child Pan.

"Man, hope they don't keep us waiting. I'm starving." Tai said.

"Me, too, Tai!" Agumon added.

"We really think alike cause I'm hungry, too." Goku stated.

X chuckles, "It's no surprise. The Tai of the DF-616 dimension is your counterpart, Goku."

Keke then said, "Us Ascendants also have the same level of appetite as you Saiyans."

"Oh, boy tell me about it. I try not to eat too much, but the same can't be said for Tike and Kara." Kari said.

Gohan wonders to the Digidestined of Light, "Now those are your kids, Kari?"

"Yep, one day." Kari answered to Goku's son.

Gatomon shrugs, "Those brats got an appetite that puts most us Digimon's and even Pokemon's to shame."

Videl is feeding Child Pan, "Say, Gohan, you know Kari here wants to become a teacher."

"So, I heard. Seems we both have in common pursuing an academic career." Gohan stated.

Kari smiles, "I'm looking at teaching kindergarten kids."

"Still, a good thing. Let's wish ourselves the best." Gohan encouraged.

Goten then looks between Goku and Tai, "Wow, that Tai guy is like my dad?"

"Sure is." Chichi said to Goten before talking to Sora, "And you? How long have you and Tai been going out?"

Sora chuckles, "Well, a couple of years. I recently learned X happens to be our son, Max Kamiya."

"Wow, must have been mind-boggling." Chichi felt impressed.

"Yeah, but Max is pretty much the catalyst that's drawn us closer." Sora admitted.

"Oh, oh, are you gonna get married like my mom and dad?!" Goten gives a big smiles.

Sora has an awkward look on her face as Goten keeps smiling.

Sora then answers, "...well, I don't know... isn't that too soon to ask?"

Tai overhears Sora and grins, "At least I know what marriage is, Goku."

"Oh yeah, I remember when I thought marriage meant a full course meal." Goku is bashful and gives a goofy grin.

On the opposite end, Vegeta, Bulma, Yamato & Gabumon (Kai), Mimi & Palmon (Kai), Trunks, Future Trunks, Dimitri & Faith the Patamon, and Athena & PinkPatamon waited for their table to be set up.

Trunks feeling his stomach grumble, "Oooh man, can't wait for that buffet!"

"Same here. I'm hungry already!" Athena cried out.

"You can afford to wait..." Mimi feels her stomach growl, "I knew I should've had a snack before coming here."

"At least I'm well disciplined." Yamato stated.

"But, as well disciplined as me?" Vegeta said to Yamato.

Gabumon is nervous around Vegeta, "Yes, he is."

Vegeta respond to Gabumon, "Well, he's the only Matt/Yamato that can claim to be at my level. But, he will never be a Prince of all Saiyans."

"Oh, blah blah, you still on that Prince thing?" Bulma lectured.

Future Trunks gives his comments to Dimitri, "Wow, even though you're my counterpart, you've had further developments than I have. You have a magical girl for a girlfriend, a kid from the future, and hang around a bunch of Sailor Senshi? On top of that, you've shown you'll go beyond level 2?"

Dimitri said to Future Trunks, "I don't mean to brag, but yeah. I've been doing well for myself after restoring my future."

"My dad is great! I look up to him, Grandpa Yamato, uncle Ken, and most of all great uncle Tai!" Athena said in a positive manner.

Future Trunks said to Athena, "You have many people to look up to, Athena. I'm glad you've been raised to be a good little princess."

Athena gives a curtsy bow to Future Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta.

Bulma smiles, "How cute! Don't you think, Vegeta?"

"I guess." Vegeta commented.

Mimi then said to Bulma, "She takes after her grandma Mimi."

"Oh yeah, that's for sure." Palmon added.

PinkPatamon then said, "Athena was taught proper princess manners thanks to her mom and Princess Serenity III!"

"She's one full of royalty." Faith said.

Krillin announces to the whole group, "Guys, our tables are ready!"

Davis gives a big smile, "Yes, about time!"

18 and Sonja accompany their boyfriends.

Tike, Kara, Trunks, and Goten yell in unison, "ALL RIGHT!"

"Oh lord have mercy for the buffet lines." TK groaned.

"Ascendants and Saiyans under the same roof?" Patamon said.

TK sweatdrops, "Well, I am an Ascendant, too, y'know."

BanchoLeomon cringes, "Commence the disgusting table manners."

Piccolo grunts, "Ugh, yes, you know how I feel."

The DFKai and DBZ cast are split into groups and escorted to their tables. The Saiyans and Ascendants salivate over the variety of Chinese food being available for tonight's buffet.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the Chinese buffet, the DBZ and DFKai villains show up. Freeza, Burizalor, Cooler, Mutalior, Cell, Virus, Broly, and GalacticNova X ignore the fans snapping pictures of them.

Freeza scoffs, "Be gone you pests. Make way for the big bads! Make way for my return in the latest movie!"

Burizalor laughs, "That's right! Your movie was released this past summer!"

"And you got your ass whooped, 'Frieza'!" A mere heckler hollered.

Freeza kills the obnoxious heckler with a _**Death Beam**_ , "Annoying pest. That's 'Freeza'! Not 'Fr _i_ eza'! You Americans still can't my name right."

"At least I don't have that problem, but am I honored to be voiced by Christopher Ayres like you." Burizalor complimented.

Cooler scoffs, "You might have a new form and a movie to yourself, but you will never be... _cooler_ than me brother." He puts on shades upon saying that.

Mutalior then states, "It's weird how I'm Burizalor's father. Don't know what my author was thinking with that one."

Cell trollishly laughs, "Let's surprise the hell out of Goku and his friends."

"Yes, and likewise with Taichi and his comrades." Virus agreed.

Broly and GalacticNova X both are anxious to confront Goku and Tai again.

"Oh, but we can't have a reunion party without more friends." Freeza snaps his fingers, "Ginyu Force, I summon you!"

Burizalor snaps his fingers, "Nightmare Special Squad, come forth!"

 **(Cue** _ **Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!**_ **– Dragonball Kai)**

Suddenly, two columns pop out of the ground to the surprise of the Chinatown folks and tourists. Standing on top of these two columns are two five-man squads. On the right are the Ginyu Force, consisting of Captain Ginyu with the Namekian frog, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, and Guldo. Their counterparts, the Nightmare Special Squad consisted of Captain Ginyumon, Brutemon, Chaser, Devilin, and Gurdmon. The two eccentric groups perform their super ultra fighting poses.

"WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!"

"AND WE ARE THE NIGHTMARE SPECIAL SQUAD!"

Both pose together as sakura petals rain down over them.

Ginyu pets his frog self, "Yes, thanks to Lord Freeza, I was able to reunite with my old body. And I've elected to have my frog friend to be our Super Ginyu Force team mascot."

Ginyumon looks over Ginyu, "Ah, my counterpart, your fighting poses are as well choreographed and timed as ours. Splendid work."

"Thank you, Ginyumon. You're not too shabby yourself." Ginyu grinned.

Recoome said to Brutemon, "Hey, why don't you and me form a wrestling tag team?"

"Now that's an idea! We'll be the champs in no time!" Brutemon bellowed.

Suddenly, two figures approach Burizalor and Freeza.

Burizalor turns and faces them, "Ah, my trusted partners-in-crime."

"Who are they?" Freeza wondered.

Burizalor introduced to these guests, "Lord Freeza, allow me to introduce you to two fiends who have a penchant for death and destruction like we do. This is the Digital Warlord, formerly an AU Sam Ichijouji that dumped his human emotions and embraced the power of the Dark Ocean. And this is Cyrus Fujita, Matt 'Yamato' Ishida's predecessor from the DF-616 dimension. Cyrus sold his sold to me for more power and a higher position in my empire."

"The pleasure is ours to meet you, Lord Freeza." The Warlord cosplay as Controller X (Godzilla Final Wars) smirked.

Cyrus dresses up as Warp Darkmatter and said, "Likewise, we are in awe of your presence."

"Why don't we greet our 'friends' in this restaurant?" Burizalor asked.

Freeza cackles, "Yes, let's raid their party and perhaps get some of my favorite crab dish."

The villains have amass and enter the restaurant to the shock of restaurant guests.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

The Popos are already in the restaurant in search for the DKai and DBZ groups. People are instantly creeped out by Millenniummon and Ancientmon's creations.

Mr. Popo looks around, "They have to be around here somewhere."

"Oh, believe me they are here." Blue Popo said to his counterpart.

They both pause to see the DFKai and Z gang walking down to be seated at their tables. The Popos turn facing each other with demented grins.

* * *

Elsewhere, a being of similar species to Burizalor and Mutalior floats across Chinatown. He's searching for his kin. This individual is also akin to Kang the Conqueror from _Marvel Comics_. This is Zagato Laharl, leader of a multi-dimension crossing organization known as Arcadian Cross. Besides being on the hunt for certain individuals (namely Karin Osaka/Sedna and Ryo Akiyama as he shares a hostile relationship to dimensional travelers), he's also looking for his Corrupt brethren.

"Burizalor, Mutalior, I sense you're around here." Zagato picks up on their energies on a device and evilly grins, "Yes, I'm getting close to you, my Corrupt brothers."

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

Back in Time Square, the parades are going strong as ever. Performances, drums and trumpets are heard to fit the background.

"Yeah! Show them how New York is the best!" Bandit Keith gives a prideful holler.

As Canon!Shu, Ayase, and Tsugumi continue to watch with their lives, four people are approaching towards them. Canon!Tsugumi turns around and her perky cat-eyes widened aghast to see some familiar faces.

"What is it, Tsugumi?" Canon!Ayase turns as she and Canon!Shu become shock of what they see.

That's right, they come face to face with Nanba and his pack.

"Hey guys, is that Shu over there?" Sudou wondered.

Nanba nods, "No it can't be 'our' one in class."

"He looks older." Miyabi examined.

As the Canon!GC trio notice, these are not the same ones they knew. The canon versions of Nanba and his group were formerly Canon!Shu's Secret Service before getting killed by Canon!Gai after turning against him with Canon!Arisa. Canon!Ayase and Tsugumi remembered well when Canon!Nanba and Sudou use to harassed them and captured them in the Tennouzu auditorium before Canon!Shu rescued them. As if the two random students from before weren't enough for Canon!Shu.

"Well, this Shu looks like he can't see very well." Ritsu crudely smirks and then turns to Canon!Tsugumi, "But this cat is some pip-squeak."

She then flicks her finger to Canon!Tsugumi's forehead.

Canon!Tsugumi growls at the younger girl, "You take back what you said, little bitch!"

"Yeah, like what she said! Better respect your damn elders." Canon!Ayase growled.

"As if!" Sudou taunted.

Ritsu gives a raspberry at Canon!Ayase and Tsugumi as they are further angered of being ridiculed. Nanba walks towards Canon!Shu with Ayase being worried.

Nanba looks closely at the nervous Canon!Shu and realizes something, "What's this? You must be the original Ouma Shu that used to attend _our_ school years ago. You saved the world from the first GHQ, but here you are now like a handicapped ignoramus."

"How can I never forget? I remember the form of your own group that served me in my void prince days, before Arisa (canon) made my kingdom did a coup d'etat at me." Canon!Shu muttered about his alumni history.

"Wait, 'WE' worked with you?" Sudou smacks his forehead and laughs.

Canon!Shu mumbles, "I'm an adult now."

"Even if you are, people still treat you like society's trash." Nanba harshly commented.

Offended by the remark, Canon!Ayase pushes her wheelchair in anger towards Nanba, "That does it!"

But then, Sudou and Ritsu trip over the wheelchair which causes Canon!Ayase to fall down badly. This is a reminder that she still can't defend herself without an Endlave, much to Canon!Tsugumi's frustration on Ayase's physical disability.

"Ayase!" Canon!Tsugumi turns towards Nanba's pack in anger and jumps above like a Kamen Rider, "MISSILE KICK!"

However, Sudou immediately grabs Canon!Tsugumi's leg with a smirk and throws Tsugumi to the ground. Miyabi then steps on Canon!Tsugumi's back.

"Tsugumi!" Canon!Ayase cried out.

Now Nanba and his pack hunters begin to surround Canon!Shu. Shu remains quiet and hesitant of whether to defend himself. If only he still had his powers, he would have show these bullies true fear of not messing with the void king.

"What will you do now?" Nanba asked the blinded man.

"Stop right there!" Interrupted a young voice.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Alpha**_ **)**

The Canon!GC and Nanba's groups turn to see LK!Shu, Kirito and Asuna arrive to stop the commotion, to which a stylish and electronic song is filling the scene with Canon!Shu seeing his alternate self's arrival. Having the goodness of this song demonstrates the rescue.

LK!Shu glares at Nanba, "I should have known you assholes show up."

"Heh, now that's the Shu WE know." Sudou crudely smirked.

"Nice to see you on the eve of New Years, Ouma Shu." Nanba gives a slight smirked.

LK!Shu feels unimpressed and gives an upsetting look, "Nice to NOT see you, bastard."

The young Asuna said to Canon!Ayase while helping her back in her wheelchair, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me." Canon!Ayase nodded at the young female MMO player.

Asuna nods back before she glares at Nanba's pack, "You people should be ashamed of yourselves."

Ritsu uncaringly smirks, "We can do whatever we want, twerp."

"Yeah, but being arrogant bullies don't count." Kirito light-heartingly commented to have his point.

Sudou figures out the black-haired boy's identity, "Wait, aren't you that Kirito kid we've heard off?"

Kirito grins, "The one and only, big-mouth. I can defeat all of you at once, both in real-life and MMO."

"That's impractical." Miyabi feels slightly irked.

Just then, some security appears to stop by that got their attention.

"I hear there's a brief dispute going on?" One of the security officers sternly questioned.

"Oh, there's nothing serious, offficer." LK!Shu reassured to the police as the officers leave before turning to the bullies and warned, "Better leave now or things get ugly."

After a few moments, Nanba's group begins to concede.

"Fine. They (the canon!GC characters) are no use to us anyway." Nanba surrendered.

Miyabi then releases Tsugumi, prompting the petitie girl to stay close with LK!Shu and the others. Nanba and his cohorts then leave them alone and walks away.

"Hope they didn't bother you a lot." LK!Shu reassured to Canon!Shu.

Canon!Shu respond to his younger version, "Not much, but they remind me of the ones I knew back then.."

LK!Shu replied about this feeling, "I feel the same way when they use to bully me before I receive the Void Genome. But enough about that, Inori is going to sing a special song for the crowd."

"That'll be great to hear." Canon!Ayase felt glad.

Canon!Tsugumi gives a cat smile, "I wonder if this Inoreen can hold up."

After his Lost Kingdoms counterpart said that, Canon!Shu is going to remind himself about Canon!Inori's singing voice yet again.

* * *

In another side, Aya's sensors go off and immediately picks up on Zagato's location.

Karin notices Aya suddenly distraught, "Aya, what is it?"

"It would seem Zagato has escaped his prison somehow and he's roaming the Chinatown vicinity." Aya reported to the Kuiper Senshi.

Karin ponders, "Wouldn't he be after me or Ryo? Neither of us are in Chinatown."

"I believe he's searching for his Corrupt kin." Aya answered. "Remember he was originally from the DF-616 dimension. He's no doubt looking for Burizalor and Mutalior."

Karin grimaces about the names of the Corrupts, "Those two?"

"Don't worry Zagato won't bring you harm. I won't allow it." Aya stated.

Karin hugs Aya and smiles, "Thanks, Aya, but I'm sure I can handle Zagato."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke looks up to see a blue Phoenix-like creature named Puu flying around the giant floats.

"Hahah, see? Puu is so big he could blend in well with the other floats." Yusuke pointed up to the sky.

Yui sweatdrops about it, "I don't think he's that big."

"Big for a spirit bird though." Aoshi commented.

"Having a good time, Shingo?" Cammy said and takes his hand.

Shingo smiles and takes Cammy's hand, "Yeah, I am."

DarkGabumon sits beside Yui eating an ice cream cone.

"Man, Inumon the mutt must be having fun with Renamon." DarkGabumon muttered.

* * *

"Man those bullies picking on Shu and his friends. The nerve of them..." Usagi has an upset mood about witnessing that event minutes ago before she sees Cammy and Shingo holding hands.

"Ooo!" Usagi then talks to Rei and ask, "Hey, Rei, ever thought about what happens if your sister and my brother get married?"

Rei sighs, "We officially become sister-in-laws, and as if that wasn't scary enough we already act like sisters toward each other."

"Yeah, but that's a good thing, don't you think?" Usagi asked.

Rei gives a smug look, "Depends on your perspective."

Usagi and Rei playfully stick each other's tongues out at each other, just like in the old days of their rivalry. Cammy and Shingo watch their older siblings go at it.

"Us get married?" Cammy wondered.

Shingo shrugs, "Who knows? Could happen."

Cammy smiles, "If there's anyone I'd marry, it'd be you anyway."

Well, only time for tell for the newly couple between Usagi and Rei's siblings. As the celebration of Manhattan turns, so will the experiences.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part: Continuing Festivities**_ _**(Part III)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **There you have it with some filler scenes of heroes meeting villains from Midtown. Another _Guilty Crown_ song reference is used though. Akane meeting _Toonami_ and the famous anime characters is great to look at.**

 ** _Dragon Ball_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ cast are eating and with seconds of getting to know one another. The villains have called forth the Ginyu Force (including the frog) and their expy counterparts. Haha, like how Freeza is making fun off even his recent movie is released.**

 **Glad to see the Lost Kingdoms version of Shu alongside our Twilight couple of the anime community (except Kirito/Asuna is better than sparkly vampire/bored girl) saving the canon _Guilty Crown_ trio from Nanba's group. If only Canon!Shu would have remain healthy, he would have scared off these pesky kids. Also, Usagi feeling bad for Canon!Shu proves that another famous character doesn't show ostracism to our main character.**

 **Just one more chapter before Da'ath's arrival. Send a review and see you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Continuing Festivities (3)

_**A/N**_ : **Welcome to the first day of August. The third part of these continuing celebrations commences. After this is over, the main point arrives in the following chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter IX**_

 _ **Continuing Festivities**_ _**(Part III)**_

* * *

 _ **Chinatown/Chinese restaurant**_

At the Chinese restaurant, the DBZ and DFKai cast members are divided across different tables. Most of them are already getting their food from the buffet bar. The Saiyans and Ascendants grab as much food as they want. The Son and Kamiya families sit together eating and enjoying each other's company. Naturally, Goku, Tai, and Agumon are having an eating contest.

"They eat just alike, don't they, Chichi?" Sora quipped.

Chichi politely nods, "They sure do."

Kari eats modestly, "I apologize for my brother and Agumon's horrible table manners."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm used to seeing my dad eat like a pig." Gohan respond to Kari's statement.

"Some of us Ascendants have learned to eat politely." TK said.

"Except us Digimon. We'll eat to our tummy's content!" Patamon cried out.

Over at Krillin and Davis' table, a waiter pours wine for Krillin & 18, Veemon, and Davis & Sonja.

Krillin casually speaks, "Man, isn't this the life, Davis?"

Davis grins, "Tell me about it, Krillin!"

"And this curry shrimp hits the spot!" Veemon cried out.

"Marron's in good company with the other kids." 18 said.

"Yeah, count on David to be good." Sonja stated.

In one table, the some of the children (Goten, Trunks, Marron, Tike, David, Kara, and Meryl & Salamon) are hanging out and eating. They've served themselves Thai noodles and bowls of white rice. Meryl feeds Salamon some rice.

"First one to finish their buffet plates wins!" Tike cried out.

Kara smiles, "You're on, bro!"

Meryl claps, "Go, Tike!"

"My money's on Tike." Trunks said.

Goten then said, "Mine's on Kara."

"Me, too, Goten." David added.

Kara thinks, _"I'll dedicate my victory to you, David!"_

Tike thinks, _"Gotta look good for Meryl when I win!"_

Over at another table, Vegeta, Bulma, Future Trunks, Bulla, Yamato & Gabumon, Mimi & Palmon, Dimitri & Faith, Athena & PinkPatamon, and Keke are seated together.

"Mmm, these noodles are great!" Bulma said.

Future Trunks comment, "Yes, they're very edible."

"Yamakins, would you some general tso's chicken?" Mimi asked while holding a piece with her chopsticks.

Yamato leans over and eats it whole. "Not bad. But, hey... why eat yours while I still got a whole plate here?"

Mimi shrugs, "Guess just wanted to see you eating from my chopstick."

"Mmm, this is good, dad!" Athena happily cried out.

"Glad you like it, honey." Dimitri turns to watch Faith and PinkPatamon swallowing their plate down fast, "Ah, things never change with you two."

"Hey, we got company!" Keke gets the group attention as they turn to two unexpected guests.

Just then, Babimon and surprisingly Nappa approach the Briefs and Ishida table.

"YAMAKIIIINS!" Babimon shouted.

"VEEEEEEEGETA!" Abridged!Nappa shouted.

Babimon and Abridged!Nappa both speak in unison, "How's it going?!"

Both Yamato and Vegeta facepalm.

"Ugh, the last two idiots I wanted to see again." Yamato groaned.

"Babimon! Hey, hun!" Mimi waves to him, "Remember me?"

"Tachikawa Mimi, how can I forget such a gorgeous face?!" Babimon recognized her.

"Did your movie get out there like you wanted it to?" Mimi reminded him about the Halloween special.

Babimon answers, "Oh yes, thanks to you, I was able to land a job at Hollywood alongside my friend here Nappa. My movie's already being broadcasted in New York during the parade!"

"Wonderful!" Mimi smiled.

"Congratulations! Here's to your success!" Bulma lifts her wine.

Keke whispers to Dimitri, "I think dad and Vegeta are about to lose it."

Dimitri chuckles, "Mostly our dad."

Abridged!Nappa sits next to Vegeta and Bulma, "Mind if I join y'all?"

Bulma nods, "Not at all."

"Ugh, the hell did you come here for?" Vegeta questioned.

Babimon sits next to Yamato, "Hey, Yamakins, how's life been treating you?"

"Considering my friend is unable to speak, his life has been rather eventful." Gabumon honestly said.

"Really? Do tell, Yamakins!" Babimon wants to hear it.

Yamato growls, "Please leave us."

"Aww, but I just got here! I wanted to show you my movie! I even have film of me heckling you!" Babimon tells this info.

Yamato takes it back, "Goddamnit, Babimoooon!"

The image of Ishida Matt inside Yamato's head, laughing like Nelson from _The Simpsons_ , _"Hahah!"_

"Augggh!" Yamato said in annoyance of Matt (Yes, the Kai version of Matt has two personalities) and Babimon.

Then, Athena then interrupts and cries out, "Whoa! Look! Who's the black and blue guys?"

To her response, the Popos appear now.

"Hey, bro. Look alive. It's the Popos." Keke said to Dimitri.

Dimitri sees them and groans, "Aw, crapbaskets. Not them."

"Hiiiiiiii, everyone!" Both Abridged!Mr. Popo and Blue Popo give creepy smile, "We shall accommodate you all with some live entertainment!"

Over at another table...

"Whoa, who are they?" Pikkon wondered.

Pikkan then ask his DBZ counterpart, "Ever heard of the Boogeyman?"

"Yeah?" Pikkon asked more.

"These two are the guys that even the Boogeyman fears." Pikkan admitted, and it's a ridiculous fact to begin with.

"That's scary." Juri mumbled.

Pikkan takes Juri's hand, "I won't let them near you, Juri."

BanchoLeomon grumbles, "Anybody but these two."

"At least you never had to put up with them on the Lookout." Piccolo said to not worry the humanoid lion.

Kami then speaks in Piccolo's head, _"Even fused with Piccolo, I still can't seem to escape Mr. Popo."_

Nail's voice speaks in Piccolo's head, _"Did you ever find out where he came from?"_

Kami in Piccolo's head answers, _"All I heard he was Millenniummon's creation. Materialized from his own skin."_

Ogremon speaks in BanchoLeomon's head, _"Creeeepy!"_

"You're talking to Kami and Nail?" BanchoLeomon asked his former rival of his and Piccolo's similar background.

Ogremon in BanchoLeomon's head replies, _"Hell yeah I am!"_

Two more Digimon: Marsmon and Mercurimon in BanchoLeomon's head both appear and said in unison, _"And so are we!"_

BanchoLeomon growls, "Just great."

Sheila pokes BanchoLeomon's face with a chopstick, "Talking to your head friends again, kitty cat?"

"'Tis a shame you'll never meet your counterpart, Sheila." Piccolo stated.

"Yeah, too bad. Fuck you, Bojack." Sheila said in relief.

Mr. Buu and Dee eat a whole lot of chocolate cakes with ease.

"Yeah! Way to put that cake away, Buu!" Mr. Satan cheered.

Mummymon claps, "Well done, Dee!"

"TIME FOR SECONDS!" Mr. Buu and Dee fire beams and turn two palm trees into more chocolate cake.

* * *

Somewhere else in the restaurant, a group of similar faces from a completely alternate dimension arrive.

 **(Cue Dragonball GT -** _ **Recap #1**_ **by Mark Menza)**

The unseen GT Narrator narrates in his cool, somber voice, "We take you now to the arrival of our heroes from the GT dimension of the Dragon Ball multiverse."

The restaurant goers and tourists watch a smaller Goku alongside a short-haired Vegeta, a preteen Pan, an adult Trunks in explorer clothes, a man with a spiky mohawk, and a tall golden-skinned humanoid dragon pass by them. This group is Team GT - Kid GT Goku, GT Vegeta, GT Pan, Adult GT Trunks, Majuub, and Nuova Shenron.

Kid Goku is carrying plates of food with a big grin, "Heheheh, now this is gonna hit the spot!"

"Oh, grandpa. We're here to find our more popular mainstream counterparts." Pan reminded him.

Adult GT Trunks speaks up, "And we're the redheaded stepchild versions from a not so popular series."

"Even though our show was still considered a hit." Majuub admitted.

"We came here for a reason, friends. To warn them." Nuova Shenron reminds his cohorts.

"Yes." Vegeta picks up Goku, "Aren't we here to deliver a message to our other selves?"

Kid Goku mouth full of food and swallows, "Oh yeah, but can we eat first?"

The GT group groans in unison.

 **(End theme)**

Somewhere in the restaurant, the DBZ and DFKai villains pause as they see the GT gang.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Cell senses them.

Virus answers, "No, I see the GT counterparts of your enemies."

Ginyu ask his boss, "Lord Freeza, shall we follow them? If we do, they might lead us to Son Goku and his friends."

Freeza smiles fiendishly, "Why yes, that's a wise choice, Ginyu. Lord Burizalor, Warlord, and Cyrus, shall we go?"

"Yes, because if Son Goku and his friends are there, Taichi and his entourage will be." Burizalor responded.

Warlord evilly smirks, "Let us commence with the march."

The villains march and follow the GT group.

* * *

Back in the eating area with the DBZ and DFKai casts...

 **(Cue Linkin Park -** _ **In The End**_ **)**

The band, Linkin Park, are seen on TV playing live for Time Square audiences.

Tai observes this, "Hey, Goku, I've been meaning to ask."

"What's up?" Goku wondered.

"You see that band on the TV?" Tai points at the screen.

"Hmm? No, who are they?" Goku wondered.

Tai answers the Saiyan hero, "That's Linkin Park. They're the popular band that a lot of fans use for make AMVs about your show, and a bunch of other similar anime shows like Naruto."

Gohan sighs, "Yeah, Linkin Park despite their popularity can be overrated and their songs are the most overused AMV choices. Just another product of its time."

"Hey, but I recall there being a few gems." Agumon tells the group.

"Which ones?" Tai asked his partner.

Agumon sweatdrops, "I forgot."

Goku finally realizes, "Hmm, oh yeah! Now I remember them!"

17, Jax, 16, BW, and Rena overhear them.

"Linkin Park. Man that takes me back to the late-90's and early-2000's." 17 gladly sighed.

"According to my calculations, that's considered outdated?" 16 stated.

BW answers the android, "No, I don't believe all their songs are. They're just an overused band. More overused than even Metallica."

"I wish there were more AMVs based on me. Maybe have my Team Four Star voice actor sing a song about me like he did for Jaden." 17 said about himself.

"Maybe that can be arranged." BW stated.

Tai continues watching, "They're still playing?"

Gohan clears his throat, "Ok, that'll be enough Linkin Park. Take a hike. It's quiet time."

 **(End theme)**

Just then, the GT gang shows up in the room, startling every DBZ and DFKai member. Goku, Tai, and Agumon notice Kid GT Goku.

Tai examines GT Goku, "Hey, that's you, Goku... the little you. No, wait..."

"That outfit." Agumon recognized.

Vegeta scowls when he sees his GT self, "Good thing you got rid of that monstrosity on your lips."

"That was my 'moostache'!" GT Vegeta scoffed.

Videl sees GT Pan, "Gohan, check it out!"

Gohan is flabbergasted, "Pan...?"

GT Pan sees Gohan and Videl, "Dad? Mom?" She then sees her infant self in Videl's arms and thinks, _"That's me!"_

Future Trunks sees GT Trunks, "It's you!"

"Whoa, another me!" Trunks cried out.

Dimitri figures out, "He's the Trunks from that GT dimension."

Athena blinks, "Whoa..."

GT Trunks sweatdrops, "Feeling awkward seeing two mes and an expy of my alternate future self."

"What the heck is going on here?! There's another Goku, another Vegeta, and another Trunks!" Bulma said in confusion.

Mr. Buu, Uub and Dee notice Majuub. However, it's Dorothy and Avengemon that can't keep their eyes off the mohawk-wearing boy.

"Buu sense me in that boy." Mr. Buu senses a familiar energy.

"Who is he?" Dee asked.

"Dee, that's Kid Buu's reincarnation. Plus, he's now merged with Mr. Buu." Dorothy answers and turns to Majuub, "You're Majuub."

Majuub respond to her, "And you're the D-Reaper's reincarnation, I take it?"

Goku, Tai, and Agumon are the first to approach the GT group.

GT Kid Goku looks up to his adult Z self, "Hi, other me!"

Goku smiles, "Hey yourself."

Tai grins, "So, what brings you here?"

"Actually, we came here to warn you. There's something sinister in the works." GT Trunks announced.

The ominous message leaves the whole DBZ and DFKai groups on edge.

* * *

 _ **Chinatown**_

Elsewhere in Chinatown, Minako beats Vivian in roshambo and quickly fights Okanim. She relies on her agility and nimble movements to dodge Okanim. She uses this tactic effectively and wears Okanim out.

Minako runs up and dropkicks Okanim in the face, "No faker will ever beat the original V!"

Kohana cheers, "Yeah, kick her sorry ass, Minako!"

Shiro pops up beside Kohana, "She's got this one in the bag!"

Lien claps, "Lien is cheering for you, Minako!"

Rio, Kyo, Selipa, Nadeshiko, Suzie & Lopmon, Vivian, and Tristan watch from the sidelines.

"Your girl knows how to take care of business, brother." Kyo said.

Rio chuckles and smiles proudly, "What can I say? She's helped lift my spirits and embrace happiness."

"That's sweet." Selipa smiled.

Vivian scoffs about Minako, "Man, can't believe I lost roshambo to her!"

"Can't always win them all, Viv." Tristan shrugged.

"Hey, cousin Vivi, are you pulling for Minako?" Suzie asked.

Vivian pats Suzie's head, "Of course, sweetie!"

Suddenly, as Minako and Okanim are still wrestling, the group sees two familiar Uchiha. It is Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi.

"Brother, recognize them?" Rio sees them.

Kyo frowns, "Who wouldn't?"

Rio and Kyo confront Sasuke and Itachi.

"What? The Uchiha brothers?" Kohana saw them as well.

"Who are they?" Lien asked.

Shiro answers to Lien, "A couple of bad boys who get a ton of fangirls, and crazy ones that want to be their love slaves."

"Itachi." Kyo stated.

Rio tells the other Uchiha's name, "Sasuke."

Sasuke has smug look, "If it isn't the Kuroshishi brothers."

Itachi stoically glares, "Can your Demon Stones defeat the power of the Sharingan?"

Rio grins, "Why don't we find out?"

"Challenge accepted." Kyo calmly responded.

Suddenly, Obito comes running in hollering.

"Heeeey! Don't forget about me!" Obito puts on his old orange mask, "TOBI HAS RETURNED!"

Everyone else glares awkwardly at Obito.

Kohana gawks, "Oh great, Obitio's lost his marbles and he's become Tobi again!"

Nadeshiko is confused, "Why is he wearing a mask?"

"Because he's an idiot. And to think he ended up being one of the last villains in Naruto." Selipa nodded in disbelief.

Tristan notices Naruto and his friends showing up, "And speaking of whom..."

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Rock Lee, Gaara, Killer Bee, and Minato appear.

Minako sees Naruto and his friends, "Whoa, what the shit?!"

Okanim takes advantage and dives at Minako, tacking her down.

"Hey! I was distracted, bitch!" Minako punches at Okanim, "GET OFF, YOU COW!"

Naruto sees Sasuke and obviously cries out, "Hey, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura muttered.

"Oh, Sakura, why did you end up falling for Sasuke? What happened to me?" Rock Lee tears up.

Sasuke scoffs at the shinobi, "Well, look who it is. My 'old friends'."

"Hey, fellas! TOBI'S IN THE HOUSE!" Obito shouted.

 **(Cue Linkin' Park -** _ **Crawling in my Skin**_ **)**

"Sasuke, let's all go back home to Konoha. We beat Madara and Kaguya... and settled our score!" Naruto remembered the events while convincing his rival.

Sasuke calmly answers, "There's nothing left for me back there."

"We need you. I need you back." Naruto said.

Gaara then said to the seventh Hokage, "Naruto, do you not realize what's happened in our own series now?"

"Yeah, so ok me and Hinata got married. We end up having two kids of our own... one of them with a movie named after my son Boruto. Sakura, you and Sasuke end up together... and then Sarada somehow got born in one of Orochimaru's labs and Karin delivers her... Sakura's not really Sarada's biological mother, I think... and then Sasuke leaves." Naruto recollect the recent events and then realizes, "Wow, Sasuke, you're a deadbeat dad! Leaving your daughter and Sakura behind for how many years?"

"Yeah, what's up with that shit?" Sakura glared at his 'so-called' husband.

"Look at me! I'm not exactly what you call father of the year material?!" Sasuke angrily confessed.

"This is going be a long one." Kakashi said while he sees Obito, "Really, going back to the Tobi shtick?"

"TOBI'S BACK!" The orange masked man shouted.

Minako suddenly interjects, "OK! Cut the music! Cut this overrated Linkin Park crap!"

 **(End theme)**

Minako sighs out of exasperation and lets out, "As much as I like Linkin Park, no. Too much Linkin Park AMV. Leave that in the past." She turns to the Naruto cast with a serious expression, "As for y'all, what the hell happened to you, guys? Is this the same Naruto I remember?! I swear with all the shit that's happened and how everything went down, I'm this close to calling up Maury Povich on y'all! Seriously, I'm sensing a serious case of dysfunctional family within this group!" Minako directly turns to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well said, babe." Rio stated.

"I'm glad my family is stable as it is. And this guy here." Minako points to Kyo, "He's my brother-in-law that served evil demon priests, fought his brother." She points to Rio, "My husband... and fought to the death. But after that, Kyo got revived and he turned a new leaf. He's become a new man and has become devoted to this lovely demon lady." She then points to Selipa, "That's a lot of crap that happened, but you don't see them abandoning this girl here." Minako points to Nadeshiko, "Not to mention me and Rio are a happy couple. We have a kid of our own. You don't see us abandon our kid! Right, Sasuke? You know all about that, don't you?"

Sasuke is left speechless about his actions in the Gaiden manga.

"The matter, cat got your tongue?" Minako lectured the emo ninja.

"No, it's just..." Sasuke muttered.

"Spare the excuses." Minako interrupted with a disappointing tone. "So, it's confirmed Sarada was delivered by Karin in one of Orochimaru's labs. Therefore, Sarada's not really Sakura's daughter, not biologically at least. It's no wonder she looks more like Karin than you Sakura."

Minako then turns to Sakura with that disappointing expression retained.

"Yeah, I..." Sakura quietly responded.

"That poor girl has every right to know who her parentage is. Konoha just has to cover up her birth and has no records of her birth certificate. The hell is up with that Konoha?!" Minako yelled at the ninjas.

Kakashi interjects, "It's not what you think..."

Minako sighs and continues speaking, "You guys are unbelievable! You'd think for ninjas, you'd be better at espionage and cover-ups than this, but this is sad. Shit, I feel tempted to adopt Sarada myself to keep her from a fucked up village and a neglectful dad."

"Listen, Minako..." Naruto attempts to explain.

Minako ignores the future Hokage and angrily talks to Sasuke, "And from the sounds of it, the first time you and your daughter are reunited... is it true you almost attacked her because you didn't recognize her? She had to call out to you to get you to remember her. Some father you are, but that final chapter seemed to show you guys rekindling things in that family picture, but seems Kishimoto's trying hard to make us sympathize with y'all, but the damage has been done! On second thought, maybe it's best you left Sarada. I sure as heck wouldn't be proud if you were my dad."

"It's because Sasuke and me are caught in a fight with Uchiha Shin and his father." Naruto explained.

"All right, I heard enough." Minako feels tired about this, "Seems you guys still have work to do, but I won't forget Sasuke being an estranged dad and Naruto being a somewhat crappy Hokage."

"Thanks... wait! What?! How am I a crappy Hokage? I... well the older me is living my dream!" Naruto cried out.

"She got you there, son." Minato joked.

"Only because you STILL let Orochimaru continue lab work for you?!" Minako angrily yelled, "Y'know, that same sick freak that wanted your best friend and nearly killed y'all! The fuck is up with that?! And by god, he looks really great for his age. That magnificent bastard sure knows how to age himself better than y'all. Anyway, going off tangent... other than the whole Orochimaru thing, I guess you're an ok Hokage, Naruto. You at least cheered Sarada up."

"Naruto's good dealing with kids." Hinata said.

Naruto chuckles, "Except Boruto, he's a handful, huh?"

Rio pats Minako and said, "I think you got the point across, babe. Were you serious about adopting Sarada?"

"Nah, just got caught up in the moment. She's cute, but she isn't ours. I can somewhat admire Sakura for trying to provide for Sarada. But, Sasuke might be a great shinobi, but he sucks as a human." Minako gives her biggest point.

"Fuck Sasuke. Should've had your comeuppance." Kohana said and talks to Naruto, "Ya should've killed his ass."

Lien yells at Sasuke, "You're a Jerkface!"

"Ok, now that's some crazy shit. Sasuke the deadbeat dad, I like the sound of that." Okanim added.

It is then the audience realize that Sasuke, once the popular 'ninja jock' in school, becomes one of the most polarized characters in fiction history. Sad to say that unlike Hyuga Neji and Gaara who change for the better, Sasuke remains a different story despite no longer being evil.

Itachi then said to his younger brother, "How are you going to take all this?"

"I... got nothing..." Sasuke muttered once again.

"Then will I get to see little Sarada?" Itachi asked.

"Like hell you are." Sakura scoffed.

"Ok fuck you both then." Itachi said to Sasuke and Sakura.

Rock Lee ponders, "Is it wrong I side with Minako's argument?"

"I feel inclined to join." Gaara stated.

"Yo, sorry Naruto, but the blondie chick knows better at parenting than your friends." Killer Bee admitted.

"Wish I could have you meet Ai, but now I'm not sure." Minako sighs, "Might as well change the series to _Naruto: The Dysfunctional Family Years_."

"Agreed." Rio nodded.

"You should be a family psychologist, Minako." Selipa suggested.

Minako sighs at her, "Trust me. That's the last job I want."

Okanim then said to Minako, "Hey, don't forget about our fight."

"We had a fight?" Minako remembers and has a blonde moment, "Oh, duh, I almost forgot!"

Okanim wants to facepalm but gets punched by Minako.

* * *

Elsewhere, a tall man with a fine mix of a youth and manliness walks down Chinatown. He has a decently trimmed goatee. He has short spiky black hair. He's seen wearing a black leather unbutton coat, revealing a skull and crossbones shirt with a ' _ **T**_ '-like cross symbol, akin to the Undertaker's symbol, embellished on the center. The man wears shades, concealing his eyes. He's wearing very dark blue jean pants and black boots. Removing his hands from his pockets, his hands are concealed in black leather fingerless gloves.

"Hmm, I'm forgetting something." The mystery man recalls, "Oh yes."

He snaps his fingers and a black ooze covers his body, changing him into Spawn, "There, I knew I remember what to wear. I, Takeru 'Kanius' Cage, won't miss this event for my life."

Just then, he heard footsteps behind him.

Takeru nods at the source, "You're just a few minutes late, old friend."

Standing behind Takeru Cage is Saiyan woman with spiky hair that's half the length of Raditz's and has a similar style. She has a youthful face. Her body is about average for a Saiyan female warrior: a decent physique with muscular arms. She's dressed as Ellen Ripley from _Aliens_.

"Ready to meet the Z-cast as well as the Digimon Fusion Kai cast, Tabaga, or should I still call you Agent Coral?" Takeru asked the female Saiyan.

"My Saiyan name, but you can still refer me as Coral." Tabaga answered.

"Fair enough." Takeru stated.

Tabaga then said, "Let's go. I'm eager to meet the Prince of the Saiyans as well as 'Kakarott'."

"Then, come on." Takeru then takes Tabaga to the Chinese restaurant.

* * *

 _ **American Museum**_

As Jami and Noixi challenged each other to chess, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Cesar, and Ayanna watched them.

Not too far within the museum, a thief was leaving with a bag full of treasures and paintings. A devilish snicker is heard from a woman that looked a cross between the Dark Magician Girl and the Magician of Black Chaos. This is Chaos Magician Girl. She throws a hood over her head and smiling a sneaky Cheshire's cat smile.

"That don't even notice I'm here. Even the guards are watching that chess match between those two nerds!" Chaos Magician Girl snickers and bolts away toward a backdoor, "Now, time to make off with my prize!"

Suddenly, Cesar, Kenta & MarineAngemon, and Ayanna block her escape route.

"Hold it!" Ayanna yelled.

"Going somewhere with those?!" Kenta points at the bag.

Chaos Magician Girl grumbles, "Ah fiddlesticks!"

* * *

 _ **Central Park**_

Taylor picks Sire up over her head and tosses her into the lake. Impressed with his girlfriend's brute strength, Larry claps for Taylor to beat down her evil clone. Sire gets up and tosses mud into Taylor's face, blinding her. Sire pushes Taylor into the lake where they fight and throw mud at each other.

"Stay on her, Taylor!" Larry cried out to his girlfriend.

Kara cheers for Taylor, "That a way, girl!"

"You go, Taylor!" Mika cheers while eating popcorn, "Now give us a mud wrestling match!"

"Do you seriously want that?" Hayata asked.

Mika answers to him, "Why not? Isn't that something you guys like?"

Hayata sighs, "Because it's messy."

"Man, you're no fun." Mika shrugged.

Mizuno and Brimstone watch the mudball fight between Taylor and Sire.

"What do you make of this?" Brimstone asked Mizuno.

Mizuno replied, "If they want to settle this way, who am I to judge?"

Taylor hits Sire square in the face with mud, "Oh please, you think I'm afraid of getting dirty and muddy? I was raised on a ranch nearly all my life, darling!"

Sire makes a disgusting face, "I'm the opposite of you! I don't like being dirty! Look at my cosplay, you dirty girl!"

Taylor sticks her tongue out, "I am what I eat!"

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters**_

In a room full of suits and government officials, Yamaki, Janyuu, Nick Fury, Riley, Talley, and Nate sit down at a table while Cain gives an introduction to his newest project. Grace and Viktor are standing opposite to Cain.

"Since you're all here, I thought I'd like to share with you a preview of my newest project. I give you my Souja Project." Cain announce to his public audience.

With a flip on a remote, Cain displays a full scale picture of silver-bodied cybernetic beings of various shapes and sizes. A large golden orb was the next thing to be shown on the screen.

"As you can see, there are varying models of my Souja Units. Some humanoid. Others the size of titans. And even hunter and prowler units that take on more animal variants." Cain said about the different models of these robots before he turns to Viktor, "None of his wouldn't be possible without my units developer and employee of CainCorp, Dr. Trask. I supplied him with the resources and the alien tech to forge something remarkable. He did just that and more. Of course, the units are all linked to the Souja Core."

The CEO of CainCorp points to the large golden orb. Furthermore, Cain would have dress up as Lex Luthor himself, but refuses because he hates cosplaying.

Talley mutters, "He really loves hearing himself talk."

"Tell me about it." Riley shrugged.

"Have to give the devil his due, those are some neat mecha designs." Nate admitted.

Fury examines the pictures, "All I see are more improved Sentinel units."

"Yes because you would know all about the Sentinels that hunt mutants, Fury." Yamaki reminded the director of SHIELD.

"Well, thanks to Fox, we can't have no mutants or Sentinels." Fury has a point about the copyrights.

Then, Cain shifts to a new subject, "And I'd like to propose a bill to outlaw all character corners."

Talley stands up and objects, "Ok, now you're going too far!"

"I'm inclined to agree! These corners are meant for fun and entertainment!" Janyuu protested.

Cain gives a smug look, "Consider this a changing of the guard. I intend to control and buy everything. New York is already my oyster. One day, character corners will come with a price."

Riley mutters, "That defeats the purpose of what character corners are supposed to be: free entertainment."

"Who wants to bet the Souja Units and this bill blows up in this guy's face?" Nate convinced.

The group raises their hands to agree with Nate.

Grace whispers to Cain, "Don't think they're taking you seriously, sir."

Cain grits his teeth, "Oh, they will."

* * *

 _ **Chinatown/Chinese restaurant**_

Back at the Chinese restaurant, X gets right in the thick of Goku, Tai, and Agumon's confrontation with GT Kid Goku and his gang.

"We know full well about the GT universe and how fans like to pretend it doesn't exist." X stated.

" _Dragon Ball Super_ might not replace GT, but we'll see how much more well received it will be later down the line." Tai sees how it goes about the recent anime sequel.

Though Super does indeed wipe out GT in canon existence due to Toriyama's involvement, meaning GT is set in a separate alternate continuity.

"So, what's the deal with this about a sinister force at work?" Goku asked his kid self.

GT Kid Goku answers, "Just like I said, there's something evil coming and I can feel it in my gut."

"Yeah and my gut never lies." Goku commented.

"Me, too. So, who's the sinister force at work here?" Tai asked.

Before the GT gang can reveal, the DBZ and DFKai villains bust into the eating area where the DBZ and DFKai protagonists are.

Tai and Sora gasps, "Burizalor?!"

"Bastard, the hell are you doing here?!" Yamato growled.

Goku and Vegeta both shout, "Freeza and Cooler?!"

"Cell?!" Gohan cried out when seeing his major enemy.

GT Kid Goku backs off in surprise, "Whoa, Broly!"

"Yagami, too!" Davis cried out.

Kari and TK both shout, "Virus and Mutalior?!"

"Cyrus?!" Taito cried out in anger.

X growls at his and the D3s arch-enemy, "And the Warlord!"

Freeza chortles to the heroes, "Good evening, everybody. Enjoying your New Years dinner?"

"Because this will be your last." Burizalor snickered.

Goku then ask GT Goku, "Hey, little me, these aren't the sinister evil you're referring to?"

GT Kid Goku denies, "Nope, not even close."

Cell scoffs, "Think lightly of us? We've come to spoil your party."

"Ah, X, I couldn't make it to the party last year in New York, but here I am." Warlord said about that Halloween event.

"You're the last face we wanted to see!" Keke said to the villains.

Broly laughs wickedly, "Kakarott! Don't you forget me!"

GalacticNova X laughs evilly, "Taichi! Get ready to eat fist!"

"Ginyu Force, assemble!" Freeza calls forth his elite squad.

Burizalor beckons as well, "Come forth, Nightmare Special Squad!"

The Ginyus and Nightmare Squad appear and shout, "YES SIRS!"

As the heroes and villains face-off, the doors open and from it comes two unexpected guests. Takeru Cage and Tabaga enter in an epic walk fashion.

X recognizes them with big surprise, "Can it be?! It's Takeru Cage! Otherwise known as Kanius, formerly SSJ4Takeru!"

"Holy shit! The creator of _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ here?!" Tike cried out as well.

"And with a Saiyan woman?" Kara sees Tabaga.

"Was she called Coral or something?" Sam wondered.

Tabaga corrects Sam, "That's just my codename. My Saiyan name is Tabaga."

Takeru looks around, eyeing the DFKai and DBZ sections, "Sorry, was I interrupting anything?" He notices their shocked glances, "What? You act like I'm some famed celebrity or something. I'm nobody but a writer..." He smirks coolly, "…and a philanthropist and an owner of a wrestling company called Multiverse Wrestling Federation."

"Why yes, your shows take place in the Across Conventions dimension." X said about a dimension that a famous amusement park lives.

"It's truly an honor to meet the cast from my famed _Digimon Fusion Kai_ universe." Takeru said about meeting his fan-creations.

Abridged!Nappa points out, "Look, Vegeta, he's dressed like Spawn!"

"I can see that, Nappa. I'm not blind." Vegeta eyes on Tabaga, "A Saiyan woman? How did I miss this?"

"A surviving Saiyan like me?" Bardock examined her.

"This is interesting." Taito stated.

"That's because she's from an alternate universe where she survived on a planet far off from Planet Vegeta and happened to get stuck there shortly before the Saiyan homeworld perished." Takeru explains about Tabaga.

"Kinda like me. I was sent off Planet Vegeta by my father, the king. All on the grounds that I lacked aggression and the fighting tenacity to be considered a Saiyan warrior. I was considered a low-class." Tarble sees the connection here.

"Tabaga was a low-class herself. She was but a child when sent on her routine mission." Takeru explains more, "She had the burning Saiyan's killer instinct and her conviction to be the top of her class pushed her to train. Granted, she'd never have the chance to surpass the prince, but that didn't stop her."

Tabaga eyes Vegeta and Nappa, "Prince Vegeta and General Nappa, it's an honor."

"I think I'm starting to like her." Nappa stated.

Tabaga turns to Goku, "Kakarott, thank you for defeating Freeza for us. You've done us proud achieving the legendary Super Saiyan status."

"Sure." Goku smirked.

Freeza scowls, "Great, another Saiyan scourge."

"Seems you should've scoured the universe more closely. Overlooking those two?" Burizalor refers to Tarble and Tabaga.

Tabaga notices Bardock, "Father of Kakarott, I take it you're Bardock." She turns to Broly's direction, "And Broly, the Saiyan born with a 10,000 power level." Tabaga eyes Tarble, "And the younger brother of Prince Vegeta. This feels like a true reunion to me."

Takeru continues explaining in detail, "Once Tabaga became strong enough, she left her homeworld, but during her galactic journey toward Earth... her Saiyan pod caught sucked up by a wormhole and got sent into my realm in Across Conventions. Realizing what she was, I saw an opportunity to use her fighting talents. I offered her payment to be my bodyguard. Proving to be efficient in that duty, I gave her a place to stay. I convinced her to join my wrestling company where she could fight warriors from across different dimensions. She accepted as long as I gave her the best opponents I could find. In no time, she became the MWF Women's champion and crushed all competition during an impressive 15 month reign, but she wasn't entirely satisfied. She wanted to meet the fellow Saiyans she longed to challenge. So, I brought her here. Knowing the Saiyans would be debuting on their first character corner, the timing couldn't have been any better!"

Mentioning Across Conventions, it's a dimension that's a famous theme park across the multiverse.

"Welcome to the party, Kanius and Tabaga." X greeted the two.

Takeru replied, "The pleasure is mine, watcher. I know your creator, Max Acorn, has sent his best wishes to me for honoring your characters."

"Of course." X nodded.

Tabaga quips, "Ok, I'm famished. Can we get something to eat?"

Bulma sighs, "Oh yeah, she's a Saiyan all right."

"Sure, there's plenty of room here!" Tai said with hospitality.

"And plenty of food to eat!" Agumon said.

"Hey, Tabaga, are you able to turn Super Saiyan?" Goku asked.

Tabaga flips her hair, "But, of course. I wouldn't have come to see you if I hadn't."

Takeru turns to Kid GT Goku, "By the way, I believe you had something to warn us?"

GT Kid Goku nods to Kanius' author avatar.

The DBZ Narrator speaks up in the scene, "What is this ominous force that GT Goku is referring to?"

"Could it spell the end for Goku, Taichi, and their friends and families?" The GT Narrator cried out.

The DBZ Kai Narrator interjects out of nowhere, "Find out in a short while."

Both DBZ and GT Narrators go, "HUH?!"

"Hmmm? Another narrator?" Krillin wondered.

"Just where the heck are they coming from?" Davis said in curiosity.

"Our crazy imaginations." X turns to the audience and breaks the 4th wall, "Right? You guys heard three narrators, right? Ok, glad I'm not the only one."

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

At Time Square, the concerts are seen going strong as ever. Yuzuriha Inori II is seen decide to volunteer in singing something, much to her friends' approval.

However, at the top of a skyscraper, Eon the Microraptor is seen perching to observe the mere people enjoying their time. _Their_ arrival is coming in the night of New Years.

* * *

 _ **Next Part: The Nightfall of Da'ath**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Okay so this is mainly a _Dragon Ball_ and _Naruto_ segment here. Particularly why Linkin Park is mentioned. :P**

 **The _Dragon Ball GT_ casts have arrive to meet their mainstream counterparts. 2015 is the 10th anniversary of GT's broadcast ended in the US. The obvious mix reactions, but it's an okay series that inspired important stuff. Wonder why are they here for? If it's not the villains, then this is obviously worse than that.**

 **I like to thank my co-author for writing the part when Minako (and even the rest of the characters) is piss at Sasuke of being a bad parent. It shows that our interests over the Naruto franchise, despite we catch up at official news, _wanes_. Back in the late 2000s, Kanius use to do some Naruto fanfics before then as like 'follow the crowd' (even myself I admit). Probably the fact that Naruto is the most overrated anime back in my middle-high school years, has the biggest amount of fanfics in the anime section (originally Inuyasha had that position) and those constant flashbacks in every episode. If those fangirls/narutards (yes, this is a big middle finger to them) think that they like it of how Sas _gay_ is emo cool, well screw them, they'll realize their idiotic mistakes. Probably me and my co-author can understand why _Dragon Ball_ , _Digimon_ , _Hunter x Hunter_ and _YYH_ are better shonen series than Naruto was.**

 **Cain announcing he wants to ban all party corners is sadly a real-life reference to all these people restricting copyrights (I recall something of a ban law of manga in Japan) and SOPA related stuff of the internet. Most of us fans did all these non-profit (yes, _non-profit_ that we don't make money out of these unless artists sell fanart in anime conventions and commissions) fanfics, artwork, and web originals for expanding creativity (so long as some of us stand out) and even has official creators appreciate us in helping the entertainment businesses in economic means. Granted there are some people that download illegally/piracy that gives the issue. But seeing all these politicians and lawsuits act this way, in truth their narrow-minded views will only hurt the economy more.**

 **Furthermore, we are introduce to Kanius (formerly SSJ4Takeru in the early days of fanfics)'s OC/Author Avatar named Takeru Cage. He and his assistant are simply guests that watch over the story and not to interfere the main plot. I'm glad to see my co-author's fictional self is meeting his favorite characters. :D**

 **That's right, this will segue to Da'ath's arrival in Manhattan, and all hell is going to break loose. It's about time for not just you readers, but for us co-authors to see some action. Finally with the fillers out of the way, the main plot and battles are about to commence!**

 **Send a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Nightfall of Da'ath

_**A/N**_ : **This is it readers, see the title below, that's where the intensive scenes and the main point of this story are going to kick in.**

 **Before that, fitting the mega crossover sense, let me explain that the Sailor Senshi, Digidestined, and Yugioh characters have new power-ups back in _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ : So the Senshi have the ability to become Valkyries/Dai-Valkyries due to the powers given by Odin's five Valkyrie Maidens, while Tuxedo Kamen becomes Norse Knight, they also have spirit partners to bond with. The primary Tamers like Takato and Rika are Beast Tamers using powers from the Four Chinese Symbols as I mentioned early, while the secondary ones like Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta uses abilities deriving from animals calling themselves the Victory Tamers. The rest of the secondary Digidestined can become Mega forms (such as Sora's Biyomon becomes Phoenixmon). The Yugioh cast have the ability to become Duel Monsters and summon monsters at times like in the anime due to receiving the abilities from this magical item called the Staff of Apophis (in ancient times, Ra/Winged Dragon of Ra fought Apep). That means the _YuYu Hakusho_ characters are the only ones that don't have any special abilities, but they still kick ass anyway (other than at one point, they learn to fuse one another).**

 **We are looking forward to the invasion and Da'ath's bigger involvement unlike in the anime. It's a tribute to back in 2005, my co-author make Millenniummon, an underrated anime villain (despite being more noticeable in the expanded Digimon fanbase), became the final villain in his original _Digimon Fusion_ fanfics. 10 years later, another underrated antagonist (Yuu, known as the Grave Keeper of Da'ath) is taking the stage.**

* * *

 **(Cue Jurassic World - _Indominus Wrecks_ )**

* * *

 _ **Chapter X**_

 _ **The Nightfall of Da'ath**_

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

Back at the main area of Manhattan, all the people gather together for one of the biggest concerts to ever seen in public. To prove the audience for this act, the Lost Kingdoms' version of Yuzuriha Inori decides to volunteer to step in the stage.

The Puellas, Funeral Parlor, SAO group, Gon/Killua, Ryuko/Satsuki, YYGDM group, Paradais duo, the Rajita Warlords, Valmarmon, Arago, and the others are watching the pink-haired singer. Hisoka is seen in distance watching in curiosity.

"Oh look guys, Inori is going to perform for us!" Madoka happily cried out.

"Cool! Can't wait to hear!" Sayaka joyfully said.

Mami gives a pleasant smile, "It will be magnificent."

"Uh-huh, Mami!" Nagisa youthfully responded to the older magical girl's words.

Kyoko then states, "Not as much as some rock music."

Homura says nothing, though she will listen, she remains worried about the looming danger. Madoka's family are watching as well.

"I hear her voice is beautiful." Asuna gives her opinion about Inori II.

"Same here, Asuna. She is LK!Shu's love interest after all." Kirito added.

Yui smile at the MMO couple, "Which is why we're happy to see it together, momma and poppa!"

"Man, I've seen rock concerts before, but this is totally different." Ryuko casually quipped.

Satsuki calmly said, "This is my opportunity to witness it."

"You can thank me for having free time, sis." Ryuko smiled at her older sister.

Gai then gives his word to Funeral Parlor, "This comes the big one, we've come a long way to celebrate the New Years."

"I'm with you, Gai. All of us as one family." LK!Shu gives his thoughts.

"Even the bad guys?" Argo wondered.

LK!Ayase rolls her eyes, "If your saying that Shu, then your out of your mind."

"I have nothing on that." Oogumo stated.

"As long as the public is okay with it." Shibungi added.

Mana watches the concert and comments, "Let's see what you can do, Inori."

The rest such as Fyu-Neru, LK!Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo (GCLK), Ouma Haruka, Kurosu, Saeko, Kurachi, Aki Katsumi, and Shibungi's wife watch.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Sun and Moon**_ **)**

And then, there's the concert lights appear above Inori II. As the music begins, the songtress grabs a microphone and gives a calm expression to her audience.

Inori II begins singing, but her voice speaks in foreign instead of the usual Japanese from her own songs. She's doing an American music production's track. It is as if the sun and the moon collide to give a feeling for this song.

A group of dancers surrounding do their performances.

Most of the audiences are holding glow sticks to cheer for the concert. LK!Shu is never been proud and happy alongside his friends. Kirito, Asuna and their MMO friends are reminded of the good times in the MMO environments.

Godzilla, King Ghidorah, and Mothra watch below their height to see Inori II. Mothra feels the ethereal beauty coming from the singer.

Granted, the canon Guilty Crown trio are never seen attending any concerts when viewers saw the anime, this must be the first major one. Canon!Shu hears the voice coming from Inori II feels that he misses the original Inori's singing voice. Canon!Ayase and Tsugumi stand by Shu's side to listen, they do miss EGOIST in their younger days.

"Great rock show so far." Yusuke has no further comment.

"Yes, but now it's time for Inori's showtime." Usagi said about the concert.

Yugi then said, "I'm glad I can be here with all of you, friends."

"Aw, thanks, Yugi. Same here." Takato smiled.

"We've been a friends for a long time, haven't we?" Guilmon said to the group.

"Let's maintain our bonds for a long time and I have a good feeling we will." Karin stated.

Usagi is leaning on Mamoru, "Are you looking forward to the concert?"

"I am." Mamoru said to his wife.

"I hear Inori is a wonderful singer." Usagi said.

Kotori then wonders something, "What kind of music does she sing?"

"I hear she can sing in foreign languages." Takuya answered.

"Ah, an international singer?" Takato commented.

"Let's just wait and see, Takato." Rika said to him.

Terriermon then interjects, "Really makes you want to reform y'alls band again."

"Sure would." Henry said to Terriermon.

Alice nods at the Tamers, "Me, too. Maybe you should perform after Inori?"

"If there's still time." Takato responded to her.

Keiko then smiles at Yusuke, "Yusuke, I'm glad we can all be here to enjoy this."

"Me, too, Keiko." Yusuke grinned.

Tsuki Aya tries ignoring Zagato's presence and keeps Karin company.

"Everything ok, Aya?" Karin wondered of Aya's worries.

Aya answers to the Senshi, "Yes. I'll worry about Zagato later. Why don't we enjoy this concert by the songstress?"

Karin smiles, "Sure thing."

"Ever consider doing a duet, Hiei?" Rei said to the demon, "Our Japanese voice actors are wonderful singers. To be precise, my original 90's seiyuu."

Hiei raises an eyebrow, "A duet?"

"Sure why not? I bet our kids would love it." Rei reassured to him.

Hiei both mulls and considers, "If it's just for our kids..."

Usa & RJ, Yui (Tsubasa) & Aoshi, Shingo & Cammy, Koori & Sam, Amaya & Max, and Daiki & Helbot stand together waiting for the Inori's concert.

"I hear our LK selves actually have heard her songs." Usa said about hers and the Neo Heroes' counterparts.

"Makes me curious to hear her music." RJ said.

Cammy takes Shingo's hand and ask, "Ready for a good show?"

Shingo nods at her, "You bet I am, Cammy, especially watching it with you."

Cammy blushes, "How sweet of you."

"We're going to have a fun time, Helbot. You having fun?" Daiki asked the female robot.

Helbot nods, "Yes, I am."

Amaya sighs at the odd couple, "Oh boy..."

"C'mon, let them be, Amaya." Max said to his girlfriend.

"All right, only because you said so." Amaya leans on Max.

"I bet you could be a singer if you wanted, Koori." Sam suggested.

Koori answers to him, "Maybe, but I want to see how well Inori sings."

Nagah and Rhea sit together waiting the concert. Crystal!Sailor Moon, standing not too far from the couple, waits for the concert commencement.

Setsuna and John stand together while Sharon and Jeremiah observe them closely.

"Still thinking about what he said?" Jeremiah wondered.

Sharon answers, "Yes, I can't get over his warning. What chaotic force could outdo us?"

Igasu is seen groaning, "Um, so why am I still here?"

"You speak for me and Anustes. We're just waiting for something to happen." Andes said to the Blood Senshi.

Anustes show jealously toward Setsuna's new relationship with John.

Igasu then realizes something, "Oh, hey! I just realized, Sharon and Jeremiah's names start with 'S' and 'J'. Setsuna and John start with 'S' and 'J'!"

Sharon shakes her head in disbelief, "Did you just realize that just now?"

"To be fair, I didn't even know until you said it." Andes said.

Jeremiah changes the subject, "So, your thoughts on Inori?"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Sharon shrugged.

Setsuna then said to the mystery man, "John, what more can you tell me?"

"Let's wait until the concert is over. Then, you'll know." John said.

Setsuna can't shake off the ominous feelings about the unknown.

Hina sits down with Luna and Artemis.

The Rajita Warlords stand on top of King Ghidorah's three heads. Arago and Valmarmon watch the concert, lowering their eye view toward the stage due to their sizes.

During the concert, the YYGDM heroes and their friends are enjoying Inori II's show and reminded of the beauty of the world they've worked hard to preserve.

After a while, Inori II concludes her performance. The stage lights all converge to the singer.

 **(End Theme)**

Every one of her audience loudly cheers, clap and raise their glow sticks.

"Woohoo!" Kirito cheered.

The Charizards happily roar as they breathe fire in the sky.

Madoka gives a big smile, "You did it!"

Ryuko smirk at the scene, "Gotta admit, she's not half bad."

"Great going, Inori!" LK!Shu cheered.

Mana smiles of showing her respect to her clone. As Homura sees her surroundings, she notices in distance in an alleyway that Schrodinger and silhouette figures are seen before they escape from her eyes.

Canon!Shu begins to smile of reminding the times he met the original Inori and feel her soul inside. Canon!Ayase smiles and hold hands with her husband.

Karin claps, "Great performance, Inori!"

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. I liked it." Kotori commented.

Yusuke grins, "Kickass show, Inori!"

Keiko claps, "I wish I could sing as well as her."

Yui (Tsubasa) smiles and said, "Wasn't it a great show, Aoshi?"

"Sure was." Aoshi responded.

"She has a beautiful voice." DarkGabumon added.

Takato is having the excitement and lets out, "Man, now I'm tempted to reform our band, Tamers."

"Yeah!" Guilmon cried out.

Henry and Rika give it some thought.

"Maybe it is time. And I have been practicing my singing skills." Rika said.

Terriermon wonders about that question, "The band might be coming back together?"

"Spectacular performance from Inori, don't you think, Tea?" Yugi asked his girlfriend.

"It sure was." Tea answered to Yugi.

John said to Setsuna, "Well, Setsuna? What did you think?"

Setsuna smiles at him, "It eased my soul. I needed it after dealing with so much stress."

"Well, might I offer to take you on some adventures across time and space?" John gladly suggested.

Setsuna is intrigued, "What...? You would?"

"Perhaps, but not after we deal with the threat." John then notices shadows in the corners and sees a shadow of a toy bear before fading from his eyes.

Setsuna, too, senses the ominous disturbance. It's not long as the more spiritually aware folks like Rei, the Spirit Detective members, Digimon, and spirit animals feel presences.

"Hiei, you're getting those evil vibes?" Rei asked suspiciously.

Hiei seriously nods, "Yes, they were close, but are shifting away."

Cammy said in worry, "No, please not on New Years."

Aoshi growls, "Just when we were enjoying ourselves."

"Good while it lasted." Yui (Tsubasa) added.

Jeremiah mutters, "Silhouettes. Seems the chaotic force trying to outdo us are making their move."

Sharon coolly smiles, "Oh they can try, but we'll always be one step ahead."

Suddenly, Usagi's communicator device goes off. She quickly answers it.

"Tsukino Usagi here." The lead Senshi hears it's a distress call from Legend Headquarters (a headquarters for the YYGDM founders that act as the Hall of Justice for the Justice League) in Tokyo, "What? Come again? Some Ward 24 has disappeared?"

The other YYGDM heroes, including the Founders (Yusuke, Yugi, Takato, Takuya, Karin, Kotori), are getting the same call as Usagi.

"Some place went up and vanished?" Yusuke questioned.

"This happened all of a sudden?" Takato pondered.

Before they can get answers, a disturbance in the ground caused Manhattan to shake on a scale of a small earthquake. This immediately alarmed everyone.

"An earthquake?!" Usagi cried out.

Takato shouts, "In New York?!"

Takuya comment, "Sure I hear they happen here but they don't happen often."

Karin takes this suspicion, "This seismic activity sure isn't the norm though."

Yugi nods in disbelief, "No, this can't have been caused by an earthquake."

"Yeah, some of us already sensed evil presences. This is the workings of someone." Rei stated.

"Who?" Usagi wondered.

John mutters of giving his announcement, "So, they're finally here."

"John?" Setsuna said in worry.

Sharon and Jeremiah overhear John.

The canon GC trio, Lost Kingdoms, and the rest of the anime guests have sense this. Inori II went back to her group as possible.

"Damn! What now?!" Ryuko angrily cried out.

"I do not like the sound of this, Killua!" Gon yelled.

"Kazuto, what is going on!" Asuna said in worry.

Kirito respond, "I don't know, but stay close to me Asuna!"

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Yui cried out while holding Asuna's Charizard.

"It can't be." Homura muttered.

Madoka turn to the raven-haired girl and said, "Homura, you don't mean?"

LK!Shu, Gai, and Mana become aware of this. Tatsuya becomes scared and holds on to Junko. Kurosu, Ouma Haruka and Saeko senses something amiss. Canon!Ayase's wheelchair begin to tremble.

"Ayase!" Canon!Tsugumi grabs hold of her best friend alongside her wheelchair.

"Wha-? What is happening?" Canon!Shu said to himself in concern.

The three kaijus, Dan Eagleman, Bandit Keith, and Deadpool have sense the shake.

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us**_

The Megas XLR cast and West Coasters feel the sudden shake inside the toy store.

The S-Force and Demon Beast Generals have stop their competition and gotten their attention. Magnanimous is seen again.

* * *

As the YYGDM Digidestined, Kazu & Guardromon, Kiyoko, Legendary Warriors, Data Squad, Xros Wars, Taiyou & Hackmon, Ryo & Cyberdramon, and Taichi & Agumon (tri) have their reunion, all of the chosen children feel a sinister vibe coming from the slight shake.

* * *

Madoudramon, ChaosGallantmon, and the DD Girls are feeling this.

* * *

The former Duel Academy Students, Yuma, and Yuya are feeling it.

* * *

The same goes to Duke, Miho, and Zimmy.

* * *

Outside of Toys R Us; Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and Athenamon feel a dark force coming from the source, as if something foreboding is going to happen.

* * *

 _ **Broadway Theater**_

Outside of the Broadway Theater, Sasha, Phillipe, Himura & Inumon, and their group, alongside Anton & Bruno are hearing the earthquakes with surprise.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

Spider-Man has his spidey senses while hanging from a lamp post.

* * *

Tyra, Helena, Anurav, and Raoauq are hearing this.

* * *

Haruka, Michiru, Akurah, and Urihcim have senses this.

* * *

Spirit Detectives and allies, Demon Brotherhood, Kurapika and Leorio have felt the energy from the shake.

* * *

Kensuke & Veemon, Christina, Gundam Meisters, GranDracmon, Sucro, the other XLR-8 Villains, and Time Deaths feel it. Ken's face becomes slightly irk of a circumstance is ruining the New Years.

* * *

Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Morpheous feel it.

* * *

The Taiyoukai Seven have gotten their attention.

* * *

Both the Reformed and Oppressed Rajita groups have felt it, Melancholia's senses are indeed correct.

* * *

The two Impmons, Calumon, Ai & Mako, Yusuke & Kazuma, ShineRenamon & BlackInumon.

* * *

Loki (MCU) have senses the commotion.

Likewise in another section, the Winter Soldier notices the slight shake.

* * *

Nanba and his three cohorts watch above the skies in figuring out what's going on.

* * *

Both Lightning and Noctis are seen sensing the presence coming as they give warning looks.

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village**_

The Birthday Massacre concert is already finished. However, most of the students and civilians are startled about the shake. Ford and Jessica have become slightly alert.

The Tennouzu High students and Survey Corp are alert as well.

* * *

 _ **Chinatown**_

At Chinatown, the Chinese people are seen in panic. The Z-Warriors, Ascendants and Kai Digidestined, the Dragonball Villains, Takeru, and Tabaga have sense something anomalously sinister approaching. The GT group's warning is happening.

* * *

Minako, Rio, Kyo, Selipa, Kohana, Lien, Nadeshiko, Vivian, Tristan, Okanim, Suzie & Lopmon and the Naruto group feel the massive tremors.

* * *

 _ **Koreatown**_

The Kaiba and Kuhouin families, alongside Silica & Pina, Cybernetic Ghost, Gozaburo, and Noah have felt a slight shake in the restaurant.

The three SAO supporting cast, Makoto, Mako, and Otokam have felt it as well.

* * *

 _ **Stark Tower**_

The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy felt their location trembles a bit as if something is coming.

* * *

 _ **American Museum**_

At the American Museum: Jami, Ayanna, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Caesar, and Noixi feel the presence.

The same goes for Chaos Magician Girl, Rebecca, Solomon, Arthur, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Raphael, Valon, Alister, Atticus, and Yasmin.

* * *

 _ **Central Park**_

Eris, Larry, Kara Summers, Sire, and the Chimeras got their attention and are slightly worried.

Brimstone and Mizuno have felt the natural shake.

* * *

 _ **Javits Center**_

Hotaru and Uratoh are warned of the sudden change. Kratos gives an angry expression.

TOM, Akane, Coulson and Anime Shield are becoming alert of the high frequencies.

The Signers stop their band performance as they are alert as well.

* * *

 _ **Wall Street**_

Maxmillion Pegasus, Kemo, Siegfried, Leon, Batman, and Heathcliff have sense something and felt the slight shake.

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters**_

At the UN Headquarters, HYPNOS, Nick Fury, Cain Bearer, and other employees become alert at the sound of earthquakes.

* * *

 _ **Central Planet/Deity Party**_

Back in Central Planet, Sailor Cosmos and the other deities have sense the anomalous force, as if they realize who they are. Ultimate Madoka is seen giving a slight worried expression.

* * *

 _ **New York/Manhattan/Liberty Island**_

Switching back to Manhattan are the open waters of New York Harbor and along with it shows the famous Statue of Liberty in Liberty Island, standing to symbolize the unified nation.

The area continues to feel a slight shake with the current waves moving like a storm.

Suddenly, something burst like lightning though the middle of the waters. The impact makes way that devastates Ellis Island, Governor's Island, and even Liberty Island that the shockwave destroys the Statue of Liberty.

It clears to reveal a towering headquarters floating in the New York waters. It looks like an X-Seed 4000 and an industrial version of the religious Tower of Babel. In fact, this fortress-like place towers above even the largest of New York's skyscrapers.

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

Suddenly, the screens all over Time Squares showing movies and the live concert broadcasts fizzle out and go static. The screens now cut to a young boy with platinum blond-haired boy with icy blue eyes, white lab coat and a black shirt. An enigmatic smile adorns the boy's pale features. The heroes and villains are confused who he is, but the Lost Kingdoms crew, Canon!Guilty Crown group, Setsuna, John, Sharon, and Jeremiah recognize him.

" _Greetings, citizens of Modern Babylon, or should you prefer New York?"_ The Platinum blond boy gives soft but fiendish chortle, _"Did we so rudely interrupt your end of the year festivities?"_

Yusuke snarls, "Who the hell is that?!"

Usagi has an uneasy feeling, "I don't like this."

Rei mutters, "Yeah, I'm getting bad vibes from him."

"He has to be the one causing the earthquakes." Yugi realized from that boy.

Takato cries out, "Just him?!"

"This better not be like Ragnarok." Kotori glared at the screen, reminding of Norse Mythology's end of the world scenario.

Sharon scoffs, "So, my ungrateful son has decided to come out of our shadows?"

"Took him long enough." Jeremiah is smiling somewhat proudly on the other hand, "Couldn't hold yourself back, Yuu?"

"This is your hellspawn's doing?! And you knew?!" Setsuna gives a scornful look to Sharon and Jeremiah.

Sharon rolls her eyes and answers, "No, we're just as surprised as you are. We have nothing to do with this."

"Convince me." Setsuna hissed at Sharon.

John interjects and spills the beans, "She's telling the truth, Setsuna. Yuu and his Da'ath organization have finally made their move."

" _I know you're there father and mommy dearest."_ Yuu Grand chuckles and notices Sharon and Jeremiah, _"Are you proud of your little boy stepping out of your shadows?"_

Kriemhild Gretchen joins Yuu on screen and lovingly caresses his face. Madoka is not happy to recognize her witch counterpart.

Kriemhild evil giggling, _"Oh, Yuu, are we ready to make New York our own playground? I wanna see some poor saps running for their lives!"_

" _And you shall, my love."_ Yuu said to the dark Madoka.

Harime Nui also gets on screen with them both.

" _Starting now, Da'ath claims New York as part of its dominion."_ Yuu gives a smug grin and flips the switch, _"Please allow us, the League of Extraordinary Da'ath accommodate you all with some delightful entertainment! And mother, father, we shall meet later."_

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Apocalypse**_ **)**

Suddenly, seven gateways materialize throughout Manhattan, which gets activated by Schrodinger. Sleeping agents come out acting as security guards for these portals. Coming out of these portals are armies of Anti-Bodies, Endlave Gautiers, Da'ath agents, Ruin Kobold Sentinels, Laughing Coffin assassins, and Titans (of _AoT_ fame, except no Colossal, Armored, and Female Titans). Bystanders are running from these hostile forces.

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

Back in the main site, the civilians run in panic from Da'ath's forces. The _Guilty Crown_ trio and their new allies are surprise about this.

"Shu?!" Canon!Ayase sees her husband in shock and she is feeling concern.

Canon!Shu is frozen in fear of remembering Yuu and takes a step back a bit, "No..! It can't be?! NOT HIM!"

"I should have known the Grave Keeper of Da'ath is behind all this." Gai muttered.

Homura gives her suspicions, "Yes, I knew my senses are correct after all."

"And threatening New Years, that bastard has gone too far!" LK!Shu cried out.

"Looks like party time is over." Kyoko angrily muttered.

Tomoe Mami uses a supporting spell to have LK!Funeral Parlor and the magical girls in their normal attires (Undertakers in their mercenary outfits, while Puellas in their magical girl appearances. LK!Shu's appearance has him wear his Tennouzu black and white school uniform with a light blue scarf around his neck) instead of costumes due to the serious outlook here. The magical girls and Funeral Parlor begin to take action by fighting off GHQ and Da'ath with their magical/conventional weapons.

Madoka's family, Kurosu, Haruka, Saeko, and Shibungi's wife stand by the sidelines safe.

Madoka summons her bow with her family behind in fear of the danger, "Mom, dad, Tatsuya, stay behind me!"

Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Sinon and the two Charizards alongside Yui are alert at this.

"This is like a warzone here." Kirito readied his sword.

"Yeah, no kidding. We're in so much danger now." Leafa added.

The two Charizards breathe fire at some Kobold sentinels with Leafa backing up the dragons, while Sinon readied her rifle to shoot down some Laughing Coffin attempting to hack-and-slash with their axes. Kirito and Asuna slashes through Kobolds and Laughing Coffin with their swords. Gon and Killua readied their fighting stance and tackle some Anti Bodies with their quick hits.

"Harime.." Ryuko angrily grits her teeth after seeing the cutesy girl on the screen.

"We bet that Kiryuin Ragyo decides to team up with this force, Ryuko." Satsuki begins to figure out the connection.

"Yeah, and it pisses me off!" Ryuko brandishes her scissor blades and begins to fight off the Anti Bodies.

Satsuki joins by brandishing her Bakuzan katana and as an Endlave Gautier attempts to fire, Satsuki slashes through the robot.

* * *

In another part of Time Square comes the Da'ath members appear: A malefic time-travelling duelist named Paradox appears. Behind him are the Da'ath knights: Zealoss, Grapplo, and Dragoon. Other cohorts are Anubis (Yugioh), a Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and the Minions of Set.

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us**_

With Lotso's assistance, the gateway reveals a trio of Digimon that look like the Gorgon sisters: Medusamon, Euryalemon, and Sthenomon. More Malefic Dragons versions appear: Cyber End Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

* * *

 _ **Central Park**_

At Central Park come the mythological evil-doers: Surtur, Arachne, Kronos, Geirskogul, Reginleif, Geiravor, and the Nidhogg.

"The time has come to pillage this Midgardian city with fire." Surtur declared.

"I shall march to tremble the tiny ants." Kronos walks away while giving heavy stomps due to his size.

The Nidhogg roars in delight as she flies towards the sky.

Geirskogul smiles and thinks, _"My Thai boy, I will see you soon."_

She and Geiravor split up to their preferred destinations. Reginleif watches them and gives an evil smile while standing.

"As for me, my focus is on Sigrun." Reginleif declared her goal.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

In a section of Midtown reveal more League of Extraordinary Da'ath members: Majari, Raigo, Kaiki, Princess Snow Kaguya, and Queen Badiane.

* * *

Another section shows Makishima Shogo, The Intruder, Swayzak, Orcelot Rex, Malefic Stardust Dragon, Malefic Red Dragon Archfiend, Malefic Black-Winged Dragon, Malefic Black Rose Dragon, Malefic Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Malefic Life Stream Dragon.

* * *

The third section shows Koba, The Joker, Thanos (armed with the Infinity Gauntlet and all six gems), Ultron, VenomMillenniummon, and CarnageMillenniummon.

* * *

 _ **Wall Street**_

Ward 24 then ejects a long bridge connecting to the South Ferry for more Laughing Coffin, Kobolds, Endlaves, and Titans to breach through. Laughing Coffins armed with their crude weapons and equipped with poison/paralysis, are seen killing civilians for their sick pleasure, Endlaves are shooting around, while many civilians are escaping from them.

Leading this force are four figures: Kuradeel and Illfang the Kobold Lord. Two minor villains from Psycho Pass: Oryo Rikako and Senguji Toyohisa are now part of Laughing Coffin.

* * *

In the main area; Pegasus, Siegfried, Leon, Batman, Kemo, and Heathcliff have to be ready for this.

* * *

 _ **Between Ward 24 II and Manhattan**_

Nearby GHQ's headquarters, coming out of the waters are a bunch of Kaijuu drones. In the front lines, five major Kaijuus appear in the waters to give mighty roars: Trespasser, Knifehead, Otachi, Leatherback, and Slattern. All five of them besides Slattern are 'Category V'. The Kaijuu army begins to march towards Manhattan in wrecking havoc as they stomp.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/War Room**_

Inside the war room, Keido Shuichiro, alongside the Lost Kingdoms versions of Makoto Waltz Segai, Daryl Yan, and Andrei Rowan observe in the monitors.

"This should be an interesting site to see." Segai deviously smiled while focusing on his red cellphone.

"Indeed, the heroes and the villains wouldn't know what their up against." Keido stated while thinking, _"And the same goes for you, Kurosu."_

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Outside**_

Outside the headquarters, four Gundams are coming out of the platforming metallic floors. They are controlled by Ribbons and his three cohorts. Ribbons is piloting the Reborns Gundam, Ali is piloting the Arche Gundam, Revive is piloting the 1.5 Gundam Dark, and Hiling is piloting the 1.5 Gundam.

Ribbons gives a slight smile inside the cockpit, "My fellow Innovators, let's go reunite with those Meisters and meet this Kensuke."

"Yes, sir!" Hiling and Revive shouted in unison.

Ali gives a slight psychotic smirk of relishing the bloodshed. The four Gundams then take off as they fly to their destination.

Watching them with glee are Yuu, with Kriemhild and Nui embracing him, Ragyo, Oberon, and Death Gun.

"Aww! Isn't it sweet, Yuu?!" Nui gave a twinkle smile.

"Yes it is, Manhattan is feeling our reign of terror." Yuu gleefully stated.

Kriemhild is fonding Yuu's body, "Tehehe. It is a goal come true, my love."

"Come closer you two." Yuu beckoned his 'magical girlfriend sluts' of a kind of an erotic offer.

Both Japanese girls know what the Caucasian Yuu is getting at, and so, their faces are closer while group hugging each other, and begin to do a threeway kiss with their tongues and milky lips meet simultaneously, their noses touches, and feeling their teenage hormones.

Ragyo, Oberon, and Death Gun briefly look at them with slight awkwardness before focusing their view on New York.

"Our agenda is going as plan." Ragyo chortled.

"And with all the control over the minds of the innocent saps." Oberon sinisterly said.

Death Gun can give an emotionless expression over his skeletal-like visage.

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

Back in Manhattan's main area, Godzilla and Mothra are backing up King Ghidorah by fighting off Titans and Kaijuu drones. Mothra blows the Titans away while Godzilla beats down some Kaijuu drones. Ghidorah bites off a Titan's head while grabbing a Kaiju drone and throw it off.

* * *

The YYGDM founders, their friends, and new allies waste no time taking action. Usagi and Kotori use their Silver and Moon Heart Crystal to transform everyone's costumes into their battle attires. Usagi, Rei, Setsuna, Usa, Karin, Amaya, Koori, and Hina transform into their Sailor forms. Usagi becomes Sailor Moon. Rei becomes Sailor Mars. Setsuna becomes Sailor Pluto. Usa becomes Sailor Neo Moon. Karin becomes Sailor Sedna. Amaya becomes Sailor Cyber Mercury. Koori becomes Sailor Blue Mars. Hina turns into Sailor Gao Pluto.

Kotori dons her Valkyrie armor and becomes Valkyrie Brunhilde. Brunhilde has long dark blue hair but fully garbed in a full-bodied black armor, sans her forearms, neckline, and face. Her head was seen encased in a black helmet trimmed with purple edges and three white feathers. Protruding from the top of the helmet is an ax-shaped blade. Around her neck is a golden neck choker with a purple gem hanging from it. A golden belt with an orange gem gleamed from her waistline. She had a dagger sheathed on her right hip. Folded behind her back are a pair of dark blue wings.

Takato, Rika, and Henry become their Beast Tamer forms: Suzakato, Seirika, and Henbu while their Digimon evolve into their Mega forms (Guilmon becomes Gallantmon, Renamon becomes Sakuyamon, and Terriermon becomes MegaGargomon). Takuya Spirit Evolves into Agunimon. Yugi uses Spirit Fusion and becomes Dark Magician. Yusuke, Hiei, RJ, and Ryuuhi power up their spirit/demon energies.

"Puu, take the kids away from here!" Yusuke ordered the blue phoenix.

Puu roars in response and carries off the Senshi & Detective's infants off on his back. Yusuke and RJ stand protectively in front of Keiko.

"Stay behind us, mom." RJ said to his future mother.

Usa readies her magic scepter, "Let's do this."

"I don't know who this Yuu is, but I already don't like his sorry ass!" Brunhilde angrily said.

"You and me both, Brunhilde. Look, even Sharon and Jeremiah are taking action." Sedna pointed them out.

Sharon transforms into Sailor Charon that she retains her long brown hair, crimson eyes like Pluto's, a white Senshi uniform with black traits, and carries a dark staff. Jeremiah dons an armor that looks like Millenniummon with his helmet, dark blue/grayish-brown armor, and two metal cannons from his back. Igasu, Ier, and Anustes turn into their Blood Sailor forms. Andes transforms into Sailor Andes.

Sailor Charon has an irked look, "If there's anyone who's going to teach that brat a lesson, it'll be me!"

"You should've disciplined my nephew better, sister." Sailor Pluto lectured.

"We can worry about that later, you two." Jeremiah sends a pair of Anti-Bodies flying with a shockwave.

John sends an Endlave Gautier back with an blast, "Pluto, I'll need your help backing me up."

"As you wish." Pluto complies.

Yugi sees Tea Spirit Fuse into Dark Magician Girl and joins her in guiding people away from Time Square.

"This is insane! We've got to keep these people away!" Tea cried out.

"They came and hit us swiftly. None of us saw this coming! Everyone evacuate to safety!" Yugi cried out to civilians.

Max and Sam Spirit Fuse into Black Luster Soldier and Chaos Emperor Dragon. Daiki dons his Hermes armor. Sailor Cyber Mercury aids Max in evacuating people. Sailor Blue Mars mounts Sam's back as they fly around blasting away Titans. Daiki and Helbot start leading civilians away from the battles.

Sailor Sedna receives help from Aya as they blast down some Endlaves. Nagah and Rhea also offer support.

"Thanks for backing me up, Aya." Sedna nodded.

"I'm compelled to protect you. Consider this thanks for helping me find my humanity." Aya then forms drills in her hands.

"Don't forget us. We will live up to our truce with future Neo-Queen Serenity." Nagah reminded.

Sailor Mars and Hiei starts mowing through Anti-Bodies. Mars bathes them in flames while Hiei rapidly slices them apart.

"This may take a while." Hiei muttered.

"Since when has that stopped us?" Mars takes out Ofudas and throws them at Da'ath soldiers, paralyzing them, "Evil Spirits, be exorcised!"

Hiei watches Blue Mars blasting Titans with her blue flames and smiles proudly. Ryuuhi joins his father, Hiei, and slices apart some Endlaves.

Sailor Moon and Crystal!Sailor Moon stand side by side. They form and combine barriers, protecting themselves from enemy fire.

"Time to show me what you have, my Crystal self." Moon said to her younger version.

Crystal!Moon takes out her Cutie Moon Rod, "Ok!"

"That takes me back." Moon sees her signature weapon and then forms a sword, "Yuu, we're not going down to you!"

Suzakato knocks away an Endlave with a fire blast. Seirika and Henbu knock away some Kobold Sentinels. Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and MegaGargomon wrestle with Titans. Agunimon sends fire tornadoes toward Anti-Bodies.

"I got a bad feeling this is just the first wave!" Suzakato cried out.

"Duh, these are just the first stage enemies!" Seirika said to the Phoenix warrior.

"These Titans and their stupid creepy smiles!" Gallantmon jumps upward and slashes at their necks with his lance, "I won't let you get near Takato!"

"I hate to say it, but what could be worse than these things?!" Agunimon complained.

Kaiser Ghidorah, Gamera, and Gyaos unleash energy waves that easily tear through Endlaves. King Ghidorah aids his three masters and blasts some Titans back. Valmarmon and Arago smash up some Anti-Bodies and Endlaves.

Kaiser Ghidorah scoffs, "This will prove to be a nuisance."

"Agreed." Gamera stated.

"And here I was hoping to obliterate the heroes instead." Gyaos added.

"Crush the competition! No other evil shall beat me to world domination!" Valmarmon bellowed.

"Yes, but to get what we want, we have to get rid of these invaders." Arago said to the Demon Digimon lord.

Charon sighs, "As it pains me to say this, but taking down Da'ath will require both sides to unite."

Pluto is hesitant about this suggestion, "And what after that? You turn on us."

"We'll never know until we reach that point, sister." Charon responded.

John interjects, "Hate to say it, Pluto, but she's right. Da'ath has now declared war on us. We'll need to combine our forces and resources to win."

Pluto then accepts and nods at Charon, "All right, but only because we need to straighten out your son, sister."

"Thank you, Time Guardian." Jeremiah gladly said.

"That brat is no son of mine and never will be!" Charon glares at Yuu on the screen continuing his threeway kiss with his girls.

Pluto sees Yuu as well, "We will come for you soon, nephew."

With that said from both time sisters, the alliance between good and evil is formed to stop a bigger threat.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Dead Can Dance –** _ **How Fortunate the Man With None**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part: The Unification of Heroes and Villains**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **The one last relaxation for our heroes/villains is Inori II singing one of the songs by _Two Steps From Hell_ , something a bit different from Egoist/Supercell.**

 **The enjoyment no longer lasts as Da'ath reveals themselves with their newfound forces by their side to conquer New York. The forces are flooding New York in many areas, forcing our characters in prompting to act.**

 **Yuu is so lucky to have two girls on his side. They have made love a few times before, imagine that? :P**

 **Next stop is showing most of the characters across Manhattan to unite in stopping Da'ath. Send a review and see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: Union of Heroes and Villains

_**A/N**_ : **This is a change of pace since Da'ath's arrival. With the battles scenes me and Kanius did in advance, we're going to look at all the expanding scenes of how fare our characters are handing Da'ath's forces, let's enjoy.**

* * *

 **(Cue Revolution VIVID -** _ **Temporal Shift**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XI**_

 _ **The Unification of Heroes and Villains**_

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us**_

A change of pace is happening, going from a huge party to a warzone, this is quite obvious.

Starting at Toys R Us, the Malefics Cyber End Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon fly around and blast most of the customers and stores in sight. The innocent civilians escape from these corrupted Duel Monsters.

* * *

"Aw crap! Where the hell do they came from?!" Coop saw the dragons in big surprise.

"No idea, and their destroying everything!" Jamie freaks out.

Coop then is further agitated, "Their destroying video games?! NO!"

"Gah! If anyone is going to destroy the monkey man earther, it's got to be me!" Gorrath boisterously states his goal.

"Hey, I should do the same, squidhead!" Evil Coop counters back at the Glorft warmaster.

"Why you-?!" Gorrath growled at Evil Coop.

Kiva then interjects and speaks up, "This is no time to argue, right now, we should team up to stop against this hostile force!"

"Now your talking, Kiva! Time to teach those chumps the meaning of MEGAS!" Coop smirked while smack his own fists.

"Guys, what about me?" Goat called out.

"Just sit with us in MEGAS, Goat." Jamie suggested.

"Oh." Goat simply put it that way.

* * *

Back with the West Coasters, they have the same feeling of danger.

"What is this commotion?!" Marty exclaimed.

"Aw, dude, there's monsters attacking the store! And aw nooo, the video games!" Nick said in concern.

"Way to state the obvious, bro!" Penny responded to him.

"Let's suit up, Pharaohmon!" Lance said to his partner.

Pharaohmon smashes his fists together and respond, "Ready whenever you are, Lance!"

Andrea holds Carmen's hand and reassures to her, "It's ok. We're going to save these people."

"No way, those are Duel Monster dragons!" Scott pointed at the Malefic Dragons.

"I think I saw the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Nick cried out.

"West Coasters, time for action!" Marty announced to the team.

The West Coasters storm ahead and help get civilians out of harm's way.

* * *

Elsewhere in the store, Ryo & Cyberdramon and Taichi & Agumon (Tri) are taken aback by the loud commotion. They quickly investigate and find Malefic Rainbow Dragon blasting a section of toys.

"What the hell?!" Taichi angrily cried out.

"Can't we for once have peace and quiet during vacation time?!" Ryo is tired of this mayhem.

"We seem to always attract trouble." Cyberdramon gives a point here.

"C'mon, Taichi! Let's go and save these people!" Agumon said to him.

Taichi takes out his Digivice, "You're talking my game, Agumon!"

"Let's get these people out to safety, Cyberdramon!" Ryo ordered.

Cyberdramon charges forward and headbutts the Malefic Rainbow Dragon. Agumon assists by blowing a _**Baby Flame**_ , hitting the dragon squarely in the face. Taichi and Ryo manage to get some kids to safety.

"Wow, Digimon fighting Duel Monsters! How cool!" Boy 1 cried out.

Taichi on the other hand has no time for this, "Get moving, you dumbass kid!"

"C'mon brother!" Girl 1 takes the boy's hand.

"I could swear there were others here helping these people. I hope Marcus, Taiki, and the others are answering the call." Ryo pleaded for his teammates.

Not too far off, the remaining Legendary Warriors, led by Kouji, help get some kids out. Kouji become Wolfmon, Izumi becomes Fairymon, Junpei becomes Blitzmon, Tomoki becomes Chakkoumon, Koichi becomes Loweemon, Sam Joseph becomes Grottomon, Jaarin Wong becomes Ranamon, and Dimitro becomes Mercuremon.

Marcus and Team DATS assist by holding off a Malefic Light and Darkness Dragon. Taiki & Shoutmon, Tagiru & Gumdramon, and Team Xros Heart help fight Malefic Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Taiyou and Hackmon join in to aid the Digiteams.

"Take this, ya big mean jerk!" Shoutmon hits Pendulum Dragon with his _**Rock and Roller**_ , "Yeah, suck it!"

"Um, don't think that'll work." Taiki said.

"Then, I'll just keep hitting him 'til he gives up!" Shoutmon prepares another _**Rock and Roller**_ , but gets tail slapped down, "Ow!"

Suddenly, Hackmon jumps up and catches Shoutmon.

"Hey, thanks, pal!" Shoutmon said to the white dragon Digimon.

"Sure anytime." Hackmon nodded.

"Nice save, Hackmon!" Taiyou commented.

Taiki gives Taiyou a thumbs up, "Appreciate the help, man!"

"Heh, well, I wasn't trying to impress anyone." Taiyou chuckled.

"Whatever, just don't hog my spotlight, man." Kiriha shrugged.

"Whatever you say, _Christopher_." Taiyou joked.

"I'll get you for that one..." Kiriha is irked about his English nickname and grumbles, "Fuck you, Saban."

"Agumon, it's fighting time!" Marcus cracks his knuckles.

Marcus and Agumon charge toward Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The rest of DATS, Tai/Matt (YYGDM) and Davis/Ken (YYGDM) are seen.

"Marcus, hold on!" Thomas pleaded.

"Oh just leave him." Yoshi shrugged.

"Matt, don't you think we should tell Omegamon?" Tai (YYGDM) asked.

"Good idea." Matt (YYGDM) answered.

"Let's give Imperialdramon the heads-up, Ken." Davis (YYGDM) stated.

"Yeah!" Ken (YYGDM) nodded.

Then, Tai & Matt and Davis & Ken run out of the store to get their partners. On the other hand, Jaden, Yuma, and Yuya join in to help the Digiteams.

"Man, this is a surprise! Duel Monsters crashing the toy store!" Jaden cried out in surprise.

"We'll help get these people out, Jay!" Syrus added.

"Be careful and don't do anything reckless!" Alexis warned once again.

Chazz scoffs, "You're talking about Jaden here."

Jaden uses Spirit Fusion to turn into the Elemental Hero Neos. Yuma summons Number 39: Utopia. Yuya summons Odd-Eyes Dragon and Stargazer Magician.

"Man can't believe I'm seeing the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Man if only Kaito were here to see this!" Yuma said about the experience.

Yuya agrees with the Zexal duelist, "Yeah, never thought I'd see another Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. But, I'm ready to fight Odd-Eyes with Odd-Eyes! And Stargazer Magician!"

"Go, Utopia!" Yuma cheered at his duel monster.

"Let's send this dragon packing!" Jaden cheered.

Kouji/Wolfmon is aghast at the battlefield, "I don't think this store will be enough to contain all of us!"

"Takato and Takuya are really missing out!" Koichi/Loweemon cried out.

"And we'll be the ones to clean up the mess here." Izumi/Fairymon said.

As Malefic Rainbow Dragon flies away from Cyberdramon and Agumon, Miho and Duke escort people out of the store. Zimmy uses his toy soldiers to get kids out of harm's way.

"Hurry this way!" Miho lead the children.

"Aw, shit, we got trouble!" Duke pointed out.

Malefic Rainbow Dragon prepares to blast Miho and Duke.

Zimmy suddenly appears beside the Duelists and orders, "Toy soldiers, barricade!"

The toy soldiers comply and form a wall in front of the two duelists. The dragon's blast tears down the toy barrier. This allows Miho to transform into Sailor Makemake and Duke to Spirit Fuse into Strike Ninja.

"Thanks for buying us time." Makemake said to the light green alien.

Zimmy scoffs, "It's not like I care for you Earthers... anyway. Shut up and get to your hero business!"

Duke teases, "I think he likes you, Miho."

"You think so?!" Makemake has a ditz moment.

Makemake forges a whip and uses it to hold the dragon at bay. This allows Cyberdramon and Agumon to attack the beast.

* * *

Somewhere inside the store, several people stop to smell a peculiar sweet scent. Before they knew it, a pink stuffed teddy bear maul the people to death with his claws. The pink bear reveals himself to be Lotso the Bear from _Toy Story 3_. He takes out a napkin and wipes the victim's blood off him.

"Ok, where to begin. How many kids will I punish?" Lotso takes out his cane and sees the West Coasters, "Hmm, I'll start with them."

* * *

Stopping the Demon Beast Generals' competition, the S-Force decides what to do upon themselves.

"Can't believe we're going to head on fighting." Duchess (S-Force) stated.

"Their messing with us S-Force, which we should head to our Zorps!" Argo (S-Force) ordered his team.

Jax (S-Force) speaks in gibberish of agreeing with Argo (S-Force), in which the S-Force then takes their move.

The Demon Beast Generals notice the customers running out of the store.

"Ugh, they dare interrupt our competition with these S-Fools?!" BlazeSuzakumon cried out.

"Guess we should help these humans." AuroraByakkomon suggested.

SoveignOuryumon growls, "And I wanted to show up those Voltron wannabes! Fine, let's see what we're dealing with."

"Demon Beast Generals charge forth!" BlazeSuzakumon ordered his group before they lead to battle.

Magnanimous sees the S-Force leaving and whistles, "You know I could use some competition about now, but I should get just involve."

Magnanimous then summons his body battle suit for himself to attach as its head and decides to help out the forces.

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us/Outside**_

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **GHQ**_ **)**

Outside of the store, MEGAS, the Zorps, Gorrath's mech, Evil Coop's mech (which looks like a Sazabi), and the Gipsy Danger are seen, but these mechs are going to take the fight soon.

Speaking of them, Coop's group, Gorrath, and Evil Coop made it through. At the same time, the S-Force make their appearance.

"Hey, S-Force!" Coop called out.

Argo (S-Force) sees the obese pilot and reacquaints with him, "Coop, it's so glad to see you."

"And we know the situations at stake." Kiva stated.

Jamie is seen talking to Duchess, "Say, after this, wanna go out with me?"

Duchess (S-Force) scoffs at him, "Oh please."

"Less talk and more smashing!" Evil Coop cried out.

"That was my line, chump!" Coop takes that back at his counterpart.

Goat changes the subject and points at the Gipsy Danger nearby, "Say, isn't that the Jaeger use to fight Kaijuus?"

"Yeah, but where are the pilots?" Coop wondered about them.

"I don't know, but now is not the time to think about it." Argo (S-Force) said.

"Then let's get a move on!" Sloan (S-Force) cried out.

Coop, Jamie, Kiva, and Goat are going to MEGAS with Coop piloting it. Gorrath and Evil Coop are piloting their mechs. The S-Force pilots their Zorps, which they immediately combine to their Mega Zorp. The four robots then make their move to join the war. The Gipsy Danger is the only one who remains intact and ignored; whoever two pilots destine to control this robot is yet to be seen.

* * *

Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken have made it outside. They already see Omegamon, Imperialdramon and Athenamon fighting Malefic Cyber End Dragon.

"Well, seems they're already on top of things." Tai commented.

"Good for us, but hopefully we got enough people out." Matt can hope for.

"Go, Imperialdramon! Lay some smack down!" Davis cheered at his Digimon partner.

"Why do I get the feeling something's worse about to happen." Ken shrugged.

Tai then notices the MEGAS crew and the S-Force, "Not when you got them on our side!"

Matt then sees Gorrath and Evil Coop in their mechs, "Or them. Whoa, are the bad guys really siding with us?"

"Did heck just freeze over?" Davis wondered.

Suddenly, evil laughter is heard. The silhouettes of three female humanoids with snake motifs emerge. Athenamon turns and recognizes the laughter. Her pale faces as she sees Medusamon with Euryalemon and Sthenomon.

"Medusamon!" Athenamon cried out in shock.

"Ah, it's been such a long time, Lady Athenamon." Medusamon addresses her mockingly, "And I brought along my two sisters to play with you."

"So this must be the 'great' Athenamon you mention to us, younger sister." Euryalemon sees her enemy.

Sthenomon scoffs, "To think the beauty of her marries one of the Royal Knights, which are composed by two beastly Digimon."

"I hope you have room for the three of us, Amazon wench!" Medusamon declared another challenge.

The Gorgonmon sisters slither toward Athenamon. While Omegamon and Imperialdramon stay occupied with Malefic Cyber End Dragon, Athenamon engages the Gorgonmon sisters.

* * *

 _ **Central Park**_

As Surtur and Arachne are watching the mere humans fleeing from them, they then found two bystanders: Brimstone and Mizuno.

Surtur crosses his arms, "Well what do we have here?"

Arachne curves a smile, "Two demons in one park, I like that."

Brimstone and Mizuno see Surtur and Arachne. The humanoid Digimon-demon duo take precautionary measures and forge preemptive attacks on them.

"We sense evil from you two." Mizuno stated.

"You don't want to mess with us!" Brimstone bellowed.

Mizuno fires a torrent of water toward Surtur. Brimstone launches inferno blast at Arachne. Surtur and Arachne easily neutralize their attacks.

"Shit, guess this won't be easy." Mizuno muttered.

Not too far off, Taylor transforms into Sailor Eris and helps guide people out of the park. Sire becomes Sailor Sire and does the same while making it a competition to see which Sailor gets the most people out. Larry Stonebagel, Mika, and Hayata are helping both Senshis out.

"This way!" Eris points to the front gates.

"You won't outdo me, Eris!" Sire cried out.

Eris notices smoke, "Is there a fire over there?"

As civilians are panicking, Kara Summers begins to smell smoke coming from the Strawberry Fields and decides to trace it.

* * *

 _ **Central Park/Strawberry Fields**_

As Kara follows the scent, she comes in shock to see wildfire devastating Strawberry Fields, the memorial site of John Lennon. Standing between the fire is the cause of this, the Erinye Reginleif, she turns to the Valkyrie with an evil smile.

"Surprise to see me, Kara?" Reginleif asked.

Kara gives a scornful look on her face. She notices the destruction caused by the wildfire and concludes Reginleif caused it.

"You did this?!" Kara looks closer toward the Erinye, "Wait, you're an Erinye! How dare you attack so close to John Lennon's memorial!"

She runs at Reginleif without transforming and punches the Erinye's face. No surprise, Kara's punch didn't hurt Reginleif.

"Damn it, thought for once I could fight without needing to transform." Kara angrily said.

"Thought wrong." Reginleif harnesses her dark energy to easily blow Kara back.

As soon as Kara rebounds, she quickly transforms into Valkyrie Sigrun with pink energies briefly appear. Sigrun alters her blond hair to long rose-colored hair in a long ponytail. She wore a very revealing purple armor, a stark contrast to what the other Maidens wore. Her revealing armor showed most of her athletically built body, signs of intense physical training. She wore a purple helmet with no feathers. Forming over her feet were purple armored sandals complete with high-heels. A green gem materialized on the centerpiece of her chest armor. Pairs of white and purple wings were folded behind her back.

"Looks like I'll have to fight you this way if I want to beat you!" Sigrun declared to her arch-rival.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

Back in Kensuke's group, the Gundam Meisters know what to do.

"Time to pilot, team." Tieria said to his comrades.

"It's about time we're helping out." Allelujah agrees of having them involved.

The four celestial pilots race off to find their Gundams.

Lockon hollers to Kensuke and his group, "We'll be right back!"

Just as Kensuke turned into an Ascendant warrior that looks like the Exia Gundam called Dramon X, he ceased his attack on GranDracmon and company. He and Sailor Orcus (Christina in Sailor form) sees the Meisters take off.

"What the hell are they going?" Sailor Orcus wondered.

"Seems they got a resolved fight." Dramon X said and turns to GranDracmon and company, "Sorry, can't play with you guys now."

"It would seem we have a bigger common enemy." GranDracmon said.

"Why don't we put aside differences for once, brother?" Beyond said to Greil.

"As much as I hate you Kenny, but he's right... we'll combine our resources and help fight this Da'ath." Greil respond to him.

"Suit yourselves. Just don't try backstabbing me or I'll skewer your asses." Dramon X warned his villains.

"Just stay out of our way." Paradixalmon grunted.

"We got our eye on you, creeps." Sailor Orcus warned and angrily turns to Future Charon, "ESPECIALLY you!"

"Yeah, especially you, whore." Dramon X disgustingly added.

"I'm flattered, but I sense my present self already is taking action against Da'ath as we speak. Time Deaths, initiate battle forms!" Future Charon announced.

With that, Future Charon, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90 and Queen Metalia convert themselves into armored Gundam-like forms. Future Charon becomes Jishikitori X, a half female humanoid, half-eagle-like entity (Gundam Heaven's Sword lookalike). Death Phantom converts into Jishikiaku X, a Master Gundam lookalike. Pharaoh 90 turns into Jishikikumo, a Walter Gundam lookalike. Queen Metalia becomes Jishikiushi, a Grand Gundam lookalike.

"Oh look they can turn into Gundams, too." Orcus rolls her eyes.

Dramon X sighs, "They're copying my shtick."

Greil and his partner Paradisomon combine to form Paradiso X. Likewise, Beyond and Paradixalmon merge to form a humanoid version of Beyond's Digimon called Paradixalmon X.

"Sucro, you and Orcus settle your differences later. We have more important business." GranDracmon said to the Bizarro Senshi clones.

"As you wish, master." Sucro transforms into Sailor Sucro.

"And I have my eye on you." Orcus threatened her clone.

Sucro pushes hair back and turns her nose up, "Don't flatter yourself, hun."

"No one out hair flips me! Ken, I'm backing you up!" Orcus cried out.

"Be careful, ok?" Dramon X said to his girlfriend.

Dramon X summons Shoutmon, Titaniamon (a Digimon that looks like Erza Scarlet), CyberBeelzemon, Deckerdramon, Greymon (2010), and Cyberdramon (2010).

"It's party time, boys and girls!" Dramon X loudly rallied his forces.

Dramon X's Digimon army storm ahead to engage Endlaves, Anti-Bodies, and Da'ath agents. Titaniamon draws sword and slashes up Endlaves. CyberBeelzemon blows up the Anti-Bodies with his guns. Shoutmon smacks down Da'ath agents with his mic. Deckerdramon, Greymon and Cyberdramon knock away Endlaves and prepare for incoming Titans.

Titaniamon slices an Endlave in half, "We're left with the mooks, huh?"

"Quit complaining, babe. At least we get screen time this way." CyberBeelzemon said to her.

* * *

Lightning and Noctis are seen fighting through Anti-Bodies with their swords. A few attempt to fire at Lightning, but she evades the bullets and slashes one guard with her gunblade while go behind and breaks an Anti-Bodies' neck.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Elsewhere, the Spirit Detective, Hunter, and Demon Brotherhood immediately come into contact with Majari, Raigo, and Kaiki.

"Da'ath's revived Yakumo's men." Kurama warned the group.

Kuwabara glares at the Meikai Gods, "Great so we got movie bad guys to fight again."

Kuronue eyes on Kaiki, "And there's the one who impersonated me."

"Rando, why don't we show these rejects how Brotherhood members conduct demon business?" Suzaku said to his partner.

"Yo, man. Do I get to cut out some hearts? I needs to know, dawg!" Rando wondered.

"Take out as many hearts from them as you like." Long ordered.

Then, Kiryu kisses Caecalia to care for their child.

"Want me to help you and your old pal, Kurama?" Maya looks at Kaiki, "Seems you got personal matters with this guy."

"Just be careful." Kurama warned Maya.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me fighting alongside you, Kurama." Karasu casually bumps in much to the fox demon's threat.

Kuronue threatens to Karasu, "Watch what you say."

"Shizuru, Hinageshi, make sure Yukina is safe!" Kuwabara said.

"Right!" Shizuru and Hinageshi both answered.

"Mind if I tag with you, Kuwabara?" Yasha asked the Spirit Detective.

"Nah, I'm cool. And you Hunter guys are welcome to join in!" Kuwabara cracks his knuckles, "Let's get ready to rumble!"

"Yo, where's Bruce Buffer when you need him to say that?" Rando yelled.

Kurama, Kuronue, Karasu and Maya engage Kaiki. Suzaku, Rando, Long, Tsukiyomi, and Kiryu fights Majari. Kuwabara, Yasha, and Vigor take on Raigo. Loki the Nekomata takes cover somewhere.

"Meow, I'm an observer, not a fighter!" Loki N stated.

Muguru lands on car and away from Loki N, who still has his eyes on the demon bird.

"We got to help our new friends, Kurapika." Leorio suggested.

Kurapika nods while his red eyes glow, "I agree."

Both Leorio and Kurapika decide to takes on Raigo. Their battles are starting, but how long will last till there's help?

* * *

Meanwhile, Spider-Man hangs from the lightpost watching MCU Thanos, MCU Ultron, The Joker, Koba, VenomMillenniummon, and CarnageMillenniummon march down by killing their victims.

Spider-Man cringes and does nothing to stop all of them, "No way am I taking Thanos with that Infinity Gauntlet... wait, Venom and Carnage? No, did the symbiotes latch onto new hosts?!"

Thanos notices the web slinger, but pays him no mind and flies off to find the MCU heroes. Likewise, Ultron follows the Mad Titan. Koba heads off to find Caesar with The Joker follows. But, VenomMillenniummon and CarnageMillenniummon stay behind. They turn and notice Spider-Man with their long tongues hanging out.

"Eeeep, crap, they found me! And my Spider Senses didn't work!" Spider-Man said in panic.

VenomMillenniummon and CarnageMillenniummon charge at Spider-Man, who web slings away like his life depended on it!

"Come and let's feast his brains, brother!" VenomMillenniummon screeched.

CarnageMillenniummon cackles loudly, "I want to see his veins splatter around!"

Both Symbiote Digimon continues their chase on the web-slinger.

* * *

The Reformed and Opposed Rajita are seen engaging Da'ath agents, Endlaves, and Anti-Bodies.

* * *

Tyra and Helena transform into Sailors Varuna and Quaoar respectively. Likewise, Anurav and Raoauq become Sailors Anurav and Raoauq. They prepare to engage some Da'ath agents and Anti-Bodies.

Varuna brandishes her battle axe, "You stay on your side and we'll be ok."

"Heads up, Varuna!" Quaoar warned.

Quaoar pulls Varuna away as they perform a dance while dodging their enemies' attacks. Quaoar spins Varuna around, allowing her to use the momentum to behead Da'ath agents and Anti-Bodies.

Sailors Anurav and Raoauq become intrigued by their good counterparts' ballet dance doubling as battle maneuvers. They nod to each other and get ideas.

* * *

Likewise, Haruka and Michiru turns into Sailors Uranus and Neptune to fight Anti-Bodies and Da'ath agents. They team-up with Akurah and Urihcim, who become Blood Uranus and Blood Neptune. The four go to town on the enemy forces.

* * *

Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Morpheous are attacked by Da'ath agents. Joey Spirit Fuses into Gilford the Lightning. Mai turns into Cyber Harpie Queen. Serenity turns into St. Joan. The three Duelists and Morpheous quickly intercept Da'ath agents and save civilians.

* * *

Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires his molten fire balls at buildings while the Minions of Set slices through security guards as if they are easy prey, but they want to seek out greater challenges for their predatory kills.

* * *

 _ **Between Midtown Manhattan/Javits Center**_

The Malefic Signer Dragons, Makishima, and the Toonami Villains are advancing closer to Javits Center.

* * *

 _ **Javits Center**_

 **(Cue House of the Dead 4 –** _ **Boss Raid**_ **)**

Inside, Hotaru, Uratoh, Kratos, Anime SHIELD, and the Signers see the enemies closing on the convention center.

"Looks like we got ourselves an intrusion." Coulson alerted to his allies.

"We got company, guys and faithful!" TOM sees his three old enemies and recalls a warning transmission, "Seems Swayzak wasn't bluffing."

"He's brought along the Intruder and Orcelot Rex." Sara witnessed.

Hotaru transforms into Sailor Saturn and brandishes her Silence Glaive. Uratoh dons her Sailor form, Blood Saturn.

"We need to evacuate the people from the convention center!" Saturn said to Anime SHIELD.

"You heard the Senshi of Destruction everyone, let's get these folks out." Spike takes out gun and shoots into the ceiling to yell at the fans, "Get your asses out now!"

Alucard evilly cackles at the challenge, "Oooh, some unsuspecting fools heading our way? Being led to their doom when they face me."

Akane sees Makishima Shogo and gasps, "No, it's Makishima!"

Just then, Luffy returns with a handful of meat, "Hey, what the heck's going on?"

"I hope you're ready for a big battle with some villains, Strawhat." Saturn said to the pirate protagonist.

"Really?!" Luffy's eyes is lighting up, "A fight?! About time!"

"Looks like we gotta tangle with evil versions of our Signer Dragons." Jack muttered.

Yusei nods at his friendly rival, "Yeah, but they'll never beat the true genuine versions. Signers, let's rev it up!"

The Signers summons their Signer Dragons in preparation for the Malefic Signer Dragons.

The five Malefic Dragons crash through the huge windows of the convention as they fire their blasts at the site, causing fans and other people to escape for their lives. They then notice the Signers and are advancing towards them.

"Here they come to crash our party!" Haruhi hollered.

Alucard pulls out his guns and smirks, "Then, let's invite them to our party!"

"Me and Doraemon will get the people out of here. C'mon Doraemon!" Jimmy Kudo said to the robotic cat.

"Right behind ya!" Doraemon cried out.

Both Doraemon and Jimmy leave the battlefield in escorting people to safety. Likewise, Wiz and Boomstick of _Death Battle_ back them up while holding off Da'ath forces.

"Ready the defenses, Anime SHIELD!" TOM ordered.

"Standby. Defense barriers overlapping convention center initiated." Sara stated.

"Let's rock." TOM pulls out his gun and blasts the incoming Endlaves.

"You're talking my game, TOM." Spike smirked.

Spike and TOM shoot down some Da'ath agents. Agent Coulson backs up Spike and TOM with his handgun. Moltar assists pressing a button and turns his booth into a laser cannon. He shoots down a bunch of Endlaves with it.

Moltar faces the audience, meaning the readers, "What, you thought I was just doing nothing these past 15 years since I got replaced?"

Luffy winds up fist and throws an elastic punch, hitting tens upon dozens of Da'ath agents. He sends them all flying out of the convention center. He hits more with his _**Gum Gum Bazooka**_ , sending more flying into the sky nowhere to be seen again.

"These guys ain't so tough!" Luffy grins.

Akane sees Makashima walk forward with a calm, collective look. Underneath this calm exterior is a psychopath. Akane is seen visibly shaking with her Dominator.

Makashima smugly grins, "Tsunemori Akane, we met again."

Akane fiercely glares at the white-haired man, "Makashima...!"

The Signers sent their Signer Dragons to fight the Malefic Signer Dragons outside the convention center. Stardust Dragon and Malefic Stardust Dragon expel blasts, locking up in a quick beam struggle. Red Dragon Archfiend locks up and grapples with Malefic Red Dragon Archfiend. Malefic Black Rose Dragon and Black Rose Dragon fly around one another, sizing each other up. Life Stream Dragon tackles Malefic Life Stream Dragon. Black-Wing Dragon and Malefic Black-Wing Dragon headbutt each other.

"Go Stardust Dragon!" Yusei cheered at his ace monster.

"Show 'em who the real king of dragons is, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack cried out.

"You got this, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza encouraged her dragon.

Leo cheers, "Yeah, Life Stream Dragon! Beat that faker!"

Luna nods and watches Ancient Fairy Dragon tackle her Malefic counterpart.

"There's only one Black-Winged Dragon and that's you!" Crow cried out.

Blood Saturn also gets caught up in the fray and takes down Anti-Bodies.

Meanwhile, Sailor Saturn rushes out of the convention center. Kratos then senses a mythological power as he rushes outside also to seek it.

* * *

 _ **Javits Center/Outside**_

Once the pale-skinned Spartan reaches outside, he saw the titanic Kronos, known as Saturn in Roman Mythology, arriving at the site.

"KRONOS?!" Kratos furiously shouted at the Titan.

Kronos looks down at Kratos and respond, "You must be the Ghost of Sparta I'm hearing about. You once killed your version of myself, but what about another challenge to face me?"

"I face the Titans towering my size-!" The Spartan brandishes his Blades of Exile, "-and I will gladly take my 'revenge' on you!"

Kronos deeply laughs, "Then come fight me, lest that your will to survive!"

Then, Saturn pauses and catches Krato's battle with Kronos.

"Amazing." Saturn said in amazement.

Suddenly, some Endlaves decide to take advantage of Saturn's distraction. Saturn senses their approach and swiftly cuts them up with her Silence Glaive. She leaves a heap of Endlave parts laying scattered.

"Don't take advantage of one observing a battle, but I should get back to my own battles." Saturn dispatches of more Endlaves with her glaive.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

Returning back in Midtown; Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Morpheous notice Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon causing major damage.

"Joey, look!" Serenity pointed out.

Joey is aghast, "No way, are my eyes playing tricks on me? That's the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Look again. It's outward appearance has slightly been altered. We're seeing a corrupted version, no doubt unleashed by this Da'ath organization." Morpheous explained.

"And we're the ones who'll stop it." Mai added.

Joey blows smoke from nostrils and is angered, "A'right, Brooklyn Rage mode on! No one gives Red-Eyes a bad name!"

"I'm ready, Joey." Serenity said to her brother.

The four advance to engage the Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon and save any civilians.

Joey then notices the Minions of Set approaching, "Hold on, we got company!"

"Minions of Set." Morpheous recognized these evil warriors.

"What are they?" Mai wondered.

"From _Samurai Jack_ , they're powerful Egyptian warriors." Morpheous tells this information.

The Minions of Set land in front of the four while Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon continues to wreck parts of Midtown.

"To get to the dragon, we'll have to go through them." Morpheous said.

"We can do this." Joey muttered.

The Minions of Set charge to meet the three Duelists and the ex-Rajita general. Joey takes one. Mai and Serenity take one. Morpheous morphs into Samurai Jack and takes on one.

Joey comments to Morpheous, "Now that's an idea!"

"Though the sword I have is not the same as the real one's, it will do." Morpheous replied.

Minion of Set 1 fights off Joey with a battle axe. Minion of Set 2 uses his twin swords to slash at Mai and Serenity with sheer brutality. Minion of Set 3 attacks through Morpheus' defense with his khopesh. At the same time, Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon flies up and fires inferno flames to spread fire on the battlefield.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Aldnoah Zero –** _ **AZPV**_ **)**

The four Gundam Meisters have return to battle and operated their personal Gundams. Setsuna is piloting the 00 Qan[T], Tieria is piloting the Raphael Gundam, Lockon pilots the Gundam Zabanya, and Allelujah is piloting the Gundam Harute.

Together, they easily smash through the Endlaves due to the Gundams are obviously larger. Setsuna slashes at them with his swords.

"Target and fire!" Lockon snipes down one Endlave Gautier to bits.

As they continue cleaning up in the streets, Setsuna's Innovator senses turn towards hostile forces approaching.

"No, it can't be." Setsuna said in shock.

The Gundam Meisters turn to encounter Ribbons, Ali, Revive, and Hiling in their Gundams as they stop to meet them.

"Ribbons Almark and his Innovades?!" Tieria shouted.

Lockon grits in anger, "And Ali Al-Saachez, that bastard.."

"My my, we meet again, Meisters." Ribbons arrogantly stated and said to Setsuna, "How's your Innnovator genes coming along?"

"I don't have much to say. Tell my why Da'ath has recruited you?" Setsuna demanded the artificial madman.

"All I can reply is that they gave me a purpose to be a god in ruling humanity." Ribbons firmly answered.

"You're twisted." Setsuna muttered.

"Oh, but it is you Krugis punk." Ali cruelly smirks, "Don't you just love the warfare here?"

Revive said to Lockon, "How about we can settle this here, while you try your best to snipe me?"

"Fair enough." Lockon respond to the challenge.

"Time to take my revenge on you for killing me!" Hiling yells at Allelujah.

Allelujah's personality briefly switches to 'Hallelujah' and gives an evil smirk, "We'll see about that bitch."

"Oh I am so going to tear you apart, Gundam!" Ali shouted at Tieria.

"You're welcome to try!" Tieria yells back.

"Come Setsuna, why don't we give ourselves a warm up before this Kensuke being shows up eventually?" Ribbons offered.

"That's fine by me, you want a rematch between us Innovators, then so be it!" Setsuna answered before charging.

The four Gundams on opposite sides then clashes head on. Setsuna w/Qan T duels Ribbons w/Reborns Gundam, Tieria w/Raphael Gundam fights Ali w/Arche Gundam, Lockon w/Gundam Zabanya faces Revive w/1.5 Gundam Dark, and Allelujah/Hallelujah w/Gundam Harute clashes Hiling w/1.5 Gundam.

Dramon X shifts into Miracle Mode and flies around shooting at Ribbons and his crew.

"GUESS WHO'S COMING IN, BITCHES!" Dramon X Miracle Mode loudly comes in to his entrance.

Orcus watches and sweatdrops, "You couldn't have been more subtle, Ken?"

"What a loud mouth fool." Sucro commented.

GranDracmon, Paradiso X, Paradixalmon X, and the Time Deaths join Dramon X MM into the fray.

"Can't be helped. Here we come!" Paradiso X cried out.

"Damn this really did become the Gundam convention!" GranDracmon commented about all those Gundam shout-outs.

"Shut up and fire at them!" Jishikitori X shoots at Ribbons and his crew.

Massive explosions erupt above Midtown and spectators watch the Gundam spectacle unfold.

"Sucro, you going to sit this one out?" Orcus wondered.

Sucro notices Endlaves and Da'ath agents show up. "Nope, can't. We got company."

Orcus notices the mooks and said, "Guess can't be helped." She summons dark domes over the Endlaves and traps them, "Hope you're all ready to get sucked into my dark holes."

Ribbons then give an arrogant smirk to Dramon X, "So you finally came, Kensuke Rainer. You have such a crude attitude to copy Setsuna's Gundam. You're just an imitation to challenge my godhood."

"Fuck your godhood!" Dramon X MM attacks Ribbons head-on.

Setsuna communicates to Dramon X, "Hey, can you here me? We have to team up in order to stop Ribbons."

Dramon X MM respond to Setsuna, "That's fine with me as long as this douchebag goes down hard!"

"More scrapheap to blast!" Ali unleashes his fangs to fire at GranDracmon. Revive backs Ali up to fire at Paradiso X.

GranDracmon counters Ali's fang attack. Paradiso X evades Revive and Ali's attacks. Paradixalmon X aids his brother, Paradiso X, against the two pilots.

Just then, they here an eldritch dragon roar coming from the skies. It's the Nidhogg, as she leers towards the group. Ribbons smirks of the Niflheim drake's arrival.

"I shall assist in devouring their souls!" Nidhogg bellowed as the gargantuan dragon delivers devastating blasts at the Time Deaths.

Jishikitori X sees the Nidhogg, "What?!"

The Time Deaths get struck down by Nidhogg. They quickly recover and spread out to surround Nidhogg.

"Time Deaths, show this beast no mercy!" Jishikitori X ordered.

The Time Deaths initiate a convergence attack on Nidhogg to start their battle with the eldritch dragon.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village**_

Many college students and other visitors are running in panic like a riot to escape from the disasters.

With the Survey Corp and the Tennouzu Students.

Eren senses the Da'ath forces and is contorting with anger, "I sense them, Titans!"

"Titans?! Here in New York?!" Armin begins to panic.

"Then that means we're going to wipe them out, Eren?" Mikasa silently wondered.

Eren energetically respond to his adopted sister, "Isn't it obvious, hell yeah!"

"Aww I want to see you guys in action!" Souta cried out.

Yahiro then said to Souta, "But, we're just going to get in their way. Besides, we're not going to be 'eaten', right?"

"Hehe, right." Souta scratches his head.

Hare rushes to embrace Eren, "You be careful out there!"

Eren hugs back and respond the kind-hearted girl, "Yeah, the same to you."

Hare gives a worried expression before she holds his face and is giving a kiss on Eren's lips. Eren blushes of having his first kiss as they let go with Hare giving a cheeky look.

"Hare.." Kanon looked in surprise.

Hange interjects to Eren and teases, "Aww, Eren is so lucky to have a girl!"

"No time people, we better split." Levi ordered his teammates.

"Right, be careful out there, scouts." Yahiro gives his prayers.

The Scout Regiment uses their 3D Maneuver Gear (Omni-directional mobility gear) to move across the buildings, while the Tennouzu classmates escape to find somewhere safe.

* * *

"Olivia?! Guys?!" Ford looks around and turns to Jessica while brandishing a bo staff, "We have to fight our way through."

"Yes, you're right!" Jessica said as she she immersed herself in the emerald pillar of light surrounding her. The divine powers of Skogul resonated with her human body, changing her from mortal into a demi-god much to Ford's awe. Bright emerald light engulfed her head and body. Her hair transformed from its dark brown to golden blonde. In place of her civilian wardrobe (costume), green armor formed over her chest coupled with shoulder armor. Golden trim formed around certain edges of the armor. Armor formed on her arms and hands, starting from the forearm. White gloves covered her hands. A pair of white wings trimmed with gold folded behind her.

A long battle dress spread down and covered most of her lower body, minus the front where the dress split open revealing her long legs. The battle dress was elaborately designed; the top section of the dress are green trimmed with gold lines and triangular-shaped symbols that resembled the Triforce emblem; There are three of those symbols; two on the dress sides and a third on the center of her dress. Cascading down and covering most of her lower body, another dress layer, a white one, flowed with the wind. There are golden diamond-shaped symbols on the white dress. A royal purple loincloth pointed down where the battle dress split. The purple loincloth had golden symbols embellished on it. There were two Triforce-like symbols on the top and bottom section of the dress. Another gold symbol, with a varying appearance, was positioned center most of the loincloth. Her legs were encased in above knee-length green armored boots. The steel-toed areas of her boots are in gold.

Completing her transformation, a golden tiara formed on her forehead and above her three bangs hanging over the front of her head/forehead. An emerald gem materialized and nestled on her tiara's center as it glowed with life. A pair of yellow earrings appeared on her ears. Three golden feathers adorned the sides of her head. Finally, two green metal clamps clipped on two long locks her golden hair, which hanged down past her ears.

"Let's clear a path and find your friends!" Skogul unleashes an energy wave from her wings that time freezes Anti-Bodies.

After Skogul does her technique, she and Ford races through to find any survivors.

* * *

 _ **Koreantown**_

Outside, Korean civilians and tourist run from the disaster. Silica & Pina, Lizbeth, Klein, and Agil are seen looking at their surroundings.

"Man, this is nuts!" Klein cried out.

"Oh tell me about it, we're not really an MMO anymore." Lizbeth groaned that this is real-life and that deaths can happen.

Then, the four start to encounter Ruin Kobold Sentinels and Laughing Coffin members.

"Not Laughing Coffin as well?!" Klein said in surprise.

Agil then said to his friends, "Guess we have to fight them for real, team."

Silica gulps and confronts the battlefield with Pina on her shoulder, "I'm not afraid of anything, even Kirito and the others said so!"

They are then armed with their equipment and fight through the Kobolds and Laughing Coffin. Silica uses her dagger to slash a few with Klein backing her up to take down Laughing Coffin with his katana as they attempt to strike. Lizbeth and Agil team up to easily bash down the Kobolds.

* * *

Then, Makoto transforms into Sailor Jupiter. Otokam turns into Sailor Blood Jupiter. Mako Tsunami uses Spirit Fusion to turn into the Legendary Fisherman. Kobold Sentinels engage them. Jupiter blasts through some with lightning. Blood Jupiter bodyslams a Sentinel onto another. Mako assists Jupiter and helps restaurant goers out of the restaurant.

"These things just came out of nowhere!" Jupiter cried out.

"And ruined our fight! I'll make them pay!" Otokam lashes out at Da'ath's forces.

Mako steps in the fight, "I got as many out as I could!"

Jupiter charges up electricity in her hands, "Good, cause now I can cut loose."

Jupiter slams fist into the ground and sends a lightning charge that electrocutes a Sentinel.

* * *

 _ **Koreantown/Kunjip Restaurant**_

Back inside with the Kaiba & Kuhouin families, Cybernetic Ghost, Gozaburo, and Noah.

"So Da'ath has come at last. I'm afraid you have to stay by my side, Arisa." Okina gives his warning statement.

Arisa understands until she realize, "But what about my friends back at Greenwich Village?" She immediately runs off towards outside much to the group's surprise, "I have to find them!"

"Arisa!" Okina cried out to his leaving granddaughter.

Helio shout in worry, "Wait, come back!"

Cybernetic Ghost interjects to the young boy, "Let her go, Helio. She has a determined heart to get through this horrible disaster."

"Your right." Helio sighed and said to his parents, "But we're not sitting around aren't we? We should save the city from those forces."

"You're more than happy to join us. After all, you're our son." Lyn respond to Helio and hugs him.

"Let's cut the mushy stuff and get going." Seto mumbled.

"Yeah, time for action!" Lyn cried out.

"And I will lead these citizens somewhere safe from the battles within." Okina declared.

"Thank you for getting these people out." Lyn said to the head of the Kuhouin group.

Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, and Helio run out of the restaurant while Okina leaves separately to escort many innocents.

"This isn't over!" Gozaburo shouted.

Cybernetic Ghost trips Gozaburo and makes him fall before the robot leaves.

"He told you, dad." Noah taunted.

* * *

 _ **Koreantown**_

 **(Cue The House Of The Dead 4 -** _ **Dawn**_ **(Remix Of Year Seventh))**

Suddenly, Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, and Helio find themselves trapped outside. Endlaves are closing in on them.

"Let's take our city." Mokuba stated.

With that, Seto turns into Kaibaman, Lyn transforms into a blue-haired Lady Ninja Yae, and Mokuba becomes Paladin of White Dragon.

Lyn then said to Helio, "Feeling anymore inspired by us, Helio?"

Helio becomes Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilight and answers, "Yes, all of my family are my inspirations." The boy assist in slicing through Endlaves.

"I want to get involve too!" the Cybernetic Ghost disables the Endlaves to make the fight easier.

The Kaiba family takes advantage of Cybernetic Ghost's assist and destroys the Endlaves.

"That was much easier! Thanks, Cybernetic Ghost!" Mokuba commented.

Lyn nods at the robot, "Yes, thank you."

"C'mon, we have more trash to take out from my..." Seto scoffed before he sees Lyn give him 'the look', "... I mean, our city."

Then, Seto transforms into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, letting Mokuba, Lyn, and Helio ride him.

"Join us, Cybernetic Ghost. After all, you are family, too." Lyn assured.

"Where to now?" Mokuba wondered.

Cybernetic Ghost rides Seto and answers, "According to my sensors, we should head to Wall Street first till we have enough reinforcements to assault that headquarters."

"Wait a minute, this is where Pegasus and Siegfried are at?" Helio wondered.

"Yeah, that's where we'll find them." Lyn answered.

"Then, next stop Wall Street!" Mokuba cried out.

Seto and his group then fly toward Wall Street.

* * *

 _ **American Museum**_

Da'ath members are scouring inside the museum, but Caesar arrives to beat down some of the mooks.

Jami transforms into Sailor Ixion. Noixi turns into Sailor Noixi.

Ayanna transforms into Valkyrie Gondul. She has a dark brown complexion, darker than her other Valkyrie maidens. She wore her long pure white hair instead of a black hair bun as a civilian. Replacing her usual wear was white body armor. Slender white armor adorned her shoulders. Silver neckwear formed over her neck. White armor formed on her arms, starting from her forearms and down to her hands. Her hands became encased in black gloves. A black skirt materialized under her body armor. Her legs and feet became encased in white armored boots, starting from her knees. Two golden earrings magically appeared on her earlobes. Adorning her forehead was a metal helmet formed as a crown. A pair of metal wings, which became meshed with her helmet, jutted out the sides and poked through her white hair. Two blue gems materialized; one on the center of her headpiece and the other nested between her chest armor that was inches below her bustline. She had white wings folded behind her back.

Kenta and MarineAngemon lure some Da'ath mooks to a trap; the latter traps Da'ath agents in bubbles. Ixion, Noixi and Gondul take out a bunch of Da'ath agents. A few Endlaves start to infiltrate the museum, but Atticus and Yasmin lures the Endlaves away.

"Incoming!" Ixion warned.

Atticus and Yasmin lead the Endlaves into an open area where Ixion, Noixi and Gondul wait.

"Attack!" Gondul ordered.

Ixion and Noixi neutralize the Endlaves with arrows tipped with acid. Gondul beats up Da'ath agents. While the fighting occurs, Chaos Magician Girl uses magic to break loose.

Chaos Magician Girl sneaks off and snickers, "Later, losers!" She sticks her tongue out.

As Chaos Magician Girl tries to escape, a camouflaged Kenta sticks a leg out and trips her. Chaos Magician Girl falls facefirst on the floor. Kenta undoes his cloak ability.

"Going somewhere?" Kenta looks down at her.

Chaos Magician Girl whimpers, "Mommy, I don't wanna be here anymore."

* * *

 _ **Broadway Theater**_

Anti Bodies, Kobold Sentinels and Endlave Gautiers are approaching Philippe and Sasha's group.

Philippe & Sasha's group quickly respond to the enemy attacks. Philippe and Himura use Digivices to evolve Jaguarmon and Inumon into Artemismon and YoukaiInumon respectively.

YoukaiInumon looks like a humanoid canine with a medieval knight's silver body armor, a golden pendant is embedded with a red gem, and has a pair of two swords.

Artemismon is a feline humanoid with light brown fur, long white hair flowed across her back with a braided string hanging on her shoulder, white body armor with golden trimmings and a black leather covering her waist, emerald green cat-like eyes, white armored gloves with golden edges, purple streaks decorated under her eyes and a tiny tiara covered her forehead, long boots, a long fluffy tail, and carries a staff-like scythe made out of jewels and gold.

Himura transforms into his Beast Warrior form, Himakko. Jeri sends Leomon and Felinismon to engage the Kobold Sentinels. Philippe uses super speed, derived from his Light of Victory power, to outrun the Endlaves. He dodges their lasers and spins around some Anti-Bodies, sending them flying out of the theater.

"Who the heck are these guys?!" Philippe shouted.

Himakko uses magnetic powers to throw Endlaves around, "I think they've been sent by that Yuu guy."

"You'd be right." Tsukimaru tears up a Kobold Sentinel, "Saya, get behind me!"

Saya complies, "Ok!"

"Stay on them, Felinismon and Leomon!" Jeri encouraged.

Felinismon slashes apart a Kobold Sentinel. Leomon works over an Endlave.

Ai transforms into Sailor Summoner Venus. She aids Adam and summons a Shiisa beast to attack Anti-Bodies. Deedee the bat flies off adam's shoulder and transforms into a sexy succubus.

"Demona reporting for duty!" The transformed Deedee gives a sultry smile and winks to Adam, "Master Adam, how many do you want dead?"

"As many as you can." Adam requested.

"As you wish." Demona said and talks to Summer Venus, "Think you can keep up?"

"This isn't a game!" Summoner Venus cried out to the succubus.

"I will win Master Adam's heart when it's said and done, child." Demona competed.

"We'll see about that!" Summoner Venus responded back.

Umi transforms into Sailor Battle Jupiter and neutralizes Endlaves with electrical blasts.

"Mother, keep back." Adam protects Saya from Kobold Sentinels.

Saya feels secure knowing her demon lover and half-breed son are protecting her.

Finally, Sasha transforms into Valkyrie Skuld. Dark red light shone through her snow white hair. Some areas within her hairline, mostly around the edges and corners of the hair tips, gained red streaks, but her white hair is mostly retained. Her hair style changed from a cleaner and proper to wild and shaggy, reflecting her transition from her polite and shy nature to an unhinged and feral personality. A pair of black wings were seen folded behind her back.

Replacing her costume, she gained a black armor, which covered most of her upper body, minus her arms, neck collar and the space above her bust line. Her black armor also has some silver trimming and two blue gems embellished on the front of her armor. One gem settled on the bust area and the other in the center of her abdomen. Her hands were fitted in black armored gloves.

Her lower half was mostly covered in blue leggings. White armored plates formed on her hips. Her feet were fitted in knee-length, black armored boots.

For her head gear, she gained a silver battle helmet. A blue gem formed on the center most of the helmet. Three white and red feathers adorned the corners of her helmet. Tufts of her white and red-tipped hair covered half her face. A silver metal necklace formed over her neck. Her lips became covered in red lipstick.

She opened her eyes, which showed a contrast to her kind and beautiful eyes. Her eyes became pitch black. Her irises turned and glowed a menacing yellow. Her black pupils became thin.

Her butler, Garman, transforms into his true form, a large black-furred hellhound that's the size of a rhinoceros. As she turns into Skuld, Sasha's kind and gentle personality takes on a more wicked and psychotic demeanor.

Skuld gives a cruel smirk and giggles devilishly, "Oooh, I smell a thirst for blood and mayhem."

"I transformed into my original form just as you became Skuld, milady." 'Garman' requested.

"Garm, let's dispose of this trash." Skuld said to the legendary wolfdog.

"As you wish." Garm dashes over and knocks away an Endlave with a headbutt.

Everyone pauses to see Valkyrie Skuld. Some are hesitant to get near her.

"Sasha's turned into her... oh no..." Jeri nervously murmured.

YoukaiInumon mutters, "Crap, kinda wish she didn't transform."

"But, we will need all the help we can get." Artemismon said to the hound Digimon.

Philippe turns around and sees Skuld walk by him.

"Sasha..." Philippe hesitantly muttered.

"It's Skuld now, my precious Philippe. Don't worry, I won't let any of these things hurt you." Skuld said and summons hell chains and sends them at several Anti-Bodies, "I'll skewer anyone who dares lay their hands on my Philippe!"

Skuld laughs maniacally while her chains rip the Anti-Bodies apart. Anton and Bruno are seeing this. Both become deathly afraid of Skuld's bloodlusted persona.

"Um, Bruno... let's never tease Sasha again." Anton said.

Bruno nervously nods, "Y-Yeah... but, is that even really Sasha anymore?"

Philippe overhears them, "She's Skuld now, and I'd suggest keeping your comments to yourself."

Anton and Bruno cower behind some seats.

Demona sees Skuld brutally tearing apart Anti-Bodies, "Whoa, she's even more brutal than a demon like me? I kinda like this side of Sasha."

"It's best we stay out of her way." Adam warned.

"Yes, her nature seems akin to that of a demon's." Tsukimaru observed.

"Don't ever call Lady Skuld a demon." Garm explained the three, "She's born from the royal blood of her true mother, Lady Hela of the Underworld. She's far above you lowly demon types."

Skuld is laughing and dancing in the blood of slaughtered Anti-Bodies.

Summoner Venus shudders, "Ugh... she's scary."

"She's getting the job done at least." Battle Jupiter said.

"Singing in the blood of my victims. They pour like raindrops and fill me with ecstasy! Which one wants to come next?" Skuld happily said in a sing-a-long tone before she eyes another Anti-Body and chases after it, "How about you, my dear poor chap?!"

The Valkyrie grabs Anti-Body with her hell chains and rips it apart above her head, "Blood rain makes me quiver with delight! Do I want to hear more excruciating and pained cries? Oh yes I do!"

The carnage continues as Skuld tears up more Anti-Bodies and fills the stage with blood. She stands on the center stage bathed in her enemy's blood and takes a bow. Philippe is speechless seeing this.

"Sometimes she scares me." Jeri admitted.

"It's times like this I wish Sasha was in the driver's seat." Himakko stated.

Philippe watches Skuld, "Sasha..."

"Now, I want to find those fools that talked down to us." Skuld is referring to Nanba and his company, "I want to pay them back."

"No! That's all right, Skuld! We can take care of them through other ways!" Philippe cried out in concern.

"Feh, that's no fun. They deserve to be punished." Skuld could care less.

"Let's just hope we don't run into those jerks again... or Skuld will really murder them." Himakko muttered of the end result.

* * *

 _ **Wall Street**_

Outside, as civilians are panicking, Heathcliff, Pegasus, Siegfried, Leon, Kemo, and Batman are surrounded by Kobold Sentinels, Laughing Coffin, and Hunting Bots (Psycho Pass). Kuradeel, Illfang, Rikako, and Toyohisa step forward.

Heathcliff smirks at the Laughing Coffin assassin who once disguised as a Knights of the Blood, "Well that's a surprise, I thought you stayed dead, Kuradeel."

Kuradeel growls, "Don't mock me, Kayaba!"

Kuradeel and Illfang roaring lunge at Heathcliff, but the SAO Game Master brandishes his sword to easily block their attacks. Rikako gives a sadistic smile with a sharp scimitar knife in attempt to attack Pegasus and Siegfried. Toyohisa sends some Hunting Bots to attack Batman while attempting to shoot at him.

Batman throws Batarangs to the Hunting Bots. These Batarangs not only neutralize but detonate and make the Bots explode.

Suddenly, a stream of blue energy cuts between Pegasus & Siegfried and Rikako.

"Brother, look!" Leon pointed out above.

Kemo warned Pegasus, "We got company, sirs!"

They look up to see Seto, still in Blue-Eyes White Dragon form, landing with Lyn, Mokuba, Helio, and Cybernetic Ghost.

Pegasus gives a thumbs up, "Nice save, Kaiba-boy!"

Seto growls, "Don't call me that. Least you want me to scorch your ass."

Lyn lightly slaps Seto's draconian head, "Be nice. You just saved him."

The Kaiba family hop off Seto's back.

"My goodness, thank you, Seto Kaiba and his beautiful lady." Siegfried said despite his past hostility towards him.

"Glad you're all ok." Lyn smiled.

Mokuba interjects, "Not for long, We got company!"

"We'll help take care of them." Helio helps out the group.

Seto towers over the enemy and prepares to blast them.

"Whoa, hey, it's Batman!" Lyn waves to him, "Hey, Bruce! Over here!"

Batman acknowledges Lyn with a nod.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan/Near Toys R Us**_

Between the two sections of Manhattan, the Scout Regiment glides as fast as they could while cutting through many Titans' necks to kill them.

"Titans! Titans! TITANS!" Eren shouts of his obsession on killing his natural enemies.

"Ooh boy, he watches too much of the Abridged series of our franchise." Levi sarcastically commented.

"Make that two Abridged series, Captain Levi!" Armin recalls that they are made by both AbridgedComedy and TeamFourStar.

Just then, the group is approaching Toys R Us soon.

"Is this our destination?" Mikasa wondered.

"Yep, we're going to find that Gipsy Danger that the government displayed." Hange answered.

"And it's one of our options of winning?" Armin asked his superiors.

"Guess we'll have to see once we make our way through." Levi muttered.

The Survey Corp continues to slice through Titans while reaching their destination.

* * *

Furthermore, MEGAS, the S-Force, Gorrath, and Evil Coop are fighting off Titans, Endlaves, and Kaiju Drones.

"Take this, chumps!" Coop smashes another Kaiju drone, "How do you like that?!"

Just then, the Megas characters hear two loud roars approaching. It's the _Pacific Rim_ Kaijuus: Trespasser and Knifehead.

"Oh no, two of these Kaijus?!" Mac (S-Force) cried out upon seeing them.

"And their a lot stronger this time." Kiva realized in her scanners.

"Finally, I get to have a challenge facing these Kaijus!" Coop smirked.

"Coop, this is a serious situation here!" Kiva warned her ally.

Coop takes it easy and said, "Relax Kiva, I got this all covered."

"Don't forget about me, I deserve the credit!" Evil Coop interjected.

"How about we team up to face one?" Coop asked.

"Hmph, sounds good to me so long as you're not in my way." Evil Coop grunted.

With that said, MEGAS and Evil Coop begin to take on Knifehead. Gorrath and the S-Force then take on Trespasser.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Outside**_

As the first phase of the city warzone is coming to a close, Yuu and his group decides to release a few secret weapons..

"Let's have the folklore Bijuu loose." Yuu announced.

The mention of these folklore monsters, they are not the ones from _Naruto_ , the united forces will find out.

* * *

 _ **Next Part:**_ _**The Return of the Void King**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **So we have seen the first phase of the battles against enemy mooks before the heroes/villains are about to confront the League of Da'ath members. I laugh how Taiyou calls Kiriha by his English name. Kensuke/Dramon X is teaming up with the Gundam Meisters for the upcoming battle royale against Ribbons and his minions.**

 **Besides Brunhilde, the four remaining Valkyrie Maidens have been revealed. Skogul also reminds me of Danielle Moonstar from Marvel Comics is also a Valkyrie. Skuld's impression pretty much scares you readers, she has a bloodthirsty sadistic personality, to the point that Kanius compares it to Alucard.**

 **Looks like Da'ath is going to release some secret weapons of Japanese folklore.**

 **Next chapter, you readers will finally get to see what's coming, Canon!Shu is going to make his comeback and reclaim his throne by helping his old and new allies. How will he do that? Let's find out in the next chapter.**

 **Send a review and see you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Return of the Void King

_**A/N**_ : **Here we are since we plan ahead. Just as the battles begun, our titular character is going to step in to get involve at last. This is his crown to bear in accepting his sins. Also the title reminds us of the last LOTR's book/film. :P**

* * *

 **(Cue Revolution VIVID -** _ **Temporal Shift**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XII**_

 _ **The Return of the Void King**_

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Outside**_

The fight between the united forces and the League of Extraordinary Da'ath is just the beginning. As the first phase of the warzone is coming to a close, Yuu and his group decides to release a few secret weapons..,

"Let's have the folklore Bijuu loose." Yuu gleefully announced.

* * *

By Yuu's command, the nine folklore Bijuu are unleashed underneath the exterior of GHQ's headquarters. The nine monsters emerge in all their terrifying glory. Unlike their _Naruto_ counterparts, these are the true monsters of legend.

The first is Ichibu no Shukaku, a gargantuan sandy-brown tanuki with one thickened tail and its body is filled with dark blue curse sealed marks. It looks like Shukaku from _Naruto_ only it's wild without a personality.

The second is Nibi no Nekomata, a large dark red flamed nekomata with two tails, alongside a right yellow eye and a left green eye. It looks like Matatabi from _Naruto_ , but has an untamed personality.

Coming out of the ocean waters is a colossal three-tailed shark that looks like a prehistoric shark called _Leptostyrax macrorhiza_ , barred with sharp teeth that can tear through anything. This is the third one, Sanbi no Same.

The fourth is Yonbi no Basan, a large rooster with four green feathered tails

The fifth is Gobi no Akita, a large grayish-white dog with elements of an Akita and Japanese Spitz alongside five different set of tails. Each consists of a different element ranging from fire, water, thunder, wind, and earth.

The sixth is Rokubi no Raijuu, a huge yellow mammal with elements of a wolf and a tiger with six tails.

The seven is Shichibi no Komouri, a gargantuan aerial creature with traits composes of various bat species, its wingspan is huge, and has seven tails.

The eighth is Yamata no Orochi, a colossal eight-headed serpentine dragon with eight prehensile tails and looks like Orochi from _Okami_ except it lacks a shrine body. The heads wear different samurai helmet shapes that each has an element: fire, earth, poison, light, lightning, water, wind, and darkness.

Finally, the ninth one, obviously, is Kyuubi no Youko, a colossal red-orange kitsune with nine tails that can cause tidal waves and earthquakes. It looks like Kurama from _Naruto_ , but is a wild demon without self conscious. Obviously, it is the most powerful of the nine Bijuu.

Standing on top of Gobi's head is an albino werewolf is seen on top of Gobi no Akita that the left side of his face is rip off to reveal his skull and purple crystals covering his left yellow eyesocket. He wears a crown that's shape like deer antlers, making him feel like the Wendigo. His name is Kiba, an old enemy of Inuki Aoshi.

"Yes, I can smell you miles away, Aoshi. I know you're there. It'll be a worthwhile reunion between us. And you won't have daddy to protect you!" Kiba evilly laughs, "Forward Gobi, the hunt begins!"

* * *

Since then, Yuu and his group observe as Kiba and the Bijuu are marching through different sections of the city.

"Wow! They look so big to wreck havoc!" Nui clapped.

Oberon gives a serpentine smirk, "All the remarkable results from those beasts are splendid."

Ragyo turns to Yuu and comment, "You can thank Mist and the Erinyes for releasing their prisons across the globe."

"Indeed, I instructed these harlots in order to swear their loyalty to me. Now they and Jotunheim can watch the Bijuu destroying everything in sight." Yuu stated.

Kriemhild massages Yuu's back and suggest, "Then lets give our army some heavy guns, my love?"

"We shall." Yuu responded.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/The King's Throne**_

 **(Cue Jurassic World –** _ **The Dimorphodon Shuffle**_ **)**

Perching on one of the platforms, Eon the _Microraptor_ observes with his prophet-like eyes glows under his master's orders. Something tells that the sound of flutes will rise to frantic terrors of the sky.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Outside**_

At the top of the towered headquarters, a flock of white avian-dinosaur creatures fly out in the skies like ducks and Canadian geese migrating, and are advancing towards Manhattan. They are the Da'ath _Microraptors_. Pterosaur hybrids also appear to back them up called _Tropeogopterus_ , a fusion between two Pterosaur species ( _Tropeognathus_ and _Zhejiangopterus_ )

Likewise, three Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragons appear in site, but they are stand-by as royal guardians in Da'ath's base. Their codenames are Azrael, Ibris, and Djibril.

* * *

 _ **Various Manhattan Locations**_

Besides bringing more Da'ath agents, Anti Bodies, and Endlave Gautiers, the portals bring forth purple and black Endlave models called, Ghost units (there are some models that look like the Gekko from Metal Gear. Larger Endlaves called Gespensts are seen. Fairy knights from Alfheim Online called the Guardian Knights are brought forth, and so does Automaton drones (Gundam 00). Some Anti-Bodies undergo 'titan experiments' that GHQ stole from the Batman Arkham games that make them become hulking monsters. Some Da'ath members wear tricorn hats, half mask with visors and carrying flags with GHQ symbols and small crystals sprouting, these are Da'ath's royal guards (similar to Lelouch's royal guards).

White hybrid dinosaurs called the _Indominus rexes_ appear and roars estimated to reach 140-160 db, which their DNA is compose of various Abelisaurs species, tree frogs, cuttlefish, snakes, _T. rex_ and raptors. There's rumors that human DNA is inside these terrifying carnivores that kill for sport, Da'ath has replace them with their own to augment their terror.

* * *

At another sole location, a Kaijuu-size centipede skeleton arrives and gives a screeching roar. This is the Skull Reaper, one of the SAO bosses in the 75th floor.

* * *

 _ **Near Stark Tower**_

Then, a horde of Ultron Sentries fly towards the tower and fire their weapons at the place.

* * *

 _ **Stark Tower**_

The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy avoid the missiles and prepare for battle with the Ultron Sentries. Thor uses Mjolnir to change into his battle armor. The Guardians ready their weapons.

"Is everyone ok?!" Captain America grabs his shield.

"Peachy, but why is Ultron back? I thought I erased every trace of him." Tony pondered.

"Corrupt AIs are hard to kill Tony, though you knew." Rhodey reminded him.

Tony shrugs, "Thanks for reminding me. I'll give you a cookie, Rhodey. Let's go suit up."

Tony and Rhodey leave to grab their Iron Man and War Machine suits.

Black Widow pulls out gun and turns to Gamora, "You want to show me what you can do?"

"Be glad happy to." Gamora responded.

Black Panther sharpens his claws. Star-Lord gets his weapons ready. Hawkeye gets his bow and arrows.

"So we got a bunch of rogue robots to tangle with?" Rocket Raccoon cocks his laser cannon, "Shouldn't be that hard."

"We are Groot!" The tree alien bellowed.

"Have at thee, machine!" Thor flies at an Ultron Sentry and blasts it with lightning.

"Guardians, let's fuck some shit up." Star-Lord encouraged.

"And if I can be less crude... Avengers Assemble!" Captain America shrugged and rallied the team.

"Language, Star-Lord!" Tony said off-screen.

* * *

On top of Star Tower, the Vision rises and sees incoming Ultron Sentries circling the now high-rise building.

"Ultron, you've come back." Vision takes off and takes on some of the Ultron Sentries.

Ultron hovers over the high-rise, chortling, "Nice to see you, too, son." He eyes the Vision, "You have fun with your brothers."

Ultron then turns to Stark/Avengers Tower, "Knock knock, Avengers. I know and your new buddies, the Guardians are there. Did I mention I brought a friend along?"

Then, Thanos floats into view.

"Guardians, Avengers, come face the Mad Titan." Thanos evilly grins.

* * *

Gamora said in shock, "Thanos..."

"Ah, shit, Gamora's daddy's here." Star-Lord joked.

Gamora leers at him, "Correction, I'm his adopted daughter."

Iron Man and War Machine return in full armor.

"What's going on?" Iron Man wondered.

Captain America warns him, "Seems we got more than Ultron to worry about."

Drax growls at the Mad Titan, "At last, you've come, Thanos! I will take your head!"

* * *

"I've chosen a location for us to fight. Come if you wish to settle this." Thanos declared.

"Or, chicken out? Hey, dad, I know you're there." Ultron sees Iron Man, "You can hear me?"

* * *

"No one calls me chicken. You're on." Iron Man declared and offended.

"Let's approach this with caution." Captain America cautiously warned.

"To hell with that..." Bruce transforms into the Hulk, "... LET'S JUST SMASH THEM!"

The Avengers and the Guardians head outside to pursue Ultron and Thanos, but in the midst of the chase they are fighting off numerous Ultron Sentries.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

More Ultron Sentries are facing Loki (MCU) and the Winter Soldier in attempt to strike.

Loki feels Mjolnir's power erupt, "Seems brother's taking action."

"Wherever Thor is, Steve is bound to be close by." the Winter Soldier quietly stated.

"Why don't we make things scarce and head their way?" Loki suggested.

The Winter Soldier nods, "Sounds like a plan."

Wasting no time, Loki charges blast from a new scepter and destroys two Ultron Sentries. The Winter Soldier proceeds throw a bomb at some, causing them to blow up.

* * *

The other Taiyoukai (Draco, Relam, Tokage Keroro, Shishi, Yeti, Madeira, Ironclaw) sense the presence of the folklore Bijuu.

* * *

Also in Midtown, Impmon (DF), Impmon (YYGDM), Ai & Mako, Yusuke & Kazuma, ShineInumon, and BlackRenamon witness the disasters brought upon by Da'ath's forces. The Impmons, BlackRenamon, and ShineInumon resolve to protect the kids.

* * *

 _ **Koreantown**_

 **(1:42 - 2:13)**

Meanwhile after clearing out some Kobolds and Laughing Coffin, Silica & Pina are piggyback Klein to scout on any surroundings.

"Hey Silica, you notice anything?" Klein asked his younger friend.

Silica and Pina keep looking until in distance they notice Nibi no Nekomata and Yonbi no Basan approaching.

"Whoa! A flaming cat, that reminds me of how I named my dragon from my own cat." Silica finds her connection to that.

"And what the heck? A giant chicken?!" Klein gaped.

As Lizbeth and Agil continue to beat down enemies, they return back to their friends.

"What's wrong guys?" Agil pondered.

"You peeps are not going to believe what we're seeing!" Klein convinced his comrades.

"Yeah, I saw a two-tailed cat!" Silica cried out.

Lizbeth gives a bemuse look, "A cat, you're joking right?"

However, the Nibi no Nekomata and Yonbi no Basan sight the SAO secondaries. Nekomata hurls fireballs from its three tails and Yonbi stampedes toward the SAO group.

"I take that back!" Lizbeth cried out while evading.

"Oh man, not like this!" Klein fearfully said as he and his friends flee to regroup.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us/Outside**_

The Survey Corp has made it to the parking lot of the place. They briefly witness in distance that Athenamon is fighting the Gorgonmon sisters and Omegamon & Imperialdramon are facing Malefic Cyber End Dragon.

Not to interrupt their battles, the scouts found the mech they need, the Gipsy Danger.

"So this is what a Jaeger looks like. Funny how my last name pronounce as one." Eren said about the mere coincidence.

"There are a lot of connections between Pacific Rim and our anime like the Titans = Kaijus and walls to protect cities." Armin explains further of the two franchises.

"Who knew, all we need is for two of us to volunteer." Levi stated.

"And I think I know who to pick!" Hange turns to Mikasa and Armin, "How about you kids?"

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are surprise about this.

"Me, piloting that Jaeger." Mikasa said in astonishment.

"How on earth can we do that? It's not that we're rushing on learning how to do it." Armin questioned the abilities of the mech's systems.

"You two alongside Eren have special connections since you guys were young. That's a lot for the trio to wanting to see the whole outside world." Hange explained the reasons behind their troubled childhoods.

"Don't worry Mikasa and Armin, I'll be sure to back you up once you give this Jaeger a try." Eren reassured to his best friends.

After a few thoughts, Mikasa and Armin begin to comply.

"Alright Eren, I'm in." Armin nodded.

"Same here." Mikasa added.

Levi sees the scouts' approval, "Then let's hustle, we don't have time to waste."

* * *

A few minutes later, the Gipsy Danger is seen with its features and systems online, all with the shared bond between Mikasa and Armin piloting it. Standing beside them are Eren (who is now in his Titan form that he becomes large and bearing all his teeth), Levi, and Zoe.

Approaching them are Titans and Kaiju drones.

"We're protecting humanity's last hope." Armin reminded the team.

"For them and Eren's safety." Mikasa finishes.

The Gipsy Danger charges and fights off the giants. Titan!Eren roars and beats through the Titans with Levi and Zoe backing up.

* * *

 _ **Chinatown**_

At Chinatown with its many civilians retreat to hiding, the Kai Digidestined, Dragon Ball characters, Takeru and Tabaga senses the ominous energy.

Takeru senses the ominous powers, "Great, we got unwanted company."

"Not those you want to invite to your party." Tabaga said.

The Z-Warriors and DFKai group (specifically the Ascendants and Digimon) feel a wave of sinister powers closing in.

"Feel that, Agumon?" Tai asked his partner.

"There's nine of them, Tai!" Agumon cried out.

"Against all of us? We have numbers advantage." Yamato arrogantly said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Yamato." BanchoLeomon warned the proud Digidestined.

"Seems you were telling the truth, little me." Goku said to his alternate counterpart.

"Yep, but..." GT Kid Goku grimaces, "No, not them!"

"Shadow Dragons." GT Vegeta muttered.

Giru flies out of GT Pan's shirt. "Dragonballs Detected!"

Nuova Shenron growls, "My evil brethren are here."

"Not just them! I'm sensing two others I'm familiar with." Future Trunks added.

"Who Trunks?" Bulma wondered.

Future Trunks' face is frozen in fear, "No, it's the Time Breakers!"

Everyone looks outside to see an energy blast blowing up the front section of the dining area. The Time Breakers (Mira and Towa) and the Shadow Dragons (Omega Shenron, Eis Shenron, Super Naturon Shenron, Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, and Oceanus Shenron) enter. Mr. Satan, Mummymon and Arukenimon are blown off their seats.

Dimitri holds onto Athena, "Are you ok?"

"I am now, dad." Athena answered.

"Who dares?!" PinkPatamon angrily cried out.

A deep arrogant laughter is heard behind a thick veil of smoke. It is none other than Demigra.

"We dare. Greetings, heroes and fellow villains." Demigra announced.

"Who dares try to take away our revenge?" Freeza hissed.

"Get lost! This is our time!" Burizalor shouted at the opposing foes.

"You can have your turns later." Warlord said to the Time Breakers.

"Oh, but we can't afford to wait. The Da'ath Organization has waited far too long as it is." Towa declared.

"Da'ath, then you're in league with that freak calling himself Yuu?!" Piccolo has heard of the organization's presence.

"Now don't be calling our benefactor a freak. He doesn't take kindly to hostility." Mira threatened.

Goku, Tai & Agumon, and GT Kid Goku stand tall together with their friends close.

"Trunks called you the Time Breakers?" Cell asked.

"Correct. We're here to further dilute this timeline further." Demigra said to the bio-android.

"Sounds like a bitchin' idea!" Abridged!Mr. Popo smiled.

"Agreed, Mr. Popo." Blue Popo commented.

"And we Shadow Dragons are here to pollute this universe with our negative energy, destroying everything and allowing Da'ath to create a new world in place of the old world." Omega Shenron announced the organization's goal.

Eis Shenron said to Nouva Shenron, "Brother, we invite you to join us."

"My loyalty no longer applies to you, brother." Nuova Shenron refused.

"Then die." Eis Shenron hissed.

"Let's take this fight elsewhere." Goku said to the Shadow Dragons and Time Breakers.

"You want us? As long as civilians don't get in our way." Tai added.

"I don't care either way. You're all going to die anyway." Demigra stated.

"Bulma, keep Bulla here. Trunks!" Vegeta ordered.

Trunks, Future Trunks both ask, "Which one?"

Vegeta groans, "Oh, both of you! C'mon!"

"Oooh, can I join, Vegeta?!" Abridged!Nappa asked.

"As long as you're still able to keep up." Vegeta said with annoyance.

"Don't forget about me!" Another voice is heard out of nowhere.

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil –** _ **Cold**_ **(2:19 – 4:18))**

With a somewhat 'chilling' them plays, everyone turns and sees Raditz land inside the restaurant. The Saiyans are taken aback by the weakest elite Saiyan's entrance.

"Who invited him?" Tike raises an eyebrow.

"Like we need you!" Kara shouts at the low-class Saiyan.

Gohan growls at his uncle, "Raditz!"

"Is that anyway to say hi to your uncle? You've grown up." Raditz commented to his nephew.

"Raditz, whose side are you on?" Goku cautiously pondered.

"Wherever Saiyan loyalty lies." Raditz answered.

Tabaga greets the Saiyan, "Raditz, brother of Kakarott, we finally meet."

"Who are you?" Raditz questioned her.

Tabaga answers, "One of the last Saiyan survivors in an AU."

"Another one of you?" Raditz learns this information.

"But, my powers have been realistically downplayed so I don't overshadow Kakarott and Prince Vegeta. But, I can still go Super. Can you?" Tabaga asked Raditz.

"Oh, I can! I think I can turn my mustache gold!" Nappa cried out.

Tarble said in a ashamed look, "What a shame I can't turn Super."

"Oh look, the Saiyan me is here." Yamcha can relate to Tarble.

"Yeah, you're both losers." Tien sarcastically commented to them.

"Oooh, he told you!" Chaotzu added.

"Hey, I can still fight!" Yamcha cried out to Tien and Chaotzu.

Master Roshi then interjects and said, "I had more screen and fight time in the latest movie, son. The moment an old timer like me outshines you, it's best you step off."

Yamcha thinks about it, _"Still treated like a bitch. That'll never change."_

"So, are we going to fight now or what?!" Sam shouted of asking.

X answers, "That's the plan."

"As an owner of a wrestling company, I declare this fight to be anything goes!" Takeru stated.

"Yeah!" Recoome and Brutemon both shouted.

"But, isn't wrestling fake?" Vegeta asked Takeru.

Tabaga answers to him, "We don't like to be called 'fake'. How rude, Prince of all Saiyans. It's predetermined and don't knock until you tried it."

"Ah, she got a point, mate." Jeice said in his Australian accent.

Burter then suggest, "Maybe we can do color commentary for this all-out brawl?"

Chaser and Devilin both glad to hear this, "We'd like to join in!"

"Enough, let's just get to the violence already. Ready?" Demigra asked his opponents.

Within seconds, the whole DBZ and DFKai groups (heroes and villains) are transported outside the restaurant. They are relocated with the Time Breakers and Shadow Dragons right in the middle of Chinatown.

"What do you think?" Demigra once again asked.

Mira then adds, "This is a perfect location."

"Shadow Dragons, let's waste Goku, Taichi and their entourage! Show no mercy!" Omega Shenron ordered to his brethren.

"Chichi, get to safety!" Goku asked his wife.

"You, too Videl! Get Pan to safety!" Gohan said to them.

"But, I can help you, dad." GT Pan said otherwise to help the Z-Fighters.

"Sora, get Biyomon ready to fight, but you get someplace safe." Tai said to his girlfriend.

"Right!" Sora said as she and Tai kiss.

"Get Marron someplace safe, 18." Krillin said to his hot wife.

"Right, you and 17 be careful." 18 gives her prayers.

"No on harms my niece." 17 said.

Cell smirks, "Heh, does that make me her uncle Cell?"

"NO!" 17 and 18 shouted at the bio android.

"Relax, I'll fight in your place, 18. Ready, Davis?" Sonja asked him.

Davis nods at her, "Let's kick butt, babe."

Tai & Agumon become Omega X (an Ascendant that looks like Super Saiyan Goku only with orange armor and a black bodysuit). Yamato & Gabumon unite to become Metalla X (looks like Super Saiyan Vegeta only with light blue armor and a black bodysuit). Kari & Gatomon merge to become Mystic Celesta X. TK & Patamon become WarAngemon. Davis & Veemon become Ultima X. Dimitri & Faith become Angemon X (looks like Super Saiyan Future Trunks only having MagnaAngemon's armor). Piccolo, BanchoLeomon, Sonja, Jax, and Sheila get ready. After hiding Juri and Rena, Pikkan and BW join them. Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Master Roshi, 17, 16, and Pikkon gather. Mr. Buu is joined by Dee, Uub, Majuub, and Dorothy & Avengemon. Taito, Sara, Mimiru, and Leon are ready.

Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Cody, Ken, and Yolei use their Digivices to evolve their partners. Biyomon becomes Phoenixmon. Tentomon digivolves into HerculesKabuterimon. Gomamon digivolves into Plesiomon. Palmon digivolves into Rosemon. Armadillomon becomes Vikemon. Hawkmon becomes Valkyrimon. Wormmon digivolves into GranKuwagamon.

Future Trunks, Bardock, Goten, Trunks, and GT Trunks turn Super Saiyan.

Gohan goes Mystic/Ultimate mode and states, "Nope, I haven't forgotten I can go Mystic in this corner world."

Tarble just powers up.

Goku and Vegeta both turn 'Saiyan Beyond God' states, without the red. Omega X and Metalla X do the same.

GT Kid Goku and GT Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan 4s. The former goes from child to adult for no reason... GT logic.

"Whoa, he went from kid to a grown man?!" Goku and Omega X both said in surprise.

GT Goku smirks at his counterparts, "Just the perks of Super Saiyan 4 and I get a pair of new pants."

"Wow!" Goku said in amazement.

"Really?" Omega X wondered.

Suddenly, the Z and DFKai villains join in.

"Don't go hogging the spotlight!" Freeza cried out.

"Can't have other villains try outdo us." Burizalor added.

Virus gives his comments, "As much as the idea repulses us, for one-time only, let us fight together."

"This is history in the making. Right, boys?" Ginyu said to his teammates.

"History in the making!" the rest of the Ginyu Force all shout in unison.

"Nightmare Squad, lend support to our for now ex-enemies!" Ginyumon ordered.

Broly mutters, "Me help Kakarott? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Yay! I get to help Vegeta!" Nappa cheered.

Babimon joins the fun as well, "And I can lend support to Yamakins?! A dream come true!"

Freeza, Burizalor, the Warlord, and Cyrus stand at the forefront. Cell, Virus, Cooler and Mutalior are second in lead. Broly, GalacticNova X, the Ginyu Force, and the Nightmare Special Squad assemble. Broly and GalacticNova X both transform into their legendary states.

"Bah, I suppose I can help you maggots. Me and Blue Popo don't have any other shit to do anyhow." Abridged Mr. Popo decides to get involved.

"We'll happily blow some shit up." Blue Popo said in such foul language.

Goku then ask his rival, "Well, Vegeta?"

"Whatever, just make sure they stay out of the way." Vegeta said.

Omega X then said, "Hear that, Yamato?"

"Yeah, yeah." Metalla X could care less.

Vegeta then said to Metalla X, "Let's see how my imitator fares in battle."

"I'll show you." Metalla X proves his word to the former Saiyan prince.

X then said to Takeru, "This is like a dream come true, huh?"

" _Dragon Ball_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ unite at last." Takeru answers of his dream come to fruition.

Tabaga turns Super Saiyan and clenches her fists, "I'm ready to throwdown with these clowns!"

"And so am I." Takeru takes out a bo staff.

 **(End Theme)**

Demigra and Omega Shenron fly forward first, but Goku, Omega X, Vegeta, and Metalla X cut them off. Goku and Omega X fire a _**Kamehameha**_ / _ **Terra Beam**_ to knock Omega Shenron back. Vegeta and Metalla X catch Demigra with a kick that stops the demon lord at his tracks. GT Goku, GT Vegeta, Gohan, Mystic Celesta X, Angemon X, Piccolo, BanchoLeomon, and the other warriors keep the villains at bay.

Athena and PinkPatamon join GT Pan.

"Aren't they just awesome? Both my grandpas, my dad, and that Omega X guy." GT Pan commented.

"Great uncle Tai, my dad and grandpa Yamato are awesome." Athena nodded at Pan and uses her Digivice to digivolve PinkPatamon into Pegacornmon.

"Whenever you need us to merge and form your Ascendant form." Pegacornmon stated.

Athena nods, "Right."

Goku states to his foes, "If you don't mind."

"Let's skip the warm-up!" Omega X announced.

Demigra and Omega Shenron both crack evil grins. The remaining Time Breakers and Shadow Dragons make their move on the DBZ/GT/DFKai heroes and villains.

The showdown of good and evil against the Time Breakers and the Shadow Dragons is set to begin.

"Who will come out on top... next time on _Digiball Z_!" the omniscient DBZ Narrator announced.

* * *

 **(Cue Jurassic World – _Love In The Time of Pterosauria_** **)**

On the other side of Chinatown, Minako transforms into Sailor Venus. Okanim the Blood Venus turns into Sailor form. Rio, Kyo and Kohana invoke their Demon Stone powers. Selipa takes on battle stance. Lien takes Nadeshiko to safety. Tristan Spirit Fuses into Gaia the Fierce Knight. Suzie lets Lopmon digivolve into Antiramon. Vivian summons Dragon Lady and Gyaku-Gire Panda, then she transforms into Sailor Haumea.

The Naruto cast ready themselves and start engaging the Da'ath forces, from Da'ath agents to some as big as the Titans. Naruto turns into Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Sasuke and Itachi activate their Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi activates his Sharingan. The others ready for battle. Madara reappears standing on a rooftop and watching the battles progress.

"Do you mind if I lead the charge?" Venus asked Rio.

Rio answers, "Go right ahead, honey. You're made to be a leader."

"Then, by my command, give it your all, everyone! Take 'em down!" Venus ordered.

Everyone races forward and engages the Da'ath forces. Venus ties up an Endlave with her _**Venus Love Me Chain**_ , grabs it and throws it right into a Titan's face, knocking him over. Rio and Kyo unleash dark demon energy to immobilize two Titans. Sasuke tears through Anti-Bodies with _**Chidori**_. Naruto jumps up and _**Double Rasengans**_ a Titan square in the face. Kakashi speedblitzes some Da'ath agents easily. Sakura punches an Endlave in two.

Okanim ties up a Titan's leg and trips it over. Haumea and Gaara combine their sand, creating large sand balls and throw them at a Titan. Then, they cover the Titan up in a sheet of sand and clench their hands, crushing the beast within. Haumea watches her Duel Monsters go to town on a pair of Endlaves.

Naruto and Gaara both feel the presence of the legendary folklore Bijuu.

"This is..." Gaara muttered.

"No way, another Kyuubi?" Naruto gasped.

Kurama!Kyuubi telepaths with him, "It's the folklore version of me. His power could possibly be greater than mine. But, when we cross paths, we'll show him what we're made of."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cried out in getting ready.

"Venus!" Rio feels the Bijuus' presence as well.

"What is it?" Venus asked.

Rio said to her, "I can feel a large accumulation of demon powers. One feels similar to Naruto's Kyuubi, but on a whole different level..."

"That's not good." Worried Venus.

"I can also feel the Saiyans and Ascendants clashing with some enemy." Kyo senses the powerful energies.

"Ooo, looks like Tai and Goku are teaming up." Venus smirks and calls to her friends, "Keep it, guys! We're not done until we clear these streets!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cried out.

Venus ties up a Titan's neck with a chain, "Sailors, I hope you're all handling your fights good."

* * *

 _ **American Museum/Outside**_

Rebecca Hawkins and her grandpa, Arthur, help escort civilians out of the museum in the midst of the attack. Solomon, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Raphael, Alister, and Valon assist with crowd control.

"This way, everyone!" Bakura leads the way.

"These attacks are happening all over New York." Marik said with concern.

"Yes, even here, Master Marik." Odion added.

"Sailor Mercury and her friends are here taking care of the enemy." Ishizu felt their presence.

"Way to state the obvious, lady." Alister stated.

"Yugi, I hope you're fighting hard with the heart of the cards on your side." Solomon muttered.

Valon grumbles, eyeing Solomon, "So, he must be the one that taught him to preach that crap."

Sailor Mercury, Arbormon (Vega's Spirit Evolved form), and Ima the Blood Mercury engage some Endlaves, Anti-Bodies and Da'ath agents.

Mercury scans the Endlaves with visor, "Found their weak points! Hit their interface systems!"

Mercury, Arbormon and Ima works together targeting the Endlaves' interface systems. Mercury then dowses Anti-Bodies and Da'ath agents with ice water. Ima does the same, except the water freeze burned them. Arbormon punched and kicked Da'ath agents away.

"Just know we'll be enemies again after this." Ima reminded her.

Mercury is nor surprise, "Wouldn't expect our alliance to extend beyond this war."

"How did I do, babe?" Arbormon asked her.

Mercury answers, "Wonderfully done, Vega."

Just as the supporting Yugioh cast are continuing to crowd control the civilians, they senses a dark force approaching. They turn to see none other than Anubis (Yugioh).

"Well look what the Pharaoh drop in, a bunch of his fools by my watch." Anubis (Yugioh) crudely smirked.

The secondary Yugioh cast panic upon seeing Anubis.

"Anubis!" Solomon said in surprise.

"My word!" Arthur sees him.

"He's so big!" Rebecca gasped.

"Wait, he isn't supposed to exist." Bakura interjected.

"What do you mean? Anubis is the Egyptian god of the dead and we've seen different variations of him in this universe." Marik explained about the variations.

Bakura then answers, "No, I mean this Anubis is a movie-only character..."

"So, he's filler? Then me, Raphael and Valon shouldn't be here either, but no one here is complaining." Alister shrugged.

"Well put, mate." Valon commented.

"Still, we should take this seriously." Raphael warned his allies.

Anubis advances on the secondary Yugioh group, anticipating the primary group to face him. Sailor Mercury, Arbormon and Ima cease fighting and witness Anubis' arrival.

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters**_

At the UN Headquarters, Yamaki, Nick Fury, Janyuu, Riley, Talley, Nate, Cain, Grace, Viktor, and others witness the incursions on all TV screens.

"Mother of god..." Nick Fury muttered.

"Takato and his friends no doubt are out there fighting them as we speak." Yamaki gives his statement.

Janyuu is visibly worried for his children fighting another battle for him.

"See? This is what your so-called heroes attracts year round." Cain frantically pointed out.

"Save us your bitching, Cain." Nate glared at the prejudice businessman.

"Stark and his boys better on this or New York's gonna endure worse than the Chitauri invasion!" Nick Fury is prepared for the worse.

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

As Valmarmon, Gamera, and Arago continue taking down enemies, they hear a loud bellow coming. It's the kaijuu, Slattern, as he roars in challenging the chaotic triad. Valmarmon, Gamera, and Arago quickly intercept Slattern.

Valmarmon attacks Slattern and laughs, "Absurd! You think a simple Kaijuu can challenge my strength?!"

Gamera and Arago help take turns landing blows to Slattern.

* * *

Somewhere within Time Square, Queen Badiane and Princess Snow Kaguya seek their enemies.

"I feel her... the moon princess that destroyed me is near." Kaguya sensed.

"Same, and her fellow Sailors are close by as well." Badiane added.

* * *

Back in the commercial plaza, the YYGDM founders, their allies, and enemies put differences aside to take the fight to the Da'ath armies. Sailor Moon, Yusuke, Suzakato & Gallantmon, Agunimon, Yugi Muto, Sailor Sedna, and Valkyrie Brunhilde take out the numerous Endlaves and Titans.

DarkGabumon evolves into ShadowMetalGarurumon and hops up, allowing Yui to mount him. Yui fires numerous _**Spirit Gun**_ shots, taking out Anti-Bodies. Aoshi goes Lycan and tears up Endlaves with his claws. Sailor Gao Pluto blasts away Da'ath agents. Cammy and Moonlight Knight takes out Anti-Bodies. Puu briefly fends off a _Tropeogopterus_.

RJ and Sailor Neo Moon take out Da'ath agents while evacuating civilians.

Alice sends Rottweilermon to chase and attack Da'ath _Microraptors_. Aya Tsuki uploads virus into some Endlaves and shuts them down.

Seirika, Sakuyamon, Henbu, MegaGargomon, Sailor Mars, Hiei, Tuxedo Kamen, Sara, Tea, Sailor Blue Mars, Ryuuhi, Max, Sam, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Daiki, and Helbot neutralize dozens of Anti-Bodies, Da'ath _Microraptors_ , and Titans. Crystal!Moon, Nagah, Rhea get unexpected help from Ghidorah, Gyaos, Anustes the Blood Pluto, Ier the Blood Mars, and Igasu the Blood Moon.

"Man, they just keep coming!" Agunimon cried out.

"Keep beating the hell out of them!" Yusuke encouraged his allies.

"There's always a way through seemingly impossible odds!" Yugi said.

* * *

Funeral Parlor, the Magical Girls, and other allies continue to face off Da'aths forces. Madoka's family and Shibungi's wife have already reached to one of the bunkers for safety while Kurosu, Haruka, and Saeko decide to stay behind. Shibungi, Argo, and Oogumo fire their rifles and bazookas at Da'ath _Microraptors_ and _Tropeogopterus_ with Madoka, Mami, Kurachi, Katsumi, and Sinon backing them up. They are briefly satisfied that there are no innocent civilians around so that these flying monsters won't attack them.

Suddenly, the canon versions of Shu, Ayase, and Tsugumi stumble upon an Endlave Ghost Unit.

"Oh crap!" Canon!Tsugumi cried out in fear.

Luckily, LK!Shu with his _Singer's Sword_ arrive in time to destroy the Ghost unit by cutting through. Homura is seen slowing down the Da'ath _Microraptors_ and Automatons before she shoots them. An _Indominus rex_ approaches Inori and Mana and is about to chomp them, but both pink-haired girls use their crystal powers to trap its legs, letting Kyoko ensnare the dinosaur's body with her chain spear before she alongside Sayaka backing up tears it to pieces.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

"Nobody messes with our American city!" Bandit Keith hollered.

Bandit Keith is seen becoming Perfect Machine King and clobber down some Endlaves. He then takes down an Endlave Gespenst.

"I summon my fist in attack mode!" Keith shouted while finishing off the Gespenst.

Dan Eagleman shouts in delivering blows at Anti Bodies in partnering up with Keith, Eagleman is like the Captain Falcon of the _Guilty Crown_ verse.

* * *

 **(Cue Chappell music -** _ **Great Ambitions**_ **)**

Brunhilde sets a bunch of Da'ath agents and _Microraptors_ ablaze with blue flames. Brunhilde calls forth MetalSeadramon, who plunges out of the ground and blasts a Titan that tried an ambush.

Sedna freezes _Microraptors_ and Anti-Bodies. Sedna then turns and freezes the feet of a Titan. Sedna gets unexpected help from Sailor Andes, who freezes another Titan's foot.

Gallantmon jumps up and blows the Titan's head off with _**Lightning Joust**_. Suzakato catches some Anti-Bodies in a fire tornado and incinerates them. Sailor Moon spins around into mid-air, sending magical blasts that vaporized a large portion of the armies. However, more keep replacing the slain forces.

"Sailor Moon, what do we do? The more we take out, more take their place!" Suzakato asked the lead Sailor Senshi.

Before Sailor Moon can say anything, Sailor Pluto and John call out to them.

"Pluto?" Moon asked her.

Pluto then bring out this statement, "John and I have discussed something with Charon and Jeremiah."

Moon is unsure what to think about trusting the Paradais duo.

"Hear me out, future queen. Charon and Jeremiah have come to an agreement. We must unite our main forces and invade Ward 24." John explained.

"Unite with them?" Moon turns to Charon and Jeremiah.

"As much as I loathe the idea, we do need your help dealing with our hellspawn." Charon admitted.

"If Da'ath isn't stopped, say goodbye world and fun abridged good times for everyone." Jeremiah explained about everyone's times in their shared universe.

"No way do I want that!" Moon shook her head in agreement.

"Then, we must unite if we are to secure victory over Da'ath. And anything to stop my power-crazed nephew." Pluto stated.

"All right then, if you think this will defeat Da'ath." Moon nods to Pluto and eyes the Paradais duo, "We're in, just no backstabbing, got it?"

Sailor Moon beckons Suzakato & Gallantmon, Yusuke, Agunimon, Yugi, Sailor Sedna, Brunhilde, Tuxedo Kamen, Neo Moon, RJ, Sailor Mars, Hiei, Crystal!Moon, Nagah, Rhea, and others to see her. Ghidorah, Gyaos, Andes, Igasu, and Anustes join the Paradais duo.

"Why call us over?" Mars wondered.

Nagah said in caution, "What are you thinking?"

Moon explains what Pluto, John, Charon and Jeremiah told her to everyone.

"Preposterous." Ghidorah muttered.

"No way." Suzakato said in surprise.

"Hard to believe I know, but the universe has decided us heroes and villains unite." Moon nods at them, turns to Yuu on the screen and points to him, "...to kick Da'ath's sorry butts!"

"Butts? I can do one better." Yusuke points to Yuu, "HEAR US?! WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"You tell those assholes, dad!" RJ cheered.

"Well put." Tuxedo Kamen nodded.

"Couldn't said it better myself." Neo Moon added.

"Yusuke should handle the badass speeches from now on. Or, maybe I should." Brunhilde offered.

"You're welcome to try, Brunhilde." Sedna responded to the Valkyrie.

"Anyhow, Da'ath, we're coming for you! Ward 24, here we come!" Moon announced to their enemies.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Back with the other side of the group with Guilty Crown and their allies, things aren't going well, but they quickly need to think of something.

"Damn, there's too many to take on. What now?!" LK!Ayase shouted in annoyance while her head tilts in sides of seeing any enemies.

"Easy for you to say, we need a plan!" Sayaka agreed.

Gai interjects and speaks to his comrades, "Exactly team, the only way we can stop Da'ath is to make siege to their headquarters."

"That assumption could work, but would it be suicide?" Argo questioned his boss.

"Guess we don't know unless we once again do this endeavor." Gai firmly answered.

Kyoko raises her arm in the sky and grins, "Yeah, I want to kick some GHQ and Da'ath asses!"

Just then, the Undertakers and their allies see two armored trucks that are actually come from Funeral Parlor themselves. LK!Tsugumi, Kenji, and Kyo sees this.

"Just in time for the calvary!" LK!Tsugumi smiled.

One of the trucks came out reveal two people: One is a young boy named Jimmy, and the other is a Hispanic man named Juan Diaz.

"Special delivery from the 'McUndertakers'!" Juan crudely cried out.

Argo raises an eyebrow of this compliment, "You call that one a joke?"

"Hey at least I'm trying out here!" Juan said to Argo.

"Are these two new Endlave models ready?" Gai said to the two Undertaker members.

Giving the Funeral Parlor's leader the answer, the back of the truck opens to reveal two custom models. One is a custom-made Endlave that looks more of a raptor than humanoid shape, the colors are light grayish white similar to the first Steiner model, but have a slight crimson and brunette trait, it has no large shoulder pads, but has claws on its hands, the ski-legs have a large claw on each, a mechanical prehensile tail appears on its back, this is called the Raubtier (predator in german).

The other is more streamlined humanoid that looks like a combination between Canon!Ayase's Steiner 2.0 used during the final battle against the original GHQ, and the Guren from Code Geass called the Karmesin (crimson in german) that also has limited-flight capabilities. One cockpit near the Karmesin is seen that its wires plug in to that mech to connect with.

"Hey, that's the Raubtier model I tried out in a test run!" LK!Ayase pointed out of remember piloting her new Endlave.

"You mean, I have to pilot that other Endlave?" Canon!Ayase begin to realize her involvement in controlling the Karmesin.

"That's right, this is your chance to help us in battle." Sayaka said to the older Ayase.

Canon!Tsugumi smiles at her best friend in said, "Wow Ayanee, we're going back to the good times in helping the Undertakers, only this time we get to supports these youngsters!"

"And I'm backing up my Ayase as well!" LK!Tsugumi added.

Canon!Tsugumi smiles at her alternate self, "Sounds like a good idea, my counterpart. The Black Swan is back in the house!"

Canon!Ayase smiles of taking her chances to contribute, "I can't believe it, a chance for me to back up and not being a burden."

Madoka, LK!Shu, Kirito and Asuna then show up to the group.

"You there, can you please help me to that cockpit over there?" Canon!Ayase offered to Asuna.

"Oh sure thing." Asuna blinked and answered to her request.

As Asuna helps out Canon!Ayase by carrying her out of her wheelchair to the Karmesin's cockpit, that leaves Madoka and LK!Shu talking to Canon!Shu.

"I just don't have anything going on me. I'm still blind and what else I can do?" Canon!Shu once again shows self-pity of what to do in not being a burden.

However, Madoka walks towards Canon!Shu and gives a smile. Shu wonders what the pink-haired girl is up too.

"Close your eyes, Shu." Madoka nicely requested.

Canon!Shu is hesitant at first, but after witnessing what is happening, Shu does what she ask and also takes off his sunglasses to put in his pocket. Madoka places her hand to his blind eyes and channels a mystical energy to his body. An image of Ultimate Madoka's prayers is seen in seconds, as if the goddess of hope supplements the process.

As Canon!Shu feels it, his mind is enveloped into a number of flashing pictures. From his childhood with Canon!Gai and Mana before it ended tragically with Lost Christmas, the memories of during the outbreak and GHQ's control with innocent people involved, and the times when he uses people's voids in streams of technology.

Finally, Shu hears a familiar female voice inside his head, his lost beloved. Unseen, but he can feel it.

" _Shu…"_

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios**_ **)**

With a loud cry, Canon!Shu feels a surge of an old power coming back to him. As a beam of light struck from the clouds to Canon!Shu, this is something of an old reminder of when he injected the Void Genome for the second time to save his beloved ones from Canon!Segai. All of the united forces have their attention, to which they have a unique ally to help them.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Outside**_

In GHQ's headquarters; Yuu Grand, Kriemhild Gretchen, and their group have seen the energy in distance. Yuu gives a slight grin, knowing that his 'old opposition' has return.

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

As the ethereal energy begins to clear out, Canon!Shu now wears a black trench coat with a white shirt underneath and a red scarf. His right prosthetic arm is replaced by a pale green-tron line arm, which is his own void: _The King's Heart_. He opens his eyes and figures out that his eyesight becomes normal. Thanks to the magical girl's help, he reverts 'back in time' to his prime, in which his past appearance is the embodiment of the savior from the Fourth Apocalpyse a few years back.

"My king's power, it's back?" Canon!Shu briefly gasped and looks at his own appearance.

"Yep, though the time limit is just 24 hours, it's still enough to stop Da'ath." Madoka nodded and warned the drawbacks due to not interfere Shu's well-being.

"And also to confront your past demons." LK!Shu announce that goal to his original self, "You have what it takes?"

After a few seconds, Canon!Shu begins to understand his newfound destiny. He's going to help a second try in taking down GHQ/Da'ath. He then calls Kirito and Asuna, who the latter has just finish helping Canon!Ayase.

"May I borrow something inside you two?" Canon!Shu asked the two MMO players.

"Um?" Kirito wonders before his and Asuna's chests begin to glow.

Canon!Shu uses his void to have Kirito and Asuna's voids without making them unconscious, in which he draws out the _Ebony Sword_ (Kirito's void) and _Ivory Rapier_ (Asuna's void). Using his newfound strength and without a sweat, Canon!Shu rushes in taking down Da'ath mooks and Endlave Ghost Units by slashing at them in different directions. Shu leaps toward the sides of a building and jumps to another Ghost Unit in cutting the mech in half.

Kirito and Asuna are astounded to see their voids in good use. The others are astounded to witness the true strength of the original Ouma Shu.

Then, the Karmesin is activated with the separate connected cockpit online to move by Canon!Ayase, just like her Steiner 2.0. Next to it is the Raubtier activate with LK!Ayase standing next to it, wearing an amusphere-like helmet for herself to also fight simultaneously.

"Shinomiya Ayase is back on the battlefield!" Canon!Ayase's voice valiantly cried out.

Both Ayases help out the united forces in wiping out the floor of Endlave Gautiers and Ghost Units with their newfound abilities. The Karmesin tears apart Endlaves like ants being overwhelmed by a stronger insect, while LK!Ayase controls the Raubtier's movements like kinect to strike down enemy robots with its claw feet and arms. Ryuko/Satsuki and Gon/Killua witness this and are amazed with the Ayases' second coming.

After this, the whole group declares their plan in motion. Both Shus briefly converse about something.

"I gotta hand it to you, our scarves are kinda similar." LK!Shu made a light-heared remark about his light blue scarf.

"Yeah, but mines feel like a red passion." Canon!Shu responded about his red scarf, of also symbolizing love to a mere artificial girl.

Then, Canon!Shu calmly walks up front as he stoically looks at the overall battlefield of Manhattan. It is like Tokyo, but despite being a different setting, the results are the same. Not a phony for himself, but someone making his ascension to the throne.

"Da'ath, no matter what it takes, we will stop you." Canon!Shu adamantly declared.

The area is like a chessboard, Canon!Shu and his monarchy forces are facing Yuu and his own. Only one will stand victorious. The battle for the 'young king' has just begun.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

" _So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past."_

-The Great Gatsby (1925), F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Friendship to Last**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part:**_ _**Urban Battlefield (Part I)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **I feel better of uploading this. The Bijuu monsters are release to wreck havoc like the Kaijuus. In actually, they are most likely base on the Bijuu speculations back in the 2000s before the actual Bijuus revealed in _Naruto Shippuden_. However, they are given some cosmetic changes to fit in the folklore tales. Okay its unoriginal, but we like to see Kurama!Kyuubi vs folklore!Kyuubi in action.**

 **If things get worse when Da'ath is starting to use some Hybrid Dinosaurs such as the _Indominus_ and I'll bring some elements from the mobile _Jurassic World: The Game_.**

 **Welp, the _Shingeki no Kyojin_ cast are gonna get involve in facing Kaijuus soon with the obvious crossover between two franchises commence since 2013. Yeah other than waiting for Season 2, AoT has its Junior High spinoff receiving an anime adaptation and a new PS4/PS3 game coming made by Koei. Already official of being a cash cow, we get the idea that Attack on Titan surpasses many anime of the 2010s such as Puella, GC, High School DxD, SAO, and even Kill la Kill can't _touch_ its overrated-ness.**

 **The Dragon Ball (with Raditz joining the action) and Digimon Fusion Kai cast are teaming up to face their biggest challenge yet: the Time Breakers and the Shadow Dragons, in a Chinatown battle royale!**

 **Most of all, Canon!Shu and his friends are finally involve at last. Thanks to Madoka's help, he is regaining his powers, though a limit amount of time, it's still enough to help the united forces. He's the main character in his perspective after all. Not to mention using a quote from The Great Gatsby symbolizes that he is confronting his own past.**

 **I'm letting out a coincidence since I mention _Jurassic World_ of references being use. 2013 was the 20th anniversary of _Jurassic Park_ that they reshowed the movie in theaters as 3D, and also when _Guilty Crown_ released their English dub. With the Power of the Kings, Canon!Shu serves as the _Tyrannosaurus rex_ to reclaim his throne. Three of the Da'ath Heavenly Kings (Ribbons does not count since I'm focusing on Anime villains of the 2010s): Ragyo is the _Indominus rex_ , Oberon is the _Pteranodon,_ and Makishima is the _Velociraptors_.**

 **Which makes some people and readers wonder. Who is going to represent the _Spinosaurus_? You can leave out many guesses in your responses, because I will eventually reveal the official representative in the future.**

 **Another brief break before we segue to a lot of urban battles whenever I'm going to update either the last week of August or starting in September. Send a review and see you in the battlefield!**


	13. Chapter 13: Urban Battlefield (1)

_**A/N**_ : **Well readers, with the end of a boring summer, this war is about to get started. Heroes, villains and other characters have united to face off against the League of Extraordinary Da'ath. On top of that, they have the ace (Canon!Shu) on their sleeve ready to face GHQ head on.**

 **Me and my co-author did a number of cluster battles ahead, to which that these scenes we admit are the hardest to do with so many fictional characters. We fix anything we can as possible and go with the flow, because I give credit to him of helping each other out.**

 **New York City is becoming a huge battlefield, so let's get this party started.**

* * *

 _ **Central Planet**_

 **(Cue Dead Can Dance -** _ **In the Wake of Adversity**_ **)**

Back in Central Planet, the divine festivities of the deities has been interrupted by the disturbing presence at Earth. They are awake to realize that Da'ath makes their appearance to the outside world with a new league of allies.

Those that know them more are few like Ultimate Madoka and Lord Chronos & Ananke (who are confirmed to be Yuu's grandparents). The Norse folks are surprise that Jotunheim allies with the organization, especially they compare Da'ath's 'Adam and Eve plot' to Ask and Embla, the first humans known to Norse Mythology.

The deities and other visitors observe the events by Sailor Cosmos summoned screen images in the sky of Manhattan and Ward 24 like a movie cinema.

"Oh no, this is not good mon!" Grim cried out in concern.

"They are seriously ruining the chaotic moments of this party." Eris (Billy & Mandy) groaned.

"These three look like the Gorgon sisters." Palutena observes Medusamon and her sisters on one of the screens fighting Athenamon.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing!" Pit cried out of wanting to help.

"I don't know Pit, not yet." Palutena encouraged her guardian to stand down.

Scrooge growls at his old enemy's return, the true form hidden from Sephirah Genomics. Granted, he and Carol were part of their human experiments before they escaped, that was when the Lost Christmas also occurred with the spread of the Apocalypse Virus outbreak. Yuu is seen as Jacob Marley. Because of this, is when they fought three Da'ath assassins beforehand based on the three Ghosts of the Christmas Carol. One is Past, who was the vegetable soul of Canon!Shijou Saeko controlling a dated Endlave. Another is Present, who is a blond-haired girl controlling the apocalypse crystals. The third, Yet to Come, is the unborn child of Scrooge & Carol (forcing them to breed so that Da'ath can produce the next stage of humanity), and eventually the prototype inspiration of the late Canon!Inori. Hell, Scrooge even remembers that Canon!Gai's motivation is inspired by him to become stronger.

In the end, Scrooge and Carol sacrificed themselves to perform the _guilty crown_ , meaning the bonds between two hearts, in stopping the past outbreak, and that's when the _Canon!Guilty Crown_ anime's events began. Carol has even described the world as a uterus. The uterus is dead, everything is rotten before it is born. Another description shows reality evolve to some kind of pulp fiction.

"What's wrong, you know them?" Eris (Greek) blinks at Scrooge.

"Yeah. We have a long history with them." Scrooge answered to the Greek goddess of discord. "Da'ath exists since human evolution, but even the gods have no clue of their source origins alongside their true motives of their damned apocalypse."

Indeed, their history remains hidden aside for the fact that they were also around in the Freemasons and Priory of Sions eras.

"Trust me, Scroogy here is not in the mood for this." Carol added with a chirpy tone. "Besides, the official creators of Guilty Crown didn't put their backstory ever since the anime ended."

Ultimate Madoka and the Incubators are observing the current events.

"We Incubators have opposed Da'ath sometime ago, Madoka." Kyubey explained to the goddess about a history between them before asking, "What do you remind about this?"

Ultimate Madoka close her golden eyes for a moment before she opens. The conceptual goddess explains, "It comes to this that I observe Da'ath's long-term goal for a while. Last time, I once send the copy of myself and her friends to Kaiba Seto's mansion while they had holiday celebrations, and to invite them for their party. This leads to the magical girls' House of Madoka in New York City, where all those heroes, villains and other characters took part in getting to know one another. I see it as some kind of a test, even though the villains took over the magical party at one point before the girls and their allies defeated them. Today is the day of _Shinnen_ , the Japanese meaning of New Year. These same characters alongside new ones have reunited in NYC for one true purpose: to unite against Da'ath."

As some form of a wild mass guess, Kyubey and the Incubators are astounded of Madoka's attempt to out-gambit Da'ath, similar to what she did to his race in _The Rebellion Story_.

"Though Da'ath still competes to even the odds by recruiting their allies to their organization, my copy invite the ace on the united forces' sleeve as the sole key to confront his old adversaries." Madoka further explained.

"The original Ouma Shu." Kyubey figured out his identity, the one that endure the sinful choices in his past life.

"Exactly." Ultimate Madoka concluded.

The Inuit goddess, Sedna is having prayers, "I just hope we should meet Osaka Karin."

Neil Dylandy, Sachi & Moonlit Black Cats, and Yuuki Konno are watching this.

"Damn you Ribbons and those bastards of his." Neil angrily muttered. "Setsuna and the others better watch their backs to get ready for them."

"Kirito.." Sachi is giving her prayers.

"Asuna." Yuuki encouraged her living friend as well.

Sailor Cosmos views the Time Square, seeing the YYGDM founders in one location with their friends. She has her sights on Tsukino Usagi, Meioh Setsuna, and John Smith specifically.

"Whoa, it's all happening so fast!" SliferGigaSeadramon was taken aback by the amount of fighting going on across Manhattan.

ObeliskMegaGargomon and RaPhoenixmon are also in agreement with their deity colleague.

"This invasion came rather swiftly," Granasmon declared. "Valmarmon couldn't have seen this coming."

"Sadly having a peaceful celebration was too good to be true," replied Ancientmon. "Oraclemon, Harbingermon, has the enemy struck all of New York?"

"Yes, Manhattan will be turned into a warzone and there will be tons of casualties if Da'ath isn't subdued," confirmed Harbingermon.

Oraclemon added. "If nothing is done to stop Da'ath, the heroes will find themselves in a heap of trouble."

"Well, that's a big duh," MahouGarurumon replied sardonically. "If things get too messy, a few of us might need to get involved."

"Indeed, my friends Himura, Inumon, Seadramon, and Kotori are down there. While I have faith they can fight their own battles, this conflict just may be way above their usual pay grade," Anubismon firmly stated.

Pharaoh Atem watches Yugi Muto and his friends spread all over different sections of Manhattan. "Our descendants are so spread apart. if only they were united..."

Priest Seto reassured his pharaoh. "Fear not. Our descendants have the powers drawn from Apophis' staff. As long as they stay focused on the matters, they'll be fine."

Kisara concurred. "My descendant, Lyn, certainly is strong. Much more than I ever was."

"Koenma sir, this is going to be one big challenge for Yusuke and his friends," Jorge said to his boss.

Botan looks fearful. "This might be too much for them to handle, and I usually have faith in their abilities."

Enma turns to his son, the new king of Spirit World. "The threat Da'ath opposes is far above anything Spirit World has ever had to deal with. Will you Spirit Detectives be able to take on this seemingly impossible task?"

Koenma confidently responds to his cohorts and father. "Yes, the days where they take on simple detective tasks are long behind them. If they can take on Da'ath's challenge, they can handle anything."

"Glad to know someone is still a firm believer in my descendant son," Raizen added with a grin.

"Underestimating Kurama will be mistake and Da'ath would be fools to do so," Yomi said, confident in his old partner's treacherous abilities.

Sailor Galaxia addresses Queen Serenity. "Your daughter and her Sailor Senshi should be well prepared for this. Judging from what we're seeing, they're preparing for war with Da'ath."

Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes, and this won't be their last war either. But, perhaps this will be their biggest one. Even Sailor Pluto's own sister, Charon, is setting aside differences to join them."

"I never thought I'd see the day our daughters are forced to unite," Lord Chronos interjects Queen Serenity. He brings along his wife, Ananke. "Our family are all tied up in this war... and sadly our grandson, Yuu, is the one orchestrating Da'ath. I can only hope Charon and Jeremiah can deal with their spawn."

"And hopefully our daughters can set aside their differences," Ananke said, praying for the best case scenario.

Lady Morrigana added. "Houou, I cannot be there, but please help Mars, her friends, and family in anyway that you can."

Beerus and Beerusmon overhears everything, including the mention of the Houou.

Beerusmon grunts. "So, Lady Morrigana is hoping that cosmic bird will bring that much of a difference."

Beerus yawns. "Why does Houou waste her time helping mortals when she can be with us?"

Whis answers. "Quite simple, the Houou has grown an attachment to her host, Rei Hino. Their bond has produced a perfect union between cosmic deity and a spiritual guide."

Whismon addresses Beerusmon. "I thought you knew this, Lord Beerusmon. You hoped to challenge the Houou..."

Beerusmon coughs. "Yes I did, but then that one human girl with the salmon hair challenged me to dance-off."

Yes, Beerusmon is talking about the Lost Kingdoms incarnation of Ouma Mana.

King Kai added. "Oh, you mean that other God of Destruction... or Goddess of Destruction, I mean."

Kibito Kai watches the Dragonball cast and the DF Kai cast preparing to fight the Time Breakers and Shadow Dragon. "Looks like Goku and his friends are about to fight Da'ath's representatives."

Supreme Kai of Time gasps. "Ugh, those Time Breakers!"

Old Kai added. "And those troublesome Shadow Dragons."

Shintomon interjects. "Ah, but Goku and his group are now getting help from Tai and his friends! This is insane, they're even getting extra aid from their enemies. Freeza on Goku's side? Burizalor on Taichi's side? What universe are we witnessing?!"

Shinmon nodded. "Indeed, my son. This is what happens when two opposing sides are forced to deal with a common threat. Self interests are casted aside for moments like this. Now watch my Dragonball deity friends, watch Taichi and his friends of DF-616 take care of business."

Sun Wukong waves his staff in the air. "Yes, go Son Goku and DF-616 Taichi, show these fools you're my worthy successors. Make them know the wrath of the monkey king!"

Hades corrects Sun Wukong. "Oh, but correction, this Taichi doesn't draw power from any monkey god. He has a reptilian partner."

Sun Wukong scoffed. "Even so, it's the principle of the matter! Taichi and Agumon of DF-616 are inspired by Son Goku, and thus by extension draw inspiration from yours truly."

"Well, I suppose you're right," Zeus said.

Slade Matrix sighs, seeing Dramon X uniting with the Gundam Meisters and his own enemies. "Oh boy, hopefully Ken can stomach teaming with GranDracmon, Greil, and most of all Jishikitori X. If he can't, heaven help him and the Gundam Meisters. The end result will be costly for them. Ken, if you're willing to protect Christina, I trust you don't do anything stupid." He sighs knowing Ken's senseless and reckless war behavior.

Blazer simply says nothing and watches the battles occurring on various screens.

Hela observes Sasha and her friends closely. "My daughter..."

"Fear not, she's strong and thy be able to fight her own battles," Thor reassured Hela.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's Skuld's behavior once she cuts loose. I fear for the boy she's bonded with."

"I see your concerns, Hela," Odin stated.

Sailor Cosmos turns to the Ora Guardians. They know how costly this war will be and the entire order of the multiverse will be drastically effected if Da'ath come out victorious. They are putting their faith in the heroes and villains setting aside their long-lasting differences against a common enemy. Should they chose to work together, Da'ath may find themselves fighting a resistance force the likes of which they've never fought against before.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _"Dilly dally, shilly shally!"_

-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005)

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Part XIII**_

 _ **Urban Battlefield (Part I)**_

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Soundtrack -** _ **Those Who Fight Further**_ **(2:59 - 3:44))**

Time Square, once the principal place for New Yorkers and all people by diversity, whether they are real or fictional to celebrate the New Years Eve. Now it is a total theater of war between the United Forces against Da'ath.

With two armored trucks appearing with two new Endlaves for both Ayases, and that the original Ouma Shu temporary regaining his powers, they are ready to race towards GHQ's headquarters.

In front of the group are the two leads: Canon!Ouma Shu and Canon!Shinomiya Ayase inside her levitating cockpit connecting her Karmesin next to her. Kirito, Asuna, and Yui are beside them riding their Charizards.

Behind them are LK!Shu, Tsutsugami Gai, Yuzuriha Inori II, Ouma Mana, Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura, Keido Haruka, Ouma Kurosu, Shijou Saeko, LK!Ayase with her Raubtier Endlave, Argo, Shibungi, Juan Diaz, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa, Oogumo, Kurachi, Katsumi Aki, Leafa, Sinon, Matoi Ryuko, Kiryuin Satsuki, Gon, and Killua.

Both Tsugumis and Fyu-Neru are inside one of the armored trucks. Whereas Kenji Kido, Kyo (GCLK), and Jimmy are inside the other truck. The Tsugumis wearing dark blue/gray plugsuits resume their IT and hacker roles to help the Undertakers, especially Canon!Tsugumi is happy to return to her old job.

Turning the attention with the Lost Kingdoms group and their allies.

"This is our last stand against GHQ. We're overthrowing them for good." Gai announced to the neo Funeral Parlor faction.

"Da'ath has gone far enough as it is." Homura stated.

"Agree, wait till me and Kurosu confront my brother about this." Haruka declared.

"After this, we can all celebrate without any worries. Say Gai, we're prepared enough to use some of the voids from our new friends." LK!Shu said to his friendly rival.

Indeed, LK!Gai is revealed to have the Void Genome just like LK!Shu. To substitute the abilities of Shu's void, Gai is using Homura's void (the _Magi's Heart_ ) for equal footing.

"You can count on that. Utilizing your own void like your canon self." Gai remind the connection.

"Not to mention Leafa and Sinon's voids are use by him as well." LK!Shu said about his canon self using these voids.

"Me and Killua wonder what our void things look like!" Gon positively cried out.

"Use mine well." Satsuki said it clear.

"There's also interesting news from me and my friends." Madoka lets out something to the group, "We received 'Samurai power-ups' from this person named, Kazuraba Kouta."

"Really? You mean from one of the Kamen Rider shows done by the same person who made you magical girls?" Kurosu asked the pink-haired magical girl.

"Yep, me and Kouta, known as Armored Rider Gaim share a similar feel of destined hope." Madoka answered about the relation.

"We'll save them for later once we reach Ward 24." Mami said about using these new forms.

"Don't worry, we'll have some kickass moments as fucking samurais!" Kyoko smirked.

Just then, the group sees some armored jeeps approaching as they stop. Coming out are four Funeral Parlor members.

A tall African-American man with a short beard and a cornrows hairstyle, wearing an Undertakers uniform, but wears a thick, dark green winter jacket with a white shirt underneath, and dark gray pants, and wear a black wool hat and a beige colored scarf adorned his neck. His appearance looks like Tyreese from _The Walking Dead_ and Gabriel Tosh from _Starcraft_. His name is Tarone.

Three more figures behind Tarone are seen wearing Undertaker uniforms. One is a young boy with short blond hair and green eyes named Sasaki. Another is young man with a fierce expression with a scar adorining the left side of his face, crossing his eyes, has pitch black wild, spiky hair, a short beard, and reddish brown eyes named Ryouko. Lastly is a woman with long, curly brown hair that covers the left side of her face and has blue eyes named Arima.

"Just in time to see you four come." Gai greeted to his cohorts.

Tarone is loaded with a huge machine gun and respond, "Yep, I'm here to join your group in lending a hand."

"Good choice, Tarone." Gai nodded.

"The rest of us are going to stay behind in helping out Manhattan." Arima declared.

"So I can have some time to fight off those bastards. Who's ready for my body count?" Ryouko said with a gruff.

"You don't have to go that far, Ryouko." Sasaki sweatdropped.

Finally, Canon!Shu, Ayase, and the MMO couple are seen staring at Ward 24 in distance with cautious looks. Now that Shu has the Void Genome once more, he also recalls that he somehow retains the voids from his former classmates inside that he once fully absorbed since he cleanse the Apocalypse Virus.

"This is it." Canon!Shu gives a hardened look at the destination, "Twenty four hours is enough time. It's just like saving Inori from Gai, only I have to confront Da'ath."

Canon!Ayase's voice speaks through her Endlave, _"I can't believe we have to go through the battle all over again, Shu. Remember how you help me to my Endlave cockpit before that past final battle? That was really sweet of you."_

"Yeah, look how change you are Ayase." Canon!Shu responded about a past action.

Kirito then said to Canon!Shu, "And we'll be glad to fight on your side."

"You seem confident for a Black Swordsman." Canon!Shu admired the younger boy's abilities.

"Sure I am, I had a lot in facing battles like this. Miss Meioh Setsuna and the others will see us there, right?" Kirito asked.

"They sure will be. I have to show my redemption..and respect to them." Canon!Shu announced with his hopes.

"And we'll be strong enough to defeat GHQ once we head inside." Asuna said.

"Yeah, we'll kick their sorry butts, mommy!" Yui cried out.

Asuna and Kirito smiled at Yui's compliment.

Canon!Shu shifts back to his main focus and orders, "Then lets give them hell, onward!"

 **(0:00 - 2:59)(3:44 - 6:28)**

Canon!Shu and his whole group charge at the following road ahead with a huge battle cry.

As Ryouko, Arima, and Sasaki stay behind, Tarone follows the group and shoots down some Anti-Bodies with his machine gun.

With permission; Kurosu, Haruka, and Saeko are driving each of the three jeeps to catch up their meta-powered allies. LK!Ayase, Argo, Sayaka, and Kyoko are on Haruka's jeep. Shibungi, Oogumo, Mami, Nagisa, and Kurachi are on Saeko's jeep. And Katsumi Aki, Tarone, Juan, Leafa, and Sinon are on Kurosu's. The Tsugumis and Kenji's armored trucks follow.

Juan gives a loud cry as he shoots down GHQ/Anti-Body enforcers. Mami and Sinon back up the Hispanic Undertaker.

LK!Shu and Gai uses Inori II and Mana's signature voids: _The Singer's Sword II_ and _Dancer's Sword_ respectively to plow down a bunch of Endlave Ghost Units. Madoka, Homura, Inori, and Mana back them up by firing arrows/bullets/crystal projectiles at Da'ath Microraptors and Automatons.

Gon and Killua are beating down a Titan Experiment (with Gon utilizing his Nen to do a Rock-Paper-Scissors fist) and a few Anti Bodies Enforcers. Ryuko and Satsuki do their _**Life Fiber Synchronize**_ with their respective Kamuis to wear battle magical girl armor as they come face to face with an Endlave Gespenst. The Gespenst tries to deliver brutal attacks at the two women, but they evade as Ryuko uses her Scissor Blades to cut down its right arm, while Satsuki stabs through the core of the Endlave to destroy it.

Kirito, Asuna, and the Charizards are encountering Guardian Knights above air. Some of them are riding _Tropeogopterus_. The Charizards breathe _**Flamethrowers**_ at the Guardian Knights and the riders with their partners slashing them with their swords. Kirito's Charizard uses _**Dragon Claw**_ to slash down a _Tropeogopterus_ rider to the ground, while Asuna's Charizard use another _**Flamethrower**_ at another rider to burn it.

Just like Kirito and Asuna, Canon!Shu and Ayase's Karmesin as a battle couple team up in taking down some Endlave Gautiers, Ghost Units and another Gespenst. Canon!Shu uses Canon!Yahiro's _Shears of Life_ to instantly destroy a Gautier. Unlike the last time Ayase fought Canon!Daryl's Gespenst years ago, the Karmesin delivers an swiping energy blow at a Gespenst that easily eradicates it with no sweat.

LK!Ayase is impress by her original self's prowling abilities in battle. Even Canon!Tsugumi shows to her LK self of how powerful Ayase is.

The group are positively sure that the Time duo (Sailor Pluto/John) and Paradais duo (Sailor Charon/Jeremiah)'s main group is going to catch up with them.

The YYGDM founders respond to the incoming Da'ath invaders attacking Time Square around them. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon (Crystal), Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Pluto, John Smith, Sailor Gao Pluto, Suzakato & Gallantmon, Seirika & Sakuyamon, Henbu & MegaGargomon, Yusuke, Sailor Mars, Hiei, Yugi Muto (Dark Magician), Agunimon, Sailor Sedna, Valkyrie Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Tea (Dark Magician Girl), Sara Shinobu, Sailor Neo Moon, RJ, Sailor Blue Mars, Ryuuhi, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Max Stromberg (Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning), Sam Stromberg (Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End), Daiki, Helbot, Nagah, Rhea, Aya, and Alice & Rottweilermon are lending support to the Lost Kingdom group, the new Funeral Parlor members, and the Canon!Guilty Crown group against the Da'ath forces.

On the opposite side, Sailor Charon, Jeremiah Grand, the two Rajita Warlords (Ghidorah and Gyaos), Sailor Andes, Igasu the Blood Moon, Anustes the Blood Pluto, and Ier the Blood Mars are, surprisingly, taking on the Da'ath army.

"Remember we're heading straight for Ward 24!" Sailor Moon reminded her teammates.

"Aye-aye, captain, but we need to plow through these flunkies first." Suzakato responded.

Gallantmon charges up his lance, "I know. They just keep coming."

"Allow me, fools." Ghidorah raises and lifts his glowing right hand.

The Rajita Warlord effortlessly sends a massive green wave of energy that burns through some Titans, Anti-Bodies, and Endlaves. He also manages to cut a path for his allies to use.

Agunimon is impressed, "Whoa..."

Sailor Mars frowns, "Never thought in a million years you'd be helping us."

"I'm not one to break an alliance as long as a common enemy is still alive. Now, spare me your judgment and dispense this useless talk." Ghidorah stubbornly replied.

"After you, _Lord_ Ghidorah." Nagah addresses him in a sardonic tone.

Ghidorah floats away leading Gyaos through their newly forged path.

Charon whistles to Pluto, "Better hurry and use this route before the enemies block our way."

"Yes, we know." Pluto replied to her sister.

John pats Pluto's back, "Are you ready for what lies ahead?"

"Through my thousands upon thousands of year existence, as many times I've lived and died, I'm ready for anything. Even for my malevolent nephew." Pluto declared.

Pluto and John race off together but not while attracting the attention of Da'ath Microraptors and Da'ath agents. Pluto waves her Garnet Staff, unleashing a _**Dead Scream**_ that wipes out the tiny Microraptors and agents. John throws white orbs at tiny raptors and agents, which dissolved them to dust.

Sailor Blue Mars said to Mars and Hiei, "Mom, dad, me and Ryuuhi will stay behind to help these people!"

Sam adds to Mars and Hiei, "Don't you worry. I've got your daughter's back!"

"We've got this!" Ryuuhi stated.

Sailor Mars smiles proudly to them, "Do us proud, guys." She then kisses Blue Mars and Ryuuhi on the cheeks before making her leave with Hiei, "Cammy!"

"I'm staying behind with Shingo! Yui and Aoshi left to go find our other friends!" Cammy cried out.

"Let's go. They can handle this themselves." Hiei stated.

"You all be careful, you hear?" Mars said to the younger heroes.

Sailor Mars and Hiei make their leave.

Yusuke calls to Puu from above, "Puu, are the little ones ok?"

Puu nods and screeches in response to his master.

"Good. Now, RJ, I'll leave things here with you and your buddies?" Yusuke said to his son.

"Leave it to me, dad!" RJ proudly answered and said to to Neo Moon, "Usa, you down for some bad-guy whooping?"

Neo Moon nods, "Let's kick some ass, RJ."

RJ grins, "She picked that up from me."

"Nice." Yusuke sees Keiko helping some families leave, "Looks like y'all are doing fine. Ok, Puu! Let's get our asses in gear!"

Yusuke jumps and mounts Puu. Puu screeches and flies off past Time Square with Yusuke riding him.

Sailor Moon calls out to Neo Moon, "Be careful, Neo Moon!"

"Please take care of yourself and stay with RJ!" Tuxedo Kamen gives his prayers.

Neo Moon waves to them, "I won't let you down, Usagi and Mamoru."

Seirika said to Suzakato, "You two better go with the other leaders. I mean, you are one of the Founders."

"But, don't you four want to come with us to find Ward 24?" Suzakato wondered.

"Nah, we can sit this one out and stay behind help kick these invaders' sorry butts." MegaGargomon answered.

"Takato, you and Gallantmon go on. Maybe we'll catch up." Henbu urged him.

"If you say so." Gallantmon said.

"If you see Himura and Inumon along the way, tell them to meet us in Midtown if possible." Sakuyamon asked.

"Got it. We'll give Da'ath's leaders a beating courtesy of the Beast Tamers!" Suzakato declared.

Seirika pulls Suzakato to the side and locks lips with him. Taken aback by her intimate approach, Suzakato returns the favor and leans her over while kissing.

"See? I'm not that bad of a kisser." Suzakato said.

Seirika smirks, "Not bad, but try harder next time."

"Sure." Suzakato said as he mounts Gallantmon's right shoulder and beckons him forward to Ward 24.

"You two should get a room next time." MegaGargomon suggested.

Seirika ignores the dog-rabbit and watches Suzakato make his leave.

Seirika smiles, "You better come back, dummy. Cause I'm not done with you."

Sara is seen kissing Henbu, "Just in case."

"Thanks, but you and me aren't dying." Henbu reminded her.

"Then let's make sure none of our friends get killed." Seirika stated about their goal.

Yugi stays behind with Tea to escort civilians out of Time Square.

Yugi waves to his fellow Founder compatriots, "Safe journey, my friends! We'll do our best to reduce the enemies down!"

Yui and Aoshi ride on ShadowMetalGarurumon as they head toward Midtown Manhattan. Alice and Rottweilermon follow them.

"Wherever they're going, let's follow." Alice said.

ShadowMetalGarurumon notices Alice behind them, "Is this ok?"

"Yeah, sure she and her partner can come with us." Yui answered.

Neo Moon, RJ, Blue Mars, Cyber Mercury, Max, Sam, Daiki, and Helbot stay behind to fight the Da'ath forces. Just when an Endlave attacks Neo Moon, a white pegacorn with a golden horn gets summoned and blasts the Endlave into pieces. Pegasus materializes before Neo Moon.

"Hey, long time no see, Pegasus!" RJ grinned at the winged horse.

"What's up, RJ? You're looking frosty." Pegasus gives a nice compliment.

"Ugh, are you picking up on RJ's lingo?" Neo Moon figures out Pegasus' newfound casual personality.

"Yep. I taught him to say that." RJ admitted.

"Guys, you wanna save that for another time? We got some business here to pick up." Daiki activates Helbot via control, "Ok, Helbot, ready for action?"

"At your command, Daiki." Helbot obeyed.

"Oh, look, Daiki's robo-girlfriend in action." Cyber Mercury sarcastically commented.

"Here they come!" Blue Mars warned.

An army of Da'ath agents, Anti-Bodies, Endlaves, and three Titans storm toward the Neo heroes. Just then, Igasu the Blood Moon drops in out of nowhere and joins Neo Moon.

"You?!" Neo Moon cried out to the red-skinned clone.

Igasu stops a Titan's punch with both hands and picks it up, tossing it into the other two Titans. The heroes are impressed by Igasu's Amazonian strength.

"You're the moon bunny's daughter, eh? Usa, right? I guess that makes me your big clone sister. Or, aunt. Who knows, who cares." Igasu commented.

Neo Moon glares intently, "I got my eye on you."

RJ fires a _**Spirit Gun**_ in one hand and a _**Demon Gun**_ on the other. He blasts away some Da'ath agents.

Neo Moon points her scepter and unleashes immense magic that wipes out Anti-Bodies. Blue Mars and Sam protect each other; Cyber Mercury and Max help each other out.

Ier the Blood Moon, Anustes the Blood Pluto, and Aya depart in other sections of Manhattan.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon (Crystal), Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Pluto, John Smith, Sailor Gao Pluto, Suzakato & Gallantmon, Yusuke & Puu, Sailor Mars, Hiei, Agunimon, Sailor Sedna, Valkyrie Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Nagah, Rhea, Sailor Charon, Jeremiah Grand, and the Rajita Warlords advance toward Ward 24 with the Lost Kingdoms, Canon!Guilty Crown, Hunters, the Honnouji sisters, and the SAO groups.

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us/Inside**_

Back at the toy store, the fight against the Malefic Duel Dragons continues with things are running amuck.

The Neo Duelists and Team DATS are fighting Malefic Light and Darkness Dragon, as the corrupt Duel Monster belches energy blasts on the Neo Duelists and Team DATS.

"You wanna play that way? Game on!" Jaden dodges Malefic Light and Darkness Dragon's blasts.

Jaden hits Malefic Light and Darkness Dragon with a _**Neos Force**_. He manages to knock over the dragon. The other Neo Duelists transform via Spirit Fusion methods.

Syrus transforms into Super Vehicroid, "We got your back, Jaden!"

Alexis turns into Cyber Blader, Aster Phoenix transforms into D-Hero Plasma, and Blair turns into Dunames Dark Witch. Chazz summons XYZ-Dragon Cannon and blasts Malefic Light and Darkness Dragon.

Thomas, Yoshino and Keenan use Digivices to evolve Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon into Gaogamon, Sunflowmon, and Peckmon.

The Neo-Duelists and Team DATS attack the Malefic beast together. Now severely crippled by the attacks, the Malefic beast is quickly destroyed by Jaden's second _**Neos Force**_.

Jaden does a victory dance, "Oh yeah! That's one down!"

"There's going to be nothing left of this store if we don't relocate outside." Thomas said.

"We have to go get Marcus and Agumon!" Keenan cried out.

Chazz said to Jaden, "Ya heard them, doofus! Let's boogie!"

"This way, everyone!" Aster helps evacuate people out of the store.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Malefics Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon fire their blasts at Team Xros Hearts, Yuma and Yuya. At the same time, Marcus and Agumon join in to help Team Xros Heart, Yuya, and Yuma.

"Mind if we cut in?! Agumon, throw me!" Marcus ordered his partner.

"Right, Aniki!" Agumon hoists Marcus up and throws him at Malefic Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

"I'm gonna sock you one good!" Marcus yelled.

Marcus punches the Malefic beast and collects enough data in his fist. He then uses said data to evolve Agumon into GeoGreymon.

Yuma is mesmerized, "Whoa!"

"Awesome!" Yuya cried out.

"Shoutmon, let's join in!" Taiki cried out.

"Utopia, let's clobber that fake Galaxy-Eyes!" Yuma ordered his Duel Monster.

"Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, let's help as well!" Yuya cried out.

GeoGreymon charges and blasts the Malefic Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with _**Mega Flame**_. Then, Yuma's Utopia uses _**Rising Sun Slash**_ to slay the dragon.

Shoutmon evolves into OmegaShoutmon and blasts Malefic Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with _**Victorize Banking**_ , a v-shaped energy beam from his head. Yuya's Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon help finish off the Malefic dragon.

"That takes care of things here!" Taiki said.

Marcus sees the rest of Team DATS heading outside the store, "Hey, where y'all going?!"

"There's more enemies outside this store we need to neutralize." Thomas said.

"You're more than welcome to join us if you want!" Yoshino cried out.

"We'll be waiting!" Keenan said.

"We'll catch up!" Marcus said to his friends.

Taiyou and Huckmon are in a state of awe seeing the Digiteams in action. Taiyou's inspiration to fight grows seeing them.

"Huckmon, it's about time to show them what we can do!" Taiyou shows his proof.

"Let's do it, Taiyou!" Huckmon said.

Tagiru groans, "Aww, I didn't get a chance to help take down one of those dragons!"

"No worries, Tagiru. You'll get another chance. I hear there's more of those dragons outside." Yuu (Xros) said to him.

"Really?! C'mon, Gumdramon, let's rumble!" Tagiru cried out.

"Guess that's where we're going." Taiyou said.

The Legendary Warriors cross paths with their evil counterparts, the Dark Legendary Warriors. After some persuasion, the two sides mend differences and go outside the store to fight more Malefic dragons. The YYGDM Digi-Destined, too, head outside to neutralize the Malefic dragon forces.

Ryo, Cyberdramon, Tai (Tri), and Agumon (Tri) see most of the Digiteams leaving the store.

"Looks like most of the enemies in the store have been dealt with." Ryo stated.

"But there's more bad guys outside." Tai (Tri) said.

"Shall we lend them a hand?" Cyberdramon wondered.

"Let's move." Agumon (Tri) said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the store, Kazu, Guardromon, and Kiyoko help evacuate some store clerks.

"Man, a part of me is craving for some action!" Kazu cried out in excitement.

"First, let's get these people out." Kiyoko said to him.

* * *

Malefic Rainbow Dragon is seen continuing its battle against Sailor Makemake, Duke, and Zimmy as it fires a dark rainbow blast at them.

Sailor Makemake, Duke, and Zimmy do their best evading Malefic Rainbow Dragon's blasts.

"Stupid dragon, you dare belch your blasts on me?! The great Zimmy?! I'm destined to rule you!" Zimmy loudly boasted to the monster.

Another blast heads for Zimmy, prompting Makemake to jump in and take a hit for him. Makemake cries out and falls on her knees.

Zimmy is shocked, "Wh-wha...?! Are you stupid or what, Earther girl?!"

"Miho!" Duke grows enraged and charges the Malefic Rainbow Dragon.

Malefic Rainbow Dragon's tail swings Duke back. Upon seeing her man getting taken out, Sailor Makemake's anger triggers her power and she summons a long whip imbued with lavender energy.

"Nobody messes with my Duke!" Makemake yelled.

She throws her whip at the Malefic Rainbow Dragon and ties it around its neck. Zimmy and Duke watch as Makemake absorbs the dragon's power through her whip.

"Go night night, you bad dragon!" Makemake finished.

As she twisted her whip, Makemake snapped the dragon's neck and used the whip's power to dissolve it.

"Whoa, remind me not to anger this Earther woman." Zimmy muttered.

Duke gives his congrats, "Well done, Miho."

Makemake turns and bows for her audience, "Thank you." She then comforts to Duke, "Oh, Duke, did he hurt you?!"

"I'll manage thanks." Duke responded.

Unbeknownst to them, Lotso the Bear is watching the group. He turns and notices the West Coasters on another side of the store.

"Seems, I got some new _toys_ to play with." Lotso evilly smirked.

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us/Outside**_

Outside, the Malefic Cyber End Dragon fires molten fireballs from its three heads at Omegamon and Imperialdramon.

Combining _**Positron Laser**_ and _**Supreme Cannon**_ , Imperialdramon and Omegamon take out Malefic Cyber End Dragon.

"Nice shot, Omegamon!" Tai commented.

"Overkill mode is a success!" Davis cried out.

Ken points out to their allies, "Look, our friends are getting out of the store!"

"And with enough civilians leaving the vicinity. That's good." Matt commented.

The YYGDM Digi-Destined have rejoin Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken.

"Tai, me and Imperialdramon are going to help Athenamon." Omegamon said.

"Ok, but watch out for those three Gorgon sisters!" Tai warned.

Omegamon and Imperialdramon advance toward Athenamon's battle with the Gorgonmon sisters. Athenamon is seen struggling with the three Gorgonmon sisters.

Meanwhile, Ryo & Cyberdramon, Tai & Agumon (Tri), the Legendary Warriors, the Dark Legendary Warriors, the Demon Beast Generals, and Team DATS arrive outside the store. They see the fight against the Gorgonmon sisters taking place.

Tai (Tri) notices Tai and the YYGDM Digi-Destined, "Hey, that's one of my counterparts..."

"And our friends' counterparts." Agumon (Tri) sees Omegamon, "And Omegamon fighting!"

Taiyou and Huckmon arrive outside before Team Xros Heart do.

Taiyou sees Omegamon and Imperialdramon, "Man, this is like a dream come true."

"I'll say, maybe it's about time I get to digivolve." Huckmon announced.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Javits Convention Center/Outside**_

 **(Cue God of War 3 –** _ **March of Tartarus**_ **)**

Outside of the convention center, Kratos is seen on top of Kronos' arm as the furious Spartan rushes in attempting to reach Kronos' head.

"Hold still, warrior!" Kronos shouted.

The Titan attempts to squash Kratos with his huge hand, but Kratos uses his blades for the chains to ensnare it and slashes it aside, causing Kronos to howl in pain a little. A few Endlaves climb on top of Kronos' back to reach Kratos, but Kratos gives a loud battle cry to slashes apart one Endlave, uses the blades chains to throw one mech to the rest of the Endlave group for them to fall down.

Sailor Saturn, now transformed into a Dai-Valkyrie, helps Kratos tear apart Endlaves using her Silence Glaive. She spins around, hacking and slashing a Endlave into pieces. Uratoh the Blood Saturn joins in to help Saturn and Kratos. Saturn turns her attention to Kronos.

Saturn gives a fierce glare, "Kronos, you're my planet's Greek counterpart, but that doesn't mean I will show you mercy. In the name of Saturn, I'll obliterate you!"

"Ah, the Senshi of Destruction, my taste of challenging you!" Kronos laughs and attempts to stomp on Saturn.

Saturn makes a dash toward Kronos and tears into the Titan's leg with her Glaive.

"Show-off!" Uratoh jumps up and attempts to cut Krono's chest.

Saturn flies up to Uratoh and pushes her away from getting blasted. She takes Kronos' blast head-on and cuts the beam in half with her Glaive, She then drives Glaive into his chest. Uratoh, too, drives her blades into Kronos.

Kratos then figures out an idea. Using his brute force, he rushes to grab Uratoh and throws the screaming clone like a ragdoll at Kronos' left eye.

"AH! Damn you, Spartan!" Kronos cried out in pain.

The Greek Titan goes briefly berserk and attempts to swipe at Kronos with his left arm, but the Spartan leaps above and uses his blades to ensnare Kronos' left shoulder to another path and continues slashing.

Saturn joins Kratos and stabs Kronos' right shoulder. She twisted her Glaive and carved through Kronos' skin, opening up a wound and making the Titan bleed. She cares little for Uratoh being stuck in Kronos' eye.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Javits Convention Center/Inside**_

 **(Cue Blood Stain Child -** _ **Forever Free**_ **)**

Inside the Javits convention, many battles take place as usual, but Blood Stain Child is still around in not hiding, as they are playing another song to give encouragement for the heroes, especially Team Satisfaction.

The Signers are seen commanding their signature Signer Dragons to fight off their Malefic counterparts above the ceiling. Black Rose Dragon fires her rose aura attack at her dark counterpart. Black-Winged Dragon and his corrupted self rushes one another with their wings. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon team-up to hold off their Malefic selves.

Malefic Stardust Dragon transforms to Malefic Shooting Star Dragon in firing a cosmic energy blast at Stardust Dragon. As Malefic Red Dragon Archfiend backs off, he transforms to Malefic Red Nova Dragon in delivering a nova claw strike at Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Stardust Dragon! Let's fight fire with fire! Shift into Shooting Star mode!" Yusei ordered.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, let's waste this fake and show 'em all whose the real king!" Jack encouraged.

Stardust Dragon transforms into Shooting Star Dragon and responds with a cosmic blast of its own. The Shooting Star and Malefic Shooting Star Dragons are locked in a beam struggle. Red Dragon Archfiend gets bathed in hellfire flames and converts into Red Nova Dragon. Red Nova Dragon attacks its Malefic counterpart.

Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna cheer on their Signer Dragons.

Blackwing Dragon quickly disposes of Malefic Blackwing Dragon. Black Rose Dragon eradicates Malefic Black Rose Dragon with _**Black Rose Flare**_. Ancient Fairy Dragon crushes her Malefic counterpart. Life Stream Dragon takes down his Malefic counterpart.

"Yeah! That'll show that fake!" Leo cried out.

"No one beats the real deals." Luna said.

"Yusei, we've taken care of those other dragons." Akiza said.

Crow cries out, "Show 'em the power of Team Satisfaction, you two!"

Yusei and Jack command their mighty dragons to finish their Malefic Counterparts.

"Now finish him off, Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei yelled.

Shooting Star Dragon grabs Malefic Shooting Star Dragon and uses _**Falling Star Slam**_ to destroy it.

"Send him to hell, Red Nova Dragon!" Jack drops a thumbs down for the finishing blow.

Red Nova Dragon pulls and grabs Malefic Red Nova Dragon. Red Nova uses _**Burning Soul**_ to obliterate the Malefic counterpart. After this, Red Nova and Shooting Star Dragons both roar in the blaze of glory.

"No cheap imitation will ever usurp my throne!" Jack declared.

"And thanks for playing music for us, Blood Stain Child!" Yusei gives his gratitude to the band.

The Signers and their Dragons notice the incoming Da'ath invaders. They advance and engage the invaders.

Meanwhile, Akane blanches in horror upon seeing a demon from her past. Makishima slowly saunters toward the frightened Enforcer.

"...you can't be alive, Makishima!" Akane cried out in fear.

"Call it what you will. An act of good fortune or a miracle, but I've been given a second chance, thanks to my new partnership with Da'ath. I've reawakened from death and ascended to become a Heavenly King. I knew my crusade against the Sibyl System would reward me." Makishima smirks fiendishly, "Fate does play funny like that."

"Stay behind!" Akane takes out her Dominator and points at him.

"Now we've been down this road before..." Makishima reminded her.

Spike steps in front of Akane, "Hey, freak, back off or deal with me."

"Spike, don't... he's dangerous." Akane warned.

Spike smiles at the newcomer, "No worries. I've faced a guy like him before. I took out Vicious many times and also at last year's Halloween event."

"Ah, yes, you're that bounty hunter. I know I'd be worth a ton of woolong, but you won't get the chance since you'll be dead as a door nail." Makishima said to him.

"You can try, but I'm doing this for the missy here." Spike said.

"Be careful, Spike. He's very adept at martial arts." Akane gives him advice.

"So am I. Bet this guy doesn't know Jeet Kune do. This one's on me, Akane. Can't afford to lose a new member." Spike responded.

Makishima is annoyed by Spike's demeanor, "Now you're starting to remind me of Kogami. But, don't think I've come alone. Should anything happen to me, a group of teenagers I've manipulated into joining me and Da'ath's cause will hunt you down. Not that you have any hope to kill me."

"Shut up and let's dance." Spike said in annoyance.

Spike and Makishima quickly engage fisticuffs and start hitting each other with quick-paced kicks. Makishima is able to keep up with Spike. Akane readies her Dominator, but holds back due to fear of shooting Spike.

Akane wonders the last part of Makishima's sentence, "What kids did he manipulate?"

On the opposite end from Spike, Akane, and Makishima, TOM and Agent Coulson shoot down some Da'ath agents. Alucard is busy obliterating Anti-Bodies and Da'ath agents with brutality. Haruhi snaps her fingers and makes a bunch of Endlaves dissolve into digitized dust.

"TOM, gonna need some help here, buddy!" Moltar cried out.

TOM sees Swayzak and Orcelot Rex attacking Moltar.

"Get your hands off him, you two!" TOM shoots at his two nemeses.

Swayzak and Orcelot dodge TOM's blasts. The former laughs maniacally toward TOM.

"I told you we'd get you, TOM! Did you think we were bluffing when I sent you that message?" Swayzak said.

"Now we come to eliminate you and cancel your block for good." Orcelot declared.

"Over my disassembled body!" TOM cried out.

"Hahahaha! Well, we can arrange that. The Intruder has come early to finish you! Why waited until October for Intruder II when we can kill you now?!" Swayzak cackles.

Then, TOM sees the Intruder engulfing some civilians and horrible memories of TOM-1's death replays in TOM's memory banks.

"Never!" TOM shoots at the Intruder and prevents it from eating more civilians.

Just then, Luffy notices the Intruder and salivates hungrily. "Yum! JELLO!"

"Luffy, don't! That thing will kill you!" TOM cried out in fear.

Luffy stretches his arms out to grab the Intruder thinking it's a giant Jello dessert. The Intruder responds by shooting out a red tendril dripping with acid.

"Haruhi, stop him!" TOM rushly ordered.

Haruhi dashes toward Luffy and kicks him to the side before the Intruder could grab and dissolve Luffy.

Luffy falls hard and rubs his head, "Ow, what the heck was that for, Haruhi?"

"That thing was gonna eat _you_! It has a mind of its own and killed the first TOM!" Haruhi warned.

"What? That thing?" Luffy asked.

"That thing reminds me of the Blob." Coulson stated.

"Which one?" Alucard wondered.

Moltar answers, "Obviously the deadlier one from the '80's remake."

"That's not cool. Jellos shouldn't be eating people. People should be eating Jello!" Luffy said.

"That besides the point..." TOM muttered.

"Enough! Today will be your doom, Anime SHIELD!" Swayzak interrupted and declares his enemies.

"Not like I haven't come back from being dead before." Alucard muttered.

TOM recharges his laser gun, "Time to get serious, Anime SHIELD! Let's show these jerks the door!"

With that said, TOM, Coulson, and Moltar take on Swayzak. Alucard, the unkillable vampire, decides to challenge the Intruder. Haruhi and Luffy face Orcelot.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **Central Park/Strawberry Fields**

 **(Cue Epica –** _ **Sancta Terra**_ **)**

At the Strawberry Fields that's under fire, a duel between a Valkyrie and an Erinye commences. Sigrun and Reginleif deliver blows at one another before they back off. Reginleif summons her spirit partner beside the Erinye that looks like an Irish elk called 'Duneyrr of the Summer'.

"What's the matter, _Australi_ -gardian? I knew you pretend to not know my mere existence because your long time friend willingly becomes an Erinye just to be popular. I secretly envy you back then, yet Mist granted me my wish." Reginleif gives a defaming smile, "Too bad that's not the case for my YYGDM-01 self, for the YYGDM version of my leader will brainwash her by the time that story is written. I will be happy for that Midgardian author to write it just to see my real self suffer!"

Sigrun responds by summoning her spirit animal partners. Two large goats, a white one on the right and a black one on the left, appear heavily garbed in gold body armor fitting for goats. The white one is called 'Tanngrisnir' and the black one is 'Tanngnjostr'. These are the legendary goats that pull Thor's chariot.

"What was there to envy, Reginleif? We were friends, but you're no longer the friend I knew. I chose to ignore you because I hope we've never have to fight." Sigrun has a pitiful look before she drops into a fighting stance, "But, now that you attacked me, you've forced my hand. I can't believe you've sold your soul to that conniving witch. At least my YYGDM self can redeem your YYGDM counterpart, but between us, I'll have to put you down."

Sigrun beckons Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr to aid her against Reginleif and Duneyrr.

Duneyrr charges at Thor's goats with his fiery antlers and pushes them back on his own despite the number advantages. Reginleif rushes with a spear to try to pierce Sigrun with the power of droughts.

Reginleif feels angered and shouts, "You knew better, but there's one thing we still have in common! The paucity of love interests, and I wish I want to have one by the time it is over!"

"Not found love...?" Sigrun gasped and realizes Reginleif is about them lacking a love partner in the present.

While Sigrun evades Reginleif's spear using speed, Sigrun is reeling a bit from Reginleif's truthful words. She still has some insecurity of men turning her down for choosing to be an athlete. She hops over Reginleif and attempts to catch her in a tornado, but Reginleif counters by swinging around her spear. Sigrun flies up avoiding Reginleif's attack.

* * *

 _ **Central Park**_

At the main section of the park, while Sigrun fights Reginleif, Sailor Eris, Sailor Sire, Larry, Mika, and Hayata decide to leave to other parts of Manhattan to aid other allies. Mika and Hayata leave first. Eris and Larry discuss things over to let Sire join them.

Larry whispers, "Can we trust her?"

Eris whispers back in response, "If she tries anything sneaky, I'll deal with her."

Eris approaches Sire and said to her clone, "You'll come with us, but we're keeping an eye on you."

"Not surprised you don't trust me. Whatever, lead the way." Sire said to her.

Eris, Larry, and Sire head off out of Central Park.

* * *

At the other side, Surtur and Arachne double-team to take on Brimstone and Mizuno.

Surtur sheathes his flaming great sword called the Laveteinn, "You have what it takes to face the ruler of Muspelheim?!"

The demonic Fire Jotun attempts to slash down Brimstone. Arachne moves in to deliver light purple giant webs to ensnare Mizuno and blasts a ray of energy.

"Taste the absence of light! While it lasts." Arachne smiled at her two foes.

Mizuno washes down Arachne's webs with simple water bursts. She narrowly dodges the beam. She creates a water bridge to slid over and jumps up shooting water blasts at Arachne. She gets behind Arachne.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Mizuno said.

Brimstone creates a sword of fire to block Surtur's Laveteinn. He and Surtur are locked in a standstill.

"I suppose we'll find out." Brimstone responded to the challenge.

The fight between the League of Extraordinary Da'ath members continues after this.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios Delta**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part:**_ _**Urban Battlefield (Part II)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Oh yeah, see what we tell you that this is the start of the city gauntlet. Again these are tough to do to be honest, generally the first parts are the hardest, but we get use to it later on.**

 **Beisdes mythology, religions also does exist in the corner universe and so. The Adam and Eve, alongside Christianity is often use in popular culture, particularly for _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ and _Guilty Crown_. We have such a fictional expanded universe here.**

 **With Kanius' response: _In fact, some mythologies can be rooted from religion and co-exist with each other. This is the case from Eastern religion (Buddhism, Shintoism) from what I understand. Chances are western demons from religion can co-exist with Japanese demons from Makai. Makai is an ever expanding universe; any and all demons from different cultures and ideologies can live there. Moreover, God, the Angels, Jesus, and Satan/Lucifer could exist. I mean, Digimon like Lucemon, the Celestial angels, Mephistomon, and others need to be inspired/based by something from the real world._**

 **With the gods watching over New York, the main united forces are charging ahead to their destination none stop. I put an Advent Children song to showcase that the 10th anniversary is still referenced. Four new Funeral Parlor members are originally from GuiltyKingOumaShu's _Reclaiming the Throne_ fanfic, just that their different versions.**

 **Makishima confronts Akane and is fighting Spike in a one-on-one duel (it's destiny like his hatred towards Kogami), alongside Anime SHIELD teaming up to face the Toonami villains. Be careful Luffy of not to eat that jello. The Abridged version of Reginleif is pretty darn evil compare to her YYGDM-01 self.**

 **Send a review and see you on the second part.**


	14. Chapter 14: Urban Battlefield (2)

_**A/N**_ : **The first day of September is here, to which I'm going back to school next week after Labor Day. Here is the second part of the urban battles with Da'ath and all these crossover forces.**

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Part XIV**_

 _ **Urban Battlefield (Part II)**_

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan/Empire State Building**_

 **(Cue Hiroyuki Sawano -** _ **Brave**_ **)**

Close to the Empire State Building in Midtown, the Gundam battle royale commences in their wide area with four battles. It is a sight to see of giant robots duking out besides robots fighting Kaijuus.

One is Allelujah/Hallelujah w/Gundam Harute, Sailor Orcus, and Sailor Sucro vs Hiling w/1.5 Gundam.

"Your mine now, bastard!" Hiling angrily cried out at Allelujah

Hiling attempts to go for the kill, but Allelujah blocks and pushes her off. Then, Allelujah/Hallelujah gives an insane laugh and flies to deliver a flurry of punches at Hiling, to which the Innovade attempts to block them through.

"You're messing with me!" Hiling growled of her past mistake of being defeated by the Gundam Meisters.

Hiling's Gundam begins to go Trans-Am and fires a laser cannon at Allelujah/Hallelujah, to which the Gundam Meister goes Trans-Am as well and evades. Orcus and Sucro are alert at the incoming laser.

Sailor Orcus quickly shifts into her Dai-Valkyrie form. She then summons her bat, Razor, who materializes from a thick cloud. Orcus flies over to Razor. Orcus and Razor combine powers to form a wormhole that swallows up the beam. Sucro watches in awe at her good counterpart's work.

"Thanks for the help, Razor!" Orcus smiled at her partner.

Razor cheerfully nods, "Anytime, Orcus."

Orcus gives a smirk to Sucro, "Jealous?"

"As if, I could do that, too!" Sucro cried out to her own abilities.

Sucro sees a laser heading for her. She creates a similar but smaller wormhole that catches and eats the beam.

"See?!" Sucro yelled.

Orcus and Razor fly off to attack Hiling's Gundam. Dai-Valkyrie Orcus creates wormholes to distract Hiling long enough for Allelujah/Hallelujah to attack. Orcus uses Razor's power to turn her pair of sais into big makeshift daggers made of darkness energy. She slashes at the back of Hiling's Gundam.

Sucro fumes at this, "Hey, don't you ignore me!"

Another is Lockon w/Gundam Zabanya and Paradiso X against Revive w/1.5 Gundam Type Dark.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Lockon announced.

Lockon's Gundam begins to go Trans-Am and fires a number of gunshots at Revive, but the rouge Innovade respond by going Trans-Am and evade each one. Revive then fires his blasts at his foes.

Lockon warns Paradiso X, "Watch out!"

Paradiso X successfully evades Revive's Gundam attacks. He quickly glides forward and discharges a series of blasts on Revive's Gundam.

Paradiso X shouts at Revive, "No one shoots at me and gets away with it! Since I can't kill Kensuke now, you'll do just fine!"

Another is Tieria w/Raphael Gundam, GranDracmon, and Sailor Andes vs Ali w/Arche Gundam. Tieria's defenses protect himself from Ali's brutal hack and slash attacks.

"What's the matter, afraid you get chop to pieces?!" Ali cackled.

Tieria defiantly shouts at the bastard, "I'm afraid not, demon!"

Tieria's cannons fires at Ali to which the sickening bastard evades. Then, the Arche Gundam begins to go Trans Am.

"What?! You can now Trans Am?!" Tieria gasped in horror.

"Oh yes, just a boost to get my revenge!" Ali sneered.

Ali fires his fangs at his enemies, but Tieria's Gundam goes Trans Am and fires back. The fangs are about to reach GranDracmon and Andes.

GranDracmon grunts, "You dare to challenge me?!"

"I'm glad I came just in time, father! Let's take these Gundam jerkholes down!" Andes cried out.

GranDracmon unleashes his _**Crystal Revolution**_ , a barrage of ice crystals, to neutralize Ali's fangs. Andes helps by swinging her naginata, sending _**Frost Death Arrows**_ , resembling ice-like swords, to take out another fang fired by Ali.

"Is that all you got, Gundam pilot?! You can't beat me and my father with those toys!" Andes taunted the evil pilot.

GranDracmon grumbles, "Don't get too caught up in the glory yet, my daughter."

"We'll see about that, brat!" Ali raising his buster sword to swoop down at Andes and GranDracmon with Trans Am speed.

GranDracmon and Andes take on Ali's Gundam with reckless abandon.

Finally the main one is Setsuna w/Qan T, Dramon X, Paradixalmon X against Ribbons w/Reborns Gundam. Ribbons and Setsuna fly around and clash each other with their blades before Ribbons fires his laser rifle at him, Dramon X and Paradixalmon X only that the three evade the range assault. Setsuna and Ribbons' Gundams go Trans Am and deliver another round of physical combat with tremendous speed boosts before Ribbons pushes Setsuna with his fangs and then clashes both Accel Ascendants with his weapon.

Ribbons taunts Dramon X to press his buttons, "My, you gotten quite use to be an unhuman anathema. You're not even an Innovator, but something else, and that's one thing I won't let that power being stolen from me!"

Dramon X clashes and struggles head-on with Ribbons.

"Spare me your pretentious bullshit! I'll take anything you throw at me and cram it so far down your throat, and then I'll rip out those vocal cords out!" Dramon X angrily shouts back at the arrogant Innovade.

Paradixalmon X shakes his head, "Ken, you haven't changed at all."

"Why change who I am?" Dramon X smirks, "Besides, as long as assholes like him are around... someone's gotta be around to put the animals down!"

Dramon X discharges a blast at Ribbon's Reborns Gundam. Ribbons see it coming and dodge the attack, and then fires his rifle at Dramon X in return. Setsuna intercepts to slashes Ribbons with the sinister Innovade backing off.

Setsuna encourage Dramon X, "Don't let his delusional thoughts get to you, just keep fighting!"

The Qan T charges to continue the battle against the Reborns Gundam. Dramon X intercepts Ribbon's Gundam rifle blasts.

"Hey, don't have to tell me twice!" Dramon X responds to Setsuna before he flies at Ribbon's Gundam and fires in retaliation.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

At another side of Midtown, the four Time Deaths (Jishikitori X, Jishikiaku X, Jishikiushi X, and Jishikikumo X) are coordinating their assault against the gargantuan Nidhogg. The queen of dragons descends from the sky to land in all four in each tall buildings that causes them to erupt and crack from the rooftops. Letting out a roar, the Nidhogg summons huge roots that are traced from Yggdrasil to deal great damage and ensnare at the Time Deaths.

The Time Deaths try their best to evade getting ensnared by the giant roots unearthed by Nidhogg. Jishikitori X bombards and blows away a root that tries to grab her. She flies ahead and shoots Nidhogg with energy beams. Jishikiaku X, Jishikiushi X, and Jishikikumo X separate as they coordinate attacks on the behemoth.

"You'll be decent warm-up before I face that boy for ruining my plans. Oh, and I won't be denied meeting my glorious mainstream counterpart." Jishikitori X refers to Sailor Charon.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan/Hell's Kitchen**_

Elsewhere, the horrendous VenomMillenniummon and CarnageMillenniummon are still seen chasing Spider-Man that screech at their delicious meal.

Spider-Man web swings like his life depended on it, "Now we've hit Matt Murdock's side of town! As if this place has had problems with Kingpin and his cronies!"

"Come back here so I can eat your brains!" VenomMillenniummon yelled.

"Then, we'll tear off your head and shit down your neck!" CarnageMillenniummon screeched.

"Ugh, totally getting bad mental images..." Spider-Man groaned.

Just then, Spider-Man reaches closer to the Toys R Us area. The first group the webslinger sees are Ryo & Cyberdramon, SoveignOuryumon, and the Data Squad.

"Heeey, your friendly neighborhood Spidey coming your way!" Spider-Man said to his reinforcements.

"Spider-Man?!" Ryo is surprise of seeing him.

"Whoa, and what are those chasing him?!" Keenan loudly asked.

"They look like... Venom and Carnage!" Thomas figured out.

"And super-sized ones!" Cyberdramon added.

"Hey, Spider, need a hand?" Marcus asked the web-slinger.

Spider-Man quickly answers, "I'd so appreciate it! Better than being their snack!"

VenomMillenniummon and CarnageMillenniummon confront Spider-Man, Ryo & Cyberdramon, SoveignOuryumon, and Team Data Squad.

"I suppose I can help since I got nothing to do." SoveignOuryumon muttered.

"Careful these two are swift despite their size." Spider-Man warned his allies.

Ryo figures out something, "Wait, they're also part-Millenniummon!"

"No wonder their sinister energies feel so familiar." Cyberdramon realized.

"Da'ath managed to splice parts of the Symbiotes with Millenniummon data? As if that wasn't nightmare fuel enough." Ryo muttered.

VenomMillenniummon chuckles, "Look what we have here. It's Ryo and his partner."

CarnageMillenniummon gives a crude sneer, "Ryo and the webcrawler in one location? Who would've thought?"

"Hey, you also deal with us! And trust me you don't want none of this. Right, GeoGreymon?" Marcus asked his partner.

"Yes. Though, this is a job for ShineGreymon." GeoGreymon announced.

"As if we'd like you evolve, right away!" VenomMillenniummon interrupted.

The Symbiote Digimon swiftly attack the group. VenomMillenniummon attempts to deliver brutal swiping blows while CarnageMillenniummon backs up by sprouting sharp tendrils from his back.

"Cyberdramon, let's biomerge!" Ryo declared.

"Ok!" Cyberdramon responded.

Ryo calls upon the spirit power of Ouryu the Golden Dragon. The spirit dragon's essence merges with Ryo and transforms him into the fifth Beast Tamer, Ouryo. Then, Cyberdramon prepares to biomerge with Ouryo. However, VenomMillenniummon prepares to cut him off.

"Not so fast! GeoGreymoon, evolve to ShineGreymon!" Marcus cried out.

GeoGreymon evolves past his Ultimate form (RizeGreymon) and becomes his Mega form, ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon jets right up to VenomMillenniummon and slashes at him. VenomMillenniummon screeches loudly and shoots black tendrils at him.

"Gaogamon!" Thomas ordered.

"Sunflowmon!" Yoshino cried out.

"Peckmon!" Keenan cried out.

The Data Squad takes out their Digivces, "Evolve further and aid ShineGreymon!"

Then, Gaogaomon evolves straight from MachGaogamon to MirageGaogamon. Sunflowmon goes from Lilamon to become Rosemon. Peckmon evolves further from Crowmon into Ravemon. The three Megas quickly stop CarnageMillenniummon from attacking ShineGreymon.

"Sweet, now this is going on the Bugle." Spider-Man is taking pictures with his camera, "No way Jameson can blame Spidey for this! Oh, wait... I'm supposed to be helping you guys!"

Spider-Man then webslings over to help shoot web into VenomMillenniummon's eyes, "How do you like that?!"

ShineGreymon tackles the blinded VenomMillenniummon.

Meanwhile, Ouryo and Cyberdramon finally biomerge into the Beast Biomerger VoidJustimon.

"Whoa, now that's awesome!" Marcus said in amazement.

"I'm ready for action!" VoidJustimon does a battle stance.

Spider-Man gives his comments, "Hey, nice golden get-up, pal!"

"Thanks, Spider-Man. Now it's all of us against these two!" VoidOuryumon announced.

However, VenomMillenniummon and CarnageMillenniummon quickly respond to the Beast Biomerger and combine themselves.

"You're not the only one who can combine!" VenomMillenniummon shouted.

"We can as well!" CarnageMillenniummon added.

VenomMillenniummon/CarnageMillenniummon both shout, "Now, Jogress Evolve!"

The two Symbiote/Synthetic monsters combine to form a horribly terrifying amalgamation of chaos. The abomination emerged a perfect fusion of Venom, Carnage, and Millenniummon. They now look like the combined form of Venom/Carnage from _Spider-Man Unlimited_.

VenomMillenniummon/CarnageMillenniummon both declared the name of their fused form, "We are now CarnomMillenniummon!"

"Gah... now I've seen everything! Hey, he looks just like Venom/Carnage combined from my short-lived _Spider-Man Unlimited_ series!" Spider-Man pointed out.

"A failed attempt to compete with _Batman Beyond_." ShineGreymon sees some connection.

Spider-Man shrugs, "Well, you can't win them all."

"We can discuss TV show talk later. We got work to do!" VoidJustimon reminded his teammates.

Then, CarnomMillenniummon bum-rushes toward the group, who spread out to coordinate long distance attacks on the abomination from different sides.

* * *

 _ **Broadway Theatre/Outside**_

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen –** _ **Immortal**_ **)**

Outside of the theater district, Philippe and Valkyrie Skuld's group have sense that the main group is heading towards GHQ's headquarters. Before they can move forward, they are suddenly ambushed by Laughing Coffin assassins, Anti Bodies, and large Labyrinthodonts that have crocodilian scales are called _Koolasaurus_ , hybrids that are cross between _Koolasuchus_ and _Sarcosuchus_.

"We've been found!" Philippe cried out in fear.

"Don't worry, we can take them, Philippe!" Jaguarmon reminded her partner.

Jeri announce to her Digimon, "Leomon, Felinismon, let's get ready to fight!"

As Philippe takes out his DDM-Gattai Digivice, he evolves Jaguarmon into her Mega form, Artemismon. Leomon and Felinismon guard Jeri. Ai transforms into Sailor Summoner Venus. Umi transforms into Sailor Battle Jupiter. Deedee the bat turns into Demona the Succubus. Himura takes out his Digivice and evolves Inumon into his Mega form, YoukaiInumon. They unite to take out the Laughing Coffin assassins, Anti-Bodies, and _Koolasaurus_. The enemies are taken out quickly.

"Some of you stay and handle these cronies." Himura said to his comrades.

"C'mon, Himura, we need to reconvene with the other Tamers." YoukaiInumon said to him.

Himura calls upon Byakko's spirit and merges with him to become Himakko.

"Yes, that's where we're going." Himakko nodded at his Digimon partner.

"We'll handle things here!" Summoner Venus cried out.

"Uncle Philippe, you be careful!" Adam encouraged.

Saya said to Philippe, "Be careful, my brother."

Skuld chuckles evilly, "Don't worry, Philippe is in good hands with me."

Himakko thinks otherwise, _"That's what I'm worried about."_

"You best not try seducing Philippe, Skuld. We have important matters." Artemismon warned the Valkyrie.

"Yeah, yeah, slaughter some bad guys. Right." Skuld sardonically muttered.

Valkyrie Skuld & Garm, Himakko & YoukaiInumon, Philippe & Artemismon, and Jeri & Felinismon/Leomon depart to their destination. Anton and Bruno also follow them so they can go inside one of the bunkers for safety.

"Saya, get back." Tsukimaru warned her.

Saya responds, "I can still call upon my Norn powers."

Saya transforms into Norn Urd. She takes the form of a blonde-haired woman garbed in white robe trimmed with gold; Saya is wearing a gold crown on her forehead and a green gem embellished on a breast plate.

More Laughing Coffins, Anti-Bodies, and _Koolasaurus_ emerge to attack the group.

Battle Jupiter charges lightning in her fist, "Here they come!"

Summoner Venus takes out a chain, "Piece of cake, right, Adam?"

"Sure." Adam stated.

"Let's boogie!" Demona announced.

Just then, Tokage Keroro comes falling out of nowhere and crushes the enemies. The group is taken aback by Tokage's sudden appearance.

"That's Tokage Keroro, one of the Taiyoukai lords!" Tsukimaru mentioned the name of the frog-bat demon.

"What is he doing here?!" Adam wondered.

"Seems like he was thrown here. But, who could've thrown him this far?!" Battle Jupiter demanded.

Summoner Venus gulps and points at the broken ceiling, "Um, guys... I think we should be saying... what threw him... because... LOOK!"

The group turns and sees a giant black bat with seven tails descending near them. The Shichibi no Kumouri makes his landing.

Tokage Keroro groans and sits up, "...that bastard ambushed me and threw me here... you fools are way over your heads if you think you can take him!"

Adam feels something familiar with the Shichibi.

"Why does it feel like I know this giant bat?" Adam questioned.

Urd then explains some information, "Because we were guest stars in some dead Naruto fic, and at the time the Shichibi beast hadn't yet been revealed. So this fanfic author created a Shichibi. He made it a bat and you were the Jinchuuriki."

"Really? Man that's some fucked up shit." Adam said in surprise.

"Tell me about it. You, me, and Saya... well, us playing guest roles only agreed to appear because we were low on cash and needed acting experience. It was good for you and because we got our feet wet in showbiz." Summoner Venus admitted about some past event.

"Y'all only did it for the money?" Battle Jupiter asked her Neo Senshi comrade.

Summoner Venus nods at her, "Yep. I played a somewhat skilled kunoichi character but I was made less powerful than as my Senshi self. But, now I can fight freely and use my full powers."

"Same here. Heh, we won't even need Naruto and his friends' help. This is our battle." Adam declared.

"Except this is the real Shichibi no Kumouri, nothing like the beast from that Land of Darkness film you starred in." Tsukimaru warned to his team.

"Well, it's been deleted off FF dot net. It's a dead fic. Anyway, let's focus on the matter at hand!" Adam turns his full attention.

Shichibi screeches loudly and flaps his massive wings hard, sending a powerful wind that nearly blows away the group.

"You won't stand a chance without me!" Tokage Keroro decides to team up with the group.

"Guess you can hang with us then." Summoner Venus responded.

"Yeah until we beat the Shicihibi... wait, I actually see Ai eye to eye on something?!" Demona cried out despite their rivalry.

"First time for everything." Tsukimaru stated.

Shichibi flies up into the air and fires mouth blasts toward the group. Tokage Keroro flies up to go head to head with the Shichibi. Adam, Summoner Venus, Battle Jupiter, Demona, Tsukimaru, and Norn Urd take cover to plan strategies. Summoner Venus summons a giant fox to use as transport for her, Adam, Battle Jupiter, Demona, Tsukimaru, and Urd.

Summoner Venus steps in and declares, "Onward and march! Follow that giant bat!"

"Finally I get to fight the real Shichibi no Kumouri!" Adam gets excited, but be careful what he wished for.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Omega**_ **)**

Just like a notorious arcade walkthrough, the Canon!Guilty Crown, Lost Kingdoms, the two Hunters, the Honnouji sisters, and the SAO groups continue their encounter with Anti-Bodies and Endlave Gautiers/Ghost Units going in their tank modes as they take them down by pieces.

Just then on the side of Kurosu's truck, a low bellow is heard as a large hybrid herbivore is seen going on a stampede. It is a cross between a _Triceratops_ and a _Stegosaurus_ are called _Stegoceratops_. What are supposed to be peaceful herbivores are cruelly imprinted by Da'ath/GHQ to become dangerous weapons. The _Stegoceratops_ stomps on the ground in delivering a shake at Kurosu's truck, while a bunch of Ruin Kobold Sentinels are running beside the hybrid.

"What the fuck is that?!" Juan gave a precision shout.

"Some kind of a cross between two dinosaurs." Katsumi realized.

"As if GHQ couldn't get any crueler." Leafa stated.

Sinon regretfully aims her rifle at the _Stegoceratops_ , "Sorry I have to put you out of your misery."

Sinon then fires at the _Stegoceratops_ , only that a Kobold is taking the hit.

"Out of the way, motherfuckers!" Juan yelled.

Juan, Katsumi and Tarone fire their rifles at the remaining Kobolds while Leafa uses her magic to subdue the _Stegoceratops_ as the hybrid is about to strike with its tail, allowing Sinon to snipe at the beast's head, killing it instantly.

Gon and Killua then encounter some _Koolasaurus_ which they give croaking roars at the boys. A few Anti Bodies are about to assault the Hunters.

"Aw, more weird monsters!" Gon cried out.

"Not like those beasts back in our world!" Killua sees some new challenges.

The young boys team up to beat up some of the Anti Bodies, a _Koolasaurus_ attempts to lunge at Gon, but the boy uses his Nen fist to strike inside its mouth and blow the hybrid up. Another Koolasaurus does a sneak attack at Killua, only that the Zoldyck assassin sees it coming and electrocutes the amphibian monster.

A few Assault Helicopters and _Tropeogopterus_ about to sweep in towards their targets, but in Saeko's jeep, Oogumo and Shibungi bring down a helicopter with their RPGs, while Mami and Kurachi shoots down the hybrid pterosaur. At the same time, Kirito and Asuna with Yui riding their Charizards back them up to take down the aerial hostilities.

Just then, Canon!Shu, Canon!Ayase, LK!Shu and Gai encounter Lightning and Noctis, who are seen fighting some Anti-Bodies, Titan Experiments, and another _Stegoceratops_. They quickly jump in to help, in which the two Final Fantasy heroes accept their offer. LK!Shu uses Ryuko's void called the _Vagrant's Scissors_ to cut down some Anti Bodies and switches to Canon!Yahiro's _Shears of Life_ at a Titan Experiment's weakspot on his back to kill it. Gai uses Satsuki's void called the _Council's Katana_ to slash at more mooks and backing up Noctis, who the prince uses a dragoon spear to pierce through an Anti Body. Lightning slashes at one Anti Body and breaks a GHQ guard's neck to instantly kill him. The _Stegoceratops_ strikes Canon!Ayase's Endlave with its horns, which the pilot's breasts jiggles, just like old times…

" _Oh no you don't!"_ Canon!Ayase's voice cried out.

The Karmesin grabs the _Stegoceratops_ horns to slow it down, allowing Lightning to slash at its hide with her gunblade and Canon!Shu to finish the hybrid off with Kirito/Asuna's voids.

Lightning gives a comment to Ayase, "Nice job, you got some talented skills controlling that mech."

" _It's no big deal, great way to fight side by side."_ Canon!Ayase replied to the Pulse soldier.

Noctis then said to Gai, "So I guess your group is heading to the same destination."

"In a nutshell, yeah. But, our next coordinate is obviously south, which means we're heading to Wall Street." Gai answered to the prince.

* * *

Also joining in the arcade-like walkthrough, the YYGDM Founders, Pluto & John, Charon & Jeremiah, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon (Crystal), Mars, Hiei, Sailor Gao Pluto, Puu, MetalSeadramon, Nagah, Rhea, Ghidorah, and Gyaos go to town on Anti-Bodies, Endlaves, and a few Titans along the way.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon (Crystal) use their magic scepters to obliterate a large assortment of Anti-Bodies, Kobolds, and Endlaves. The enemies are instantly vaporized into moon dust. Tuxedo Kamen unleashes his _**Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber**_ to take out Da'ath agents and Endlaves.

"Forget roses. I got my badass attack from the manga and Crystal." Tuxedo Kamen commented about roses use quite often in the original anime.

Sailor Moon (Crystal) said to Moon, "Wow, your Mamo is as awesome as mine."

"Thanks, he's definitely picked up the slack." Moon (YYGDM) nodded to her Crystal self.

MetalSeadramon expels his _**River of Power**_ at two Titans, allowing Brunhilde to hop off his head. Brunhilde swoops down and smothers one Titan in blue flames. She swiftly carves the other in the back of its head using her spear.

"Titans ain't got shit on me! Bring it on!" Brunhilde taunted with her stance.

Suzakato and Agunimon blow away some Anti-Bodies with flames. As a Titan comes charging at them, they combine fire and create a big flame ball that incinerates the Titan.

"They can line them up." Agunimon stated.

Suzakato finishes, "And we'll keep burning them down!"

Then, the valiant Gallantmon destroys Endlaves using _**Lightning Joust**_.

Sailor Mars uses scrolls to paralyze Anti-Bodies and Da'ath agents. She even paralyzes two Titans by pinning their feet down with holy scrolls. She chants in Shinto.

"Now evil be exorcised!" Mars announced her chant due to her miko heritage.

Hiei seizes advantage of paralyzed enemies and incinerates them with black flames. He slices and carves up the two paralyzed Titans.

"Too easy." Hiei muttered.

"For now. We still have ways to our next destination." Mars said to her husband.

Sailor Sedna slams her Ice Trident down to seal some Anti-Bodies and Kobolds in ice. She even traps a Titan in a big block of ice.

"They're trying to wear us down. That's their strategy." Sedna figured out.

"Yes, but we still must push through!" Sailor Pluto encouraged, as she uses _**Dead Scream**_ to wipe out Anti-Bodies and Da'ath agents in one shot.

"No matter what, we have to reach Ward 24 at all costs!" John said to the main group.

Gao Pluto witnesses Pluto in action and gets encouraged to fight harder.

As Rhea fires down some Da'ath agents, Nagah jumps on an Endlave and tears it open to hijack the wires and severed the mind connection from the pilot. She quickly commandeers the Endlave and uses it to engage a few Endlaves.

"How do you like a taste of your own Endlaves?!" Nagah fires a beam that cuts through an enemy Endlave.

Charon watches Jeremiah go to town on some Anti-Bodies.

"And you still haven't gone full Prophet mode yet." Charon said to her husband about an alternate form besides his true form (Millenniummon).

Jeremiah responds, "Don't worry. Give it time."

A sinister cloak falls on top of Jeremiah, transforming him into the Prophet. He shoots Force-like lightning like Emperor Palpatine. He neutralizes an Endlave and blasts away Da'ath agents with ease.

" _ **See? Our son's army has nothing on what we can't take.**_ " The Prophet gives his points.

"Just like that." Charon responded.

Ghidorah and Gyaos fire eye beams that vaporize some Da'ath forces.

"Da'ath calls this an army? Pitiful." Ghidorah commented.

"We've raised armies that can handle more than this." Gyaos said about their battle experience.

Moon (YYGDM) then announce to the group, Ok, looks like we're heading to our next stop."

"Then let's go forth to the next arcade level if this was a video game." Pluto said, knowing that their heading to Wall Street next.

John chuckles, "A video game, huh? How amusing, Time Guardian."

Pluto smirks at him, "Wasn't trying to be funny."

"Of course." John stated.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **We Rule The World**_ **)**

Meanwhile, the Avengers (Iron Man, War Machine, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Ant Man, Black Panther, Vision, Thor, and Captain America) and their Guardians of the Galaxy allies continue their pursuit on Thanos and Ultron while at the same time, a swarm of Ultron Sentries and Titans are in the way.

Iron Man pulse blasts Ultron Sentries away. Hulk grabs a Ultron Sentry and rips it apart with ease. The green monster sees a charging Titan heading his way. The Titan throws a punch that Hulk catches and he jumps up punching the Titan's face while breaking its neck.

"Hulk is stronger than any Titan!" The green giant shouted.

"Man, are we really going to relive a Titan invasion like that comic?" Iron Man said about the crossover one-shot.

Thor charges up Mjolnir and sends an _**Odin's Blast**_ to neutralize some Ultron Sentries. As a Titan tries to grab him, the Asgardian bashes the Titan's head with the hammer. He then sends a thunder blast in the back of the Titan's neck.

"They are just like the Frost Giants. Big targets, thus easy to see and take down." Thor commented.

Star-Lord then rallies, "Guardians, let's fuck some shit up!"

Drax charges through and breaks apart a few Ultron Sentries. Rocket fires rocket launchers that blow up some Sentries.

"OH YEAH!" Rocket kisses his RPG while saying his one-liner, "I just love blowing stuff up!"

Groot points to a Titan, "I am Groot!"

A Titan sees Rocket and Groot. It charges toward the duo. Rocket orders Groot to slide under the Titan's feet, which he does. Rocket fires a rocket right up the Titan's rectum.

"Blow it out your ass!" Rocket shouted.

The Titan completely explodes in a gory fashion.

"What do they expect? No Titan can hang with us." Rocket grinned.

Black Widow and Gamora team-up taking out Ultron Sentries. Gamora throws Black Widow on the back of a Sentry. The redhead shoots a device into the Ultron Sentry that completely neutralizes it. Falcon flies over carrying civilians away from the battlefield.

Captain America throws his shield that cuts off an Ultron Sentry's head. The shield returns to the Cap. Captain America looks up to see a Titan heading his way. Hulk drops in and Thunder Claps the Titan back. An Ultron Sentry sneaks up behind the Captain. Before it would execute him, the Winter Soldier drops in and shoots the Sentry's head.

Captain America turns and is surprised, "B...Bucky?!"

The Winter Soldier nods to his old friend.

Then, as a Titan prepares to grab Thor, a blue bubble materializes around the Titan and dissolves it. Thor looks up to see MCU Loki descending with a smug look on his pale features.

"Brother?!" Thor cried out.

Loki curtly nods, "Yes, nice to see you, too, Thor."

"What brings thou here?" Thor questioned.

"Can't brothers help each other? Besides, Captain America can get help from that Winter Soldier. Why can't we work together?" Loki asked.

"You should be dead." Thor commented.

Loki shrugs, "We're comic book characters. You should know better."

Suddenly, some Ultron Sentries advance on the brothers.

"What do you say, brother?" Loki offered.

"Right now... like I have a choice." Thor readies his Mjolnir.

"That's the spirit." Loki points his scepter to the Sentries.

Thor blasts some apart with his Mjolnir. Loki destroys others with scepter blasts.

Hawkeye shoots an explosive arrow at a Sentry, causing it to explode. Black Panther climbs and runs across a wall while luring Sentries away. Vision blasts away Ultron Sentries with ease. War Machine bombards and blows away Ultron Sentries with explosives. Ant-Man shrinks himself and gets inside a Titan's head.

"Ok, guys. Do your thing!" Ant-Man called forth his ants.

Ant-Man unleashes his ant army inside the Titan and start effecting its network. The ants paralyze the Titan long enough for Ant-Man to make himself giant-sized, turning himself into Giant Man.

Ant-Man then speaks to the readers, "Ok, so I haven't turned into Giant-Man yet in the MCU, but who cares? There's no rules in this story I can't."

Giant-Man boxes the paralyzed Titan and knocks it flat on its ass.

Vision flies over to lend help to Thor and Loki.

"Now I've seen everything." Iron Man commented about the turn of events.

"We need to find Ultron and Thanos." Star-Lord reminded his teammates.

"We're working on it." Iron Man responded.

Suddenly, Captain America, Winter Soldier, and War Machine depart from the fight.

"Hey, where are you three going? Wait, three?" Iron Man is surprise and talks to the Winter Soldier, "You're with us now?"

"We're going to UN Headquarters. Bucky says something's about to happen there and Fury's in the middle of it." Captain America answered.

"You're taking your old friend's word for it? I mean he did try to kill you." Iron Man reminded him.

"We worked our differences. I trust him." Captain America responded otherwise.

"Let's go, Steve." Winter Soldier said to his old colleague.

"We'll take care of things at the UN." War Machine stated.

The three head straight for the UN HQ to get involve with the coming conflict.

Iron Man sighs hard, seemingly out of frustration, "Sheesh, the team is getting split. We should be together trying to find Ultron and Thanos."

"Don't worry, man, they'll find us." Star-Lord reassured to him.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Metalstep -** _ **Gray Wolf**_ **– TheEnigmaTNG)**

At another side, the secondary Spirit Detectives and the two Hunters are fending off three of the Meikai Gods. At some point, sensing some reinforcements are on the way, Kiryu, Long, Suzaku & Murugu, Rando, Cecaelia, Kiryu/Cecaelia's offspring, and Loki Nekomtata leave to help other allies in other sections.

Leorio and Kurapika fend off Majari till the Meikai god blasts them to make them back off. Suddenly, a joker card flies down to the ground like an arrow, as the Hunters turn to see Hisoka.

"Hisoka?!" Both Kurapika & Leorio cried out upon seeing him.

"My apologies for the intrusion, but I notice many strong fighters to face." Hisoka gives a creepy smile before he turns to Majari, "You look a lot like a pretty boy to kill."

Hisoka charges in to fight Majari.

As Yukina, Shizuru, and Hinageshi take cover, Kuwabara, Kurama, Maya, Kurnonue, and Karasu joins the Hunters in the fight with the Meikai Gods. Kohana, Lien, and Nadeshiko hastily arrive from Chinatown after sensing the Meikai Gods' presences.

"Hey, we're here! My brothers and Minako told us to come see if you need help!" Kohana exclaimed to them.

"Lien has come to save the day!" the Rajita girl cheered.

"Yeah!" Nadeshiko added.

"Whew, glad you two are here." Kuwabara casually said to both.

"Yes, good call on Rio and Minako's part to lend us support." Kurama stated.

Vigor also arrives much to Tsukiyomi and Yasha's surprise.

"Vigor?!" Tsukiyomi cried out in shock.

Yasha growls at the gorilla demon priest, "Never thought you'd show up here."

"We have common interests and a common threat to stop." Vigor announced to his enemies.

"Well, you aren't Long and I never had qualms with you." Tsukiyomi could not care less.

"Let's save this another time. We have Meikai Gods to beat." Yasha said to Tsukiyomi and Vigor.

Kohana and Lien lend support to Kurapika and Leorio against Majari.

"Need some help? We're one of the Neo-Spirit Detectives. I'm Kohana." The Kuroshishi sister introduced.

Lien greets, "Pleased to meet you. Lien likes you two already."

"It's nice to meet you two." Kurapika politely responded.

Kohana summons Shiro, who throws explosive balls at Majari. Lien takes out her Digivice and releases TobuCatmon.

"I'm ready for action, Lien!" TobuCatmon cried out.

Lien orders, "Go ahead and evolve TobuCatmon!"

TobuCatmon evolves into the terrifying-looking SkullBaluchimon and roars toward Majari.

"What the heck is that?!" Leorio cried out upon seeing TobuCatmon's evolved form.

"Sometimes I wish your partner didn't evolve into that." Kohana said.

"Yeah he's scary." Shiro admitted.

"He's not scary! He's still very much TobuCatmon and he's loyal to Lien!" The Rajita girl responded.

SkullBaluchimon charges at Majari and attacks him. The Hunters, Kohana & Shiro, and Lien also engage Majari. Majari manages to keep up with them despite the numbers against him.

Kuwabara, Nadeshiko, Hisoka, and Vigor take on Raigo. Kuwabara tries slashing Raigo with the _**Double Spirit Sword**_. Raigo dodges Kuwabara's slashes. Nadeshiko tried to attack and bite Raigo's shoulder, but he grabs and throws her onto Kuwabara. Vigor punches Raigo so hard he sends him flying back.

Nadeshiko folds hands around Kuwabara's face, "Uncle Kuwabara, it's me!"

Kuwabara pries Nadeshiko off his face, "Nice to see you, too."

"It's going to take more to put this Meikai God down." Vigor said.

Raigo cackles, "I'm not done yet!"

Kurama, Maya, Kuronue, and Karasu engage Kaiki.

"Kuronue! Behind you!" Kurama warned.

Kuronue dodges Kaiki's sneak attack. Karasu throws his _**Rose Whip**_ at Kaiki, who hops over and dodges it. Maya rushes up and tries to stab him with a psionic blade. Kaiki repels Maya back into Kurama. Kurama catches Maya.

"Nice catch, Kurama." Maya commented.

Suddenly, Sensui, Itsuki, Sniper, and Seaman appear.

"Seaman! Man, are we glad you're here..." Kuwabara said before he sees Sensui, Itsuki, and Sniper, "Sensui?! You brought these three?"

"Don't misunderstand. We're only here to fight Da'ath." Sensui said to the Meikai Gods, "And you three are about to face judgment."

Just when it looks like the Meikai Gods are in trouble, the Gobi no Akita appears smashing through a building. It's already in a heated battle with Shishi the Taiyoukai, Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, Aoshi (in his Lycan form), ShineInumon, and BlackRenamon. Kiba hops off Gobi's head and tackles Aoshi to the ground.

"C'mon, Kiba, let's settle this Lycan on Lycan!" Kiba taunted.

Aoshi growls at the albino werewolf, "I'll be happy to kill you again!"

"That's a lot of demon canines." Kuwabara whistled.

Kurama points out the name of the Bijuu, "That's the Gobi no Akita! And nothing like its Naruto counterpart. That's the true legend."

"A true mythical beast of titanic proportions. Even a Taiyoukai would be hard pressed to defeat one." Sensui hates to admit.

"Hey, Yui! Aoshi!" Kohana sees Yui preparing to Biomerge with ShadowMetalGarurumon, "Yeah, go for it!"

"ShadowMetalGarurumon, let us Biomerge!" Yui ordered.

ShadowMetalGarurumon quickly respond, "We better hurry!"

Gobi prepares to smash them with its tails, but Shishi stops him.

"You better hurry and combine your powers!" Shishi said to Yui.

Yui complies and Biomerges with ShadowMetalGarurumon successfully. Combining her Tenyou (Celestial Maiden) and Digimon's power, they formed into Shaka the blond-haired Tenyou Warrior. Shaka forms sacred energy light and blasts Gobi in the face with it. It does little more than burn half of its face.

"Allow us to help!" Yasha intercepted.

Yasha and Tsukiyomi join in to support Shaka and Shishi. BlackRenamon releases _**Diamond Storm**_ on the five-tailed behemoth, but the beast's hide protects it from the Digimon's attack. ShineInumon tries burning with mystic fire Gobi's leg but to no avail.

Yasha said to Shaka, "It will be an honor to fight alongside a Tenyou."

"Just stay on your guard." Shaka warned.

"To think a Spirit Detective would end up reawakening as one of the fabled Tenyou. Never in millennia would I imagine.." Tsukiyomi witnessed.

"Well, hey, if Yusuke can awaken as a Mazoku, why can't I be a Tenyou? Seems fair. I just hope fate never puts us against each other." Shaka said to the former Demon Priest.

Gobi no Akita charges again only for Shaka to zap him with golden Tenyou energy. The five-tailed beast claws his way through the energy,

"Can't do this alone!" Shaka cried out.

Shishi, Yasha and Tsukiyomi aids Shaka by sending Youki power to hold back Gobi's energy. Shaka gets briefly distracted when she sees Kiba and Aoshi tearing at each other.

"C'mon, Aoshi... stay on him!" Shaka cheered.

Meanwhile, the Spirit Detective and Hunters continue their battle with the Meikai Gods.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

As Lightning and Noctis are racing through the pathway, they saw Thor and Loki (MCU) fighting off Ultron Sentries and another Titan. Arriving to help the Marvel Norse gods, Lightning takes down some sentries with a _**Thundaga**_ while Noctis climbs up a Titans back while evading its grasps and slashes through the Titan's neck in making it fall down to kill it.

"We need your assistance in raiding GHQ's headquarters." Lightning said to both Marvel gods.

"So are you gods are up to it?" Noctis asked them.

Thor answers to Lightning and Noctis, "Help getting to this GHQ?"

"We're certainly gods and how dare you interrupt out quality brotherly time?" Loki (MCU) interjected.

"Loki, we're relocating and helping these two." Thor said to him.

"Already?" Loki (MCU) raises an eyebrow.

"If you know the way, lead us there." Thor said to the two _Final Fantasy_ characters.

* * *

While Asuna is riding her Charizard in the sky with Leafa flying to support them, she sees Valkyrie Skuld & Garm and Philippe & Artemismon below fighting off Anti Bodies, Endlave Ghosts, and an _Indominus rex_. Asuna rushes down to intervene as she jumps in taking down Anti Bodies with her rapier and pierce through an Endlave Ghost Unit with lightning flash, her Charizard bites down an Endlave and throws it aside to destroy it. This is the first time Asuna and Leafa meet the real Valkyrie Skuld in person, not unlike the one back in Alfheim Online, obviously the MMO girls are hesitant to greet her. Before her feelings go any further, Asuna's saw the _Indominus rex_ running towards Skuld.

Asuna point out, "Watch out!"

The sadistic _I. rex_ roars as it attempts to bite down Skuld with its jaws. Taking heed of Asuna's warning, Skuld turns around and sends a chain toward the _Indominus_ ' body and throws it to the side. Skuld summons Garm to her side. Philippe uses his super speed to run around and distract the dinosaur. As the _I. rex_ gives chase, Artemismon flies down and slashes into the artificial dinosaur's hide. Skuld unleashes punches on the dinosaur.

Philippe is thinking in concern, _"Great she's already thinking about spilling blood! Sasha, you still haven't fully controlled her bloodlust!"_

* * *

Briefly getting out of Ouma Kurosu's jeep, Sinon arrives to back up Valkyrie Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon as she snipes down Laughing Coffins on the rooftop.

"Say I hear your training at the police academy. I strive to become a policewoman, so any beginners luck to get real-life experience?" Sinon asked the experienced Valkyrie.

Brunhilde answers to the human girl, "I'm training to become one in honor of my late-father. He was an officer that died in the line of duty."

As a Laughing Coffin attempts to blast her from behind, Brunhilde just burns it with blue flames with one hand.

"I wouldn't call it beginner's luck. Just my Valkyrie strength helping me get ahead in life. Otherwise, I wouldn't have passed the police training." Brunhilde further said.

* * *

As Gon and Killua help out Yusuke and Hiei, they see that Kiryu and Long arrive as well.

"Oooh, there's a big dragon-man (Kiryu)!" Gon happily cried out.

Yusuke snickers at Gon's comment about Kiryu.

Kiryu respond to Gon, "Yes, great observation, boy."

Killua then warns to Long, "Your looking for trouble?"

Hiei shakes his head to Killua challenging Long.

Long respond to Killua, "You best know your place."

"You two wanna come with us?" Yusuke asked the dragon demon brothers.

Long growls, "Where?"

"To Da'ath's headquarters." Hiei answered.

After some convincing, Long and Kiryu decide to join them but only out of common interest to destroy Da'ath

* * *

Ryuko and Satsuki are seen finding Kuroshishis Rio and Kyo fending off Endlaves and Hunter Drones. After taking them out, the Honnouji sisters ask them to join, seeing how both sibling teams are similar.

"We need the help we can get." Satsuki convinced.

"To kick the crap out of Da'ath's ass!" Ryuko cried out.

Rio and Kyo are convinced to join Ryuko and Satsuki.

"A chance to fight Da'ath on their turf? Count us in." Rio answered.

"And we can defeat them together, my brother." Kyo added.

The Kuroshishi brothers follow the Honnouji sisters.

* * *

Kirito and his Charizard destroyed some Endlaves in tank mode and Charizard shoots down another assault helicopter. They and Yui then descend in talking to Suzakato and Gallantmon.

"We saw this Tsubasa Himura and his Digimon around in Midtown. If it's not too late, you can still help your friends. It's up to you though." Kirito said to the Beast Tamer.

Suzakato answers to Kirito, "Himura? Oh man, we gotta get him to the others."

"Yeah, we might be better off that way so we can reform the Golden Kirin." Gallantmon reminded Takato.

"Thanks, Kirito. We'll go find Himura and Inumon. Ready, Gallantmon?" Suzakato said to his partner for their change of mind.

With that, Suzakato and Gallantmon head off to collect Himura and Inumon. The main group is starting to gather together, but Manhattan wonders how the rest of the united forces are pulling up.

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios Delta**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part:**_ _**Chinatown's Battle Royale**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **This chapter covers the Gundam battle royale between the Gundam Meisters and Ribbons' group. These battles are okay, and Ribbons likes to press Dramon X's buttons like most enemies do. Setsuna teams up with Dramon X in return to fight fucking Ribbons.**

 **Yeah, during the battle against the Bat Bijuu, one of my co-author's old Naruto fanfics back in 2006 called _Land of Darkness_ is referenced. Man, most Naruto veteran fans will cringe upon looking back at their old amateurish fics.. I remember back in 2008-09 I use to support some of the Stone of Gelel movie/filler characters, such as a weird crossover pairing between that bat woman (named Kamira) and Graham Aker (Gundam 00), but I no longer do them.**

 **The Avengers and Guardians have not yet face Thanos and Ultron, but they are heading there. Three of the Meikai Gods alongside a renewed fight between Aoshi and Kiba commences with Sensui's group arriving to help the heroes/villains.**

 **It looks like some of the people are convincing others to join the main group in heading to GHQ's headquarters, and of course Takato/Gallantmon decide to go back in helping his friends. That is the more strength we need.**

 **Next time, we are going to see some battles in Chinatown featuring the _Dragonball_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ cast. Send a review and see you in the third part!**


	15. Chapter 15: Chinatown's Battle Royale

_**A/N**_ : **Are you ready for a _Digimon/Dragon Ball_ throwdown? This chapter has it store for you all and a few other scenes.**

 **Thank Kanius for giving the 100th review of this crossover, it is the first and only time I have this fan-accomplishment, because my co-author did most of the DB scenes and enjoy the battles. Plus, being one of my admirers is ironic to come full circle.**

 **With Labor Day before going back to college tomorrow, alongside the ninth episode of _Dragon Ball Super_ that gives good impressions, it's not an excuse to upload this.**

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Part XV**_

 _ **Chinatown's Battle Royale**_

* * *

 _ **Chinatown**_

In the main district of Chinatown, there are sudden booms, no, more like seven booms of clashes. These are the epic battles in a life time. Two groups with similar backgrounds have united to face a common enemy.

That's right, the _Dragon Ball_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ cast team up to face the malevolent Time Breakers and the Shadow Dragons.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z -** _ **Super Saiyan God Broly Theme**_ **(Saiyan Enigma))**

Celesta X, WarAngemon, Tike, Kara, Pan, Pan (GT), Athena X, Mutalior, Cooler, Recoome, Brutemon, Cody & Vikemon, Yolei & Valkyrimon are fighting Super Naturon Shenron.

Super Naturon Shenron laughs at his smaller opponents, "Feel the wrath of the ground!"

The bluish mole dragon delivers an earthquake to the number of his foes. The entire DBZ/GT/DFKai group fly up to avoid getting caught on the earthquake. Celesta X leads the charge while she, WarAngemon, Tike, and Kara discharge Ki blasts on Super Naturon Shenon. The Shadow Dragon tanks the blasts and burrows underground.

"That chickenshit's getting away!" Tike cried out.

"Get back here!" Kara snapped.

Pan (GT) shields Pan and said, "Keep your guard up. I know just how underhanded this guy is."

"He's gotta be really tough, too." Athena X stated.

"Underhanded? Him? Please." Mutalior scoffed.

"He hasn't seen anything yet." Cooler added.

As Super Naturon Shenon pops out of the ground, Cooler and Mutalior shoot him with eye lasers. The beast screeches in pain and retaliates with a tail swing. Recoome and Brutemon catch the behemoth's tail as they swing him around. They toss him toward Valkyriemon and Vikemon.

"You're up, Vikemon!" Cody said to his partner.

"Let him have it, Valkyrimon!" Yolei cried out.

Valkyrimon and Vikemon attack Super Naturon Shenon together. The latter fires his absolute zero ice attack, _**Arctic Blizzard**_ , which the Shadow Dragon avoids. Valkyrimon throws _**Aurvandil's Arrow**_ toward the Shadow Dragon. Super Naturon Shenron extends his claws and chops the arrow in two.

"Darn it, he cut my attack in half!" Valkyrimon cried out in disbelief.

"No duh, and he keeps avoiding my attacks!" Vikemon added.

Super Naturon Shenron spits out laughing, "That the best ya got?! I'm disappoint-!"

Celesta X flies at Super Naturon Shenron at light speed, hitting him with a speedblitz from different angles. Celesta X reappeared in front of the Shadow Dragon and palm strikes him in the gut, causing him to double over and cough in pain. Then, WarAngemon flies up to the Shadow Dragon's face and blasts him with a Holy Fist. Taking a holy power-imbued fist to the face, Super Naturon Shenron then gets caught by two _**Kamehamehas**_ from Pan and Pan (GT). Athena X, Tike, and Kara fire _**Tsunami Waves**_ at the Shadow Dragon's direction.

Super Naturon Dragon retaliates and fires a _**Super Kamehameha**_ to dispel the smaller attacks. He quickly tunnels underground to get away.

As the Shadow Dragon tunnels his way through, Cooler and Mutalior fire blasts into the hole he made to smoke him out. The Shadow Dragon emerges only to get hit with _**Recoome's Eraser Gun**_ and Brutemon's _**Nuclear Flash Cannon**_. Super Naturon Shenron yells in horror as the blasts consume him, but not necessarily destroy him.

The group watch as the smoke thins out and Super Naturon Shenron emerges but not without burns and scathes. He now has an extremely pissed look on his face.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Dragon!" Super Naturon Shenron roared.

"Should've done this from the start!" Celesta X them switches into her Mystic Celesta mode.

Cooler and Mutalior transform into their final (fifth) forms.

"Ooo yeah, Kari's gotten all Mystic now. You're in trouble big guy!" Yolei shouted.

Cody then said, "Hope he doesn't have a surprise form beyond this one."

"Nah, I don't... got anymore surprise form..." Super Naturon Shenron whistles and thinks, _"Man I sure could go for some weed right about now. Wait, I think I did dig out some weed from the earth."_

* * *

Rage Shenron cackles as he sends a lot of lightning strikes at Sonja, Sheila, Jax, Android 17, Android 18, Android 16, Virus, Cell, Digital Warlord, Jeice, Chaser, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, and Joe & Plesiomon.

The Androids/Artificials dodge Rage Shenron's lightning blasts. Cell and Virus lead the charge as they coordinate attacks on the Shadow Dragon.

"Ok, you pink pudgy freak, have a taste of perfection!" Cell arrogantly announced.

"No, _ultimate_ perfection!" Virus corrected his counterpart.

Cell charges up and fires his own _**Super Kamehameha**_. Cell unleashes a similar blue beam, known as the _**Tsunami Wav**_ e. The attacks slams into Rage Shenron and shove him back. Sonja and 18 fire _**Power Blitz**_ beams into Rage Shenron's face. 16 shoots _**Hell Flash**_. 17 and Jax discharge energy blasts into the beast's belly. Rage Shenron covers up forming slime encasing his body, protecting him from their blasts. Sheila manages to paralyze him with paralysis threads.

"I've got him tied up!" Sheila cried out.

"Thanks a bunch, Digi-Zangya!" Jeice commented.

Sheila grumbles, "I do have a name."

Chaser gives the signal to Jeice, "Ready?!"

Jeice nods at his counterpart, "Let's do it, mate!"

Jeice and Chaser forge crimson energy balls in their hands. Jeice throws his _**Crusher Ball**_ and Chaser hurls his _**Crusher Orb**_. The orbs land and explode all over Rage Shenron, causing him to tumble over.

"You're up, HerculesKabuterimon!" Izzy ordered.

HerculesKabuterimon hits Rage Shenron with _**Giga Scissor Claw**_.

"Good idea not to use Mega Electro Shocker. Don't want to take chances and make him strong." Izzy thankfully stated.

"Since this Shadow Dragon runs on electricity." Joe then figures out an idea, "Oh, I got it! Plesiomon, go ahead and dowse him with water!"

"Big water miracle, coming up!" Plesiomon expels _**Hydro Impact Crusher**_ , a powerful burst of water, and hits Rage Shenron with it. Rage Shenron flees away, avoiding the water.

The Digital Warlord smirks, "Good thinking, eggheads. Now let this egghead go fish out this pink fat bastard."

The Digital Warlord takes out his sword and drives it into the back of Rage Shenron.

"Harpooned your ass!" Digital Warlord cried out.

"Think again!" Rage Shenron unleashes electricity all over the vicinity.

The warriors avoid getting caught by the electrical blasts spread by Rage Shenron. Digital Warlord throws Rage Shenron into a building. Cell and Virus float over the fallen Shadow Dragon.

"Give up?" Cell asked.

"If you are, ready to die?" Virus asked.

"Not a chance..." Rage Shenron coughs, gets up and stumbles around. "But, how about after I get some fresh air first?"

The Shadow Dragon gets beaten up so much he looks piss drunk, "By the way, wanna know my favorite robot bash 'em team is...? The Pacific Rimjobs..."

The heroes and villains give awkward glances in response to Rage Shenron's nonsensical statement.

"Is there really a team named that?" Sheila raised an eyebrow.

18 answers, "Sadly there is... in this abridged universe..."

"Wait, the audience aren't supposed to know that." Sonja figured.

"I like birds." Android 16 looks up as a bird lands on him, "Ah, good to see you again, Toriyama."

Cell then shouts at the Shadow Dragon, "Hey, get up, you pudgy dragon! We're not done yet..."

The group hears loud snoring from Rage Shenron.

"The fuck?!" 17 said in annoyance.

"Is he freakin' sleeping?!" Jax shouted.

"Someone wake his ass up!" HerculesKabuterimon crudely stated.

"I would, but I need to refill on my water. Cause um... my water broke." Plesiomon then groaned about something.

Joe figures out in shock, "But you're not a girl, Plesiomon!"

"I know, I'm just making an excuse because I'm a lazy ass. Oops, be right back!" Plesiomon runs to go pee.

"This is gonna be a long night, mates." Jeice stated.

* * *

Ultima X, Ken & GranKuwagamon, Taito, Bardock, Cyrus, Sara, Leon, Mimiru, Burizalor, Freeza, Devilin, Burtur, and Tarble go on against Oceanus Shenron.

"The power of my waves shall engulf you all!" Oceanus Shenron shouted.

The feminine (or at least male in his true form) dragon humanoid casts a tidal wave at his/her enemies.

The heroes and villains fly around evading the tidal waves. Most of the fighters able take to the air and land on building tops. Oceanus Shenron floats up admiring his/her oceanic kingdom.

"I think I'll turn New York into the next Atlantis. What do you think?" Oceanus Shenron asked its opponents.

"We think you're crazy!" Ken retorted.

"No way are you sinking New York! We got American Digi-Destined living here!" Ultima X shouted.

"Um, no offense, but how often do y'all stay in contact with the International Digi-Destined?" Taito asked them.

"Well, there's... Catherine, but that's cause she's dating one of the D3s in our group. And Michael? But, he barely shows up and he doesn't have a lot of fans." Ultima X answered.

Cyrus scoffs, "Who cares about Michael? And why does his dub voice make him sound too old?"

"At least my voice changed for the better. Ah, bless you Chris Ayres." Freeza said in relief.

"Amen to that, Emperor of the universe." Burizalor responded to his counterpart.

Freeza and Burizalor fist bump each other.

Sara groans, "Ugh, as if two tyrants wasn't enough."

"Now we gotta team with them?" Mimiru stated.

"That's nowhere near as bad as teaming with the backstabber." Leon angrily refers to Cyrus, "We still haven't forgotten what you did to us, Cyrus!"

"You're very welcome!" Cyrus sarcastically replied.

"Man, Burizalor was able to secure an obedient Ascendant to his side with no problems?" Burter noticed.

Devilin answers to his counterpart, "Cyrus is in a league of evil of his own. That's why Lord Burizalor favors him so."

"At least I didn't have traitors on my team! They died with honor... and..." Bardock then turns his attention to Tarble, "Yeah, you're Vegeta's brother."

"Um, guys, what am I doing here?" Table wondered to himself.

"I don't know. Why are you here? Can you even turn Super Saiyan?" Bardock questioned.

Tarble turns Super Saiyan and answers, "Yeah but I'm like leagues behind you guys."

"Pfft, watch this-." Bardock then turns Super Saiyan, "-hey, cross-dresser, come get some!"

Oceanus Shenron lashes out in response, "Are you talking to me?! Honey, I'll show you whose a cross-dresser."

Oceanus Shenron prepares to unleash a tidal wave on them. Ultima X flies toward the Shadow Dragon and throws a Ki blast. Oceanus Shenron forms a tornado around her. Ken rides GranKuwagamon toward Oceanus Shenron. Oceanus Shenron shoots bladed projectiles at GranKuwagamon. The Mega Insect Digimon dodges the projectiles. Burter and Devilin fly around throwing blasts that annoy the Shadow Dragon. Taito flies into Oceanus Shenron and kicks him/her off a pedestal. Cyrus materializes over Oceanus Shenron and clubs him/her in the back, sending her falling into the water.

Oceanus Shenron swims through the currents and spins around so fast he/she creates a whirlpool. The heroes and villains scatter. Sara, Mimiru, and Leon dive into the water. They swim around Oceanus Shenron and converge Ki blasts toward him/her. Oceanus Shenron gets blasted out of the water and sent flying into the air.

Freeza and Burizalor fire _**Death Beams**_ toward Oceanus Shenron. The Shadow Dragon spins around, diverting the blasts toward the space tyrants. They dodge their own beams. Freeza vanishes and sneaks up behind Oceanus Shenron. He punches him/her away and kicks him/her into Burizalor. Burizalor then spins around and tail whips the Shadow Dragon into the ground as the water levels start depleting.

As Oceanus Shenron gets up, he/she sees Ken invokes the power of his Crest of Kindness. A lavender light engulfs Ken.

"Here I go! My time to shine into an Ascendant! GranKuwagamon, now!" Ken cried out.

"Nope!" Oceanus Shenron is about to blast him and GranKuwagamon.

Suddenly, Oceanus Shenron feels someone coping a feel on his/her boobs and her crotch. Her face turns beet red as she whirls around and screams.

"YOU PERVERT!" Oceanus Shenron shouted.

Ultima X has a disgusted look on his face. "So, the family jewels haven't been stolen?!"

Oceanus Shenron shout in a demonic voice, "YOU DIE FIRST!"

"Davis, was that really necessary?!" Ken questioned in annoyance.

Ultima X answers to him, "I wanted to confirm is all!"

"Now I'm gonna bitch slap you!" Oceanus Shenron cried out.

"How about not?!" Bardock then kicks Oceanus Shenron into a wall.

Ultima X gives his appreciation, "Thanks a lot, dude!"

Bardock smirks, "Took some balls to do that."

"You better hope Sonja doesn't find out about this, Davis." Ken warned.

"I know... me, too." Ultima X is scared for his life and squeaks like a mouse.

Ken and GranKuwagamon combine inside a column of golden light. Emerging in their place is the Ascendant wearing a Kamen Rider armor motif, but remaining helmetless and with golden spiky hair. He has become Zodiark X.

"Whoa Ken! Digging the Kamen Rider digs!" Ultima X positively commented.

Zodiark X respond, "Thanks, but lacking a helmet here."

"Hey, nice Ascendant form!" Taito gives his statement.

"It wouldn't be possible without Davis and his Miracles." Zordiark X replied.

"Or, asspull." Bardock commented.

Zordiark X then explains, "Well, we haven't gotten to when I get to become an Ascendant yet. It'll happen in..."

"Spoilers! Can't reveal until the author decides to tell!" Ultima X interrupted.

Oceanus Shenron pops out screaming and throwing a bitch fit. "That's no way you treat a lady!"

Ultima X rolls his eyes, "Lady? Please. My woman is more lady and she's part machine."

"We all know you're a _thing_." Bardock stated.

"So, an androgynous like me and Burizalor?" Freeza wondered.

"Nah, well maybe, but that's besides the point." Taito said.

"I don't care for gender. Let's just finish this." Cyrus declared.

Oceanus Shenron quickly unleashes a tidal wave that sends the heroes and villains scattering.

Oceanus Shenron bellows, "THIS TIME NO MORE GAMES, MUTHA FUCKAS!"

* * *

Next, Trunks, Goten, David, Sam, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Master Roshi, Gurdmon, Guldo, Babimon, Nappa, and Raditz are against Haze Shenron.

Haze Shenron briefly acts like a goofball before launching his poisonous gas to weaken his oppositions, "Ohohohoho! My poison against all of you weaklings!"

Trunks coughs, "Ack, can't stand this smell!"

"Can't breath!" Goten does the same.

"Hey, Trunks, Goten, this way!" David points the two demi-Saiyans to a way out of the poisonous gas.

Davis leads Trunks and Goten away.

Sam is weakening, "Can feel my power slipping..."

Krillin coughs, "Man can't even see!"

"I'm not gonna lose to some fat green toad!" Yamcha defiantly said.

Both, Gurdmon and Guldo are offended, "Hey, watch it who you're calling fat and green!"

"We shouldn't even be losing to a big green Pokemon! We should be catching it!" Nappa cried out.

"Just like we captured these two." Babimon pats both Gurdmon and Guldo, "Let's add another to our collection!"

Raditz groans, "You and your Pokemon fetish, I swear."

Chaotzu said to Gurdmon and Guldo, "He wasn't even talking about you two losers."

"Besides, it's your job to be our fall guy, Yamcha." Tien said to him.

Yamcha response, "Then, you be our fall guy for once, Tenshinhan!"

Tien puts his hands together and focuses, "Nope, I'm the straight guy."

Haze Shenron notices Tien's forging a beam in his hands and ask, "Ohohoho, what'ca doing, three-eyes? Praying?!"

"No, this... Fuck power levels! Fuck Super Saiyans! But, most of all... FUCK FAT GREEN ASSWHATS!" Tien shouted in declaring his full statement.

Guldo and Gurdmon get offended, "HEY!"

"Hey, wait! Don't kill that Pokemon! We gotta catch it!" Nappa fearfully cried out.

Tien fires his _**Shin Kikoho**_ , which he famously used against Semi-Perfect Cell. The blast hits Haze Shenron and sends him flying far back.

"...WHAT THE SHIT?!" Haze Shenron's wails echo in the distance.

"That was awesome, Tien!" Chaotzu cheered.

"Nice job, Tien. Now we can clear a path out of this smoke!" Master Roshi stated.

"Let's Kamehameha through this bitch!" Krillin declared.

Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshi blow away Haze Shenron's poisonous smoke with a triple _**Kamehameha**_. Sam recovers, turns Ascendant, and blasts through the smoke. Nappa and Babimon run out pointing toward Haze Shenron.

"Go, Guldo! Use your _**Time Freeze**_!" Nappa ordered.

Guldo lashes to Nappa, "I don't take orders from monkeys!"

Nappa then suggest to the green alien, "Do you want your doggie treat or what?"

"I'm not do... Oh all right!" Guldo takes the insult back.

"You hear that, Gurdmon?" Babimon asked.

Gurdmon respond to Babimon, "I'll do it if it's to shut you up."

 **(End Theme)**

Haze Shenron gets up and shakes the debris off his back. He then announce, "Yo, what the fuck was that? Ok, now you've made me wanna pull out my secret weapon!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball GT –** _ **Step Into The Grand Tour**_ **)**

The Shadow Dragon puts on a cap and pulls out a boombox complete with golden chains.

"We're about to step it up to the Grand Tour up in the biznitch!"

Haze Shenron turns the boombox on and the English GT rap plays mixed with some Soulja Boy.

"Ah yeah! Witness the ultimate battle! (Step into the Grand Tour!) Between the greatest of warriors (Take a Grand Tour, Grand Tour)! In all the worlds. Take a Grand Tour, Grand Tour (Time is running out!) GT! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The warriors cover their ears in response.

"If there's anything I hate more is crappy nu-metal rap!" Tien shouted.

"And out of date nu-metal rap at that! Oh the pain!" Krillin cried out.

"Make it stop!" Sam yelled.

Guldo and Gurdmon prepare to use _**Time Freeze**_ , but David, Trunks, and Goten land kicks to the back of Haze Shenron. Haze Shenron falls facefirst on his boombox and groans in pain.

"Hope you like floor!" David commented.

Trunks announce, "Your rap show's cancelled! Just make sure we don't let him near that Rando guy."

"Why?" Goten wondered about that _YuYu Hakusho_ villain.

"Long story, Goten." Trunks answered.

Haze Shenron gets up while recovering from his fall. "This ain't over, mutha fuckers. Artists never die!"

"Maybe I should take up rapping since my career's in the toilet." Yamcha begins to wonder.

"If you value your life, just don't." Tien warned him.

"But..." Yamcha said.

"Just no." Tien finished.

"If you value your life, you won't do down that route." Sam reminded Yamcha.

"Great here he comes, guys!" Krillin warned the group.

"I call dubs on the Pokemon." Nappa stated.

"Your Pokemon fetish will never cease to amaze me." Raditz said.

Haze Shenron takes off his chains and said, "We're playing down and dirty, suckas!"

Haze Shenron charges toward the heroes and villains. Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi fire _**Kamehamehas**_ at him. Guldo and Gurdmon finally use _**Time Freeze**_ to hold Haze Shenron in place. This allows Nappa, Raditz, and Babimon to get free shots on the paralyzed Shadow Dragon. David encourages Goten and Trunks to perform the _**Fusion Dance**_.

" _ **Fusion! HA!**_ "

The two demi-saiyans combine to form Gotenks. Once the _**Time Freeze**_ wears off, Haze Shenron notices Gotenks.

"Aw shit." Haze Shenron said.

Gotenks poses, "Ding ding! Kiss your short-lived rap career goodbye!"

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z -** _ **SS4 Broly VS SS4 Gogeta Theme**_ **(The Enigma TNG))**

Nuova Shenron, Piccolo, Pikkon, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Ginyu, Ginyumon, Sora & Phoenixmon, Mimi & Rosemon are fighting Eis Shenron, who the humanoid ice dragon attempts to fire ice beams at them.

Nuova Shenron flies through Eis Shenron's ice beams and slams into him. He drives Eis Shenron through a window and sends him sailing out the other side. The others manage to dodge the ice beams.

"Not that I ever get cold, I just don't want to be turned to ice." Piccolo said to himself.

"Can't say I blame you." Pikkon shrugged.

"Yes, same here even though I have fur." BanchoLeomon added.

Pikkan then ask BW, "Shouldn't you be helping 16? You're his counterpart after all."

"Nah, he'll be fine. Besides, I'm no longer considered an Artificial, Android or whatever anymore." BW responded about himself.

"Hey, you fools better quit yammering and pay attention! We're in a warzone now!" Ginyu called them out.

Ginyumon scoffs, "They aren't listening to us, Ginyu."

Nuova Shenron and Eis Shenron launch fire and ice beams at the exact same time. The fire and ice beams coalesce with each other, cancelling one another out. Eis Shenron materializes out of his brother's sights and reappears above the weakest links: Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon.

"Sora!" Phoenixmon cried out.

"Mimi!" Rosemon cried out.

Sora then points, "Look out!"

Eis Shenron fires ice beams at the DigiDestined ladies and their Digimon. BanchoLeomon and Piccolo intercept Eis Shenron's ice beams. The former fires his _**Flash Bantyo Punch**_. Piccolo unleashes his _**Makankosappo**_. The fiery beam and spiral beam unite, forming a fiery drill-like blast that blasts off Eis Shenron's right arm. Eis Shenron cringes in pain and floats away, regenerating his arm.

"Fools, I liked that arm! But, lucky for me, the Time Breakers have empowered us Shadow Dragons with new abilities, including granting me regeneration." Eis Shenron pointed out.

"And to think I started the regeneration trend in _Dragon Ball_." Piccolo said about his inspiration.

"Thanks a lot." BanchoLeomon shrugged.

Pikkon then exclaims, "Heads up!"

"And dodge!" Pikkan added.

Eis Shenron flaps his wings and sends a barrage of sharp icicles. Pikkon and Pikkan respond to the incoming attack with their shared _**Thunder Flash**_ Attack. Their attack melts away the icicles. Then, BW throws his _**Terra Destroyer**_ and hits Eis Shenron with it.

Nuova Shenron then convince to Phoenixmon, "Combine your fire with me!"

"You heard him, Phoenixmon!" Sora ordered.

Phoenixmon flaps her wings and sends fiery power toward Nuvoa Shenron, who started collecting the combined fire energy. He throws the fiery blast toward Eis Shenron. He narrowly it, but the attack distracted him long enough for Ginyu and Ginyumon to blast him down.

Ginyu then said, "We're ever the opportunists when we want to be."

"Don't take it personally, Dragon. You're just in the way of our masters' conquest." Ginyumon said to the Shadow Dragon.

The Ginyu Frog jumps up and dances on top of Captain Ginyu's head.

"You said it, my little green friend." Ginyu grinned at the alien frog.

"Think that did him in?" Mimi wondered.

"Somehow I doubt it." Rosemon said in concern.

"Keep your guards up, everyone." BW warned them.

"Especially against an enemy." Piccolo reminded them.

Nail said inside Piccolo's head, _"Nice advice, did y'all get that from a fortune cookie?"_

Piccolo speaks to Nail, _"What...? That doesn't make any licking sense."_

Nail replies to Piccolo, _"I know, just being cute."_

Ogremon said to BanchoLeomon in his mind, "Having fun, furball?"

BanchoLeomon respond to Ogremon, _"A lot of fun and it'll be better when you stop mocking me."_

Eis Shenron slowly gets up and grits his teeth at his enemies, "It ain't over 'til the fat lady sings..."

 **(Theme fades)**

Suddenly, a fat woman is heard singing from some far-off facility.

"…yep, see. Told you. This ain't over." Eis Shenron finished.

* * *

 **(Dragon Ball Z -** _ **SS4 Broly VS SS4 Gogeta Theme**_ **(The Enigma TNG) continues)**

Omega X, Goku, Goku (GT), Max, GalacticNova X, Broly, Takeru Cage, Tabaga, Metalla X, Vegeta, Vegeta (GT), and Keke have an epic showdown with Omega Shenron.

Omega Shenron uses _**Dragon Thunder**_ to send his enemies scurrying around and avoiding his thunder blasts.

"C'mon, this is too easy!" Omega Shenron taunted.

"We'll show you how easy we are! Ready, Goku?!" Omega X asked.

Goku answers to his Ascendant counterpart, "Yeah, let's do it!"

Omega X and Goku, both in their Ascendant/Super Saiyan God states, attack Omega Shenron head-on with a series of punches. Omega Shenron manages to dodge and parry their blows. Omega X and Goku land a double punch into the Shadow Dragon's gut. Goku (GT), now in his Super Saiyan 4 form, clubs Omega Shenron from behind. Max, now an Ascendant level 2, jets over to Omega Shenron and kicks him in the side of the head. Omega Shenron stumbles back from nearly having his head taken off.

"What'ca think of that one, big guy?!" Max exclaimned.

Omega Shenron growls, "Cheapshot, you'll pay for that one!"

Just then, Takeru Cage gets the drop on Omega Shenron, grabs him from behind, and slams him down with a German Suplex. Then, he picks Omega Shenron up and whirls him around, tossing him through a truck. Takeru jumps up and hits a flying elbow into Omega Shenron's sternum, causing him to pop up and yell out in pain. Takeru then boxes Omega Shenron, landing straight jabs and then uppercuts him straight into the air.

"Tabaga, you're up!" Takaru called forth his partner.

Just then, Tabaga, now a fully-powered Super Saiyan, sends a projectile shaped like a javelin and slams it into Omega Shenron's face. She batted him away, sending him crashing to the ground. Tabaga then shatters the javelin, converting the javelin into hundreds of diamond-like shards that slam and pierce into Omega Shenron.

"Nicely done, Tabaga." Takeru commented.

Tabaga smirks at him, "Thanks, but you had to be a show-off and rely on just physical moves."

Takeru gives a modest chuckle, "Well, I'd show my flashy techniques, but I just love pure physicality. It's my style."

Suddenly, Super Saiyan God Vegeta and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (GT) shove beams into Omega Shenron's chest. They then unleash a barrage of beams that hold Omega Shenron at bay.

"You think you can hang with a Super Saiyan God?" Vegeta asked his opponent.

Just then, Metalla X, in Ascendant God form, taps Omega Shenron's shoulder. "Or an Ascendant God for that matter?"

Omega Shenron turns and gets punched by Metalla X. GalacticNova X and Broly bumrush as they throw _**Eraser Cannons**_ into Omega Shenron. The Shadow Dragon takes flight into the air to recover. Keke sneaks up and lands a kick to the back of Omega Shenron's head. She then lands over by Max's side.

"This has been easy. A little too easy." Keke commented.

Metalla X replied to his AU daughter, "I'd say because most of us have ascended higher than this Shadow Dragon seems to believe."

"Yes, he was delusional if he thinks he and his Shadow Dragon friend can beat us." Vegeta commented.

"Still, it's Omega Shenron. GT villains might not be much compared to Super Saiyan Gods or Ascendant Gods, but this guy still has loads of negative loads." Max said about the dragon's power.

Omega Shenron cackles and pumps dark energy into him. "Yes, I was assessing how much powers you warriors have. You're all strong, but now the kid gloves are coming off!"

Radical lightning blasts Omega Shenron and powers him like a lightning rod. A surge of renewed power resonates within the Shadow Dragon's negative power.

Omega Shenron then bellows, "Da'ath has given me the power to wipe you all out. Warriors, Ascendants, Saiyans, and Chosen ones alike, I shall be your executioner!"

Omega Shenron's body grows ten times in size. The group spread out and attacks, but Omega Shenron simply raises his hand. A immense power erupts and sends most of the warriors flying back. Omega X, Goku, and Takeru Cage stand together at the forefront. Goku (GT), Metalla X, Vegeta, Vegeta (GT), Max, Keke, Tabaga, GalacticNova X, and Broly stand behind them.

"I have infinite negative energy to keep me going for as long as I'm still here." Omega Shenron roared.

"Nothing's infinite." Omega X stated.

"You've already shown to have limits before." Goku makes a point.

"Well, unless your name is Superman... or God." Takeru Cage then sighs, "Anyway, Omega Shenron, you're all talk. Why don't you just get it over with?"

"Whoa, don't encourage him!" Keke cried out.

"Relax, he knows what he's doing. Takeru loves reverse psychology." Tabaga reassured to her.

Takeru then said to Omega Shenron, "Go ahead. Finish us. You got infinite power."

"Just for your taunts, you'll be the first to go!" Omega Shenron growled.

As Omega Shenron prepares to attack Takeru, Omega X and Goku fire a combined _**Terra Beam/Kamehameha**_ combo that knocks Omega Shenron into the air. Omega Shenron absorbs both attacks through the dark dragonballs on his chest.

"No way, he absorbed their attacks!" Vegeta said aghast.

"Damn it all, not good." Metalla X muttered.

"Cheap. You go ahead and power yourself up. It won't make a difference cause I'll be handing you your ass." Takeru stated.

"You're welcome to try..." Omega Shenron is about to say a repetitive dialogue.

Just then, Takeru teleports up to Omega Shenron and waves to him.

"...welcome to try what? What were you going to do? Monologue me to death? I'm this close to being on life support."

"You son of a bitch!" Omega Shenron prepares to blast him.

Omega X and Goku both tackle Omega Shenron away. Takeru beckons everyone to come help him beat down and keep Omega Shenron from utilizing his full powers.

"What did I tell you? He knows what he's doing... even though he has an annoying habit of playing headgames with his enemy." Tabaga stated, "He only plays by his own rules and no one else's."

"Man, makes me wonder if he's really on our side." Keke wondered about Takeru.

"He is. He's just one unorthodox kind of guy. C'mon, ya'll, let's give them a hand." Max said in helping their author avatar.

* * *

Finally, Angemon X, Future Trunks, Trunks (GT), Majin Buu, Uub, Majuub, D-Reaper, Dorothy & Avengemon, Mr. Popo, and Blue Popo are going at it on Demigra, Towa and Mira.

Demigra is actively doing at it with Angemon X, Future Trunks, and Trunks (GT). The three Trunks gather Ki in their hands and unleash a triple _**Burning Attack**_ that catches Demigra. However, the demon lord uses his staff to nullify their attacks. Angemon X phases behind Demigra and drives his sword through his chest.

"Got you!" Angemon X approaches.

"Think again." Demigra see it coming.

Demigra casts a doppelganger that throws Angemon X off. Demigra reappears behind Angemon X and prepares to blast him. Future Trunks intercepts and kicks him aside.

Future Trunks said to Angemon X, "Hey, man, are you ok?!"

"Thanks to you, I'm fine." Angemon X nodded to his Saiyan counterpart.

Trunks (GT) then said, "This guy's not just strong but he's very deceptive and slippery."

"Fools, I'm an ages old Demon God. I won't be done in by a couple of Saiyans and an Ascendant." Demigra explained, "Da'ath has acquired me and the Time Breaker's services to help them distort history. This universe will belong to them."

Angemon X groans, "Great, more power-hungry freaks. As if Charon and Jeremiah weren't enough..."

"Da'ath is far above anything Paradais can do. Da'ath intends to one-up Paradais once all dimensions fall under their rule." Demigra said about the organization's goals.

"Not if we're here to shut you down, Demigra!" Future Trunks shouted.

"You're welcome to try, time patroller." Demigra taunted.

Meanwhile, Majin Buu, Uub, Majuub, D-Reaper/Dee, and Dorothy & Avengemon engage Mira. The enhanced amalgamation demon discharges blasts that keep his foes at bay. Majin Buu and D-Reaper use their fat bodies to catch Mira's attacks. This allows Uub and Majuub to fire _**Kamehamehas**_ at Mira's direction. Dorothy cups her hands and fires a _**Tsunami Wave**_ at the demon. Avengemon forms an aura around him and flies down like a meteor at the villain. Mira forms a one-handed ball of energy, the _**Serious Bomb**_ , and sends it toward the incoming attacks.

"No way!" Uub exclaimed.

Majuub said in surprise, "He's cancelled our attacks!"

"Crap! Everyone, move!" Dorothy ordered her comrades.

Avengemon gets blasted back by Mira falls into Dorothy's arms.

"I got you, my partner. We should've merged from the start." Dorothy said to her Digimon.

Then, D-Reaper goes to heal both Avengemon and Dorothy. "Let's stay good and healthy for the fight."

"Yep, we need to be strong!" Majin Buu does the same healing technique for Uub and Majiuub.

"Thanks, Buu." Uub appreciated.

"Yes, now we feel much better." Majuub added.

Buu then has an idea, "Ok, time to summon a few friends to help us!"

With that said, Buu pulls off a few chunks of his pink flesh and converts them to putty. The putty pieces grow and forms into familiar faces. Uub and Majuub are shocked to see Super Buu, Kid Buu, and Gray Buu standing in front of the fat one.

"Whoa, that's..." Uub eyes on Kid Buu, "... what I was before!"

"Is this wise, Buu?" Majuub pondered.

Buu answers to Uub's GT counterpart, "They're just summons. Nothing like the bad ones."

On the other hand, D-Reaper also copies Buu's idea. He tears off pieces of his flesh to summon Super-Reaper, Teen-Reaper, and Evil-Reaper.

"There! Dee's army is complete!" D-Reaper cried out.

Dorothy sees the Dee army and states, "To think that monster used to be us, Avengemon."

"I think I might've been Super-Reaper once." Avengemon recalled.

"Makes sense since you're both tall. And that would make me the former Teen-Reaper since I'm small like a child." Dorothy figured out some coincidence here.

"Ready to fight with my summons." D-Reaper asked Teen-Reaper's reincarnation.

Dorothy nods at the good abomination, "Let's do this!"

 **(End Theme)**

Elsewhere, Towa confronts Mr. Popo and Blue Popo.

Towa evilly smirks, "So, I'm looking at the creations of Millenniummon and Ancientmon. How quaint."

"Uh huh, but I've long since stepped out of Millenniummon's shadow and am free to do what I want." Mr. Popo replied.

"Same here. Not even Ancientmon tells me what to do." Blue Popo added.

"We're masters of our own." Mr. Popo concluded.

"Interesting. Oh, and by the way, while we were talking, I collected enough samples from you to help me enhance Mira. Thank you for the distraction." Towa smiled.

Mr. Popo and Blue Popo both said, "Huh?"

"Bye!" Towa flies off with two robotic insects.

Blue Popo smiles, "Um, Mr. Popo, I think we've been had."

Mr. Popo nods, "Yes, the first that's ever happened. Oh well, no big deal. It was bound to happen."

"So what now, Mr. Popo?" Blue Popo wondered.

Mr. Popo answers to his counterpart. We watch as the carnage plays out and see who qualifies highest in the pecking order.

"But, none of these guys are higher than us." Blue Popo stated.

"Nope except us." Mr. Popo gives a creepy smile.

Meanwhile, Towa holds the two insect robots in her hands.

"Yes, with DNA samples from those two, I'll give Mira the boost he needs. My creation will be the ultimate force Da'ath will ever use!" The female Time Breaker announced.

* * *

 _ **Chinatown/Other Sections**_

 **(Cue The House of the Dead 4 -** _ **Original Sin**_ **(Remix of year seventh))**

Not far from the main battle royale, the other characters have the time to shine in fending off the invasion. Suzie Wong has call forth the other Devas besides Antylamon and have them Jogress fuse into four mini-Digimon Sovereigns.

Vivian Wong as Dai-Valkyrie Haumea, Tristan Taylor, Gaara, Rock Lee, and EbonDevamon (formed by Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon, and Vajramon) are first seen. After dispatching some Anti-Bodies, Koolasaurus, and Da'ath agents, the group hear the loud roar of a monster. They turn around and see a giant demonic tanuki with a body covered with sand. Gaara gasps in shock upon seeing the beast.

Gaara blanches, "It can't be!"

"Isn't that...!" Rock Lee witnessed.

"No, my Shukaku is inside me. This is another... it's the true legendary Ichibi no Shukaku!" Gaara mentioned the name of the Bijuu.

Shukaku telepaths with Gaara, _"That's right. You already pissing yourself scared?"_

"No." Gaara summons a trail of sand out of his gourd and forms a giant column for him to stand on.

Dai-Valkyrie Haumea forms a floating platform made from sand and jumps on it.

Tristan spirit Fuses into Gaia the Fierce Knight and respond, "Great, how are we expected to beat a Bijuu? And of the real legendary kind?"

"Although my Shukaku's not as powerful, his power and mine should grant us an edge." Gaara explained the power gap.

Dai-Valkyrie Haumea then said to Gaara, "Since we're both sand users, we can surely give this overgrown raccoon a run for this money."

"And I have my gates. I can shatter walls of sand just like I proved in my fight with Gaara." Rock Lee remembered his battle experience.

"Don't forget, I'm here. I manipulate the power of the mist and can help erode our enemy." EbonDevamon added.

"Guess there's no getting out of this." Tristan stated.

"I won't let him anywhere near you, Tristan! We'll make him pay for ruining our date!" Dai-Valkyrie Haumea said of being overprotective.

Tristan mumbles, "That's the least of my worries."

The Ichibi no Shukaku close in on the group. The demonic Bijuu wastes no time firing pillars of sand from his back. These hardened sand formed blades sharp enough to pierce through metal. Gaara and Haumea summoned a giant wall of sand to stop Shukaku's attack. The beast roars and charges, delivering a headbutt into the sand barricade. The two sand manipulators try to harden their sand defenses, but Shukaku kept repeatedly slamming into the sand wall.

Gaara grits, "He's relentless!"

"We can't let him break through!" Haumea cried out.

Gaara calls up his _**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_ , sending an immense gust of wind that blasts through the wall and hits Shukaku hard. Shukaku winds up getting pushed back. Gaara floats across and throws sand shurikens to pierce through the monster's armor hide. But, Shukaku seems unfazed. Haumea flies toward Shukaku and forms boxing gloves out of her sand.

"Let's see how you like having your teeth knocked out!" Haumea exclaimed.

Haumea lands an earth-shattering force with one jab into Shukaku's face. She follows up with left cross into Shukaku's jaw. She quickly landed punches to the Bijuu's face and ultimately flipped around, hitting the beast's cranium with heel kicks Shukaku shakes off Haumea's physical attacks.

"Vivian, look out!" Tristan warned her.

Shukaku brings down his right hand and swipes at Haumea. The Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper dodges getting caught and flies around the beast, which to him she was nothing but a pesky fly.

"Can't catch me! Nyah nyah!" Haumea taunted the giant beast.

"Don't tease him!" Rock Lee warned otherwise.

Rock Lee sprints right up Shukaku's tail and lands a powerful kick to Shukaku's right side. He activated his first two gates: _**Gate of Opening and Gate of Healing**_. He kicks the beast even harder, but still does nothing to faze the legendary beast. Shukaku swings his tail across, forcing the heroes to spread out. Using mist to blindside the Bijuu, EbonDevamon expels a water blast that pushes Shukaku back and stops his sand bombs.

Tristan brandishes his spear, "Any bright ideas?!"

"Looks like I'll definitely have to open all Eight Gates and make Gai-sensei proud!" Rock Lee said with no other choice.

"My water does seem most effective." EbonDevamon added.

Gaara and Haumea exchange glares.

Haumea thought of something, "Wind attacks also seem to work, too."

"I'll resort to Wind Releases." Gaara figured that to the Senshi.

Haumea smirks, "And I can throw concussive blasts with my fists. And let's just use our sand for defense."

"Exactly what I had in mind. My Shukaku can supply me with enough Chakra to keep me going." Gaara informed.

Ichibi no Shukaku methodically advances on the group. Suddenly, a clawed hand quickly pops out through Shukaku's side. The heroes are surprised when Ironclaw, the armadillo Taiyoukai, arrives as an unlikely ally.

"There room for one more in your group?" Ironclaw asked the group.

"Never thought a Taiyoukai would fight on our side." Tristan said.

Haumea smirks, "First time for everything."

* * *

Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, Obito, Selipa, and Suzie & AzuDevamon (formed by Antylamon, Mihiramon, and Majiramon) are at another. Shortly after dispatching some Da'ath forces, Yamata no Orochi busts through a building surprising the group. The eight-tailed, eight headed serpent's central head lunges and attempts to snatch the heroes. AzuDevamon quickly defends Suzie and shoots bolts of lightning that repels Yamata no Orochi's tails. Selipa launches herself upward and lobs a barrage of Youki blasts at the serpent. Yamata no Orochi swiftly catches and dispels her blasts.

"Shit! He's cancelled my attacks!" Selipa said in aghast.

On one side, Sasuke readies his _**Chidori**_. Over on Sasuke's opposite, Itachi conjures his _ **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**_. Sasuke hastily dashes toward the giant and drives his fist through its flesh, sending bolts of lightning through his body. Itachi's fire blasts barely graze the behemoth. Yamata no Orochi gets irked by the Uchiha brother's attacks, swinging two of his tails across and narrowly missing them.

"I think it's best we use Amaterasu and if all else fails..." Itachi planned.

"We use Susanoo." Sasuke responded.

Madara interjects and explains, "Yes, with all three of us here, Susanoo will be powerful enough to bring down Yamata no Orochi. It will be a fitting battle considering it took Susanoo to slay the legendary Eight-Forked Serpent. But make no mistake these Bijuu are the genuine monsters of legend. We're facing more powerful monsters."

Obito is still in full Tobi mood and said, "Kishimoto really did base things off Japanese mythology, eh? But that doesn't explain that ape and naming him Son Goku. Last I checked Sun Wukong is Chinese and I doubt he'd appreciate having his character demoted as some Bijuu beast."

Yamata no Orochi launches all eight heads to attack the Uchihas. They spread out. Obito dances around and dodges two heads. Sasuke fires _**Chidori**_ and blasts at one head. Itachi slashes at another head. Madara takes out a sword and slices off a head, but another head regrows in its place. The legendary Uchiha leader uses _**Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique**_ , to summon a giant wooden dragon to attack the eight-tailed, eight-headed Bijuu. Yamata no Orochi uses its tails to grab and push away the wooden dragon.

"Now!" Madara ordered.

Sasuke and Itachi activate their _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ , prompting them to summon the dark flames of _**Amaterasu**_. The brothers focus and send a sea of black flames toward Yamata no Orochi. Sensing how immense and powerful these flames are, Orochi throws the wooden dragon and let it be burned.

Obito waves Uchiha-symboled fans, "Whooo! go, Team Uchiha! Go, go! Tobi's your guy! He's with you all the way! Eat our flames, Orochi!"

"No, the beast knows too well about our flames. He's already forging a demon barrier to protect himself!" Madara informed his allies.

Selipa watches the Uchiha dodging Orochi's attacks.

"Looks like it's up to me now." Selipa stepped in.

Suzie then interjects, "No, it's up to us. Right, AzuDevamon?"

AzuDevamon nods, "Exactly right, Suzie. No way are the Uchihas going to show us up."

Selipa forges Youki into her hand and summons a big spear tipped with white flames, "We can at least give them time to bring out that Susanoo of theirs. You ready, Suzie?"

"I'm ready and so is AzuDevamon!" Suzie nodded.

When Yamata no Orochi attacks, a black orb hurtles out of nowhere and hits the serpent's central head. Then, a humanoid man comes charging forward and transforms into a giant dragon-like demon to clash with Yamato.

"That's Draco, one of the revered Taiyoukais!" Selipa saw the demon.

"Taiyoukai?" Sasuke wondered.

Madara explains to the younger Uchiha, "Powerful demons with strength comparable to these legendary Bijuus. They come from the Makai."

"But, who fired the other blast?" Suzie wondered.

Just then, Anustes the Blood Pluto drops in to the group's befuddlement.

Suzie yells excitedly, "Sailor Pluto!"

"No, sorry, Suzie, but that's not her." AzuDevamon sees the fake Senshi.

Selipa then examines the gray-skinned Senshi, "Looks like her evil clone. No doubt Paradais might've had a hand in this."

Anustes scoffs, "Yes, well hello to you all and sorry to disappoint. Not."

"Regardless who you are, we have Yamata no Orochi to defeat." Madara said to his cohorts.

"Let's go and put our resources to use!" AzuDevamon exclaimed.

The group storms ahead to help Draco stop Yamata no Orochi at all cost.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Minato, Dai-Valkyrie Venus, and ZhuDevamon (formed by Sandiramon, Indramon, and Pajiramon) are fighting on their own against the arrival of another Bijuu. But, this wasn't just any Bijuu.

The real legendary Kyuubi no Youko appeared swinging its nine tails and smashing a building down. he let out a loud roar combined with a shockwave that reduced another building into debris. Naruto holds his ground and looks shocked to see the real nine-tailed fox demon.

Naruto is aghast, "I can't believe we're facing the real Kyuubi."

Just then, Kurama, Naruto's Kyuubi, appears in Naruto's mind.

Kurama telepaths with Naruto, _"Its strength is much greater than mine. But, that doesn't mean I won't be backing down from this challenge. Will you?"_

"Hah, are you kidding? I'm kinda excited about this." Naruto chuckled.

"Be watchful, Naruto. There's no reasoning with this Kyuubi." Minato warned his son, "While it does have a mind of its own, it thrives on just destruction and won't rest until we're all dead. Da'ath have unleashed forces of nature."

"Naruto, you and your father be careful. I'll be with Sailor Venus." Hinata urged.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus blanches upon seeing Kyuubi no Youko sweeping debris away with his tails.

"He also might be a clean freak because he's sweeping his mess away." Dai-Valkyrie Venus joked.

"Suzie sent me to assist you if you need it." ZhuDevamon informed.

Venus nods at the mini phoenix Digimon, "Thanks. I'll be sure to thank Suzie's kindness when this is over."

"Venus, can we win?" Hinata wondered.

"Of course we can if don't give up to this monster's despair." Venus answered.

Kyuubi no Youko bumrushes toward the group and expels a shockwave-like blast from his mouth. The group immediately moves and spreads out. Naruto hops into the air and invokes Kurama's Chakra. The yellow-haired ninja's body erupts with orange-like chakra flames and solidifies into a thick yellow aura. Naruto shifts into his _**Nine-Tails Chakra Mode**_.

Naruto beckons, "Bring it on, you monster!"

Dai-Valkyrie Venus encourages, "That's the spirit! We'll send this fox right back where he belongs!"

ZhuDevamon begins the assault by unleashing destructive flames on Kyuubi. The flames exploded and blindsided the nine-tailed beast. This allowed Naruto to forge his _**Big Ball Rasenshuriken**_. He thew the spinning chakra-like disc to cut Kyuubi in half, but the beast easily sidestepped and let it cut a light post in two. Kyuubi then jumps out and sends needle-like spines from his fur. Naruto uses his Chakra aura to protect him from the spines. Dai-Valkyrie Venus teleports all over the place, directly avoiding every spine. Venus then flies around Kyuubi so fast she sends _**Chain Wink Swords**_ , sword-like projectiles tied on a chain, that pierces through Kyuubi's hide. Hinata lunges on the monster's left side and strikes the beast with her _**Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists**_.

Kyuubi howls in pain, but retaliates by swinging his two tails. He attempts to hit Venus, Naruto, and Hinata. The latter two (with Naruto grabbing Hinata) teleport out of the way. Then, some kunai pierces the Kyuubi's right front leg. Then, Minato intervenes in their place and teleports right in front of Kyuubi, using his _**Flying Thunder God Technique**_ thanks to his _**Flying Thunder God Kunai**_. Konoha's Yellow Flash readily forms a _**Rasengan**_ and shoves it into Kyuubi's face. The beast bellows as the chakra ball slams into him. As he threw another kunai, Minato telepoted just as Kyuubi recovered and swallowed the chakra ball with ease.

"No way! He can eat the Rasengan!" Naruto blanched.

Kurama telepaths to Naruto, _"Well ain't that some bullshit."_

"We're really going to have to wing it now, guys." Venus said to the group.

Venus calls upon her animal spirit, a unicorn named Cupid. Cupid appears beside Venus.

Hinata respond in awe, "What a beautiful unicorn."

"You rang?" Cupid then sees Kyuubi, "Whoa, that's what you called me for?!"

"Is this bad timing?" Venus asked.

"No, I'll lend you my power. Together our powers should be enough to turn the tide." Cupid answered.

"Good because we're going to need it." Venus stated.

As Venus mounts Cupid, she leads Naruto, Minato, Hinata, and ZhuDevamon forward against Kyuubi no Youko for Round 2.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter in her Dai-Valkyrie form, Kakashi, Killer B, Otokam the Blood Jupiter, and BaiDevamon (formed by Makuramon, Sinduramon, and Catsuramon) are seen fighting the Rokubi no Raijuu.

The six-tailed demon beast produces a healthy aura of powerful lightning. It first shoots lightning at Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, who relied on her lightning fast speed to dodge. At one point, she ran so fast she left lightning after images to throw Rokubi off. She raced up and went for a lightning punch to Rokubi's face. The beast channels a barrage of lightning blasts from his tails, forcing Jupiter away. The six-tailed beast swings its tails and batted the blasts down. Killer B comes from the left and produces his Tailed Beast Chakra. From this chakra, a network of _**Tailed Beast Chakra Arms**_ grabs Rokubi no Raijuu's six tails.

"How about I give you a shock, biznitch?!" Killer B yelled.

He charges electricity into the Rokubi no Raijuu, but the beast seems unfazed and sends lightning right back at Killer B.

"Well so much for that." Killer B muttered.

As Killer B gets out of harm's way, Kakashi summons _**Water Release: Water Formation Wall**_ to stop the beast's lightning. Irked by Kakashi's intervention, Rokubi no Raijuu charges and swings a tail to crush the water obstruction. BaiDevamon leaps forward and unleashes metal quills from his back to ward off Rokubi no Raijuu. Otokam the Blood Jupiter comes out of nowhere and forms lightning in her hand, similar to Kakashi's _**Lightning Cutter**_ , to chop off one tail from Rokubi no Raijuu.

"Yeah, nicked off one tail!" Otokam then watches the beast regrow a tail, "Aw, you gotta be shitting me!"

"It's going to take more than that to beat this thing!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter said to her clone.

As Rokubi no Raijuu covers itself in an electrified aura, he forces the warriors back.

"We'll find a way through its defenses." Kakashi informed them.

"I think I might have the thing." Then, Jupiter summons her animal spirit, a cheetah named Bacchus.

"I'm at your service, Jupiter." Bacchus greeted.

"Think you can help me with that monster." Jupiter asked the fastest animal.

Bacchus sights Rokubi and cries out, "Oh, one of the legendary Bijuu! Yes, these monsters are quite immensely powerful, but you shouldn't have trouble since you've gained the power of a Valkyrie."

"Well I am and my allies here are having trouble." Jupiter warned.

"Might be because Da'ath upgraded these monsters' powers. All right, I'm in." Bacchus accepted the offer, "Combining our powers, our strength and speed will be increased."

"Yeah, I know. Now let's kick some Bijuu ass!" Jupiter declared.

Jupiter quickly mounts Bacchus' back. She then calls upon her Mjolnir, which is formerly used by Thor (Norse Myth) and points to Rokubi.

"Don't think we're done yet! This time we're going all out!" Jupiter gives her brief speech.

"Now I'm loving this woman's style!" Killer B smirked.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt from above hits the ground behind Rokubi. Alarmed, the Bijuu looks up and sees the bird-of-prey Taiyoukai, Relam, descend with his lightning surging through his feathers.

"That's one of the Taiyoukai!" BaiDevamon exclaimed.

"Taiyoukai?" Kakashi pondered.

"Relam." Jupiter mentioned his name.

Relam sees the group and discuss, "Don't think I came to save you. I just want to prove that us Taiyoukai are infinitely superior to these Bijuu!"

"Rokubi no Raijuu, I Relam the Thunder Bird, challenge you!" Rokubi no Raijuu turns and roars, accepting the Taiyoukai's challenge. Relam is able to comprehend Rokubi's animal language.

"Rokubi has accepted." Bacchus noticed.

"And we're ready to fight, too!" Jupiter swings Mjolnir in the air, "Onward my friends!"

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios Delta**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part:**_ _**All Your GHQ Belong to Us**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Man, now that's a lot. Super Saiyans, Ascendant OCs and their allies are up against their strong opponents with some humor. The Shadow Dragons have some neat tricks on their sleeve. Going from Haze Shenron doing the GT rap that everyone dislikes, Oceanus Shenron swearing like a sailor, Eis Shenron has one comedic scene (as much as I dislike him), and Omega Shenron becomes a giant (it's an idea from one of my co-author's old fanfics).**

 **Why are the Popos just standing there. Oh well, Towa has her DNA to boosts Mira soon, and it's going to be terrifying.**

 **Besides the _Dragon Ball_ battles, there's also the ones with the Bijuus. Four of them to be exact. So in Kanius' YYGDM at some point, Suzie Wong becomes the Digidestined that uses all twelve of the Deva Digimon besides Lopmon/Antylamon, and has the ability to fuse them into four mini Sovereign.**

 **Also, Sailor Jupiter is using Thor (Norse Myth/YYGDM)'s hammer as part of being a successor to wield.**

 **Next we'll see the main forces are getting close to their destination. Send a review and see you on the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: All Your GHQ Belong to Us

_**A/N**_ : **We're getting close to the headquarters, but first, there's two-three more Bijuu fights to show.**

 **Marked 9/14/2015: Congrats to _Teamfourstar_ for reaching the 50 Episode-mark! You guys must be so proud, here's more to come!**

* * *

 _ **Koreatown**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell – _El Dorado_** **)**

Back in Koreatown, the four SAO secondary casts have split to distract and fight off their chosen Bijuu. This is pretty much a life-to-death situation to face these exotic, animalistic titans.

Silica w/Pina and Lizbeth are seen about to fight the Nibi no Nekomata. The two-tailed cat Bijuu swipes her tails at the SAO girls, but they dodge the coming attack and back off.

"Take this yah cat!" Lizbeth holds a blacksmith hammer to smash at Nibi's face.

Silica using only a dagger, the young girl yet fires magical sharp projectiles at the Bijuu, "Hiyah!"

Nibi no Nekomata repels the two SAO girls by spreading its flame aura and injuring them.

As the two-tailed cat Bijuu charged toward Silica and Lizbeth, some aid came in the form of Sailor Eris, Larry Stonebagel the Chimera, Sailor Sire, Haruno Sakura, Okanim the Blood Venus, and surprisingly Gozaburo Kaiba. Sailor Eris unleashed a tornado attack to slightly push the Nibi back. Sakura punched the ground hard, letting the earth crack and split under Nibi. Nibi pounced up avoiding falling into an earthly pit.

"Need a help, you two?!" Sailor Eris asked them.

"Yeah totally!" Lizbeth casually answered to the Senshi.

Sakura then sees the Bijuu, "The Nibi? But that's not like the one from our world."

"No, this one has a reddish aura, unlike the one from your world which has blue." Larry said to Sakura.

Sailor Eris invokes her Valkyrie Senshi powers. Her Sailor uniform is replaced by revealing green body armor and armored sandals. She transforms into Dai-Valkyrie Eris.

"Gonna need to go all-out since this is gonna be one hell of a rodeo fight." Dai-Valkyrie Eris declared her battle position.

Sailor Sire wonders, "Do you treat everything like a rodeo?"

"Nibi's gonna be one hell of an animal for me to lasso up." Eris then summons her lasso.

Okanim begins to whine, "Meanwhile, Venus get to fight Kyuubi. Why am I not fighting Kyuubi? Jupiter and Blood Jupiter get to fight together! It's not fair!"

"I don't know why I'm here." Gozaburo muttered.

Nibi lands on the ground and sends fiery blasts from its tails. The group spreads out. Gozaburo uses Spirit Fusion to transform into Exodia Necross. Eris and Larry dodge the incoming fire blasts. Likewise, Sire and Okanim do the same. Sakura keeps up with the others. Gozaburo stupidly rushes through the flames and attacks Nibi with reckless abandon.

"Think I'm going to play chicken like these foolish kids?! I'll show you how a real man fights!" Gozaburo exclaimed.

Larry shouts at the corrupted businessman, "Idiot, what are you doing?!"

"I'll get him outta there." Eris prepares to throw lasso to save Gozaburo.

However, Gozaburo attempts to use his _**Obliterate**_ attack, but Nibi no Nekomata converges two fire spheres from its twos and combines them. The beast sends a much bigger fireball than Gozaburo's and quickly one-shots him into oblivion.

Eris drops her lasso and nervously laughs, "...eheh, or not. But, who cares. That guy gave me bad vibes."

"Right? It's Gozaburo Kaiba, hardly anyone cares about him." Larry said.

Nibi no Nekomata turns its sights on the others.

"Shit it sees us!" Sire cried out.

Sakura then announced, "I better call up my secret weapon."

Taking off a wrist band off her right arm, Sakura reveals a silver-like bracelet. It is the Witchblade. The same author who wrote _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ experimented with a Naruto fanfic crossover called _Witchblade Sakura_. Combining elements of the Naruto series and Witchblade anime/American comic, he created a somewhat unique story making Sakura the Witchblade wielder, but since 2011, the story has been on hiatus. The author seems to have no intentions of reviving it due to his waned Naruto interest.

"If the author won't revive that fic, then I'll use my Witchblade power for this occasion!" Sakura declared about her special ability.

As he invoked the Witchblade's power, Sakura's outfit changes into that of the Witchblade anime armor. Her short pink hair becomes long and double as tendril spears. Her eyes turn black with yellow irises. A wicked grin forms on her face.

Sakura yells out in ecstasy, "I'm ready to butcher some Nekomata!"

Witchblade telepaths with Sakura, _"Eheheheh, I'm back, kids."_

"Ok, now I've seen everything!" Sire noticed.

"At least Sakura won't be just spamming She-Hulk punches and actually get creative." Okanim commented.

Larry questions to Eris, "Well? What do you think?"

"Hey, as long as she helps us get the job done." Eris replied.

Nibi no Nekomata charges and sends fireballs toward the group.

Eris then cries out, "Zephyr! Come forth!"

Dai-Valkyrie Eris summons her falcon spirit, Zephry, who flies up around Eris.

"At your service!" Zephyr greeted her.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get, partner." Eris said to her falcon.

Zephyr respond, "Yeesh, I hate cats, especially big ones."

Eris winks, "We'll put this cat to sleep for good!"

Eris and Larry lead the others against Nibi no Nekomata in a battle across city blocks. Sire and Okanim send blasts at Nibi's side. Eris lassos Nibi's right back leg and pulls hard, lifting it off the ground with incredible strength. She tosses Nibi to Witchblade Sakura, who catches the demon cat with tendril spears that cut through the demon cat. The Nekomata unleashes a fire aura that once again forces the heroes away.

"Can't stop now, guys! We gotta keep going!" Eris rallied her allies.

* * *

At another location, Klein and Agil are at odds to face Yonbi no Basan.

Klein holds his katana on guard, "C'mon man, I'd say we hit its legs first to trip that chicken."

Agil holds a battle axe and respond, "You got it."

Both of them then charge and evades the Yonbi's fire attacks coming from its beak. Agil uses his axe to slash at one of its avian legs, while Klein takes advantage of this distraction to deliver a blow at the Bijuu.

Just then, Klein and Agil receive help in form of Mika Hayashi the Chimera, Hayata the Chimera, Ier the Blood Mars, Suzaku & Murugu, Rando, and Noah Kaiba. Mika catches Yonbi no Basan with a kick to its face. Yonbi stumbles back just a little and recovers from Mika's kick.

Hayata exclaim to Klein and Agil, "Are you two ok?!"

"Yeah! We're okay!" Klein said to Hayata.

"Glad we can make it in time." Mika said.

"Hey, look, Suzaku, we're fighting you and your little friend's own kind." Rando laughs, "I could go for some poultry."

"Yes, haha very funny." Suzaku sarcastically laughed.

"Hmm, in the Naruto world, the four-tails is an ape. The real one is a bird." Noah noticed.

"Who cares? All that matters is we beat this thing!" Mika cried out.

The Yonbi no Basan screeches loudly and charges toward the heroes. Mika and Hayata both energies together to form a green energy ball and throws it at Yonbi. The bird narrowly dodges the ball, but this allows Suzaku, Rando, and Ier to attack it from one side. Rando shoots it with his _**Spirit Gun**_. Suzaku splits seven clones of himself and blast with the electrical blasts. Ier launches fire at it. Noah Spirit Fusions into Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, to aid them.

Klein exclaims, "Hey, something's heading our way!"

"A giant tree monster?" Ier wondered.

Madeira, the wooden Taiyoukai, trudges forward for all to see. Yonbi ceases attack on his smaller enemies and sets sights on Madeira.

"Oh crap! It's one of the Taiyoukai!" Mika cried out.

"The great demon tree Madeira." Suzaku muttered.

"Yo, that one big ass tree!" Rando yelled.

"Hey, y'all, the tree got the chicken's attention!" Hayata cried out.

Noah then orders, "On three, we gang attack!"

As Yonbi bumrushes Madeira, it flies up and slashes Madeira's wooden body with its claws. Madeira launches wooden spikes from its back and forces Yonbi to retreat. Yonbi retaliates and shoots feather, as sharp as blades, at the wooden behemoth. Klein, Agil, Mika, and Hayata attack Yonbi from the left while Suzaku, Rando, Ier, and Noah from the right.

"Now, attack!" Mika opens her fan and unleashes a wind attack to push Yonbi back.

As Mika kept fanning the Yonbi, Hayata attaches a metal pole to his arm and beats Yonbi's legs with it. Suzaku and his clones blast Yonbi with electrical blasts. Ier unleashes fire blasts at the Yonbi to try turning him to roasted chicken. Klein, Agil, and Noah hold off Yonbi, allowing Madeira to tackle the demon chicken down.

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Part XVI**_

 _ **All Your GHQ Belong to Us**_

* * *

 _ **Wall Street**_

 **(Cue Two Steps from Hell:** _ **United We Stand - Divided We Fall**_ **)**

Outside of Wall Street, the fight between GHQ/Da'ath's forces continues with Pegasus' group (himself, Siegfried, Leon, and Kemo) are receiving support from the Kaiba family (Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Helio, and the Cybernetic Ghost). Batman and Lyn continue to hold off Rikako and Toyohisa.

Batman throws Batarang toward Rikako to hold him off. The Dark Knight then bumrushes and does a flying kick to Rikako. Rikako barrel rolls away from Batman. Lyn (now D.D. Warrior Lady) slashes into Toyohisa with a sword slash, not only cutting him open but revealing his cyborg nature. Toyohisa quickly grabs Lyn's neck, but she brings her sword down and cuts off his right arm. She then grabs and tosses him overhead, slamming him down with force.

Seto, Mokuba, Helio, and Cybernetic Ghost fight off Da'ath agents while Pegasus, Siegfried, Leon, and Kemo watch in awe.

Pegasus notices Helio, "My goodness, who's this boy? Never seen him before."

Helio introduces herself to Pegasus, "Mr. Pegasus? It's honor to meet you, sir. I'm Helio Kaiba. I'm Seto and Lyn's son many years in the future. I came here fro the Lost Kingdoms dimension."

"Kaiba boy and Miss Lyn's little boy?!" Pegasus feels thrilled, "How marvelous! Yes, now it makes sense why you look like your father. But, you definitely have your mother's gentler facial features!"

"Stuff if, Pegasus! We're fighting here!" Seto scoffed at the flamboyant businessman.

"Oh, sorry. My bad. Carry on, but you, Lyn, and Helio need to come see me sometime." Pegasus gives an offer.

Mokuba scoffs, "If we all survive this."

Heathcliff remains confident in handling Kuradeel and Illfang.

"Die, Kayaba!" Kuradeel yelled.

Kuradeel attempts to rush in stabbing Heathcliff only for the crimson knight to push the Laughing Coffin assassin aside. Heathcliff easily disarms Illfang's battle axe and shield, leaving the Kobold lord to arm with both a talwar and a nodachi to dual-wield. Illfang roars in attacking furiously at Kayaba with flashing speed, but he easily blocks each of the Kobold's attacks and backs off.

As Illfang is about to counterattack, he is then ambush and hit by a fireball. Kayaba and the others turn to see Kirito, Asuna and Yui arriving with their Charizards.

Kuradeel cries out in shock, "No, it can't be-!"

Kirito rushes to not waste time in stabbing Kuradeel in the chest with his sword, immediately killing him. Asuna leaps and uses her lightning rapier skills to slay Illfang before the monster bursts in fragment data. At the same time, Leafa and Sinon arrives to help Batman, to which Leafa uses her wind needle magic to pierce Rikako as the murderous girl gasps in breath to her death. Sinon fires her rifle to instantly headshot Toyohisa by the head and show no hesitation, knowing he's irredeemable.

Lyn said to Sinon, "Thanks for the save."

Heathcliff calmly smiles to the MMO players, "Ah, you children came just in time. I would have defeated them easily you know."

"Well you're not wasting your breath, Kayaba." Kirito responded.

"So he must be the Aincrad server's gamemaster." Leafa sees him for the first time.

"Kirito has gone through this in 2 years such as the encounters with Laughing Coffin." Sinon learns from the boy's yearly experience.

Heathcliff respond to Leafa, "And you must be his sister or cousin I presume?"

"The latter." Leafa responded and cautiously states, "I never forgive the fact that you trapped my brother in that death game of yours, but at least you're fair."

Batman nods to Leafa.

"See? Even these kids have suspicions about you." The cape crusader gives a Batman Glare to Heathcliff, "Remember I still have my eye on you."

Then, upon getting a call from Alfred Pennyworth about a UN attack, Batman gets into his Batmobile and heads off to UN Headquarters.

More reinforcements have arrived alongside Funeral Parlor's armored trucks and jeeps.

The first to appear are LK!Shu, Gai, Inori II, Mana, Madoka, Homura, Keido Haruka, Ouma Kurosu, and Shijou Saeko.

Next are Canon!Tsugumi, LK!Ayase w/Raubtier, Argo, Shibungi, Oogumo, LK!Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo (GCLK), Juan & Jimmy, Tarone, Miki Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa, Kurachi, and Aki Katsumi.

Then it's Gon, Killua, Ryuko, Satsuki, Lightning, and Noctis.

Then it's Valkyrie Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Valkyrie Skuld & Garm, Thor (MCU), and Loki (MCU). After some convincing from Phillipe for the sadistic Valkyrie to go with the main group before, Skuld decides to comply and can hope that Phillipe takes care of himself. Upon seeing the real Valkyries, Siegfried becomes amorous since they and Norse Mythology have inspired Yugioh trading cards of the Valkyries, the Aesir, and Nordic.

Then it's Yusuke, Hiei, Puu, Kiryu, Long, Kuroshishi Rio, and Kuroshishi Kyo.

Then its Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mars, Nagah w/hacked Endlave, Rhea, Ghidorah, Gyaos, and Crystal!Moon.

Almost there for their arrival are Sailor Pluto, John Smith, Sailor Charon, The Prophet, and Sailor Gao Pluto.

The last as the main leads besides Pluto & Charon are Canon!Shu and Canon!Ayase w/Karmesin, as the renewed battle couple can only focus seeing Ward 24 in distance between the South Ferry and the waters. This is their own united they stand in the warzone.

"Look, it's the _Lost Kingdom_ Undertakers and the _Canon Guilty Crown_ group!" Mokuba exclaimed upon seeing them.

"And our crew. But, no Yugi?" Seto wondered why both his rival and ally is missing.

"He stayed behind to help folks in Time Square." Yusuke answered to him.

"Wow, I can't believe nearly all the YYGDM leaders are here." Helio's eyes widened of seeing them.

Lyn notices Charon and The Prophet, "Those two are coming, too?"

"They are. We need all the help now we can get." Pluto said to her.

Sailor Moon then speaks to the Wall Street group, "We're heading over to Ward 24 now. If you want to join us, now's the time."

Pegasus points the whole group to the location of Ward 24 The main gathering to siege Ward 24 has been complete at last.

* * *

 _ **South Ferry/Bridge Between Ward 24 II**_

Seconds later, the main group is arriving at the South Ferry, to which they are walking towards the pathway of a bridge connecting to Ward 24. It feels quiet at first, but Funeral Parlor and their Canon!GC allies are ready.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Norwegian Pirate**_ **)**

Suddenly, they hear that the current waves are moving rapidly in the oceans and the bridge slightly trembles, much like the pirates encountering legendary sea monsters such as the Kraken. Bursting out of the waters is the shark Bijuu bigger than a Megalodon called Sanbi no Same. The shark swims across and delivers huge tsunamis at the main United Forces.

"Incoming!" Leafa cried out.

Leafa and Asuna cast a combined forcefield spell to protect the group from the waves while they run in the bridge. Sayaka unleashes her own water powers to repel the Sanbi's water attacks.

"Aw shit, their bringing the big guns!" Kyoko angrily exclaimed.

Guarding the pathway to GHQ's headquarters in the middle of the bridge are Endlave Ghost Units up front, Anti Bodies and Da'ath agents, one Endlave Gespenst and two _Stegoceratops_.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Control Room**_

At one of the monitor rooms, the GHQ/Da'ath communicators are watching the screens of their enemies approaching. Andrei Rowan is seen working with Daryl Yan leaning against the wall. Makoto Waltz Segai is focusing on his red cellphone.

"Sir, we're ready to engage them as plan." Rowan reported.

Segai smirks and orders the Anti-Bodies, "Good, then let us embrace our friends a tempest of death."

* * *

 _ **South Ferry/Bridge Between Ward 24 II**_

In the outer fortified defenses of Ward 24, a battalion of ALO Guardian Knights are readying their arrows. With signals from Da'ath royal guards, the knight archers begin to fire a volley at their attackers. Laser cannons are fired at the United Forces.

Both Shus knew by now that sneaking through their headquarters is impossible, not even using both Tsugumis voids to make decoy clones. Either way, their fighting with all they got as they are slicing through Endlaves and Anti Bodies with Canon!Ayase's Karmesin backing up. Both Tsugumis inside the armored trucks uses their hacking skills in going to disable GHQ's outer defenses.

Shibungi, Oogumo, Sinon, Mami, and Tarone fire their arrows/bullets/rpgs at the Guardian Knights. The Endlave Gespenst destroys Kurosu's jeep, but not before they escape safely. Haruka and Saeko's group escape from their jeeps as the two _Stegoceratops_ go on a rampage to destroy them.

Suddenly, a massive water blast impacts Sanbi's side and knocks it out of course. This allows the groups to pass on by.

"What the hell was that?!" Brunhilde demanded.

Mars points at the source, "Look! It's one of the Taiyoukai!"

Kiryu sees his wife, the water Taiyoukai Cecaelia, "It's Cecaelia!"

"Seems she can handle that Bijuu on her own." Long commented.

"That's one of the Bijuu?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned.

Indeed, but not Isobu from the Naruto franchise. This one's the real legendary Bijuu, according to Osaka Karin's knowledge during her time as a museum curator, it is a shark bigger than feared and now extinct Megalodon. It may have evolved from one of the last Megalodon!

"Yeah, but we're getting awfully close now, aren't we?" Moon said to Tuxedo Kamen while approaching Ward 24. Then she sees Mercury, Daiki, and others helping fight Sanbi, "Good luck, Mercury and my friends."

"Give it your all, Cecaelia!" Kiryu encouraged.

Sailor Mercury, Mako Tsunami, Daiki & Helbot, Cecaelia, Ima the Blood Mercury, and Cecaelia/Kiryu's offspring surround the Sanbi. Sailor Mercury quickly transforms into her Dai-Valkyrie form and bombards water blasts that tear into Sanbi's hide. Mako Spirit Fuses into the the Legendary Fisherman and attempts to spear the aquatic beast. Sanbi responds by swinging its massive three tails to create a giant wave.

"Mother, look out!" Daiki cried out.

Daiki, in his Hermes armor, flies over and forges barrier to protect everyone from the wave. Helbot helps strength the same barrier using energy. Helbot fires a laser that damages a part of the Sanbi's body.

"Me and Amaya modified Helbot to do plenty of heavy duty work, mother!" Daiki reported.

Ima the Blood Mercury throws a water bomb that hits the Sanbi's face, "Your son is quite the intellect to modify an android to be more human."

"I know, and I'm proud of them for it." Dai-Valkyrie Mercury said.

"Hey, don't want to ruin family quality time, but we got a giant shark ready to crush us!" Mako exclaimed.

Sanbi swings its tails down again, forcing the group to back away.

"Do not fear this beast! For the pride of the Taiyoukai, we will not fall to the likes of Bijuu!" Cecaelia proudly rallied

"You got that right, mother!" Cecaelia/Kiryu's offspring screeched.

The two Taiyoukais spun themselves around the water, creating waterspouts that slam into Sanbi and drive into the bridge. The Sanbi responds by shooting out water from its mouth. Cecaelia catches the water blast and absorbs attack into her. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury uses this time to summon her spirit beast, a massive sea dragon named Kairyu.

"Kairyu, we have a giant shark to engage." Dai-Valkyrie Mercury alerted.

Kairyu sees it and said, "Ah, the Sanbi no Same. I've been looking forward to fighting him for control of the deep."

"Then together I can help you claim the title as king of the deep." Dai-Valkyrie Mercury stated.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Mercury." Kairyu said.

Kairyu roars and slams his body into Sanbi, almost knocking the beast over. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury flies up and expels her _**Oceanic Crush**_ , an immense pillar of water, on the Sanbi.

* * *

Getting close to GHQ/Da'ath's headquarters towards the end of the bridge, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars emerge first, transforming into their Dai-Valkyrie forms. Dai-Valkyrie Moon flies at an Endlave Ghost Unit and slices through it with a sword. Dai-Valkyrie Mars bathes herself in a flame aura and flies through another Endlave Ghost Unit and blows it up. Hiei slices apart another Endlave Ghost Unit. Brunhilde sees a _Stegoceratops_ charging her way.

"C'mon and get me, big guy!" Brunhilde takes out her spear and imbues it with blue flames.

She glides forward and evades the _Stegoceratops'_ horns. She throws the spear into the hybrid dinosaur's hide and watches blue flames engulf it completely. The _Stegoceratops_ roars before it is consumes by the Valkyrie's flames and turned to dust.

Brunhilde's partner, MetalSeadramon, blasts away some Da'ath agents and Endlaves with _**River of Power**_.

Nagah, emerges with the hacked Endlave unit she commandeered, and starts to take down several Endlaves. Rhea shoots down several Da'ath agents. Yusuke fires his _**Spirit Gun**_ to take out some Anti-Bodies.

Ghidorah sees the other _Stegoceratops_ charging his way. "So, these people have started to pervert and twist these magnificent beasts that once ruled this planet."

Ghidorah grapples with the _Stegoceratops_ and locks its head in a headlock.

"Time to put an end to your suffering." With one head snap, Ghidorah kills the _Stegoceratops_ and unleashes a blast to reduce the beast to ashes.

"They'll pay for twisting such reptilian beauty." Gyaos commented of having standards.

"Even though they're related to birds?" Nagah asked in her research.

"Technicalities. Let's go forth." Gyaos ordered.

Nagah decides to interject, "Sorry, but I'm the one giving charge here. Onward, my warriors!"

"Yes, milady!" Rhea then follows Nagah.

Crystal!Moon uses her newly received Spiral Heart Moon Rod from the last _Sailor Moon Crystal_ episode. She uses it to blast away numerous Da'ath agents and Anti-Bodies with ease.

"Oh yeah, this will come in handy when my series gets renewed at some point." Crystal!Moon stated.

"Yeah, I used that before during the S season. You ready to get inside and show Da'ath's higher ups we mean business?" Moon asked her Crystal incarnation.

Crystal!Moon nods, "Yeah!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mars summons her spirit beast, a phoenix named _**Garuda**_. Dai-Valkyrie Moon summons her spirit steed, Sleipnir, a eight-legged stallion that is formerly ridden by Odin.

"Mars, there's immense power coming from inside." Garuda warned.

"Sailor Moon, we must be careful." Sleipnir said the same thing.

"Ok!" Moon and Mars both exclaimed to their partners.

"Hiei, we're going in!" Mars said.

Hiei finishes his work against ALO Guardian Knights and joins Mars. Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Helio, and Cybernetic Ghost take out some ALO Guardian Knights before advancing.

Rio and Kyo finish off some Anti-Bodies. Thor (MCU and Loki (MCU) neutralize a few Endlaves; the former blasting a few away with his Mjolnir. Loki (MCU) casts illusions to trick Da'ath agents into shooting illusions of him but end up shooting each other instead.

"I don't even need to soil my hands with you foolish Midgardians." Loki (MCU) stated.

Tuxedo Kamen blasts away an Endlave with his _**Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber**_. He heads off and rejoins Sailor Moon. Kamen quickly turns into Norse Knight; his Knight outfit resembles golden armor akin to his King Endymion armor. He then summons his spirit steed which is an alicorn named Gaia.

"Let's follow them, Gaia." Norse Knight said.

Gaia nods, "As you wish, my king."

Nevertheless, the YYGDM founders, the Lost Kingdom Funeral Parlor & Canon!GC allies storm right into the facility.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Control Room**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Machine Dreams**_ **)**

Back inside the huge control room, Da'ath and Anti-Bodies are seen sitting on their computer screens to watch over security. A huge screen is seen at the wall that shows the main united forces are entering GHQ's headquarters.

A motif of machinery and technology is heard across Ward 24 as a prologue of the siege.

"Oh well, that's splendid work for them, gentlemen." Segai announced.

LK!Daryl begins to feel hesitant about this. He senses that LK!Tsugumi is with the enemy, but is going to engage them quire soon.

"They have arrived just in time." A female voice is heard.

Most of GHQ turns their attention to see Kiryuin Ragyo alongside Harime Nui, Oberon, and Death Gun. The four League of Extraordinary Da'ath members observe the main screening.

"And we'll make sure we exterminate them in sight." Segai grins upon replying to the former head of the Kiryuin Conglomerate.

"I can't wait to reunite with Ryuko alongside Satsuki and this Brunhilde girl!" Nui chirped.

Oberon licks his lips in a sickening matter, "You will be mine again, Yuuki Asuna."

"Kirito, the day that our battle being renewed is at hand." Death Gun proudly stated in a robotic tone.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Hub of Central Command**_

At central command, known as the war room, Keido Shuichiro is observing at the technological screens of the enemies' arrival with reverse arm-fold.

Keido gives his monologue, "You've come at last Kurosu, my younger sister, and Saeko. Now the real battles shall faithfully commence."

Yes, LK!Keido has hopes to live up to his original self's legacy in surpassing his erstwhile colleagues for all these theories of genomic evolution and change. At the same time, he's going to face his biological son Gai (unlike Canon!Gai adopted by Canon!Keido for that hellish nursery of choosing a suitable Adam) and Akemi Homura.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Outside**_

Once they are inside the man-made towering headquarters, the YYGDM heroes feels the atmosphere is different from previous opposing forces they fought. Canon!Shu, Ayase, and Tsugumi are reliving their final battle years ago.

"Keep your eyes open everyone." Moon said to the group.

"Don't have to tell me that twice." Hiei snorted, but not the usual arrogant manner.

"Who says anything about turning back? I'm not." Mars replied to Moon.

Helio then talks to Seto and Mokuba, "This has reminded you two of Alcatraz, wasn't it..?"

Mokuba answers to Helio, "Yeah, it does remind me of Alcatraz. Don't you think, Seto?"

"Something I don't need to be reminded of." Seto muttered.

"Don't worry, we're together on this." Lyn reminded the Kaiba family.

Thor (MCU) then asked Loki Laufeyson, "Brother, don't you sense an Asgardian presence?"

"You mean besides this Brunhilde girl? Yes I do sense other Asgardian powers here." Loki (MCU) noticed.

"Wonder who they could be? Why do I have a bad feeling it's who I think it is." Brunhilde glared at the surroundings.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Yusuke said.

Canon!Shu mutters to himself as he looks around the headquarters, "This is where it all began."

"Its my first time entering this place." LK!Shu said for the first time.

"No kidding, to think I work with this place till I realize their true colors." Haruka said about her work experiences.

"And I'm safe to be one of Tennozu High's biology teachers." Kurosu mentioned his job position.

LK!Shu respond to his father, "I guess I can be an A-student if I work hard enough."

"You can say that again, Shu." Kurosu smiled.

"But there's no turning back." Gai stated.

Homura loaded her pistol and makes avow, "Yes, we're going to face a gauntlet of challenges, so stay alert everyone."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios Delta**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part:**_ _**Urban Battlefield (Part III)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **One way to transition this is showing more Bijuus, before the main group unites in heading towards Ward 24. Understand why they're gonna claim the base and only _Two Steps From Hell_ songs are use in this chapter. The Canon!Guilty Crown trio have remember the final battle years ago, history repeats itself only in a much grander scale.**

 **Sakura shows of a crossover ability by using the Witchblade. This comes from my co-author's fanfic called _Witchblade Sakura_ back in 2008, which was one of the experimental Naruto fics before eventually put on indefinite hiatus (as mention of Teamfourstar's milestone, it recently remind me of Attack on Titan Abridged's hiatus, but both that and Kanius' old fic have different reasons altogether). One reason why Naruto crossovers are so overused and cliche, trust me, it is everywhere in many random users' favorites.**

 **We're going back to Manhattan in the next two chapters. Send a review and see you back there!**


	17. Chapter 17: Urban Battlefield (3)

_**A/N**_ : **Now that our main united forces are at GHQ/Da'ath's headquarters, we are going to see how the rest of our contestants are doing.**

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 01 -** _ **Track 5**_ **)**

Moving back to Time Square, the ongoing warfare against Da'ath continues. Most of the innocent civilians are already hiding in their bunkers about now. Although the number of Ruin Kobold Sentinels and Laughing Coffin members have been totally wipe out, GHQ/Da'ath's army remains strong as ever.

This is to the point that the global military called by the United Nations shows up besides the other Funeral Parlor mercenaries, as infantry squadron and tanks are seen fending off the Anti Bodies and Endlaves (some of them change shape to motorcycles). Gunshots, police sirens (alongside guard dog barks), and explosions are continuously heard. A lieutenant with brown hair and glasses named Lieutenant Takarada is leading some of his men; he is actually the older brother of Ritsu and Taiyou and the first-born of the family. Takarada and his men received their orders from Major General Iwamoto Takeshi of Japan's SDF to help Manhattan.

"All men, engage them with everything we got!" Lieutenant Takarada ordered.

The military does so as they are fighting off the Anti Bodies with their rifles and fists. Then, reinforcements arrive with Dan Eagleman, Bandit Keith, Ryouko, Arima, and Sasaki.

"Don't worry, we're backing you up!" Dan Eagleman exclaimed as he gives a powerful punch at one Anti Body while hitting another.

Bandit Keith as Perfect Machine King delivers electrical fists to destroy some Endlaves, while the other three Undertakers shoot down enemy troops with their assault rifles.

* * *

A few fighter jets are seen firing at Da'ath _Microraptors_ and _Tropeogopterus_. However, a flock of these flying monsters damages one of the jets that sends it flying…

* * *

….which the fighter jet comes crashing down near the battlefield that it explodes and kills the pilot. At the same time, and _Indominus rex_ comes out of camouflage and runs at the military as it gives a mighty roar. A few infantry shoots it down, but the bullets did little damage to the dangerous white hybrid. The _I. rex_ bites down a screaming soldier and throws him to a taxi that brutally breaks his bones, and then tramples another before the hybrid stomps him.

Lieutenant Takarada is becoming thunderstruck, "Take cover!"

As the united forces are lined-up with the _Indominus_ ' attack, a figure arrives to strike down the hybrid carnivore. The _I. rex_ gets up in seeing SaviorHuckmon (Huckmon's Ultimate form) alongside Takarada Taiyou.

"Taiyou?!" Lieutenant Takarada is shocked of seeing him.

"Big brother?!" Taiyou said in surprise before he concentrates his focus on the _I. rex_.

The _Indominus_ roars and is about to attack SaviourHuckmon, only that the white dragon man easily cuts through the monster with his claws and tail blade that then destroys the dinosaur. Dan, Keith, and the three Undertakers are impress by the Digimon's abilities to turn the tide.

After that is said and done, Taiyou and his older brother begin to interact. They alongside their family haven't seen each other since Lieutenant Takarada is stationed during his military career and visited a few times.

"Me and my big sister haven't seen you for a while.." Taiyou murmured.

Lieutenant Takarada respond to him, "And I do miss you and the rest, I just have hopes to celebrate once this is over. Where did you get that Digimon by any chance?"

"Around September at the start of my freshman year at Tennouzu High." Taiyou answered.

"Don't worry, he's with good hands in forming our friendship." SaviorHuckmon reassured.

"We're also outside fighting our way in hopes to find Ritsu in the crossfire." Taiyou explained the situation.

Lieutenant Takarada blanches upon hearing this, "You mean my beloved little sister is out there?!"

"Yeah we are worried, but I now have to find her!" Taiyou and his Digimon begin to run away, "Talk you later!"

"Wait!" Lieutenant Takarada cried out, but it's no use.

Nevertheless, he can give his prayers to Taiyou hoping he can take care of himself, as he continues to lead his troops to fight off GHQ/Da'ath.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

" _Instead, one of the soldiers pierced his side with a spear, and blood and water immediately came out."_ (John 19:34)

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Part XVII**_

 _ **Urban Battlefield (Part III)**_

* * *

 **(Cue Pacific Rim –** _ **Main Theme**_ **)**

A battle royal between giant robots and Kaijus commences. First, MEGAS and Evil Coop are squaring off against Knifehead. Knifehead attempts a first strike with his blade-like head, but MEGAS grabs it on hole while Evil Coop's mech delivers a beating at Knifehead's chest. The Kaijuu roars and slams Evil Coop, which he bumps back MEGAS to both the Tumblr and Blip headquarters, accidentally destroying both buildings.

Coop has Megas get up and angrily said, "Aw, watch where your going, chump!"

"Hey, that bastard started this!" Evil Coop retorted.

"Don't blame me, I destroyed buildings most of the time." Coop explained to him.

Jamie, Kiva and Goat give Coop the 'obvious' stare.

"Well accidentally." Coop shrugged.

"Gotta wonder how we can beat this thing." Jamie asked.

Suddenly, both giant robots and Knifehead look up in the sky to see King Ghidorah flying and descend to the ground as the three heads of the golden hydra emitting cackles from their roars. Knifehead roars in responding to the challenge.

"Do my eyes deceive me." Kiva witness the three-headed Kaijuu.

"It's King Ghidorah out of nowhere!" Jamie cried out.

At the same time, Levi arrives by gliding to meet them as he lands on top of a building.

"God dammit, look at this view." Levi arrogantly muttered.

Jamie gives Levi a holler, "Hey, are you going to help us?!"

Levi answers to the scrawny young slacker, "What do you expect, that's a yes."

"Good, because its time for round two for all of us!" Coop cried out.

The united forces then charges at the Knifehead, only that a few Titans and Kaijuu drones are in the way. Levi backs up by chopping down the nape of the Titans' neck, while King Ghidorah fires his electric gravity beams at some drones and some take a direct hit at Knifehead. MEGAS and Evil Coop double team to deliver punches at Knifehead, with MEGAS firing missiles to damage Knifehead further. The Kaijuu recovers and charges at his opponents with another roar.

* * *

At the next section, the S-Force and Gorrath team up against the Trespasser. The Kaijuu advances them as he steps on a few cars and lamp posts on the ground.

"Take this, abomination!" Gorrath roared.

Gorrath's mech fires a Gatling gun at the opposing Kaiju, to which Trespasser defends. The S-Force Mega Zorp briefly hits their opponent with their fists and fires a laser at Trespasser. Trespasser retaliates by slamming hard at the S-Force, while firing a beam at Gorrath to which the Glorft warmaster evades. A number of Titans and Kaijuu drones are approaching to outnumber the two mechs.

Just then, they hear a sound of mystic flapping sounds coming from the sky. It is Mothra as she unleashes mystical pollen to stun the giant mooks.

"Check it out!" Duchess (S-Force) cries out.

Argo (S-Force) explains, "It's Mothra, she comes to rescue us!"

At the same time, Hange Zoe arrives by landing on a building.

"Oh wow! I never expect a big battle like this!" Hange cried out in joy.

"Mind if you help us?" Mac (S-Force) asked the scout member.

Hange answers to him, "Sure thing, your mechs look sweet by the way."

"Thanks." Sloen (S-Force) said.

"We can use some back up." Duchess (S-Force) added.

Jax (S-Force) is speaking gibberish of accepting Hange and Mothra's help.

"No time to chit chat, let's destroy that Kaijuu!" Gorrath ordered.

Mothra helps by delivering a gust of wind to blow away Kaijuu drones with Hange cutting down some Titans, while the S-Force and Gorrath fires their projectile weapons at Trespasser with Mothra supporting them for defense.

* * *

In the central parts of the commercial section, a titanic battle takes place with three notorious fan villains and one colossal Kaijuu. The Slattern roars and swipes at Arago with his tails and delivers a huge energy beam at Valmarmon and Gamera, which the beam's effects also destroys parts of the buildings and breaks every window glass. Arago evades Slattern's tails. Valmarmon and Gamera combine beams to counter and redirect the Kaijuu's blast into the air.

Valmarmon, Gamera, and Arago set aside their egos to engage Slattern. The Category V Kaijuu launches its triple-crowned tails at the Dawn of Chaos villain trio. Arago parried one tail and grew up to Valmarmon chest. Arago forged a long spear made of demonic energies. As he tossed the spear, Slattern's armored hide protects it from the weapon.

"You have the gull to claim that your power is unrivaled?! Hah, you Kaijuu should be kneeling to me!" Valmarmon bellowed.

"Yes, I'm named after a Kaijuu myself, but don't expect me to be bowing to you." Gamera taunted.

"Fools, cease the arguing and focus on the matter at hand!" Arago said of being the only sane man.

Slattern lets out a loud roar, immense enough to cause damage to its surroundings. Numerous windows shatter and buildings collapse. Valmarmon summons a long scimitar and brandishes it. He heads off Slattern and clashes with her tails. He blocks and bats aside her tails. Gamera floats over Slattern and discharges green blasts over its right side. The blasts do some damage and inflicts pain on the Kaijuu. Valmarmon runs the scimitar through Slattern's right shoulder. Arago sends repeated beams into Slattern's chest. Slattern seems to be hurting from the trio's attacks, but still would not fall easily.

Slattern roars enraged at the trio.

Valmarmon can understand Kaijuu language and replies, "Oh no I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm going to be lord of your kind."

Arago grows into his giant form. Gamera the Neo-Rajita warlord transforms and grows to the same size as Valmarmon. The towering behemoth donned black and green Romulus armor with red trim. The body covered nearly every aspect of his massive frame. The helmet covering his face resembled a combination of Shredder combined with a skull-like visage. Adorning his back was a shell-like shield complete with a massive obsidian sword with a silver t-shaped hilt. His red eyes glared toward Slattern.

"While this isn't my Kaijuu form, it'll still do. And yes, my Kaijuu form is just like that of my namesake but much more malevolent." Gamera explained about his parody origin, "One day though, I intend to challenge the Kaijuu I was named after and claim his life."

"You can start by helping us rid of this one." Arago said to the Rajita warlord.

Slattern sends its three tails at the villain trio. Valmarmon, Arago, and Gamera coordinate attacks on Slattern to wear it down.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Brooklyn Bridge**_

 **(Cue Attack on Titan OST –** _ **EMA**_ **)**

Meanwhile at Brooklyn Bridge, there is a lot of traffic by cars, trucks, and public buses of people wanting to leave Manhattan due to the ongoing danger. But their luck immediately diminishes as the civilians hear Kaijuu noises approaching. Otachi flies with her bat-like wings as she descends to the waters with Leatherback joining. The Kaijuu duo are about to destroy the bridge when they hear stomping noises approaching.

The Gipsy Danger and Eren Yeager in his Titan form have arrived in time. Getting use to the Jaeger mecha, Mikasa and Armin fire a laser cannon that shoots at Leatherback and Otachi's footing to make the Kaijuu duo back off, allowing the civilians to continue driving for safety.

"Don't you dare harm those people!" Armin warned the two Kaijuus.

"We have to fight these monsters to give this robot a shot!" Mikasa exclaimed.

Eren respond to the challenge with a animalistic roar as he charges and fights the Leatherback stand still with his fists. The Gipsy Danger brandishes a metallic sword in fighting off the Otachi. The Otachi slashes at the mech and she delivers a tail swipe, but the Gipsy Danger slashes it aside, though it has yet to cut through. Leatherback attacks with his fists, but Eren grabs and throws the Kaiju to the waters till the monster lands on four that Leatherback delivers an EMP shockwave to damage the Gipsy Danger and Eren, making them back off.

Just then, both sides of the group hear an iconic roar approaching to the personal arena. It is the King of Monsters, Godzilla himself with all his glory as he roars at Otachi and Leatherback.

Armin's eyes widen, "No way, it's Godzilla."

"Will he be able to help us?" Mikasa wondered.

"I don't know Mikasa, but it better to at least try." Armin responded.

Eren and Godzilla briefly stare another before deciding to team up in facing a common enemy. With that said, Godzilla fires his blue Atomic Breath at Leatherback and Otachi to damage them a little. This leaves Eren to back up the radioactive dinosaur to deliver a beatdown at Leatherback's defenses, while the Gipsy Danger delves a powerful fist attack at the Otachi's face. Otachi unleashes a hurricane-like attack from flapping her wings, but Godzilla takes the defense and cuts them aside.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **American Museum**_

Back at the museum that becomes a battlefield, Anubis (Yugioh) is seen blasting dark blue energy at Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Atticus, Yasmin, Raphael, Valon, and Alister. Even Chaos Magician Girl decides to join the action in helping the secondary Yugioh cast.

"Feel the wrath of Anubis!" Anubis (Yugioh) bellowed.

Rebecca, Solomon, and Arthur are watching the battle as audiences for the moment.

Rebecca cries out, "This sucks! Most of us don't even have powers to fight back with!"

"Yes, well we weren't gifted with the powers of Spirit Fusion from the Apophis Staff." Arthur brought this out.

Solomon grins, "I think not. Arthur, take my hand."

"Solomon, this isn't any time for us to reminisce the good times..." Arthur murmured.

Solomon explains to him, "No, I was given the power of Spirit Fusion when I was actually allowed to touch the Staff. Trust me, I'll grant you the power to help our friends fight Anubis."

Rebecca cheers, "Go for it, grandpa! Heck, I'll take Mr. Solomon's offer to kick that movie-only villain's butt!"

Arthur is won over by his granddaughter's strong words, "All right then." He then said to Solomon, "Let's do this, old friend."

As he Spirit Fused into the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Atticus blasts Anubis with molten blasts. Anubis counteracts and crushes the molten rocks with his bare hands.

"You dare insult the great Anubis with lava rocks?!" Anubis demanded, "I helped create the Pyramid of Light and have strength to challenge the Egyptian Gods! You insects are all..."

"And you're just as filler as me and my two friends here." Raphael cut his dialogue short.

"Hey!" Valon snapped.

"Well, it's the truth." Alister admitted to his comrade.

"It doesn't matter if he's filler or not! We still gotta deal with him." Bakura pointed out.

"Yeah, he's right." Marik added.

"I'm here Master Marik." Odion stand by to his side.

"We're all here to stand and fight." Ishizu stated to the Yugioh secondaries.

Chaos Magician Girl sighs, "You idiots are bugs if you're tangling with Anubis."

Yasmin mounts Atticus' giant back and announces, "Remember in the presence of Anubis, you're all able to summon your monsters freely and you can possibly turn into Duel Monster of your own choosing!"

"Or if you already have been exposed to the Staff of Apophis like I have." Solomon stated.

Suddenly, golden mystical light enshrouds both Solomon and Arthur, restoring them back to their youth.

Valon's mouth drops, "The bloody hell?!"

"Ok, you gotta tell me what anti-aging formula you got." Alister said in curiosity.

Solomon answers, "Nope, it's all as a result of the Staff of Apophis' powers and..."

"You dare say Heart of the Cards and I'm gonna groin kick you, old man." Alister threatened.

"Who you calling old man, youngster? Me and Solomon are back in our youth." Arthur corrected him.

"Wow, you're even more handsome being the younger you again, gramps!" Rebecca happily cried out.

"Thanks, my dear." Arthur smiled.

Chaos Magician Girl speaks out, "Hey, not like restoring y'alls youths will make any lickin' difference!"

Anubis (Yugioh) growls impatiently. "Can we get this over with?!"

"You heard him. He's getting impatient with y'all!" Chaos Magician Girl cried out.

"Right, here I go! I, too, touched the Staff. I know just the form I want." Bakura draws on the Spirit Fusion power in him and turns into Dark Necrofear.

"Odion, Ishizu, our turn!" Marik cried out.

Marik, Odion, and Ishizu Spirit Fuse into Gravekeeper's Chief, Gravekeeper's Commandant, and Gravekeeper's Priestess.

Yasmin smiles, "Perfect choices, Ishtar family. Being a Gravekeeper's Assailant myself, I couldn't have picked perfect forms."

"You youngsters go first. Me and Arthur will decide our monster forms." Solomon stated.

"Yes, don't let us impede on your parade." Arthur added.

"Wait for me. I wanna kick Anubis' sorry butt!" Rebecca Spirit Fuses into Witch of the Black Forest.

Raphael and Alister Spirit Fuse into Guardian Deathscythe and Cyber Soldier of Darkworld. Valon equips himself with Double Cloth Armor.

"Everyone, converge on Anubis!" Bakura ordered.

"Can you take us all on, Anubis?!" Yasmin said to the sorcerer.

Anubis merely grins and transforms into Theinen the Great Sphinx. His transformation creates a shockwave that knocks away most of his opposition. Only the ex-Orichalcos bikers, Bakura, Marik, and Atticus w/Yasmin are able to hold their ground from Anubis' power.

Anubis (Yugioh) laughs, "You really think you have any chance?! Without Yugi Muto, you're doomed!"

"Kiss our arse, ya blimey dick!" Valon insulted.

Anubis (Yugioh) responds, "Just for that, let the bodies hit the floor."

With that, Anubis fires blasts toward the group, but Chaos Magician Girl steps in and forges a magic barrier to protect them.

"You so owe me after this." Chaos Magician Girl said to the group.

Rebecca answers, "We don't owe thieves anything."

Just then, a few blasts do break through to instantly kill Odion and Alister.

Marik and Ishizu both shout, "ODION!"

"NO, ALISTER! Ya blimey prick had to get yourself killed!" Valon cried out.

Raphael exclaims to Anubis, "Now you're ass is dead!"

"Oh look Melvin's bro is dead. And there goes Alister. I mean, I could've saved them, but my reflexes aren't as good as they used to be." Chaos Magician Girl shrugged.

"Atticus, no mercy!" Yasmin ordered.

Roaring loudly, Atticus flies over and fires blasts at Anubis. Anubis launches a barrage of blasts and engages Atticus.

Solomon then said, "Arthur, it's time."

"Yes. No crime will go unpunished!" Arthur declared.

"Then, shut up and do it already! Sheesh, I go from main villainess of a story to demoted to helping a bunch of secondary and tertiary characters... No wonder Sailor Mercury and her BF split town to fight elsewhere. They don't wanna hang with you losers! I don't get paid enough. That's why I turn to thievery!" Chaos Magician Girl exclaimed and to audience, "What?! It's true! Try working for less pay. Oh, go ahead and switch scenes already. Nothing to see here."

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us/Inside**_

 **(Cue Toy Story 3 –** _ **To The Dump**_ **)**

Inside the toy store, as their victory was short-lived, Dai-Valkyrie Makemake, Duke Devlin, and Zimmy are finally confronted by Lotso Huggin Bear, this time human-sized, and a fleet of Da'ath agents.

"Well, Christmas has come too late for you sadly. But, look on the right side, we're still bearing you with gifts." Lotso beckons guards to aim fire.

Duke shrugs, "I thought Lotso was supposed to be doll-sized."

"Ugh, I hated this bear in _Toy Story 3_." Makemake groaned.

Zimmy shouts at the evil plushie, "Puny bear, you think you can just order your soon to be lord and master around?!"

Lotso said to Zimmy, "I only answer to Lady Kriemhild and the Da'ath organization now, Invader Zim."

"It's Zimmy to you!" the alien parody retorted.

"Oh right, you're a Zim-wannabe, my mistake." Lotso sarcastically replied and turns to Duke and Makemake, "So, we have a Duelist and a Kuiper Sailor Senshi. Well, isn't this grand. Any last words before we execute you two?"

"Yeah..." Duke points to something behind them, "What the heck is that?!"

Lotso and Da'ath turn around.

"What on blazes are you pointing to?" Lotso asked.

Duke throws an explosive ninja bomb at the bad guys. It explodes and expels poisonous fumes to kill them with.

"Suckers. Nobody kills Sexyback Duke." Duke then winks to the camera.

Makemake claps and cheers, "Go, Duke! You're my man!"

"I could've done that... but with real explosions. And watch their limbs go flying all over the place!" Zimmy cried out.

Duke takes Makemake's hands and kisses it.

"After this, my dear Miho, why won't we hit up a fabulous restaurant I know you'd love so much." Duke offered.

Makemake blushes, "Oh Duke..."

Duke and Makemake lean in for a kiss.

"This ain't Valentines Day, you stupid Earthers! Get a room!" Zimmy angrily said.

Just then, the West Coasters, Kazu & Guardromon, and Kiyoko arrive.

"That smoke came from here!" Lance pointed out.

"What the hell just happened here?!" Andrea wondered.

Nick gets the West Coasters' attention, "Yo, dudes and dudettes, those two are gonna kiss!"

Penny said to Nick, "We can plainly see that, bro."

Carmen smiles happily at the two lovebirds about to kiss.

"Say, isn't that Duke Devlin and some... Sailor Senshi?" Marty asked.

Pharaohmon examines her, "Never seen that Senshi before. Is she new?"

Lance answers to his group, "Nah, that's Miho Nosaka from Yugioh, but my creator made her into one of the lost Kuiper Senshi, Sailor Makemake."

"Oh, well thanks for sharing that, Lance." Scott stated.

Kazu whistles, "Go for it, Duke!"

Kiyoko blushes and takes Kazu's hand, "Maybe we should kiss, too."

Kazu gives a goofy smile, "Sure, why not?"

Suddenly, a claw shoots out of the smoke and impales Duke's chest. The Duelist gasps and looks down to see claws sticking out his chest. Blood runs down his chest and taints his shirt.

He coughs out blood and falls right on top of Makemake. "Mi...ho..."

"DUKE! NO, DUKE!" Makemake screamed out in horror.

"The heck just happened?!" Marty demanded.

Andrea exclaims, "Someone's coming out of the smoke!"

As the smoke cleared, Lotso and the Da'ath soldiers emerge wearing gas masks.

Guardromon figures out something, "Hey, doesn't that bear look familiar?!"

"Lotso from _Toy Story 3_. Yep, that sweet smell is a dead giveaway." Penny sensed.

"Dude, he just killed Duke Devlin! He killed Sexy back Duke!" Nick exclaimed two times.

Lotso laughs with his mask on.

"Oh kiddo, didn't they teach ya never to turn your back on a bear? Much less a dangerous one?" The evil bear takes his mask off and licks Duke's blood from his claws.

"Prick, I was gonna kill him! You stole my kill!" Zimmy angrily said.

Makemake cries hard while holding Duke.

"Mi...ho... don't cry... you got powers to... fight the bad guys with..." Duke takes Makemake's hand and grins, "...go kick his sorry ass... do it for Sexyback..."

Makemake shouts, "DUKE! WAIT!"

And then, Duke draws his last breath and dies.

Lotso crudely comments, "Why mourn a loser like him? I would've done to same to that stupid cowboy and that spaceman if I could."

Lance turns to the pink bear in anger, "That was cold-blooded! That does it, you ready, Pharaohmon?!"

"Let me at him!" Pharaohmon readied himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Lotso beckons Da'ath guards to shoot the group.

Marty announces, "West Coasters, time to cut loose!"

The West Coasters and Zimmy engage the Da'ath guards. Lotso has his sights set on Kazu & Guardromon, Kiyoko, and Makemake. Kazu invoked his Light of Victory power, gaining the strength of his rhino spirit. This also allows Guardromon to digivolve into HiAndromon.

"Let the fun begin, boys and girls!" Lotso declared.

Marty goaded two three guards to attack him. He ran off and lured them away.

Penny takes out some nickels and shoots them, breaking a few Da'ath's guns. Nick pulls out a water bottle, opens it and manipulates whip, creating a big water whip that sweeps some Da'ath guards to the side.

Carmen presses a few keystrokes on her handheld synthesizer, which produces a musical tone and from this tune came a purple glow. A purple sword materialized in Carmen's hand.

Andrea creates four doppelgangers of herself. These clones bumrushed a few four Da'ath guards. They fired at the clones, but their shots went through these clones. When the clones punched and kicked, Andrea coincided her clones' attacks with telekinetic blasts and knocked these guards out flat.

Carmen used her newly forged blade and cut a guard's weapon in two. She then threatened to behead him, but the guard surrenders. She kicked him hard in the groin and left him writhing in pain.

As two guards attempted to fire, Scott created a wormhole that caught the bullets. Another wormhole opened up behind the guards and the same bullets returned shooting their backs.

The three guards that pursued Marty stopped at a dead end point. They looked up as Marty swooped down with two baseball bats. He clonked two in the face and went all Casey Jones on their asses. The third Da'ath guard, scared out of hits mind, fled.

"Where are you going?! The fun's just getting started!" Marty cried out.

Marty picked up a baseball and hit hard with the bat. The ball flew across and knocked the guard out cold.

Marty raises his ball bat, "Marty Stonebagel, 1. Bad guys, nothing!"

Zimmy is surrounded by some Da'ath guards. They point and aim for the interdimensional alien.

"Puny Earthers, you call those toys weapons?" Zimmy pulls out two big vaporizer guns.

"WHOA!" The guards all cried out.

"Now these are guns!" Zimmy unloads and fires, turning the guards into piles of dust, "Ah, Earther dust in the morning."

The alien parody blows on his guns, "Come forth, my toy army! Our quest to conquer this human infestation continues!"

Zimmy's toy army assembles and follows him as they march through the store to take out remaining Da'ath guards.

Kiyoko calls upon her Norn power and transforms into Norn Verdandi. Verdandi's appearance is a brunette girl wearing a green robe and a similar crown on her forehead; she is also wearing a yellow gem on her breast plate.

"Kiyoko, look after Miho and Duke! Me and HiAndromon are gonna wrestle ourselves a bear!" Kazu said to her.

"Ok, but be careful, Hiro!" Verdandi nodded, refers to Kazu by his petname based on his Japanese name Hirokazu.

Kazu and HiAndromon tag team against Lotso. Kazu bumrushes Lotso and drives him through a wall with his rhino spirit strength.

Lotso laughs and gloats, "Ohohoho, boy! That's some strength ya got there!"

"Shut up! This is for Sexyback!" Kazu cried out for Duke.

HiAndromon fires his _**Atomic Ray**_ at Lotso. Lotso dodges the beam and dashes into a stuffed animal aisle. Kazu and HiAndromon search for Lotso in the aisle. While they stroll on by, Lotso hides inside a big boxed of stuffed animals. Like a predator stalking his prey, he sticks his head out peeking at Kazu and HiAndromon.

"Man, he's gone!" Kazu cried out.

HiAndromon observes, "I'll activate my infrared heat sensors."

Kazu sweatdrops, "Don't think that'll work on a stuffed toy bear. No matter how big, small or alive he is."

Lotso scoffs, "Shows what you idiots know."

Then, Lotso pops out of the stuffed animal box and ambushes the two. He has his claws ready to tear them apart.

"CRAP BASKETS!" Kazu exclaimed by stealing Trunks/Dimitri's line.

"Time to join your Sexyback friend, boys!" Lotso roared.

As HiAndromon prepares to blast him, a purple whip came flying out and grabbing Lotso's foot. Lotso falls flat on his face and he turns around.

"Who did that?!" Lotso questioned.

Dai-Valkyrie Makemake steps forward with her whip accessory in hand.

"Yo, nice save, Miho!" Kazu grinned.

"This one's on me, boys." Makemake points to Lotso, "You, Lotso, are the most unforgiving toy that no child should ever have! For nearly killing Woody & his pals, for trying to hurt my friends, and for..."

"Oh shut up already!" Lotso charges with his claws ready to slash her.

Makemake catches him with her whip and belts him back.

"I wasn't done! And for killing Duke, who I was gonna date and possibly marry... In the name of Makemake..." The Senshi runs up and dropkicks Lotso's face so hard a few teeth go flying out, "FUCK IT! I'LL DROPKICK YOUR ASS!"

Lotso contorts and sputters out teeth, "I think ya broke me teeth!"

Makemake stands over the fallen Lotso, who's barely moving. "No time for me to make speeches and all that jazz."

Lotso gets up and runs away.

"He's getting away!" HiAndromon exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Kazu reassured.

"Yep, this is the fun part, boys. The hunt begins." Makemake brandishes her whip and grins evilly.

Makemake summons her spirit animal, Mirage the Chameleon. The horned lizard grants her camouflage powers to hide from enemy eye. She goes pursue Lotso.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **He Who Brings the Night**_ **)**

Elsewhere within the store that is close to the large Ferris Wheel attraction with the _Toys' R Us_ symbol in the middle, Team Xros Heart take down some Da'ath soldiers. Before they make their way out, Yuu Amano stops and feels his body convulsing.

Damemon worries for his partner. "Yuu! Are you ok?"

"Yo, what's wrong, Yuu?" Taiki said in concern.

"What's wrong with him?!" Tagiru cried out.

Nene and Kotone rushes over to their brother to check over him.

"Yuu! Are you ok?!" Nene pleaded.

Kotone then said, "Big brother, you're scaring us!"

"What's wrong?!" Nene added.

Yuu struggles as his hands are place to his forehead, "It hurts... my body... my head... everything... it all hurts..."

Suddenly, a dark aura forms over Yuu and a pentagram symbol with crystals sprouting from the sides materializes over the boy's forehead. Yuu's eyes open up and emit a dark red glow. With renewed strength thanks to the dark power, Yuu knocks away Nene and Kotone.

"Nene!" Mervamon exclaimed.

"Nene! Kotone!" Sparrowmon added.

Yuu chuckles evilly, "Oh, you stupid dipshits, you can take your friendship and shove it."

"Yuu, what's up, man?! Why did you push your sisters?!" Taiki asked in question of Yuu's unexpected behavior.

Shoutmon then points at Yuu, "Look at his forehead, Taiki!"

"A symbol!" Zenjiro exclaimed upon seeing it.

"But, of what?!" Akari questioned.

"Of Da'ath. I've been in league with Da'ath ever since our last mission when I turned up missing for a few days." Yuu explained to them, "Remember when y'all found me in a cave. Damemon, you remember us two in that cave?"

Damemon has the same Da'ath symbol and sinisterly chuckles, "Yes, hehehe. It was a cold and damp cave. But before that, how could we forget the other Yuu empowering us, allowing us to break free from our bondage."

"Yes, Yuu Grand was surprised when he learned we share the same name. Maybe that's why he selected me. Whatever the case may be, we've been given the power to change our destiny." Yuu angrily turns to Tagiru, "And to break out of the shadow of this idiot! Why do I have to play second fiddle to the worst gogglehead?!" Then he lashes out to Taiki, "And you lost my respect by passing the torch to him!"

"Hey, how could you call me the worst leader?! I'm doing the best I can!" Tagiru cried out.

"Well, we are from arguably the least liked Digimon part of the franchise. There wasn't even supposed to be a Hunters season planned, but oh... Toei wanted a filler season before they can move onto Saint Seiya Omega or whatever it's called." Gumdramon admitted about its history.

"That's it. That abomination was never supposed to happen, but it has and you must pay, Tagiru." Yuu seethed.

Airu tries to reason with him, "Yuu, please! If that season never happened, I wouldn't be here."

"And I wouldn't be here either, but eh." Ryouma shrugged.

Ren said the same thing, "Yeah, Yuu may be possessed by evil now, but he makes fair points."

"Hey, Yuu, if you got anything else to bitch about, how about you take it out with me!" Kiriha angrily said.

Yuu takes out his Xros Loader, which turns black once again. His eyes turn pure white and possessed. "Now, Damemon, let's kill them for Lord Yuu."

To the surprise of Team Xros Heart, Damemon evolves into Armamon. Yuu hops on Armamon's shoulder and raises his Xros Loader.

"Thanks to Da'ath, I've been able to dark digivolve Damemon to a higher form!" Yuu announced, "Let's see how your motley crew of Digi-losers handle Armamon!"

"Taiki, we have to save him from the darkness again!" Nene said to the Xros leader.

Kotone adds, "Please, Taiki!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Taiki takes out his Xros Loader, "Yuu, we pulled you from the darkness once and we'll do it again!"

"Let's just kick his scrawny ass and get this over with!" Kiriha exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'll save you, Yuu, my love!" Airu pleaded to him.

Taiki announce to his teammates, "Team Xros Heart, unite!"

Team Xros Heart take out their Xros Loaders and digivolve their partners. Shoutmon becomes OmegaShoutmon. Greymon becomes ZekeGreymon. Dorulumon evolves into JagerDorulumon. Ballistamon evolves into AlturBallistamon. Beelzebumon emerges from Taiki's Xros Loader and Xros Fuses with Mervamon to form XrosUpMervamon. Sparrowmon becomes RaptorSparrowmon. Gumdramon evolves into Arresterdramon. Psychemon becomes Astamon. Dracmon evolves into Yasyamon. Opossummon becomes ChoHakkaimon.

"Don't try to attack! Just subdue Yuu's partner!" Taiki said to his friends.

"Oh, you still care about me? How touching." Yuu rolls his eyes, "Oh, how much I wanna hurl."

Nene pleads, "Please, Yuu, wake up and snap out of it!"

Kotone cries, "Big brother, come back to us!"

OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, XrosUpMervamon, and Arresterdramon try neutralizing Armamon, but Yuu's partner swings his massive blade so fast he creates a shockwave that knocks the four Digimon back. JagerDorulumon, AlturBallistamon, RaptorSparrowmon, Astamon, Yasyamon, and ChoHakkaimon try their luck by attacking Armamon. Armamon flies around swinging his blade and knocking every Digimon back.

"C'mon, OmegaShoutmon!" Taiki said to his Digimon.

Kiriha encourages, "Get up and fight, ZekeGreymon!"

"Mervamon, we gotta stay in this and save my brother!" Nene said to her partner.

"Our Digimon can't even put a scratch on him!" Akari commented.

Zenjirou cries out, "What now?!"

Tagiru interjects, "This! Arresterdramon, on your feet! We're gonna bring Yuu and Damemon back to their senses!"

As Arresterdramon gets up with renewed power, he shoots up and unleashes _**March Flipper**_ , a barrage of rapidfire punches. He clobbers Armamon's sword. Yuu grits as he watches Arresterdramon attempting to break Armamon's defenses. OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon join in to help Arresterdramon. ZekeGreymon launches _**Trident Fang**_. OmegaShoutmon unleashes _**Heavy Metal Vulcan**_.

Taiki speaks out to his comrade, "Kiriha, let's combine our Digimon!"

"Best idea you've had since we got here." Kiriha agreed.

Taiki and Kiriha use Xros Loaders to combine OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon into Shoutmon DX. Shoutmon DX aids Arresterdramon as they pummel Armamon.

"Stay on him, Arrestrdramon!" Tagiru said.

"I think they might have it!" Zenjirou stated.

Akari exclaims, "Yeah, Armamon's on the ropes now!"

Cutemon cheers to both, "Go, Shoutmon DX! You can do it, Arresterdramon!"

"Let's purge the darkness outta those two!" Taiki announced.

As he realizes Armamon is in trouble, Yuu uses Darkness Loader to empower Armamon with more dark power. A dark aura forms over Armamon and knocks back his opponents.

"Should've just killed them when we had the chance!" Kiriha exclaimed.

"You're not killing my brother!" Nene yelled to the blond-haired teen.

"Yeah!" Kotone added.

Yuu grits, "That does it! You kids and your friendship speeches are getting on my last nerve! Armamon, evolve further!"

The Darkness Loader evolves Armamon into OmegaArmamon Burst Mode. Upon witnessing the fully evolved monster, Team Xros Heart falls into utter despair.

Yuu seems pleased with the outcome and licks his lips. "I don't think any of your partners are up to the task."

"We'll see!" Taiki stated.

"Yuu, c'mon snap out of it already!" Tagiru reasoned.

"Maybe you should die already!" Yuu yelled at Tagiru.

OmegaArmamon Burst Mode fires a beam toward Tagiru. Arresterdramon takes the blast for Tagiru and protects him.

"Darn, should've u-turned the blast and shot the idiot through the back." Yuu muttered.

"That's enough!" Airu points to Yuu, "This isn't you! You would never want to harm us! Those Da'ath creeps did this to you!"

"Sorry, slut, but this is who I am." Yuu said to Airu with vulgar language, "Didn't Taiki and the others clue you in that I was already in league with bad guys before? Now, I'm just serving bad guys with an even bigger scheme in mind. I couldn't pass up more power to surpass you all."

"Look, I know Tagiru's a mistake, but no need to take it out on the rest of us!" Taiki pleaded.

"You're right. Maybe if the rest of you follow in my lead, I'll ask Da'ath to spare you all." Yuu offered a second option.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Ryouma shrugged.

Akari shouts to Ryouma, "What?! You traitor!"

"What? It's the smart choice. Besides, better than following Tagiru's lead." Ren deadpan said.

Tagiru whimpers, "Why is everyone picking on me today?!"

"Yuu, you know we'll never turn to evil!" Nene said to him.

Yuu said to Nene, "Oh sister, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you'd understand most of all. You'd have anything you want joining Da'ath. but you want to play second or third fiddle to gogglehead losers so be it."

Airu then climbs up boxes and reaches Yuu, "That's enough!" She then slaps him, "This has to end now!"

"No, Airu!" ChoHakkaimon yelled.

"Get away from him, Airu!" Nene shouted.

Shoutmon DX comment, "She's nuts to even be up there!"

Yuu gives an apathetic look to Airu and rubs his face, "You dare lay a hand on me, slut?"

"Because someone has to knock some sense into you! Ok, so Tagiru is a loser! Who cares about him?! But, you, we care about you! Your sisters love you! And I love you!" Airu then takes Yuu's hands, "So, please return to the old you."

 **(Theme fades)**

Airu leans over for a kiss. Yuu for a second seems to snap out of it as his eyes turn to normal.

"Airu...?" However, Da'ath power returns to control Yuu and his eyes turn white again.

To the shock of all, Yuu forms an energy blade from his Darkness Loader and impales Airu with it. The guys are in shock and the girls turn away.

"YUU! NO!" Taiki said in horror.

"YUU!" Nene shockingly said.

"AIRU!" ChoHakkaimon flies up to grab Airu, but gets struck down by OmegaArmamon BM.

"Let her go!" Tagiru ordered.

Yuu turns Airu around and pulls energy blade out. He cops a feel on her left breast and smirks. She's unable to reciprocate her feelings for him while she's dying.

Yuu sardonic said, "Don't worry, I _love_ you, too."

As Yuu kisses her cheek, Airu's eyes became lifeless. He throws Airu to Taiki and raises hands.

"If I can do this to the slut, imagine what I can do to you, my sisters!" Yuu sinisterly declared.

Nene is aghast, "Yuu..."

Kotone is also horrified, "Stop it!"

"Screw this, if he did that to Airu." Ren muttered.

Ryouma then comment, "Yeah, I hear there's an awesome retro arcade nearby..."

"Oh, but the fun's just begun." Yuu evilly smiled.

 **(Two Steps From Hell –** _ **He Who Brings the Night**_ **continues)**

Team Xros Heart watch as the area around them distorts and the toy aisle section turns coverts into a MMO-like setting.

"Thanks to Da'ath, I can even warp reality." Yuu said.

"Well, ain't that a bitch." Taiki muttered.

"Now, let's take this game up a notch! OmegaArmamon Burst Mode, show no mercy!" Yuu ordered his Digimon.

OmegaArmamon BM brandishes his swords and prepares for a final battle with Team Xros Heart.

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us/Outside**_

Outside in the parking lot, Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and Athenamon are fending off the Gorgonmon sisters, to which Medusamon has then transform into a 10-ft draconic serpent. She retains her reptilian arms, but her lower body is serpentine in nature, has a draconian head and body, yellow eyes, forked tongue, copper scheme covered her scaly body except for a yellow under belly and the tufts of red hair covering her back, this new form is named Najadramon.

"I'd say we transform to show them monstrous fear!" Euraylemon has an idea.

Sthenomon hiss, "Yes indeed, sister!"

Emitting a pale green glow, Euraylemon becomes a monster similar to Najadramon, but has an orange-brown scheme, black stripes, and a yellow under belly similar to a tiger snake. She has tufts of blue hair covering her back. Her new form is named Taipandramon.

Having a similar glow, Sthenomon becomes a draconic serpent similar to her sisters, but has an ebony scheme with a light gray under belly similar to a black mamba, and has tufts of green hair covering her back. Her new form is named Mambadramon.

Athenamon flies around Najadramon's tail strikes. As she goes to cut off the Gorgonmon's tail, Najadramon spins her body around and headbutts Athenamon down. Najadramon attempts to blast her with a petrification beam, but ChaosGallantmon comes out of nowhere and deflects beam with his shield.

"ChaosGallantmon?!" Athenamon exclaimed.

ChaosGallantmon respond to the Amazon Digi-Queen, "Don't call me your savior. I just want the Gorgonmon sisters gone, but I can'd do it alone. We have company."

Kari (YYGDM) arrives with Ophanimon. Seraphimon comes with TK (YYGDM). Willis comes with Cherubimon and GoldenMegaGargomon.

"You wanted help?" Kari (YYGDM) offered.

TK calls, "We brought our partners, the three Celestial Digimon!"

"And don't forget me! GoldenMegaGargomon!" The golden-palette MegaGargomon greeted.

ChaosGallantmon mumbles, "Great another mouthy Terriermon."

"Lady Athenamon, we've come to aid you." Ophanimon said to her.

"Allow us to assist." Seraphimon added.

Athenamon nods to the two Celestial angels, "I gladly accept. As for this monster, it's Medusamon. She's evolved into Najadramon, her Mega form, but even by Mega standards I should still be a match for her."

"Yes, I should, but Da'ath has increased my powers and my sisters' powers to enable us to tackle numerous Mega-level Digimon at once!" Najadramon screeched.

"All right, enough talk! Time to we slay this beast!" ChaosGallantmon declared.

The Celestial Digimon, GoldenMegaGargomon, Athenamon, and ChaosGallantmon storm toward Najadramon. The Gorgonmon Digimon is able to evade and deflect some of the Digimon's attacks. While the Celestials' holy attacks don't do much, Athenamon, ChaosGallantmon, and GoldenMegaGargomon's attacks do pierce into Najadramon's hide.

In another section of the parking lot, Tai & Matt (YYGDM) watch Omegamon engage Taipandramon. Taipandramon coils her body around Omegamon and tries to squeeze the life out of him.

"Break loose, Omegamon!" Tai (YYGDM) encouraged.

Matt (YYGDM) points out, "Look, here comes our friends!"

Just then, Sora (YYGDM), Mimi (YYGDM), Yolei (YYGDM), and Taichi (Tri) come to the rescue with their Digimon. Phoenixmon, Lotusmon, Valkyrimon, and WarGreymon (Tri) bombared Tapiandramon with numerous attacks. Taipandramon briefly withdraws and lets Omegamon go.

"Thanks, my friends." Omegamon then sees WarGreymon (Tri), "A WarGreymon?"

Taichi (Tri) waves his hand and grins, "Hey, thought I'd tag along since another me would need my help."

Tai (YYGDM) is befuddled, "What? Oh boy, it's the Tri me! Oh man, this is really nuts!"

"We can fanboy later. We got three Gorgonmon sisters to stop." Sora (YYGDM) breaks the brief introduction.

"Eew, I totally hate snakes." Mimi (YYGDM) said in disgust.

"Let that bitch have it, Valkyrimon!" Yolei (YYGDM) said to her Digimon.

WarGreymon (Tri) then interjects, "Omegamon, I'll provide you any back-up you need."

"Thank you." Omegamon nodded.

"I don't care how many Digimon you send, I'll eradicate you all!" Taipandramon roared.

Taipandramon slithers toward the Digimon forces. Omegamon, WarGreymon (Tri), Phoenixmon, Lotusmon, and Valkyrimon spread out as they attack Taipandramon from different sides.

On an opposite parking lot, Mambadramon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode cease their attacks. Davis (YYGDM) and Ken (YYGDM) see Izzy, Joe, and Cody coming to them. GranKuwagamon, Plesiomon, and Vikemon intervene to help Imperialdramon FM surround Mambadramon.

"Glad you guys can make it!" Davis (YYGDM) grinned.

Ken (YYGDM) comment, "We sure could use some reinforcements."

Joe (YYGDM) groans, "Can't believe there's even such a thing as Gorgonmon sisters."

Izzy (YYGDM) explains to the Digidestined, "According to their profiles, they're high-class Mega Digimon, but should only be strong enough for the likes of Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and Athenamon to take down."

"I think the enemy's powered them up greatly beyond their natural powers." Cody responded.

"Excellent deduction, friends." A voice called out to them.

The Digi-Destined look up and see Madoudramon, the source of the voice.

"Maoudramon!" Ken (YYGDM) exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" Davis (YYGDM) asked.

Madoudramon drops in and walks over to attack Mambadramon.

"Normally, I'd be your enemy, but today we fight to defeat a common threat!" Madoudramon said and dodges Mambadramon's mouth blasts.

"Then, for today alliance accepted!" Imperialdramon FM replied.

As Imperialdramon FM and Madoudramon attack Mambadramon from the front, GranKuwagamon, Plesiomon, and Vikemon attack from the rear. Mambadramon manages to slither away and expels mouth blasts to keep the Digimon at bay.

"Gorgonmon sisters, your luck has just about run out once me and ChaosGallantmon have arrived!" Madoudramon announced.

The battle in the parking lot heats up and the Gorgonmon sisters find themselves in a big heap of trouble. Can anyone survive this?

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios Delta**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part:**_ _**Urban Battlefield (Part IV)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Whelp, the army's arrival shows the obvious dire situation against global threats like Da'ath. Apparently, Ritsu and Taiyou have an older brother who's part of the JSDF. Meet Lieutenant Takarada. He's an OC made by GuiltyKingOumaShu's story that I once suggested him of Ritsu having a younger brother like Taiyou, but he eventually decide on having an older one to fit the darker setting of his works. So another canon immigrant.**

 **Now there's the big battles against the Pacific Rim Kaijuus. Good thing Godzilla and his two associates arrive to help the mechs and Survey Corp. Some of you readers can cheer on another Attack on Titan x Pacific Rim interaction.**

 **Taking place in Toys R Us: Oh wow, my co-author gives Lotso a boost in making him a threat to his human-sized hostilities. I'm also surprise that Duke Devilin of all people is killed by that bear ass. Revenge is on for Miho to pursue him. At the same time, I give a big twist that Yuu Amano & Damemon are under control by Da'ath because they want to get revenge on Young Hunters, forcing Team Xros Hearts to fight and save them. However, I'm also shock to see Airu is killed. The Gorgonmon sisters have some screen time to get revenge, granted they appear because Athenamon and Medusamon (OCs owned by Belletiger, one of Kanius' long-time contributors) first appeared in one of Kanius' specials called _Digimon Fusion: A Future From Hell_ , ten years have passed since that old fic that this will be the last time their enmity is shown.**

 **Send a review and see you in the next part!**


	18. Chapter 18: Urban Battlefield (4)

_**A/N**_ : **Now here's the second half of Manhattan's return, this time there are more surprises shown.**

* * *

 _ **Minutes Ago**_

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village**_

Rewinding back to a past time, at the Greenwich area, Hare, Yahiro, Souta, Kanon, and Jun are hiding inside a florist store without any enemy noticing. It is a store that sells flowers, and is run by a young Japanese woman with long brunette hair and eyes named Kanzaki Harune, who offered the teenagers to safety.

Just then, the Tennouzu classmates hear a low growl coming from outside. Harune shushes at them with her index finger to stay quiet. Yahiro takes a brief peek before he once again hides as they figure out that an _Indominus rex_ is scouting outside. It sniffs as the hybrid carnivore's snout begins to venture inside the retail store. The Tennouzu students are afraid that they will be found, until the _Indominus_ hears the sounds of gunfire coming from another direction. It roars as it camouflages and leaves to the Time Square area where Lieutenant Takarada and the military are recently around.

The Tennouzu students then walk outside and are relief that they are safe. Harune is seen besides them.

"Man we're happy that we won't get chowed down!" Souta smiled.

"Thank this nice lady who helped us." Hare gives a positive gesture to Harune.

Harune closes her eyes and smiles, "It is not a problem, just getting my part-time job done."

"We just got lucky, but we should find one of the bunkers that people hid." Yahiro urged the group.

Just then, they saw that Kuhoin Arisa found them in the commotion. She has looking all over the place to find them.

"Arisa?!" Souta said in surprise.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Hare asked in curiousity.

"Thank god I found you guys, for a moment I was so worried." Arisa responded to them.

"It's better to feel that way." Jun said.

Souta then ask to the student council president with a smile, "How's your time with the Kaiba family, boss lady?"

"It's great, but no time to chat at the moment." Arisa replied for the serious matter in hand.

Agreeing to what their Student Council president says, they are about to leave. However, Kanon senses a bad presence behind.

"Guys.." Kanon muttered.

Hearing Kanon's words, they and Harune turn to see none other than Nanba, Sudou, Ritsu, and Miyabi standing there near motionless and their heads look down.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! If you're going to bother us, then stop, you have to come with us to stay alive." Yahiro gives them an offer.

However, there's no sudden response coming from the bullies.

"What's wrong with them?" pondered Arisa.

Souta taunts the bullies, "Great, I guess Sudou is such a prick of stealing Ritsu from me, you know what I'm saying?"

Kanon fears in responding, "I don't think it's the right time, Souta."

 **(Cue Jurassic World –** _ **Raptor Your Heart Out**_ **)**

To their slight surprise, Nanba and his group begin to look up and stare at them with sinister looks.

Nanba begins to smirk at them, "Looks like you will eat your words, carcass."

The Tennouzu classmates are startled at the threat coming from Nanba. Suddenly, four pentagram symbols with small crystals sprouting on the sides appear on Nanba and his cohorts' forehead and emit an ominous energy.

"What the heck?!" Yahiro said in shock.

Sudou cackles, "That's right, we're sick of this damn world that we want to tear it all apart!

"On and down with it!" Ritsu smirked.

Miyabi simply gives a creepy grin from her usual emotionless expression.

Suddenly, a trail of dark aura is between the Tennouzu students and Nanba's pack. Springing out are four raptor-like familiars with feathers that give hellish screeches in being summoned by their masters. Their sizes are similar to Jurassic Park/World's raptors. Nanba's raptor is the size of a _Utahraptor_ that is an _Achillobator_ named Achilles. Sudou's is the second largest that is an _Atrociraptor_ called Ajax. Ritsu's is an _Acheroraptor_ named Aello. And Miyabi's is a _Bambiraptor_ named Atlanta.

Hare and Kanon back off and let out screams.

Souta backs off, "Oh god dammit!"

"Please do something!" Hare shouted to Harune.

However, to Hare and the Tennouzu students' paled surprise, Harune is not concern of anything. The young flower lady gives a sinister expression and begins to wear a gray Da'ath visor, that's right, she's one of the organization's spies.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, submit to Da'ath's will or else." Harune coldly stated to the classmates.

"Oh god, she's part of the bad guys as well!" Jun cried out.

"No, this can't be!" Kanon added about it.

Arisa frowns at Nanba, "Call this off right now!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Student Council President. Besides, our new dogs are hungry for food, and y'all are on the low food chain." Nanba declared to her.

Nanba's pack and their raptors are slowly walking closer towards the Tennouzu students as they are hungry to kill. Arisa looks at the surroundings while guarding her friends up front.

"Let's make a run for it!" Souta fearfully shouted.

Taking no chances of getting killed, the classmates split to two in different directions. Souta, Kanon, and Jun escape on one side. While Hare, Arisa, and Yahiro escape through the other. Nanba and his pack, alongside Harune, watch their prey getting away from their grasps.

"When will they ever learn?" Nanba said to himself.

"I'll let the rest in your hands then." Harune said to Nanba's group before calmly walking away from the scene.

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village/Alleyway**_

At a narrow alleyway, Souta, Kanon, and Jun are panting by running as fast as they can from their chasers. They are at the blockade with a metal fence and a large garbage bin.

"Come on guys, we gotta climb up!" Souta begins to reach the top of the garbage bin.

"I'm hurrying, Souta!" Kanon cried out to him.

Jun then said to his two friends, "Okay, I'm with you but this is out of hand to see Nanba and his classmates are having _Velociraptors_!"

Just then, they turn in distance to see Sudou, Ritsu, Ajax, and Aello approaching.

"We totally found you." Sudou grinned.

Souta chuckles nervously at the brunette-haired girl, "Ehehe, your not trying to kill me, Ritsu?"

Ritsu rolls her eyes and glares at Souta, "Yeah right, I rather see you die, worthless pussy."

Ajax and Aello growl in response towards the Tennouzu Classmates, to which they then charge at them.

"Run for it!" Souta leaps to the other side to run with Kanon following forward.

Ajax's head destroys part of the metal fence in attempt to reach out and snaps his jaws. Jun found a trash lid to hit a lunging Aello to stun her before he leaps to the other side and follows Souta and Kanon.

Sudou growls, "Damn, they can't escape us for long."

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village/New York University cafeteria**_

Inside one of the cafeterias of New York University, Arisa, Hare, and Yahiro make it through and attempt to seal the doors by Yahiro pushing a cafeteria table while Hare is holding some chairs with all the strength she's carrying.

Yahiro is pushing the table to the door, "I hope my little brother is okay.."

Hare then puts the chairs on top, "But really, what is wrong with Nanba and his gang?"

"I think we saw some kind of symbols on their foreheads. They must be manipulated by Da'ath." Arisa explained to them.

Yahiro feels annoyed, "Figures, how they could be this stupid in getting kidnapped by GHQ?"

"At least it couldn't get any worse." Hare said.

The kind-hearted girl better regret, because Achilles' head burst through the doorway roaring, that make Hare loudly scream while Yahiro and Arisa react in surprise.

"C'mon!" Yahiro leads Hare and Arisa as they ran to leave the cafeteria.

Just as when the area is emptied, Achilles backs off for allowing outside that the doors instantly opens. Turns out Miyabi is the cause by materialized a scythe to destroy the door handler with Nanba and Atlanta standing beside her and Achilles. Nanba and Achilles walk forward to look for their hunt, but their nowhere to be found.

"I've sense that their not that far." Miyabi said to Nanba.

Nanba replies with his statement, "And Makishima Shogo _imprinted_ his philosophy to us of killing. Let's keep chasing them like the pack we are."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

" _And I looked, and behold, a pale horse! And its rider's name was Death, and Hades followed him."_ (Rev 6:8)

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Part XVIII**_

 _ **Urban Battlefield (Part IV)**_

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

 **(Cue Cyberpunk - The Enigma TNG -** _ **Neon Tokyo**_ **)**

Switching back to Time Square, Yugi and Tea stay behind and being the battle couple of Dark Magicians, they blast away Endlaves and Da'ath members with their magic. Just then, they are taken surprise when Jaden, Yuma, Yuya, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Leo & Luna, and Crow arrive as reinforcements.

Yugi greets to Jaden, Yusei, the Signers, Yuma, and Yuya, "My friends, glad you can be here."

"My gosh, Yugi, we have all the Yu-Gi-Oh! leads here!" Tea gasped.

"We can call it a reunion." Jaden said and turns to Yugi and Yusei, "Right, guys?"

Yusei shrugs at the former Slifer Red, "Yeah, sure."

Yuma goes into fanboy mode and cries out, "Ahhhh! Can't believe I'm in the company of not just Jaden and Yusei, but the legendary Muto Yugi!"

"I know, this is like totally a dream come true!" Yuya added.

Yuma and Yuya show off their signature cards off to Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei to win them over.

Akiza said to Tea, "Isn't this cute?"

"Yugi's totally got new admirers." Tea replied to the Kallen look-a-like.

Leo said to Luna, "Isn't this just cool, sis? Yusei meeting the Yugioh protags!"

"Pfft, but can Yugi and the others take on a king like me?" Jack gruffed.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred and startles the Yu-Gi-Oh group. The Yu-Gi-Oh characters notice four figures materializing inside the smoke cloud.

"What the heck's that?!" Yuma cried out.

Yuya then sees someone, more of them, "I see four..."

"Four people I should hope, and not monsters." Crow stated.

However, the four figures were revealed: Paradox from _Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time_ and three young men garbed in similar clothing Paradox wore. Drake Savage/Dragoon is a moderate-sized, sleek teen with blonde, spiky hair and teal eyes. Hector Armstrong/Grapplo is tall muscular man with braided black hair and brown eyes. Gus Payne/Zealoss is a shorter, moderately built man with long black hair and stoic gray eyes.

"Paradox?!" Yugi said in shock.

Yusei gasp, "No way we beat you!"

"Guess he wants a rematch." Jaden has it figured.

"Speaking of rematches, he brought the Paradais Knights we dueled in Dawn of Chaos!" Yugi remembered facing these three disgruntled Duelists before.

Paradox gives the Mandark laugh and respond, "Hahahahah! Correction, Yugi-boy! They're the Da'ath Knights!"

Dragoon reintroduces to Yusei, "I'll be honored to beat you in our rematch duel, Fudo Yusei."

Grapplo growls to Jaden, "Yuki Jaden, paybacks are a bitch!"

Zealoss announces to Yugi, "This time I will defeat you, Muto Yugi!"

"Ahhh, I see you brought the pipsqueaks with ya." Paradox sees Yuma and Yuya.

"Hey, who are ya calling pipsqueak?!" Yuma gets offended.

Yuya sees that Paradox has a point, "Well, we are kinda small compared to the badass trio."

Tea then pats Yuma and Yuya's backs, "Right, size isn't everything."

"That's right!" Leo and Luna both said.

"Da'ath Knights, let's make an example out of these fools!" Paradox ordered his cohorts.

Yusei then said to Yugi, "Hey, Yugi."

"Yeah?" Yugi asked the Signer duelist.

"Just remember I'll be here for you if you need me." Yusei said to him.

Yugi smiles, "Same with you."

Seeing a mere Yugioh Abridged reference, Tea and Akiza sweatdrop seeing their boyfriends making glances to each other.

"I think those two like each other." Akiza noticed.

"A little too much." Tea added.

"Ahahaha, ok, Da'ath Knights! Let's pulverize these dweebs!" Paradox declared the assault.

Once Paradox and the Da'ath Knights launched an attack on the Duelists, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei countered by summoning their famed monsters.

"Dark Magician!" Yugi calls forth the notorius spellcaster Duel Monster.

"Go, Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden summons his signature warrior monster.

Yusei calls forth the white and blue Signer dragon, "Stardust Dragon, go forth!"

"Our turn, Yuya!" Yuma said to the Arc V duelist.

Yuya nods at the Zexal duelist, "I'm ready!"

Yuma summons Gagaga Magician and Utopia. Yuya brings out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Let's show these blokes what we're made of!" Jack valiantly announced.

The Signers bring out their Signer Dragons. Tea readied her magic staff. Paradox unleashes his Malefic dragon family to attack the Yuma, Yuya, the other Signers, and Tea. Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Malefic Cyber End Dragon, Malefic Rainbow Dragon, Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Malefic Stardust Dragon, Malefic Red Dragon Archfiend, and Malefic Truth Dragon are summoned to battle.

Jack's Red Nova Dragon takes on Malefic Red Dragon Archfiend. Akiza's Black Rose Dragon battles Malefic Rainbow Dragon. Crow's Blackwing Dragon takes on Malefic Cyber End Dragon. Leo's Power Tool Dragon attacks Malefic Truth Dragon. Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon battles Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Yuya and Yuma's monsters engaged Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Stardust Dragon.

"Ah man! We're up against Blue-Eyes and Stardust!" Yuma cried out in surprise.

"You two can beat them! Use your monsters!" Yugi encouraged the newcomer.

"You heard him, Yuma! Let's kick their tail!" Yuya said.

Tea then interjects with her staff, "I'll back you two up."

Yuma and Yuya respond to her, "Thanks, miss."

"Ok, let's raise the stakes! Born from threshold of the dimension of Darkness... and that other stuff!" Paradox cried out, "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Malefic Paradox Dragon!"

Paradox brings out Malefic Paradox Dragon much to Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden's dismay.

"Crud. Not him again." Jaden groaned.

Yusei said otherwise, "We beat him before and we can do it again!"

"Not if we're here!" Dragoon speaks up.

To even the odds, Zealoss becomes Number C1000: Numerronius, Grapplo becomes Darkness Neosphere, and Dragoon becomes Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord.

"Aw great, they can Spirit Fuse into Duel Monsters!" Jaden groaned.

The Da'ath Knights appears to attack the main trio regardless. Grapplo reignites his feud with Jaden. Dragoon attacks Yusei head-on. Zealoss engages Yugi. Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, and Stardust Dragon battle Malefic Paradox Dragon. It is a struggle between both sides of Duelists.

Paradox gives Mandark laugh again, "Face it, losers! You won't beat Da'ath!"

Yugi retorts while fighting off Zealoss, "But, we're welcome to try!"

* * *

Meanwhile, an _Indominus rex_ , _Stegoceratops_ , two _Koolasaurus_ , and three _Tropeogopterus_ are about to attack Tyranno Hassleberry and the other secondary Neo Duelists (Chazz, Alexis, Aster, Syrus).

"Yes, it's dino rumble! Step back, guys! I'll handle this!" Hassleberry's eyes has narrow into reptilian-like slits.

With that, Hassleberry activates his Duel Spirit/Spirit Fusion power and turns into Ultimate Tyranno.

"Wait, hang on, Hassleberry!" Syrus runs towards him.

Hassleberry roars and charges at the _I. rex_. He pushes the _Indominus_ and swats the _Stegoceratops_ with his tail. The two _Koolasaurus_ and three _Tropeogopterus_ jump onto Hassleberry while biting into him. Hassleberry tries fighting off the hybrid dinosaur gang.

"That's it! We're helping out!" Aster declared.

"Agreed!" Alexis said.

Syrus rushes to the battlefield, "Hang on, buddy!"

The Neo-Duelists activate their Spirit Fusion forms. Chazz turns into the Ojama King and summons the XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Syrus turns into the Cyber Dragon. Aster becomes Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious. Alexis transforms into Cyber Blader.

"Let's blow these fake dinos outta the sky!" Chazz charges up the XYZ-Dragon Cannon and blasts the dinosaurs off Hassleberry.

Syrus flies over and blasts the three _Koolasaurus_ into dust. Aster dives into a _Tropeogopterus_ and unleashes punches all over it. Cyber Blader lands fast kicks that breaks a _Tropeogopterus_ ' neck. Chazz unloads a massive beam that gravely injures the _Stegoceratops_. Hassleberry gets up and engages the _Indominus rex_ again in a battle to the death.

"Ain't no way a fake gonna beat me, the king of dino duelists!" Hassleberry shouted.

The _Indominus rex_ just roars back at Hassleberry and pounces at him. The giants wrestle around the streets with biting and scratching.

Suddenly, a few stray blasts kills the third _Tropeogopterus_. The group looks up and sees a Cyber End Dragon descending. The blasts obviously came from this beast. Riding the beast is Blair, who the Neo-Duelists recognize.

"It's my brother, Zane, in his Duel Spirit Fusion form!" Syrus figures out the Cyber End Dragon's identity.

"And Blair's with him!" Alexis pointed out that Blair has called for help.

"Mind if I join in, fellas?!" Blair asked as she jumps off and transforms into Dunames Dark Witch.

Zane lands and sets his sights on _Indominus rex_.

"Glad to have you here, bro!" Syrus smiled at his older brother.

"Seems we got a dino rumble." Blair sees Hassleberry fighting the dangerous hybrid.

"You can say that again." Alexis witnessed.

Aster then urges the team, "C'mon, y'all, Hassleberry needs us!"

Then, the Neo-Duelists head off to aid Hassleberry against the _Indominus rex_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sailor Neo Moon, RJ Urameshi, Igasu, Moonlight Knight, and Hino Cammy are fending off Da'ath agents and _Microraptors_. Even Luna, Artemis and Diana decide to join the action by changing to their human forms and give supporting abilities to their allies.

Neo Moon vaporizes the _Microraptors_ with scepter, "These little dinos are getting annoying!"

"I say bring more on!" Igasu grabs two _Microraptors_ and smashes their heads together, "I bet these little ones taste like chicken!"

"Well, dinosaurs are related to birds." Cammy explained.

Moonlight Knight stabs a Da'ath agent and kicks down another, "Can we keep science lessons to a minimum, guys?"

Suddenly, a cold wind passes through and freezes nearly everything in sight, except the heroes.

"It's so cold that this whole place got frozen!" Cammy felt the chills.

Moonlight Knight cautiously mutters, "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Does this remind you of anything?" RJ asked his friends.

Igasu interjects, "It's not _Frozen_ and Elsa's not in town."

"I was talking to my girlfriend, you dumbass." RJ scoffs at Igasu and turns to Neo Moon, "Does this ring any bells, Usa?"

"Yes, I know the only evil force cold enough to do this." Neo Moon begins to figure out.

Luna nods at her, "Yes, me, too."

An evil laughter is heard and the group sees an ice maiden. This ice maiden is the malevolent entity known as Princess Snow Kaguya from the _Sailor Moon S_ movie.

Princess Kaguya quickly recognizes Neo Moon and Luna. "Look what we have here. I remember you two very well."

"It's no doubt Da'ath brought you back." Luna replied to the icy villainess.

"Be careful of her ice magic, everyone! You get caught and you're frozen instantly!" Artemis warned his friends.

"You won't beat us, Kaguya." Diana said of heard about her.

"Oh, blah, blah, let's get this over with!" Kaguya then sends a ice wind toward the group.

The group dodges and the spot they stood on became frozen solid.

"I can't defeat her this way. Time to break out my Dai-Valkyrie power!" Neo Moon pulls out her Valkyrie Dagger and transforms into Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon.

"This is getting too cold for my liking." Igasu sarcastically commented.

"Then, let me make it more frigid for you." Kaguya declared.

As Kaguya summoned an ice ball, two energy beams blast her from behind. Kaguya and the heroes look up to see two figures dropping in. They are Kuiiza and Kujiko, the two Rajita generals that faithfully served Rajita warlord Kaiser Ghidorah.

"You two assclowns?" RJ sees the two reptilian generals.

"Now be nice to the ones who just saved you." Kuiiza replied.

Kujiko bellows and raises arms, "I'm gonna smash that ice bitch!"

"You'll get your chance. By the way, we came with reinforcements." Kuiiza lets the group know.

"Reinforcements?" Luna pondered.

Kuiiza snaps his fingers and more former bad guys appear. Queen Beryl, Esmeraude, Zoisite, and Kunzite appear to help the group against Kaguya.

Queen Beryl talks to Neo Moon, "Future princess, understand I still loathe your mother, your grandmother, and the whole Lunar bloodline, but I won't have anyone freezing a world I was born from."

"We will fight anyone who opposes our queen." Zoisite said and talks to Kunzite, "Right, my love?"

"Indeed, Zoisite. Our love will be strong enough to melt this frigid woman's ice." Kunzite responded to his gay lover.

Neo Moon scoffs, "I know all about the Dark Kingdom. Ok, you guys are in, but no funny business. I got my eye on you!"

"Same here!" Diana cried out.

Neo Moon then warns to Esmeraude, "And if you're here, Rubeus is not too far. Don't think I haven't forgotten you and your Black Moon crew chasing me through time!"

Esmeraude chortles at the younger Senshi, "My my, you've gotten much feistier with age, rabbit."

"And your annoying laugh hasn't changed." Luna commented.

Having heard enough babble, Kaguya spreads an ice sheet across the city block and forces the group back.

"Did you think I'd come alone as well? Another fellow movie villain has come." Kaguya brings forth another ally.

Suddenly, a building exploded behind the group and trudging through the ruined building is a giant woman. This villain is someone Neo Moon and the humanoid cat family recognize.

"Queen Badiane?!" Neo Moon said in aghast.

"As if Kaguya wasn't bad enough!" Artemis cried out.

Badiane sights on Neo Moon and said, "Princess of the moon, I see you've grown, but it changes little! I'll have my revenge on you!"

Neo Moon gives a sardonic question, "Wow, how many enemies have I made?"

"A lot, but we'll kick this giant bitch's ass together." RJ replied.

"Nah, you take care of the ice queen. The giant woman is on me and Shingo." Cammy interjected.

Moonlight Knight nods, "We got this."

Then, Cammy and Moonlight Knight combine spirit energy into a ball, which they lob right at Queen Badiane's face. The blast explodes and distracts her long enough for Cammy and Moonlight Knight to land on a rooftop.

"My sister, your sister, and the other Senshi took this villain before. Now it's our turn to fight the enemies they've defeated." Cammy declared to take the stage.

"I won't let sis down!" Moonlight Knight proudly said.

Suddenly, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Akurah the Blood Uranus, and Urihcim the Blood Neptune drop in beside Cammy and Moonlight Knight.

"And you won't have to fight her alone." Uranus stepped in.

"After all, we fought this villain before." Neptune remembered.

Akurah sees Badiane and comment, "Whoa, that's one big bitch."

"The Kaijuu battles are that way!" Urihcim points toward Time Square.

Then, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune take out their Valkyrie Daggers. They transform right away into Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and Dai-Valkyrie Neptune.

"Since Badiane's very powerful, why not just go all out?" Uranus wondered.

"Indeed, this will require our Dai-Valkyrie forms." Neptune answered the obvious.

Suddenly, two more figures drop in beside Cammy, Moonlight Knight, and the Outers. It was two other of Rajita Warlord Ghidorah's minions, the video game reality warper Emag Oediv and former general Revenant.

"More Rajita freaks?!" Cammy cried out.

"I take it you're going to help us?" Uranus doubtfully questioned.

Revenant answers, "Reluctantly so. You best avoid my aging mist when I unleash it, or not. I don't care."

"Hehehahaha, we brought some company of our own!" Emag Oediv cackled.

Just then, Queen Nehellenia, Rubeus, Jadeite, and Nephrite arrive on the scene.

"If Esmeraude is gonna have fun, then so I am." Rubeus stepped in to fight.

Jadeite speaks to Uranus and Neptune, "So, you're the lesbian Senshi couple I've been hearing about."

"And you're that misogynistic Dark General that gave our friends hell during their rookie days." Neptune meets him the first time.

"Man, we can so take you back then and even now." Uranus said.

"That's nice, but we can settle this later. Besides, I know Kunzite and Zoisite would love to chat with you sometime." Jadeite compares them to Uranus/Neptune.

"Naru, I know you've fallen for another man, but I will still fight in your honor." Nephrite recalled his time with one of Moon's civilian friends.

"I don't care about anything, except getting rid of my competition." Queen Nehellenia looks up at Badiane.

Badiane stumbles on the building and tries to knock the group off the roof.

"Hold it steady, everyone!" Cammy ordered.

Moonlight Knight cries out, "Man, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Uranus speaks out.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and Neptune fly up to attack Badiane's face. Uranus summons her animal spirit, Gryphon the Griffin, and sends him to hit her with a tornado attack. Neptune summons her animal spirit, Hippocampus the Seahorse, to dowse the giant villainess with water. Uranus and Neptune coordinate their animals to attack Badiane with combined air/water blasts.

"Hey, don't spoil the fun!" Emag Oediv yelled.

"I know, right?!" Revenant cried out.

The two Rajita warriors, the two former Dark Generals, Rubeus, and Queen Nehellenia unleash attacks on Badiane. Cammy forges a floating orb transport for her and Moonlight Knight. They float above Badiane.

"Once they wear her down, we'll intervene." Cammy strategized the plan.

"Ready whenever you are." Moonlight Knight said to her.

Cammy and Moonlight Knight take each other's hands for the next part and looking up to each other.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

In the Midtown section, Henbu & MegaGargomon, Seirika & Sakuyamon, Alice & Dobermon, and Shinobu Sara managed to defeat an army of Endlaves, Anti-Bodies, an _I. rex_ , and numerous _Koolasaurus_.

MegaGargomon is shaking his fists up like a boxer, "Yeah, who else wants some?!"

"I think they do!" Henbu pointed out at a coming Endlave army storming the group.

"Ugh, this is getting annoying." Seirika groaned.

Before they initiated a counterattack, a combined fire blast and lightning-like projectile tore through the Endlaves. Suzakato and Gallantmon arrive on the scene.

"It's Takato!" Alice sees him.

Henbu smiles, "Nice save!"

Seirika smirks, "Glad you decided to come back."

"We're not the only ones to come back!" Suzakato stated.

Right on cue, Himakko and YoukaiInumon arrive tearing up some Endlaves. Himakko used his Wolverine-like claws to tear up an Endlave and then used magnetism to toss some Endlaves away. YoukaiInumon shoots out dark wildfire and destroys Endlaves.

"Inumon, am I glad you're back." Sakuyamon said to her husband.

YoukaiInumon grins at Sakuyamon, "Sorry to worry you."

Just then, more Endlaves gets blown up by varied elemental attacks. The Beast Tamers and their cohorts watch as the Legendary Warriors arrive to wreck havoc on the bad guys. Takuya/KaiserGreymon and Kouji/MagnaGarurumon comes charging through Endlaves with the other eight Legendary Warriors.

"Hey, fellas! We're back!" KaiserGreymon greeted.

"You guys are always sight for sore eyes." Suzakato said to the whole group.

"We did manage to bring some company. "Loweemon then announced.

Fairymon shows them their unexpected allies, "Allow us to introduce y'all to the Dark Legendary Warriors."

"I need no introductions." Duskmon scoffed and turns to Loweemon, "Right, Kouichi?"

"Well, no..." Loweemon hates to admit his dark counterpart.

Of the ten Dark Legendary Warriors, Duskmon is the most notable much to Loweemon's discomfort. The other Dark Warriors emerge one by one:

Fuegomon, the Dark Warrior of Fire, resembles a tall humanoid figure almost entirely concealed in a dark leather duster. He also had on a wide-brimmed fedora. His face seemed to be covered in some kind of crimson armor with yellowish eyes.

Fluorescemon, the Dark Warrior of Light, is a slightly shorter humanoid figure wearing dark blue and gray body armor. He also had on black pants with dark blue trim and a silver belt tied over his waist. A silver mask with embellished black and yellow markings covered half of his face.

Strikemon, the Dark Warrior of Thunder, is a dark blue-bodied stag beetle with red incisors, a black armored back, and limbs covered in black scales.

Polarmon, the Dark Warrior of Ice, is a white bear dog covered in shards of ice and bearing sharp teeth used to tear his enemies apart.

DeviHarpymon, the Dark Warrior of Wind, resembles a Harpymon with black and white feathers, but without a head piece and with long dark red hair hanging down her head. Her arms were bare, free of feather, and armed with sharp talons. Her eyes are covered in a metal visor like Cyclops'.

Rustmon, the Dark Warrior of Metal, is a dark green metal-bodied man with signs of wear and a wedge-shaped protrusion from the head. He also had two blades jutting from the elbows and spikes lined up across his chest.

Rotmon, the Dark Warrior of Wood, is a rotten wooden humanoid with thick green moss and yellow eyes shining through two gaping holes. His mouth was jagged, giving a haunting 'jack-o-lantern' like look.

Tylowomon, the Dark Warrior of Water, is an attractive-looking shark fishwoman; her upper half is a long black and fringe-haired woman with yellow eyes, resembling a shark's, and wearing a dark purple coat. Her lower half is the body of a great white shark's.

NegaGolemon, the Dark Warrior of Earth, resembles a Golemon-like Digimon, but with dark red skin and with added armor covering his shoulders. A large hammer was seen attached to this behemoth's back.

"Together that makes us the Dark Legendary Warriors." Fuegomon introduced to his group.

"Sheesh, as if Duskmon was creepy enough, we got a whole buncha creepos!" MegaGargomon commented.

"Best watch your mouth, dog rabbit, least you want me to rust your whole metal body." Rotmon threatened.

Sara then said to Henbu, "Can we trust them?"

"At this point, we have no choice. To defeat Da'ath, we have to team with our own enemies." Henbu answered.

"Yeah, like them!" Himakko points to four figures hiding behind the shadows on a rooftop.

An epic lightning bolt struck the top view of the rooftop, revealing the Demon Beast Generals. The Beast Tamers and their Digimon knew full well about these four dark warriors.

BlazeSuzakumon is a warrior with a Phoenix mask, streamlined red and black armor trimmed with silver, carries a bow, and has massive red feathered wings.

QuakeGenbumon has a streamlined turtle mask with darker shade of green and brown armor, has a turtle shell with hundreds of yellow spikes, and golden eyes.

StormSeiryuumon has a blue dragon mask, darker shade of blue armor, draconic claws, and a long blue tail.

AuroraByakkomon has a tiger mask, has metallic armor with a silver frame, and has tiger-like claws extend from his hands.

"Great, now our Psycho Ranger counterparts have shown up." Seirika commented.

"And we still don't get the respect from you, woman?" BlazeSuzakumon retorted.

StormSeiryuumon cheers his teammate up, "Ease up. Rika just doesn't want to admit our greatness."

Seirika rolls her eyes, "Riiight, because we kicked your butts last time I checked."

"Conniving bitch." AuroraByakkomon growled.

"You keep insulting us and we won't bother helping." QuakeGenbumon admitted.

"Yes, we brought reinforcements of our own." BlazeSuzakumon presented.

The DD Girls, Queen Beryl's strongest Youmas, emerge behind the Demon Beast Generals.

Ranamon points out, "Wait, those are the DD Girls!"

"Aren't they one of Sailor Moon's old enemies?" Gallantmon tried to remember since their minor villainesses.

"That's besides the point, why are they with you?" KaiserGreymon wondered.

"You want all the help you can get, well here you go." Fuegomon then shows more helpers.

Just then, the two Impmons from before arrive but have become Beelzebumons in their Blast Modes.

Beelzebumon (YYGDM) casually greets, "Yo, Takato, pineapple, and gang, I'm here."

"Hey, why am I seeing double?" MegaGargomon blinked.

"Cause I'm that other Beelzebumon from that other world." Beelzebumon (DF-616) said and turns to Takato and Rika, "Yeah, that one."

Before Suzakato can get his hands on Beelzebumon (DF-616) Seirika stopped him.

"But..." Suzakato muttered in concern.

"As much as I hate that Beelzebumon for what he did to me and Renamon, we need all the help we can get." Seirika said to him.

"Sheesh man, they hate you that much." Beelzebumon (YYGDM) wondered in curiosity.

Beelzebumon (DF-616) answers to his counterpart, "You have no idea and I deserve every ire I can get."

Gallantmon said to Sakuyamon, "Are you ok with this?"

"I should be asking her that." YoukaiInumon interrupted.

"It's ok. I'll manage to deal with this." Sakuyamon said to both of her Digimon allies.

Finally, a ninja pair belonging to the Rajita Empire arrive and surprise everyone present.

"Hey, is there room for for us?!" Xian-Yuio asked.

"I hope there is!" Ravan cried out.

KaiserGreymon questions, "Rajita freaks this time?"

"Sure, we have everyone we need at this point." Suzakato commented.

Suddenly they hear large footstep, sickle noises that they turn in shock to see the colossal Skull Reaper approaching with Endlave Ghosts up in the front lines. The Skull Reaper emits a terrifying roar and fires a red beam from its mouth at the group while the Endlaves take fire.

BlazeSuzakumon said to Takato and Takuya, "Well, fearless leaders?"

"Lead us to fight and perhaps die, or tuck our dicks between our legs and run?" Fuegomon said to the group.

"Hey! Some of us are ladies here!" Fairymon angrily cried out.

"What she said!" DeviHarpymon added.

"And you just had to say that out loud?" Sara questioned.

"It was just a figure of speech!" Fuegomon cried out.

The Beast Tamers take out their D-Arks and assemble next to their Digimon partners.

"Let's draw upon the full power of our Beast Biomergers!" Suzakato announced, "Combining our Beast Spirits, our Digimon, and the latent fighting spirits we possess!"

Seirika, Henbu, and Himakko said altogether, " _ **Advanced Biomerge Activate!**_ "

Drawing power upon their D-Arks, Beast Spirits, and internal fighting spirits, the Beast Tamers and their Digimon activate their newly acquired Advanced Biomerge powers.

Suzakato and Gallantmon merged to become a humanoid male. He now gained long golden hair, amber eyes with golden trim, a red biker jacket with Guilmon's hazard sign and Suzaku's symbol meshed on the back, black pants, a black shirt underneath said jacket, red & black sneakers, and fingerless black gloves. He punched and kicked as pillars of flames shot out behind him. They've become Guilkatomon.

Seirika and Sakuyamon merge to a young woman in her 20s. She now has short golden hair with a style similar to _Parasite Eve's_ Aya Brea. She now had blue eyes with a golden trim, a blue jacket with Seiryuu's symbol on the back, a black corset underneath the jacket, ripped jeans, and black & blue knee-high boots. Drops of rain and a shower of petals fell behind her while a yin & yang symbol formed under her. The combined warrior has become Renrukimon.

Henbu and MegaGargomon combined into a tall, muscular man with mullet golden hair. He gained green eyes with a golden trim, European styled clothing, knee-high powerhouse boots and large fingerless gloves. Boulders fell down like meteors and exploded behind him. The partners have combined into Terryamon.

Himmako and AuroraInumon combined to become a lanky humanoid male. His eyes opened, revealing hazel with golden trim. Long wild golden hair with a style similar to Inuyasha flowed outward. He is now wearing a golden robe with a silver waist belt and a necklace. He wore black shoes to cover his feet. A barrage of steel blades rained down behind him. They've merged to become Inumuramon.

The Legendary Warriors, the Beelzebumons, Alice & Rottweilermon, and Sara are awestruck by the formation of the Advanced Biomergers. The bad guys are actually impressed, but the Demon Beast Generals are visibly jealous.

"Ok, Legendary Warriors! Let's hurry up and combine into Susanoomon!" KaiserGreymon declared.

"Dark Warriors, unite to form NegaSusanoomon!" Fuegomon said as well.

Guilkatomon smirks, "Let's clean up these bad guy trash. If push comes to shove, we'll form the Golden Kirin, Tamers."

"And we'll form Dark Kirin to one-up you." BlazeSuzakumon said in competition.

The Digiteams and their cohorts (both ally & enemy) storm ahead to engage Skull Reaper and the Endlave army.

The Endlave Ghost Units all fire their bullets at the Demon Beast Generals, DD Girls, Legendary Warriors, Dark Legendary Warriors, and the Rajita Shinobu duo. The Skull Reaper tries to slash at Guilkatomon, Inumuramon and Renrukimon with its two sickles as the centipede-like colossus moves its legs in attach to buildings, but the three Advance Biomergers evades by leaping sky high. Skull Reaper attempts to bite and devour Terryamon, but he lifts his arms to force the monster's mouth open, only that the SAO boss fires a red laser coming from its mouth to blast him away. Skull Reaper then fires skeletal missiles from its spinal cord at both Beelzebumons, Sara Shinobu, and Alice & Dobermon. This is a reminder of a bunch of Digidestineds facing a gigantic Armageddemon.

The Beelzebumons dodge all the missiles coming their way. Sara goes intangible form, lets the missiles pass through her, and sinks through the ground to avoid the explosions. Dobermon picks Alice and moves away from missiles.

The Dark Beast Generals and DD Girls quickly make short work of the Endlave Ghost Units. The Legendary Warriors, the Dark Legendary Warriors, and the Rajita Shinobi duo neutralize many Endlave Ghost Units. A sickle from the Skull Reaper comes down, forcing the Warriors to evade.

As Skull Reaper brings down his sickle on the Advanced Tamers, Guilkatomon gathers red energy and forms into a ball. The Digital Hazard sign forms on the ball's center and lights up. He then fires off his _**Hazard Wave**_ to push the Skull Reaper back. Skull Reaper nearly collapses after taking the immense hazard-powered beam.

The Advanced Biomergers realize they will have to unite to form the Golden Kirin.

"And not just regular Golden Kirin either." Guilkatomon explained.

"In these forms, we can form the Super Golden Kirin." Renrukimon tells the information.

"I'm down whenever you're ready." Inumuramon said.

"Let's do this, Tamers!" Terryamon rallied.

Ai, Mako, and Calumon are on a rooftop cheering for the Beelzebumons, the Tamers, and their allies against the Da'ath threat.

Ai and Mako both cheer, "Go Beelzebumon!"

"Which one?" Calumon asked Impmon's partners.

The twins pause and remember their Beelzebumon (YYGDM) as they answer, "Our Beelzebumon of course! The reformed one!"

"Oh right." Calumon stated.

* * *

Meanwhile Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Morpheous are holding off the Minions of Set, but their defenses begins to backfire from Set's servants as Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon transforms into Malefic Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in spewing out an infernal wildfire that devastates his opponents and burning many buildings, allowing Set's minions to take advantage to deliver surprise attacks at the three Duelists and Rajita.

"Ah, man! We're in trouble now!" Joey fearfully said.

"Don't give up, guys!" Mai encouraged them.

Morpheous states, "Of course, we fight with honor."

"But not die." Serenity concluded.

Suddenly, a frost dragon made of flames bathed across the vicinity and sent the Minions of Set scurrying. Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars arrives riding her spirit animal, Frostburn the Wyvern (and her alternate form is a Swan). Sam Stromberg is seen riding with Blue Mars. Also appearing is Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury riding on Kelpie the Water Horse. Max Stromberg is seen riding with Cyber Mercury.

"Hey, we're here!" Max said.

"Are we too late?!" Sam asked them.

Joey answers in relieved, "Not at all, boys!"

"Koori! Amaya!" Serenity cried out of seeing them.

Cyber Mercury eyes the Malefic Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, "Locked on target. Fire Away, Kelpie!"

"Incinerate him with your frozen flames, Frostburn!" Blue Mars ordered.

Blue Mars and Cyber Mercury's spirit beasts converged their blasts on the Malefic Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and subdue it. This proves effective, allowing Sam to turn into the Chaos Emperor Dragon. Sam unleashes a immense blast that overwhelmed and destroys the Malefic Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"All right!" Joey clenched his fist to cheer.

"That takes a big weight off our shoulders." Morpheous said in relief.

"Thanks, boys!" Mai appreciated to the Stromberg brothers.

Sam lands and turns into the Dark Magician of Chaos. Max Spirit Fuses into Black Luster Soldier. The Minions of Set quickly take on the Stromberg brothers. Three against two proved too much for the brothers, leading to Joey, Mai, Morpheous, Serenity, Blue Mars, and Cyber Mercury to help them. Joey swings his flame sword at Minion 1. Mai throws her whip at Minion 2. Serenity blasts at Minion 3 while Morpheous engages 3 in sword action.

"Don't worry, we got your backs, guys!" Joey interjected.

Morpheous then comment, "Don't feel ashamed if you can't beat them on your own. We had a difficult time fighting them as we are."

Sam said to Morpheous, "And fighting them transformed into Samurai Jack no less? That's awesome."

"The real Jack had trouble with these guys, too, if I remember." Max refreshed his memory.

"When he went to Egypt, bro. Episode XXXI." Sam reminded him.

Cyber Mercury gets behind Minion of Set 1 and blasts him away with a small tidal wave. She then uses a visor to scan each Set.

"And before anyone makes that overused meme, I'll crotch kick you." Cyber Mercury threatened the obvious.

Joey cups his mouth, "I wasn't gonna say it, I swear!"

"What's their reading, Cyber Mercury?" Blue Mars asked.

"They got no known weaknesses I can pinpoint." Cyber Mercury explained, "But, unless one of us has three pieces of a scarab, the symbol of the god Khepri, and use those to summon Ra."

"The Golden Dragon of Ra would come in handy right about now." Mai commented.

"Or, Radramon." Blue Mars added some parody.

"Then, we better pray one of those two can appear." Morpheous can hoped.

"But, remember you got me and Blue Mars here. We're the heavy hitters here y'all need." Cyber Mercury said to him.

"Let's hope that's the case, ladies." Morpheous said to the Neo Senshi.

The Minions of Set charge at Joey, Mai, Serenity, Morpheous, Max & Sam, Blue Mars, and Cyber Mercury for another brutal assault.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Witchblade OST –** _ **Sexual Panic Repeated**_ **)**

Elsewhere, the Reformed/Opposed Rajita meet with Sailor Varuna/Tyra, Sailor Quaoar/Helena, Sailor Anurav, and Sailor Raoauq. After much disagreement, the sides finally agreed to terms to work together against Da'ath. Varuna keeps an eye on her hated rival Blitzkrieg. Quaoar hasn't forgotten being imprisoned and being at the mercy of Melancholia. Quaoar still has her abuse from Kitoss and Wolk fresh on her mind, but the latter has since been forgiven.

Speaking of Kitoss, she pauses and feels warmth in her head. The Reformed/Opposed Rajita (consisting of Melancholia, Blitzkrieg, Wolk & DemiDevimon, Ztreko-Li, Babbi, Vipris, and Toad) witness their cohort convulsing.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Vipris questioned.

Babbi chuckles, "Heh, maybe she got the runs and has to take a shit somewhere?"

Kitoss growls at him, "Shut up."

"Now this isn't the time to be having cold feet. If you're not feeling up to this..." Toad briefly consoled.

"I said SHUT UP!" Kitoss shouted at Toad and snickers, "I'm just fine."

Wolk and DemiDevimon cautiously approach Kitoss. Wolk kneels over and puts her hand on Kitoss.

"Hey, you need to sit down? I can stay with you..." Wolk is about to comfort her.

Kitoss slaps Wolk's hand aside, "Shove it, sis! You were always a soft-hearted fool!"

The Kuipers and their Bizarros are wary of Kitoss' strange behavior.

"Nope, never trusted this bitch." Varuna stated.

"I'm your evil clone and I agree." Anurav said.

Quaoar frowns toward Kitoss, "You're not fooling anybody with that act! Kitoss, show us your true colors!"

Upon hearing this, Kitoss busts out laughing as a dark purple aura forms around her. In just the same way it happened to Amano Yuu, the Da'ath symbol materializes on her forehead. Her body then converts as she starts to resemble a half-Erinye but keeping some of her Rajita alien features.

"Well, ain't this some shit? She went and betrayed us." Blitzkrieg gives a deadpan response.

Melancholia remains stoic, "And you've joined Da'ath."

Kitoss cackles loudly like a psychopath.

"Just joined? No, you fucking lamebrains! I've been in league with them this whole time... for months! They gave me the power to completely obliterate all those that wronged me and treated me like I was never but an inconvenience. I am now Rajita Erinye Kitoss!" The deranged Rajita turns to the Kuipers, "But, most of all... is to get REVENGE ON YOU!"

Kitoss' eyes widen and her tongue hangs out, "Sailors Varuna and Quaoar, when I'm done with ya, I'm gonna rip your heads off and SHIT DOWN YOUR NECKS!"

The sound of a sword is drawn and blade pierces through the chest of Kitoss. Ztreko-Li walks off leaving her sword hanging through Kitoss.

"That should shut that annoying trap of yours..." Ztreko-Li muttered.

Kitoss cackles and rips sword out, "Oooh, please, you call that a flesh wound? Here! This is a flesh wound!"

As Kitoss flies toward Ztreko-Li, Babbi steps in and takes on the traitor's challenge.

"Oh, the big asshole who loves abusing me wants to challenge the new me?!" Kitoss shouted.

Babbi clenches his right hand, "Your whole body's gonna pop like a zit when I'm done with ya...!"

Kitoss grins devilishly, "We'll see, you brainless buffoon!"

As Rajita Erinye Kitoss and Babbi collide, the latter gets sliced into pieces as his remains fall to the ground. Most of the Rajita are shocked to see their colleague killed, but the Kuipers and the Bizarros could care less.

Wolk covers mouth and is in shock, "Oh god..."

Kitoss licks Babbi's blood from her fingers, "Anyone wanna step up and try to avenge him?"

Toad shrugs, "Well, it's just Babbi. He might've been strong, but not our brightest knife in the drawer."

"Plus he smelled." Vipris commented.

Varuna and Quaoar use their Valkyrie Daggers to transform into their Dai-Valkyrie forms. Then, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna calls on her spirit animal, Flash the Rabbit. Likewise, Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar summons her spirit animal, Flora the Maned Wolf.

"Quaoar, now I understand why you hate this woman." Raoauq said to her.

Quaoar gives her response, "Yes, and knowing I killed her once before, I can do it again."

"And I'll be here to help you make that possible, my love." Varuna smiled.

Quaoar and Varuna take each other's hands.

Blitzkrieg said to Varuna, "You mean, you and me fight to the near death just so you can be reunited with Helena?"

"Damn straight. And do you got a problem?" Varuna threatened.

"Don't underestimate their love, Blitzkrieg. It's what defeated you and Kitoss." Melancholia stated.

"Hey! Eyes on me, assholes! Because Kitoss' horror show is about to begin!" The psychotic Rajita Erinye laughed.

The united groups prepare for a big showdown with Da'ath's newest recruit, Rajita Erinye Kitoss. Selling her soul for more power, Kitoss wanted Varuna and most of all Quaoar dead.

"Bring it on, Kitoss! We're settling this once and for all!" Quaoar declared.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village**_

Just as Valkyrie Skogul and Ford are fending off against Da'ath agents and _Microraptors_ , a looming shadow sprouts out from an alleyway and grabs Ford by surprise as it flies towards to another direction.

"Jessica!" Ford cried out.

Skogul turns and catches a figure flying off with Ford captured.

"Ford! Hang on!" yelled Skogul.

The Valkyrie takes off and pursues whoever captured Ford.

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village/Apartment**_

As the shadow reaches to an apartment abandoned by people fleeing for their lives, it disperse that Ford is thrown to a common room in one of the top floors. He looks around in slight concern of where he is, that he turns to see the shadow forming to a woman figure. She is the Erinye, Geirskogul.

Ford is surprise to see her contrasting appearance, from the hair color (yellow-Skogul & blue-Geirskogul) to skin tone (cooper-Skogul & light purple-Geirskogul), and also the armor (dark green-Skogul & light green-Geirskogul, obvious the fact that yellow and blue mix to green), "You, you look just like Skogul?"

Geirskogul smiles, "Yes, no mere disguises unlike Mist, just being myself to be with you my stripling."

Ford begins to back off a little with signs of nervousness till he's at a corner. Then all of a sudden, Geirskogul touches his face with both hands and gives a French kiss to the Thai young man's lips. Ford attempts to resist and struggle, but to no avail as his tongue feels the Erinye's. As Geirskogul lets go and cleans off the saliva from her lips, she begins to show disappointed of something.

"That Skogul, she stole my first kiss didn't she?" Geirskogul firmly asked.

"Well, yeah. I admit you're equally beautiful like her, but Jess is my sole girlfriend. No offense." Ford answered.

Geirskogul smiles once again, "Then you can beg to love me."

The aphrodisiac clone of Skogul then forcefully grabs Ford as she begins to rip off his jacket and shirt before pushing him to the floor. Ford tries to push away Geirskogul, but she grabs his arms to pin him. The young man's resistance is no use as he feels the light purple skin and green armor from Geirskogul. The Erinye then takes off his jeans and shoes, leaving Ford in his undies and socks in embarrassment.

Geirskogul is now on top of Ford by sitting next to his legs, "This is the honeymoon nightfall, I want to experience it for the first time in existence."

The Erinye's left hand is about to reach Ford's underwear with her venereal fingers...

 **(Cue Nightwish –** _ **Siren**_ **)**

...suddenly, Skogul breaks in and catches Geirskogul about to have her way with Ford. Needless to say, the Valkyrie is not pleased with the Erinye taking advantage of her man.

"Ford!" Skogul then vehemently turns to Geirskogul, "And you... GET OFF HIM!"

Skogul flies forward and grabs Geirskogul by the throat. She quickly flies up through the ceiling and slams her dark clone on top of the apartment roof. Skogul demands Geirskogul to get up and look at her.

"You dare try to rape Ford, you harlot?!" Skogul yelled.

Geirskogul gives her real self a simper, "On the contrary, I'm still you. I perverted your feelings to libidinous desires that there's nothing to stop me."

Skogul retorts to Geirskogul, "No, you might look like me somewhat, but you'll never have my heart and soul. I love Ford for the type of man he is, not because I'm desperate to have sex like you!"

Geirskogul unleashes an antimatter force that makes Skogul back off. The Erinye then summons her partner that looks like a Mule deer named Durathror of Winter. Geirskogul and Durathror lunge forward at Skogul.

Skogul evades Geirskogul's antimatter blast and throws a purple temporal beam that time freezes anything it touches. She sees her dark clone vanish and reappear on one side.

At a doorway open to the rooftop is Ford witnessing the fight between two Native American Valkyrie/Erinyes. The young man still wears only his undies and socks and is amaze to see them.

Suddenly, Skogul's spirit animal, Chilali the snowy owl, forms a barrier to keep Geirskogul and Durathror at bay.

Skogul quickly draws out a spear and Chilali lands on her right shoulder.

"Chilali, I can beat this woman, can I?" Skogul asked.

"Only if you want to truly protect Ford, Skogul." Chilali answered.

Skogul turns to Ford and smiles, "You stay put and watch me take care of this."

Skogul flies head-on with Geirskogul and lands some successive blows with her spear. Although she hasn't stabbed Geirskogul yet, she uses the dull back end of her spear to wear down Geirskogul. As she aims to stab her for a killing blow, Geirskogul seizes the spear with two hands and kicks chops it down. Geirskogul lands a palm strike into Skogul's chest and blasts her with an antimatter blast. Skogul is sent sailing into a wall. Geirskogul flies over to throw an antimatter; Skogul counters with a temporal beam. Both their attacks dissolve as they touch.

Chilali keeps up his barrier to hold off Durathror. He flies out and shoots eye beams all over Durathror's body, which neutralizes the elk.

Like two Native American sirens competing for a male mortal, Skogul and Geirskogul mix up as they take their fight into the sky. Geirskogul summons her own spear. Skogul recalls her spear to her hand and clashes with the Erinye. Both were pushed their fight to determine who would win Ford.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters/Outside**_

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 -** _ **Track 5**_ **)**

Outside of the United Nations' headquarters, a mass force of Da'ath agents (with some royal guards holding banners), Anti Bodies, Endlave Ghost Units, Gautiers and two Gespensts are seen standing by. In the front of the group that leads them are The Joker and Koba. They then see the blond-haired cat boy, Schrodinger coming with his chirpy attitude.

"What took you so long, disgusting human feline?" Koba fiercely demanded.

"Don't spaz ze out like zat, monkey." Schrodinger smiles, "Da'ath haz a secret weapon to release when ze time comes!"

Just then, a huge armored truck cage is driven by a Da'ath agent till it stops on stand-by. Inside the steel quarantine paddock is unseen, but loud growls are heard of something unanimalistic.

"Eh, no matter. Let's give them the party with a wonderful time!" The Joker announced.

The Joker then shoots the sky with his rifle, ordering the Endlaves and laser cannons to fire the outer doors and defenses of the UN Headquarters.

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters/Inside**_

This causes the Da'ath/GHQ infantry and Endlaves to storm inside with Schrodinger, The Joker and Koba following them.

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters/Outside**_

Just then, a loud honking is heard and a yellow chimichanga truck blasts through some fence gates. More loud honking followed by some hollering from a certain red-outfitted nutjob. Deadpool pokes his head out wearing a chef's hat.

"Did anyone order some chimichangas?!" Deadpool steps out and rips the chef's hat off. He looks up at the UN building.

"Ah, I've hit the big times! Though, it's not Hollywood. This'll do." Deadpool said.

As Deadpool takes out his guns ready for war, he sees Kenta & MarineAngemon, Caesar, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Noixi, and Valkyrie Gondul storming toward the UN.

"Yo, who let a guy with a pink fairy, a chimp, two Sailor Senshi, and one of Thor's buddies into this place?" Deadpool asked them.

Kenta's eyes widen of seeing him, "Deadpool?! No way! I'm one of your biggest fans!"

Caesar lightly slaps the back of Kenta's head, "We must press on! I can smell Koba was here."

"Ok, I'm going, but I wanted Deadpool's autograph!" Kenta cried out.

Sailor Ixion said to Deadpool, "Excuse my friend. Maybe we can come back later."

"And my name is Gondul, you red-PJ wearing fool!" Gondul shouted in vexation.

Deadpool watches the group head into the UN.

"Ah my adoring fans. That guy did ask for an autograph. I'll remember ya... well actually I didn't get his name." Deadpool sighs, "Well, it is refreshing to see a black Sailor Senshi and whoever that Gondul girl is. Having minorities be heroes is good as long as they're not tokens. Right?"

The merc then thinks to himself, _"Next time, I gotta pull out my Sailor Deadpool cosplay for San Diego Comic-Con!"_

Suddenly, Deadpool's fourth wall moment gets interrupted when the Bat Mobile drives up to the front of the UN.

"No way, Batsy's here?!" Deadpool runs up to it, "I gotta know, is it Ben Affleck or still Christian Bale?!"

The Bat Mobile opens up and Batman emerges. The Dark Knight ignores Deadpool and dashes straight for the UN.

"So, the Joker's back causing mayhem." Batman said to himself.

"Oh, you're still Baleman. Hey, have you worked on fixing that chain smoker's voice?" Deadpool mimics Bale's Batman voice, "IAMBATMAN! See? I can't even understand what I'm saying using that voice!"

Batman seriously replies, "Back off, Wade. I've got to deal with the Joker now."

"Oo, can I come? Just give me the go to snipe the clown and it'll be the end of it. Why don't ya just kill him already?!" Deadpool convinced him.

Batman just ignores him again.

Deadpool grunts, "Oh, phooey. What am I chopped liver?"

Suddenly, Captain American, the Winter Soldier, and War Machine run past Deadpool.

"Hey, Steve! What brings you, your bro, and the Tin Man here?!" Deadpool asked.

"We have to avert a crisis, Wade! You're welcome to come if you behave." Captain America offered.

"And it's War Machine! Not Tin Man, idiot!" War Machine responded in annoyance.

"Yay! You guys are total bros!" Deadpool girlish squeal and follows them.

The whole group are met with Da'ath agents, Anti Bodies, Endlave Ghost Units, Gautiers and two Gespensts.

"Oh man, they brought out the welcoming committee." Kenta stated.

Deadpool fires his guns at them, "Just what I want! Some target practice!"

Captain America throws his shield at Da'ath agents, "Go through them! We have to get to the UN!"

Sailor Ixion shoots poison arrows to take down some Da'ath agents. Gondul glides into an Endlave Ghost Unit and punches through it while tearing it apart with her bare hands. Sailor Noixi copies Ixion's tactics and uses poison arrows to instantly kill Da'ath agents. War Machine charges cannons and blasts away a Gautier. Batman takes down a few Da'ath agents. Deadpools shoots up Da'ath agents and Anti-Bodies while he's reenacting it like a first person shooter game.

Kenta uses his Victory of Light camouflage powers to sneak into the UN. However, a Gespensts finds him via heat scanner and prepares to fire.

"Oh crap! I forgot they got those heat and motion sensors!" Kenta cried out.

MarineAngemon quickly comes to his Tamer's rescue and shoots a bubble. The bubble encases the Gespensts and make it float away.

"You're a life saver, little buddy!" Kenta smiled at his Digimon.

"Yay!" MarineAngemon cheered.

War Machine and Gondul work on tearing down the remaining Ghost Units. Sailor Ixion and Xoixi combine their poison powers to create an acidic blast that destroys the other Gespenst. The heroes take out the remaining guards and Endlaves.

"All right, we cleared this section." Captain America stated.

"Now into the UN building." Batman announced.

"I'm way ahead of you, guys!" Kenta opens the doors, "This way!"

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters/Inside**_

Captain America, Batman, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Noixi, Caesar, Valkyrie Gondul, Deadpool, the Winter Soldier, and War Machine finally storm inside the UN building.

* * *

Witnessing the war activity, Nick Fury, the HYPNOS team, Nate Escobar, Cain, Viktor, and Grace are left to defend the internal UN assembly.

"Ol' Captain and his buddies are coming here, but no way I'm going down without a fight." Nick Fury takes out his gun.

"I've been trained to deal with external threats, Mr, Fury." Nate said to him.

"I'm not about to let you show me up." Cain scoffed and orders Viktor, "Activate the Souja Units now!"

"Are you certain? They're not 100% done with diagnostic checks." Viktor said in concern.

"These terrorists are about to kill us! Activate the Souja Units now!" Cain ordered once again.

"Yes sir!" Viktor responded.

Riley then said to Yamaki, "Are you going to fight?"

Yamaki has his gun pulled out, "What else?"

"Talley, you and Riley, get somewhere safe. We'll take care of this." Nate reassured to her.

Talley kisses Nate and said, "Be careful, Nate."

Talley and Riley find another room to hide in. Grace, unimpressed with Talley and Riley's unwillingness to fight, takes out her own gun.

Janyuu then said to Yamaki, "I don't think this is enough manpower. We can't possibly stop these terrorists."

"Perhaps not us, but Cain's Souja Units might make the difference." Yamaki stated.

"I'm not doing this to win you over. I'm just trying to protect the civilians and get rid of my competitors. GHQ won't run me out of business." Cain officially declared.

* * *

Several security doors open and a flood of humanoid sentinel robots emerge. These are the Souja Units. They're now programmed to protect the civilians inside the UN and terminate the Da'ath/GHQ threats.

Seeing the intrusion of new enemies in their database, the Endlaves charge forward in firing laser cannons and chain gun bullets at the Souja Units. Both sides of robots are fighting to destroy each other.

* * *

Along the way, the united forces are ambush by Da'ath Agents and Anti-Bodies. Captain America, War Machine, and the Winter Soldier are fending the enemy soldiers off.

"Well would you look at that." A sudden female voice is heard.

Gondul begins to recognize that voice as she, Ixion, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Caesar, and Noixi turn towards the source. A female Da'ath agent removes her disguise by magic to reveal the Erinye Geiravor. Standing beside her is the cruel Chimpanzee, Koba.

"Your time is up. This headquarters will be ours to take!" Geiravor readied her battle stance.

Geiravor then summons her partner that looks like a Pere David's deer named Dvalinn of Spring, using her astral projection powers, Geiravor and Dvalinn charges at Gondul.

Koba cries out in psychotic rage, "Koba has found you Caesar! You still side with humans and you DIE!"

"NO!" Caesar shouts much to his human friends' amazement, "You will go down at all cost, Koba!"

Koba then furiously lunges at his former leader and friend, turned enemy as he tries to savagely beats Caesar, only for Caesar to strike back at the evil ape.

"Another chimp and this one's pissed!" Kenta commented.

MarineAngemon shoots a bubble around him and Kenta. They are protected from the enemy fire.

"An Erinye with my appearance?!" Gondul said in shock.

Gondul counters Geiravor's attack and using her light-based powers summons her spirit animal duo. The mystic wolves, Geri and Freki, that once served Odin now protect Gondul with their lives. Geri and Freki prevent Dvalinn from attacking Gondul. Gondul imbues her hands with white light and sends an arrow-shaped beam toward Geiravor. Geiravor dodges, but Gondul flash steps and reappears in front of her dark clone. She lands a kick and knocks Geiravor far back.

"Why do you have my appearance mixed with that of an Erinye?" Gondul fiercely questioned.

"Except that I have pale skin compare to you!" Geiravor ignores the question and just insulted back.

"And the UN won't be yours for the taking!" Ixion declared.

"Don't you think you want to go into Valkyrie mode, Ixion? Things are gonna get rough." Gondul suggested.

Ixion nods at her, "Good idea."

Taking out her Valkyrie Dagger, Ixion transforms into her Dai-Valkyrie form. Her Sailor outfit is replaced with a full-bodied Valkyrie armor with her uniform colors. Ixion's spirit animal, Bane the Cobra, appears coiled around her neck. Noixi is hesitant to get close to Bane.

"There's a bunch of enemies in this facility. Let's tread carefully, Ixion." Bane said.

"Ok. Gondul, we'll stay here and help. This Erinye might be tough to put down." Ixion stated.

Geiravor gets up and sees Dai-Valkyrie Ixion firing poison arrow at her. Geiravor dodges, but then Noixi cuts her off. Geiravor swiftly dodges Noixi's kicks with ease and blasts her back. Gondul jumps Geiravor from behind and kicks her hard through a wall. Kenta uses camouflage to get behind Geiravor, but the Erinye turns and grabs his neck. Kenta's camouflage gets undone and is revealed.

Ixion and Gondul both shout, "Kenta!"

The African warriors double team and push Geiravor away.

"Are you ok, Kenta?" Ixion asked.

"I'll manage. Next time I'm using camouflage on folks who can't sense me." Kenta suggested to himself.

Fuming with rage, Gondul charges and attacks Geiravor.

* * *

Just then, Deadpool has a hilarious encounter with the blond-haired Nazi cat boy, Schrodinger.

Schrodinger acts as a fool and said, "Oh, I zink I remember zeating your food that tazte delicious! But why zou zided with theze idiots?" He brandishes a combat knife and strikes at the Merc with the Mouth, "I like zo fight so I zan be Harime Nui's boyfriend!"

The Merc with the Mouth remembers seeing Schrodinger at the food truck.

"You're that cat boy with that German accent... or are you German." Deadpool brandishes his guns, "As for why I'm siding with these goodies? Well, I don't want my city overrun with tyrants and lunatics. I like the Big Apple the way it is overrun by freaks like me! So, no hard feelings, ok?"

Deadpool starts opening fire on Schrodinger. The two run across. Schrodinger slashes at Deadpool and Deadpool shoots him up with his guns. But, both easily regenerate from their damage.

"And wait... you're dating that psycho with the eyepatch?! Oh man, you gotta tell me how she treats you in bed!" Deadpool commented.

The two unkillable characters exchange words and bullets/knife slashes as blood is spilled.

* * *

Batman hears a demented chuckle and sees The Joker passing by.

"Ooooh, batsy. Why so serious in enjoying our control for the New Year? I like to see what this Da'ath society has in stores for…chaos." The Joker starts using his rifle in shooting at his archnemesis.

Batman dodges his nemesis' gunshots and hides behind a barricade. "It's over, Joker! Tonight is the end of yours and Da'ath's lunatic parade!"

The Dark Knight takes out a Batarang and throws it at Joker, knocking the gun out of his hand. Batman gets out and chases Joker down a hall. As Batman turns, Joker has another gun ready and shoots. Batman's bullet proof chest protects him.

* * *

On their way to save Nick Fury and company, Captain America, the Winter Soldier, and War Machine are plowing through a Da'ath Army consisting of agents and Anti-Bodies.

War Machine blasts down an Anti-Body, "Please tell me we're almost there!"

"Right up these flight of stairs! Fury and the others are trapped up there!" Captain America said.

The Winter Soldier slams a Da'ath agent against a wall.

"Bucky, this way!" Captain America tells him to follow his trail.

"Yeah..." the Winter Soldier drops the unconscious agent, "Lead the way."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios Delta**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Next Part:**_ _**Assault on Ward 24**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Oh man, now that's a lot of content this time. The opening shows Nanba and his group are being manipulated by Da'ath to join their cause. Their roles are inspired by the Raptor Pack from _Jurassic World_ , where Nanba is the beta to Makishima's pack.**

 **What do you think about Harune Kanzaki? Another canon immigrant from GKOS' Reclaiming the Throne fic who is recently revealed to be a Da'ath agent in Chapter 31. This version is shown to join the organization from the start, her scene is just a one-scene wonder.**

 **The main Duelists have unite to face Paradox and the Da'ath Knights. I like how Paradox has Abridged elements of doing the Mandark laugh. Two Sailor Moon movie villains appear to fight Neo Moon/RJ Cammy/Shingo's group, that my co-author did these scenes to flesh them out.**

 **Takato & Gallantmon decide to reunite their fellow Tamers and Legendary Warriors to help fight the forces, another boss battle awaits that the Skull Reaper pose a challenge for them. A Rajita expy named Kitoss decides to join Da'ath in getting revenge, for Kanius' readers, she is one of the most hated OCs in his stories, and I'm glad that I put my take to have payback on her.**

 **Geirskogul captures Ford and is about to have her way, only that Skogul arrives to rescue him. Both Valkyrie and Erinye fight in the night for their man's attention. This scene has slight details.**

 **Now we get to see the United Nations headquarters under siege. Lot of battles being planned, but at least Deadpool arrives to have some humor around. It's robots vs robots of Endlaves vs Soujas.**

 **The next chapter will show the battles at GHQ's headquarters, this is going to be a big doozy. Send a review and see you there!**


	19. Chapter 19: Assault on Ward 24

_**A/N:**_ **Before this, I'm pretty surprise to see that _Shinnen_ surpasses my **_**Guilty Crown Lost Kingdoms**_ **AU in terms of length. This means in fan-history to date,** _ **Shinnen**_ **is now the biggest** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **crossover for its uniqueness and magnitude that stands out.**

 **I hope in the right hands (and not plagiarism), people will have inspirations from my swan song fic for entertainment to come. Like how** _ **Digimon Fusion**_ **as** _ **Xros Wars**_ **' english title is inspired from Kanius'** _ **Digimon Fusion/Kai**_ **'s story title, and that a reference of** _ **Bringer of Death**_ **is use for one of Teamfourstar's specials (The Return of Cooler one). I for one immediately decide to step out of the shadows to get involve even after college.**

 **Thanking the support, we have shift gears to GHQ's headquarters. This is just like the final two episodes of** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **, only it's going to be much bigger, explosive, and has a lot of surprising twists.**

 **Please enjoy the beginnings of Ward 24's gauntlet.**

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XIX**_

 _ **Assault on Ward 24**_

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Outside**_

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Hills of Sorrow**_ **)**

At GHQ's headquarters, an ongoing siege is taking place between the united forces and Da'ath. Gunshots, explosions, and slash attacks are heard in this contained area. It is these sorrowful hills that symbolize the metallic tower have come alive.

The siege begins presently.

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mars, Nagah, Rhea, Ghidorah, Gyaos, and Crystal!Moon are first seen fighting off mooks and enemy defenses.

"Out of our way!" Mars spreads wildfire that scorches the mooks.

Mars calls upon her phoenix spirit, Garuda, and uses him as a medium to absorb her fire. Garuda closes his wings, sending an inferno blast that tears down a metallic door.

"Nice work, you two! We can get in!" Moon gave her brief congrats.

"Definitely glad to have you guys around!" Tuxedo Kamen appreciated.

Nagah then interjects, "Mars, there's a reason why I've always liked you. You know how to get things done quick."

"Yes, I see now why you favor her, Nagah." Rhea added.

"You're a lot tougher than my Mars." Crystal!Moon compared the versions.

"Nothing to it." Mars responded to Crystal!Moon.

"Fools, do you want the enemy to send more useless mooks on us? Hurry up!" Ghidorah ordered.

"Anyone that lags behind deserves to perish." Gyaos threatened.

The Houou and Mars telepath with each other.

Houou telepaths, " _There's an assortment of immense powers here. Be careful, Mars._ "

"I'm prepared for anything." Mars responded that she transforms into her Dai-Valkyrie form again in preparation for the stronger Da'ath forces.

After taking out the mooks and enemy defenses, Sailor Moon's group storms ahead to meet the next challenge that lies ahead. Moon summons Odin's eight-legged horse named Sleipnir and transforms into her Dai-Valkyrie form again. Likewise, Tuxedo Kamen turns into Norse Knight and summons Gaia the Alicorn again. The couple rides their spirit animals and lead everyone ahead.

"I sense an evil power ahead." Sleipnir sensed.

"Then, we'll meet it head-on." Moon declared.

* * *

Second; Yusuke, Hiei, Rio, Kyo, Gon, Killua, Kiryu, Long, and Puu are the second to take action.

Yusuke fires off his _**Spirit Gun**_ to take down some mooks. Hiei unleashes dark flames to incinerate some Anti-Bodies.

"We're getting awfully close to the main bosses now, right? If this were a video game..." Yusuke casually quipped.

"Even final stages have their share of mooks." Hiei stoically admitted.

Yusuke figures and said, "Ah, so you do play games on your spare time, Hiei?"

Hiei scoffs, "Only because Koori and Ryuuhi badgered me to play some."

Yusuke chuckles of Hiei's life-changing experience, "Isn't family bonding just great?"

Hiei says nothing in response.

Rio and Kyo take out mooks with coordinated attacks. Long blows demon fire from his mouth and incinerates some Anti-Bodies. Kiryu tears apart a Titan.

"And speaking of family time, the brother teams are wrecking shop!" Rio cried out.

"We sure are." Kyo stated.

Long grunts, "Don't lump me in with you two."

"Yeah, you got me, little brother." Kiryu added.

Puu points to a hallway ahead.

"Is that the way to the next stage? All right, guys! Follow Puu!" Yusuke cried out.

Then, the blue Fenghuang leads Yusuke and his cohorts to the next battle stage.

* * *

Valkyrie Brunhilde, Ryuko, and Satsuki are seen fighting off Anti Bodies, some Hunting bots and Titan Experiments.

"Say Kotori, how are yah holding up?!" Ryuko rushes and jumps to on top of a Titan Experiment and stabs/slashes at its back before she kicks it away.

Satsuki is easily fending off Anti Bodies, "Best better watch yourself."

As she said that, a hunting bot is about to lunge at Satsuki, only that she kicks the canine drone to destroy it. Brunhilde clears the area and unleashes blue flames to incinerate a Titan Experiment with ease. She imbues her fists with blue fire and tears apart some Anti-Bodies.

"I'm doing just great!" Brunhilde responded to Ryuko, she turns and punches a Titan Experiment's stomach so hard she splits the humanoid beast in two, "I'm just getting bored of fighting mooks. I want a real challenge!"

* * *

The SAO group: Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Sinon, Yui and the Charizards are about to get involve soon.

"Okay man, it's time for you to Mega Evolve!" Kirito said to his Charizard.

"Same to you, to assist in battle!" Asuna reacted as well.

Both Kirito and Asuna touch their blue and orange Mega Stones as they have their Charizards become Mega Charizards X and Y. Charizard X has a black and light blue appearance, with blue flames from his mouth and his draconic traits become pronounce. While Charizard Y retains her color though a third horn extends between her smaller ones, alongside an expanded wingspan. The Charizards breathe blue/orange _**Flamethrowers**_ at the coming Endlaves to incinerate them.

"Whoa." Sinon can only be amazed.

"Wow, I never expect to see it in person!" Leafa witnessed this.

"Which makes these Pokemon look great in action, especially daddy's!" Yui cheered.

"Kirito, me, Leafa and Yui would like to assist Valkyrie Skuld." Asuna convinced her boyfriend.

Leafa said in a brief surprise, "What are you saying?"

"Are you sure about this?" Kirito cautiously asked his 'online wife'.

Asuna answers, "I'm positive, she needs some help after all."

After a brief hesitation, Kirito begins to comply at his girlfriend's request.

"Alright, but I give my hopes to at least come back in one piece." Kirito said to her.

"Gotcha!" Asuna nodded at him.

Asuna then rides on Charizard Y with Yui on the dragon's forehead and Leafa flying as they leave the area. This leaves Kirito and Sinon to ride on Charizard X.

"Ready to do this, partner?" Sinon asked her comrade.

Kirito nods at the light blue-haired gunner, "Yeah, let's do it!"

And so, Charizard X flies off as the black dragon spews out blue flames at the defenses while evading the incoming attacks.

* * *

Asuna, Leafa, Yui, and Charizard Y arrive to see Valkyrie Skuld and Garm tearing apart their enemies with hellish chains and canine jaws. Ignoring the bloodshed, Asuna confronts them again like in Midtown.

"She looks scary." Yui muttered in slight hear.

"Yeah, but we seriously need her help." Leafa commented to the AI.

Asuna begins to approaches Skuld and speaks, "Hey you, can we tag you along in case you need back-up?"

Skuld finishes leaving a blood mess of her enemies.

"I don't care. As long you stay away while I'm butchering these mortal meatbags." Skuld threatened the mere mortal girl.

Garm then speaks to Asuna, Yui, and Leafa, "Please don't let her scare you. She only means to destroy the enemy and wants to end this conflict as quickly as possible."

* * *

The Funeral Parlor secondaries: LK!Ayase w/Raubtier, Argo, Shibungi, Tsugumi (LK), Kenji, Kyo (GCLK), Juan & Jimmy, Tarone, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa, Oogumo, Kurachi, Katsumi Aki, and Tsugumi (canon) with their armored trucks are heading inside the headquarters.

Inside one of the trucks with Fyu-Neru alongside them…

"Hey younger me, I remember telling this statement when we attempt to save our Inori." Canon!Tsugumi said to the nekomata.

"What is it?" LK!Tsugumi asked.

Canon!Tsugumi smiles to giver her answer, "A _happy ending_. Granted we never truly got one, but at least this time we gotta make something up."

"Yeah, whatever." Kenji rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Kenji, you gotta know she has a point you know." Kyo (GCLK) said to him.

Canon!Tsugumi is contacting her comrades outside, "Stay sharp everyone, we're reaching the rendezvous point towards central command!"

"About damn time we're heading in with the others outside are holding off." Argo commented.

"Yes, but as expect from Gai, he and the principal group are heading another way for their own purpose on confronting the Da'ath leaders." Shibungi said to the group.

"Madoka better be safe in knowing what she's doing." Sayaka said to herself.

"Relax Sayaka, pinkie's got it all covered." Kyoko cheered up her best friend/lover.

* * *

The 'Main Group' gathered are going another direction by planning to reach an inside pathway to the top floor, The King's Throne. They consists of Canon!Shu, Canon!Ayase w/Karmesin, Sailor Pluto, John Smith, Sailor Charon, Prophet, Sailor Gao Pluto, LK!Shu, Madoka, Homura, Gai, Inori II, Mana, Keido Haruka, Ouma Kurosu, and Shijou Saeko.

Canon!Shu feels something from his heart, as if where it all began, "I remember it, the part when I have to rescue Inori from them."

Sailor Pluto calmly respond to Canon!Shu, "Yes, it should feel familiar, but the stakes are bigger now, Ouma Shu."

"And we hear the fact that you once drove a segway." LK!Shu remembers a hilarious time.

Canon!Shu chuckles at the compliment, "For what I can tell, it was Canon!Tsugumi's void that made those clones."

"Is everyone selected gathered?" Homura looks around the group.

Madoka answers to her friend, "I think we have the right friends, Homura."

Gao Pluto said to Madoka, "We're ready to go!"

"The sooner Da'ath is gone, the better!" John reminded the group.

Charon then asks her husband, "Aren't you a little too excited?"

" _ **I think we'll all be thrilled once we squash our son's fun.**_ " The Prophet agrees to them.

Charon grumbles, "Don't remind me of that hellspawn."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Final Fantasy X HD Remaster OST -** _ **Challenge**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Thor (MCU) and Loki (MCU) are seen fending off various Endlave models, they are easy pickings just like when Thor and the Warrior Three fought the Frost Giants.

"Isn't this the best way for us to rekindle brotherly bonds?" Loki (MCU) asked while he blasts the Endlaves away.

Thor (MCU) answers, "That's what you say, but after this we're going back to Asgard to check things with father."

The Norse brothers finally take out the remaining Endlaves like taking out the scrapheap.

"Well, about that..." Loki (MCU) is about to tell something.

Suddenly, their discussion is interrupted by the laughter and presence of a Norse power. Loki (MCU) recognizes this presence and smirks.

"So, you're here... my YYGDM counterpart..." Loki (MCU) muttered.

"Another Loki?" Thor (MCU) begins to realize.

Then, Loki (YYGDM) appears in front of the brothers and grins to greet his adversaries. "Welcome, Norse brothers. We've been expecting you."

A battle between Marvel's Norse brothers and the original Loki begins very soon. Truth to be told, challenges have arrive for the combatants.

* * *

Lightning, Noctis, and with MetalSeadramon backing them up are fighting off Anti Bodies and Hunting Bots. After dispatching of the mooks, Lightning, Noctis, and MetalSeadramon are then greeted by the unwelcome party of Fafnir, Fenrir, and Jormungand.

Fafnir cackles, "You've entered Da'ath's domain. We congratulate you for making this fair."

"But, your path ends here!" Fenrir growled.

"And we will be your executors!" Jormungand hissed.

"Challenge accepted!" MetalSeadramon rebuked.

Fafnir opens his wings and soars down to attack Lightning. Fenrir and Jormungand confront Noctis and MetalSeadramon.

"Our Loki is already set to give that Hollywood caricature and his pretty boy brother a lesson in humility!" Fenrir said about his father dealing with his enemies.

"So, you two will be dealing with us." Jormungand added.

"Why don't we show them the powers Da'ath has bestowed us!" Fenrir said to his sibling.

With that, Fenrir and Jormungand's bodies suddenly glow with bright green light. The Norse monsters transform into their Duel Monster counterparts. Fenrir becomes Fenrir the Nordic Wolf. Jormungand turns into Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent.

"Great, they can turn into Duel Monsters now?" MetalSeadramon muttered.

"Metal serpent, en guard!" Jormungand launches himself at MetalSeadramon.

The giant serpents clash and engage in battle near the sea. MetalSeadramon blasts Jormungand's face with _**River of Power**_ , but the Norse serpent plunges through the water burst and headbutts the ex-Dark Master.

Fenrir bumrushes toward Noctis. "And you're mine!"

Noctis respond quickly and blocks Fenrir's jaws with his sword before pushing the Nordic wolf aside. He then uses his _**Armiger Arsenal**_ ability to call forth crystal energy swords.

"Not if you have anything to say about it." Noctis stared at the wolf.

The prince then delivers a load of sword strikes to damage Fenrir. Fenrir absorbs the blows Noctis' strikes and headbutts him.

"Give me all you have!" Fenrir roared.

Noctis feels hurt by the attack, yet continues to have his swords and spears striking back at Fenrir.

Noctis is thinking, _"Damn it, he's impervious to my attacks. I gotta think fast."_

Meanwhile, Fafnir shoots quick fire blasts at Lightning from above.

"Surrender now if you don't wish to be incinerated!" Fafnir threatened.

The dragon dives down and flaps his wings, unleashing a shockwave to knock Lightning far back. Lightning quickly gets up and alters her appearance to her _Final Fantasy XIII-2_ look with heavenly silver armor that reminds Fafnir of a Valkyrie. She then summons her robotic steed named Odin and mounts in him.

"I will never do so, because there's friends I wish to protect." Lightning declared to her opponent.

Lightning riding Odin charges forward at Fafnir and delivers a _**Lightning Strike**_ to struck down Fafnir, and delivers an _**Army of One**_ to do powerful combo slashes at the Nordic Dragon.

The Nordic Dragon recovers and sets his sights on Lightning. The Valkyrie-like grab reminds him of Brunhilde and the Valkyrie Maidens.

"You're appearance is too akin to my enemies, the Valkyries! If I can't kill Brunhilde, I'll claim your life instead!" Fafnir roars, flaps his wings and expels large flame balls toward Lightning & Odin.

Lightning/Odin evades the fireballs as they gallop across the industrial floors, Lightning delivers another _**Lightning Strike**_ to damage Fafnir. Fafnir evades a few and continues his duel with the faux Valkyrie Maiden.

* * *

As Kirito and Sinon are riding Charizard X and fly above near the tower, they sense a bullet coming that they dodge. To their shock, they saw a familiar figure back in Gun Gale Online wielding a sniper and riding a mechanical horse standing on an I-beam circular ring. The mechanical reaper has await their arrival.

"It can't be, Death Gun!" Sinon gasped of seeing an enemy from her past.

"How did he show up, unless GHQ created him as some kind of an android?" Kirito begins to figure out.

Death Gun then switches his weapon to a futuristic crossbow as he aims at his enemies.

"Watch out!" Kirito cried out.

Charizard X moves for Kirito and Sinon to evade Death Gun firing a paralysis bolt at them. Charizard X breaths blue fire at Death Gun, which the android takes cover from the flames by riding his robotic horse.

Sinon is holding her rifle and mutters, "If I can just get a clear shot.."

Charizard and Death Gun's horse continues moving on side directions as Charizard X continues to fire blue fireballs at Death Gun with Sinon fires her rifle. Death Gun alters between his sniper and crossbow in firing back at his opponents, neither of them are getting hit by the projectiles. Just then, Charizard X fires his _**Flamethrower**_ in landing a direct hit on the robotic horse, destroying it and forcing Death Gun to evacuate to land on foot. As Kirito jumps out of Charizard X in landing on the I-beam and brandishes his two swords, Death Gun brandishes red lightsabers.

"Your efforts are meaningless, Kirito. This battle shall be renewed!" Death Gun declared.

Kirito retorts, "Not on my watch!"

Both Kirito and Death Gun charge and clash their blades many times through simple blows. Death Gun is about to take the advantage, only that Sinon and Charizard X shoots/fires at the android, forcing him to back off and switches his lightsabers for laser handguns.

"Give it up Death Gun, your outnumbered!" Kirito cried out.

Death Gun gives a cold chuckle through his skull mask as he reveals jet packs on his back that makes him levitate, giving him a feel of Jango/Boba Fett.

"This is just the beginning to kill you all."

Kirito, Sinon, and Charizard X then attack head-on against Death Gun with the android take the evading defense.

* * *

Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Helio, and Cybernetic Ghost are fending off Endlaves and enemy defenses. After finishing their enemies, Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, and Cybernetic Ghost are confronted by the Egyptian God, Seth. Helio rides off to confront the three Malefic Blue-Eye White Dragon guards.

"Ah, the reincarnations of Priest Seto and the slave Kisara. Welcome. Understand I won't permit you to go any further." Seth warned the Duelists.

"And you're going to stop us?" Seto asked the Egpytian Seth animal.

"Of course, and killing you to keep you from delaying Da'ath's machinations." Seth announced.

"Da'ath is threatening our world. You can bet we're not gonna sit around and let you do what you want!" Lyn cried out.

"That's right!" Mokuba added.

The Cybernetic Ghost then interjects, "So, uh, can we kick his butt now?"

Seto hilariously glares and mutters, "Yes."

Cybernetic Ghost glares down Seth, "No one threatens my family! Destroy!"

The robot shoots an eye beam at Seth, but the Egyptian God takes Cybernetic Ghost's beam and merely dusts himself off.

"That tickled." Seth then retaliates with four beams for Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, and Cybernetic Ghost.

In response, Seto transforms into Kaibaman and Lyn turns into D.D. Warrior Lady. Mokuba becomes Paladin of White Dragon. The couple dodge the beams directed for them. Mokuba evades the beam aimed for him. Cybernetic Ghost activates a defense wall that absorbs Seth's beam.

"Hmm, impressive. Your machine can absorb my attacks." Seth said to the robot before her talks to Lyn, "Ah yes, I do believe you have brothers that are engaging my minions. I wonder how long they will last."

"What?" Lyn grows worried for her brothers.

"Chin up, Lyn. They have those Sailor girlfriends of theirs to aid them. They'll be fine. Same with Helio." Mokuba reassured to her.

Seto said to Lyn, "Our son will care of those fake Blue-Eyes that insult my monsters' good name. We have our own fight now."

Lyn nods and gets up with sword readily drawn.

"My son's right, Miss Lyn! Nothing bad will come of your brothers! My future sons-in-law!" Cybernetic Ghost cried out.

Seto sighs, "Yeah, what he said."

"Thanks you two. I'm ready to fight!" Lyn regains her confidence.

"Then, let us commence this fight to the death." Seth readies his battle stance.

Lyn sees Helio about to confront the Malefic Blue-Eyes trio, "Good luck, my son."

* * *

Helio confronts the three Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragons. They roar fiercely at him. The boy seems to comprehend their language.

"Your code names are Azrael, Ibris, and Djibril? And you've been created to guard Ward 24. Please, can you let me through?" Helio politely asked.

The dragon trio roars in response, to which Helio just nods and looks sadly.

"You won't. Then, you leave me no choice." Helio takes out his three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, left to him by his Seto and Lyn from his alternate future, "For my family's honor and as inheritor of the Blue-Eyes, I shall defeat you!"

Helio summons forth all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"These are my father's keepsake! Try and fight them if you can!" Helio encouraged his BEWD trio.

Azrael, Ibris, and Djibril launch their _**Burst Stream of Destruction**_. But, Helio's three dragons fire their own. The blasts converge into a single white beam and collide. Helio watches with anticipation as his dragons become locked in an epic beam struggle with their Malefic counterparts.

"Don't let up, my dragons! You're fighting for the Kaiba name!" Helio cheered.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Kill la Kill –** _ **Kill wa Ill**_ **(0:00 – 1:10))**

Just then, Valkyrie Brunhilde, Ryuko, and Satsuki see their familiar enemies: the Erinye Mist, Kiryuin Ragyo (now dons her Kamui that looks like a robe called Shinra Koketsu), and Harime Nui. Mist also has a partner that is a large golden boar named Gullinbursti, made by two Duergars (named Brokk & Eitri) that was originally a gift to Freyr before the boar turned against him and join the Erinye. Two custom _Indominus rexes_ are seen beside the four villains, these are actually the same sisters from _Jurassic World_ revived, but with cosmetic changes and their DNA are infused with Life Fibers instead of Da'ath's. One _Indomius_ has white scales and blue quills/spikes/stripes (she's the one that cannibalized her sister and rampaged the park). The other _Indominus_ has navy-blue skin and red quills/spikes/stripes.

"Mist?!" Brunhilde said in surprise.

"Ragyo and Nui?!" Ryuko and Satsuki both cried out.

"Welcome ladies, we've been anticipating you." Ragyo greeted.

"And look I brought some company, Brunhilde. Do you remember my spirit partner?" Mist pets Gullinbursti, "He's been waiting to get reacquainted with you."

"I'd make a if pigs can fly joke, but I'm sure your big boar can fly." Brunhilde insulted.

"Correct, and Lady Ragyo was kind enough to enhance two _Indominus rexes_." Mist stated.

"They're the ultimate combination of dinosaur DNA and Life Fibers. Both revived to devour you three." Ragyo explain about the imprint to these two hybrids as the _I-rexes_ give low growls at their challengers.

"Yeah? We'll kick both your pet Rexes and big porker asses to get to you!" Ryuko shouted at her mother.

"I'm gonna have fun playing with you, three, including you Ryuko and Satsuki" Nui giggles and turns to Brunhilde, "But, you... I wanna see how you fight first!"

"Be careful what you wish for." Brunhilde glared at the Grand Couturier.

"By the way, wanna hear something groundbreaking?" Nui announced, "I finally lost my virginity and I can proudly say Lord Yuu did it. Wanna know how it happened, Ryuko?"

Ryuko feels her stomach churn, "I don't think I wanna know."

Nui is psychotically gleeful at the outlook, "I can tell you all about it once we fight!"

"Are you ready, Brunhilde, to commence our battle?!" Mist demanded.

Brunhilde pulls out a sword imbued with blue flames, "Bring it on!"

"Brunhilde, remember the Kamui we gave you." Satsuki reminded the Valkyrie.

"You mean, Valketsu?" Brunhilde recalled.

"If you need it, use it." Satsuki said to her.

Both Ryuko and Satsuki suit up using their Kamuis. Ryuko activates Senketsu. Satsuki activates Junketsu. Life Fibers are synchronizing. The sisters team-up to fight Ragyo and Nui. Brunhilde rekindles her conflict with Mist. Gullinbursti charges in to trample on Brunhilde.

"Grani, come forth!" Brunhilde summoned.

A cream-colored horse with a fiery red mane and tail emerges. Grani swoops down and slams into Gullinbursti, pushing the giant golden boar back.

"Thanks, buddy!" Brunhilde smiled.

"Anytime, my beautiful maiden!" Grani replied.

"Don't have to call me beautiful. I'm a warrior who lives to fight." Brunhilde heads off to engages Mist.

Brunhilde and Mist trade lightning fast sword strikes. They flew around and slam each other hard into the interior walls of their surroundings. Brunhilde punches Mist. Mist returns the favor with a swift kick to Brunhilde's gut.

 **(1:11 - 3:08)**

Meanwhile, Ryuko and Satsuki engage their mother in battle. The power of Shinra Koketsu gives Ragyo an edge over her daughters. Ragyo repels Ryuko and Satsuki back. Nui interjects in the fray.

"Say, wanna know how I got knocked up by Lord Yuu?" Nui playfully asked.

"No and you can share your gross story elsewhere!" Ryuko glared at her.

Nui ignores her threats and said, "It was a hot experience I wish I can relive again! I just loved having Lord Yuu going inside me!" She squeals happily in such an erotic manner, "I never felt pleasure like that!"

"A thing like you shouldn't experience pleasure." Satsuki said to the mere 'creature'.

"I thought that too, but I was proven wrong. By the way... _**Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter!**_ " Nui cried out.

Much to the sister's dismay and Brunhilde's shock, Nui creates several replicas. The Nui replicas give various look; some cute, others laughing, and a few with demented looks.

"Go on, Nui. Do what you have to do." Ragyo firmly ordered.

"Yeah, I gotta admit that girl creeps me out and I've seen a lot of creepy things in my long lifetime." Mist confessed.

The Nui clones begin absorbing fallen Da'ath members to armor and weaponize herself (and her clones).

"Oh shit..." Brunhilde muttered.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Ryuko stated.

"Get back, you two!" Satsuki warned Brunhilde and Grani.

"Grani, come over here!" Brunhilde cried out.

Grani complies and floats over to his Valkyrie rider. Witnessing Nui absorbing Da'ath members, Brunhilde contemplates using her Valketsu.

The red _Indominus_ ' quills charges in delivering a rush attack at Ryuko before attempting to chow down on her.

Ryuko overpowers the red _Indominus rex_ 's jaws, "Like hell I'm gonna be dino lunch!"

Ryuko glides up to the red _Indominus rex_ and summons her Scissors Blade. She swings and catches the _Indominus_ with a slashing strike.

The blue _Indominus_ gives a ear-piercing roar that she unleashes geokinesis for the rocks to sprout out from the ground in hitting and intercepting Satsuki. Satsuki swiftly evades the hurtling rocks thrown by the blue _Indominus rex_. The president of Honnoji Academy wildly brandishes Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Koryu. She quickly glides over the blue _Indominus rex_ and delivers a double slash strike with her swords.

"You're a highly intelligent monster, but your reptilian intelligence pales in comparison to perfection like me! You should be kneeling before me!" Satsuki proudly declared.

The Nui clones chose to gang on Brunhilde and beat her senseless. The Valkyrie tried her best blocking, but the Nuis hold her down. Unbeknownst to them, a few blood drops from Brunhilde seeped from a wound and falls on Valketsu. As Ryuko and Satsuki attempt to save her, the _I. rex_ duo stops them. Gullinbursti stampedes toward Brunhilde.

"Whoops, you go squishy now!" The Nui clones said in unison.

"DIE!" Gullinbursti prepares to squish Brunhilde.

Suddenly, Brunhilde's Valketsu pops out and unleashes an immense light that knocks the Nui clones away. Brunhilde narrowly rolls away and avoids Gullinbursti. She reaches out and grabs Valketsu.

"Ok, I've made my choice! Valketsu combine with my Valkyrie armor!" Brunhilde announced.

"About time." Ryuko smirked.

"Now witness the unification of Valkyrie armor and a Kamui." Satsuki observed.

Brunhilde's armor shines and absorbs the Valketsu Kamui. Her outfit is stark contrast to Ryuko and Satsuki's Kamui forms. Rather than a revealing armor outfit, her Kamui/Valkyrie armor was full bodied, dark blue armor with gold and black trim. The armor is a perfect fusion of her traditional Valkyrie armor and the over the top features of a Kamui cloth. Her helmet gains more feathers to protrude from the sides of her face. Her shoulder armor extends out. Her wings are white with gold armor covering the top layers. The dark red eyes of Valketsu materialize on the wings. Inside these eyes are white scleras. Her sword converts into a long katana sheathed in a black and gold scabbard.

Grani, too, receives an upgrade as gold and white armor covers him like Battle Cat.

" _ **Life Fiber Synchronize! Valketsu!**_ " Brunhilde cried out her new title.

"Whoa, that's different!" Ryuko said in amazement.

"Indeed, this is the combination of a Kamui and one who already possesses battle armor." Satsuki said to her younger sister.

The Nui clones are impressed, "Whoooooa..."

"Hey, nice outfit!" Nui smiled.

Ragyo smirks, "Very interesting."

Brunhilde looks impressed over her Valketsu/Valkyrie armor merger.

"Incredible, I feel twice as strong as before!" Brunhilde cried out and turns to Ragyo, Nui, and Mist, "And I've got enough strength to make you all sorry."

"You're the one who's gonna be sorry! Lady Ragyo and Nui bestowed me with a Kamui of my own!" Mist announced in return.

She cuts her fingers and presses blood on a Kamui she just now took out.

"Behold the power of Erinketsu!" Mist cried out.

Much in the same process as Brunhilde, Mist's armor shines and absorbs the Erinketsu Kamui. Her outfit, too, is different from the usual Kamui forms Ryuko and Satsuki are used to. Mist's Kamui/Norse armor is full-bodied, dark green with purple and yellow trim. Her helmet gains a single guillotine-like blade. Her shoulder armor, too, extends out. She gains green wings. The purple eyes of Erinketsu form on her shoulder armor. Inside these eyes are yellow scleras. She gains a battle axe equipped with a spiked ball hanging at the end.

Gullinbursti receives black and red battle armor.

" _ **Life Fiber Synchronize! Erinketsu!**_ " Mist said to her title.

Afterwards, Mist is deeply impressed with her Erinketsu merger.

"Yes, yes, YES! This new power... I can't describe it! It's simply marvelous! Loki wouldn't have ever given me this kind of power! Lady Ragyo and Nui, thank you for the gift." She then to Brunhilde, "And I will show you the power of Erinketsu is superior to Valketsu!"

Brunhilde rolls her eyes, "Just shut up and fight me, blowhard."

Mist seethes, "And with Erinketsu's power, I'll forever seal that filthy mouth of yours up!"

Mist mounts Gullinbursti as the boar charges toward Brunhilde and Grani. Brunhilde rides Grani forward. The spirit animals clash head-on. While Gullinbursti has a size and power advantage, Grani manages to maneuver all over him using speed. Brunhilde glides up and engages with Mist. The heated rivals draw out their swords and clash blades.

"Kneel before me!" Mist cried out.

"No!" Brunhilde defiantly replied.

The Nui clones surround Brunhilde.

"Need a hand, Mist?" Nui clones asked in unison.

"Back off!" Brunhilde swings her sword and unleashes a slash so powerful it emits a shockwave that destroys the clones.

"Well, it's about time I finish this, my daughters!" Ragyo shouts in response.

Suddenly, the vicinity starts rumbling. Ragyo's Kamui transforms into its devilish second form.

"This is it." Satsuki stated.

"Yeah I know." Ryuko added.

Brunhilde and Mist lock-up and continue their long epic battle yet to be resolved since pre-Ragnarok Asgard.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Central Command**_

In the vast area of the war room, the Funeral Parlor group with their two armored trucks: Canon!Tsugumi, LK!Ayase, Sayaka, Argo, Kyoko, Shibungi, LK!Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo (GCLK), Nagisa, Mami, Oogumo, Katsumi Aki, Kurachi, Tarone, Juan and Jimmy have arrive inside.

"We're now at the hub of their central command center, so stay sharp everyone." Shibungi warned the group.

Argo responds, "Hey, don't remind me twice because we're ready for anything."

"I'm with you!" Kyoko added.

LK!Tsugumi then contacts the secondary group, "Guys, I'm picking one reading ahead!"

As the nekomata version of Tsugumi speaks out, a single figure appears to walk towards his adversaries. It is Makoto Waltz Segai. Canon!Tsugumi remember back then of Canon!Segai when he and his forces assaulted one of the Undertaker hideouts, this is when Canon!Ayase was about to use the third and final original Void Genome before Canon!Shu appeared to reclaim it.

"That's splendid, congratulations on arriving here, Undertakers." Segai greeted the alarmed intruders.

"Ha, you better go give a fuck to go!" Juan gives insults to the Anti-Body Warrant.

Mami sternly warns, "You made the wrong move in appearing, mister. We have outnumbered all of you."

"Oh I'm not coming alone, dear." Segai warned the magical girl.

Using his red cellphone, Segai calls forth a huge Endlave coming down from the ceiling that gives a boom to the ground. The mech reveals itself as it stands up, revealing to have traits of Decepticons from the _Transformers_ movies and a metallic, carnivorous wolf.

Both Tsugumis fearfully shout in unison, "Crap, a new Endlave model?!"

Then, both of them briefly look at one another of saying the same warning. Kenji and Kyo see it coming.

The new Endlave, codname Wolf, gives a roar as a voice is heard that turns out to be Daryl.

" _Long time no see, Funeral Parlor!_ " Daryl's voice cried out to his attention.

* * *

Daryl Yan himself is seen inside his own cockpit with his mind controlling the Wolf, with Andrei Rowan watching over his condition. Rowan seems hesitant about it like Daryl, but still obeys GHQ anyway to destroy any enemies.

" _It's time to end this once and for all!_ " Daryl declared.

* * *

LK!Tsugumi is briefly shock of Daryl's involvement, remembering their brief interactions before, they are still reveal to be opposite sides.

Suddenly, two portals are materializing from the right and left side of the Undertakers group. The right portal sucks in Kyoko and Argo. While the left portal sucks in Sayaka and Ayase w/her Raubtier.

"What on earth?!" Shibungi is alert of the turn of events.

"Ayase!" LK!Tsugumi cried out.

"Argo!" Katsumi cried out.

"Kyoko!" Mami cried out.

"Sayaka!" Nagisa shouted.

Kurachi quickly realizes, "Their reducing the number of us!"

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Genesis**_ **)**

Segai gives gleeful look in ready for battle, "Time to get ready, no holding back aren't we?!"

With that said, Segai brings an injection from his pocket and injects himself through the neck. This makes him transform into a Titan Experiment monster similar to The Joker, but retain his own insane mind with some of his clothing ripped out, extended claws, and bony spikes protrude from his back.

"It's time to be wiped out by extermination!" Segai declared.

The Wolf Endlave and Segai are ready to charge at Funeral Parlor and their allies, to which the united forces are ready to battle.

"This is it, let's fight with what we got!" Shibungi encouraged his teammates.

Shibungi then feels the essence of a _Zhejiangopterus_ inside his mind to empower his abilities, while Oogumo feels the image of an _Ojoceratops_ to increase his strength and defense.

"Time to reveal out samurai forms, ready Nagisa?" Mami said to the white-haired girl.

Nagisa nods at the blond-haired magical girl, "You bet!"

Both Mami and Nagisa transform to have new appearances that are similar to samurais. Mami's look like Armored Rider Bravo, but has the theme of a Cheese. Nagisa's looks like Armored Rider Knuckle and has a Cake theme to it.

The battle then begins against two GHQ commanders.

Shibungi, Nagisa, Katsumi, and Tarone with both Tsugumis and other communicators backing up are facing Daryl as the Wolf Endlave starts firing lasers from its metallic body and arms. Funeral Parlor evades as Shibungi utilizes wind power to support the bullets as he fires his assault rifle to hit some of the Endlave's weakspots. Nagisa uses a magical bubble blower as she blows bubbles with a _**Blizzaga**_ spell effect and _**Balloonga**_ for the bubbles and balloons to hit Daryl's Endlave to deal some damage. Katsumi and Tarone back them up with their rifles.

" _Out of the way you worthless bugs!_ " Daryl threatened.

Daryl's Endlave creates an earthly shockwave to make them back off.

LK!Tsugumi's voice speaks out, " _Hey! Haven't you got enough?!_ "

This makes Daryl a bit hesitant, but can't deny his goal to destroy his foes.

" _No! I can't stop until every enemy is killed!"_ Daryl shouted once again.

Funeral Parlor still continues to fight off Daryl's Endlave either way.

On the other side, Oogumo, Mami, Kurachi, and Juan are fighting off Monster!Segai. Kurachi and Juan fires their rifles, with Juan laughing like crazy that did little damage to Segai, but distracts him long enough for Oogumo to bumrush the Anti-Body warrant in inflicting damage. Segai counters by swiping at Oogumo, which he misses only to parry and start to grapple.

"Heh, you're a persistent one, big guy." Segai grinned.

Oogumo retorts, "You should be careful with your sights."

Just then, Mami leaps up to Oogumo's back as she jumps in firing loads of magical bullets with a _**Thundaga**_ spell effect from her muskets at Segai's face. This makes Segai backing off and receives damage, but gives a crude smirk.

"Not bad, but know what it takes!" Segai responded.

Segai then throws combat knifes and bone spikes from his elbows at his oppositions, only that the Funeral Parlor members evade.

Kurachi fires her rifle to rally, "Keep up people!"

Their fight against Segai continues, but it will take time before Funeral Parlor can stop him and Daryl.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Combat Arena**_

The first portal leads Argo and Kyoko into a wide combat arena. This is for GHQ soldiers and trainees to make use in their skills in battle. As they cautiously look at their surroundings, they hear a clapping noise.

"Bravo! You pests have made it!" An arrogant, crude voice is heard.

Argo and Kyoko wildly turn to see a sole opponent approaching, Syura, who keeps clapping till he stops. He is the one that made the portals in the first place.

"Oh great, another asshole." Kyoko glared at the challenger.

Syura readies his fists, "Since you two are here, how about a damn sparing match to see who is left standing?"

"Oh I'm sure am!" Argo reacts with annoyance.

Argo then readies his fighting stance by holding a combat knife with his right hand as a brief image of an _Irritator_ appears before disappearing. Kyoko transforms into her samurai form, which looks like Armored Rider Baron with an apple theme. Argo is slightly surprise to see Kyoko's samurai form, before he and the magical girl charges at Syura to outflank him.

Going in details, Argo attempts to lunge at his opponent with his swift combat knife moves and Kyoko leaps and attempts to attack with her spear, but Syura evades as he goes behind Argo and kicks him in the back for him to accidentally hit Kyoko in mid-air. Syura rushes in delivering swift combo blows at his opponents till both Argo and Kyoko do their defense before landing to the ground.

"You fucking ask for it!" Kyoko yelled.

Kyoko unleashes empowered chains at Syura to ensnare him and casts _**Firaga**_ as a status effect for burning damage, allowing Argo to rush and deliver slashing blows at Syura. It did some damage, but it only makes Syura amuse.

"Ha! That makes me tickle!" Syura smirked.

Using some kind of a spatial-manipulation, Syura frees himself from the chains and punches Argo away while manipulating the chains to hit Kyoko, only which the magical girl dispels her own abilities.

"Damn! Why do I always get hit a lot?!" Argo complained.

"You tell me, let's kick the son of the bitch!" Kyoko responded for both to have focus.

Both Argo and Kyoko charges at Syura to have Round Two.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Endlave Factory**_

The other portal spits out LK!Ayase with her Endlave and Sayaka to a huge factory. This is where many Endlave models, ranging from the standard size Gautiers, to the giant Gespents are created for the pilot's mind to simultaneously control them within.

Just then, both girls hear a twisted giggle coming from the other direction, it is a young girl named Seryu alongside her seemly plushie dog creature named Koro.

"Well, look what do we have here?" Seryu encountered her two intruders.

"What? A girl and a dog? Wait, I'm not underestimating these looks." Sayaka examined.

"I hear you, sounds to me that she's so dangerous." LK!Ayase added.

Seryu gets tick at the remark, "Dangerous, I'll show you dangerous to win GHQ's approval! KORO!"

The seemly cute dog suddenly turns vicious as it obeys its master's orders and opens its mouth by bearing its fangs to bite down Seryu's right arm. Once the dog teigu lets go, Seryu's arm reveals a huge rocket launcher much to LK!Ayase and Sayaka's shock.

"Now you will feel the power of JUSTICE!" Seryu gleefully shouted.

Seryu laughs crazily as she fires missiles while Koro increases its size to a muscular terror berserker as the canine charges in attempting to hit both girls. LK!Ayase and Sayaka evades the coming attacks and glares at their opponents.

"Oh you wanna fight dirty, well you're in my damn shit list!" LK!Ayase said to Seryu.

Seryu is slightly irked at her insult.

"You tell her that, because we're returning the favor!" Sayaka readies with her cutlass.

Ayase then sizes herself up with her fists and has her amusphere helmet hones the connection of her Raubtier, as an image of an _Austroraptor_ is briefly seen. Sayaka transforms into her samurai form that looks like Armored Rider Ryugen with a raspberry theme. LK!Ayase is surprise to see Sayaka's new samurai form, before she and Sayaka charges at Seryu & Koro.

Sayaka goes first in facing Koro. Koro tries to smash the aqua-haired magical girl with its fists, but Sayaka evades and delivers slashing attacks with her cutlass, then delivers a _**Waterga**_ to damage the dog weapon. Koro gets angrier and charges again, forcing the magical girl to take the defense.

On the flip side, LK!Ayase and her Endlave goes head-to-toe against Seryu. Seryu fires her missiles again, but the Raubtier takes them out aside (having the missiles to destroy some inactive Endlave models) and delivers a swiping blow at Seryu. Seryu jumps to the Endlave's shoulder, only for LK!Ayase arrives and uses her fists to destroy Seryu's mechanical right arm.

"You bitch!" Seryu growled.

Seryu has her arm replace to a new one with a metallic glove for combat. As the Raubtier Endlave moves around by the user's movements, Ayase and Seryu fight each other with nearly equal strength with punches and kicks. LK!Ayase then receives the uppercut on Seryu's face as the girl falls down to the ground. Ayase leaps in trying to deliver another punch, only for Seryu to insanely smile and fires a bullet coming from her mouth. LK!Ayase see it coming and the bullet passes through her left cheek, only that the effects deliver a small cut. Ayase lands safely and glares at Seryu.

"Damn.." LK!Ayase can only mutter.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Vast Hallway**_

 **(Cue Neurotech - Infra Versus Ultra -** _ **04 Unleashing the Dead**_ **)**

It is the start of a transition to something neuro-a relation to the nerves in the nervous system.

Asuna, Leafa, Charizard Y, Yui, Valkyrie Skuld and Garm are venturing in a vast hallway that is filled with glass prisons above them. Back in the original Ward 24 headquarters, this was the same place when Canon!Shibungi is a prisoner before GHQ allowed him to set free just to show Canon!Shu and his friends of Canon!Kurosu's journal. Just then, they become alert of seeing two figures blocking the way, Oberon and Rota.

"Well my lovely Asuna, you come." Oberon greeted.

Asuna gives an angry expression at him, "Sugou!"

Oberon smirks in ignoring her threats, "Now isn't that harsh to reunite with the fairy king?"

"Mommy doesn't want to be with you!" Yui retorted with Charizard Y growling.

"You tell him, Yui!" Leafa yelled.

"Oh, the foolish AI alongside Kazuto's whore relative, that's intriguing. I've brought alongside the Erinye since the real Skuld is here." Oberon announced by bringing in the Erinye.

Rota said to Skuld with a creepy smile, "Hi 'Skully', wanna play with me?"

Rota brandishes a sword called the Dainsleif and licks the blade. She then summons her spirit partner that looks like a Sika deer called Dainn of Autumn. Backing the two League of Da'ath members are battalions of Guardian Knights and _Tropeogopterus_ flying above the ceiling.

Garm growls toward Rota, "Skuld, look! It's Rota!"

Skuld takes out and summons her Hell Chains. She summons her own sword, the Hela's sword, and brandishes it. She gives a wicked smile after licking the blade.

"You want to try and kill me?" Skuld chuckles, "You're welcome to try. Does your bloodlust compare to mine?!"

Garm guards Skuld and squares off with Dainn. Skuld tries to focus on Skuld, but the Guardian Knights and _Tropeogopterus_ presence annoys her. Skuld's chains instinctively act on their own, skewering a few _Tropeogopterus_ and Guardian Knights to scare Rota.

Rota is unfazed, "Are you kidding? That was supposed to scare me?!"

"Didn't think it would, I was just testing you." Skuld warned.

"Then, are you ready to see whose bloodlust is stronger?!" Rota yelled.

The Valkyrie and the Erinye attack each other with rapid strikes. Skuld sends her chains to ensnare and chop Rota up, but the Erinye dances around the Hell Chains. Rota shoots across and slashes at Skuld. Skuld tucks her head and kicks Rota back.

"Oh, you're good! I hope you bleed just as well!" Rota gives her compliment.

"You're going to be bleeding first!" Skuld said in return.

The Norse rivals fly around and attack each other until one draws first blood from the other.

The Guardian Knights fire arrows and melee attacks at Yui and Charizard Y, but they evade without any problems. Yui commands Charizard Y to fight off the Guardian Knights and _Tropeogopterus_. Charizard Y unleashes an inside Drought that she uses _**Solar Beam**_ at the flying enemies to destroy them.

Meanwhile, Oberon casts _**Shell**_ on himself and _**Protect**_ on Rota so that both receive less damage from magic and physical attacks. Then, the Fairy King casts lightning spells at Asuna and Leafa, which the two MMO girls back away from the attack.

"He's a lot stronger than before.." Asuna muttered, remembering that back then, Oberon was easily defeated by Kirito due to Kayaba's intervention.

"And with him casting a protection spell that lessens magical damage." Leafa commented.

"Ha, you already guess it, but I'm impressed that you come all this far, my pretty." Oberon stated.

Asuna growls at the twisted comment and uses her rapier to slash at Oberon, the sly Heavenly King attempts to reflect, only that Asuna makes a direct hit at Oberon's cheek, and Leafa unleashes a gust attack to blow him away. Oberon steps back and gives a sinister smile.

"Oh please, isn't that supposed to hurt." Oberon responded.

On the other hand, Skuld gets frustrated that her attacks are doing less damage to Rota, thanks to Oberon's spell. Skuld and Rota continue to have at it with their bloodlust sword attacks till Rota jumps down to the floor and gives a creepy expression.

"You like to see dead? Well your about to get it!" Rota announced.

The Erinye then has Dainn conjures a large cross coming from the ground that's shape like an 'X' with a metallic pole, to which the center shows a flayed human corpse hanging upside down, like a cruel reminder of the House of Bolton in Westernos. The corpse let out a horrific scream that bursting out of the ground are flayed ghouls are being summoned. The variety of these flayed zombies are people (even children), horses (some have their intestines hanging in their bellies), cattle, chicken, pigs, and dogs, all moaning and lumbering slowly.

"Now that looks to be a change of pace." Oberon looks at the results.

Asuna can only cover her mouth and mutters, "Oh god.."

Leafa is horrified of seeing the zombies in nearly throwing herself up, which the same goes for Yui and Charizard Y. To make matters worse, the cross' effects has the fallen Guardian Knights and _Tropeogopterus_ revive as their skins (and parts of the Guardian Knights' body armor) are torn apart to join the ranks of flayed ghouls.

Skuld lands and growls at Rota giving her a creepy look. She holds her ground and witnesses the creepy and horrific images of the undead. While Asuna, Charizard Y, Leafa, and Yui are scared, Skuld scoffs and looks unimpressed.

"Please, you call that scary? Garm, show her how it's done." Skuld ordered her pet hellhound.

Complying with Skuld's command, Garm opens his mouth as a white body spills out. This body sits up and eight arms pop out from the sides. The faceless visage of this pale-looking creature forms a haunting face. Two beady black eyes open up and a mouth with flesh lips forms. The creature roars a fear-inducing scream. Then, worms started popping out of the creature's back. Garm presses his paws down as the sign of Satan forms. An army of the lumbering undead emerges, men, women, children, elderly, and animals, looking deformed & decayed, some looking they suffered malnutrition, and all of them have creepy white eyes. They moan being the undead. Some of them, especially the children, dogs, and elderly, have their intestines spilling out. A pillar of fire emerges behind them as the demonic goat skull of Baphomet appears. Flesh forms over Baphomet's visage as his face filled out. An army of vile hell demons also materialized; tall behemoths with horns, muscle, and bathed in hellfire and walking skeletons. These demons pick off the flesh of the undead people while the zombies don't seem to mind being food for them. The blood of the wicked spills out from the symbol and bubbles up like acid. The Baphomet head casts a deathly glare toward Rota's hellish atmosphere.

"And this is merely me opening Baphomet's gates. I can go further if you want." Skuld explained.

Garm is thinking, _"Going overboard, aren't we, Skuld?"_

Skuld's undead effects revive other slain Guardian Knights and _Tropeogopterus_. Their skins melt off and they quickly join the amassed undead forces. The SAO group are slightly terrified, yet amazed of what the Valkyrie of darkness and necromancy can do.

"Come to me, hell forces." Skuld beckoned her army and points to Rota and her undead army, "They are your enemy. Spill as much blood to your wicked hearts content."

Then, Skuld and Rota's undead forces converge and start ripping each other apart. Skuld and Rota resume their duel amidst the undead battle.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Genetics Laboratory**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST 3 -** _ **2 - Hegemony Of The Food Chain**_ **)**

This is one of the laboratories that scientists study genetics and DNA. Somehow, a wildlife feel of horror is giving scent. Yusuke, Hiei, Gon, Killua, Rio, Kyo, Kiryu, Long, and Puu are entering this place. As they are scout-searching, they sense that three figures have appear in distance. They are the three Chimera Ant Royal Guards: Neferpitou, Shaiapouf, and Menthuthuyoupi.

Killua is aghast to see the royal guards, "It can't be..!"

Gon has bad memories of Pitou killed Kite and angrily shouts, "You three are alive?!"

"Yes we are, human child. Da'ath has revived us with more strength to our insect genes." Pouf answered.

Youpi said to himself, "We can feel it, the power to conquer."

Yusuke questions to Gon and Killua, "You know these freaks?"

"Who cares who they are. They're going to meet their demise." Hiei readies his sword.

"I'm sensing strong spirit levels from them." Rio feels their powers.

"Nothing we can't handle." Kyo said.

Yes, let's not forget that we are also empowered by three random Egyptian Gods' essences." Pouf explained to the Spirit Detectives/Hunters, "I have Shai, Pitou has Nefertem, and Youpi has Montu."

"This can't be good." Killua responded of knowing this.

Rio is surprised, "They got the essences of Egyptian gods in them?"

"Makes little difference to me." Hiei stated.

"Yeah, just gives more reason for me to kick some ass!" Yusuke declared.

"But wait, there's one more guest to join us." Pitou gave a cat smile and present someone, "Allow us to introduce the Meikai Gods' leader!"

Just then, Yakumo the Meikai Lord emerges from the curtains and greets the Spirit Detectives.

Yusuke is shocked, "No freaking way! Yakumo?!"

"Da'ath revived him?!" Hiei said in surprise.

"You told me about this guy before." Rio said to both Detectives.

"He's actually just a movie villain. My brother, Long, and the Demon Priests are true Meikai lords." Kiryu explained about their roles.

"And this time I won't need the Power Sphere to crush you, fools." Yakumo said to his opponents, "Da'ath has augmented me to a Super S-Class apparition, nearly on par with Arago himself!"

"So, my former lackey has sold himself to Da'ath. I knew one day you'd find a way to make yourself powerful and try overthrowing me!" Long said to the filler Meikai God.

"I grew tired falling your example as well as the Demon Priests, Long." Yakumo said to the Demon Priests' leader, "You've never had interest in the Power Sphere knowing your power and the other Taiyoukais powers were unmatched... until the Spirit Detectives defeated you. Now, I jump several levels above even you, all thanks to Da'ath empowering me."

"Kiryu, want to help me put my former lackey in his place?" Long asked his younger brother.

"I'd be happy to." Kiryu answered.

"Fools, once I finish you, the Detectives, and Hunters, I'll use my power to aid Da'ath in conquering human world and reshaping the entire Netherworld in my image! Today is the day I surpass my former masters!" Yakumo declared.

A powerful aura pulsates from Yakumo and nearly brushes the group back. Long and Kiryu produce strong demon auras to cancel out Yakumo's.

"He's not kidding. We better watch it, Kyo. His power is stronger than both of our Demon Stones." Rio warned him

Kyo grunts in response, "We'll give it our all, brother."

Hiei takes off his cloak and starts undoing his bandages, "Yakumo, you're powerful now, but don't start acting like you're one above all."

Yusuke powers up his demon aura, "And see things have changed since the last we fought. Let's see how you can handle me as a Mazoku!"

Yakumo floats over to confront the Yusuke, Gon, and their cohorts.

"Then, show me the power of Raizen, Spirit Detective!" Yakumo bellowed.

Yakumo discharges Youki palm blasts that sends the group scattering. Rio and Kyo activate their Demon Stones while calling upon black armors. They rush Yakumo and punch him. Yakumo dodges their punches. The Meikai lord kicks Rio back and catches Kyo's hand.

"Yes, I remember you, Kyo. Once a faithful soldier to Long and the Priests, but after your lords and Arago were beaten, you were soft and reunited with your siblings, including your brother here." Yakumo then turns to Rio and blasts him.

However, Kyo steps in front of Rio and takes the blast for him.

"Kyo!" Rio cried out in concern.

Kyo grunts as he falls, "I've taken worse."

Hiei absorbs his _**Dragon of the Darkness Flames**_ and rushes Yakumo. He punches at him repeatedly and goes for an uppercut, but Yakumo puts up an energy deflector shield to absorb Hiei's blows. Yakumo sends a blast that knocks Hiei away.

Suddenly, Yusuke does manage to get by Yakumo's side and lands a right hook to Yakumo's face. The blow sends Yakumo flying back. Yakumo lands on a wall and launches him straight for Yusuke.

"Nice try, son of Raizen!" Yakumo complimented.

Yusuke fires a massive Spirit Gun blast that engulfs Yakumo. As the smoke clears, Yakumo stumbles forward unscathed. Long and Kiryu appear on Yakumo's sides.

"It must pain you to know I've found a way to surpass you, my lords." Yakumo stated.

"You're barely getting by thanks to Da'ath." Kiryu said otherwise.

"It's all a matter of endurance now!" Long discharges a Youki blast into Yakumo's gut.

Yakumo gets blasted through giant test tubes. The group convenes and watches as Yakumo gets up.

"Yes, now this is more like it. A fight to the death." Yakumo grinned.

"And this time no bullshit vague endings for you like in our movie fight. I'm permanently ending you for good." Yusuke drops a thumbs down.

Meanwhile, the three Chimera Ant Royal Guards are cornering Gon and Killua. Pitou delivers swift combos of punches and kicks. Pouf flaps his butterfly wings and unleashes pistachio solar beams. Youpi uses his strength to deliver powerful punches. Gon and Killua barely able to evade and counters a few of their hits.

"Three against two feels unfair!" Killua angrily said to the Chimera Ants.

"Oh, but you boys have fought tougher opponents like us." Pouf reminded the Hunters.

"I'd defeated you once, and I'll do so again for Kite's sake!" Gon declared to Pitou.

"Just go ahead and do your best!" Pitou responded.

Puu keeps out of the way of the fight against Yakumo. He watches Yusuke actively fighting Yakumo and develops a burning desire to join in to help. He also watches Gon and Killua's fights with the Chimera Ant Royal Guards. He also considers to aid the Hunters.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Greenhouse**_

Here in another area that GHQ has a huge greenhouse for researching plant life. Using Dr. Henry Wu's research of InGen, the Lost Kingdoms incarnation of GHQ has combine several plant species to a hybrid classified as _Karacosis wutansis_. Some people have guesses of plants to find certain evolutions.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon w/Sleipnir, Crystal!Moon, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mars w/Garuda, Tuxedo Kamen/Norse Knight w/Gaia, Nagah, Rhea, Ghidorah, and Gyaos have entered this place. They scour the greenhouse and find the plants are starting to move.

"Oh god, these plants are moving on their own!" Crystal!Moon shrieks a little, "Creepy!"

"I'm creeped, too, but don't let them distract you." Moon said to her younger version.

"We need to keep vigilant." Mars then senses a presence, "We're not alone. There's an evil spirit lurking in here."

"Yes, I'm feeling that aura of malevolence, too." Nagah felt it as well.

"Well, it sure isn't me or Lord Gyaos." Ghidorah said.

"I think we know that." Rhea sarcastically said.

Norse Knight alarms everyone, "I see our enemy."

The group came face to face with a half human, half plant Youma monster. It is the Xenian Flower. Moon, Mars, and Norse Knight are surprised to see an old nemesis return.

"Welcome to my abode, my fresh victims." Xenian Flower cackles and sees Moon, Mars, and Norse Knight, "Ah, yes, I remember you. The lunar princess and her followers are here just as I wanted." She focuses her attention to Norse Knight, "And you're that man that my puppet, Fiore, dearly loved."

"You perverted that man's mind and used him for your evil. Now we'll destroy your root of darkness!" Norse Knight angrily yelled.

"And we've grown much more powerful since the last we fought!" Moon said to the alien plant.

"And you know what plants hate?" Mars unleashes a pillar of flames toward the Xenian Flower.

The Xenian Flower dodges Mars' flames and scales the walls of the Greenhouse.

"Lady Nagah, were the Xenian Flowers a type of Youma that devoured the energies of planets?" Rhea asked.

Nagah answers to her lover, "Yes, and they were infamously known to turn planets into lifeless husks in a matter of days and even hours."

"As powerful and feared my name has been through galaxies, the Xenian Flower had the reputation of being the most destructive lifeforms through galaxies." Ghidorah makes a point here, "I rely on destructive power to crush worlds, but they can simply take the form of flowers and leech off the life energies of planets before turning them into graveyards."

"And spreading their seeds across other planets. Even the Rajita Empire and all our tech would have little chance of resisting a full-scale Xenian invasion." Gyaos added.

"But, seeing as there's just one..." Ghidorah examined his opponent.

"Don't take her lightly, Ghidorah. She seems to have been highly enhanced thanks to Da'ath." Nagah said to the warlord.

Xenian Flower chortles, "Listen to your colleague, warlord. I can produce more Xenian Flowers to destroy you all in this confinement."

"Am I even ready to fight this kind of enemy?" Crystal!Moon wondered.

"Of course as long as we're fighting together." Moon replied before speaking to the Xenian Flower, "There's no chance of you getting out of this place and spreading your evil seeds!"

"Are you going to come down and fight?!" Mars yelled at the alien foliage.

The Xenian Flower lands from the ceiling and faces down her enemies. She swiftly advances on them. Nagah and Rhea bumrush the Xenian Flower. Nagah forms an energy sword and throws it at the demon flower. Xenian dodges the projectile. Rhea lobs energy blasts at her, but the Xenian Flower skips around the blasts. She speedblitzes both Nagah and Rhea, pushing them back with vines. Norse Knight rides on Gaia and flies over slashing Xenian's back. The Xenian Flower shoots vines at Norse Knight and Gaia.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Moon cried out.

"Step aside!" Crystal!Moon readies her Spiral Heart Moon Rod.

As the Xenian Flower turns, Crystal!Moon blasts her using her Spiral Heart Moon Rod. The blast impacts the Xenian Flower and knocks her away.

"Take that!" Crystal!Moon cried out.

"Think again!" the Xenian Flower shoots vines at Crystal!Moon and knocks her back.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars sends Garuda into battle. The phoenix spirit unleashes flame balls at the Xenian Flower. The villainess dodges the fire blasts. She sights Mars forging a blade of fire and throws her _**Houou Blade**_ at her. Xenian Flower narrowly evades the fire blade and watches it explode behind her.

Xenian Flower hisses, "You dare destroy my beautiful garden with your horrible fire?!"

"That's the idea, and your view on beauty is subjective!" Mars retorted.

Xenian Flower spits an acidic blast toward Mars. The Miko Senshi flies out of harm's way and convenes with Garuda. They unleash double fire blasts directly for the living demon flower. Xenian Flower puts up a barrier, dissolving their fire beams. Just then, Norse Knight shoots out a golden beam, a variation of _**Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber**_ , from his hand that strikes the Xenian Flower's back. This distraction allows Ghidorah and Gyaos to blast her out of the greenhouse.

While some of the members recover, Moon and Sleipnir are the first ones to out. They pursue Xenian Flower until they stop to find the villainess wasn't alone. There were five other clones amassed behind her.

Moon is aghast, "You're kidding..."

"Da'ath truly are vile for cloning the Xenian Flower." Sleipnir muttered.

Mars w/Garuda, Ghidorah, Gyaos, and Norse Knight w/Gaia soon arrive to see the horror. Crystal!Moon, Nagah, and Rhea arrive not too far behind them.

"This is just not our luck." Norse Knight muttered.

Ghidorah scoffs, "Surely we can handle them."

"Just one gave us trouble." Nagah said.

Moon then said otherwise, "No, we can win."

"Ok, how?" Rhea asked.

"Plot Device, that's what." Mars said one obvious way.

"The Silver Crystal will do, or maybe Mars' Houou Force?" Moon shrugs, "Decisions, decisions..."

"Better decide, because here they come!" Norse Knight warned the group.

The Xenian Flowers charge at the group.

"Well, Moon Princess?" Nagah asked Sailor Moon.

"We continue to fight!" Moon takes out her sword, "Use any and all resources we got and take our these cosmic weeds!"

"Or Plot Device our way out." Mars stated.

Crystal!Moon readies to fight again, "Ok, I'm fired up!"

"Whatever, just blow them away." Ghidorah stated.

"What he said." Moon added.

"To Houou or not to Houou, that is the question." Mars gives the Shakespeare reference.

Moon then turns to the plant clones, "Xenian Flowers, your hour has arrived!"

Then, Moon and her group heads off the Xenian Flower army for the final clash.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Hallways**_

 **(Cue The House Of The Dead 4 –** _ **Chaos**_ **)**

At the dimmed-blue hallways, the main group: Canon!Shu, Canon!Ayase w/Karmesin, Sailor Pluto, John Smith, Sailor Charon, Prophet, Sailor Gao Pluto, LK!Shu, Madoka, Homura, Gai, Inori II, Mana, Keido Haruka, Ouma Kurosu, and Shijou Saeko are seen fending off a few Endlave Ghosts, Anti Bodies, Automatons and security defenses.

Canon!Shu uses Canon!Argo's void _(Pessimist's Torch)_ to blackened some of the Endlaves' vision and uses Sinon's void called _Rifle of Hecate_ to shoot the mechs, ignoring their defenses for the bullets to destroy them on the inside. Canon!Ayase back up Shu to destroy more Ghost Units and leaps down to stomp an Automaton. Madoka and Homura are shooting down security lasers with their arrows/bullets. LK!Shu, Gai, Inori II, and Mana are protecting Kurosu, Haruka, and Saeko from Anti Bodies and Automatons while easily taking them down.

Sailor Pluto transforms into her Dai-Valkyrie form. Her Sailor uniform is replaced with a dark-armored Valkyrie garb with a white flowing skirt. She summons her spirit animal, Lupe the wolf. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto sends Lupe to attack some Da'ath agents. John is impressed with Pluto's form.

"Nice get-up, time guardian. I understand you and the Sailor Senshi of the YYGDM-01 have upgraded needing armors based on Odin's Valkyrie Maidens to fight stronger enemies." John took noticed.

Pluto smiles, "Indeed so."

"Ah... hey behind you!" John pointed out.

Pluto points her Garnet Staff behind without turning around and blasts several Anti-Bodies into dust.

Sailor Charon easily blasts away several Da'ath agents with her staff. "Sister, you just love showing off, especially for that new friend of yours."

" _ **Come now, my love. She will never be as impressive as you...**_ " The Prophet stated.

"Oh please, she's already tapping into that inner troll like me." Charon rolled her eyes, "She's gonna try to outwit me! And no one outwits me!"

" _ **Just take a breather and relax. I'll take care of the rest.**_ " The Prophet said.

The Prophet jumps around a group of Da'ath agents. As they fire, he dodges their blasts and even lets their blasts go through his seemingly intangible body. He produces force lightning like Emperor Palpatine and blasts the soldiers away. He produces a red energy blade and cuts down Da'ath agents swiftly.

Charon sighs, "Is it ever a wonder why father favored you, sister? I think I'm starting to see why."

" _ **Ok, I'm done."**_ The Prophet finished.

Charon ponders, "Huh? What happened?"

" _ **I left a trail of bodies there."**_ The Prophet shows his kills of his victims on the floor.

"Oh I see... same old same old. The mooks are getting tiresome." Charon commented.

 **(End Theme)**

Then, Lupe reconvenes with Pluto and John and said to the Sailor Senshi, "I'm ready whenever you're ready to go, Time Guardian."

"Yes, let's go." Pluto nodded at her partner.

Sailor Gao Pluto takes down the remaining Da'ath agents.

"Hina, we're leaving now!" Pluto called out the younger Senshi.

"Oh! Right, I'm coming, Lady Pluto!" Gao Pluto responded as she is regrouping with her allies.

 **(Cue The House of the Dead 4 –** _ **Chaotic Order**_ **)**

Along the way, Charon and the Prophet interact with LK!Shu, Inori II, Madoka, and the others.

"So what is with you two and your time with Yuu?" LK!Shu asked the Paradais duo.

"You best give us some explanation." Homura questioned.

Charon answers to the group, "Between all of us, I despise that hellspawn Yuu as much as all of you. I don't expect any of you to forgive me and the Prophet here to produce that creature. We intend to correct our mistake."

" _ **Although, he has impressed even us, dear.**_ " The Prophet gives his gratitude to his son.

Charon growls, "It doesn't matter. It's about time someone tears down this playhouse of his and put him in his place."

"If you can't, then me, being his aunt, will make him sorry for all the troubles he's caused us." Pluto added and respond to LK!Shu and his group, "And all the troubles he's caused you. I apologize on behalf of my family bloodline."

"Oh is that it?" Suddenly, Canon!Shu steps in and faces Charon, "You have let that spawn of yours, out of your unholy miscarriage in ruining my past life, turning my older sister into a twisted monster, and attempt that phony apocalypse! Their meteorite is the cause of making me so _vilified_ like a whiny, selfish bastard. I thought today is the New Years Eve that I want to celebrate in trying to move forward with Ayase and Tsugumi. I went through all this HELL in wanting recognition from those popular figures! But NO.."

Canon!Shu glares further at Charon and The Prophet with anger, "When my eyesight is restored, all I still see is utter chaos that so-called Da'ath organization returns in wanting vengeance, as long as I remain alive!"

" _Shu, what are you saying?"_ Canon!Ayase's voice pondered.

"It's that I felt the despair remains within him." Madoka said to Canon!Ayase.

"Can't say I blame him." Gai had nothing to say for the matter.

"If they want the real Inori inside my mind, they have to go through me because I should have left this world to be with her. Once it's done, I'll be a blind cripple again tomorrow in being so damn forgotten in the historical threads of time." Canon!Shu said before his loneliness turned anger grew, "People and anime fans pretending that I don't exist, they would only see my series as a trainwreck cliché, while all the rest like those Sailor Senshi, Digimon, those Z-Warriors, retarded ninjas (Naruto), comic book superheroes, Nintendo, Gundamn, Code Geass, Evangelion, Sluts la Sluts to the point they recently announce a video game adaptation, and Attack on Titan-ASS get all the cash cow attention of being remembered in legacy! They have all these parody videos made by fans while I don't! In fact, I HAVE NO LEGACY! _**ISN'T THAT FUCKING RIGHT?!**_ "

After the void prince's sole rant at the Paradais duo, this leaves the room a full of _silence_. Charon and the Prophet, despite being villains, are stunned and feel remorse about Canon!Shu's well-being. This is one of the few times the Paradais duo shows genuine sympathy compare to their canon selves in the YYGDM-01 universe.

"I'm deeply sorry for what's happened to you and your world. My nephew deserves all the ire you cast on him. My sister deserves the same ire for birthing that monster." Pluto shows sympathy to Canon!Shu before speaking to everyone, "Despite there ill feelings toward my sister and her spawn, in the end, we must set aside differences about Charon and confront our common enemy - Da'ath. That is the force we must unite to defeat."

Pluto then shifts her focus to the LK group, "They were able to defeat an incarnation of Yuu and Da'ath once before. They know full well of the enemy we face."

The Senshi of Time then turns to Charon and Prophet and explains more, "These two started Paradais and their son became influenced to form his own organization. In the end, it was all so Yuu can surpass his parents and in one timeline he destroyed all of the heroes. In this dimension, Yuu, the Envoy of Da'ath, and his witch Kriemhild Gretchen intend to do it again, but there will come greater consequences. Together, they are the chess masters moving their chess piece, GHQ. We are now in control of our chessboard. New York is that chessboard."

"Don't worry, Pluto! We'll stop him!" Gao Pluto said with hope.

"Yes, we will." Pluto said to her.

"If I can add, it's true history can repeat itself. If Da'ath aren't defeated, we can kiss our royal arse goodbye. But, if we defeat Da'ath, then our world is saved. We've seen what happens when Da'ath wins. But we've also seen what happens when they're defeated, right?" John said and turns to the LK group, "You experienced both tragedy of the Lost Christmas and triumph of defeating Da'ath. No one knows tragedy and victory better than you all."

John then turns to everyone, "Well, we have a chance to prevent disaster from destroying this world. Now, what do you say? Let's go out there and kick Da'ath's royal arse!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Pluto said about the reminder.

"Look, to put it simply, David Tennantmon." Charon said to John, ".. or 10th Doctormon... whatever you are, Volodramon. Simply put, this is personal for Paradais. No one wants Da'ath gone more than us."

" _ **We absolutely endorse the downfall of Da'ath.**_ " The Prophet stated.

"Good." Gao Pluto said.

"Well then, my friends. Let's go and save this dimension from falling to Da'ath's hands and preserve our own legacies." Pluto said, even to the Paradais duo teaming up.

As John walks with Pluto, Charon scoffs again over her sister's happiness.

" _ **Charon, we need to keep a clear head.**_ " The Prophet reminded her.

"Yes, I know." Sailor Charon responded.

" _ **So what if your sis enjoys his company. Remember, we still have each other.**_ " The Prophet said about their bond.

"Yes, you're right." Charon positively smiles, not like the usual evil and arrogant gesture, "And together, not even our spawn can defeat our evil bond."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

" _This is my story."_

-Final Fantasy X (2001)

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Bios Delta**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/King's Throne**_

As the battles occur outside of the top floor, the masterminds: Yuu Grand and Kriemhild Gretchen are please at the countless results. Eon is perching Yuu's shoulder.

"Fight as much as you can, servants." Yuu talks to himself with a smile before he switches to another subject in mind, this time in a more sinister ordeal. "The League of Extraordinary Da'ath has given a good reception, but they are all derisory for what comes next."

The Da'ath duo turns their heads towards a large gate with obsidian metal and whitish-blue energy acting as a portal that the structure feels both ancient and futuristic.

"This is a gateway to call forth a being to this universe." Yuu explains. "We are renewing the fourth apocalypse for this creature to destroy the corner dimension."

"And he is not going to _play_ around." Kriemhild giggled.

Lurking inside the energies of the dimensional gateway, an anomalous force is waiting for its call. Although it's unseen, there is a faint outside radiation coming from this portal.

The screen then slowly fades black afterwards.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **See what me and my co-author told you all that Ward 24 starts by having these immense battles. Our united units and main commanders are storming through the industrial tower by splitting to different sections.**

 **Loki (MCU) meets the real Loki and a battle ensues the counterparts. Lightning fighting Fafnir is interesting to see.**

 **Brunhilde and the Honnouji sisters against Mist, Ragyo, and Nui are starting off kick-ass. The same** _ **Indominus rex**_ **from** _ **Jurassic World**_ **is back for revenge. Yes, Nui did have sex with Yuu (not only that, but they and Kriemhild had a threesome before).**

 _ **Word of God**_ **tells that Nui and Yuu are 'childhood friends' in the corner verse, then in school a love triangle is formed when Yuu meet Kriemhild (by seeing her cheerleading performance and have a one night stand in the locker room, which eventually develops to genuine love). You can say Yuu is like an evil counterpart to both Shus, Kriemhild is his 'Inori', and Nui is his 'Hare'.**

 **Now we're really getting some horror when both Skuld and Rota summon the undead in converging each other.**

 **Finally for the biggest moment, Canon!Shu chewing down on the Paradais duo and his own existence shows how Guilty Crown still remains overlook to mainstream culture while the rest gain enough attention as it is. I feel so bad that it reminds my situation of wanting to have acceptance and attention the right way.**

 **But I'm telling Canon!Shu's narrow-minded statement that 'popularity' is not completely true. Yes, popular stuff like** _ **Dragonball Z**_ **,** _ **Pokemon, Naruto**_ **,** _ **Sword Art Online**_ **and** _ **Attack on Tita**_ **n are great, but they also receive backlash and criticism from fans (and even** _ **One Piece**_ **, which still continues for a LONG time and whether will they ever get the treasure.). Honestly, there are many groups of fans that have different opinions and demographics. Most of us like seeing anime with balance and complete ends while leaving great legacies in the long run such as** _ **Cowboy Bebop, YuYu Hakusho, FMA/Brotherhood**_ **,** _ **Code Geass, Death Note, Zatch Bell, Gurren Lagann**_ **, and even** _ **Digimon**_ **(despite it gives many fan inspirations back in the day) for crying out loud. It's always a fad cycle that people have interests and wane at the same time, just like me when I use to like a certain fandom with full prominence before moving to something else.**

 **Honestly, should they decide on reviving** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **, they should look back the past mistakes to make it better and expand the concepts to eventually find complete closure. That's why for now, I desire to expand fan-ideas of GC with my perspectives.**

 **The post credit-scene, it shows a much sinister force is in the works.**

 **I'm taking a break for now, but I'll manage to get back at some point. I plan that this crossover will have 36 chapters total for completion. Send a review and see you on the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: Extraordinary Confronts (1)

_**A/N**_ : **I'm back after a brief pause. Before we begin, this coming last week of October will mark the birthday of my co-author. Happy bday to Kanius, for he has done a lot to write good fanfics nearly two decades (1998 – 2009, and 2010 – present). No wonder why Halloween is a great inspiration for him.**

 **Also,** _ **Back to the Future**_ **. 2015 celebrates its 30** **th** **anniversary alongside the third film. And most importantly, 10/21/2015 is where the second film's predictions come true.**

 **Thanks to this chapter onward, there is going to be** _ **lots**_ **of new characters appearing. Wanna know who they are, well just continue reading till the very end. That's why since it's the halfway mark, you readers need to catch up to continue forward and not falling behind.**

 **To think for Kanius' readers (both old and new generational) that** _ **Shinnen:New Year**_ **celebrates the 10** **th** **anniversaries of the original** _ **Digimon Fusion's**_ **end, original** _ **Wrath of Pharaohmon's**_ **end, and** _ **Invasion of the Rajita**_ **. Also celebrate the 5** **th** **anniversaries of** _ **Dawn of Chaos**_ **,** _ **Digimon Fusion Kai**_ **, and** _ **Digimon Accel Stream**_ **. Though this mega crossover (and the character corner universe) is non-canon to Kanius' stories, I feel** _ **Shinnen**_ **is going to affect his remaining future stories in the long run.**

 **Wow, looking back at Canon!Shu's rant in Ch. 19,** _ **WatchMojo**_ **has yet to mention** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **in their Top 10 videos (Until as of 10/13/2016: _Guilty Crown_ is finally mentioned in the _Top 10 Wimpiest Anime Heroes_ with Shu Ouma as number 3 on the list.)**

 **Did any of you see the** _ **Death Battle**_ **with Tifa vs Yang. Reminding my mention of comparing GC to FF7, Death Battle!Tifa's voice actor is Tia Ballard (which is Hare Menjou's english VA).**

 **We have a new picture cover that it's a commission by this artist named Kai-Yan, so I give credit to her. But right now, let's get back to the show. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Ward 24/Laboratory/Pools of Life**_

 **(Cue Jurassic World OST -** _ **01\. Bury the Hatchling**_ **(0:00 – 0:51))**

Two months before the fated New Years Eve, around October 12th, shows a dark area in Ward 24. The black ceiling is filled with flashing lights in giving an eerie feeling, and on the floor shows bodies of pools lying. Three people are seen: Yuu, Kiryuin Ragyo, and Sugou Nobuyuki/Oberon. Ribbons Almark is not seen, because this scene focuses on the anime antagonists that made prominence in the 2010s.

These pools are referred as the Pools of Life. Years ago back with the original GHQ, Canon!Haruka and scientists were responsible for reviving Canon!Gai in stealing the Void Genome from Canon!Shu, and with the _un_ dead king claiming the living realm's throne.

Today, Yuu and what was initially a 'Da'ath Triumvirate', have decide to revive a special antagonist. They need a fourth member to complete the rise of the heavenly kings.

Oberon is typing the keyboards to check over the progress with Ragyo standing by his side and gives a pleasing look at the pools. Yuu is seen floating in the air in ready to do the final phase, as he sees one of the pools is rippling a bit.

"Heh." Yuu gives a mischievous smirk, "Arise, our chosen."

With a force from the palm of the envoy's hand, the pool ripples a lot more until a stroke of lightning from the ceiling strike at the location. It continues on until it ceases.

 **(0:51 – 1:55)**

As the light is cleared, the figure from the pool is seen to which the upper part of his body is nude. He has long white hair and amber eyes.

"Welcome, Makishima Shogo." Yuu greeted.

Opening his eyes, the revived Makishima Shogo surveys his surroundings. He sees the whole lab setting and shifts his view over to the 'Da'ath Triumvirate'. He sees Yuu, Ragyo, and Sugou standing not too far from him. Clearing his blurred vision, he makes out Yuu's face and narrows his amber eyes to the creepy boy's direction.

He looks at his hands. At first he assumed this was all a dream. He remembered his death, and prior to his death his last encounters with Enforcer & ex-Enforcer: Tsunemori Akane and Kogami Shinya. He emerges from the pool and coughs some water from his mouth.

"Where am I? I'm alive?" Makishima wonders, still surveying the lab and not taking his eyes off Yuu. "Who are you? Tell me why I'm alive and here."

"We've revived you, Makishima Shogo," Yuu replied.

"Revived me? Then, I'm not really me... no, I have the memories before I died."

"When we revived you, we made certain to collect every memory your former self had. You've been revived as a genetically modified clone of the original Makishima Shogo."

"So, I'm a clone, but yet still me and all my memories in tact," Makishima pondered. A twisted grin forms on his face. "Now that I'm back, I can turn away the sheep from Sibyl System. And no one to stop me." He implied at freeing minds from a system.

"We have much bigger plans I'm afraid, Makishima," Yuu stated. "Your enemy is our enemy. I think her name is Tsunemori Akane."

The mere mentioning of Akane garnered Makishima's attention.

"How quickly you respond. You have a chance to kill her. Although sadly, that ex-Enforcer is not here, but you can begin your path to vengeance starting with Kogami Shinya's partner."

Makishima is nonetheless pleased despite no Kogami. "That's fine. If she's around here someplace, I'll find her and finish where I started."

"We're looking for a fourth member for our Heavenly Kings," Sugou said.

"We'd like you to join us and fill that fourth spot. We've been looking for someone who fits our job description," Ragyo offered.

Yuu smirked. "This is of course up to you, but we'd recommend it. Makishima. We'll give you what you want and you'll have subjects to control. And to help you with your exact your revenge."

After giving much thought, Makishima gets out of the pool and puts on a lab coat. He picks up a book left on a table by Yuu. It is the George Orwell novel, _1984_ , one of Makishima's favorites.

"Seems we have similar tastes, boy. Who shall I call you since we'll be on the same page."

"Of course, I am Yuu," the boy answered with a creepy grin. "And welcome to Da'ath, fourth Heavenly King."

And with that, another alliance with a 2010 anime antagonist has been forged to complete Da'ath's Heavenly Kings.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

" _The truth is, for all my struggles to make my mark in life, for all I've accomplished, in just a few short generations my name will be forgotten. Even the greatest of us can't compete with time... and death."_

-Lex Luthor, Justice League: Unlimited (2004)

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 -** _ **Track 3**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XX**_

 _ **Extraordinary Confrontations (Part I)**_

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

 **(Cue High School of the Dead –** _ **Pursuit**_ **)**

Back in Time Square, the war against Da'ath continues with struggle and retaliation. A few of the Da'ath agents are seen attempting to hack the bunkers with devices in capturing and/or killing civilians, but they are stopped just in time.

Sasaki is throwing a smokescreen grenade to blind Da'ath's sights. Then, Dan Eagleman, Ryouko and Arima show up in taking down the Da'ath members. Dan beats up more with his fists, while Ryouko and Arima take cover behind a wall in shooting down some. A few Endlaves attempt to intervene and are about to open fire, but they are stopped by Bandit Keith and even Magnanimous shows up in destroying the robots with his laser cannon.

"Need a hand? Because it's groovy." Magnanimous casually offered.

"Well, you have some one-liner, but I take it as a compliment." Ryouko grunted.

"Don't forget about us!" A voice cried out in getting their attention.

The group turns to see a gang of teenagers with conventional weapons such as guns, obviously. They stand beside a destroyed public bus before walking towards. Their identities are the infamous group from _High School of the Dead_ : Komuro Takashi, Miyamoto Rei, and Busujima Saeko. Takeshi is the one that called them out.

"Holy cow." Sasaki said in surprise.

"What the hell? A bunch of kids, what are you going to do?" Keith pondered.

"Don't call us fucking kids." Takashi loads his Beneli M4 Super 90 rifle, "We're here to get the job done."

Rei arms with a Springfield M1A1 Super Match rifle and respond, "Don't mind Takashi, we just wanna help stop the invasion."

Takashi then said to Rei, "Shizuka and Alice are at the bunkers as we recall, we can't let these fuckers to get their hands on them."

Saeko brandishes her Murata-tou katana in about to face Anti Bodies and Da'ath agents, "Then let's fight for their safety and everyone else's."

The Anti Bodies and Da'ath agents attempt to fire at Saeko, only that the swordswoman evades their every attack with wind-like speed and slashes many of the enemy soldiers. Takashi and Rei back her up by firing their guns at Anti Bodies/Da'ath agents/royal guards and Microraptors. Two Anti Bodies attempts to lunge at Rei, but Takashi arrives to deliver a kick at one soldier before shooting him through the head, while Rei back flips (with her breasts jiggle for fanservice) and shoots at the Anti Body at the chest.

"Whoa, not bad for them." Ryouko commented.

Keith whistles, "Oookay, I take it back."

Arima readies to back up Takashi's group, "Then, let's focus on the job here."

* * *

At another area, Wiz & Boomstick of _Death Battle_ are seen fighting off Anti-Bodies and Da'ath agents outside of McDonalds. They have made it after helping Doraemon and Jimmy Kudo to escort civilians back in Javits Center. Boomstick keeps firing some enemy mooks with his shotgun while Wiz fires a laser gun to back up his long-time partner.

Boomstick keeps firing and shouts, "Aw man, I'm beat in shooting down some giant robots since we got here!"

"Well, it is a big battlefield after all." Wiz remarked.

Boomstick shoots down a Da'ath Microraptor and comments, "I could go for some chicken nuggets right about now!"

Wiz groaned at the response.

Then as more enemy forces begin to arrive, two more helpers arrive beside the _Death Battle_ creators: Takagi Saya and Hirano Kohta, in which they support them by shooting down some enemy mooks.

Hirano gives a wicked smile while firing his Armalite AR-10(T) sniper/rifle, "Alright, we get to shoot something else besides 'them'!"

Saya gives a sarcastic tone while holding her MP5SFK machine gun, "Gee fatso, our series remains in hiatus and look where we at now!"

"Hey, we were just having fun in New York till these Da'ath freaks attack us." Hirano said to the pig-tailed pink-haired girl.

Boomstick interject to the two teens, "Say, aren't you kids from that High School of the Dead anime that gives zombies and boobie fanservice?!"

Saya gives a disgusting look, "Yeah, and screw you!"

Hirano, on the other hand, gets excited, "Don't mind her, I'm really a big fan of your works you two!"

"Thanks, we're flattered to hear another fan appreciates us." Wiz smiled.

"And we'll give more Death Battle ideas for next year to bring some awesomeness!" Boomstick shouted.

Saya suddenly interjects to the men, "Hello?! We're in a crisis to avert here!"

"Oh, right.." Hirano, Wiz & Boomstick said in unison.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Underground Bunker**_

Inside one of the large underground bunkers shows many civilians are in hiding while they hear the faint noises of battle coming from outside. Security, medics, and other caretakers are helping out the innocent with food and supplies.

A few noticeable people are Madoka's family, Shibungi's wife, Alice Maresato & the dog named Zeke, Yukimura Keiko, Mikihara Norn, Anton & Bruno, a young Japanese man named Kaname Arashi, Leanne (a red-haired girl wearing two long braids coupled with a sweaty white tank top, black shorts, and dance shoes, who is Tea Gardner's New York friend in dancing school), and the famous Stan Lee himself. A bumbling nurse named Marikawa Shizuka is seen tending the injuries.

Surprisingly, a young Minnesota girl named Riley Anderson, alongside her parents are seen. They have travelled from San Francisco in hopes to celebrate the New Year in Manhattan, but not like this. Riley is scared that her loving parents have their support for their daughter.

* * *

 _ **Riley's Mind**_

Shifting to the young girl's mind shows an imaginative control panel of Riley's brain. Five humanoid emotions are observing the recent events: their names are Joy (the yellow female), Sadness (the blue female), Fear (the purple male), Disgust (the green female), and Anger (the red male).

"Oh no, what do we do..?" Sadness said in worry.

"I'm not sure because of hesitation." Fear stated.

Disgust groans, "You tell me, we can't do anything about now."

"If only we gotta go there and fight, but that's not a good idea." Anger hates to admit.

"Cheer up guys, those heroes out there are fighting back against the bad guys." Joy said to her four friends, "Let's all give our prayers to them."

The rest of the emotion figures nod to Joy as they are still observing.

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

 **(Cue Attack on Titan –** _ **Eren's Berserk Theme**_ **)**

Returning to Time Square, the ongoing Kaijuu vs Mecha royale continues, the rest of the Titans and Kaijuu drones have already been exterminated, but it is about to reach the final round with the main _Pacific Rim_ monsters.

Trespasser roars that he glows in going overdrive and charges at the S-Force, Gorrath, Mothra, and Hange.

"Here he comes, S-Force!" Argo (S-Force) warned his teammates.

The S-Force's mech delivers some blows to Trespasser, but they did some damage as the Kaijuu bumrush the mech away. Mothra fires beams from her antenna to make Trespasser back off with Gorrath firing his gatling gun through the Kaijuu's skin exterior. Hange leaps and slashes at the Kaijuu despite the size disadvantages and the blades are no effective against the monster before landing on another building. Trespasser roars furiously and fires an energy blast in about to wipe them out, only that Gorrath himself fully takes the hit.

"What are you doing, that's crazy you'll kill yourself!" Sloan (S-Force) cried out.

Gorrath grunts, "I'm only doing this to have you fools to gain the chance of defeating this monster! Know this that it's not the end for me!"

Then, Gorrath and his mech are destroyed much to the S-Force and Mothra's shock.

"Well, that squidheaded alien is dead." Hange rolled her eyes.

Which means the S-Force decides that they have enough and unleashes their full potential.

"Okay team, no holding back, time we take that Kaijuu down for justice!" Argo (S-Force) announced.

"RIGHT!" Duchess, Mac, Sloan, and Jax replied with Jax speaking with gibberish.

The S-Force charges at Trespasser in unleashes full power punches to damage the overdrive Kaijuu. Mothra backs up by delivering gusts at Trespasser and uses her cosmic energies to the S-Force for a boost. Using this power, the S-Force unleashes an energy blast from their mech's hands to fire at the Trespasser to engulf the monster as it roars. As soon as the smoke is cleared, the Kaijuu is obliterated.

Hange cheers, "Alright, we did it!"

Mothra flaps her wings in joy of seeing their hostility fall.

* * *

Next, Knifehead goes overdrive as electric energies briefly cackle through his body and unleashes energy blades at MEGAS, Evil Coop, King Ghidorah, and Levi.

"Aw great, he's not playing around isn't he?" Coop groaned.

"Can we focus?!" Kiva snapped him out of it.

MEGAS activates a forcefield in reflecting the energy blades, with Evil Coop taking down some projectiles. King Ghidorah fires some with his gravity beams till a few blades manage to inflict injury to the golden dragon's chest in pain. Levi, who is standing in a rooftop, decides to wait before the time is right to strike.

However, Knifehead stomps in unleashing earthly spikes at MEGAS and Evil Coop in forcing the two to jump above the air, only that the Kaijuu fires more energy blades in faster speed to critically damage them as they fall to the ground. MEGAS is slowly getting up to witness Knifehead charging another attack.

"Aw crap!" Coop tries to fix the manufacture controls in desperation.

Jamie screams like a girl, "He's gonna kill us!"

"You tell me, Jamie!" Goat holds Jamie in fear.

As Knifehead is about to fire another round of energy blades at MEGAS, Evil Coop suddenly steps in with the remaining amounts of strength to take the full damage.

"Dude?!" Coop cried out.

Evil Coop evilly smiles and respond, "Heh, I'm not letting that Kaijuu destroy you, it should be me after all!"

With that said, Evil Coop and his Sazabi-like mech are destroyed, seeing that Coop's evil counterpart sacrifice himself for nothing, but this leaves the others to fight back against Knifehead.

"That's it, time I'm gonna smash you down for good!" Coop angrily declared.

MEGAS stubbornly charges and smashes through Knifehead with his elbow. Knifehead roars and is about to counterattack, only that he receives many hits from King Ghidorah's gravity beams, and then Levi strikes forward to deal some distracting damage to the Kaijuu's hide before retreating back to another building. This leaves MEGAS to deal a lot of heavy blows to Knifehead to damage his head and body, firing many missiles to damage him further, before unleashing an energy blast from MEGAS' chest to obliterate Knifehead until his atoms are nothing left. The second Kaijuu is killed.

"I don't believe it." Kiva unsurprisingly stated.

Coop raises his arms and cheers, "Woohoo! See what I told yah?!"

"Whoa, no kidding Coop." Goat said.

"I knew we can count on him." Jamie smiled.

Levi mutters to himself, "That's one way to take out the big trash."

King Ghidorah gives cackle-like screeches for victory.

* * *

 _ **Brooklyn Bridge**_

At the Brooklyn Bridge, the civilians inside their cars and trucks watches as the Gipsy Danger, Titan!Eren and Godzilla continue to fend off against Otachi and Leatherback. The two _Pacific Rim_ Kaijuu loudly roars as they begin to go overdrive much to the heroes' surprise.

"We got a problem, these two Kaijuus won't know when to quit!" Armin said with struggle.

Both Otachi and Leatherback begin to ferociously charge at their oppositions. Godzilla uses his Atomic Breath on Leatherback, but his armor protects him as the bulky Kaijuu bashes through the atomic dinosaur in making him fall down to the waters. Leatherback is about to lunge at Godzilla, only that Eren arrives to grab hold of the Kaijuu.

Eren struggles and thinks, _"I won't let you-!"_

The Gipsy Danger is having a rough time with Otachi, in which the female Kaijuu takes flight in bumrush the Jaeger many times with Mikasa and Armin inside cried out by injury, despite the mech's attempt to strike back. Even the Gipsy Danger attempts to fire a few missiles, Otachi manage to evade them in a timely manner. Then, Otachi uses her tail to constrict the Jaeger's neck and body to immobilize her opponent.

Eren sees his two friends in danger and turns to the Leatherback with a furious expression, he thinks, " _I MUST FIGHT! TO DESTROY HIM! TO SAVE THE PEOPLE I'M CLOSEST TO FOR HUMANITY!_ "

Giving an animalistic roar, Titan!Eren brutally pushes Leatherback away much to Godzilla's surprise as the King of Monsters see Eren's changing phase. Eren's Titan form begins to be covered in small amounts of flame, veins, and his eyes have been altered. His strength and ferocity increases that this stage was once use against the Female Titan inside the walls. With that new power ignited, Eren gives another roar in charging and delivering beatdowns at Leatherback's armored body, despite the Kaijuu's attempt to defend.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried out.

"Eren's giving us the motivation we need, to finish slaying this monster!" Armin declared.

With renewed courage, the Gipsy Danger brandishes an empowered sword to cut apart the Otachi's tail as the flying Kaijuu cries out in pain. Otachi tries to deliver a bluish acid beam, but the Gipsy Danger materializes a reflective shield to dissolve the poisonous technique and then fires a few round of bullets at the Kaijuu's wings to injure her. Then, the Jaeger grabs her neck as Otachi struggles to free herself, as Mikasa and Armin both yell in unison to pierce through the lower neck of the monster with their sword, then slashes through inside of her body in drawing out bluish Kaijuu blood to slay Otachi. The Gypsy Danger then throws the Kaijuu's carcass with full strength to land in a nearby Midtown shore/harbor.

Eren keeps delivering punches through Leatherback till his armor slowly cracks wide open, allowing Eren's Titan Shifter form to deliver a kick at Leatherback to push him away. As Leatherback gives a defiant roar in about to charge despite the disadvantage, Godzilla finally gets up and with his spikes charging, unleashes his red _**Spiral Ray**_ at the Kaijuu, blasting through Leatherback's chest to make a big hole in his body, immediately killing the bulky Kaijuu.

The battles are over for them, in which Titan!Eren and the Gipsy Danger stand in the ocean waters motionlessly, but Eren inside his Titan form is proud of what his two childhood friends accomplish. Godzilla let out a mighty roar, as the civilians inside their vehicles on Brooklyn Bridge give a loud applause at their saviors.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent –** _ **Leviathan**_ **)**

At the main section of Time Square, the battle between the three Dawn of Chaos Big Bads and Slattern continues. Valmarmon has transform into a stronger form called Tartarus Mode, which look like Destoroyah's final form except his crown-like helmet is retained. Arago is covered with black tendrils that he's using Akadean the Hadean Taiyoukai's power, his inner appearance underneath his samurai armor becomes similar to Aku. Finally, Gamera has becomes a turtle-like Kaiju that looks like an evil Gamera with Romulus armor.

The three deliver powerful blasts at the Kaijuu, but Slattern goes overdrive as she delivers a huge shockwave to blow them away (while damaging more buildings) and fires a beam from her mouth to critically damage them.

This causes the DoC Villain trio to crash land through a large, fancy dinner theater club with a Kyubey-shaped face. Yes, this is the House of Madoka place that the magical girls owned, now it is critically destroyed by accident.

Valmarmon steps over the House of Madoka ruins and said, "Oh, whoops, look we trashed that stupid place owned by those insipid magical girls."

"Oh well, not our problem." Arago shrugged.

"Consider it karma for kicking us out!" Gamera cried out.

Valmarmon returns to the focus here, "I grow tired of this Kaijuu. My esteemed colleagues, why won't we combine and show her the true might of a Kaijuu?!"

"Sure why not?" Arago answered.

Gamera said to Slattern, "Now you're in for it."

The three DoC Big Bads come together as a green light envelops all three. Immense energy merges all three to form a perfect amalgamation of three of DoC's villains. Slattern is blind sided by the bright light shrouding the combined entity.

The combined form of the Dawn of Chaos Big Bads has the same body structure as Valmarmon TM. He has long wild white hair similar to Arago's, wears a helmet fuse splice the three DoC Big Bads, wears Rajita/Romulus armor and a turtle shell on his back.

The Amalgamated trio declares, "Feast your eyes on our combined power! The power of Valmerago shall bring you to your knees!"

Slattern retorts with a charge and fired a beam from her mouth. The blast slams into Valmerago, but doesn't faze the combined behemoth. Valmerago laughs off her attack and grabs Slattern by her face. He picks up and throws Slattern around with ease. He slams Slattern headfirst onto some building ruins. He then summons a green beacon of light that forms into a green and black crystallized sword. He brings the sword to one side and waits for Slattern to stand.

"I told you you'd be kneeling! Now perish before your master!" Valmerago swings his sword and slashes Slattern with it.

Slattern's body gets ripped by the sword and her wound explodes with green blood spewing out. Valmerago slashes at her again, slaying the Category 5 Kaijuu. Slattern collapses over building ruins and finally dies. Valmerago steps over Slattern's body and jams sword through her head, roaring a victory bellow. The battle between the DoC Big Bads and the Category 5 Kaijuu was finally resolved.

"No Kaijuu can stand to our combined might!" Valmerago said victoriously.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Duelists are continuing their battle against Paradox, the Da'ath Knights, and the remaining Malefic Dragons. By this point, the Duelists manage to take out the remaining Malefic Dragons, except the Malefic Truth Dragon. It stays with Paradox and waiting for his command. The Da'ath Knights strike battle poses and face the leader Duelists.

Yusei then said, "Don't worry, Yugi. We still have each other, right?"

"Of course." Yugi smiled at the Signer.

Yuma interjects, "Ok, can we focus on the bad guy?!"

Paradox gives a Mandark laugh and announces, "Yeah, pay attention to me! Actually, pay real close attention, because I'm gonna combine with my Knights and the Malefic Truth Dragon now!"

"Oh crap! Not good!" Yuya cried out in fear.

Akiza is prepared, "Brace yourself, everyone!"

"We ain't gonna give you time to merge, jackoff!" Jack yelled.

Zealoss snickers, "Heh, you said _jack_ off. Maybe we should rename you _Jackoff_ Atlas."

"That's a good one!" Dragoon gives a laugh.

Jack is disgusted and said in annoyance, "Oh that does it. No one disrespects the king!"

"Enough! Come to me my Da'ath Knights and Malefic Truth Dragon!" Paradox declared.

Following his command, Paradox fuses with the Da'ath Knights and Malefic Truth Dragon. As their mergers quickly finished, they became a Malefic Truth Dragon with grayish-black scales and wearing armor of Number iC1000: Numerronius Numerronia; Paradox is sitting on top of the Truth Dragon's forehead and his appearance is now similar to Don Thousand.

"Behold! We are now _Numerrox Truth Dragon_!" The Paradox/Da'ath Knight/Truth Dragon fusion says his name, and Paradox gives the Mandark laugh as thunder sound effects are heard.

"Oh man, he looks like Don Thousand!" Yuma reminded of the final antagonist in Zexal.

"Ugh, and he's still got that annoying dork laugh!" Jaden groaned of his trademark voice.

"They might be united into one, but he's made himself a standing target for us to attack!" Yugi figured.

"You heard the King of Games, guys!" Yusei said to the Signers, "Attack with your dragons!"

"He ain't no King as long as I'm here..." Jack quietly said.

"Get over yourself and just attack!" Crow said to Yusei's rival.

"Fine!" Jack replied and orders his signature monster, "Red Nova Dragon, give this big asshole our _**Burning Soul**_!"

"Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza cried out.

"Black-Winged Dragon!" Crow said to his monster.

Leo orders his partner, "Power Tool Dragon convert into Life Stream Dragon!"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna cried out.

The Signers' Dragons swarm over to attack Numerrox Truth Dragon. Power Tool Dragon's armor breaks apart and becomes Life Stream Dragon.

After Jack's Red Nova Dragon unleashes a full-powered _**Burning Soul**_ , Akiza's Black Rose Dragon _**Black Rose Flare**_ follows. Both attacks are quickly neutralized by Numerrox Truth Dragon's blast. Black-Winged Dragon, Life Stream Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon spew their attacks over Numerrox Truth Dragon, but their attacks are quickly put out by beams of light shooting out of Numerrox Truth Dragon's back. Paradox laughs as two beams strike both Black-Winged Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"No, Black-Winged Dragon!" Crow gasped.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna cried out.

"Stardust Dragon, use _**Shooting Sonic**_!" Yusei said.

As Stardust Dragon prepares to shoot its attack, Numerrox Truth Dragon cancels out its attack with a quick flap of its wings.

"Is that really the best y'all got?!" Paradox taunted.

"Not even! Dark Magician!" Yugi stepped in.

Jaden joins in the attack, "Let's do this Elemental Hero Neos!"

Yusei then said, "We're going to try again, Stardust Dragon!"

"Hey, wait for me! Gagaga Magician and Utopia!" Yuma cried out.

Yuya gives his order, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, let's give it a go!"

The five Yu-Gi-Oh leads send their monsters to launch a united assault on Numerrox Truth Dragon. Dark Magician, Element Hero Neos, and Gaga Magician unleash attacks on the behemoth's left side. Stardust Dragon, Utopia and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon send attacks on the right side. However, Numerrox Truth Dragon unleashes a shockwave that knocks away all the monsters and the leaders.

"Yugi!" Tea ruses over to Yugi.

"Yusei!" Akiza hurries to Yusei.

"Aw man, he's got us all beat!" Leo said.

"No, we mustn't give up now!" Luna said otherwise.

"Ok, I promised Lord Yuu that I'd be killing some fuckers. Ah, you two will do!" Paradox sights the wounded Ancient Fairy Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon, "Numerrox Truth Dragon, there's your victims! Finish them off!"

Numerrox Truth Dragon gaps its mouth and expels an immense golden blast toward the wounded Signer Dragons. However, Luna and Crow throw themselves over their dragons protecting them.

Crow steps in, "No way! You're not taking him!"

"Or Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna added.

"SIS! NO!" Leo runs over to stop her.

"CROW!" Yusei and Jack cried out.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Akiza shouted.

Paradox grins as his dragon's blast blows up the entire section where Luna, Crow, and their dragons were. Following the explosion, the smoke cleared to reveal a big crater with no traces of the two Signers and their dragons. The other Signers fall into despair and are distraught by the loss of their friends. Leo, in utter shock, drops to his knees and nearly goes catatonic, realizing that his twin sister is now dead. Yusei and Jack are in disbelief that their brother-in-arms and the third member of Team Satisfaction has been killed.

Yuma said in shock, "No way... there's nothing left of them...!"

"That could've been us." Yuya stated.

Paradox snickers at the Zexal and Arc V Duelists, "Oh, I can arrange that. You idiots don't have to mourn them for long. You'll be joining those two in hell!"

"You're the one going to hell, you bastard!" Jack sends Red Nova Dragon on Numerrox Truth Dragon, "This one's for Crow and Luna!"

"Jack, no!" Yusei cried out in fear.

Paradox commands Numerrox Truth Dragon to stop Red Nova Dragon's punch. As Paradox laughs, Numerrow Truth Dragon blasts Red Nova Dragon back. The Duelists are left in a heap and at Paradox's mercy.

"Red Nova Dragon! Damn it, he blocked our best punch!" Jack growled.

Tea mutters in despair, "It's over..."

"No, there has to be a way out of this!" Akiza said otherwise.

"Paradox and Da'ath Knights, your quest for revenge... has gone far enough!" Yugi is enraged, stands and gives a fierce glare at Numerrox Truth Dragon.

Paradox laughs at the threat, "Oh, look, is that supposed to scare me? How are you and your pals gonna asspull your way outta this one?!"

Just then, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Yuya stand side by side with Yugi.

"This one's for Crow and Luna." Yusei declared.

"You're so gonna get it now, dude." Jaden said to the villain.

"Paradox, it ends now!" Yugi said with ditto motivation.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue The House of the Dead 4** – _**Give It All You Got!**_ **)**

Likewise, two battles wages on against the two Sailor Moon movie villains: Princess Snow Kaguya and Queen Badiane. Queen Badiane smashes through a building and sends dark lightning blasts from her scepter. Moonlight Knight, Cammy, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus, Dai-Valkyrie Neptune, Akurah the Blood Uranus, Urihchim the Blood Neptune, Kuiiza, Kujiko, Queen Nehellenia, Rubeus, Jadeite, and Nephrite dodge Badiane's destructive blasts.

"Get behind me, Shingo!" Cammy assisted her boyfriend.

As Moonlight Knight hides behind Cammy, the priestess lifts her staff and forms a holy barrier that protects them. Dai-Valkyries Uranus and Neptune fly around shooting wind and oceanic blasts over Badiane's face. Uranus and Neptune's spirit animals, Gryphon the Griffin and Hippocampus the Seahorse, assist the Outer Senshi. Uranus and Gryphon combine wind to form a funnel that slams into Badiane. Neptune and Hippocampus' water forms a tidal wave that slashes onto Badiane, bringing her down to one knee.

"Why thank you, you're too kind." Nehellenia forms a mirror under Badiane and one big enough to swallow her.

Badiane smashes the mirror with her staff and sends a blast toward Nehellenia, who slips behind a mirror and vanishes.

"Fiends, attack the giantess!" Kuiiza ordered his villainous cohorts.

Kuiiza, Kujiko, Akurah, Urihchim, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Rubeus swarm all over Badiane and blast her from all sides.

"Insects! Is this all you have?!" Badiane summons an immense blast that force her enemies to scatter.

"Oh, this is going to take us all night!" Cammy cried out of getting tired of this.

"Not if we have a say in it." Moonlight Knight added.

Princess Snow Kaguya summons icy familiars called Snow Dancers as they assist in dealing with Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon, RJ, Igasu the Blood Moon, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Queen Beryl, Esmeraude, Zoisite, and Kunzite. Neo Moon slashes apart one Snow Dancer. RJ blasts another with his _**Spirit Gun**_. Igasu picks up one and breaks the Snow Dancer over her knee, breaking it to pieces. The Mooncat family sends magical beams that wipe out a group of Snow Dancers. Queen Beryl, Esmeraude, and the two Heavenly Kings blast away the remaining Snow Dancers.

"Destroy as many as you'd like, I can mass produce more!" Princess Snow Kaguya cried out.

"And we'll just blast them away! Your minions are nothing to us!" Neo Moon replied.

"How about I just snipe her head off with a _**Demon Gun**_ , Usa?" RJ offered.

"Go right ahead." Neo Moon gladly nodded.

Diana points out, "She's about to make more!"

Princess Snow Kaguya announces, "I'll wear you all down...!"

Suddenly, a blaze of dark fire erupts out of nowhere and flies toward Princess Snow Kaguya. The frost mistress barely dodges the dark flames and flies up. Queen Badiane also takes notice of the intrusion.

"Those flames!" Luna cried out.

Neo Moon and RJ figure out the source, "That's Ryuuhi's!"

Right on cue, the son of Sailor Mars and Hiei, Ryuuhi, drops in with his sword ready and his right hand bathed with black flames.

Ryuuhi remark to Kaguya, "You dodged that time, but you won't be so lucky."

"Oh, we'll see, boy!" Kaguya sends an ice beam at Ryuuhi, who dodges.

Ryuuhi retaliates with a dark fire blast. Kaguya counters with an ice barrier, but enough black fire pierces through and burns some of her frost skin.

"Curse you, boy!" Kaguya flies over to attack Ryuuhi.

Neo Moon and RJ both intercept Kaguya fast. Neo Moon kicks her in the face and RJ punches her hard in the gut. The duo prepapre to finish her, but then the Mooncat family enter to increase the odds.

"I'll neutralize her!" Artemis prepares to blast Kaguya.

Kaguya then sees Luna and growls.

"If I'm dying, you're going with me!" Kaguya throws an icicle toward Luna.

"No!" Luna is unable to move as the icicle is coming too fast.

In an act of self sacrifice, Artemis throws himself in front of Luna and takes the icicle to his chest. Neo Moon, Luna, and Diana are horrified to say the least. RJ and Ryuuhi are shocked.

"ARTEMIS!" Luna shouted at her dying husband.

"DADDY!" Diana cried out.

Neo Moon rushes towards her friend, "No, Artemis!"

"Artemis!" RJ turns toward Kaguya as his eyes turn red, "You cold bitch!" He lunges and fires a _**Demon Gun**_ at her.

Kaguya puts up an ice barrier to stop the demonic blast. However, this was a distraction that allowed Ryuuhi to stab her through the back. Kaguya pulls herself off Ryuuhi's sword and flies up where Queen Beryl attacks her.

Luna, Diana, and Neo Moon crowd over a dying Artemis. Artemis holds both Luna and Diana's hands.

Luna cries, "Please don't die..."

Diana is tearing up, "We were enjoying New Years... daddy, no!"

Artemis smirks, "As long as you two are alive... and well... I have no regrets..."

"She won't get away with this." Neo Moon angrily muttered while crying at the same time.

Meanwhile, Kaguya freezes Queen Beryl's right arm and prepares to stake her with an icicle.

"My queen!" Kunzite cried out.

Zoisite interjects, "Get away from her, you frost monster!"

"A monster, am I? I've long replaced my warm heart with a frigid one. You expect me to possess such weak human emotions?" Kaguya questioned and creates another icicle.

"No, don't!" Beryl cried out to her servants.

"Please, you don't scare me!" Esmeraude flies up to attack Kaguya.

Kunzite and Zoisite attack Kaguya, but both receive icicles through their chests. Both Heavenly Kings are swiftly killed. Esmeraude attempts to blast her, but Kaguya blows a frozen wind from her mouth and turns Esmeraude into ice. The frozen Esmeraude falls to the ground and shatters to pieces. Kunzite and Zoisite fall dead with ice daggers in their chests.

"My Heavenly Kings, you gave yourselves for me..." Beryl mourned.

"And you'll be joining them, Beryl." Kaguya forms another icicle dagger, "Loyalty will only get you so far."

Meanwhile, the battle with Queen Badiane takes a turn for the worst. The giantess sends a blast that knocks away the Dai-Valkyrie Outers and their spirit animals. When the villains try their luck, Badiane neutralizes them with black lightning blasts. She sets her sights on Rubeus and grabs him.

"Esmeraude, looks like I'll be joining you soon." Rubeus weakly smiled.

"This is how I deal with insects!" Badiane laughs and crushes Rubeus in her grasp.

As she continues to crush him, Rubeus' screams in agony and his body gets broken in two after a loud snap. As he dies, Badiane throws him down and crushes his dead body with her foot.

"Oh god... glad that wasn't me." Jadeite chuckled.

"I won't die to this giant witch!" Nephrite exclaimed.

Cammy is horrified, "That's horrible!"

"Look on the bright side, at least it's not us." Moonlight Knight commented.

"True that." Cammy said to him.

As Akurah and Urihchim fly at Badiane, the giantess swats and kills them like the pesky bugs they are. Kuiiza shoots pulse shots into Badiane's side, causing electric shocks to spread all over her body. This neutralizes her enough for Kujiko to jump up and punch her back. Upon recovering from the shocks, Badiane fires black lightning blasts at the Rajita duo. Kujiko and Kuiiza spring up avoiding the blast.

 **(End Theme)**

"Kujiko, let's pull out secret weapon!" Kuiiza said to the Rajita.

"Ok!" The Rajita brute nodded.

With that, Kuiiza and Kujiko take out green Orichalcos stones. The stones emit vibrant green energies to flow out and envelope the two Rajita generals. The light merges the generals into a fused Rajita warrior; combining intellect and brute force. He has a big Hulk-like build with spikes protruding from his head, black boots, and a black jacket.

The Kuiiza/Kujiko fusion announces, "Kuiijiko ready to dissect and smash!"

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Winterspell**_ **)**

Just then, Badiane notices golden energies emerge from the side of a building. She watches as Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and Dai-Valkyrie Neptune float out of the building enveloped in golden light. Their Dai-Valkyrie armors convert into full-on gold and shine.

"Big mistake for not killing us." Uranus said.

Neptune states, "Our golden powers will be your demise."

Golden Uranus and Golden Neptune both fly at Badiane at lightspeed. They both hit Badiane with devastating force. Badiane doubles over as Golden Uranus punches her hard in the gut. Golden Neptune creates two giant pillars of water, converging them into a combined water blast shaped like a seahorse and hits Badiane with it. Kuiijiko takes advantage and punches Badiane's face, nearly knocking her head off. Nehellenia pops out of a mirror and sends shards of dark glass into Badiane's back, which discharges dark energies into the giantess and neutralizes her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Cammy raises her staff to invoke a incantation and uses it to paralyze Badiane.

Badiane find herself frozen stiff and unable to move. Golden Uranus and Golden Uranus grasp each other's hands,combining their golden energies to forge a golden ball of cosmic light.

"Here's a golden ball ready to be shoved up your ass!" Uranus yelled.

Neptune winks, "Courtesy of us, ta-ta."

The golden ball is sprung toward Badiane as she screams while the ball engulfs her, and then obliterates the giantess with ease.

Nehellenia smiles evilly with satisfaction. "Thank you for doing all the hard work for me, children."

"I'd stay quiet. Me and Neptune got enough golden power to blast you to bits." Golden Uranus stated.

"Alas, I can't win against you now." Nehellenia said to the Senshi.

Golden Neptune then said, "Our clones sacrificed themselves for the right cause."

"Yeah? I didn't notice." Golden Uranus scoffs, "Shows how much I care..." Then there is awkward silence, "...ok, I kinda feel bad."

"I hope everyone is doing ok." Cammy worried.

"Ok hope Naru is ok." Nephrite stated about Tsukino Usagi's friend.

Moonlight Knight walks over to Cammy and they fist bump.

"That's one enemy down." Moonlight Knight stated.

Cammy respond, "And another to go."

As RJ, Ryuuhi, and Igasu keep Kaguya busy, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon's anger over Artemis' death invokes an emotional charge and she witnesses her armor turn gold.

"What?! My armor's turned gold!" Neo Moon said in surprise.

Diana then cries out, "Princess, you've become a Golden Senshi!"

"Just like Sailor Moon and the others did during the Dawn of Chaos conflict!" Luna exclaimed.

Neo Moon puts on her game face and eyes on Kaguya, "Now's my turn."

Kaguya creates more Snow Dancers to attack RJ, Ryuuhi, and Igasu. RJ blasts several away with his _**Demon Gun**_. Ryuuhi imbues sword with darkness flames and slices apart some Snow Dancers. Igasu clobbers a few. Just as Kaguya prepares to hit the three with ice daggers, Golden Neo Moon hastily flies up to Kaguya and fires a golden beam through the frigid woman's torso. Kaguya lets out a pained gasp and gets blasted into the air.

"Whoa! Usa, your armor! It's gold!" RJ said in awe.

"Just like my mom when her Valkyrie armor turns gold!" Ryuuhi said about Sailor Mars.

"So, the moon rabbit's reached full maturity." Igasu commented.

Queen Beryl is flabbergasted seeing her nemesis' future daughter surpass her own original power.

"There's no way I can compete with that brat. Ice queen, you're fucked." Beryl said to Kaguya.

"No more hurting others, frost queen." Golden Neo Moon eyes on Kaguya and forms a golden ball in her hand, "My mom killed you. Now, it's my turn!"

"I won't die... not to you! Not when I still need to kill the false Princess Kaguya (to Luna) and the Moon Princess!" Kaguya turns right arm into an sword sword and charges.

"Bitch please." Golden Neo Moon then throws golden cosmic ball that instantly wipes Kaguya out with ease.

 **(End Theme)**

With Kaguya gone, her entire ice battlefield vanishes and the whole city block turns back to normal.

"That's that!" Golden Neo Moon smiles and waves to RJ, "How was that RJ?"

RJ smiles proudly, "Picking some of my punch lines. 'Bitch please', huh?"

"More and more every day, she's becoming as bad as you, RJ." Ryuuhi said to his comrade.

Luna eyes Beryl and Igasu, " I'd watch myself around Neo Moon if I were you."

Both Beryl and Igasu nod nervously. The good guys get together to mourn over Artemis.

"Daddy." Diana murmured.

"His sacrifice won't be in vain, guys." Golden Neo Moon takes out her Silver Crystal, "Mom, let's all pull through this."

* * *

 **(Cue House of the Dead 4 –** _ **Requiem**_ **)**

* * *

Somewhere outside of the One Astor Plaza in Time Square, there are a group of people clearing out Anti-Bodies and Da'th agents. These are the survivors of _The Walking Dead_ : Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Maggie Greene, and Michonne.

Having their contributions in escorting civilians to bunkers, their experiences of fighting these enemies is obviously similar to the Walkers. Daryl shoots some Anti-Bodies with his crossbow. Rick and Carl shoot some mooks with their rifles. Glenn and Maggie stab some and Da'ath agents with their knives through their heads. Michonne slashes some opposition with her katana.

After clearing out the area, Rick begins to lead his group to another place while raising his pistol.

"We're all going have what it takes to survive." The lead survivor informed.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Here's the prologue of how Yuu and his two Heavenly Kings revive Makishima, but as a clone of the original with his memories intact. Good reference of** _ **Jurassic World's**_ **prologue.**

 **The New York battlefield continues with what starts with the cast of** _ **High School of the Dead**_ **appearing! This is a way to celebrate their anime's 5** **th** **anniversary and the manga's 10** **th** **anniversary next year.**

 **All the** _ **Pacific Rim**_ **Kaijuus are exterminated. Godzilla although his appearance is based on the** _ **Legendary Films**_ **in this fic, he can use the red spiral beam like his mainstream self. Also, surprising to see the DoC Big Bads fuse into Valmerago and making Slattern his bitch. To bad the House of Madoka area, the place of parties by magical girls is destroyed. :P**

 **Paradox fuses his Truth Dragon to become uber. I got a question for you viewers, think we can change Paradox's voice actor to sound like Mandark's (Eddie Deezen)? I imagine hearing it more than Sean Schemmel. :D I believe a Word of God that this is not the actual Paradox that Yugi/Jaden/Yusei fought, as Da'ath makes a copy of him and amplifies his abridgeness. Nevertheless, the Duelists still see him as the same.**

 **Ah, nice brief post credit-scene with** _ **The Walking Dead**_ **cameos. 2015 celebrates the TV series' 5** **th** **anniversary alongside the start of Season 6. That and** _ **High School of the Dead**_ **make some zombified introductions and endings for this chapter.**

 **The opening and ending songs use for this up through Chapter 25 represents the sadness of my last story and transitioning from my undergraduate college to the real world.** _ **The House of the Dead 4**_ **has its 10** **th** **anniversary in 2015 that it's the last game in the main series for a long time. The pianos, sad isn't it?**

 **Lastly that** _ **JLU**_ **quote, it sorrowfully references that even though we make good contributions to fandom and of course seeing/work alongside official stuff, there is a time that they will be forgotten in the next generation vice-versa, and of course we age and can't control the matters of time moving fast and eventual death by natural causes (not to mention memory of remembering things). Feeling the next new thing is current/up-to date while old things are dated, and also what's happening to our current economy by this point. I feel this is one of the few quotes that stand out to me because I want the chance to be recognizable with responsibility before moving on. We have hopes though in the future that these new generations and our descendants (yes, our reincarnations) will rediscover all sorts of popular culture and what life stores.**

 **Send a review and see you in the next part.**


	21. Chapter 21: Extraordinary Confronts (2)

_**A/N**_ : **Today is indeed my co-author's birthday as mention in the past chap. Here comes the next one, but first some kind of a hilarious prologue below.**

* * *

 **(Cue MMPR OST -** _ **Lord Zedd's Theme**_ **)**

Somewhere in Time Square, the infamous evil couple of _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ fame, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, have been watching the heated battles all over Manhattan. They have been cheering for the bad guys against Da'ath due to Da'ath rejecting their services.

Lord Zedd grumbles, "Reject us will they?! We're not evil enough, are we?! Humph, who does that insufferable brat and his organization think we are?! We were once part of the United Alliance of Evil!"

"Zeddy, that was a long time ago." Rita reminded him.

"My point still stands. That brat and his people called us has-beens." Zedd said.

"Look, we haven't done anything productive since we got purified! You can thank my old pal, Queen Beryl, for turning us evil again! Ugh, just thinking of Da'ath gives me a headache!" Rita grabs her head afterwards.

Zedd then ask his wife, "Say, weren't Princess Snow Kaguya and Queen Badiane friends of yours?"

"Yeah, but they turned on us to join Da'ath. Screw those traitors!" Rita cried out.

One of their minions named Goldar flies in, "My lord and empress, I've scouted through this city. It's a warzone out there."

Another minion named Rito drops in on his head, "Owie! Man, gotta watch that landing!"

"So, there's no room for us to get involved?" Zedd questioned.

"Nada, Ed! We already lost a bunch of Putty Patrollers and Tenga Warriors to those Da'ath jerks!" Rito informed.

Zedd growls, "It's _Zedd_ , you sniveling idiot! Not Ed! How many times do I have to drill it in that empty head of yours?!"

Rito scratches his head, "Well, I am just a skeleton. We don't got no brains." He turns to Rita, "Right, sis?!"

"So, while the most vile scum are fighting our battles, we do nothing?!" Zedd angrily cried out.

"I think I did see the Rangers escorting civilians out of the city." Goldar reported.

Zedd and Rita both exclaim, "WHAT?!"

"You saw the Rangers?!" Zedd cried out.

Goldar grunts nervously, "Yes, my lord."

"And you didn't do anything to them?!" Rita cried out.

Zedd then orders his minions, "You two better go back down there and find them!"

"You want us to destroy them? No problemo, Ed!" Rito said.

"No, go down there and help them get Da'ath off their backs!" Zedd cleared his order.

Goldar blinks, "Are you serious, my lord? No offense, but they've been our enemies."

"Remember the old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Da'ath is our common enemy, get it?" Rita explained to him.

"Sure thing, sis. Me and Goldie here will take care of things!" Rito shrugged and pats Goldar's chest.

"Good." Zedd then pauses and sees his two henchmen still standing, "Well, what are you standing around for?! Go down there and assist the Rangers!"

"NO SIR... I MEAN YES SIR!" Goldar and Rito cried out in unison as they teleport from the spot. Zedd sits down on his throne and facepalms.

"No need to worry, Zeddy. Da'ath ain't gonna take this world from us." Rita reassured.

"That's the least of my concerns." Zedd grumbles, "Oh why did we miss out on the Kaijuu rumble?"

"Maybe I should call my daddy Master Vile to give Da'ath something to fear?" Rita suggested.

"Please, our days as feared villains are behind us." Zedd sadly said.

Rita sweatdrops, "Maybe have Finster make us a monster army?"

Zedd feels dejected and concludes, "...forget it. Our segment's over."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 -** _ **Track 3**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXI**_

 _ **Extraordinary Confrontations (Part II)**_

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us/Inside**_

 **(Cue Toy Story 3 –** _ **The Claw**_ **)**

Inside the toy store once again, Dai-Valkyrie Makemake, Zimmy, The West Coasters, Kazu & HiAndromon, and Norn Verdandi are pursuing Lotso while taking down the last of Da'ath agents.

Lotso manages to give his enemies the slip and hides behind a box of Buzz Lightyear toys. He notices all the Buzzes with their trademark smiles and poses, reminding him of the spaceman and the cowboy that opposed him.

"What are you all looking at?!" Lotso tears the boxes up with his claws, "Humph, stupid spaceman! Glad you and that cowboy ain't here to spoil my fun!"

" _Reach for the sky!"_ A voice cried out.

Upon hearing a familiar voice he recognizes, he turns around to see a bunch of Woody toys sealed in boxes. He let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that." Lotso takes a swipe at the Woody boxes and knocks them over, "Ugh, am I being toyed with?!"

" _You are a toy, aren't you?"_ The voice asked.

Lotso hears the voice, "Yeah, I'm a toy, but I'm Miss Kriemhild's toy...! Wait..."

He then realizes who he's answering. Lotso turns around and his mouth goes agape when seeing two familiar figures.

Much to Lotso's dismay, Woody and Buzz appear now human-sized. Woody has his gun pointed at Lotso. Buzz points his laser blaster at the giant bear.

Woody smirks, "Didn't I just say, reach for the sky?"

"Don't think he heard you well, Woody." Buzz said to him.

Lotso panics, "You two?! But, how did you get big like me?!"

"Plot reasons, but who cares about that now. Lotso, you're under arrest!" Woody declared.

Lotso growls, "Under what charge?"

"Don't play stupid. We know all about your alliance with Da'ath." Buzz informed.

"I don't know what you two buffoons are talking about. I've a changed bear." Lotso readies his claws behind his back, "See? I'll show you!"

The pink bear then charges at Woody and Buzz with claws to tear them apart, but Woody and Buzz dodge Lotso's claw slash. Buzz fires a beam into Lotso's back, scorching off some of his fur. Lotso quickly pats his back to put the fire out.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hot, hot, hot!" Lotso cried out.

Suddenly, Dai-Valkyrie Makemake arrives and finds Lotso. "Ah-ha, find you!"

"Meeep! Wait, let's talk!" Lotso cried out like a coward.

"Talking isn't bringing Duke back, you sweet-smelling jerk!" Makemake runs up to Lotso and kicks him in the groin.

Lotso doubles over in pain as Woody and Buzz cringe while holding their crotches.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning." Woody joked.

Just then, the West Coasters, Kazu & HiAndromon, and Norn Verdandi arrive to Makemake stomping on Lotso's crotch repeatedly. The guys cringe horribly and imagining the pain if they were in Lotso's place.

"Aww, man! Make it stop!" Kazu groaned.

"Kazu, you human men have such delicate areas." HiAndromon commented.

"Dude, don't you think this is going overboard?" Nick wondered.

Penny reassures, "Nah, I say let her go to town on him."

"After all, he did kill her boyfriend." Andrea reminded the group.

"Hey, a little help here!" Lances voice cried out.

The West Coasters turn around to see Lance and Good!Pharaohmon taking down the rest of the Da'ath agents. Pharaohmon towers over some Da'ath agents and wraps them up in bandages. Nick assists by throwing a downpour of water on the Da'ath agents. Penny shoots a few down with her coins. Andrea unleashes psychic clones to confuse a Da'ath agent, allowing the real Andrea to knock out the agent with a kick. Carmen creates a red glowing sword and slashes a Da'ath agent down. As a Da'ath agent charges at Scott, Scott creates a wormhole and relocates the agent to Marty, who clobbers him with a baseball bat.

"Thanks, guys." Lance nodded.

"No problemo, dude." Nick answered.

" _Hope that takes care of the mooks."_ Carmen said.

"All that's left is that stupid bear." Scott turned to one more.

As Lotso tries to get away, Kazu runs up and calls upon his Light of Victory power. He forms a battle aura around him shaped like a rhino's head. He then gains the features of a rhino: a horn on his head, thick gray hide, and super strength. Kazu has unlocked his second tag Light of Victory power: which allows a LoV user to turn into an anthropomorphic version of their respective animal spirit. In Kazu's case, he gains the features of his rhino spirit.

"Whoa, Kazu just invoked his Light of Victory's second level!" HiAndromon cried out.

"Let's see how you like a horn shoved up your ass, Lotso!" Kazu runs his horn into Lotso's rear and tosses him into the air.

Verdandi is in awe at Kazu's show of power, "Go, Hiro!"

HiAndromon flies up and blasts Lotso, sending him crashing to the ground. As Lotso gets up, Dai-Valkyrie Makemake calls upon her spirit animal, Mirage.

"Let's finish this jerk, Mirage!" Makemake announced.

"Ok!" Mirage said.

As Mirage turns into a mist cloud, he merges with Makemake's armor and allows her to invoke a golden light. Her Valkyrie armor gets converted into full-on gold. Makemake is in awe over her gold armor and feels thrice as strong as before.

"Holy crap! Miho's become a Gold Senshi!" Kazu pointed out.

"It's over for our dear friend Lotso." Marty said.

Buzz said to Makemake, "Not bad, miss."

"We'll let you handle him." Woody steps back to let the Senshi.

Lotso backs away and pleads for mercy. "Let's talk!"

"No more talk. Goodbye, Lotso!" Golden Makemake hastily flies through Lotso so quickly that the bear doesn't even realize what happened, and neither does anyone else. "Ok done."

Golden Makemake does a hair flip and walks away. Lotso's body is frozen for a few seconds until streaks of lavender light form all over Lotso. He lets out a blood-curdling bellow as his body gets shredded up into pieces. Lotso's remains, consisting of cotton, cloth, and plastic, hit the ground.

Kazu turns back to normal, "Bwuh?! What just happened?!"

"Even my scanners couldn't see that." HiAndromon admitted.

"I'm just as lost." Lance said.

Woody walks to ask the Senshi, "Ma'am, pardon if I may ask, but what did you do to Lotso?"

"Oh, what?" Golden Makemake has a ditz moment, "Well, I don't even remember myself!"

Penny is dumbfounded, "You're kidding?"

"Ok, I'll tell." Golden Makemake summons her whip, "I used this to slice him up into pieces? I make my whip cut through anything as long as I run energy through it. And in my gold form, I'm faster than the eye can see."

"Nearly all the Senshi have Golden modes now. I'm not surprised." Verdandi commented.

"Dude, like Lotso didn't stand a chance." Nick casually stated.

Golden Makemake sighs sadly, "Yeah, but that won't bring Duke back to life."

Verdandi is holding Duke's body, "Unless we somehow Da'ath's defeated..."

"Say, let's go and help clear out the rest of the store of those Da'ath soldiers." Lance declared.

"Good idea, I'll lead the way. West Coasters, let's move!" Marty announced to the group.

The West Coasters leave to scout the rest of the store. Kazu and HiAndromon join them.

"Thanks for the help, Woody and Buzz!" Kazu waved at the _Toy Story_ duo before leaving.

"No problem. Now, let's go take out the rest of the scum, Woody." Buzz then activates his booster wings and takes to the air, "To infinity and beyond!"

"You ladies going to be ok?" Woody asked them.

"We'll manage, thank you." Golden Makemake answered and is looking over Duke with Verdandi.

With that said, Woody leaves to uphold law and justice against Da'ath.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us/Sword Realm**_

 **(Cue Neurotech - Decipher Vol. 2 -** _ **A Clouded Mind**_ **)**

On the other hand, Team Xros Hearts (except Airu and her partner) are at the 'video game illusionary realm' that almost feel similar to a field of blades. They are seen evading most of OmegaArmamon BM's swords and missiles appearing out of thin air.

"Go on, OmegaArmamon BM! Show them no mercy! Let's give Da'ath more reason to promote us to high status!" Yuu ordered his Digimon.

Taiki retorts, "Is that what you want?! A higher status so you're not overshadowed?!"

"Yes, and all because I have to play second fiddle to that jackass!" Yuu points to Tagiru.

Tagiru groans about it again, "Augh, I'm getting tired of you people crapping on me! Arresterdramon, take Yuu's partner down!"

"Right!" Arresterdramon nodded to Tagiru.

Arresterdramon dodges OmegaArmamon BM's swarm of blades. The draconian warrior rotates at high speeds to cut OmegaArmamon BM, but Yuu's partner brings down his blade and knocks Arresterdramon away with pathetic ease. Shoutmon DX catches Arresterdramon.

"Taiki, we're getting creamed here!" Kiriha alerted.

"But, we're not giving up!" Taiki encouraged his former rival.

"XrosUpMervamon, can you still go?" Nene asked her.

XrosUpMervamon answers, "As much as I can muster."

Meanwhile, the other members of Team Xros Heart are tending to their wounded Digimon partners. They've all been easily defeated.

"Yuu and his partner's practically unbeatable!" Zenjirou exclaimed.

Akari cries out, "Our partners didn't even stand a chance!"

Cutemon tries to heal as many of his Digimon pals as he can.

"He didn't even give us a chance." AlturBallistamon muttered.

"You expected him to let us attack his partner?" JagerDorulumon asked him.

Kotone pleads, "Nene, please make him stop!"

Nene smiles and nods, "We will, Kotone."

Yuu smiles evilly, "Stop giving them false hopes! Team Xros Heart, it's time I end our lovely partnership. It was real, but me and my partner are moving onto bigger, better things."

"It's not over!" Taiki exclaimed.

Yuu scowls, "Ugh, don't you ever shut up and quit?"

"Nope! Kiriha, Nene, Kotone, let's unite and combine our Digimon!" Taiki announced.

Shoutmon DX nods of the response, "Ready whenever y'all are!"

Taiki, Kiriha, Nene, and Kotone raise their Xros Loaders to combine Shoutmon DX, AlturBallistamon, JagerDorulumon, Starmon (2010), Pickmon, and Sparrowmon. The combination of the aforementioned Digimon, formed through the power of four passionate hearts, gave rise to Shoutmon X7. Shoutmon X7 takes flight and attacks OmegaArmamon BM head-on.

Yuu is in shock, "No, Shoutmon X7!"

"Looks like someone's getting scared!" Tagiru commented.

Yuu cools down and respond, "Hah, nonsense! OmegaArmamon BM, walk all over their amalgamation! Four hearts will never defeat one infused with the power of Da'ath!"

"You sure love hearing yourself talk!" Kiriha exclaimed.

"Big brother, we're gonna save you!" Kotone cried out.

"Taiki, let's purge Da'ath's control out of him!" Nene said to him.

Taiki nods to her, "Yeah, and I know just the way!"

Shoutmon X7 takes out his mic and infuses his passionate soul through it, setting it ablaze in grand fashion. He flies up to OmegaArmamon BM and blasts him with a full forced _**Xros Burning Rocker**_. OmegaArmamon BM gets bombarded with immense blasts of passionate flames. He retaliates by sending hundreds of blades at him. Shoutmon X7 counters by firing an golden hot aura from his chest, which looks like a giant 'V'; this attack, Shoutmon X7's _**Seven Victories**_ , deletes nearly all the blades in one shot.

"Try all you want! You'll never defeat Da'ath's power!" OmegaArmamon BM shouted to his foes.

"But, we can use it to beat you and Yuu!" Shoutmon X7 uses his mic and slams it against OmegaArmamon BM's largest blade.

Yuu growls "Don't fall to their words, OmegaArmamon BM! Victory is within our grasp!"

"Not if we step in! Arresterdramon!" Tagiru interjected.

As Tagiru mounts Arresterdramon, Arresterdramon evolves into Superior Mode and collides with OmegaArmamon BM. OmegaArmamon BM gets distracted by Arresterdramon.

"Ugh, no! OmegaArmamon, get rid of those two insects!" Yuu cried out.

Taiki nods to the young gogglehead, "Thanks, Tagiru! We'll take it from here!"

"Yeah, and not hog the spotlight from us." Kiriha glared at the Young Hunters character.

Shoutmon X7 quickly flies at OmegaArmamon BM at lightning speed. Golden energies wisp over Shoutmon X7 and expand to form an Omegamon-shaped figure. OmegaArmamon BM sends blades toward him, but the Omegamon aura eradicates them all. Shoutmon X7 collides with OmegaArmamon BM and blasts him with _**All Omega the Fusion**_ , a force greater _**Omega the Fusion**_. OmegaArmamon BM buckles under the immense power unleashed by Shoutmon X7. Dark energies gets purges out of OmegaArmamon BM as his body breaks apart and shatters. Yuu yells in pain as his link to Da'aths power gets purged.

 **(End Theme)**

"All right, we did it!" Taiki jumped and cheered while raising his fist to the air.

"YUU!" Nene shouted.

"Big brother!" Kotone cried out.

The symbol of Da'ath reappears on Yuu's forehead only to vanish. Damemon falls from the sky and lands in Yuu's lap. The MMO setting they've been fighting in vanishes and everyone is returned to the Toys R Us store. Nene and Kotone embrace Yuu, who looks confused.

"Nene? Kotone? What happened? What's going on here?" Yuu questioned his siblings.

"You don't remember anything?" Nene asked her confused brother.

Kotone then said, "You and Damemon tried to hurt us!"

"What?!" Yuu cried out in surprise.

"And you also killed Airu." Kiriha muttered.

Yuu is at a complete loss over what happened. He doesn't remember anything that happened while under Da'ath's control. Yuu sees Airu's body being picked up by Ryouma, Ren, and their Digimon partners. Airu's partner, Opossummon, gives Yuu an angry look.

"If this is true... oh no... I'm a monster..." Yuu gasped in regret.

"It was Da'ath that made you do it." Taiki said to him.

"Yeah, but this is the second time he's let himself get controlled." Kiriha said in his assumption.

"Don't take this out on Yuu!" Nene said to Kiriha.

"And that Da'ath leader is named Yuu, too." Kiriha said about the relation, "He found it a good reason to mind control our Yuu."

"Ugh, I can't wait to get my hands on that other Yuu! Let's go teach him a lesson, the Team Xros Heart way!" Shoutmon X7 declared.

Ryouma raises an eyebrow, "And just what is the Team Xros Heart way?"

"Simple, we kick ass and take names." Taiki explained about their roles.

"Oh yeah, that's just original." Akari commented.

"But, still effective. Let's boogie, everyone!" Taiki announced to his friends.

As Team Xros Heart head out, Yuu and Damemon regret their actions after being told what Da'ath made him do. Nene and Kotone stay close to Yuu.

Tagiru sighs with relief, "And I'm somehow still alive!"

"Better not jinx it, or you might get another one of our teammates killed." Arresterdramon warned his partner.

"But, I didn't kill Airu." Tagiru confessed.

"That's besides the point..." Arresterdramon muttered.

"Just watch, I'm gonna live through this whole story!" Tagiru sees a piece of wrapped candy on the floor, "Oooo, a jawbreaker!" He then picks it up, "And lime flavored!"

Tagiru unwraps and swallows it, but without warning starts to choke on it

"Ack, guys! Choking here...!" Tagiru croaked.

Everyone else leaves not knowing Tagiru's choking. The boy's face turns purple.

"...guys...!" Tagiru cried out in pain.

The fate of one Akashi Tagiru remains unclear, but that's for another segment. Carrying on.

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us/Outside**_

 **(Cue Jurassic World - _Chasing the Dragons_ ) **

Outside, the fight against the three Gorgonmon sisters wages on.

ChaosGallantmon evolves to ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode, who looks like Gallantmon Chaos Mode/Destructor Mode (a dark version of Gallantmon Crimson Mode), but gains long sharp claws, massive dark blue tattered wings, his shoulders and helmet are shaped like Megidramon's, spikes protruded from his sides, has a massive long blue tail, huge blades growing out of his arms, his hazard symbol glows on his chest as he gains flaming swords formed from his hands.

Madoudramon manage to evolve to Madoudramon Titan Mode, which looks like the Centaurus Wolf Megazord from _Power Rangers Mystic Force_.

Taipandramon unleashes Draconian Hellfire at Omegamon, WarGreymon (Tri), Phoenixmon, Lotusmon, and Valkyrimon. Mambadramon shoots out venomous projectiles from her mouth in attempts to blind Imperialdramon FM, Madoudramon TM, GranKuwagamon, Plesiomon, and Vikemon.

Omegamon and WarGreymon (Tri) both counter Taipandramon's hellfire blast with their _**Brave Shields**_. Phoenixmon tries to absorb enough of Taipandramon's flames, but gets overpowered and blasted back. Lotusmon and Valkyrimon fly around Taipandramon. Lotusmon swings her staff, unleashing a seven-colored aura that washes over Taipandramon. Taipandramon coils away and grabs Lotusmon's foot, tossing her into Valkyrimon.

"Ugh, c'mon, Valkyrimon!" Yolei hollered.

Mimi gives her encouragement, "Lotusmon, don't give up!"

Tai (Tri) cheers, "Get him, WarGreymon!"

Tai and Matt (YYGDM) encourages, "Omegamon, take her down!"

Omegamon brandishes his _**Grey Sword**_ , swinging and slashing at Taipandramon's hide. He hits her with a _**Transcendent Sword**_ that manages to knock her back. WarGreymon throws a full-powered _**Terra Force**_ that tears into Taipandramon. Taipandramon viciously responds with hellfire. Omegamon and WarGreymon (Tri) both keep their distance.

"Foolish Chosen Children, you can't defeat the Gorgonmon sisters!" Taipandramon prepares to send another hellfire blast.

"Brace yourself, Omegamon!" Taichi (YYGDM) exclaimed.

Tai (Tri) cries out, "Here comes a big one, WarGreymon!"

Suddenly, a purple-armored knight intercepts the hellfire blast and cuts through it with massive golden blade. The Chosen are taken aback to see Buster Blader, an ally of Omegamon.

"Buster Blader, you've come!" Omegamon cried out.

Buster Blader responds to him, "Indeed, the Royal Knights permitted me to aid you."

"Thanks, my friend." Omegamon nodded.

"Thanks for the help, Buster Blader!" Sora (YYGDM) said.

"Wait, a Yu-Gi-Oh monster is a friend of your Omegamon?" Taichi (Tri) wondered.

Tai (YYGDM) answers to his counterpart, "Sure he is. He's a great ally of ours."

Taipandramon scoffs, "More fresh meat to be slaughtered? Fine with me!"

Omegamon, Buster Blader, and WarGreymon (Tri) attack Taipandramon at once. Phoenixmon recovers enough to continue the fight. Lotusmon and Valkyrimon rejoin the battle.

ChaosGallantmon HM, the Celestial Angel trio, and GoldenMegaGargomon help Athenamon deal with Najadramon. Najadramon fires beams from her eyes and one hit from these are potent enough to turn high-class Mega Digimon to stone. As Athenamon jams her sword into Najadramon, the villain expelled her _**Draconian Hellfire**_ , a hellfire blast strong enough to burn through holy barriers. This is proven as Najadramon's hellfire destroys Serpahimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon's holy barriers.

"This is bad!" Seraphimon cried out.

Ophanimon warns the coming fires, "Look out!"

The Celestial Angels dodge the hellfire. GoldenMegaGargomon takes the hellfire blast and gets knocked over.

"Oh no!" Willis (YYGDM) yelled.

"Our Digimon's holy defenses aren't going to be enough!" Kari (YYGDM) figured out.

"C'mon, Seraphimon!" TK (YYGDM) encouraged.

Athenamon narrowly dodges the hellfire blast. The distraction allows ChaosGallantmon HM to attack her.

"This is our battle to win, Lady Athenamon! I vowed to kill you!" Najadramon said in determination.

"You failed twice before. What makes you think you'll start now?" Athenamon asked.

"With my sisters here, we can't lose." Najadramon said.

Najadramon swings her tail around to swat ChaosGallantmon HM away. The Demon Knight, ChaosGallantmon HM, brandishes his claws and slashes Najadramon with _**Gehenna Claw**_.

"I can't win like this." Athenamon muttered.

Suddenly, a hand taps Athenamon's shoulder. The Digi-Amazon turns around and is greeted by Amazoness Swordswoman.

"Heard you might need my help?" Swordswoman greeted.

"My clan sister, thank you." Athenamon embraces Swordswoman.

"Come, we have some gorgons to slay, Lady Athenamon." Swordswoman beckoned.

The two Amazon Queens bumrush Najadramon and attack her.

Najadramon hisses, "Amazoness Swordswoman, here, too?! No, I won't be denied my revenge!"

"Oh do shut up!" ChaosGallantmon HM exclaimed to the Gorgonmon.

Imperialdramon FM, Madoudramon TM, GranKuwagamon, Plesiomon, and Vikemon evade Mambadramon's venomous projectiles. Vikemon clubs some projectiles away with his own Mjolnir hammer. Plesiomon produces a water barrier, protecting him from the venomous blasts.

"You're revenge plans will fail, Gorgonmon sisters!" Imperialdramon FM declared.

Imperialdramon FM charges up and fires his _**Positron Laser**_ , which Mambadramon manages to dodge. Madoudramon TM swings his blade and catches Mambadramon with a _**Ultimate Hell Slash**_.

Mambadramon hisses in pain, "You'll pay for that, Madoudramon!"

"With credit or cash?" Madoudramon TM joked before he slashes at her again.

GranKuwagamon dives toward Mambadramon and hits her with his _**Dimension Scissors**_. Mambadramon grits her teeth and absorbs the piercing attacks. HerculesKabuterimon flies over and attacks Mambadramon. Mambadramon distances herself from the Digimon.

"Oh yeah, we have her running scared!" Davis cheered.

Ken cautiously said, "No, I don't think that's it. We still need to remain careful, Davis."

"Good eye, Ken. She might have something up her sleeve." Izzy agreed.

"Please don't make me paranoid, guys." Joe cowardly said.

"Look up there!" Cody gets his friends' attention.

Cody pointed his friends to the sky as a black-armored dragon with distinctive red eyes flies over Mambadramon and scorches her with flames. Mambadramon dodges the flames.

"Hey, it's one of the Dra-Warriors!" Davis noticed.

"Not just any Dra-Warriors. It's one of their leading commanders, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Ken added.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon lands beside Imperialdramon FM. "I apologize for coming late, general."

"It's ok, commander. Glad you can come." Imperialdramon FM said to him.

RE Darkness Dragon notices the Gorgonmon sisters, "Seems these three have been giving you trouble."

"Believe me, you all will be in more trouble when we're done with you!" Mambadramon exclaimed.

Mambamon slithers away to meet with Najadramon and Taipandramon. The Gorgonmon sister trio cackle and grab each other's hands.

"Lady Athenamon, I told you tonight you will die! I intend to keep my word!" Najadramon made her promise.

"To ensure we finish you and these allies of yours, we forged a technique that will combine our loathing for you!" Taipandramon added.

Mambadramon said to the charm, "Hatred to the third power!"

"Gorgonmon sisters Jogress!" Najadramon ordered.

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 01 -** _ **Track 6**_ **)**

With that, the Gorgonmon sisters combined in a blinding flash of green light. Everyone averted their eyes from the bright glow. As the light died, the three draconic-Gorgon sisters combined into a pale gargantuan snake-like beast with only its front arms armed with black sharp nails, three serpentine heads with light green eyes and covered in black snake-like hair tendrils. Its appearance resembled the Gorgon monster from _Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2_.

The combined Gorgons all declare, "In this merged form, we are Gorgondramon! Let's see you defeat us now, Amazon Queens!"

Swordswoman is distressed, "Seems we're over our head, Lady Athenamon."

"Not if we combine!" Athenamon said to the Amazon.

In response to Gorgondramon's challenge, Athenamon and Swordswoman merged to become Athenamon Victory Mode, who looks no different from Athenamon except a few armor changes. Gorgondramon goes straight for Athenamon VM before anyone else, but Imperialdramon FM, Omegamon, Buster Blader, and RE Darkness Dragon cut her off from the path. Gorgondramon unleash hellfire from all three mouths and knock away most of her opposition.

"Omegamon!" Tai and Matt (YYGDM) shouted.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis and Ken (YYGDM) added.

Tai (Tri) gives his words, "Damn, and three of them individually were tough to handle!"

ChaosGallantmon HM dashes forward with claws ready, "Please, let me show you how it's done!"

Gorgondramon sends her black hair-like tendrils toward ChaosGallantmon HM. The Demon Knight dodges all the tendrils and prepares to slash the middle head, which was Najadramon. But, the three ehads responded by belching hellfire and blasts ChaosGallantmon HM back. The other Digi-Destined's Digimon launch attacks all over Gorgondramon. The giant three-headed monster sends tendrils toward the Digimon and smacks them away.

"Phoenixmon!" Sora shouted.

"Oh no, Valkyrimon!" Yolei said.

"Plesiomon!" Joe yelled.

Izzy said in astonishment, "Her energy levels are beyond the charts! None of our Digimon even has any chance withstanding her hellfire attacks now!"

"The nerd is right! You're all dead! And first to go will be you, Lady Athenamon!" Gorgondramon fires poisonous projectiles at Athenamon VM.

Athenamon VM uses evasive counters to dodge all the projectiles. Imperialdramon, Omegamon, WarGreymon (Tri), Madoudramon TM, ChaosGallantmon HM, and the Celestials counter with attacks to cancel out the venomous blasts. During this attack, Gorgondramon expels hellfire from her mouth that heads straight for TK, Kari, and Willis, but Cherubimon and GoldenMegaGargomon.

"NO! MY FRIENDS!" Willis also throws himself over his Digimon.

Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody all shout, "WILLIS!"

"Don't tell me they're gonna...!" Ken figured out the conclusion.

Willis, Cherubimon, and GoldenMegaGargomon all collapse from the hell blast and die.

"Thought I was kidding when someone was going to die, but not who I wanted." Gorgondramon stated.

"YOU MONSTER!" Imperialdramon angrily yelled.

"You won't get away...!" RE Darkness Dragon roared.

Gorgondramon blasts both Imperialdramon and RE Darkness Dragon back. Gorgondramon sets her sights on Athenamon VM again and fires poisonous projectiles. However, Sora, Izzy, and their Digimon take the blow for the Amazon Queen.

Tai and the other Chosen (YYGDM) all shout, "SORA! IZZY!"

Sora, Izzy, Phoenixmon, and HerculesKabuterimon are the next victims.

"Anymore takers?" Gorgondramon's eyes watches below her adversaries.

"You've gone too far!" Omegamon brandishes his Grey Sword.

"Your rampage has to stop!" WarGreymon (Tri) added.

"Quite the contrary, I'm just getting started! Ooo, who's next to fall?!" Gorgondramon picks out her next victim, "You!"

In a shocking turn of events, Kari and Ophanimon throw themselves in front of Tai and Matt (YYGDM).

TK and Davis both shout in aghast, "KARI! OPHANIMON!"

"Oh no!" Yolei gasped.

Mimi is holding Sora and cries out, "KARI!"

"Kari... Kari...? KARI!" Tai (YYGDM) tearfully shouted.

Kari hits the ground as the poisonous projectiles kill her. Ophanimon suffers the same fate. Seraphimon holds Ophanimon and mourns. Tai holds Kari and cries.

"Kari..." Tai muttered.

"Oh god..." Taichi (Tri) is reminded of his Kari and worries she may end up with the same fate if Da'ath finds his dimension.

Suddenly, everyone's grieving ends when Gorgondramon holds Athenamon VM with her tails.

"Ok, I have what I need now." Gorgondramon crushes Athenamon VM with the Amazon Queen screaming in pain, "Now, at long last, my vengeance shall be exacted!"

Omegamon jets up to blast and slash at Gorgondramon. "Let go of my wife!"

Bustr Blader joins Omegamon as well, "Hands off Swordswoman!"

Gorgondramon blasts both knights back. Athenamon VM gets split back into Athenamon and Swordswoman. As Gorgondramon throws Swordswoman aside, she brings Athenamon over close to her and smirks.

"There's no fitting end but what awaits you." Gorgondramon declared.

With that, Gorgondramon shoots beams from her eyes and turns Athenamon into stone. Just as it seemed her revenge was complete, Gorgondramon wanted to go further. She dropped the Athenamon statue and lets it break into pieces. Omegamon watches in horror as his wife has been reduced to dust.

"And with that, my revenge is complete. That's all she wrote for Athenamon." Gorgondramon evilly smirks and laughs before the serpent turns to the Digi-Destined and chuckles, "Now to pick off the rest of you foolish Chosen."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **American Museum**_

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Triumph**_ **)**

Back in the American Museum, Anubis in his Duel Monster form gives howling shockwaves at the secondary Yugioh cast.

Solomon and Arthur quickly respond to Anubis as they utilize Spirit Fusion to transform into their Duel Monster forms. Anubis blanches as Solomon turns into Exodia: The Forbidden One. Arthur becomes Ancient Dragon.

Rebecca said in awe, "Whoa, way to go, gramps!"

"Damn, those old geezers got some fight in them." Valon commented about both.

"Well, we can't exactly call them senior citizens since magic made them young." Raphael remind about the Staff of Apophis.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Valon questioned.

"The power of magic, my friend." Bakura answered.

"Magic? C'mon, this ain't My Little Pony, mate." Valon shrugged about the popular children's cartoon.

"Watch and see if you still think that." Marik stated.

Solomon and Arthur double team on Anubis. Anubis is having difficulty with just Solomon as Exodia, but Arthur is adding more problems for the movie villain.

"It ends for you, Anubis! Exodia... _**Obliterate!**_ " Solomon cried out.

Exodia gathers an golden sphere of mystic energy and lunges forward, not only blasting through but one-shotting him with a fist. Anubis' bellows loudly while his body gets obliterated.

"They've done it!" Yasmin said.

"Way to go!" Atticus cheered.

However, their celebration is short-lived and black mist coalesced in the air. Behind the veil of smoke is the remnant of Anubis: a red core. The black smoke forms over the red score and created a new body. In place of the red cord is giant dark blue demon jackal with a large bladed horn on his forehead and demonic wings.

"It's Anubis' true form!" Ishizu pointed out.

Valon gulps, "Ah blimey. Well, nice knowing y'all."

Raphael smacks Valon in the back of the head. "We'll fight this thing to the death if we have to."

"Wish you didn't suggest that, but hell Alister is cheering us on wherever that bloke is." Valon said.

"He may be bigger now, but we can help wear him down enough Exodia to finish him off!" Bakura announced.

"Time to avenge Odion!" Marik declared.

"Does he really matter now, Melvin?" Bakura asked.

Anubis bellows and expels black smoke toward the secondary duelists. They quickly spread out. Solomon and Arthur head off Anubis. Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Raphael, Valon, Rebecca, Atticus, and Yasmin bombard Anubis enough to subdue him.

Meanwhile, Chaos Magician Girl pokes her head out and watches the heated battle.

"Fools, the hell they think they can do to him?" Chaos Magician Girl shakes nervously, "Why am I so nervous? I'm not afraid of some inconsequential movie villain!"

She finally sucks it up and takes out her scepter.

"Ok, fine, but not like I can make a miracle happen." Chaos Magician Girl shoots a magical beam and hits Anubis' left eye with it, "Oh god, I actually got him and..."

However, Anubis turns his head and spots her.

Chaos Magician Girl panics, "Crap, he sees me!"

Anubis spews a black beam toward Chaos Magician Girl's direction. However, Solomon catches the beam and sends it back at Anubis. The blast impacts Anubis head-on and knocks him over. Atticus then expels molten rocks all over Anubis' body. As Anubis sits up, Solomon blasts him with a fist; combined Solomon's Exodia punch and Ancient Dragon's blast, and that's all she wrote for Anubis.

Chaos Magician Girl crouches on all fours and sighs deeply.

"Oh, that was so close!" Chaos Magician Girl looks around and tries sneaking off, "Ok, time for me to get away."

Suddenly, Rebecca pulls on Chaos Magician Girl's skirt. "Going somewhere?"

Chaos Magician Girl sweatdrops and fakes a laugh, "...um, gonna get some party supplies to celebrate our victory?"

"And I thought I was a bad liar, geeze." Rebecca shakes her head and looks up to Solomon and Arthur, "Way to go, gramps!"

"Fine job, Mr. Muto." Bakura commented.

Marik elbows Bakura's side, "Next time, don't call me, Melvin."

"Sorry, force of habit and so used to our Yamis calling each other names." Bakura apologized.

"Oh boy, we really won." Valon whistled.

"You expected us to lose to some one-note movie villain?" Raphael asked him.

"Maybe not." Valon answered.

Solomon and Arthur both land as they turn back to normal. The long time friends shake hands.

Yasmin pats Atticus' head, "Looks like we're clear here."

"We are, but I wonder how Alexis, Jaden, and the gang are holding up." Atticus pondered.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Central Park/Strawberry Fields**_

Back in the Strawberry Fields area of Central Park, two former friends that become enemies in different sides clash within the powers of storms and droughts. Sigrun delivers her punches and kicks, while Reginleif parries with her spear. Duneyrr's horns clashes with Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr's as they struggle to push one another. Eventually, both sides back off as the Valkyrie and Erinye with their partners stare each other.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **The Fire In Her Eyes**_ **)**

"You want to know why my endearment is rejected? Months ago, I was having vacation in a Midgardian beach when I saw a man approach me." Reginleif explains some backstory about relationship issues, "At first, we spend our time together and getting to know the feel of affection. Weeks later, I figure out that he already had a love interest to the point that mongrel dumped me. Angered by this, I deliver them sanction by giving them heat stroke and burn their bodies alongside their homes!"

Sigrun is absolutely surprise at Reginleif's action, as if the Erinye crossed the line on her free will is enough. Needless to say, the Valkyrie is infuriated and responds with her own retort.

"How can you do that?! Just because a guy you thought liked you chose another girl, that gives you no right to take their lives! No matter how much of a dick move that is by that guy! If a guy dumps you, you go find another guy! Or not. It's that simple, but taking other people's lives just because you don't get your way... just shows how petty you are."

Sigrun deep end could sympathize with dealing with being dumped. She once dated a guy before and during her serious Olympic training. Over time, she put on some muscle that somehow turned off her boyfriend, who was insecure with the idea of a girl stronger and more fit than him. However, she never became vindictive and overcome her sadness by pursuing her dream as an Olympic swimmer.

"But it doesn't matter anymore." Reginleif gives an indignant stare to Sigrun, "You will be gone from my sight, by unleashing my true power!"

Suddenly, bright flames begin to appear beside Reginleif. Duneyrr begins to merge with his partner as Reginleif suddenly becomes a Dai-Erinye. Reginleif's new form is similar, except the end of her long auburn hair threads is covered in bolt-like flames, wears a crown that is shape like Duneyrr with flaming antlers, fiery wings sprout from her back, and a fiery deer tail.

"Goodbye!" Reginleif said as she is inflicting a heat stroke to Sigrun.

Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr are about to save her only that Reginleif summons two fiery mammoths that their sizes are large as they charge and trample at Thor's goats. Sigrun watches in horror as her goats protect her from Reginleif's fiery mammoths. The force from Reginlief's power knocks Sigrun and her goats away. Sigrun realizes Reginlief's Dai-Erinye power is too much for her.

" _What do I do?! She's too strong!"_ Sigrun thought and cries out, "No, Tanngrisnir, Tanngnjostr!"

* * *

 _ **Central Park**_

Elsewhere, the fight between Brimstone/Mizuno vs Surtur/Arachne is reaching its closure.

"This is the end for you!" The Muspelheim lord bellowed.

Surtur then becomes demonic to even the odds, to which he remains muscularly humanoid, but his fiery aura heightens, has horns and wings that look like Kal'Ger the Warmonger from _Runescape_ , alongside a prehensile tail similar to the _Marvel Comics_ version of Surtur.

"Hrrah!" Surtur uses his Laveteinn blade, he slashes at Brimstone and unleashes a gigantic firestorm to damage him and Mizuno.

"All of this alluring playtime has come to an end!" Arachne cried out.

Arachne once again utilizes her magical webs to immobilize both demons, before the spider queen materializes pale light stingers and energy spheres in thin air and fires at Mizuno and Brimstone. Brimstone and Mizuno get taken apart by Surtur and Arachne. They are both on the ground paralyzed and close to being killed.

"Brimstone, quick, grab my hand!" Mizuno offered while raising her hand.

Brimstone quickly realizes, "So, it's that time to use our secret technique."

Mizuno slowly reaches over for Brimstone's hand.

"Humph, whatever you're trying to do, it won't work!" Surtur drives his Laveteinn into the ground and sends a fire blaze trail toward the demons.

The fire blaze is about to reach Brimstone and Mizuno. The demons narrowly grab each other's hands and activate their own fusion. Surtur and Arachne bumrush over to intercept the fusion. Surtur swings down his Laveteinn to cut their fusion. However, the newly fused being catches Surtur's attack and cancels it out. Surtur and Arachne witness a tall male humanoid with combined features of Brimstone and Mizuno. He has long blue hair with red streaks combed through the hair. The left half of his body is blue clothing while the right side is dark red armor. He has on white pants with a red and blue belt.

The Mizuno/Brimstone fusion announce, "I've grown tired of this! Brizuno will end this!"

Surtur and Arachne waste no time attacking Brizuno. Brizuno forms a ball of water in his left hand and a immense fireball in his right hand. He dashes forward, slamming his water ball into Surtur and the heated ball into Arachne. Arachne gets obliterated right away. Surtur's chest suffers damage. Surtur drops his sword and scowls.

"This isn't over!" Surtur shouted.

"On the contrary..." Brizuno snaps his fingers as Surtur expands and gets filled with water.

"Augh!" Surtur cried out that with too much cool liquid inside his fiery body, he blows up as flames explode from his body.

The essence of Surtur floats away as Brizuno defuses back to Mizuno and Brimstone.

"Well that was fun. Wasn't too bad being a guy for a few minutes." Mizuno said.

"Perhaps, let's try and find Yusuke's group." Brimstone then said to her.

Mizuno nods, "Ok!"

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Broadway Theater**_

At Broadway Theater, the battle against Shichibi no Kumouri continues as the giant bat Bijuu gives an echo screech while flapping its wings in forcing the group to nearly cover their ears.

Summoner Venus, Adam, Battle Jupiter, Demona, and Tsukimaru are able to hang onto something while Shichibi blows them away. Shichibi takes a bite into Summoner Venus' fox, Arisa's, neck and snaps it. Arisa vanishes in a giant puff of smoke. Tokage Keroro slams into Shichibi. Shichibi retaliates and bites and slashes at Tokage Keroro. The giant bat and bat/frog demon hybrid throw each other around.

Norn Urd hurries over to Tsukimaru, "You need to be careful."

"You need to get out of here, Saya!" Tsukimaru warned his wife.

"Let me heal you first..." Urd muttered.

"Saya, please! It's dangerous here!" Adam cried out to his mother.

"That stupid bat just had to kill my Arisa! He's so gonna get it!" Summoner Venus growled.

To the shock of the group, Shichibi overpowers Tokage Keroro and obliterates the Taiyoukai with a wind attack, tearing the frog/bat hybrid into pieces.

"Whoa, holy shit!" Battle Jupiter cried out in shock.

"Well, this big bat is no joke. I'm getting excited." Demona smirks.

However, Shichibi doesn't waste time and unleashes a high-pitched screech that makes them cover their ears. Shichibi then swoops down sending a mouth blast that hits Urd and kills her.

Tsukimaru emotionally yells, "SAYA!"

"NO! SAYA!" Adam shouted and thinks, _"MOM!"_

Demona growls, "Oh that does it! No one kills Adam's family and upsets him! You want some of this S-Class?!"

Shichibi turns around and gets hit with a barrage of Youki blasts from Demona. This only irked Shichibi enough to force him to retaliate. Demona catches Shichibi with a punch to the nose, dazing the giant bat. Demona prepares to fire a blast at Shichibi's face. However, Shichibi opens his mouth and obliterates her in one-shot.

"DEMONA!" Adam and Summoner Venus both cried out.

"Damn it all!" Tsukimaru angrily said to himself.

Battle Jupiter charges lightning in her hands. "Get ready, he's coming for us next!"

 **(Cue Hellboy –** _ **Main Title**_ **)**

As Shichibi dives down to blast away his remaining victims, a shot is fired and hits the giant bat's face. Shichibi pauses and pivots over to see a familiar red-skinned demon clad in a beige coat and with goggles on his head. It's the child demon of Azzael and the witch Sarah Huges. It is none other than Hellboy.

Hellboy bites on his cigar and grunts, "Oh crap."

"Wait, Hellboy?!" Summoner Venus saw in surprise.

Adam notices Shichibi is distracted, "Hey, he has his sights on Hellboy! This is our chance!"

Adam goes full-on demon vampire mode. A bright red aura washes over Adam and burns his shirt off. He emerges with skin turned dark gray and his hair nearly white. His eyes convert to blood red. The nails in his fingers turn to sharp claws.

"Time to put this old demon from my failed Naruto career to rest." Adam charges up an energy ball in his right hand.

Both Summoner Venus and Battle Jupiter invoke their Golden Senshi forms.

"Ready whenever you are, Adam!" Summoner Venus said to him.

Battle Jupiter does her battle stance, "Here we go!"

Shichibi glides toward Hellboy and readily charges up a mouth blast.

"A little help here!" Hellboy called out.

Before Shichibi could execute Hellboy, Adam, Golden Summoner Venus, and Golden Battle Jupiter launch a counterattack on the giant Bijuu bat. Summoner Venus uses her golden power to revive Arisa, equipping the giant fox with golden armor. Arisa lunges into Shichibi and pays it back with a claw slash to its chest. Arisa then bites on Shichibi's left wing and tears it off. Shichibi roars in pain as its left wing gets torn off. Golden Battle Jupiter summons her partner, which is a Thunderbird named Ford as he assist the Senshi in charging lightning in both her hands and dives toward Shichibi, using her lightning-imbued hands to tear the right wing apart. Golden Battle Jupiter then flies up and punches Shichibi's forehead with Ford the Thunderbird pecking its nostrils, sending a lightning ball down its throat. Shichibi gets electrocuted from the inside.

Golden Summoner Venus rides on top of Giant Arisa. She summons giant golden chains with sharp blades that cut through Shichibi's body. She channels her powers through said chains and neutralizes the giant. This gives Adam an opening to shove his head through Shichibi's forehead and ripping its head open. Shichibi screeches loudly and tries to fight back. Battle Jupiter, Summoner Venus, and Adam combine their powers to finally slay the Shichibi.

Tsukimaru witnesses the Shichibi's destruction, "That puts an old demon of ours to bed for good."

Adam looks at his own hand covered with Shichibi's blood, "That was for you, Demona and mother (Saya/Urd)."

"Hey, that was some slaying you three did. Good work." Hellboy gives his compliments.

"Oh, thanks, Hellboy." Golden Battle Jupiter replied.

"Yeah, we slayed a Bijuu, but at the cost of loved ones" Golden Summoner Venus mourns over Urd/Saya and Demona, "Demona might've been a total hussy and a cow, damn it she's my favorite hussy and a love rival over Adam's heart!"

"We'll find a way to bring them back, Ai." Adam said to the Neo Senshi.

"Yeah, but how? To do that, Da'ath has to fall." Golden Summoner Venus stated.

Golden Battle Jupiter adds, "We'll work our way to bring back our friends."

Adam walk towards Hellboy, "Thanks for distracting that monster. That's the opening we needed."

"No problem, kid. Look, I better go now. Maybe we'll run into each other again, or not. There's a bunch of craziness all over Manhattan now. See y'all and be careful." Hellboy said to Adam before he leaves the Broadway Theater.

Tsukimaru picks up Urd's body, "C'mon, let's go and see if others need assistance."

"Yes, father." Adam answered.

Golden Summoner Venus pats Giant Arisa's front paw, "Don't worry, we got the Giant Arisa Express to take us where we want."

The group hitches a ride on Giant Arisa and leaves the Broadway Theater. They depart to a different location to aid others in their struggles against Da'ath forces.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village/Apartment Rooftop**_

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **Forbidden Love**_ **)**

At the top of the apartment, a Native American Valkyrie and her dark clone continue to do battle with their Asian American suitor watches. They keep at it with their spears till their weapons are destroyed by the collision. Skogul and Geirskogul fires their temporal/antimatter beams for a brief beam struggle till a shockwave occur. Then, both female warriors land to the floor with their partners by their side, staring at one another (Skogul by her black onyx eyes, while Geirskogul with her white opal eyes), their armor (Skogul – emerald and Geirskogul – peridot) reflects one another, and their capes (white – Skogul and black – Geirskogul) hung down their backs flown like the wind.

Geirskogul pants a bit, "I hate to admit, you're pretty vigorous in protecting my mate. But I never cease surrendering. Why do I remain empty unlike you? Mist created me for the purpose to serve as a warrior of darkness, and for me to become a complete being like you. To do that, I needed that man, I LOVE HIM!"

"You can't force love on someone! You have to allow them to willingly accept! Also, if you're questioning whether you're complete, why don't you ask yourself what your true purpose is!" Skogul retorts passionately, "Even if you love Ford, I doubt he feels the same way about you now. You kidnapped him and tried to force yourself onto him."

The Valkyrie then turns to Ford, "He and I are getting to know each other, and I feel we've earned our trust."

"Save it to yourself! I'll unleash the full extent of my power to succeed!" Geirskogul yelled.

A dark spatial power materializes as Durathror merges with Geirskogul for her to become a Dai-Erinye. Geirskogul's upgraded form remains similar except black wings trimmed with indigo sprout out of her back and feels like a greater sooty owl. Her iron crown is shape like Durathror with antlers sprouting out, and has a bushy deer tail.

Speaking of Geirskogul's owl-like wings, these are trace from one of the demon lords named Stolas, to which Mist uses his magic for the dark clone's creation. Skogul is taken aback by Geirskogul's Dai-Erinye form and power. She senses Geirskogul's power eclipses hers.

Skogul thinks, _"I can't fight her like this! She'll kill me in an instant...!"_

"Time to erase you and take your man!" Geirskogul declared.

Geirskogul hastily flies faster than the eye can follow and reaches for Skogul. Skogul didn't even have time to react as Geirskogul is inches from tearing her apart. Then, with an instinct move that surprised both, Ford puts himself before Skogul and takes a hit for Skogul.

"Ford!" Skogul yelled.

 **(End Theme)**

Ford is hit by Geirskogul's hand pierce attack, nearly cutting through his heart. Ford cries out and falls down to a coma by limp and look above the night sky, almost describing as a heart attack as his eyes begin to close. Geirskogul backs off as her face is paralyzes by sadness of hurting Ford by accident.

Catching Ford's fall, Skogul falls in a state of despair and holds him close.

"No, Ford! Ford! Wake up!" Skogul said crying that she shakes him and senses his life fading, "FORD!"

* * *

 **(Cue House of the Dead 4 –** _ **Requiem**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Well that leaves a sad cliffhanger. Ford sacrifices himself to save Skogul from Geirskogul, and now both women are distraught to see their target love interest taken out. The inspiration of Geirskogul created by Stolas' magic is from** _ **Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow**_ **, where Stolas as enemy mooks can summon Erinyes in battle (This is one of the ideas alongside the Valkyrie enemies in** _ **Castlevania**_ **, to create the Erinyes as the Valkyries' counterparts for Norse myth).**

 **As for going back to the prologue, it features two** _ **Power Rangers**_ **villains once attempt to join Da'ath till their rejected of being too campy. So they decide to go against them alongside hearing the rangers helping out. To be honest, I no longer follow** _ **Power Rangers**_ **as I use to back when I was a kid (such as the original,** _ **Galaxy Force**_ **,** _ **Lightspeed Rescue**_ **,** _ **Time Force**_ **and** _ **Wild Force**_ **as the last one) due to repeated formulas and I obviously outgrown it (though if it weren't for them and** _ **Super Sentai**_ **,** _ **Digimon Frontier**_ **wouldn't even exist :P I figure out where my co-author's long time friend, Belletiger got her username from, it's from Sae Taiga of the Gaorangers). I put it because my co-author writes the scene for more humor. Though I'm no longer a fan of it, I did hear about that reboot movie in the works.**

 **The same goes for** _ **Kamen Rider**_ **with its similar format that I temporary stopped after** _ **Kamen Rider W**_ **. I get back into it because of** _ **Gaim**_ **and its maturity (hence due to the writer that did** _ **Puella**_ **and** _ **Psycho Pass**_ **, hence the reason why the magical girls have samurai forms), before I officially stopped the franchise for good.**

 **First we see Lotso finally taken care off thanks to Woody and Buzz' timely arrive. It has been 5 years since** _ **Toy Story 3**_ **that everyone of us cried, I remember watching it in Father's Day before my senior year of high school. Why is this all coming back? Most of us are not sure when** _ **Toy Story 4**_ **is announce because we though the original trilogy ended magnificent the way it was. I just don't know.**

 **Yuu Amano & Damemon is save (but will Tagiru make it, who cares), but the group fighting the Gorgonmon Sisters is in big trouble when they fuse. Shock to see Athenamon and Kari of all people killed. Though finally, somebody (Madoudramon) replies the 'you'll pay' one-liner. :P**

 **Reginleif unleashes her full anger on Sigrun.** **Hellboy arrives to save the day, oh crap. Also, we forgot to add Battle Jupiter's partner due to so many characters to use, so I fix it. Since my involvement, I feel my name use as the thunderbird is thought off by Kanius and Lazerwulf in YYGDM.**

 **Send a review and see you on the next part!**


	22. Chapter 22: Extraordinary Confronts (3)

_**A/N**_ : **Well then the third part of these long confrontations.**

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

At the Midtown area, Taiyou & SaviorHuckmon are scouring around the place. Then, they saw Phillipe & Artemismon, and Jeri & Leomon/Felismon as the Royal Knight Digimon and his human partner are approaching them.

"Hey, you guys have Digimon partners? I need your help in finding my older sister." Taiyou said to them.

Phillipe replies to Taiyou, "I've never seen you before. You're a Tamer?"

Artemismon said to SaviorHuckmon, "You're the newest Royal Knight, aren't you?"

"Yes we are." Both Taiyou and SaviorHuckmon answered.

"You need help finding your sister?" Jeri asked them.

"Where did you last see her?" Felinismon added.

Leomon states to them both, "We can help you look for your sister."

Phillipe then said to Taiyou, "I know how it feels to be worried for family. I have a cousin who's out fighting for her life."

"Sure we'll help you." Jeri nodded at him.

* * *

At another side, there are five elementary boys seen out of nowhere. They are walking through the streets, ignoring some of the old homeless people (who are too lazy to hide safely, or at least GHQ/Da'ath seemly ignored them) along the way. Heck they did not go to the underground bunkers, but they seem to have a purpose of some sort. These young boys are from the both popular and infamous franchise called _South Park_ that their names are: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, and Butters Stotch.

"Goddammit! Just as we're all having fun in New Years Eve, some motherfuckers show up to ruin my time!" Cartman angrily yelled.

"You're not the only one, Cartman." Kyle could care less about his tirade.

"Let's just get to the point here. We remember having these new powers since last year we met those Beast Tamers, making us become our anime selves for real." Stan recalled these fan-memories.

Kenny muffles, "That's right!"

"So we're returning the favor in finding them to help defeat these religious wannabes!" Stan announced.

"Seriously, I think their ripping off stuff from the Bible!" Kyle said about Da'ath.

"You tell me, our show makes fun of that a lot, especially Jews." Cartman said.

Kyle lashes at Cartman, "I'd like to see you try!"

"Okay um, I remember this Ryo guy that I should try to find to back him up." Butters interjected.

"Yeah, you do your part Butters. The rest we all move to our places." Stan said to his group.

With that said, Cartman/Kyle/Stan/Kenny are heading to the are where the united forces are fighting Skull Reaper, while Butters alone is heading to Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 -** _ **Track 3**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXII**_

 _ **Extraordinary Confrontations (Part III)**_

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan/Hell's Kitchen**_

 **(Cue The House of the Dead 4 –** _ **Endless Battle**_ **)**

Speaking of the Hell's Kitchen section, the fused symbiote CarnomMillenniummon, delivers a toxic energy shock blast at Spider-Man, the Data Squad (which their Digimon are in their Burst Modes), VoidJustimon, and SoveignOuryumon (who now becomes his new state called VoidOuryumon).

"All you wretched shall be squish and tear apart!" CarnomMillenniummon roared.

"Here comes the mother load of all toxic blasts!" Spider-Man forms a giant web that tries to protect him and the others.

VoidJustimon, VoidOuryumon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Rosemon Burst Mode, and Ravemon Burst Mode protect the Data Squad members. However, Marcus wouldn't take being protected laying down and jumps up to surprise CarnomMillenniummon with a sucker punch.

"Like hell I'm laying down to some Symbiote digimon freak!" Marcus cried out.

"Whoa, Marcus!" ShineGreymon BM flies up to catch Marcus.

"Hey, sucker punching bad guys is my gig!" Spider-Man said.

Suddenly, a man in a red devil's suit springs out of nowhere and catches Marcus. The red devil-suited man sets Marcus down. As everyone is taken aback by the newcomer's arrival, Spider-Man quickly recognizes him. It is Daredevil from the new TV series.

"Decided to come out and play, Daredevil?" Spider-Man asked him.

Daredevil answers, "Couldn't afford to see Hell's Kitchen to get torn down more than it already has."

Marcus interjects, "Yo, it was my hero moment."

Daredevil respond to Marcus, "You should be thanking me, man."

"Guys, cut down on the chat, because our giant Symbiote friend's about to attack!" Thomas warned them.

Daredevil senses CarnomMillenniummon, "The symbiotes in a new host?"

"Nah, seems the bad guys got samples and made their own Frankenstein." Spider-Man answered.

"What did Thomas just say about chatting... oh never mind!" VoidJustimon snapped back to reality.

ShineGreymon BM, VoidJustimon, the other Burst Mode Digimon, and VoidOuryumon counterattack CarnomMillenniummon. The synthetic monster belches more toxic blasts that the Digimon manage to avoid. Spider-Man swings around the behemoth and shoots webbing in its eyes. While Marcus joins ShineGreymon BM in the fight, Daredevil guides Thomas, Yoshino, and Keenan away from the fight.

"Time for Advance Biomerge!" VoidJustimon announced.

With that, VoidJustimon activates the power to form his Advanced Biomerge state, which look like Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, except he lacks a helmet and armor has less spike shoulders. VoidJustimon becomes Monoryomon and body slams into CarnomMillenniummon, knocking over the symbiote Digimon. CarnomMillenniummon is on its back and left vulnerable for the others to attack.

"Lay it to him, guys!" Marcus cracks knuckles, "Let's finish him, ShineGreymon!"

With that, ShineGreymon BM and the other Burst Mode Digimon launch their attacks. ShineGreymon BM combines his sword and shield, creating a great sword made of flames. The other Burst Modes launch their attacks first. MirageGaogaomon BM carves up CarnomMillenniummon with his _**Lunar Hook Slasher**_. Rosemon BM wraps CarnomMillenniummon with her mantle and applies _**Charite**_. Ravemon BM unleashes _**Crimson Formation**_ , in the form of a dark purple aura that crashes into CarnomMillenniummon.

ShineGreymon BM and Marcus drop down to strike CarnomMillenniummon. At the exact same time Marcus punches the monster's under belly, ShineGreymon BM slashes the synthetic symbiote Digimon with his _**Corona Blaze Sword**_. CarnomMillenniummon bellows in pain. Monoryomon and VoidOuryumon both land successive blasts into CarnomMillenniummon, eradicating every last trace of the monster.

Spider-Man celebrates, "Whoo, way to go, team!"

"At least you're not dancing, Spidey." Marcus commented.

ShineGreymon BM warns, "Yeah, don't do that."

"Hey, remember I'm not Tobey McGuire anymore." Spider-Man reminded them both.

Yoshino is relieved, "So glad that's over."

"Me, too." Keenan added.

"We still have ways to go before cleaning all of New York." Daredevil said to the group.

"Agreed, there's still Da'ath forces all round the clock." Thomas said.

"Nothing we can't handle." Marcus cracks his knuckles.

"Got that right! Bring them all on!" ShineGreymon BM said.

Monoryomon announces, "We've cleared Hell's Kitchen at least. Let's go and clear out the rest of Midtown."

Then, the group leaves Hell's Kitchen and works their way to run Da'ath forces out. Seconds later, Butters arrives in the scene late and cries out in dismay by this _Digimon Tamers_ running gag.

"Aw, nuts!"

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

At another battle that focuses on demons and detectives, they are teaming up to face the three filler Meikai Gods.

Leorio arrives in front of Kuwabara's group to face Raigo. He then smirks, "Allow me to help for Ms. Shizuru!"

Leorio then powers up himself with his Nen ability and charges at the Meikai God with his knife. He then slashes and punches at Raigo a few times. Raigo gets annoyed while dodging and parrying Leorio's blows.

"Who are you to think you can match me, human?! " Raigo gets slashes and punched, "Impossible!"

"Whoa, he's getting in some hits on him! I bet Togashi-sensei used me as a template to create you." Kuwabara commented.

Shizuru speaks out in the background, "Except he's much better looking and more gentleman-like, Kazuma. I think he's finally the right guy for me."

"Yeah, yeah, you finally found yourself a guy. At least I still have my Yukina." Kuwabara said.

"You're so sweet, Kazuma." Yukina smiled.

Vigor watches Leorio slash and punch Raigo.

"For a human to damage a Meikai demon, I'm impressed. But..." Vigor charges at Raigo and elbows Raigo's side, "...I won't be denied Meikai blood!"

Raigo then gets ambushed by Sensui's crew. Seaman sends water sprites that swarm Raigo. Itsuki attempts to trap Raigo through a wormhole, but Raigo avoids getting captured. Sniper shoots projectiles at Raigo. Nadeshiko jumps on Raigo and slashes his back.

Next, Kurapika arrives to back up Kurama's group against Kaiki.

"Let me be valuable to defeat this monster, Kurama." The blond-haired Hunter offered.

Kurapika's eyes turn pure crimson and unleash chains from his sleeves to ensnare the Meikai God's body.

Kurapika shouts to Kurama's group, "This is the right moment to strike!"

After Kurapika wears Kaiki, Kurama transforms into Yoko Kurama. Yoko Kurama converts a vine into a blade that attaches to his right arm. He slashes Kaiki with it. Maya shoves a psychic blade through Kaiki's back. Shiro turns into a chakram for Kohana to use and throw at Kaiki. Lien sends SkullBaluchimon to trample on Kaiki, who narrowly escapes. Karasu appears in front of Kaiki and throws a demon bomb at him. Kuronue slashes at Kaiki.

"Step on that bad demon, SkullBaluchimon!" Lien ordered.

Kohana catches the Shiro chakram, "Thanks for giving us the opening, Kurapika!"

"It's not over until we've finished him." Yoko Kurama said.

Hisoka is still dueling with Majari without any problems. Enduring any pain from Majari's attacks, Hisoka then evades more of him.

"You are no concern to me." Hisoka smiled.

Hisoka then uses his Nen to use his _**Bungee Gum**_ , which is a stretchy technique to ensnare the Meikai God before delivering a devastating kick at Majari. As Majari stumbles forward, Sensui dashes over and kicks Majari's side. Majari doubless over, leading to Sensui forging a purple spirit ball. He kicks the ball, blasting Majari with _**Resshu Ko Kyu Ha**_. Majari gets blasted back and hits the ground hard.

"You're about to be sentenced with death, Meikai demon." Sensui declared.

"No, it's not over!" Majari said and turns to his colleagues, "Kaiki and Raigo! Let's combine bodies!"

"Oh god, this doesn't sound good." Kuwabara muttered.

Yoko Kurama senses the rising energy, "They're merging!"

The three Meikai Gods reconvene and form a circle. Pillars of red Youki form over the trio and merge them into one Meikai God. The merged demon looks like a four-armed Asura with three faces of Majari, Kaiki, and Raigo on each side. They have become the united Meikai God, Makraigo.

"Let's how you stack up against us three now!" Makraigo bellowed with their unison voices.

"Crap we might be over our head, guys." Kuwabara said to his group.

Hinageshi shudders at Makraigo's immense Youki, "As if three Meikai Gods were too much to handle..."

"Yeah, no kidding... don't you get killed, Leorio!" Shizuru cheered.

"C'mon, Kazuma! You can do it!" Yukina added.

Makraigo advances on the Detectives and Hunters. Vigor scoffs in response and transforms into a giant demon gorilla.

"You call that a transformation?! I'll show you the might of Vigor!" The gorilla charges Makraigo and pummels him with body blows King Kong style.

Makraigo briefly wrestles with Vigor and throws him to the side. Karasu transforms into Super Karasu (which his hair turns blond and has an electrical aura). Yoko Kurama throws a barrage of razor sharp rose petals that pierce through Makraigo. The Meikai God remains unfazed and swings his arms down, sending a shockwave that brushes most of the opposition back. Yoko Kurama, Kuwabara, Maya, Leorio, Kurapika, Kohana & Shiro, Lien & SkullBaluchimon, Super Karasu, Kuronue and Sensui hold their ground.

"Thanks, my love. I always regain my courage whenever you're around." Kuwabara smiles to Yukina before turning to Makraigo, "All right, you big bastard! No one comes to hurt my Yukina!"

"Nice to hear you haven't gone chicken on us, Kuwabara." Maya said and talks to Yoko Kurama, "Ready to bring this blow hard down?"

"Indeed I am." Yoko Kurama nodded.

Nevertheless, the Detective and Hunter group continue battle with Makraigo.

* * *

On the other side, Shaka, Yasha, Shishi, and Tsukimyomi continue to engage Gobi no Akita. BlackRenamon and ShineInumon take cover to conserve their powers. Aoshi and Kiba wrestle and smash through walls in an abandoned homeless center. Gobi lobs blasts from its five-tails and tears through half a city block. Shaka rushes Gobi and belts him hard with her golden aura. She jumps over Gobi and shoots its back with a massive _**Spirit Gun**_. Gobi wags its five tails and shoots beams at Shaka, who dodges beams.

"You want to see a true canine demon?! I'll show you the might of a Demon Priest!" Tsukiyomi yelled.

Tsukiyomi transforms into a giant white-furred demon dog and lunges at Gobi. The behemoths tackle each around and bite into one another. Gobi bites Tsukiyomi's front leg, causing her to yelp loudly. She responds by slashing Gobi's chest and pushes him off.

Yasha mutters, "Mother, you're really giving it you're all!"

Yasha powers up and discharges a Youki blast that hits Gobi hard. Shishi aids Tsukiyomi and headbutts the Akita's side.

"Aoshi! How are you holding up?!" Shaka yelled.

A window shatters and Aoshi is seen thrown out by Kiba. Kiba, with a crazed look, stalks over to Aoshi.

"What's wrong, Aoshi? You still haven't found that mean streak yet? You're so pathetic!" Kiba insulted.

"I'll never become a monster like you." Aoshi gets up and faces him defiantly.

Kiba growls, "If you don't wish to remove your humanity, then die."

The Gobi finds itself overwhelmed by Shaka, Yasha, Shishi, and Tsukiyomi. However, it doesn't go down without a fight and charges at a distracted Shaka, who has her concerns for Aoshi.

"Tenyou, pay attention!" Yasha alerted her.

Shaka quickly turns and is about to get killed by the Akita. She quickly sidesteps Gobi and summons a claymore. She jumps up and drives her _**Celestial Claymore**_ through Gobi's head. Yasha, Shishi, and Tsukiyomi bombard the wounded Bijuu with attacks, eliminating the five-tailed beast.

"Just to be sure you're done..." Shaka creates a _ **Spirit Wave Orb**_ and throws it at the Gobi to eradicate it.

Kiba grins upon seeing the Gobi's destruction. Like a real opportunist, he rushes over to the Gobi and puts his hands on its dying body.

"Don't think the fight is over yet!" Kiba said.

Aoshi begins to realize, "No, what are you doing?!"

Yasha gasps, "He's going to assimilate the Gobi's power into him!"

"No, we can't let him!" Tsukiyomi yelled.

Kiba cackles, "Too late, bitches!"

 **(End Theme)**

As he assimilated enough of Gobi no Akita's essence, Kiba grows slightly bigger and gains five tails for his own. He swings his newly grown tails and smashes a building down.

Kiba cackles again, "With the Gobi apart of me, I'm strong enough to take you!"

"You talk big, but let's see you back it up." Shaka commented.

Aoshi warns her, "Don't antagonize him, Yui. If just his regular strength gave me trouble, with the Gobi's power he's more than a match for us!"

"We'll see. I'll teach this ingrate Lycan to respect a Demon Priest." Tsukiyomi stepped in.

"No, allow me to kill him for you, Lady Tsukiyomi." Shishi interjected.

Shishi bumrushes Gobi no Kiba, but the five-tailed Lycan dodges Shishi and drives his claws into Shishi's side and wounds him terribly. He picks up Shishi and blasts a hole through his throat. Shishi collapses and falls dead, much to Tsukiyomi's dismay.

Kiba chuckles, "That was it? How disappointing! Not even a Taiyoukai lord is a match for me."

"Yui, Aoshi!" Kohana arrives with Shiro.

"Kohana, what are you doing here?" Shaka asked her.

"Shouldn't you be helping the others with those Meikai Gods?" Aoshi added.

Kohana answers to both, "Shiro thought he could aid the canine demons."

Shiro blanches at the sight of Gobi no Kiba, "Um... Kohana... I think I want to leave now..."

Kohana gapes at Kiba, "Oh shit... what happened to the Gobi?!"

"Kiba's assimilated him." Shaka said to her.

Kiba spots Kohana and evilly grins. "A new player wants to enter the fray? Sorry, but I'm in no mood to be gang attacked."

With that, Kiba's five tails throws a barrage of blasts. The blasts head for Shaka, Aoshi, and Kohana. Shiro throws himself in front of Kohana and gets obliterated.

"Shiro...?!" Kohana is taken off guard and realizes her spirit animal is gone, "NO! SHIRO!"

"He didn't even hesitate to protect you, Kohana!" Aoshi commented.

"And that bastard didn't give us warning!" Shaka glares at Kiba, "Ok, now you've pushed me too far!"

"What are you going to do, you Tenyou bitch?!" Kiba crudely asked.

"How about this?" Yasha blasts Kiba's face to damage him.

"That should finally shut him up." Tsukiyomi muttered.

"C'mon, guys let's avenge Shiro!" Shaka encouraged her friends.

With continuing presses, Shaka, Aoshi, and Kohana attack Gobi no Kiba.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan/Empire State Building**_

 **(Cue Sonic Symphonic -** _ **Sky Sentinels**_ **(Ivan Torrent))**

At the near top of the state building, the Gundam battle royale is reaching its closure with more mini-explosions and lasers firing at every direction. The sky is their own battlefield for these Gundams to fly upward, and for the Meisters to be the sentinels.

Allelujah/Hallelujah w/Gundam Harute, Sailor Orcus, and Sailor Sucro are cornering Hiling w/1.5 Gundam.

"Damn you! Damn you ALL!" Hiling angrily yelled.

Hiling attempts to keep firing at her enemies and striking them in desperation with an energy blade. But Allelujah/Hallelujah evades by having his Gundam change to jet mode as the Hallelujah personality keeps laughing like a maniac. Then swiftly, the Gundam Meister returns back to Gundam mode and delivers more swift punches and kicks before tearing apart the 1.5 Gundam's left arm.

Allelujah speaks to Orcus and Sucro in his normal personality, "She's all yours, you two!"

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus and Sailor Sucro launch a united attack on Hiling. Orcus sends Razor the Bat to slice through Hiling's Gundam, disarming her right arm. Orcus creates a black sphere and throws it at Hilling's Gundam. Sucro does the same. Both attacks merge and destroy Hiling and her Gundam as the female Innovade screams before her timely death.

Orcus waves to Hiling, "See ya!"

Next, both Lockon w/Gundam Zabanya and Paradiso X are striking back against Revive w/1.5 Gundam Type Dark. Revive keeps firing his bullets, but Lockon fires back as his own projectiles begin to wear down Revive's defenses.

Revive unleashes an energy reflection in a rashly manner, "How can you get so strong like this, primate scum?!"

Lockon has his Gundam fires GN missiles to destroy Revive's laser launcher, "Never learn from your mistakes, huh?" He then talks to Paradiso X, "Show him what you're made off."

Paradiso X starts opening up time and space within his surroundings. The background around him turned into an outer space-like setting. A sheer amount of energy pushes against Revive and his Dark Gundam Type. Paradiso X performs his _**Galactic Paradise**_ , throwing Revive and his Gundam around 'planets'. Paradiso X finishes it off with a punch that obliterates a shocked-looking Revive and his Gundam altogether in a blaze of glory.

"Take your talk about superiority straight to hell." Paradiso X commented.

After some issues, Tieria w/Raphael Gundam, GranDracmon, and Sailor Andes are beginning to strike back at Ali w/Arche Gundam. The Arche Gundam unleashes energy blades from its legs to strike down the Raphael Gundam and its two villainous comrades. However, Tieria deflects the attacks and knowing Ali's brutal movements, the Gundam Meister has its cannons to fire the Arche Gundam at close range. Ali attempts to evade, only that the blast destroys the Arche Gundam's right leg and arm (including its large sword) and causing Ali's Trans-Am to wear off.

"Your mine!" Tieria then uses his Gundam to have claws sprouting out from his back to grab hold on the bastard's Gundam.

Ali attempts to free himself, "What the-?! Let me go, punk!"

"Not a chance!" Tieria said before contacting to GranDracmon and Andes, "Finish him quickly!"

"Let's finish this fool off, father!" Sailor Andes yelled.

GranDracmon unleashes a painful wail, the _**Death Scream**_ , that paralyzes Ali and his Arche Gundam. Andes summons her dark polar bear spirit and sends it to tear apart the Gundam. Andes quickly brandishes and holds up her Naginata, empowering her blade with dark ice power and unleashes her _**Icy Reaper**_ to slash up the Arche Gundam. GranDracmon finishes Ali and the Gundam off with his _**Gorgon Eye**_ that blows up the Gundam and kills Ali with it.

"Gundams, such foolish humans think those toys can faze a demon lord such as I?" GranDracmon asked.

"You said it, father." Andes added.

Finally, the duel with Setsuna w/Qan T, Dramon X, Paradixalmon X against Ribbons w/Reborns Gundam continues on. The Reborns Gundam, still in its Trans-Am mode, holds off its own against Setsuna, Dramon X and Paradixalmon X with its energy blades.

"I see that my servants are failing fast." Ribbons slightly smirks, "Eh, who cares about them as long as I'm the superior being."

"You'd really sacrifice your own pals? And you don't even care." Dramon X shrugs to Ribbons, "Oh well, why do I care? All I care is shutting your damn mouth."

"You're outgunned, Ribbons. You wish to surrender now?" Paradixalmon X asked.

"Screw that fucking noise. He needs to die." Dramon X said about his fate.

Ribbons then said to Paradixalmon X, "You should listen to your friends."

 **(Cue Aldnoah Zero –** _ **MKAlieZ**_ **)**

Just then, Ribbons and his Reborns Gundam both emit auras around them. Their auras quickly pull in and absorb the remnants of his colleagues and fuses them into his Gundam. The Reborns Gundam converts into his ultimate form, to which the Gundam becomes taller, has its colors change to that of the 0 Gundam, receives cannons similar to the Nu Gundam, and gains metallic wings. It is called Reborns Gundam Origins Mode.

"His power is beyond to comprehend!" Tieria said in surprise.

Setsuna can only glare at his adversary's newest state. Lockon and Allelujah have the same feeling, to which the Gundam Meisters are ready for a hard battle, but they decide to stop for a moment because Dramon and Paradixalmon X are making their move.

"Shit. See? This is why you should've let me kill him!" Dramon X yelled at Paradixalmon X.

Ribbons chuckles and announces, "C'mon, let's see how you can handle the full power of a superior being!"

"Shove it up your ass!" Dramon X flies toward Reborns Gundam OM with reckless abandon.

As Ribbons prepares to blast him, Dramon X surprises him and vanishes. Dramon X reappears above Reborns Gundam OM, taking out a giant sword from his shoulder shield/bit weapons. He slashes Ribbons' Gundam with his _**S.O.L. Purge Slash**_. He follows it up by forming a giant shuriken with a ball of energy, known as the _**Ryuken Star**_ , and hits Ribbons' Gundam with it. The Reborns Gundam OM forms a shield that stops the shuriken, powerful enough to attack on a cellular level.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better!" Ribbons smirked.

"Do better?! Be careful what you wish for!" Dramon X powers up and uses _**Soul Force**_ to daze Reborns Gundam OM.

Paradixalmon X interjects, "Don't forget about me!"

Paradixalmon X fires a yellow beam of energy, and what looked like a condensed shockwave, flashed out of his cannons and blasted Ribbons from behind. It was a full-powered _**Paradox Sin**_.

Ribbons looks crazed, "You want to attack a superior being from behind?!"

The rogue Innovade looks across to see Jishikitori X and the Time Deaths still fighting Nidhogg. He then looks over to the ground where OmegaShoutmon, Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, Deckerdramon, Greymon (2010), and Cyberdramon (2010) are finishing up remaining Da'ath agents, Anti-Bodies, Endlaves, and Experimental Titans.

"Let's see how much you break." Ribbons points and fires an immense blast that heads straight for Dramon X's group.

"NO!" Dramon X dives down to catch up with the beam, "GUYS! MOVE!"

Upon hearing their leader's warning, the Digimon army watch the large beam heading straight for them.

"KEN!" OmegaShoutmon looks to the others, "I'll protect them!"

As OmegaShoutmon flies up to catch the blast, Dramon X teleports over to intercept the beam. Ribbons shifts the beam around with a hand movement and swerves it out of Dramon X's way. It flies past OmegaShoutmon.

CyberBeelzemon turns his head to see the beam and shouts to the group, "Shit! Everyone move your asses!"

"I won't let anything happen to you." Titaniamon said to her husband.

Deckerdramon also states, "And neither will I!"

Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, and Deckerdramon are hit with the blast and wiped out. Greymon (2010) and Cyberdramon (2010) are knocked away by the shockwaves from the explosion. OmegaShoutmon gets blown back.

Dramon X falls into despair, "No! CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Deckerdramon...! NO!"

The Accel Ascendant realizes this is the second time Deckerdramon has been taken from him, and the first his Digimon couple have been killed.

Ribbons laughs, "How does it feel knowing you couldn't save your friends, you imperfect being?!"

"Bastard! Why don't you take me on?!" Paradiso X yelled.

Ribbons turn and dodge Paradiso X. He spins Reborns Gundam OM around and unleashes a beam that blows Paradiso X away, eradicating him.

"GREIL! MY BROTHER!" Paradixalmon X turns to Ribbons infuriated, "You... YOU BASTARD!"

"Don't mourn their losses. They were all imperfect beings and couldn't hope to last with a superior being like m..." Ribbons' taunting is cut short.

Suddenly, Ribbon's face contorts as Dramon X flies up so fast he didn't give him a chance to finish. Dramon X has his fist glowing with white energy. Ribbons adjusts his Reborns Gundam and notices a strange white aura flaring around Dramon X. The Gundam Meisters have their attention as well, but soon they will intervene to help the Accel Ascendant.

"What power is this?" Setsuna muttered, of reminding himself of the birth of his Innovator abilities.

Paradixalmon X comments, "What the hell? You're glowing white?"

Ribbons feels frustrated and demands, "You dare to hit a perfect being?! Who do you think you are?!"

"You killed my friends. And for that..." Dramon X powers up as the white aura expands around him, "... I'M GONNA SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus notices the white aura and shudders with fright. "Oh, I wouldn't want to be that Ribbons guy now."

"Why?" Sucro asked.

"Watch." Orcus pointed out.

"The fuck?! Kenny's glowing white! I've never seen this before!" GranDracmon shocked.

Andes gulps, "Yeah, that Ribbons guy done gone pissed him off big time."

Meanwhile on the other side, Jishikitori X pauses to watch Dramon X, "Now what's he pulling this time? Glad I'm not that Gundam guy right now."

The Nidhogg goes straight for Jishikitori X, but the dark bird-armored woman flies out of reach and reconvenes with her Time Deaths.

"Ok, I'm grown tired of this." Jishikitori X groaned to the Nidhogg.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan/Grand Central Terminal**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Rise Above**_ **)**

Meanwhile, the Avengers (Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Ant Man, Black Panther, and Vision) and Guardians of the Galaxy manage to catch up with the two hostilities they have to stop: Thanos and Ultron.

They are now inside New York's railroad and other public vehicles' station, the same area where Kaname Madoka and her family picked up Canon!Shu and his two friends. With every innocent civilian evacuated and leaving the place with dead silence, the Marvel characters are not holding back with their strength.

Behind the two Marvel villains are more automatic batallions of Ultron Sentries. At last, the battle between them has emerged.

Thanos grins, "Welcome Avengers and Guardians, so glad you can find us."

"I hope my Sentries didn't give you too many problems." Ultron commented.

Iron Man respond to Ultron, "Oh no, they didn't give us much problems... they gave us a headache and I'm in no mood for migraines now."

"Time to put a stop to this, Thanos." Star-Lord declared.

Hulk bellows to Thanos and Ultron, "And I'm gonna smash you both like I did to the puny god!"

"No, Thanos is mine!" Drax interjected and yells to Thanos, "Remember me? I owe you death!"

"I am Groot!" The tree sapient said.

"I'm with Groot, let's just get to the brawl already!" Rocket fires a rocket toward Thanos and Ultron.

Thanos bats the rocket into the sky as it explodes.

"That explosion signals the start of our battle." Thanos charges toward the Avengers and Guardians.

"Come forth, Sentries!" Ultron then summons more Sentries to help him fight the Avengers and Guardians.

"Oh great, more of these tin heads." Hawkeye muttered.

Iron Man orders the team, "Keep them confined here and don't let any of them out of the city!"

The Avengers and Guardians split up into two groups. Iron Man, Hulk, Black Panther, Rocket, Groot, and Drax attack Thanos. Star-Lord, Gamora, Ant-Man, Black Widow, Falcon, the Vision, and Hawkeye engage Ultron and his Sentries.

Iron Man fires a blast at Thanos' direction, distracting him long enough for Hulk and Drax to take the Mad Titan from both sides. Thanos raises his hands, air lifting the Hulk and Drax from the ground. He tosses the two powerhouses around and smashes them together. Black Panther sneak attacks Thanos from the rear and uses his vibranium claws/daggers. Thanos quickly turns and puts up a barrier that knocks Black Panther back. Rocket points and fires a rocket toward Thanos, which the Titan redirects at Rocket.

"Crud!" Rocket cursed.

Groot then steps in, "I am Groot!"

Rocket's eyes widen and shouts, "Groot, what are you doing?!"

Groot throws himself in front of Rocket and catches the rocket.

Groot growls defiantly at Thanos, "I am Groot!"

An explosion erupts where Groot once stood and Rocket's friend is blown into burned wood.

Thanos grins, "A noble sacrifice."

"No... Groot... you didn't just..." Rocket drops to his knees and cries, "Groot, why?! WHY GROOT?!"

The other Guardians are in shock over Groot's demise.

Drax growls angrily and grinds teeth at Thanos, "You monster! You murdered my wife and daughter, now you take my comrade?!" He then charges at Thanos without precautions of his safety.

"Drax, don't!" Iron Man warned.

Drax lunges at Thanos and drives his dagger into Thanos. Thanos puts on a pained look, but then grins as he charges an cosmic blast. Drax's eyes widen in horror as the last thing he saw were the faces of his wife and daughter. He would be joining them. Thanos opens fire and vaporizes Drax in one blast.

"DRAX!" Rocket shouted.

"Thanos! You son of a bitch...!" Star-Lord yelled before he gets taken down by an Ultron Sentry.

Gamora shouts to the Mad Titan, "This is enough, Thanos!"

"My daughter, this is only the beginning. After I finish your colleagues, we'll work our way through the universe." Thanos lifts his fists in the air, "You worms dare to oppose the power of a god such as myself?!"

Hulk gets up and grunts loudly, "Hulk won't fall to a god!" He charges Thanos again and throws heavy punches that Thanos blocks and parries.

"You have no finesse in your attacks, gamma monster." Thanos taunted.

Hulk bellows and punches Thanos' face, but the Mad Titan catches his fist and blasts him back.

Iron Man gulps, "Crap, just what we have we gotten ourselves into?"

Meanwhile, Gamora helps Star-Lord up, but are caught surrounded by Ultron Sentries. Black Widow mounts a Sentry and shoots a small explosive in it. The Sentry explodes. Hawkeye hides in a ditch and watches several Sentries fly over. He shoots them down with his arrows that neutralizes them. Hitching a ride on one of these arrows was Ant-Man, who regrows into Giant-Man and smacks three Sentries down like flies. Taking flight, Falcon shoots down two Sentries. The Vision blasts three Sentries.

"How are you holding up, Clint?" Black Widow asked.

"Couldn't have been better. Just hope no one else has to di..." Hawkeye stated.

Before he could finish, Ultron lands behind Hawkeye.

"Clint, look ou-!" Black Widow cried out before a blast hits the ground near her and knocks her back.

Ultron lifts Hawkeye to his face and smirks while retaining a cold disposition.

"You thought you could escape death in my movie, well today I'm afraid luck is not on your side!" Ultron clenches his fingers around Hawkeye's head and tosses him in the air.

Black Window struggles sitting up, "No... Clint..."

Star-Lord and Gamora finish taking out the Sentries.

"I've got him!" Star-Lord rockets up to catch Hawkeye.

Giant-Man notices Hawkeye being thrown into the air.

"Hold on, Clint!" Giant-Man attempts to reaches for him.

"Clint!" Falcon dives over to get him.

Ultron shoots two red beams that pierce through Hawkeye's chest and kills him. Giant-Man catches Hawkeye and puts him down. Star-Lord flies down to check on Hawkeye. Hawkeye was confirmed dead, much to Black Widow and the Avengers' grief. Ant-Man, out of rage, bumrushes Ultron, but gets blasted away.

Ultron chuckles, "He couldn't escape termination. Now the rest of you Avengers shall fall."

"You bastard!" Black Widow yells in rage and shoots projectiles toward Ultron.

Star-Lord and Gamora join in to shoot at Ultron. Ultron just walks through their blasts like nothing. Falcon bombards Ultron with projectiles. Ultron fires a blast and takes out Falcon's left wing, causing him to crash.

The Vision lands right in front of Ultron. "Enough of this, Ultron."

"How's my son doing?" Ultron asked.

"I've long since denied you as my father." The Vision answered to him.

"Yes, well it's a shame we can't be on the same page. Just to remind you, you won't be able to finish me the way you did." Ultron taps his armor to make his point, "I've ensured my body got an upgrade."

"Why don't we test that body out?" Vision blasts the twisted android.

Ultron absorbs Vision's blast and walks forward. "Got anything else to shoot at your old man, son? Oh, right never mind, I've neglected you as my son. I'll just destroy and reassemble you."

Vision blasts at Ultron. Ultron dodges Vision's attack and flies up hitting him with a knee to the gut. He grabs and throws Vision down.

"Do you not see, Avengers and Guardians? Today marks the end of your institution. All you've worked hard to protect will belong to me." Thanos boasted.

"Lord Thanos, you can have the remaining Guardians. My objectives are the Avengers." Ultron offered.

"As you wish." Thanos nodded.

What's left of the Avengers and Guardians stand defiantly despite the tragic losses of their teammates.

Iron Man is panting hard, "Man, Cap, I hope you, Rhodey, and that Bucky guy are faring better than us."

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

The Minions of Set have launched brutal slashes at Joey, Mai, Serenity, Morpheous, Sam & Max Stromberg, Blue Mars, and Cyber Mercury. Leaving some of them to have grievous bruises and covered in blood.

Joey is panting, "Man these creeps are too much. They aren't even tired!"

Sam stumbles forward, "Yeah, I don't think I can stand..."

"You guys are going to quit now?!" Mai yelled at them.

Morpheous picks up his sword, "No, we aren't!"

"Damn straight we aren't!" Cyber Mercury said.

"We won't be easily defeated!" Blue Mars said by not giving up.

Suddenly, both Blue Mars and Cyber Mercury's bodies emit a golden light. Max and Sam watch their Senshi girlfriends' enveloped in golden light. Their Sailor outfits are then replaced with golden armors. Blue Mars and Cyber Mercury are renewed as they become Golden Senshi.

Max said to Cyber Mercury, "Whoa, Amaya, you're wearing gold armor!"

Sam said to Blue Mars, "You have armor just like your mom and the other Senshi!"

"Our love for you enabled us to achieve these golden forms." Golden Blue Mars explained.

Golden Cyber Mercury said otherwise, "Or, we just gained these because we haven't become Golden Senshi yet in the main _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ series... and just because we conveniently gained them now for plot reasons."

"We don't care either way. I'm just happy the tide is turning against these three." Serenity stated.

The Minions of Set are drawn toward Golden Blue Mars and Golden Cyber Mercury.

"Hey, you ain't the only ones to have a new form up his sleeve! Lemme change into my newest Spirit Fusion form!" Joey suddenly transforms into Phoenix Gearfried, "Now that's more like!"

"Not bad, Joey." Mai smiled at his new outlook.

Golden Cyber Mercury turns to Set's servants, "Ok, you Minions of Set, let's rumble!"

The good guys engage the Minions of Set again. This time they are faring better against the Minions. The Golden Neo Senshi duo and Phoenix Gearfried!Joey are helping turn the tide against the Minions. Morpheous, with renewed vigor, slashes at Minion 2 and drives his sword through its chest. Rather than yanking it out, he jumps up and cuts through Minion 2, splitting him in half. Joey then unleashes an inferno blast that engulfs Minion 2 and vaporizes him.

"Aw yeah! He's deep fried!" Joey cried out.

Morpheous said in relief, "Finally got one down."

Minion 1 contends with Golden Cyber Mercury, Max, and Serenity. As Serenity distracts Minion 1, this enables Max to shove a sword through its gut. Golden Cyber Mercury unleashes a burst blast that tears through Minion 1.

"I think we got him!" Max said.

However, Minion 1 throws his blade at Golden Cyber Mercury. She dodges only for the weapon to come back and stab her through the back. Golden Cyber Mercury gasps and falls toward Minion 1.

"AMAYA!" Max yelled.

"No, Amaya!" Serenity said in worry.

Then, Golden Cyber Mercury has an idea and looks to Max. "Max, get Serenity out of here!"

"What are you thinking?!" Max asks in concern.

"Just go!" Golden Cyber Mercury ignites her body with golden light and latches onto Minion 1.

"Amaya..." Max nods and grabs Serenity, "C'mon!"

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?!" Serenity figured.

Max answers to her, "Yeah, to ensure these assholes don't come back!"

Golden Cyber Mercury folds her arms around Minion 1 and grins. "Here's one trip straight to hell for you!"

The golden light consumes both Cyber Mercury and Minion 1. An explosion of white light erupts, which wipes out Minion 1. Cyber Mercury collapses and detransforms into Amaya. Amaya hits the ground and dies sacrificing herself.

"Amaya... no... AMAYA!" Max is in tears and runs over to her body.

"She made sure that monster was gone." Serenity sadly said.

Max holds Amaya and notices no traces of Minion 1. He hugs her body and cries.

Minion 3 is on the receiving end of ice blasts from Golden Blue Mars. Sam fires magical blasts to wear him down. Mai summons her three other Harpie Sisters: Airo, Ocupete, and Keraino.

"Go, Harpie Sisters! Attack!" Mai ordered her signature monsters.

The Harpie Sister trio merges to form their Phoenix Formation and strike Minion 3 head-on. Mai then disarms Minion 3's weapon with her whip, allowing Golden Cyber Mercury and Sam to blast him. During the attack, Minion 3 grabs Sam.

"SAM!" Golden Blue Mars called out.

"Let him go!" Mai yelled to the Minion.

Realizing he was outnumbered, Minion 3 was nothing without his comrades. As a last resort, he prepared to blow himself up. However, Sam wouldn't go down with a fight. He raised his staff and forged a magic blast.

"Hey, don't think I'm dying without putting up a resistance!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, get out of there!" Golden Blue Mercury said to him.

Max sees his brother shooting a magic beam through Minion 3 as an explosion erupted where they stood.

Max is horrified, "SAM!"

Golden Blue Mars is in shock, "NO!"

As the smoke cleared, Sam was laying dead and Minion 3 was gone. Golden Blue Mars rushed over to collect Sam's body and cried against him. Max carried Amaya over and mourned over his brother's sacrifice.

"They both gave their lives to make sure those two creeps didn't get away." Joey muttered.

Serenity nods with tears, "This has gone too far."

"We'll make those Da'ath bastards pay for this." Mai gritted her teeth.

Golden Blue Mars and Max lend each other support as they stayed beside Sam and Amaya. And this likely won't be the last of necessary sacrifices to ensure Da'ath pays for their crimes.

* * *

All of the Da'ath forces have been wipe out by the Beast Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and their unexpected allies. However, only the gigantic Skull Reaper remains as the 75th floor Sword Art Online boss loudly screeches that his body is going overdrive, much to the united forces' surprise. The Skull Reaper unleashes a full-scale attack of spinal missiles from his back and blasts from his mouth at the group surrounding it.

Most of the united forces evade, but unfortunately there are combatants that are struck down by the blazing attacks: Beelzebumon (DF-616), Sam Joseph/Grottomon, Jaarin Wong/Ranamon, Vega James Hunter/Arbormon, Dimitro Lesvaque/Mercuremon, Rotmon, Rustmon, NegaGolemon, Tylowomon, Red DD Girl, Green DD Girl, Purple DD Girl, and Xian-Yuio.

The surviving Legendary Warriors mourn the losses of their colleagues. However, Vega/Arbormon managed a Ki blast, which he picked up from the Ascendants, to take out one of the Skull Reaper's eyes.

"That was for my friends you killed... you bastard..." Vega looks up as his vision fades, "... Ami, Amaya, Daiki... everyone... kick their asses... and win."

Beelzebumon (YYGDM) catches Beelzebumon (DF-616) and lowers his head. "Don't worry I'll continue to fight in your name."

 **(End Theme)**

Terryamon yells to Jaarin/Ranamon, "Sister, no!"

"You're going to pay!" KaiserGreymon growled to Skull Reaper.

"Tenfold! Tamers, time to form the Golden Kirin!" Guilkatomon added to signal his teammates.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Victory**_ **)**

Guilkatomon, Terryamon, Renrukimon, and Inumuramon merge into a golden globe of light, and from this golden ball emerges the Super Golden Kirin. It is a colossal mystical behemoth with a long neck, a unicorn-like horn on his forehead, its mane from its head through back what was originally yellow is now light blue, long whiskers appear in its face, its body has golden scales with tufts of fur. Circling around its neck are symbols of the four beasts: Suzaku the Phoenix, Seiryuu the Dragon, Byakko the Tiger, and Genbu the Turtle.

"Legendary Warriors unite!" KaiserGreymon announced.

KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, Blitzmon, Fairymon, Chakkoumon, Loweemon, and the Spirits of Wood/Water/Metal/Earth unite to form Susanoomon.

BlazeSuzakumon steps in, "Let's avenge our DD Girlfriends!"

The Demon Beast Generals, BlazeSuzakumon, QuakeGenbumon, StormSeiryuumon, and AuroraInumon, combine into a massive black sphere, and from this dark sphere emerges Dark Kirin with is a black and purple version of the Golden Kirin.

Fuegomon interjects, "We won't take losing our teammates laying down! Dark Spirits unite!"

Fuegomon, Fluorescemon, Strikemon, DeviHarpymon, Polarmon, Duskmon, and the Dark Spirits of Wood/Water/Metal/Earth unite to form NegaSusanoomon.

Susanoomon mounts Super Golden Kirin (to which Susanoomon's appearance alters a bit to have blue flames surrounding him akin to the TTGL called SuperSusanoomon). NegaSusanoomon gets on Dark Kirin. The Skull Reaper mounts an assault on them. The Susanoomon and Kirin duo go through Skull Reaper's barrage of missiles/blasts. Beelzebumon (YYGDM), Alice & Rottweilermon, and Sara Shinobu help protect Ai, Mako, and Calumon. Ravan stays on an opposite side and reeling from the loss of his partner Xian-Yuio.

"This is for our friends you killed!" SuperSusanoomon yelled.

"And we're returning in spades!" Super Golden Kirin valiantly shouted.

With that, SuperSusanoomon/Super Golden Kirin and NegaSusanoomon/Dark Kirin unleash massive blasts that eradicate the Skull Reaper.

"Yeah! Take that!" Sara cried out.

"We won!" Calumon cheered.

Ai and Mako celebrate as well.

Beelzebumon (YYGDM) sigh in relief, "We just on a battle, guys. We still haven't won the entire war."

 **(End Theme)**

Susanoomon and NegaSusanoomon get off their Kirin steeds. Super Golden Kirin and Dark Kirin sense Da'ath's presence still remains strong, but their numbers are dwindling, but at the same time they're sensing the losses from their side.

"We got an uphill battle ahead for us." Susanoomon figured.

"That's an understatement." Super Golden Kirin agreed here.

Inside the Super Golden Kirin, the Beast Tamers and their Digimon are debating about their powers being similar to the Fantastic Four.

"Come to think of it, it reminds me. With those bad Fantastic Four movies out, our powers could be compared to them." Guilkatomon relates that to themselves.

"I'm nothing like Invisible Woman. You're definitely the Human Torch, Takato." Renrukimon gave her compliments.

"Genbu's powers are derived from earth and I can use rock-based attacks. That does make me Thing." Terryamon stated.

"Seems me and Rika's powers can't be compared to Fantastic Four." Inumuramon stated, "Though mine can be compared to Wolverine and Magneto. I do have magnetism and I can make metal claws grow out of my hands."

"And I have powers similar to Storm." Renrukimon said of comparing her.

"Well, now that the newest Fantastic Four was a big turkey at the box office, we can hope Marvel Studios reclaims the rights?" Guilkatomon can wonder for the fans' sake.

Renrukimon sighs, "As long as Fox Studios are running things, don't hope too much, but you never know."

"Ok, I'd like to discuss this further until the cows come home, but we have a world to save." Terryamon breaks the discussion.

"He's right. Back to the story we go." Inumuramon said.

Guilkatomon cries out, "And back to action we go!"

Renrukimon sighs, "Sometimes, I'm beginning to think we've become more like the Legendary Warriors than anything."

Guilkatomon has a long pause before responding, "...I didn't think about that! Good observation, Rika!"

"She does have a point. Our humanoid Beast Tamer forms would be the equivalent of Human-Hybrid forms." Terryamon explained the connection, "Our Beast forms would be the equivalent of Beast-Hybrid forms. Our Beast Biomerger forms are like the Advanced-Hybrid forms."

"Then, our new Advanced Biomerger forms are like the Zeta-Hybrids. And Super Golden Kirin is equivalent to Susanoomon." Inumuramon added.

"Boggles your mind, huh?" Guilkatomon questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, that's neat and all, but can we move on?" Renrukimon asked her teammates.

Guilkatomon chuckles, "And move on we shall. First, let's move the bodies of our fallen friends and find more bad guys to beat up. We got a long night ahead for us, my friends."

With that, the Beast Tamers focused on the next step to removing Da'ath from their world. Seconds later, the South Park boys have arrived, only they figure that their crossover acquaintances have left.

"Goddammit their gone!" Cartman cried out.

"Don't give up guys, let's keep searching!" Stan reminded the group.

* * *

 **(Cue Witchblade –** _ **Erotic Attack**_ **)**

A violent battle filled with insanity occurs that Kitoss in her Rajita Erinye form is taking her revenge at her brethren and the two Kuiper Belt Senshi.

Dai-Erinye Kitoss proves to be more than a match for Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar, Sailor Anurav, Sailor Raoauq, and the Neo-Rajita clan. She has already slain Toad and Sailor Raoauq. She gains new speed and uses speedblitz attacks that overwhelm her opposition. She slashes Varuna, kicks Quaoar back, headbutts Anurav, blasts Melancholia down, blasts Ztreko-Li down, and humbles Blitzkrieg by planting her foot on his head.

"The queen bitch is back! I've surpassed all you Neo-Rajita generals, but most of all..." Dai-Erinye Kitoss laughs and eyes Varuna and Quaoar, "I'm strong enough to kill you two now, but first..."

Kitoss has Wolk's DemiDevimon that the bat Digimon struggles, forcing Wolk to get on her knees and plead mercy.

Varuna and Quaoar sit up recovering from the beating.

"What do you say for betraying me?!" Kitoss demanded.

Wolk pleads, "I'm sorry! Now just please let him go!"

"Oooh, _please_? You said please?" Kitoss chortles evilly and has a demented look while pulling on DemiDevimon's wings, "I'm glad you're seeing the error of your ways, but... apologies aren't good enough to make up for betraying your sister!"

With that, in an act of cruelty, Kitoss throws DemiDevimon into the air and one-shots him with a blast. Wolk's eyes go catatonic and she falls into despair.

"Whoooops! Did I do that?!" Kitoss cackled.

Blitzkrieg angrily interjects, "I've heard enough out of you, you mouthy bitch!"

Ztreko-Li joins Blitzkrieg as they attack Dai-Erinye Kitoss. Melancholia joins them as he takes on his secondary/final form. Even all three aren't enough to stop Kitoss' rampage, she blasts all three back. She flies over to Blitzkrieg and shoves her hand through his chest. Blitzkrieg, a glutton for punishment, fights back and slashes at Kitoss. She charges a blast and destroys his heart. She quickly kills off Blitzkrieg. Ztreko-Li attempts to stab her from behind, but Kitoss phases out and reappears behind her. She grabs Ztreko-Li's head and snaps her neck, killing Ztreko-Li.

 **(End Theme)**

"Oh, my, the bodies are hitting the floor, aren't they?" Kitoss taunted.

Sailor Anurav charges at Dai-Erinye Kitoss to avenge Sailor Raoauq, but Kitoss dodges Anurav and blasts her back.

 **(Cue Witchblade OST -** _ **Dazzling War**_ **)**

"That's it!" Varuna has had enough.

Quaoar stands with Varuna. Both power-up as golden light covers them both. Dai-Erinye Kitoss gets blinded by the golden light emitting from the two Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi. As the golden light faded, Varuna and Quaoar emerge with their armors now fully gold.

"Your quest for revenge ends here, Kitoss!" Golden Quaoar glared at her enemy.

"Now you deal with us!" Golden Varuna yelled.

Dai-Erinye Kitoss hisses, "No way! My revenge won't be complete until you two are dead!"

Dai-Erinye Kitoss heads off the Golden Kuiper duo. She slashes at Golden Quaoar fist, but the Brazilian catches her hand with ease, Golden Varuna runs up and kicks Kitoss so hard she sends her sailing high into the air. Golden Quaoar glides up and produces green rose, which expels acid that falls on Kitoss' hair.

"What?! Acid?!" Kitoss watches as half her hair gets burned and shortens to a short length.

Golden Quaoar then coldly explains, "That's the newest rose I've grown from my seeds. Say hello to my _Acid Rose_. I made it just so I can use it on monsters like you."

Kitoss screams, "YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY!"

The Rajita Erinye flies over and slashes at Quaoar, but Golden Quaoar easily dodges. Kitoss leaves herself open for Golden Varuna to fly down and hack her left wing off with an axe.

"Here's one long fall for you, bitch!" Golden Varuna punches Kitoss' head and sends her falling to the ground.

 **(End Theme)**

As Kitoss crashes head first to the ground, she is knocked unconscious and humiliated by the Golden Kuiper duo. Golden Varuna and Golden Quaoar land in each other's loving embrace. Wolk gets up and sighs over DemiDevimon's death.

"Don't worry, we'll revive the ones we lost today." Golden Quaoar reassured to her.

"We will once Da'ath is gone." Golden Varuna added.

Golden Quaoar coldly glances over Kitoss, "And I hope they give you a good sentence."

Golden Varuna and Golden Quaoar hold each other close as they pick up the pieces and head out to aid their colleagues.

* * *

 **(Cue House of the Dead 4 –** _ **Requiem**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Well look at that, the South Park boys appear in my crossover and try to find their admirers, but their gone upon reaching to the locations. That doesn't mean they give up.**

 **With the team up between the Gundam Meisters and Accel characters, they manage to defeat Ribbons' cohorts before the egotistic Innovade has a new super form and makes Dramon X mad more. Yeah, Ribbons Almark's personality is 'in-character', but seeing how he likes to talk about his superiority feels flanderized. As much as I love** _ **Gundam 00**_ **, I feel that the 2010s (besides I remember watching** _ **Unicorn**_ **and rewatched** _ **SEED/Destiny**_ **in HD (** _ **SEED**_ **I remember its good with some childhood memories, but** _ **Destiny**_ **its mixed though its still better (I honestly find** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **and** _ **Digimon Zero Two**_ **enjoyable than** _ **Destiny**_ **) than animes that are worse), alongside** _ **Aldnoah Zero**_ _._ **) shows that my interests over mecha fades (after** _ **00**_ **,** _ **Rebuild of Evangelion**_ **,** _ **Code Geass**_ **(though it focus more on the human development than robots) and** _ **Gurren Lagann**_ **) as I focus on other genres. And back when** _ **00**_ **first aired in the late 2000s is where I was once an immature teen.. That's why Ribbons is less important compare to the other Da'ath Heavenly Kings. I wonder will I ever get back into mecha with** _ **Gundam Origins**_ **and the recent** _ **Iron Blood Orphans**_ **series of something. Granted** _ **Megas XLR**_ **did have its tenth anniversary in 2014. We'll see how it goes.**

 **The Avengers/Guardians start their real battle between Thanos and Ultron, but sadly deaths from the superheroes are piling up.**

 **The Beast Tamers merge to become the Golden Kirin alongside Susanoomon by the Legendary Warriors. Together they destroy the Skull Reaper boss. The Tamers come a long way that their new fan-power ups by Kanius received in his** _ **Invasion of the Rajita**_ **fanfic (the second season of YYGDM) really show that want to be involve in fighting stronger opponents.**

 **Finally, Sailors Varuna and Quaoar manage to defeat the hated Kitoss before finding other people to help.**

 **Send a review and see you on the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23: Extraordinary Confronts (4)

_**A/N**_ : **Next chapter is up. This weekend is going to be my birthday, so this is a cue to celebrate.**

* * *

 _ **Javits Center/Outside**_

 **(Cue God of War 3 –** _ **Rage of Sparta**_ **)**

The battle between Sailor Saturn, Uratoh, and Kratos wages in struggle against the titanic Kronos, despite all the Endlaves in this area are destroyed. Kratos is still running across Kronos' gigantic arm and slashes through bits of his hardened skin with his blades. The Ghost of Sparta leaps in about to attack Kronos' forehead, but the Titan grabs him, crushes Kratos a bit before he swallows the Spartan whole. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn and Uratoh are dismayed when Kratos gets devoured by the monster.

Kronos evilly laughs while raising his arms in the sky, "Now you will be digested inside me, Spartan! Just like Zeus and his siblings!"

At first, Kronos feels victorious of seemly killing one opponent. However, Kronos feels that he has a stomach pain as his hands covers his stomach. Suddenly, the Blades of Exile burst out and slashes through Kronos' outer skin, like a burning blade cutting through. Kratos slowly escapes outside and is covered in Kronos' blood. The molten intestines are seen through Kronos's stomach.

"AAARRRGHH!" Kronos covers his stomach to hold his parts, "DAMN YOU MORTAL!"

Kratos grabs hold with his blades through Kronos' skin and yells to Sailor Saturn, "THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!"

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn powers-up as her armor converts to gold. She's transformed into Golden Saturn. She turns to Uratoh and watches her bumrush the wounded Kronos.

"Wait!" Golden Saturn pleaded to her clone.

"I won't let you steal the honor of this kill from me!" Uratoh jumps up and throws her glaive at Kronos.

However, Kronos catches the glaive and breaks it.

"Oh crap..." Uratoh muttered.

Kronos quickly one-shots Uratoh and vaporizes her. This distraction allows Golden Saturn to fly up and brandish her Silence Glaive. She calls upon her spirit animal, Thanatos, a black lichen horse with yellow glowing eyes (which are just fireflies). She slashes and hacks off Krono's arms with ease. She then swings her Silence Glaive, summoning and throwing a purple sphere made of destructive energies. The sphere collides with Kronos and instantly wipes him out.

 **(End Theme)**

Golden Saturn lands riding on Thanatos, "We did it." She looks over Uratoh's remains, "Except her. Can't believe she gave her life the way she did." She then turns to Kratos, "Do I really remind you of Pandora?"

Kratos calmly nods, "Yes, I believe so child."

After they slay the Titan, both Kratos and Saturn are heading to the city in helping other allies from Da'ath's forces.

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 -** _ **Track 3**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXIII**_

 _ **Extraordinary Confrontations (Part IV)**_

* * *

 _ **Javits Center/Inside**_

 **(Cue Neurotech - Infra Versus Ultra -** _ **03 The Longest Time**_ **)**

Back inside the convention, the fight continues with Anime Shield and their allies against Makishima and the three _Toonami_ villains.

TOM, Coulson, and Moltar take on Swayzak. Alucard, the unkillable vampire, decides to challenge the Intruder. Haruhi and Luffy face Orcelot. Akane and Spike are fending off Makishima. By this point, the Anime Shield team is wearing down the _Toonami_ villains.

The Intruder crawls over to attack Alucard while shooting out tendrils. Alucard opens fire on the blob monster and notices his bullets piercing through its soft body.

"Interesting your body's soft and easily to pierce. But, you're not unkillable like me." Alucard remarked.

The Intruder responds with tendrils to grab Alucard. The vampire throws hits red coat as a decoy as the creature pulled and devoured the coat. Alucard takes out his Jackal and shoots a round that pierces a hole through the blob. The bullet hits a canister of liquid nitrogen. Alucard notices the Blob moving away from the frozen air spewing out.

"See? You're not unkillable if you're avoiding that with dear life." Alucard aims for the canister, "Say goodbye."

Alucard fires and makes the liquid nitrogen canister explode. The canister releases a large amount of liquid nitrogen that freezes up the Intruder ice solid.

Alucard smirks, "That'll do."

"No, the vampire's stopped the Intruder?!" Swayzak cried out.

"And the rest of y'all are gonna fall like dominoes." TOM shoots Swayzak with his laser gun.

Swayzak gets blasted, "No, this wasn't how it was supposed to do down!"

Coulson shoots Swayzak with a virus buster, "You're plans just went up in smoke."

"Swayzak, you've been terminated." Moltar fires his cannon and blows up Swayzak.

Swayzak cries his final words, "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Haruhi jumps over Orcelot Rex and hits him in the back with a palm strike. She injects him with a computer virus that neutralizes him.

Orcelot stops moving, "What have you done to me?!"

"Just screwed around with your programming. You can thank my friend Nagato Yuki for that." Haruhi explained to the bounty hunter.

"CURSE YOU!" Orcelot bellowed.

Luffy interjects, "Thanks, Haruhi! I'll take it from here! I'd move though!"

"He's all yours, rubber man!" Haruhi hops aside.

Orcelot, unable to move, just watches Luffy power-up into Third Gear. He winds up his right hand and makes his fist grow bigger than this whole body. His giant fist turns black and hardens. Luffy is seen smiling deviously.

"WAIT, NO!" Orcelot pleaded.

Luffy smiles, "See ya!"

The pirate connects his _**Gum Gum Elephant Gun**_ with Orcelot and makes him explode.

Haruhi gives a thumbs up, "Nicely done, rubber guy!"

Makishima and Spike continue fighting toe-to-toe. Spike goes for a kick that Makishima counters. Makishima catches Spike's foot and prepares to punch his gut. Spike uppercuts Makishima's jaw. Dazed, Makishima turns around and is greeted with Akane's Dominator point blank.

"It's over, Makishima! Your crew is gone. Now turn yourself in!" Akane ordered the white-haired man.

Spike is impressed, "You really know how to handle things when you get serious."

"Comes with the territory dealing with scum like him." Akane responded.

Makishima grins on the other hand, "Me scum? And who said about those fools being my crew? They were just my pawns... a means to an end."

"The hell are you implying?" Spike questioned.

Makishima slams his hand on the ground as weird circles forms on his body. Akane and Spike are surprised with this development.

"Did you think I'd return without enhancements? After Yuu and his colleagues revived me, they incorporated new abilities into me, including the power to assimilate others! Let me demonstrate."

Makishima lifts his hands as he beckons the remains of the _Toonami_ villains. Swayzak's pieces get assimilated into him first. Then Orcelot Rex's remains gets absorbed into his being. Finally, what's left of the Intruder gets added to Makishima.

Akane is horrified, "Oh god..."

"So, what?! Guess we can expect you to veil some super transformation to kick our asses?!" Spike yelled at him.

Makishima finishes absorbing the _Toonami_ villains, "No, quite the contrary. I stay who I am. I don't need such cliche super forms to beat you. Not when I can do this."

Makishima converts his right hand into an Intruder tendril and attempts to grab Akane.

"Get back!" Akane converts her Dominator into an Exterminator.

She shoots at Makishima, who takes the blast and explodes. However, the Intruder blob mass emerges and reassembles Makishima back to normal.

Makishima pops his neck, "That wasn't very nice. But, I'll pack you back in kind."

Makishima shoots the blob arm at Akane again, to which Akane drops her Exterminator and loses will to fight. However, Spike steps in front of Akane and takes the tendril, which pierces through his chest. Makishima yanks it out and looks apathetically at Akane catching Spike.

"Spike! You saved me?!" Akane shouted.

The dying Spike grins, "Of course... hey, kid... can't let our newest recruit die on her first mission..." Spike then looks up and sees an image of a certain woman, "Julia... is that you?"

"SPIKE!" Akane yelled.

TOM, Coulson, Moltar, Alucard, Haruhi, and Luffy confront Makishima. The white-haired man just turns and maintains his apathetic demeanor.

"Are you going to attempt to avenge him? You're welcome to try." Makishima taunted.

"You killed the guy I share a voice with!" TOM angrily yelled at the philosophical psychopath.

"Yes, and you'll be joining him." Makishima stated.

Coulson comments, "Don't think there's a heaven for robots."

"You're not helping, Coulson." TOM is miffied.

Haruhi cries out, "Hello, he's attacking us right now!"

Makishima shoots blob-like tendrils at the group. They manage to dodge. TOM, Coulson, and Moltar open fire on the now seemingly invulnerable Makishima. Haruhi bumrushes Makishima in the rear and tries to hijack him with Nagato's virus.

"A nice attempt, but the Orcelot part of me has adapted to that virus. It won't work on me." Makishima uses a force push that knocks Haruhi away.

"Come take me on, you bastard!" Luffy bites into his black hand and converts into his Fourth Gear, a recent power acquired in his fight with Doflamingo.

Makishima watches Luffy grow ten times bigger than him and inflating with a muscular stature. The coating around Luffy resemble wispy ends from flames.

Luffy bellows, "Come get some!"

Makishima comments, "Impressive, pirate. If I hadn't already assimilated my pawns, I would be dead now, but..."

Luffy hits Makishima with an earth-shattering blow to his body. However, Makishima's body stands still and his calm demeanor remains. Luffy notices orange lines leaking out of Makishima and spreading into his body.

"You've activated Swayzak's viral power." Makishima explained, "I've converted his programming, which now allows me to neutralize not just machines but biological beings. Your body's about to shut down as we speak."

"No... that was cheap..." Luffy powers down and shrinks into Mini-Luffy, "Crap..."

The Straw Pirate then falls exhausted and unconscious.

"Oh crap! Rubber guy!" Haruhi rushes towards him.

"Like I have any qualms about butchering you! Human or not!" Alucard unloads rounds on Makishima.

The shots tear through Makishima's body, but each time he regenerates. Makishima dashes over to Alucard and dodges his shots. He shoots out a tendril and disarms Alucard. Makishima then uses Alucard's own Jackal on the vampire, blowing off both his arms and left leg.

Alucard laughs evilly, "You show absolutely no mercy, human! I like that!"

Makishima stands over Alucard's body and blows his head off, "Thank you for the compliments, vampire."

He shoots Alucard's body remains and grinds him down to a bloody pool. Makishima turns as Moltar advances on him.

"You're not taking anymore of our team!" Moltar shoots a Zorak-faced rocket at him.

Makishima dodges the rocket and lunges at Moltar. He lifts Moltar up and activates Swayzak's viral power.

"But, I'm afraid you're about to leave us now." Makishima declared his sentence to him.

"MOLTAR!" TOM yelled.

TOM and Coulson run over to save Moltar. However, Makishima sucks the life out of Moltar and kills him. He throws Moltar's body into TOM.

Sara looks on from her computer, "TOM!"

"This has gone far enough, Makishima!" Coulson shoots at Makishima.

Makishima dodges and runs into the man. Makishima punches and dazes Coulson. Coulson tries to punch him, but his fist gets caught in the Intruder's mouth that opens up inside Makishima's chest. The blob mouth tears off Coulson's left hand, reflecting the Season 2 finale of _Agents of Shield_ , which Coulson lost that same hand.

Coulson yells in agony and fall to his knees. He gets kicked down by Makishima and looks at the handless, bloody stump that used to be his hand.

"Coulson, no!" TOM shouted.

"Guess it's all on me." Haruhi steps up to confront Makishima, "You sure you want to mess with a god?"

Makishima remains calm and composed, "You a god? Then by all means pass judgment on me."

Haruhi snaps her fingers and a giant mallet with the word _'_ _ **Judgment**_ ' appears in her hands.

Haruhi evilly smirks, "Be careful what you wish for, you just got it."

As Haruhi swings her mallet at Makishima, Alucard's remains slowly but surely regenerate.

Akane stops crying over Spike and closes his eyes. She picks up her Dominator and faces Makishima's direction.

"Spike... I'm not letting your sacrifice be in vain." Akane readies her Dominator, "Makishima, we're settling this now!"

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Koreatown**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell: Battlecry –** _ **Cannon In D Minor**_ **)**

In Koreantown, the group (Klein, Agil, Mika Hayashi the Chimera, Hayata the Chimera, Ier the Blood Mars, Suzaku & Murugu, Rando, Noah Kaiba, and Madeira) are still fighting the Yonbi no Basan. Suzaku decides to fuse with Murugu to become a super-state called Super Suzaku, with an electrical aura alongside wearing Murugu's feathered armor. Rando powers up as his hair becomes blond called Super Rando with an electrical aura.

Mika takes her frustrations to Rando and Suzaku, "You two decided to go all out? And you two couldn't have done so from the start?!"

"Show-offs, aren't they?" Hayata rolled his eyes.

Super Suzaku retorts to the two Chimeras, "Oh be silence, you alien hybrids. Feast on the ultimate power of the strongest Saint Beast!"

Rando smiles, "I think I'm in the mood for roast chicken."

Klein and Agil begin to back off for a moment to recover.

"Man, it's going to take a while to beat that chicken." Klein groaned.

"You tell me, we need some kind of a miracle." Agil stated.

Mika said to Klein and Agil, "Then you two recover, we'll take it from here."

"Maybe the giant walking tree can do the work for us?" Ier wondered.

Madeira engages Yonbi and throws wooden spikes at it. Yonbi dodges the incoming wooden spikes and flaps wings hard, sending the wooden spikes back toward the Chimeras, the Super Demons, the MMO players, Noah and Ier. They quickly dodge the sharp wood projectiles.

"Hey, watch where you're shooting!" Mika shouted.

Noah said to Mika, "He's sending our wooden friend's attacks back at us, genius. Don't blame the Taiyoukai."

Suddenly, they turn and sense to see a holy light from behind. Can it be what Agil said about a miracle. The light reveals to be a young woman with an innocent courageous face, short golden hair, white armor with greenish-blue clothing underneath, a winged helmet, and boots.

"Wait, I remember you!" Klein pointed out.

"Yes, I am Skuld of Alfheim Online, me and my Norn sisters are sent by the game realm to the real world." Skuld (ALO) re-introduced.

Speaking of these Norn sisters, two long-blonde haired woman with blue dresses appear besides Skuld (ALO). The taller one is Urd (ALO), while the shorter one is Verdandi (ALO).

"Yes, we came here since Da'ath becomes too great for them to handle." Verdandi (ALO) explained the situation.

Mika takes it by surprise, "Wait?! Your names are Skuld, Verdandi, and Urd?!"

"They're obviously different from the ones from our world, Mika." Hayata said to her.

"Yes, these three are from the ALO MMO." Noah agreed.

"Nice." Agil then said to Skuld (ALO), "And you're not related to the real deal?"

Skuld (ALO) answers to him, "Indeed, I have yet to meet Lady Hel's daughter, though I'm not sure to comprehend her nature."

"Oh boy, wait until you meet the Skuld, Verdandi, and Urd in our world." Mika said to the Norn sister before focusing her attention to ALO Skuld, "Our Skuld especially is nothing like you."

"But, we must focus in helping these people against the Bijuu." Urd (ALO) stated.

Skuld (ALO) draws out a sword and shield, then calls forth a partner she's borrowing from Asgard, the golden rooster with tuffs of soot-red feathers named Gullinkambi. Urd (ALO) calls another borrowed partner, which is a rooster hawk with a few white feathers named Vidofnir/Vedrfolnir. Verdandi (ALO) calls her borrowed partner, who is a gray rooster named Fjalar. The three roosters are crowing out in battle signals.

"Whoa three rooster?!" Klein cried out and turns to Skuld (ALO), "Sweet, I'm gonna fight by your side then!"

Skuld (ALO) warmly smiles at Klein, "Fine by me."

"Ok, so they can summon roosters. Just what we need, more fowl." Hayata commented.

Noah corrects him, "They're not just roosters, fool. They're the ones that signal the coming of Ragnarok."

"Well, I didn't know that." Hayata learned this information.

Then, Skuld (ALO) charges to jump and slashes at Yonbi with a holy strike, with Gullinkambi backing up the pseudo-Valkyrie/Norn by pecking at the Bijuu's hide. Urd (ALO) and Verdandi (ALO) fire white holy magic at the Bijuu. Both Vidofnir and Fjalar jump to peck at Yonbi as well. Klein and Agil attack the Bijuu's legs once again. This distracting him long enough for the others to make a move.

Super Suzaku, Super Rando, Madeira, and Ier keep the Yonbi no Basan busy while the good guys converse with the ALO Norn sisters. Ier launches fire arrows at the giant fowl demon. Super Suzaku blasts Yonbi's side with a charged electric beam. Super Rando punches all over Yonbi and shoots it with a _**Demon Gun**_. Madeira falls right on top of Yonbi to hold it down, but Yonbi slips out of reach only to get blasted by Ier's fireballs.

Mika summons her giant fan and imbues with green Rajita energy. She makes spike grow out of her fan and throws it, cutting open the Yonbi's chest. Hayata jumps up with a fist covered with metal and smashes Yonbi's face. Noah sends a greenish orb of light, the Divine Ring, and blasts the Bijuu fowl with it. The Bijuu fires a streamline fire blast that connect with Noah.

"Damn it all! No... looks like I'm done for!" Noah gets blasted away by Yonbi's flames.

"Noah!" Hayata cried out.

Mika begins to wonder, "Won't Seto be sad to hear both his daddy and step brother were KIA."

"I doubt he'd be mourning for either of them." Hayata answered.

Madeira converts right arm into a sharp wooden blade and shoves it through Yonbi's side. The Yonbi retaliates and expels flames that engulf Madeira. Madeira, in spite of being burned, still lunges at Yonbi and holds onto him. Ier absorbs some of the stray flames the fowl fired off.

"I've taken care some of the flames." Ier had her job done.

Mika cries out, "He's holding him steady for us attack!"

Hayata said to the two Demons, "You better take it, you two!"

"Don't need to tell us that, boy." Super Rando growled.

Super Suzaku then said to Yonbi, "Time to show you who's on top of the food chain!"

Mika swings her fan around and sends a green projectile that slices into Yonbi. Super Rando charges enough Youki to fire a demon blast. Super Suzaku forges a massive ball of electricity and converts into an arrow, shooting out his _**Super Prism Storm of Torment**_. The demons' attacks blast Yonbi away for good as well as taking out Madeira, who sacrificed himself.

Super Suzaku speaks to Madeira in respect, "Taiyoukai, your sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"Same with Noah." Hayata said.

Mika said to Super Suzaku and Super Rando, "Oh yeah, we did it! Gimmie five, you two!"

Super Suzaku and Super Rando look at the Chimera girl very awkwardly. She grabs their hands and high fives them anyway.

"Ok, now I'm in a better mood!" Mika cheered.

"Don't celebrate soon, half-alien. I sense the other Bijuu are still active." Super Suzaku warned.

Super Rando seriously said, "We just lost three people. One of us could be next if we're not careful."

"He's right." Ier added.

Hayata said to Agil, Klein, and the ALO Norn sisters, "Are you still with us?"

"If you are, then it's good for us." Mika points ahead, "We got more ground to cover."

The SAO group nods at Hayata and Mika's responses, to which they then leave the area to fight of the rest of the invading forces.

* * *

At the other side, the fight with the group (Silica & Pina, Lizbeth, Dai-Valkyrie Eris, Larry Stonebagel the Chimera, Sailor Sire, Witchblade Sakura, and Okanim the Blood Venus) against Nibi no Nekomata continues. Then, Silica, Lizbeth and Pina notice two figures from the roof.

Silica gulps, "Is that a giant ape?!"

"Along with another cat?" Lizbeth questioned.

That's right, arriving late are two demons: the Taiyoukai named Yeti, and Loki Nekomata.

"That's not just any ape. It's one of the Taiyoukai lords!" Eris called out.

"And that cat is a nekomata. But, I forgot his name." Larry doesn't recognized.

Loki is miffed, "Stupid half-alien, how can you forgot my name is Loki?! Loki Nekomata is my name, don't forget it!"

"Look, there's three Lokis in this story. Gets kinda confusing." Larry said.

"Not if you just add Nekomata, or just an N if you're that damn stupid!" Loki exclaimed.

Yeti growls toward Nibi no Nekomata, "Come, nekomata, a battle awaits us."

Loki looks down at Nibi as his eyes turn to hearts, "Oooh wow! She's a hot neko!"

Yeti picks up Loki N and throws him on his shoulder. He jumps off building and lands with a resounding crash.

"Heads up, we got a giant ape at 12 o' clock!" Okanim alerted.

Sire said to Okanim, "Relax, apparently us going to help us."

Okanim said in relieved, "Oh, that does change things!"

Witchblade Sakura sees Yeti and Loki N, "Whoa, he's a big one."

Witchblade telepaths with Sakura, _"Big enough to turn the tide of this battle."_

Nibi no Nekomata hisses at the sight of Yeti. The white-furred arctic simian bellows loudly and slaps his chest hard. He bumrushes Nibi and attempts to catch her. The giant Nekomata jumps out of reach and sends red flamed projectiles that burn Yeti's back.

Loki N panics and plays hop scotch with the incoming red flames. "I think she likes me! She's definitely in heat if I'm here!"

Dai-Valkyrie Eris flies up and tosses her lasso at the Nekomata. She tried to ensnare Nibi's two tails, but the Nekomata lobs blue projectiles that hit Eris hard. Larry jumps up and catches Eris while throwing cards infused with psionic energy. The cards explode on the Nekomata, but only irritate it. She expels blue flames that keep Larry and Eris at bay.

"Thanks, Larry, but I got this." Eris calls upon Zephyr the falcon.

Zephyr reappears and lands on Eris' back. "Need my wings to guide you around?"

"If you would, buddy." Eris said.

Zephyr nods, "You got it!"

Zephyr turns into a pair of glider wings for Eris to maneuver her flight more efficiently. Eris flies up to attack Nibi again. The Nekomata gets preoccupied fighting off Okanim, Sire, and Witchblade Sakura. Okanim ties up Nibi's tails with a chain and pulls hard. Sire throws her own lasso to tie up Nibi's head. As the two tie down the Nekomata, Witchblade Sakura bumrushes the demon cat and brandishes a retractable blade on her right arm. She delivers a lightning fast slash across Nekomata's face, blinding it on one eye. Witchblade Sakura then slashes across Nibi's chest.

Witchblade Sakura licks the Nibi's blood from her blade, "Mmmm, the taste of blood is turning me on harder. The urge to tear this demon kitty up is rising."

Nekomata slowly rises and prepares to expel a fiery mouth blast. Witchblade Sakura sends four tendrils from her hair and ties Nibi up with them. She then lifts right arm and forges a dark energy ball.

"Now die!" Witchblade Sakura yelled.

The Witchblade use and Nekomata blast each other with exact timing. They become briefly locked in a small beam struggle until the Nekomata sneaks a trail of blue flames. Witchblade Sakura withdraws her attack and jumps over the flames. Nibi tears off the ropes that Okanim and Sire have been using. The Nekomata jumps up and slashes Witchblade Sakura several times. While the Witchblade user tries to guard herself, Nibi swings her two tails and swats Witchblade Sakura to the ground.

"We're not done yet!" Sire cried out.

As Sire lunges over to attack the Nekomata, the Nibi turns and one-shots Sire with a blue-flamed blast. Sire screams as she gets vaporized.

"Damn it!" Eris glides over and lands a kick to the Nekomata's face.

The Nekomata gets knocked back some and seems fazed. The Nekomata recovers fast and swings its tails at Eris. Eris flies up and dodges, unleashing a wind attack. The Nibi dodges and jumps up headbutting Eris. The Nekomata then spins around and slams its two tails over Eris, sending her falling to the ground.

"Eris!" Larry hurries over to grab her.

The Nekomata lands and sets sights on Larry. Before she can finish Larry and Eris, Yeti picks up the Nibi and slams her onto a truck. Yeti pounds his chest and proceeds to attack the Nekomata.

Larry sighs, "That was close."

"I can still fight... let me at that stupid cat!" Eris sits up but favors her arm.

"Take it easy, you just got tossed several hundred feet from the ground!" Larry worried.

"Us Senshi can take a crap load of punishment. I'll be fine. And apparently, this Sakura can take punishment, too..." Eris sees Witchblade Sakura getting up, "Well as long as she has that Witchblade."

Okanim watches the Nekomata and Yeti clash through the city block. "Man, no way I can compete with that."

The Nekomata coils into a ball and ignites herself in flames. She launches herself and barrels right through Yeti's chest, opening up a giant hole. Yeti bellows and crashes to the ground. Loki N falls off and crashes into a trash bin.

"Hey, watch the landing, you dumb ape!" Loki N pokes his head out and sees Yeti's dying, "Yo, get up! Demon apes are supposed to be stronger than nekomatas! You aren't gonna let her walk all over ya?!"

Yeti draws his final breaths and dies from severe blood loss as well as burns from Nekomata's flames.

"Hey, Yeti! Yeti! Wake up! You still got a fight to finish!" Loki N yelled.

Loki N falls into grief. He turns and sees Nibi heading straight for the others.

"Ok, you can forget us ever getting together! Are you listening?!" Loki N growled.

 **(End Theme)**

After Silica sees that her allies are overwhelmed by the Nibi, she has had enough and takes matters to her own hands.

"No, I'm not letting any of my friends to die!"

 **(Cue Lacuna Coil –** _ **Without Fear**_ **)**

A light blue aura begins to stir around the young MMO player and her little dragon partner, to which Silica and Pina both cry out as the aura engulfs them.

"Ayano Keiko?!" Lizbeth exclaimed.

As Silica's older friend witness the newfound ability, the aura begins to dim down. Lizbeth is surprise to see a young adult appearance of Silica. Silica becomes taller, her pigtails become braided down to her shoulders, her red outfit becomes slightly revealing, and wears a white cape; making her reminded of Princess Katia from the Nintendo Gamecube video game, _Lost Kingdoms_. _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ is literally reference to that underrated game. Pina standing by her side has grown into an adult size feathered dragon, which has traits similar to the Silver Dragon from _Final Fantasy IX_.

Eris, Larry, Witchblade Sakura, and Okanim are shocked at Silicia's adult form.

"Whoa, somebody did some growing up!" Eris said in surprise.

"Yeah, no kidding." Larry muttered.

Witchblade Sakura takes notice, "So the little squirt has a secret form?"

Okanim gawks at Pina, "That dragon pet of hers even grew!"

Silica begins to turn to Lizbeth and speaks in a deep and nubile voice.

"Don't worry, let me handle the kitty cat." Silica winked.

Lizbeth gawks, "What the heck?!"

Silica then summons a bunch of fictional dragon characters on her side: Garchomp, Hacksaurus (Dragon Quest), X'rphan the White Wyrm (Sword Art Online), and Nargacuga (Monster Hunter). They are all female. This has make Lizbeth feel amaze, but becomes jealous due to Silica's looks surpasses her beauty in wanting to have Kirito.

Silica orders Pina and her summons, "Come on girls, let's take down that sucker."

The dragons comply with their female master's order as they charge at the two-tailed feline Bijuu. Silica even hops on Pina to join in the action. Hacksaurus attacks with her battle axe. Garchomp uses her _**Dragon Rush**_ to strike through the Bijuu. X'rphan fires her frost breath to slow down the Bijuu's movements. The Nargacuga leaps and slashes with her bladed wings. Pina flies and delivers an _**Aerial Slash**_ from her wings to damage Nibi.

Upon seeing Silica and her familiars in action, Eris is the first to get reinvigorated for the fight.

"Ok, that does it! If she's fighting that thing, I want in, again!" Eris exclaimed.

Larry backs the Senshi up, "Count me in. I might not keep up with you, but I can distract that cat."

Witchblade Sakura said to Eris, "I'll give you support."

"Thanks." Eris nodded.

As Eris and Witchblade Sakura fly off to attack Nekomata from air, Larry and Okanim implement ground-based attacks. Lizbeth joins Larry and Okanim. Eris flies down and bombards Nibi with wind attacks. Witchblade Sakura shoots fiery energy beams from her right hand. Nekomata gets hit from all sides.

"Stay on it, y'all! Don't give it time to recover!" Eris warned her teammates.

Amidst the attacks, Nibi manages to lunge forward and expels a fire blast toward Silica. However, Eris flies down to save her, but then Larry throws himself and takes the heated blast. Larry yells out in pain and gets blasted to the side.

"LARRY!" Eris shouted.

"Oh no!" Lizbeth cried out.

Silica mutters, "He... he saved me?!"

Pina defends Silicia along with Garchomp, Hacksaurus, X'rphan the White Wyrm, and Nargacuga.

Eris flies over to catch Larry and sets him down. She grabs his hand and sees he's been burned badly by the Nekomata's attack.

Larry said in his dying breath, "Hey now... don't cry... you're a tough gal, right?"

Eris tears up, "Larry, don't...!"

"C'mon, you can handle a big demon cat... use my sacrifice to give you the push you need..." Larry muttered to her.

Eris whimpers and grabs Larry's hand. They kiss as Larry passes away. Eris' eyes flood with tears. She then sets Larry down and stands, turning around giving the Nekomata a fierce look.

"Now you've gone and pissed me off!" Eris said to Nekomata.

Suddenly, a flash of golden light flares over Dai-Valkyrie Eris' green armor, converting it to pure gold. Eris feels ten times as strong as before. She has become Golden Eris.

"This is for you, Larry." Eris stated.

Meanwhile, the Nekomata wards off Silica & her familiars, Lizbeth, and Okanim. Loki N finally joins in and unleashes slash-like strikes that hit Nibi's face. Nibi growls and hisses at Loki N.

Loki N comprehends Nibi's growls, "Yeah? Well, screw you, too!"

Witchblade Sakura, now consumed with ecstasy, powers-up and unlocks her second-level form. She gray armor converts into red and purple enhanced body armor, her eyes turn purple/pink, and her hair extends further out while changing to crimson.

Witchblade Sakura devilish smirk, "The fanfic author who wrote my story didn't go as far as he wanted, and lost interest in Naruto. So, here's what could've been for the final battle in that fic. The second-stage Witchblade form."

Okanim gawks, "Whoa, what the hell?!"

Witchblade Sakura sees Golden Eris fly past her, "We'll see who gets to kill it!"

Withcblade Sakura rushes forward in attempt to catch up to Golden Eris. However, the golden-clad Kuiper proves to be much faster and moves so fast she turns into a golden streak of light. She plows through Nekomata's left side. She punches a hole through the Nekomata and mortally wounds it. The Nekomata responds by shooting red flames. The flames just fizzle as they hit Golden Eris. Distracted by Golden Eris, the Nibi leaves itself open for the others to attack.

"Get her while she's distracted!" Silica exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Lizbeth cried out.

Silica & Pina, the other familiars, Lizbeth, Loki N, and Okanim launch attacks all over Nibi.

"Go for it, Pina!" Silica said to her partner.

As Pina knocks Nekomata over, this grants Witchblade Sakura an opening to stab its head.

"You're finished!" Witchblade Sakura said of delivering the killing blow.

But, the Nibi, the tough Nekomata he is, prepares to fire a blast at the Witchblade user.

"You're finished!" Golden Eris covers herself in golden light while saying the same dialogue.

Golden Eris then spins herself into a tornado, forming her _**Galactic Tornado**_ , slams into the Nibi, and annihilates it. Golden Eris undoes her spinning and stands victoriously, making Witchblade Sakura somewhat miffed.

 **(End Theme)**

"I almost had that stupid demon cat!" Witchblade Sakura is miffed at the Senshi.

Witchblade telepaths with Sakura, teasing her, _"Heh, gotta admit Sailor Eris knows how to get it done!"_

Witchblade Sakura yells to Witchblade, "Whose side are you on, dick?!"

Okanim watches Sakura shouting at herself, "Hey, why are you talking to yourself?"

"Bet staying with Sasuke has driven her nutso." Lizbeth admitted that even she finds Sasuke a jerk.

Golden Eris walks over to Larry and picks him up. "That was for you, Larry."

She then talks to Silica, "Thank you for turning things around."

Silica smiles with Pina nuzzling her, "Your welcome. I'm getting the hang of my new body here."

"Yeah, whatever you say here." Lizbeth rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Chinatown/Other Sections**_

 **(Cue Sawano Hiroyuki –** _ **Destiny**_ **)**

At the other sections of Chinatown is where the groups are facing the four Bijuus, yet their round against them is nearly close.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, Kakashi, Killer B, Otokam the Blood Jupiter, Relam the Thunder Bird Taiyoukai, and BaiDevamon are fighting Rokubi no Raijuu. The Raijuu ran while channeling lightning that cackles through its feet to strike its opponents.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, Kakashi, Killer B, Otokam, Relam, and BaiDevamon evade the lightning charged blasts created by the Rokubi. Otokam, being her bull-headed self, decides to challenge Rokubi to a test of strength.

"Ain't no way I'm running from a thunder puppy!" Otokam cried out.

Otokam bumrushes Rokubi no Raijuu. The Rokubi claps its feet down and unleashes two thunder bolts.

Jupiter warns her clone, "Whoa, hold on! Stop!"

"Man, that crazy woman gonna get it now!" Killer B yelled.

Otokam dodges the thunder bolts and charges lightning in her hands. She plunges both lightning-charged fists into Rokubi's face, which manages to daze him. However, the two thunder bolts that he fired return and blast Otakam in the back. Otokam gets electrocuted to death and falls.

"Don't any of you make the same mistake she did!" BaiDevamon warned the group.

Kakashi nods, "Duly noted."

The group surround the Rokubi no Raijuu. Jupiter sees her Blood Senshi clone laying dead and growls.

Jupiter shouts to Rokubi, "All right, you want a real challenger?!"

With that, Jupiter's green armor turns gold and she transforms into Golden Jupiter. Kakashi, Killer B, and BaiDevamon are impressed with Sailor Jupiter's grand transformation.

"You three keep him busy! I've got something to put this dog to sleep!" Jupiter ordered.

Killer B said to Kakashi and BaiDevamon, "Yo, you heard the lady! Let's take this dog down!"

Jupiter offers to Relam, "Think you can send lightning to me?"

"Whatever needed to defeat this Bijuu scum." Relam scoffed.

Kakashi charges toward Rokubi no Raijuu and activates his _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ , which he then utilizes a variation _**Kamui**_ to warp around Rokubi's left front leg. The Rokubi realizes Kakashi's tactic and shifts to the side. Rokubi fires lightning bolts from its six tails and aims for Kakashi. BaiDevamon summons steel projectiles to stop the lightning blasts.

"Hey, puppy demon! Up here!" Killer B expels ink from his mouth and baths it all over Rokubi, "Hah, can't see huh?!"

The blinded Rokubi thrashes about, swinging its tails and shoot stray lightning blasts.

"Whoops, didn't mean to do that!" Killer B said.

Kakashi interjects, "I'll subdue it!"

However, the Rokubi could still use its other senses. His heightened hearing and smell let him avoid Kakashi and BaiDevamon's attacks. Rokubi discharges lightning toward Kakashi. The Copy Ninja defends himself using a _**Kaumi Lightning Cutter**_ to slice through Rokubi's lightning blast. Rokubi stomps its feet and discharges lightning through the ground.

"Hey, you finished?!" Killer B asked Golden Jupiter and summons Samehada, the former weapon of Akatsuki member Kisame, "Eat this, yo!"

He then slams the Samehada over the Raijuu's head. Golden Jupiter gathers plentiful lightning through Mjolnir. She swings the majestic hammer and lowers her view on Rokubi.

Thanks to Relam's super-charged thunder bolts, Golden Jupiter gathers plentiful lightning through Mjolnir. She swings the majestic hammer and lowers her view on Rokubi.

Golden Jupiter smirks, "Let's finish this!"

Taking a dive downward, Golden Jupiter plows through the surges of lightning fired by Rokubi. Killer B, Kakashi, and BaiDevamon move away, allowing Golden Jupiter to send a _**Cosmic Mjolnir's Blast**_ down on the Rokubi. Rokubi gets one-shotted quickly by Golden Jupiter.

"Yeah, great shot!" Killer B cheered.

BaiDevamon gives its congrats, "Well done, Sailor Jupiter."

"Could've done it better myself." Kakashi stated.

Relam scoffs, "Where's my credit? Whatever."

"Sure you could." Golden Jupiter lands with them, "If my golden power and Mjolnir could do that to a Bijuu, I wonder how it'd do against one of Da'ath's higher powers."

"We won't know 'til we find out, right, babe?" Killer B asked.

Golden Jupiter sighs, "Babe? I'm a married woman now." She shows Killer B her wedding ring, "Nice try trying to hit on me, though."

Killer B scratches his head, "Sorry, me and the octo-bull just got an affinity for thunder ladies."

"Perhaps you'll have a chance to turn into the Gyuki." Kakashi said to Killer B.

"Yep, there's still more areas to cover. I can sense those other Bijuu. It's looking rough for the others." Golden Jupiter presses Mjolnir to her forehead, allowing to her to view the battles, "C'mon, get into gear, guys!"

* * *

Dai-Valkyrie Haumea, Tristan Taylor, Gaara, Rock Lee, and EbonDevamon continues fighting Ichibi no Shukaku. The folklore Shukaku stomps his front legs for bursts of rock slides come out of the ground at them while destroying some buildings.

Tristan dodges the rock walls, "Well, this is getting better, isn't it?!"

"I can break these walls! Just watch!" Rock Lee jumps up and kicks a rock wall, shattering it, "See?!"

Haumea claps, "Whoo nicely done, Lee!"

"Come, let's focus, everyone." Gaara reminded the group.

EbonDevamon returns looking winded. "I did my best to weather that monster's attacks and softened its body with my mist. That armadillo demon is keeping that monster busy."

"Thanks, EbonDevamon!" Tristan said and talks to Haumea, "Now, Vivian, this is our last shot. Think you and Gaara can manage to make a big sand ball to crush him?"

"Sure!" Haumea nodded and turns to Gaara, "Ready whenever you are!"

Ironclaw claws Shukaku's face. The Ichibi responds slamming his one tail over Ironclaw's head. Ironclaw curls up into a ball and protects himself from the tail slam. Gaara nods and rides on a sand construct on the way up. Haumea flies up following him. They head over to the folklore Ichibi no Shukaku. The one-tailed beast bellows and throws rocks at them using its tail like a catapult. Gaara and Haumea dodge the incoming rock projectiles. Tristan finds an opening on the Bijuu's softened body and stabs him on his left side. The Shukaku roars and shoves its arm over Tristan. Tristan barrel-rolls away from Shukaku's reach. Rock Lee then activates all the gates up to the seventh, allowing him to use a variation of Guy's _**Daytime Tiger**_ technique. Rock lee plows through Shukaku's body, causing him to topple over. Ironclaw rolls toward Ichibi and knocks him over.

"Here we go! You're up, Kazekage!" Haumea called out.

Gaara forms a monstrous sand arm and collects enough sand to form a giant ball. Haumea adds plentiful amount of sand to the now hardened and condensed sand ball. To prevent the Ichibi from evading, Gaara used his and borrowed Haumea's sand to form a sand pyramid, the _**Desert Layer Imperial Funeral Seal**_ , that covers the beast halfway.

"Take the sand ball now!" Gaara ordered the Senshi.

"Here I go!" The sand Senshi cried out.

Haumea then jumps up and kicks the sand ball into Ichibi no Shukaku. The sand ball crushes the Bijuu from within. The sand pyramid collapses into a sea of sand, unveiling the shattered remains of the Shukaku.

"Man, glad that's over!" Tristan said in relief.

EbonDevamon is hesitant to celebrate.

Rock Lee powers down and is too weak to move, "Is it over?"

"Whoo, we did it!" Haumea cheered.

Suddenly, a small rodent, a jerboa, appears on Haumea's left shoulder.

"Flint?" Haumea blinked.

Flint the jerboa said otherwise, "You really think it's over?"

Haumea gawks, "Come again?!"

"Hate to say it, but your little friend is right. Don't you feel its life force?" Gaara asked the group.

The others start to sense Shukaku's life hasn't faded like the other defeated folklore Bijuu.

* * *

Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, Obito, Selipa, and Suzie & AzuDevamon are holding off Yamata no Orochi.

Orochi's body scales and samurai helmets becomes golden similar to True Orochi from Okami as his power increase eight fold. Orochi's eight heads fire rounds of spewing flames, rocks, poisonous gas, light rays, thunderbolts, water guns, twister breaths, and darkness beams.

"He's transformed! AzuDevamon, can we not beat him?!" Suzie cried out.

AzuDevamon answers to its Tamer, "Of course, but we can't give up now, Suzie. Do you see the Uchiha's giving up?"

Suzie nods, "No, they aren't."

"They can help soften up that serpent. I'll be the one that delivers the final blow." Selipa forges a Youki sword.

Sasuke, Itachi, Obito, Madara, Anustes the Blood Pluto, and Draco are evading the True Orochi's varied elemental attacks. Anustes casts a _**Time Stop**_ technique to freeze the twister-spewing Orochi head. Draco dodges the light blasts spewed from another head.

"Orochi, your power is one to be feared, but I do not have fear for you!" Draco boasted.

Sasuke uses _**Chidori**_ to blast through the earth rocks being thrown at him. Spewing large quantities of water, Itachi dowses the flames with _**Water Release: Water Bullet Technique**_. Obito summons a slew of wooden spikes to stop the darkness beams. Madara uses _**Eternal Mangekyo**_ to stop and absorb most of True Orochi's attacks.

"By assuming his true form, Orochi has achieved power over all elements! But, the Uchiha pride shall never waver! Let's see how you stand to Susanoo's complete body!" Madara announced.

The aura of a giant blue humanoid garbed in samurai armor encapsulates over Uchiha Madara. The giant warrior summons two katanas and brandishes them. He then charges ahead readily attacking True Orochi. Susanoo brings one blade over the lightning-spewing head, but True Orochi rears that head back and uses his fire-spewing one to torch Susanoo. Susanoo raises his other katana to chop off the darkness-spewing head. True Orochi lunges at Susanoo and pushes him through a building.

Obito goes into Tobi mode, "Oooh, shouldn't we help him?!"

Itachi scoffs, "Drop the act, Obito. You're not Tobi anymore. Tobi hasn't been relevant for a long time."

"Shows how much you know!" Obito cried out.

"Enough, Obito. You were one-upped by the true Madara since he got revived. As a villain, you aren't relevant anymore." Sasuke said to him.

"And that's why I'm going back to what I do best!" Obito dances like an idiot.

"Want me to kill him, brother?" Itachi asked his younger brother.

Sasuke simply answers, "Don't waste your chakra."

Susanoo seizes another head, the earth-spewing one, and tears it off, leaving True Orochi with only six heads. True Orochi combines fire and lightning, which impacts Susanoo. A giant shockwave is created from the blast, almost sending Suzie away. AzuDevamon catches Suzie.

"Thanks, AzuDevamon!" Suzie exclaimed.

"Hang on tight!" AzuDevamon cried out.

Selipa forms a Youki aura that protects her from the shockwave, "Impressive power you got there, Orochi."

Suddenly, Madara realizes something not vaguely right. He notices True Orochi's body producing a golden cloak of light.

"No, he couldn't be doing what I think he could be doing!" Madara said in shock and warns the Uchihas, "He's calling forth the other Bijuu!"

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"Seems like Orochi intends to merge with the other folklore Bijuu." Itachi stated.

Suzie hears this, "No, this is bad!"

"Um, yeah very bad." AzuDevamon added.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Minato, Dai-Valkyrie Venus, and ZhuDevamon are fending Youko no Kyuubi. The Kyuubi unleashes another shockwave at his enemies.

The group evades the shockwave being fired at them. Dai-Valkyrie Venus, riding Cupid the Unicorn, takes flight avoiding the folklore Kyuuib's shockwave blast. ZhuDevamon does the same.

"Stay strong, everyone! This fox surely won't go down without a fight!" Venus encouraged and said to Naruto, "Think you can accommodate for us?"

Naruto nods, "Sure! All right, you might be the real folklore deal, but you haven't dealt with me and Kurama when we both go all out!"

Naruto forms Kurama's cloak and calls upon Kurama's Yang-half power.

"And I shall help." Minato forms his Kurama cloak and calls upon Kurama's Yin-half power.

"Let's do this, dad!" Naruto announced.

Minato adds, "Here we go!"

Naruto and Minato put their hands together. Their shared cloaks merge and expand. The images of Yin-Kurama and Yang-Kurama materialize behind them. The Youko no Kyuubi snarls and opens his mouth, charging up a large sphere of dark energy. Father and son then put their hands together to form a senjutsu-powered _**Rasengan**_ , now matching the Kyuubi's power.

Kurama telepaths with Naruto, _"Time to show who the real demon fox is, Naruto. Shove it up his ass!"_

"Right!" Naruto grinned.

Then, Naruto taps into another power source. A small bracelet, akin to the Witchblade's, is unveiled under Naruto's sleeve. This is the shard of the Witchblade that Naruto inherited from his friend, Sakura, that has allowed him access to the male portion of the Witchblade. It is the Excalibur. He channeled both Kurama's Excalibur's form in conjunction. Naruto's ninja attire is replaced with red and black enhanced armor, showing off his bare chest. Black armor now covered Naruto's arms. Red jewelry accessorized his armor. His yellow hair became dark orange. His hair was spiky and lengthened down his back. His Kurama cloak became darker gold.

Hinata blushes at the sight of Excalibur Naruto, "Oh wow... Naruto!"

Minato is impressed with his son's power, "Hmm, you've incorporated a new power to compliment Kurama?"

"Yeah! Now, let's send this faker to hell!" Excalibur Naruto announced.

ZhuDevamon interjects, "Hate to break it to you, but that's the real Kyuubi you're mouthing off."

Venus chuckles, "Don't think it matters to him."

The Kyuubi bumrushes Naruto and Minato and prepares to obliterate them. However, Excalibur Naruto and Minato finalize their attack and send their empowered _**Parent and Child Rasengan**_ toward Kyuubi. Kyuubi, try as he might, witnesses his dark sphere slam against the two Rasengans. The Rasengan duo combine, forming an enlarged one that hurtled forward and engulfed Kyuubi to the point of annihilation. Kyuubi's body starts breaking down.

"Yeah, we got him!" Venus cheered.

Minato stands back and said, "Hold on! Something's wrong!"

"The Kyuubi's fading!" Excalibur Naruto sensed.

Kurama telepaths with Naruto, _"He's not just fading! He's calling upon the Orochi. They're going to merge into one!"_

"What?!" Excalibur Naruto cried out in fear.

To the dismay of everyone, the Kyuubi vanishes and narrowly escapes being destroyed.

Hinata approaches Naruto and Minato, "Where did he go?"

Venus lands with Cupid, "He's retreated to another location. Cupid, you have a lock on that fox's location."

"Yes, he's not far from here!" Cupid said.

ZhuDevamon yells, "We must hurry!"

The group departs to the vicinity where the Orochi battle is located.

* * *

Back at the True Orochi battle location, the Uchiha clan, Suzie & AzuDevamon, Selipa, Anustes, and Draco witness the remnants of Shukaku and then Kyuubi's whole body merging with True Orochi.

"The bigger battle is just ahead for us." Sasuke stated.

"Way to state the obvious, brother." Itachi said about the cliché dialogue.

Obito jokes, "Yeah, no shit Sherlock Holmes!"

Madara/Susanoo stays focused on True Orochi. Suzie cowers next to AzuDevamon.

"Don't cower, Suzie. We'll need everyone prime and ready for this battle." Selipa encouraged.

The folklore Kyuubi, Orochi, and Shukaku fuse into a colossal chimeric Bijuu that has the body physique of Kyuubi no Youko, but eight of its tails are replaced with Golden/True!Yamata no Orochi's heads with Kyuubi's own middle tail retained, and is donned with rocky armor similar to Ichibi no Shukaku. He has become the terrifying Nue no Tri.

"Nue no Tri..." Madara gives the name of the combined Bijuu.

"What?" Obito pondered.

Draco scoffs, "So what, my Taiyoukai lord brethren can combine eight to form OmegaKiryu, or use me to form OmegaDraco. These folklore Bijuu scum dare to copy us?!"

Draco turns into a draconian beast again and lunges at Nue no Tri. Nue no Tri's Kyuubi head opens up and unleashes a big red sphere that collides with Draco. Draco catches the sphere and struggles to throws it back.

Draco laughs, "Fool, is this all you have?!"

Nue no Tri's Orochi heads move around; the light power and dark power heads unleash light and darkness blasts that converge. The combined light/darkness blast hits the back of Draco, weakening him enough for the Kyuubi's _**Bijuu Annihilation Ball**_ to annihilate him.

"Such a conceited fool." Itachi insulted.

Selipa gasps, "Oh crap... he destroyed one of the feared Taiyoukai!"

"Not so feared anymore, is he?" AzuDevamon stated.

Suddenly, Dai-Valkyrie Haumea, Tristan, Rock Lee, Gaara, Ironclaw, and EbonDevamon arrive to see the group facing Nue no Tri.

"Whew, we made it in time..." Tristan muttered.

Haumea sees Nue no Tri, "Um, yeah, might wanna retract that statement, Tristan!"

Rock Lee is carried by Gaara's sand, "What is that monstrosity?"

"Notice that Shukaku's features on that monster? Seems those three Bijuu combined." Gaara examined.

Ironclaw gives a cocky chuckle, "Hah, I'll finish that Shukaku off like I should have!"

"Wait, Ironclaw! This monster just killed Draco!" Selipa warned the Taiyoukai.

"Don't think he's listening." Suzie said.

Ironclaw aimlessly dodges Nue no Tri's fire and lightning blasts. He rolls into a ball and hits the chimeric Bijuu square in the chest. Nue no Tri grabs Ironclaw and tosses him into the air. It spewed thunderbolts from an Orochi mouth, forcing Ironclaw to pry himself open. Then, it spewed another _**Bijuu Annihilation Ball**_ to wipe out the unguarded Ironclaw.

"No way!" Haumea cried out.

"Now we're in trouble!" Tristan said in fear.

Suddenly, the Uchihas head straight for Nue no Tri. Nue no Tri catches Susanoo's sword and expels a shockwave blast that pushes Susanoo away. Madara jumps out of Susanoo and prepares to conjure his next jutsu. Itachi is seen getting preparing to summon his Susanoo. Anustes takes a chance and blasts Nue no Tri. The beast sets sights on Itachi and Anustes. He raises all his tails and forms converges them to create a black sphere, throwing it at Anusets first. Itachi intervenes and tries to push her aside, but the ball engulfs them both.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled in grief.

Obito could care less, "Well he's dead!"

"And taking that Pluto clone with him. A noble act, but he paid for it." Selipa stated.

Nue no Tri shifts sights on the remaining groups. Just then, Dai-Valkyrie w/Cupid, ZhuDevamon, Excalibur Naruto, Minato, and Hinata arrive.

"I sensed the loss of life. Itachi was one of them!" Minato felt the fading life force.

"Sasuke! What's happened?!" Excalibur Naruto asked his rival/friend.

"About time you came, idiot." Sasuke muttered and notices Naruto wearing his Excalibur gear! "You're using the Excalibur?"

Excalibur Naruto answers, "Yep, since I bet Sakura is using her Witchblade to fight."

"Then, I guess it's time for me to go Darkness." Sasuke said about his fan-power he's borrowing.

Rock Lee exclaims, "Naruto!"

"I think it's a safe bet the Kyuubi combined with his Bijuu pals to form this thing." Venus said in conclusion.

Obito squeals, "Oooh good guess!"

"Naruto, let's all be careful and not lose anymore." Hinata urged.

Excalibur Naruto respond to her, "You can watch my back if you want, Hinata."

"Um, how about less chatting, guys?! Cause our big friend don't look like he wants to wait!" Tristan warned the group.

Nue no Tri slams his front left paw down, smashing the ground and unleashing a shockwave. The Naruto characters quickly spread out and evade. Venus and Haumea both take to the air. Tristan takes cover. Suzie hides with AzuDevamon, ZhuDevamon, and EbonDevamon.

"Sheesh, we got our hands full." Haumea stated.

Venus reminds her, "Don't forget, when push comes to shove, we can become Golden Senshi."

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot..." Haumea murmured.

Venus then said, "And don't worry about, Suzie. She has her Digimon buddies protecting her."

Madara sees Excalibur Naruto and Sasuke standing together. "Well, isn't this a sight to see."

"You're back, too. Madara?" Excalibur Naruto asked the ancestral Uchiha member.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Sasuke raises his right hand as a black orb forms in his hand, "Time for me to invoke the power of the Witchblade's paternal artifact, the Darkness. Come forth, Dar...!"

Only that Sasuke gets wind blasted back by Nue no Tri's twister breath.

"See? Even the beast's getting impatient! Screw Sasuke the prick, gang attack on the beast!" Venus ordered her comrades.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue House of the Dead 4 –** _ **Requiem**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **That's a neat prologue for Kratos killing another Kronos with the help of Sailor Saturn. 2015 celebrates** _ **God of War's**_ **10** **th** **anniversary and** _ **God of War III's**_ **5** **th** **anniversary.**

 **Makishima absorbs the dying** _ **Toonami**_ **villains and doesn't transform, but utilizes his newfound powers to become the more dangerous. Oh man, Spike Spiegel is killed.**

 **Alternate versions of the Norn sisters from the Alfheim Online game make their surprising appearances. The reason why ALO did not want to use the real Skuld is because it'll bump the game M-Mature to scare players.**

 **Not only that, but I give Silica a new ability to become her sexy adult self and summons more dragons. She just lost her innocence. This is a literal reason why I was inspired by** _ **Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms'**_ **title is due to the title character from the obscure Nintendo Gamecube game.**

 **My co-author said his reasons why Sailor Eris did the finishing blow on Nibi instead of a Naruto character -** _ **Eris stealing Witchblade Sakura's kill and slaying Nibi symbolizes two things:  
1.) Me shifting favors to YYGDM and losing interest in Naruto. :D**_

 _ **2.) If I ever continue Witchblade Sakura (not anytime soon though), it'll be solely because of the Witchblade series reviving my interest. WS may get referenced or cameo'd in Cross Generations**_ **(a future story of his)** _ **.**_

 **If only Loki Nekomata has a love interest eventually, it should be Nekonneru (a Sailor Moon Daimon monster-of-the-week).**

 **The remaining Bijuus decide to combine as a new ability to be referred as Nue no Tri. Before that, Naruto has a fan-ability from** _ **Witchblade Sakura**_ **which can call forth his holy Excalibur powers or some sort. Sasuke's the only one left to show, but that will be save another time.**

 **Send a review and see you later.**


	24. Chapter 24: Extraordinary Confronts (5)

_**A/N**_ : **Next stop is covering more of the Dragonball royale and UN Headquarters. This Saturday is the commencement of the first** _ **Digimon Adventure tri.**_ **movie. So much good memories back when I first watch** _ **Digimon**_ **as a kid. But first we have another funny prologue.**

* * *

Elsewhere, a spaceship with the name _**'Aloha Oe'**_ on it lands. The crew on board emerges, consisting of just three: the galaxy's most famous alien hunter, Space Dandy, and his two cohorts, QT and Meow. Having missed the House of Madoka Halloween festivities until the last few minutes, the trio have made certain they wouldn't miss the New Years festivities, but when they arrived they weren't expecting another warzone.

Space Dandy, QT, and Meow stand by watching the chaos ensue all over New York. They pass through Chinatown as a bunch of New Yorkers and tourists escape Da'ath agents.

Space Dandy obliviously comments, "Huh, I don't remember New Years celebrations being this crazy."

"We've landed right in the middle of a warzone." QT said to him.

"Man, I don't care either way! We barely missed the Halloween stuff! And the only treats I got were those giant earthworms!" Meow recalled an unfortunate memory back then.

"Stay alert then. Nothing's gonna stop me from checking out Earth's equivalent of Boobies... Hooters!" Space Dandy announced.

Meow cheers, "Whoo, I wonder if the Earth babes are as hot as I hear they are!"

"One way to find out... to the nearest Hooter's!" Space Dandy pointed the direction.

"Wait, but shouldn't we assess why there's a war breaking out?! Wait!" QT cried out.

Dandy and Meow have bolted far off for QT to reach them.

"Those two are always so carefree. Better find Hooters on the map so those two don't get lost." QT commented about his two friends.

Somewhere will be that way of course.

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 -** _ **Track 3**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXIV**_

 _ **Extraordinary Confrontations (Part V)**_

* * *

 _ **Chinatown/Main**_

The main area of Chinatown is jam-packed with the ongoing battle royale between the Dragonball/Digimon Fusion Kai cast and the Time Breakers/Shadow Dragons. Explosions, Ki blasts, after images, and all sorts of action effects are heard continuously.

 **(Cue Dragonball GT –** _ **Step Into The Grand Tour**_ **)**

Trunks, Goten, David, Sam, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Master Roshi, Gurdmon, Guldo, Babimon, Nappa, and Raditz are against Haze Shenron, who the toad dragon becomes Super Haze Shenron. Sadly, the GT rap continues to be heard in the background.

"Oh yeah, step it to the Grand Tour!" Super Haze Shenron then gets blasted by a _**Shin-Kikoho**_.

Tien loudly said with infuriation, "Ugh, will someone shut that crappy rap song off?! Oh, add another on my shit list... FUCK 2000-era SHIT RAP!"

"Yeah, give me old school rap anyday! Some Tupac, old Snoop, Dre, Notorious B.I.G..." Chaotzu counts many rappers.

"I'm sorry, did that Pokemon just speak?" Gotenks joked.

"Be nice, Gotenks. He's got a name... Chao... um... whatever?" David confusedly said.

Chaotzu is miffed, "Chaotzu! And remember it!"

"Yo, dudes! We're in the middle of a fight!" Yamcha called out.

Super Haze Shenron gets up and bumrushes his enemies. The crappy GT rap is still going on and on.

"Will someone shut off this racket already?!" Raditz said annoyed.

"Only way that's going to happen is if we kill that fat green turd." Babimon said.

"Hey, allow me to accommodate that!" Nappa lobs his _**Bomber DX**_ to knock Super Haze Shenron back, but the Shadow Dragon takes it like the tough dragon he is.

Super Haze Dragon respond, "Yo, you call that a blast, my biz nitch?!"

Master Roshi pants, "Oh boy, no way I can keep up with you boys... this old man's pooped..."

"Don't worry, you take it easy, Master Roshi." Krillin drops into a fighting stance and forms a disc over his head, "Special delivery from me!"

Krillin then throws his _ **Kienzan**_... or _**Destructo Disc**_... or whatever.

"Hey, do I look like a dog to you?!" Super Haze Shenron then dodges it.

Krillin swerves the energy disc around as it comes to Haze Shenron. Haze Shenron narrowly jumps over it.

"Hold still!" Krillin cried out.

Super Haze Shenron replies, "Hell naw, brother!"

Guldo and Gurdmon double team Super Haze Shenron with a double headbutt. The fat green toad-like dragon falls over on his flat on his face.

"We'd recommend you for the Ginyu Force, but your taste in music stinks." Guldo admitted.

"And you can forget about asking to join the Nightmare Squad, too!" Gurdmon added.

Krillin's _**Destructo Disc**_ finally hits Haze Shenron, but it cuts off the tail end of his rear.

"YEOW!" Super Haze Shenron cried out in pain.

The good and bad guys cringe at the sight of Krillin's disc struck to Super Haze Shenron's ass.

"I'm so glad I'm not him." Yamcha said in relief.

Krillin chuckles, "Heh, that's what you get for dodging my disc!"

"Ok, Super Saiyan time!" Gotenks turns to Super Saiyan 3.

"And Ascendant, time, too!" David turns Ascendant also.

Sam turns into a regular Ascendant.

"Don't forget us!" Nappa cried out.

"But, you can't turn Super Saiyan." Tien said.

"Yeah, you're like weaker than we are." Chaotzu added.

Raditz then states, "Wanna doubt us now?"

With that, Raditz and Nappa both turn Super Saiyans. Raditz's hair already makes him look like a Super Saiyan 3, but when in truth he's merely a low-level Super Saiyan. Nappa's only hair, his mustache, turns gold and looks like a Zapdos nested on it. Both Saiyans strike poses like they're in a Vogue magazine.

"Ooooh, yeah! Check out this perfect _moostache_ as Vegeta likes to call it! Feel the sexiness of my Super Saiyan moostache!" Nappa cried out.

Raditz comments, "And with this look, I can easily pass as a Super Saiyan 3."

"You two would look fabulous for my next film. I'll title it ' _Extreme Moostache_ '!" Babimon said about the Teamfourstar meme.

The humans simply gawk at them.

"Yeah, you're still weaker than us." Tien commented.

Yamcha boasts, "And I bet I'm stronger than them."

Chaotzu answers to him, "Nah, don't think so. Well, maybe stronger than Super Raditz."

"Oh c'mon, you know what... forget it. I can take being belittled. After all, I'm just a walking meme." Yamcha sadly admitted.

Haze Shenron tries to get away.

"No you don't! _**Super Ghost Kamikaze!**_ " Gotenks fires his technique.

"Going somewhere, ya fat ugly toad?!" David fires a Ki Blast.

Sam, Raditz, and Nappa fire Ki blasts at Haze Shenron. Babimon even unleashes a mouth blast on Haze Shenron. Haze Shenron turns and waves the white flag.

"I give, I give!"

But, it's too late. The attacks consume and obliterate the Shadow Dragon.

"Finally someone shuts off that loud racket." Guldo commented.

Much to their dismay, the GT rap is still playing.

"Yuck, I thought killing that loser would end this music!" Gotenks groaned.

David cringes, "Ears bleeding...!"

"Oh fuck this!" Tien flies up into the air and finds a boom box still playing. he fires a _**Kikoho**_ and destroys the boom box, finally shutting off the horrible rap theme.

 **(End Theme)**

"It's about time I say." Master Roshi powers down to his scrawny old man physique.

Yamcha cries with joy, "The nightmare's over! I never thought that music wouldn't shut up for good!"

"Wonder how the others are faring with those other GT dragons?" Sam asked them.

"Hope they killed most of them already." Gotenks wondered.

Babimon gives Nappa and Raditz contracts. "What do you say?! Lead roles for my next movie?"

"I'm in! But, um, can Vegeta show up?" Nappa asked the primate.

"I think we can negoitiate a guest role. He might ask a hefty price." Babimon answered.

"Yay!" Nappa cheered.

Raditz scoffs, "Whatever, as long as I get to be fabulous."

* * *

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Z -** _ **Super Vegito VS Super Gogeta Theme**_ **(The Enigma TNG))**

Sonja, Sheila, Jax, Android 17, Android 18, Android 16 & Toriyama the bird, Virus, Cell, Digital Warlord, Jeice, Chaser, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, and Joe & Plesiomon are continue to fend off Rage Shenron.

Despite encasing himself in a giant construct of himself, Rage Shenron is on the receiving end of getting beaten down by his adversaries. Sheila ensnares Rage with her _**Psychic Needles**_ to paralyze him. Sonja, 18, Jax, and 17 perform their _**Accel Dances**_ on the beast. Android 16, with Toriyama chirping him on, fires his _**Hell's Flash**_. Jeice and Chaser discharge blasts on the behemoth.

"Ugh, it wasn't supposed to end up like this!" Rage Shenron cried out.

Joe retorts, "A loser's excuse! You shouldn't made yourself bigger!"

"Heh, you just make yourself a bigger target." Plesiomon stated.

"You'll be going down with your ship." Izzy joked.

HerculesKabuterimon then adds, "If you consider a big bloated dragon a sinking ship..."

The Digital Warlord floats over Rage Shenron and raises his hand overhead, "Mind if I cut in?"

"What now?!" Rage Shenron yelled.

Warlord casts _**Sin's Harvest**_ , which further paralyzes Rage Shenron's giant form and makes the giant vanish. This leaves just Rage Shenron floating in the air and flapping his arms wildly.

"Gah! I'm about to fall!" Rage Shenron flaps his wings more and then pauses, "Ooops, I forgot I can fly on my own!"

"And you're about to leave us soon." Cell smirked.

Virus adds by finishing the 'boat joke', "Now be on your merry way out!"

Cell and Virus form _**Kamehamehas**_ in their hands. Rage Shenron freaks out at the sight of two enormous beams fired his way. Cell and Virus blasted Rage Shenron with their _**Solar Kamehameha/Tsunami Wave**_ , evaporating Rage Shenron for good.

"And that takes care of that bloke." Chaser said in relief.

"I'm famished. Who wants some Spacey's?" Jeice offered.

Sonja refuses, "No thanks."

"Cyborgs don't need to eat." 18 commented.

"And we wouldn't be caught dead hanging with losers like you." 17 said to the two.

"Oooh, sick burn." Sheila said.

16 pets Toriyama, "Did you like that? It was fun, wasn't it?"

Cell then speaks up, "Now I'm bored. Goku must be having fun right about now."

"Yeah, same with Taichi. Why stick us with the loser dragons?" Virus said about the situation.

* * *

Ultima X, Zodiark X, Taito, Bardock, Cyrus, Sara, Leon, Mimiru, Burizalor, Freeza, Devilin, Burtur, and Tarble go on against Oceanus Shenron, in which the he/she opponent becomes gigantic called Super Oceanus Shenron. The pissed off Super Oceanus Shenron unleashes gigantic tsunamis at its opponents to which they once again evade the waves.

"Hold still you cumstains!" Super Oceanus Shenron does his/her _**Whirlwind Spin**_ to catch and drown his/her opponents.

"So, um remind me again! Is that supposed to be a he or a she?!" Ultima X asked.

Ken answers, "I think both?"

"So a transgendered?" Zodiark X added.

Taito then said, "How about... who gives a damn?!"

Bardock, Taito, Cyrus, Sara, Leon, and Mimiru fire a barrage of Ki blasts at Super Oceanus Shenron. He/she walks through some blasts, but blocks a few from hitting her/his eyes.

"Pesky bugs!" Super Oceanus Shenron gets blasted in the face, "Ow, ow, quit it!"

Suddenly, they sense a force coming by to the battle, in which it's the Kang the Conqueror look-a-like, Zagato.

Taito senses the newcomer, "Whoa, who's this power coming from?"

"Never felt him before, but he feels similar to Burizalor and Mutalior." Cyrus sensed.

Burter points at Zagato to Freeza, "Sir, look!"

Devilin does the same thing to Burizalor, "Someone's coming near you and Lord Freeza!"

Taking heed of their minions' word, Freeza and Burizalor turn around to see Zagato. Zagato floats over to the icy tyrants.

"Who the hell are you?" Freeza asked.

Burizalor is aghast, "Zagato Laharl?!"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Lord Burizalor? I see you're in the middle of a war. Thus why you're in your true form." Zagato introduced and looks at Freeza, "Ah, and yes the infamous Frost Demon known as Freeza."

"I thought you were..." Burizalor pondered.

Zagato explains to Burizalor, "Dead? Correction, I was blasted into another universe where I narrowly survived a cataclysm. I happened to land in a far future of a specific dimension, gathered a crew, built an organization, and plotted to go to the past of said dimension to seek two anomalies I concluded were meddling with the space-time continuum and would be the major catalysts of a disaster in their timeline. But, my forces were defeated and my plans were ruined. One of my crew helped the heroes of that dimension and had me locked away in my own ship. And I've since been locked away... until now. I managed to escape, but my former subordinate, who runs my ship, is pursuing me."

"Nice story, bro." Bardock commented.

Taito is unconcern, "Tell us like we care."

Burizalor ponders, "Why come to me, Zagato?"

"So you can help me destroy my traitorous subordinate and her new friends. I want you to help me regain control of my ship." Zagato offered the tyrant.

Burizalor chuckles, "So sorry, but this is your own mess to clean-up. You should've killed your subordinate before she betrayed you. I'm not cleaning up your mess. We might be from the same race, but I don't even treat my own kind kindly. Otherwise, I'd be kissing my father's feet."

"But, I... I need help. I can't do this alone. All my resources are back on the ship." Zagato offered.

Burizalor raises an eyebrow, "And that's my problem? How?"

Freeza cuts the conversation, "Ok, your little reunion is nice and all, but we're right in the middle of a battle."

"Indeed." Burizalor nodded.

"Oh don't worry, those fools are giving up life and limb distracting him... or rather her." Cyrus said.

Super Oceanus Shenron is busy swatting away at Ultima X, Zodiark X, Tarble, Sara, Mimiru, and Leon. The giant/giantess is growing miffed with all the pesky 'bugs' as she calls them.

"Now stand back, Zagato Laharl. Watch how a true master of the Corrupt Race takes care of business. Freeza!" Burizalor declared.

Freeza nods and then states, "If any of you caught the latest movie with me, here's a closer look at Ultimate Evolution!"

"Well said!" Burizalor agreed.

Both tyrants' bodies get consumed by golden light. Their white-bodied schemes convert to a shimmering gold hue. Their unarmored natural skin becomes purple. Their physiques become more muscular and gain more stature in heights. Their eye ridges are also more pronounced than before.

"So, does that make it your reallly final forms?" Bardock watched.

Taito groans, "Great, they're now big Oscar Trophies."

"You two better show them respect! I give you the Ultimate Evolutions of Freeza and Burizalor!" Cyrus retorted and introduced.

"Well, granted, this is just a preview of what I'll become in that author's Digimon version of _Resurrection F_ , but oh I thought it was time to show this off now. In this form, just call me Golden Burizalor!" The digital tyrant announced.

"Or Oscar Trophy Burizalor?" Taito joked.

"Laugh it up, fools. Watch us go to town on our big friend." Freeza demonstrated.

Meanwhile, Ultima X fires multiple blasts at Super Oceanus Shenron's face. Sara, Mimiru, Leon do the same.

"Hahah, can't catch us, can ya?!" Ultima X taunted.

Sara warns, "Don't antagonize her... or him..."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH, YOU DIPSHITS!" Super Oceanus Shenron creates an invisible forcefield to block off their attacks.

"She's got a barrier up! Stop attacking!" Zodiark X warned.

Super Oceanus Sheron announce, "Play time's over now!"

As Super Oceanus Shenron prepares to summon another tidal wave, two purple beams pierce the side of his/her face. The irked Shadow Dragon turns and sees the two golden figures.

Golden Freeza interjects, "Ok, Ascendant and simian scum move aside, this is our time to clean up your mess."

"Now, if you'd be so kind!" Golden Burizalor punches Super Oceanus Shenron's face hard.

Super Oceanus Shenron screams in agony and falls covering his/her face. A large bump forms on his/her forehead where the gold tyrant punched him/her.

"My face... my beautiful face! AUGGHHH! NOOOO!" Super Oceanus Shenron screamed.

"Sheesh, you're a bigger drama queen than Zarbon." Golden Freeza stated.

"That does it!" Super Oceanus Shenron sends his/her _**Mighty Hurricane Fury**_ to send most of his/her opponents away.

Ultima X catches Zodiark X. Bardock transforms into a Super Saiyan. Taito goes Ascendant mode. Zagato just watches and is disappointed with Burizalor's refusal to help. Burter and Devilin bombard Super Oceanus Shenron with blasts. Tarble shoots a blast to Super Oceanus Shenron's eye.

"Shit! That hurt, you mother-trucker!" Super Oceanus Shenron insulted.

"Ok, I've heard enough!" Bardock forms an energy ball and unleashes his _**Rebellion Trigger**_ , an energy wave used against Chilled.

Taito forms a similar energy orb and condenses it into a javelin, his _**Knight's Javelin**_ , at the behemoth. As his and Bardock's attacks connect, Super Oceanus Shenron is at the mercy of Golden Freeza and Golden Burizalor. Both have large _**Death Balls**_ lined up for him/her.

"Oooh, shit. I'm fucked am I?" Super Oceanus Shenron is at its mercy.

"Majorly." Golden Freeza/Golden Burizalor both said.

They throw their _**Death Balls**_ that slam into Super Oceanus Shenron and obliterate him/her away.

"Boo-yah! That takes care of him... her... oh, eff it. Whatever." Ultima X stated.

Sara said to Taito, "Nicely done."

Taito chuckles, "Nothing to it."

Bardock watches Taito and Sara interact, reminding him of his wife Gine.

Tarble said to Bardock, "Hey, um, Bardock... sorry your wife couldn't make it here."

"Yeah..." Bardock sadly muttered.

"That's three Shadow Dragons down, Davis. I just got emails from Izzy, Joe, and Sam confirming Haze and Rage Shenrons' demises." Zodiark X announced to the group.

Ultima X said excitingly, "Man, there's nothing that can stop us now! Time Breakers and Shadow dudes, you might as well pack it in!"

Golden Burizalor smirks, "What a character Daisuke is. I'd kill him, Taichi, and the others, but that'll wait."

"First the Shadow Dragons must fall." Golden Freeza reminded.

Zagato stays close to Golden Burizalor and monitors him closely. Just then, his tracer picks up on an individual beacon making her way to Chinatown.

Zagato grimaces, "Damn you, Aya. You're closing in."

* * *

Celesta X, WarAngemon, Tike, Kara, Pan, Pan (GT), Athena X, Mutalior, Cooler, Recoome, Brutemon, Cody & Vikemon, Yolei & Valkyrimon are still fighting Super Naturon Shenron.

WarAngemon yells and cups his hands, "Ready fire!"

He and Celesta X fired _**Holy Beams**_ into the hole where Super Naturon Shenron burrowed.

"Tike, Kara, go for it!" Celesta X coached.

Tike and Kara threw a double attack; Tike unleashed a _**Tsunami Wave**_ and Kara threw a _**Masenko**_ blast into the hole. The blasts exploded within the giant hole and smoked Super Naturon Shenron out. Super Naturon Shenron is then greeted by Pan (GT), who shoots in the face with a big _**Kamehameha**_ blast. This managed to daze the Shadow Dragon. Mystic Gohan suddenly appears and punches Super Nautron Shenron's face and then kicks him down.

"Go dad!" Pan (GT) cries out and shouts to Super Naturon Shenron, "That's for using me as a hostage, you creep!"

Pan cheers on Pan (GT) and Athena X. Both punched Super Naturon Shenron's gut. The Shadow Dragon doubles over, feeling more pain from Athena X's blow.

"Yay, we got the bad dragon!" Pan cried our.

Athena X exclaims, "You aren't so big and scary!"

Pan (GT) then comment, "How unfair you get to go full Ascendant, but I still haven't gone Super yet!"

Cooler scoffs, "Saiyans and Ascendats, makes no difference. Stand aside monkeys, the only way to win is be merciless!"

Mutalior and Cooler, now transformed into their Fifth forms, readily charge up their attack. Cooler forged a big ball of heat energy in his hand, completing his _**Death Ball**_.

"There's no way I'm letting my pest of a brother show me up in that golden form of his!" Cooler cried out.

Mutalior creates a similar supernova-like attack, "And neither will I let Burizalor one-up me!"

"Oooh, my aching head..." Super Naturon Shenron is groggy and looks up as Cooler and Mutalior throws their attacks at him, "Hah, nice try! I'll just burrow my way out..."

Just then, Super Naturon Shenron can't seem to budge and feels someone tugging on his tail. He looks down as Recoome and Brutemon are grabbing his tail.

"Hey! Going somewhere, big fella?!" Recoome bellowed.

"You aint't gonna dig your way outta this!" Brutemon laughs.

"Ugh, you two son of a bitches!" Super Naturon Shenron swings his tail around, trying to pry Recoome and Brutemon off.

Super Naturon Shenron then shoots out his own _**Kamehameha**_ at Cooler and Mutalior's destructive spheres. The Shadow Dragon's attack manages to send the villains' attacks into the sky.

"That does it!" Celesta X powers up and goes Mystic mode.

Kara chuckles, "Ehehe, oh yeah, mom's going all out."

"Hey, dragon, your ass is so screwed!" Tike shouted.

Super Naturon Shenron turns and gets clocked in the face. He stumbles back and sees Mystic Celesta covered in a healthy white aura. The Mystic Ascendant powers up and glides over, landing palm strikes all over Super Naturon Shenron. The Shadow Dragon tries to cover up, but gets side blasted by WarAngemon.

"No fair ganging up on me!" Super Naturon Shenron fires a _**Kamehameha**_.

Mystic Gohan intercepts with his own _**Kamehameha**_ to stop Super Naturon Shenron's.

"Go daddy!" Pan cheered.

Pan (GT) smiles, "He's great, isn't he?"

Yolei cheers, "Go, Kari! Ok, Valkyrimon, lend Kari support!"

"You, too, Vikemon!" Cody added.

Valkyrimon and Vikemon advance on Super Naturon Shenron. They distract Super Naturon Shenron enough for Mystic Celesta to kick him hard in the face. Then, Mystic Celesta called WarAngemon, Tike, and Kara over. The family put their hands together to forge a white ball of light. They then shoved the white ball, Mystic Celesta's _**Elysion Light**_ , into Super Naturon Shenron. Mystic Gohan powers up and shoots a _**Super Kamehameha**_ to help the family completely obliterate the Shadow Dragon.

"Take that!" Tike cried out.

Kara then said, "He couldn't handle us!"

"Thanks for letting us give our energy to you." WarAngemon said to Celesta.

"Sure no problem." Mystic Celesta nodded and turns to Mystic Gohan, "And thank you, Gohan."

"Sure!" Mystic Gohan responded.

Yolei grins, "Nice one, guys!"

Athena X cheers, "Yeah, way to go, great aunt Kari!"

"Not too shabby. Knew with my dad around we'd be ok. Hope grandpa and my other grandpa Goku are going well." Pan (GT) said.

Mutalior grumbles, "Stupid Ascendants, taking away my glory."

Cooler shares his experience, "Now you know how I feel about Saiyan primates."

Cody announces to Mystic Celesta, WarAngemon, and Yolei, "I've sent an email letting the others know we take care of a Shadow Dragon."

"There really aren't many of them left. Hope my brother can take out Omega." Mystic Celesta stated.

* * *

Nuova Shenron (now change shape to Super Nuova Shenron), Piccolo, Pikkon, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Ginyu & frog, Ginyumon, Sora & Phoenixmon, Mimi & Rosemon are fighting Eis Shenron, who the icy dragon changes shape to be Super Eis Shenron.

Super Nouva Shenron and Super Eis Shenron go head-to-head. They unleash quick exchanges. Super Nouva's flames prove effective against Super Eis' ice blasts and sheets. At one point, Super Nouva blasts and melts through one of Super Eis' ice barriers.

Super Eis yells, "You're making a grave mistake turning against your brother and our brethren!"

"I think not, Eis!" Super Nuova growled and shoots inferno blasts at Super Eis.

Super Eis Shenron narrowly dodges. As he tries to flee, Piccolo, Pikkon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and BW cut him off from the pass.

"Going somewhere, dragon?" Piccolo asked.

Pikkon cracks his knuckles, "Let me bust this guy up!"

"Not if I call first dibs!" Pikkan added.

Suddenly, BW flies up and throws _**Terra Destroyer**_ down on Super Eis Shenron. The Shadow Dragon of Ice quickly dodges the destructive sphere and kicks it toward Piccolo and BanchoLeomon. Piccolo and BanchoLeomon both catch the ball, sending it sailing into the sky. Pikkon phases out and reappears on Super Eis' right side. The Other World warrior flies into and blasts Super Eis back. Pikkon beckons to Pikkan as both smash their fists and unleash simultaneous _**Thunder Flash Attacks**_. Super Eis gets caught in the middle of the blasts and gets blown away into the air.

"Going somewhere?!" BanchoLeomon draws out his Banton sword, which then glows and grows ten times bigger than before.

Pikkan comments, "Hey, BanchoLeomon, I'd make an overcompensation joke about that sword, but Sheila ain't here to say it."

BanchoLeomon grumbles, "Oh, be quiet."

BanchoLeomon brandishes his new weapon, the _**Pantera Sword**_ , a weapon captured during one of his journeys following the D-Reaper's demise. He readied the sword and swung it over Super Eis Shenron. Super Eis Shenron dodged the blade and fired an ice beam that hit BanchoLeomon's left arm, turning it to ice.

"BanchoLeomon!" BW cried out.

Super Eis Shenron sneaks up on BW and clubs him in the back. He quickly whirled around as Piccolo, Pikkan, and Pikkon head his way. He turns his hands into ice claws and slashes at Piccolo. The Namekian parries Super Eis Shenron's claw swipes. but the Shadow Dragon slips his other hand in and slashes PIccolo. He manages to slip by Pikkon and Pikkan.

"Now to turn you to ice!" Super Eis Shenron prepares to shoot ice beams.

Captain Ginyu & Ginyumon's voices calls out, "CHANGE NOW!"

Super Eis Shenron hears the boisterous roars from the two alien captains. He narrowly gets caught in their field and lobs icicles at their direction. Ginyu and Ginyumon dodge the icicles. The alien captain's distraction allowed for Phoenixmon and Rosemon to attack him. Phoenixmon launches fiery blasts from her wings. Rosemon swing her thorned whip. Super Eis Shenron slips by them and shoots Rosemon's back with an ice beam.

Mimi gasps, "Oh no, Rosemon!"

"Go get him, Phoenixmon!" Sora ordered, as Phoenixmon expels her _**Crimson Flame**_ , which Super Eis dodges.

"Is that all you have?!" Super Eis Shenron retorted.

Suddenly, a pillar of flames impacts Super Eis Shenron. He whirled around as Super Nouva Shenronfired a _**Nova Star**_ blast at him. Super Eis Shenron catches a heat beam that shatters his ice defenses. Super Nouva Shenron then punches through Super Eis' chest, breaking open a hole in his ice armor. BanchoLeomon, Piccolo, BW, Pikkan, and Pikkon seize advantage. Piccolo fires his _**Makankosappo**_ , BW throws another _**Terra Destroyer**_. Pikkan and Pikkon unleash their _**Thunder Flash Attacks**_. The blasts quickly break Super Eis apart. Then, BanchoLeomon brings his _**Pantera Sword**_ over Super Eis and unleashes an immense blast that eradicates what's left of Super Eis..

"That takes care of him." Pikkan said.

BW compliments, "Good for you to bring that new toy with you, BanchoLeomon."

"Well done, BanchoLeomon." Piccolo nodded while crossing his arms.

"Yes, that's another Shadow Dragon down!" Sora cheered.

"Tai and Yamato are handling that head dragon, right?" Mimi pondered.

"Omega Shenron, and he's the most powerful of them all." Super Nuova Shenron said and thinks, _"Eis, it's a shame you had to return with an icy heart. You could've done much more for our side instead of being a pawn again."_

The Ginyu frog is dancing the 'dance of joy' on Ginyu's shoulder.

"That's right, my little green friend. We won this battle!" Ginyu said to the creature.

Piccolo senses Goku and Vegeta, "They're already going all out. Both our Goku and Vegeta, and their GT counterparts."

BanchoLeomon senses Omega X and Metalla X, "And our guys are set to really cut loose. Omega just might be in trouble."

* * *

The epic battle with Omega Shenron was truly getting heated up. Omega Shenron, taking quite a beating, used this time to recover. However, this gave much needed leeway for Omega X, Metalla X, Goku, Vegeta, Goku (GT), and Vegeta (GT) to go all-out. However, Broly and GalacticNova X weren't going to let their rivals get the leg up on them.

"How about we crush the dragon now?" Broly evilly grins, "Super Saiyan 3."

GalacticNova X cackles, "Yes, and I go Ascendant 3!"

Goku rolls his eyes, "Oh boy, Broly can go Super Saiyan 3, huh?"

Vegeta is not impressed, "He doesn't even have the proper training to maintain that form. Besides, we've long since surpassed him."

"Yagami go can Super Saiyan 3 all he wants, he's far behind you and me, Taichi." Metalla X commented.

"Hey now, let's just see how they do." Omega X watched.

Omega Shenron scoffs as Broly and GalacticNova X both power-up. Both green-haired behemoths roar vehemently as long green hair cascaded down their backs. They both powered up further as thick green auras with bio-electricity surged over their auras. They've become Super Saiyan 3/Ascendant 3 respectively.

Broly is brimming with power, "Hahah, such raw power!"

GalacticNova X roars, "Our power is maximum!"

Omega Shenron grunts, "I'm not impressed!"

"Oh boy, those two muscle heads can go level 3?" Keke questioned.

Max nods, "Yeah, sure seems like it. Still, those two with unstable mindsets, they don't have a good grasp on how to control that form. It took Tai a while to master it."

Keke then powers up to level 2, "Which I'm glad I prefer level 2. More practical for me."

Tabaga said to Keke, "You and me both, sister."

Takeru Cage then said to Omega Shenron, "You wish to concede?"

"Pfft, what do you take me for?!" Omega Shenron powers up and unleashes his negative aura that pushes everyone back.

Takeru Cage shrugs, "I take that as no then."

Omega Shenron then bumrushes the group. Omega X, Goku, and Goku (GT) fly over to one side. Metalla X, Vegeta, and Vegeta (GT) fly over on the opposite side. Omega X, Goku, and Goku (GT) unload with a flurry of attacks on Omega Shenron's upper body. Metalla X, Vegeta, and Vegeta (GT) work over his lower body. Broly and GalacticNova X both discharge green blasts over Omega Shenron's kneecaps, bringing him down to one knee. As Broly flies up to blast Omega Shenron's face, the white-skinned behemoth grabs Broly's throat and throws him to the side.

"Get off me, you chimps!" Omega Shenron raises his hand and clenches it.

Everyone braces themselves as Omega Shenron blows them away with a shockwave and shoots a volley of negative energy all over the vicinity. Max blasts Omega Shenron head-on with a _**Tsunami Wave**_. Keke formed pink energy discs and threw them at Omega Shenron that cut into him. Tabaga shoved a javelin blast in the back of Omega Shenron's back.

"Yamato, let's go blue!" Omega X exclaimed.

"What?" Metalla X realizes what he means, "Oh right."

Goku said to Vegeta, "Wanna show our GT selves our new Super forms?"

"Let's get this over with." Vegeta grunted.

Suddenly, Goku (GT) and Vegeta (GT) watch their mainstream counterparts' hair turn from red to their normal black. Then, blue energy rings form around Goku and Vegeta. Their black hair gained cyan hues. They look like their basic Super Saiyan forms, but their golden aura and golden hair are replaced with cyan. The Saiyan duo have transformed into their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (known recently as Super Saiyan Blue) forms.

Goku (GT) is awestruck, "Whoa, that's amazing."

Vegeta (GT) could care less, "So what? Their hair turned blue?"

Max responds to GT Vegeta, "Beats red fur all over your body."

"Wonder who'd win between a Super Saiyan 4 or a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan... ok, is it just me or does that name just sound redundant?" Tabaga pondered.

Takeru Cage answers, "Better call the Department of Redundancy Department."

Omega X said to Metalla X, "Ready?"

Metalla X nods. As they transformed, Omega X and Metalla X's red Ascendant God hair fade. Then, similar blue rings of light encircled them. Then, cyan auras bathed over them, giving their hair cyan hues. Omega X and Metalla X transform into their Super Ascendant God forms.

Keke then said to Metalla X, "Finally breaking out Super Ascendant God, dad?"

Max comments to Omega X, "At least your names are less redundant."

"Tell me about it." Omega X replied.

Takeru Cage powers up and throws Spawn chains that wrap around Omega Shenron. The behemoth's aura melts the chains. He reached over to ensnare Takeru, but the wrestling promoter punched Omega Shenron's hand. Takeru flew up and jacked Omega Shenron's jaw with an uppercut. Dazed by Takeru, Omega Shenron stumbled back, allowing Goku, Vegeta, Omega X, and Metalla X to attack.

"Let's take him down, Goku!" Omega X convinced.

"Oh yeah!" Goku nodded.

Omega X and Goku combine _**Super Terra Beam**_ / _ **Super Kamehameha**_ , which slams into Omega Shenron. Vegeta and Metalla X unleash a flurry of punches all over Omega Shenron's back. Omega Shenron tries to cover up. Goku (GT) and Vegeta (GT) materialize in front of Omega Shenron; Goku (GT) blasts the evil dragon with _**Super Kamehameha x10**_ while Vegeta (GT) unleashes his _**Final Shine Attack**_.

Omega Shenron bellows as he gets overwhelmed by the Saiyan and Ascendant warriors.

Keke cheers Metalla X, "Hell yeah! Go dad!"

"Let's only a matter of time..." Max muttered.

Takeru declares, "Just this Shadow Dragon left, and the Time Breakers are all that's left."

* * *

Angemon X, Future Trunks, Trunks (GT), Majin Buu, Uub, Majuub, D-Reaper, Dorothy & Avengemon, Buu's familars (Kid Buu/Super Buu/Evil Buu), and D-Reaper's summons (Teen-Reaper/Super-Reaper/Evil-Reaper) are still going at it on Demigra, Mira and Towa (who just arrive to back up her creation). The Popos still watches the battle in the sidelines.

"Say, I wonder..." Mr. Popo suspiciously said.

"What, Mr. Popo?" Blue Popo asked.

Mr. Popo reminds, "That crazy bitch that just collected blood samples from us."

"What about her?" Blue Popo asked.

Mr. Popo answers, "She said she was gonna incorporate them into her creation. What's his name, Mira, right?"

"That's what I heard." Blue Popo noticed.

Mr. Popo questions, "Gee, I wonder how well that'll work out for that guy?"

"We shall see then." Blue Popo stated.

Mr. Popo and Blue Popo both share a maniacal laugh together as the carnage ensues.

Future Trunks and Angemon X double team on Mira. The artificial demon blocks the future warriors' blow for blow. Mira then catches them both with a punches to the face and chest. Future Trunks and Angemon X get knocked away. Trunks (GT) strikes the back of Mra with his sword, but Mira catches the blade with two fingers. He turns the sword along with Trunks (GT) and blasts him back.

"That does it!" Future Trunks powers up.

"Playtime's over!" Angemon X powers up.

Mira turns as his sensors pick on their escalating powers. Future Trunks ascends into Super Saiyan 3. Angemon X reaches Ascendant 3. Both draw their swords and attack Mira head-on. Mira tries to counter their attacks, but the duo manage to stay on pace with him. They fire simultaneous blasts, sending Mira flying back.

Future Trunks declares, "It ends here, Time Breakers!"

Mira recovers and pops his neck. "We'll see, Trunks."

"It's over for us, is it?" Towa laughs, "Oh you poor deluded boy, it's far from over!"

Towa phases next to Mira and holds a capsule containing the Popos' blood.

"What's in that?" Angemon X questioned.

Towa answers, "Oh this? Let's see your dear friends, the Popos, voluntarily submitted their blood to me for a new experiment I want to show you."

"What, they voluntarily gave you their blood?! Whose side are they on?!" Trunks (GT) shouted.

Future Trunks confess about their psyche, "Those two psychos have no loyalty to anyone but their own."

"No, besides you used robot insects to extract their blood without them knowing. Kinda like what Dr. Gero did to gather samples that made Cell." Angemon X stated.

"Yes, but I'm not here to make a Cell. This blood is for you, Mira. Take it." Towa gives the treatment.

Mira takes the offering and opens the capsule. He drinks the Popos' blood. As he finishes, a dark purple aura flared around the artificial demon.

"Crap, we're in deep trouble." Future Trunks fearfully muttered.

Mira bellows as the Popos' blood courses through him. His outward appearance changed. His hair quickly stood on one end and his eyes turned blood red while gaining white pupils. His dark aura gained purple lightning.

"Behold, I give you Super Mira!" Towa presented.

Angemon X grimaces, "Well this is gonna suck."

Mr. Popo and Blue Popo watch Super Mira with intrigue.

"Our blood did that?" Mr. Popo pondered.

"Nice!" Blue Popo exclaimed.

"Whose side are you two on?!" Trunks (GT) questioned the demented genies.

Mr. Popo and Blue Popo both grin, "Our own, ya maggot!"

Super Mira smashes his fists and roars, "Now I'm gonna show you golden-haired freaks the meaning of the pecking order!"

Super Mira bumrushes Future Trunks and Angemon X. Future Trunks and Angemon X dodge Super Mira's frontal attack. They shoot their _**Finish Busters**_ , which Super Mira bat away with his bare hands. He flies up hitting them with a double lariat. He phases over to Trunks (GT) and punches him hard in the gut. Trunks (GT) doubles over in pain. Future Trunks and Angemon X both get up while tearing off their jackets. Both power up and bumrush Super Mira with a flurry of punches.

"Yes, keep them busy, Mira!" Towa encouraged.

Meanwhile, Demigra is doing his best keeping Mr. Buu, Uub, Majuub, Buu's familiars, Dee/D-Reaper, D-Reaper's summons, and Dorothy & Avengemon. Demigra parries Buu's volley of blasts and deflect a combined _**Kamehameha**_ from Majuub & Uub. Buu's familiars get the drop on Demigra.

Mr. Buu jumps up and throws a putty string that pulls Demigra up. "Turn you to chocolate!"

Mr. Buu fires his _**Candy Beam**_ at Demigra, but the Demon God deflects the beam with his staff and sends it flying into the air. Majuub goes behind Demigra and fires his own _**Candy Beam**_ that Demigra stops with his staff. The Kid Buu familiar wraps himself around Demigra and tightens him up. The Super Buu familiar spits a volley of blasts at Demigra. However, Demigra teleports out of the way and reappears on another side.

"Demigra, you aren't getting away!" Majuub shouted.

Demigra answers, "Sorry, but I don't have time to be playing. Me and my colleagues have bigger plans for you."

Uub begins to wonder, "What do you mean?"

"You're about to find out soon..." Demigra then gets blasted from behind.

Demigra turns as Dee flies in and lobs another blast that Demigra dodges. Dee's summons attack Demigra. Teen-Reaper hits Demigra with a flurry of vicious punches. Super-Reaper elbows Demigra's back. Then, Dorothy flies up with Avengemon. Dorothy takes out a bo, which extends and pops Demigra right in the face.

"Don't forget about us! Avengemon, go!" Dorothy ordered.

Avengemon flies up so fast he converts into a red hot flaring comet that impacts Demigra and knocks him back. Dorothy shoots a _**Tsunami Wave**_ toward Demigra. Demigra gets blasted back by Teen-Reaper's reincarnation.

Uub said to Dorothy, "Good showing!"

"Thanks!" Dorothy nodded.

"Dorothy know Max and Tai's technique, huh? Neat!" Dee smiled.

Suddenly, the united forces senses two people arriving: Sailor Sedna & her spirit partner named Knut the Polar Bear, and Aya Tsuki.

Angemon X sees Sedna with Knut and Aya, "Karin?! What are you doing here?!"

Athena X cries out to Sedna, "Mom!"

"Sorry we're late!" Sedna responded to them.

Sailor Sedna transforms into Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and rides on Knut. They descend where Angemon X and Athena X fly over to greet her. Omega X pauses his fight and takes notice.

"Karin, aren't you supposed to be with the other Kuipers?" Omega X asked the Senshi.

Sedna answers to the Ascendant, "I had Dimitri and Athena in my mind. I had to come and see if they're ok."

"We're ok now, mom!" Athena X said.

Angemon X said in relief, "We'd be glad to have a helping hand."

Sedna turns to Mira, Towa, Demigra, and Omega Shenron, "Then, you're all in league with Da'ath no doubt. It ends here!"

Aya spots Zagato, "I've found you, Zagato. After this ordeal, we're returning to the ship."

Zagato curses, "Damn you, Aya. Mark my words, I'll have my ship back."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Sedna? Have it at it." Metalla X offered.

Sora comment, "We already took out all but one of the evil Shadow Dragons."

Just then, Towa sneaks up on Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and attempts to kill her. The Ice Senshi quickly counters with her ice trident as Knut comes to Sedna's defenses. The polar bear spirit bellows and fiercely claws at Towa. Sedna flies up and smashes her trident into Towa's chest, knocking her back.

 **(End Theme)**

Sedna points her trident at Towa, "Give up! Your underhanded tricks aren't going to work on me!"

Towa chortles, "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. Yes, you've all defeated most of the Shadow Dragons, but they were all but pawns. We have you all where we want you!

"What do you mean?!" Goku yelled.

Omega X exclaims, "Face it, you've lost!"

"That's where you're wrong." Demigra answered and said to Omega Shenron, "Show them we mean!"

Omega Shenron cackles, "But, of course!"

 **(Cue DragonBall Absalon -** _ **Xicor's Theme**_ **(The Enigma TNG))**

With that, Demigra's body starts convulsing and a red thick aura forms around him. The clouds slowly darken in conjunction with his rising power. Demigra's clothes quickly rip apart in Hulk-like fashion as he transforms into a massive demonic dragon-like behemoth with sea green skin and a hideous visage. Dark energy leaks out of Demigra as well as Towa and Super Mira. Omega Shenron flies towards the clouds and disappears with the clouds covering his presence.

"What the hell?!" Tike cried out.

Sam gasps, "The skies are darkening!"

"No shit Sherlock." Max commented without surprise.

Mystic Celesta grimaces and falls to her knees. She is shaking and holding her head.

WarAngemon, Ultima X, Zordiak X, Yolei, and Cody all shout, "Kari?!"

"This darkness is too great!" Mystic Celesta fearfully said.

"I don't like this..." Sedna can only mutter.

Angemon X shouts, "What are they planning?!"

"Combining their powers to finish us off in one go?" Omega X wondered.

"Oh no, that would be way too quick and easy!" Demigra answered.

"We have something more creative in mind." Towa thought.

Takeru then shrugs, "Eh, I've seen too many end of the world scenarios similar to this. What can you do to make things creative?"

"Send us in another dimension or something to keep us away?" Tabaga asked.

Sedna responds to the female Saiyan, "No because I can just bring us back here since I am a dimension traveler."

Omega Shenron voice from the clouds then booms, "Yes, we've found a way around that, Kuiper Senshi!"

Everyone turns their attention to the skies. Coming out of the thundering dark clouds is Omega Shenron, who now has the colossal serpentine structure of Shenron with grayish white scales and black spikes. Seven, dark blue shadow dragonballs circle around his neck. The size of him is so comprehend to behold that engulfs the whole Chinatown district. Every one of the Z-Warriors, the Ascendants and Kai characters, and the villains are aghast to feel the dragon's dark power alongside the twisted visage of the Eternal Dragon.

" _ **BEHOLD! I AM NOW OMEGA SHENRON DARKNESS MODE!**_ "

"Well this is new." Goku (GT) blandly commented.

"Darkness Mode?!" Goku said in surprise.

Angemon X fiercely questions, "Just what are you planning to do, Time Breakers?!"

"Yes, what more can you do to us?" Golden Freeza asked.

Cell comments, "They're just relying on hyperbole to scare us."

"I don't know..." Angemon X muttered.

Sedna senses something is not right, "Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Demigra then announce, "Time Breakers, let's reduce them to their absolute weakest!"

Suddenly, Omega Shenron DM, Demigra Final, Super Mira and Towa combine their powers in creating a huge reflective dome to encase all of their opponents, much to their surprise. Omega Shenron DM's crimson eyes begin to glow. The sheer effect causes a time reversion that a huge clock appears above them. The clock's hand arrows are rewinding fast, making the united forces into their younger versions/previous forms as a way for humiliation:

The Dragonball heroes de-aged to kid versions (such as Kid Vegeta, Goku becomes a kid, and Goku (GT) reverts to normal as a kid). Toriyama the bird reverts to an egg before the dome's effects cracks the egg open, killing the innocent bird. 17 and 18 turn into biological humans, and are turned into kids as well. Android 16 stays the same.

The Ascendants separate and de-age to children, with their Digimon partners revert to their In-Training forms (Agumon to Koromon, Gabumon to Tsunomon, Patamon to Tokomon, Gatomon to Nyaromon, Veemon to DemiVeemon, and Wormmon to Minomon). Tai, Yamato, TK, Kari, Davis, and Ken are in shock seeing themselves as children again. Max, Keke, and Sam are now kids just like Tai and the others. Tike, David, and Kara are reduced to toddlers. Jax and Sonja are turned back to full humans, and become kids, too.

The D3s and DFKai Allies de-aged to children alongside the Digimon regresses to their previous forms (such as BanchoLeomon reverts to Leomon, BW reverts to BlackWarGreymon, the Kai Digidestined's Digimon partners revert to their In-Training forms: Biyomon to Yokomon, Tentomon to Motimon, Palmon to Tanemon, Gomamon to Pukamon, Hawkmon to Poromon, and Armadillomon to Upamon). Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Yolei, and Cody can't believe they are kids again.

Nappa and Raditz become kids. Ginyu Force/Nightmare Special Squad becomes child versions of themselves. The Namekian frog becomes a tadpole.

Cell/Virus regresses from Semi Perfect to Imperfect forms. Golden Freeza/Burizalor reverts from their true forms, to 3rd, 2nd, to their 1st forms (to add insult to it, the Time Breakers regressed their 'voices' to sound like Linda Young).

"What?! NO!" Needless to say, Freeza is horrified, "My voice... my magnificent voice! I have Linda Young's voice again!"

"Augh, me, too! This fate is worse than me getting sliced to bits by that future brat!" Burizalor said in shock.

Cooler/Mutalior reverts to their base forms. Broly becomes a young kid, while GalacticNova X splits to a kid Yagami and a pissed off Koromon.

Babimon becomes a young version of himself. Angemon X regresses and splits up; Dimitri becomes a child and Faith the Patamon becomes a Poyomon. Sedna becomes a young elementary girl, the age she was before becoming a Sailor Senshi (thus also losing her dimension travel powers). Athena X returns to normal; Athena is sitting beside Poyomon, who used to be PinkPatamon. Aya Tsuki becomes a little cybernetic girl. Cyrus and the Digital Warlord revert to little kids. Zagato reverts to a younger version of himself. Takeru Cage and Tabaga become younger versions of themselves.

Somehow, the Popos are not affected for some reason, yet they are enduring the Time Breaker's mechanisms. Same goes for Fat Buu, D-Reaper, and Dorothy & Avengemon, though their Buu/D-Reaper summons instantly disappears from the dome effects.

Tai is aghast, "No way, we're kids again!"

"Is this what he meant by weakest?!" TK began to noticed.

"We've all been regressed to ages long before we tapped into our potentials!" Max realized.

Keke ponders, "Meaning..."

"Damn it all!" Yamato cursed.

"You said, now we're sitting ducks!" Dimitri agreed.

Karin cries, "And I'm at an age before I was reawakened as a Sailor Senshi and dimension traveler. No way I can get us out of this!"

Athena looks over herself, "Wait, I'm still the same age! Why?"

"Yeah, me too!" Pan added.

Pan (GT) then said "I've just deaged just a little."

"Maybe because... well, I don't know..." Sora doesn't have a clue.

Athena picks up her Poyomon. Then, she stands guard to protect kid Dimitri & Poyomon, and kid Karin.

"Kinda funny my parents are now almost the same size as me." Athena commented.

"Don't worry this won't last. We'll find a way!" Karin tries to turn into Sedna, but to no avail, "Shoot, should've known, but I was hoping..."

Izzy points out, "A few others haven't been affected! Look!"

The Popos are unaffected, but are on the ground during the Time Breakers' attacks. Mr. Buu, D-Reaper, and Dorothy & Avengemon endure as well.

"How are they not affected?" Joe asked.

Izzy answers to him, "My guess is that since the effects are taking a while to work on them. On the other hand, D-Reaper and Buu are such anomalies they can withstand the effects of time reversal. They've been around ages longer than we have."

"But Dorothy and Avengemon should be affected." Tai stated.

Izzy reminds Tai, "Keep in mind Dorothy is the Teen-Reaper's reincarnation and Avengemon is the Super-Reaper's reincarnation. There's probably still enough of their powers that's reawakened and protecting them."

"I remember Dorothy aged 10 years during the two years she was born and lived in the Digital World. She's kinda an anomaly, too." Koromon recalled.

"Then those few are out only hope!" Future Trunks cried out.

"I can still fight!" Goku exclaim and glares to Omega Shenron DM, Demigra, Super Mira, and Towa, "You can turn us to kids all you want, some of us are still able to fight!"

Demigra laughs, "Isn't this cute? The little tykes want to still fight?!"

Omega Shenron DM bellows, "How amusing! In this state, you're all just poised for us to kill you, but we'll humble you before we execute you all!"

"But first, it's time out for the little brats!" Towa sees most the Kai and DBZ kids.

 **(End Theme)**

Suddenly, an aura forms over Takeru Cage and he quickly ages back to normal, which surprises the Time Breakers.

"What?!" Demigra cried out in shock.

"But, how?!" Towa said surprise.

Tabaga said to Takeru, "Hey, how did this happen?!"

Takeru smirks and points to the Time Breakers, "Nice try, you assclowns, but I've got a creative control clause in my contract that lets me control my character. Therefore, allowing me to overcome your deaging effects! Well that and the Spawn powers reversed the deaging effects."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Krillin said in protest.

"Yeah, what's up with that?!" Yamcha questioned.

Tien answers, "Only big name superstars can pull that off, and you're hardly even a D-list celebrity, Yamcha."

"I wish I had that kind of pull." Piccolo commented.

Karin shouts, "Shoot, why didn't I include that in my contract?! You screwed me, Takeru!"

"Hey, sometimes we all have to cover our own asses. Besides, I'll have you all back to normal." Takeru reassured to the Senshi.

"Ah, Takeru Cage. Right, should've known you'd pull something like this." Demigra stated about his opponent, "You being a businessman and all. You know how to get out of your debts and grim situations."

"Comes with the territory, but I know when it's time to kick some ass." Takeru said.

"Well, it matters not. You're just one guy against us four." Demigra warned him.

"One against four. Fine with me." Takeru pops his neck and waves them off, "As The Rock would say, just bring it, bitches."

"And it shall be brought!" Omega Shenron DM declared.

Takeru drops into a fighting stance as Omega Shenron DM and the Time Breakers surround him. Takeru puts his life on the line to protect the Dragonball and Digimon Fusion Kai tykes. The villains eye each other and nod.

 **(Cue The Crystal Method - Feat Filter -** _ **Can't You Trip Like I Do**_ **(1:51-4:23))**

Takeru looks at each of them, cautiously looking over his back and waiting for them to attack. He balls up his fists. Super Mira is the first to attack and he goes to punch Takeru, but Takeru blocks Super Mira's punch and starts clubbing him with punches. Takeru lands a series of quick strikes that daze Super Mira. Super Mira goes charging like a bull, but Takeru jumps up and hits him with a flying forearm. Super Mira goes down hard. Demigra sneaks up on Takeru, but the MWF wrestling promoter punches at Demigra. Takeru spits in his own hand and smacks Demigra in the jaw. Then, as Demigra stumbles forward, Takeru kicks him in the gut and hits him with a Stone Cold Stunner!

Davis hollers, "Yeah! The Stunner!"

"Not just the Stunner... it's THE STUNNER! THE STUNNER! THE STONE COLD STUNNER BAH GAWD!" Tabaga fully shouted at the last part of her sentence.

Super Mira gets up and charges at Takeru, "But, I'm Towa's Ultimate Warrior!" He then throws a punch at Takeru.

Takeru dodges and elbows Super Mira back, "Sorry, but the late-Jim Hellwig would disagree with you."

As Takeru gets behind Super Mira, he karate chops him in the side and runs up kneeing Super Mira's face. Most of the _Dragonball_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ cheer Takeru on.

"Man, let me in there! Being Max Acorn's character and him being a wrestling fan like Takeru, I want to join in!" Max offered.

"I think Takeru can handle this!" Keke said to Max.

"I can't believe he's taking two on by himself!" Tai exclaimed.

Towa tries to blast Takeru from behind, but Takeru turns and tells her to bring it. Towa scowls and slaps Takeru's face. Takeru just shakes his head and hits her with a spine buster! He then lifts her up and places her across his shoulders.

"Crap, it's the F5! Brock Lesnar's finisher!" Tabaga said in surprise.

"ENOUGH!" Omega Shenron DM ends Takeru's Wrestlemania fest and blasts him in the back.

Takeru falls and takes damage. As he prepares to fire an energy blast at the massive white dragon, the Time Breakers finally get the jump on the ex-MWF star and give him a savage beatdown. Super Mira and Demigra stomp on him hard. Towa pins Takeru down with her staff, allowing Demigra to stomp on Takeru's gut. Super Mira lands a big legdrop on Takeru's head. Takeru coils in pain and heads his head. Demigra then picks Takeru up, flies into the air, and plants him to the ground with a devastating powerbomb!

"Oh damn, this isn't good!" Tai watched.

"Welp, he's done." Vegeta said.

Jeice comment, "Man, what a slobberknocker!"

"He's gonna feel that one in the morning!" Burter cried out.

Goku interjects, "We gotta help him!"

Just then, Mr. Buu, Leomon, and BlackWarGreymon, Dorothy, Avengemon, Zagato, and the Popos run over to Takeru's rescue.

"Ok, I can't care for these maggots, but you jerks took my blood and I'd like to have it back." Mr. Popo commented.

Blue Popo adds, "Yeah, give us back our blood, and everybody goes home happy."

Tabaga checks over Takeru. "You took a beating for us, sir."

"Anything for you, guys." Takeru gets up, "Besides, I've been meaning to cut loose after such a long time. Do I still got it?"

Tabaga nods, "You still got it, boss!"

Takeru pops his neck and summons hell chains. "As much as the _Spawn_ movie sucked, the soundtrack was still the best thing about it and glad I can use one of the songs as my theme. Plus, it's a tribute to an old friend I used to collaborate with years ago."

"His dark power isn't that bad." Kari admitted despite her dislike to the element.

"Yeah, I actually feel good." Cody said.

Goku smiles, "I think I like our chances!"

Dorothy points her bo at the Time Breakers, "The few of us that can still fight will give it our all! I'll protect Taichi and his friends!"

Avengemon gets into a battle stance, "And I will do the same."

"Buu will fight for Goku and his friends!" Mr. Buu cried out.

BlackWarGreymon then ask, "You ready, Leomon?"

"Let's do this." Leomon nodded.

Freeza, Burizalor, Cooler, Mutalior, Imperfect Cell, Imperfect Virus, and Zagato provide as back-up for the strongest ones left. Goku, Vegeta, Goku (GT), and Vegeta (GT) don't hesitate to stand up to the villains. Athena protects her deaged parents and Digimon partners.

Takeru points to the Time Breakers and Omega Shenron DM, "Last man or woman standing wins it all."

Takeru once again summons his hell chains to have another round.

"You're on." Demigra simply stated.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **South Ferry/Bridge Between Ward 24 II**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Magika**_ **)**

At the South Ferry, the titanic battle with the Sanbi no Same is enduring as the shark Bijuu delivers more tidal waves and lunges in attempting to bite down some of them.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, Daiki & Helbot, Ima the Blood Mercury, Mako Tsunami, Cecaelia, and Cecaelia/Kiryu's offspring hold the fort against the shark Bijuu. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury throws a tidal wave against the Sanbi no Same. The Sanbi retaliates with the swing of its three-tails, unleashing a bigger tidal wave. Mercury cries out as the waves engulf her, but she encases herself in a bubble protecting her from the waves.

Mercury then beckons, "Kairyu, come forth!"

Responding to Mercury's distress, Kairyu the sea dragon dives through the ocean and bites onto Sanbi's left side. The shark Bijuu swings one of its tails over Kairyu and swipes him aside. Kairyu expels water blasts that stun Sanbi, allowing Daiki and Helbot to blast through the Sanbi's body.

"Keep it up, Helbot!" Daiki cheered.

Helbot complies with her master's command and unloads beams on the Sanbi. Ima the Blood Mercury water bends a giant pillar of water and hits Sanbi with it. Mako Tsunami rides his Fortress Whale that smashes into Sanbi.

"We'll show you who controls these oceans, you beast!" Mako exclaimed.

The Sanbi wildly swings its tails around and grabs a hold of Fortress Whale. Mako panics as the Bijuu tips his summon over.

Mako then states, "I ain't going down with my ship! My lovely wife, Sailor Jupiter, is waiting for m...!"

The Sanbi grabs Mako alongside the Fortress Whale and swallows them up whole for dinner.

"Mako!" Mercury cried out.

Daiki then said, "Welp, Umi and Aunt Makoto aren't gonna like this."

"Who really cares about that loser? He's an inadequate duelist." Ima could care less.

Mercury replies to her clone, "Point taken, but he was still a loving husband to my friend. And fiercely loyal."

"Look, forget about him. He's gone. We got a Bijuu to take down!" Cecaelia turns into a giant half-mermaid, half-octopus form, "Come take me on if you want a challenge!"

Sanbi expels a water blast. Cecaelia returns the favor and fires an equally big water blast. Cecaelia/Kiryu's offspring offers support for his mother and blasts Sanbi's, too.

"Mercury, you want to finish this monster?" Ima asked.

Mercury answers, "I do."

Ima then said, "Then, let's coordinate an attack. Get your son and his fembot to help."

Mercury said to Daiki and Helbot, "You ready?"

"We'll follow along. And we'll prepare a contingency if all else fails." Daiki nodded.

While Cecaelia and her son keep Sanbi occupied, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury rides Kairyu toward the shark Bijuu. As she flies off, Kairyu once again slams into the Sanbi no Same. Sanbi notices Kairyu ramming it. As Sanbi prepares to attack, Ima and Mercury gather a ball of water, which then they condensed and solidified into a giant ball of ice.

"We almost got it!" Ima cried out.

Mercury focuses, "Daiki, Helbot, neutralize the monster!"

Daiki activates his Hermes Armor back-up system and uses whatever juice the armor has to fire a concentrated beam. The beam manages to stun and paralyze the Bijuu. Helbot follows up grabbing the Bijuu's mouth. As the beast tries to close its mouth, Helbot tries to keep its mouth open and fires a charged beam down its throat. The shark Bijuu coughs and expels smoke that smells like burnt fish.

"Helbot, keep it steady!" Daiki notices Helbot in danger of having the Bijuu's mouth closing shut.

"Helbot!" Daiki flies down and fires beams that burn Sanbi's face. He then dives in and helps Helbot open the beast's mouth.

Helbot turns and ask, "Master?"

"We're in this together, Helbot!" Daiki said to her.

Daiki and Helbot launch big beams that tear through the innards of the behemoth. However, the Sanbi prepares shoot a tidal wave blast.

"He's about to fire!" Daiki exclaimed.

Helbot then instinctively pushes Daiki away and charges up.

"Helbot! What are you...?!" Daiki sees Helbot's body glowing, "Don't! You're activating Overclock Mode!"

"You must live, Daiki Mizuno-Hunter." Helbot looks up at Daiki, "You gave me an opportunity to continue to be useful beyond my originally intended programming. You gave me a new purpose, and for that I thank you."

The she-robot then uses Overclock Mode to keep Sanbi's mouth from closing, "Thank you, Daiki." A tiny smile adorns her features.

"Helbot!" Daiki yelled.

The Sanbi finally unleashes a water blast with enough pressure that crushes and destroys Helbot.

"HELBOT!"

Mercury hears Daiki's heartfelt cry. "Daiki!"

"Let's get this over with!" Ima exclaimed.

Mercury nods and takes the giant ice ball that's been reshaped into a giant icicle. She and Ima bring the giant icicle down. The Sanbi looks up and sees it coming.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ima dives down and throws a water sphere at the Sanbi, "The water sphere nearly knocks the Sanbi over, but the aquatic beast ensnares Ima with one of if tails."

"You're going down with me." Ima said to Sanbi and turns to Mercury, "Go for it, Mercury!"

As the Sanbi crushes Ima's ribs, it tosses the clone aside. Just then, a golden aura of light flared above Sanbi. The golden light came from Mercury, whose Dai-Valkyrie armor converted from blue to gold. Golden Mercury drops the giant icicle and shoves it through Sanbi's body, killing it and sinking it to the bottom. Golden Mercury flies out and watches the shark Bijuu sink to the bottom to draw its last breath.

 **(End Theme)**

"It's over." Golden Mercury stated in relief.

Daiki said to Mercury in a sad tone, "Yeah, but Helbot gave her life for me."

Golden Mercury respond, "Don't mourn her, my son. She ensured you survive. She repaid you in gratitude."

Daiki smiles, "Yeah, she finally showed humanity for those last few seconds."

Cecaelia/Kiryu's offspring sees this and ask, "Momma, those two are like us? A mom and a child."

"Yes, and they're mourning their loved ones. Let's hope your father comes out of his ordeal alive." Cecaelia responded.

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters/Inside**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **All Is Hell That Ends Well**_ **)**

Back inside the wide area of the UN Headquarters, the battles become so chaotic for desperate measures. One Erinye has it mind as she fends off her enemies.

"I must end this quickly!" Geiravor declared.

Geiravor then merges with Dvalinn as she becomes a Dai-Erinye. Her appearance is similar, except her crown is shape like Dvalinn with his antlers, astral pale blue wings sprout from her back, and a bushy deer tail. Geiravor unleashes two pairs of astral okapis and aurochs as they charges at Gondul & Geri/Freki, Ixion & Bane, Kenta & MarineAngemon while Geiravor fires pale light attacks at the same time.

Koba lunges at Caesar and begins pounding him with his fists while Caesar takes the defense with is arms, but Caesar still struggles to get back on his feet.

Koba shrieks, "CAESAR MUST DIE!"

Gondul dodges Geiravor's light blasts and animal aspirations, "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Don't let your guard down, Gondul!" both Geri and Freki stated.

Gondul picks up her spear and throws it at Geiravor. Geiravor sidesteps the spear and catches it. She throws it back to Gondul. Gondul narrowly dodges, but gets blasted back from Geiravor's light beams.

Dai-Valkyrie Ixion cries out, "Oh no, Gondul!"

"Man we're in deep trouble!" Kenta witnessed.

"Pipipi!" MarineAngemon agrees.

As Geiravor steps over Gondul, she picks up her rival's spear and brings it down. However, Dai-Valkyrie Ixion intercepts Geiravor's killing blow and sends Bane to bite her. Bane bites Geiravor and sinks her fangs to venomize her, but Geiravor yanks Bane off and throws her to the ground.

"Fool, snake venom has no effect on superior beings like me!" Geiravor boasted.

Bane hisses, "I wasn't trying to kill you, fool."

"Then, what's the point?" Geiravor questioned the cobra.

"This!" Dai-Valkyrie Ixion shoots a volley of arrows toward Geiravor.

Geiravor dodges the incoming arrows. Sailor Noixi joins in and fires arrows with Ixion.

"Fools! You won't keep me from finishing Gondul!" Geiravor then sees Ixion, "How about I kill you first?!"

Upon setting her sights on Ixion, Geiravor phases out and reappears on Ixion's side. As Ixion drops her guard, Geiravor goes for a killing blow. Noixi responds to the immediate danger and pushes Ixion aside. Geiravor fires a light beam through Noixi's gut. Noixi falls down and ends up dying.

"Noixi?!" Ixion cried out.

Noixi respond to Ixion, "Get up your sorry ass and fight! I didn't die just... to show you up..."

Geiravor comments, "Whoops, sorry about that happy accident. Oh well, less interlopers to deal with..."

Gondul flies out of nowhere and pushes Geiravor so fast she shoves her through a wall. Geiravor recovers fast and then gets gut punched by someone invisible.

"What?!" Geiravor gets tripped up.

Kenta uncloaks and unveils his humanoid Chameleon form, "Whoops, my bad. Just decided to activate my full Light of Victory power." He then turns back to normal, "And yeah, that was meant to scare you."

"I'm not scared of some Midgard bug!" Geiravor retorted.

Just then, Gondul intercepts and stops Geiravor. "Your fight is with me now, Geiravor. Let's settle this!"

"And I swear to kill you." Geiravor declared.

Gondul and Geiravor continue where they left off. The Dai-Erinye still proves to be more than Gondul can handle. Ixion & Bane and Kenta & MarineAngemon pursue them.

* * *

Elsewhere, Schrodinger runs on four like a cat as he evades Deadpool shooting at him in the floor. The blond-haired cat boy jumps and is about to stab Deadpool with his knife.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Schrodinger screamed.

Deadpool takes a knife to the head, "Ow! Ok, time to put you asleep, kitty boy!" He brandishes his katanna.

"Uh oh?!" Schrodinger blinked.

Deadpool cuts Schrodinger in two. Schrodinger turns around while his body is splitting apart and shooting up blood all over the place.

"Zee had a good duel, Mizter Deadpool! Thank you for the chimichangas!" Schrodinger exclaimed.

After taking out the knife from his head, Deadpool throws several grenades at Schrodinger.

"That we did, whiskers. And your welcome!" Deadpool commented.

Deadpool bolts away as the grenade explodes and Schrodinger blown up into pieces. The Merc with a Mouth lets out a sigh and walks over Schrodinger' remains.

"Rest in pieces, cat man."

Now that was explosive fun! But, what's this? I think I hear the maniacal and blood thirsty laugh of a Clown Prince of Crime in need of an execution.

"Gonna put that clown down for good." The Merc stated.

* * *

The cape crusader continues holding off against the clown prince of crime. The Joker then throws a grenade at Batman, forcing the Dark Knight to dodge roll from the explosion.

The Joker then quickly fires at his archenemy with his machine gun and maniacally laughs. "Give up now, Batsy?!"

"Joker, I'm serious, it ends here tonight!" Batman takes out a Batarang armed with an explosive.

"That's what you always say, Bats, but you don't got the stomach for it!" The Joker stops firing, "Besides, you can't kill me. I help complete you. Without a yin, there's no yang. Without a villain, the hero has nothing to struggle against! You need me more than life itself!"

Batman prepares to throw his explosive Batarang.

"Now come out and face the music! Or, do I need to blow this whole room up?!" The Joker threatened.

Batman growls and kicks a chair toward the Joker. The Joker shoots the chair viciously, but this allows Batman to barrel roll and prepare to throw his Batarang.

"C'mon, I dare you to try! I dare yo..." The Joker goaded.

Suddenly, a katana pierces through Joker's chest. Batman ceases his Batarang throw and watches Joker collapse with the blade still pierced through him. Joker looks down at his blood-soaked shirt. The culprit behind this attack is none other than Deadpool.

"If Bats don't got the balls to do it, I'll be glad to, Bozo." Deadpool announced.

Joker grunts, "Deadpool... you bastard... where did you..."

"Just hanging around and blowing up some poor cat boy. Then, I hear your maniacal laughter and I came in to shut you up." Deadpool yanks out katana, "That good enough for ya?"

"You'll pay for... this..." The Joker finally falls down dead.

Batman looks irked and confronts Deadpool. "Why did you kill him!?"

"Hey, I did you a favor, Bats! Your honor stupid code kept him alive. So, I just swooped in and took what could've been your glory." Deadpool had a point.

"I was going to stop him!" Batman yelled.

"Could you not use that gravely sore throat voice, Christian Bale?!" Deadpool mocks Bale's Batman voice, "I AM BATMAN! And I sound like I've been smoking a whole pack!"

Deadpool then talks normally, "Do you not realize how ridiculous you sound?! Didn't I tell you that back at the House of Madoka?!"

"That wasn't me. That was some Digimon called DarkKnightmon." Batman answered.

And yes, some authors once decide to put a fan-voice actor for the Digimon that sided with the villains during the House of Madoka fiasco, to which DarkKnightmon's official VA is Kirk Thornton.

"Don't dress up the fact you were in total costume last year and joined the bad guys!" Deadpool joked.

Batman facepalms, "That was NOT me!"

"What? I can't understand you! I don't speak Bale Batman!" Deadpool explained, "Talk like a normal guy! Ugh, why can't you be more like Kevin Conroy? He knows how to invoke the voice of Batman better than anyone!"

Batman just walks off as Deadpools rambles on.

And there I ended the Joker's reign of terror.

What? You were expecting the caped crusader to do it?! Please, only Michael Keaton had to balls to kill the Joker! There are maybe a few I missed. Heck, even Time Drake from Return of the Joker did it! And yours truly has slain the Clown Prince of Crime. Mission accomplished.

* * *

As Captain America, War Machine, and the Winter Soldier are almost reaching to Fury's location, they are suddenly ambush by more Da'ath agents, Anti Bodies, and Endlave Ghost Units as enemy forces begin firing at the three Marvel characters.

"Damn it, we're so close to Fury!" War Machine said in anger.

Captain America valiantly said, "We still have to press on forward!"

Da'ath agents, Anti Bodies, and Endlave Ghost Units fire away at the Marvel heroes. Captain America deflects the barrage of blasts with his shield. Winter Soldier punches back Da'ath agents. One Da'ath agent tries to jump the Cap from behind. The Capatain grabs the Da'ath agents and throws him out a window. War Machine blasts away Anti-Bodies and blows a hole in the ground that causes the Endlaves to fall several stories down. An Endlave lunges at War Machine. He catches the Endlave and slams it down.

"Keep going, you two!" War Machine encouraged.

"Let's move, Bucky!" Captain America stated.

Winter Soldier exclaims, "Right behind you!"

They enter a gunfire battle between Endlave Ghost Units, Gespensts, and Soujas. More Endlave Ghost Units and a few Gespensts arrive to fire bullets and cannons at the Souja units. As an Endlave prepares to fire on the Captain and Winter Soldier, a Souja intercepts and blasts the Endlave.

"They're keeping those things busy. We have to keep moving, Bucky!" Captain America hears more gunfire, "Fury's this way!"

* * *

Fury, Yamaki, Nate Escobar, and Grace Groves are fighting off a bunch of Da'ath agents. Some of these agents were disguised as UN security and coordinated an attack. Fury fires on the Da'ath agents. Yamaki gets behind seats and gets up firing at a Da'ath agent. Nate and Grace help take down Da'ath agents with hand to hand skills.

"Can't believe they had moles planted in the UN!" Yamaki exclaimed.

"They operate exactly like Hydra. I shouldn't be surprised." Fury tells the connection here.

After Nate drops a Da'ath agent, a bullet shoots Nate in the chest and he collapses.

"Nate!" As Grace rushes to him, a Da'ath agent shoots Grace in the back. Grace falls down dead.

Cain cries out in fear, "Grace!"

Viktor calls out to the mongrel, "This is getting out of hand, sir! We need to leave!"

"Yes, but there's no way out, you cretin!" Cain both insulted and admitted.

Suddenly, the doors kick open. Captain America and Winter Soldier enter the room.

"About time you came!" Nick Fury said to them.

"But we just lost two people!" Yamaki cried out.

Captain America throws his shield and takes out some Da'ath agents in succession. Winter Soldier punches a Da'ath agent and sends him flying across the room.

"See sir? We're saved!" Viktor said.

"By super soldiers no less." Cain replied in disdain before he sees the open door and runs for it like the sniveling coward he is, "I'm outta here!"

"And leave me behind?!" Viktor said in worry.

Fury bark, "The hell are you going, Cain?!"

"Forget him! Let's worry about our own asses!" Yamaki gets up and shoots the Da'ath agent that killed Nate, "That was for Talley."

Captain America makes a clean sweep and takes down the remaining Da'ath agents. He turns and watches Winter Soldier knock out another Da'ath agent.

"Nice work, Bucky. We saved the hostages." Captain America nodded.

Just then, a Da'ath agent pulls out a grenade and throws it at Winter Soldier.

 **(End Theme)**

"BUCKY!" Captain America jumps in and catches the grenade, which explodes in front of him.

The grenade, several times more powerful than normal, explodes and sends Captain America flying out of the room.

"STEVE!" Winter Soldier finds the culprit and picks him up.

Winter Soldier, fuming with anger, lets out an unrestrained yell and snaps the Da'ath agent's neck. He then hurries out to find Captain America laying in a heap of debris covering the hallway. He checks on Captain's pulse and he lowers his head.

"Steve..." Winter Soldier sadly murmured.

Fury speaks out, "Hey, talk to me! Is Captain America ok?!"

Winter Soldier answers to the SHIELD director, "He... he's... he's dead."

"Captain America dead?!" Yamaki cried out in aghast.

Fury is in shock. Talley and Riley emerge from their hiding places. Talley mourns over Nate's death. Riley consoles her friend.

"Damn it. We lost three fine soldiers..." Fury said in disbelief, "How am I going to break this to Stark and the others? And will someone find that chicken shit that run outta here?!"

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters/Outside**_

Outside of the complex, the paddock that contains one of Da'ath's secret weapons is slowly opening on its own. Coming out is a large chimeric theropod that is an unholy combination of the four hybrids. As if mankind messing with nature is bad enough, this is another Bio Organic Weapon (B.O.W. for short) here.

It has the body and head structure of the _Indominus rex_ ; the arms have _Tropeogopterus_ wings attach alongside the neck; has the horns, plates and tail spikes of a _Stegoceratops_ ; and the armored hide of a _Koolasaurus_. This is codename the _Quadominus rex_ , as the hybrid roars in about to crash through the headquarter's exterior. However, it smells something as its head slowly turns…

 **(Cue Jurassic World –** _ **Costa Rican Standoff**_ **(1:56 – 3:59))**

...it finds the Neo Duelists (Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Aster, Tyranno Hassleberry, Blair, and Zane) land within the vicinity. Tyranno (still in Ultimate Tyranno form) spots the _Quadominus rex_ and growls at him.

Syrus is aghast, "Oh man, as if the _I. rex_ was bad enough!"

"So, what?! We take this thing down like the others!" Chazz growled.

Blair examines the monster, "It looks really mean, like seriously. I think it's looking at me."

"Nah, it wants me! It can combine itself with different dinosaurs all it wants, I'll prove genuine dinosaurs will always win out!" Hassleberry shouted.

Hassleberry charges at the _Quadominus rex_ and tries to out wrestle it, but the _Quadominus rex_ swings its spiked tail and knocks Hasselberry aside. Alexis sends her Cyber Girls to distract the _Q. rex_ , then she, transformed into Cyber Blader, spin kicks the _Q. rex's_ jaw. Aster, transformed into Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious, fires blasts on the hybrid dinosaur.

Chazz summons one of his Duel Monsters, "Let's see you handle the Chazz's XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

The _Quadominus rex_ roars in response, accepting Chazz's challenge. Chazz unloads shots on the hybrid dinosaur, but the _Quadominus rex_ dodges the incoming shots and knocks Chazz's XYZ-Dragon Cannon over with its spiked tail.

Suddenly, a molten blast rains down on the _Q. rex_. The dinosaur barely dodges and looks up to see a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon descending with a dark brown-skinned woman on him.

"Look, it's my brother and Yasmin!" Alexis pointed in the sky.

Atticus roars while in Red-Eyes Darkness form, "Hey, sissy!"

"Sorry we were delayed, my friends!" Yasmin greeted.

Aster comments, "Better late than never!"

Atticus reassures, "Don't worry, sis! We'll take it from here!"

Atticus flies down to clash with the _Quadominus rex_. The hybrid dinosaur looks up and dodges another molten blast. The hybrid dinosaur jumps up and pierces its horns through Atticus' chest.

Atticus roars in pain, "AUGHHH!"

"ATTICUS!" Yasmin shouted.

Alexis yells, "NO! ATTICUS!"

As Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon crashlands, he regresses and turns back to Atticus. Yasmin jumps off and catches Atticus. As she sets him down, the _Q. rex_ prepares to step on them both. Zane intervenes and turns into Cyber End Dragon, firing blasts at the _Quadominus rex_.

"Bro!" Syrus cried out.

The _Quadominus rex_ gains leverage over Zane and jumps up pressing its weight over him. It then pins Zane down. Zane keeps belching blasts into the hybrid dinosaur.

Zane mutters, "Syrus, you'll have to continue fighting without me."

"No, Zane!" Syrus shouted.

Zane said his last words, "Don't you give up..."

The _Quadominus rex_ bites down on Zane and kills him. Syrus cries out and Spirit Fuses into Cyber End Dragon. Syrus quickly flies into _Quadominus rex_ and knocks it back.

"All right, big guy! You're going down!" Blair turns into Dunames Dark Witch and conjures an energy ball.

The hybrid dinosaur snaps up and drives a horn through Blair, killing her fast. It then tosses Blair's corpse as it hits some gates.

"Now you've done it!" Aster flies at _Quadominus rex_ and blasts it again.

The hybrid swings its spiked tail, knocking Syrus and Aster back.

"Man, we're getting slaughtered out here." Chazz witnessed.

Alexis and Yasmin mourn over Atticus. After making short work of Syrus and Aster, the _Quadominus rex_ roars and sets its sights on Hassleberry, who charges forward and engages the hybrid. Hassleberry presses with effort to kill the hybrid and avenge his friends' deaths.

"You won't get away with this!" Hassleberry grabs onto _Quadominus rex_ and slams it down.

Chazz then admits to himself, "Man, hate to say but its times like this... we could use Jaden if he were here."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue House of the Dead 4 –** _ **Requiem**_ **)**

* * *

Elsewhere not too far off from Chinatown, a spaceship belonging to one of the Galactic Patrolman lands. The roof slides open and a small alien pops out. The alien has a light blue head, minus his purple scalp. He has big yellow eyes with a human-like mouth and nose. He is wearing mainly purple save for the white Galactic Patrolman uniform with the organization's emblem. This is Jaco the Galactic Patrolman.

Jaco scours the wreckage from an aftermath battle.

"Then my suspicions were correct when the organization informed of a massive-scale war on this planet. And according to my sensors Bulma's strong friends, including that Saiyan husband and that other Saiyan, are out fighting."

Jaco puts away scanner and points to the direction where the Z-Warriors & Digimon Fusion Kai are fighting.

"And my sensors calculated highly intense energies in the northwestern most direction." Jaco pauses and thinks, _"But, I don't like getting involved in fighting unless I need to. But, it's Bulma's friends who are fighting! I do have debts I must repay!"_

He then pauses, "But, what if they're really strong enemies like the feared emperor Freeza? Oh, decisions, decisions... "He flips a coin and calls heads, "Heads, it is then. All right, it's been decided!"

Jaco pumps his fist up. "Ok, Miss Bulma's friends! Here I come!"

The Galactic Patrolman bolts off toward the center of the Chinatown rumble.

"Would explain why there's a ton of ravaged property in this vicinity. How have they not learned to restrain themselves? Oh well, not my planet, not my problem. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman to the rescue!"

The unorthodox alien makes his way to the battle.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Kanius is enjoying the** _ **Dragonball**_ **battles a lot. We have the Shadow Dragons defeated leaving only Omega Shenron left. The Time Breakers has other plans in making Omega Shenron become a giant serpent-like Eternal Dragon, and then turn all of their opponents to their young and weaker selves. I laugh out loud (really, like can't stop laughing) of how I suggest that Freeza and Burizalor have their 'granny' voices.**

 **Before that for Kanius' readers, Burizalor did mention that the author is planning to do his take on a** _ **Resurrection F**_ **adaptation for** _ **Digimon Fusion Kai**_ **in 2016.**

 **What's surprising for me is that Takeru Cage uses his own author powers to turn back to normal and fights back the Time Breakers and Omega using his wrestling moves in impressing his allies. Of course just a reminder to readers, the Author/OC Avatars are simply guests in not interfere the main story (which Canon!Shu Ouma is the main perspective character mind you), to which it works perfectly. Unlike many self-insert fanfics I skimmed through that have little to no sense of the plot. And that** _ **Spawn**_ **fic my co-author mentions is one of his very first fanfics way before** _ **Digimon Fusion**_ **(2001) is his first prominence. Believe us, most of our early works are always amateurish and cringely bad before we learn from experiences to become better people.**

 **The UN Headquarters kills of some of their enemies, but there's still a way to go, especially another hybrid dinosaur that fights the Neo Duelists. The** _ **Q. rex**_ **reminds me of the** _ **Ultimasaurus**_ **from** _ **Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect**_ **. The inspiration of Captain America's death is all these rumors of whether the hero will die in Phase 3.**

 **Ah, the post credit scene shows Jaco the Galactic Patrolman making his appearance. Not to mention the prologue did show the** _ **Space Dandy**_ **crew that I didn't see it coming. These two are written by my co-author's suggestion.**

 **Next stop is Ward 24 again, so send a review and see you there.**


	25. Chapter 25: Assault on Ward 24 II

_**A/N**_ : **Very much a good weekend for me:** _ **Digimon Adventure tri.**_ **, the last** _ **Hunger Games**_ **movie,** _ **Jessica Jones**_ **, and my co-author uploaded a sneak peek of his future fanfic (and series finale of** _ **Digimon Fusion Kai**_ **):** _ **Cross Generations**_ **(which will have a full release on 2016). I am posting this before Thanksgiving week for a break till December. We finally reach round two on Ward 24's siege. Can the united forces make it through? Find out now.**

* * *

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Divide**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXV**_

 _ **Assault on Ward 24 II**_

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Outside**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Dark Ages**_ **)**

Switching to Ward 24, the outer battles wages on, with the MCU versions of Thor and Loki team up to face Loki (YYGDM).

Loki (YYGDM) is steadily holding off the two MCU gods. As Thor goes to behead him with Mjolnir, Loki (YYGDM) vanishes in a veil of mist. Thor turns around and sees Loki (YYGDM) attempt to stab Loki (MCU) from behind.

"Brother!" Thor cried out.

But, Loki (MCU) vanishes in a veil of mist as well and reappears next to his brother.

"Oh do calm yourself, brother. I'm not getting outwitted by my counterpart."

Loki (YYGDM) is impress and respond, "Well played Hollywood me, but I think leisure time is over."

Suddenly, Loki (YYGDM) summons an ancient Nordic armor that covers him. The MCU gods quickly discern the armor. Loki (YYGDM) dons a suit of black armor similar to the Lich King from _Warcraft_. The color of the armor is silverish-black trimmed with bronze.

"But that's...!" Loki (MCU) said in surprise.

Thor recognizes, "Ymir's armor!"

Loki (YYGDM) smirks at his two Norse opponents, "Quite observant, I'm sure there's an Ymir's armor in your own dimension. As you know, this battle armor traces back to the primordial Jotun, Ymir, alongside the rumor of his own soul inside."

"Yes, our Allfather informed us of this." Thor mentioned about Odin (MCU).

Loki (YYGDM) then adds his statement, "Then, you probably neglected to tell you what happens when one falls into the hands of an individual!"

Loki (MCU) hesitantly said, "Well, no..."

"Now behold as I become the _Lord of Realms_!" Loki (YYGDM) announced his title.

"As if we'd let thee!" Thor charges steadfast Loki (YYGDM) with his hammer.

Loki (MCU) warns, "Brother, you fool!"

As Thor takes a swing, he pauses and takes heed of his brother's warning. Loki (YYGDM) takes to the air and transforms. The trickster god of YYGDM starts feeling like he's accumulated more than one power.

"Yes, I feel like I'm having a superpower lottery combined! I have powers from all Nine Realms!" Loki (YYGDM) laughs.

"And you're taking a big gamble with this!" Thor protested the real Loki, "Cease these actions and remove thy armor! Using all the powers of the Nine Realms is dangerous!"

"No chance!" Loki (YYGDM) keeps on laughing.

As Loki (YYGDM) finishes powering up, he lands with new abilities gained. He has the powers of _Asgard_ that heightens his god senses, _Utgard_ 's power of earth augmentation, _Jotunheim_ 's power of ice augmentation, _Muspelheim_ 's power of fire augmentation, _Nidavellir_ 's increased craftsmanship, _Svartalhein_ 's power of dark augmentation, _Alfheim_ 's power of light augmentation, _Midgard_ 's increased human knowledge, and _Nifilheim_ 's power of necromancy augmented.

"As the Lord of Realms, I wield the best of all Nine Realms!" Loki (YYGDM) boasted his mythological powers.

Loki (MCU) begins to envy, "I so wish I were in your position now."

"Don't get any ideas of obtaining thy armor. It must never be worn by anyone." Thor warned.

Loki (MCU) ponders, "Not even for a second?"

"No!" Thor shouted.

Loki (YYGDM) chuckles, "You two remind me so much of me and my brother when we argue, but that's besides the case. I'm here to kill you."

"Then, come at thee, not my brother!" Thor said to the real Loki.

"Then, here's a question. Die." Loki (YYGDM) threatened.

Loki (MCU) is dumbfound, "But, that's not a question..."

Lord of Realms Loki moves so quickly he punches both Thor and Loki (MCU) back. His increased god senses allows him to counter all of Thor and Loki (MCU)'s attacks before they can implement them. Loki (YYGDM) unearths some terrain from out of the waters and smashes it into Thor. Loki (YYGDM) turns around and freezes Loki (MCU)'s feet with ice. Loki (MCU) works over melting the ice, but Loki (YYGDM) moves so fast he already conjures fire blasts that hit the MCU god. Loki (MCU) puts up a barrier to withstand the scorching inferno blasts. Loki (YYGDM) teleports behind Loki (MCU) and prepares to shoot him with a darkness beam. Thor quickly interjects and sends a thunder bolt at Loki (YYGDM). But the Lord of Realms trickster teleports behind Thor and blasts him with a light beam.

"This is pathetic. Did you think you'd take someone wielding the power of the Nine Realms?!" Loki (YYGDM) loudly taunted.

"But, we're willing to try." Thor replied.

Loki (MCU) could care less, "And I'm just following along because I want that armor."

"Brother!" Thor snapped.

Loki (MCU) shrugs, "C'mon now, you're no fun."

"You two amuse me, but it's time I put you two away for good." Loki (YYGDM) announced.

Lord of Realms Loki uses necromancy powers that spread like mist to revive some dead Da'ath agents and hybrid dinosaurs. They rise on their feet like mindless zombies.

"Now, go undead minions, finish these two fools off!" Loki (YYGDM) ordered.

Thor stands and brandishes Mjolnir. Loki (MCU) finally breaks the ice covering his feet and faces the walking dead.

"Just so you know, some of them used to be people." Loki (MCU) reminded him.

"They're undead monstrosities who've had thy humanities stripped from them for good. And thy were the enemy once." Thor reminded the Marvel trickster.

Loki (MCU) replies, "Oh right, I did forget that."

Then, Thor and Loki (MCU) quickly engage and tear through the undead as Loki (YYGDM) laughs.

* * *

Lightning is still riding Odin in evading more of Fafnir's brimstone projectiles from the dragon's mouth. Lightning then has the opening to slash at Fafnir a few times with her blade before casting _**Blizzaga**_ to damage him, believing that dragons are usually weak to ice.

Lightning mumble, "That was too close."

"Curse you..." Fafnir grits while his body starts to freeze and slow down from Lightning's cast spell.

The Nordic Dragon swings his tail at Lightning and knocks her off Odin. He then expels flames and aims it straight for Lightning.

Fafnir loudly declares, "I said I'd be claiming a Valkyrie's life! I'll finish you before I pursue Brunhilde!"

As desperation takes over, his body instinctively ignites with dark flames and he transforms into Burning Fafnir. He sees Odin flying around him and shoots massive fire blasts, which Odin evades. Seeing the hard part to fight the dragon, Lightning focuses as she holds her sword to run towards Fafnir.

* * *

Nearby, Noctis takes the defense from Fenrir's pouncing attack before striking back with his blades, and then uses a Dragoon Lance to pierce through Fenrir's fur skin.

"Looks like you're struck down." Noctis said to the wolf.

Fenrir roars in pain, "You wound me?!" The large canine attempts to rip the lance out of him.

Fenrir opens his mouth and expels balls of fur that turn into miniature Fenrirs that bumrush Noctis. The Fenrirs surround and lunge at Noctis. Noctis desperately fights them off. Two mini-Fenrirs aid Fenrir and tear the lance out of him. Fenrir gets up and heals his wound.

"Let's see how you deal with my pups! I doubt you'll last as they'll tear you into pieces!" Fenrir howled.

* * *

MetalSeadramon vs Jormungard in the nearby waters continues.

"You're quite the persistence one, sea serpent of metal!" Jormungand screech.

"And you're becoming a thorn on my side!" MetalSeadramon retorted and thinks, _"Hope you're handling yourself ok, Kotori. Something tells me you're having more fun than I am."_

Jormungand grabs MetalSeadramon with his tail and swings him around. He smashes MetalSeadramon against the bridge and throws him into the waters. MetalSeadramon responds with a fire breath into Jormungand's face. Jormungand screams with fury as his face gets burned. The giant serpent retaliates and tail whips MetalSeadramon. MetalSeadramon recoils and wraps himself around Jormungand as they wrestle each other in the water.

"Dare to challenge me in the waters?!" MetalSeadramon shoots him with _**River of Power**_ and attempts to drown the Nordic Serpent into the waters.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech - Stigma -** _ **06 – Brighten**_ **)**

The fight with Seto, Lyn, and Cybernetic Ghost vs Seth continues. Cybernetic Ghost uses stunning rays to pin the evil Egyptian God for Seto and Lyn to attack him.

"You think this will hold me?!" Seth repels Cybernetic Ghost's lasers and blasts him back.

Then, the evil Egyptian God lunges at Seto and kicks him back. He turns and backhands Lyn aside.

"Seto, Lyn!" Mokuba charges at Seth in protecting his family.

Seth merely hand waves and force pushes Mokuba back. He then walks over and forges a beam. He sets his sights on Seto and Lyn first.

"I'll deal with you first. Farewell!" Seth declared.

With that, Seth unleashes a beam on Seto and Lyn. Seto quickly prepares to defend his wife Lyn, but then the Cybernetic Ghost surprises Seto and throws himself in front of the beam.

"You're not thinking of...?!" Seto said in shock.

"Please, don't do this!" Lyn sadly exclaimed.

Cybernetic Ghost then states to her, "Ms. Lyn, it was good to know you... please, take care of my loving son and his brother. Don't let them screw up any more than they have...!"

Seto begins to plead, "Wait!"

"Don't!" Lyn cried out.

"I LOVE YOU MY SON!"

Seth's blast wipes Cybernetic Ghost out and no trace of the cybernetic being is left. Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba are in shock. Lyn cries over the loss. Mokuba is distraught.

"Ok, never mind that robotic fool wanted to go first. Oh well, no bother to me. Now, who I really want to kil..." Seth muttered.

Suddenly, Seto seethes with anger and responds by Spirit Fusing into Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He then uses _**Polymerization**_ to become the _**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_! The three-headed behemoth quickly expels _**Ultimate Burst**_ on Seth. Seth narrowly dodges, but Seto flies forward and blasts Seth through a pillar. Seth crash lands hard. He barely stands as Set advances on him.

Mokuba sees the change from Seto, "Bro, you really did care for him... otherwise, you wouldn't be this pissed."

"Seto's blinded by anger... if he goes any further, he'll lose reason!" Lyn calls out to her husband, "Seto, just finish him off! No need to torture him!"

Seto sets sights on Seth, who is fuming mad.

"I won't stand for this! You'll join that robot fool soon in oblivion!" Seth roared.

"Shouldn't have said that, man..." Mokuba muttered.

Lyn then cheers, "Seto, finish him now!"

The three-headed dragon roars in response and prepares to finish Seth off, whatever it takes.

* * *

A battle between light and darkness continues. Helio is commanding his Blue-Eyes White Dragons to push back their beam attacks at the three Malefic Blue-Eyes (Azrael, Ibris, and Djibril). This then causes an explosion between the beam struggles.

As the smoke clears, Helio's eyes widen in shock to see the Malefic Blue-Eyes begin to fuse together into a three-headed corrupted force. It is the Malefic Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as it gives a darkly roar.

Helio gulps, "Okay, I'm going to do that as well!"

Using a _**Polymerization**_ card, Helio has his Blue-Eyes to fuse into the mighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as it roars. Both Blue-Eyes Ultimates charge each other and bash many times with little injuries. Then, both tri-headed dragons deliver _**Neutron Blasts**_ in equal power that the effects destroy some parts of the headquarters. Before Helio's BEUD can react, the Malefic Blue-Eyes Ultimate charges to tackle down his opponent to the ground and deliver lightning spheres to injure it further. Helio' BEUD slowly gets up and glares at his fake counterpart, though with bruises throughout his fused body.

"It's still not enough." Helio muttered with little time.

However, he thought of something, using his _**Card Destruction**_ card, he discards some of his cards before refilling his hands with new ones. One of these cards is lady's luck and gives a firm look of what to do.

"Alright, it's time I draw my last resort!" Helio said.

The Kaiba family's son then sacrifices his Blue-Eyes Ultimate to call forth the majestic Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon as the three-headed dragon's body cracks to reveal the streamlined dragon itself. BESD begins to boost its power thanks to the Dragon cards in Helio's graveyard to which they are: Three BEWDs, BEUD, Alexandrite Dragon, Rabidragon, Labradorite Dragon and First of the Dragons. Thus, BESD's ATK points increases to 5400.

Feared by this, the Malefic Blue-Eyes Ultimate delivers another _**Neutron Blast**_ , only that Blue-Eyes Shining casts a light blue aura to dispel the powerful attack.

Helio concludes, "Time to finish this, Blue-Eyes!"

Complying with its master's orders, Blue-Eyes Shining fires a _**Shining Neutron Blast**_ at the Malefic dragon. The corrupted, three-headed monster roars in pain as the blast engulfs and eventually destroys it in overkill.

 **(End Theme)**

Helio is standing beside his signature Duel Monster in victory, but he notice a surviving Malefic Blue-Eyes as the explosion is cleared. It is Azrael, to which it's unconscious and begins to fall down to the floor.

The defeated Azrael begins to revert into a somewhat human shape. Helio watches as the Malefic Blue-Eyes reverts to a young woman with long blonde hair wearing a white Da'ath uniform. The son of Seto and Lyn is flummoxed of what he sees, she reveals to be the canon version of Kuhouin Arisa!

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Nex**_ **)**

Elsewhere, Brunhilde and the Honnouji Sisters are fending off against Ragyo, Mist, Nui and her clone army, and the two _Indominus rexes_. As the red _I. rex_ charges at Ryuko, the Nui clones follow through with some jumping at the _Indominus'_ back and lunge at Ryuko.

"Yay, getty up, Rexy!" The Nui clones laugh and screams to Brunhilde and Ryuko with their armed weapons, "NOW DIE!"

"Let's see you worm your way outta this, Brunhilde!" Mist goaded.

"Oh, we have!" Brunhilde takes up a lance imbued with blue flames.

Brunhilde tears through some of the Nui clones using her blue flamed lance. At one point, she stabs a Nui clone's face and rips it in half with ease. Ryuko brandishes her Scissor Blade and uses it to shred through the red _Indominus rex_.

"Down goes your Rexy, you annoying ass pig-tailed troll!" Ryuko hacks off the red _Indominus rex_ 's left leg and takes it down.

Ryuko stabs her Scissor Blade through the red _Indominus rex_ 's head and kills it. Brunhilde unleashes blue flames that sweeps across and wipes out the remaining Nui clones.

"NO! MY REXY!" Nui then gives psychotic glare to Brunhilde and Ryuko, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Mist shudders at Nui's behavior, "Now you're really scaring me, blondie... and I'm someone who enjoys spilling blood."

Ryuko said to Nui and Mist, "Why don't you two whores just shut your holes and come get us?"

"And we'll silence that garbage mouth of yours!" Mist retorted to the indigo haired, red stripe girl.

Nui and Mist attack Ryuko and Brunhilde. As the Valkyrie and Erinye renew their battle, Ryuko and Nui renew theirs. Ryuko wildly swings at Nui, who hops, dodges, and trolls her out.

"Why don't you hold still already?!" Ryuko growled.

Nui shouts like a whiny bitch, "Not until I avenge my Rexy!"

"Hey, isn't that Rexy awaking up?" Ryuko points towards her.

"What?!" Nui turns around.

Ryuko fakes out Nui and cuts off Nui's left drill-like pigtail. Nui sees her pigtail lopped off and freaks out.

"OH NO! OMG! OMG! OMG! MY HAIR!" Nui shouted.

Ryuko mutters, "Damn, and I was aiming for your head, too, but you barely dodged that!"

"OH YOU ARE DEAD!" Nui has a crazed look that she takes out knife and prepares to stab Ryuko.

However, Ryuko dodges and cuts off Nui's arms off. Blood goes shooting out of her body like a fountain.

Nui freaks out that history repeats itself, "NOOOO! OMG! OMG! OMG! MY ARMS! MY ARMS! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!"

Mist winces and covers her ears, "Will you be silent, you freak?!"

Brunhilde seizes advantage and hits Mist with a powerful slash. The attack sends Mist crashing.

"Your guard's down, bitch." The Valkyrie said.

Mist growls, "You'll pay...!"

Brunhilde replies something similar from Madoudramon, "Sorry, don't got the cash or credit for that."

Meanwhile, Grani bathes himself in flames and slams into Gullinbursti. Despite the size difference, Grani unleashes enough power to knock over the gigantic golden boar.

"Gullinbursti no!" Mist cried out in fear.

Brunhilde cheers her partner, "Great counter, Grani!"

Grani respond to his friend, "He was a whopper of a pig to take down."

Mist scowls, "It's not over so as long as as Erinketsu is part of me!"

"Good, 'cause I want to be the one that tears that thing off you." Brunhilde takes out a blue flamed sword and engages Mist.

Next, the blue _I. rex's_ quills glow as she unleashes cryokinesis at Satsuki. The inhuman, female dinosaur roars in wanting revenge at a _T. rex_ and a _raptor_ once she's done with Satsuki.

Satsuki swoops down and shreds the ice into shards. "Your path to vengeance shall be struck down by my justice!"

As Satsuki swings at the blue _Indominus rex_ , she hits lightning fast strikes that slashes through the blue-quilled dinosaur. Satsuki lands with her arms and feet frozen. The blue _Indominus rex_ turns and growls before she collapses and dies. The ice covering Satsuki melts off.

Satsuki scoffs looking at the fallen dinosaur. "And those who fight me and fall shall know their place."

She then taps her foot and executes her epic pose as she faces Ragyo. "Sending hybrid monstrosities in hopes of usurping me, Ragyo?! Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that!"

"That's not the end of it, my daughter." Smirked Ragyo.

Meanwhile, Nui screams furiously at her arch nemesis, "YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS, RYUKO!"

"I don't think so, you psychopathic bitch!" Ryuko uses her double Scissor Blade on Nui.

Nui barely dodges. "MISSED ME!"

Ryuko then responds, "Oh, have I?!"

Nui finds herself split in two as Ryuko forms her scissors into a dual scythe weapon. Nui gets cut down by _**Dual Decapitation Mode**_ and she yells out.

"AHHHHH!" Nui eventually stops screaming and smiles, "Oh... well... Lady Ragyo will avenge me...! Tata!"

 **(End Theme)**

Brunhilde throws a blue flame blast that burns Nui's head away.

"Someone had to shut that troll up." Brunhilde scoffed.

"Thanks for saving me trouble." Ryuko said to the Valkyrie.

"Yes, well done defeating the _Indominus_ sisters and Nui. But, your momentum ends here, young ladies!" Ragyo said and speaks to Mist, "Mist, show Brunhilde the full extent of your armor!"

"It's about time. Thanks, Lady Ragyo." Mist recalled.

Brunhilde exclaims, "What is she talking about?!"

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Uplift**_ **)**

Mist chuckles to answer, "Truth is, I've been toying with you... until now!"

With that, Mist's combined her Erinye armor, Gullinbursti and Erinketsu powers up, filling her up with more power. Her armor converts and becomes nearly all black, minus some trim of neon green and purple gems, which materialize on her shoulders, knees, and the center most of her breast plate. Her hair turns wild and converts into pure white. She has earrings that shape like Gullinbursti's tusks.

"Behold, I've become a Dai-Erinye!" Mist announced to her arch-enemy.

Brunhilde grimaces, "Shit, and you couldn't have done this sooner?!"

"Well, I'd be the one dominating you if that were the case, like I'm about to right now!" Mist cried out.

Before Brunhilde could attack, Mist vanishes and rematerializes in front of her. Mist catches her with a sword swing so fast Brunhilde can't react. Brunhilde gets knocked away and brought down ever so quickly. Mist flies down and unleashes a flurry of sword slashes that slice into her rival.

"See?! You're no match for me, Brunhilde!" Mist proved her point.

Mist kicks Brunhilde so fast and hard that the Valkyrie can't react. The next thing Brunhilde knew she was lying in a heap and heavily battered. Brunhilde struggles to stand, but Mist swiftly knees Brunhilde down.

Brunhilde curses, "Son of a bitch!"

Mist grabs Brunhilde's face and smirks, "Now, now, let's wash out that dirty mouth, Brunhilde."

"Holy crap, she's getting her ass kicked!" Ryuko witnessed.

Satsuki ponders, "That's her full Erinye power?"

Ragyo interjects to her former offsprings, "Yes, and while those two settled their long-standing feud, let's finish ours, my daughters."

Suddenly, Ragyo's body starts to glow, sending an unsettling vibe to the Honnouji Sisters. Ryuko and Satsuki are familiar with the power emanating from the crazed ex-Revocs owner. Ragyo transforms into Shinra Koketsu Kisaragi. The Shinra Koketsu has crossed the bishonen line that instead becomes medium height, and a streamlined version of a Kamui similar to Senketsu and Junketsu. The red colors become purple and Ragyo's hair grows out again that it becomes golden with rainbow traits glowing. An electric aura burst from the Da'ath Heavenly Queen.

"Getting a sense of deja vu here." Ryuko noticed. Is it a reminder of _Resurrection F_ with two Saiyans and Freeza? Ragyo is like a _Resurrection R_.

Satsuki answers to her younger sister, "That's because we've been down this road before."

"Yes, but having been bestowed power from Da'ath, I won't be so easily defeated!" Ragyo declared.

Shinra Koketsu Kisaragi Ragyo flies toward Ryuko and Satsuki. As they dodge, she grabs Ryuko and Satsuki so fast they can't react. She slams the sisters together and throws them around like ragdolls. Ragyo flies up and blasts Satsuki down. Ragyo vanishes and reappears above Ryuko, unleashing a series of punches and slashes on her. Ragyo grabs and headbutts Ryuko down. As Ryuko tries to stand, Ragyo bombards Ryuko with blasts.

Senketsu telepaths with his sole partner, _"Ryuko, c'mon we need to pick up the pace!"_

"Easy for you to say!" Ryuko cried out.

Senketsu exclaims, "We beat her once and we can do it again!"

Satsuki encourages, "Stay strong, Ryuko!"

Ragyo turns and blasts Satsuki back. She then sets sights on Ryuko and cackles. "I'll erase you and that Kamui from this world!"

Ryuko yells to Ragyo and brandishes her Scissor Blade, "Bring it, you mult-colored disco MILF!"

Brunhilde thinks, _"Aww, I was gonna call her that!"_

Mist punches a distracted Brunhilde. Brunhilde invokes the Valketsu part of her armor that shields her from Mist's punch. As Brunhilde stumbles back, Mist runs up and grabs Brunhilde's neck, lifting her up. Brunhilde kicks and smashes her blue flamed sword over Mist's head. Mist is unfazed and slams Brunhilde into a wall.

"You stand no chance against me!" Mist yelled and unloads a flurry of punches on Brunhilde.

Grani swoops down to save Brunhilde and pushes Mist back. "Get away from my Brunhilde!"

"Oh look, your steed has come to save you, Brunhilde!" Mist pulls Brunhilde off.

Brunhilde mutters in pain, "Grani... I've got this..."

"Don't be stubborn, you can't beat her as you are." Mist taunted.

Brunhilde then lowly speaks, "You're right... I've gotta become a Dai-Valkyrie... to match her. Right?"

"Yes." Grani nodded.

Mist chuckles, "I'll never give you the chance to invoke your Dai-Valkyrie power. It's over for you, Brunhilde!"

Brunhilde holds onto Grani and stands herself up to taunt Mist, "If it's over when why am I still standing?"

"You and the Honnouji sisters will die here!" Mist yelled at her.

Brunhilde watches Ryuko and Satsuki both getting beaten by Ragyo and once again thinks, _"I can't be defeated here... we've come too far to fall!"_

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Home**_ **)**

At the 'I-Beams' area near the top of Ward 24, Kirito and Sinon continue their fight with Death Gun on foot as the android is still in his jetpacks firing at his two enemies. Yet, Charizard X arrives to destroy the bullets with his fireballs, letting Sinon to fire a clear shot at Death Gun, while Kirito charges to slash at the android's chest with his sword by using _**Rage Spike**_.

Death Gun quickly lands and stares at his opponents. "Playtime is over."

The malicious android then charges himself as electricity surges through his body in going overdrive. He then draws his lightsabers once again and charges at his opponents with full speed. Kirito does the defense by blocking his physical attacks with his sword, but Death Gun strikes much faster that he slashes at Kirito's left shoulder in an opening. Kirito cries out in pain before Death Gun kicks his stomach to the ground.

"Kirito!" Sinon shouted.

Charizard X roars and unleashes a _**Fire Blast**_ at Death Gun, but the android quickly shoots a large electrical net to repel the star shaped attack and traps the Fire/Dragon-Type Pokemon to immobilize and electrocute him. Sinon turns to see Death Gun strikes her with his hand to trip her, causing Sinon to fall down only that she grabs hold of the I-beam with her strength alongside her rifle. Kirito watches in horror while holding his wounded shoulder as it's covered in blood. Seeing this, Death Gun slowly walks towards the helpless Sinon and begins to step on her as she distressfully screams.

"Sinon!" Kirito cried out and angrily yells at Death Gun, "Stop it you bastard!"

Death Gun sadistically chortles, "Your idle threat is half-ass to reach out to her. She'll give a slow and painful death soon enough."

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Vast Hallway**_

Back inside GHQ's headquarters, at the vast hallway, the fight against Oberon and Rota wages forward, as Skuld and Rota's horrifying undead army rips apart at one another without signs of ending. One of Skuld's large demons grabs a flayed _Tropeogopterus_ and devours it, as if it tastes like chicken. Speaking of the irony, another demon stomps on a flayed chicken.

Skuld giggles evilly at her zombies and demons devouring Rota's forces, "Tastes scrumptious doesn't it?"

Rota cackles "Tear her undead army apart, my demons!"

Leafa, after swallowing her fears and walking alongside Skuld's living dead, gives a hardened look at the coming flayed ghouls. She casts _**Life**_ to instantly kill some of the zombies, a mere _Final Fantasy_ reference that cure  & life spells/potions/phoenix downs are strong against the undead. Leafa then leaps on Skuld's zombified _Tropeogopterus_ and unleashes energy _**Vacuum Blades**_ to slash apart flayed Guardian Knights.

Charizard Y continues to breathe _**Flamethrower**_ at flayed Guardian Knights with Yui backing her up. A flayed _Tropeogopterus_ with a skull face and two Guardian Knights bashes Charizard Y that crashes through the glass of one of the prisons, but Charizard Y returns to her feet and bites to throw off the pterosaur at the knights before using _**Dragon Pulse**_ to destroy them, then the dragon and Yui swoops down off the glass prison.

Skuld and Rota continue to go at it with their swords clash many times, with Garm lunge to bite Dainn, only that the deer shrugs it off alongside the hellhound's heavy weight. Skuld and Rota try to stab each other, but their swords clash and they bounce away to readjust their swords.

"Take a look at your servant puppy Garm. Do you think he has any chance of defeating my Dainn?!" Rota asked.

Skuld answers, "I wouldn't worry too much about Garm. He can handle himself just fine."

Garm pauses and overhears Skuld, "I'll have this deer pleading for his life!"

"Yes, and make sure you spill his blood!" Skuld goaded.

Rota states, "I wouldn't count out Dainn if I were you."

"I won't fail you, Rota!" Dainn exclaimed.

Asuna presses her rapier against Oberon, who the fairy king takes the defense by reflecting the physical attacks with magic. Oberon fires a magic attack, but Asuna dodges and makes a direct hit at him by using _**Star Splash**_. Oberon takes some damage and backs off from the strawberry blond-haired player.

Asuna gives an angry look to question, "What are you trying to pull here, Sugou?"

Oberon chuckles and teleports behind Asuna as he touches her hair to sniff it, "I'm glad you ask, I have a somewhat secret goal in mind."

The fairy king licks Asuna's ear in a sickening matter before the Lightning Flash angrily strikes at Oberon, only that he evades and stares at her in the front. The sly sorcerer then announces.

"You see, I desire to overthrow Da'ath's annoying grave keeper so I can control the whole organization for myself. It's quite wonderful to take my research to the next level."

(…what a sick bastard…)

"You're insane, it's impossible to do that." Asuna quietly muttered.

Oberon then replies with his thought, "Off all the people, Ragyo and Makishima have enough of their fanbase compare to me. I still desire to control you to be my bride, even if it means taking forceful measures!"

Suddenly, Oberon begins to transform as an aura covers him. He becomes slightly taller, his skin changes to light gray and muscular with his clothes retained (though slightly rip off). His crown is retained while his blond hair becomes wild. His face now looks like a horrific combination between Ultimate Green Goblin and the Gi Nattak statue from _Final Fantasy VII_. His fairy wings are replaced by demonic gargoyle wings, claws sprout from his hands, prehensile tail, and bestial feet destroy his sandals.

Oberon shouts while retains his own voice tone instead of altered like usual, "Hahaha! Feast your eyes of my new look to transcend godhood! I AM TODD _FUCKING_ HABERKORN!"

The demonic Fairy King then casts _**Banish**_ to instantly remove the Baphomet summoning alongside its zombies, demons, and skeletons out of the battlefield. Skuld is annoyed once the Fairy King banishes her summons, including the Baphomet head.

"You sly bastard." Skuld commented.

Garm lands beside Skuld, "Don't falter, Skuld."

"Who says I am?" Skuld asked the wolfdog.

Rota is gleeful that the tables have turned, "Now I'm ramping up to kill, KILL!"

Then, Rota has Dainn to fuse with herself to become a Dai-Erinye. Her appearance remains similar, except her pigtails let loose for long blond hair, her blood red crown is shape like Dainn with bone antlers, flayed skeletal wings come out from her back, and have a carcass deer tail.

Skuld is slightly taken aback by Rota's merger with Dainn and her Dai-Erinye transformation. After a few moments of being flabbergasted, Skuld just grins off her Erinye rival's transformation into a Dai-Erinye.

"It's about time you got down to being serious, Rota." Skuld cackled.

Due to Rota's recent strength, this causes the flayed cross to screech loudly in emitting more power, as the number of flayed ghouls has increase. However, these new undead are ancient soldiers with ruined blades/spears, rounded shields, and armor to join the first ranks. There are two figures with half of their bodies retain their skin that lead the newly undead army that their identities are King Hogni and Hedin. They are from an old Nordic legend called _Hjaoningavig_ , a once never-ending battle between Hogni and Hedin with a young woman named Hildr (who is Hogni's daughter and Hedin's wife) was in the sidelines in hopes to end the ancient civil war. Both sides died, but in despair, Hildr uses the Dainsleif sword and having the power of necromancy, to which that corruption by human violence became the bloodthirsty Erinye herself. Hildr in a sense is like 'Sasha', while Rota's persona is 'Skuld'.

Rota is stepping to the front lines next to Hedin and rips apart his head clean with her hand, "How do you like it?"

Rota licks the skinless mouth of Hedin before putting it back to his body, "I love it as well, but you won't be alive that long."

"I am supposed to be grossed out? Or even scared? That's the kind of stuff that turns me on." Skuld smirks after seeing her gruesome act, "You were just wasting my time, but I think I'll find more pleasure tearing you apart at your best!"

Rota smirks and retorts, "Gloat all you want. I'll have you groveling and licking the shit off my feet!"

Skuld brandishes her sword, "Then try your best, bitch!"

"Here I come!" Rota yelled.

Blood-like spikes materializes within thin air and launches at Skuld to injure the Valkyrie. Skuld at first is able to dodge the first few spikes, but one manages to stick into her back. She winces in pain and then a few stab her in the back and some into her chest. They tear away at her. Skuld hacks and slashes off some spikes.

Seeing the horde coming, Charizard Y and Yui step back in fear that the zombies are about to engulf them. Charizard Y fires some of them with her _ **Flamethrower**_ , but more take their place.

"Now to finish this!" Oberon exclaimed by raising his hand.

Oberon then fires a globus-like energy sphere that he's about to hit Skuld…

 **(End Theme)**

….only it quickly shifts directions and hits none other than Garm!

Skuld, Asuna, Leafa, Yui, and Charizard Y are shock to see their loyal companion yelp and is slowly falling to the ground. The demonic fairy king accomplish that he prevents him from summoning Skuld's undead army again.

Skuld sees Garm getting hit, "GARM!"

Skuld rushes over to Garm, but is too late to save him. She watches her companion being decomposed and melted down to red flesh and bones.

Oberon gives a cruel grin, "Ooops. You will all join the 'good little doggie' soon enough."

Due to the flayed cross effects, Garm's body begins to rise as parts of his black fur are torn off in revealing red muscles, the left side of his face is rip out to showcase his canine teeth. Standing on four feet, the zombified Garm turns to Skuld and her allies and growls like a mindless beast.

Skuld is distraught as she witnesses her companion turned into a zombified, mindless monstrosity.

"'Good little doggie', you say?" Skuld bites her bottom lip so hard that blood seeps out. "That's my companion... my friend... you've converted him into a mindless beast..." Then more blood spills from her lip and mouth, "For that, you'll pay for your sins."

A dark red aura bathes over Valkyrie Skuld while the sounds akin to a heartbeat pulsate loudly. Asuna, Leafa, Yui, and Charizard Y are frightened by Skuld's seemingly subdued demeanor. Oberon watches and doesn't realize he made a huge mistake he might end up taking to his grave. Rota, however, doesn't seem to care or mind.

"Now..." Skuld shifts from her creepy smile to an enraged look as her aura explodes like infernal fire to Rota and Oberon, " _ **NOW I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR SOULS OUT AND FEAST ON EVERY PIECE OF FLESH OFF YOUR BODIES!**_ BUT ROTA, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT YOUR TURN!"

The Valkyrie's furiously eyes on Oberon, "YOU'RE DEAD FIRST, YOU PIECE OF _**SHIT**_ **!** "

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Genetics Laboratory**_

 **(Cue Neurotech - Infra Versus Ultra -** _ **08 Transcendental**_ **)**

Back at the Genetics facility, Gon and Killua are in a tight struggle against Neferpitou, Shaiapouf, and Menthuthuyoupi. Using its _**Terpsichora**_ puppeteer ability, Pitou strikes them with its quick claws. Pouf unleashes his _ **Beelzebub**_ ability, which he breaks his body to multiple 'chibi' forms of himself and fires a lot of rays at Gon and Killua. Youpi immediately changes to his monstrous centaur-like _**Rage Incarnate**_ form and slams/slashes the two Hunters with great damage.

Gon and Killua cried out in pain as they fell to the ground. They slowly get up to see the Chimera Ant Royal Guards taunting the young boys.

Pouf is regrouping his chibi bodies to his normal body, "Face it insects, with the three of us combined, we are nearly invincible."

Just then, Puu flies to help out the two Hunters. Much to the Chimera Ants' surprise, the blue Phoenix flaps his wings to make them back off and uses his abilities to heal Gon and Killua.

Gon nods and smiles at the bird, "Thanks a lot!"

"Nice save, Puu! Give those boys support!" Yusuke confidently smirked.

Hiei interjects to Yusuke, "Focus! We have our own battle!"

Killua turns to the Chimera Ants and smirks, "Now we're returning the favor."

Killua then powers-up to become his _**Godspeed**_ mode, which makes his white hair become wild and having an electrical aura. Gon cries out as he powers-up to his muscular _**Limitation Transformation**_ state, which surprisingly, he becomes an adult version of himself that'll make GT!Goku and Yusuke proud.

"It can't be." Pitou backs off a bit in a nervous manner; it remembers Gon's state that killed the Chimera Ant before.

"No, we will never back down!" Youpi bellowed.

Yusuke witnesses Gon's transformation, "Whoa! Now that's a transformation!"

Rio then asks, "Why don't you show those two your transformations?"

Yusuke thought about it, "Yeah, there's an idea!"

Yakumo smirks, "Then, why don't you show me?!"

"Be careful what you wish for, fool." Hiei warned the evil demon.

And thus for the Hunters vs the Chimera Ants, this has become a 3-on-3 battle between both sides.

Killua charges at Youpi, as the Chimera Ant attempts to smack down his smaller opponent with his grotesque left arm, but Killua leaps and delivers a powerful slash through Youpi's face to injure him. This causes Youpi to scream and back off.

"I'm not letting you taking any chances to recover!" Killua said.

With a loud cry, Killua rushes to pierce through Youpi's heart with his nails extended. Blood pours out of the Chimera Ant's chest and Youpi coughs in pain, as Killua lets go for allowing Youpi to fall to the ground.

In a brief desperation, Pouf splits himself to his chibi clones once again and fires more rays at Puu, but the blue phoenix repels the attacks with his wings, and reflects back at the clones to hit them hard. The Poufs fall down defeated as they merge back to normal defeated.

Gon is facing Pitou once again. Pitou remembers the sight of the boy's raging state and how his strength is equal to the Chimera Ant King. In frantic desperation, Pitou charges to attack Gon many times, but they leave no effect to Gon, as the Hunter unleashes an aura to banish Pitou's _**Terpsichora**_ puppeteer.

Gon simply states, "You mess with my shirt."

After that comment, Gon delivers a megaton punch at Neferpitou's face, making it throw through breaking many containers till the feline Chimera Ant hits the wall. Pitou is covered in liquid from the containers, has a huge bruise from its cheek, and slowly looks to see Gon slowly walking closer to it. However, Gon begins to stop and think a moment of whether killing Pitou a second time is worth it, especially to recall that Kite is reincarnated.

One the other side; Yusuke, Hiei, Rio, Kyo, Kiryu, and Long all work together to bring down Yakumo. Yusuke begins to power up to his Mazoku form, which his hair becomes long and white with demonic tattoos. Hiei gets serious in briefly becomes his enhanced Jaganshi form, which his skin turns green and eyes appear around his body.

Long becomes a 10-foot tall behemoth covered in dark purple and crimson scales. His neck extends to become serpentine and facial features extend to a narrow snout. Three more heads appear to have a total of four. His tail extends out and arms stretch out to become muscular, and tufts of black hair covered each head.

Rio and Kyo invoke the energies of their Demon Stones, forming dark armors over their bodies. The Kuroshishi brothers become brimmed with powerful energies that lets them fight on par with Yusuke, Hiei, Long, and Kiryu.

"Am I the only one out of you that doesn't need fancy transformations and armor power-ups?" Kiryu simply shrugged.

"Yes you are, brother." Long hissed with his answer.

Yakumo claps, "This is too perfect. You've all ascended into your higher forms, but why don't we make an even playing field?"

"Screw that. Get ready for some pain!" Yusuke cried out.

Yusuke bumrushes Yakumo before the Makai God can react and gets pummeled. Yakumo tries to put up his guard, but the power difference between them is too great. Yusuke headbutts Yakumo several times, breaking open Yakumo's helmet. He then tosses Yakumo around and smashes him into a wall. Hiei imbues with his fists with _**Darkness Flames**_ and punches Yakumo with devastating force. Rio and Kyo then double teamed on Yakumo. The Double Dragons, Long and Kiryu, bombarded with Yakumo with physical blows. Yakumo gets blasted near the beaten Chimera Royal Guards.

Yakumo yells to Gon, Killua, and Puu, "You're too soft on your enemies! That'll cost you!"

Yakumo lobs Youki waves that spread over to the Chimera Royal Guards. He grabs Youpi and Pouf first. As he goes for Neferpitou, Gon guards the Chimera Ant.

"Feh, doesn't matter. Two is all I need!" Yakumo gruffly said.

Gon cries out, "What are you doing?!"

"Crap, don't tell me he intends to assimilate with them?!" Killua said in shock.

Rio muttered, "Should've figured he'd pull a stunt like this."

"Then, these Chimera Ants were easily expendable to him." Hiei took noticed.

Long warns his foe, "Assimilating two Chimera Ants won't make a difference."

"Long, I'll have you and your brother bowing and begging for mercy! Now, come Chimera Ants! Give me your powers!" Yakumo announced.

As Yakumo assimilates Youpi and Pouf, he undergoes a metamorphosis. Yakumo's Meikai God attire remains the same over his upper body, but his lower half has Youpi's dark blue centaur body. Replacing his cape now, Pouf's butterfly wings sprout on his back and antennae form on his forehead. Yakumo's white hair becomes long and grows down to his waist.

"With two Chimera Ants as apart of me, you may call me Chimera Ant Yakumo!"

Yusuke could care less, "Kind of a tacky name, but hey you're not going to last long."

"Oh, am I now? Well, I'd be careful what you say..." Chimera Ant Yakumo stated.

Suddenly, Chimera Ant Yakumo vanishes and swiftly reappears behind Yusuke.

Chimera Ant Yakumo finishes, "...Urameshi Yusuke!"

As Yusuke turns around, Yakumo punches the Mazoku hard. But Yusuke is able to take Yakumo's punch and lands a fierce blow to Yakumo's face. The blow manages to push Yakumo back, allowing Gon, Hiei, Killua, Rio, Kyo, Long, Kiryu, and Puu to gang up on him. Chimera Ant Yakumo hops into the air and throws Youki blasts that wipes out most of the laboratory. Gon jumps up and throws a megaton punch at Yakumo. The Chimera Ant Meikai Lord catches Gon's fist and smiles.

"Ah, Gon. You've had great difficulty with the Chimera Ants, but now you face a Meikai God combined with two Royal Chimera Guards!" Chimera Ant Yakumo lands a punch to Gon that sends him across the lab.

"Gon!" Yusuke yelled.

Yusuke lunges at Chimera Ant Chimera and readily forms spirit energy in his right hand. Yusuke prepares to throw his _**Spirit Wave**_ , but Chimera Ant Yakumo vanishes and speedblitzes through Yusuke. He hits Yusuke hard in the gut and slams him to the ground. Hiei and Killua double team on Yakumo; Killua tries to outmaneuver Yakumo, but the Meikai God sidesteps the white-haired boy and kicks him back. Hiei latches onto Yakumo's back and tries to slit his throat, but Yakumo grabs and throws Hiei off. Rio and Kyo unleash dark blasts via through their Demon Stones; Rio's was _**Burning Black Sun**_ and Kyo's was _**Frozen Black Moon**_. However, Yakumo catches both blasts and deflects them at the brothers.

"Move, brother!" Kyo yelled.

Rio complies and dodges his own beam. Long does the same.

Yusuke gets up and fires a _**Spirit Gun**_ that hits the back of Chimera Ant Yakumo's back. This distraction allows Long and Kiryu to attack Chimera Ant Yakumo. Long folded his massive arms around Yakumo and watched Kiryu charge toward them. Yakumo quickly powered out of Long's hold and repelled him with an aura. He took on Kiryu and blasted him back. Just then, Puu tried to attack Chimera Ant Yakumo from above.

Yusuke pleads, "Puu, wait!"

"You've been quite the annoyance, spirit bird! Begone!" Chimera Ant Yakumo lobbed a demon blast and threw it at Puu.

Yusuke jumped up to take the shot, but Yakumo swerved the blast past Yusuke and made it hit its intended target. Puu's loud screams echoed throughout the lab. Yusuke watched in horror as Puu fell and hit the ground a complete charred mess.

"DAMN IT!" Yusuke descends and tends to Puu, "Hey, buddy, wake up... I said wake up, you dumb blue bastard!"

"No, Puu!" Gon cried out in sadness.

Killua angrily yells to Yakumo, "You're not getting away with that!"

"I already did, boy." Chimera Ant Yakumo chuckled the white-haired opponent.

"You've pissed off the wrong guy, Yakumo." Rio warned.

Long then said, "Whether that stupid bird's dead or not matters nothing to me."

Kiryu states to the faux Meikai God, "Yakumo, just know me and my brother intend to put you in your place."

Chimera Ant Yakumo laughs, "You're all welcome to try, but you'll all fall in the end!"

Kiryu then announce, "Let's combine, brother!"

"And show them the combined might of us Double Dragons!" Long finished.

Long and Kiryu combine to become KiryuLong, which looks like a bipedal dragon with a reptilian/humanoid snout and Asian Dragon features, gargoyle-like wings, Kiryu's spikes, and a long tail. His appearance feels like a demonize-version of Fin Fang Foom from _Marvel Comics_.

"Hmm, this just might turn the tide of the fight." Kyo said.

Rio adds, "Maybe, maybe not, I hope for the former."

Witnessing Puu's demise pushed Yusuke to his limits as fury burned in his eyes. He stood bathed in a red demon's aura and glares down Chimera Ant Yakumo.

"You so wish you didn't do that! You're ass is getting curbstomped!" Yusuke threatened.

Chimera Ant Yakumo senses Mazoku Yusuke's power erupts and wonders if he made a mistake.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Greenhouse**_

Outside of the hive-like greenhouse: Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon w/Sleipnir, Crystal!Moon, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mars w/Garuda, Tuxedo Kamen/Norse Knight w/Gaia, Nagah, Rhea, Ghidorah, and Gyaos are fending off the Xenian Flower clones.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Sleipnir, and Crystal!Moon cleansed one section full of Xenian Flower clones. Dai-Valkyrie Mars and Garuda unleash flames that eradicates a few. Fire is proving to be a most effective weapon against these creatures. Norse Knight and Gaia neutralize some Xenian Flower clones.

"We have more dropping from the air!" Nagah pointed above.

Rhea cries out, "They can fly, too?!"

Nagah answers to her lover, "Yes, those are the Campanula types. They're the only ones who are capable of flight."

The fleet of Campanula Xeian Flower creatures, with legs and insect wings, drop down to spit acid at the group.

"Spread out, everyone!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon ordered.

The group does so and avoids getting splattered by the acid. Nagah and Rhea lob green beams that vaporize some aerial Campanulas. Ghidorah jumps up and obliterates an entire swarm with an energy blast. Gyaos bumrushes and tears apart some ground-based Xenian Flowers.

"Parasitic trash! You'll never defeat superior beings such as I!" Gyaos boasted.

Ghidorah bellows, "Not even the Xenians could've destroyed our race! The Rajita reign supreme!"

"Except against the Moon Kingdom." Nagah sarcastically interjected.

"Ouch, that's a sick burn." Rhea joked.

Ghidorah threatens, "Queen Serenity's lineage will be eradicated soon than later."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon sighs and sarcastically replies, "Good to know I'm still popular among your people, Shred-head."

Dai-Valkyrie Mars then speaks out, "Sailor Moon, look ahead!"

Crystal!Moon said in confusion, "Which one, Mars? There's two of us."

"My Sailor Moon, obviously, but you should take a look, too." Dai-Valkyrie Mars said and think, _"Great, I'm lumped with two bunheads!"_

Houou telepaths with Mars, _"I find it quite amusing."_

Everyone looks ahead to where Mars alluded to and spots a nest of large eggs reminiscent to one from the _Aliens_ , but these eggs are not what they seem.

Crystal!Moon gawks, "Oh god! There's a nest in this place!"

Norse Knight said to Dai-Valkyrie Moon, "Don't they look familiar?"

"Oh yeah, they totally look like the eggs from those Alien movies!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon responded about them.

"You should believe in those movies." Nagah entrusted the inspiration.

Ghidorah then informs, "We've stumbled into the Xenian Flower nest. But, not just any nest."

"It's the nest of the Xenian Flower Queen, the progenitor of the entire Xenian race." Gyaos revealed some twisted information.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon said in nervousness, "You're kidding."

"We must stay strong, Sailor Moon." Dai-Valkyrie Mars imbues fire in her hands, "Besides, if just like those Xenomorphs, these things go down to flames just as easily."

Sleipnir then asks, "Shall we move on, Princess Serenity?"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon answers to the eight-legged horse, "Yeah, to put an end to the Xenian Flowers for good."

The group head straight through the hive and bypass the hundreds of unhatched eggs. The hive itself is a warm and moist environment covered with beautiful garden of variety flowers as opposed to a nest resembling something out of a H.R. Giger nightmarish visage. Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sleipnir continue leading everyone through the nest. Crystal!Moon cowers next to Dai-Valkyrie Moon.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars cautiously turns and scours the entire nest vicinity. Mars' intuition lets her see through the flower deception.

"I definitely don't need to say this place is full of evil energies." Dai-Valkyrie Mars said.

Rhea said in concern, "Nagah... this place is creeping me out."

Nagah takes Rhea's hand, "Stay close to me, my love."

Rhea blushes, "Yes, milady."

Gyaos questions to Ghidorah, "So, Nagah really has taken over the reigns for our people?"

"Yes, and diverging from an authoritarian to a democratic reign." Ghidorah said about the transition.

Gyaos scoffs, "No doubt it's all due to Princess Serenity's influence."

Just then, several eggs open up like flower petals and emerging from these are small humanoid females, who appear that way from head to torso, with dark blue hair and unusually pale skin. These are the Dahalians, the weakest form of the Flower Youma variety of the Xenians. They let out high-pitched screeches and pop out of their freshly opened eggs. They quickly fly, revealing snake-like lower torsos, out at the group in attempt to feast on their energies.

"It's the Xenians' early forms! Weak individually, but in large numbers very dangerous!" Nagah warned the group.

Crystal!Moon ponders, "Did you need to tell us that?!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon gives fierce glare, "Take them down!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mars quickly forges fire to make her _**Houou Blade**_ and shoots it like an arrow to vaporize some of the Dahalians. Garuda aids Mars and burns some with fire blasts from his wings. Dai-Valkyrie Moon swings her sword to hack and slash down some Dahalians. Crystal! Moon uses her Spiral Moon Heart Rod to take out several Dahalians and an assortment of eggs. Nagah forges an energy blade and slashes many down. Rhea takes out a disc and throws it, cutting down several Dahalians. Norse Knight, Ghidorah, and Gyaos quickly unleash an area of effect destructive blast that cleanses away a lot of the Xenian eggs. Dai-Valkyrie Moon unleashes her _**Holy Valkyrie Slash**_ , sending an immense blast that wipes out the remaining eggs in the vicinity.

"Ok, that takes care of things here." Dai-Valkyrie Moon stated.

Nagah orders the group, "Let us move forward then..."

Dai-Valkyrie Mars senses the evil presences, "No, we're not done!" She warns to Rhea, "Behind you!"

Suddenly, several ground-bases Xenians come springing out of a hole. One manages to tackle Rhea unexpectedly and slams her into a wall. The creature turns its arms into vines and stabs them through Rhea's arms & legs. The Xenian quickly starts draining Rhea's energy. The Rajita woman cries out in agony.

"Rhea!" Nagah bolts toward the Xenian and slashes off the vines to release Rhea.

Nagah then discharges a blast that eradicates the Xenian and catches Rhea.

"You saved me..." Rhea said to her.

Nagah responds, "But, of course, my love..."

The other Xenian soldiers are quickly taken down by Moon's sword, Crystal!Moon's rod, Mars' flames, Norse Knight's beams, and the Rajita Warlords' immense powers.

Crystal!Moon said to Nagah, "Is she going to be ok?"

Dai-Valkyrie Mars notices one of the fallen Xenians prepares to sneak attack Nagah, "Behind you, Nagah!"

As the Xeniah intended to shoot its vines through Nagah's back, Rhea pushes her lover aside and takes the vines through her chest. Nagah looks on in aghast as Rhea falls on the ground bleeding.

"NO! RHEA!" Nagah grabs and holds her lover in her arms, "No, you just came back to me...! Don't die on me now!"

Rhea spits blood, "I just wanted... to once again show my loyalty to you... my love..."

"You didn't have to. I could've died for you!" Nagah sadly shouted.

Rhea weakly mutters, "Nah, your strength is far needed to aid Sailor Moon right now. There isn't much time... destroy the Xenian Queen... before her seeds spread for Da'ath..."

Nagah leans over and kisses Rhea to once again convey their affection for each other. After Rhea's lips kiss Nagah's, Rhea's life fades and her body vanishes. Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Crystal!Moon, and Dai-Valkyrie Mars convey sadness for Rhea's passing.

"Ok, she's dead now. Can we move on?" Ghidorah doesn't care about the minority.

Gyaos adds, "Yes, time matters now."

Suddenly, the entire hive shakes as a loud hissing emanates from beyond the perimeters of the nest. Nagah stands with determination to avenge her lover. Giant vines pop out out of the ground and attempt to grab Dai-Valkyrie Moon's group. They all scatter, evading the grasps of the deadly vines. As if giant demonic vines weren't enough, a massive pink flower emerged and sprouted from the inside was a pale humanoid woman with crimson and hot pink hair. She has a twin set of arms. The visage of the flower woman was both beautiful and haunting. It was the Xenian Flower Queen. She stood a staggering 25 feet tall at the base of the flower; with the added humanoid body she was a 30 feet tall. Several slender green tendrils poked out of the flower and hung over the Xenian Queen's body. Underneath her lower torso is the Queen's ovipositor, akin to what the Xenomorph Queen uses to produce her eggs.

Crystal!Moon is horrified, "Oh god..."

"The queen." Norse Knight muttered.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars scoffs, "So, the queen bitch has decided to grace us with her presence."

Ghidorah states, "At last Lord Gyaos, we can destroy the queen and ensure the Xenians are extinct."

"And I'll do us the honors by ending the queen's life." Gyaos added.

Nagah yells to the Xenian Queen, "Taking your life will bring the satisfaction I need to avenge Rhea!"

The Xenian Queen hisses loudly, beckoning her Xenian drones. In little time, a swarm of Xenian Flower drones and soldiers emerge from holes to guard her.

"You can throw all the soldiers at us! We're putting an end to this, Xenian Queen!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon determinedly shouted.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars could not see the impressive moment, "Can't believe Da'ath was able to find the source of the whole Xenian race."

"And it will be us that end it for good." Ghidorah proudly announced.

The Xenian Queen links her mind with her opposition and telepathically communicates with them. She begins to speak through her voice, _"Congratulations for making it this far into my nest, but this nest will be your grave site! Now, my children, extract their energies!"_

The Xenian Flower drones spread out and launch an attack on the group.

"Bring it on!" Nagah blasts down a Xenian Flower drone.

Crystal!Moon musters up enough courage and uses _**Moon Tiara Action**_ to cut a Xenian Flower in two. Norse Knight slashes a Xenian Flower in half. Ghidorah and Gyaos blasts away some Xenian drones. Dai-Valkyrie Mars sends flames to Garuda, whose body is set ablaze and flies through burning down several Xenians. Dai-Valkyrie Moon beheads a Xenian drone and glares down the Xenian Queen.

"We're not letting you spread your seeds throughout the universe ever again!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon announced.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Central Command**_

Back at the main central command, the fight against Daryl w/Wolf Endlave and Titan Experiment!Segai continues.

Mami, Oogumo, Kurachi, and Juan are trying to fend off Segai. Juan and Kurachi fire their rifles at Segai to distract him, while Oogumo charges to punch at the Titan Experiment's stomach to injure him. Segai counterattacks by swatting Oogumo aside with his hand, only that Mami conjures yellow ribbons to ensnare Segai and keeps firing at him with her musket. Segai frees himself with his shoulder spikes and counterattacks, but the Magical Girl quickly evades.

Shibungi, Nagisa, Katsumi Aki, and Tarone keep shooting at Daryl's Endlave. However, Daryl fires laser cannons at them in forcing the Undertakers to take cover and hide in the corners.

Daryl's voice shouts, " _You have nowhere to go!_ "

"This is getting tedious." Tarone muttered.

"Tell me about it." Katsumi groaned.

Shibungi contact the hackers with his communicator, _"Tsugumis and Kenji, are you nearly there to immobilize the Endlave?"_

* * *

Inside one of the armored trucks: Both Tsugumis respond to Shibungi's order as they see the monitor with a mini Koala face representing Gai's second-in-command. Fyu-Neru seems responsive enough to make sounds and flap its mechanical ears.

Canon!Tsugumi flip flap the controls, "Roger that! We finally get a chance to sever the Endlave connection!"

"After doing the usual research of course!" LK!Tsugumi added.

Canon!Tsugumi giggles at her nekomata self's compliment.

LK!Tsugumi is contacting Kenji, "So get your butt in gear to help out!"

* * *

Kenji in the other armored truck complies to their hacker teammates' orders, with Kyo (GCLK) and Jimmy watching.

Kenji feels sarcastic while tying the keyboards, "Whatever you say."

* * *

Switching to Daryl's cockpit, it is starting to going haywire thanks to the hacker's interference and bypassing the tough securities. Daryl screams out in pain in response.

"DARYL!" Rowan shouted in concern.

In the last moment, Rowan saves his friend by severing the helmet connection to his Endlave. Daryl briefly gets out of his cockpit and pants to refresh himself.

* * *

But not before the Wolf Endlave briefly goes out of control that accidentally hit Segai in the back of his head senseless before deactivated.

Segai feels dizzy, "What is going-?"

"Ha! You just lost your senses, fucker!" Juan gives a heartfelt laugh to taunt the Anti-Body warrant.

Kurachi firmly states, "Now let's finish this."

Both Juan and Kurachi fire their rifles at Segai's body to did little damage. However, this allows Oogumo to make an opening by delivering powerful punches at Segai, and then Mami conjures a larger musket cannon to fire through Segai's chest.

 **(End Theme)**

This makes the monstrous Anti Body officer cries out with pain though though retaining his smirking look as Segai begins to fall down flat that blood pours out of his body, to which he looks at the ceiling in defeat.

"Ehehe. I wasn't expecting to be killed instead of feeling the void's light. What a waste." Segai panted by injury.

After his last words, Segai's eyes become lifeless as the sinister warrant finally dies. The group walk towards their enemy's corpse and stares at Daryl's inactive Endlave.

"Well, guess that's that." Tarone shrugged.

Mami then says something, "I wonder should the other two (Daryl and Rowan) need to surrender?"

"They will be, don't expect to get their asses shot." Kurachi casually answered.

Oogumo teases, "Heh, I'm surprise you swear Kurachi."

Kurachi smiles at her large husband, "It's all a days work of being the Kuhouin's secretary."

There is a moment a pause of what the Funeral Parlor secondaries should do. Suddenly, the Wolf Endlave begins to move strangely as the giant mech slowly gets up and gives an ear-pierce roar. This causes the group to be surprise.

"What?! The Endlave shouldn't be moving like that!" Shibungi is spooked.

Canon!Tsugumi's voice alerts her comrades, " _Something's wrong guys, we can't seem to reach out to the Endlave!_ "

The Wolf Endlave glares at Funeral Parlor, and all of a sudden, a flashing image of a teenage gray-haired boy that gives a murderous smile appears in front of the Endlave before disappearing.

LK!Kenji's voice reaches out in shock, " _No way, that face looks familiar! He's me!"_

The Wolf Endlave begins to speaking in LK!Kenji's similar voice and giggles evilly. That's right, the source of it is the canon version of Kido Kenji! The mass murderer responsible for the 'Sky Tree Bombing' and Canon!Shu once use his void to thwart the Leukocyte satellites. Then he abandoned the original Funeral Parlor to side with GHQ/Da'ath for no reason other than the sociopathic urge to see the human race exterminated.

" _Hahahahahaha! You rang, Funeral Parlor? I'm totally alive thanks to these Da'ath guys retrieve my conscious or soul whatever to a thumbdrive after the real Shibungi killed me."_ Canon!Kenji's voice cried out as the Wolf Endlave slowly advances towards his enemies, " _I survive dying to control this cool thing, and to destroy you all!_ "

The Wolf Endlave fires its missiles at the Funeral Parlor secondaries, but they evade from the projectiles as they hit through a wall and explodes. Kurachi, Katsumi Aki, Juan, and Tarone keep firing at the Wolf Endlave, but Canon!Kenji activates a gravity field to make his opponents levitate and slowing down their speed.

"Aw shit, he just slow da fuck down!" Juan shouted.

Katsumi then gasps as the Endlave moves faster and brutally swipes her down to the floor.

"Katsumi!" Tarone yelled in fear.

Katsumi weakly groans, "Tell Argo…to say hi." She then dies from her grievous wounds from her chest and back as blood covers her body.

Canon!Kenji turns to both Kurachi and Nagisa, _"You two are next."_

The Wolf Endlave attempts to extend its claws at the two women, but Shibungi and Oogumo uses their superhuman strength to rush through the location and take the hits instead. Kurachi, Nagisa, and Mami gasps and their eyes widen in distraught as the Endlave's claws pierce through Shibungi and Oogumo's bodies and they cough in blood.

* * *

"Gumy…!" LK!Tsugumi cried out in tears.

Canon!Tsugumi is also shock, especially a cruel reminder that Canon!Oogumo died in Funeral Parlor's honor.

* * *

LK!Kenji, Kyo (GCLK), and Jimmy are shock at this as well.

* * *

Both Daryl and Rowan witness the Wolf Endlave's rampage with shocking looks that there's nothing they can do.

* * *

The Wolf Endlave groans in boredom before throwing Shibungi and Oogumo off from its claws.

"OOGUMO!" Kurachi loudly shouted.

The secretary slowly rushes due to the gravity effects towards her husband, who he begins to look at his wife one last time.

Oogumo weakly smiles, "We had a good dance when we first met…it is an honor."

With that, Oogumo slowly closes his eyes as he dies and blood pours out of his large body. Kurachi begins to sob as she and the others also hear Shibungi's voice from the other direction.

"As I never expect I die like this..." Shibungi mumbled.

Then, the second-in-command of Funeral Parlor 2.0 eventually dies with blood appears as well. Three honorary Undertakers are fallen by a mass murderer's hands.

Canon!Kenji's voice interrupts, " _Yeah yeah, cut the snappy talk and let me finish this already!_ "

Before Canon!Kenji can attack again, yellow ribbons and magical bubbles arrive to immobilize the giant Endlave, turns out the source is both Mami and Nagisa. The magical girls wear serious expressions, but belying that are emotional feelings of anger.

 **(Cue Neurotech - Infra Versus Ultra –** _ **07 Sacrifice**_ **)**

"You..you killed my guardian! And for that cruel treason, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Mami angrily gives her statement.

Nagisa adds with her own, "You big monster, I want you to GO AWAY!"

Just then, mystical yellow and orange lights come from Mami and Nagisa respectively as their Samurai modes begin a sudden change. The other Funeral Parlor members take notice, that the two magical girls become Dai-Samurais. Mami's look like a cross between New Generation Rider Duke and an Inve called, Roshuo. Nagisa's look like a cross between New Generation Rider Sigurd and an Inve called, Redyue.

" _What the-?!_ " Canon!Kenji's voice lashed.

As the Wolf Endlave is about to free itself, Nagisa uses _**Blizzaga**_ in _**Doublecast**_ , like twice to damage and freezes parts of the Endlave's leg armor. Mami leaps and conjures four muskets in thin air as they keep firing at the Endlave's shoulders and neck till the last bullets cast _**Thundaga**_ which makes the machine going haywire on the inside.

Canon!Kenji's voice screams, " _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!_ "

The Wolf Endlave frees its right arm in rage and is about to reach out Mami, only that Nagisa transforms into her witch form, which is a black caterpillar monster with a white clown face and colorful dots named Bebe/Charlotte. Bebe roars and bites down the Endlave's right arm and tears it open, shocking the other Undetaker members.

" _No way! NO DAMN WAY IT'S HAPPENING!_ " Canon!Kenji's voice cried out in near defeat.

Mami gives a cold expression, "Oh it is. You brought this on yourself."

Mami then conjures her Tiro Finale, which she summons a bigger gun than she used on Segai, and fires a large laser at the Wolf Endlave, finally destroying the robot as its engulf by the blast. Canon!Kenji screams out as he is killed for the second time. The battle is over for them, Bebe reverts back to Nagisa as she and Mami are standing beside each other looking at the ruins of the fight. They have avenged their adopted figures, but Mami's eyes begin to water beneath her calm personality.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Combat Arena**_

In the combat arena, Syura rushes to continuously beat down Argo and Kyoko with his brutal fists till he grabs their heads, bashes them together and throw them to the ground.

Argo and Kyoko, leaving themselves with many bruises, are trying to get up in their feet with their weakened arms and legs. Then, Syura lunges below to step on Kyoko's chest. Kyoko loudly screams in excruciating pain and her eyes widen while coughing some blood.

"You leave her alone, you bastard!" Argo yelled.

Syura turns to Argo, "Not a chance, this bitch is a tough ass to kill." He gleefully turns to Kyoko, "So you just watch while I deal with her!"

Syura's foot presses Kyoko more to make the red-haired girl cried out in pain. But then, Kyoko's mouth slowly forms a smile.

Kyoko mutters, "Say, you miss the spot."

Suddenly, fiery chains start to grab Syura from behind to tightly constrict him.

"What the hell?!" Syura cried out as the chains start to drag him far away from Kyoko, as the magical girl slowly gets up.

"You like to make me damn pissed, huh?" Kyoko fiercely threatened, "You beat me to a pulp, but I'm coming back to return the fucking favor."

Suddenly, a flaming aura surrounds the magical girl that Kyoko becomes a Dai-Samurai, which look like a cross between New Generation Rider Marika and an Inve called Demushu. Both Argo and Syura are surprise to witness this. With no time to fool around, Kyoko charges with her enhanced spear and jabs through Syura's body many times. The chains restrict Syura from counterattacking, as the cruel man is struggling in pain from the spear attacks.

Kyoko calls out her 'adopted brother', "Let's pwn this motherfucker!"

Argo readies his combat knife while getting up, "Whatever you say!"

Argo charges with a battle cry as he leaps at Syura's back to pierce his upper chest, while Kyoko throws the spear at Syura to pierce through. Both Argo and Kyoko back off, as the spear begins to connect with the chains.

"I CAN'T LOSE TO THESE SCUMBAGS!" Syura angrily yelled.

The chains begin to envelop Syura's body till it completely covers the victim. Then, sharp blade-like noises are heard like an iron maiden as pours of blood comes out from the chain imprisonment. Argo's face is surprise with Kyoko showing her confidence at her new technique. The chains then subside as Syura's body is completely gone, he's already dead. Kyoko then grabs her spear and victoriously poses.

Argo is crossing his arms, "Man, you stir the hell outta me kid."

Kyoko turns to him and smiles, "Hey, I got the job done wouldn't I?"

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Endlave Factory**_

Switching to the vast Endlave Factory, LK!Ayase and Seryu continue to fight by jumping through many Endlaves, tripping some of the deactivated robots and beats one another with their fists. Then, Seryu begins to gain the upperhand by sucker-punching LK!Ayase in the face, and enough strength to separate her Raubtier helmet (which the Endlave becomes inactive) for her to fall through the ground.

"AYASE!" The magical girl yelled only that she is grab hold by Koro, who the brutal canine holds Sayaka tightly as she cries out in pain.

As LK!Ayase lays on the ground, she looks up to see Seryu walking towards her with a twisted grin and grabs LK!Ayase's right breast, before tearing out half of her light battle suit to reveal her bra.

"Oh god no-!" LK!Ayase muttered in fear.

Seryu laughs insanely, "I'll give you a painful way to be taken out by justice!"

Sayaka watches in horror of LK!Ayase about to be violated by the former Imperial Police and Jaeger team. Eventually, the cyan-haired girl has enough of the torture and begins to scream up. A light blue aura appears to surround her as Koro is force to let go of the magical girl. LK!Ayase and Seryu turn in surprise to see that Sayaka becomes a Dai-Samurai, to which she looks like Armored Rider Ryugen Yomi.

Sayaka raises her enhanced cutlass at Seryu, "Let her go, so I can show you my way of righteousness."

Seryu growls, "KORO!"

Koro immediately complies as his fur turns dark red as a berserker for him to charge a powerful blow behind Sayaka, however, Sayaka conjures a liquid sphere to encase the dog Teigu, and even Koro's muscular blows cannot penetrate the defenses. Seryu rushes in trying to save her pet weapon, only that watery tendrils, akin to waterbending, arrive to slap through Seryu. The liquid sphere then absorbs the body fluids from Koro's body, dehydrating the monster with its muscles becoming skinny and prevent the Teigu from regenerating. Sayaka finishes the job for the liquid sphere to envelop Koro by turning him to liquid itself, killing the dog instantly.

Seryu angrily shouts, "YOU TERMAGANT!"

Seryu charges with a twisted look to attack Sayaka with blades coming from her arms, but Sayaka deflects them with her sword. Seryu attempts to fire a lot of missiles, arsenal cannons, and mouth-gun at the magical girl, but the magical girl unleash a huge tidal wave to destroy the weapons and engulf Seryu like a carpet folding itself. LK!Ayase watch in amazement to see Seryu gasps in needing air till the water goes inside her mouth to suffocate her, then Seryu's body is electrocuted due to her cybernetic nature as the waters completely cover her before Seryu explodes, finally killing the demented girl for good.

 **(End Theme)**

The battle is over for both girls with the Endlave factory area remain in dormant.

"Sayaka…" LK!Ayase muttered.

Sayaka approaches her and gives her a warm smile. Like an aquatic angel coming to save a mortal woman, Sayaka uses _**Curaga**_ to hear Ayase's body in restoring her strength and battle armor. LK!Ayase slowly gets up and she holds the Magical Girl, to which both look to each other's eyes. Then, they share a deep kiss with their lips meet and close their eyes. This is the love between two species, a female human and a magical girl.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Elevating Platforms**_

Meanwhile, the main group (Canon!Shu, Canon!Ayase w/Karmesin, Sailor Pluto & Lupe, John Smith, Sailor Charon, Prophet, Sailor Gao Pluto, LK!Shu, Madoka, Homura, Gai, Inori II, Mana, Keido Haruka, Ouma Kurosu, and Shijou Saeko) continues running toward the hallways with no enemies on sight till they reach some kind of elevating platforms. The division is glancing at their surroundings as they walk towards it.

Canon!Shu and Ayase seemly recall this area, even though it changes locations a bit, because the original GHQ headquarters had the Central Command area right next to this place. It is the past fight where Canon!Shu fought Yuu and Da'ath forces before he reached the top.

The audio feels quiet it seems.

As they still stand their feet in the platforms, they feel a slight shake from them. The platforms slowly begin to go up to believe that the main group is going to reach the King's Throne. However, they begin to sense some sudden warnings.

Many holes begin to appear of the walls, and coming out are humanoid androids with devil-like horns, pointy ears, grayish-red battle armor, sharp claws, talon feet, and some of their body parts reveal their muscle veins. They are codename the Magician Type-0, to which up to 999 of these levitating clones begin to surround the main group.

Canon!Ayase's voice mutters in dismay, " _Great, just what we needed.._ "

Sailor Gao Pluto cries out in surprise, "There's 999 of them!"

"Get ready for anything, everyone." Dai-Valkyrie Pluto readied herself.

Sailor Charon points to a sole Magician Type-0 descending, "We've got company it seems."

 **(Cue Neurotech - Stigma -** _ **03 - Of Adversity**_ **)**

The last Magician Type 0 arrives by flying towards the front ranks, but this one is fully albino to which he's leading the secret army. Both Gai and Homura sense someone familiar to the White Magician.

"It can't be." Homura muttered.

Gai growls, "No way, Keido Shuichiro!"

Haruka, Kurosu, and Saeko all gasp of seeing their former 'friend' turn into this experiment that's against the laws of nature.

Sailor Charon gives a sardonic response, "Well, this is a surprise. Not."

" _ **It appears Keido has upgraded himself."**_ The Prophet stated.

Kurosu exclaims, "What on earth have you done to yourself?!"

"Explain to us, brother?!" Haruka yelled.

John Smith scoffs, "Yes, please do explain to us, Keido old friend."

Keido gives a gravely chortle, "Fellow colleagues, I have finally achieve the meaning of evolution to the next level! I will succeed what my original self didn't, and you all shall perish in Da'ath's name!"

That's right, it is also implied that Keido is a 'Da'ath Heavenly King' substitute for the group from Ribbons' position since it focuses on anime antagonists of the 2010s after all. He is the true leader of Yuu's Elite Four, to which his albino appearance is compare to a white blood cell. This is how his forces are Ward 24's most powerful 'immune systems' to combat the infectious intruders.

Homura casts a reflective dome to protect Kurosu, Haruka, and Saeko, "You three stay back." She then glares at Keido, "You have to go with us then."

"So be it, young lady." Keido then raises his right arm in ordering the Magician Clones to attack.

John Smith prepares for the Magician Type-0s, "Be on guard, everyone! And don't falter!"

Magicians Exterminated: 0/1000

The fight against these large numbers of Magician clones begins. The Magicians begin to unleash yellowish fireballs at Sailor Gao Pluto, The Prophet, LK!Shu, Madoka, Inori, Mana, and John Smith.

LK!Shu responded by dodge roll from the fireballs and an image of a _Tarbosaurus_ is seen beside him before fading. Shu is using Madoka's void, the _Bow of Sagittarius_ , to fire holy arrows to destroy 10 Magicians.

"I'm right here, Shu!" Madoka rushes to the AU brunette-haired boy's aid.

Madoka backs him as she becomes her Samurai form that looks like Armored Rider Gaim, only it has a Melon theme. The pink-haired magical girl unleashes her enhanced holy arrows at another 10 Magicians.

Magicians Exterminated: 20/1000

Inori uses her powers to summon a crystal prehistoric bird called an _Aurornis_. Mana does something similar to summon a crystal prehistoric bat-like avian called a _Yi qi_. The _Aurornis_ casts crystal shards to take down four Magicians, while the _Yi_ flies to deliver air strikes at another four Magicians that spreads the crystals through the clones' bodies before making them explode.

Magicians Exterminated: 28/1000

On the other side, Canon!Shu, Canon!Ayase, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto & Lupe, Sailor Charon, Homura, and Gai are up against Keido.

"Even the Senshi siblings of Time and Chaos will not be preeminence enough to stop me." Keido arrogantly boasted.

"You best keep your words to yourself, father." Gai charges with a _Yutyrannus_ image appears on his side before fading.

He summons an organic-like glove, which is Killua's void called the _Lightning Claw,_ to unleash lightning attacks and slashing Keido. But Keido swiftly strikes away Gai with his claws and is about to attack again, only that Homura shoots Keido's left shoulder with her handgun. Homura begins to back up as she becomes her Samurai form, which looks like Armored Rider Zangetsu, only it has a Pumpkin theme. Homura materializes a katana that she delivers a strike that summons bullets to hit Keido in backing him off.

The Prophet uses force lightning like Emperor Palpatine and takes out 10 Magicians. As 10 more to ambush him, the dual heads of Millenniummon, Red & Blue, sprout out and devour the 20 additional Magicians.

" _ **Throw as many bodies you'd like, Keido. That's all they are, bodies."**_ The Prophet stated.

Magicians Exterminated: 48/1000

John Smith watches as 10 Magicians head his way. He takes out a Sonic Screwdriver and activates, which neutralizes the 10 Magicians. He then throws a purple energy orb that destroys the 10 Magicians in all. Another 10 come pouring toward his rear. He neutralizes them with his Sonic Screwdriver and fires a yellow blast that vaporizes them all.

John Smith then gives his words, "Keido, the true leader of the Da'ath Heavenly Kings, huh? Who knew? C'mon, is that all you got?!"

Magicians Exterminated: 68/1000

Canon!Shu interjects and materializes fairy wings from his back, these are Leafa's voids called the _Sylph's Wings,_ which they come in handy as he flies towards Keido and Canon!Shu resummons both the _Ebony Blade_ and _Ivory Rapier_ in his hands to attempt a hit at the White Magician. However, Keido quickly evades and unleashes blue fireballs again at Shu, only that Canon!Shu blocks them with the original Inori's void. Canon!Ayase's Karmesin decides to take the defense till the time is right to strike as her Endlave is blocking away Keido's projectile attacks, to the point the process blue fireballs then launch towards Sailors Pluto and Charon.

Canon!Ayase's voice shouts to the Senshi sisters, " _Watch out!_ "

Sailor Gao Pluto summons her staff and unleashes a _**Howling Scream**_ , a energy wave with a wolf's visage, that takes out 30 Magicians.

"I won't let you down, Pluto!" Gao Pluto fights back.

Magicians Exterminated: 98/1000

"I'll get by you just to teach my ungrateful nephew a lesson." Dai-Valkyrie Pluto said to Keido.

Sailor Charon interjects to Pluto, "Hey, he's my spawn! I'll deal with him first."

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto scoffs, "Guess you'll have to compete with me on who punishes the hellspawn first."

"You're on." Sailor Charon responded to the challenge.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto and Lupe lunge at Keido. The Time Guardian raises her staff and sends a volley of energy spheres at Keido. Keido is able to evade and nullify these spheres. Lupe lunges and tries to bite off Keido's left arm. Keido repels Lupe with a barrier, sending the wolf spirit right back to Pluto. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto catches Lupe.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto offers, "Lupe, unite with me!"

"As you will, Time Guardian." Lupe answered.

Lupe converts into an aura wave and merges with Pluto's armor. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto gains an immediate boost, amplifying her strength and speed. She shoots up to Keido and strikes at him, landing a hit on him. But, Keido is able to narrowly evade, but then Sailor Charon teleports behind Keido and discharges black energy blasts at him. Keido evades the Chaos Witch's blasts.

As the blue fire projectiles hurtle toward them, Pluto and Charon raise their staffs to implement their _**Time Stop**_ that freeze Keido's attack. They quickly shift the blast toward another direction where the projectiles wipe out 65 Magicians.

Charon sarcastically said, "Whoops, our bad."

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto comments, "Such pitiful aim, Keido. That was your own army, too."

"Ah, well played!" John Smith joked with Pluto.

" _ **How do you like that, Keido?"**_ The Prophet asked.

Keido firmly replies to his challengers, "Their nothing but drones to our purposes. I am in control here!"

Magicians Exterminated: 163/1000

"We're the ones who control the pieces now!" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto defiantly said about the turn of the tide.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Central Planet**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Skyworld**_ **)**

Switching back to Central Planet, the Deities and their allies feel that they have enough of standing idly. Despite that half of the Da'ath/GHQ forces are wipe out, the stronger ones remain dangerous enough to counterattack. This is the point that the gods decide to get involve at last by heading to Earth soon.

Ultimate Madoka and Kyubey are noticing this, to the point the goddess of hope decides to act. Scrooge & Carol are seen besides them.

"So you really wanted to personally go huh?" The cat-like Incubator logically questioned.

Ultimate Madoka nods and answers, "That's right, though I secretly have two toys (Woody & Buzz) become human size to face Kriemhild's (Lotso). But right now, as the united forces are getting close, it's time I'm going to meet my human familiar."

"Then let us go as well. I will be an avenger to take on Da'ath's own pathogen." Scrooge offered.

"Yeah, you can count on us!" Carol positively said.

"Thank you both." Ultimate Madoka smiled at Da'ath's former experiments.

Then, the Black Moonlit Cats (Sachi, Keita, Sasamaru, Ducker, and Tetsuo) and Yuuki need to go to Earth as possible.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing!" Sasamaru yelled.

"Yeah, we need to go as possible!" Ducker added.

Yuuki said in worry, "Asuna needs my help!"

"The same goes for Kirito." Sachi said about him.

Out of the blue, Thanatos and Eris (Greek) confronts the SAO characters.

"My familiar is with the Saturn Senshi as I speak." Thanatos said about his skeletal horse self, "I have a liking of horses, so perhaps you mortal children can tame them?"

Eris (Greek) warns the teenagers, "They were dangerous in ancient myths, but we gods have make them docile to our take. So let's see if you like to react."

After the Greek deities said that, the daemon of death and the goddess of discord summons four wild horses for the Moonlit Black Cats to ride. The horses loudly neigh upon their call.

"T-Those are?!" Keita begins to say in surprise.

"Yes, the man-eating Mares of Diomedes that Hercules was involve during one of his twelve labors." Thanatos explained to the lead Moonlit Black Cat, "They were also the same ones that the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse rode in the _Book of Revelation_."

"That's so cool!" Ducker grinned.

Tetsuo doubtfully asked, "Their not gonna eat us right?!"

"Don't worry, like we said, we did tame them to accommodate you all to have compassionate trust." Eris (Greek) answered.

Listening to her word, the Moonlit Cats slowly approaches the mares before both sides begin to earn their respects, and that the horses allow the teens to ride them. Keita and Sachi ride Podargos the Swift (the red horse that symbolize War), Sasamaru rides Lampon the Shining (the white horse that symbolize Conquest), Ducker rides Xanthos the Yellow (the pale horse that symbolize Death) and Tetsuo rides Deinos the Terrible (the black horse that symbolize Famine).

"Wow, so that means Hades can permit Cerberus to come with me?!" Yuuki asked t6he Death god.

"Only if he's okay." Thanatos answered to the purple haired girl.

Susanoo looks at his own totsuka sword, which looks like the Caladbolg from _Final Fantasy X_ , before putting it back and prepares himself.

"It's about time we gotta head there!" Susanoo stated.

Kushinadahime wonders, "Will you be alright to help them?"

Susanoo smiles at his wife, "I'm always will be, I did save you from Orochi a long time ago."

Neil Dylandy, San, and Haku have discussed what to do. At the same time, Neil has brought his old Gundam Dynames along.

"We all agree that we're heading to Midtown for this." Haku then turns into a white asian dragon with teal hair and a canine-like snout)

San is riding the dragon Haku, "Me and Haku are helping the group who is facing that Lycan disgracing the wolf brethren."

Neil smiles, "As for me, I gotta help the Gundam Meisters and their new comrades. Blazer might tag along, so long as he's not going bonkers."

Next, both Pit and Palutena have their reasons.

Pit looks up to the goddess, "Time that we're going, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena nods, "Yes Pit, the deities have made their decisions."

The Grim Reaper and Eris (Billy and Mandy) begin to think of something.

"I fear Billy and Mandy are in danger. We should head back." Grim makes his decision.

"Without saying goodbye?" Eris (Billy and Mandy) pondered.

"Technically with the situation here, we have to hurry mon." Grim offered.

Eris (Billy and Mandy) scoffs, "Oh poo."

Then, Grim conjures a portal from his scythe that he and Eris (Billy and Mandy) are going in to the place where the Endsville duo are currently at.

It didn't take long for Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia, Shinmon, Shintomon, Kibitomon, Buddhamon, Simms, and the Dragonball deities to notice the Da'ath/GHQ stronger forces overtaking the good/evil factions.

"The Sailor Senshi and their allies have their far spread out." Sailor Cosmos announced, "Even Sailor Moon has been cut off from most of the other Senshi, but Mars remains with her. Pluto and Charon are getting closer to Yuu and Kriemhild as we speak."

"Then, perhaps it's time we send volunteers to lend support." Sailor Galaxia suggested.

"Yes, that can be arranged." Shinmon agreed.

"What do you purpose?" Kibito Kai wondered.

King Kai interjects, "Uh, I hope you don't suggest sending me down there."

"Don't think either of us will are in the running, King Kai." Simms said to him.

Sailor Cosmos looks over the available deities, "Shenron, Beerus, and Beerusmon, why don't you all go down and reverse the deaging effects that've caused by the Time Breakers?"

Beerus scoffs, "Why should I?"

"Yes, why should we? It's no our problem." Beerusmon added.

Sailor Galaxia answers to them both, "Well, because you might not have a chance to ever fight the one named Goku again should he ever ascend on your level."

"Like that'll happen!" Beerus cried out.

"Or, the day Omega X reaches your level, Lord Beerusmon." Shintomon said to him.

Beerusmon exclaims, "Not in a million years!"

"I think that's a great idea. Lord Beerus, consider it an honor you've been chosen to right some wrongs. After all, you're not exactly fond of Demigra." Whis reminded his student.

Beerus said in anger, "That arrogant demon god thinks he can trifle with a God of Destruction such as I?!"

"These Time Breakers sound like a troublesome lot in need of discipline." Beerusmon learns about them.

"Think of it like this, Lord Beerusmon. You and Lord Beerus will be handsomely awarded with another delicious cuisine." Whismon said about their food prize.

Shenron bellows to Sailor Cosmos and Galaxia, "My wishing power should be able to reverse the effects of the Time Breakers' and Omega Shenron's powers."

"That's wonderful! Anything to see Demigra and the Time Breakers get taught a lesson!" Supreme Kai of Time cheered.

"Then, it's been decided." Shinmon said.

Gosenzomon said to Beerusmon, "Don't you get carried away when you get down there, you overgrown cat!"

"As my counterpart says, we have a lot at stake here!" Old Kai said to Beerus.

Beerus and Beerusmon shrugs, "Yeah, yeah!"

Sailor Cosmos warns to Beerus and Beerusmon, "You best be careful least you want the Houou to get on your case. Or, worse, you deal with me."

"And me as well, you overgrown furballs." Ma'at/Sailor Galaxia threatened the nosy cat humanoids.

"We will take our leave now." Shenron stated.

"Good luck." Sailor Cosmos said to the Dragonball group.

Not too far off, Granasmon and Ancientmon already decided to send their representatives.

"MahouGarurumon, give the Chosen and their allies the support they need." Granasmon encouraged his beloved servant, "After all, they went out of their way to restore you and stop Valmarmon."

"I won't let you down, Lord Granasmon!" MahouGarurumon replied to his duty.

Harbingermon bows to Ancientmon, "Leave it to us!"

Canewomon hugs MahouGarurumon, "Good luck, my love."

King Koenma, Enma, Raizen, Botan, Jorge, Sayaka (YYH), and Ayame see Mukuro and Yomi off on their journey to New York.

"Lord Mukuro and Yomi, you two be careful down there." Koenma said to the Makai lords.

"Ensure Yusuke and the others get all the helping hand they need." Botan said to Yusuke's ancestor.

Raizen replies to the blue-haired Shinigami, "Quite frankly, Yusuke likely won't need to help, but his friends might be a different matter. In fact, I'll go down to the Ward 24 facility. It's time to give that idiot son of my reminder of the power he's inherited!"

"Safe journey to you, Makai Lords." Jorge stated.

"Yakumo will learn not to mess with my legendary power!" Raizen grinned.

The three former Makai Lords set off to Earth; Yomi and Mukuro to New York City & Raizen to Ward 24 II.

Atem bids farewell to his colleagues and leaves with those heading for New York.

"Yugi, I'm coming back to help you. Yes, my friends, it will be a momentous reunion!"

Slade Matrix gives Blazer permission to go in his place.

"Remember, you're going down to help Ken and his friends. I know I can't stop you from getting too reckless, but..."

Blazer scoffs and turns away, "You know me, Slade. I'll do what I want to ensure the enemy gets crushed! And if Kensuke wants to stop me, let him. I'll give him and others a reminder of who I am!"

"I just want to stay on good relations with the other deities, ok?" Slade reminded him.

"Whatever." Blazer shrugged.

Sun Wukong takes out his bo, "Here comes trouble, Da'ath! The Monkey King is gonna smite you all!"

Zeus hugs Athena as the Greek Goddess of Wisdom departs for New York.

"I shall return, father. I will correct the wrongs committed by the evils caused by Da'ath." Athena announced.

Zeus warns, "Be careful, my daughter."

Hades waves to Athena, "You do be careful out there. It's getting quite hectic down in New York!"

"Oh don't worry about Athena. That girl can take care of herself!" Persephone reassured.

Zeus sighs, "I'll never forget the day she came out of my forehead."

Hades swings his staff around, "And full-grown, too! She's her own goddess now. Wish we could be down there."

Persephone shouts in a rowdy manner, "Yeah, and teach all those bad guys we Greek deities are to be messed with!"

Zeus sighs again, "We won't need too as long as the Senshi are down there fighting for us. Still, the idea of us going is tempting."

Speaking of Senshi representatives, the Inuit Goddess, Sedna, makes her departure to finally meet with Sailor Sedna and help her out of her dire situation.

Sedna gives peaceful and subdued smile, "Karin Osaka, huh? At last, we'll finally meet."

Utgard-Loki sees the commotion and has something in mind to help, Vidarr and Vali approaches the Jotun.

"What are you up too now?" Vidarr asked.

Utgard-Loki chuckles and replies, "Something surprising to back up against Loki per say."

Speaking of which, Thor (YYGDM) and Sif leave together after bidding farewell to Odin and company.

"Please bring sense to your brother, my son." Odin said to the God of Thunder.

Sif then ask, "Are you ready to settle things with thy brother, Odinson?"

"Yes, not only put him in his place and take back Ymir's armor, but meet the other Thor and Loki." Thor said about meeting the Marvel counterparts, "Moreover, my father has decided to send his ravens to assist the Valkyrie known as Skogul. And Ratatoskr will be summoned to the Time Guardian's Senshi successor."

"Interesting. Allfather has made quite a few arrangements." Sif noticed.

"Indeed, now let us depart to the Midgard realm for battle!" Thor valiantly exclaimed.

 **(Cue Neurotech - Infra Versus Ultra -** _ **06 (Versus) You**_ **(1:36 – 2:57))**

Just then, a seemly realistic and techno presence is felt to garner the deities' attention. They then see two young men appear in the surface of Central Planet. These are actually deity concepts of the Zoroastrianism religion. But one thing is certain for the gods is to why these two are here?

One is Angra Mainyu that his physical appearance looks like a badass Hyodo Issei from _High School DxD_ , brunette hair with a light brownish blond streak on the left side, red eyes, wears draconic/demonic armor that looks like Welsh Dragon Ddraig, but has the black and blue colors of Zekrom which represent ideals.

The other is Ahura Mazda whose physical appearance looks like Vali Luficer from _High School DxD_ , silver hair with a blond streak on the right side, blue eyes, wears draconic/angelic armor that looks like Vanishing Dragon Albion, but has the white and red colors of Reshiram which represent truths.

Scrooge & Carol become surprise of seeing these two.

"You two must be-?" Scrooge quietly pondered.

"Yeah, we know man." Angra casually answered.

"No need for the formalities, we have something in common for the job?" Ahura asked the deities.

Ultimate Madoka interjects in speaking to the Zoroastrianism men, "Uh huh. You can come with me if that's certain for you."

"Glad you can ask that." Ahura answered.

Yep, there is no point for more words. After that is said and done, the selected deities have split to the two destined locations before a mystical aura teleports them.

The ones that go to _New York City_ are: Shenron, Beerus, Beerusmon, Sun Wukong, Sedna, Pit, Palutena, Athena, Harbingermon, MahouGarurumon, Atem, Yomi, Mukuro, San, Haku, Susanoo, Blazer, Neil Dylandy w/Gundam Dynames.

And the ones that go to _Ward 24 II_ : Thor (YYGDM), Sif, Moonlit Black Cats & Mares of Diomedes, Yuuki Konno, Cerberus, Raizen, Angra Mainyu, Ahura Mazda, Scrooge & Carol, and Ultimate Madoka's essence.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Breathe**_ **)**

* * *

 **(Cue Jurassic World –** _ **Costa Rican Standoff**_ **(4:13 – 4:37))**

At a nearby location, almost all of Manhattan is seen in a world-wide view. Smoke is seen through most buildings, alongside the sound of explosions. However, the noises begin to dim in focus that walking noises, with stomping noises are heard. Two figures have come out of presence.

A medium-sized _Velociraptor_ arrives at the edge of the area observing the city. She has dark bluish-gray scales, and a dark blue horizontal line from her eye through the tail.

Another figure approaches and stands beside the raptor. It is a large brown scaled _Tyrannosaurus rex_ with many scars through her body to symbolize that she is a wild, experienced veteran throughout time.

It has been two weeks since a worldly park incident. With a heroic theme to instill justice, these two theropods are called by an unknown presence, but to whom?

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Well that is some huge chunk of content for this chapter.**

 **First, the mythological Loki has a special armor by Ymir himself to become the Lord of all the Nine Realms and is curbstomping MCU!Thor and Loki.**

 **After Helio defeats the Malefic BEWDs, the leader reveals to be surprisingly as Canon!Arisa Kuhouin! Not only that, but the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past sacrifice himself to save Seto and his family.**

 **I chuckle of Nui saying 'getty up' before back to crazy mode, only that she screams of having her arms and ponytail cut off. The blondie troll is out, only that Ragyo and Mist powers up. Ragyo's Shinra Koketsu Kisaragi reminds me of Freeza with Ryuko/Satsuki as the Saiyan rivals. :P**

 **Oh my god, Dai-Erinye Mist becomes Charmcaster (Ben 10). With her and Jotunheim joining Da'ath also reminds me of the Masters of Evil in** _ **Marvel Comics**_ **.**

 **So that sly Oberon is 'The Starscream' in wanting to overthrow Yuu to control GHQ/Da'ath for himself. No wonder fans hated him so much, in fact, he's the Dr. Light (** _ **DC Comics**_ **that he's a rapist, not the** _ **Teen Titans**_ **cartoon version) of the anime community. Demon Oberon kinda reminds me of Devil from** _ **Devil World**_ **. He kills Garm off, which leads to see Valkyrie Skuld angry for the first time. Skuld has the biggest nightmare face I've ever seen, sweet dreams people.**

 **I'm surprise that when Kanius wrote the Xenian Flower scene, he draws concepts to HR Giger's** _ **Alien**_ **with her spawns and up to the original source of the invasive species, the Xenian Flower Queen. Because she is a filler movie villain, my co-author is free to expand her without any contradictions.**

 **The main group is almost there to reach the top floor, only that they are surrounded by 1,000 Magicians from** _ **House of the Dead**_ **to do battle, lead by none other than Keido himself. I just make him took levels of badass by becoming an albino Magician and turns out he's the real leader of the Da'ath Heavenly Kings. After all, he works closely with the Da'ath duo as 'The Dragon'.**

 **But, Keido does not represent the** _ **Spinosaurus**_ **as mentioned in Chapter 12. That will be revealed in Chapter 29.**

 **The deities decide to intervene by sending some of them to New York to finish off Da'ath forces. I remember the Mares of Diomedes in Greek Myth that are lesser-known, but I make them prominent by being the same horses use by the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and now they are tamed by deceased teenage gamers. Both Angra Mainyu and Ahura Mazda make their appearances to surprise them, wonder what they have in store? I somewhat inspired Angra's appearance from one of Genzoman's art depicting the devilish god (and one of the user's comments saying its boosted gear).**

 **Oh, a post credit scene to show a** _ **T. rex**_ **and a** _ **Velociraptor**_ **. I bet you people know who they are.**

 **It is three more chapters left to end the conflict against the League of Extraordinary Da'ath forces before the final battles. As much as me and my co-author enjoy them, it has become far enough that feels tedious of wanting to finish them.**

 **Once again to remind y'all, I'm taking another brief break since me and my co-author are going to draft chapters of the final battles very soon to catch up, before I resume this during December.**

 **Send a review and see you in the last month of 2015!**


	26. Chapter 26: Divine Intervention (1)

_**A/N**_ : **Welcome back, here we are at the last month of 2015. This is the intervention that the united forces are fighting back with outside assistance.**

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Epiphany**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXVI**_

 _ **Divine Intervention I**_

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village/Washington Square Park**_

The warfare against GHQ/Da'ath is reaching its closure. The united forces are fighting back, to which some of the deities have arrive simultaneously. However, let's start with one location to observe.

This is one of the landmarks of the Greenwich Village area, with a wide courtyard fountain, a large gateway arch, and surrounded by NYU buildings. Three young teenagers arrive to the scene as they pant from running: Souta, Kanon, and Jun.

"Do you think we lost them?" Jun said in concern.

Souta exclaims, "What do you expect, Sudou and Ritsu kept chasing us, but they'll never reach out!"

On the other side, three more people of similar ages arrive to meet up with their friends: LK!Arisa, Hare, and Yahiro.

"Guys, you made it!" Souta said in relief.

Yahiro states to his classmate, "I was wondering the same thing, Souta."

Hare pants as her knees collapses to the ground, "Can't run anymore…!"

"Hare!" Kanon rushed to comfort her.

"This is bad, guys." LK!Arisa began to worry.

Yahiro looks around cautiously, "I know, but I don't think we're out of the buckets just yet."

 **(Cue Jurassic World Original Soundtrack** _ **15 - Costa Rican Standoff**_ **(0:00 – 0:50))**

Suddenly, the Tennouzu classmates have heard screeching noises and running approaching to this area. To their paled expressions, the human pack hunters and their dromaeosaurid partners have arrive to surround their prey.

And since they are Makishima's secret service, their names are Hirohide Nanba of the Shadow Claws alongside Achilles the _Achillobator_ acts as the beta. The other three are Takaomi Sudou of the Fatal Jaws & Ajax the _Atrociraptor_ , Takarada Ritsu of the Electro-runner & Aello the _Acheroraptor_ , and Herikawa Miyabi of the Intellectual Scythe & Atlanta the _Bambiraptor_.

"Well aren't you the brave soldiers getting away from us." Sudou cruelly smirked.

"Feisty ones aren't they?" Nanba added.

Ritsu then states, "Oh we're really gonna kill them all out of our hair."

"For once, I love to see it happening." Miyabi agreed.

The Tennouzu Classmates hold each other in fear that there's a chance that they will not survive.

"STOP!" Hare pleaded the bullies.

"Oh great, not good guys!" Souta yelled in fear.

Just then, a yellow streak of light zoomed right through Nanba's pack and knocked them away. The Tennouzu students are flabbergasted as to what happened. To their surprise, Artemismon, Jeri, Felinismon, Leomon, and Taiyou & Jesmon save them from Nanba's pack.

Souta then said in surprised, "Whoa, what happened?!"

"I thought for sure we were goners!" Yahiro exclaimed.

Kanon then points out the source, "Hey, look! Some Tamers and their Digimon!"

"She's right!" LK!Arisa listened.

Hare sees Taiyou, "Wait, isn't that Ritsu's little brother?!"

"Hey, you're right!" Souta added what the student president said.

Philippe zipped over to Artemismon and takes out his Digivice.

"Are you ok?" Phillipe asked the Tennouzu students.

Hare happily nods, "Yes, thanks to you!"

Nanba, his pack, and the raptors recover from being blindsided by the speed-like force that hit them hard.

Nanba becomes irate, "What was that?! What the hell happened?!"

"That came out of nowhere!" Miyabi said in annoyance.

Ritsu sees Taiyou, "Brother?!"

Taiyou gives a serious look to her, "Finally found you, big sis."

"What the hell do you want?!" Ritsu glared.

Jesmon said to Ritsu, "Is that anyway to talk to your brother, Miss Ritsu?"

"I'm not going back with you!" Ritsu refused.

"Never suspected your brother would be one of those Digi-Dweebs." Nanba growled and turns to Philippe, Jeri, and their Digimon, "Oh, we meet again. You freaks want a piece of us?!"

Philippe scoffs, "And if you're wondering who knocked y'all flat on your asses, that was me!"

Jeri offers to the Tennouzu students, "Would you like a chance to fight back against them?"

Souta questions, "How? We don't got powers or Digimon to call our own."

"Maybe if we did, we'd have a fighting chance." LK!Arisa has it figured.

"Philippe and Jeri both wield the Light of Victory. They can probably lend you enough of their energies." Felinismon explained.

"That's an idea." Leomon crossed his arms to agree.

The raptors spring right in front of Nanba and company. They screech and hiss, prompting Artemismon, Leomon, and Felinismon to defend the Tamers and Tennouzu students.

Artemismon exclaims to Philippe and the others, "You guys better hurry and get on with it!"

"Is it possible we can give them powers?" Taiyou briefly has doubts.

Phillipe answers to him, "It's worth a shot."

Nanba angrily declares, "We're not giving you the chance! Achilles, attack!"

"Ajax!" Sudou called forth his raptor.

"Aello!" Ritsu cried out.

"Atlanta!" Miyabi exclaimed.

The raptors charges at the Tamers and the Tennouzu students. Jesmon, Artemismon, Leomon, and Felinismon ward off the raptors. Phillipe, Jeri, and Taiyou rush over to the Tennouzu students.

"Look we don't have time, guys! Would you like to fight back against these elitist jerks?!" Philippe once again said his offer.

"Of course!" Souta unquestionably nodded.

Hare answers, "Nothing would make us feel better!"

"Please help me bring sense to my sister!" Taiyou offered his favor.

"Easier said than done." Yahiro answered.

"Tell us what you want us to do." Jun has awaited his orders.

Jeri then said to the Tennouzu students, "Perhaps extend your hands."

 **(End Theme)**

The Tennouzu students comply and extend their hands out. Phillipe and Jeri both concentrate as they invoke their Light of Victory auras. A yellow aura bathed over Phillipe. The Tennouzu students watch as a mixture of yellow and blue spiritual energies whirled around them. To shock of the Tennouzu students and Nanba's pack, transparent images of prehistoric dinosaurs.

Souta watched as the ankylosaur, _Talarurus_ , appeared next to him. Appearing next to Yahiro is the slightly feathered theropod _Therizinosaurus_. The hadrosaur, _Acristavus_ , appeared next to Arisa. Kanon watched as the pachycephalosaur, _Dracorex_ , appeared beside her. Jun's spirit partner turned out to be the ornithomimosaur _Deinocheirus_.

Hare not only received her spirit partner, which turned out to be the giant rabbit _Nuralagus rex_ , but her outward appearance changed into that of a rabbit hybrid. The mere look is similar to the Hare of Inaba from _Ayakashi Ghost Guild_ except she still has brunette hair.

"Whoa, we've got our own spirit dino partners like our Shu and the others?!" Souta said with amazement.

Yahiro exclaims, "This is what I call a great arrangement!"

Kanon said to Hare, "Whoa, Hare! Look at yourself!"

Hare looks at her spirit partner and then looks over her new form, "What?! I... I turned into a rabbit?"

"Not just any rabbit. If my suspicions are correct, then she's descended from the legendary white Hare of Inaba." Artemismon explained.

"She's become a half-furry!" Taiyou cried out.

"I'm descended from Hare of Inaba." Hare said to herself, seemly the fact that a tint of divine intervention is coming.

LK!Arisa smiles, "I always knew there was something special about you."

Philippe then theorizes to Jeri, "I wonder if our Light of Victory powers triggered something in her?"

"Sounds possible." Jeri answered.

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Diaries**_ **)**

Artemismon, Jesmon, Felinismon, and Leomon return to their respective partners. Nanba and his pack recall their raptors.

"Well, how cute they managed to get their own dino spirit partners." Nanba sarcastically commented.

Sudou scowls, "It makes no difference with us. Our raptor pack will show them no mercy!"

"And maybe shut that annoying brother of yours, Ritsu." Miyabi said to her friend.

Ritsu scoffs, "He's no brother of mine."

Taiyou said to Ritsu, "I'm not going to give up on you, sis."

"Makishima has opened our eyes and we will not let anyone deceive us ever again!" Nanba declared their alpha.

Philippe attempts to reason, "Listen to yourselves! We don't know this Makishima guy, but he sounds like a total manipulator."

"Have you considered what will happen when he no longer has anymore use of you?!" Jeri questioned.

Nanba growls, "No, because he's expecting us to cleanse this world of freaks like you! Raptor pack, get ready to tear them apart!"

"Then allow us to bring you back to reality!" Philippe shouted.

With another battle royal in their hands, the Nanba pack and their raptor partners face-off with the Tamers, the Digimon, and the Tennouzu students. Arisa, Yahiro, and Phillipe face Nanba and Achilles the _Achillobator_.

Achilles lunges at LK!Arisa to slice her with his claws, but LK!Arisa calls forth her partner's abilities to conjure an umbrella-like rounded shield to deflect and push the raptor away.

"Your defenses won't hold long, Arisa! If I can't have you bitch, then I will rip you to shreds!" Nanba brandishes his gloves that sprout wolverine-like claws.

Nanba is about to rush towards the LK version of the student president, only that he's intercepted by Yahiro as he's holding shears with his partner's own claws that cuts through sheep wool. Both weapons clash that Nanba takes the offense to strike through, only that Yahiro gives the defense to fight back.

"Get out of the way, Yahiro!" Nanba yelled.

"Not a chance!" Yahiro retorted and said to Philippe, "This is your call!"

Philippe nods to Yahiro's request and envelops a yellow aura over him. He utilizes his speed and speedblitzes Nanba. He lands successive speed punches all over Nanba. As Nanba tries to claw slash him, Philippe dodges him and zips around behind him. Philippe blasts him with a speed punch. Nanba is nearly broken in half and falls. Achilles attempts to attack Philippe, but the Victory Tamer's aura expands and transforms him into a humanoid jaguar.

"Trying to sneak up on me?!" Philippe growled.

He blasts Achilles back with his aura. Nanba gets up and tries to slash him from behind, but Arisa and her partner stop it. Philippe's aura shapes into a jaguar and attacks Achilles. Philippe quickly grabs Nanba and infuses him with his Light of Victory power. Nanba yells as the yellow light purifies the teen and purges Da'ath's control out of him.

"That's what you get for looking down at others!" Philippe yelled as he powers down and turns back to normal.

As Achilles vanishes, Nanba wakes up and is confused with his surroundings.

"Where, where am I?" Nanba questioned.

Yahiro looks down at Nanba, "You were brainwashed and sent to kill us."

"You were sent by Da'ath as one of their agents." Arisa said.

Philippe frowns at Nanba, "I have a feeling you were a bully before. Look, we'll discuss this later. The others should handle the rest."

Souta, Artemismon, and Leomon engage Sudou and Ajax the _Atrociraptor_.

Sudou gives a yell in lunging at Souta as they briefly roll before Sudou is on top of him. The bully brandishes a cattle prod with two metallic balls strings attach at the end.

"I'm gonna fry you to crisp! Then me and Ritsu are gonna have a wild time!" Sudou yelled.

As the prod is about to reach Souta, the student suddenly grabs the weapon.

Souta shouts, "No you won't, it's time I give you a foul beating after the teasing from you!"

Souta then arms with gloves that punches Sudou and kicks him off before tackling him. Ajax is about to intervene only he's block by both Artemismon and Leomon, the raptor lunges with full blazing speed to slash and bite the two Digimon.

Artemismon fires an arrow that pierces Ajax. Leomon then brandishes his sword and slashes through Ajax. Ajax screeches loudly and fades away. Sudou gets up and bumrushes Souta. Souta dodges to the side and disarms Sudou.

"It's over, Sudou!" Souta shoves the electric prods into Sudou and shocks him.

Sudou wails in pain. Souta uses his partner's energy to purge Da'ath's control out of Sudou.

"We did it." Souta stated.

Artemismon then said, "That should do it."

Souta grabs Sudou and lifts him off the ground. He checks Sudou's pulse. "Looks like he's going to be out of it, but thankfully he's not dead."

Taiyou & Jesmon, Hare, and Jeri confront Ritsu and Aello the _Acheroraptor_.

"I have to go easy on your sister." Jesmon stated.

Taiyou replies to his Digimon, "Yeah, we gotta restore her and the others."

Ritsu grabs an electrified knife and sneers, "Oh shove your shitty words in your mouth."

She let out a scream in trying to stab her younger brother. Jesmon lets out a small aura in forcing the tomboyish brunette-haired girl to back off. Then, as Aello is about to charge, Hare unleashes white energy balls to blast away the raptor.

Hare said to Jeri, "Your turn!"

Jeri nods and invokes her Light of Power power, utilizing her telekinesis on Ritsu. She uses a mental whammy to subdue Ritsu. Ritsu gasps and falls to her knees. Jeri focuses and forms a blue energy ring that wraps over Ritsu's head, slowly purging Da'ath's control over her. Aello vanishes.

Jeri sighs and relaxes, "It's done. I've removed whatever controlled her."

"Sis!" Taiyou shakes Ritsu's shoulders.

Ritsu comes to her senses and slowly wakes up, "...Taiyou? Where am I?"

"Sis, welcome back!" Taiyou smiled and hugs her.

Ritsu is confused, "Yeah, but... how did I get here?"

"You were sent to destroy us." Jeri answered.

"Yeah, you were sent as one of Da'ath's tools." Hare added.

Jesmon smiles, "Welcome back, Ritsu."

"Just one more to go." Jeri noticed.

Kanon, Jun, and Felinismon quickly attack Miyabi and Atlanta the _Bambiraptor_.

Miyabi brandishes a scythe, "You three shall die!"

Miyabi unleashes shockwaves coming from her weapon at her enemies, while Atlanta leaps through to deliver slashes, only that the heroes evade through. Kanon uses a special scouter in seeing through their opponents' movements, while Jun takes the right opportunity to use a mobile phone-weapon to hack through Miyabi's own defense in temporary shutting down, akin to _Watch Dogs_.

Kanon said to Felinismon, "An opening is right there!"

Felinismon lunges at Atlanta and knocks it down with a kick. Felinismon bumrushes over to Miyabi and bitchslaps her, knocking her down. Kanon and Jun use their partner's energies to purge Da'ath's power out of Miyabi. Atlanta fades away

"We got the last one!" Kanon shouted.

Felinismon said to Jeri, "See? Nothing to it!"

Miyabi wakes up, "Where am I?"

"Seems we were used as pawns and brainwashed by Da'ath." Nanba realized.

Ritsu then says something, "I do remember we met this white-haired man. He calls himself Makishima."

"Yeah, same here." Nanba said.

"Listen, we'll explain things later. We have a ton of ground to cover." Philippe announced to the group.

"He's right." Jeri said and faces the Tennouzu students, "Will you help us?"

"Of course." Hare nodded.

"And so will your group." Arisa turns to Nanba's pack.

"I guess." Nanba begrudgingly accepted.

Philippe then said to Artemismon, "Ready to continue?"

Artemismon nods to her partner, "Yes, let's do it."

* * *

 _ **Greenwich Village/Apartment Rooftop**_

 **(Cue Xandria -** _ **Ravenheart**_ **)**

Back at the building rooftop, just as the tearful Skogul is cradling Ford's body with the catatonic Geirskogul stands there doing nothing, a hidden essence is called inside Skoguls'mind, it is the Navajo goddess Estsanatlehi.

Estsanatlehi's voice speaks out, " _Please don't give up on your love one. Believe in something inside you to regain that dedication. Have you remembered the poem that you were involved called Hrafnsmal? They are coming, over the spacious earth._ "

To the Native American deity's words, she is right, as two black ravens appear in the night's sky to fly towards the Valkyrie, they are Huginn and Muninn. Turns out back in the Second Ragnarok, they temporary help Skogul before they left for some reason. Now, they come back. They are a reminder of the Native American's interpretation of a raven, which some sees it as a trickster, but it's ultimately a messenger of the cosmos, one that sends knowledgeable messages throughout space and time.

"You two...?" Skogul eyes the ravens before she turns and sees Estsanatlehi, "And you're..."

Estsanatlehi simply nods to Skogul and releases light inside Skogul's head. A gust of wind erupts out of nowhere and an emerald sheen of light envelops Valkyrie Skogul. Dai-Erinye Geirskogul gets blinded by the light and brushed back.

As the emerald light slowly faded, the armor on Skogul changes. "My armor's changing?!"

Estsanatlehi telepaths with Skogul, " _With Huginn and Muninn's help, I've been able to unlock your full potential, Valkyrie of Space and Time._ "

"Me? A Valkyrie of Space and Time?" Skogul recalls her destiny.

Estsanatlehi nods, _"One day, you will become a time guardian, but for now you have a loved one to save and a clone to defeat."_

Skogul is reminded of Geirskogul and accepts the new powers bestowed to her.

As the light faded, Skogul emerged in her Dai-Valkyrie form. Skogul's appearance remains the same, except her helmet is the shape of Chilali, her wings now similar to a snow owl's, and her shoulder pads are shaped like her two ravens, Huginn & Muninn.

Skogul clenches her hands and feels new power flowing through her, "This is incredible new power!"

Geirskogul uncovers her eyes, "Oh, now you've finally unlocked your full potential, Skogul. But, it won't make a difference!"

"Then, why don't we settle this?" Skogul sees Ford's body and becomes motivated, "I can't and won't lose to you!"

"And neither will I!" Geirskogul shouted.

The Dai-Valkyrie and Dai-Erinye quickly clashed as their connected punches blew apart nearly half of the rooftop. Dai-Valkyrie Skogul lunged straight at Dai-Erinye Geirskogul and catches her with a punch. Skogul sends Geirskogul sailing back. Geirskogul recovers fast and headbutts Skogul. Skogul snatches Geirskogul's head and tosses her to the side. Geirskogul lands on all fours and flies up into the air. The Dai-Erinye unleashes a barrage of light green blasts, which the Dai-Valkyrie stops by using _**Time Stop**_. Skogul flies up to attack Geirskogul. They trade a flurry of punches for a minute until Geirskogul boots Skogul and sends her falling next to Ford.

"You can't have that man! He will be MINE!" Geirskogul exclaimed.

"You'll have to EARN him!" Skogul retorts while getting up and forms a dark green sphere in her hand.

Geirskogul forms a light green sphere in her hand, "Then, I shall claim what's rightfully mine!"

The Dai-Erinye dives down to throw her sphere, but the Dai-Valkyrie intercepts with her sphere. As their attacks collide, Skogul and Geirskogul on the ground decide to settle it once and for all by channeling their powers into their fists.

"I'm giving this one my all!" Geirskogul stated.

Skogul declares, "Nothing will ever surpass my love for Ford!"

The avian (Valkyrie) and deer (Erinye) women's punches collide, causing a huge leak of their powers to spill out and explode. Upon releasing their full powers, both the Dai-Valkyrie and Dai-Erinye feel an abundance of their energies leaving them. Their armors and helmets immediately vanish, leaving them barefooted and in nothing but their bras/panties. Skogul is wearing yellow and onyx bra/panties while Geirskogul is wearing blue and opal bra/panties.

 **(End Theme)**

Skogul is shocked, "What? We're in our birthday suits?"

Geirskogul covers herself and blushes, "Did I defeat you or not?"

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent –** _ **Underskin**_ **)**

Just then, Estsanatlehi reappears inside Skogul and Geirskogul's minds.

The Navajo goddess telepathically speaks to both, " _Neither of you won. Ultimately both of your love for this man is on the same level. Skogul, Geirskogul, the feud is over._ "

Geirskogul is shocked, "Over?! It's not over until I finish her!"

"Maybe she's right. No matter how much we fight, it won't change the fact we both love Ford." Skogul makes a point, "How we acquaint our love for him is different, but we both love him passionately."

"Then if we both love him the same, then there's only one other way." Geirskogul figures out a solution.

Skogul ponders, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want Ford to be alone, but I don't want you to have him all to yourself." Geirskogul conceded while referring to her man's name the first time.

"I'm still not following here." Skogul said in confusion.

"Use your head, fool." Geirskogul sighs, "Let's merge into one. My consciousness inside you. That way you can have Ford and I can have him."

Skogul thinks this for a minute and looks down at the deceased or rather comatose Ford. All she could think about was being Ford's girlfriend, but now she's been asked to unite with Geirskogul as an alternative solution to eternal battles to the death over a man's heart.

Geirskogul stood waiting for an answer. "Well? Make up your mind. I don't want to stand around in my bra and panties all night."

Skogul telepaths with Estsanatlehi, " _Should I do it?_ "

Estsanatlehi replies to Skogul, " _Whatever your heart tells you, but I know exactly what your heart's telling you._ "

Skogul takes Geirskogul's hand and walks her over to Ford's body. The Erinye is on the right side, while the Valkyrie is on the left. Both crouch down next to Ford.

"So, you've decided?" Geirskogul asked.

Skogul nods, "I'll let you combine your consciousness with me. This way, I can still have Ford's love and you'll be able to share that passion." She lets go of her clone and puts her right hand on Geirskogul's forehead.

The Dai-Valkyrie and Dai-Erinye closes their eyes and perform a passionate kiss. Their tongues and lips touch each other erotically. Both fall next to Ford and passionately kiss him for a threeway kiss. Their threeway kiss slowly revives Ford back to consciousness. Skogul and Geirskogul continue sharing their kiss together, initiating the conscious merge. Geirskogul's body quickly fades and enters Skogul's head.

Geirskogul telepaths with Skogul, " _Remember, this is for Ford and to ensure he's never alone._ "

Skogul opens her eyes letting go of Ford's lips and responds, "Yes, of course, and he will never be alone again."

Then, Ford slowly opens his eyes for his awakening and sees Skogul laying next to him in her bra/panties.

"Welcome back, Ford." Skogul smiled and hugged him.

Ford begins to speak up after he feels life inside him again, "Jess-? Is that you?"

Skogul is still embracing him, "It's me."

He then hugs the Valkyrie in return which their nude skins touch each other. Skogul's white wings cover her mate like a blanket.

"I was just a goner in a deep sleep or rather died, until I felt that kiss. Two kisses from both of you, real and fabrication, conjoin to bring me back." Ford begins to warmly smile, "I also envision somewhere in the YYGDM-01 universe, Odin's ravens reveal more about your counterpart, her surname is Nightwind isn't it?"

"Yes, that's exactly what the ravens have told me. It's interesting our surnames are different."

Skogul and Ford look into each other's eyes (Ford – brown, Skogul – onyx (Jessica – hazel)) deeply. They close their eyes to lean forward and kiss as Skogul's wings folds over them.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Not too far off, Dandy, QT, and Meow witness the whole three-way kiss and erotic scene occur. Needless to say, Dandy is visibly jealous he wasn't in Ford's place with the two hot Valkyrie and Erinye babes in their birthday suits!

"Oooh, that could've been me with my faces in their boobs!" Dandy humorously exclaimed, "This sucks! Those Thai guys always get the ladies before me!"

"Sheesh, calm down, drama queen." Meow sarcastically cheers up his crewmate.

QT then speaks up, "I've pinpointed the location of the nearest Hooters."

"Where?!" Dandy cried out in question.

QT answers to the alien cat, "Northeast from here..."

"I'm off! I'm sure to find some free boobies!" Dandy dashes off to the nearest Hooters without knowing where he's supposed to be going.

"Shouldn't we get him?" Meow asked.

QT nods, "Yes, before he gets lost."

Meow and QT bolt off after their sex-craved friend and try to prevent him from getting lost in New York, but that may be little too late for our lamebrain alien hunter.

* * *

 _ **Toys R Us/Outside**_

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **Glimmer Of Hope**_ **)**

Back to the parking lot of the toy store, as the remaining Digidestined, Madoudramon TM, and ChaosGallantmon HM are at a total lost against the gigantic Gorgondramon, a portal appears behind and summons five reinforcements: Pit, Palutena, Athena, Harbingermon, and MahouGarurumon.

"Have we come too late?!" MahouGarurumon faces Madoudramon's TM direction, "My dark half is still fighting. No, there's still time!"

"I don't see Athenamon. It's true then, Gorgondramon killed her." Harbingermon is reminded of her fate.

Athena then looks at her surroundings, "I don't even sense her spirit anymore. What a shame."

Tai (YYGDM) then sees the helpers, "Harbingermon!"

"MahouGarurumon!" Matt (YYGDM) cried out.

Taichi (tri.) gives his statement, "About time we got reinforcements."

Harbingermon, MahouGarurumon, and Athena meet with the Digidestined and the Digimon partners. Gorgondramon notices the new arrivals and attacks them outright.

"You won't interfere, Harbingermon and MahouGarurumon!" Gorgondramon shoots petrification beams from her eyes.

Athena intercepts Gorgondramon's beams with a barrier, protecting her, Harbingermon, and MahouGarurumon.

"Whoa, that monster looks a lot like Medusa!" Pit cried out.

Palutena senses, "I can see that Pit, but her strength is far greater."

"Well we're not wasting time to attack!" Pit readies his arrows. He then fires them at Gorgondramon's hide.

Palutena casts a spell to raise the united forces' physical and special defenses while healing them a bit at the same time.

"What?!" Gorgondramon gets shot by Pit's arrows, "Augh, what?! Who dares shoot me?!" She then sees Pit and Palutena, "Deities?!"

"Harbingermon, we just lost a bunch of our friends! Kari... she's..." Davis (YYGDM) cries over Kari's body.

TK lifts Kari's body, "That monster killed her! She has to pay!"

Seraphimon mourns over Gatomon's body and loses will to fight.

"She got Sora and Biyomon. Izzy and Tentomon, too." Tai (YYGDM) said while holding Sora.

Mimi and Joe mourn over Izzy.

"Willis, too." Davis (YYGDM) mentioned his deceased comrade.

Ken (YYGDM) then explains, "Imperialdramon and Omegamon are giving it their all."

Omegamon and Imperialdramon FM continue to engage Gorgondramon.

Harbingermon witness in disbelief and regret, "This is terrible. If only we had gotten here much earlier, all of this could've been prevented."

MahouGarurumon watches Madoudramon TM and ChaosGallantmon HM fight, "But, it's not too late to fight and stop Gorgondramon."

"Then, you're going to fight with us?" Cody asked.

"That's why I'm here, Chosen." MahouGarurumon dashes off toward Madoudramon TM.

As Gorgondramon expels flames toward Madoudramon TM, MahouGarurumon intercepts the draconian serpent's flames with an aura. Madoudramon TM is shocked to see his good half save him from imminent destruction. MahouGarurumon lifts his staff and sends a magical blast that clocks Gorgondramon's three heads.

Gorgondramon cries in pain, "Ugh! You ungrateful mongrel!"

Madoudramon TM yells to MahouGarurumon, "You dare help me?!"

"If it weren't for me, you'd perish." MahouGarurumon reminded him.

ChaosGallantmon HM gruffs, "Humph, you got saved by your good half, Madoudramon."

"As if I needed his help." Madoudramon could care less.

Omegamon manages to slash Gorgondramon's chest. Imperialdramon FM unleashes his _**Mega Death**_ that pushes away Gorgondramon.

"I didn't come alone." MahouGarurumon stated.

Harbingermon creates an aura and spreads it over some of the Digimon. "Ancientmon has given me power to allow some of you to evolve further."

Tai (YYGDM) then realizes the truth, "Hey, look he's spreading energy over to Omegamon and Imperialdramon!"

"You don't think he can evolve them further?" Matt (YYGDM) pondered.

"Guess we'll know." Buster Blader said.

Davis (YYGDM) asks a question, "Hey, Buster Blader, when did you and Omegamon defuse?"

"Happened off screen after that snake woman knocked us out. And I needed to carry Amazoness Swordswoman away to safety." Buster Blader said while he is carrying Swordswoman, "We lost Athenamon, we can't afford to lose the other Amazon queen."

Suddenly, Omegamon and Imperialdramon FM notice auras over them.

"What's going on? Why are we glowing?" Imperialdramon FM said to himself.

Omegamon answers to him, "It's Harbingermon. He's giving us more power to evolve!"

"You aren't the only ones!" Vikemon interjected.

Valkyrimon presents himself, "Yolei, look!"

Yolei (YYGDM) sees this and exclaims, "Look, Cody, our Digimon are glowing!"

"Harbingermon, are you going to let our Digimon combine?" Cody (YYGDM) asked.

Harbingermon answers to the young Digidestined, "Yes, this situation calls for the return of the Holy Bird."

"And they aren't the only ones." MahouGarurumon stated.

Madoudramon TM and ChaosGallantmon HM turn back to Madoudramon and ChaosGallantmon. Then, their bodies gain similar auras like Imperialdramon & Omegamon and Vikemon & Valkyrimon.

"Ancientmon and Granasmon has permitted that you four Jogress for this war. It's time for Gorgondramon to pay for her wrongdoings!" Harbingermon announced.

Tai (YYGDM) and Matt (YYGDM)'s Digivices glow and turn white. Likewise, Davis (YYGDM) and Ken (YYGDM)'s Digivices glow and turn white. The same happen with Yolei (YYGDM) and Cody (YYGDM)'s Digivices.

"No! This can't be! Curse you, Harbingermon!" Gorgondramon yelled.

Suddenly, Tai (YYGDM) watches a white glow form over Kari (YYGDM)'s body. 'Kari' seems to rise on her own and completely resurrected. However, there's more than what it seems.

"Kari?!" Tai (YYGDM) cried out in surprise.

Joe (YYGDM) then senses, "Wait, it's that mysterious light!"

"It's not Kari." Seraphimon stated.

Davis (YYGDM) wonder, "If that's not Kari, who's taken over her body?!"

'Kari' then speaks in a mature voice instead of her own, _"I'm the entity of light that's bonded with this girl. Her Crest of Light has drawn me to her. But, I do have a name. It's Homeostasis."_

"Homeostasis?" Ken (YYGDM) blinked.

Homeostasis faces Gorgondramon, "Time for you to face judgment, monster."

Harbingermon then gives his news, "Homeostasis, you'll be happy to know Ancientmon has given me power to transfer to these Digimon."

"Good, now we'll see Gorgondramon fight an army of high-tier Jogress." Homeostasis gives her statement.

"And I shall fight in Athenamon's name!" Athena produces a sword in hand and joins the Digimon in battle.

"Imperialdramon, we're being merged!" Omegamon exclaimed.

Imperialdramon FM nods, "Yes, now let us avenge Athenamon!"

As Omegamon and Imperialdramon FM combine, they become a Jogress Digimon with the amalgamated characteristics of Omegamon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. He gains massive white wings. He has the white armor of Omegamon and Imperialdramon PM. His face helmet is WarGreymon's head. On his right arm, he's armed with Omegamon's Grey Sword and Brave Shield. On his left arm, he gains Imperialdramon's Positron Cannon. Underneath his armor is blue reptilian skin. His tail has a golden tail ring.

Omegamon/Imperialdramon speaks in a unified voice, "The power of Omegamon and Imperialdramon has created... IMPERIALOMEGAMON!"

Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken (YYGDM) are in awe at their four-way Jogress Digimon.

Tai (YYGDM) said first, "Whoa, now that's awesome."

"Hell yeah!" Davis (YYGDM) cheered.

"Wonder how OP he is now." Matt (YYGDM) said about its power level.

"Guess we'll find out." Ken (YYGDM) said.

Vikemon and Valkyriemon merge to become the Holy Bird Valdurmon. It is Valdurmon's second summoning since the final battle with Valmarmon Tartarus Mode in Dawn of Chaos.

"Yeah, Valdurmon is back!" Yolei (YYGDM) happily cheered.

Cody (YYGDM) is impressed, "Never thought I'd see him again."

Madoudramon and ChaosGallantmon merge to become the Unholy Demon Knight, Madoudramon Hazard Mode. He has the combined characteristics of both Digimon; the armor of Madoudramon, the wings and Hazard symbol of ChaosGallantmon, and the draconian head of Madoudramon. He's armed with two demonic winged lances, which become imbued with dark red light.

Madoudramon/ChaosGallantmon speaks out, "And our combined power has turned us to Madoudramon Hazard Mode!"

Gorgondramon is stricken with shock at the sight of the three Jogress Digimon.

"NO! I can't be done in like this!"

"You brought this on yourself, Gorgonmon sisters." MahouGarurumon warned the combined foes.

Harbingermon announces, "For murdering Athenamon and a few Chosen, your crimes will not go unpunished!"

As Gorgondramon tries to escape, Athena intercedes the draconian serpent's path.

"This is for Athenamon, you monster!" Athena exclaimed.

Athena swings her sword at Gorgondramon rapidly, cutting off her tail. Gorgondramon screams in pain. Athenamon then drives her sword into Gorgondramon's gut and channels holy light into the monster. This light manages to subdue her.

"You'll pay!" Gorgondramon expels fire at Athena.

Athena forms a barrier that protects her from Gorgondramon's flames. "No, you're finished!"

Tai and Matt (YYGDM) cheers, "Get her, ImperialOmegamon!"

Davis and Ken (YYGDM) encourages, "Make her pay!"

ImperialOmegamon flies toward Gorgondramon with every intention to avenge Athenamon. Valdurmon glides over Gorgondramon and sends an aura of holy light that blindsides her.

"I won't be done in!" The Gorgon serpent Digimon screeched.

Gorgondramon expels hellfire, which Valdurmon cancels out with _**Purge Shine**_. Madoudramon Hazard Mode dashes forward and fires a purple flamed beam with a red Hazard symbol emblazoned on it. The blast quickly blows a hole through Gorgondramon's body.

"Ugh! Bastards...! You won't get away...!" Gorgondramon yelled in defeat.

"It's over, Gorgondramon! To Digital Limbo with you!" ImperialOmegamon swings his long white sword over Gorgondramon, cutting her whole body in half, " _ **Omega Justice Sword**_ has sealed your fate!"

Gorgondramon lets out her final screams as her body breaks down and dissolves into digitized dust. The Gorgonmon sisters are no more and the slain heroes have been avenged.

" _The deed has been done."_ Homeostasis announced and turns to the Chosen, "But, unfortunately we have little time to mourn our slain comrades, Chosen."

"Is there anyway to bring them back?" Tai (YYGDM) questioned.

"Only if Da'ath is ultimately defeated, but even then it's no guarantee our friends will return." Harbingermon firmly answered.

"No, Lady Athenamon..." Buster Blader muttered.

Seraphimon sadly said, "Gatomon..."

"Kari's gone for good?" TK (YYGDM) ask in concern.

Davis (YYGDM) nods in disbelief, "No, I refuse to believe that!"

"Then defeating Da'ath will be top priority!" Matt (YYGDM) exclaimed.

Taichi (tri.) then convinces, "Tai, we're all going to need to work together on this."

Tai (YYGDM) looks over Sora and Biyomon's bodies.

"You're right. We still have a responsibility to uphold." Tai (YYGDM) said to his tri. self.

"But, I'm the reliable one." Joe (YYGDM) said about his role.

"At this point, we all are." Cody (YYGDM) expanded it to everyone else.

Mimi (YYGDM) then said, "I used to hate fighting, but I know it has to be done."

"You're certainly not the same Mimi when we first met." Lotusmon saw the change within her partner.

"Joe, let's save our world again, buddy." Plesiomon said to his friend.

Joe (YYGDM) nods, "Yeah, let's show Da'ath who they're messing with!"

"For Lady Athenamon, I will not fall." ImperialOmegamon stated.

Athena, Pit, and Palutena nod together. MahouGarurumon convinces Madoudramon HM to join them.

"WarGreymon, you ready to take Da'ath down?" Taichi (tri.) asked.

WarGreymon (tri.) nods and declares, "Let's do this, Taichi."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent –** _ **Dandelion**_ **)**

Just as the pwotagonists (Duelists and Signers) are in a near lost by Paradox/Numerrox Truth Dragon, clouds in the sky swirl for a light beam passage as heavenly thunderstorms are heard. It is Pharaoh Atem arrives with the three colossal-size Egyptian God Cards: Osiris/Slifer the Sky Dragon (Executive Producer), Set/Obelisk the Tormentor (yes, the real Seth, while the one Seto/Lyn fight is a fake even though he's faithful to the source material), and Ra/The Winged Dragon of Ra (Mega Ultra Chicken).

Standing beside Atem and the divine trio is another Dark Magician.

"Atem?! Is that you?!" Yugi yelled in surprise.

Tea is shocked to see the Pharaoh again and is nearly loss of words, "Pharaoh Atem..."

"It's the Pharaoh, guys! Sweet, he brought the three Egyptian God Monsters!" Jaden pointed out excitingly.

"This is definitely a good omen." Yusei said in relief.

Yuma then points up, "There's also a Dark Magician with him!"

Paradox gapes, "What...?! The Three Egyptian Gods?! Here?!"

Atem just noticed Dark Magician beside, "Oh, this is certainly unexpected."

"I came from the Digital World as one of the four Duel Monster representatives. I am not Mahaad." This Dark Magician introduced.

"Nonetheless, I'm glad to have a helping hand from a Dark Magician." Atem said about the relation.

Yuya then speaks up, "Look at Paradox guys, he's getting all nervous!"

Paradox laughs like Mandark, "Hah, you dweebs are fooling yourselves if you think I'm scared!" He shifts his look to Atem, "Go ahead and sic your Egyptian Gods on me! You won't beat Numerrox Time Dragon!"

"We won't know until we duel, won't we?" Atem smirked and turns to Yugi, "Yugi, old friend, I'm here to even the playing field!"

"Thank you, and it's good to see you, old friend. How's Spirit World?" Yugi asked the Pharaoh.

Atem answers, "Kinda boring, but I can duel everyday and any day I want."

"I wanna duel the Pharaoh!" Jaden said about his wish by reminding his past duel with him/Yugi after graduating from Duel Academy.

Yusei adds, "Me, too, but we should be focusing on the bad guy first."

"YEAH! QUIT IGNORING ME!" Paradox interrupted.

"Man, that's really the Pharaoh?" Leo asked.

Jack said on the other hand, "Oh please, he's nowhere near as cool as me."

"Jelly much, Jack?" Leo said with slang.

Jack is irked, "No, and what the hell do you mean by jelly?"

Leo answers about the term, "Another way of saying jealous. It's how kids in this timeline talk."

"Boys, let's focus here. We need to avenge Luna and Crow!" Akiza interjected.

Leo snaps back to reality, "That's right! Luna, have no fear... our friends are gonna teach this jerk not to mess with Team 5Ds!"

"Aspiring there, kid. I like it." Jack nodded.

Paradox then angrily shouts, "I'LL TEACH YOU MAGGOTS TO IGNORE ME! Numerrox Time Dragon, fire!"

Paradox, being part of Numerrox Time Dragon, aims and fires an immense golden blast toward the Duelists. However, the Three Egyptian Gods intercept Numerrox Time Dragon's attack. Atem and Dark Magician convene with the Duelists.

"The Spirit World has bestowed me with powers that will enhance your Spirit Fusion forms. Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Tea come forth." Atem beckoned his old friends.

Yuma then asks, "Hey, what about me and Yuya?"

Yugi answers to the Zexal Duelist, "You haven't gained Spirit Fusion powers from the Staff of Apophis. Unfortunately you can't gain enhanced spirit powers."

"But look on the bright side, you two have already strong enough monsters to aid us!" Jaden cheered up.

"Just back us up!" Yusei encouraged.

Yuya nods, "Oh, ok! We won't let you down!"

Yuma sighs, "That sucks. I wanted that Spirit Fusion powers they got."

Atem sends spirit energy to Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Tea. As a result, they gain new Duel Monster Spirit Fused forms. Yugi's Dark Magician gear becomes that of the Legendary Magician of Dark. Jaden becomes Divine Neos. Yusei turns into Shooting Quasar Dragon. Tea becomes Magi Magi Magician Girl. Atem still has enough spirit power to enhance Yuma's Gagaga Magician & Utopia and Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Aw, sweet! I've become Divine Neos!" Jaden cried out.

Yugi states about his new outlook, "And I've become Legendary Magician of Dark."

"I'm fittingly Magi Magi Magician Girl." Tea introduced.

"All right, now let's send this creep to oblivion!" Yusei roars and flies into the air.

"All right, Yusei's become Shooting Quasar Dragon!" Leo cheered.

Jack interrupts, "C'mon, let's not let them take all the glory! This is also our fight!"

Akiza is admired by Yusei, "Yusei, we're backing you up!"

Paradox looks around and exclaims, "What is this?! That Pharaoh guy is ruining everything!"

"Now to combine the power of Slifer, Obelisk, and Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem announced.

Paradox said in surprise, "Oh crap! It's the power of the Executive Producer, Obelisk, and the Mega Ultra Chicken!"

Slifer roars and takes to the thunderstorm clouds. Obelisk floats up with Slifer. Winged Dragon of Ra ignites his body in golden mystic flames. The three Egyptian Gods combine and form into Horakhty, the Creator God of Light!

Paradox blanches, "NO WAY! IT'S THE OP DUEL GOD!"

"You've revealed your cowardice nature, Paradox!" Atem cried out.

Yugi then said, "In this state, you won't be a match for Horakhty, who's ready to bring down divine punishment on the wicked!"

"I won't fall! NOT TO YOU, LOSERS! As long as me and my Knights are part of Numerrox Time Dragon, we can't lose!" Paradox shouted.

Numerrox Time Dragon fires repeated blasts that collide with Horakhty, but do no damage to the divine one.

"Come everyone, let us end this!" Yugi encouraged.

Dark Magician takes out _**Magic Formula**_ and enhances his attack power. He joins Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Tea, Gagaga Magician, Utopia, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on the assault. Akiza, Jack, and Leo ride their Signer Dragons forward as back-up for the Spirit Fused Duelists and Duel Monsters.

"PESKY BUGS!" Paradox shouted in annoyance.

Yuya orders, "Let him have it, Odd-Eyes Pendulum!"

"My friends, give it your all!" Yugi declared.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon fires its _ **Spiral Flame Strike**_. Gagaga casts _**Gagaga Magic**_. Utopia uses _**Hope Sword Slash**_. These attacks bombard Numerrox Time Dragon, which manage to damage him some.

"Annoying pricks! Take this!" Paradox said as Numerrox Time Dragon retaliates with golden beams that knock back the three monsters.

"Aw crud! Gagaga Magician, Utopia!" Yuma cried out.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Eat that, beeyotches!" Paradox taunted.

Yugi/Legendary Magician of Dark, Dark Magician, and Tea/Magi Magi Magician Girl combine _**Dark Magic**_ -based attacks into a massive dark magic ball. They launch the dark magic ball toward Numerrox Time Dragon, who prepares to stop it. But, then Jaden/Divine Neos intercedes and hits Time Dragon with _**Legendary Strike**_.

"Here I come! Cockblock attack!" Jaden said.

Jaden blasts Numerrox Time Dragon, stunning him long enough for Yusei/Shooting Quasar Dragon to attack next. Yusei fires an immense _**Creation Burst**_ that severely damages Numerrox Time Dragon.

Jack arrives, "Our turn!"

Jack, Akiza, and Leo's Signer Dragons launch counterattacks on Numerrox Time Dragon. Red Nova Dragon hits Numerrox Time Dragon with _**Burning Soul**_. Black Rose Dragon shoots _**Black Rose Gale**_. Life Stream Dragon attempts a blue streamed blast. Numerrox Time Dragon manages to counter most of their attacks with streamlined blasts.

"Now! Let's launch our attack!" Yugi announced.

Yugi, Dark Magician, and Tea throws their combined _**Super Dark Magic**_ blast that collides and damages Numerrox Time Dragon. As they attempt another, Numerrox Time Dragon stops it with a barrier.

"Horakhty, purge this Da'ath abomination with your divine light! I, Pharaoh Atem, command you!"

With the Pharaoh's orders, Horakhty conjures the spiritual energies from the other Duel Monsters and forges a golden veil of light. She sends the divine force toward Numerrox Time Dragon.

Paradox gapes, "Oh shit... NYEH! C'MON, BRING IT ON!"

Numerrox Time Dragon prepares to do the unthinkable and repel the Creator God of Light.

"No way he can stop that!" Jaden shocked.

Yusei is bewildered, "He's crazy!"

"Does he intend to overpower a divine being's attack?!" Yugi pondered.

Yuma then said, "Oh boy, this is gonna suck if he does."

"Not on our watch! Character leads attack!" Yugi ordered.

Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Yuya immediately take action against Numerrox Time Dragon. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei unleash a combined attack to subdue Numerrox. Yuma and Yuya's monster help neutralize Numerrox. Numerrox struggles to break loose, but Horakhty's golden divine light engulfs and crushes Numerrox. Paradox and the Da'ath Knights yell out in pain.

"CURSE YOU, DWEEBS! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU CROSSED ME...!"

Paradox's screams fades away as Numerrox Time Dragon gets obliterated. The Duelists are relieved and enjoy their brief victory.

"And it's been done." Atem said in relief.

Yugi gives his gratitude, "Pharaoh Atem, thank you."

"Yeah, you saved our butts, Pharaoh!" Jaden said.

Tea thinks, _"Atem and Yugi look so much alike now... I don't know which one is hotter."_

"Crow, Luna, you've been avenged." Yusei said about his victory.

Leo adds, "That was for you, sis."

Jack scoffs, "Ok, ok, maybe the Pharaoh ain't too bad. He can be a Pharaoh, but I always be the King."

"Pharaoh and King are the same thing, genius!" Yuma corrected him.

Jack replies to Yuma, "Watch your mouth, punk!"

"I enjoyed teaming up with the other leads! We should do it again!" Yuya cheered.

Yugi then said to the Arc V Duelist, "We can keep this up by scouring New York and seeing if others need help."

Yusei hovers next to Yugi, "I'll go wherever you want to go."

"Same with you, Yusei." Yugi responded.

Akiza and Tea once again notice Yugi and Yusei giving each other hot glances.

"Is it just me or those two looking at each other turn you on?" Akiza said that question again.

"It's not just you." Tea answered.

Atem then announces, "Come everyone, let's find our other allies. We have much work to do."

The Duelists and Signers spread out to find other allies to help with.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Central Park/Strawberry Fields**_

 **(Cue Xandria -** _ **Sisters Of The Light**_ **)**

The fields kept burning as Sigrun is about to be suffocated by Reginleif's heat stroke. However, the essence of Pele assists Sigrun inside the Valkyrie's mind.

" _Hey, I don't wanna see you giving up or anything! You wanna show her who's boss, you gotta finish this._ "

Sigrun hears the voice and asks, "Who are you?!"

Pele's voice answers, " _The little voice inside your head that drives you crazy...it's Pele, the Hawaiian Fire Goddess! Hope you don't mind me giving you a boost."_

"You'll give me more power?" Sigrun pondered.

Pele's voice replies, " _Yep, do you want to become a Dai-Valkyrie?"_

"You bet I do! Anything to beat Reginleif!" Sigrun nodded.

Dai-Erinye Reginleif is baffled why Sigrun is talking to 'herself'.

"Who are you talking to?" Reginleif chuckles, "The heat and smoke has gotten your head so much it's made you delusional! Oh well, now just hold still and let me burn you like barbecue!"

" _Ok, now hold still!_ " Pele's voice cried out.

Suddenly, a red and purple aura materializes over Sigrun and empowers her. Dai-Erinye Reginleif gets blindsided by the shining aura covering Sigrun. Sigrun's armor quickly gains an upgrade. Sigrun feels stronger energy coursing through her. Sigrun's appearance is similar, except her featherless helmet has horns like Thor's goats, her armor's color is black & white, and lightning cackles through her wings. Sigrun is in awe over her Dai-Valkyrie armor.

This also causes Reginleif's fiery mammoths to immediately vanish by the Valkyrie's aura presence.

Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun is baffled, "Whoa! Now this is power!"

" _Glad you like it. Now go and kick her butt!_ " Pele's voice smiled.

Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun said to Reginleif, "A'right, mate! Let's try this again!"

Dai-Erinye Reginleif scoffs, "Ok, so you got new armor... I don't know how you got it, but whatever divine intervention was involved makes no differe-!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun bumrushes Dai-Erinye Reginleif so quick the latter doesn't see it coming. Sigrun hits Reginleif with a side kick and sends her flying back. Reginleif lands on all fours and torpedoes head first into Sigrun. Sigrun sidesteps Reginleif and gets behind her. She grabs Reginleif's head and flips her over, slamming her facefirst. Sigrun flies up and spins around so fast she casts a tornado. She sends her tornado toward Reginleif. Reginleif gets knocked up into the air. Sigrun and Reginleif's clash creates a combination of storms and droughts all over the park, their atmokinesis reaches full power. Sigrun's storm manages to water the droughts, but Reginleif's drought dries up the moisture.

"That does it!" Reginleif angrily yelled and launches a heat wave at Sigrun.

"That won't work on me!" Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun exclaimed.

Sigrun evades the path of the heat wave. She zips around and glides toward Reginleif's rear. She lands a headbutt into Reginleif's back and folds her hands around Reginleif's waist.

"Let me go!" Reginleif struggled.

Sigrun said otherwise, "It's over, Reginleif. I'm going to free you from the pain."

With that, Sigrun uses newfound healing powers to purge the evil energies from Reginleif. Reginleif struggles and elbows Sigrun's face. Sigrun holds on tight and descends with Reginleif. Reginleif heats up her own body and makes Sigrun let go. Reginleif prepares to finish Sigrun with a heat blast, but Sigrun gathers a thunder ball from a lightning bolt and flies up shoving it into Reginleif's gut. Reginleif gets electrocuted so much that the large electrical surges drive the remaining evil energies out of her.

Reginleif screams, "UGH! DAMN YOU...!"

 **(End Theme)**

As her armor breaks, Reginleif falls to the ground and gets on her knees. Sigrun lands and sees Reginleif turn back to normal. Their spirit animals fade away.

"It's over, Reginleif." The pink-haired Valkyrie said victoriously.

Reginleif looks over herself, "It can't be. You've beaten me."

Sigrun then comforts the jasper-haired Erinye, "I saved you, old friend. I don't want us fighting anymore."

Reginleif looks up and sees Sigrun smiling with eyes full of tears. Reginleif turns away, but Sigrun hugs her.

"Please don't reject our friendship. I want us to patch our differences." Sigrun pleaded.

Reginleif doesn't know what to think and feels like she has betrayed their relationship.

"Let's both find our loves together." Sigrun announced their personal goals.

Reginleif faces Sigrun and embraces her. "I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry. Why don't we start all over?" Sigrun replied of how it's also her fault, but is moving on regardless.

"Sure." Reginleif nodded.

As the two former friends embrace and forgive each other, their renewed friendship creates a healing effect that restores the Strawberry Fields to what they were before.

Pele's voice speaks up to the scene, " _Oooh, nothing makes me happier than seeing two ex-friends make up! Now I wanna cry! Oh, sorry fanatics, you wanted more carnage?! Well, onto the next segment!"_

* * *

 _ **Chinatown/Main Section**_

Meanwhile in the huge arena that is Chinatown, things are not going great with the Dragonball and Digimon Fusion Kai characters. Every attack at Omega Shenron DM and the Time Breakers is going null.

Leomon, BlackWarGreymon, Android 16, and Tabaga are blasted away by Time Breakers. As Mr. Buu, Dee/D-Reaper, Dorothy, and Avengemon try to take on Demigra, the Demon God punches each of them back. Mira blasts Mr. Popo and Blue Popo down. Takeru gets up after taking a beating from Omega Shrenron DM and the Time Breakers. Takeru readily forges a red plasma swords and slashes at Demigra with it.

Demigra parries Takeru's sword slashes. "You fools are wasting your time!"

Takeru surprises Demigra by slashing his chest. This only irks Demigra as the Demon Lord blasts Takeru's swords out of his hands. Takeru unleashes hell chains and wraps them around Demigra. Towa sends Mira to subdue Takeru. Mira charges and spears Takeru into the ground. Mira stomps on Takeru and leaves him in a heap. Takeru struggles to sit up and falls back down.

"Stay down if you don't want more pain." Mira threatened.

Takeru awakes and sits up with his eyes open. Mira growls and boots Takeru's face. Takeru falls back down.

"All right, enough play time." Towa stated.

Dorothy gets up and picks up her battle staff. Avengemon gets up and renewed with a white aura flashing over him. Mr. Buu and Dee gets up as well.

"I'm not giving up! Not for Tai and his friends! My friends!" Dorothy confronts the Time Breakers and Omega Shenron DM, "Tai's training me as a successor!"

"I find it curious you didn't regress in age, but as I understand you're the evil Teen-Reaper's reincarnation." Towa informed.

"What of it?! I'm Dorothy now!" She snapped.

Towa said to Avengemon, "And you're Super-Reaper's reincarnation."

"That was the past." Avengemon muttered.

Towa turns to Dee, "And you're all that's left of the D-Reaper from the DF-616 dimension."

"Me good now!" Dee shouted.

"Quite amusing. The once great destroyer has been reduced to these three. You've only managed to become weaker." Demigra noticed the results.

"We'll show you weak!" Dorothy yelled.

"Show 'em Dorothy!" Tai (DF-616) cheered.

"Wow, Tai, she has courage like you." Sora (DF-616) stated.

"Doubt she even lasts." Yamato said.

Koromon cries out, "Hey, she has Avengemon and Dee backing her up!"

"And Buu as well!" Goku sees Dorothy, "Y'know the way she's holding that bo staff and her fighting stance reminds me of me when I was a kid." He remembers, "Oh right, I am a kid again!"

"Oh you just realized that, idiot?!" Vegeta lashed out.

Bardock is now a teenager and said, "I always knew you'd be a warrior as a kid, Kakarott. I'm impressed."

Goku grins, "Thanks, Bardock." He sees the Four-Star Ball that used to be Nuova Shenron, "Hey, a Dragonball!"

"That used to be Nuova!" GT Goku pauses and sees the spaceship, "Hey, there's a ship coming down near us!"

"Who is it?" Izzy (DF-616) questioned.

Mimi points above, "Hey, it's Jaco!"

"Who is that?" Cody (DF-616) asked.

Yolei (DF-616) cries out, "Jaco the Galatic Patrolman!"

Out of the blue, a spaceship arrives to the battlefield that coming out of the cockpit is Jaco the Galactic Patrolman.

Jaco scans the crowded Chinatown vicinity. He glances over to the Dragonball and Digimon Fusion Kai group. He recognizes the notable few from the latest movie is confused why they're children.

"This quite confounding. I recall some of you were fully grown adults. Was there some kind of time reversal?"

"Hey Jaco!" Goku is getting his attention.

"Yeah, Jaco it's bad!" Krillin points to the Time Breakers and Omega Shenron DM, "They reversed time in this area and turned most of us to kids!"

"They violated the laws of time?" Jaco faces the Time Breakers and Omega Shenron DM, "That's a galactic offense. Do you not realize meddling with time is a major galactic crime?!"

Omega Shenron DM laughs, "Who are you kidding?! What can a pipsqueak like you do to us?!"

Jaco put on the spot, "Um, well... I can..."

The Dragonball and Digimon Fusion Kai cast await for his response.

Jaco turns and runs, "...run away very far and fast!"

The Dragonball and Digimon Fusion Kai cast facefault by Jaco's response.

Demigra feels ridiculed and comments, "Feh, this is your great savior?! What a joke!"

"I'll show you who's the joke!" Freeza yelled in his 'Linda' voice.

"You'll rule the day you crossed me!" Burizalor says the same with Freeza's same humiliation.

Cooler sighs and crosses his arms, "Do you not realize you ridiculous you two sound now?"

"Rather than time regressing you to children, they regressed you back to your original English VAs." Mutalior commented.

Keke exclaims, "Yeah, and you two sound like Linda Young!"

"Both of you! You got the god-damned _granny_ voice going again!" Max teased.

"Yeah, no offense, my lord, but I can't take you seriously with that voice again." Ginyu honestly said.

"We do prefer that new posh voice." Ginyumon said.

Recoome exclaims, "Your granny voice make me laugh so hard... it made me make a poopy in my shorts!"

Brutemon feels the farting noises, "Oooh yeah, me too! Uhuhuh!"

The Ginyu Force and Nightmare Special turn away in disgust. They cover their noses.

"Ugh, blimey, Recoome! Your shit stinks!" Jeice cried out in disgust.

"Brutemon, couldn't you find a bathroom?!" Chaser shouted.

Burter groans in disgust, "Ugh, it reeks!"

Nappa laughs, "Pftt ahaha, that has to be embarrassing!"

"Not more embarrassing than that one time you torn your tights when you tried ballet." Raditz commented.

Nappa blushes, "Hey, I only did ballet 'cause you and Vegeta said I needed work on my flexbility!"

"Excuses, baldy." Raditz stated.

"That reminds me of that one time Yamakins..." Babimon remembers a certain memory.

"Don't even Babimon!" Yamato snapped.

"Oh, cmon, can't I tell you about that time me, you, and Gabumon tried..."

"N-O!" Yamato said his one word.

"Awww!" Babimon groaned.

Athena has now shrunk down to the size of a baby. Karin cradles her and Botamon, formerly PinkPatamon. Dimitri holds Faith.

"This is getting bad! Athena's finally shrunk to a baby! I don't wanna imagine her gone!" Karin fearfully said.

"And they have no intention of shifting back time to normal." Dimitri stated.

Gohan is holding both Pan and GT Pan, "You think you have it bad?! How is a kid supposed to take care of two babies now?!"

"Please! We gotta deal with our baby self!" Future Trunks and GT Trunks both points to Chibi Trunks now a baby now, "Is supposed to be." They points to Chibi Trunks being a baby again.

Piccolo is irked, "I'm growing tired of this."

"Same here." Pikkon said.

Pikkan then shouts, "We'll fight to get our ages back!"

Sheila tends to Leomon, "Awww, kitty cat! Wakey wakey!" She tries giving him mouth to mouth.

Leomon grabs Sheila's hand, "You're not giving me mouth to mouth. I'm still alive."

"How are you not dead? You're Leomon, your job is to die!" Sheila said about the Digimon meme that a Leomon usually dies in each season.

"Back when the Invaders came and I don't intend to go through the hassle of the after life again." Leomon commented.

Imperfect Cell then speaks up, "Hey! Wanna see my ass talk?!"

"You got that, too, huh?" Imperfect Virus deviously responded.

"Yeah! Wanna see?" Imperfect Cell demonstrated.

"Hey, look at me! I'm talking outta my ass!" Imperfect Cell's Beak Ass cried out, almost to the implication that he mimics his voice to Nicky Town.

"Let me try!" Imperfect Virus said.

"Whoa, I can talk outta my ass like Yamakins!" Imperfect Virus' Beak Ass shouted.

Yamato balks, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That's preposterous!" Vegeta is flabbergasted of how Cell's Semi-Perfect form did that.

"Nu-uh! It's called hidden talent, Veggie! I've inherited your ability to talk outta your ass." Imperfect Cell explained.

"Same with you, Yamakins." Imperfect Virus added.

Yamato and Vegeta both answer, "That's so wrong."

Try as he might, even Jaco can't make a difference. Demigra kicks Jaco into Goku.

"Got ya, Jaco!" Goku rescued him.

Jaco comments, "Oooh, this is most troublesome!"

Dorothy, Avengemon, Dee, and Mr. Buu try attacking Mira. However, try as they might, Super Mira is able to overcome them. He punches Avengemon down. He then blasts Dee and Mr. Buu back. Dorothy tries her lucky and swings her bo staff at Super Mira. Super Mira moves and rushes Dorothy, who hops over him.

Dorothy grabs her bo. "Power Staff extend!"

Dorothy's staff extends and bops Super Mira's head. But, Super Mira yanks the staff forward and knees Dorothy's gut hard. He then drops Dorothy and sends her falling next to Avengemon.

"I've got you, Dorothy." Avengemon grab hold.

Dorothy cringes in pain, "Thanks, buddy."

"Aww, you almost had him!" Uub cried out.

Towa sighs with boredom, "Ok, playtime is over for real, children. Time Breakers, Omega Shenron, let's get rid of these rodents."

With that, the Time Breakers and Omega Shenron prepare to crush the Dragonball and Digimon Fusion Kai cast.

As Omega Shenron and the Time Breakers are about to kill Takeru and their weaker opponents, reinforcements arrive in the last moment as they divinely teleport to the place. It's Shenron alongside Beerus, Beerusmon, Sun Wukong, and Sedna. Shenron's gigantic size matches Omega Shenron DM's, as both eternal dragons have come face to face.

"YOU!" Omega Shenron DM angrily yelled to his good counterpart.

"Yes, it's me, evil me. And no need to shout in my face." Shenron answered.

The Time Breakers blanch at the sight of Beerus, Beerusmon, and Sun Wukong.

"No way...! Not them!" Towa fearfully cried out.

Demigra gapes at Beerus and Beerusmon, "No, it can't be! As if Beerus wasn't bad enough, but he brought his digitized counterpart!"

"And Sun Wukong!" Super Mira shouted.

Beerus and Beerusmon both act formal to greet, "Good day to you, Time Breakers."

"Been a while hasn't it, Demigra?" Beerus smirked.

Sun Wukong sees Tai & Koromon, Goku, and GT Goku, "Aw, just the three I wanted to see!"

"Hey, you're the Monkey King!" Tai sees the legendary figure.

"We heard all about you!" Koromon cried out.

Sun Wukong nods and respond, "Yes, and I inspired these two to exist. And without me, there couldn't have been a SSJ4 design."

"So, you're the Monkey King that King Kai told me about!" Goku recalled.

"You're definitely the split image of my SSJ4 form!" GT Goku added.

"Yes, well, we've come here to fix this time issue." Sun Wukong greeted the Saiyans.

Sedna the Inuit Goddess approaches Karin's group. She kneels down and smiles to the child.

"You're the actual Sedna! The Inuit Goddess of the sea and of marine life!" Karin sees her, "Also known as the Mother of the Sea!"

"You've done your homework, young Karin." Sedna nodded.

"No, as a representative of Planet Sedna, which was named after you, I'm honored in your presence." Karin answered.

"No time for formalities, young one. I'm here with the other deities to restore to your normal ages." Sedna stated.

"Oh thank goodness!" Karin said in relief.

"Tell me you weren't bothered to be traveling with Beerus and Beerusmon." Dimitri pondered.

Sedna smiles, "Not really no."

"Humph, the only reason I'm here is because I don't like Demigra and because I desire to fight Goku, but when in his weak child form." Beerus stated.

"Likewise Taichi and Agumon! I want them at their peak when we have our rematch." Beerusmon added.

Shenron then announce, "Warriors of DBU and DF-616, we're here to restore you to your ages! State your wish if you wish it so!"

As the lead members: Tai & Koromon, Goku, and GT Goku all answer in unision, "Shenron, reverse time and return us to our normal ages!"

" _ **AND SO IT SHALL BE DONE!**_ " Shenron yelled as his red glows glow.

 **(Cue Dragonball Kai OST -** _ **Super Dragon Soul**_ **by Takayoshi Tanimoto)**

As Shenron's magic influence slowly reverses the Time Breakers and Omega Shenron DM's time spell, Beerus, Beerusmon, Sun Wukong, and Sedna send their god energies over the whole Dragonball and Digimon Fusion Kai cast.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Omega Shenron DM bellowed.

Omega Shenron DM tries to reverse the effects, but Shenron's power overcomes his evil counterpart. The Time Breakers blanch as they watch the Dragonball and Digimon Fusion Kai return to their normal ages.

The Dragonball heroes return to their adult ages; for some like Goten and Chibi Trunks, they are turned back to their normal preteen/kid forms. Toriyama the bird returns and flies back on Android 16's shoulder. 17 and 18 are turned back to their cyborg selves. The Four-Star Ball turns back to Nuova Shenron.

The Ascendants return to their normal states and their Digimon return to their Rookie forms.

The D3s and DFKai allies return to their normal ages (toddler Tike, Kara, and David turn back to their regular preteen/kid ages). The other Kai Digidestined are turned back to their normal ages and their Digimon become Rookies again. Pikkan turns back to his adult self. Leomon becomes BanchoLeomon again. BlackWarGreymon becomes his humanoid BW self. Sheila is an adult again.

Nappa, Radditz, the Ginyu Force, and the Nightmare Special Squad turn back into adults. The Namekian tadpole turns back to his dancing frog self.

Imperfect Cell and Imperfect Virus turn back to their Super Perfect selves. First Form 'Linda Young-voiced' Freeza and Burizalor turn back to Final Form Freeza and Burizalor complete with their 'Chris Ayres' voices again. Cooler and Mutalior turn back to their Final Forms.

Broly turns back to an adult. Yagami and his Koromon turn back to their adult selves (Koromon become Agumon X).

Babimon is restored to his big baboon self. Young Karin turns back into Sailor Sedna. Dimitri is restored to his normal age. Athena turns back into her kid self. Faith and PinkPatamon return to normal. Aya Tsuki becomes her normal cybernetic woman self again. Cyrus and the Digital Warlord are turned back to normal. Zagato turns back to his older age. Tabaga has her normal age restored.

Jaco is taken back, "What the heck?! This is the work of those magical orbs!"

"Yeah! We're back to normal!" Goku gladly said.

"It's about time." Vegeta simply said.

"All right, it worked!" Tai cheered.

"Sure did!" Agumon agreed with his partner.

Bardock grins, "Glad everything's been fixed."

Sedna hugs both Dimitri and Karin, "Thank goodness!"

"Never want to go through that again." Piccolo gives his statement.

"Hell yeah! Back to normal!" Max smirked.

Keke then said, "I don't know. I kinda liked being a kid again."

"And have to put up with all that baby fat, no thanks." Max refused that fate.

Freeza and Burizalor both laugh maniacally.

"Yes, never thought those Dragonballs would work out for me on this occasion! I have my better voice back!" Freeza is glad that he's at his prime again.

"Yes, justice has been served, my dear Freeza." Burizalor added to the tyrant.

Recoome comments, "Yo! I just gained the voice of my Abridged counterpart!"

"Hey, me, too! I sound like Gan Xingba!" Brutemon added about the coincidence.

Guldo groans, "Oh great, so both now have wrestling personalities."

Android 16 pets Toriyama the bird, "Welcome back, Toriyama. I missed you."

"I'm back!" GT Pan cheered.

"Me, too!" Pan happily added.

Gohan sighs in relief, "Well, now I feel better being an actual dad again."

"Man am I glad to be my age again!" Davis grinned.

TK gives a joke, "What's the difference? You don't act your age, Davis."

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Yolei commented.

"Nah, I'll let that go, TJ." Davis joked back.

"It's TK." Cody corrected him.

"I know, that was just mean being a dick." Davis turns to Sonja, "I learn from the best."

Sonja rolls her eyes, "Yay."

"At least that nightmare was over." Ken is glad regardless.

Kari then said to Tai, "We're all back to normal, brother!"

"Yay! I'm beautiful and bald again!" Nappa cried out of his normal appearance.

"Hooray." Raditz blankly said.

Takeru gets helped up by Tabaga. "Thanks."

Sun Wukong uses healing magic to restore Takeru, Dorothy, Avengemon, Dee, Mr. Buu, Mr. Popo, and Blue Popo.

"Thanks, Monkey King." Takeru appreciated.

"Anything for the MWF promoter. Your show brings me my weekly entertainment." Sun Wukong replied.

Mr. Buu happily shouts, "Buu ready to fight again!"

Dorothy picks up her Power Staff, "And so am I! Ready to join Tai and the others, Avengemon?"

"Yes, I am!" Avengemon nodded.

Mr. Popo then states to the Time Breakers, "Oh boy, aren't you maggots in for it now."

"Time to show you who's under the pecking order." Blue Popo added.

"Yes, the deed has been done." Sedna (Deity) positively stated.

"Thank you, Lady Sedna." Sailor Sedna nodded.

"Ok, you folks better take care of the Time Breakers." Beerus said to the group.

"And that big Shadow Dragon, too." Beerusmon added.

Sun Wukong then offers to Tai & Agumon, Goku, and GT Goku, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to fight with you."

"Sure! We'd be honored!" Tai nodded.

Goku to the Time Breakers and Omega Shenron DM, "Ok, I think playtime's over."

 **(End Theme)**

The Dragonball and Digimon Fusion Kai cast ultimately prepared to fight the Time Breakers and Omega Shenron DM.

"Ok, why don't we make this hasty! Consider this one on the house! With my power, I'll enable most of you to perform Fusion!" Shenron announced.

"But, some of us already know the Fusion Dance!" Goku reminded the Eternal Dragon.

"Matters not, there are others who don't know how to use it. Now, let's get this over with!" Shenron exclaimed.

Goku then rallies, "All right, guys! Let's show these four the door off our planet!"

"Let's do this!" Tai & Agumon (DF-616) takes out Digivice; the Crest of Courage lights up on Tai's chest.

"Time Breakers and Omega Shenron, get ready to be handed your asses!" Max declared.

 **(Cue Sawano Hiroyuki -** _ **Dragon Rises**_ **)**

Goku and Vegeta transform back to their blue-haired SSGSS forms. Tai and Agumon merge to become the blue-haired Super Ascendant God Omega X. Yamato and Gabumon combine to become Super Ascendant God Metalla X. GT Goku transforms straight into SSJ4 Goku. GT Vegeta turns into SSJ4 Vegeta.

Gohan powers up into Ultimate/Mystic form. Future Trunks, GT Trunks, Goten and Trunks turn into Super Saiyans.

Kari and Gatomon merge to become Mystic Celesta. TK and Patamon combine to form WarAngemon. Davis and Veemon merge to become Ultima X. Ken and Wormmon combine to become Zodiark X.

The D3s (Max, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David) transform into golden-haired Ascendants.

"Yay, it's the Super Saiyan and Ascendant bargain bunch." Tien sarcastically commented.

Krillin elbows Tien's side, "C'mon now! We don't have to let them show us up!"

"Let's kick some ass!" Yamcha readied himself.

"You kick ass, hah!" Chaotzu makes fun of him.

Yamcha scoffs, "Look who's talking, you talking Pokemon!"

"Enough, boys! I'm already kinda miffed not being a young stud anymore!" Master Roshi buffs up, "Now I'm back to being old and bald!"

Yamcha thinks, _"Am I the only one that just noticed I'm the only human here with a head full of hair? Please don't creep up on me male pattern baldness!"_

The humans power-up as well.

Piccolo, Pikkon, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, and Sheila power-up. Piccolo, Pikkon, BanchoLeomon, and Pikkan remove their weighted gears. BanchoLeomon takes out his Pantera Sword again. Sheila slightly bulks up into her super form.

Piccolo cracks his neck, "There much better. Never got a chance to do that."

"Same here." Pikkon added.

Kami and Nail voices shout inside Piccolo's head, _"YES YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO THIS!"_

Piccolo grumbles.

"I know how you feel about those voices in your head, Piccolo." BanchoLeomon said.

Ogremon voice speaks inside BanchoLeomon's head, _"CARVE 'EM UP, KITTY CAT!"_

Nuova Shenron, 16, 17, 18, Jax, and Sonja get ready for battle.

Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Yolei, and Cody use their Digivices to digivolve their partners to their Mega-level forms. Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Plesiomon, Rosemon, Valkyrimon, and Vikemon return to battle.

Bardock and Tarble transform into a Super Saiyans. Taito goes full Ascendant. Taito's crew, Sara, Mimiru, and Leomon, power-up.

Freeza powers up back into Golden Freeza.

"Don't think I'll let you one-up me, Freeza! Do you recall your genetics are apart of me?" Cell reminded the golden tyrant.

Golden Freeza ponders, "Meaning what, Cell?"

"That I, too, can wear the gold!"

Cell powers up as a golden aura bathes over him. Also thanks to the Deities' intervention, he and others received power-ups. Cell fully transforms into Golden Cell, who looks just like his Perfect/Super Perfect form, but his light green exoskeleton is gold and his black armor, wings and forehead is red.

Golden Cell poses with his new form, "Well, what do you think, Freeza?"

Golden Freeza scoffs, "Show-off."

"Dear brother, tell me, which one of us would look much cooler all gold?" Cooler interjected.

Golden Freeza cries out in dismay, "You, too?!"

Cooler powers up and becomes Golden Cooler. He looks identical to his Final Form, except this white chitin armor up to his Shredder-like visage becomes gold like his brother.

"I think I look much cooler than you now, brother." Golden Cooler puts on shades, "Ooooh yeah!"

"Gag me." Golden Freeza stated.

Burizalor then steps in, "Don't let them get on you, dear Freeza! You want to see another form I've been saving for?!"

"No, don't even..." Virus muttered.

"My Gold form wasn't even my Final Form!"

Burizalor powers up as his physical form grows and takes on a completely new outward appearance. He now looks like a humanoid version of Apocalymon with a purple cape infused with his back, his golden skin is retained on his body, and he has a purple face.

"In this form, well you may call me Apocaly X!" Burizalor announced his new form's name.

Virus then interjects, "You think that's impressive? Watch this!"

Now bathed in golden light, Virus powers up as his physical form, too, takes on a massive size. He's now slightly taller and his body structure is built like a sleaker BelialMyotismon, but his light green armor is retained. He has notable tufts of wild pale green hair. Two black and gray Imperfect Virus heads with light blue pupiless eyes double as body plates. A gray Datamon insignia appears in his upper middle chest. His long stinger grows back as well.

Virus flexes his arms, "What do you think, Burizalor? In this form I am Belial X!"

"So you take after BelialMyotismon and I take after Apocalymon... the two final villains of _Adventure_ and _02_." Burizalor sees the connection, "How fitting considering we're the main villains of that author's _Digimon Fusion Kai_ fanfic thing of his."

"Indeed." Virus agreed.

"I don't even got a super form, though I think I can turn Gold?" Mutalior turns into his Gold form.

Digital Warlord draws out his sword.

"Sheesh, what is this? The freaks gathering?" the Warlord sees Broly and Yagami, "Oh crap, the overhyped buffoons are next."

Broly turns into Legendary Super Saiyan form, but then surprises all when he transforms into a SSJ4.

Yagami & Agumon X merge into GalacticNova X. GalacticNova X takes it further as a red aura forms around him. His skin becomes chrome orange with blue stripes and gains a prehensile tail. His head is shaped like Godzilla and _T. rex_. His hair becomes garnet red that slides all the way down his tail. He has reached his own twisted form of Ascendant level 4.

"Ahahah! See, Broly?! My power is maximum just like yours!" GalacticNova X roared.

"Not bad, Yagami!" Broly grinned.

Both share a wicked laugh together.

Radditz and Nappa transform back to Super Saiyans.

Dimitri and Faith merge to become Angemon X. Sailor Sedna becomes Dai-Valkyrie Sedna once again. Athena and Patamon merge to become Athena X.

Cyrus powers up into full Ascendant state.

"My, look at all these golden fools. They're sure lighting this dull-looking place." Beerusmon looks at them.

"This should be quick. Considering me and Goku recently shook the universe in our new _Super_ series." Beerus recalled that certain fight.

"That's quite the feat, and I bet those fanboys are creaming their pants!" Beerusmon exclaimed.

"Which ones? On never mind, who gives a frick about internet battle fanboys." Beerus could care less.

Sedna (Deity) then said to the purple cat gods, "I think we all felt the shockwaves from yours and Goku's recent battle, Lord Beerus. The universe was crumbling!"

"Hmmm, perhaps my author may consider adding more to me and Taichi's fight in that fanfic of his, including that universal feat? We'll see." Beerusmon stated.

"Yes, we shall... but, seeing Sailor Sedna and her family prevail here matters more now." Sedna (Deity) said.

Jaco takes a snap shot of the warrior assembly, "I've gotta get pictures of these to add to my report!"

"Now, let's make this even better!" Shenron has his eyes light up.

Suddenly, most of the warriors find themselves bathed in white light.

"Fusion time, Vegeta!" Goku announced to his rival/comrade.

"Let's get this over with!" Vegeta stated.

SSGSS Goku and Vegeta perform the Fusion Dance. However, thanks to Shenron's intervention, they are fused into a Super Saiyan Blue Vegito instead of Gogeta.

SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta copy their mainstream counterparts as they Fusion Dance into SSJ4 Gogeta.

Goten and Trunks fuse into SSJ3 Gotenks.

The Super Ascendant Gods, Omega X and Metalla X, turn to each other and nod.

"Ready, Yamato?!" Omega X asked.

"Go!" Metalla X exclaimed.

Omega X and Metalla X fuse into a blue-haired Kaiser X.

Thanks to Shenron's power, Mystic Celesta and WarAngemon fuse into WarCelesta X, a female Ascendant with the mix of Kari and TK's hair. She has TK's eyes and Kari's face. She power-ups into Mystic form.

Ultima X and Zodiark X fuse into Ultimark X, who has a mix of Davis and Ken's hair colors. He has Ken's eyes and Davis' face. He powers-up into full Ascendant form.

Max and Keke fuse into Maxeke, a male Ascendant with a mix of Max and Keke's hair. He has Keke's eyes and Max's face. He quickly powers-up into Ascendant level 3.

David and Sam fuse into Davam, who has a mix of David and Sam's hair. He has David's eyes and Sam's facial structure. He powers-up into full Ascendant form.

Tike and Kara fuse into Tikara, a female Ascendant with a mix of Tike and Kara's hair. She powers-up into full Ascendant form.

Pan and GT Pan nod to each other.

"Ready to give Super Saiyan a try?!" GT Pan asked her mainstream counterpart.

Pan answers, "Yeah!"

Both turn Super Saiyan.

Pan is amazed, "Wow! Look at me grandpa and daddy! I'm a Super Saiyan now!"

"Must be because Shenron and the gods allowed it to happen." GT Pan explained.

Fat Buu, Uub, and Majuub combine their powers to resummon their evil familiars. In place of Super Buu is Buuhan. Evil Buu and Kid Buu return.

Dorothy, Avengemon, and D-Reaper/Dee combine powers to resummon their evil familiars. In place of Super-Reaper is Mystic Super-Reaper (His facial structure becomes angled, head antenna is longer and thicker, wears a red sleeveless kimono-like top trimmed with pink, though his white pants remain intact, a pair of J-Reaper-like wings protruded behind his back, and a crest of D-Light appears on his forehead). Evil-Reaper reappears. Teen-Reaper rematerializes and transforms into a new form. Teen-Reaper's body structure remains the same, except his face is dark blue like Cable Reaper with green colors from his mouth and eye sockets. His entire body is mostly red with Mother Reaper's mask on his chest. J-Reaper-like wings spread out from his back with Cable Reaper's scythes on each side. Teen-Reaper has become Teen-Reaper Omnis.

"Dee remember how ugly-looking evil Dee turn out like that." Fat Dee said.

Dorothy shudders, "Can't believe that's how I used to look before reincarnation."

Suddenly, Piccolo and Krillin find themselves about to be merged.

"WHAT?! DON'T TELL ME!" Krillin shouted in surprise.

"Aw, hell no!" Piccolo cried out in dismay.

They are combined into the short green wonder known as Prillin!

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

Yamcha and Tien fuse together into Tiencha, their exclusive form from _DBZ: Budokai 2_!

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least it's not permanent." Tiencha said.

BanchoLeomon and Jax ultimately fuse into CyberLeomon, who is a half-cyborg BanchoLeomon with Jax's orange bandana, jeans, and has a new pair of yellow gray boots trimmed with yellow. He looks like a cross between BanchoLeomon and Super 17.

Sonja and Sheila fuse together into Soneila. She looks like a green-skinned version of Sonja with long orange hair. She's now wearing a black vest, baggy white pants and yellow boots.

BW and Pikkan fuse into Bikkan. He has become a gray-skinned warrior with tufts of yellow hair like BlackWarGreymon and has pointed ears like Pikkan.

Babimon transforms into the golden-furred SuperBabimon.

"Sweet! Now I'm a golden monkey!"

17 becomes Super 17. 18 becomes Super 18, now with longer blonde hair, a blue jean vest with the sleeves torn out, white fighting gloves, brown boots, and a golden belt buckle with the letters 'RR" embellished on it. 16 becomes Super 16, who gains a black armored vest showing off his chest/abs, his orange hair is spikier, the left half of his face is metal skeleton (similar to T-800), and has a similar gold 'RR' belt buckle and has a black mask covering his lower half of his face.

Mr. Popo reverts into the shock of all... Dumplin! His appearance looks like a gray-skinned fat Majin with his eyes open, and wearing a purplish-pink heart suit with light green and yellow gi.

"Whoa, that was trippy! Hey, what the hell?! I got a new voice!" Dumplin smiles for his big change, "Bitchin'!"

"Um, what about me?" Blue Popo pondered.

"What about you?" Dumplin stared at the blue genie.

Finally, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna finds her armor and body bathed in golden light. She is transformed into Golden Sedna. Angemon X fully transforms into Ascendant level 3. Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan 3. Takeru Cage powers up and gains the appearance of Divine Spawn complete with dark white angel wings. Tabaga turns into a Super Saiyan 3, much thanks to the Deities' help.

Zagato and Aya are in awe by all the super powers amassed.

"My word..." Aya muttered.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Zagato said in surprise.

Just then, Aya slaps restraints on Zagato's hands. "Got you."

"Aw snap! No fair! I wasn't even looking!" Zagato casually cried out.

"As the Earth people would say, you snooze, you lose." Aya casually responded back.

SSGSS Vegito, Super Ascendant God Kaiser X, Maxeke, SSJ4 Goku, and Sun Wukong stand at the forefront with their allies and enemies behind them. The Shadow Breakers and Omega Shenron now realize how _**fucked**_ they are now.

"And this time your time bending tricks won't work with the gods watching." Vegito said.

Kaiser X threatens, "We'll make this quick. This is your last chance to surrender."

"You still want to go, Time Breakers?" Takeru Cage offered.

Demigra scowls, "No after everything we went through! We won't fail our Da'ath partners!"

Towa is hesitant, "I don't know... there's too many of them..."

"Nonsense! You can assemble all the warriors you want! You'll never defeat us! Shadow Dragons diverge!" Omega Shenron DM shouted.

Then, Omega Shenron DM splits himself up into five other doppelgangers that are just as gigantic as himself.

The Dragonball and DFKai cast spread out and engage the six Omega Shenron DMs. Demigra, Towa, and Mira join in the rumble.

* * *

Omega Shenron DM 1 swoops down toward the group consisting of Gotenks, Davam, Prillin, Tiencha, Chaotzu, Master Roshi, Gurdmon, Guldo, SuperBabimon, SSJ Nappa, and SSJ Radditz. The massive white dragon expels pollution smoke to poison the group.

"Dun, dun dun, the Grim Reaper of Justice's gonna bring down injustice!" Gotenks inhales and expels ten white Gotenks ghosts, " _ **Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!**_ "

The ten ghosts line up and put themselves in front of the group. The ghosts huff and puff to blow the poisonous smoke away.

"We've cleared the smoke! Now charge attack, ghosts!" Gotenks commanded.

With that, the Kamikaze ghosts fly up and blow themselves up while hitting Omega Shenron DM 1. The dragon howls in pain as the ghosts do plenty of damage. This gives the others an opening to attack. Gotenks and Davam fly up on one side. Gotenks traps the white serpentine dragon with _**Galactic Donut Rings**_. Davam fires a _**Tsunami Wave**_ right in the evil dragon's face.

Prillin charges up a disc through his hands. Combining Krillin and Piccolo's attacks, Prillin conjures his _**Masenk-zen**_ and throws it at the dragon. The disc explodes into a dozen energy discs and slice through the dragon's body, which gravely wounds it.

Tiencha fires a large yellow beam from his fingertips. Combining Tien and Yamcha's techniques, Tiencha uses his _**Dodohameha**_ on the evil dragon.

Chaotzu fires his _**Dodon Ray**_ while Master Roshi unleashes his _**Kamehameha**_.

Gurdmon and Guldo combine their telekinetic powers to restrain the dragon. SuperBabimon, SSJ Nappa, and SSJ Radditz launch blasts at the subdued evil dragon. However, the evil dragon expels poisonous smoke that melts Guldo and Gurdmon. Both end up being the sacrificial lambs.

"Whelp, there goes Guldo!" SSJ Nappa quipped.

"And Gurdmon! Oh well!" SuperBabimon added.

"Their sacrifices shall or shall not be in vain." SSJ Radditz stated.

"Yeah! Time to finish this!" Gotenks cheered.

Gotenks expels a golden energy beam, the _**Revenge Cannon**_ , from his mouth and obliterates the evil dragon clone.

"All right!" Davam cried out.

"Yeah, but we helped soften him up." Tiencha said.

"Pfft, tell me about it." Prillin looks over himself, "Man, this totally embarrassing! I'm just short and green like those two who were killed!"

Tiencha replies, "Yeah, and I did say I hate short green people."

"Please let this fusion wear off." Prillin pleaded to himself.

"Nice work, boys." Master Roshi commented to them.

SuperBabimon shakes both SSJ Radditz and Nappa's hands.

"It'll be pleasure to work with you two gentlemen. We'll definitely work out an endorsement."

Gotenks floats around and gloats. "Hahahah, that was nothing to it! Wonder if the others are having better luck."

* * *

Nuova Shenron, CyberLeomon, Bikkan, Pikkon, Ginyu, Ginyumon, Sora & Phoenixmon, and Mimi & Rosemon take the fight to Omega Shenron DM 2. This evil dragon, inheriting Eis Shenron's ice powers, covers half of Chinatown in ice sheets. The warriors spread out and counterattack the evil dragon.

"Now, on my command...!" Ginyu ordered.

"You're not in charge here." Pikkon interrupted.

"Never mind! Hurry and attack now!" Nuova Shenron cried out.

CyberLeomon takes out his Pantera Sword and jumps up swinging it at the evil dragon. With one swing, he manages to cut through the white dragon's chest. He swings again cutting another nasty wound on the beast. He then charges energy in both his fists and unleashes his _**Bantyo Blitz**_ blasts that hit the dragon's forehead.

Bikkan spins around in mid-air and fires a volley of red energy blasts from the tornado forming over him. His _**Hyper Tornado Destroyer**_ hit the dragon head-on, allowing Pikkon to follow through. Pikkon fires his _**Thunder Flash Attack**_ on the beast.

"Let him have it, Phoenixmon!" Sora ordered.

Mimi encourages, "Go for it, Rosemon!"

Phoenixmon flaps her wings and sends fiery blasts that cancel out the dragon's ice beams. Rosemon uses her rapier to break the ice sheets getting in her way.

Ginyu and Ginyumon work together firing blasts on the evil dragon.

Nuova Shenron flies over the evil dragon and gathers heat energy through his body. He turns into Super Nuova Shenron and launches a large ball of fire, _ **Nova Star**_ , that tears through Omega Shenron DM 2. The attack burns inside the white dragon and obliterates him from the inside out. Omega Shenron DM 2 is no more.

"Yeah! That'll do!" Sora cheered.

"Ginyumon, let's perform the dance of joy!" Ginyu offered.

Ginyumon exclaims, "Commence the dance of joy!"

Ginyu and Ginyumon both perform their trademark celebratory dance. The Namekian frog joins in on the celebration.

"Thank you, Nuova." CyberLeomon said.

Nuova Shenron nods and thinks, _"Farewell, brother. If you ever return, I hope you'll have learned your lesson."_

* * *

Omega Shenron DM 3 burrows through the ground and tunnels under the earth. Mystic WarCelesta X, Mystic Gohan, Tikara, SSJ Pan, SSJ GT Pan, Athena X, Mutalior, Cooler, Recoome, Brutemon, Cody & Vikemon, and Yolei & Valkyrimon.

"Watch you feet, everyone!" Mystic Gohan warned.

Mystic WarCelesta X senses, "He's going underground! Send your energies through the ground!"

The group complied and discharged Ki energy into the ground, except Recoome and Brutemon, who both plain punch the ground. Omega Shenron DM 3 pops out of the ground with slight damage.

"There he is!" Yolei pointed out.

Vikemon alerts, "And he's coming back around!"

The evil white dragon summons sharp claws and extends them toward the group. The warrior spread out and avoid getting skewered.

"Everyone attack!" Mystic WarCelesta X ordered.

Cooler interjects, "You shouldn't be giving me orders, monkey, but agreed this beast must fall."

Mutalior states to WarCelesta X, Mystic Gohan, Tikara, and Athena X, "And same goes with you Ascendant scum."

Tikara insults Mutalior, "Yeah, yeah quit your bitching already! Get to fighting!"

Yolei and Cody direct their Digimon partners to distract Omega Shenron DM 3. Valkyrimon draws out his _**Aurvandil's Arrow**_ and shoots it right in Omega Shenron DM 3's eye. Valkyrimon then takes out his _**Feral Sword**_ and slashes the evil dragon's face. Vikemon raises _**Mjolnir**_ and slams it down, forming an ice construct that stops Omega Shenron DM 3's path.

Omega Shenron DM 3 expels a _**Super Kamehameha**_ that breaks the ice construct.

Recoome and Brutemon both perform their Ultra Fighting Poses.

"Let's do this!" Recoome and Brutemon both shouted.

Recoome points, "Hit our music!"

Spotlight falls on both Recoome and Brutemon.

"You think just because you're the evilest of all dragons you're the best at what you do! But let Recoome. But let Recoome and his tag team partner Brutemon tell you something brother!"

Brutemon steps in, "You ain't no Wolverine, brother! And you ain't got what it takes to step up to the..."

Both bulky members shout, "NEXT TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE MULTIVERSE!"

Recoome exclaims, "My name rhymes with doom and you're gonna be hurting all too soon!"

"And I'm the brute who brutalizes his foes...!" Brutemon shouted.

Mutalior interrupts, "Idiots, just fire!"

"Right!" Recoome and Brutemon both shouted.

Recoome and Brutemon fire their _**Eraser Guns**_ that hits Omega Shenron DM 3 square in the face. This disorients the evil dragon, allowing Cooler and Mutalior to launch their attacks. Cooler and Mutalior toss their _**Death Balls**_ that deals damage to the evil dragon.

As Omega Shenron DM 3 crash lands, Mystic WarCelesta X and Tikara meet him on one side. On an opposite side, Mystic Gohan, Pan, and GT Pan face him. Athena X is also there meet the evil dragon.

"Get ready, Tikara!" Mystic WarCelesta X said to the fused D3.

Both Mystic WarCelesta X and Tikara charge up their _**Tsunami Waves**_. Athena X joins in and unleashes an owl-faced beam called _**Athena's Wave**_.

Mystic Gohan encourages to both Pans, "Give it you're all, you two!"

Mystic Gohan and his two daughters charge up their _**Kamehamehas**_.

"Don't give up, Pan! You can do it!" Mystic Gohan said.

GT Pan and Pan yell out together as they send more Ki power through their shared Kamehameha.

"Don't stop now, Tikara!" Mystic WarCelesta X stated.

Tikara lets loose more power through their Tsunami Wave.

Omega Shenron DM 3 gets blasted head-on by the _**Family Tsunami Wave**_ and _**Father-Daughter Kamehameha**_. The evil dragon couldn't take the immense blasts anymore and meets its end.

"We did it!" Mystic Gohan cheered.

GT Pan and Pan both happily said, "Yeah!"

"Well done, Tikara." Mystic WarCelesta X gives the comment.

Athena X then interjects to respond, "Mom, dad, grandpa Yamato, Uncle Ken, and Uncle Tai will be proud to see what I did!"

Recoome and Brutemon shake each other's hand.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership. Wanna go to Takeru Cage's wrestling company and sign up for the tag team division?" Recoome asked.

Brutemon answers, "Would I ever?! I'd love that! We'll be the next tag team champs!"

"Oh boy..." Mutalior muttered.

Cooler sardonically responds, "This should be splendid."

Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon land where Mystic WarCelesta X, Tikara, and Athena X are.

"I've gotten an email message from Sora and Mimi." Yolei announced, "They beat their evil dragon. We're just down to three and the Time Breakers!"

"And good news is, the next group's about to finish their evil dragon!" Cody exclaimed.

"Good, and this will be over in no time." Mystic WarCelesta X gives the statement.

* * *

Omega Shenron DM 4 attempts to flood an entire section of Chinatown with water. However, he gets attacked from all sides. Ultimark X, SSJ Bardock, SSJ Tarble, Ascendant Taito, Sara, Leon, and Mimiru appear on one side. On another side, Golden Freeza, Apocaly X, Ascendant Cyrus, Burter, and Devilin descend.

"All right, gang! Let's finish this!" Ultimark X ordered the group.

"You know how to lead a team." Bardock sees potential within the fused Ascendant.

"My forces attack!" Golden Freeza ordered.

Apocaly X does the same, "Men, go forth!"

Bardock and Tarble go first as they bombard Omega Shenron DM 4 with Ki blasts. At one point, Tarble fires _**Galic Gun**_ that takes out one of the evil dragon's eyes. Bardock charges up Ki into his right hand and throws his _**Rebellion Trigger**_ wave that catches Omega Shenron DM 4's face.

"Now team! Give it all you got!" Taito encouraged.

Sara, Leon, and Mimiru invoke Crests of Love, Knowledge, and Sincerity, which they then convert into Ki energy and throw at the white behemoth. Taito forges a javelin-like construct and throws it at the evil dragon, which pierces through its torso.

"Here goes!" Ultimdark X powers up.

Ultimark X raises his hands overhead and forges a glowing green sphere. This is his _**Mega Death Bomb**_ , which he throws at Omega Shenron DM 4. As it explodes on impact, Omega Shenron DM 4 collapses and fires a blast toward Ultimark X and the others. They evade the blast, but Leon ends up getting caught by the blast and gets wiped out.

"Leon!" Taito and Sara shouted in shock.

Mimiru cries, "No Leon!"

"Hey that was one of my former teammates you just killed! Here's one courtesy of me!" Cyrus shouted.

Cyrus cups his hands to his left side and fires a cold beam from his hand. The absolute zero beam freezes half of Omega Shenron DM 4's body. This holds the behemoth long enough for Golden Freeza, Apocaly X, Burter, and Devilin to attack.

"Ready, my lovely digital counterpart?" Burter asked.

"Let's do this!" Devilin nodded.

Burter and Devilin utilize their splendid speed to outmaneuver the immobilized evil dragon. They launch a volley of blue energy blasts, which bombard it. The evil dragon sends negative energy that wipes out both Burter and Devilin.

"There goes our men!" Cyrus sees this.

"It's out turn to end this farce!" Golden Freeza declared.

Apocaly X steps in, "Allow us to show you how we properly execute our enemies."

"This is for humiliating me for giving me that granny's voice!" Golden Freeza yelled.

Golden Freeza forms his _**Death Ball**_ and throws it at Omega Shenron DM 4. Apocaly X shoots out tentacle claws from his body that attach to the behemoth's body.

"You're not going anywhere, my big friend!" Apocaly X shouted.

Golden Freeza announces the finisher, "Now perish!"

As _**Death Ball**_ collides with the beast, Apocaly X follows up with _**Death Darkness Zone**_ , which allows him to instantly delete Omega Shenron DM 4.

"Ah, nicely done, Burizalor, but sadly no explosive fireworks to go with it." Golden Freeza reminded about that past action.

"Yes, but at least we got rid of the beast. No nothing can keep us from exacting our revenge on Goku and Taichi!" Apocaly X stated.

The tyrants laugh together afterwards.

"Bravo, my lords!" Cyrus cheered.

Taito hears Cyrus, "Man what a kiss-ass."

"Tell me about it." Sara agreed.

"Someone just gag me." Mimiru sighs, "But Leon, can't believe he's gone."

"He gave his life for us. Let us honor his sacrifice." Taito gives his prayers.

Bardock said to Tarble, "Well done, little Vegeta. You're not too bad for a warrior."

Tarble feels modest, "Thank you, I guess."

"As much as I don't like Freeza and Burizalor, glad they could take out that dragon for us. Ooh, better email the others about this!" Ultimark X cried out.

* * *

Omega Shenron DM 5 receives blasts from the group consisting of Soneila, Super 17, Super 18, Super 16, Golden Cell, Belial X, the Digital Warlord, Jeice, Chaser, Izzy & HerculesKabuterimon, and Joe & Plesiomon.

"Here he comes!" Joe cried out.

Izzy prepares his group, "Get ready, everyone!"

Golden Cell scoffs, "I'm obliged to take orders from you, computer geek. We just have common interests now."

"We know what we're doing, Koushiro. You and four-eyes just back us up." Belial X stated.

"Oh, sick burn!" Digital Warlord snickered to Joe and Izzy.

"Whatever." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you girls done yapping? Cause here he comes!" Super 17 warned.

Omega Shenron DM 5 shoots lightning from its mouth. The group evade the torrent of lightning blasts. Soneila forms paralysis threads and wraps it over the evil dragon. While Soneila immobilizes it, Jeice and Chaser unleash energy blasts all over the beast.

"Now that's what I call a slobberknocka!" Jeice said.

"Ya said it, mate!" Chaser agreed.

Super 18 yell at them, "Get serious you two!"

Super 17, Super 18, and Super 16 circle over Omega Shenron DM 5. They fire a barrage of _**Flash Bombers**_ on the behemoth. Izzy and Joe send Plesiomon and HerculesKabuterimon to aid the cyborg twins and the android. Plesiomon fires his _**Hydro Impact Crusher**_. HerculesKabuterimon unleashes his _**Giga Scissor Claw**_.

The Digital Warlord forges a black ball and throws it at the evil dragon. It collides with the evil dragon's face.

Golden Cell exclaims, "Ok let's get this over with!"

"Now sit back and watch, kids!" Belial X interjected.

Super 17 scoffs, "Who are you calling, kids, asswipe?"

"Yes show us, o' dickish ones." Soneila could care less.

Golden Cell cups his hand to one side and launches his _**Galactic Kamehameha**_. Belial X raises his hands over his head and gathers a big black sphere of energy. He throws the black ball, _**Screaming Darkness Bomb**_ , that combines with Golden Cell's Kamehameha. The attack collides with Omega Shenron DM 5 and obliterates the dragon.

Golden Cell cackles, "And that's the way it is!"

Belial X laughs, "I love how you think, Cell. Then again, I am you."

Golden Cell and Belial X laugh together.

"God, I don't even wanna know who the bigger dick is." Joe said of the two android villains.

"What does it matter?" Izzy asked him.

"Yeah, like it really matters." Soneila said.

Super 18 comments, "They're both dicks."

"And trolls." Super 17 added.

Super 16 pets Toriyama, "You doing ok, Toriyama?"

Toriyama chirps to give his answer.

"FOOLS! No one's a bigger dick than me!" Digital Warlord exclaimed.

HerculesKabuterimon groans at the topic, "Please, can we stop talking about dicks?"

"Agreed, shit's getting disturbing." Plesiomon said.

Joe then hears something, "Ok, just got an email from Sora and the others! They've beat the other evil dragons!"

"That just leaves Tai, Yamato, Max, and the others." Izzy has it figured.

* * *

The main Omega Shenron DM flies around the sky firing black blasts all over the vicinity. SSGSS Vegito, Super Ascendant God Kaiser X, Maxeke, SSJ4 Gogeta, Sun Wukong, Ascendant 4 GalacticNova X, SSJ4 Broly, 'Divine Spawn' Takeru Cage, and SSJ3 Tabaga evade the black blasts.

Kaiser X growls, "He's the last one!"

Vegito pops his knuckles, "And the main Omega Shenron. We take him out and we'll be done with him!"

"And the last of the Shadow Dragons will be done for." Gogeta declared.

"No shit. Get ready, everyone!" Maxeke is prepared.

"I'm with you, my friends!" Sun Wukong readies his bo staff.

" _ **LET'S END THIS, FOOLS!**_ " Omega Shenron DM shouted.

As his red eyes gleam, Omega Shenron DM expels negative energy in the form of black smoke. From this black smoke, a red burning sphere materializes and hovers into the air. The black energy mixes with the red sphere and expands its size. GalacticNova X 4, SSJ4 Broly, and SSJ3 Tabaga fly up to intercept Omega Shenron DM's attack. Then, Takeru and Sun Wukong follow them. Vegito, Kaiser X, Maxeke, and Gogeta are the last ones to join them.

Omega Shenron DM's attack, the _**Apocalypse Wrath**_ , finalizes and condenses. He sends the burning red sphere that gets fused with the black energy. The red sphere converts into purple and heads toward the united group.

" _ **NOW PERISH!**_ "

" _ **NOT TODAY!**_ " Vegito, Kaiser X, and Maxeke shouted to the Shadow Dragon.

GalacticNova X 4 and SSJ4 Broly both discharge massive green spheres from their hands. They lob the green spheres toward the apocalyptic-like blast. The green spheres slightly push back the _**Apocalypse Wrath**_. SSJ3 Tabaga forges a javelin-like beam and throws it at the destructive blast.

"It's not going to be enough!" Tabaga worried.

GalacticNova X 4 and SSJ4 Broly glide up toward Omega Shenron DM's attack. Both grab onto the immense beam.

"C'mon! You'll never beat our maximum power!" GalacticNova X and Broly both shouted.

The psychotic warriors laugh as the dark energies consume them. Not caring whether they die, they give it their all to try to stop the attack and get destroyed.

"Broly!" SSB Vegito cried out.

"Yagami!" SAG Kaiser X added.

"Even their combined power wasn't enough!" Tabaga sees this.

"Oh well, no itch off my back. Allow me to handle this." Takeru stepped in.

Takeru shoots out his _**Divine Punishment Chains**_ that grab the immense blast and sends divine energies to subdue the apocalyptic force.

"It's our chance to divert the blast!" Sun Wukong planned.

"Let's take it!" Gogeta nodded.

With that, SSB Vegito, SAG Kaiser X, Maxeke, SSJ4 Gogeta, and Sun Wukong work together as they push the _**Apocalypse Wrath**_ and shove it straight into the heavens where it explodes in space.

Omega Shenron DM is flabbergasted, "WHAT?! NO! YOU CURSED MONKEYS!"

Omega Shenron DM encircles over the warriors and prepares to reverse time to recreate the _**Apocalypse Wrath**_ , but Beerus and Beerusmon prevent that from happening.

"Ahem, I don't think so." Beerus stated.

"Meddling with time, I do believe mortals are prohibited from meddling with time." Beerusmon states the law.

"Curse you, God of Destructions!" Omega Shenron DM angrily roared.

"And that's the last time I'm aiding you, Saiyans." Beerus give his offer.

"And you Ascendants." Beerusmon added.

"Right, Lord Beerus." Vegito replied.

"Got it, Beerusmon." Kaiser X added as well.

Infuriated his plans are crashing down, Omega Shenron DM takes the initiative and spins around amassing negative energy. He imbues his body with dark energy that dissolves anything it touches. He glides over Chinatown as some areas dissolve.

"At this rate, he'll melt this whole city and the whole planet!" Maxeke genuinely feared.

"This can't be on any longer!" Kaiser X cried out.

Omega Shenrom DM dives toward the warriors. " _ **PERISH INTO OBLIVION!**_ "

"Take him down!" Vegito said to Kaiser X.

SSGSS Vegito cups his hands to one side. SAG Kaiser X does the same. Maxeke readies his attack. SSJ4 Gogeta puts his hands out to form his attack.

"Shadow Dragons, be gone!" Kaiser X exclaimed.

Vegito fires his _**Godly Kamehameha**_. SAG Kaiser X unleashes similar attack as Vegito's called _**Divine Tsunami Wave**_. Maxeke fires his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. SSJ4 Gogeta unleashes his _**Big Bang Kamehameha**_. Sun Wukong swings his bo staff and unleashes divine power that combine their attacks.

The attacks combine together and blast through Omega Shenron DM. The evil dragon tries to overpower the combined attack, but it overwhelms the beast and obliterates him.

" _ **ARGH! DAMN YOU ALL!**_ "

Omega Shenron DM lets out his final pained roars and meets his fate.

 **(End Theme)**

"Finally it's over." Maxeke sighs in relief.

"That's the end of the Shadow Dragons." Gogeta announced.

"Good riddance." Kaiser X stated.

"All that's left are the Time Breakers." Vegito said about what's left of them.

"Hope Karin, Dimitri, Trunks, and the others can handle them." Kaiser X said about them.

"They'll do just fine. Have faith in them." Takeru said to the fused Ascendant.

The DBZ Narrator then gives out his commentary, "At last, the Shadow Dragons are gone. Only the Time Breakers remain."

"Whoops. Didn't mean to state the obvious... just wanted to try out being a narrator. Onto the next chapter!" Takeru Cage gives his concluding statement.

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Krone**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Well now, the Tennouzu Students get the help from Phillipe's group to get even with Nanba's group. LK!Hare reveals herself as a descendant of the Hare of Inaba from Japanese Mythology. They manage to free the bullies from Da'ath's manipulations.**

 **With the help of the Navajo goddess and receiving Odin's ravens, Skogul unlocks her full potential in defeating Geirskogul. However, Geirskogul decides that she wants to merge with the Valkyrie so that Ford won't be alone. And so, there's the threeway kiss to revive him and a tender moment for both. Yeah, Jessica's real surname is Nightwind, so as a side-effect by the new gift, her family's last name is permanently change.**

 **I imagine Estsanatlehi voice by Pocahontas. This reminds me that 2015 is the 20** **th** **anniversary of the Disney movie despite being the most underrated of the Disney Renaissance (granted its due to being the first time they based on historical events). Going back, John Smith/Volodramon really reminds of John Smith, with Sailor Pluto's dark skin references his sole lover.**

 **ImperialOmegamon was inspired by this fanart I saw on** _ **Gelbooru**_ **, I thought it was impressive so I give credit. This is the last appearance of Medusamon (alongside her sisters) in Kanius' stories since her debut in one of his old fics in 2005 called** _ **D-Fusion: A Future From Hell**_ **. At last, the Pharaoh arrives to help the Duelists in defeating Mandark. Paradox: "No! No! No! (then say it five more times)"**

 **Sigrun manage to reconcile with Reginleif, a good heartwarming scene (it almost makes me cry), so that's good to here.**

 **Lastly comes the big conclusion to end this chapter with the wrap up of the Dragonball royale. Shenron, the two Beeruses and company arrive and restore the** _ **Dragonball/Digimon Fusion Kai**_ **characters to normal and give unexpected power boosts. All of these scenes are done by Kanius to give credit since he is totally looking forward to finish this and these parts are too long. I'm surprise that Omega Shenron splits himself to clones, but that didn't last.**

 **Word of God:** **Dumplin (yay!) makes an appearance. He is from the future (like the Signers and Neo Senshi/Detectives) that since he absorbed demon god powers, while he slowly becomes Mr. Popo, Millenniummon captured Dumplin as an experiment to amplify the process, thus Popo is born. (At some point, Ancientmon created Blue Popo to counter Mr. Popo) Popo travels back in time to this universe since.**

 **Remember back in Chapter 8 where Ginyu mentioned his thanks of Freeza giving his body back? Hilarious in Hindsight in** _ **Super's**_ **Resurrection F arc of showing Ginyu still in the frog's body, I wonder how it would officially go.**

 **The Time Breakers will have their desserts in the next chapter. So send a review and see you there!**


	27. Chapter 27: Divine Intervention (2)

_**A/N**_ : **Now we come to the second part of these finishers. The Time Breakers meet their end with this opening scene.**

* * *

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super Opening -** _ **Chozetsu Dynamic**_ **)**

The Time Breakers find themselves in trouble without Omega Shenron. Demigra tries to fight off SSJ3 Future Trunks, SSJ3 GT Trunks, and Ascendant 3 Angemon X. The three warriors land punches on Demigra. Demigra parries their blows, but SSJ3 Future Trunks manages to discharge a beam into Demigra's gut.

"Ugh! Damn you, Time Patroller!" Demigra blasts SSJ3 Future Trunks back.

Angemon X 3 phases behind Demigra and punches slashes him in the back. Demigra stumbles back and turns around. Angemon X flies out of Demigra's reach. SSJ3 Trunks flies in and kicks Demigra's face.

Demigra scowls, "I won't be done in by you lower realm mortals!"

Beerus and Beerusmon are entertained by Demigra's petulant behavior.

"What's the matter, Demigra? Aren't you a Demon God?!" Beerus asked.

Beerusmon teases, "Yes, these mortals shouldn't be giving you any issues!"

"When I'm done with these fools, you're next, Beerus!" Demigra threatened.

Demigra teleports himself toward SSJ3 Future Trunks and uppercuts him. Then, he teleports over to Angemon X 3 and punches him. Then, he shifts over to SSJ3 Trunks and spits his _**Boiling Breath**_ that knocks SSJ3 Trunks away.

"No one defeats Demigra!"

The three warriors quickly sit up and converge on Demigra with a flurry of attacks. Demigra parries their blows and takes to the air. He launches _**Seasoning Arrow**_ , a barrage of energy arrows, that forces the warriors to evade.

Meanwhile, Super Mira tries fighting off Buuhan, Evil Buu, Kid Buu, Evil-Reaper, Mystic Super-Reaper, and Teen-Reaper Omnis. He powers up and blasts them away with his _**Dark Kamehameha**_. However, most of them regenerate and stick their tongues out at Super Mira. Buuhan and Mystic Super-Reaper summon _**Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacks**_ that fly at and bombard Super Mira.

Super Mira gets knocked away by the ghost's explosions. He ends up getting jumped by Kid Buu and Teen-Reaper Omnis. They both punch Super Mira's gut and blast him back.

"Annoying creatures!" Super Mira prepares to blast them.

Uub, Majuub, and Dorothy quickly appear and form a circle around him. They quickly converge and attack Super Mira. Super Mira tries to put up his guard to block their attacks. Uub blasts him from the rear with a _**Kamehameha**_. Majuub headbutts Super Mira and dazes him long enough to shoot him with a _ **Candy Beam**_. Super Mira avoids the beam, but receives a Power Staff to the face by Dorothy. The former Teen-Reaper then shoots him with a _**Tsunami Wave**_ right in his face.

"It's over, Mira!" Uub shouted.

Dorothy points her Power Staff to the villain, "Give it up!"

"Never!" Super Mira powers up.

As Super Mira attempts to retaliate, Mr. Buu, Dee, and Avengemon come out of nowhere to attack him. Mr. Buu boxes Super Mira with repeated blows. Dee spins around stretching his arms out and slapping Super Mira. Avengemon imbues his hands with Ki and punches Super Mira in the gut.

"Avengemon, Dee, here we go! Xros Fusion!" Dorothy takes out her Digivice.

As her Digivice glows and turns gold, Avengemon's body emits a similar glow. He converts into a beam of light. Same thing happened with Dee. Both components combine with Dorothy's digitized body. Functioning like an Xros Fusion, Dorothy, Avengemon, and Dee combine into a single entity. In place of the trio is a female humanoid in a full-bodied armor white suit. She has pink gloves. Her white high-heeled boots are embellished with gold on the front. Her body is covered with black, golden, and pink embellishments. On her left shoulder is golden armor. She has a pink belt buckle with Dee's pudgy face on it. She gains a white helmet with a pink visor covering her face. Her Power Staff magically converts into a long white saber. She looks almost similar to Kamen Rider Kiva-la with some notable cosmetic differences.

" _ **Kaimodosu X, Avenge Mode!**_ "

Kaimodosu X stands off with Super Mira and readies her saber.

Uub is awestruck, "Whoa..."

"That's an epic entrance." Majuub stated.

Mr. Buu nods, "Buu like!"

"Fool, just because you've combined with your friends doesn't make any difference! I'll defeat you!" Super Mira yelled.

Super Mira powers up and prepares his _**Super Bomb**_.

Kaimodosu X sighs, "Just shoot the darn thing."

Super Mira lobs the massive sphere toward Kaimodosu X. The armored hero jumps toward the sphere and kicks it back to Super Mira. Super Mira diverts the sphere away and sends it to the sky. However, Kaimodosu X is already right in front of him and slashes at him with her saber faster than he can react. Super Mira stumbles forward and turns facing Kaimodosu X. She already sheaths her saber and walks away.

"We're not done." Super Mira stated.

"But, I am." Kaimodosu X countered.

Super Mira growls and bumrushes Kaimodosu X. Kaimodosu spins around and does a flying Kamen kick that sends him flying back. As he's kicked back, Super Mira notices his body splitting apart.

Super Mira think, _"She sliced me apart so fast I didn't even know until now!"_

Kaimodosu X salutes, "See ya!"

Super Mira smirks, "Well played."

Then, Super Mira blows up in a grand explosion.

"Once an evil force of destruction, I've been reincarnated to punish evil!" Kaimodosu X poses.

Uub, Majuub, and Mr. Buu clap as they cheer her on.

"Now that was awesome!" Uub said.

"Buu like when you make him explode!" Mr. Buu cheered.

"I was able to see the slashes. Still, very impressive." Majuub commented.

Kaimodosu X is modest, "Thank you all. I wouldn't have done this without Tai's training... oh, speaking of which, here he comes!"

SAG Omega X, SSGSS Goku, SSJ4 Goku, and Max descend to meet with the group.

Omega X states to Kaimodosu X, "Oh, you finally decided to go all out, Dorothy?"

"Yeah, I hope that's ok." Kaimodosu X replied.

Omega X nods, "Nah, it's fine! Looks like you took out that Time Breaker."

"That's very impressive." SSGSS Goku sees the potential.

"Oh, but I can't take all the credit." Kaimodosu X responded.

Omega X then senses, "Looks like two Time Breakers left. Dimitri and the Trunks duo might need help though. But, Karin's got the other one."

On the other side, the presence of Omega X brings out more confidence out of Golden Sedna. Towa stumbles back covered with wounds during her battle with the Golden Senshi.

"Mira might be gone, but I can easily recreate him!" Towa shouted.

"Face it, you're finished!" Golden Sedna brandishes her Ice Trident.

Waving her Ice Trident, Golden Sedna summons her polar bear spirit, Knut, who rushes toward Towa. Towa narrowly dodges Knut's fierce strike and shoots demonic beams from her staff. Golden Sedna flies up so fast she slashes the staff in half and quickly disarms the demoness. Towa gasps in shock and flees.

"No, escape is not an option for you!" Golden Sedna declared.

With that, Golden Sedna calls on Knut. The polar bear spirit turns into white mist and merges with Sedna. Now empowered by her spirit, Golden Sedna flies past Towa.

Golden Sedna charges, "This is the end for you!"

Golden Sedna spins her Ice Trident around and forms a white column that wraps around them. An absolute zero freeze occurs. Towa finds herself being engulfed by sheets of ice. Golden Sedna remains unfazed by her element.

"No, this can't be! No... No! _**NO! THIS WON'T HOLD ME!**_ " Towa screamed.

"Enjoy your icy grave, witch. Never return to do my friends and family harm again!" Golden Sedna declared.

Finally, Towa's screams are forever silenced as she's turned into ice.

"And the deed's been done." Golden Sedna said.

Golden Sedna floats down with the frozen Towa. Suddenly, Athena X arrives and drops toward Golden Sedna.

"Mom, we did it!" Athena X cried out.

Golden Sedna and Athena X embrace.

"We did, but Dimitri's having trouble now. At least Tai, Goku, and Max are here now." Golden Sedna stated.

As the last Time Breaker standing, Demigra finds himself surrounded by SAG Omega X, SSB Goku, Max, SSJ4 Goku, Angemon X 3, SSJ3 Future Trunks, and SSJ3 Trunks.

Goku encourages to Future Trunks and GT Trunks, "You can do this, guys!"

Omega X said to Angemon X, "I have faith in you, Dimitri!"

"We all do!" Golden Sedna concluded.

Athena X cheers to Angemon X, "Go, dad!"

Dumplin smirks, "RHEEEEH! This is gonna be good. Goku, you better not steal the kill!"

"Why not? Hasn't he always been a dick like that?" Blue Popo asked.

"Yeah, but he better not this time. Especially not from Trunks." Dumplin answered.

" _ **I WILL END YOUR TIMELINE!**_ " Demigra angrily screamed.

Demigra snaps and summons multiple dark pillars. He locks on his remaining opponents: SAG Omega X, SSB Goku, Max, SSJ4 Goku, Angemon X 3, SSJ3 Future Trunks, SSJ3 GT Trunks, Golden Sedna, and Athena X.

" _ **I WILL ERASE YOU ALL!**_ "

The Demon God wraps himself in a burning red sphere while charging his fist with demonic energy. He rushes toward his foes. He is able to unleash enough power to knock the whole group back, but SAG Omega X, SSB Goku, and Max put up protective Ki barriers to shield the others from Demigra's demonic waves. Golden Sedna does the same protecting herself and Athena X.

"You can do it, dad!" Athena X cheered.

Omega X encourages to Angemon X, "It's all on you and Trunks!"

"Right!" Angemon X nodded.

Upon receiving God Ki from Omega X and Goku, Angemon X 3, SSJ3 Trunks, and SSJ3 GT Trunks lunge forward to finish Demigra.

" _ **WHAT?! NO!**_ " Demigra screamed.

GT Trunks fires off a shot at Demigra, which the Demon God repels and knocks GT Trunks away. GT Trunks falls gravely wounded with a hole in his chest. However, what he didn't expect was Angemon X and Future Trunks combining their _**Heat Dome Attack**_.

Angemon X/Future Trunks finishes, " _ **FOR ALL OF TIME, DIE!**_ "

The warriors launch their blast that collide with Demigra and completely destroys him.

 **(End Theme)**

"Yay, Goku didn't steal the kill! Good on you not being a dick today!" Dumplin cheered.

Blue Popo interjects, "Say, wasn't that demon bitch that Sailor Senshi froze gonna be your future wife or something?"

Dumplin nearly forgot about this. The gray-skinned Majin cries out in anguish, "RHEEEEH! TOWA! MY FUTURE WIFE!"

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Recap**_ **(Chala Head Chala Ver.))**

When it was said and done, the warriors amass and catch their breath. The Time Breakers are no more. SSJ4 Goku tends to GT Trunks, who is bleeding from the wound.

"Trunks, you did your part. They couldn't have done it without you." SSJ4 Goku congratulated.

GT Trunks coughs, "Thanks, Goku... just wanted to try being a hero..."

"We'll get your Trunks healed and have Shenron revive those killed during the battles." Goku stated.

"If Shenron is generous enough for that." Omega X pondered.

Sedna (Deity) then gives her congrats, "Well done, Sailor Sedna and friends. I'm especially proud of your family, Sailor Sedna."

"Well, Demigra is no more. Oh well. If he ever does show up, I'll just put him in his place." Beerus stated.

"If a Digimon version of him ever appears, I'll set him straight!" Beerusmon added.

Sun Wukong smiles, "Goku and Omega X, it was an honor to fight alongside you."

"Our work here is done." Shenron then uses his power to purge the remnants of the Shadow Dragons' negative energy.

Golden Sedna embraces Angemon X. "That was great, Dimitri."

"Nothing to it, but couldn't have done it without Goku and Tai." Angemon X stated.

Golden Sedna nods, "You and Trunks finished Demigra. That's all that matters."

Sedna then kisses him, to which both Angemon X and Golden Sedna kiss in front of everyone.

Athena X claps, "Yay! We won!"

Future Trunks watches Angemon X and Sedna kiss, "Man, lucky guy... guess I'll never get a girl."

Max then said to Omega X and SSB Goku, "Hey, you two, it's not over yet."

"Yeah, there's still plenty of bad guys still around." Goku understood.

"The rest of Da'ath remains." Omega X added.

"And I have to find my other teammates. I hope Pluto and the others reached the real masterminds in Ward 24." Golden Sedna thought of them.

Takeru arrives, "They are, and I'd suggest some of us start finding allies to help."

The group ultimately decides to spread out and find other allies to aid in the process of vanquishing Da'ath's forces.

* * *

In the aftermath, Jaco finishes recording the battles in Chinatown that the _Dragonball_ supporting cast comes out in safety.

"Boy, aren't the Galactic Patrol gonna go crazy when they see this? This makes the war with Freeza on Earth look insignificant!" Jaco commented.

Bulma interjects, "Excuse me, Jaco. You aren't really going to show the Galactic Patrol that footage?"

"Um... maybe? Yes?" Jaco asked.

Bulma takes the footage, "Just so they have a reason to spy on our planet? No way!"

"Please?" Jaco politely asked.

Bulma answers, "Nope, but hey you want your patrol guys to get in a tussle with my husband and Goku?"

"Well, heh, you bring up a valued point." Jaco stated.

"See? Now please, do me a favor and forget any of these ever happened." Bulma convinced.

Jaco sighs, "Fine. I'll just report that the Time Breakers have been defeated."

"Tell 'em I sent them running for hills!" Mr. Satan convinces him to take credit.

"But, you did nothing, man with the big afro." Jaco commented.

Mr. Satan cries out, "Are you one to doubt the Earth's Great Champion?!"

"Or, me! Me and Satan defeated the Time Breakers!" Mummymon added.

"Oh stuff it, dad." Videl sighed.

Meryl giggles, "My daddy's delusional, huh?"

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Compass**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXVII**_

 _ **Divine Intervention II**_

* * *

 _ **Chinatown/Other Section**_

 **(Cue The Last: Naruto the Movie OST -** _ **36 - The Last**_ **)**

The Naruto characters and their allies are about to endure Nue no Tri's attack. But then, a divine portal appears that the Japanese God Susanoo makes his arrival to surprise them, especially the Uchiha clan. The Orochi tails from the chimeric Bijuu sees his old enemy and growls/hisses.

"Hey, did I miss anything?!" Susanoo turns to see Nue no Tri while he brandishes his totsuka sword, "Oh, I notice that Orochi is fuse with two Bijuus to become this thing."

Then, some more helpers have arrived standing on the rooftop of a building: Witchblade Sakura, Kakashi, BaiDevamon, and Killer B arrive.

Obito is in shock, "Can that be the true Susanoo?!"

"It is and he's come to help us deal with the Nue no Tri. I like our chances now." Madara realized.

"Can't believe the real Susanoo is here." Sasuke stated.

Excalibur Naruto said in surprise, "Sakura! Ah, you're in full Witchblade form!"

"Wow, Sakura's been through a few changes, hasn't she?" Minato wondered.

"Naruto, we just defeated the folklore Nekomata. Thought we'd give a hand with the last ones." Witchblade Sakura offered.

"Oh yeah, the Kyuubi and Shukaku merged with the Orochi to create this ugly thing!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus cried out.

"Well, what are we waiting for? All of us together can beat this thing now that we have a deity on our side!" Dai-Valkyrie Haumea exclaimed.

As Susanoo and Nue no Tri clash, Suzie and AzuDevamon reconvene with ZhuDevamon, EbonDevamon, and BaiDevamon.

"With you four here, I can combine you into the golden dragon!" Suzie declared.

"Do what you must, Suzie." AzuDevamon said.

Using her Digivice's new functions, Suzie combined her four mini-sovereign partners into a miniature version of the great golden dragon of Huanglongmon called HuangDevamon.

"Whoa, so pretty!" Suzie's eyes are in amazement.

HuangDevamon then explains of a what could have been, "This is a form I could've used back in Dawn of Chaos, but was cut for time. Now it's time to show it off!"

"Go for it, HuangDevamon!" Suzie ordered.

HuangDevamon flies over Susanoo and Nue no Tri's battle. He spreads a veil of golden energy that subdues Nue no Tri, allowing Susanoo to slash off three of Nue no Tri's Ororchi heads. Then, Susanoo shoves his totsuka sword through Nue no Tri's left side, dealing some damage to the Bijuu. HuangDevamon then spreads golden veil of light over some of the others

Dai-Valkyrie Haumea finds herself bathed by the golden light.

"I feel power coursing through me. Suzie, your Digi-partner is bringing something out of me!"

Suddenly, Flint the jerboa appears on Haumea's right shoulder.

"Your cousin's Digimon is imbuing us with the power to invoke your Golden form."

"I like the sound of that! Suzie, thanks for the boost!" Dai-Valkyrie Haumea smiled.

As a golden light spread over Haumea, her maroon-schemed Dai-Valkyrie armor converts into full gold. She becomes Golden Haumea.

"Like I'm going to let you hog my glory, Haumea!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus stepped in.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus pats her spirit partner, Cupid the Unicorn, and receives her Golden power boost. As her Dai-Valkyrie armor turns golden, Golden Venus stands in her full glory.

"All right, much better! Now we've got a Bijuu to slay!" Golden Venus declared.

During the battle with the chimeric Bijuu, Tristan attempts to run his spear through the behemoth.

"Take you, you big bastard!" Tristan charged.

However, the chimeric beast expels flames that engulf Tristan. Tristan yells out in agony as he turns to Haumea.

"Tristan!" Golden Haumea cried out in fear.

Tristan grins, "Don't you start crying for a loser like me! Just make sure this monster gets his!"

Golden Haumea nods and amasses a ball of sand, "Don't worry, I've got this!"

As Tristan gets burned to dust, Golden Haumea hefts the sphere of sand that converts into a golden ball. Using brute strength, she hefts the golden ball and throws it at Nue no Tri.

"That's for Tristan, you asshole!" Golden Haumea yelled.

The golden ball crushes one of the Orochi heads.

Excalibur Naruto, Minato, Witchblade Sakura, Kakashi, Killer B, and Hinata attack the wounded beast. Excalibur Naruto combines Kurama's chakra and the Excalibur's power to form a burning red _**Excalibur-Rasengan**_ , which then forms a spinning disc at the center. He throws the spinning disc sphere that cuts through Nue no Tri's torso. Witchblade Sakura lunges at the beast and cuts off one of the other heads with her wrist blade. Kakashi slashes through Nue no Tri's chest with his _**Chidori**_. Killer B, Hinata, and Minato distract the other heads.

Having grown tired of losing more heads, Nue no Tri unleashes darkness blasts. As a beam goes straight for Hinata, both Excalibur naruto and Witchblade Sakura go to save her, but Minato intercedes and forms his Kurama cloak.

"Naruto, I've got this!" Minato stated.

Excalibur Naruto pleads, "Dad, wait!"

"You've made me proud, my son." Minato charges in and readies a _**Rasengan**_.

Hinata takes cover and gasps. "Oh no."

"Dad!" Excalibur Naruto cried out.

As Excalibur Naruto tries to stop Minato, Witchblade Sakura restrains him.

"It's too late. He's made his choice." Witchblade Sakura muttered.

Minato collides with Nue no Tri's blast and gets obliterated.

"Fourth!" Kakashi exclaimed.

The Copy Ninja shoves his Chidori further into the Nue no Tri. Excalibur Naruto forms his Kurama cloak and attacks Nue no Tri. Witchblade Sakura punches one of the remaining heads and causes it to pop like a zit. The Witchblade wielder sends a bunch of tendrils that tears into the behemoth. Nue no Tri unleashes a shockwave that brushes the ninjas off like insects.

"Let's take this Bijuu style, yo!" Killer B shouted.

Killer B summons Gyuki, the eight-tailed/tentacled giant ox. Gyuki bumrushes and collides with Nue no Tri. The behemoths clash through the vicinity. Gyuki fires a _**Tailed Beast Ball**_ , which Nue no Tri easily counters with one of its own; Nue no Tri's _**Chaotic Ball**_ overpowers Gyuki's attack and knocks him away.

"Whoooooa!" Killer B falls off and hits the ground, "Damn yo, that's some power!"

Nue no Tri sets sights on Killer B and expels a blast toward his direction. As Killer B braces himself for impending death, a wall of sand forms in front of him. Killer B looks up as Gaara saves him.

"Thanks, my sand man!" Killer B responded.

"Get moving!" Gaara ordered him.

Nue no Tri fires another blast that tears the sand wall down. Gaara and Killer B narrowly evade. Susanoo finally catches up to Nue no Tri and shoves his blade through the chimeric beast.

Madara then encourages his descendant, "Sasuke, release the darkness now while Susanoo has the chimera!"

Sasuke nods and focuses as black slime covers his body. As more slime covered his body, Sasuke takes on a new outward appearance. His eyes turned dark red. Plates of green armor spread over his body. His hair became a darker shade of black and less dark blue. The embellished armor spread all over, including his arms and legs. His arms are encased in silver gauntlets, similar to the material worn by Witchblade wielders. Seven protrusions jutted out his shoulders, doubling as shoulder armor. As he raised his head, his face complexion turned paler than usual. A black aura spread over Sasuke, who has become bonded with the Darkness, the Witchblade's 'father'.

"Ah, Darkness Sasuke you've risen." Madara sees the results.

"Ooooh, was this intended to be Darkness Sasuke in that author's Witchblade Sakura fic?!" Obito wondered.

"Indeed, and he was intended to be the final villain of said fic if the author hadn't lost interest, but alas shall probably not happen anytime soon." Madara answered.

Excalibur Naruto and Witchblade Sakura are in awe at Darkness Sasuke.

"He was gonna be our final villain, huh?" Excalibur Naruto pondered.

"Fitting if you ask me, but I hope he doesn't decide to turn against us now out of principle." Witchblade Sakura commented.

How Sakura's words really gives hindsight to the Naruto franchise that Sasuke is the final opponent after Kaguya's defeat. Darkness Sasuke approaches his two teammates and glares intently at them.

"Hey, Sasuke. How does it feel to be bonded with the Darkness?" Excalibur Naruto asked him.

"It feels great. I've never felt this strong like I am now!" Darkness Sasuke cackles.

"Yeah, yeah, how about giving us a hand with this beast?" Witchblade Sakura could care less.

"Whatever." Darkness Sasuke muttered.

Excalibur Naruto then orders, "Here we go, one last time! Team 7 reunited using the Witchblade gimmick!"

As Team 7 went straight for Nue no Tri, Kakashi was about to retaliate against the beast. But then, Nue no Tri fired a darkness blast toward the Copy Ninja. Obito intercedes Kakashi's path and takes the blast head-on.

"Obito!" Kakashi cried out.

"Sorry for all the crap I've put you and the others through... don't mourn me if you don't want to. Oh, one more thing..." Obito stated.

"What?" Kakashi pondered.

Obito acts like Tobi, "Tobi loves you!"

As Obito leans in for a kiss, Kakashi jumps away. The blast incinerates Obito into nothing.

Meanwhile, Golden Venus finds Selipa and reconvenes with her.

"Hey, I bet our boyfriends, Rio and Kyo, are out kicking ass and taking names. Let's not let them show us up." Golden Venus said about them.

Selipa nods and grabs Golden Venus' hand. Golden Venus air lifts them into the sky. They hover over Nue no Tri.

"Cupid!" Golden Venus called her partner.

Cupid the Unicorn then asks, "Yes, Venus?"

"Gonna need to borrow your power." Golden Venus taps Cupid's horn and from it extends Venus' Holy Blade, "Yes, just what I need!"

"Will it be enough to slay this beast?" Selipa asked.

Golden Venus winks, "Worth a try."

Darkness Sasuke activates both _**Sharingan**_ and _**Rinnengan**_ in his eyes. Excalibur Naruto's body is fully bathed in the yellow Kurama cloak. Witchblade Sakura readies her Witchblade gauntlet.

Rock Lee sits up and watches, "Go for it, guys!"

"Let him have it, yo!" Killer B cheered.

Darkness Sasuke sends little black imps known as Darklings that attach to Nue no Tri. The Darklings cackle devilishly and bite into Nue no Tri. Nue no Tri bellows and unleashes an aura that burned away the Darklings. Witchblade Sakura unleashes tendril spears that tear into Nue no Tri. She brandishes her double arm blades and slashes off a head. Excalibur Naruto throws two _**Rasenshurikens**_ that cuts off an arm.

Hinata cheers, "Yeah, go for it Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke!"

Golden Haumea scoffs, "You can do more than be a cheerleader."

Golden Haumea flies forward and throws another golden ball that batters Nue no Tri. Madara conjures the _**Truth-Seeking Balls**_ and uses them to neutralize Nue no Tri. Nue no Tri clamps its hands together to resist the mastered technique.

"He's resisting!" Madara gets into a struggle with Nue no Tri.

Team 7 quickly take to the air. Witchblade Sakura conjures energy in her hand and fires an immense blast that damages the beast. Darkness Sasuke and Excalibur Naruto combine chakras to perform the _**Chibaku Tensei**_ that begins to seal Nue no Tri. However, Nue no Tri tries to escape being sealed into _**Demonic Statue of the Outer Path**_.

"Damn it, he's a stubborn one!" Excalibur Naruto growled.

"Not even Kaguya was this resistant!" Witchblade Sakura cried out.

Golden Venus then interjects, "Outta the way!"

Golden Venus rushes toward Nue no Tri and flies up stabbing him straight in the head. The Holy Blade sends holy energies that weakens the beast. The Nue no Tri falls inside the statue and is sealed for good.

 **(End Theme)**

Golden Venus raises her Holy Blade, "See? What did I tell you?"

"Well I'll be damned, the blondie did it." Killer B noticed.

"Nice work, Venus!" Golden Haumea congratulate her.

Excalibur Naruto grins, "Gotta hand it to you, you saved the day for us, Venus."

"That's all the folklore Bijuu." Witchblade Sakura stated.

"And my work here is done." Susanoo positively whistled.

"You guys did it!" Hinata embraces Naruto.

Excalibur Naruto hugs back to his future wife, "Yeah, nothing to it, Hinata."

Kakashi comments to Team 7, "Well done, my friends."

Madara addresses Team 7, "It would be interesting to see how you three would far with me in your Witchblade gimmicks. After all, that author never had a chance for the real me to fight you three."

"We can do it right here and now." Darkness Sasuke offered.

Madara smirks, "Until another day. I don't have much time left on this plane of existence."

Witchblade Sakura sighs, "And I have no doubts the author will pick back up on my story. Oh well, I can make guest and cameo appearances like this."

"Anyway, we got more areas to clean up. There's still room for us to kick some butt before this story's done." Excalibur Naruto declared their goal.

"Haumea, sorry about Tristan." Golden Venus apologized.

"It's fine. Listen I think we should go find our fellow Senshi." Golden Haumea reassured.

"Agreed, follow me and Cupid." Golden Venus said to her comrade.

"I also hope Rio and Kyo are ok." Selipa said in worry about them.

Golden Venus nods, "You and me both, Selipa."

The battle with the folklore Bijuu ends.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan/Empire State Building**_

 **(Cue Gundam Unicorn –** _ **Unicorn**_ **)**

Switching to Midtown, Dramon X, the Gundam Meisters and their surviving allies are nearly outmatched by Ribbons and his Reborns Gundam Origin Mode.

Suddenly, a portal is formed from the sky that two figures come out of there: Blazer and Neil Dylandy (by piloting his old Gundam Dynames) have arrived to help Dramon X's group. They are seen standing on the top section of the Empire State Building.

Neil is contacting the Gundam Meisters, "Yo."

"Brother?! You're alive!" Lockon/Lyle is shock of seeing a ghost.

"Lockon, the first one. You made it back." Setsuna feels relief to see him.

"This can't be." Allelujah muttered.

"Unbelievable, of all people that he once inspired us." Tieria stated about Neil.

Dramon X Cosmic Impulse Mode and Dai-Valkyrie Orcus gawk at Blazer's presence.

"Oh great, the resident dimensional psychopath is here." Dramon X muttered.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus questions to Blazer, "Did Slade send you?"

Blazer scoffs, "He did, but I'm here to make sure you don't flip out and go crazy. That's my job."

"You just interrupted me from giving this asshole a public execution." Dramon X points to Ribbons.

Ribbons chuckles to the elder Gundam Meister, "So you come all this way to get killed again? Why wasting your breath?"

"Because I wanna offer the Accel Ascendant a favor to turn the tide, to combine the four Meisters." Neil responded.

Dramon X wonders to Neil, "What? Combine me with these four?"

"Yes, now hold still, Kensuke. And Ribbons, witness the ascension of a true superior being!" Neil announced.

Before Ribbons and his Gundam could intervene, Blazer shifts right over and blocks his path.

"I'd hold still if I were you." Blazer said.

Ribbons growls, "Out of my way!"

Suddenly, Neil has his Gundam Dynames to press his finger on Dramon XCI Mode's forehead. Dramon XCI Mode's body lights up pure white. The Gundam Meisters get pulled toward Dramon XXI Mode and combine with him. Ribbons watches in shock as Dramon XCI Mode fuses with the Quanta to double in size to the same height as Ribbon's Gundam. It gains the Raphael Gundam's beam/head cannons on its shoulders. The Harute Gundam's cannon on its hips, and the Gundam Zabanya's bit weapons wrapped around his arms and legs to detach off and fire/form barriers. He fully converts and ascends into Trans-Am Raiser Mode.

Blazer speaks to Ribbons, "Now you're for it."

"What do you three think now? Huh? Impressed?" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus asked the Accel villains.

GranDracmon, Sailor Andes, and Paradixalmon X are taken aback, but obviously jealous of Dramon X's newest form.

"Just how many forms does he need to have?!" Andes cried out about it.

"What does it matter? I have a form of my own! I'm not getting left behind Kenny!" GranDracmon bellowed.

With that, GranDracmon evolves into NeoGranDracmon, a humanoid version of himself without his demonic centaur body. There are some aspects of Galvatron from _The Transformers: The Movie_.

"There! Let's teach this Gundam jerkwad not to mess with us!" NeoGranDracmon announced.

Paradixalmon X and Beyond combine to become Paradixalmon XP, which is a larger version of Paradixalmon X with the Dorbickmon and Omegamon arms structure returning alongside two cannons on his shoulders.

"And this one's for Greil!"

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus notices a golden aura form over her. Her love for Ken has allowed her to invoke her ultimate Senshi form.

"Looks like I'll be fighting with my all! Here I come, Ken my love!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus cried out.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus sees her armor convert into a full set of gold. She becomes Golden Orcus.

"Yes, time to shine in full gold!" Golden Orcus exclaimed.

"You think you're a superior being just because you combined with those idiots?!" Ribbons snapped and laugh crazily, "You don't know the first thing about being a superior being! I will prove you otherwise!"

Ribbons pilots his Reborns Gundam Origin Mode toward Dramon X Trans-Am Raiser Mode. Golden Orcus, NeoGranDracmon, Paradixalmon XP, and Sailor Andes join in. Ribbons speedblitzes Sailor Andes first and takes her down. Paradixalmon XP flies up toward the rear. Ribbons maneuvers his Gundam around Paradixalmon XP and shoots him several times in the head. Paradixalmon XP absorbs the blasts and pushes Ribbon's Reborns Gundam back.

"Bastard! I won't be done in!" Ribbons shouted.

Ribbons flies Reborns toward Paradixalmon XP, but NeoGranDracmon intercepts him. NeoGranDracmon fires a massive blast. Ribbons turns his Gundam to the side, avoiding the neat death blast.

"Is that all?!" Ribbons exclaimed.

Golden Orcus surprises Ribbons by flying around and hitting the Reborns Gundam from all sides. Golden Orcus reappears and kicks Reborns Gundam through a dark hole. The Reborns Gundam goes out from one dark hole and out another.

Ribbons becomes shock, "What?! What just happened?!"

"I did, you jerk! I just kicked you through a few of my dark holes." Golden Orcus said about it, "You're lucky I didn't put trap you in some black hole, but I'll let Ken take care of you."

Just when Ribbons went for Golden Orcus, a blue wave hurtled out of nowhere and blasted off Reborns' Gundam's left arm off. Taken by surprise, Ribbons turns around and sees Dramon X Trans-Am RM.

"I've just about heard of your superiority bullshit." Dramon X has his eyes glow, "I think I owe you a good raping time... for WHAT YOU DID TO MY DIGIMON!"

From the bottom, OmegaShoutmon, Greymon (2010), Cyberdramon (2010), and other send their energies to Dramon X. Dramon X receives enough of a boost to last in the fight.

"Heh, you're little pals were weak! But if you miss them so much, allow me to reunite you with them!" Ribbons smirked.

Ribbons flies Reborns Gundam toward Dramon X. Reborns Gundam fires laser and gunfire blasts at Dramon X, but the Accel Ascendants merely catches the projectiles and cancels them out. Dramon X takes out Harute's cannon and blasts Reborns in the face.

"Ugh! Damn you!" Ribbons snapped.

Dramon X throws the cannon aside and draws out Zanbanya's bit weapons, forming a barrier that protects him from Reborns' blasts. Dramon X flies up and punches Reborns' square in the face, nearly taking its head off. Ribbons struggles to hang on.

"BASTARD!" Ribbons shouted.

Just then, a white aura flared over Dramon X.

"Now you've gone and pissed me off for the last time! This is for my Digimon friends you killed!"

"FUCK YOU!" Ribbons angrily lashed.

Reborns fires blasts at Dramon X. In response, Dramon X absorbs Reborns' blasts and flies right up to the Gundam. Dramon X palms his hand over Reborns' chest and sends said energy right back into Reborns. Ribbons feels a concussive force knock him and his Reborns out.

Ribbons thinks, _"What just happened?! I... I can't move...! No, it can't be...! Is this the power of a superior being?!"_

"It's over." Dramon X combines a cannon, known as his _**Draco Cannon**_ , with a sword formed from a shoulder shield, which he calls his _**Purge Slash**_.

Dramon X takes the two weapons and combines them into his _**S.O.L. Jihad Blade**_. He grabs said weapon, swings it, and beheads Reborns! The head of Reborns goes popping off with Ribbons inside. Ribbons gasps out as an explosion erupts from his destroyed Gundam and engulfs him in flames.

Dramon X yells out, "DECAPITATION!"

 _ **Boom!**_

The Reborns Gundam Origin Mode explodes and takes Ribbons along with it. Dramon X floats down watching the remains of Reborns fall.

Golden Orcus lands beside Dramon X, "You've exacted your revenge, Ken."

"Yeah... but just how am I going to break them back? Da'ath is gonna pay for this." Dramon X stated.

Golden Orcus then said, "By the way, that white aura... also, just now me and my spirit partner, Razor, couldn't sense anything from you."

"Yeah, it's complicated." Dramon X explained.

"You can tell me later." Golden Orcus reassured to him.

Paradixalmon XP sighs, "I couldn't avenge you, Greil."

NeoGranDracmon descends to retrieve his daughter, Sailor Andes, but Ribbons' last attack tore her in half.

"Not to worry, my daughter. I'll have you good as you."

Andes coughs blood in response to her adopted father.

Dramon X and the Meisters split up as their merger wore off. Neil descends to have a final word with the Meisters.

"We should split to other locations in helping other allies." Neil said to the Meisters.

"Agreed, this mission won't be complete until Da'ath meets their end." Tieria responded.

Blazer confronts Dramon X. "Just fair warning, Ken, you better not get hot-headed since Slade and I sense a greater evil power in the works."

"Yeah, we know it's Da'ath." Dramon X stated.

"Could be. Could be much worse." Blazer warned about the obvious.

"Ok, if that isn't cryptic." Golden Orcus stated.

Dramon X responds with determination, "Then, whatever it is, we'll just meet it head-on, Orcus. First, let's get you with the Kuipers."

"Good idea." Golden Orcus agreed.

As Dramon X and Golden Orcus leave, Blazer shakes his head.

"Foolish boy." Blazer muttered.

Ribbons is the first of the Da'ath Heavenly Kings to meet his end, or at least he's not the true one. Three Da'ath Heavenly Kings remain.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

The gigantic Nidhogg is about to kill the Time Deaths by constricting them tightly with Yggdrasil's roots and begin to drain their life energies. The mother of Dragons flies above in firing a huge mega-blast from her mouth as it approaches Future Charon and her representatives.

"That does it!" Future Charon invokes her emergency power switch on her wrist that produces energy buzzsaws that tears off the roots.

Future Charon swiftly frees her Time Death colleagues with the buzzsaws. The mother of Dragons narrowly missed them.

"Time Deaths, let us combine and finish this draconian beast off!" Future Charon announced.

As Future Charon turns back into Jishikitori X, the other Time Deaths combine with the evil future timestress to form the large Jishikidai X, who looks like the Grand Master Gundam. Jishikidai X lunges at Nidhogg and evades her mega blast.

"To the end with you, beast!" Jishikidai X cried out.

Jishikidai X fires darts from her feather-like wings, _**Heaven's Darts**_ , to pierce through Nidhogg's hide. Some manage to tear through her wings. Jishikidai X then uses _**Grand Horn**_ to stab and skewer Nidhogg with. As Nidhogg bites onto Jishikidai X, the Time Death retaliates and strikes back with a devastating wave of energy that obliterates Nidhogg.

Jishikidai X laughs, "How do you like that, you beast?! You thought you could hang with the Time Deaths?!"

The fused Time Death then calms down, "If only I used this power to crush that stupid boy and those Senshi, but that'll come in time. I think it's about time I look for the other me."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Somewhere in another urban section, the SAO secondaries alongside the Norn sisters (ALO) split to help out other groups to clear out the remaining enemy forces. Before that, Klein and Agil are surprise about Silica's new ability. However, Silica still in her adult form, is caught in an unfortunate situation.

The brunette-haired woman is hanging upside down by slimy tentacles constricting her legs and lower body cause by two large, light purple slugs. These are the creatures that are served Oberon and once attempted to molest Asuna during her failed escape from the Fairy King. Unlike situations with plant monsters which Silica was embarrassed when young, Adult!Silica seems unimpressed.

"Aw man, the boss didn't give us anything to do! Nothing but just eat some New York cajun!" Slug 1 cried out.

Slug 2 then said, "Well, while GHQ is doing all the work, we losers found this girl standing alone."

Silica sensually smiles, "Oh, I wouldn't count on it."

"I so wanna touch her face!" Slug 1 exclaimed.

As Slug 1's tentacle is approaching closer to Silica's right cheek, the woman suddenly bites down the tentacle like a vicious cat, and actually tears it apart clean before spitting it out to the ground.

"AAHHHH! OW SHE RIP MY HAND!" Slug 1 screamed.

"Seriously, your slimy that it's so bad. I wish you taste like jam taffy." Silica commented.

Slug 2 flabbergast, "What?! What the heck are you?!"

"I'm just a passing through girl." Silica smiles and whistles.

Suddenly in a honey trap, both Garchomp and Hacksaurus come out of the alleyways to slice down the slugs on each side, forcing the slimy mollusks to leg go of Silica. Silica jumps and hops on Pina. Besides the feathered dragon's arrival, there's Xrphan and Nargacuga in her side.

The Slugs attempts to flee, "RUN AWAY!"

"Not for long." Silica stated.

With the Dragon Tamer's orders, Pina, Xrphan, and Nargacuga fire their breath weapons to a combined blast that engulfs Oberon's slugs, obliterating them easily till there's nothing left.

"God, to think Asuna is in their gross situation back then." Silica commented to herself.

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan/Subway**_

 **(Cue South Park –** _ **Let's Fighting Love**_ **)**

The Beast Tamers and Alice & Dobermon (who has now evolved to Cerberumon Werewolf Mode) have split with the Legendary Warriors and the others for the moment to clear out other areas, which they are seen in the subway station. Along the way in fighting GHQ/Da'ath, they have met up with Monoryomon, who splits from the Data Squad and Spider-Man. They now have a Beast Tamers reunion for the moment.

Guilkatomon interacts to Monoryomon, "Hey, is that you, Ryo?!"

"Well look who showed up." Renrukimon looks at the famed Digimon card champion.

Monoryomon grins to the Tamer, "Hello, to you, Rika."

Monoryomon joins in with the Beast Tamers, who've come in their Advanced Biomerger forms. They work together tearing down Endlave Ghost Units, Anti-Bodies, and Gespensts. Guilkatomon blasts a bunch away with his _**Hazard Wave**_ beam. Renrukimon, Terryamon, and Inumuramon destroy some Gespensts. Renrukinmon shoots lightning bolts and neutralizes several Ghost Units. Terryamon lobs concrete rocks that crushes some Anti-Bodies. Inumuramon uses magnetic force to crush some Endlaves and throws a Gespensts back. Alice sends Cerberumon Werewolf Mode to tear apart some Anti-Bodies.

"These are really your advanced beast forms?" Monoryomon wondered.

Guilkatomon answers to him, "Yeah, this would be our equivalent to the Legendary Warriors' Z-Hybrid forms."

"I think that's all of them." Inumuramon noticed the count.

"I also see you brought Alice." Monoryomon stated.

"And I brought my Digimon." Alice said about Cerberumon WM.

Then, more Endlave Ghost units and Gespensts come crashing through the walls.

"Just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Renrukimon stare at the situation.

Terryamon grabs some concrete and forms a boulder out of it, "We'll just keep cutting their numbers down." He then throws it and crushes an Endlave unit with it.

Suddenly, five boys have arrived to help them up in the scene, to which the Beast Tamers begin to recognize them: Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters. Now this is getting interesting.

"No way, it's the South Park gang!" Guilkatomon sees them in surprise.

"All the way here in New York?" Monoryomon questioned.

Inumuramon beckons to them, "Hey, dudes! Over here!"

"Would be nice if they could give us a helping hand." Renrukimon commented.

Kyle talks to the Beast Tamers, "Finally, we caught up to meet you!"

"And I'm pooped to see you again, Ryo!" Butters said to the Tamer.

Kenny muffles, _"Yeah, you guys need a hand!"_

"I'm ready to kick some ass!" Cartman cried out.

With that said, the five South Park boys have the ability to transform into their anime selves (and Butters becomes Professor Chaos) similar to _Street Fighter_ due to plot reasons, but they have custom themes from the Four Beasts. Stan is renamed Stanryu. Kyle is Byakyle. Kenny is Kenzaku. Cartman is Genman. And Butters is Butteryu.

Monoryomon is taken aback, "South Park Tamers?"

"Yeah, remember? At last year's Halloween event, they have beast spirits like us and they formed the South Park Kirin to help us drive the bad guys outta Madoka's place!" Guilkatomon explained about one of the past times in House of Madoka where they and the South Park boys first met each other in person.

"You're helping us out a lot doing this, guys." Terryamon complimented.

"Alright South Park Tamers, let's do this!" Stanryu said to his group.

And so, the named South Park Tamers begin their assault at GHQ/Da'ath forces. Stanryu delivers a Hadoken blast at two Endlave Gautiers that destroy them. Byakyle beats down some Anti-Bodies with nunchuks. Kenzaku throws fiery shurikens at Da'ath Microraptors.

At the subway rails, a Gespenst is about to assault on Genman, but he lifts concrete subway tracks to throw it at the large Endlave, and then conjures boulders to smash it through. Butteryu unleashes magnetic energy to lift his opponents and throw them away.

Suddenly, a Titan Experiment plows through a wall and attempts to grab Alice. However, Cerberumon WM intercepts the Titan and tears its arm off. Alice's Digivice powers up and grants Cerberumon WM the power to evolve further. In place of Cerberumon WM is Plutomon, the much feared and ruthless Digimon of justice.

"Alice, I'll take care of this abomination!" Plutomon declared.

Alice is in awe, "Dobermon!"

Plutomon grabs the Titan's head with both hands and uses his claws to crush its head. As blood goes spewing all over the place, he drops the dead Titan.

"You've been sentenced in eternity in hell, creature, for attempting to feast on my partner!" Plutomon exclaimed and turns to his partner, "You're safe now, Alice."

"Holy cow, that's Plutomon!" Guilkatomon pointed out.

"And according to my Digivice, he's the one Digimon who's been excluded from the Olympus 12 due to his cruel nature." Terryamon explained.

Inumuramon knows about him, "Yeah, the Inumon side of me is very familiar with this Digimon. And since he's evolved from a Cerberumon, it's fitting he's from the Underworld."

"I just hope he doesn't decide to turn on us." Renrukimon worried.

Alice reassures to her, "He won't. He's here only to punish evil."

"Does it not bother you how he cruelly kills his enemies?" Guilkatomon asked in concern.

Alice calmly smiles, "Not at all. I can't change how he sentences the wicked."

"Well he's a ray of sunshine, huh?" Monoryomon joked.

The South Park Tamers are in awe at Plutomon.

"Sweeet, I want a Plutomon." Genman commented.

Byakyle groans to Stanryu, "Dude, I don't even want to imagine that fat-ass with a nutcase like that."

Kenkazu muffles, _"Maybe he can do us a favor and get rid of the assholes in our town."_

"Don't give him any ideas." Stanryu stated.

"That clears the subways. What do you say we check top side?" Guilkatomon offered to the diverse groups.

The Beast Tamers and the South Park Tamers walk up the stairs to the top side of Manhattan.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue maNga -** _ **Fly to Stay Alive**_ **)**

As the Spirit Detectives and their allies are fighting off Makraigo, a portal appears in the united forces' side, revealing themselves to be Yomi and Mukuro.

"It can't be! Two of the Makai Kings have come to help?!" Kurapika gaped upon seeing these legendaries.

"Well that's unexpected." Leorio can only comment.

"Mukuro?! Yomi?!" Kurama cried out in shock.

"Surprised to see them here." Maya said.

Kuwabara responds, "Man, never thought we'd see them here."

Yomi then said to Kurama, "Seems you need a helping hand, Kurama."

"Hiei's not here?" Mukuro wondered.

"You just missed shorty. He and Sailor Mars went to that Ward 24 place. They're frying bigger fish than us." Kuwabara answered.

Kohana cries out of more helpers, "Look, we got company!"

Then; Super Suzaku, Super Rando, and Loki Nekomata came back as well. Of course long story short, the writer should have mention what happen to them and the demon dragon brothers (Kiryu & Long), to which the Meikai Gods then unleash portals to separate them to different locations (hence why the dragon brothers are recruited by Yusuke/Hiei & Gon/Killua while the rest are fighting two Bijuus) in cutting off the numbers, only that Sensui's group appear afterwards.

Oh, did they mention that Makraigo banish Sensui's group and Hisoka with portals to different locations in reducing said numbers before the two Makai Kings' arrival?

Not only have that, but Mizuno & Brimstone arrive as well. Mizuno and Brimstone attack Makraigo. Mizuno turns into her Digimon form named Sirendramon and lunges forward biting on Makraigo's arm. Brimstone ignites his body into flames and torpedoes into Makraigo. Maya powers her psionic blade and stabs the Meikai God with it. Kuronue unleashes bats that swarm over and bit on the Meikai God. Makraigo unleashes an demon aura that brushes Mizuno, Brimstone, Maya, and Kuronue away.

Kurama jumps up to catch Maya and Kuronue.

"Thanks, Kurama." Maya thanked.

Kuronue nods, "You're a friend, Kurama."

"Seems we've come to the right place." Super Suzaku stated.

Super Rando notices Makraigo, "The Meikai Gods have merged into a single entity."

"Well, why don't we surprise them with our power, Rando?" Super Suzaku asked.

Super Rando notices, "I see Karasu."

Karasu, now Super Karasu, throws a demon bomb that explodes right in Makraigo's face. The explosion blindsides Makraigo, allowing Vigor to pound on the merged demon. Makraigo fights back and punches Vigor. Vigor recoils and returns with a punch that knocks away Makraigo.

"Oh man, that's gotta hurt!" Loki Nekomata exclaimed.

Yomi explains his role, "We've just come from the deity realm. The energy we're sending you is divine and shall give you a fighting chance. Kurama, take it!"

As golden divine light leaks out of Yomi and Mukuro, Kurama, Kuwabara, Kohana, Lien, Super Karasu, and Vigor become bathed in the holy light.

"Whoooa, I feel very warm." Lien felt it.

Kohana speaks up, "He's giving us a power boost? Now I can get strong enough to avenge Shiro!"

Kuwabara then realizes, "Whoa, something's happening!"

Suddenly, Kurama and Kuwabara find themselves being merged into a single warrior. In their place is a coral-haired man wearing a white robe like Yoko and producing a Spirit Sword through a bamboo plant. He has become Kuwarama. He realizes he now has an overabundance of spirit energy to use than before.

When Kohana and Lien merged, they became a green-skinned girl with long braided red hair. She's wearing the same purple and white sorceress wardrobe, but her bosom is now fully exposed where settled between her bust is Lien's head! Lien's face blushes happily as she snuggles against what she likes to Kohana's 'pillows'.

"Yay! My face is so close to your pillows, Kohana!" Lien face happily cried out.

The fused girl, now named Kohalien, blushes out of embarrassment.

"Please, not in public!"

Kohalien then focuses on Shaka, Aoshi, Yasha, and Tsukiyomi battling with Kiba.

"Time to avenge you, Shiro!"

Karasu and Vigor merges into a black-haired humanoid with Vigor's fur as body armor. They have merged to become Vigorasu. Vigorasu charges Makraigo. Vigorasu punches with an explosive fist that dazes Makraigo. Super Suzaku shoots hundreds of electric arrows that stuns the fused Meikai God. Super Rando speedblitzes and attacks Makraigo. Makraigo retaliates and expels a destructive blast that hits Super Rando. Super Rando falls with a wound in his torso.

"Rando!" Super Suzaku yelled.

"Shit there goes my rap career..." Super Rando coughs, "... ain't no way I'm gonna die like a bitch!"

Leorio and Kurapika hit Makraigo with their techniques.

"All right, take it, Spirit Detectives!" Kurapika cried out.

Kuwarama readies his _**Bamboo Spirit Sword**_ and runs it through Makraigo's belly. The fused Spirit warrior discharges immense spiritual energies that neutralizes Makraigo. He pulls the sword out. As Makraigo reaches over to grab him, Kuwarama slashes him with his sword.

"It's over for you." Kuwarama muttered.

Makraigo howls and explodes as a burst of spiritual energy ruptures through his body. Kuwarama sheathes his spirit sword and takes his victory stand.

"We won!" Leorio joyfully said.

"He popped like a balloon!" Loki Nekomata meowed.

"Please, they wouldn't have this victory without us softening the combined Meikai God." Super Suzaku scoffed.

Super Rando cries out, "Hey, are you getting about someone?! I'm wounded!"

"Shut up, crybaby. You can self-heal, right?" Loki Nekomata reminded him.

"...oh yeah..." Super Rando pretty much passes out.

"Yay, Kazuma... or Kurama... what should I call you?" Yukina wondered.

"Who cares? Both of them took out that monster." Shizuru said.

"Good showing, Kurama and Kuwabara!" Hinageshi cheered.

Kuwarama smiles to Yukina and Shizuru. Maya runs over and embraces Kuwarama's fusion wears off as he splits off. Kurama and Maya hug as Yukina goes over to Kuwabara.

Yukina offers her assistance, "I'll treat your wounds, Kazuma."

"Thank you as always, my love." Kuwabara smiled.

Before Shizuru could comment on her brother, Leorio approaches Shizuru. "Are you ok, miss?"

Shizuru smiles, "Yes, I am. Thanks for asking."

Leorio grabs Shizuru's hands. "That's good, miss Shizuru."

Kurapika then comments to Kurama, "That was well played, Kurama."

"Thank you, Kurapika. And you weren't bad yourself." Kurama nodded.

* * *

Nearby, a portal appears and calls forth San riding Dragon Haku to confront Gobi no Kiba. Aoshi's group is surprise to see the two Miyazaki characters.

San declares to Kiba while pointing her spear, "You have vile the name of the wolf clan, for that you shall be punish for your sins!"

After the wolf girl said that, San let out a loud shout as she and Haku charge towards the Bijuu Lycan. Haku bites down Kiba's left shoulder while San leaps to pierce Kiba's back hide with her tribal spear.

"No way, it's San and Haku!" Shaka cried out.

Aoshi smiles, "How fitting San of all people is here."

"Don't interfere!" Kiba growls and brushes off San and Haku.

Kiba lunges at San, but Haku swiftly moves to the side. Aoshi grabs Kiba from behind. Kiba bites Aoshi's arm, forcing him to let go. Kiba elbows Aoshi back.

However, ShineInumon and BlackRenamon intervene that with their human partners (Katsuya Yusuke & Kazuma) allow them to warp evolve, they become humanoid figures that look like their parents' Mega forms and referencing Japanese Mythology: IzanagiInumon and IzanamiSakuyamon. Using their combined techniques, IzanagiInumon rushes to deliver scratching blows while IzanamiSakuyamon uses _**Talisman Sphere**_ to call forth energy Taoism spheres to blast at Kiba.

Enraged, Kiba tries to swipe the two Digimon only they evade. Yasha quickly appears behind Kiba and boots him far away. As Kiba went flying, Tsukiyomi prepares to devour him. Kiba uses the Gobi no Akita's power to take out one of her eyes. Kiba then rushes and bites Tsukiyomi's throat, tearing it open.

"Mother!" Yasha bumrushes toward Kiba, only that the Lycan moves away. Yasha then tends to her gravely wounded mother Tsukiyomi.

"You fools will never defeat me!" Kiba growled.

San tends to Aoshi and infuses him with spirit power.

"Aoshi, you have a responsibility to uphold for your father's clan. You and your sister are his future."

Aoshi awakens with new power, "San?"

"No time for talk. That evil wolf must not be allowed to continue adding shame and fear to our nature." San announced.

Aoshi nods, "Kiba won't get away with what he's done!"

Just then, Kohalien fires a beam that goes through Kiba's right shoulder. Kiba yelps and grabs his shoulder.

"That was for Shiro, you monster!" Kohalien yelled.

Kiba retorts, "You'll pay for wounding me!"

"Good, that's much less work for us!" Shaka said.

Shaka runs at Kiba and slams her _**Spirit Wave Orb**_ into Kiba. The evil Lycan narrowly dodges Shaka's attack, but then Aoshi rushes behind Kiba and punches a hole through his torso.

"Aoshi... you bastard...!" Kiba groaned in his last breath.

"You will never bring us shame to our good name ever again! To hell with you!" Aoshi exclaimed.

Shaka seizes the opportunity and blasts Kiba with her _**Spirit Wave Orb**_. Kiba gets one-shotted into oblivion.

Shaka collapses onto Aoshi, who catches her.

"Thanks, Aoshi." Shaka said to him.

Aoshi hugs her, "Sure, anytime."

"And Shiro's been avenged." Kohalien stated.

"My mother hasn't fared well." Yasha sighs over Tsukiyomi, who dies from mortal wounds.

San said to Aoshi, "You've managed to secure your clan's good name."

"Thank you, San." Aoshi stated.

The Detectives and Hunters cleaned up Manhattan of the demon scum. However, their friends, Yusuke, Gon, and company, have yet to resolve their battle with Yakumo.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan/Grand Central Terminal/Outside**_

 **(Cue Neurotech - Decipher Vol. 2 -** _ **This is the New Age**_ **)**

It is outside of the train station. Just as the West Coasters split from Golden Makemake, Kazu & HiAndromon, and Verdandi while fighting off Endlaves and Ultron Sentries, a few blasts came to destroy some drones. The Californian Meta-heroes turn in surprise to see none other than their main Rogue Gallery, known simply as The Rogues.

The 'Meta crime boss' seemed to be a large man. The man stood a staggering 6'3" and has a broad-shouldered physique. His hair, a faded red, was short and well-groomed. He had a full, well-trimmed beard and wore a nice black suit, giving the impression more of a wealthy businessman that a gang leader, to which the name is Neuromancer (base on the novel by William Gibson, almost like a combination of Neuro- and Necromancer). He cosplays as Yokai from _Big Hero 6_.

The second resembled a large humanoid with a body made out of stone, wearing a combat vest, camo pants, and combat boots. Golem is his codename that he wears an armored costume as The Iron Giant.

The third was a man in a navy blue hoodie, black jeans, and brown work boots. He had his hood up, shadowing his face, except for two glowing green orbs where his eyes should be, and a jagged green lightning bolt for a smile. His name is Buzz that he cosplays as Big Daddy from _Bioshock_.

The fourth was a large Samoan man with shaggy brown hair, goatee, and wearing street clothes. His name is Tunnel, he dresses up as Alistar the Minotaur from _League of Legends_.

The fifth is a Chinese woman wearing a dark purple shirt under short-sleeve denim jacket, black leggings, and white boots. Her hair is mostly black but her front bangs are dyed green and purple. She is Siren that dresses as Shenhua from _Black Lagoon_.

The sixth is a tall blonde-haired woman garbed in all black named Mimic. She cosplays as Ashe the Frost Archer from _League of Legends_.

Finally, there is a little girl wearing having her blood drawn. She was a redhead, wore a simple green dress and a green bow on her head. She is Playdate and dresses as Annie the Dark Child from _League of Legends_.

Neuromancer smirks, "Hello, West Coasters. Are we interrupting anything?"

"Neuromancer?!" Andrea surprisingly cried out.

"Aw, dudes, it's Neuromancer and his gang looking for payback!" Nick groaned.

"Somehow, I doubt if they just saved our hides." Marty stated.

"Indeed, we couldn't afford to let anyone destroy you, West Coasters." Neuromancer states his and the group's goal.

"We'll be the ones who kick your asses!" Tunnel said.

Golem chuckles, "Yeah, we'll be the ones that pulverize you!"

Penny rolls her eyes at Golem, "Yeah, yeah if you could try."

"It's go time, Pharaohmon!" Lance ordered.

Pharaohmon smashes his fists together.

The West Coasters and The Rogues have a brief stand-off. Just when it looked there was going to be a big Meta-human brawl, some Ultron Sentries land near them. As the Ultron Sentries prepared to blast them, Andrea fired psychic blasts that took out a Sentry's head. Nick forces water out of a fire hydrant and manipulate the water to form a water sphere around another Ultron Sentry. Taking out a silver dollar, Penny shoots her signature _**Silver Dollar Shot**_ and snipes a Sentry's head off. An Ultron Senty flies toward Scott, but Scott forms a wormhole that traps the AI drone. Another wormhole opens near a wall and the drone goes head first into the wall as it explodes. Lance sends Pharaohmon to crush some Ultron Sentries.

An Ultron Sentry discharges a beam toward Tunnel. Tunnel earth bends the ground and forms an earth wall that protects him from the Sentry's blast. Golem bumrushes the Sentry's rear and punches through its torso. Buzz discharges an electric blast that blows up a Sentry. Siren shouts a sonic scream that tears apart a Sentry. Playdate brings out toy soldiers that shoot up an Ultron Sentry. One toy soldier fired a real rocket that blew up the Sentry.

"Heads up, there's more coming!" Marty pointed out.

Neuromancer looks up and sees more Ultron Sentries descending toward them.

"Hey, no fair! We weren't ready for more!" Playdate cried out.

"Get ready, everyone!" Andrea warned.

Suddenly, a barrage of green blasts wipes out the Ultron Sentries. The West Coasters and Neuromancer's crew quickly catch their four saviors drop in front of them. They are the Japanese-based Meta-humans known as the Chimeras: Mika Hayashi, Sara Shinobu, and Hayata Harusame. Conspicuous by his absence is Larry Stonebagel, who died in battle.

"Who the hell are they?" Siren pondered.

Marty recognizes them, "It's Larry's crew! The Chimeras, but I don't see Larry."

"Hope we didn't come too late." Hayata stated.

"Cutting a little too close, but I'm not complaining." Marty commented.

Mika said to West Coasters, "Sup, guys?!"

"You're Metas just like us." Andrea stated here.

Sara introduces, "We're called the Chimeras."

Neuromancer smirks, "Interesting how all of us are tied together by the same alien source that imbued us with powers."

"Hey, have you forgotten I don't have Rajita alien powers? Mine are linked to Pharaohmon's!" Lance interjected.

"That's besides the point, Lance." Marty said and turns to Mika, "What are you doing here? Where's Larry?"

"Figured you're going to need some help, and as for Larry, I wish I knew." Mika stated, "He's probably caught up elsewhere. I tried contacting him, but have gotten nothing."

"I see. I hope he's ok." Marty worried.

Mika then said to the West Coasters, "So, I'm leading the Chimeras right now. Who's game for some Ultron drone hunting?"

"Sounds rad!" Nick happily said.

"Sure, I'm game." Scott nodded.

Penny then said, "I've been meaning for more target practice."

Neuromancer's crew discusses this matter and decided.

"Count us in!" Buzz said to West Coasters, "We'll postpone our rematch another day."

"Consider this a temporary alliance." Neuromancer stated.

"Ok then. I think we got plenty of Ultron Sentries to trash and send to the landfills!" Marty said.

Then, the West Coasters, the Chimeras, and the Rogues storm throughout Midtown Manhattan to find Endlaves and Ultron Sentries.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan/Grand Central Terminal/Inside**_

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **Maelstrom**_ **)**

Back inside the huge railroad station, as the remaining MCU heroes receiving bruises are about to be destroyed by Thanos & Ultron's forces, reinforcements arrive to help the Avengers/Guardians of the Galaxy: Hope van Dyne/Wasp, Doctor Strange, Quicksilver (MCU), Scarlet Witch (MCU), and surprisingly Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk.

"Scott!" Wasp fires blasts at Ultron Sentries.

"Hope... whoa, you brought..." Ant-Man sees the sorcerer.

Iron Man answers, "She brought the yet to be shown MCU Doctor Strange!"

"Quicksilver?! Scarlet Witch?!" Black Widow cried out of seeing them.

Hulk is shocked to see She-Hulk, "And... Jennifer?!"

"Wait, hold up! There's no She-Hulk in the MCU!" Rocket shouted.

She-Hulk punches an Ultron Sentry and tears it in half, "Not yet, furball. But, it shouldn't matter. This is the Corner Verse where anything goes."

Star-Lord quips, "Hey, we're not complaining!"

"You best not. Besides, I need exposure with my movie coming out next year." Doctor Strange stated.

Quicksilver finds Hawkeye's body and lowers his head, "Man, why did you get yourself killed, old man?" He turns to Ultron, "You did this, didn't you?"

Ultron is taken aback by Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, "It's been long, huh, siblings?"

Scarlet Witch charges power in her hands, "Me and my brother will shut you down permanently!"

Ultron chuckles, "You're welcome to try."

Thanos scoffs, "Just more bodies to be sacrificed. It matters not, the end result will be the same!"

The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the newly arrivals face-off with Thanos, Ultron, and the Ultron Sentries.

"Avengers, Guardians, take them down!" Iron Man ordered.

The heroes quickly clash with the villains. Iron Man takes the initiative and calls forth the Iron Legion.

"Hey, Ultron, hope you don't mind me calling some friends of mine."

The Iron Legion makes their epic entrance and launches themselves toward the Ultron Sentries. As the skies are bombarded with laser blasts and missiles, the ground battles commence. Hulk charges several Ultron Sentries and uses _**Thunder Clap**_ to pulverize a few Sentries. Hulk grabs two Sentries and smashes them together. Scarlet Witch discharges red beams and takes out an Ultron drone. Quicksilver uses a speedblitz that tears through numerous Sentries.

Black Widow mounts on a Sentry's back and plants a bomb in it. As Black Widow jumps off to take cover, the Sentry explodes. Star-Lord shoots down several Sentries. Rocket Raccoon fires a rocket that blows up a few Sentries. Gamora beheads a Sentry with a blade. Black Panther uses vibranium stones to deflect an Ultron drone's beam and sends it right back blowing its head off.

Vision and Falcon flies around blasting down a few Sentries. When one Sentry tried a sneak attack, Vision turns and fires a blast that obliterates the drone. Iron Man fights with his Iron Legion to combat and shoot down more Sentries.

Wasp covers for Ant-Man and shoots down a Sentry. Ant-Man turns into Giant-Man and steps on a few Sentries.

Dr. Strange summons a spell circle under ten Sentries and neutralizes them. Strange turns and fires a magical blast that destroys a Sentry. She-Hulk uppercuts an Ultron Sentry and tears its head off its shoulders.

Thanos orders to Ultron, "Deal with them."

Ultron heads off Iron Man, Vision, and Falcon first. He discharges beams from his hands that knocks the three Avengers away. A few Iron Legion bombards Ultron with beams. Ultron forms a barrier, protecting him from the Iron Legion's attacks. Ultron one-shots a few Iron Legions with beams. Iron Man defiantly stands against Ultron.

"Don't think you're getting away for killing Clint!" Iron Man exclaimed.

Ultron responds, "Don't worry, Tony. You'll be joining your pal soon!"

Iron Man jets toward Ultron and punches his face. Ultron slowly turns his head and eye beams Iron Man back. Suddenly, Giant-Man tries to step on Ultron, but the AI catches Giant-Man's foot and fires beams under his foot. Giant-Man cringes and falls over holding his foot.

"Scott!" Wasp fires beams at Ultron.

"Oh, how obnoxious! Really?!" Ultron flies up and grabs Wasp's throat, "Don't do that!"

As Ultron prepares to blast her, Quicksilver hits the AI with a speedblitz and saves Wasp.

Ultron hits the ground and gets hit with a barrage of speedy punches from Quicksilver. The AI fires his beams, but narrowly misses Quicksilver.

"Am I too fast for you?!" Quicksilver taunted.

Ultron grows frustrated, "Hold still!"

Ultron misses Quicksilver again. Scarlet Witch flies into the air and throws red blasts toward Ultron. Ultron forges a barrier that protects him from Scarlet Witch's blasts. Hulk and She-Hulk surround Ultron.

"I think it's clobbering time, big cousin!" She-Hulk says her line from The Thing.

Hulk grins and punches Ultron's barrier. She-Hulk does the same and applies force to try break Ultron's defenses.

"Man as if one green freak was enough!" Ultron exclaimed.

"Who are you calling a freak, Tinman?!" She-Hulk punches and clubs against the barrier.

Thanos has seen enough and heads over to assist Ultron, but a rocket blasts him right in the face. The Mad Titan slowly turns and sees Rocket snarling at him.

"Remember my face, Thanos! This is for Groot!"

Rocket charges Thanos and fires more missiles. Amused, Thanos walks through the missiles as if they were minor inconveniences.

"You dare challenge me, mammal?" Thanos threatened.

"I don't know what that is, but there's only one of me!" Rocket shoots a rocket in Thanos' face, "And that's for Drax!"

Thanos backhands the missile and grabs Rocket.

"And now you'll be reunited with your two esteemed colleagues." Thanos raises his glowing fist.

Just then, a blade pierces through Thanos' hand and frees Rocket. Thanos curls his lip as he sees Gamora in plain view.

"And so my traitorous daughter has made her final choice. So be it, you'll die with the rest of the scum."

As Thanos prepares to execute Gamora, Star-Lord intervenes and shoots him in the chest.

"Hey, didn't think you'd forget about me, big chin?" Star-Lord smirked.

Thanos' eyes glow with fury.

As the Ultron Sentries number's dwindle to a remaining few, Ultron finds himself less threatening without an army. To add to the Hulk and She-Hulk's strength, Dr. Strange and Vision neutralize Ultron's barrier completely. Falcon flies into Ultron and knocks him over. Black Panther throws vibranium blades that explode against Ultron. Black Widow throws another bomb that blows off half of Ultron's face off. Quicksilver speedblitzes into the cybernetic villain. Scarlet Witch catches him with red blasts to his back.

Giant-Man smacks Ultron with his giant hand and sends him flying. Dr. Strange hits him with magical beams. Vision shoots off Ultron's left arm. She-Hulk gets on Ultron's back and punches a hole through his torso. As Ultron tries to grab She-Hulk, Hulk lunges out of nowhere and smashes him into a wall. As Ultron slides off, Iron Man aims his pulse blasters at the fallen android.

"...so, it has to end this way..." Ultron muttered.

Iron Man then concludes, "Remember when you called me a sickness? Well, I'm the cure to your disease."

Ultron chuckles, "Cute."

With that, Iron Man deals the final blow and uses a double shot blast to destroy Ultron.

Now without Ultron, Thanos finds himself standing along against the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Fools, I don't need Ultron to crush you. I can easily do away with you all myself!"

Thanos beckons the Avengers and Guardians to attack him at once. Iron Man, Hulk, Black Panther, Rocket Raccoon, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver attack him from the left side. Star-Lord, Black Widow, Dr. Strange, Ant-Man, Wasp, Gamora, She-Hulk, and Vision attack him from the right. Thanos manages to fight them off at once. He knocks away nearly all of the Marvel heroes with a shockwave. A few, including Hulk, hang on and charge toward Thanos. Hulk punches at Thanos, but the Mad Titan parries Hulk's punch and blasts him back.

"None will touch me! Not even you monster!" Thanos yelled.

Iron Man sends his Iron Legion to attack Thanos. However, Thanos hand waves and repels the Legion away. Iron Man calls on the Hulk Buster and gets inside. Iron Man, inside the Hulk Buster, rushes Thanos and punches at him. Thanos dodges the Hulk Buster's blows and blasts the mechanized suit back.

"Tony!" Black Widow cried out.

Iron Man gets knocked around while inside the Hulk Buster, "That wasn't pleasant... ok, round two, rock face."

Hulk and Hulk Buster charge Thanos again, but the Mad Titan beckons them to attack him. While this is going on, Rocket sneaks behind some debris. He pokes his head and noticed a transporter device on Thanos' right hip.

"Heh, bingo." Rocket smirked.

As Hulk and Hulk Buster attack Thanos, Thanos grabs them both and smashes their heads together.

"Fools! You don't stand a chance, and this is without me using the Infinity Gauntlet! But, it's time I finish this!" Thanos declared his full power.

The Mad Titan raises his right hand that's equipped with the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Oh great, he has all the gems. We're fucked." Star-Lord sarcastically muttered.

"No, we mustn't give up!" Black Panther encouraged.

"Indeed! There's still fight left in us!" Vision added.

"Now may you share the same fate as your slain friends!" Thanos prepares to use the Infinity Gauntlet.

Just then, a web shoots out of nowhere and yanks the Infinity Gauntlet from the Mad Titan's hand.

"WHAT?!" Thanos shouted in surprise.

"Whoa, can it be?!" Quicksilver sees it.

Scarlet Witch points out, "Look!"

The Avengers and the Guardians look up to see Spider-Man with the Infinity Gauntlet webbed up.

"Yo, your friendly neighborhood webhead just saved your asses!" Spider-Man greeted.

"Spider-Man, man as if the recent collaboration between Marvel and Sony wasn't perfect timing!" Iron Man said to the young superhero.

"And you might get to see me in Civil War..." Spider-Man remind about the early appearance.

"FOOL! GIVE THAT BACK!" Thanos shouted.

"I wouldn't count on it, chump." Rocket holds out the transporter device. "Looking for this."

With a push of a button, a vortex opens up behind Thanos and pulls him in.

"You all haven't seen the last of me!" Thanos threatened them all, before the Mad Titan gets transported somewhere far away in the universe.

"Oh man, that was slick, Rocket! Thanks!" Star-Lord said to him.

Rocket responds, "Ol' webhead provided the distraction, I just took advantage of that egomaniac while he was blabbering on."

"Whew, then it's really over." Ant-Man sighed.

Black Widow said otherwise, "Not for the few we lost... namely Clint."

"Or, Drax." Gamora added.

Rocket tears up, "Or, Groot! Oh, Groot, you big talking tree stump, I wish you were still here to see what I did!"

Suddenly, some debris started to move on its own. Rocket notices something popping out of the ground and sees a little Groot sprout. Groot smiles and dances.

"GROOT! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Rocket scoops Groot up, "Hang on, buddy, I'm gonna grow you back!"

Iron Man chuckles, "Well that's one casualty prevented. But, what a mess. This turned out worse than that Chitauri invasion. New York's a wreck now."

"I can just see all the lawsuits me and Matt Murdock are going to have to settle. Thanks, guys." She-Hulk stated.

"Jennifer wish she can hulk out and go mad?" Hulk wondered.

She-Hulk answers, "You said it, cousin."

Spider-Man keeps the Infinity Gauntlet webbed up, "What do you think we should do with this?"

"I'll hold onto it. We can't let Da'ath have it." Vision offered.

Dr. Strange then said, "There's still much of New York to save. Thanos and Ultron are gone, but the true enemy remains."

"Hope Thor and Cap are doing fine. Well, team... we can split up and cover different areas." Iron Man declared.

Star-Lord agrees with Tony, "Sounds like a plan! All right, Guardians, let's sweep the streets and kick more Da'ath ass!"

"Scott, I know we have our differences with Tony." Wasp reminded him.

"It's fine. We have more important work to do now, namely taking out the real enemy." Ant-Man said.

"All right, Avengers, split up and rescue civilians! This is a rescue operation. If you find bad guys, take them down!" Iron Man ordered his comrades.

After defeating Ultron and Thanos, the Avengers and Guardians split up into smaller groups to cover various areas.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Javits Center/Inside**_

 **(Cue Neurotech - Decipher Vol. 2 -** _ **A Separate Way**_ **)**

Inside the Javits Center, the sole Makishima against most of Anime Shield and Coulson is outnumbering them. But then, a vibrated shockwave blasts Makishima out of the way. The source of it is surprisingly a young Asian-Caucasian woman, an Inhuman, named Skye. She has arrived to help Coulson and his new teammates.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Skye introduced to them.

Coulson sees his young 'adopted daughter', "Skye... about time you got here."

Skye checks on Coulson, "Lost your hand again?"

"What are you talking about? This is my first time." Coulson winks.

"No, you lost your hand in the show." Skye wondered.

Skye notices Coulson winking.

"Oh right, we're not in our show right now."

Makishima gets up and regenerates himself, "What do we have here? Another body to throw at me?"

"Whoa, who's she?" Akane said and turns to Skye, "Hey, thanks a lot!"

"No problem. Say, want to take this guy out together?" Skye offered.

Akane nods, "Sure why not?"

Makishima chuckles, "Two ladies want to have a go with me? Sorry, but I'm already interested in someone."

"If you dare say Kougami, I'm shooting you in the nuts." Akane threatened him.

"Koug-." Makishima say it anyway before Akane shoots Makishima's crotch. Makishima yells and grabs his crotch.

"Nice shooting." Skye compliment.

"Thanks." Akane commented.

TOM then said to Sara, "We're gonna have to initiate the TOM Legion."

"But, we've never had to issue that protocol." Sara responded.

TOM then encourages, "There's always a first time for everything, and we're going to need all the help we can get!"

Sara computerized voiced the order, "Initiating TOM Legion."

With that, a panel from Moltar's machine opens up. Emerging from the panel are all the previous incarnations of TOM: TOM 1, TOM 2, TOM 3, TOM 4 aka Thomas the Train Engine, and TOM 3.5.

"All right, TOM Legion, we have a enemy to neutralize!" TOM points to Makishima, "He's the enemy we must take down!"

"Let's rock!" TOM Legion yelled in unison.

TOM 1 brandishes his laser pistol. TOM 2 takes out a light saber. TOM 3 gets boxing gloves. TOM 4 gets on a choo-choo train armed with a cannon. TOM 3.5 is equipped with Space Ghost's power bands. TOM (5) takes out the BFG aka Big Fucking Gun from the Doom series.

"Get ready, Makishima! We're coming for you!" TOM declared.

Haruhi uses her god powers to restore Luffy. Luffy shakes his head and recovers.

"Whoa, I just had the weirdest dream... I was eaten by Jello!" Luffy cried out.

"Well, you have a chance to beat up guy who consumed the Jello." Haruhi said to the pirate.

Luffy props to his feet and then sees Makishima, "Oh him! That jerk's going down!"

"Glad to have you back, Pirate dude." Haruhi responded.

Alucard readies his Hellsing Arms and aims for Makishima.

"Your guard's down!"

Alucard shoots and snipes Makishima's head off. But, much to the vampire's annoyance, Makishima reforms his head thanks to the Intruder's ability. Also, he regenerated a new set of balls.

"What the hell is this guy?! An Inhuman like me?" Skye wondered.

"I don't know what an Inhuman is, but he absorbed three of the Toonami villains, including the Intruder!" Akane warned.

Skye wonders, "And the Intruder is...?"

"Think the Blob... no, not the mutant, but the pink slime that consumed people. The one from the old movies." Coulson explained.

"Oooh, right... I think I remember..." Skye recalled.

"Are we done with movie talk? 'Cause I want to kill someone now." Makishima said and turns to Skye, "Maybe you since you did interrupt me."

"Think again, you sociopath!" TOM yelled.

TOM and his TOM Legion aim fire on Makishima. TOM 2 and TOM 3 bumrush Makishima. TOM 2 hacks and slashes off Makishima's limbs while TOM 3 punches him with devastating body blows. However, Makishima quickly regenerates from their attacks.

"Cute, but playtime's over." Makishima calmly threatened.

Luffy charges forward and hits Makishima with a Gum Gum Bazooka. Makishima absorbs the impact and red tendrils pop out to grab Luffy to consume him.

"Augh! He's gonna eat me!" Luffy cried out.

Makishima smirks, "Your elastic abilities will be quite useful for me. Become one with me, Straw Hat."

Luffy struggles, "Lemme go!"

Skye saves Luffy and blasts Makishima away with her shockwave blast. Makishima goes flying into the ice machine that was used to freeze the Intruder. Makishima gets up and stalks toward them.

"Is that all? We can keep this going, and I'll keep coming back." Makishima continued his word.

Akane then thought of something, "The ice machine! Everyone, shoot the ice machine behind him!"

Akane, Alucard, and the TOM Legion fire away at the ice machine. As the machine exploded, a huge cloud of ice spreads over the convention and covers Makishima. Makishima gets covered in ice. He starts to slow down. When he walks, his leg becomes so stiff and frozen that it breaks off. He collapses and his other leg breaks apart.

"Sheesh, doesn't this remind of y'all of..." Haruhi said in annoyance.

"T2? Yeah we know." Skye jumped to the conclusion.

Makishima, despite his legs broken off, crawls toward Anime SHIELD and the SHIELD duo. TOM aims his BFG for Makishima.

TOM thinks about, "...screw it. Can't do it justice."

TOM shoots Makishima as he blows up into hundreds of frozen shards.

"Besides the scene has been duplicated in enough parodies. Hot Shots Part Deux anyone?" Coulson said to the group.

Luffy sees the result, "Hey, those pieces are moving on their own!"

The pieces slowly start amassing together.

Haruhi snaps her fingers and a giant bowl of hot lava falls on Makishima's remains, "I don't think so."

Makishima's remains are melted and the second Da'ath Heavenly King is no more.

"Humph, he wasn't unkillable after all. Not like me." Alucard evilly grinned.

Haruhi jokes, "Wanna I dump lava on you to prove that theory wrong, vampire?"

"No." Alucard responded.

Skye wraps up Coulson's wounded limb. "C'mon, we're getting us out of here."

"Thanks, Skye." Coulson smiled for the help.

Sara then announces, "TOM, there's still ton of enemy activity outside this facility. The other Anime SHIELD members, Jimmy Kudo, Doraemon, Sailor Moon ver. Crystal, and Taichi & Agumon ver. Tri, are still out there possibly in need of our help."

"Yeah, would be a good time to neutralize the remaining threats and find our other teammates." TOM said and turns to the TOM Legion, "All right, we got a ton of work ahead of us. Let's save the Toonami Faithful!"

TOM Legion roars, "Let's give them hell!"

TOM speaks to Akane, "By the way, consider that your final test. You passed with flying colors, Akane. Welcome aboard the team."

"Thank you, TOM." Akane smiled and sadly looks over to Spike, "Oh, but Spike..."

"He gave his life to ensure you live long enough to become a member. Spike and Moltar were of the old guard. You're the new one."

"Then, I won't let his sacrifice be in vain." Akane said and speaks to Spike, "Thanks, Spike, for all you've done."

"Ok, Coulson, our team's waiting outside on the Bus. They'll patch you up." Skye stated.

Coulson questions her, "You're going out to fight?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be careful." Skye answered.

Skye takes Coulson aboard the SHIELD Globemaster to be medically treated.

TOM rallies Anime SHIELD out of the convention center. Akane, Haruhi, Luffy, and Alucard emerge while the TOM Legion carry Spike and Moltar's bodies into the Absolution ship. After that, Anime SHIELD storm out into Manhattan to subdue the enemies.

"Anime SHIELD go!" TOM announced.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan/Harbor**_

 **(Cue Pacific Rim –** _ **Hannibal Chau**_ **)**

Near the edge of the eastern harbor of Manhattan, there are no enemy forces in sight. It seems that the number of GHQ/Da'ath forces are dwindling, or at least some of them retreat out of the battlefield. One group is seen consist of the Death Battle duo (Wiz and Boomstick), Saya, Hirano, and Hellboy is surprisingly seen with them. The demon has support the group against a few enemies, to which they are impressed to see him. Wiz and Hellboy are walking front, while the rest are behind the two.

"I guest that your help paid off, Hellboy." Wiz commented.

"Hey, you can say that again. Got the job done." Hellboy gruffly responded.

Hirano then ask Boomstick, "You know, after this, we can go and peep on some hot girls?"

"Well, what about that pink-haired girl with the glasses besides you?" Boomstick wondered.

Saya suspiciously begins to eavesdrop behind the men.

Hirano sheepishly chuckles, "Oh I know her since high school, but I'll be blush if I have her as a girlfriend!"

"Oh way the go piggy, trying to woohoo the no-nonsense chickie!" Boomstick cried out.

Saya then growls and delivers two knuckle sandwiches at Hirano and Boomstick's faces.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Saya yelled without turning to them.

Saya walks with a huff, leaving the two men with bruises in their cheeks.

"Ehehe, I like it when she's pissed." Hirano mumbled.

Just then, Hellboy halts the group as they then see the gigantic corpse of the Kaijuu, Otachi in the harbor area, to which it is between the docks and the water.

"Holy crap, that's a Kaijuu!" Hirano said in surprise.

"Damn, didn't see that everyday, especially ol Godzilla's arrival in New York!" Boomstick shouted.

In curiousity, the group approaches closer till they reach two feet towards Otachi's corpse.

"Okay, I think we should leave." Saya said in concern.

"For once, I agree with you knowing what happens of that one scene from _Pacific Rim_." Wiz recalled.

"Damn, Ron Perlman can't seem to find his other shoe." Hellboy remembered his actor's meta reference.

"Come on guys, there's nothing about-!" Hirano said.

His dialogue is cut short when suddenly, something burst out of Otachi's stomach much to the group's paled surprise. It is a mini-version of Otachi as it screeches at the group.

Saya screams, "KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

As the Otachi Junior crawls in attempts to devour the group, Hellboy, Wiz, Boomstick, Hirano, and Saya all fire their rifles at once to shoot down the creature. Otachi Junior is hit by the projectiles till it falls down to the ground, dead. Light bluish alien blood pours out from the baby Kaijuu's corpse, much to Saya's disgust expression in nearly wanting to vomit. Everybody else, just stares at the brief aftermath.

"Tough luck, I'm not gonna get eaten a second time." Hellboy meta-commented.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters/Inside**_

 **(Cue Xandria –** _ **The Lioness**_ **)**

Shifting back to the UN Headquarters, the fight against Geiravor and Koba is reaching its end. In the background, an explosion is heard that destroys the wall which the battle between Soujas and Endlaves are reaching its conclusion.

Koba is lunging towards Caesar in berserk, "Koba will win war!"

"No, you belong in cage!"

Caesar delivers a strong kick that sends Koba flying, to which a damaged Endlave chain gun accidentally shoots Koba before a Souja laser appears to disintegrate the maddened chimp. Caesar sighs in slight exhaustion, but satisfied that he won this battle.

Just as Gondul and Ixion's group are holding off Dai-Erinye Geiravor, the essence of Oshun is felt to assist Gondul in her mind.

" _You have to stand up in not lose to this clone. Reach out with dignity to be victorious!_ "

Gondul hears the voice, "Who are you?!"

Oshun's voice answers, " _Allow me to help you unleash your full power!"_

Gondul feels a bright warmth cover her body. A white aura forms over the Valkyrie and her armor is upgraded. Gondul's appearance is similar, except her shoulder pads are shaped like Geri and Freki, and her white wings are trimmed much brighter. Gondul realizes she's achieved Dai-Valkyrie status.

"What?! How can this be?!" Dai-Erinye Geiravor said in surprise.

Dai-Valkyrie Gondul responds, "Thanks to a voice in my head."

"Voice in your head?" Dai-Valkyrie Ixion asked.

"Must be a spirit or something." Kenta theorized.

Suddenly, a similar aura, but golden, baths over Dai-Valkyrie Ixion.

Bane telepaths with Ixion, " _The spirit that gave Gondul her power is reigniting the golden power in us!_ "

Dai-Valkyrie Ixion watches her armor gets converted to full gold. The Senshi becomes Golden Ixion.

Kenta is awestruck, "Whoa."

"Pipipi!" MarineAngemon squeaked.

"You said it, little buddy!" Kenta responded.

Dai-Erinye Geiravor defiantly yells, "So what!? You two wanna gang up on me?! Bring it on, I'll take you both!"

Dai-Erinye Geiravor heads off the two, but Dai-Valkyrie Gondul interjects and blasts the Dai-Erinye back. Dai-Valkyrie Gondul flies straight into Dai-Geiravor and slams her through a wall.

Golden Ixion and Kenta & MarineAngemon find themselves surrounded by Endlaves. However, Golden Ixion strikes back and shoots arrows imbued with golden light. The Endlaves get one-shotted one by one. Golden Ixion turns and shoots three Endlaves with a single arrow, blowing them up.

"Yeah, good shot, Ixion!" Kenta said.

Golden Ixion warns, "It's not over yet."

Dai-Valkyrie Gondul grabs Dai-Erinye Geiravor, who tries crawling away. Geiravor jumps up and kicks Gondul's face. Geiravor then punches Gondul. Gondul ducks and grabs Geiravor's arm, slamming her into a wall. She then tosses her out a window. Gondul flies after Geiravor where the two battle in mid-air. Dai-Erinye Geiravor attempts to gut her with her claws, but Dai-Valkyrie Gondul summons a spear and shoves it through Geiravor's gut.

"Damn you..." Dai-Erinye Geiravor muttered in her last breath.

"It's done." Dai-Valkyrie Gondul stated.

Dai-Valkyrie Geiravor falls and hits the ground as she turns back to Geiravor. Dai-Valkyrie Gondul lifts her bloodied spear in mid-air, savoring her victory.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **For The Win**_ **(0:00 – 1:18))**

Nearby their own battles, Nick Fury, War Machine, Winter Soldier, and HYPNOS have saw some reinforcements arriving. Of course they are more MCU heroes: Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Captain Marvel. Besides them are a few national guards led by Lieutenant Takarada.

"We came here just in time with additional aid!" Lieutenant Takarada saluted.

"Good call, solider. I see you brought in more heroes of ours." Nick Fury sees them.

War Machine nods, "Like Iron Fist."

"I'm here for some fighting time with this moment." Iron Fist said.

"And making sure I'm not goofing off." Jessica Jones darkly commented.

Yamaki is loading his handgun, "Alright team, it's time we cleared out of any enemies!"

The allied forces then make their stand by taking down Anti Bodies and Da'ath agents. HYPNOS and Fury take the defense and cover by the wall's sides to shoot at enemy mooks. War Machine and Winter Soldier are shooting and beating enemies within the offensive ranks. Lieutenant Takarada and his forces are clearing out and helping the superheroes. Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and Captain Marvel physically disarm and beat up more Anti Bodies and Da'ath forces.

As the Anti-Bodies and Da'ath agents' numbers dwindle, the allied forces finally manage to liberate the UN.

"That's all of them." Yamaki stated.

"Nice work, gentlemen and ladies." Nick Fury gives his congrats.

Winter Soldier picks Captain America's body up. War Machine lowers his head in sadness and salutes. The other Marvel heroes are shocked to see the fallen American hero.

Jessica Jones mutters in surprise, "That's..."

Captain Marvel lowers head and salutes, "Yes, the Captain."

"Out of any hero, I never expected Captain America to fall." Iron Fist regretfully said.

"He gave himself to save the people." Luke Cage commented.

Nick Fury and Yamaki salute Captain America and Nate Escobar. Riley hugs a sobbing Talley.

"Steve, your sacrifice won't be in vain. I promise you." Winter Soldier is determined.

"Where the hell is that coward?!" Talley refers to Cain, "He left us when he could've helped!"

Riley said to Viktor Trask, "Hey! Tell us where Cain could possibly be going?"

"Well, um... you see..." Trask hesitantly wondered.

Nick Fury points gun to Trask. "Maybe this can change your mind?"

Trask stammers at sight of gun to his face, "What...what..."

"Go ahead. Say what, what again, mutha fucka!" Nick Fury swears at him like his obvious actor.

Trask nods and complies, "Ok, he's probably bailing by taking a helicopter!"

 **(Theme Fades)**

* * *

Winter Soldier leaps out the window and finds Cain about to leave using a helicopter.

"No, what are doing...?!" Cain said in surprise.

Winter Soldier smashes the front view glass and pulls Cain out. He picks up Cain and drags him back to the UN.

"Unhand me, you brute! You forget you're a wanted fugitive?!" Cain threatened.

Winter Soldier knocks Cain out.

"That was for Steve, pissant."

Deadpool and Batman finally reach the UN center. They arrive too late as the Da'ath agents and Anti-Bodies are apprehended.

"Batman?" Yamaki sees the cape crusader.

"Nice to have you with us, Bats and Wade." Nick Fury stated.

"What?! Did we miss on the main event?!" Deadpool casually asked.

War Machine answers, "Sure did, Wade."

Deadpool gets on his knees, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Batman slaps Deadpool in the back of the head, "Knock it off."

"Heh, just trying to be overdramatic." Deadpool chuckled.

Winter Soldier returns with Cain. Cain awakens as he sees HYPNOS and Fury glaring down on him.

"Cain, we have much to discuss about." Yamaki warned.

"For bailing out on us, you're gonna use that money to fix up the property damage for the UN." Nick Fury ordered.

Cain growls at the thought of being forced to pay for damages with his own money.

"Did you forget your bodyguard, Grace?" Riley reminded him.

Cain sees Grace's body and turns away.

Talley grabs Cain's face, "No, look at her! She saved your worthless ass! And this is how you honor her? By running away like a chickenshit?!"

"What do you have to say for yourself, Cain?" Yamaki demanded.

Pretty much Cain is brought down to shame. His true cowardice is exposed to all.

"He has nothing else to say." Nick Fury stated.

"Money will never replace a human life." Talley said about the obvious.

"Not use staying here. The UN is secured, but other parts of New York is in chaos." Nick Fury warned the group.

"I'll lead this team to rescue civilians." Captain Marvel offered.

"Do what you must." Nick Fury nodded.

"And knowing Takato's group, they're probably right smack in the center of the chaos." Yamaki referred to these young heroes.

* * *

 _ **UN Headquarters/Outside**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **For The Win**_ **(1:20 – 2:18))**

Outside of the UN Headquarters, the Neo Duelists are back up in the corner against the _Quadominus rex_.

Suddenly, they all hear a signature roar that popular culture use it as a common stock sound effect and screeches and turns to see a large scarred _T. rex_ and a _Velociraptor_ arriving. The _T. rex_ is named Rexy, and the Raptor is named Blue. The _Quadominus rex_ roars at both carnivore dinosaurs for the challenge. Blue runs and jumps to evade the _Q. rex's_ jaws and slashes at its head with her claws. Rexy bum-rush the hybrid's body and bites its right wing to cripple the monster. The _Quadominus_ fights back in biting Blue to toss her aside, but the raptor lands safely and leap again to the hybrid's body for her jaws to sink deep.

"Wow, no way! It's Rexy and Blue from _Jurassic World_!" Syrus is agape to see the two dinosaurs despite Rexy is the same Tyrannosaur from the original _Jurassic Park_.

"What are they doing here?!" Aster questioned.

"Who cares? I hope they avenge my brother for me!" Alexis exclaimed.

Hassleberry interjects to help the dinosaur clones, "Let me join in, Rexy and Blue! He's gonna pay for killing Atticus, Blair, and Zane!"

Hassleberry, still Ultimate Tyranno, charges as he headbutts the _Quadominus rex_. He headbutts the hybrid's side hard enough to break her hip. This allows Rexy to get up and bite down on the back of the _Quadminus rex's_ neck. Blue lunges for the hybrid's torso and tears into her. Hassleberry sinks his teeth into the _Quadominus'_ side and causes her to bleed a lot.

"Man, never thought I'd be seeing real dinosaurs helping us." Chazz commented.

Syrus reminds Jaden's former rival, "We're in a world where anything can happen. It's the Corner Verse after all."

"Right, I'll make a note of that." Chazz made his checklist of it.

"Go for it, Hassleberry! Finish her off!" Syrus cheered.

"This one's for our friends!" Hassleberry yelled.

Hassleberry bites on _Quadominus rex's_ neck and snaps it killing the hybrid. Hassleberry puts his foot over the slain hybrid and roars. Rexy roars alongside the Neo-Duelist. Blue screeches out loud with the two _rexes_.

Hassleberry proudly said, "Never mess with the king of dinosaur decks!"

"All right, Hassleberry!" Syrus cheered.

Alexis nods in approval, "You've been avenged, Atticus."

 **(End Theme)**

As Hassleberry turns back to normal, he turns and to his surprise the two dinosaurs disappear into thin air.

"Huh? Where did they do?" Hassleberry searches throughout.

Yasmin said in flabbergast, "They vanished?!"

"I wonder if they were spirits or something, y'know like Jaden's Duel spirits?" Syrus pondered about his theory.

"Guess we'll never know." Aster shrugged.

The bodies of Atticus, Zane, and Blair are collected.

"I don't know how to explain, but I feel a good force was responsible for sending Rexy and Blue to help us." Syrus explains more.

Aster questions, "Who'd do that?"

Syrus is unsure, "I don't know, but I got a good feeling from it."

"You're not alone, Syrus." Yasmin said.

"Yeah, it's like if someone out there is watching over all of us." Alexis felt something about it.

"Well, whoever it is, I want to say thank you." Hassleberry gratefully said.

Chazz is unsure whether to believe a good force helped them out.

However, in reality, there is something, or rather someone, that's acting in response to Da'ath's interference with this dimension. The unknown benevolent force wants to ensure the evil organization's plans crash and burns.

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Krone**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **The Time Breakers are down with the united forces moving to other parts in helping others. Poor Jaco of not wanting to record the event due to Bulma. Haha, Mr. Satan is so weird, wonder will he go Super Saiyan himself?**

 **The Nue no Tri is sealed just like Kaguya and so. Sasuke reveals his fan-power up. Sailor Venus likes to take things quick as a meta-nod for how recent** _ **Naruto**_ **battles take things long. Yeah, gotta wonder of Madara taking on Team 7 with their** _ **Witchblade Sakura**_ **powers at once?**

 **Dramon X combines with the Gundam Meisters to get a custom power-up, thank Chaosblazer for the description since he's a huge mecha fan. Ribbons gets pwned so bad.**

 **I add the scene where adult!Silica deals with the two slugs. They are so much joke characters in GHQ/Da'ath.**

 **The combined Meikai gods are defeated. San and Haku arrives in helping Aoshi and Yui's group to slay Kiba. Just like Battle Jupiter's partner and concerning Suzie Wong's Deva team, I have added ShineInumon and BlackRenamon's last minute contribution to have their Mega forms.**

 **Oh look at that, we have the appearances of the West Coasters' rogue gallery, meet Neuromancer and his group who have similar meta-powers. They decide to put aside their differences in cleaning up some Ultron drones. The Chimeras have arrived as well, the WC wonder where Larry is.**

 **Reinforcements arrive to help the Avengers/Guardians, including the She-Hulk by JNaegi's suggestion. Together, alongside the timely arrival of Spider-Man, they destroy Ultron and banish Thanos once they remove the gauntlet of his. Skye also arrives to help Anime SHIELD, which TOM responds by calling his past selves (including Thomas the Tank Engine) to destroy everything of Makishima, leaving nothing left. Both scenes are done by my co-author so thank him for fleshing these out.**

 **Haha, I write the scene where the group stumbles to Otachi's corpse and her baby comes out again only that they destroyed it.**

 **The UN Headquarters is over with more Marvel characters helping out. So remember the post-credit scene back in Chap 25, where they make their debuts as Rexy the** _ **T. rex**_ **and Blue the** _ **Velociraptor**_ **from** _ **Jurassic Park/World**_ **to kill the hybrid before disappearing. Whatever good force it is, well it'll be revealed at Ch 29.**

 **Send a review, because we're returning back to Ward 24 to finish off the conflicts there!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Emergence

_**A/N**_ : **This is it, after many grueling chapters, we come to the last ones in GHQ's headquarters to end the League of Extraordinary Da'ath conflict for good.**

 **That leaves for the final phase as seeing the chapter title below to hint way back at the last scene from Chapter 19. A dangerous villain of this crossover is coming. Here we go readers.**

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **The Resurface**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXVIII**_

 _ **The Emergence**_

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Outside**_

Back in GHQ's headquarters, the battles are reaching its end. Helio is seen sitting for a bit next to Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon while watching over the unconscious Canon!Arisa.

Suddenly, the blonde woman begins to wake up and ponders what happen while standing up. That's right, Canon!Arisa alongside her late grandfather are the original members of the Kuhouin group before their Lost Kingdoms selves take over. The so-called _Whore of Babylon_ had it coming in life ever since she decided on betraying Canon!Shu during his tyrant days for Tennouzu High to participatory escape for the Exodus mission. Having her crush on Canon!Gai, she also betrayed her bloodline just to be with Canon!Gai and wanted to learn about his goals. When the original GHQ was defeated, Canon!Arisa escaped and is in hiding to be with Da'ath.

Canon!Arisa turns to see the son of the Kaiba family and demands a question. "Who and what are you trying to pull?"

"I-I was just surprise to see the real you." Helio nervously answered, "Your LK version alongside her grandfather mentioned your actions."

Canon!Arisa regretfully chuckles, "To think I was once the respected student president with developed selfish desires for that man. I did all I could to be with him till his death back then. Now there's nothing left."

"Is there anything I can comfort you about-?" Helio asked before being interrupted.

"Don't try to pity me, hellion. After all you did defeat me in a fight." Canon!Arisa glared.

There is a brief silence after Canon!Arisa's statement to Helio. Just then, a booming sound is heard nearby.

"That's my parents! I gotta go help them!" Helio cried out.

Helio then rides on Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon before taking off to the area against Seth. Canon!Arisa watch him go in dumbfound of what his actions were.

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech - Stigma -** _ **06 – Brighten**_ **)**

Seto in his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon form continues to fight of Seth with Lyn backing the three-headed dragon. Suddenly, a bright mindscape engulfs the Kaiba couple and confuses Seth, Priest Seto and Kisara's essences appear to help their reincarnated selves.

Seto is in shock, "But, that's..."

"Our past incarnations! Priest Seto and Kisara!" Lyn cried out.

Mokuba said in shock, "Your past selves here?!"

Priest Seto speaks to Seto, "You and Lyn have been fighting valiantly."

"But, let us give you a gift for filling our present roles." Kisara stated.

Lyn questions them both, "What do you intend to give us?"

Priest Seto and Kisara donate spirit energies toward Seto/Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"You've been worthy successors to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Priest Seto stated, "With our powers, we will grant you a Blue-Eyes form beyond anything you've seen! Kaiba Seto, you now wield the power of the Legendary Dragon of White!"

A cerulean light covers Seto's Blue-Eyes Ultimate form. Lyn witnesses the Blue-Eyes Ultimate transforming a giant single-headed cerulean dragon with a long tuft of brown hair like Seto's cascading down his neck. Seto has Spirit Fused into the Legendary Dragon of White.

Seth sees in shock, "What?! No! It can't be!"

"Wow, bro! You've become the Legendary Dragon of White!" Mokuba commented.

"Seto!" Lyn cried out.

Suddenly, a similar light baths over Lyn and transforms her into the Blue-Eyed Maiden.

"I've changed, too?" Lyn sees herself.

"Into the Blue-Eyed Maiden. Quite fitting since you are my present self." Kisara smiles.

Seth backs away as Seto/Legendary Dragon of White advances on him.

"Lyn, as the Blue-Eyed Maiden, you are Seto's medium. You give him the command and power to annihilate your enemies." Priest Seto convinced.

"Ok!" Lyn nodded and turns to Seto, "Legendary Dragon of White, destroy Seth!"

"NO!" Seth cowardly tries to get away.

Mokuba intercepts Seth however, "You're not going anywhere!"

Seto opens his mouth and expels an immense white beam. try as he might, Seth couldn't outpace the destructive beam and is annihilated.

Lyn speaks in awe, "Wow, so powerful!"

"Our work here is done." Priest Seto stated.

"Seto and Lyn, even several millennia removed, we're happy our bond hasn't been severed." Kisara added.

Priest Seto then concludes, "And you've honored our legacy. Until we meet again when both of your time comes."

Priest Seto and Kisara bid their farewell to Seto and Lyn as their essences disappear.

 **(End Theme)**

Seto turns back to normal afterwards. Lyn elbows his side and ask, "Heh, you still think it's all hocus pocus?"

Seto grumbles, "I'm over the doubts."

"That means he believes!" Mokuba happily cheered.

"Yeah, yeah..." Seto grumpily muttered.

Suddenly, Helio arrives on location with Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. "Hey, what just happened here?!"

"It's Helio!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon lands safely as Helio gets off. Helio approaches Seto and Lyn.

"I saw what happened! That was awesome!" Helio hugs them both.

"Hey, catch the ribs, kid. Still kinda bruised..." Seto takes it easy to his son.

"Oh, you big baby." Lyn joked to her husband.

Helio then comments to Seto, "But, most all dad, I was in awe when I saw you turn into the Legendary Dragon of White! I couldn't believe my eyes!"

Seto turns to Lyn, who nods. "Glad you approve, Helio."

Lyn hugs Helio, "And I bet you liked seeing me becoming Blue-Eyed Maiden and commanding your dad?"

"Yeah! Oh, and by the way, guys..." Helio informed something.

"What?" Seto pondered.

"Oh nothing, it can wait." Helio disregard the part about Canon!Arisa for now.

* * *

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Riders**_ **)**

Lightning is seen kneeling with her gunblade to the ground alongside Odin, and looks up to see Burning Fafnir about to devastate her with another fire blast, when suddenly, a portal appears that Sif comes out.

"Sif, you showed up?!" Burning Fafnir angrily bellowed.

Lightning gets up and sees the Norse goddess, "You came to help?"

Sif nods to Lightning, "Yes, it looks like you need it that you deserve, Midgardian."

Burning Fafnir roars, "I'll obliterate you two before I help mistress Mist slay Brunhilde!"

Lightning decides to call back Odin as the mechanical horse disappears, and Lightning changes her uniform to have her _Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII_ appearance in unleashing her full potential on par with the gods. Both her and Sif brandishes their swords.

"Then you have to go through us like bodyguards." Lightning declared while holding her weapon.

Both warrior maidens then charge at the former Duergar turned Nordic dragon by greed, and slain by Siegfried in the past. Burning Fafnir expels a huge overheating firestorm from his mouth to try to destroy Lightning and Sif. However, both maidens leap to evade, with Lightning using _**Electric Blitz**_ to deal slashing lightning damage at Fafnir and Sif help to slash at the dragon's hide. Burning Fafnir roars and swipes Sif away, only for Lightning to quickly heal the Norse Goddess using _**Curaga**_ and using _**NullBlaze**_ on her and herself to reduce fire damage.

Fafnir growls, "NOT NOW!"

"It's gone long enough as it is." Lightning sternly said.

Lightning evades most of Fafnir's physical and fire attacks before unleashing a superb _**Army of One**_ to deal a lot of slashing damage in critically injure him. Burning Fafnir falls down to the ground as his flaming body disappears in turning back to normal. Sif is impressed to see a mortal, no, a demigod defeating the legendary dragon herself.

Fafnir glares at Lightning for his defeat, yet sees a worthy respect from her.

"You are not quite bad for a faux Valkyrie."

"I never said I was, I am just doing it for destiny." Lightning said about her well-being.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noctis holds his ground at the jaws of Fenrir's pups with his sword and Fenrir waits for the moment to strike, but the prince feels a Nordic presence inside his mind, to which it's Tyr.

Noctis speaks to himself, "You are?"

Tyr's voice responds to the prince, " _Yes, I am Tyr, the Norse God of law and heroic glory. I once sacrifice my arm to Fenrir for allowing my fellow gods to chain him with Gleipnir. Now you must think of something similar to ensnare the beast, weaken him enough for you to defeat it._ "

After Noctis realizes the hint, the prince uses his _Knightguard_ ability to free his struggles from Fenrir's pups while recovering his health. He conjures four dragoon spears to pierce the two pups by two spears each to cripple them as they yelp in pain. Then, Noctis unleashes a heavy assault using a Zweihander greatsword to deal damage to Fenrir, before summons phantom chains to constrict the Nordic wolf. Finally, Noctis dual-wields his Avenger and Bloodswords to hack-and-slash the wolf while recovering more health thanks to the Bloodsword until Fenrir gives enough damage to be subdued. Fenrir's Duel Monster form is removed in making the wolf turn back to normal.

Fenrir roars, "Damn you! This is all Tyr's doing isn't it?!"

Noctis leans on Fenrir's furred body and coolly has his arms cross, "Yep, he just saved my ass in the last minute."

* * *

At the waters, just as Jormungard is gaining the upper hand against MetalSeadramon, a huge bluish gray reptile arrives and swiftly bites down the the Midgard Serpent's eelish body. This is the _Mosasaurus_ from Jurassic World, that she is summoned by an unknown force.

Jormungard throws the _Mosasaurus_ away, "Get off me you primitive creature!"

Taking this advantage, MetalSeadramon evolves himself into a red crocodile-like monster with a long gavial snout called Leviamon (One of the Seven Great Demon Lords of Digimon, but Leviamon is defeated sometime that his data is absorbed to Seadramon in gaining this alternate Mega form)

"What, a blue and red ingrates in my eyes?!" Jormungard hesitantly blinked.

"Yeah, no comments from you. I don't know where that prehistoric marine reptile came from, but I feel we begin to align in ending this." Leviamon announced.

Jormungard screech and tries to use his massive body in electrocuting both marine reptiles, but Leviamon swims in delivering a _**Duo-Tail Strike**_ for his forked tail to damage Jormungard while _Mosasaurus_ swims again to bash the Midgard Serpent out of the waters to the mainland of GHQ's headquarters. Leviamon uses _**Thunder Breath**_ in unleashing fire to crisp Jormungard in burning him till he's defeated, removing his Duel Monster form in turning back to normal.

"No!" Jormungard panted.

Leviamon stands in victory while the _Mosasaurus_ is seen swimming in the background and gives marine noises that sound like a combination of whales and walruses.

"Kotori, I know you're fighting now." Leviamon swims around to reach Brunhilde, "And you're in distress. Hold on, Kotori! I'm coming!"

* * *

Though they clear off the undead, the MCU versions of Thor and Loki are kneeling down injured by the more powerful LoR Loki. Just as Loki (YYGDM) delivers the finishing blow, a thunderbolt struck the ground between them act as a passage to Midgard, the lightning clears to reveal Thor (YYGDM) himself.

Utgard-Loki's voice telepaths through Loki (YYGDM)'s mind as if he teases the trickster, " _Oh your in trouble now, haha._ "

"What?! Who's there!? Who dares taunt thee?!" LoR Loki (YYGDM) shouts around and looks up as his brother descends with an irked glare, "Brother, what have thy come from?!"

"To put a stop to thy again, brother." Thor (YYGDM) firmly answered.

Loki (MCU) quips, "Oh goodie, I get to be saved by your YYGDM counterpart."

"That's who thy am in that other dimension?" Thor (MCU) questioned when he first sees him.

Thor (YYGDM) introduces to the MCU versions, "Greetings, other thy and Loki. Fear not, together we can overcome my brother."

"Who are you fooling, brother?! I have the powers of all Nine Realms in me!" LoR Loki (YYGDM) fires an ice beam at the trio.

The Thors and Loki (MCU) evade the ice beam. LoR Loki (YYGDM) launches darkness and light beams that combine into a gray blast. The trio narrowly evades the destructive blast.

"You don't even wield Mjolnir anymore, brother! What makes thou confident you can best me?!" LoR Loki (YYGDM) reminded him of the lack of his signature weapon.

"Thy have no need for Mjolnir. It's in the hands of a worthy successor in Sailor Jupiter. She fights with honor in defense of her future queen. Honor thou will never have!" Thor (YYGDM) charges and evades an ice beam, "Have at thee!"

Thor (YYGDM) punches LoR Loki (YYGDM) that he takes to the sky and once again, Utgard-Loki taunts him in his mind.

"Get out thy head, you annoying cretin!" LoR Loki (YYGDM) figured out the cause and shouted to himself.

Loki (MCU) sees this and comments, "Seems my counterpart's becoming delusional with all that power going to his head."

"Aye, and to think thy wanted all the power for yourself. Perhaps thou can learn from this?" Thor (MCU) stated.

"Yeah, sure." Loki (MCU) scoffs to his YYGDM self, "Show us what you know."

LoR Loki (YYGDM) furiously yells to his counterpart, "NO, I'LL SHOW YOU ALL I'M THE ONE AND ONLY TRICKSTER GOD!"

LoR Loki (YYGDM) amasses a storm cloud above him as lightning bolts shoot toward the Thors and Loki (MCU). Thor (MCU) lifts Mjolnir to absorb the lightning.

"You're just feeding Mjolnir more power!" Thor (MCU) warned.

"It's time. Time to put thy brother to rest." Thor (YYGDM) announced.

Thor (MCU) swings Mjolnir and takes flight. He heads toward LoR Loki (YYGDM) and bats away more lightning blasts. Thor (YYGDM) jumps up and grabs LoR Loki (YYGDM)'s leg.

"What?! Brother, let go!" Loki (YYGDM) snapped.

Thor (YYGDM) refuses, "I think not! It's over!"

"NO! I SHALL NOT FALL!" LoR Loki (YYGDM) yelled.

All of a sudden, LoR Loki (YYGDM) transforms into a black four-legged dragon with spiked armored hides, Lich horns and the symbols of the Nine Realms embellished on his chest. The Lord of Realms armor still retains with the dragon wearing it. His shadow wingspan is so great that he's twice as large as Fafnir (but smaller than the Nidhogg). Roaring with rage, Dragon-Loki expels green flames toward the Thors and Loki (MCU).

"Aww, no fair. He gets to turn into a dragon?" Loki (MCU) felt jealous of this turn of events.

"Now isn't time to be impressed, brother!" Thor (MCU) snapped him back to reality.

Thor (MCU) swings his Mjolnir and throws a thunder bolt at Dragon-Loki. Dragon-Loki evades the thunder blast and fires green flames, which bath across the vicinity and explodes causing debris to fall into the ocean. Thor (YYGDM) hops onto Dragon-Loki's back and clubs him with earth-shattering blows to the behemoth. Dragon-Loki spins around trying to throw Thor (YYGDM) off. Dragon-Loki dives toward Loki (MCU), who stands idly.

"Brother, move!" Thor (MCU) alerted.

Dragon-Loki once again hears Utgard-Loki taunting him in his mind.

LoR Loki (YYGDM) telepaths back " _Cease your taunts, you annoying fool! I am the one and only trickster!_ "

Utgard-Loki telepaths back, " _Heh, excuse thou. I'm just... what Midgardians call... trolling._ "

"SILENCE!" LoR Loki (YYGDM) roared.

Dragon-Loki fires a green flamed blast at Loki (MCU), who casts an illusion of himself to trick the beast. The flames engulf the fake Loki and wipes him out. The real Loki (MCU) rematerializes beneath Dragon-Loki and drives his scepter into the belly of the beast. Dragon-Loki roars in pain.

"Finish it, brother!" Loki (MCU) encouraged.

Thor (MCU) raises Mjolnir and amasses a big thunder bolt into the majestic hammer. He swings a few times before launching himself straight at Dragon-Loki. The beast opens his mouth preparing to fire green flames.

"Fall to the power of Mjolnir, abomination!" Thor (MCU) exclaimed.

Thor (MCU) unleashes the _**Odin Force**_ that slams into Dragon-Loki and shatters Ymir's armor. After being blasted by Mjolnir's immense power, Dragon-Loki falls and turns back into humanoid form. Loki (YYGDM) hits the ground hard and is left unconscious. Thor (YYGDM) descends to collect the remains of Ymir's armor. Thor and Loki (MCU) descend to meet with Thor (YYGDM).

"Thank you both for removing Ymir's armor and stopping Loki." Thor (YYGDM) gives his thanks.

Loki (MCU) said otherwise, "This wouldn't have been possible without me."

"We did this together, Loki." Thor (MCU) reminded him.

"Oh, how thy miss the days when my Loki was merely a tease. He's fallen and allowed darkness to cloud his judgment." Thor (YYGDM) regretfully remembered about this.

"Brother, I hope you'll learn a lesson from this." Thor (MCU) stated.

"Pfft, right." Loki (MCU) snorted.

Loki (YYGDM) is slowly coming to his senses, "Have we won... yet?"

Only that he gets zapped by Loki's (MCU) staff and put to sleep. The Thors turn to Loki (MCU) and suspiciously eye him.

"What? He's much better when he's asleep. Gosh, still no respect." Loki (MCU) rolled his eyes.

"What were thy gonna tell me before this situation arose, brother?" Thor (MCU) questioned about that early concern back in Manhattan.

Loki (MCU) remembers it, but decides to move along, "Um, how about we forget it."

Thor (YYGDM) senses the familiar power of two Valkyries engaged in battle.

"What is it, other me?" Thor (MCU) asked.

Thor (YYGDM) answers, "I sense my Brunhilde and Skuld are locked in battle. Brunhilde and Mist have renewed their hated rivalry."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue GARNiDELiA –** _ **ambiguous**_ **(Kill la Kill's 2** **nd** **Opening))**

Brunhilde, Ryuko, and Satsuki are hurt by the tag-team strength of Ragyo in her Shinra Koketsu Kisaragi and Dai-Erinye Mist. Brunhilde is thrown back after being overpowered. Despite augmented by both her Valkyrie armor and Valketsu, the combined power couldn't defeat Mist's Erinketsu and Ragyo's Shinra Koketsu.

However, the Honnouji Sisters felt a similar essence inside their minds. It is a man, who is actually their father named Kiryuin Soichiro/Matoi Isshin.

"Dad..?!" Ryuko cried out.

Satsuki said in surprise, "Father…?!"

" _My daughters, don't lose your ways for this one. You two defeated her once, and let's try again._ " Soichiro's voice called and then a brief image of Matoi Isshin flashes beside him, " _That time comes to fight to celebrate New Years as family!_ "

Just then, a dazzling glow of aura surrounds both Honnouji Sisters. Ragyo begins to show concern of a certain presence interrupts her familicide. Ragyo realizes who it is.

"No! Why is my son of my damn husband ruin everything?!" Ragyo angrily said.

Satsuki glares at the Da'ath Queen, "Consider this a token to your demise, mother."

"Yeah, it's time we end this once again!" Ryuko shouted.

A golden-power up envelops Ryuko and Satsuki that becomes their respective, most powerful forms: Senketsu Kisaragi (her armor turns red, golden hair, and has a light yellow aura) and the fan-Junketsu Kisaragi (her armor turns blue with yellow lines and has golden hair, she wields two katanas, and light blue aura). Ragyo's eyes slightly widened to see her daughter's power levels on par with hers.

"Whoa?! You have the same get-up as me, sis!" Ryuko said in bewilderment.

Satsuki smiles in return, "It's a good solution to return the favor. This time we do it together."

Ragyo on the other hand, is ticked, "It won't make a difference, I'll sacrifice my humanity for hatred to destroy you all!"

Ryuko charges with her scissor blades, "Like on our motherfucking watch!"

The final round between daughters and mother starts. Ragyo delivers some quick hits with her fists, but Ryuko and Satsuki keep blocking with their weapons that both sides deliver their offense and defense with speed that's greater than light. Satsuki unleashes blue shockwaves from her katanas as they move vertically from the ground at Ragyo. Ragyo jumps to evade, only that Ryuko does the quick maneuvers to slices through Ragyo's left arm that blood pours out a bit. Ragyo doesn't care about her amputation unlike Nui, all she cares is seeing her daughters dead.

"I had ENOUGH!" Ragyo flies up.

Ragyo then forms a large death ball-like sphere from her spare right arm that rings of small orbs circle around. Ryuko and Satsuki take the defense as their twisted mother throws the sphere at them, to which the Honnouji sisters use their weapons to block the ultimate attack. However, the death ball instantly splits and the two halves surround Ryuko and Satsuki like a sandwich, which sends spikes coming from the ball-walls to pierce the Honnouji sisters. The sisters then evade and cut through most of them, while sensing that the orbs approach to fire many mini-lasers at Ryuko and Satsuki. The sisters use their explosive auras to destroy them. Ragyo forces to intervene and let out a scream in attacking her daughters with her swift fist from her spare right arm, but the Honnouji sisters see it coming and Ryuko blocks Ragyo's attack, while Satsuki slashes at Ragyo's chest.

"We're ending this, mom!" Ryuko yelled.

Ryuko parries and finally, uses her scissor blades to deliver energy slashes at Ragyo to critically injure through and defeat her mother, no second chances this time.

Ragyo backs off from Ryuko and Satsuki as her right hand covers her bloodied, grievous wound from her chest and cleaved left arm. Bloods of life fibers drip down from Ragyo to the floor.

Ragyo weakly smiles evilly, "You may have won your battle my daughters, but not the conflict's endgame for Da'ath to grasp."

"Screw that, we'll stop those blowhards." Ryuko declared.

"And we'll fight through the infinite darkness to accomplish." Satsuki added.

 **(End Theme)**

And then, Ragyo's body fades away from her wounds, much to the relief of the Honnouji sisters that their super forms reverts back to normal for now.

Ryuko then explains, "You know Satsuki, our screw-up lives with mom reminds me of Kotori's situation. I totally admit she went through that crap in finding a purpose."

"Let's see how she fares against her foe, I sense something mythological is helping her out." Satsuki responded.

Ragyo is the third of the Da'ath Heavenly Kings to be killed.

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Through the Divine**_ **(0:00 – 1:56))**

At the same time, a mystical force is felt within the Valkyrie's mind.

Brunhilde thinks, " _I still couldn't beat her. No matter if I combined Valketsu with my armor... I'm weak..._ "

" _No, my Valkyrie daughter, it's not over! Have thy forgotten who you are and what you fight for?_ " an old man's voice boomed out.

Brunhilde's eyes snap open as the spirit of Lord Odin, former king of Asgard, materialized in her mindscape. Odin's aged appearance to her has long white hair, a matching thick white beard with a rugged look, wears light silver armor garb he wore coupled with a blue cape hanging behind his back, his right eye is blue while a white eye-patch covered his missing left eye. Odin is taller than Brunhilde.

That's right; the Valkyrie leader is feeling the presence of The Allfather.

"Who... wait, you look familiar... but everything before being born on Earth is so vague..." Brunhilde murmured.

"You haven't fully recovered your past memories, Brunhilde, but I am here to not only reawaken your full memories, but unlock your full potential you've had locked away." Odin explained.

 _The Asgardian king hovers over to Brunhilde and places his thumb on Brunhilde's forehead. As he ran his thumb over her forehead, a blue mark was smeared over it. This blue mark glowed with life and a floodgate inside Brunhilde's mind quickly burst open. Brunhilde saw her entire past life burned into her mind; from her birth, her adoption into Asgard, being raised by Odin, chatting with Thor, her first training sessions with Lady Sif, receiving her steed Grani, meeting her fellow Valkyrie Maidens (Skuld, Skogul, Sigrun, and Gondul), witnessing Queen Serenity becoming a mystical form called the Silver Valkyrie against Kaiser Ghidorah, her initiation as a Valkyrie Maiden, her first encounter with Siegfried, and her rivalry with Mist._

 _Brunhilde even recalls two voices from one of her past dreams in Ragnarok and dying._

" _My love. Asgard is under siege! Ragnarok is upon us! Our people need to stand united and put aside all bickering. Loki is adamant about destroying Asgard…"_

' _I'll fight alongside you and the maidens. No matter what happens to us… even if it means the fall of our long-standing heaven kingdoms. If we are to die, then let us perish together.'_

" _And I will do so holding your hand."_

 _Standing face to face is a couple between Brunhilde and a young man that looks like Tsubasa Himura only slightly taller, wearing white armor, and short dark blue hair named Siegfried._

 _As both leaned forward to kiss, an explosion erupted in the background that swallowed the surroundings. The explosion blew the two lovers back. Both tried to reach out for each other's hands, but the winds kept them divided from one another's reach._

" _Siegfried!"_

' _Brunhilde! Reach for my hand!'_

 _As Brunhilde tried to fly out and reach her lover…_

 _ **Shick.**_

 _A long blade protruded Brunhilde's chest, prompting Siegfried to fly toward her. The hidden murderer behind the Valkyrie is revealed to be Mist. Brunhilde's eyes widened in shock as her eyes settled over the blade jutting out her chest. She grabbed the blade and raised her head, giving faint and shallow breaths._

" _Siegfried…!"_

' _No… Brunh…!'_

Brunhilde gasps, "It's all come back to me. Yeah, I was once born as Brunhilde... and you, Odin, who I used to call old timer..."

"And I'd remind you to address me properly." Odin firmly stated.

"Oh gosh, it's all coming back to me!" Brunhilde smiles, "But, Siegfried, I know already is reincarnated into Himura. I've already accepted him being with another woman. At this point, all I care for is to find my own calling to life."

"Thou may still live on Midgard with the ones you call friends." Odin concurred.

"That's good. And I already decided I'm going to be a police officer. And being an officer, I'm going to bring Mist to justice. Yeah, I remember she's the whore that killed me during Ragnarok!" Brunhilde smashes her fist together, "Oh, she's going to get hers!"

"I've bestowed you power to defeat Mist. Call thy full power and you'll receive an armor strong enough to resist Mist's evil power." Odin stated.

Brunhilde announces, "Then, I'm ready!"

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Through the Divine**_ **(1:57 – 5:51))**

A combination of red and blue flames enveloped over Brunhilde, transforming her into a higher Valkyrie level. Brunhilde received her Dai-Valkyrie armor, which was still infused with Valketsu. Her Dai-Valkyrie form is similar, except her helmet is shaped like Grani's. Her right wing is covered with light blue ice while her left wing is ignited with dark blue flames. The armor on her left shoulder juts up like a blade. The armor on her right shoulder just out with a red tip at the end. Her lance in her right hand turns into a double-sided staff. A sword in a scabbard rests on her right hip.

Grani flies over to Brunhilde, "You look magnificent, Brunhilde!"

"Thanks, buddy. I'm ready and back for more." Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde smirked.

Dai-Erinye Mist is irked, "What in Hela is this?!"

Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde answers, "Me coming back to kick your ass!"

"We'll see whose ass is going to get kicked!" Dai-Erinye Mist yelled of swearing in a rare situation.

Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde and Dai-Erinye Mist clash head on. As Brunhilde's staff and Mist's fist collide, an immense shockwave rattles the whole area. The shockwaves could be felt miles away. Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde and Dai-Erinye Mist unleash a flurry of blows. For a moment, the two warriors seemed on par, but when Mist went for a kick, Brunhilde caught the enchantress' foot and booted her in the face hard. Mist's face contorts as Brunhilde's boot nearly broke her jaw. Mist was kicked straight into the air. Before Mist can counter, Brunhilde swiftly flew past Mist and slammed her staff across Mist's back. Mist fell and crashed into the ocean. Brunhilde lands and kisses her lance.

"Man, this power is so worth it! I'm owning that whore!" Brunhilde excitingly said.

Dai-Erinye Mist screams and flies out of the ocean. Seething mad, Mist casts a deranged glare toward Brunhilde.

"You... you will not get away for scarring my beautiful body!" Mist shouted.

Brunhilde scoffs, "Beautiful? All I see is a conniving slut who couldn't get Siegfried all to herself when he saw the kind of woman you really are!"

"I... I don't need to be reminded of that man with his low standards! What did he ever see in you?!" Mist snapped.

Brunhilde answers, "Someone who kept me in good company."

Mist dives toward Brunhilde in seething rage. Dai-Erinye Mist calls on Erinketsu's power and throws a green energy ball toward Brunhilde. Brunhilde throws her spear, which splits the sphere in two. Mist flies ahead to meet Brunhilde head-on. Brunhilde does the same. Brunhilde summons Valketsu's power and imbues his strength into her fist. Brunhilde and Mist's fists collide, causing the more shockwaves that stirred the oceans and rattled the outside of Ward 24. They both took to the air and flew around engaging blows that caused more shockwaves. Mist punches Brunhilde. Brunhilde catches her with a knee to the gut. Mist headbutts Brunhilde. Brunhilde puts Mist in a headlock and punches into Mist's head. The Dai-Erinye blows the Dai-Valkyrie away with a shockwave.

Mist calls on Erinketsu as the evil Kamui grabs Brunhilde, but Valketsu emerges to tangle with Erinketsu. Brunhilde and Mist punch each other some more until both had the right idea and land simultaneous punches to their faces (ala Goku and Vegeta). Both of their heads snap back. Dai-Erinye Mist forges multiple energy balls and lobs them at Brunhilde. Brunhilde quickly draws her sword and imbues it with blue flames, formed from her blue flamed aura. She slices apart the green orbs and sets her sights on Mist.

"It's time we end this engagement that's lasted us millennia!" Mist shouted.

Brunhilde exclaims, "And it ends here!"

Dai-Erinye Mist flies with the demonic aura of Gullinbursti. Brunhilde flies in with the angelic aura of Grani. Both collide and another shockwave is created. Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde slashes through Dai-Erinye Mist. The Dai-Valkyrie seemed to buckle and maintained her attack stance. Dai-Erinye Mist had a smile, but then green light erupted from her eyes and mouth. Mist felt her armor surge and on the verge bursting out from the seems.

The fight was settled. Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde stood with her sword in hand. But, Mist screamed as green flames erupted out of her and her Valketsu was destroyed. Along with Valketsu, her Dai-Erinye armor shattered. As she hit the ground, Mist sank to her knees naked and shamed. Brunhilde finished Mist with her _**Valhalla Final Judgment**_.

"It's done." Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde looks over to Mist, "Now you see whose ass got kicked?"

Mist turns her head and falls unconscious. Brunhilde's Valketsu absorbs the Life Fiber from the remains of Erinketsu.

"Thank you, Allfather." Brunhilde smiled, she turns and sees Lord Odin is no longer present, "Huh? He's gone."

With Grani accompanying her, Brunhilde approaches Ryuko and Satsuki.

"We did it. Y'know we make a good team, don't we?" Brunhilde positively asked.

"Hell yeah, it is!" Ryuko grinned.

Satsuki calmly nods, "Indeed, and may our new alliance bear fruit."

 **(End Theme)**

Suddenly, Leviamon pops out of the ocean, startling Ryuko. Brunhilde turns and smiles to Leviamon. Brunhilde flies over and hugs Leviamon's gavial-like snout.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Ryuko cried out.

Brunhilde smiles at her Digimon partner, "Hey, buddy! Looks good on ya to find me!"

"What? You know him?" Ryuko asked.

Leviamon greets, "You might remember me as MetalSeadramon. I'm him, but evolved."

"Yeah, my partner absorbed the data of one of the Seven Demon Lord Digimon and can alternate into Leviamon if he's pushed too far. Cool, huh?" Brunhilde introduced.

Ryuko is flabbergasted, "And I thought I was insane."

"Remember what Ragyo said, Da'ath's true endgame is coming." Satsuki warned.

Brunhilde doesn't like the sound of this dark foreboding. Something tells them that Ragyo is the only one of the Da'ath Heavenly Kings who is aware of their ultimate goal.

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Atlas**_ **)**

At the I-beam circular area, things have become grim for Kirito's three-man squad. Both Kirito and Charizard X being subdued by Death Gun are watching helplessly as Death Gun stabs Sinon's hand with his lightsaber, causing the sky blue-haired girl to scream out in pain and blood appears by her pierce hand.

Death Gun sadistically chortles, "Goodbye."

As the skeletal android releases his red lightsaber, Sinon loses her grip and is about to fall down screaming.

"SINON!" Kirito cried out in fear.

It looks like the notorious Gun Gale Online player is about to fall to her imminent death. However, a swift force arrives to save her from certain doom. Kirito and Death Gun are stunned to see some intrusions, but more likely, Kirito becomes more surprise of old faces.

Sinon is on the back of the red horse of Podargos, ride by both Keita and Sachi as they land to another 'I-beam'.

"You two save me-?!" Sinon said to the two Moonlit Cats.

"Don't worry, we're here just in time." Sachi then uses _ **Curaga**_ to heal Sinon's injuries and her bloodied hand.

Keita speaks to Kirito with a smile, "Hey Kirito, remember us?!"

"Sachi?! And the rest of you?!" Kirito recalls his old comrades.

"More brats?" Death Gun then senses a range energy projectile coming towards him that he leaps to evade in landing another I-beam.

The source of it is Ducker riding the pale Xanthos in the next I-beam section.

"Aww shoot, I miss!" Ducker cried out.

In Kirito and Charizard X's area, Sasamaru riding the white Lampon and Tetsuo rides the black Deinos the Terrible have come to the rescue. Tetsuo frees Charizard X from the electrical net, while Sasamaru uses a _**Hi-Potion**_ to restore Kirito's health.

The reinforce gang is all here in ready to fight the overdrive bounty hunter.

"All of you against only me, what are the odds?" Death Gun cruelly taunted.

Kirito raising his sword at the android while is using the other sword from his left hand, "Don't think about charging head on. We'll finish this battle before you do so."

Death Gun lets out a frustrated mechanical growl as he charges at Kirito's team. Sinon riding on Podargos makes the first shot by firing at Death Gun, but the android leaps above to another 'I-beam', only that Sachi casts _**Slow**_ to what else, slow down Death Gun's movements.

"What the hell is that? My movement system is putting myself down..!" Death Gun said annoyed.

"Sorry, but we're having the advantage." Sachi said.

Then, Sachi casts _**Hastega**_ on Ducker, Tetsuo, and Sasamaru to hasten their reaction movements and the advantage to strike their sole enemy.

Sasamaru declares, "Alright, time to kick some ass!"

"Stand back Kirito and watch us!" Tetsuo interjected.

Death Gun is resisting the effects and uses his shotguns to fire at Ducker, but Ducker evades by riding Xanthos as he swiftly slashes at Death Gun's side with his scimitar with the mare bashing through the android. Sasamaru has his turn by charging to pierce Death Gun's right shoulder with his spear, only that Death Gun uses his hands to release it and tries to throw him and Lampon to the side. However, Tetsuo & Deinos has his opening to try to strike with his mace. Death Gun counters with his lightsabers to slash at him, forcing Tetsuo to take the defense with his shield.

Then help arrives as blue flames arrive, allowing Deinos neighing in raising his front legs to stomp his adversary in forcing Death Gun to back away, it is Charizard X, that Kirito is seen riding the dragon.

"This is it, Death Gun!"

With a loud cry, Kirito leaps to swoop down at Death Gun with his dual swords. Death Gun blocks them with his lightsabers as they briefly clash one another with their blades, but Kirito gains the offense that the Black Swordsman uses his right sword for a horizontal swing, then by an uppercut with his left sword to critically injure the android in akin to a _**Starburst Stream**_. Giving all he's got, a brief image of the blue demonic goat called the Gleam-Eyes is felt inside Kirito's mind, as he lets another shout in slashing Death Gun in half to immediately destroy his opponent. Finally, both Sinon and Charizard X finish off the mechanical remains with their bullets/flames to obliterate them, as the blue fire burns down Death Gun's mask till it's gone.

"We did it!" Keita grinned.

Sachi happily smiles, "Good job, Kirito!"

Kirito smiles at the Moonlit Black Cats, "Thanks, we couldn't have done it without you guys."

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Vast Hallway**_

At the battle-site against the demonic fairy king and the Dai-Erinye, things are already turning worst for Skuld's group. Despite the enrage Valkyrie's attempt to avenge Garm, she is then trapped by one of Oberon's spells that does a Trine-like cage to paralyze the white-haired Valkyrie, and having Skuld's own chains to pierce through her arms and legs for immobilization. Skuld screams in pure outrage like a feral dog she ironically was of trying to be free, but to no avail.

The demented Rota has Asuna, Leafa, Charizard Y, and Yui tied up in flayed crosses, with the zombified Garm, King Hogin and Hedin standing beside the Erinye alongside the rest of her undead army.

"Torture and kill them all if you wish, but leave Asuna alive to me!" Oberon ordered while he's holding Skuld's Hela Sword. He then focuses his attention to the trapped Skuld and forms a crude smile. "Your wrath to avenge the doggie is all in vain."

He slashes Skuld's face with his claws almost like slapping her to the point that blood drips out of her cuts. Oberon walks near the Valkyrie's back and cuts part of her red-linings of her white hair with her own sword while laughing.

"It's much more satisfying than what I did to Kazuto!" Oberon then kicks the trine prison upward for Skuld to land in one of the glass prisons.

"Leave her alone, Sugou!" Asuna angrily shouted.

Oberon turns to the young girl and respond, "I'll do that once I euthanize her. Then I'll rewrite your conscious so we can rule over Da'ath together."

As Oberon is about to fly towards Skuld's location, he and Rota senses a force approaching. Asuna and her group feel it as well. A portal is formed beside Asuna's group that is coming out are two figures: Yuuki Konno who is riding the three-headed Cerberus. The purple-haired girl frees Asuna and her allies while Cerberus ferociously barks to drive off Rota and her undead forces to back them off.

"Yuuki?!" Asuna recognized the purple-haired ace girl back in ALO.

Leafa remembers as well, "Is that really her?!"

Yuuki smiles in return, "Hi Asuna, it's been a while! I brought a new pet here to help!"

"So it is Cerberus." Leafa sees the legendary three-headed canine.

Yui smiles, "He looks like a good dog to me!"

"Yep, once I get to know him under Hades' permission." Yuuki responded while petting Cerberus' back.

"Oberon, do something about these intruders!" Rota hissed and sees Skuld. "You leave me with Skully!"

Just then, another force, but rather a spiritual essence, reaches the immobilized Skuld. A gray light explodes, blindsiding both Rota and Demon Oberon.

 **(Theme Fades)**

* * *

The next thing Skuld knew she found herself in her own mindscape. But, she wasn't alone. She saw two figures materialize before her.

The first is her mother, the much feared Lady Hela of the Underworld and daughter of Loki. She is five times Skuld's size. Her body's condition was nearly identical to Mukuro (YYH), the entire left side of her body was a sickly pale and had a near perfect but beautiful complexion. The right side is the opposite that it was scaly and covered in scarred tissue received from the painful ordeals prior to her ascension as one of Hell's rulers. Her wardrobe consisted of a form-fitting black and olive green outfit, complete with high heels that hung against Hela's figure. Her green eyes were hidden behind a black mask. Four horns jutted from the sides of her head. Her black lips are visibly seen on the flesh side.

"You're..." Skuld muttered.

Lady Hela cruelly smiles, "Hello, my daughter. You might not remember me, but I am Lady Hela."

"That name... yes, there's something familiar about that name." Skuld calmly said.

Lady Hela then states, "And there's another who wishes to see you. I brought him with me."

A pale-skinned, silver-haired man in black armor appeared next to Lady Hela. This is Skuld's human father.

"This man..." Skuld wondered.

The unnamed man answers, "Yes, Skuld, do you remember me? Your father?"

Before Skuld could approach them, Lady Hel casted a black aura between them.

"This is no time for family reunions. We're here to encourage you to return to the battle which you're losing. How is it possible you let that foolish fairy get the better of you? You are Skuld, one of the Valkyrie Maidens that faithfully serves Odin." Lady Hela smirks and caresses her husband's chin, "And you were born from our flesh. You inherit my bloodlust and cruelty. You are weak!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK!" Skuld hissed and snapped at her ancestral mother.

"Then, go out there and make us proud. Spill the blood of that Erinye." Skuld's unnamed father encouraged.

"Spill her blood. But, don't just spill her blood. Leave nothing of her." Lady Hela ordered, "And bring me the soul of that pitiful fairy. I wish to see the fear etched on his face when I see him for myself."

"But, how do I become stronger? Losing Garm did nothing to bring out more power." Skuld worried.

"Because you aren't trying hard enough. Replace sadism with anger, Skuld." Lady Hela gets up from her throne and presses finger on Skuld's forehead, "There. Now when you wake up, your full potential will awake and you'll reach a new level you've never thought you had."

Skuld feels energized, "This power... more power flowing through me..."

"Now go out there and show us why you were hailed the most ruthless of all the Valkyries. Show no mercy. Restore Garm!" Lady Hela once again ordered.

"Yes, my mother and father..." Skuld bowed.

* * *

 **(Neurotech –** _ **Atlas**_ **resumes)**

Resuming the neuro-themed essence, Skuld reawakens and invokes a power that busted her out of her Trine-like cage. Everyone, including Oberon, and Rota were flabbergasted by the half-Norn, half-Valkyrie's power. Now a Dai-Valkyrie, Skuld emerges in a full set of modified armor. Skuld's appearance is the same except her helmet is shaped like Garm. Her black wings are covered with Hela's chains.

Asuna, Yuuki, Leafa, Yui, and Charizard Y gaze in shock at Dai-Valkyrie Skuld prison break.

"I shall replace sadism for anger!" Dai-Valkyrie Skuld smiles evilly toward Rota and Oberon, "The first thing I want is bringing back my Garm!"

"You want your doggie?! You'll never have him back!" Dai-Erinye Rota yelled.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld glares at Rota, "You get in my way and I'll tear you apart."

"Oooh, I'd like to see you tr...!" Dai-Erinye Rota said before being interrupted.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld wastes no time and flies at Dai-Erinye Rota. Skuld catches her with hell chains and slams her against a wall. She lets Rota go and turns facing Demon Oberon, who looks like he had just seen a ghost. Demon Oberon still has a hold of Skuld's hair he cut.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you, you piece of _shit_? I can smell the fear on you." Dai-Valkyrie Skuld hovers closer to Demon Oberon, "You think wearing a demon's facade makes you terrifying?"

"I...I'm not afraid of you!" Demon Oberon yelled.

Dai-Erinye Rota sends her undead warriors, including Garm, to detain Dai-Valkyrie Skuld. As Dai-Valkyrie Skuld turns, she casts her sight on Garm. Garm growls and lunges at Skuld.

"Yes, now tear her apart!" Dai-Erinye Rota sadistically ordered.

However, Dai-Valkyrie Skuld casts a _**Dark Revival**_ spell that kills Garm, but he's then revived and restored to his faithful self all through his black fur again.

Garm shakes his head and sees Skuld. "Skuld?!"

"Welcome back, my loyal guardian." Dai-Valkyrie Skuld smiled.

"Is it true that wench turned me against you?" Garm questioned.

"Indeed, and now I'd like my undead army back." Dai-Valkyrie Skuld quipped.

The same _**Dark Revival**_ to restore Skuld's horrific undead army (zombies, demons, and skeletons), including the return of the Baphomet head. Dai-Erinye Rota is none too pleased to see this. Demon Oberon's calm demeanor is slowly fading.

"I was considering killing you, but I'd rather torture you first. So, how shall I start, Todd Fucking Haberkorn, or whatever you want to call yourself?" Dai-Valkyrie Oberon said to Oberon with an evil grin, "How about I start by cutting off that dick of yours? Then, after that will come the _real_ pain and oblivion!"

Dai-Erinye Rota and her undead army beelines for Dai-Valkyrie Skuld and her undead army. Garm quickly intercepts Dai-Erinye Rota with a headbutt.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld said to Rota, "Oh, but first things first, to get rid of a few annoyances first."

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld clashes with Dai-Erinye Rota. The two exchange blows with claws tearing into each other. Skuld elbows Rota's face and breaks her nose, causing her to bleed.

"Oh, bleeding already? Don't worry, sweetie, you're gonna be splattered all over the fucking walls when I'm done with you!" Dai-Valkyrie Skuld exclaimed.

As Demon Oberon tries to attack Skuld with the Hela Sword, Skuld turns and shoots out chains that swat him back.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld raises her tone to Asuna and the others, "What are you doing gawking?! Get your asses in gear least you want to stay on my good side."

Asuna and her group gulp in nodding yes, but listen to the Valkyrie's command and help clearing out Rota's undead army. Yui cheers for Charizard Y to burn down many zombies with _**Flamethrower**_. Cerberus bites and spews flames at the zombies. Wasting no time, Leafa casts double _ **Life**_ to instantly kill King Hogni and Hedin as their flayed bodies dissolved to dust.

"No you won't get away with thi-!" Demon Oberon angrily said.

But the demonic fairy king's tirade is cut short as Asuna rushes to use _**Quadruple Pain**_ to blindly thrust through Oberon four times, the last on reaches to pierce through his right eye. Oberon roars in both pain and furiousness that he insanely tries to sweep Asuna with the Hela Sword, only for Yuuki to swiftly deal many sword strikes at Oberon to injure and disarm the sword for Yuuki to retrieve.

"I think this belongs to you!" Yuuki hrows the Hela Sword to Skuld.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld takes back her Hela Sword and points to Dai-Erinye Rota. "Let's finish this."

Dai-Erinye Rota hisses, "Bitch, I'll tear you to pieces!"

Dai-Erinye Rota flies at Dai-Valkyrie Skuld and clashes with her. Rota forms her Dainsleif again and strikes it against Skuld's Hela Sword. Skuld swings and bats Rota's sword away. The Dai-Valkyrie flies up and tries to behead Rota. Rota phases out of the way and reappears behind Skuld. Rota grows out claws and puts her hand through Skuld's side.

"The only who's going to bring pain and oblivion is ME!" Rota pulls out hand and licks the blood from her nails, "So tasty."

However, Dai-Valkyrie Skuld cackles loudly much to Rota's dismay.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld turns with an evil and sadistic grin, "You call that a wound? That's just a paper cut for me!"

"Then, I'll just cut you up until I bleed you dry like the filthy swine you are!" Dai-Erinye Rota proceeds to slash and open up more wounds as blood comes gushing out of Skuld.

Skuld laughs as blood spews out from her body. Using _**Dark Healing**_ , Skuld quickly healed her wounds and stopped the bleeding. She then raised her Hela Sword and unleashed a force that seemingly cut off Rota's right arm. Rota screamed in agony as she reached for her arm, but Garm snatched up her arm and devoured it.

"NO! YOU FUCKING MONGREL!" Dai-Erinye Rota angrily shouted.

"Scared now, bitch?! Well, you better be!" Dai-Valkyrie Skuld cackled and summons her hell chains, "Show me your fear!"

Skuld sends the chains at Rota, who dodges them. As Rota tries to fight off with chains with one arm, one chain ensnared her left leg and pulled her forward. More hell chains grabbed Rota and tied her up. Rota powered up and broke loose from the chains. Dai-Valkyrie Skuld was gone from sight. Before Rota could react, Skuld reappeared behind Rota and shoved her Hela Sword through Rota's torso.

"Bitch..." Dai-Erinye Rota muttered.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld licks the blood from Rota's face, "Aww, is that your 'please punish me' face? It's such a lovely face."

"You won't win..." Dai-Erinye Rota threatened.

"No, but I'll make you cry like a bitch in heat!" Dai-Valkyrie Skuld shoves her blade upward.

Rota yanks her body off the blade and grabs her wound. Rota fires a blast at Skuld that seems to wipe her out. However, Skuld fakes out Rota again and unleashes her chains. She's able to ensnare Rota like a Venus fly trap almost back and forth, and lifts the ensnared Dai-Erinye.

"I can hear you squirm. Here let me make it all better!" Dai-Valkyrie Skuld evilly smiles.

With one snap, Skuld crushes Rota as a rain of blood pours from the chains and all over the Dai-Valkyrie. She throws the remains of Rota's torn body and dances happily in the rain of blood. She laps the blood in her mouth and cackles. Her white hair becomes drenched in blood, turning her hair red.

"Mmmm, a little too sweet, and not as good as Norse Dragon's blood, but still edible." Skuld grins and turns to Oberon, "Now to deal with another piece of dog shit."

 **(End Theme)**

Demon Oberon backs off broken and scared out of his mind. Seeing his fear, Skuld flew up and stabs him in the gut. Oberon gasps and stumbles back as he turns back to normal and loses his demon form alongside his crown falls off.

Oberon sinks to his knees holding his gut wound, "No... get away! Get back! STAY BACK! I'M OBERON THE FAIRY KING! I'M THE KING OF MMO!"

"King of what? More like the king of shit. Your screams are such music to my ears!" Dai-Valkyrie Skuld smiles fiendishly before the Valkyrie snarls, "But, I'm done playing! This is for turning Garm against me!"

She then slashes both of Oberon's arms off.

Oberon screams like a bitch, "GAAAAAH! MY ARMS!"

Skuld casts _**Dark Heal**_ to restore Oberon's arms.

"What? My arms have been restored...?" Oberon sighs, "Maybe you do have human..."

Skuld cuts his arms off again and hears him scream like a bitch in heat. She repeats this process again and again. The SAO group cringe and shudder at Skuld torturing him, but Asuna seems indifferent to Oberon's suffering.

"Now to send you to a place where you can continue to endure this pain and suffering for eternity."

The Dai-Valkyrie calls forth the chains of Niflheim that pop out of the ground. The hell chains tie up Oberon as he screams and froths at the mouth like a rapid animal in the same manner as Skuld before.

How sad I was in this position. It's so refreshing to see the roles being reversed. Never again will I be humiliated by scum like you! Oh, and one more thing." Dai-Valkyrie Skuld cuts off Oberon's left ear, "That's for cutting my hair."

She wiggles the ear in front of Oberon.

"YOU PSYCHOPATH! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!" Oberon rants and froths, "I'M TODD FUCKING HABERKORN!"

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld giggles, "Say hi to Lady Hela for me. If you thought I was cruel, you haven't experienced true suffering!"

"I TAKE BACK MY THREATS! NEVER MIND WHAT I SAID! PLEASE JUST FREE ME!" Oberon cowardly shouted and turns to Asuna, "ASUNA, PLEASE! I BEG YOU TO MAKE HER STOP!"

All Oberon gets is a cold stare from Asuna. The other SAO members turn away.

"I didn't kill you, but I won't save you either." Asuna coldly muttered.

Oberon gasps, "NO! ASUNA! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! ASUNA! AUUGGGHH!"

And then, the twisted fairy's screams are silenced as he's dragged into the Underworld where Lady Hela awaits to take his soul and torture his body for her own cruel pleasure. All that is left is Oberon's crown, till it's been reduce to dust.

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen –** _ **Heart**_ **)**

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld kneels down and catches her breath. Garm walks over and licks her face.

"We can rest easy now, Skuld." Garm said to her.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld notices the spirit of Hildr materialize before her.

"Thank you for freeing me." Hildr pleasantly smiled.

The Dai-Valkyrie watches the spirit bid her farewell and ascends to Valhalla.

Garm then said to Skuld, "Sorry for attacking you..."

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld smiles back, "It's ok, Garm. As far as I'm concerned, that was never you that attacked me."

"Think Lady Hela will be pleased?" Garm wondered.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld nods with her answer, "For sure. She'll make that fairy her bitch."

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Central Command**_

The two portals begin to reappear since Seryu and Syura are killed, out comes LK!Ayase w/Raubtier and Sayaka alongside Argo and Kyoko as they return back to central command.

"Guys, we're back!" Sayaka cried out.

Kyoko smiles to the aqua-haired girl, "You can say that again, Sayaka. I just take down another dickhead."

"Well we just killed off a bitch." LK!Ayase referred to Seryu.

"Huh, guess we girls have it even then?" Kyoko playfully commented.

Argo sees the corpse of Segai and the destroyed Wolf Endlave, "Damn, who brought the litter in this place?"

As the four keep searching, they saw Mami, Nagisa and Kurachi. However to their full shock, they are mourning the deceased Shibungi, Katsumi, and Oogumo.

"Holy crap…Katsumi!" Argo cried out in dread.

"Shibungi! Oogumo!" LK!Ayase shouted in sadness.

Both Funeral Parlor members run to meet up with the two magical girls and the Kuhouin secretary. Argo holds Katsumi's body and gives a saddened look. Sayaka and Kyoko arrive to talk to Mami and Nagisa.

Mami gives a mournful expression, "We won this battle, but not before casualties in return."

"I get it Mami, this will never stop until Da'ath is defeated." Sayaka responded to the elder magical girl.

Kyoko then asks, "And say, where are the rest of us?"

Kurachi answers to the red-haired magical girl, "Their at the location where they held captive to the two Anti-Body officers, but they negotiate our enemies an offer."

* * *

At the area where Daryl and Rowan are at, the two GHQ officers are outnumbered by both Tsugumis, LK!Kenji, Kyo (GCLK), Juan, Jimmy, and Tarone. Daryl has no chances of fighting back all at once as Juan, Jimmy and Tarone all raise their rifles at their two captives.

"The jig is up, boys!" Canon!Tsugumi pointed at them.

"Yeah!" LK!Tsugumi shouted and turns to Daryl, "Hope you learn your lesson!" She gives him a raspberry.

"I got nothing to say, both of you are runts anyway." Daryl turned his head looking annoyed.

LK!Tsugumi then explains, "Call me all you want, but don't you still care of the big picture? We can have some time to spend time after this."

Daryl is taken back of the nekomata's words. Canon!Tsugumi sees the conversation of reminding the original Daryl she knew, the last time she recalls him was when he's forced to fight Funeral Parlor with the Gespenst in attempt to return to his 'Kill em All' ways. But afterwards, is it worth for the petite girl to see Canon!Daryl again, that's unsure.

Juan then threatens to Rowan, "Don't pull any damn punches."

LK!Kenji is being slackish, "Yeah, can't we just get this over with?"

"Okay we give up on this fight, but what are you all going to do with us?" Rowan sighed.

"We decide that either of you can join us as a chance to redeem yourselves, or we can take you as prisoners." Tarone offered them two choices, "But either way, we need some firepower to fight Da'ath that's manipulating GHQ."

"So that means I can help?" Rowan asked his contributions.

Tarone nods at the response.

"We'll get back our trucks ready to leave this fucking place!" Juan cried out.

LK!Tsugumi: said to Daryl, "What do you think? You can back us up that I'll help you when I can."

Daryl grunts, "Whatever."

LK!Tsugumi gives an annoyed look, "You still listen to what I have to say!"

Canon!Tsugumi smiles to her LK self, "Ahh, it's really remind me of that time, giving the 'thank you' treatment."

LK!Tsugumi snickers, "I always like to do that to guys like him."

* * *

After the negotiation, the two former Anti-Bodies decide to help Funeral Parlor of course. The two armored trucks are ready to drive in leaving the area with a spare Endlave Ghost Unit following along (who is piloted by Daryl as his cockpit is inside both Tsugumi's trucks). The Undertakers also have their dead comrades' bodies inside the vehicles to keep them safe.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Genetics Laboratory**_

 **(Cue Hurts –** _ **Mercy**_ **)**

Back at the lab site, Yusuke's group are at a receiving end of beatdowns from Chimera Ant Yakumo. Although Neferpitou decides to help its former enemies, it is swat aside by the Meikai God. Just then, a portal is made that out comes one of the greatest demons in existence and Yusuke's ancestor, Raizen.

Gon gasp in surprise, "Who is that?! He looks just like Yusuke, Killua!"

"Duh, I can see the reminder here!" Killua responded.

Yusuke sees his ancestor and shouts, "Raizen?!"

"This is a surprise." Hiei give a dull tone.

Raizen responds to Yusuke, "Yusuke, what the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to be my successor. And you're letting this scum toss you around?"

"Who are you calling scum? Raizen, I'm glad you're here, so I can take your head!" Chimera Ant Yakumo bumrushes Raizen.

Raizen scoffs and lunges at Chimera Ant Yakumo. He catches Yakumo with a punch and sends him crashing into a wall.

"Wow, he moved so fast!" Gon's eyes widen in amazement.

"Yeah, I couldn't keep up!" Killua agreed with his legendary strength.

Raizen questions to Yusuke, "These two boys fans of yours?"

Yusuke answers to him "You can say that. They're from..."

"Yes, our creator's second popular series. Too bad he'll never finish it." Raizen sadly stated.

"What brings you here? I know you didn't just show up to chit-chat." Hiei pondered.

"On point as always, Hiei. I've been sent from the after life to give you and your comrades powers to defeat Yakumo." Raizen answered.

"Enough to augment us?" Rio wondered.

Long rolls his eyes, "Oh please, we don't need your help."

Raizen snickers to Long, "You're going to eat those words, you foolish Demon Priest."

"Long, let's see what power he'll offer us." Kiryu said.

Raizen lifts his hands, sending Youki to Yusuke & Hiei, Rio & Kyo, and Long & Kiryu.

"Whoa! This feels familiar! Like that one time me and Kuwabara fused in that author's Invasion of the Rajita fic!" Yusuke recalled something from the past.

"Don't remind me when I merged with that Mizuno woman..." Hiei muttered in embarrassment.

"Don't have to worry about that, 'cause we're the ones being fused!" Yusuke announced.

Chimera Ant Yakumo recovers and witnesses the three fusions. In place of Yusuke & Hiei is a demon warrior with Yusuke's long white hair mixed with streaks of Hiei's black hair. He also gains the third Jagan eye. His pants are dark like Hiei's. Imbued in his right hand is black fire. He became the demon warrior named Yuiei.

Rio and Kyo became a dark-armored warrior with the symbols of the sun and moon embellished on his chest. He also gained the physical features of the two brothers. He became Rikyo.

Long and Kiryu merged to become KiryuLong once again.

Chimera Ant Yakumo is aghast, "What?! No!"

"Man that's so cool!" Gon responded.

Killua see it coming, "Yakumo's finished now."

Raizen smirks with the Hunters, "Just watch, boys. What you're going to see is what humans call 'pwnage'."

Chimera Ant Yakumo rushed the three fused warriors. He lunges at Yuiei first, but Yuiei vanishes. Yuiei speedblitzes and uppercuts Yakumo, nearly breaking the Meikai God's jaw. Yuiei spins around and kicks Yakumo into a wall. Chimera Ant Yakumo lobs Youki blasts in retaliation. Yuiei throws _ **Darkness Flames**_ from his right hand to cancel out Yakumo's attacks. Rikyo clubs Yakumo's back and slams him to the ground. Rikyo picks Yakumo by the leg and throws him to KiryuLong.

"Time for you to learn your place, Yakumo!" KiryuLong roared.

KiryuLong swats Yakumo with his tail and expels a fire blast that hits Yakumo. The fire blast does enough to damage Chimera Ant Yakumo. The Meikai God stumbles forward and falls right into Yuiei's _**Dragon Spirit Gun**_ , a mix of Yusuke's blue spirit and Hiei's dark flames. The blast impacts and further damages Yakumo.

"Awesome shot! He's done!" Gon cheered.

Killua interrupts, "No, wait!"

"He's still alive?!" Neferpitou cried out.

Chimera Ant Yakumo, despite being damaged, has enough strength to walk forward.

"I'm not going to die here... not until one of you dies with me!" Yakumo eyes Yuiei. "Starting with you!"

Chimera Ant Yakumo rushes Yuiei first and readies a energy sphere. However, Kiryo steps in and takes the sphere, which tears through his body and splits his fusion. Kyo and Rio are sent flying back, but Rio is the one mortally wounded.

"NO! RIO!" Kyo cried out.

KiryuLong lunges at Yakumo and bites on his right arm. As KiryuLong tears off Yakumo's arm, Yakumo punches through KiryuLong's gut. The damage is enough to split Long and Kiryu. Kiryu takes the mortal wound for his brother and dies.

Long yells to Kiryu, "BROTHER!"

"That's it! Rest in pieces, Yakumo!" Yuiei shouted.

Yuiei unleashes amassive spiritual orb mixed with darkness flames. He throws his _**Dragon Spirit Wave**_ , which hits and obliterates Chimera Ant Yakumo. Yakumo's yells fade away as his body is destroyed.

"That's for Rio, you bastard." Yuiei stated.

As Yuiei split back to Yusuke and Hiei, they go over to check on Rio. Gon, Killua, and Neferpitou join them.

"Hey, Rio! Hang in there, man!" Yusuke pleaded.

Gon cries out, "He can't die!"

Killua sadly respond, "I'm afraid he is, Gon."

"You still have a big fight ahead for you, Yusuke... Hiei... and brother." Rio coughs blood, "...Da'ath must pay for ruining our New Years celebration... and if you see Minako, tell her... to not to cry..."

After which, Rio dies from his wounds.

"Damn it all!" Yusuke yells through the ceiling.

"Who's going to relay the message to blondie if we see her?" Hiei questioned about this.

"I guess I'll do it. But, Rio won't stay dead for long. That can I promise. We'll find a way." Kyo stated.

Long said to the Detectives and Hunters, "We have little time to mourn, fools. We have the true masterminds to deal with."

"Indeed, and the slain won't rest until the true enemy is defeated." Raizen announced.

"Then we'll find them and beat them for killing our friends!" Gon stated.

"Then Da'ath is in for an ass-kicking. Guara- _damn_ -teed!" Yusuke gives his own determination.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Xenian Hive**_

At the alien site, the extermination wages on for Sailor Moon's group against many Xenians lead by the Xenian Flower Queen. This is the fight they got, or die trying. Suddenly, Dai-Valkyries Moon and Mars feel something inside their minds, to their surprise, the essences of Queen Serenity and Lady Morrigana are felt.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Dai-Valkyrie Mars are able to see Queen Serenity and Lady Morrigana in a mindscape.

Moon gasps, "Queen Serenity?!"

"And Lady Morrigana? My ancestor?!" Mars reacted as well.

The Houou Force, taking the form of a burning phoenix, materializes next to Mars and bows her head for Morrigana.

" _My lady, it's been such a long time._ " Houou greeted.

Morrigana then responds to the cosmic force, "Since the last we bonded, Houou. It's been over a thousand years."

"My daughter and Guardian Mars, we're glad to have reached you." Queen Serenity pleasantly smiled.

"Queen Serenity, what is it you pulled us out of battle for?" Moon questioned.

Queen Serenity answers to her reincarnated daughter, "To reawaken your Golden Senshi forms. Do you want to finish this battle as quickly as possible?"

"Of course." Moon nodded.

"We have little time. The Da'ath masterminds are set to advance with their final plans." Queen Serenity warned.

Lady Morrigana offers, "Sailor Mars, are you ready to have your golden power revived?"

"Yes, I am." Mars takes Moon's hand.

"Let's get this over with." Moon stated.

With that, Queen Serenity and Lady Morrigana raise their hands and send energies to the Senshi. Moon and Mars watch as their Dai-Valkyrie armors convert to full gold. Golden Moon and Golden Mars feel powerful energies flow in them.

"This takes me back when Lady Cosmos granted us these forms in Dawn of Chaos." Golden Mars recalled this certain event.

"And we're going to use them again." Golden Moon declared.

Queen Serenity speaks up, "Lady Cosmos sends her blessings to you all."

"And win this for all of us, Sailor Senshi." Lady Morrigana encouraged.

Golden Moon nods and smiles, "Thank you, Queen Serenity... or, I should call you mother."

"Whatever you want, but you'll always be my precious daughter." Queen Serenity responded.

Golden Mars bows, "And I will fight in your honor, Lady Morrigana."

" _And I will continue to protect and guide Sailor Mars, my lady."_ Houou declared her goal.

Queen Serenity and Lady Morrigana send Moon and Mars back to the physical plane.

Golden Moon and Golden Mars reawaken finding themselves surrounded by Xenian Flowers.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, can you hear us?!" Moon (Crystal) cried out.

Nagah shouts to them, "... hey, are you two deaf?! Look out!"

As the Xenian Flowers converge on the two Senshi, Golden Moon and Golden Mars quickly unleash golden waves of energy that eradicates the Xenian Flowers. Golden Moon beckons Sleipnir and mounts him.

"Let's end this, everyone!" Golden Moon ordered the group.

Golden Mars calls Garuda and sends him over to bombard flames over a bunch of Xenian Flowers.

"That gets the job done quicker!"

"I don't know why you two spaced out for a second, but glad to have you back!" Nagah carves up a Xenian Flower with an energy blade.

Ghidorah amasses a green sphere and throws it at the Xenian Flower Queen. The behemoth screeches angrily as her egg sac gets blown apart by the Rajita warlord. The Queen finally gets up and charges toward the group. Gyaos jumps up and throws an energy spear that pierces through the Queen's face.

"The Rajita race is superior to your kind! Now fall!" Gyaos boasted.

The Queen tears the spear out and expels a mouth blast at Gyaos. The older Rajita warlord jumps out of the way and slashes the Queen's arm off with his Shredder claws. Sailor Moon (Crystal) blasts the Queen with her Spiral Heart Moon Rod, dealing damage to the creature. Norse Knight, while riding Gaia, puts his sword through the Queen's under belly. The Queen howls loudly in pain and reaches over to grab Norse Knight.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Golden Moon jumps up and flies at the Queen, "Let my man go now!"

Golden Moon swiftly cuts the Queen's arm off and frees Norse Knight. Gaia flies up to retrieve Norse Knight.

"The Queen's been handicapped!" Moon (Crystal) sees it.

Nagah yells, "Destroy the Queen now!"

Golden Moon takes out her Silver Crystal, which produces a beam and blasts the Queen. Golden Mars invokes the Houou's cosmic flames and adds to Moon's Silver Crystal light. The combined force engulfs the Xenian Flower Queen and eradicates her, ultimately driving the last essence of the invasive species to extinction.

"Well done, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars!" Norse Knight said to both Senshis.

"That was for you, Rhea my love." Nagah said to her deceased lover.

Moon (Crystal) cheers, "We did it!"

"And finally the Xenian are no more." Ghidorah declared their extinction.

"But, the true enemy remains." Gyaos reminded them.

"Can you not feel their presence?" Nagah questions about it.

Golden Mars feels vaguely evil force in the works, "Yeah, the darkness is getting stronger."

Houou's voice telepaths with Mars, " _And it's a dark force I've never sensed before. We all must tread carefully._ "

"I'm ready to depart from this disgusting place." Slepinir gives his word.

Golden Moon nods and orders, "Ok, everyone we're exiting out of here!"

The group exit out of the Xenian Hive and make their way to the next level in Ward 24.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/Elevating Platforms**_

The last League of Extraordinary Da'ath member remains. 'The Dragon' to the 'Big Bads'.

In the midst of the destructive battle between Pluto & Charon's main group vs Keido and the Magician Type 0 clones, more of the numbers are wipe out, but there's so much cover to remain that some of the combatants begin to become exhausted. Many lasers keep firing; it's like a reminder of WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon/Omegamon facing thousands of Diaboromon clones.

A squadron of four Magicians surround Canon!Ayase's Karmesin as they rapidly move around to confuse their prey. Then, the clones unleash their fireballs on each side to blast the custom Endlave. Canon!Ayase attempts to defend, but four more Magicians arrive to fire more blasts to damage her, feeling that the pilot is about to get crush by the conjoined attacks.

Canon!Ayase's voice screams, " _Can't hold off like this!_ "

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto replies to Canon!Ayase, "No, don't falter! Keep going!"

"Yeah, we don't have room for quitters!" Charon scoffed.

Pluto and Charon destroy the first four Magicians. Prophet and John wipe out the other four Magicians.

"There, we got them off your freakin' back!" Charon said to Canon!Ayase annoyed.

"Ugh, there's no end to them!" John groaned.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto encourages, "We need to stay in this!"

Magicians Exterminated: 310/1000

 **(Cue Neurotech - Stigma -** _ **02 - Fear The Fear**_ **)**

Before they are seemly about to be overwhelmed, a white spiraling portal appears in front of the battlefield. Coming out are the people that will turn the tide for the main group to reach the top floor: Angra Mainyu, Ahura Mazda, and Scrooge & Carol. Another mechanical song in the information age of engines is felt to heighten the battle.

"Holy s, that's a lot of monsters to taken out." Carol chirped.

"Yeah, it's gonna take a while." Scrooge darkly commented.

Both of the Zoroastrianism deities are checking their surroundings. They begin to face LK!Shu and Gai. Inori II and Mana are confronting them as well.

LK!Shu first speak to Angra, "Hey, you looks just like Hyodo Issei. Me and my real self's Japanese voice is the same as him. Is it some kind of coincidence?"

"Nah, it's cool." Angra casually smiles at the human.

"It's quite evident that we have some kind of destiny to meet you two." Ahura gives his firm thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Gai raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what does Triton mean by that?" Mana asked.

"You guys find out after all these hellish battles." Angra grinned.

"For now, let's focus on this one." Ahura stated.

Then, Madoka has felt something inside her mind, to which the presence of her real goddess self is in the human copy. Homura has senses the real Madoka as well.

Homura talks to herself, "So it's time, her divine intervention is upon us."

Madoka thinks to herself, _"It's you.."_

Ultimate Madoka's voice responds to her copy, " _Yes, we are here to help, but I will wait until when the time comes. For now, you and Homura should unleash your full potential as Samurais._ "

"Got it." Madoka nodded.

Then surprisingly, two _**Flamethrowers**_ burst out of the opening of the platform's walls that destroys two Magicians by revealing Mega Charizards X and Y. Kirito and Sinon are riding Charizard X, while Asuna and Leafa are riding Charizard Y. Needless to say, Canon!Shu and a few others are surprise by the young MMO's arrival.

Canon!Ayase's voice sees them, " _You guys?!_ "

"Yeah, we were so worried about you and the real Shu." Kirito explained his reasons.

"So we decide to drop by and help." Asuna stated.

"As for the others, we got their permission to stay behind while we go." Leafa said.

Kirito raises his trademark sword, "Then let's give our contributions for the group!"

Keido growls of seeing them like more diseases, "No matter how much auxiliaries you have, all of you will be exanimate in a matter of moments!"

The White Magician and his special forces resume their raining assault by unleashing more fireballs. With reinforcements, the main group reinstates their counteroffensive.

LK!Shu uses Gon's void, _Fist of Nen_ , to deliver a bare punch through one Magician clone's body that makes it explode. Gai reuses the Lightning Glove to electrocute three Magicians with his claws to destroy them. A few Magicians attempt fire at the barrier that contains Kurosu, Haruka, and Saeko inside, but Inori II and _Aurornis_ intervenes to create a crystal barrier to dispel the projectiles, while Mana and _Yi qi_ fires crystal shards to destroy seven clones.

Angra compliments to LK!Shu, "Your getting good at this."

"Thanks, whoever you are." LK!Shu replied.

Angra then interjects, "Well allow me and Ahura to have our turns."

Both Angra and Ahura powers up as Angra unleashes crimson energy claws to slash apart six Magicians, while Ahura crosses his arms to levitate and fires whitish blue spheres from his wings to destroy twelve Magicians.

"Okay Homura, it's time we get caken'!" Madoka cried out.

"Hmm, I never notice you said that when we get serious, Madoka." Homura gives her gesture.

With that said from both magical girls, they upgrade their Samurai forms with their hue of magic to their Dai-Samurai state. Madoka's looks like Armored Rider Gam Kiwami Arms, whereas Homura's armor appearance looks like the Inves Lord Baron. Madoka conjures spiraling portals that unleashes a flurry of Nebula Arrows to destroy 77 Magicians. Homura brandishes a great sword that looks like the Guronbaryamu to cut through 66 Magicians in half, decapitation, and slice between their upper and lower bodies before making them explode. This is a big help from the two most powerful Puellas.

Scrooge brings something out of Carol's body in holding some kind of a trumpet gun. The red-hooded man fires nails at three Magicians to pierce through their brains before they explode. Switching to another void, Scrooge is holding a golden chalice, which a buzzing sound is heard that a swarm of locusts bursts out of the cup, like a reference to the Book of Revelations of being controlled by the fallen angel, Abaddon. The storm of locusts swarm over 32 Magicians to engulf and devour them until theirs nothing left.

Now, it's Kirito's group's turn. With eyes of a hawk, Sinon aims with her sniper rifle, and combine with her energy arrows from Alfheim Online, fires with unique results to destroy five Magicians. Leafa casts _**Aeroga**_ to unleash a devastating wind attack to clear out eleven Magicians. Kirito and Asuna have their Mega Charizards to unleash _**Blast Burns**_ to wipe out fifty Magicians while the MMO couple slashes down two extra with their swords.

Magicians Exterminated: 583/1000

In the main boss battle; Canon!Shu combines the Ebony Sword and Ivory Rapier voids to become a double-bladed weapon much to Kirito and Asuna's awe reception of their friend using their voids well. Canon!Shu flies with Leafa's _Sylph Wing's_ void at Keido to deliver slashing combos with both tips of the blades. Keido receives damage and letting out in frustration, unleashes a blue tidal-firewall at Canon!Shu and many intrusions to the point he moves the flames to make circular rings moving like DNA strings, but Canon!Shu evades the linear flames with the Karmesin interject to fire a light red beam at Keido, forcing the Da'ath Heavenly King leader to teleport away from the attack.

Witnessing the others transform into battle forms, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto's battle spirit becomes reinvigorated. She pauses as she senses the other Senshi achieve their Golden Senshi forms. She casts a glare to Lupe, who glows with golden light.

"I know you want to use your full power, Time Guardian." Lupe noticed.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto responds, "Yes, it's about time we clear this path and confront my demented nephew!"

Lupe sends the golden light of energy to Dai-Valkyrie Pluto. The Time Guardian let out a deep and calm sigh as her Dai-Valkyrie armor converts to full gold. She becomes Golden Pluto. Upon witnessing the Time Guardian's golden ascension, John Smith, too, feels his powers surging.

"Seeing you in this form has ignited my battle spirit! Yes, it's time I go all out!" A golden light engulfs him.

John Smith transforms from his humanoid form into a warrior in black and purple armor with a dragon's (specifically Bahamut) motif. A long tail extended from the back of his armor rear. His armored form is akin to Caius Ballad from _Final Fantasy XIII-2_. His facial appearance retains his Tenth Doctor look. At last, he finally reveals his Volodramon form.

"John?!" Golden Pluto cried out in surprise.

John responds to the Senshi, "I'm Volodramon now. Let's clear this path as you wanted."

Both Golden Pluto and Volodramon eradicate 25 Magicians with a combination of chonos power. Volodramon conjures a blade out of thin air and slashes, eradicating 50 Magicians in one stroke. Golden Pluto raises her Garnet Rod and casts a wave of red light that spreads out wiping out 50 more Magicians.

Charon scowls, "You're not taking all the glory from me, sister!"

A black aura forms over Charon transforming her into her Sailor Chaos form. Her Sailor uniform becomes inverted. Her white bow skirt converts to a solid black bow and skirt. The rest of her outfit became black. Her brown hair also became pitch black to match most of her uniform. Her eyes become ghostly white. Charon has become Sailor Chaos incarnate (and an extension of the pure Sailor Chaos entity herself).

"C'mon, Prophet, let's remind that spawn that his dearest parents are here to crash his party!" Sailor Chaos exclaimed.

Chaos twirls her staff and obliterates 50 Magicians with chaos power. The Prophet shoots out force lightning-like blasts to destroy 50 more.

Magicians Exterminated: 800/1000

"Surely this isn't all you have, my hellspawn! How pathetic!" Chaos scowled.

Golden Pluto alerts, "Here comes more!"

The remaining Magicians swarm toward Golden Pluto, Volodramon, Chaos/Charon, and the Prophet. However, Madoka, Homura, LK!Shu, Canon!Shu, Canon!Ayase, Mana, and Kirio's group intervene. The group unites and wipe out the 199 remaining Magicians with all their respective strengths. This is all quick work here thanks to the combined mass of energy.

Magicians Exterminated: 999/1000.

The last one remains: Keido.

"NO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" Keido furiously shouted as he delivers another tidal-firewall at the group. However, both Pluto and Chaos combine their attacks to unleash a temporal chaotic barrier to stop the humongous attack. Canon!Shu charges through a shocked Keido.

"It's over for YOU!" Canon!Shu screamed as he uses Kirito and Asuna's void swords to slashes the White Magician in critically injure him, delivering the finishing blow.

This causes Keido to revert back to being a human before a barrier made by both Pluto and Chaos encases the Anti-Body commander.

Magicians Exterminated: 1000/1000.

 **(End Theme)**

"Don't kill him, just purify my brother to normal!" Haruka interjected to Pluto and Charon.

Chaos scoffs, "Oh, do we have to purify him?"

"Yes, sister we do." Golden Pluto responded.

"Fine, but I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart." Chaos sighed and points to Pluto, "That's her job."

"Let's get started." Golden Pluto declared.

Golden Pluto and Sailor Chaos put their Staffs together, conjoining their light and darkness powers to produce a magical healing light. The healing light spreads over Keido and purifies him. With Da'ath's evil power purged from him, Keido is restored to normal.

As Keido fell down unconscious, Homura rushes to carry his body to safety.

"You, Kurosu and his wife need to leave the area." Homura warned to her adopted mother.

Haruka nods, "I understand."

Kurosu walks for him and Saeko to hold Keido, "Can't believe we have all these groups together for their goal." He speaks to both Shus, "You two make the best count."

"Sure thing, dad!" LK!Shu nodded.

Canon!Shu politely responds, "Thanks, I've come this far to redo my purpose."

Then, Kirito and his group are dismounting the Mega Charizards and continue their involvement to the main force.

"We'll fight too." Kirito offered.

"Our Charizards will take their leave in leading your way." Asuna said to Kurosu's group.

"I appreciate it kiddo." Haruka warmly smiled.

"Then let's go! The platforms are moving fast!" Madoka cried out to the group.

Canon!Shu walks towards the front row of the main group and stoically looks above the coming ceiling with his kingly eyes, proving his goal to face his final challenges. Canon!Ayase's Karmesin and its cockpit moves to beside Canon!Shu. Beside her are Pluto, Volodramon, Chaos, and The Prophet standing.

"This way to the platforms!" Golden Pluto leads them the way.

"Don't get left behind!" Volodramon stated.

"If you do, oh well you're damn fault, kids!" Chaos yelled.

Golden Gao Pluto looks to Golden Pluto, "This is it, huh, Lady Pluto?"

"Yes, it is, Hina." Golden Pluto nodded to the youngling.

With that said in done; Kurosu, Haruka, and Saeko are carrying Keido out of here as they run to the platform that descends downward to the lower levels. Both Mega Charizards X and Y follow them to lead to safety. The main group feels the platforms standing is going up to the top floor.

The time is close to midnight.

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/The King's Throne**_

The elevating platforms have reached to the top, the main group has made it to The King's Throne at last. Indeed, this is both the same and similar platform area that Canon!Shu hurtfully recalled. From Inori's existence being devoured for Canon!Mana to took over her body, to his fateful showdown with Canon!Gai until the duel ended with the original Inori's assistance by the remnant tears of a crystal flower.

Today is different. Canon!Shu has both old and many new allies to face the return of Da'ath. His group besides himself are: Canon!Ayase, Kirito, Asuna, Golden Pluto, Volodramon, Sailor Chaos, The Prophet, Golden Gao Pluto, LK!Shu, Madoka/Ultimate Madoka, Homura, Gai, Inori II, LK!Mana, Sinon, Leafa, Scrooge & Carol, Angra Mainyu, and Ahura Mazda.

With GHQ/Da'ath's 'legion of doom' and their armies wipe out from Manhattan, they are finally going to confront the masterminds: Yuu (with Eon perching his left shoulder) and Kriemhild are seen holding hands, to which they turn their faces in awaiting their arrival.

 **(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion –** _ **Raise the Curtain**_ **)**

Yuu gives a welcoming smile, though not kind-hearted, "Welcome, friends. You've ironically made it to the top floor."

"So we meet again you bastard." Canon!Shu finally meets his enemy.

Yuu sees him and responds, "Oh Ouma Shu, now isn't that mean to say hello to your old acquaintance."

"I'd rather see you non-existent in my mind!" Canon!Shu snapped.

"Don't forget about me as well." LK!Shu interjected.

Yuu's tone is sarcastic in not knowing, "Gee, how can I forget that there are two Shus standing beside me?"

Kriemhild giggles, "Madoka and Homura, so nice of you two to come."

"My dark counterpart." Madoka meets her evil self to notice.

Homura glares at the witch, "Madoka doesn't want to see your presence for not while I'm around."

Asuna whispers to Kirito, "So these are the Da'ath duo."

"Yeah, but I feel some kind of a much greater force from them." Kirito cautiously responded to her girlfriend, "No wonder why they recruited Laughing Coffin and Death Gun to their cause."

"And even Sugou." Asuna muttered.

"Oh, that Diptera?" Yuu ask to Asuna while hearing the mentioned of the Fairy King. The grave keeper then giggles, "I knew all along that he'll betray me when the time comes, but there's not worry about that."

Yuu then turns his eyes to Pluto, Gao Pluto and the Paradais duo while twiddling his thumbs, "Nice to see you finally come my dysfunctional family: (gives a polite tone) my aunt (Pluto), adopted cousin (Gao Pluto), father (Prophet), (gives a smug tone) and 'mommy' (Sailor Chaos)."

"That's right, and she's going to give you a spanking, you hellspawn!" Chaos growled and raises her staff toward Yuu.

" _ **You spanking Yuu? That should be a sight to see."**_ The Prophet chortled and making fun of the 'you'/Yuu joke.

Golden Gao Pluto hides behind Golden Pluto. Volodramon puts hand over Gao Pluto.

Volodramon whispers to Gao Pluto, "Don't let them scare you, Hina."

Golden Gao Pluto frowns at Yuu, "He's my adopted cousin? I don't like him already."

"Yuu Grand! We're putting an end to this nightmare once and for all!" Golden Pluto brandishes Garnet Rod and gives fierce glare to her nephew.

 **(End Theme)**

" _Once and for all_ whatever those stock phrases use in ending conflicts. But let us explain of how we plan this party out." Yuu said in ignoring his family threats.

"Here we go." Kirito rolled his eyes with Asuna, Leafa and Sinon staring at him awkwardly.

 **(Cue Dead Can Dance -** _ **In the Kingdom of the Blind the One-Eyed Are Kings**_ **)**

This is quite obvious; a religious feeling is set Da'ath's chaos in motion.

"It started when we spied on the House of Madoka part for the magical girls to celebrate their Halloween party with various good and bad guys." Kriemhild begins by mentioning the past event, "Poo, me and my Yuu aren't invited. So we send some of our GHQ officers to spy on the festival to get information."

"Alongside Eon scouting New York City. After come to the conclusion, not only do the Lost Kingdoms version of Shu and his friends still interfere our goals, but a reality check that the heroes and villains have enough power to stand in our way." Yuu explains about their eavesdropping and continues, "So, we come up the idea of forming our League of Extraordinary Da'ath to enact our revenge. Thank that comic book by Alan Moore for the inspiration, but the less said about that 2003 movie adaptation the better."

"Please don't remind me of that my love." Kriemhild hear about it for a while.

Homura takes her suspicions and states, "So you two obviously plan this from the start, just like Paradais."

"Yep, it's really not that surprising for these freakshows." Kirito said.

Chaos sighs and said bluntly to her son, "I knew birthing you was a mistake."

" _ **You would've preferred an abortion?"**_ The Prophet inquired.

Chaos honestly answers, "Yes, better than birthing this spawn."

"Yes, I see where my nephew got his knack for Xanatos Gambit planning from." Golden Pluto mentioned that trope and eyes on Chaos and Prophet.

"Oh yes, blame everything on me!" Chaos snapped.

" _ **I think we both should take responsibility for all that's happened."**_ The Prophet had his reasons.

Chaos groans, "Ugh, fine! When you're right, you're always right."

Volodramon states to the Paradais duo, "And as much as we don't want to, we'll help correct your mistake."

"That's perfectly valid, because we're here now. That league of yours sounds like they've been taken care off, Da'ath." Gai told the envoy about the news.

"You tell him that, Triton!" LK!Mana cheered to him.

"It's thanks to me that sort it all out." Madoka said in relief about her own Batman Gambit to counter Yuu's.

"Just like that Volodramon person said, you made a mistake by the united forces between us. We are your damn corrections." Scrooge gives his cynical thoughts to Yuu.

Carol chirps, "Nice call back in a few seconds, Scroogy."

"Yeah, you people have your rewards for defeating our forces, especially for Kaname Madoka being one main cause." Yuu said to his adversaries, "But, the truth is they are still supplementary pawns to our _original goal_."

"What the hell does that mean?" Canon!Shu questioned.

The envoy of Da'ath is pointing something behind them to get their attention, a large dimensional gateway with obsidian metal and whitish-blue energy acting as the portal. The material feels relic and futuristic.

"Not long before the House of Madoka to be honest, and after the _Guilty Crown_ anime ended, I had this dream." Yuu truthfully explained, "An 'anomalous voice' spoke to me of giving a purpose to prove that I'm top dog above my parents. He convinces us to summon him from the nexus to this very dimension….to destroy it."

The main group becomes surprise to hear this revelation. Golden Gao Pluto becomes dreadfully frightened by this. Golden Pluto guards Gao Pluto while Volodramon comforts her.

"Isn't it so much perfect?!" Kriemhild giggled.

"No it isn't! That somebody of yours feels dangerous to be around!" Madoka warned the sinister duo.

"We don't even care if we die from the end result. Da'ath is going to bring back that Fourth Apocalypse idea after all, but my revenge alters it to the destruction of the universe rather than making the new human race." Yuu concluded.

"Oh, how mysterious can this anomalous being get? He doesn't have the courage to show..." Sailor Chaos then pauses, "... wait the destruction of the universe?"

"What? What is it?" Golden Pluto said to her sister in concern.

Prophet states to Chaos, _**"You don't think it's..."**_

Suddenly, Chaos figures out in turns to and glares at the Da'ath duo. "You don't mean to release him?!"

"Him? By him you mean..." Volodramon pondered.

Golden Pluto demands to Yuu, "Who's this voice that spoke to you?!"

Yuu darkly smiles to answer their genuine concerns, "Oh, he's coming."

 **(End Theme)**

It is now midnight.

Suddenly, the energies from the portal become so violent that the summoning is called forth. Golden Pluto, Volodramon, Sailor Chaos, and Prophet are feeling this anomalous energy. Canon!Shu, Ayase and the others are more surprise about this creature that Da'ath mentions, he is that dangerous and powerful.

The portal continues to keep shaking with electrical cackles until someone is traverse, pulling out from the nexus outside, to inside the Character Corner universe. The figure begins to reveal himself as he descends to the floor, to which the portal is destroyed in the background afterwards.

He is humanoid figure that is 5'7 feet tall. He has short gray hair with his facial structure is pale white and looking middle-age, yet youthful. He wears light, organic armor up through its legs that are colored maroon and cobalt. His arms and neck are colored grayish-pale green, and he has clawed feet. His very figure looks like a gijinka ZeedMillenniummon and somewhat an older version of Akiyama Ryo turned evil.

Volodramon holds Gao Pluto back, "No, it's him."

"This evil power... immense..." Golden Pluto stated in fear.

Sailor Chaos and Prophet are aghast at the being with the anomalous power. The Paradais duo seems most familiar with him.

" _ **He's returned..."**_ The Prophet can only commented.

"The last guy I ever want to mess with." Chaos says the same feeling.

The anomalous figure begins to first speak in a calm tone, his voice is low and slightly high-pitched.

"This was my destiny to appear in the _fictional_ universe of character corners, but you'll understand soon enough that there are consequences to being chosen. Because destiny, is a fickle bitch."

After which he said that, the screen immediately becomes black. This is the sign that the grand finale approaches.

* * *

 **(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 01 -** _ **Track 4**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Nexus Dimension**_

The Nexus Dimension, known as the Aether Sea and the ocean that connects many universes, again known as 'dimensions'. It is empty like the universe's space and endless beyond its borders.

This is now outside of the Character Corner universe, to which two figures are seen searching: Lord Chronos and Ananke/Sailor Pluto I. As they keep looking around the spatial zone, they seem to found something in their eyes.

"We track you down." Lord Chronos states to this someone, "Whether you decide to take part is up to you."

The figure that the humanoid Primordial is talking too is not fully shown, not even the face, but there are close views on the backside of somewhat tufts of platinum blond hair and some kind of a white robe.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **That's it, we finally finished the whole gauntlet of the united forces vs GHQ/Da'ath. It has been a lot of fun despite being long and challenging, but like most things we did in the past, we're tired of going on forever and honestly looking forward to end this story soon. One thing moving on to the next, but let's recap.**

 **Helio and Canon!Arisa chat, this shows that Arisa has some resentment in the past. Wonder how different will her interactions with the Kaiba family are like?**

 **I did not see that coming when Loki (YYGDM) becomes a dragon that my co-author wrote to give credit. It reminds me of Alduin from** _ **Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**_ **and the green flames are obviously from Maleficent. I find it so funny when Utgard-Loki taunts him inside (meaning if it weren't for him distracting Loki (YYGDM), the Thors and Loki (MCU) would have lost), and has this line of 'did we won yet' before sleeping like a baby by Loki (MCU).**

 **The Honnouji Sisters get their help from their dad to get even and defeat Ragyo in style. I mean the anime with the final battle is great, but this takes to a new level. Brunhillde regains more of her memories in unlocking her potential that she and Mist deliver each other some fists before the Valkyrie triumphs.**

 **With the help of the Moonlit Black Cats and took levels of strength to hold of Death Gun, Kirito delivers the finishing blow. That leaves Oberon as the last of the Da'ath Heavenly Kings left. And where do we begin? Skuld unlocks her full power and unleashes her wrath to defeat Rota (and freeing Hildr), while giving Sugou the biggest torture. My, Skuld cutting Oberon's ear reminds me of** _ **Reservoir Dogs**_ **. Get it? Like Garm is Skuld's doggie, Skuld being chained, and Oberon has it coming. Readers are happy indeed of the karma.**

 **Oh, the Neurotech –** _ **Atlas**_ **song, this is the first song that got me into this sweet music artist due to seeing an anime AMV. Thanks for inspiring me to help this crossover's setting. In fact, 2015 is the 25** **th** **anniversary of the cyber metal genre's (though it's a subgenre of industrial metal) advent.**

 **Keido as the final opposition is taken out alongside his Magician forces. The main group reaches the top floor to face the masterminds. After the villains' explanation speech, they have release their ultimate weapon to destroy the universe.**

 **Meet what presume to be the final antagonist of my fanfics: ZeedMillenniummon X, known simply as Zeed X. I have thought of this final OC villain since late 2011, but have put it on hold and keep changing things until 2015. I remember something from my co-author's commentary 10 years ago, that the Millenniummon he once use in an old fanfic franchise as the final villain lived up to his name and not being beaten many times by Ryo Akiyama. Well, I have revives that interest, and let's see how this holds up.**

 **Ah the post-credits, wonder what Pluto/Charon's parents are going to free?**

 **We come a long way for most of the united forces. But I give my personal commentary to the Valkyries since these OCs are owned by one of Kanius' long-time friends, Belletiger. Looking back in examining their roles throughout the beginning and during the conflicts (but before the final battle), they symbolize something:**

 **-** **Brunhilde** _ **(battle maiden/dark or noble)**_ **:** Being in Time Square with the founders and surrounded by the biggest amount of crossover characters/OCs (I remember Kotori without the Valkyrie background was originally a full Digimon OC back then), she finally found her reason to continue her role as a savior that people see her as a heroine. Her times with Ryuko/Satsuki and both sides relate their past struggle shows how she's not going to lose her way in life. She and Skuld are the only two to go to Ward 24 due to being the two strongest maidens, encounters an _I. rex_ and different hybrids ( _Stegoceratops_ & _Tropeogopterus_ ), interact an SAO girl (Sinon), fight the Heavenly kings (Ragyo), has _Neurotech_ songs, and contact with a Norse god (Odin) to ensure victory.

 **-** **Skogul** _ **(shaker/high-towering)**_ **:** Getting together with Ford in Greenwich Village (green part matches her armor color, and village part for tribe relation) represents how the native adapts her boyfriend's urban/suburban living in a bigger world outside of her homeland. She's the only one who hasn't interact with crossover/OC relate characters and talks to college classmates, illustrating that Skogul has the most normal life as a civilian. Her feud with Geirskogul for Ford's attention shows their different yet same passionate acquaintances with him. She and Skuld are the only two to see their close one killed (Ford) before brought back to life. Skogul's the only maiden whose partners are avian (while the rest are mammals), the only one who didn't refer her Erinye counterpart by name, the only one who specifically didn't interact with a Sailor Senshi (Brunhilde is with Moon & Sedna and so, Skuld is with Summoner Venus and so, Gondul is with Ixion, and Sigrun is with Eris), the only one who doesn't swear/profanity (alongside her Erinye clone).

 **-** **Skuld** _ **(debt/future)**_ **:** With Phillipe's Group has her contributions to perform in Broadway Theater and her family's rich status connects the traditional architecture. She and Brunhilde are the only two to go to Ward 24 due to being the two strongest maidens, encounters an _I. rex_ and different hybrids ( _Koolasaurus_ & _Tropeogopterus_ ), interact an SAO girl (Asuna/Leafa/Yuuki), fight the Heavenly kings (Oberon), has _Neurotech_ songs, and contact with a Norse god (Hel) to ensure victory. Skuld has the biggest amount of kills, the only one who's angry shouting has bolds/italics, has the biggest amount of capitalized words. She and Skogul are the only two to see their close one killed (Garm) before brought back to life. Skuld's the only maiden who kills a heavenly king (Oberon). She and Gondul are the only ones that kill their Erinye counterparts (Rota).

 **-** **Gondul** _ **(wand-wielder)**_ **:** Tagging along with Ixion and Kenta in American Museum shows the destined meeting with Caesar for her soft bond with wild African animals. Then, helping out to liberate the UN headquarters with Deadpool's commentary of diversity/minorities proves how people in different backgrounds unite to stop a common enemy. She and Sigrun are the only ones that didn't fight a dinosaur enemy (while Skogul fought Da'ath _Microraptors_ in Ch 18). She and Skuld are the only ones that kill their Erinye counterparts (Geiravor).

 **-** **Sigrun** _ **(victory rune)**_ **:** Her being spotted on Central Park shows her desire to find a boyfriend (alongside Gondul) upon seeing many couples dating. Sigrun's battle with Reginleif (and the only Valkyrie that has only one battle) tests her doubts of finding love with their differences, before the Valkyrie wins as she and the Erinye makes a promise to find their destined men. She and Gondul are the only ones that didn't fight a dinosaur enemy. Sigrun has no kills.

Wow, Skogul is unique of being an 'Ensemble Darkhorse' since the official rank of the Valkyries' popularity in my co-author's stories goes from most to least (Brunhilde, Skuld, Skogul, Sigrun, and Gondul).

 **Also the Erinyes (that Kanius owns Mist, while I own the other four) seen fighting their Valkyrie counterparts in order represents from most to least sympathetic:** **Reginleif** _ **(Power trace or daughter of the gods)**_ _(In YYGDM-01, she's brainwashed by Mist. Though in Corner, she willingly becomes evil yet still reforms either way)_ **,** **Geirskogul** _ **(spear-skogul)**_ _(In YYGDM-01, she's finding a tragic purpose to be a complete being. Though like Reginleif in Corner, she's given Adaptational Villainy to be a selfish bitch. In Ch. 21, she and Reginleif are the only ones that receive a retort from their rivals before becoming Dai-Erinyes)_ **,** **Geiravor** _ **(spear-vor)**_ _(pretty much neutral evil as middle ground)_ **,** **Mist** _ **(cloud or mist)**_ _(standard evil since she's the leader of her team)_ **,** and **Rota** _ **(sleet and storm)**_ _(the most bloodthirsty of the Erinyes)_ **.**

 **The final battles will consist of 4 chapters (Ch. 29 – 32), but they are not as stressful as our previous ones I can promise you. However since they are 'the final battles', they will obviously bring surprising spoilers. Another break for me (while we're going to see _Star Wars The Force Awakens_ in theaters) until during Christmas vacation, likely after the 25th. Then by that time, I might upload them like a marathon in the last days of 2015, while I plan to upload the final four chapters (Ch. 33 - 36 (epilogue)) on January. **

**Send a review and see you at the final stages!**


	29. Chapter 29: Shinnen:Convergence (Alpha)

_**A/N**_ : **I have return for Christmas break! This is it my fellow readers and watchers, after twenty eight chapters of story development, sub-plots, and battles, we come to the endgame at last. Their not as stressful as the previous conflicts in Ch. 13 – 28, but the length of these chapters (except one of them) are detailed and long.**

 **I have asked and remind my co-author that the time has come to upload** _ **Shinnen**_ **to his** _ **DeviantArt**_ **account (with its own folder) as to tie-in the coming New Years.**

 **With the Da'ath duo releasing the Bigger Bad, what other surprises have in stores for the united forces? Find out in the first part of the wrap-up battles.**

* * *

 **(Cue Adrian von Ziegler –** _ **Emotional Music – Eternal Ice**_ **)**

 _The Past._

 _Many years ago. Some kind of a childhood flashback. Whenever he looks back to these memories, they keep fucking his mind._

 _There are two young boys, somewhere around between seven and ten years old. One has brunette hair, while the other is blond. They run across the dirt road in some kind of island to play in their childhood. At one point, the brown-haired boy jumps through a bridged while encouraging his friend to do so. The blond-haired boy jumped, but he trips in about to fall down in risk only that his best friend save him. These two are best friends, almost brothers._

 _One day, things are going to change like real bad. An older pink-haired girl who was once kind-hearted to these two boys has become strange. Something catalytic has twisted this girl's mind, increasing her hormones of sexuality in finding some kind of a destined mate. She wants to marry, to destroy, and to make a new world together._

 _On Christmas Eve, the blond-haired boy has wait in the church to warn his friend, but instead the girl interrupts his predicament. Seeing him as the sole guard for her mate, she manipulates him into shooting himself, just as the brunette-haired boy comes in._

 _The twisted girl approaches her mate out of possessive desire, before that said mate pushes her away and calling her a_ _ **monster**_ _. Her newborn powers have gone out of control, and that the last sanity of her old self pleads the boys to help her before the crystals engulf her and the district. The outbreak, Lost Christmas, has happened. Millions have died and infected by the violet cancer._

 _The childhood boys have separate themselves since that day, and would meet again in their teenage years, only that after a series of events, the blond-haired boy alongside the girl are gone in the living world._

 _The brunette-haired boy is now alone, but not truly._

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

" _A great star, blazing like a torch, fell from the sky on a third of the rivers and on the springs of water – the name of the star is Wormwood."_ (Rev 8:10)

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **I Desensitize**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXIX**_

 _ **Shinnen:Convergence (Alpha)**_

* * *

 _ **Ward 24 II/Inside/The King's Throne**_

 **(Cue Dead Can Dance –** _ **Ocean**_ **)**

The Present.

Returning to the main location, New York City. The King's Throne, this is the destined place for the united forces to confront the masterminds.

The Lost Kingdoms' incarnations of GHQ and the League of Extraordinary Da'ath have been conquered. Going from Endlaves, Hybrid Dinosaurs, Laughing Coffin, Kaijuus, to Bijuus.

The Da'ath Heavenly Kings have been defeated as well. Makishima Shogo. Kiryuin Ragyo. Sugou Nobuyuki. And finally Keido Shuichiro.

With them wipe out of Da'ath's chess field, it is time that Yuu Grand & Kriemhild Gretchen have summoned the ultimate weapon to bring the destruction of the corner universe: ZeedMillenniummon X, shortened as Zeed X.

They are at the nucleus of the Tower of Babylon, surrounded by the city ocean of a mere call back. The atmosphere has taken a dark turn indeed.

Canon!Shu & Ayase, Golden Pluto & Volodramon, Sailor Chaos & The Prophet, alongside their allied cohorts (Kirito, Asuna, Sailor Gao Pluto, LK!Shu, Madoka, Homura, Gai, Inori II, LK!Mana, Sinon, Leafa, Scrooge & Carol, Angra Mainyu, and Ahura Mazda) are paled to see the anomalous figure standing in the middle between the Da'ath duo.

"Who in the hell is he?!" LK!Shu cried out in concern.

"I don't know, but his power is beyond dangerous." Madoka senses the magnitude from that anomalous being.

Homura is seriously concern, "Madoka is right, his mere presence is enough to destroy our home."

Zeed X nods his head in disbelief and responds, "You infantile people, can't you see my name that one of the co-author's wrote above?"

Upon the united forces look at the previous description of their story, including the creature's name, they are dumbstruck and some say 'oohh'. The exceptions are the Paradais duo and their close acquaintances, who know the monster's identity. Once again, Zeed X is not impressed.

"Some of you took long to realize that? Want to know something else?" Zeed X turns to Chaos and the Prophet, "I am the _one_. Yes, I am one who inspired Paradais. Without me, these two wouldn't have had someone to inspire them to create an evil organization. Without me, Prophet, you wouldn't even exist to begin with. After all, we were one Millenniummon."

He turns to Chaos, "And Charon, you've bonded with Chaos simply because you needed to prolong your pathetic existence... and you call yourself a queen of trolls?"

Zeed X then scoffs, "Bitch please, go make me a sandwich!"

Everyone else go 'Oooo' toward Chaos and the Prophet. The Paradais duo are put in their place by their so-called inspirer.

Pluto snickers at Chaos, "That stung, didn't it, dear sister?"

Chaos yells to Zeed X, "I don't care who you are! You don't talk down to me like I'm some servant woman!"

"He just did." Gao Pluto said to her aunt.

"Anyway, not to bore our readers any further, let's get to the point why I'm here." Zeed X resumes his main focus.

Volodramon questions to him, "Why are you here then? To take over all time and space?! To destroy us all? We've been there and done that!"

Zeed X sighs, "Oh no. That's way too simple. You see..."

The anomaly figure vanishes and reappears behind the group, "...I can do what you just mentioned anytime I want. No problem. You see, I just wanna have some fun. Just watch the whole multiverse burn! I'm bored and want something to alleviate my boredom!"

"You sick monster!" Volodramon yelled.

"Nah, I'm feeling rather well, but thank you for the concerns, now half-Time Lord Digimon. By the way, how's Ancientmon doing?" Zeed X sarcastically asked.

"Enough! Zeed X, we're not letting you have your fun. You and Da'ath's plot ends here." Pluto profoundly said.

Zeed X responds to Pluto, "Ah, the Time Guardian, how nice to see you. Thought Cosmos and her cohorts-." He eyes the Prophet and Charon, "-could imprison me outside of the universe? You thought wrong!"

He teleports behind Pluto and caresses her long hair, "By the way, did anyone tell you smell rather nice?"

"Hands off her!" Volodramon swings at Zeed X with his sword.

Zeed X teleports out of Volodramon's reach and marches off to meet with the Da'ath duo. Pluto is a visibly shaken by Zeed X's touch.

"Whew, glad that wasn't me." Chaos sighed in relief.

"Pluto, are you ok?!" Gao Pluto worried.

"Yes, I am now." Pluto shakes it off as she glares at Zeed X, "You won't destroy my resolve, monster."

"I do have a name. And I only did that to get a reaction of your new boyfriend." Zeed X responded.

"Now I know why the deities united to seal your ass out of the Nexus." Volodramon muttered.

 **(End Theme)**

Zeed X states to Yuu and Kriemhild, "I expect you two to continue the carnage on this universe. But, as far as I'm concerned, I work independently!"

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Enter the Endless**_ **)**

The Prophet's eyes flare red in angered mode, _**"Enough of this."**_

"Yes, let's kill this prick already!" Chaos agreed to her husband.

With that, the group gets armed and ready for battle. The Prophet's cloak tears off as his body expands and transforms into Millenniummon. Chaos flies up and mounts Millenniummon's forehead.

"Gao Pluto, Volodramon, this is it! No turning back." Pluto stated.

Gao Pluto nods, "Yes, I'm ready!"

Volodramon replies to Pluto, "I love it when you take charge."

Pluto smiles to Volodramon and resummons her wolf spirit Lupe.

Zeed X flies up while mockingly clapping his hands. Golden Pluto quickly takes to the air while being accompanied by Gao Pluto, Volodramon, and Lupe.

"Damn it, you're not keeping me from getting my hands on that bastard!" Charon yelled.

Likewise, Chaos and Millenniummon takes off after Zeed X, not allowing Pluto and Volodramon to take the glory from them.

Yuu interjects, "Sorry my aunt, but you and Volodramon are staying here with us!"

Kriemhild giggles, "Let's expand our battlefield here up a notch!"

Under the Da'ath duo's commands, _The King's Throne_ area begins to shake quite a bit, as the ceiling opens up to reveal the night's sky outside. The meaning of this action is that their making the whole headquarters an outside battlefield.

Pluto glares to Yuu, "Nephew, you won't keep us contained here for long."

Zeed X halts the Paradais duo for a moment, he smiles smugly to the Da'ath couple and bestows them a slight boost, "Good on you two make a stage for the final battle. I shall reward you two handsomely."

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24**_

Slowly, the exterior of Ward 24 begins to alter to fit the liking of Da'ath's so-called final battle. The industrial parts of buildings begin to be covered by grayish-aquamarine crystal foliage vines. Some of the parts become almost like a gothic Victorian architecture with columns and glass windows. Giant-sized items and things are seen such as lamps, chairs, luggage, wardrobes, and bridges.

A colossal glass-like dome engulfs Ward 24, almost like everyone is trapped inside a Witch's Labyrinth. In fact, like how time regresses to the dark ages, Ward 24's twisted outlook is to be similar to Akemi Homura's dream version of Mitakihara Town in _The Rebellion Story_.

Outside of the top floor in the ground level, the varieties of the united forces are regrouping outside to prepare the climax of this very theater of war.

The first to arrive are Golden Moon, Norse Knight, Golden Mars, Nagah, Ghidorah, Gyaos, and Crystal!Moon.

"What's going on?! I'm getting terrible vibes from that creepy thing." Crystal!Moon cried out.

Golden Mars senses within her Miko heritage, "No joke, these are seriously evil vibes I'm feeling."

"Those Da'ath masterminds are setting the stage for the final battle." Nagah commented.

Ghidorah growls, "And they deny us entry? Those cowards know we'll destroy their whole vehicle."

"No one denies Rajita Warlords a final confrontation." Gyaos stated.

Golden Mars questions to Golden Moon, "Can Pluto handle this without us?"

"Yeah, she has that John Smith guy and Charon." Golden Moon answered.

"That's what I'm worried about. Charon still hasn't convinced us we can trust her." Norse Knight said in concern.

"I know, but this time she needs Pluto more than ever. She knows there's a lot at stake here." Golden Moon said.

* * *

The second group arrives are Yusuke, Hiei, Kyo, Gon, Killua, Long, Neferpitou, and Raizen.

"Man, we can't even get through that dome!" Gon cried out.

"Might be for the best, Gon." Killua said to his best friend.

Yusuke sadly mutters, "Can't believe Rio and Puu are gone."

"And my brother Kiryu. His wife and child won't be pleased when I tell them." Long regretfully stated.

"Da'ath will pay for this." Kyo growled.

"Yusuke, perhaps you should be looking for your friends and family soon. Likewise for you, Hiei." Raizen said to both.

Hiei remembers Sailor Mars and his children, Ryuuhi and Koori.

"He's right, Yusuke. There's nothing we can do here." Hiei reminded his comrade.

"All right then." Yusuke said and turns to Gon, Killua, and Neferpitou, "You guys might want to stick with us. Maybe we'll see your friends."

* * *

The SAO secondaries are seen as both group allies of Kirito and Asuna converge together: Charizard X and Y, Yui, Moonlit Black Cats (Sachi, Keita, Ducker, Tetsuo, and Sasamaru) & Mares of Diomedes, Yuuki Konno and Cerberus.

Sachi fearfully respond, "Did you feel that guys?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Keita muttered.

"I sure hope Asuna and Kirito better be careful of where they are at." Yuuki said in concern.

The Mares of Diomedes neigh alongside Cerberus and the Charizards growls of sensing the changing witchery presence. The Moonlit Black Cats calm down their borrowed horses while watching over the area.

* * *

Three armored trucks alongside a band of people are seen which are the Funeral Parlor secondaries. LK!Ayase w/Raubtier, Argo, Juan, Tarone, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa, Kurachi, and Daryl Yan w/Endlave Ghost Unit are seen being alert of what's to come. Both Tsugumis, Fyu-Neru, LK!Kenji, Kyo (GCLK), Jimmy, and Rowan remain inside the vehicles such as their taking care of Shibungi, Oogumo and Aki Katsumi's dead bodies.

Besides them are Kurosu, Haruka and Saeko, alongside the unconscious Keido they still carry (much to Daryl and Rowan's surprise to see their commander, alongside the Undertakers until Kurosu's group convince their reasonings). They have already met them due to the Charizards before the two Pokemon left to meet up with the SAO group.

The four magical girls have sense the area alterations going here. Likewise to say, they have indeed connect this to the Witches and Wraiths they fought.

"Yep, definitely remind me of fighting these monsters!" Kyoko quipped.

"Indeed, this must be the work of Kriemhild which Madoka and Homura are confronting her." Mami senses about it.

"It seriously gives me goosebumps of reminding these memories." Sayaka recalled it well since she has experiences through all the Puella timelines.

Suddenly, Kurosu, Haruka and Saeko notice that Keido begins to open his eyes and regains consciousness.

"Brother!" Haruka cried out.

Keido becomes aware and sets himself free from his 'captors' holds, "Where am I? And why did you all decide to save me?"

"We were still worry about you despite being on opposite sides you know?" Kurosu casually replied to Keido.

"Right now, we need to stay together if we want to end all this suffering." Saeko worried.

Keido blames himself, "To think that I failed to achieve the meaning of evolution and being beaten by the combined strengths of the two, half-primordial Senshis."

"Why don't we just drop it and be with us?" Haruka said to her older brother.

"Yeah, our sons are out there ready for the final battle, so let's do our parts here." Kurosu reassured.

Keido begins to think about himself for the moment, should he decide to team up with his former friends slash enemies to 'redeem' himself from working with Da'ath. Nevertheless, they are heading inside one of the armored trucks for safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor (both MCU and YYGDM) and Loki (MCU) sense the magic field that alters the place, and then notice Loki (YYGDM) begins to wake up.

"You've finally awoken, brother." Thor (YYGDM) greeted.

Loki (YYGDM) looks around and wonders, "...I've been beaten?"

"Oh, where have you been?" Loki (MCU) said.

"What in Asgard is happening?" Thor (MCU) looks at the changing surroundings.

"I'll tell thee what's happening..." Loki (YYGDM) smirked, "... Da'ath is opening the curtain for the final theater."

Thor (YYGDM) kneels down over Loki (YYGDM) and extends hand to him.

"Brother, you have a chance to redeem yourself if you aid us in bringing down these invaders."

Loki (YYGDM) looks at his brother's hand and appears to hesitate.

"You two are so much like myself and my brother. It's hilarious." Loki (MCU) sees the connection.

Thor (MCU) encourages, "Other Loki, take your brother's hand. We know you've been in league with these fiends. You probably know their weakness?"

"To bring them this wall? Nay, I can't. And Mjolnir won't do." Loki (YYGDM) answered.

"We will find a way." Thor (YYGDM) stated.

After a few moments, Loki (YYGDM) finally gives in and takes his brother's hand. Loki (MCU) rolls his eyes.

"Let us unite Asgard and Jotunheim forces! Prepare for the final battle!" Thor (MCU) rallied.

* * *

Then, Brunhilde, Ryuko, Satsuki, and Leviamon are indeed preparing what Ragyo's warnings come for the endgame. The nude Mist begins to be conscious and looks around to realize she lost her fight against Brunhilde.

Ryuko glares, "It's about time she woke up."

Mist comes to her senses and questions, "What... what happened?"

Brunhilde grunts, "You're awake. You've just up in time for a big fight coming."

Mist just notices she's naked and covers herself.

"You're lucky I didn't just kill you." Brunhilde smirks, "Then again, reducing you like this is even better."

"Curse you, Brunhilde." Mist glared at her rival.

"Talk down to my Brunhilde, and I'll devour you myself." Leviamon threatened the witch.

"And I won't be saving your ass either." Brunhilde added.

Mist keeps quiet and curls up covering herself.

"Ryuko, Kotori, do you see that?" Satsuki said about the twisted changes of GHQ's headquarters.

"You bet, it's the final battle." Brunhilde feels shaking, "I'm kinda excited to be honest. Scared but excited."

"I know that feeling, too." Ryuko relates to the Valkyrie leader.

Brunhilde then said to Mist, "You want to help us? It's better than sitting there moping."

"Me help you? Preposterous!" Mist cried out in dismay.

Brunhilde shrugs, "Then no skin off my back. You die and I move on with my life."

Mist stands and conjures magic to restore her battle gear.

"I don't wish to die knowing I was beaten by you, Brunhilde." Mist responded either way.

"Now that's more like it." Brunhilde summons Grani, "Let's make some noise!"

* * *

Separating from Asuna and her group, Skuld and her wolfdog companion are watching on guard.

"Do you see that, Skuld?" Garm asked his comrade.

Skuld grins darkly, "Yeah, I'm sensing a big battle coming forth. And the skies raining with enemy blood."

* * *

Lightning and Sif are seen conversing with Fafnir.

"Whether you help us or not, our shared universe will be destroyed if the real enemy is not stopped." Lightning said to the Nordic drake.

"Your choice, or we can end you, Fafnir." Sif convinced.

Fafnir swallows his pride and begrudgingly complies to aid the quasi-Valkyrie and the Asgardian warrior.

* * *

At the same time, Noctis is talking to Fenrir who is still tied up in chains.

"Be a good fido and I'll free you if we're gonna survive this. Besides, I remember my family use to have dogs." Noctis said to the wolf and connected to his childhood memories.

Fenrir grunts and goes along with Noctis.

* * *

Very close to the headquarters by water, the _Mosasaurus_ swims to where Jormungard is at, and cries out with marine noises to communicate with the Midgard Serpent, telling him to work alongside the group in order to defeat Da'ath. At the same time, ocean streams begin to flood the area in allowing the _Mosasaurus_ to pass through soon.

* * *

As Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, and Helio rest a bit and realize the sudden area changes, they notice that a young woman arrives to their location. It is Canon!Arisa herself, much to the Kaiba family's surprise of seeing the real Arisa unlike her LK self.

"You!" Helio pointed out.

Canon!Arisa suspiciously glares at Helio before turning to the Kaiba family, "You must be them, that boy is part of you?"

"Arisa? What are you doing here?" Lyn said in shock at first.

Seto glares at Canon!Arisa and notices her hostility, "You're not the Arisa we know. Who are you?"

"You're right. She's not." Helio concurred.

Lyn said to Canon!Arisa, "And yes, this boy is our son. Our son from an alternate world, but yet to be born here."

"If you're to start us trouble..." Seto warned the real Arisa.

"It's ok. She can come with us." Helio convinced.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba questioned.

Helio smiles, "Yeah, she's still Arisa no matter what. And maybe she can meet our Arisa when this is all over."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24/The King's Throne**_

Back at the top floor, the main group is ready to fight the Da'ath duo at the moment. Eon begins to fly away towards his masters.

"Well, now that my parents and our special guest are out of the way, let's say we get this started." Yuu said to his enemies, "Zeed X grants us a boost, so let me show you."

Yuu then removes his white robe in leaving only his sleeveless black outfit and his revealing arms. He then powers up that his platinum blond hair becomes completely white, an electrical pale green aura, and maroon & indigo energy lines are moving around his skin. The main group reacts upon seeing this.

"Good one my love! Now time for me to step in the stage!" Kriemhild cried out.

 **(Cue Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Movie 3 Rebellion OST –** _ **Theater of a Witch**_ **)**

The Witch of Salvation then loudly laughs as she flies up to the air and moves back till she reaches the ocean waters. Suddenly, Kriemhild is fully covered in blackish-gray shadow as her face is demented with a white silhouette mouth and eyes. She then scales up with her arms raise above, as an erratic aura changes her that the bottom shook the oceans below while the top reaches the clouds. As it clears, Kriemhild's appearance is mountain-size that looks like a Brocken spectre. She is Ultimate Kriemhild, her true form. Back when Ultimate Madoka defeated her, she seals her full power thus making Kriemhild to have a humanoid form. Now that Zeed X releases the seal, Kriemhild is going to absorb all life for her and Yuu's heaven, meaning her Witch barrier.

At the King's Throne, the main group, particularly Madoka and Homura are completely shock to see this outcome.

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24**_

Due to Ultimate Kriemhild's influence, the dark Madoka summons something at the ground level. A giant Witch is formed that has long raven hair wearing a red spider lily on her head, only her lower skeletal jaw is seen, black/white/gray dress, and a revealing skeletal figure with her front arms encased by wooden handcuffs. This is Homulilly, the Witch form of Akemi Homura.

The witch them summons a huge army of her minions. The varieties of these are the Clara Dolls (female puppet-like dolls with eerie looking eyes, black/white/gray dresses, and different hair colors), Lottes (Nutcracker-like female soldiers with spears), Luiselottes (Shadow silhouettes with toothstick spears and riding floating teeth with two horse legs), Lieses (crow-like familiars), and Lilias (teeth with mouths and a black hat).

The minions begin to march across the gloomy pathways with the gigantic Homulilly moves slowly. In distance, the Puella Magical Girl secondaries and the Undertakers see the hostilities approaching.

Canon!Tsugumi's voice communicates. " _Guys, we got some strange monsters approaching!"_

"Oh geez, it's that Witch we fought back in The Rebellion Story." Sayaka said in slight concern.

"And I remember helping!" Nagisa recalled.

"We save Homura only that she became a demon." Mami remembered that sole event, "Then again, this universe has negative continuity."

Kyoko brandishes her spear, "Let's talk and more fighting!"

LK!Ayase gives battle stance with her Raubtier, "I'm with you, kid!"

"Don't call me a kid, I'm way smartass to get this out alive!" Kyoko grinned to respond.

"Whatever works for you.." Argo muttered.

LK!Tsugumi's voice cries out, _"This is the other Tsugumi here, there's some flood coming towards us!"_

Then out of the blue, flood streams begin to appear near the group's area, to which the _Mosasaurus_ is swimming to meet them much to their surprise.

"What the hell is that?!" Argo gawked.

"How did it get here?!" Kurachi cried out.

Sayaka is not afraid as she approaches the marine reptile and pats her head to tame it.

Sayaka turns to the group and smiles, "It's okay, I just summon her to help us out."

"Wow, that caught me off guard, Sayaka." Kyoko quipped about the sea reptile.

"I have to admit it looks so cool." LK!Ayase said.

"Thanks, you two." Sayaka sand before she gives a determined look as she leaps to the top of the _Mosasaurus_ ' head, "I'm taking over the group for Madoka and Homura's sake guys. We can do this!"

The group nodded at the aqua-haired girl's words, even Mami as the big sister is proud to see Sayaka's young determination. They then charge with Sayaka's leadership riding the prehistoric sea monster towards the coming witch army.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

At another section, Eon flies in descending down as his tiny size suddenly becomes large in taking a completely different shape. He becomes a golem knight automaton that takes cue of _Shadow of the Colossus_.

In distance, Gon, Killua and Neferpitou see the golem lumbering slowly before beginning to move in advance.

Gon points out, "Whoa, Killua! A giant rock monster!"

"Duh, I know!" Killua added.

Pitou sighs, "I should at least help you for once you two."

Gon turns to the Chimera Ant and said, "As much as I dislike you for killing Kite before, we still need your help."

"You did back us up against that Yakumo freakshow." Killua said to it.

"So let's go and beat it up to pieces!" Gon cried out.

"Uh-huh!" Killua nodded.

"Well so much for finding our friends and your families." Kyo stated.

Yusuke feels annoyed, "Yeah, this puts a huge damper on those plans!"

Hiei brandishes his sword, "No matter, I'm still able to fight."

"Likewise." Long stated.

"Indeed, I'd be happy to fight alongside you, Yusuke." Raizen stated.

"You and me both, dad." Yusuke grinned at his ancestor.

The Spirit Detective and Hunters group head out to confront the Golem Knight.

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24/The King's Throne**_

"What do you think? You can call me Neo Zeed X." Yuu's new form introduced to his nearby figures.

Kirito gives a sarcastic tone to respond, "So you just add the 'neo' onto that monster's name? Really original."

"Don't tick him off, I sense that his power becomes more dangerous." Sinon warned Kirito.

"Yeah, he's really serious of destroying us." LK!Shu stated.

"Yes, I'd advise not antagonizing either of them. Their powers are beyond anything we can handle." Pluto warned her allies.

Gao Pluto tries hard not to show fear, "I'll stay strong."

"Yes you will, little one." Volodramon reassured to the Neo Senshi.

Lupe said to Pluto, "Be watchful, Time Guardian."

Pluto nods, "I know. I'll stand a better chance if I invoke my golden power."

Zeed X nods and is pleased with his handiwork, "Seems my powers worked wonders for you, Da'ath King. But, really couldn't have you named yourself something else? I know you want to honor me and all." He sits floating in mid-air, "And your queen had quite the growth squirt, hasn't she?"

"Yep, she is." Neo Zeed X smirked.

Chaos glares to Neo Zeed X, "So what? Your whore's just a bigger bitch now."

 **(Cue Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 –** _ **The Dragon Returns**_ **)**

"You want to see big? Chaos witch, your man isn't the only one who has a monster form, or did you forget?" Volodramon announced.

Suddenly, Volodramon's body invokes a bright green aura that covers him. His body skin converts to a light scaly gray. His humanoid form scales into the size of a massive draconian that's identical in size to Millenniummon. Large purple fin-like protrusions scale across his back. Two massive wings spread out across his back, both twice as big as his body. Adorning his head are tufts of brown spiky hair. At the end of a long scaly tail is a blue lens that lights up like the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. Volodramon reveals his true dragon form: a combination of the 10th Doctor Time Dragon and Jet Bahamut.

Golden Pluto, Gao Pluto, and Lupe watch in awe at Volodramon's true Digimon form.

"Whoa..." Gao Pluto's eyes widened.

Volodramon then said to the Time senshi, "Sailor Pluto, I'll leave you to settle family matters with your 'lovable' nephew."

"Thank you and be careful, Volodramon." Golden Pluto encouraged.

Volodramon lets out a fierce roar, "Here I come, witch! Prepare for battle!"

Volodramon uses his Sonic Screwdriver tail to puncture through the barrier. He manages to go through as Kriemhild's barrier starts closing up. He soars ahead toward the battle with the Witch.

As both Madoka and Homura witness their allies and enemies taking action, the divine presence of Ultimate Madoka convinces them to know what must be done.

Homura turns to Madoka, "The time has come to unveil the goddess."

Madoka nods and takes Homura's hand, "I will, and someone can grant you an alternative way to become something powerful you can ever imagine."

Homura begins to realize, "You mean..?"

Then, two ethereal lights of white and black begin to engulf Dai-Samurais Madoka and Homura respectively for their respective transformations to their strongest forms. Their allies watch beyond magnificence.

Madoka's mindscape makes her body nude, except that pink streaks of energy covers her private parts. The pink-haired girl ascends towards outer space and passing through the Nine Spheres of Heaven (The Moon, Mercury, Venus, Sun, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Fixed Stars, and Primum Mobile), until she reaches the highest point of paradise: The Empyrean. An endless moving circle surrounds Madoka by various types of angels (such as Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones, Dominions, and Archangels), and at the center of it is a shapeless light of energy revealing itself as Christianity's God (known by other names as Yahweh, YHWH, and Jehovah).

God blesses the kind-hearted magical girl, and with Ultimate Madoka's essence instilling, Madoka physically becomes the goddess of hope herself, Ultimate Madoka is here in the living plane.

Homura's on the other hand, it is much longer and spectacular than expected. First, the black mindscape surrounding her has purple streaks of energy tearing through her armor until she's completely nude, though the purple energy covers her private parts. Then the black area changes to some sort of a twisted frozen realm, which is actually the realm of Treachery in Hell.

Descending downward, the raven-haired girl sees a colossal prison-like figure surrounded by the Lake of Cocytus. It is a crystal, wingless demon with three faces on each side of its head and its body is seen up through its waist where the frozen lake covers it, this is actually Lucifer/Satan in his Imprisoned Form. The construct's stomach suddenly begins to break in freeing a human-size figure.

This is Lucifer in his true form, who is a fallen angel wearing mostly black clothing and has pale skin. He has feathered, black wings and long black hair. He also has some horns in his forehead. He forms a calm smile and raises his right arm to offer the girl.

Satan encourages Homura to not be shy, as she is about to step into the light…

Homura calmly walks and holds Lucifer's offered hand, but suddenly, the Devil slowly begins to transform into a colossal, seven-headed crimson dragon with horns, crowned symbols above his foreheads, four-legged, dark red manes going through his necks on through his tail (that can sweep through stars), and has two large feathered dark red wings with various smaller ones. His most powerful form is the Dragon of Revelation. Lucifer's large reptilian front claw is holding the magical girl's smaller simian hand, as the beast roars in unison when his blooded avian wings covers himself and Homura, and his seven heads leering closer to her.

The Dragon of Revelation then disappears into a power burst as the realm of Cocytus collapses back to the black atmosphere. Nothing but darkness, a small black lizard with purple lines through its body is seen, before its tears forms itself into a purple orb called the Dark Orb. The newly made 'soul gem' is hold by Homura, as her nude body is change to her final phase.

A black dress is covering the magical girl's body, a red ribbon is worn wrapping through her head, black and purple textile stockings, and majestic demonic angel wings are formed from her back. She has now become Devil Homura.

Needless to say is that everyone of the main group is impressed to see the two strongest Puellas in their highest state.

Ultimate Madoka turns to Inori II and Mana and smiles, "We will bestow you some need to help us."

Receiving the gifts from Madoka and Homura, both Inori II and Mana's clothing begin to change shape as the pink-haired girls are feeling their power rising.

The _Aurornis_ bird merges with Inori II that her clothing is similar to her orange flowery leotard, except she has a flower crown-like shape in replacing her coral red hairpin, and has some crystal feathers in her arms and black stockings. She is called Genesis Inori.

The _Yi_ avian merges with Mana that her appearance is similar to her canon self's black and purple dress, except her salmon pink-hair is retain instead of canon!Mana's pale pink, has two crystal flowers between her legs similar to Inori II's leotard suit, and is barefoot. She is called Apocalypse Mana.

"Incredible." Genesis Inori looks at herself.

With that said; Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Genesis Inori, and Apocalypse Mana fly off in following Volodramon and reaching Ultimate Kriemhild's battle site.

* * *

Once outside, Volodramon summons his familiars: Passiodramon, a draconian that resembles Amber Bahamut, and Ratiodramon, which looks like Garnet Bahamut. Volodramon notices Lightning and Noctis at the ground level.

"You two! My dragon companions will take you to the battle! Hop on!" Volodramon encouraged.

As Passiodramon and Ratiodramon dive down, Lightning and Noctis jump up and mount the dragons. Lightning rides Passiodramon. Noctis mounts Ratiodramon.

Lightning said to Volodramon, "Thank you, whoever you are."

"It's me, John Smith in case you're wondering. I'm off!" Volodramon glides off into battle.

Noctis is shocked, "You're kidding? That was John?"

"Never mind that. We have a big battle ahead of us." Lightning stated.

* * *

The Thors (MCU & YYGDM) and Lokis (MCU & YYGDM) notice the rise of the Eon the Golem Knight.

"They've summoned a giant, eh?" Loki (MCU) observed.

Thor (YYGDM) scoffs, "Nothing we can't handle."

"Indeed!" Thor (MCU) readies his Mjolnir.

Also advancing with them and not too far away are Brunhilde & Grani, Leviamon, Mist, Ryuko, and Satsuki. Also not far away are Skuld, Garm, Sif, Fafnir, Fenrir, and Jormungand.

Mist cries out to Loki (YYGDM), "My liege!"

"Yes, I'm still alive somehow. Fafnir, we'll require you as transport." Loki (YYGDM) said to the Norse dragon.

Fafnir growls, "Fine, so be it."

Loki (YYGDM) and Mist get on Fafnir. Fenrir and Jormungand stay close by their fellow Jotunheim.

Skuld, riding Garm, reconvenes with Brunhilde, Grani, and Leviamon.

"Thought you'll need aid, Brunhilde." Skuld said to her leader.

"Yeah, we're gonna need it." Brunhilde replied to her long-time friend.

Thor (YYGDM) approaches the Valkyrie leader, "Greetings Brunhilde."

"Brunhilde." Sif muttered.

Brunhilde sees the two Norse gods in awe, "Man, so many Norse deities. I have vague memories of you all, but we can do catch up later."

"Heads up! Big ass knight at ten 'o clock!" Ryuko cried out.

Eon the Golem Knight and Kriemhild spots the group advancing toward them.

Satsuki valiantly announces, "Let us commence this battle!"

The Thors (MCU & YYGDM), Loki (MCU), Sif, Leviamon, Fenrir, and Jormungand head toward the Golem Knight. Brunhilde & Grani, Valkyrie & Garm, Loki (YYGDM), Mist, Fafnir, Lightning & Passiodramon, Noctis & Ratiodramon, Ryuko, and Satsuki set sights on Kriemhild.

* * *

Golden Moon, Norse Knight, Golden Mars, Crystal!Moon, Ghidorah, Gyaos, and Nagah notice Ultimate Kriemhild, Homulily, and the Golem Knight.

"Da'ath aren't playing around anymore summoning these behemoths." Nagah stated.

Ghidorah scoffs, "Are these supposed to terrify me?"

"They can send as many as they want, we'll annihilate them." Gyaos threatened.

"No, we've come this far and we'll go forward!" Golden Moon pressed on.

Crystal!Moon then interjects, "I'm going to need a boost. I'm really having a hard time keeping up with some of you."

"Then leave this useless excess behind." Ghidorah does not care about Crystal!Moon.

"You shut up." Golden Mars glared at Ghidorah before she faces Crystal!Moon in generosity, "Maybe we can give you a Valkyrie form."

"Really? But, how?" Crystal!Moon pondered.

Golden Moon summons Sleipnir, who approaches Crystal!Moon. The eight-legged stallion invokes a mystic white light that spreads over Crystal!Moon. Crystal!Moon gasps as the Norse power surges through her. Her Sailor uniform is then converted into a beautiful full-bodied white and silver Valkyrie suit. A crescent moon symbol is embellished on her chest. A silver Valkyrie helmet with white feathers adorns her head. Hanging on her left hip is a sword inside a white sheath. Her red boots become silver armored boots. Her blue sailor skirt becomes a white variation.

Crystal!Moon exclaims in awe, "Whoa, I'm really a Valkyrie!"

Golden Moon smiles, "Like it? This is Sleipnir's power at work."

"It's incredible. I'm stronger than I ever was." Crystal!Moon responded.

Ghidorah scoffs, "Matters not. Gyaos, let's show Da'ath that us warlords should never trifled with!"

Dark green light quickly bathes over Ghidorah and Gyaos. Ghidorah grows and scales into a Kaijuu-sized monster akin to Godzilla (and not a three-headed dragon like the namesake), but retains his Shredder-like mask and armor. Gyaos grows (and like his namesake based on the real Kaijuu Gyaos) into a massive pterodactyl-like behemoth, retaining his Shredder mask and body armor.

Ghidorah speaks to Golden Moon, "As it abhors me to say this, but care to use me as transport?"

Gyaos offers to Golden Mars, "And how about you, Houou avatar?"

"You try anything treacherous, and I'll show you no mercy." Golden Mars both answered and warned.

"Fine." Golden Moon curtly answered.

"Are you ok with this, Sailor Moon?" Norse Knight pondered.

"Actually, how about you ride him?" Golden Moon speaks to Crystal Valkyrie Moon.

"What? Me?" Crystal!Moon is unsure at first.

"If he tries anything, I'll be close by." Golden Moon stays by her counterpart's side.

Crystal!Moon nods and looks up at Ghidorah, "Ok."

"Well, I'm heading off to deal with that giant knight. I'll leave you to handle the witches?" Nagah said to them.

"Yeah." Golden Mars nodded.

As Nagah goes to join the forces against Golem Knight; Golden Moon, Golden Mars, Norse Knight, and Crystal!Valkyrie Moon prepare to depart toward the Kriemhild battle. Golden Moon rides on Sleipnir. Crystal Valkyrie Moon rides Ghidorah. Golden Mars gets on Gyaos. Norse Knight summons Gaia the Alicorn and rides her.

* * *

Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Helio, and Canon!Arisa see the hostile monsters advancing. Thanks to the after effects of Priest Seto and Kisara, there is another slight upgrade that Seto uses Spirit Fusion and transforms into Blue-Eyes _Alternative_ White Dragon. Lyn, Mokuba and Helio mount the improvised dragon. Canon!Arisa hesitates to join them, but Helio grabs her hand and pulls her aboard. Seto roars loudly and takes to the air for war.

"Guys, I'm going to have to split up from here." Helio announced.

"Why?" Lyn asked.

"But, why not fight with us?" Mokuba pondered.

Helio takes Canon!Arisa, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Go then and be careful, son." Seto encouraged.

Helio smiles at the sound of his father acknowledging him, "Thanks, father."

Helio takes out a card and summons Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. He puts Canon!Arisa on the dragon and joins her. The dragon guides Helio and Canon!Arisa into the battle with Homulily and her forces.

"Can't believe he's crazy enough to go out there without us." Mokuba said.

"Well, he is Seto Kaiba's son." Lyn stated.

" _Our_ son, Lyn, and he's grown into an independent young man." Seto reminded his destiny.

Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba head forth to join the forces advancing on the Golem Knight.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24/The King's Throne**_

Back in the King's Throne, Neo Zeed X alone faces his enemies.

"Now it's my turn to set up. Say Canon!Shu, while I was preparing my League of Extraordinary Da'ath, I chose two people that are truly the first members of my organization. I have their souls collected for a long time, and that time comes for their presence."

"First members..?" Canon!Shu questioned.

Suddenly, there is something hearing through their ears. A song. But not just any kind, this one feels unnatural. The united forces are looking at their surroundings to find the source of this song.

However, both Canon!Shu and Ayase are familiar with that song the most. This takes them back in that airport mission with Funeral Parlor, the song that causes the second Lost Christmas outbreak. They begin to remember who the source…is.

"This song..." Millenniummon senses.

"Yes, I can hear it. Where is it coming from?" Chaos pondered.

Gao Pluto comments, "It's a creepy song."

"No, can it be...?" Golden Pluto turns to Canon!Shu and Ayase.

Zeed X looks around for the source of this eerie song.

"Oh, now that's a familiar song. _She's_ coming!"

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24**_

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **The Tide is Rising**_ **(0:00 – 1:40))**

Outside of the top floor, while they are about to face Homulilly and Eon, all the combatants are hearing the song force that gives sinister vibes. The ones that are familiar the most are the Funeral Parlor II secondaries since their canon counterparts have recalled facing a situation like this. Same goes for Canon!Tsugumi since she's been there before. The Puella secondaries relate to them as well of the despair coming from that song.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan/Various Sections**_

At Time Square, splitting themselves back to three again; Valmarmon TM, Gamera, and Arago are hearing the erratic song through their ears.

* * *

Yugi, Atem and their friends alongside the Egyptian God Cards are feeling a sinister force through that song.

* * *

Tai/Matt & Omegamon, Davis/Ken & Imperialdramon FM and their group are hearing this commotion.

* * *

As they exit Central Park, both Sigrun and Reginleif have felt the presence.

* * *

As the _Dragonball_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ characters briefly regroup, they sense an evil energy source upon hearing the song. Something tells them that this force is much twisted than the Time Breakers and the Shadow Dragons themselves.

* * *

The SAO secondaries (Silica & Pina, Lizbeth, Klein, Agil) and the Norns (ALO) are hearing the song. They are at the Wall Street area, to which Heathcliff, Pegasus, Siegfried & Leon, and Kemo are still seen.

* * *

The Tennouzu Classmates (Hare, Arisa, Yahiro, Souta, Kanon, Jun, Nanba, Ritsu, Sudou, and Miyabi), Taiyou & Jesmon, and Phillipe's group are sensing this dark feeling.

* * *

Titan!Eren, Gipsy Danger (with Mikasa and Armin), Levi, and Hange are seen regrouping.

* * *

At the doorstep of the Greenwich Village apartment, both Ford and Jessica Night _wind_ are seen fully clothed as they rest a bit.

Ford is no longer in his Akira Takizawa costume, but rather his normal attire besides his glasses. He wears a light gray buttoned jacket with a white shirt underneath, process blue jeans, and dark gray sneakers.

Since Jessica receive Odin's ravens back, her last name indeed changes, alongside her long hair color changes from dark brown to fully black. She no longer wears her Sara Nome cosplay, but returns to her civilian cloths with a hair braid down her back, a blue denim jacket, a white t-shirt, a blue jean skirt with black leggings, and regular blue tennis shoes.

Ford doesn't mind of the cosmetic makeover. The hair change reminds them of both Sophie and Howl from _Howl's Moving Castle_ , they can say that Ford is like Jessica's Howl.

Before they can walk on, both are hearing the same sinister song, to which they are slightly alert of what's to come.

* * *

The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy have gotten their attention of that song.

* * *

Aboarding Absolution ship, TOM, Sara, the TOM Legion, and Anime SHIELD (Akane, Haruhi, Luffy, and Alucard) are listening to that song to alert them.

* * *

 _The Walking Dead_ survivors (Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene, and Michonne) have gotten their attention in cautious of the song.

* * *

Inside the UN Headquarters, HYPNOS, Nick Fury, Cain Bearer, Viktor Trask, and MCU superheroes are hearing this song. At the next area; Gondul, Sailor Ixion, Kenta & MarineAngemon, and Caesar are feeling it.

* * *

The Space Dandy crew (Dandy, Meow, and QT) is hearing that song that felt strange to their ears. They are so oblivious to what is going on, especially Dandy giving a dumbfounded face.

* * *

 _ **Other World**_

Yes, the afterlife to judge the souls of the fallen. King Yemma (Dragonball) makes a cameo to work in his position alongside his ogre workers.

There are people killed during the conflict seen such as: Shizuka Airu, Duke Devlin, Artemis, Mizuno-Hunter Amaya, Sam Stromberg, Athenamon, Kari & Gatomon (YYGDM), Saya Sagara, Shiro, Drax, Hawkeye, Spike Spiegel, Captain America, Rhea, Kiryu, Guldo, Gurdmon, Burter, Devilin, Leon Shinomori, Broly, GalacticNova X, and Obito.

Though they did not physically hear the song, they still observe the events going on via monitors.

* * *

 _ **Central Planet**_

Back at the planet of the gods, Sailor Cosmos and her group have already sense Zeed X in remembering about his history, alongside the Paradais duo are about to face him in space. However, the deities then hear the same, unstable song that come to fear that something is going to be _worse_ than Zeed X.

* * *

 _ **Outer Space**_

The whole Earth is seen that everything across the universe is indeed hearing this anomalous song.

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24/The King's Throne**_

Returning back to the planet, the view is moving back to the rooftop of Ward 24. As the strange song ceases, the united forces begin to realize what Neo Zeed X is about to do next as the Da'ath boy sinisterly smiles and speaks out.

"It's time for their resurrection."

 **(Neurotech –** _ **The Tide is Rising**_ **(1:41 – 5:39))**

Raising the palm of both his hands, Neo Zeed X has the floor to give rise to two coffin-like crystals. Bursting out of the containers are two skeletons made out of purplish-gray crystals, but their back is attach by red threads to their coffins. The two coffins then burst to pieces that the remains and the threads begin to cover the skeletons to fill them to muscle sinew. An unstable moaning sound comes out of the skeletal figures' jaws. The process slowly continues that flesh skin begins to cover the nude muscles while an ominous aura covers the two bodies' private parts. Eventually, the phase has been complete, to which the united forces are much bewildered of what they see.

The two figures have return to the living world, that both Canon!Shu and Ayase shockingly recognize them the most.

One is a young man with long white hair that covers the right side of his face that purple crystals are seen with a red eye. He is wearing a white robe with black lines, and his expression is completely stoic.

The other is a pale pink-haired young woman wearing a feathered purple crown, red eyes, a black and purplish-pink dress with purple crystal shards as shoulder pads, and purplish-pink ballet slippers. Like the young man, the woman has an emotionless expression.

That's right, Neo Zeed X brainwashes the canon versions of both Tsutsugami Gai and Ouma Mana. The Adam and Eve (also known as Ask and Embla by Norse Mythology standards) that Da'ath seek to use.

"Gai?! Mana?!" Canon!Shu yelled beyond belief as he feels a reminder of his own mistakes from these two he knew for a long time.

" _This can't be, just damn happening!_ " Canon!Ayase's voice cried out, granted that she doesn't know Mana that much, but she knew Gai well and is just as horrified.

The LK versions of Shu and Gai are speechless as well. Granted this is the first time that LK!Gai meets his original self. Kirito, Asuna, Leafa and Sinon have the same feeling.

Golden Pluto, Sailor Chaos, and Millenniummon are taken aback by Canon!Gai and Mana's appearances. Gao Pluto looks nervously and hides behind Lupe.

"It's those _two_." Millenniummon seriously stated.

Chaos has standards of being shock, "You revived those two?!"

"Oh, those two. Not too shabby." Zeed X smug and eyes on Canon!Mana, "But, you think it's wise bringing her back? Eh, oh well your call. Not mine, kid."

"Yuu, this is wrong! You're making a regretful mistake bringing these two back, but worst of all, this Mana is brought back to life!" Golden Pluto shouted and eyes Canon!Mana apprehensively.

Suddenly, a dimensional portal appears besides Canon!Shu's group. Surprising everyone is a young boy that looks like Yuu…or so it seems.

Neo Zeed X begins to become shock, "What the-? My original self?!"

Canon!Shu and Ayase are shock to figure out that there are two Yuus, Canon!Yuu is actually the one Canon!Shu is familiar with.

Canon!Yuu grins nearly like a Cheshire cat, "Surprise? Well, I am the real envoy of Da'ath, till this fake copycat banished me to the Nexus for so many years, at least quite a vaguely few." He turns to Pluto and Chaos, "I give my thanks to your parents for saving me."

Golden Pluto and Chaos are surprised by the revelation their parents were involved in Canon!Yuu's freedom.

"I'll be honest, I didn't see this coming." Chaos admitted.

"Our mother and father always look out for us." Golden Pluto said to her sister.

"Correction, just you." Chaos reminded her.

"Not today." Golden Pluto said otherwise.

"Whatevs. I'm glad they did something." Chaos stated.

Canon!Shu snaps back to reality and glares at Canon!Yuu, "How am I sure I can trust you?"

Canon!Yuu responds, "Oh I have my reasons."

With that said, Canon!Yuu snaps his fingers for his portal to summon a few Da'ath agents. The platinum-blond haired boy gives his brief speech.

"Fellow Da'ath members, I have returned to reclaim our organization. Unite with me to defeat my Lost Kingdoms self."

Da'ath members hilariously posses similar to Team Flare of _Pokemon_ , "YES SIR!"

With that said, Canon!Yuu uses his Void Genome to absorb the agents till they are crystallized as sacrifices for the real envoy to use their voids.

Chaos and Millenniummon attentively pivot toward Zeed X, who notices them. Zeed X beckoned them to face him.

"Oh, you want some of this, do you?!" Chaos growled.

"He's daring us to pursue him." Millenniummon noticed.

"Then, let's give him what he wants." Chaos stated.

"Yes, let's relocate because this place is gonna get very busy." Zeed X opens a hole in the ceiling, "I'll meet you up up up above the heavens."

With that, Zeed X floats up and goes through the hole. The Paradais duo flies up after Zeed X and leaves the enclosed vicinity into outer space. Their differences will finally be resolved there.

 **(End Theme)**

The first part of the gauntlet finale begins.

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech - Decipher Vol.1 -** _ **The Cyber Waltz**_ **)**

The battles against Canon!Gai & Mana have just begun, as the environmental feel is more psychological in a sense. The selected combatants are chosen to fight which opponent.

For starters, Canon!Shu and Kirito are dueling against Canon!Gai. Generally, Canon!Shu is hesitant to fight his childhood friend. The young man that led the original Funeral Parlor before he died, then revived by GHQ/Da'ath to become their Adam before Shu stopped him.

"On your left!" Canon!Shu ordered to Kirito.

Kirito responds, "I'm on it!"

Shu (canon) and Kirito double team in planning to attack Gai (canon) on both sides. Kirito rushes in striking Canon!Gai with his black sword, Canon!Gai keeps defending till he is stopped by Canon!Shu's Ebony Blade, to which Canon!Gai pushes both of his opponents away.

"Gai?! Can you hear me?!" Canon!Shu shouts to him.

"I doubt he's ever gonna listen." Kirito said in concern.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I have to keep trying!" Canon!Shu refuses to give in.

Canon!Shu and his sole ally then continue pressing forward against Canon!Gai.

* * *

Very close to the fight against Canon!Gai; Canon!Ayase w/Karmesin, Asuna, Sinon, and Leafa are up against Canon!Mana. Ayase sees that she's fighting her 'sister-in-law' in a twisted sense.

Canon!Mana emotionlessly unleash purple crystal shards towards the girl team with the palm of her hand.

Canon!Ayase's voice cries out, _"Everyone evade!"_

The Karmesin with Ayase's cockpit and the SAO girls take cover from the crystal torrents and proceed to get on with the offense.

"I'll fire!" Sinon fires her rifle that a bullet is about to hit Canon!Mana, only that the Eve fires a shard to destroy it.

Leafa flies in firing wind magic at Canon!Mana, but the pink-haired woman unleashes purple crystal shields to block the air strikes.

The Karmesin, with Ayase standing on top of its left shoulder, proceed to charge at Canon!Mana. Karmesin is delivering a powerful blow, but Canon!Mana blocks and pushes with her hands, only that Asuna leaps down to deliver a piercing attack through Mana's left chest before pulling out to damage her. Canon!Mana cries out in pain and pushes Asuna away with a gravity force before healing her minor wound.

"Great, that takes little damage." Asuna muttered.

Canon!Ayase's voice responds, _"Then we should deliver some heavy punches to her."_

* * *

It is a zealous battle to begin with, and it displays the battle against the Lost Kingdom's version of Yuu, now called Neo Zeed X. The involvers that are facing the faux envoy of Da'ath are Golden Pluto, Sailor Gao Pluto, LK!Shu, LK!Gai, Scrooge & Carol, Angra, Ahuru, and Canon!Yuu.

"Nine against me? I'm so flattered!" Neo Zeed X laughed.

"Um correction, I'm in the sidelines that Scrooge uses me. So it's eight against you." Carol chirped.

"Think you can take down all of us?" LK!Shu goaded.

Neo Zeed X flies towards them, "I'm about to do so, Shu!"

Canon!Yuu is floating between LK!Shu and Gai, "He approaches!"

"Don't think you wanna remind me." LK!Gai muttered suspiciously.

"Even if you're the real owner of your organization, we're still keeping an eye on you." LK!Shu warned the real living incarnation of Da'ath.

Canon!Yuu chuckles, "Heh, you'll be thankful for my help once we defeat the fraud."

Golden Pluto alerts to LK!Shu, Canon!Yuu and the others, "Here he comes! Don't drop your guards!"

Gao Pluto nods, "I'm ready, Pluto!"

Then, Neo Zeed X charges in trying to attack with his bare hands by unleashing aura beam sabers, but LK!Shu and Gai blocks them with their respective _Singer's Sword II_ and _Dancer's Sword_. This is like two Void Jedis fighting Da'ath Mugi. Both LK!Shu and Gai throw him off with their blades, allowing Scrooge, Angra, and Ahura to do the heavy blows.

"Let's get down to business." Ahura stated.

Angra nods, "I'm with you."

Angra and Ahura combine their energies to form a reddish black and bluish white beam at Neo Zeed X, but LK!Yuu fires his own energy blast to counter both Zoroastrianism deities, only that he is suddenly hit in the back by Scrooge's trebuchet laser cannon void gotten from Carol.

Neo Zeed X seethes though he takes little damage, "Hitting me behind my back?"

Scrooge makes the void disappear and scoffs, "I only sided with Da'ath just to deal with you, not saving their literal asses."

Scrooge fires countless crystal shards at Neo Zeed X, but LK!Yuu deflect them with a rippling glass barrier. Then, Canon!Yuu makes his move to charge at LK!Yuu with a chain whip. Neo Zeed X destroys the whip with his hand, before both Yuus charge and grapples alongside spinning each other for a power struggle.

Neo Zeed X snickers, "You're persistent aren't you, but I won't let you reclaiming your organization back because I have more screentime compare to you."

Canon!Yuu grins, "I've been trapped in the nexus for who knows what, and your right that my creators didn't give me enough character. However, that doesn't mean I want to get involve."

Using an energy force, Canon!Yuu pushes LK!Yuu away.

Canon!Yuu speaks to Golden Pluto and Gao Pluto, "Your turn to deal with your nephew slash adopted cousin."

"We're up, c'mon, Gao Pluto!" Golden Pluto cried out.

Gao Pluto exclaims, "Oh, yes! Let's dot his!"

"Lupe, go forth and attack my nephew!" Golden Pluto ordered her partner.

Lupe the wolf complied with Golden Pluto's command and charged at Neo Zeed X. The canine curls into a ball and turns himself into a gray spiral of light. He shot across and slammed into LK!Yuu hard. He then swerved back around and knocked into LK!Yuu again. He goes for a third, but LK!Yuu narrowly dodged. However, this led to Golden Pluto swiftly appearing behind him. Golden Pluto drove the top base of her Garnet Staff into LK!Yuu's back, sending him flying into the air. As Golden Pluto flew up to attack, Neo Zeed X dodges her staff strikes. However, she's able to keep up pace with him and discharged a blast from her rod. The blast grazed and knocked LK!Yuu away, leading to Gao Pluto to get the drop on her adopted cousin. She landed a kick into LK!Yuu, booting him into a wall hard.

"Do you concede yet, nephew?!" Golden Pluto channels her golden energy through her staff and shoots a destructive beam toward LK!Yuu.

LK!Yuu narrowly dodges the beam that tears through the wall instead.

"Not holding back are we, auntie? You really meant to kill me there." Neo Zeed X replied.

Golden Pluto states, "Somebody has to do it."

"So you can be just as cold and ruthless as 'mommy' when you can be." Neo Zeed X reminded the connection.

Golden Pluto retorts, "Only with evil I am."

Neo Zeed X propped himself back up and looked around as his opposition move toward him.

Neo Zeed X grits, "Have to keep my back well guarded since you love attacking me from behind so much. Right, auntie and adopted cousin?" He grins to his canon self, "And other me, I'll make sure you die fast."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Starfall**_ **)**

Outside of the King's Throne and the twisted headquarters towards the sky; Volodramon, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Genesis Inori, Apocalypse Mana, Golden Moon, Golden Mars, Norse Knight, Valkyrie Brunhilde, Valkyrie Skuld, Crystal Valkyrie Moon, Ghidorah, Gyaos, Loki (YYGDM), Mist (YYGDM), Fafnir, Ryuko, Satsuki, Lightning, and Noctis are facing the colossal Ultimate Kriemhild standing above the oceanic waters, who their sizes are merely birds compare to Kriemhild's near mountain size.

The united forces (except Volodramon, Madoka, and Homura leading the group) are also riding steeds: Lightning – Passiodramon, Noctis – Ratiodramon, Inori II – Auronis, LK!Mana – Yi, Golden Moon – Sleipnir, Norse Knight – Gaia the Alicorn, Brunhilde – Grani, Skuld – Garm, Crystal Valkyrie Moon – Kaiju!Ghidorah, Golden Mars – Kaiju!Gyaos, Loki – Fafnir, and Mist – Gullinbursti.

Ultimate Kriemhild's uppermost body begins to instantly move downward for her shape to be fully a mountain. The top part has Kriemhild's main visage formed, which her eldritch head is sun disc-shaped, her open mouth resembles a moon, and her right eye resembles the Earth, her left side of her visage is covered in blank shadow, and black tendrils appear on her sides serving as pigtails. In the middle part of Kriemhild, she summons giant shadow Walpurgisnachts alongside their shadow, doll clown-like minions, and black silhouettes of magical girls (Sayaka/Kyoko/Mami/Nagisa/Homura/Madoka) attach to her body. Her lower half summons shadow 'Madoka-like faces' with white beady eyes and white silhouette smiles.

Kriemhild gives a loud evil giggle and looks down her coming foes, "All of you are mere botherations to go against the goddess of all witches!"

"We'll see about that." Devil Homura glared at the witch before giving orders to the group, "Onward and charge!"

And so, the airborne group gives loud battle cries and flies towards Ultimate Kriemhild and her forces. It is like fighter jets and bombers assaulting a living, fortified tower.

First, Lightning/Passiodramon and Noctis/Ratiodramon are fighting the Madoka faces in the bottom. Both of Volodramon's familiars fire their beams from their mouths to destroy some of the 'Madoka visages'. A few faces try to reach out to Lightning and Noctis as their white silhouette mouths open in about to eat them, but both _Final Fantasy_ protagonists fend them off by cutting down the faces with their swords.

In the middle section, Genesis Inori and Apocalypse Mana take down some Walpurgisnachts that are larger than the two by firing large crystal shards through their bodies. The Walpurgisnaughts heartily laughs as they fire projectiles and large blasts at Inori II and LK!Mana, but both pink-haired girls fly off to evade the devastating attacks. Mana fires more shards while Inori takes the defense by conjuring crystal barriers.

At the same time, Ryuko and Satsuki draw their weapons as they fly to face off Walpurgisnacht's minions.

"Damn it, these guys are annoying as always!" Ryuko angrily yelled.

Satsuki scoffs, "Like we fought worms to begin with."

As the doll-clown minions approaches, Ryuko slices down some with her scissor blades. Satsuki fights off a Mami clone as the familiar shoots her, but Satsuki evades to cut through the shadow Mami. Ryuko has her arms ensnared by two shadow Kyoko clones by their chain spears, but Ryuko cries out to move the chains closer to free herself before slashes apart the Kyoko silhouettes.

Near the top, Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura come face to face with Kriemhild's main visage.

"You two magical girls can start off first since we have all in common!" Ultimate Kriemhild shouted to both.

Devil Homura gives an upset look, "I don't have anything common from you."

Ultimate Madoka responds, "I once stopped you during my life-changing wish, this time I am not alone to battle your salvation!"

Kriemhild lets out a horrific screech in launching grayish-black arms to grab them, only that the Puella goddesses evade the umbra hands. Ultimate Madoka fires two holy arrows with Devil Homura fires a purple plasma ball at Kriemhild's main face to damage her. Volodramon quickly interjected during Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura's attack on the main Kriemhild face.

"Incoming attack from yours truly!" Volodramon exclaimed.

With a wave of his Sonic Screwdriver-like tail, Volodramon fired a bluish beam that cracked against the side of the main construct's face.

Volodramon shouts, "Did that get your attention, ya overgrown Witch?! There's more like that where that came from!"

The half Time-Lord/Digimon dragon glided around the visage and launched more Sonic Screwdriver blasts from his tail to damage her.

Volodramon exclaims to Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura, "You two, allons-y! Let's not give her a chance to recover!"

Golden Moon/Sleipnir and Norse Knight/Gaia glide around the middle section of the towering behemoth. They are attacked by Walpurgisnachts, the clown-like minions, and dark twisted variations of Sayaka & Homura. Golden Moon swings her sword, sending a golden wave of light that sweeps through and wipes the sea of clown-like creatures popping out. Sleipnir raises his legs and 'stomps' the air, sending an immense shockwave that destroys numerous Sayaka and Homura dark clones. Drawing his sword, Norse Knight slashes through several Sayaka clones. As a Walpurgisnacht rose behind him and fired blasts, Gaia unleashes a golden wave from her body and eradicates the creature in one-shot.

"They're endless!" Norse Knight shouted.

Golden Moon encourages, "C'mon, Tuxedo! We can keep this up!"

As several Walpurgisnachts appeared, Golden Moon lifts her sword and brings it down, unleashing a golden projectile of divine light that split the abominations' bodies in two. With Sleipnir guiding her through, Golden Moon wipes out an army of Homura clones with ease.

Sleipnir stomping on several Sayaka clones, "Now I see why I was chosen to be your steed."

Golden Moon gently smiles, "Because we make a good team, Sleipnir."

Golden Moon's smile fades as another Walpurgisnacht pops up. Norse Knight and Gaia fly over next to Golden Moon and Sleipnir.

"Take your hands together and create a force this monster won't handle." Gaia suggested.

The couple complies and holds each other's hands. As the creature advanced on them, Golden Moon and Norse Knight raise their hands together and unleash a golden wave that binded the creature. A golden ring formed over the Walpurgisnacht and deleted it.

"That's the power of our love, Mamo." Golden Moon said to her husband.

Norse Knight replies to his wife, "Yes, and let's use all our love that we can."

As more Sayaka and Homura clones emerge, the future queen and king go to town and eradicate more of the dark magical girl clones.

Brunhilde and Grani fly around blowing up several clown-like minions with mystic fire. As a Mami clone heads for her, Brunhilde conjured a large shard of ice that beheads the Mami clone. The Mami clone falls and explodes to its demise.

Brunhilde sarcastically said, "Whoops, didn't mean to get _ahead_ of myself _beheading_ you, Mami!"

"That's a good one." Grani smirked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not run that joke to the ground like the fandom do. One time is enough." Brunhilde turns around as an army of dark Nagisa clones swarm around her. Brunhilde is amused with the overwhelming numbers.

"Like that's supposed to scare me!"

The Valkyrie quickly conjured fire from her hands and wiped the Nagisa clones. More Nagisa appear in their place.

"Fine, you wanna play it that way!" Brunhilde combines fire and ice elements to forge her blue flames.

As a blue flame aura formed over Brunhilde, the Valkyrie and her steed glide through sending blue flamed blasts that wipe out the Nagisa clones with ease. Brunhilde drew her lance, imbuing it with blue fire, and tossed it at another Mami clone. The impaled dark clone and exploded.

"Who else wants some?!" Brunhilde demanded.

Suddenly, a Walpurgisnacht materialized behind Brunhilde. Grani alarmed the Valkyrie as the creature swooped it to grab them, but a dark wave of power slammed into the behemoth and knocked it back. Brunhilde and Grani turn to see their saviors: Valkyrie Skuld and Garm.

"Hey, thanks for the save, Skuld!" Brunhilde said to her comrade.

Skuld lectured, "Watch your back at all times, Brunhilde."

"I was just too caught up in the fight I forgot. And these things are sneaky, making it hard to feel their auras." Brunhilde reminded her.

"Yes, I know." Skuld said.

Skuld sees an army of clown-like creatures heading toward them. Garm expelled green flames from his mouth, quickly wiping out the doll clown minions. More Mami and Nagisa clones pop up around them. Annoyed, Skuld summoned hell chains and sent them flying at the clones. The chains speared, skewered, and beheaded many of the clones.

"Welcome to my slaughterhouse, children!" Skuld grins evilly and sadistically.

Brunhilde and Grani both back away from Skuld, giving her all the room she needs to butcher the dark magical girl army. Another Walpurgisnacht appeared and belched blasts at her and Grani. However, this time Brunhilde is ready and unleashed a blue flamed pillar that wiped the creature out.

"C'mon, I'm ready for you all!" Brunhilde shouted.

Crystal Valkyrie Moon/Kaiju!Ghidorah and Golden Mars/Kaiju!Gyaos storm across laying waste to Walpurgisnachts and an army of Madoka/Homura/Kyoko clones. Ghidorah belched green blasts that burned away and wiped out a few Walpurgisnachts. A Walpurgisnacht expelled blasts toward Crystal Valkyrie Moon and Ghidorah. The Crystal Valkyrie Senshi braced herself for the creature's destructive blasts. Ghidorah used his large body to tank the blasts.

"You better act now if you really are Sailor Moon." Ghidorah wanted proof.

Crystal!Moon responds, "I am, Sailor Moon! And I'll show you!"

Standing atop Ghidorah's head, Crystal Valkyrie Moon folded her arms over her chest and invoked her newly acquired Valkyrie powers. Her armor glows white with life. As an army of Madoka and Kyoko clones converge on her, the Crystal Valkyrie unleashed a white light so bright and immense that it purged the dark magical girls. Crystal Valkyrie Moon sees a Walpurgisnacht summoning clown-like minions on her. Ghidorah raised his hand and skewered the Walpurgisnacht with his Shredder-like claws. He fired two green beams that zig-zag around and hit the Walpurgisnacht from behind, wiping it out in one-shot.

Ghidorah scoffs, "Indeed, you are Sailor Moon. I can't doubt that power no matter what other universe you come from. You all produce that same repugnant light."

"I told you." Crystal!Moon said.

Golden Mars calls to Crystal!Moon, "That's not too shabby, Crystal Sailor Moon!"

"This Valkyrie power is incredible!" Crystal!Moon cried out.

Golden Mars genuinely credits Crystal!Moon, "You're learning to use them very quickly. Well done."

Gyaos states to Mars, "I'd stop this conversation now, Houou avatar. We have a battle going on."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Golden Mars replied.

An army of Homura, Madoka, and Kyoko clones hastily advance and send magical blasts toward them. Golden Mars produced a bunch of anti-evil seals and tossed them at the clones. The seals subdued the clones and binded them. She then conjured numerous fire balls and blasted away the dark magical girl clones. Two Walpurgisnachts emerged and unleashed clown-like minions on the group. Gyaos expelled green blasts that destroyed one Walpurgisnacht.

"Come forth, my guardian spirit, Garuda!" Golden Mars commanded.

A pillar of flames shot out behind the Shinto practitioner. Golden Mars looked up as a phoenix bird hovered over her.

"You know what to do." Golden Mars said.

"As you command, my guardian princess." Garuda nodded.

With that, Garuda swooped down on the clown-like minion army and bathed them in a scorching sea of flames. Each clown-like minion exploded, creating a series of explosive blasts that rattled the sky hard. The second Walpurgisnacht gets torn in half by Gyaos' blasts.

"Yeah, way to go!" Crystal!Moon gains admiration for Golden Mars, "Now I see how you're much stronger than my Mars!"

Golden Mars conjured a bow and arrow, shooting fire arrows to bring down several dark Homura clones. And she does all this like a boss.

Golden Mars chuckles, "Look, I'm a Cristina Vee-voiced character shooting down a bunch of Cristina Vee-voiced characters."

"Should we even be making jokes?" Crystal!Moon asked.

Golden Mars answers, "It's to help alleviate the mood."

Ghidorah growls, "Nonchalant as always, Houou avatar."

Houou telepaths with Mars, _"This Witch will continue to spawn creatures to wear you down. Her goal is to wear you all down."_

"She has to have a weakness somewhere." Golden Mars tries to scan somewhere.

" _I will search for it."_ Houou said.

Loki (YYGDM) & Fafnir and Mist & Gullinbursti bombard the lower section with attacks. As a bunch of creepy Madoka faces pop out to attack them, Fafnir blew fire that wiped out a bunch of Madoka faces. Mist produced green energy projectiles that wiped out the Madoka faces.

"It's nice to have you back fighting with me, Mist." Loki (YYGDM) said to his mistress.

"Is it wise for us to turn against Da'ath?" Mist questioned.

Loki (YYGDM) answers, "Mist, they always saw us as expendable pawns to their grand plans. It matters not anymore."

Fafnir roars, "Indeed, there's no use in us mulling over business relationships meant to be broken!"

With more Madoka faces coming, Loki (YYGDM) and Mist brace themselves for the eldritch creatures.

* * *

Below the floors of GHQ's headquarters, a wide battlefield shows the giant Homulilly wandering in the background, but there are those that are going to fight the Witch and her minions (the Clara Dolls, Lottes, Luiselottes, Lieses, and Lilias).

These participants first seen are: Sayaka (standing on top of the Mosasaurus), Kyoko, Mami, Nagisa, LK!Ayase w/Raubtier, Argo, Daryl Yan w/Endlave Ghost Uit, Juan, Tarone, and Kurachi. Backing them up are their armored trucks with the two Tsugumis, Fyu-Neru, LK!Kenji, Rowan, Kyo (GCLK), and Jimmy.

Sayaka valiantly shouts and raises her cutlass, "CHARGE!"

Kyoko and Argo are the first in front to take down some Lottes with their weapons. Kurachi, Tarone, and Juan are shooting down Lieses just like hunters shooting ducks. LK!Ayase's Raubtier and Daryl team up to destroy and stomp some Lottes and Clara Dolls. Mami and Nagisa use their magical projectiles/bullets to destroy some Luiselottes and Lilias.

Sayaka has the _Mosasaurus_ to devour some Clara Dolls and drown them. They are approaching Homulilly. But then, the witch senses it and unleashes umbra blasts in attempt to hit Sayaka, only that the magical girl and the _Mosasaurus_ evade that the blasts hit the waters. Mami and Nagisa then arrive to back up Sayaka, just as a few Lieses and Lilias appear. The three magical girls easily destroy them with their cutlasses in thin-air/bullets/bubbles.

"We're getting close to the Witch." Mami said to the group.

Nagisa points out, "Look, more helpers!"

The white-haired magical girl's words are confirmed, more characters have arrive: Helio Kaiba w/Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Yuuki Konno (who is riding Charizard Y), Sachi (who is riding Charizard X) & the Moonlit Black Cats (who are riding the Mares of Diomedes (Keita w/Podargos, Ducker w/Xanthos, Tetsuo w/Deinos, and Sasamaru w/Lampon)), Cerberus, Canon!Arisa (who has become a Malefic BEWD hybrid that looks like a succubus), and a bunch of Da'ath members.

"You guys need some back-up?" Helio offered.

Sayaka nods at him, "Yeah, we appreciate it!"

"Cool!" Yuuki cried out with a smile.

Argo feels suspicious, "Wait, isn't that Da'ath deciding to join us?"

Kyoko scoffs, "Like that figures, their so chicken out."

"I believe I hear that their real envoy makes his return, so it's come to the conclusion that they help us just to defeat the imposter..." Mami muttered.

"Hmph. I only did it because that son of Kaiba wanted me too." Canon!Arisa snobbishly said.

Mami then said, "But anyway my friends, we have more rounds of enemies coming at us."

Then, the gathered group makes another charge at Homulilly's forces. The Lottes at the front line raises their spears to make defense positions, but the Moonlit Black Cats with their horses ferociously run towards them, as the Mares breathe fire from their nostrils and mouths to incinerate the Lottes. The Mares then stomp and bites down some more Lottes. Sachi w/Charizard X and Yuuki w/Charizard Y orders to use _**Flamethrower**_ to born down Lieses and Lilias. Cerberus mows down some Clara Dolls, Lottes, and Luiselottes with his jaws and fire breaths. Helio orders BESD to unleash _**Shining Neutron Blast**_ to destroy the witch's familiars, while Canon!Arisa fires some dark blasts to begrudgingly back him up. The Da'ath members are firing some of the monsters with their conventional weapons while backing up some of the Funeral Parlor members.

Kyoko, Mami, and Nagisa are jumping towards buildings one by one till they finally reach Homulilly. Homulilly unleashes a dark shockwave in attempts to send them flying, but the three magical girls jump of to easily evade and counters with their respective attacks. Kyoko rushes through to hit the witch with her spear that did some damage. This is a distraction, allowing Mami and Nagisa to fire their bullets/bubbles at range to hit Homulilly. Sayaka arrives and commands her _Mosasaurus_ to unleash a Tidal Wave that critically damages the Nutcracker Witch.

Homulilly gives a painful scream that the shackles from her handcuffs is destroyed, freeing her skeletal arms. She then unleashes another shockwave that blows away the magical girls to take some damage. The Puellas land safely and watches their opponent's reaction, while Sayaka self-heals after covering herself and the _Mosasaurus_ from the attack.

"Desperate times that I gotta call for aid." Sayaka stated.

* * *

Finally; Gon, Killua, and Neferpitou are going up against Eon in his rocky colossus form. Approaching the golem, Eon turns to them and gives a moaning bellow before trying to smash them with a large stone sword he's holding in his right hand.

Fortunately, the three _Hunter x Hunter_ characters see it coming and evade away from the weapon. Gon uses his Nen to deliver some punches at Eon only that the golem raises a shield on his left hand to block some. Killua distracts Eon by shooting some lightning from his hands. Pitou conjures its Terpsichora puppeteer to increases its abilities and rushes to deliver swiping combos at Eon, but it is swat aside by Eon to the floor, forcing the Chimera Ant in switching to Doctor Blythe puppeteer to slowly heal itself.

Just then, helpers have arrive to join the battle with a warning shot hitting Eon: Yusuke (who is the case by Spirit Gun), Hiei, Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Kyo Kuroshishi, Nagah, Fenrir, Jormungard, Thor (YYGDM), Sif, Raizen, Long, Thor (MCU), Loki (MCU), and Leviamon.

Yusuke smirks, "Need a hand guys?"

Gon nods, "Yeah, thanks for stopping by!"

"This reminds thee of fighting off those Rock Jotunns back in Utgard." Thor (YYGDM) said about the experiences.

"There is no such realm in our dimension, my counterpart." Thor (MCU) take noticed.

"I see, this is where Utgard-Loki resides and once side with my Loki in both Ragnaroks before he turned over a new leaf." Thor (YYGDM) explained.

"Technically brother, we did remember facing those Frost Giants." Loki (MCU) reminded Thor (MCU).

Thor (MCU) responds, "Yes I do recall before my banishment due to my former arrogance."

Loki (MCU) chuckles, "And not running away like a little princess?"

Thor (MCU) can only grumble in annoyance of remembering that insult.

"Okay, can we have less talk and back to business here?" Seto interjected.

With Kaiba Seto's interruption, the group charges once again in fighting off Golem Eon. Yusuke and Hiei fire their _**Demon Gun**_ and _**Fist of the Mortal Flame**_ respectively. Lyn gives her command to Seto and Mokuba in unleashing light energy blasts at Eon. Kyo and Nagah tag team to damage Eon. Eon unleashes a force energy in blowing his opponents away only that they evade in landing safely. Fenrir bumrushes Eon's chest with Jormungard unleashing his venomous breath to slow the golem down.

Raizen easily punches off Eon to nearly make the golem fall down, only that Eon regains his footing. Long swiftly beats the golem with his demonic martial arts moves. Thor (MCU) and Thor (YYGDM) combine their thunder attacks to damage Eon, while Loki (YYGDM) fires some energy blast from his staff. Leviamon uses Biting Crush to bite down some rocky pieces of his opponent.

Then, Homulilly's minions (the Clara Dolls, Lottes, Luiselottes, Lieses, and Lilias) have arrived, forcing the group to split in facing the annoyances while the others remain to fight Eon.

The sooner that they can finish this nonsensical battle, the better.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24/The King's Throne**_

Meanwhile, Shu and Kirito are handling Canon!Gai as their blades forces him to back off. Canon!Gai surprisingly begins to fight back from LK!Yuu's control with sheer willpower, much to Canon!Shu's surprise. The heroes cease their attacks to see Canon!Gai looking at them confused.

"S-Shu…? What are you doing?" Canon!Gai speaks the first time in questioning about the confusion.

"Gai?!" Canon!Shu cried out to him.

Ayase and the SAO girls are closing in on Canon!Mana, until suddenly, a force of energy blows them away before they quickly land. The heroines then see Canon!Mana having a headache and screams out as she puts her hands to her head. Then slowly, the aching feel fades, but then a radiation clears out Canon!Mana's mind, the Eve then stares at the Karmesin and the SAO girls in her own will, but she has other plans…

….in a surprising twist, Canon!Mana has free herself from LK!Yuu's control, but in independence, she raises her hand to struck on Canon!Gai. Canon!Shu becomes aghast of Canon!Gai scream out in pain until he belongs in the maddened queen's control.

"Gai!" Canon!Shu shouted his name.

That's right, the original Mana remains irredeemably evil and announces her return to the living plane.

Canon!Mana deliriously giggles and finally speaks the first time, "Triton is forever mine. Not even the witless worm of Da'ath can control us. Soon, the apocalypse shall wipe everything for our kingdom to be reborn!"

 **(Cue Jurassic World –** _ **Our Rex Is Bigger Than Yours**_ **(0:52 – 1:50))**

Unleashing their full potential, Canon!Mana and Gai are fighting back viciously.

Leafa and Sinon combine their abilities for gusts of light wind converge with bullets to fire at Canon!Mana, but Mana unleashes crystal shards to destroy them in which the force blows Leafa and Sinon to the ground. Ayase's Karmesin and Asuna interjects to charge, only that Canon!Mana summons sharp crystal tendrils with rounded red eyes at her two foes. Asuna slashes some of the crystal vines with her rapier before some of them constrict her and throw her to the ground. The Karmesin fires the red eyes and vines, but more come that they penetrate to the Karmesin's body to damage the Endlave, causing Canon!Ayase's mind to scream out in pain.

Things are not looking good for the fight against Canon!Gai. Canon!Gai shrugs off both of his opponents' blades and sucker punches Kirito. Kirito jumps back in a delivers more sword combos at Canon!Gai, but Gai blocks all of them and strikes Kirito to injure him. The hesitant Canon!Shu goes on the defense to block Gai's attacks, but Canon!Gai overpowers his former friend in forcing Shu to return Kirito's sword void back to his body and Gai kicks him to the ground.

By this point, Canon!Shu and Ayase alongside their allies struggle and are facing genuine danger. Canon!Mana begins to raise her hand at the damaged Karmesin.

"Begone!" yelled Canon!Mana.

With that said, the Eve fires crystal shards of an air beam to destroy the Karmesin, forcing Canon!Ayase to disconnect. However, the pieces and the shockwave of the attack blows Canon!Shu and Ayase away off the platforms, as they are falling down out of the throne.

"SHU!" Kirito shouted in worry.

"AYASE!" Asuna yelled in fear.

* * *

LK!Shu sees that Canon!Shu and his allies are in danger, "Oh no!"

Only that LK!Shu is intercepted by Neo Zeed X's fist.

"Not so fast, alternate Shu. You're staying here so I can extinguish you." Neo Zeed X interrupted.

LK!Shu recovers and glares at Neo Zeed X, "Damn you..!"

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Canon!Shu and Ayase are slowly falling down, with pieces of the Karmesin are seen as the background. The main, perspective character begins to monologue.

" _What am I doing…? Why do I doubt my own existence? I guess this is it. No matter how much I try to save, I always have more problems in the long run. It's like I'm some cosmic plaything, no more like a multiversal one of being so overlooked and envied other people having recognition. There's nothing for me…"_

It looks like they are about to fall into their imminent deaths. It seems Canon!Shu begins to accept dying to join his former beloved.

Suddenly, a bright white case of light engulfs Canon!Shu and Ayase in stopping their fall. This force won't let their fates happen in a matter of time.

" _Shu…"_

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent –** _ **Crystalline**_ **)**

Canon!Shu and Ayase's eyes begin to open to look around at the white mindspace, to which they are surprise of being alive. They don't know why, only that a voice saves them. However, the source of the voice that both turn to see that light gray void lines form to a feminine figure.

The figure brightens to reveal a pink-haired girl with a red hairpin on the left side, artificial red eyes, a reddish-orange leotard with the middle side is revealing, flowers on the sides, black stockings, and reddish-orange shoes. Both Shu and Ayase immediately recognize their long-lost acquaintance.

"Inori…!" Canon!Shu sees his lover.

"Inori, you came back?!" Canon!Ayase questioned of her presence.

Canon!Inori smiles and encourages, "I enjoy the beloved New Years you introduced inside my mind, Shu. Everything, even my alternate version finds it beautiful. The sorrow and hatred begins to overwhelm, but don't give up you two."

The presence of Canon!Inori's then summons two beings beside her. They are surprisingly Rexy the _Tyrannosaurus rex_ and Blue the _Velociraptor_ , which they help by their side and are powered up with light cerulean crystals through their bodies. Rexy has small spikes on her back. Blue has a crested spike on her forehead alongside small spikes on her back through the tail.

This is what the two theropod clones symbolize: Rexy's eyes represents Shu, and Blue's legs represents Ayase. Needless to say, both Canon!Shu and Ayase are astound to see these dinosaurs.

"Oh my god, a _T. rex_ and a Raptor…!" Canon!Ayase gasped.

"So are they going to help us, Inori?" Canon!Shu asked.

Canon!Inori nods, "These two lifeforms will give you the strength to win, because I'm always by your side."

The bright mindspace begins to fade away that Canon!Inori gives a smile before disappearing.

"INORI!" Canon!Shu shouted her name.

Which then, Canon!Shu & Ayase, alongside the two _Jurassic Park/World_ dinosaurs are back in reality as they keep falling from the platforms. However, the dinosaurs land in one of the platforms safely while Canon!Shu and Ayase's energies begin to glow.

Canon!Shu gasps before his eyes gives a hardened look as his own void reutilizes that an aura of bluish-green with tron lines begins to surround him. His red scarf changes palette to have the same greenish color, and that he's reusing Canon!Inori's _Singer's Sword_ , his own signature weapon use for both destruction and rebirth, as its strength increase tenfold. Somehow, Canon!Shu levitates from his fall thanks to this power, for he is indeed _Kaiser Shu_.

Simultaneously, as Canon!Ayase is falling down, fallen pieces of her Karmesin Endlave begin to statically join and fuse her neuro-body plugsuit. Her own void, which is a pair of sleek paraplegic shoes, merges her own legs. Parts of her Endlave then wear her arms and body, and two parts that act like an 'X hairpin' appear at her reddish-brown ponytail. Canon!Ayase now wears sleek red armor with grayish-black features, and mechanical wingblades armed with weaponry appear in her back in allowing her to fly. Combining an Endlave plus its pilot, she is now called _Crimson Ayase_.

Both of them are surprise of having rejuvenated abilities, but they know what to do afterwards. With renewed morality, both Kaiser Shu and Crimson Ayase are flying up towards the top with Rexy and Blue follow them as both dinosaurs run above the platform.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Meanwhile, things are not looking bona fide for the fights against Canon!Mana and Gai.

Kirito is wounded and is kneeling to the ground with his own blades. Canon!Gai approaches the young boy with Mana's sword and is approaching in about to deliver the killing blow.

On the other side, crystal tendrils are ensnaring Sinon and Leafa, while Canon!Mana lifts Asuna by the throat to strangle her. Canon!Mana gives a twisted giggle with Kirito is helpless to stop her, and the Eve is about to kill Asuna…

 **(Cue Jurassic World –** _ **Our Rex Is Bigger Than Yours**_ **(1:51 – 2:41))**

….but then, both Canon!Gai and Mana turn to see something levitating towards the platform. The revived Adam and Eve are bewildered to see Kaiser Shu and Ayase reappearing in being renewed and in pose battle stances, this time they are not alone.

Unexpectedly, Blue screeches and leaps above to tackle Canon!Mana as she cries out in forcing to let go of Asuna. Asuna slowly recovers to witness the blue _Velociraptor_ fighting off Canon!Mana with scratches from her claws. Canon!Mana angrily blasts her away before the raptor was about to bite her on the neck, only to be slammed by Crimson Ayase that she proceeds to beat her 'sister-in-law' with her empowered punches.

Rexy roars and intervenes to save Kirito, to which the black-haired boy is surprise to see a _T. rex_ saving them that the dinosaur headbutts Canon!Gai. Then, Kaiser Shu runs on top of Rexy's back with his _Singer's Sword_ before he jumps down to slash at Canon!Gai. Canon!Gai recovers and is about to counterattack Canon!Shu, only that the Void King blocks again for him and Rexy to deliver a combo attack of a bite sword slash which only makes Canon!Gai back off.

Kirito and Asuna are saving Leafa and Sinon by cutting down the crystal tendrils and recovers while seeing the renewed battle.

The same goes for Pluto's group and Neo Zeed X, who are surprise of what they sense.

Both Kaiser Shu and Crimson Ayase are fighting off Canon!Gai and Mana, with the former couple on the offense while the Adam & Eve force to go on the defense. Canon!Gai is about to strike back, only that Rexy interjects to tail whip him. Canon!Mana fires crystal shards, but Crimson Ayase fires bits of projectiles to destroy them, allowing Blue to slash at Canon!Mana away with her foot claw. This results both Canon!Gai and Mana are slammed to the wall.

They then slowly get up to see their opponents standing them to their knees. Joining Canon!Shu/Ayase & Rexy/Blue side-by-side are Kirito, Asuna, Sinon, and Leafa. They are about to outnumber Canon!Gai and Mana for sure.

 **(End Theme)**

Canon!Mana is irked and responds, "So, the doll just interfere me, huh? I hate her _so_ much."

"Yeah, thank Inori for that." Crimson Ayase scoffed at Canon!Mana.

"Wait, you mean the real Inori?" Asuna pondered about the identity.

"Yeah, I felt some kind of a benevolent force..." Kirito has the same feeling.

Kaiser Shu glares to the twisted Eve, "Mana, the sister I knew is already dead. Even if you're infected by the virus, you are beyond salvation."

Canon!Mana snarls at her younger brother's words, but Canon!Gai steps in.

"Allow me to take on Shu just like history repeats for us." Canon!Gai offered.

Canon!Mana evilly smiles, "Then I can deal with his cocotte upstart instead."

Canon!Mana for once, decides to get serious in a fight light this. A light purple aura covers the Eve that Mana alters her dress attire, going from an apocalyptic dancer to a battle maiden. Her black coloring from her chest section changes to light golden. The tip of her crown wings changes from purple to light gold. Large violet wings with dark golden trims on the tips sprouted out from Canon!Mana's back, with two smaller violet ones are below her waist, these four wings are also made out of crystallize fire. Her pale pink hair has a few streaks of golden highlights. She is now referred as _Transcendent Mana_.

Then, Gai removes his white robe that lands on the floor, in revealing a white slender outfit with a Funeral Parlor insignia on the left side, while changing a slight alteration for his attire to feel streamlined. This mode allows Gai increase his speed and durability, alongside Canon!Gai also has a katana in his left hand to dual wield. Like most of his former Da'ath agents past referring him as Master Gai, this state is called _Meister Gai_.

Crimson Ayase scoffs, "So what, we're still gonna defeat you with out combine strength."

"On the contrary, I'll return the favor to deal with the insects and your extinct beasts." Transcendent Mana replied.

The Yandere Eve then forms five crystallize circles that begin to envelop like large flower petals. Three of them on the front side create what seem to be clones, but to the SAO characters' shock, they are 'Mananite' clones of Asuna, Leafa, and Sinon. The three of them have pink hair, red eyes, and light purple skin.

"No way!" Leafa cried out.

"She's making copies of us, to the point they have the same abilities!" Sinon had it figured.

Asuna said to Kirito, "Kazuto, let me, Suguha and Shino take down the clones. You go on ahead to help Canon!Shu."

Kirito nods, "Gotcha Yuuki Asuna."

In the back row, two more summoning circles are brought out to the field, in which as they are revealed, Rexy and Blue growled of sensing familiar energies. That's right, their two carnivore dinosaurs. One is a cruel _Velociraptor_ called The Big One, that she and her pack once wrecks destruction in the first _Jurassic Park_ movie. The other is a large _Spinosaurus_ , who is actually the same one from _Jurassic Park III_ that killed a sub-adult _T. rex_ , which sparked a lot of controversy. Both villainous dinosaurs roar/screech and are empowered by purple Apocalypse Virus crystals while brainwashed by Canon!Mana. Spino's appearance has tri-horns on his forehead, and small spikes from his neck/arms/legs/back/sail. The Big One has a few small spikes on her back and arms.

"Just great.." Kaiser Shu muttered.

"That's right, Shu. See which ironic fauna is going to take the throne." Transcedent Mana stated of the challenge.

With that said, Kaiser Shu and Crimson Ayase's team are taking a split to face their respective opponents.

First, the _Sword Art Online_ girls: Asuna, Leafa, and Sinon are facing off against their Mananite clones. Both sides armed with their respective weaponry.

Asuna said to herself, "Give us the courage we need, and I mean it."

Secondly, Blue gives a stare-down at The Big One, that both raptors young and old are about to pounce each other at any moment as they walk in different sides. On the other hand, both Rexy the _T. rex_ and the _Spinosaurus_ roars and sizes up in ready to have a death duel, _Spino_ sees that he's facing a fully grown _T. rex_ of a true challenge is coming.

Then, Crimson Ayase and Transcendent Mana are levitating above till they reach outside of the towering fortress. The sounds of battle are heard in the outer grounds and vs. Kriemhild nearby, but this limitless space gives both women the freedom to go all-out.

"Just hearing the noises of slaughter, it makes me sick that I just want to expunge it all." Transcendent Mana commented in disgusted.

"Why don't we just fight already?" Crimson Ayase said annoyed.

Transcendent Mana glares, "Fine, if you insist hustler."

Crimson Ayase and Transcendent Mana stare each other, ready to tear each other apart in a few seconds.

Finally in the _King's Throne_ , Meister Gai gives a battle stance with his two swords, and that a few crystal void swords materializes from thin air. Kaiser Shu and Kirito are going round two to face the white-haired Adam.

"Now the real battle starts." Meister Gai stoically said.

"It's not gonna last seconds like before, Shu. Trust me, this battle is going to live up tenfold in fandom and meta-history." Kirito theorized of the end result.

"Your right." Kaiser Shu holds the _Singer's Sword_ and declares, "This is it, Gai. C'mon, no holding back!"

* * *

Back at the battle site against Neo Zeed X, the group stands guard at their opponent. Then, Angra and Ahura approaches LK!Shu and Gai.

"Okay, so we're not gonna just dilly dally here to wait." Angra said.

Ahura then explains, "And that you two will know something surprising. Your actually reincarnations from us."

Both LK!Shu and Gai are somewhat surprise to hear this.

"You can't be serious-." LK!Shu muttered and turns to Angra, "But you and me are the same person!"

LK!Gai speaks to Ahura, "So that means your not really us and just apparitions to send a spiritual connection?"

"Pretty much." Ahura answered.

Angra then explains more to LK!Shu, "And your sister is also reincarnated from a young woman who knew me really long ago."

"Holy cow.." LK!Shu can only said in bewilderment.

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **Human Legacy**_ **)**

"Now that we explain the origins to one another, it's time we're gonna give you power ups to even that fake Da'ath's level." Ahura announced.

"Your gonna need them more than ever to finally master these." Angra added.

Suddenly, a blackish red and whitish blue aura covers LK!Shu and Gai respectively that alters their appearances a little. LK!Shu becomes similar to Kaiser Shu except his scarf remains light blue and retains some tron lines. LK!Gai only has his Funeral Parlor black uniform gives a palette change to white in being different from his canon self, but his blond hair is retained.

LK!Gai looks at himself, "My cloths, I feel some kind of new power."

"Oh man, I'm feeling kinda cool to be like my canon self." LK!Shu responded to the gift.

"Glad you like them." Angra confidently smiled.

Neo Zeed X sees this and responds, "Wow, so you two are getting new boosts like Canon!Shu and his legless strumpet."

LK!Shu glares at Neo Zeed X while holding his _Singer's Sword II_ , "Yeah, well we're gonna beat you down for him."

Then, Scrooge and Carol then approach Gao Pluto and Golden Pluto.

"Oh and we forgot to bring you someone!" Carol offered.

Carol's hands are holding a small brown squirrel that looks at Gao Pluto in curiosity. The squirrel jumps to the Neo Pluto's left shoulder and cries out by introduction. He is Ratatoskr, a messenger of Yggdrasil that finally makes an appearance.

"A squirrel?!" Gao Pluto cried out.

"Not just any squirrel, young one. I'm the messenger of Yggdrasil. I'm Ratatoskr."

"Hina, you know what this means?" Golden Pluto asked.

"No?" Gao Pluto blinked her eyes.

Golden Pluto answers, "To grant you the power to become a Golden Senshi."

As Pluto said this, Ratatoskr's body glows into a bundle of gold light. Gao Pluto watches in shock as the messenger of Yggdrasil channels the golden light to her. Gao Pluto witnesses her Sailor uniform being converted into a full-bodied golden armor suit. She has become Golden Gao Pluto.

Gao Pluto is in awe over her new golden form, "Whoa, I can't believe this!" She speaks to Pluto, "I have golden armor like you and the other Senshi!"

"Rataoskr, I take it you're Hina's spirit partner." Pluto stated.

"As Yggdrasil wills it so." Ratatoskr speaks to the Time senshi.

Gao Pluto bows to Scrooge and Carol, "Thank you!"

"And perhaps now it's time." Pluto then announced.

"For?" Gao Pluto wondered.

Scrooge interjects, "To see your void and determine if it will be the key to defeat your Yuu."

Gao Pluto ponders to Pluto, "Can I?"

"Go ahead, Hina." Pluto nodded to her adopted daughter.

Golden Gao Pluto approached Scrooge, Scrooge put his hand through her. A white beacon of light forms on her chest as Scrooge finally pulls out a Keyblade-like instrument. It has the symbol of Pluto embellished on it. This is Hina's void: the _Key of Fate_.

Scrooge examined the key. "This is it. It's the key to Yuu's downfall. What a magnificent and beautiful void."

"Then, I will be the one to wield it." Pluto offered.

Scrooge hands it to Golden Pluto. Upon seeing the _Key of Fate_ , Neo Zeed X's state of mind grows ever more apprehensive. He realized this key would be the tool to his own destruction.

"No, not that!" Neo Zeed X cried out in shock.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

" _When you hurt somebody's feelings, Shu, be ready to receive the same amount in return. I loved you even when I was torn to shreds. Now, I am going to tear you to shreds."_

-Ouma Mana, Guilty Crown (2011)

* * *

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell** **–** _ **Blizzard**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Here is really the detailed first part of the final battles. First, Zeed X gives a good impression of being a villain that likes to wreck the shared universe for fun.**

 **The location is wrapped in set for the final battle against the Da'ath duo, but what comes worse, LK!Yuu has revive surprisingly none other than Canon!Mana and Gai! So of the** _ **Spinosaurus**_ **, here are the representatives at last as rivals to Canon!Shu's** _ **T. rex**_ **.**

 **Next surprise, turns out there is the canon version of Yuu who is the real envoy of Da'ath before the** _ **Lost Kingdoms**_ **versions banish and imprisoned him to the Nexus. Thankfully, Pluto and Charon's parents free him to reclaim his organization. That's an unexpected plot twist.**

 **But wait, Canon!Mana frees herself from LK!Yuu's control, but acts on her own accord to bring forth the apocalypse and take over the universe. In fact, she's one of the few characters in the corner universe that is not truly abridged (judging that there are nearly no jokes on her and Pluto/Charon's viewpoint).**

 **Here's something from** _ **TV Tropes**_ **in** _ **Guilty Crown/YMMV**_ **to show Canon!Mana's status and stand out as an irredeemable figure (However as of May 11th, 2016, the Complete Monster trait of Mana has been removed, so here's what it showed before that):**

" _Mana Ouma is what happens when one combines all the worst aspects of a Yandere and an Omnicidal Maniac. She was first shown to be sweet, caring, and gentle, but is revealed to be much more disturbing. When she was five, she was infected by the Apocalypse Virus, but managed to gain control of it. When her brother, Shu was born three years later, she developed a twisted obsession of him, claiming he was the "Adam" to her "Eve" of a new race. Many years later, when Mana found out that a boy she and Shu rescued developed romantic feelings for her, she tricks him into killing himself, before wearing that boy's blood as lipstick and confronting Shu, telling him that it was time to "mate." When Shu rejects her, she snaps and unleashes her virus throughout the country of Japan, killing millions of people before crystallizing herself. When she was reincarnated many years later, she tries to "mate" with Shu once more, even attempting to rape him. When Shu finally stands up to her, she decides to spread the virus throughout the world destroying it, killing billions (if not more). While she claims to have fallen in love with Shu, her "love" for Shu seems to just be a possessive desire, claiming he was already hers before he was even born, supporting her twisted ideology of ruling over a new race. In the end, she was just an extremely depraved individual, who was willing to destroy the world just because a guy rejected her."_

 **It reminds me in** _ **Kid Icarus Uprising**_ **that Zeed X is similar to Hades (bonus points that Charon is like Medusa) of being pure evil despite having humor, while Canon!Mana is like the Chaos Kin as both are taken seriously yet lack the 'Complete Monster' trait. Indeed, Canon!Mana is officially the final antagonist of** _ **Shinnen:New Year**_ **, Zeed X is more of a post-final boss one.**

 _ **(For Kanius' readers: Going specific details, reminding the Indominus rex attempts to serve as a new and dangerous improvement to the T. rex, both Zeed X and Canon!Mana are this to Millenniummon and Charon.**_

 _ **Specifically, Canon!Mana (and LK!Mana to some extent even though she's not truly evil) being similar to Sailor Charon (her YYGDM-01 self, but her Corner self is downplayed) is like this:**_ _ **Both come across a force (Mana – Apocalypse Virus Meteorite & Charon – Chaos) that possesses them to become their incarnates. Have a sibling (Mana – Shu & Charon – Pluto). Want to spread their network by crystals. Has a partner (Mana – Gai & Charon – Millenniummon). **_

_**Differences:**_ _ **Charon is a fan OC while Mana is canon. Charon is born a Senshi in ancient times while Mana is born human in the modern/future world. While Pluto and Charon are twins at the same age, Mana is older than Shu. While Charon is pure evil, she has humor in fleshing out as an OC villain. Unlike Charon AND Zeed X (and often taunt their opponents), Canon!Mana has none of the evil quirks/humor and is treated much seriously like a natural disaster/ultimate yandere (enough to make Yuno Gasai blush) only having a twisted sentient mindset. Charon represents the idealistic fantasy of crossovers, while Canon!Mana represents the pragmatic reality of it.**_

 _ **Since Kanius adores Sailor Pluto, he sees Charon as his own personal demons in overcoming the trials of his fanfics (at least in Shonen settings) for a long time. For me liking Ouma Shu as one of my recent inspirers, Ouma Mana is to an extent like this.**_

 _ **Granted, Chaos (as the primordial void in Greek Myth/Sailor Moon) is officially the most powerful antagonist in Kanius' fanfics/official novels, but it's more of a force of nature than an actual evil villain. The same goes for Kid Buu & Teen-Reaper who are more like animals than Complete Monsters (while Super Buu/Reaper has this trait), despite most people and fans view them as evil incarnates.**_ _ **)**_

 **Thankfully, Canon!Inori saves Shu and Ayase and bestow them power-ups while back up by Rexy and Blue. They fight back against Canon!Mana and Gai in epic style, while they are power-uped as well (with Canon!Mana becoming like Golden Freeza/Burizalor, you can say an alternate title of Shinnen is** _ **Resurrection 'M'**_ **) and summons the** _ **Spinosaurus**_ **and the Big One. There can only be one to reclaim the throne!**

 **Finally, Gao Pluto's void is revealed which can remind people of** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **. Sure that Pluto's staff recently reminds some readers of the connection. This will be the chance to defeat LK!Yuu.**

 **Next chapter will be the shortest one because it's mainly the battle between the Paradais duo and Zeed X. Send a review and see you later!**


	30. Chapter 30: Dawn and Dusk betwixt Chaos

_**A/N**_ : **The second part of the final battles has arrive, but it shows only one battle and the shortest chapter. Nevertheless, let's look.**

* * *

 _ **Midtown Manhattan**_

 **(Cue** _ **Death Battle Theme**_ **(** _ **Invader**_ **\- Bryan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturroantia))**

Somewhere in the area, a bunch of fans made it to safety that they caught up to see the Death Battle duo (Wiz & Boomstick) recording and about to display it at the screens of Time Square.

Wiz speaks to the fans while preparing his laptop, "Ah, glad to see that you people are sticking to what we're showing."

"Say, isn't that a sneak peek to the next season after that fight with _Pokemon vs Digimon_?" Fan 1 asked the scientist.

"Not quite, there's been a sudden change that it's not part of our schedule." Wiz answered.

"But we're still going to show the fight to see how awesome it was." Boomstick said.

"Technically, it's a battle between the Paradais duo vs Zeed X. To be honest, we only do information on canon characters and not OCs." Wiz explains the rules.

"Yeah we know that." Fan 2 quipped.

"But this should be cool to see." Fan 1 stated.

"Ookay, you people are getting your wish." Wiz finishes his laptop to display the group of outer space. The screen shows Sailor Chaos & Millenniummon and Zeed X are facing off.

"Holy cow!" Fan 2 cried out.

"Yes it is. Let's takes this as similar to a _One-Minute Melee_." Wiz stated, "No restrictions and all that stuff, just seeing them duke out for the fate of the universe."

Boomstick gives a holler, "Are you guys ready?!"

Everyone scream at their lungs in eagerness, "IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!"

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **From Liquid to Solid**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXX**_

 _ **Dawn and Dusk betwixt Chaos**_

* * *

 _ **Outer Space**_

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen –** _ **Illusions**_ **)**

Space. The emptiness except the stars and the endless milky way. But far away from the Earth, it shows an open area that's close to Jupiter and Saturn.

Three figures are seen. On one side is the Paradais duo: Sailor Chaos standing on top of Millenniummon. The other side is ZeedMillenniummon X who is crossing his arms and gives his words.

"We're all alone aren't we? It's all open with that kind of triangular shit. Get it? Triangle meaning me, and you two alongside the chapter 'xxx' number? Not to mention that yellow triangle with one eye that brings his weird Armageddon."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but me and my hubbie are going to silence your pretentious mouth!" Sailor Chaos retorted to him before turns to Millenniummon, "Let's put him in his place!"

Millenniummon points and aims his Machinedramon cannons to Zeed X.

"Consider any future business deals null and void."

As Millenniummon fires the first shot, Zeed X evaded the wave of blasts hurtling toward him. Seething mad, Chaos yelled and directed Millenniummon toward Zeed X. Millenniummon propelled through space and unleashed a volley of destructive cannon blasts. Zeed X quickly evaded the blasts. He even put a hand out to catch and delete the blasts with ease. Millenniummon bumrushed and tried running his horn through Zeed X, who dodges and teleported out of the way.

"Gah, hold still!" Chaos said in annoyance.

Zeed X rematerializes behind Millenniummon, "Now why would I do that? It's more fun seeing you two get frustrated. Or, rage quit as this young generation likes to call it."

"Surrender to you?!" Chaos growls, "Piss off!"

Millenniummon's eyes flash as a Machinedramon aura flared over him. He blasted Zeed X with a gaze, subduing the being. However, Zeed X quickly broke loose and folded his arms.

Zeed X replies, "Nice try, but that attack is child's play. Considering it's one of my first attacks when I was a Millenn-."

"You talk too much." Chaos interrupted.

"Then you should've asked me to stop." Zeed X chuckles and drops his arms.

Millenniummon tries his _**Ultimate Fusion**_ , which formed a pocket dimension over Zeed X and trapped him. However, Zeed X merely shattered open the pocket dimension with a flick. Zeed X floated out of the pocket dimension.

"That all?" Zeed X asked.

Chaos summoned a portal behind Zeed X to instantly banish him. But, to Chaos' dismay, Zeed X chopped the portal apart and prevented him from falling into it.

"Nothing we're doing is working." Millenniummon said in concern.

Chaos ceases to give up, "I'm not out of tricks yet. He isn't as OP as he thinks he is."

Zeed X smirks, "My turn."

With that, Zeed X unleashed an attack called _**Dominus Destroyer**_. It took the form of a destructive wave once it hit the Paradais duo. However, the wave followed up with countless shockwaves that knocked both Chaos and Millenniummon into Saturn. The Paradais duo fell and hit the surface of Saturn. All the while, the _**Dominus Destroyer**_ caused the rock rings to collide and explode. Hovering over the destruction of the rock rings, Zeed X waited for them to suffocate.

"This is too easy." Zeed X said.

Emerging from a massive crater caused by their fall, the Paradais duo floated out of the hole. Both sported fresh wounds from Zeed X's attacks.

Chaos scowls, "Ugh, that smug bastard thinks he can get away with this?!"

"Don't worry, we're not out of this fight yet." Millenniummon said.

Chaos then adds, "He must perish, even if it means we must destroy this universe!"

As Chaos takes off into sky, Millenniummon follows his lover. They both meet Zeed X halfway through Saturn's orbit. Chaos fired chaos magic blasts from her staff, which Zeed X caught and redirected at Chaos. Chaos narrowly evaded her own attack and turned around to get backhanded by Zeed X. Millenniummon hastily propelled toward Zeed X and fired cannon blasts. However, Zeed X shot up to meet the synthetic Digimon behemoth. He punched Millenniummon's face and tore off the cannons off his shoulder. He quickly destroyed the cannons and unleashed a barrage of blows that Milenniummon couldn't counter. Zeed X punched Millenniummon and sent him crashing through the rock rings debris.

"Bastard!" Chaos flies across and catches Millenniummon.

Zeed X pointed his hand toward the Paradais duo and unleashed a shockwave. As the Paradais duo dodged, the shockwave blew off half off Saturn. Planetary debris exploded and rained down on the combatants.

Then, Millenniummon transforms to Moon=Millenniummon and he fires _**Death Crystals**_ at Zeed X, only that he makes an afterimage for the shards to pass through him. Zeed X charges to punch through Moon=Millenniummon's crystal body, but it bursts to become ZeedMillenniummon, which the two-headed beast gives a screeching roar to make Zeed X back off.

"Oh wow, we're both ZeedMillenniummons." Zeed X commented. "You as the original, while me as the improved version of you despite I'm still your superior."

"We'll see who's superior." ZeedMillenniummon muttered.

ZeedMillenniummon hovered toward Zeed X. ZeedMillenniummon quickly spins around Zeed X. He prepares to send Zeed X through the end of time with his _**Time Destroyer**_. But, Zeed X is more than prepared. He casted his _**Dominus Destroyer**_ , which hits ZeedMillenniummon head on. The attack subdued ZeedMillenniummon enough for Zeed X to punch the evil time god. His punch quickly split ZeedMillenniummon in two!

ZeedMillenniummon roars in pain, "Aurgh!"

"That does it! I've had it with you!" Chaos irked.

Chaos gathers chaos magic to empower herself. Her outward appearance changed. She gained armor akin to Sailor Galaxia's, but black with subtle gray in areas. Her hair grew and cascaded, looking like black fire. Her white eyes gleamed and became ghostly. She even gained a black cloak, which looked like black fire. Utilizing the power gained from her husband, Millenniummon, a pair of ZeedMillenniummon heads sprouted from the sides of her armor. Both heads were black. In her right hand, a long obsidian sword materialized. She gripped the sword and jetted straight for Zeed X.

Chaos took a swing at Zeed X, but the humanoid entity caught the sword with two fingers with a blank look on his face. He turned the sword and blasted her away with a shockwave. Chaos felt the immense force pounding on her hard, which almost destroyed her armor. She didn't stop there. Chaos expelled a black beam that hit Zeed X. Zeed X walked through the beam like it were nothing.

"DAMN YOU!" Chaos yelled.

"About time somebody put you in your place." Zeed X respond.

Zeed X phased right in front of Chaos and grabbed her neck. He lifted her up with one hand.

"Perhaps I should strip you and your husband of your powers, and that way I can humble you."

Chaos retorts, "You wouldn't...!"

"But, I would... "

Zeed X's hand glows as he prepared to run it through Chaos' chest.

"Yes, and reduce you to being my servant woman!"

Just then, the two ZeedMillenniummon halves smash into Zeed X, sending him flying through what was left of Saturn. Zeed X goes flying out side to the other.

Chaos rubs her neck, "Could've saved me sooner, or I'd be a goner... or worst, his own personal whore."

"Apologies, my love. Why don't we combine our powers?" ZeedMillenniummon offered.

Chaos agreed, "Yes, that should be enough to put that conniving bastard down!"

Sailor Chaos floated up and placed her hands on ZeedMillenniummon's head. Their bodies glow and combine in synch. However, Zeed X recovered quickly enough to stop them with a shock wave. The Paradais duo's merger is interrupted.

"He won't stay down!" ZeedMillenniummon cried out.

"Damn it, don't interrupt us! We were just about to unveil your demise!" Chaos exclaimed to Zeed X.

Zeed X responds, "As if combining as one will make a difference. How frivolous can you two be?"

"We'll show you whose the facetious one!" Chaos responded.

As the Paradais duo combine energies and throw a massive ball of destructive energies, Zeed X countered with his _**Yami Zeed X Reflector**_.

"Gah, he's sent our attack right back at us!" Chaos figured out.

"Move!" ZeedMillenniummon said in alert.

 **(End Theme)**

Just as the duo prepared to evade, Zeed X opened a dimensional portal and the destructive sphere goes through it.

"Where did you just send it?!" Chaos loudly questioned.

Zeed X smirks coolly and collectively.

* * *

 _ **Paradais Dimension/Paradais Mansion**_

The same portal opened up and the sphere hurtled into the Paradais Mansion.

 _ **Boom!**_

The chaotic mansion was blown into oblivion and reduced to a big smoking crater. The Paradais couple's foundation of their success has been wiped off the map.

* * *

 _ **Outer Space**_

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **TH3 AWAK3N1NG**_ **)**

"Let's just say, your lovely home will need to renovated." Zeed X answered.

The Paradais couple realizes what he's alluding to. Both of them fume with anger.

"WHAT?! OUR... OUR..." ZeedMillenniummon realized.

"YOU DESTROYED OUR MANSION?!" Chaos furiously shouted.

Zeed X grins, "Yes, but don't get mad at me. It was your own attack that did it."

ZeedMillenniummon and Chaos are both beyond pissed. This became more than incentive for them to complete their fuse. Zeed X gets brushed back by an immense aura as the Paradais couple combine. Zeed X uncovered his eyes and gazed upon the combined abomination.

ChaosMillenniummon's body structure remained similar except with black, yellow, red and orange molten skin similar to Feral Chaos from _Dissidia Final Fantasy_. Wild hair became white, gained gargantuan torn and burnt wings, and has Brahma bull horns. Sailor Chaos has white hair and retained her black attire only it has yellow/red/orange traits. Her obsidian sword became molten lava-like. The sword split into dual swords. They have become FeralChaosMillenniummon as it gives a furious, ear-piercing roar throughout space.

"Impressive. Perhaps I should take you seriously after all." Zeed X smirks darkly, "But, I can do better."

With that, Zeed X's body glows and his body quickly expanded into as big as a planet. FeralChaosMillenniummon gazed in awe at Zeed X's ultimate form. In place of the humanoid entity was a planet-sized demonic looking grayish-black mecha that looked like the Granzeboma from _Gurren Lagann_ , but it has pale-green flames. Instead of spreading out like a wildfire, the flames connected the head through the body alongside attaching the extra larger arms. The top part of these arms have ZeedMillenniummon heads. On its forehead is a black planet serves as the core called 'Planet X', to which Zeed X is seen as the pilot. This new form of his is GranZeed X.

"Ok, this was unexpected." FeralChaosMillenniummon is shocked.

Zeed X readies his controls and concludes this chapter, "Now, why don't we give our audiences a grand show on a universal scale?!"

* * *

 **(Ivan Torrent -** _ **TH3 AWAK3N1NG**_ **continues)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Okay, this chapter has the fewest amounts of characters, but it is mainly showing the battle between the Paradais duo and Zeed X.** **So it's like an in-between intermission between the Shinnen:Convergence chapters.**

 **They go at it throughout outer space, but it seems Zeed X gains the upper hand. Zeed X then makes them peeved when he makes their attacks to decimate their house. :P They are gonna get serious for sure.**

 **Yes, Zeed X references Bill Cipher from _Gravity Falls_ , to which the cartoon will end next year. **

**Send a review and see you at the very intensive chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31: Shinnen:Convergence (Omega)

_**A/N**_ : **Hope Christmas goes well to everyone. Here we are back to the twisted Ward 24 to see the expanding final battles there. The other half of the New Year convergence, these final battles are jam-packed with surprises! And for good reasons.**

 **(12/26/2015: Thanks Kanius for the 200** **th** **review, once again coming full circle. We can also give credit to Chaosblazer, granted there are things he needs to improve on, but his ideas are the reasons why my co-author have that chance to utilize dimension crossovering back** _ **Across Dimensions**_ **after years of brainstorming (its a crossover fanfic that brings** _ **DFKai**_ **,** _ **YYGDM**_ **, and** _ **Digimon Accel Stream**_ **together the first time in 2011, 2016 will be its 5** **th** **anniversary). There are past people like Belletiger, Max Acorn, Lazerwulf, and UltraSonic007 that bestowed first inspirations to Kanius/SSJ4Takeru in his early days, even before I became involve..)**

 **I am allowing/encouraging you readers (and Kanius) to do a long/live-reaction review for only this sole chapter only due to how much magnitude quality it has. Listening and commenting on the music use is a bonus. This is the chapter that will change the dynamics of meta-fiction forever.**

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24**_

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen –** _ **Starvation**_ **)**

Returning to the twisted version of Ward 24, one of the smaller battles is near its end against Eon in his golem form. For now, this is a sign of hope.

The rest of the united forces just stand there and watch after clearing out Homulilly's minions, while some are left against the golem to finish this quickly. Gon and Yusuke charge and cry out in delivering spiritual fists at Eon's stone chest to make some cracks that makes the automaton back off. Eon fires laser eye beams at them only that both of them dodge to different sides.

"Mokuba! Me and Seto are gonna give you a boost!" Lyn announced to her brother-in-law.

"Really, Lyn?!" Mokuba cried out.

Lyn nods at him as she and Seto bestow him some energy in allowing Mokuba to change shape. The younger brother of Seto transforms into the Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, a Synchro version of the Blue-Eyes that focuses more on defense than attack.

Mokuba exclaims in excitement besides the fact he already has a growth spurt, "Alright, this looks shiny to me, big brother!"

"Glad to see that you're even, Mokuba." Seto smirked.

Mokuba nods to his older brother, "Sure thing, now let me interject to show what it's done!"

As Eon is about to attack with his sword, Mokuba unleashes a defensive reflection to repel and slowly makes the rocky sword crumble.

Fenrir growls, "Allow me and my serpentine brother to finish the job!"

Jormungard hisses, "Time to release our true sizes!"

Both Fenrir and Jormungard's sizes become so big that Fenrir's is the size of Dragon!Loki (YYGDM) while the Midgard Serpent's body becomes long that it reaches the ocean depths (as the size destroys some industrial/twisted buildings) and keeps on growing back to his natural size. This is way before the two Ragnaroks, and when Fenrir was freed from his chains in the past.

Fenrir then charges in delivering a huge bite at Eon's left neck side till his stone hide is destroyed. Eon is about to make another explosive wave, only that the Midgard Serpent slithers fast to take advantage of Eon's offguard to constrict his body with Fenrir releasing his grip. Jormungard uses his own body to throw away Eon sky high.

"Now's our chance!" Lyn finished.

Lyn then prays for her luminous powers to increase Seto and Mokuba's charging blows with an image of The White Stone of Legend behind her. Seto and Mokuba both fire their _**Burst Stream of Destructions**_ at the airborne Eon to engulf and completely destroy him till there's nothing left from the white lightning.

They obviously won this battle.

* * *

At the other section, the smaller war against Homulilly is coming to a close. The united forces are faring well against the Nutcracker Witch's familiar armies.

" _Take this you stupid trash!_ " Daryl's voice yelled as his Endlave charges at some Lottes to blast and swipes them down.

The rest have done the usual since they feel this battle is unimportant. Some instances are Helio w/BESD, Sachi and Yuuki w/Mega Charizards blasting down Lieses and Lillas. LK!Ayase w/Raubtier and Argo (who is borrowing Oogumo's launcher) are clearing out Luiselottes and Lottes. Canon!Arisa flies to beat and kick away some Lieses.

On top of some twisted buildings, Kyoko, Mami, and Nagisa jump to evade some of the witch's swiping attacks with her skeletal claws, Homulilly then blasts them with candy-like bullets. Mami shoots at the bullets with her musket, Kyoko repels them back at Homulilly, and Nagisa fires bubbles to destroy some.

"It's time!" Sayaka gives a game face.

Sayaka then stabs herself through, but does not feel injured as drips of blood fell down through her steed to the waters below. Behind her and the _Mosasaurus_ is a large Witch that's the same size as Homulilly. Her appearance gave an eldricth knight mermaid with a heart collar and a dark blue cape, she is Miki Sayaka's witch form, Oktavia von Seckendorff.

"You just called her again didn't you?" Kyoko asked the cyan-haired girl.

Sayaka answers to the red-haired girl, "Yep, care to lend me your weapon for a bit?"

Kyoko smiles as her spear temporary disappears, "Fine by me."

Oktavia then carries Kyoko's spear which is twice as large to hold. She turns to face off against Homulilly. Both giant Witches charge and clash each other physically in even strength, but Oktavia begins to overpower Homulilly by doing some direct hits with her borrowed spear. Homulilly uses her red spider lily threads in attempts to ensnare Oktavia's head, but Oktavia uses her spear to summon chains in fighting them off.

At the same time, Oktavia summons a bunch of Anthonies (white puff heads with only their mustaches, carry small staffs, and merfolk bodies) to help the united forces in fighting off a bunch of Lottes and Clara Dolls. The Moonlit Black Cats and Mares of Diomedes help out again in mowing down the doll army like the cavalry have done so.

Then, Mami and Nagisa have arrived unexpectedly by riding a Christmas-themed sleigh with deer models and three magical cannons.

"Gee, I got nothing else to do huh?" Kyoko quipped. Two Lottes are about to attack her behind, only that Kyoko grabs their heads with her hands and crushes them to death.

Mami focuses on the battle, "We'll finish this right away!"

The magical girl's sleigh then fires its Ultimate Tiro Finale at Homulilly which causes plenty of damage at the witch. Oktavia does the finisher by thrusting her spear through Homulilly's body, before she cuts her open in half above through her flowery skeletal head.

This causes Homulilly to be destroyed as her body fell to pieces before disappearing out.

 **(End Theme)**

With the Nutcracker Witch's death, the remains of Homulilly's forces have disappeared. Oktavia and her Anthony familiars have disappeared since her task is finished.

"Alright, we did it!" Ducker cheered.

Then, Sachi and Yuuki w/Mega Charizards descend down to meet the other Moonlit Black Cats.

Yuuki then said, "That's seriously wasting our time to be honest. We want something challenging!"

"At least we get the job done." Ducker stated.

Yuuki smiles at Ducker, "Yeah, I get it."

Sasamaru interjects, "Whoa, somebody has a crush on the ace player."

The blond-haired Ducker blushes with Yuuki giggling, "I am not!"

Sayaka then hops off the _Mosasaurus_ and talks to her.

"You did a great job there, for that you should go back home to where you came from."

The _Mosasaurus_ nodded at the aqua-haired magical girl as a portal appears beside the sea reptile. The _Mosasaurus_ alongside the waters are suck through the portal in returning to her respective place at the aquarium before the gateway closes.

Back inside one of the trucks, both Tsugumis are monitoring the battles on the computer screens ahead. Just then, with Fyu-Neru's alertness, the canon version of the hacker takes notice to one of these conflicts.

"Whoa! Is that Ayase?!" Canon!Tsugumi cried out.

* * *

" _I will give the dead bodies of the host of the Philistines this day to the birds of the air and to the wild beasts of the earth, that all the earth may know that there is a God in Israel."_ (Samuel 17:46)

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Evasive**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXXI**_

 _ **Shinnen:Convergence (Omega)**_

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Elysian Symphony**_ **(0:00 – 5:59))**

The 'elysian' relates to heaven and paradise, something that Canon!Mana perverts to have her own kingdom. It seems quiet for the moment, but clashing moves are heard above the ground. The real battles begin on this materialistic contraption.

Flying in mid-air close to the towering top sections of Ward 24 are two female figures: Crimson Ayase and Transcendent Mana. They charge towards each other and clash with unrelenting combos of fists and kicks. Ayase delivers a strong kick through its mechanical hide, only that Transcendent Mana uses her legs to grab Ayase and throws her down. Transcendent Mana then kicks Crimson Ayase downward, but Crimson Ayase uses her wingblades to shoot Transcendent Mana off and flies to deliver an uppercut on Mana's chest.

With crystal wings burning, Canon!Mana rushes to deliver another punch with her right arm, but Canon!Ayase grabs her arm with her left hand, while their remaining hands grab each other in handcuffs. Both young women give each other fierce states. Crimson/indigo energy from Canon!Ayase collides with Canon!Mana's golden/violet energy as they grapple. Canon!Ayase's and Mana's breasts jiggle by the surrounding power surge.

Transcendent Mana insidiously glares, "You feel different from that soulless Inori."

"Yeah, and unlike her, I'd like to fight with my hands dirty." Crimson Ayase gave a truculent scoff.

Crimson Ayase then uses her strength to free the grip and delivers a right hand sucker punch on Transcendant Mana's left cheek to leave a slight bruise. Transcendent Mana respond by firing multiple small crystal spheres at Crimson Ayase, but Ayase flies to evade the energy projectiles and uses her wingblades to fire rounds of laser bullets at Canon!Mana.

The opposing projectiles clash and destroy one another as Canon!Ayase and Mana keep firing till the aura is cleared. Then Crimson Ayase and Transcendent Mana charge again that Canon!Ayase delivers a knuckle sandwich hard on Mana's gut, while Canon!Mana utilizes her dancing skills to deliver kicking blows at Ayase.

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24/The King's Throne**_

At the _King's Throne_ , the battle between two former friends, now as opposing kings has been renewed with a greater scale. The Void King vs the Adam. This time however, the void king has a sole ally as a squire in medieval times.

Kaiser Shu charges with the _Singer's Sword_ to clashes with Canon!Mana's void sword from Meister Gai. Unlike in the final episode of their anime, they go beyond the simple clash and the blows fade in white. They keep clashing with their respective blades with their offense and defenses for a bit while staring at each other with determination. Canon!Gai stoically uses his other blade with his left hand to intercept, only that Kirito arrives to block and instantly disarms his supplementary blade.

Gai still has crystal swords in mid-air being summon, as he backs of in having them to fly towards Canon!Shu and Kirito. Both Kaiser Shu and Kirito use their swords to destroy many of them, some of them they try to evade before these swords disappear upon physical contact.

Some of the pairs of the swords then begin to form four figures till the process is complete.

"You can't be serious, Gai." Kaiser Shu muttered.

That's right, Meister Gai creates aspects of the canon versions of Hirohide Nanba, Sudou Takaomi, Takarada Ritsu, and Herikawa Miyabi as the four give evil grins to Kaiser Shu and Kirito. Kirito recalled teasing the LK versions of Nanba's group, now he's facing copies of the ones that died off back in _Guilty Crown_. They were indeed part of the tyrant's secret service before Canon!Arisa's strings turn them away.

Canon!Nanba makes his first move as he uses his technological void glove to convert some of Meister Gai's airborne swords into missiles, how ironic that it references when Canon!Gai combined Canon!Nanba, Sudou, and Ritsu's voids to form a missile to destroy an aircraft. The missiles make their advances to fly down towards Canon!Shu and Kirito, only that they evade while they destroy some parts of the platform.

Kaiser Shu comes to contact with Canon!Miyabi as she uses her void scythe to clash at Canon!Shu's _Singer's Sword_ , both briefly clash a bit in a weapon lock, as if the former tyrant once used her void to threatened Canon!Argo. Kirito comes to an encounter with Canon!Sudou as he uses his ringing balls to deliver comet-like strikes at the Beater, Kirito dodges and tries to slash at Canon!Sudou, only that Canon!Ritsu rushes behind and uses her electrical dagger void to stab and paralyze Kirito, causing the young boy to let out a hurtful scream. Canon!Sudou kicks Kirito to the ground as he and Canon!Ritsu is stomping him many times while Kirito tries to endure.

"No, I won't let you scum hurt him!" Kaiser Shu angrily yelled and uses his strength to destroy Miyabi's scythe before slashing her familiar to kill her, causing Canon!Miyabi to crystallize to dust.

Then, Kaiser Shu combines Canon!Argo and Kanon's voids to form a reddish black sphere, the same one against Canon!Yuu, to launch it at Canon!Sudou and Ritsu to blow them away and saving Kirito. Canon!Sudou and Ritsu immediately die from the sphere as their bodies are evaporated.

Seeing this with stricken horror, Canon!Nanba's aspect uncharacteristically tries to flee, only that Kaiser Shu rushes to deliver a striking sound through him. Canon!Nanba's figure becomes pure silhouette shadow, but then his head starts to split open an so does his arms, causing him to be destroyed till nothing is left from him.

Meister Gai calmly watch as Kaiser Shu approaches Kirito, and surprisingly, a familiar of Canon!Menjou Hare appears. She represents the kindness of the king, in which Canon!Shu uses her void for her loving rope of bandages to heal Kirito and his own wounds. Her angel watches over Shu.

With both are back in strength, Kaiser Shu and Kirito turn to Meister Gai, surrounded by void swords and missiles.

Both sides begin their charge for another round.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three main SAO girls: _Aincrad_ , _Fairy Dance_ , and _Phantom Bullet_ ; are facing off their Mananite counterparts.

Asuna and Mananite!Asuna make their charge as their rapiers clash. Like two dancers making elegant moves, Mananite!Asuna jumps to make a striking blow, Asuna evades from her clone and tries to slash at her, only that Mananite!Asuna blocks the attack.

"You're good at this like your husband." Mananite!Asuna taunts with a slight smirk despite not truly love Kirito.

"Don't expect you to have him while I'm around." Asuna rebuffs at her.

Both Asunas back off a bit, before they run to charge again and raises their rapiers to come another clash.

Sinon evades by her two feet from Mananite!Sinon's bullets from her rifle. Sinon holds her rifle to lock loaded in firing at her clone, but Mananite!Sinon runs in the opposite direction to evade the bullets. Sinon felt that she's re-facing her own fears of guns and the murder he accidentally caused to a bank robber as a child. However, that's all in the past as she takes cover in a platform to briefly hide, before shooting at her clone again (which she does the same thing) before taking cover.

Lastly, Leafa flies in fighting off Mananite!Leafa with both fire wind missiles at each other. Mananite!Leafa delivers a downward kick, but Leafa evades in blasting her back with wind energy. Both of them then swiftly strike each other while flying.

* * *

The clash of extinction has been renewed near the platforms above Ward 24 II. The elder _Tyrannosaurus rex_ has fought raptors, an _Indominus rex_ , and other dinosaurs in the wilderness. Now, she is facing her greatest challenge yet, the _Spinosaurus aegyptiacus_.

Both carnivore dinosaurs charge and that Spino makes the first move by biting Rexy's neck, but Rexy quickly frees and head butts the right side of Spino's cheek. Then, the dinosaur queen double-edges Spino's body before she bites his neck to pin him down to the floor.

The _Spinosaurus_ gives a loud roar in getting up and trying to shake off Rexy's jaws as crystallize platforms are destroyed and fall down by both dinosaurs' weight. Spino then slashes at Rexy's left cheek with his claws to free himself, only that the _T. rex_ slams him away to back off.

A bluish-white aura surrounds Rexy while a reddish-black aura surrounds Spino. Spino stomps his foot to launch waves of shadow movements through the floor, but Rexy counters with a light mirror barrier to defend each of the shadow auras till both techniques ceases.

The death duel continues that neither of them refuses to surrender as both carnivores charge.

* * *

Far from the titanic dinosaur fight, the two opposing _Velociraptors_ , Blue and The Big One aresprinting in fast speed in different sides, moving downward of the tower before Blue pounces at the Big One to slash at the older raptor.

The Big One kicks her younger opponent with her crystallized clawed feet and bites her neck to throw her off. Blue lands safely and jumps to bite and scratch the Big One's hide. This forces the Big One to struggle as both raptors roll over the floor before Blue eventually bites the Big One off from her.

Both raptors stand up and continue charging at one another, never to rest until one of them dies in a bloody duel.

* * *

Let's not forget in another platform area that the group (Golden Pluto, Golden Gao Pluto, LK!Shu, LK!Gai, Scrooge & Carol, Angra, Ahuru, and Canon!Yuu) are so primed to go up against LK!Yuu/Neo Zeed X.

Canon!Yuu unleashes void disc blades to throw, only that LK!Yuu slaps them out of the way. Neo Zeed X fires two energy rays from his hands, but LK!Shu and Gai uses their _Singer's Sword II_ and _Dancer's Sword_ respectively to block the beams and easily deflect them that they destroy two platforms.

"Nice try, but defense isn't the answer to everything." Neo Zeed X reminded with a smooth taunt.

"Bet your words can stuff it on your ass." LK!Gai glared.

"Heh, good one descendant." Ahura chuckled.

Next, Scrooge grabs another void from Carol which is a cloak to shield themselves from Neo Zeed X's energy blasts. Then Scrooge, counters with firing crystal shards at him, only that LK!Yuu dodges.

"Your aim is such a bore for someone scowling." Neo Zeed X commented.

Scrooge can only growl before he whistles to signal Pluto with the _Key of Fate_ void and Gao Pluto to have their turn.

Golden Pluto is holding the _Key of Fate_ void, "Hina, we're up! Let's go in there!"

"Ok, Pluto!" Gao Pluto nodded.

Lupe bumrushed past Golden Pluto and Golden Gao Pluto. The wolf spirit lunged at Neo Zeed X. He bites LK!Yuu's right arm, causing LK!Yuu pain. LK!Yuu tries shaking Lupe off. He quickly blasts Lupe away. Golden Pluto, armed with the _Key of Fate_ , dashed at LK!Yuu.

"Your puppy failed to stop me! Try your worst, auntie!" Neo Zeed X gleefully exclaimed.

After Neo Zeed X goaded the Time Guardian, Golden Pluto lunged forward with the _Key of Fate_. LK!Yuu readily prepares to block her attack, but the void grants Pluto teleportation allowing her to teleport out of Neo Zeed X's reach. Neo Zeed X is greatly taken aback and turned around. He is struck over the head with the _Key of Fate_ by Pluto, whose moves are akin to _Time Splicer_ used by Ventus and Aqua in _Kingdom Hearts_. Golden Pluto teleported and struck Neo Zeed X multiple times.

Neo Zeed X is growing frustrated, "Hold still already!"

As Neo Zeed X sends a blast toward her, Pluto teleported and appeared behind Neo Zeed X.

"Respect your elders." Pluto muttered.

Golden Pluto swung and hit Neo Zeed X with the void, which sent him flying back. Golden Pluto tossed the _Key of Fate_ to Golden Gao Pluto, who flies up to attack Neo Zeed X with it.

"This is for all the suffering you've caused!" Gao Pluto cried out.

Neo Zeed X glares, "Shit..."

Golden Gao Pluto whacked LK!Yuu with the void and sent him crashing down. She tossed the void to Golden Pluto, who pivoted over to LK!Shu.

"Take it." The Time Guardian tossed it to LK!Shu to use on Neo Zeed X.

Suddenly, unexpected reinforcements arrive on the platform. It is the Kaiba family, Seto, Mokuba, Lyn, and Helio. Accompanying them are Gon, Killua, and Kyo Kuroshishi.

"Here comes the dragon cavalry!" Lyn said with her group's arrival.

Helio pointed his Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to fire a streamlined blue blast at Neo Zeed X. Likewise, Seto and Mokuba launch destructive blasts at the Da'ath leader. Gon and Killua bumrush to attack Neo Zeed X. Kyo, with revenge on mind for his slain brother, gathered energy from his Demon Stone and amassed a black sphere, which he hurled at Neo Zeed X.

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24**_

Going back outside, the titanic battle against Ultimate Kriemhild is heating up in the skies. The group (Volodramon, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Genesis Inori, Apocalypse Mana, Golden Moon, Golden Mars, Norse Knight, Valkyrie Brunhilde, Valkyrie Skuld, Sailor Moon (Crystal), Ghidorah, Gyaos, Loki (YYGDM), Mist (YYGDM), Fafnir, Ryuko, Satsuki, Lightning, and Noctis) are still holding off against each of the witch's sections.

At the top section, Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura converges their arrows/dark blasts to hit Kriemhild's main face. The witch lets out a screaming mouth blast at her archenemies, but both Madoka and Homura fly off to easily evade the blast and keep firing on separate sides. Ultimate Kriemhild sends more silhouettes of Sayakas, Kyokos, Mamis, and Nagisas at both goddesses. Volodramon intercepted the Sayakas, Kyokos, Mamis, and Nagisas from attacking the goddesses. He blasted them using his Sonic Screwdriver tail.

Just then, musket bullets/airborne cutlasses/chains/bubbles arrive to destroy some of them. Madoka and Homura senses that their friends (Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami who are all riding Bebe) arrive to help.

"Madoka! Homura!" Sayaka yells at their attention.

Kyoko smirks, "We're here just in time!"

Ultimate Madoka smiles back, "Glad that you come."

Ultimate Kriemhild sees more and shouts, "You think all of you magical girls can unite like this?! Think again for your despairs!"

Kyoko gives a holler, "Oh shut your whore mouth!"

In response, Ultimate Kriemhild roars by unleashing tendril blasts at Bebe, only that Mami tells her for them to evade the attacks.

Mami glares at Kyoko while shooting down some of Kriemhild's shadow familiars, "Shouldn't have done that, Kyoko."

Kyoko puts her arms behind her head with her spear still holding, "I was just trying to make it fun-ass."

Meanwhile at the lower section of Kriemhild, Loki (YYGDM) riding Fafnir is cutting through black tendrils one another with a sword.

"Come at thee, tentacled abominations!" Fafnir incinerated the black tendrils with flames.

Utgard-Loki's voice telepaths Loki (YYGDM), " _Whoa wee, you sure got a handful of facing thou living mountain._ "

Loki (YYGDM) telepaths with Utgard-Loki, " _How about letting me focus, you annoying...!_ "

Loki (YYGDM)'s thoughts get interrupted when some tendrils come pouring over him. Suddenly, Mist intervened with Gullinbursti. The golden boar expelled a golden blast that wiped out the tendrils from devouring Loki (YYGDM).

"My lord, I've come as support." Mist stated.

Loki (YYGDM) nods "Can always rely on thou."

Ultimate Kriemhild then sees the Erinye riding her golden boar charging, she taunts Mist while her voice booms within the 'Madoka faces'

"What's the matter doxy, aren't you so afraid?!"

Mist defiantly shouts to Ultimate Kriemhild, "I fear nothing, abomination!"

Mist and Gullinbursti charge toward Ultimate Kriemhild. Loki (YYGDM) and Fafnir are not far behind.

Fenrir starts to tear into the lower extremities of Ultimate Kriemhild. Jormungand grabbed a hold of Ultimate Kriemhild's lower half and folded his whole body to constrict her. Thor (MCU sends an _**Odin's Blast**_ via Mjolnir, which incinerated a bunch of tendrils and the creepy Madoka faces. Thor (YYGDM) grabbed tendrils and tore them off.

"Am is the other me getting all the fun?" Loki (MCU) questioned.

Just then, some Madoka faces sneak up on Loki (MCU); The MCU trickster god pointed his scepter behind him and casually blasted them away.

Yusuke jumped up and latched himself onto the behemoth. He scaled up Ultimate Kriemhild. A bunch of Madoka faces and tendrils pop out to surround him.

"Outta my way, assholes! Coming through!" Yusuke shouted.

Yusuke unloaded a massive _**Shotgun**_ wave that wiped out the Madoka faces and tendrils. Another endless sea of tendrils comes out to grab Yusuke. Hiei, Long, and Raizen intervene to save Yusuke. Hiei imbued black flames into his sword and hacked away at the tendrils. Raizen covered himself in an immense Youki aura, which burned and melted all the tendrils that dared to touch him.

Long cries out, "There's no end to them!"

Long expelled fire from his mouth and wiped out some Madoka faces. As some tendrils pop out to grab him, he unleashed fire bending-like techniques as means of defense. Raizen unleashed a shockwave from his aura that melted the tendrils.

"Never thought I'd save a Demon Priest." Raizen muttered.

Long scoffs in return, "And never would I dream of ever fighting alongside one of the Demon Kings."

Nagah flew up over the Kriemhild lower body and blasted away Madoka faces.

"Sickening abominations! I won't rest until Rhea can finally rest in peace!" Nagah cried out.

The Neo-Rajita leader, adamantly avenging her lover, took our a laser saber to hack away at some Madoka faces. Nearest to Nagah, Sif is assisting by tearing off Madoka faces and tendrils.

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24/The King's Throne**_

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Elysian Symphony**_ **(6:00 – 7:14))**

Back to the King's Throne, Kaiser Shu and Meister Gai are at many feet away from each other, and by grabbing hold of their respective void swords, they begin to rush by their feet to charge. Kirito remains stand by to watch.

"GAI!" Kaiser Shu shouted with an image of a male lion appears.

"SHU!" Meister Gai shouted back with an image of a white tiger appears.

Like rulers of the animal kingdom, they keep running towards one another while screaming till their large blades are lock that an energy shockwave is send throughout the area. Both swordsmen begin using techniques much like role-playing games that their blades clash ten times and over. Kaiser Shu is doing _**Ars Arcanum**_ and Meister Gai is doing _**Arc Solum**_. They are having it all that each time their blades collide; more aura waves shook the battleground. However, Meister Gai lets out in having the other hand as his brutal strength begins to back off Shu's _Singer's Sword_.

Kaiser Shu realizes this and whistles. Out of the blue, a lone sword stops Meister Gai's attack, it is obviously Kirito who gives him a glare much to Canon!Gai's brief surprise. Kirito swings away his enemy's blade and gives a downward strike to the right, then swings the sword back up to hit Meister Gai like swinging a golf club. Kaiser Shu backs the young boy up by continuing his Ars Arcanum to deliver more slashes to Gai, while Kirito continues his _**Meteor Break**_ by doing another vertical slash before finishing with a horizontal slash near Meister Gai's upper chest. Canon!Shu lets out a yell in hitting Meister Gai with his _Singer's Sword_ through out of the platforms, causing Canon!Gai to fall down.

Above the _King's Throne_ near the sky, Crimson Ayase is seen tackling Transcendent Mana downward, but the Eve eyewitness Meister Gai falling and sees concern to herself and not her Adam. The twisted queen raises the palm of her spare hand to direct at Canon!Gai before being tackled by Canon!Ayase.

Meister Gai is feeling a pulse inside his body and begins to glow, that Canon!Mana's own void begins to merge with him.

At the platform, Kaiser Shu and Kirito senses that Canon!Gai's white robe is moving on its own and is falling down to the same direction as his owner to cover him. Both protagonists are running to the edge of the platform until they hear a draconic, transfix roar.

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Elysian Symphony**_ **(7:15 – 14:26))**

To both Kaiser Shu and Kirito's shock, a large white wyvern that's bigger than the largest theropod (which is the _Spinosaurus_ ) and Fafnir (but still smaller than Dragon!Loki (YYGDM)) flies above to glower below at the two humans.

It is Meister Gai himself. His draconic appearance is white, with two crystallize horns that the right side still covers his red eye, long gray hair that reaches through the tip of his tail, his body has a few black lines that looks like his robe, a large wingspan that the insides are covered in purple crystallized feathers, not to mention the wing claws have some crystals attach, and black bird-like legs. A few Christianity references, Canon!Mana's prison represent the Lake of Cocytus, while Canon!Gai's new form references the Dragon of Revelation.

Meister Gai gives a mountainous roar and shoots purple crystal shards from his mouth at Kaiser Shu and Kirito, but both young men evade as Canon!Shu uses Leafa's wing voids to fly towards Meister Gai. Canon!Shu delivers some damage to Canon!Gai with his Singer's Sword only that the white wyvern flaps his wings to back away. Meister Gai then summons more variety of swords from thin-air, some are as gigantic as his size.

The larger swords swoop down towards Kaiser Shu and Kirito, both men see it coming and leaps above to land in one of the large swords. Meister Gai unleashes crystal shards from his wings, Canon!Shu and Kirito deflect each one of them and the swords with their blades. The white wyvern flies in double slamming Shu and Kirito off and slashes them with his talons. Kaiser Shu and Kirito fall down till they land on top of a platform.

Meister Gai swoops down in attempting to bite his two opponents, but Canon!Shu and Kirito evades for the albino dragon to instead bite part of the platform and perches like a nocturnal bat, before Canon!Gai spits the pieces off that they crash land on some platforms. Meister Gai gives another immense roar that Kaiser Shu and Kirito readied their swords and gives serious stares. Both Canon!Shu and Kirito sprints for another strike at Gai.

* * *

Then, LK!Shu and Gai are gaining the upper hand as both combine their sword attacks (alongside LK!Shu dual-wielding with the Key of Fate akin to Roxas and Sora's Drive Forms) to strike down Neo Zeed X a few times. LK!Yuu attempts to retaliate, only a punch from Angra sends him flying.

Neo Zeed X backs off while recover in mid-air, "No! I swear in my calculations that I could eradicate you all!"

Canon!Yuu trollishly smiles, "Too bad because unlike me, your way too vainglorious to control my organization."

"SHUT UP!" Neo Zeed X angrily yelled.

Then, Neo Zeed X quickly transforms into a 10-12 ft tall monster that looks like Millenniummon, but he lacks the helmet/cannons/aura, retains his white hair, and light gray skin, the maroon and blue moving lines around his body still appear alongside his pale green aura. This is his side-form called NanoMillenniummon.

NanoMillenniummon screeches in firing energy blasts from his mouth, but then, Scrooge uses another void that his right hand summons an abomination of 'void babies' that cry to devour the blasts like gobbling baby food. Scrooge's allies are surprise, yet impress in what the red cloaked man can do.

Scrooge disarms the baby voids, "That's all your anger can come up with?"

NanoMillenniummon growls, "Then let me show you!"

The faux Da'ath monster attempts to swipe down Scrooge with many claw strikes, but Scrooge evades with Carol supporting him by casting crystal reflectors, Canon!Yuu unleashes void whips to ensnareNanoMillenniummon's shoulder and throw him through the platform. Ahura backs up by firing another light sphere to damage the monster.

Then, Golden Pluto and Gao Pluto sprints to charge at NanoMillenniummon. LK!Yuu's mental state begins to plunder..

Golden Pluto and Golden Gao Pluto both jump in opposite directions. With her Garnet Staff, Golden Pluto discharged and threw an amassed ball of red light that collides with NanoMillenniummon's face. Golden Gao Pluto follows up shooting a volley of green blasts that tear into his body. Golden Pluto swooped down and blasted NanoMillenniummon's face. As NanoMillenniummon rushed toward them, the Plutos dodge the creature's hands.

"You're starting to breakdown the longer you stay in that monstrous form, nephew!" Pluto criticized.

"Yeah, he's beginning to crack!" Gao Pluto cried out.

"I thought you'd have more foresight in knowing your limits, Yuu. But, it appears you're inherited your mother's short-sighted arrogance." Pluto taunts him, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you don't want to be compared to my dear, dear sister. You loathe that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I bet he's being compared to Charon!" Gao Pluto added.

"STOP COMPARING ME TO MOMMY!" NanoMillenniummon screamed and fires two blasts at the Planetary and Neo Senshi of time, only that both evade.

Meanwhile, Seto, Mokuba, and Helio w/Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon take aim on NanoMillenniummon.

"Ok, he's distracted! Altogether! Fire!" Lyn ordered.

Seto and Mokuba both expel destructive blue blasts toward NanoMillenniummon.

"Go for it, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Helio said.

Helio's monster followed through and blasted NanoMillenniummon's side. NanoMillenniummon narrowly dodges Seto and Mokuba's attacks.

Gon then turns to his best friend, "Ready, Killua?!"

Killua nods, "Yeah, let's smash him!"

Gon and Killua both bumrush at NanoMillenniummon. Killua powers up once again into _**Godspeed Mode**_. Gon activated his _**Limitation Transformation**_. The now adult Gon lunged at NanoMillenniummon. Moving past lightning speed, Gon landed a punch to NanoMillenniummon's face. Killua shifted to one side and cut through NanoMillenniummon's tough hide. As Gon and Killua dive in for a dual attack, NanoMillenniummon phased out of the way. Kyo readily charged black Youki in his hand and bumrushed the beast.

"I grow tired of these child's games." NanoMillenniummon muttered.

NanoMillenniummon fired black-and-white lightning lasers, shaped like ZeedMillenniummon's heads. These heads screeched loudly and collided with Kyo, who gets blown back. Kyo screamed in agony as the laser goes through his chest.

"No!" Gon cried out.

"Bastard!" Killua growls and charges at NanoMillenniummon.

NanoMillenniummon repeated the laser attacks, which Killua dodged with ease. He vanished and reappeared above NanoMillenniummon.

"I have you!" Killua shouted.

However, NanoMillenniummon responded by his carnivorous-like claw hand and swiped down Killua. He then thrust his same claws and impaled Killua. Killua yells out in pained agony, causing Gon to go on a blind rage.

"KILLUA! LET HIM GO!"

NanoMillenniummon quickly blasted Gon, but Gon kept coming. NanoMillenniummon slammed his hand down and sent a shockwave that pushed Gon back.

"You're going to pay for that!" Mokuba cried out.

As Mokuba prepared to open fire, NanoMillenniummon quickly pivoted and expelled a blast that engulfed Mokuba, incinerating him into nothing. Seto, Lyn, and Helio watch in horror as their second family member meets his end.

"UNCLE MOKUBA!" Helio yelled in shocked.

Seto seethes angrily at NanoMillenniummon and repeatedly blasts him in rage. However, NanoMillenniummon grabbed Seto and blasted him back. NanoMillenniummon grabbed Seto and ripped off his left wing.

"SETO!" Lyn cried out in worry.

"Dad!" Helio shouted.

Lyn upgrades further to Priestess with Eyes of Blue and flew over to tend to Seto.

"Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, attack that monster!" Helio ordered.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon dove and body slammed into NanoMillenniummon. The two behemoths pound and bite on each other. However, NanoMillenniummon gained leverage and stomped on Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. He then proceeded to shove his claws into the dragon's shoulder.

"C'mon, get up, Shining Dragon!" Helio coaxed.

Suddenly, Golden Pluto and Gao Pluto blast NanoMillenniummon's face, knocking him away.

"That's gone far enough, nephew!" Pluto stated.

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24**_

Shifting back to the war against Ultimate Kriemhild in the middle section, Genesis Inori and Apocalypse Mana fire their empowered crystal shards to destroy more Walpurgisnaught shows and begin to damage through Kriemhild's mountainous black skin.

Ultimate Kriemhild screams with enrage, "I'LL TEACH YOU CALL GIRLS A LESSON!"

The Witch quickly unleashes tentacles to ensnare Genesis Inori and Apocalypse Mana through their arms and bodies. Then, a few more tendrils came behind to slap their butts as if spanking their captors. Inori II can only moan in pain, but LK!Mana's is more ecstatic. Fortunately, some slashes arrive to free Inori II and LK!Mana, revealing to be Ryuko and Satsuki.

Ryuko yells at Kriemhild, "Don't think it reminds me of all these life fiber threads tangled on me!"

Ultimate Kriemhild growls, "Your such a big annoyance!"

The Witch is about to fire an energy blast from her 'Madoka faces' at Ryuko and Satsuki, only that a force pushes the Honnouji sisters away to save them, it is Mami. Mami fires a _**Tiro Finale**_ at the blast to push. Ultimate Kriemhild screams in pushing the blast back at Mami as the blond-haired magical girl sees in shock that the blast engulfs her.

Sayaka/Nagisa's voice (from Bebe) shouts, "TOMOE MAMI!"

Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, and Kyoko's expressions are shocked that the oldest Puella dies yet again. Ultimate Kriemhild is about to fire another blast at Sayaka and Bebe, but Kyoko has enough of that as she rushes above to hold off the blast with her spear.

"Kyoko, don't!" Sayaka pleaded.

Kyoko turns to Sayaka with a smile as her ponytail lets out for long hair, "Don't cry for me, okay. Just focus on defeating that son of a bitch.."

Kyoko then focuses in pushing the blast until it begins to engulf her, but not before her spear is through as it pierces through Kriemhild's black body that causes it to explode to deliver damage.

Sayaka screams in tears, "SAKURA KYOKO!"

As a wall of black tendrils emerged, some Madoka heads laugh evilly at Loki (YYGDM) and Fafnir. The heads control the tendrils and send them toward Loki (YYGDM).

"Curses!" Loki (YYGDM) sweared.

Fafnir roars, "C'mon you abominations!"

Fafnir prepared to shoot flames to incinerate the tentacles. Then, a bunch of tendrils pop out to grab both Loki (YYGDM) and Fafnir. The Madoka heads laugh fiendishly and converge to form a bigger Madoka head. The pink-haired abomination expelled a black wave of energy that melts anything in its way. Loki (YYGDM) and Fafnir brace themselves for their impending demise.

"My lord!" Mist cried out.

"Loki!" Fenrir and Jormungand interjected for their father.

Suddenly, to Loki (YYGDM)'s surprise, Mist & Gullinbursti, Fenrir, and Jormungand both get caught by the black wave.

Loki (YYGDM) cries out to them, "You fools! Thou die for me?!"

"My lord, we have faith you'll win this war and make those Da'ath traitors pay!" Mist encouraged.

"This is to show our loyalty..." Fenrir muttered.

Jormungand finishes, "And we'll die to ensure you fulfill your goals!"

Loki (YYGDM) watches the four perish right in front of him. Fafnir tore through the tendrils with his claws and expelled fire at the giant Madoka head. The Madoka head screamed in pain as Fafnir burned off half her face. Loki (YYGDM) blasts the giant face's left non-burned side.

"Bring it on, you freaks!" Valkyrie Brunhilde burned some Madoka faces with her _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_.

The bluish flames melt away the Madoka faces. Valkyrie Skuld is close by skewering tendrils with her hell chains. Just then, another giant Madoka head emerged behind Brunhilde and expelled black waves at her.

"SHIT!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

The black waves catches Brunhilde and prepares to melt her away.

"Brunhilde!" Skuld cried out.

Skuld flies in to save her, but a wall of tendrils blocked her way. Skuld unleashed hell chains to viciously tear through the disgusting tendrils. Garm assisted her while tearing out the tentacles.

"I'm not dying here!" Brunhilde cried out.

Leviamon interjects, "Brunhilde!"

To Brunhilde's shock, Leviamon jumped up and absorbs the impact of the black waves. The black waves do enough to destroy Brunhilde's Valketsu, which explodes off her body. Brunhilde falls naked atop some tendrils that crawl over to grab her. Grani dove down to save her. Brunhilde wakes up to see Leviamon being dissolved by the wave.

"NO! LEVIAMON!" Brunhilde tears up.

"Leviamon, what are you doing?!" Grani cried out in question.

Leviamon then said, "Don't give up the fight, Brunhilde! Let my death motivate you! Make sure these monsters pay!"

As Leviamon gets deleted, Brunhilde screamed out with fury. The tendrils manage to wrap around Brunhilde's body and lift her up.

"Leviamon, this one's for you!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bright blue aura washed over Brunhilde and burned the tendrils grabbing her body. Now free, Brunhilde summoned her Valkyrie armor, which reassemble and cover her body. The Madoka head prepared to finish her off, but Brunhilde put a hand out and bathed herself in blue flames. She sends a blue flamed blast that destroyed the Madoka head.

"That was for you, buddy." Brunhilde prays for her fallen Digimon partner, "Grani!"

Brunhilde mounted Grani and flew over to assist Skuld.

Golden Moon w/Sleipnir, Norse Knight w/Gaia, Golden Mars w/Gyaos, and Sailor Moon (Crystal) w/Ghidorah reconvene. Ultimate Kriemhild pivoted her sights on the group and fiendishly giggles at them.

"You're really becoming pesky insects!" Ultimate Kriemhild exclaimed.

Golden Mars responds, "You'll have to do better than siccing demented versions of our Puella friends on us!"

"And as you can see, we're still here! You haven't won!" Golden Moon said.

Ultimate Kriemhild cackles, " _Yet_ , you foolish moon princess."

Sailor Moon (Crystal) interjects, "You're dealing with two moon princesses, genius."

"Oooo, quite the mouth on you! I like you…" Ultimate Kriemhild then screams angrily, "NOT! You die first!"

Ultimate Kriemhild summoned some Walpurgisnaught and sends them to fight the group. Norse Knight glided forward with Gaia, sending golden energy blasts that dealt damage on a Walpurgisnaught. Gyaos and Ghidorah both expel green blasts to take out two Walpurgisnaught. Golden Moon jumped up and let Sleipnir stomp the air to send a shockwave that rattled a Walpurgisnaught. Golden Mars beckoned Garuda, who dove down and blasted a fiery beam that blew a Walpurgisnaught's head off.

Sailor Moon (Crystal) took out her sword and swung forward, sending a white projectile that split Walpurgisnaught in half. Golden Moon summoned a sword and stabbed a Walpurgisnaught's face with it. She then removed her own tiara, which glowed gold and enlarged. She threw her _**Moon Tiara Action**_ forward and beheaded Walpurgisnaught with it.

Ultimate Kriemhild giggles, "Eheheh, we can keep this going! We have all the time in the world!"

Golden Moon turns and faces Kriemhild fearlessly, "No way, we're ending this here."

* * *

At the open area for both super-women still fighting against each other's maidenhood, Crimson Ayase and Transcendant Mana with bruises from their bodies trade blows while flying sideways. Then, Canon!Mana's body becomes a formless mass of pinkish-purple crystals and buries to the ground. Seconds later, it erupts to become a large funnel-web spider bottom shape, with the top half has Canon!Mana with arm sickles and a crazed expression.

Crimson Ayase evades Transcendent Mana's sickles as the horrific arachnid rushes in attempting to engulf her small prey many times. After a rush speed, Crimson Ayase fires a large laser blast that makes the spider construct tumble as it falls down to reveal its underbelly.

The spider abomination alongside Canon!Mana's upper half changes shape as the mass forms a gigantic visage of Mana much to Canon!Ayase's paled expression. The visage roars of opening its carnivorous mouth to lunge crystallize tentacles, but the tentacles came straight behind Crimson Ayase and form none other than Transcendent Mana herself in her standard form with the tendrils still attach behind her back.

Canon!Mana charges down to attack Canon!Ayase, only that the latter immediately blocks the powerful maneuver. Suddenly, two tentacles from the Mana visage and is about to strike at Crimson Ayase, but she fires lasers from her wingblades to make them back of, while Transcendent Mana lunges again to keep attacking. Soon, Crimson Ayase is fighting off both sides against Transcendent Mana and the visage for a bit.

Eventually, as Transcendent Mana about to fire a deadly blast, Crimson Ayase quickly grabs Canon!Mana's arm and screams out to throw her to the visage through, before firing her cannon to shoot at them both that leaves an explosion. Crimson Ayase flies up a little to get into safety, only that Transcendent Mana flies out of the smoke to tackle Crimson Ayase.

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24/The King's Throne**_

The three sided battle against the Mananite clones has come to a close.

Sinon fuses her arrows/bullets while her Mananite clone does so. Both of them fire at each other head on that most of the projectiles destroy each other. As Sinon evades a few to get closer to her construct, Mananite!Sinon charges in delivering a swift punch. Sinon blocks it and punches her face and lands a kick at her clone to back her off. Mananite!Sinon is about to fire at Sinon with her rife, only that Sinon brings out a secondary handgun to disarm it. Before Mananite!Sinon is about to do the same, Sinon rushes in punching her through the gut and aims at her clone's forehead with her handgun.

"Sleep." Sinon coldly muttered her sole word before she shoots at Mananite!Sinon. The clone is killed as she disappears to pieces.

Next, Leafa uses _**Vacuum Blades**_ to conjure five boomerang-shaped blades at Mananite!Leafa, that the clone conjures a reflective sphere to block away the attacks. However, this is cut short as Leafa teleports behind her clone and stabs through Mananite!Leafa's crystallize heart with her dagger that the clone gasps in pain. Leafa then does the finisher by unleashing Aeroga to destroy Mananite!Leafa to bits.

As Mananite!Asuna begins to pin down Asuna with her rapier, Asuna is slowly pushing back at her clone.

"You're done!" Asuna yelled before her strength pushes her Mananite clone far.

The Lightning Flash then sprints in full capacity that like a sonic boom, Asuna strikes through Mananite!Asuna by doing the _**Flashing Penetrator**_. The Mananite clone screams before she is blown apart. Asuna sighs in relief that she is victorious.

* * *

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Elysian Symphony**_ **(14:27 – 16:39))**

Elsewhere, The Big One raptor is beginning to gain the upper hand as she pounces on Blue to slash at her sides and bites down her throat to pinned her. Just as all is seemly lost, the blue _Velociraptor_ glows in struggling to be free as three astral speeds forces the Big One to back off.

Blue gets up in sensing the energies of her. They are revealed to be the spirits of her pack: Charlie, Delta, and Echo. The three raptor essences charge at the Big One with their lightspeed force to injure the cruel reptile. The Big One tries to rush in slashing or biting them, but they evade as Delta slashes at The Big One's left hide. Echo slashes through with a swift tackle. And Charlie kicks The Big One off.

This gives Blue to retaliate by lunging at The Big One to the ground and bites to break her neck, as The Big One lets out a final screech before her neck snaps. As the crazed raptor is dead, Blue turns to see the spirits of her sisters disappear. Curious, yet their in a similar predicament as herself, Blue runs off to another area upon winning her battle.

* * *

At the height platform area, the _Spinosaurus_ bites Rexy's neck and throws her to the ground. He is pinning down Rexy with his claws in piercing through her skin, and is about to break her neck with his jaws. However, Rexy strikes back by using her tail to slam through Spino before getting up to stun the sailed predator with a body slam. The _T. rex_ uses her teeth to tear out Spino's left arm that blood begins to pour, only that purple crystals burst out of the wound to covered Spino. Spino roars in anger and double-edge Rexy away in nearly reach the edge of the platform.

As the _Spinosaurus_ makes his final charge by desperately running to push Rexy down, the _T. rex_ counters by pushing the sailed carnivore's with her head and move him nearly close to the platform's edge. Spino makes a grievous effort to slash at Rexy with his remaining arm, but it did little use as Rexy as she bites Spino's neck once more. Rexy finally throws her opponent like a ragdoll off the platform, as Spino gives his loud-shrieking roars when falling down and down to his coming demise.

Hearing a loud thump that her opponent is finally dead, the queen of dinosaurs stands above the platform and gives a large, victorious roar.

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24**_

Close to the metallic ground floor, Transcendent Mana is on top of a struggling Crimson Ayase as they are about to descend below. Crimson Ayase uses her arms to push Canon!Mana hard to counter her maneuver. Canon!Mana then land on four, and acting like a rabid animal, she lunges at Canon!Ayase and bites her in the neck through her teeth. Crimson Ayase lets out a spine-tingling scream that a few crystals begin to infect the brunette-red haired woman. Transcendent Mana lets go of her bite that she bashes Crimson Ayase's head with her right hand and uses both hands to pin her on the ground to strangle her. The bloodied Crimson Ayase looks in fear to see Transcendent Mana's disorderly expression.

"Die…Die! DIE! DIE!" Canon!Mana can only shout at her throttled victim with schizophrenic disorder.

But out of nowhere, Blue springs in tackling Transcendent Mana to save Crimson Ayase. Due to the raptor's presence, Canon!Inori's crystals heal Canon!Ayase's bite mark wound and cleansing her body from the infectious crystals. Slowly standing up and seeing Blue is about to bite Transcendent Mana while the latter giving a chokehold on the raptor, Crimson Ayase joins the acting to deliver two punches at Canon!Mana. Canon!Mana screams out in pain to which Blue slashes her right cheek with her claws that drips of blood appears.

Transcendent Mana cries out in choler that she sends a light purple wave at Blue, only that the raptor sees it coming and jumps back to evade. Crimson Ayase has the opening that she punches Canon!Mana in the chest a few times, she then delivers a robust kick through Canon!Mana's left side of her face so hard that she destroys her purple crown, before using her wingblades to fire an amount of laser projectiles to blast her through the wall that leaves a crater mark.

Crimson Ayase is levitating with her arms cross, and with Blue approaching on her side as they watch in a presume triumph.

 **(End Theme)**

 **(Cue Neurotech -** _ **The Elysian Symphony**_ **(16:40 – 17:18))**

The crownless Transcendent Mana slowly gets up and gives an execrable stare at both of her opponents. She could not believe that these two have soundly defeated her, to which the original Eve's mentality begins to deteriorate…

"You are all vermin below me!" Transcendent Mana violently shouted.

Crimson Ayase calmly riposte, "Oh god, your reduced to pissy threats? Honestly, the real reason you came back is because of Shu. Like you never needed him, Shu already hates your damn guts."

Transcendent Mana blasts a few crystal shards at her and Blue, "I don't need your reminder!"

Canon!Ayase and her raptor partner evades by moving to opposite sides and cornering the insane queen.

Crimson Ayase looks down on Canon!Mana with her arms cross, "Why? You want a reality check, but you're so crazy to listen. Where's your 'A' game? How about a little ballerina to show off your slutty ass."

Transcendent Mana yells above her, "Don't you dare MOCK ME!"

Almost like reduce to a mortal raving against a demi god, Canon!Mana sends a crystallize sphere at her, only that Crimson Ayase uses her right reflexive arm to easily breaks it to pieces.

"Wow, like really? As some viewers remember in the final episode, your way in spreading the apocalypse to the world is by some dance, that's such as shame." Crimson Ayase rolled her eyes, "You need to be destructive than that, like taking a few dancing lessons?"

Transdendent Mana putting her hands to her head like a child in tantrum, "Shut up..! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Crimson Ayase keeps taunting with her arms cross, "No way, because you know why I pwn you on my shit list? Because I'm Ouma Shu's bitch."

 **(End Theme)**

Finally, Transcendent Mana can't take it anymore that she looks up and screams at both Crimson Ayase and Blue with the grandest, horrific expression of infuriation.

" _ **SHU'T' THE FUCK UP ABOUT HIM!**_ "

A volatile aura of crystal line spikes burst out of the ground in forcing Crimson Ayase and Blue to back away. Both female protagonists begin to have blanched looks to watch Transcendent Mana levitating, to which her own body begins to slowly merge with Ward 24 II at the middle part of GHQ's tower. A sphere begins to form around the anger of Canon!Mana that surrounding the sphere below and in-between are crystallized hides that are similar to the Time Devourer from _Chrono Cross_ and some elements of Lavos from _Chrono Trigger_.

Transcendent Mana is angrily looking down to her two parasites.

" _ **I'LL GIVE AN EXAMPLE TO THE UNIVERSE MY DESOLATE EXISTENCE!**_ "

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **The Other Side**_ **)**

Suddenly, more shards of crystals begin to terraform the whole twisted headquarters, Blue's energy protects herself alongside Crimson Ayase from the deadly virus. That's right, the Apocalypse Virus is letting use from the Eve.

Crystals appear in buildings, vines, and the witch objects stand still to change the setting. Every participant inside GHQ's headquarters is feeling the outbreak.

* * *

The dead body of the _Spinosaurus_ is engulfed by crystals, going quickly from flesh to skeleton till its nothing but dust.

* * *

Golden Pluto and her group facing NanoMillenniummon sense the torrential of crystals arriving to their location. They are force to evade, with NanoMillenniummon pursuing them, as the towering platforms begins to collapse.

* * *

Both Kaiser Shu and Kirito are alert that the viral crystals appear much to Canon!Shu's horror of his older sister causing this. They have to flee from the coming disaster by descending down to the falling platforms, with Dragon!Meister Gai on hot pursuit in chasing them.

Leafa, and Sinon have to escape as well by being force to run separately. Asuna has her focus to Kazuto's aid.

Rexy gives a loud roar in running away from the crystals before she follows Canon!Shu's trail.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan/Various Sections**_

Much like Lost Christmas, this incursion is about to be a _**Lost New Year**_. The outbreak reaches Manhattan that the viral cancer is spreading, while crystals appear in many parts of structures. It is starting with a 'p' for pandemic that ends with paranoia.

* * *

Inside the UN Headquarters, most of the people such as Nick Fury, HYPNOS, Cain Bearer, Viktor Trask, Lieutenant Takarada, and the MCU heroes are trapped by Mana's frozen crystals. That includes Batman and even Deadpool.

Many of the remaining Souja models are skewered by the Apocalypse crystal shards that the sentinel robots are destroyed. The virus then reaches the Souja core to shutdown its systems.

In another area, Kenta & MarineAngemon alongside Caesar are also trapped by crystals. Leaving Sailor Ixion and Valkyrie Gondul as the survivors in shock, they (alongside Bane and Geri & Freki) attempt to fend off the outbreak much like facing a living Ebola virus attempting to devour the two African women.

* * *

Miyamoto Rei screams out as crystals begin to engulf her before she disappears to dust.

"NO! REI!" Takeshi cried out.

Both Takeshi and Saeko's blanched in shock to see their beloved friend killed by their own eyes.

* * *

The Spirit Detectives are in a big surprise that some people have been infected: Kuwabara Kazuma (forcing Yukina to heal him), Kuwabara Shizuru (forcing Leorio to use his medical skills to heal her), Kurapika, and Kohana Kuroshishi.

At the skies, Relam is struck down by crystals to encase the falcon Taiyoukai like a statue, as he falls down till its smash to pieces.

* * *

To the Data Squad's shock, Keenan & Ravemon are the next victims as they are covered completely by crystals before turn to dust.

* * *

Ai (Impmon's Tamer) gives a loud scream as small shards of crystals begin to infect her body. Both Mako and Beelzebumon (YYGDM) are horrified to see her state.

* * *

Goten, Sam (D3s) and Zodiark X are unfortunate that they've been infected by the crystals before being engulfed and become nothing but dust.

* * *

Reginleif feels an immense pain that the crystallize virus appear through her right hand and arm, alongside the left side of her upper chest. The Erinye gives a bloodcurdling scream, almost like the cancer is heating up her body.

"Reginleif!" Sigrun shouted as the Valkyrie quickly holds her in attempts to ward off the infection.

The Valkyrie, Tanngrisnir & Tanngnjostr, and Duneyrr are fending and protecting themselves against the virus.

* * *

Deceased bodies of Anti-Bodies, Kaijuu Drones, and destroyed Endlaves and Ultron Sentries are engulfed by crystals.

* * *

The Survey Corp are in for a rude awakening to see Captain Levi cried out in pain as shards of crystals appear in his face. Levi tries his best to endure the infection.

* * *

As the crystals spread and reaching the Tennouzu Classmates and Nanba's group, LK!Hare uses her holy powers to protect her classmates. One mere, brunette-haired girl has her hopes to save the ones she cares for.

* * *

The crystals are about to reach Ford and Jessica, but the Native American woman immediately becomes Skogul and unleashes a temporal barrier to protect herself and her soulmate. Images of Chilali, Huginn & Muninn, Durathror, and a dark version of Chilali (made by Geirskogul) are briefly glimpsed as avian wings appear above the barrier to flap and fend off the Apocalypse Virus. Not only that, but an ethereal aura begins to surround Ford much to Skogul's surprise that his aura supports the Valkyrie's barrier in returning the favor. They have to discuss later after the final battles.

* * *

The meta-human triad groups: West Coasters, Chimeras and Neuromancer's Group becomes shock to see Andrea, Scott, Mika, and Golem struck by crystals before they encase the four and turn to dust. The young Playdate is infected and begins to cough from the sickness. Hayata is also infected.

* * *

"GLENN!" Maggie shouted.

Maggie Greene is horrified to see her husband; Glenn Rhee lets out bloodcurdling screams as he is covered by purple crystals. The Asian is eventually engulfed before he disappears to dust, much to her and the other survivors' shock.

* * *

The secondary _Yugioh_ characters are not safe from the unknown virus. Bakura is engulfed by crystals before being killed. Rebecca and Raphael cried out in pain of being infected, much to Solomon and Arthur's shock. Ishizu is trapped by the crystals for not even her foresight can save her.

* * *

Ryouko is infected by the virus much to Arima and Sasaki's shock.

* * *

Cody/Yolei (YYGDM) & Valdurmon, Madoudramon, ChaosGallantmon, Harbingermon, MahouGarurumon and Buster Blader are completely encased by frozen crystals.

* * *

At Time Square, Gamera and Arago notice that Valmarmon TM's body begins to break down by the Apocalypse Virus as the behemoth bellows in pain of struggling to fend off the infection.

* * *

The virus is about to reach the bunkers much to every innocent civilians' fearful expressions of getting killed, but somehow, a white light from Kaname Tatsuya appears through his baby body in creating a barrier in holding off the outbreak and protects everyone. Tatsuya's parents are surprise by this, but one thing is for sure, Ultimate Madoka's influence watches over the innocent boy.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan**_

In the whole global power city's bird eye view, the entire area is nearly covered by the Eve's dominion of crystals. It is just the beginning that the outbreak spreads outside of New York City and passing through the mental barriers.

* * *

 _ **Boston, MA**_

The authentic city that is Boston Strong, alongside Bostonians and the Red Sox are covered in crystals, with some people are fleeing for their lives.

A few college campuses such as _Boston University_ and the _University of Massachusetts Boston_ have been covered by Canon!Mana's crystals.

* * *

Around the Cambridge area nearby, crystals then spread to the area with lots of people screaming to escape, where the campuses of _MIT_ and _Harvard_ have been terraformed by purple crystals. Other places such as some retail anime/comic book stories and a Thai restaurant have been affected.

* * *

 _ **Providence, RI**_

The crystals have then spread through the city of Providence and even suburban neighborhoods nearby. Many people are running in panic.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **WWE Party/Stamford, Connecticut**_

 **(Cue Neurotech - Infra Versus Ultra -** _ **10 (Ultra) Us**_ **)**

There is the World Wrestling Entertainment headquarters, to which inside are the famous wrestlers that have a party with the fans stop by to see them.

The rosters of these wrestlers are The Rock, John Cena, Brodus Clay, Michael Cole, Kane, AJ Lee, Santino Marella, The Miz, Triple H, The Undertaker, Stone Cold, Brock Lesnar, and Vince McMahon.

As infected crystals arrive to the place with fans running away, the wrestlers decide to beat through the outbreak and defending their championship.

* * *

 _ **The White House/Washington DC**_

The notorious White House is seen that its sacred soil is infected by the apocalyptic crystals.

* * *

 _ **Vancouver, British Columbia/Canada**_

Outside of the United States, some of the land areas of Canada are being terraformed by purple crystals. An entertainment company in the early days of fandom called _Ocean Productions_ is infected.

* * *

 _ **San Bruno, CA**_

Returning back to the states, as they are celebration their tenth anniversary, the headquarters of _Youtube_ is affected by crystals.

* * *

 _ **Los Angeles, CA**_

The city of Los Angeles is not save from Canon!Mana's spreading outbreak. _Deviantart_ 's headquarters is covered in crystals.

* * *

 _ **Video Game Party/Los Angeles Convention Center, CA**_

This is the notorious convention center that E3 arrives to showcase gaming news to the public every year. Because of this, most of the video game characters decide to host their New Years party to celebrate.

The cameos seen are: Wreck it Ralph, Vanellope, Sgt. Calhoun, Fix-it Felix, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Cammy, Akuma, M. Bison, Pikachu, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Solid Snake, Mega Man, Dr. Wily, Pac Man, Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII), Dante (Devil May Cry), Jill Valentine (Resident Evil), Bayonetta, Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, GlaDos (Portal), Lara Croft, Little Mac (Punch Out), Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet), Lucina, Moogles & Chocobos (Final Fantasy), and The Angry Birds.

Suddenly, crystals begin to infect the place, alongside crystallize swarms that look like Cy-bugs arrive to fly around and rampage. The video game characters team up to stop the invasion with a significant quote below to boost their motivation.

" _On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer."_

* * *

 _ **Menlo Park, CA**_

In another California city, the headquarters of _Facebook_ and _Google_ are covered in crystals.

* * *

 _ **San Francisco, CA**_

In San Francisco, as many people are running from the crystals, the headquarters of _Twitter_ , _Viz Media_ , and _Crunchyroll_ are seen being encased.

* * *

 _ **Western Animation Party/San Diego Convention Center/San Diego, CA**_

San Diego Comic-Con International, the oldest convention center of the United States, is standing strong in the city of San Diego. Inside this huge place is not much, but there is an event for the Western Animation folks to celebrate the New Year.

The people that make cameos: Dexter's Lab _(Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark)_ , Ed Edd n Eddy, Powerpuff Girls _(Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo)_ , Powerpuff Girls (2016) _(Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup)_ , Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog _(Courage, Muriel, Eustace, Katz)_ , Codename: Kids Next Door _(Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Numbuh 362, the Delightful Children, and Father are also seen.)_ , Billy & Mandy, Fred Fredburger, Foster Home for Imaginary Friends _(Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, and Cheese)_ , Samurai Jack _(Jack, Aku, Scotsman)_ , Finn & Jake (Adventure Time), Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show), Bugs & Daffy (Looney Tunes Show), Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson, Sym-Bionic Titan _(Lance, Ilana, and Octus (Newton))_ , Dipper & Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls), and Steven Universe _(Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl)_.

Mentioned of Sector V, they just came back from Cybertron that the whole KND cast and incarnations of Transformers celebrate their own party and form a special alliance. They said that the Mooninites from _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_ make their odd appearance. However, Da'ath once sends Grandfather (Operation: ZERO movie) and controls Unicron to cause chaos to that place, so the KND and Transformers team up to defeat their strongest threats. That's why afterwards, the main KND cast appear to this party in warning of the recent danger.

Grim and Eris (Billy & Mandy) are also seen, having arrived in time to warn them of the coming disaster. To their predicament, they are right.

As Canon!Mana's crystals begun to spread the place, forcing these characters to band and stop them.

* * *

 _ **House on the Rock/Wisconsin**_

A tourist area called the House on the Rock is seen, it has an architecture modernism that showcase some interesting attractions like the World's Largest Carousel, a creepy-looking Doll House, and an Infinity Room with over 3,000 windows and leaves no end path. However, the area is covered by many purple crystals.

* * *

 _ **Phoenix, Arizona**_

In one of the reservations, a pow wow celebration is seen within the natives. Amongst these people are Jessica Nightwind/Valkyrie Skogul's father and deaf mother. They are all celebrating their new year with traditional culture.

A flock of domestic, Navajo-Churro sheep are also seen.

However, the Apocalypse Virus appears and traps the natives in crystal containers.

* * *

 _ **Flower Mound, Texas**_

One of the towns of Texas, alongside both _Funimation_ and _ScrewAttack_ studios, are encased by crystal shards.

* * *

 _ **Austin, Texas**_

Just as _Rooster Teeth_ HQ is paying tribute to Monty Oum for the New Year, the place alongside the people are under siege by crystals and animalistic constructs that look like the Grimm. However, their special guests consist of four girls named _Team RWBY_ (Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long) have arrived in time to defend their creators' pride by fighting off the outbreak.

* * *

 _ **Walt Disney World, Magic Kingdom/Orlando, FL**_

The Magic Kingdom section of the notorious theme park is covered by crystals such as Cinderella's castle. Many guests and their happiness are imprisoned.

* * *

 _ **Walt Disney World, Epcot/Orlando, FL**_

Not only that, but the apocalypse virus is spread to other Disney parks, starting with Epcot. A place of human innovation, the Spaceship Earth as its icon is encased by crystal shards.

* * *

 _ **Walt Disney World, Disney Hollywood Studios/Orlando, FL**_

Disney Hollywood Studios is covered in crystals.

* * *

 _ **Walt Disney World, Animal Kingdom/Orlando, FL**_

The Animal Kingdom, a famous place for the wildlife, is threatened by an unnatural disaster. The Tree of Life is seen being infested by purple crystals.

* * *

 _ **Rio de Jinero, Brazil/South America**_

The capital of Brazil alongside the civilians is sharing the same fate.

* * *

 _ **Nairobi, Kenya/Africa**_

As a festival is seen for African people, two of which are Ayanna Nazawi/Valkyrie Gondul's mother and father, the virus arrives that makes many innocent flee. It is a terrifying reminder of the Ebola outbreak.

* * *

 _ **Giza, Egypt/Africa**_

The pyramids and the Great Sphinx are encased by crystal shards.

* * *

 _ **Paris, France/D'Anjou Manor**_

A fancy French manor is seen, this is the home of the D'Anjou Group, to which they are celebrating a welcoming party to guests from equal social classes for the New Year.

Alongside the people are Sasha D'Anjou/Valkyrie Skuld's parents: Cedric (the father) and Alexandria (the mother) and Phillipe & Saya Sagara's parents: Jokan and Santine.

Suddenly, the Apocalypse Virus breaks in the mansion and encases everyone frozen.

* * *

 _ **Fantasy Party/United Kingdom, London**_

At the famous city of London, there is an outside gathering of a fantasy party to entertain the fans and civilians.

Fictional characters that are seen are the Fellowship _(Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir)_ , Bilbo Baggins (who retains his young appearance), Faramir, Eowyn, Theoden, Sauron, Saruman, Gollum, Witch King of Angmar w/his Fell Beast, Arwen, Galadriel, Elrond, Azog the Defiler, Smaug, The Dwarves _(Thorin, Kili, Fili, and Balin)_ , Radagast, Thranduil, Tauriel, Bard the Bowman, Game of Thrones _(Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister, Jon Snow)_ , Aslan, and Hiccup & Toothless.

Besides them, three young, British siblings appear that they are the famed Duelists called the Grandra Siblings. Their names are Richard (the eldest brother who cosplays as Peter Pevensie), Shaina (the sister who dresses up as a combination of Susan and Lucy Pevensie), and George (youngest brother who dresses up as Edmund Pevensie) Grandra.

The party mentions that Harry Potter is formerly around before he left to a Hogwarts party.

There is a group of supplementary Jotunheim visiting the place: Wyrm the Beowulf Dragon (a large purplish red dragon with a dark underbelly and three gray horns jutting in the back of his skull, yellow eyes, lack a right wing as the left one is gray and folded over his back), Zmey Gorynych (a massive olive green-scaled dragon with a purple underbelly and three unique heads covered with purple flowery plumage over the collars. The middle head has three horns on each side, the right head looks brutish with a set of ram's horns. The left head has a beak-like mouth, a horn on each side, and appeared to have a zany personality; and this evident from how wacky his eyes looked. His body structure is similar to the King Black Dragon from _Runescape_ ), Aerialvern (a slender gray-skinned wyvern with some resemblence to Mega Aerodactyl from Pokemon, except this draconian beast has a magenta underside and sinister yellow eyes, he is known as the Mortiford Wyvern), the Duergars: Brokk & Eitri, and Fenrir's sons: Skoll & Hati.

Two _Marvel_ female Asgardians are seen: Valkyrie and Amora the Enchantress.

A young, dark-brown haired man named Helgi Harrison is seen as a civilian visiting the party. It is implied that he's the reincarnation of Helgi Hundingsbane, a presumed lover of Valkyrie Sigrun in her past life.

When the infectious outbreak arrives, much like a fantastical shitstorm and the inhabitants of Westernos remind themselves that winter is coming, they stand together to protect the party from the crystals.

The Grandra siblings decide to help out their fantasy allies by becoming Duel Monsters: Richard becomes Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, Shaina becomes Sirenorca, and George becomes Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman.

* * *

 _ **Athens, Greece**_

The city of Greece that was marvelously ancient in the past has been invaded by crystals.

* * *

 _ **Rome, Italy**_

The Roman coliseum has been covered by shards of rocky crystals.

* * *

 _ **Antarctica**_

Icebergs of purple crystals have sprout out the icy landscapes of Antarctica. Penguins and seals are running for their lives.

* * *

 _ **Sydney, Australia**_

One of the major cities of Australia has been under attack by crystals. Many people are escaping from the virus.

A family consists of a father and few relatives are seen, to which they are the family of Kara Summers/Valkyrie Sigrun. Years ago in backstory, her mother sadly died in a rescue mission of trying to save people from a fire; she also had a Tasmanian devil as a partner, who also died in the fire on the rescue.

* * *

At the Pacific Ocean near the Australian city, crystal shards are terraforming the coral reefs. The sea animals swim away in terror. A father clownfish alongside his lucky-finned son are seen alongside a ditzy regal blue tang.

* * *

 _ **Superhero Party/Justice League Watchtower**_

Somewhere in outer space shows the watchtower, this is the headquarters of the heroic Justice League, which they serve a party for superheroes throughout comics.

The people seen are: the Justice League/Unlimited Founders themselves _(Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl)_ , Terry McGinnis/Batman Beyond, Teen Titans _(Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy)_ , Young Justice _(Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian)_ , the X-Men _(Professor X, Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Beast, Iceman, Rogue, Storm, Kitty Pryde, Gambit)_ , Fantastic Four, Crew of the Interceptor _(Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Razer, and Aya. Alongside new additions: Arisia Rrab, Sodam Yat, and Ch'p)_ , and The Watchmen _(Rorschach, Comedian, Dr. Manhattan, Owl Man, Silk Spectre, Ozymandias)_.

Hal Jordan's team just came back from a Green Lantern party back in Planet Oa. It is revealed that they help out the seven Lantern Corps (including the Black Lanterns) to fight and defeat Krona and Volthoom, who are both Da'ath members.

Suddenly, the superheroes are immediately alert upon some of the heroes witness the presence of the Paradais duo and Zeed X clashing far away from their location. Thus, they are prepared when Canon!Mana's crystals arrive to assault the watchtower for these heroes to rightfully defend.

* * *

 _ **Sci-Fi Party/Xander**_

In the planet of Xander lies the capital of the Nova Empire. Many people are celebrating a science-fiction festival. There are posters of specific characters such as _Star Wars_ , _Star Trek_ , _Doctor Who_ , _The Matrix_ , _Hunger Games_ , _Battlestar Galactica_ , and _2001: A Space Odyssey_.

Let's not forget the guests that appear: MCU _(Yondu, the Nova Corps (Irani Rael, Rhomann Dey, Garthan Saal), The Collector, Howard the Duck)_ , Star Wars _(Vader, Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Chewbaca, R2D2, C3PO, Yoda, Palpatine, Obi-wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Darth Maul, Dooku, Grievous, Finn, Rey, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Kylo Ren, Stormtroopers, and the infamous Jar Jar Binks)_ , Star Trek ( _James T Kirk, Spock, Nyota Uhura, John Harrison/Khan)_ , Doctor Who _(11_ _th_ _Doctor, 10_ _th_ _Doctor, 12_ _th_ _Doctor, The Master, Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels)_ , The Terminator, Emmet Brown (Back to the Future), Neytiri (Avatar), Xenomorphs, Predators, ET, Fry (Futurama), Duck Dodgers (2003 TV Series), Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) and Space Dandy _(Honey, Scarlet, Dr. Gel, Bea, Admiral Perry)_.

The Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd are special guests that visit the party due to their love of sci-fi and inspire their ideas.

An anthropomorphic gray wolf with a black fedora and outfit named LazerWulf is seen since he's also a huge fan of science fiction.

Canon!Mana's crystals arrive like an extraterrestrial outbreak, granted that the Apocalypse Virus feels alien to the audience. The Sci-Fi guests have their fans evacuate for safety and to defend Xander from the invasion.

* * *

 _ **Jakarta, Indonesia**_

The city of Indonesia, alongside the civilians is covered in crystals.

* * *

 _ **Bangkok, Thailand**_

The authentic capital of Thailand is under a pandemic outbreak by Mana's crystals. Many people flee along with a few Asian Elephants running amok.

* * *

 _ **Seoul, South Korea**_

The famous capital of South Korea is encased by purple crystals.

* * *

 _ **Hong Kong, China**_

This is Hong King, this is where many Chinese people are celebrating the Chinese New Year. And let's not forget they have characters arrive to entertain their fans.

The fictional characters that are seen celebrating are Avatar The Last Airbender _(Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph Beifong, Zuko, Suki, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, Appa, Momo, Ozai)_ , Legend of Korra _(Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Naga, Pabu, Opal, Varrick, Zhu Li, Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, Kuvira)_ , Jackie Chan Adventures _(Jackie Chan, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, Shendu)_ , Xiaolin Showdown _(Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young)_ , and Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda).

The Last Airbender characters' appearances are in their youthful selves from their original show.

When Canon!Mana's outbreak arrives, many Chinese civilians flee in terror to safety, while the Asian fictional characters are going to fight back against the virus.

The spiritual presence of both Raava and Vaatu briefly appears behind Korra and Aang before disappearing, being the dual leaders to lead their group.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

At the outskirts of the Tokyo area, many civilians are escaping from the crystal outbreak. A number of studios have been affected by purple crystals: _Toei Animation_ , _Studio Pierrot_ , _Madhouse_ , _Bones_ , _Production IG_ , _Shaft_ , _Toho_ , _Shudio Ghibli_ , _Studio Trigger_ , and _Wit Studio_.

* * *

 _ **Anime Party/Tokyo Big Sight/Tokyo, Japan**_

Another area shows a large convention venue called the Tokyo International Exhibition Center. Inside the place shows an anime gathering (or at least one of them) with various characters.

The roster of cameos seen are Gundam _(Heero Yuy, Domon Kasshu, Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, Bright Noa, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka, Banagher Links, Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Athha, Lunamaria & Meyrin Hawke (in which they dress up as Yumi (Luna) and Ami (Meyrin) from HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi that they done a mini concert))_, Rebuild of Evangelion _(Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari)_ , Ryuk (Death Note), Code Geass _(Lelouch Lamperouge, CC, Kallen Stadtfeld, Suzaku Kururugi)_ , Revy (Black Lagoon), Gurren Lagann _(Simon, Kamina, Yoko, Nia)_ , Soul Eater Evans & Maka Albarn (Soul Eater), The Elric Brothers (FMA/Brotherhood), Okabe Rintaro (Steins Gate), Reborn (Hitman Reborn), Yato (Noragami) _(costume: Mushu from Mulan)_ , Sora & Shiro (No Game No Life), Keroro (Sgt Frog), Ryuuji & Taiga (Toradora), Orihara Izaya (Durarara), Gasai Yuno (Future Diary), Saitama (One Punch Man), and Arita Haruyuki/Silver Crow (Accel World).

The Gundam characters just also came back from a Gundam-themed party nearby, and so they visit the place to increase the party's credibility of selling mobile suit kits.

Then, the Apocalypse Virus arrives to their territory, but that doesn't mean the anime characters are fighting back.

* * *

 _ **The Digital World**_

Switching to the Digital World, the denizens are having their own party to celebrate and are watch over by Alphamon, Gennai, Huanglongmon and The Sovereign _(Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon)_.

The characters that are seen:

The tri. Digidestined ( _Ishida Yamato & Gabumon, Takenouchi Sora & Piyomon, Tachikawa Mimi & Palmon, Izumi Koshiro & Tentomon, Kido Jou & Gomamon, Takaishi Takeru & Patamon, Yagami Hikari & Tailmon)_, BlackWarGreymon (YYGDM), SkullSatamon & MarineDevimon, Bokomon & Neemon, Kristy Damon & Biyomon, the Bio-Hybrids (Nanami, Ivan, and Kouki), Apollomon, Olegmon, Bagramon, Mochizuki Meiko & Meicoomon (tri.), Himekawa Maki (tri.), and Nishijima Daigo (tri.).

On the other hand, the villains are seen: The Dark Masters _(Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, KingEtemon)_ , Myotismon, Diaboromon, Lucemon Falldown Mode, DarkKnightmon, and the Six Death Generals (Dorbickmon, NeoMyotismon, Zamielmon, Splashmon, Gravimon, and Apollomon Whispered).

During the celebration, Yamato (tri.) hosts his band for the audience.

Da'ath has once send monsters from _Digimon_ media outside of the shows to invade: Giga/Tera Devast (Digimon Story: Lost Evolution), OverLord GAIA (Digimon World 2), Galacticmon (Digimon World 3), Mecha Rogue X and its Mecha Rogue army (Digimon World 4). Eventually, they are eradicated by the combined forces.

Just then, the Apocalypse Virus crystals breach the barriers of the Digital World, to which the outbreak is programmed like the D-Reaper's goal to delete anything in sight. The Digital inhabitants decide to team up, heroes and villains no matter what, to save their world at all cost.

The tri. Digidestined warp-evolve their Digimon partners to their highest levels: Gabumon becomes MetalGarurumon, Piyomon becomes Garudamon, Palmon becomes Lilimon, Tentomon becomes AlturKabuterimon, Gomamon becomes Zudomon, Patamon becomes HolyAngemon, and Tailmon becomes Angewomon.

Kristy's Biyomon warp evolves to Ornismon. Nanami becomes BioRotosmon, Ivan becomes BioSpinomon, and Kouki becomes BioDarkdramon.

Myotismon becomes BelialMyotismon (a fan combination of his names: BelialVamdemon (JP) and MaloMyotismon (EN)). Lucemon FM becomes Lucemon Satan Mode, to which BelialMyotismon hops on top of the purple demonic dragon's head. The six Death Generals all fuse to become GranGeneramon.

A flock of DigiGnomes are seen in the digital skies alongside ethereal butterflies (they reveal to be the spirit of Oikawa Yukio), giving signs of hope that the Digital World will prevail against the apocalypse.

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan**_

Returning to Tokyo, this time the Shinjuku district, there is a huge gathering that mainly celebrates anime of the 1990s and early 2000s, not to mention civilians and fans are looking up to them.

The first batches of cameos are named: Inuki Okami (Aoshi and Hina's father), Suzuno (Okami's wife), Shibara Megumi (a female kendo teacher), Hamtaro, Himura Kenshin, Doraemon's human friends (Nobita/Noby, Shizuka/Sue, Gian/Big G, and Suneo/Sneech), Chihiro (Spirited Away), and Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke).

There are _Sailor Moon_ casts: Osaka Naru, Umino Gurio, Naru  & Gumio's children, The Amazon Trio (Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, Fisheye), the Amazoness Quartet, Professor Tomoe Souichi, Sakurada Haruna, Furuhata Motoki, Tsukino Ikuko & Kenji, Saphir, and Prince Demand.

Then there's _Yugioh_ : Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bonz, Bastion Misawa, Chumley Huffington, Jesse Anderson, Jasmine, Mindy, Trudge, Carly Carmine, Mina Simington, Sherry LeBlanc, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik (Melvin), and of course the lame minor _Yugioh 5Ds_ villain Professor Frank.

Afterwards there's _YuYu Hakusho_ , to which some dress as _Hunter x Hunter_ characters: Chuu (dress as Kite), Rinku (dress as Zushi), Jin (dress as Wing), Shishiwakamaru (dress as Alluka Zoldyck), Beautiful Suzaka (dress as Illumi Zoldyck), Sasuga, Byakko of the Saint Beasts (dress as Morel Mc-Carnathy), Younger Toguro (dress as Knuckle Bine), Genkai (dress as Biscuit Krueger), Koto  & Juri, Doctor, Gamemaster, Gourmet, Elder Toguro, Seiryuu, Genbu, Atsuko Urameshi, Asato Kido, Yu Kaito, Mitsunari Yanagisawa, and Principal Takenaka.

Finally, there are the characters from _Zatch Bell_ : Takamine Kiyo & Zatch Bell, Oumi Megumi & Tia, Parco Folgore & Kanchome, Kafk Sunbeam & Ponygon, and Sherry Belmont & Brago.

It has been a while since the Mamodo battles and Zatch became their benevolent king. Before their arrival to Tokyo, they once had a celebration back in the Mamodo World for the Mamodos and their book partners to have a special reunion. However, they fought a clone of Clear Note that is send by Da'ath. They, alongside other Mamodos/Bookkeepers such as Zeno Bell & Dufort, Zofis & a dark copy of Koko, Wonrei & Li-en, Vincent Bari & Gustav, Kido & Dr. Riddles, and Ashuron & Lean Vise eventually combine their strength to obliterate Clear Note.

Suddenly, Canon!Mana's crystals arrive that causes many people to flee from the virus. This causes the fightable characters to react in defending their sole area.

The _Yugioh_ characters also become their Duel Monster forms in stopping the threat: Weevil becomes Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. Rex becomes Tyrant Dragon. Bonz becomes Zombie Master and summons Dragon Zombie, Clown Zombie, and Armored Zombie to his side. Bastion Misawa becomes Water Dragon. Chumley Huffington becomes Master of Oz. Jesse becomes Rainbow Dragon. Jasmine  & Mindy become Etoile Cyber & Cyber Tutu. Trudge becomes Goyo Guardian. Carly Carmine becomes Fortune Lady Earth. Mina Simington becomes Ruin the Queen of Oblivion. Sherry LeBlanc becomes Chevalier de Fleur. Yami Bakura becomes Diabound. Yami Marik becomes Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. And Professor Frank becomes Ido the Supreme Magical Force.

In distance within the crowd, a figure spies on the incident. It is a woman with curly orange hair garbed in a full leather black bodysuit complete with black shades named Psyren (name is also referenced a manga by Toshiaki Iwashiro).

* * *

Also, there is a large prison showing the police and prisoners attempt to evacuate the area only most of them are trapped by the crystals. One of the prisoners is a young man with a name tag referring as Hamada.

* * *

 _ **Konohagakure**_

The Hidden Leaf Village, yes, this is where Naruto and all its characters reside. With its own interactions, the ninjas and their associates are hosting a party.

The people invited are: Sai, Yamato, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Mighty Guy, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kankuro, Temari, Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Uzumaki Kushina, Yakushi Kabuto, Mitarashi Anko, The Sound Five (Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon & Ukon, Tayuya, and Kaguya Kimimaro), Momochi Zabuza, Haku, The Akatsuki (Nagato, Yahiko/Pain, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Konan), Karin, The remaining Jinchuriki (Nii Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fuu), Kazahana Koyuki (Land of Snow), Temujin (Stone of Gelel), Menma (Road to Ninja), Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada, and Mitsuki.

Before then, Da'ath has send Black Zetsu (as the leader), Kazahana Doto & his team (Roga Nadare, Kakuyoku Fubuki, Fuyukuma Mizore) from Land of Snow, Haido & his knights (Kamira, Fugai, Ranke) from Stone of Gelel, Hidan, and an army of White Zetsus to destroy them. Thus, a huge battle ensues on both sides. But the united Leaf Village emerges as the victor.

Some of the most notable fights: Boruto, Sarada, Jiraiya & Menma vs Black Zetsu. Tsunade & Koyuki vs Doto. Orochimaru & Temujin vs Haido. Kankuro & Shino vs Kamira. Temari & Tenten vs Ranke. Kiba & Neji vs Fugai. Shikamaru, Ino & Choji vs Nadare, Fubuki & Mizore.

However; Kamira, Fugai, and Ranke are seen that they survive and decide to turn against Haido.

All of a sudden, the Apocalypse Virus outbreak is reaching towards that area, to which the ninjas are preparing to hold it off.

* * *

 _ **Tennouzu High School/Roppongi District, Tokyo, Japan**_

Finally, the place shifts to a modern and near-futuristic high school of some sort. This is the high school where Canon!Shu and his classmates went. It is also the same area where LK!Shu and his friends currently attend vice-versa.

Canon!Shibungi has hosted the party in Roppongi known as the 'Party of Rooks'. This celebrates the time that they defeated the original GHQ a few years back. Like a memorial, pictures of Canon!Ouma Kurosu, Shijou Saeko, Samukawa Jun, Kyo, Menjou Hare, the students killed back in the Exodus mission (especially Canon!Nanba, Sudou, Ritsu, and Miyabi), Kuhouin Okina, Oogumo, and the original Inori are shown to honor their respects.

Anyway, here is the roster for this unique party gathering that are sitting in reserve round tables:

 _Guilty Crown (canon)_ : Shibungi himself, Samukawa Yahiro, Tamadate Souta, Kusama Kanon, Tsukishima Argo, Ouma Haruka, Kurachi, and Daryl Yan.

 _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ : Shizuki Hitomi, Kamijo Kyosuke, and Saotome Kazuko.

 _Sword Art Online_ : Thinker, Yulier, Argo (SAO), Rosalia, Nagata Shinichi/Recon, Sakuya, Alice Rue, Eugene, Kikuoka Seijirou, Dyne, Behemoth (GGO), and the Sleeping Knights (Siune, Jun, Tecchi, Talken, Nori).

 _Attack on Titan_ : Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhardt, Krista Lenz, Ymir, Marco Bott, Dot Pixis, Erwin Smith, and Petra Ral.

 _Kill la Kill_ : Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, Uzu Sanageyama, Houka Inumuta, Ira Gamagoori, Nonon Jakuzure, Tsumugu Kinagase, Barazo Mankanshoku, Sukuyo Mankanshoku, Mataro Mankanshoku, Guts, Shiro Iori, Rei Hououmaru, and Mitsuzo Soroi.

And _Seraph of the End_ : Yuichiro Hyakuya, Mikaela Hyakuya, Shinoa Hiragi, Yoichi Saotome, Shiho Kimizuki, and Guren Ichinose.

There are rumors that there are other Puella Magical Girls that mainly appear in spinoffs (Kazumi, Oriko, and Suzune Magica) alongside an Incubator named Jubey that fought off Witches and Wraiths. Some of the Witches are an AU version of Homulilly, Oktavia, Ophelia, and Candeloro that were sent by Kriemhild herself; alongside the canon ones like Walpurgisnacht, Gertrud, Elsa Maria, and Patricia. All of them are exterminated, but these other magical girls decide to not come in the party.

Before the SAO secondary/minor characters' arrival, they have fought some SAO monsters/antagonists that were send by Da'ath in their road alongside a rabble of Kobold Sentinels and Laughing Coffin that are riding _Carnoraptors_ (a hybrid of _Carnotaurus_ and _Pyroraptor_ ) and _Spinoraptors_ (a hybrid of _Spinosaurus_ and _Utahraptor_ ) respectively. These hostilities are: Thyrm the Frost Giant (ALO), Nicholas the Renegade (SAO), The Fatal Scythe (SAO), Kraken the Abyss Lord (ALO), Black Minotaurus (ALO), Golden Minotaurus (ALO), and the Four-Armed Giant (ALO). All of these hostilities are slain with the assistance of the Norn Sisters (ALO) before they came to Manhattan, and of course Thor (ALO).

Obviously, the _Attack on Titan_ casts have slain some Titans along the way. Same goes for the _Kill la Kill_ cast fighting off Life Fibers. Besides that, both groups have fought some more hybrid dinosaurs: _Ankylodocus_ ( _Ankylosaurus_ \+ _Diplodocus_ ), _Giganocephalus_ ( _Giganotosaurus_ \+ _Euophlocephalus_ ) and _Pachyceratops_ ( _Pachycephalosaurus_ \+ _Nasutoceratops_ ).

The _Seraph of the End_ casts have encountered the Vampire oppositions, but the Vampires decided a ceasefire that they send Mikaela to temporary help the Moon Demon Company against GHQ/Da'ath's invasion.

Suddenly, the Apocalypse Virus has made its unexpected return that it arrives at the school, surprising the canon _Guilty Crown_ cast. This time however, they begin to prepare with the help of their neighboring guests to fight the outbreak. The _Kill la Kill_ casts are reminded of fighting the Life Fibers as crystal versions of these aliens are fighting them. The _Seraph of the End_ cast reminds themselves of a similar virus in their home dimension, alongside the rise of Vampires afterwards.

Annie becomes the Female Titan; while Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir are nowhere to be found. However out of the blue, the gigantic Colossal Titan, Armored Titan, and Dancing Titan appear out of nowhere to help their 'allies', perhaps the _Attack on Titan_ cast put aside their differences to help these Titan Shifters for now.

This is their battle that history repeats itself for the _Guilty Crown_ committee.

* * *

The area switches to the worldly viewpoint of the Earth itself surrounded by the sea of space. Within the stars, the Apocalypse Virus attempts to cause an outbreak in the Deity Planet, but luckily, Sailor Cosmos and her few helpers conjure a divine force field to repel the virus. Then, the viewpoint zooms in by heading back to the main conflict.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Twisted Ward 24**_

As soon as the radiation is cleared, Crimson Ayase and Blue stand and their expressions pale in horror to see the environmental change of GHQ's headquarters.

The area they stand by their four feet, it is no longer a synthetic presence between GHQ's industry and Kriemhild's witch barrier, but an apocalyptic graveyard of teal green, light bluish white, and light & dark purple crystals. Both look above in surprise to see Ward 24's tower is encased by giant crystals as its outer later. The circular area is surrounded by giant, crystallized visages of Canon!Mana, alongside gardens of crystal vines/shards, red eyes tendrils, and venus flytraps.

It is a reminder that GHQ's technological headquarters represents the future, while Yuu/Kriemhild wrap it for their final battle was like revert back to the Victorian dark ages. This time, Canon!Mana regresses further to the point it's similar to the planet's creation without signs of life. Prehistory is it, the Eve and his Adam desires to renew their own race.

In the middle part of the tower is a spherical core of Canon!Mana's kingdom that the outer part is surrounded by spiked vines. Inside is where Transcendent Mana is, serving as the core itself. The maddened queen screams beyond childish tantrum.

" _ **ALL SHALL BE ONE TO MY WORLD!**_ "

* * *

 _ **Manhattan/South Ferry/Bridge Between Mana's Crown**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Unforgiven**_ **)**

Outside of Ward 24 II, the waters below the former headquarters begin to rumble like hot water being heated in a kitchen oven.

Rumbling above is a gigantic violet nude, mineral figure that looks like Ouma Mana, GHQ's headquarters serves as its headgear that alters to a Fengguan (phoenix crown in Chinese) (with Canon!Mana as the core) while sprouting crystal wings similar to Canon!Mana's crown. Its long hair is made out of natural water attach to the sea. The sheer height of it is taller than many skyscrapers. The eldritch monstrosity's mythological reference is base on the primordial ocean goddess of the Mesopotamian religion called Tiamat (No, not the dragon from Dungeons & Dragons/Final Fantasy), whose appearance texture is glistening and frightening beautiful.

The figure let out an ultramundane screech that's heard throughout the universe, as her infested arms open in wanting to embrace the man-made New York City. In her delusional mindset of _Kafkaesque_ , she is now called _**Inkarnierte Mana**_.

At the same time, the goddess figure's presence begins to infect Ultimate Kriemhild nearby. Volodramon, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, and the united forces that are involve have sense it coming with shocking expressions. The Witch of Salvation's voice screams like a banshee as shards of crystals burst out of the black Witch's colossal mountain body. This forces the witch's transformed state to slowly break down, as shadow scalps are peeling out like the tallest skyscraper is falling in the slowest matter.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Kriemhild's voice screamed.

Sensing the powerful energy close by, Genesis Inori and Apocalypse Mana decides to fly off in facing the construct, to which Inkarnierte Mana turns to see them and is obviously angered.

"YOU TWO?! WHY DO I SEE ANOTHER INORI?!" Transcendent Mana's voice shouted.

Genesis Inori feels disappointed and responds, "I sense that sadness from you, but that feeling is nonexistent in replacement over rage."

"So we finally see each other, real me." Apocalypse Mana stated. "Hey, we're both totally insane, but you're just a bigger nutjob."

Transcendent Mana's voice shouts to both pink-haired women, "Then you two are inferior compare to the original queen! YOU WILL SHARE THE SAME FATE AS THE REAL INORI!"

Inkarnierte Mana unleashes battalion destructive spheres from her arms to fly at her fakers, but Genesis Inori unleashes crystal cylinder shields to reflect and damages the golem. Apocalypse Mana materializes a crystal plasma cannon in thin air to shoot some barrages at Inkarnierte Mana. Canon!Mana is enraged that she tries to swipe Genesis Inori with her hands, only that she shifts away while Apocalypse Mana backs her up in kicking the hand so hard that it destroys it. Inkarnierte Mana roars that her missing hand regenerates.

Just then, a few draconic sounds and roars are heard that eight figures are flying by riding dragons, the SAO secondaries and surprisingly Heathcliff have come: Adult!Silica is riding Pina, Lizbeth is riding Xrphan, Klein rides on Garchomp, Agil rides on Hacksaurus, Skuld (ALO) is riding the Nargacuga, Urd (ALO) is riding Latios, Verdandi (ALO) is riding Latias, and Heathcliff is seen riding a large Red Dragon from _Dungeons & Dragons_.

Lizbeth observes closely, "Holy freakin mackerel! That is so much bigger than the Statue of Liberty!"

"You tell me since it was destroyed hours ago." Agil reminded her.

Heathcliff alerts to the group, "Less talk and concentrate. The original Mana has to be taken out to ensure this corner universe's safety."

"RIGHT!" The SAO secondaries follow Kayaba's orders.

The SAO secondaries then scatter with their dragons to fly around Inkarnierte Mana, evading each projectile she's throwing at them. Canon!Mana creates snowflake boulders to launch at them, but Heathcliff commands his red dragon to breath fire in destroying some to protect his comrades. Both Urd and Verdandi (ALO) conjures light reflectors to deflect the snowflakes. However, sharp tendrils coming from Inkarnierte Mana quickly bursts that stab through Verdandi (ALO)'s chest (alongside Latias) while the Norn gasp in pain.

"VERDANDI!" Urd & Skuld (ALO) both screamed as to their horror, they see the tendrils crystallize Verdandi (ALO) and Latias bodies till its reduce to dust. Latios is shocked to see his sister killed.

"Oh god!" Silica gasped.

Inkarnierte Mana's tendrils are about to reach Silica and Lizbeth alongside their dragons much to their little time to reach, but Klein alongside Garchomp steps in for the shark dragon's arms to blow away Silica and Lizbeth with their dragons for safety. The tendrils pierce through Klein and Garchomp. Silica, Lizbeth, Agil, and Heathcliff are shocked. But Skuld (ALO) is beyond horrified to see him killed.

Klein weakly turns and slowly forms a smile while coughing blood, "Take care of yourselves, don't worry about me."

The tendrils begin to engulf him and Garchomp as they are crystallize, the dusts coming from them falls off to leave nothing.

Skuld (ALO) tearfully cries, "NOOOO!"

Not seconds later; a stomping noise and his signature roar, alongside sounds of flapping wings approaches. Yes, Godzilla, King Ghidorah, and Mothra show up in all their glory. Inkarnierte Mana nightmarishly roars back of seeing the challenges of the three legendary Kaijuus.

Godzilla and King Ghidorah fire their _**Spiral Ray/Gravity Beams**_ at Inkarnierte Mana's body to damage her. However, Canon!Mana surprisingly crystallizes their energy beams as they move like viral insects to infect Godzilla and King Ghidorah that crystal shards are seen within their giant bodies.

As the two Kaijuus are about to be engulf, Mothra flies to step in as her butterfly wings flap to ward off the crystallized infected roads, only for her to be infected herself. Mothra then uses the last of her lifeforces to heal Godzilla and King Ghidorah from the Apocalypse Virus, as the two Kaijuus witness in slight surprise to see Mothra evaporated to dust.

Transcendent Mana sees more opponents as her voice shouts, "MORE OF YOU?!"

To the maddened queen's words, a bunch of mechas are coming this way: Megas XLR, Gipsy Danger, The S-Force, and bonus points that Eren in his Titan form.

Backing up the well-known mecha are the four Gundam Meisters: Setsuna w/Qan T, Lockon w/Gundam Zabanya, Allelujah w/Gundam Harute, and Tieria w/Raphael Gundam.

"Dang, that is one big chick. But yeah, she's not my type." Jamie honestly admitted.

"Yeah, right. This bitch is gonna get smash!" Coop cried out.

Megas begins firing missiles and lasers at Inkarniete Mana to damage the golem. Supporting them are the Gipsy Danger and the S-Force's mecha by firing plasma beams at Canon!Mana. Inkarnierte Mana fires shards of crystals, but the robots quickly evade from them. Titan!Eren charges at Canon!Mana, only that Inkarnierte Mana unleashes tendrils to stab through the Titan Shifter that Eren roars in pain.

"EREN!" Mikasa and Armin's voices both shouted.

Inkarnierte Mana furiously throws Titan!Eren off the battlefield for him to crash land at an unknown location in Manhattan.

Tieria informs his comrades, "According to my theory, this Apocalypse Virus reminds us of the ELS lifeforms whenever they assimilate something, but that monstrosity controls the virus inside her that there's no point to save her."

"Then we just have to extinguish that darkness for humanity's future!" Setsuna said with his dialogue.

All four of the Meisters' Gundams immediately access their crimson _**Trans-Am**_ modes. Flying with god-like speeds, they evade Inkarnierte Mana's tendrils and shards and are about to go in their attack phase. Setsuna slashes some tendrils with his swords. Lockon snipes down some of Inkarnierte Mana's projectiles. Tieria backs him up by firing his cannons at Inkarnierte Mana's right shoulder to distract her. This allows Allelujah combining his Hallelujah personality to strike down many times at Inkarnierte Mana's outer skin in his Gundam's jet mode before turning back to robot mode in firing more blasts at her.

However, this causes Inkarnierte Mana to get angry as she delivers an explosive wave in forcing most of the combatants to back off. The wave is about to reach the Gundams, only that Tieria and his Raphael Gundam defends them as his Gundam alongside himself is blown apart to pieces.

"TIERIA!" Setsuna, Allelujah & Lockon all shouted.

On the other hand, a transmitter is send through the three Gundam Meisters' cockpits as they see a hologram of Tieria watching over them as he speaks.

" _Don't worry, thanks to Veda as a reminder, my conscious still lives."_

Then, the South Park Tamers (Genman, Byakyle, Stanryu, and Kenzaku) are seen flying to the battlefield.

"What the fuck? That is a big fucking bitch!" Genman exclaimed.

"Hey, we encounter giant things before!" Byakyle scoffed at Cartman.

Stanryu gives a battle pose, "Then let's see if we can give this whorebag a shot, guys!"

Kenzaku muffles of nodding.

The four South Park Tamers senses that Inkarnierte Mana's hands are about to crush them, only they manage to fly upward till they reach the golem's twisted face. Stanryu fires a super-powered Hadouken, Byakyle unleashes waves of energy from his nunchucks, Kenzaku throws empowered fiery shurikens at Inkarnierte Mana's face, Genman finishes by launching glowing boulders at the construct to which some manage to hit through some snowflake boulders.

None of these attacks work on the golem. Inkarnierte Mana lets out a loud scream to blow away the South Park Tamers, and then shoots out crystallize eye beams to strike at Kenzaku, to which his body is infested and engulf by the crystals till he is smash to pieces.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Stanryu said his infamous line.

Byakyle angrily shouts, "You bitch!"

Out of the blue, Pit (who is now suited with the Three Sacred Treasures) and Palutena appears. Pit is surprisingly carrying Kratos who is fiercely ready with his Blades of Exiles.

Pit throws Kratos and chirps, "Off you go!"

Kratos descends down and lands at Inkarnierte Mana's gigantic left arm. Tendrils begin to burst out of the arm and are lunging at the ghost of Sparta, Kratos rushes to furiously hack down the tendrils with all he's got. Pit fires a storm of divine arrows to destroy crystal shards. Palutena fires her _**Mega Laser**_ in blasting through Inkarnierte Mana's chest with a gaping hole, only that Canon!Mana quickly has the golem regenerate her body much to the Skyworld goddess' obvious surprise.

As Kratos is about to strike at another arm tendril, a huge crystallize blade sprouts out from the skin arm to brutally stab through Kratos. The pale-skinned Spartan coughs in lots of blood, as the large blade fires like a missile launcher all the way through till it reaches to the side of a skyscraper. The tall building begins to fall apart as the crystallized blade reduces to dust, allowing Kratos' deceased body to fell through the ground with lots of line blood. The skyscraper then falls down to crumble and engulf the dead Spartan.

"No way, not another one dead!" Pit exclaimed.

Palutena fearfully said, "All of us can't even leave a serious hit on her. This is bad, Pit."

 **(End Theme)**

"We're done for...!" Lizbeth is saddened.

Genesis Inori flies towards her, "Don't fret, there are more helpers arriving."

Before Inkarnierte Mana can unleash a force from its arms that'll devastate her attackers, a mystical reflection briefly stops as Inkarnierte Mana sees a flock of silver doves flying between her and the united forces before the birds disappear. Inori II's words are valid; it is a sign of hope's rebirth.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Strength of a Thousand Men**_ **)**

Just then, more unexpected blasts arrive to hit the colossal Inkarnierte Mana, in which a bunch of combatants arrive to intervene. They all come to unite in saving New Years and their universe (meaning their home and as family despite their differences) from the omnicidal Eve.

The first in the row are the Golden Senshi: Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Sedna, Varuna, Orcus, Quaoar, Eris, Ixion, Haumea, and Makemake. In distance, both Golden Moon and Mars are glad that their friends arrive.

Second are _Digimon_ that each represents the six seasons in their franchise: Tai/Matt  & Omegamon (Adventure), Davis/Ken & Imperialdramon (Adventure 02), Super Golden Kirin/SuperSusanoomon (Tamers & Frontier), Marcus & Agumon Burst Mode (Savers/Data Squad), and Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode (Xros Wars/Fusion).

Next are the three main Duelists riding on the Egyptian Gods: Yugi & Atem are riding Slifer. Jaden is riding Ra. Yusei is riding Obelisk.

The _Dragonball_ characters have arrived to join the fight: SSGSS Goku, SSJ4 Goku (GT), SSGSS Vegeta, SSJ4 Vegeta (GT), Mystic Gohan, SSJ3 Future Trunks, Golden Freeza, Golden Cell, Beerus and Dumplin.

The _Digimon Fusion Kai_ casts have joined in beside the Dragonball team: SAG Omega X, SAG Metalla X, Mystic Celesta X, Level 3 Angemon X, Dramon X in his most powerful form called Cosmic Impulse Mode, Apocaly X, Belial X, and Beerusmon.

The Absolution Spaceship is boarded by TOM. Standing outside on top of the ship are Monkey D Luffy, Alucard (who has transform into Count Dracula) and Haruhi.

The fan-empowered Team 7 arrives: Excalibur Naruto, Witchblade Sakura, and Darkness Sasuke.

Some of the _Marvel Cinematic Universe_ arrives: Iron Man, alongside his remaining Iron Legion, the Guardians of the Galaxy piloting their M-ships (alongside the Hulk standing on top of one of them).

The three Valkyrie Maidens have flied to their destination: Skogul, Sigrun, and Gondul. In distance, Brunhilde and Skuld are satisfied to see them come. Even Skuld (ALO) and Urd (ALO) are surprise to see the real deals the first time.

Finally there are others that join in: Gamera in his Kaijuu form (to which both Ghidorah and Gamera sense their comrade), Valmarmon (in the last second before being engulfed by crystals, he split himself to two in-between forms: One is _Infernal Mode_ that looks like a demonic dragon, but have traits of Destoroyah's Flying Form. The other is _Gehenna Mode_ that looks like Destoroyah's crustacean Aggregate Form), Akadean Arago, Shaka, Blazer, Space Dandy crew on their spaceship, and of course the Power Rangers controlling their Megazord.

Heathcliff can only give his statement, "Well I'll be damned."

Inkarnierte Mana sees the reinforcements of combatants arriving to her fortified kingdom, viewing them all as _ **monsters**_. Overwhelm by sheer defensive anger, the construct gives another bawl and unleashes a force from her colossal body. Thousands and thousands of raining crystal arrows are fired like a violent hailstorm in attempts to shoot them all down.

All the groups quickly and narrowly dodge the incoming crystals. The various incoming teams split up to avoid getting caught by the crystal storm.

 **(End Theme)**

Golden Moon, riding Sleipnir, and Golden Mars, flying with Garuda, both find the other Golden Sailor Senshi. They immediately reconvene with them.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars!" Golden Venus cried out to both.

"Thank god you're all ok." Golden Sedna said in relief.

"Boy, aren't we glad to see you." Golden Jupiter said about the reunion.

Golden Mercury then warns, "We have bigger problems than the witch you've been dealing with."

"Big is an understatement." Golden Varuna stated.

"We know." Golden Moon replied.

The Golden Senshi are gazing upon the giant Inkarnierte Mana fighting off the united forces. They are horrified as combatants are quickly being infected and slain by the giant walking nightmare.

"That thing just suddenly appeared!" Golden Orcus cried out.

Golden Ixion informs, "We came to scour the area to rescue bystanders and aid the other heroes, but..."

"Those crystals started appearing! Some people turned to dust and others got trapped in the crystals!" Golden Quaoar said in mourning.

"And before this giant thing showed up, we lost some good people." Golden Uranus stated.

Golden Neptune adds, "And others have given their lives for us."

"Namely my daughter and my son's android." Golden Mercury mentioned them.

Golden Jupiter is saddened, "My husband Mako."

Golden Venus nods sadly, "I even sensed Rio's life presence fade. He's gone."

Golden Eris tears up, "Larry died in battle."

"Not to mention our evil clones died to save us. Never thought I'd see that." Golden Varuna muttered admitly.

"Duke's gone, too." Golden Makemake said about her boyfriend.

Golden Haumea sadly said, "Same with that goof Tristan."

"And Pluto as far as know... she's still engaging her nephew inside that core on that giant's crown." Golden Saturn sensed.

Golden Mars speaks to Saturn, "She's still in there, and hopefully she can rejoin us."

Golden Moon declares with determination, "Let's make this right, Senshi! We have to stop this thing before anymore good people die!"

The Golden Senshi yells out together and takes off toward Inkarnierte Mana. Golden Moon leads the way for her Senshi.

Not too far off, Valkyrie Brunhilde w/Grani and Valkyrie Skuld w/Garm are heading the same direction the Golden Senshi are. Just then, the other Valkyrie Maidens: Skogul, Sigrun, and Gondul, reconvene with Brunhilde and Skuld.

"Good to see you guys still hanging in there! I knew you would." Brunhilde said to the maidens.

"That giant might be too powerful for us." Gondul said about the enemy's strength.

"And big. It's bigger than that witch you and Skuld were facing back there!" Sigrun cried out.

Gondul questions, "You have an idea in mind, Brunhilde?"

Brunhilde answers, "Yeah, this calls for the Silver Valkyrie."

As soon as they gained closer on Inkarnierte Mana's location, Brunhilde took out a small orb-like crystal that hung from her neck. She grasped the crystal and invoked its mystic powers.

"Wait, you're going to use that crystal!" Skuld sees it.

Brunhilde declares, "Moon Force Crystal, bestow me the power to become the Silver Valkyrie!"

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Flight of the Silverbird**_ **)**

As the crystal glowed and responded to Brunhilde's heed, a silver column of light engulfed Brunhilde and Grani. The Valkyrie Maidens witnessed their leader upgrade into her highest form.

Brunhilde's appearance gave a drastic change thanks to the Moon Power Crystal. Her blue hair changed to ash-blond with rainbow traits at the end of the hair's tip, the feathered helmet is replaced with a small golden headdress crown, her armor changed to a silverish platinum build with a white dress that have blue silhouettes of Grani and Seadramon. Brunhilde's dark blue fire/ice wings have expanded. The arms have two wristbands with smaller wings that are sparrow-size on each side: white/purple represent Sigrun and yellow represent Gondul. The legs have two leg bands with smaller wings that are sparrow-size on each side: white representing Skogul and black representing Skuld. Her weapon is replaced by a legendary sword that looked like Randgrid's Blade (Valkyrie Profile).She has become the _Silver Valkyrie._

"Yes, I've been waiting to do this!" Brunhilde proudly said.

"My goodness, you're power has greatly jumped up!" Skogul commented.

"Yeah, I think you're more than ready to fight that thing!" Sigrun stated.

Skuld feels annoyed, "Guess you won't be needing us since we'll get in the way."

Brunhilde said otherwise, "Nah, you're all coming with me. And did you think I'd leave you guys in the dust?"

"Wait, you mean...?!" Gondul begins to realize.

Brunhilde held the Moon Force Crystal in front of her Maidens.

"Accept these kick ass new powers my crystal's gonna give you! Brace yourselves!"

Then, the Silver Valkyrie's wrist and leg band wings begin to glow. Four beams of light from them burst to bathe the four Valkyrie Maidens, granting them the same boost.

Sigrun's pink hair had some parts of her blond hair appearing as if her human and Valkyrie hair color somehow merged. The lower part of her body had an amethyst dress with pink silhouettes of Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr. Her helmet is replaced by a pink diadem mixed with an Australian ceremonial caramel headdress shaped like kangaroo ears. She is called the _Amethyst Valkyrie_.

Skogul's blond hair gained distinctive streaks of dark green highlights. She also gained native face green tattoos on her cheeks. The lower part of her body has an emerald dress with black silhouettes of Huginn & Muinn and a white silhouette of Chilali. Her helmet is replaced by a Native American war bonnet with white & golden feathers and dark green at the end of each tip. The yellow highlights on her white owl wings are replaced by dark green. She is called the _Emerald Valkyrie_.

Gondul's white hair gained distinctive streaks of yellow highlights. She also gained African light gray tattoos on her face. The lower part of her body has a topaz shaman dress with brown silhouettes of Geri and Freki. Her helmet is replaced by a tribal taupe cheetah mask with yellow spots on the left side on her face. Her white wings have yellow artistic cheetah spots. She is called the _Topaz Valkyrie._

Skuld's red highlights in her albino hair are replaced by blackness. Her helmet is replaced by a black circlet with a small red gem on the middle. The skull-faced gem on her neck choker morphed into a female visage that looks like Lady Hel. The lower part of her body has an obsidian dress with a red silhouette of Garm. The covered chains from her black wings are release and are dangling with sharp blades at the end of each tip. She is now called the _Obsidian Valkyrie._

All five Valkyrie Maidens new forms are called 'titled forms'.

Sigrun is smiling in awe, "Whoa, this is really our new upgraded forms?!"

"Obviously, and they have our own culture's motif. Not too bad." Gondul said in gratitude.

Skuld smirks over her new wardrobe, "Except me, my armor's still hell based."

"It looks great on you, and even better your neck gem has the visage of our Lady Hel." Garm complimented.

"Thank you, Brunhilde!" Skogul bowed.

Brunhilde replies to her sisters, "You can thank me later! We have work to do! Valkyrie Maidens, advance!"

The Valkyrie Maidens rely on newfound speed to blitz across to gain more ground. They're now fast enough to catch up to the Golden Senshi. Golden Moon noticed the Silver Valkyrie riding on Grani.

Moon is shocked, "Brunhilde?!"

"You're in that Silver Valkyrie form!" Sedna cried out in surprise.

"Yo! You're going to need more than your crew to fight that thing!" Brunhilde offered to the Senshi.

"Oh? Well, it doesn't hurt to have more helping hands." Jupiter doesn't mind.

"We'd never be happier to team up with y'all!" Eris exclaimed.

"We won't disappoint you!" Sigrun responded.

"Really digging the new armors, guys. I take it you're responsible for this, Brunhilde?" Venus asked.

Brunhilde grins, "Who else?"

"We'll chat about your new forms later." Saturn points ahead to Inkarnierte Mana, "We have our big battle ahead of us."

"Yes, our biggest battle to date." Quaoar added.

Ixion sighs and then lampshades this, "How many times has that been said?"

"This is it. There's no turning back from this." Mars announced.

"Let's ensure this monster falls and spare our anymore loved ones from certain death." Skogul declared.

Moon/Brunhilde both ordered their teams, "Senshi/Valkyries, onward!"

The Golden Senshi and Valkyrie Maidens set the course toward Inkarnierte Mana to stop her rampage. Along the way, they aren't the only ones heading forward to fight the giant nightmare. They noticed the _Dragonball_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ groups heading the same way.

SSGSS Goku, Super Ascendant God/SAG Omega X, SSJ4 Goku, SSGSS Vegeta, SAG Metalla X, SSJ4 Vegeta, Mystic Gohan, Mystic Celesta X, SSJ3 Future Trunks, Level 3 Angemon X, and Dramon X on one side.

Golden Freeza, Apocaly X, Golden Cell, and Belial X were on an opposite side.

Dumplin, Beerus, and Beerusmon were flying over the two groups.

"It's those Super Saiyans and Ascendants!" Moon cried out and turns to the leads, "Hey, Goku! Tai... or Omega X rather! Over here! And another Goku?!"

Sedna cries out to Angemon X, "Dimitri!"

Orcus exclaims to Dramon X, "Kensuke! Over here!"

The _Dragonball/Digimon Fusion Kai_ groups notice the Golden Senshi and Valkyrie Maidens.

"Huh? Sailor Moon and her crew?" Goku remembered them.

Goku (GT) sees them, "Well, what a surprise!"

"Yeah, and in gold armors? They try to be like the Gold Saints from _Saint Seiya_?" Gohan said in curiosity.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sedna! Looks like we're heading the same way!" Omega X had it figured.

"Let's bring this thing down together!" Mystic Celesta X declared to everyone.

Angemon X states to Sedna, "Let's win this, Karin!"

Dramon X exclaims to Orcus, "Let's send this big bitch to oblivion!"

Jupiter notices the two DBZ villains, "Wait, is that Freeza and Cell with you?!"

Varuna spots the two D-Kai villains, "Burizalor and Virus, too?!"

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry that's why Lord Beerus is here." Goku replied to their concern, "He's gonna keep them in line if they cause us trouble."

"Same with Lord Beerusmon. Relax, we'll be ok." Omega X added.

Eris then notices Dumplin, "And who the heck is that guy?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." SSJ3 Future Trunks answered to the Texan Senshi.

Dumplin overhears this, "Ow, c'mon that hurts!"

Beerusmon notices Golden Mars and senses the Houou in her, "I see you're with us too, Houou. Still choosing to stay in that Sailor Senshi's body?"

Golden Mars notices Beerusmon looking down on her, "What's he looking at me for?"

Houou telepaths with Mars, _"It'll be ok. Beerusmon realizes my power is needed to destroy this walking construct."_

"We're getting closer, everyone." Golden Moon warned.

Omega X then announces, "Hope you're all ready."

Suddenly, not too far from these groups were the Super Golden Kirin and SuperSusanoomon. Brunhilde quickly does a double take as she noticed the blue flamed motifs that the blue-haired Super Saiyans and Ascendants. She did another double take seeing the blue color on Super Golden Kirin and SuperSusanoomon.

"What the shit?! Are y'all trying to rip off on my hair color?! What's up with that?!" Brunhilde shouted in flabbergasted.

"Your hair color? Please watch who you're talking to, woman." Vegeta scoffed.

Metalla X then said, "She's apparently been like that everytime she sees others with hair color like hers."

"Good thing I have black hair." Vegeta (GT) admitted.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to rip off your hair color." Goku apologized to the Valkyrie.

The Super Golden Kirin and SuperSusanoomon acknowledge the Golden Senshi and Valkyrie Maiden's presence.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ghidorah and Gyaos departed from Golden Moon's group and reconvened with their fellow Rajita warlord Gamera. The three Rajita Warlords make the unanimous choice to combine their powers to engage Inkarnierte Mana.

"Da'ath chooses to keep throwing hurdles at our direction! We'll show them how Rajita Warlords conquer our enemies!" Ghidorah yelled about the curveball.

"They will rule the day they crossed us!" Gamera exclaimed.

Gyaos announces, "Now let us combine and demolish their giant construct!"

With that, the three Rajita Warlords's bodies became bathed in dark green light. They powered up as their auras above materialize images of the three Great Beasts of the Bible: The Great Leviathan (the same one from Yugioh), The Great Behemoth (a dark red bull-centaur monster), and the Great Ziz (a lime green griffin-like monster). As the beasts disappeared, the Warlords fuse to become a three headed King Ghidorah alien monster with gigantic wings similar to Gyaos', crude feudal armor, and each head with Shredder helmets looked like the Rajita's Kaiju forms. The middle head is Ghidorah's Godzilla look, the right head is Gamera's turtle visage, and the left head is Gyaos' bat-pterodactyl face. He also gained Gamera's turtle shell on his back. The fused being became Ghyaomerah.

Ghyaomerah bellows, "Your doom is at hand, Da'ath!"

The combined Warlord took off toward the same direction the Golden Senshi, Valkyries, the DB/DF-Kai group, the Super Golden Kirin, and SuperSusanoomon were going.

* * *

Also not too far behind were the Witchblade-themed Team 7. They noticed the Absolution ship passing by them. They saw Luffy, Haruhi, and Alucard as Count Dracula standing on top of the Toonami host's ship.

"Luffy?! Hey, Luffy!" Excalibur Naruto cried out to the Straw Pirate.

Luffy shouts to Naruto, "Whoa, is that you, Naruto! Cool get-up you got!"

Excalibur Naruto points to himself, "This? Nah, I'm now merged with a piece of Sakura's Witchblade. The Excalibur."

"You're all a sight for sore eyes." Haruhi looks at Witchblade Sakura, "Well, you're definitely not sore on the eyes with that skimpy outfit!"

"The Witchblade's a perverted entity that likes making his female hosts look like hookers." Witchblade Sakura cups her now big bust, "I mean, look! My breasts aren't supposed to be this big! He makes them grow out when I transform!"

Darkness Sasuke sighs, "Can we all focus on what really matters?"

"Yes, we have a giant demonic construct to bring down." Alucard firmly stated.

Luffy cracks his knuckles, "Well, I'm ready!"

"Looks like we won't be alone." Excalibur Naruto stated.

The group are gaining on the Golden Senshi, the Valkyries, the DB/DF-Kai group, the Super Golden Kirin, and SuperSusanoomon.

Excalibur Naruto/Luffy both shout in excitement, "Sweet, its Goku and Sailor Moon!"

Witchblade Sakura sees SSGSS Goku, SAG Omega X, and SSJ4 Goku, "Um, I'm seeing three Gokus!"

Sailor Moon (Crystal) landed on top of the Absolution to rejoin her fellow Anime SHIELD members.

"You called?" Moon (Crystal) asked.

Haruhi smiles, "Ah good to have you back, and whoa... liking the new Valkyrie look on ya."

Taichi (tri.) and WarGreymon (tri.) are seen flying near the Absolution.

"And our Taichi is here, too!" Luffy pointed out.

Taichi (tri.) greets the Anime SHIELD members, "Sup? Looks like me and WarGreymon came just in time."

TOM speaks inside the Absolution, "Ready, guys?! Let's blow this bitch out of commission!"

* * *

Iron Man and his Iron Legion advance on the giantess. The Guardians of the Galaxy in their M-ships gain closer. Standing atop of Star-Lord's Hulk pounded his fists together.

"We're getting closer!" Star-Lord said to the team.

Iron Man orders, "Iron Legion, go forth and attack!"

The Iron Legion follows their protocols and head off to attack the humanoid construct.

"This giant thing literally came out of nowhere! It's gonna take a lot more than us to bring her down." Rocket admitted.

"Doesn't mean we can't try." Gamora adamantly said.

"Yeah, besides look around us. We're not alone, Rocket." Star-Lord said to the mammal alien.

Iron Man then speaks to Hulk, "You ready to smash?"

Hulk pounds fists together and grins, "Always."

* * *

"Here we go, Omegamon! Let's show this giant thing what we're made of!" Tai encouraged.

Omegamon readies and swung his _**Transcendent Sword**_ forward, which hits Inkarnierte Mana. Imperialdramon alternated into Fighter Mode.

"Don't let up, Imperialdramon!" Davis cheered.

Marcus smirks, "Agumon, let's fighting time!"

Agumon Burst Mode nods, "Oh yeah!"

Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode marched forward to join the other giant robots/monsters.

"Let's get in on the action, Shoutmon X7!" Taiki cried out.

* * *

Space Dandy, Meow, and QT, aboard the Aloha Oe, advance toward the giant humanoid construct.

"Here we go! Nothing's gonna distract me now!" Space Dandy exclaimed.

Meow then points, "Um, except for... that!"

"I'm picking up on high-level energy readings emanating from the construct's giant mammary glands!" QT informs the group.

Space Dandy is dumbstruck, "Huh?"

QT sighs, "The B-word you're so fond of."

"Um..." Space Dandy pondered.

"Named after our favorite hang out, numbnuts!" Meow cried out to him.

"Bo...Boobies?!" Space Dandy gazes in awe as he looks up at Inkarnierte Mana's breasts opening up.

"Whoa..." Dandy is falling into a trance.

* * *

Inside their Megazord, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers advance on the giant construct. They see Megas XLR, Gipsy Danger, the S-Force, Godzilla, and King Ghidorah. Omegamon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Super Golden Kirin, SuperSusanoomon, Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, and the Egyptian God Monsters barely join in on the war. Every one of them starts bombarding the giant female with everything they've got.

"Look up ahead!" Blue Ranger/Billy alerted.

Black Ranger/Zack exclaims, "Dayum! That's one big bitch!"

Pink Ranger/Kimberly is irked, "Zack, let's focus here!"

"All right, guys! Our biggest opponent to date! We're gonna give this one our all! Power Sword ready!" Red Ranger/Jason announced to his team.

Carrying its might Power Sword, the Mega Zord advances with a purpose. It soon stops as two more Zords appear.

"Huh?! Whoa, it's Tommy!" Red Ranger remembered.

Yellow Ranger/Trini sees double, "There's two of them!"

The Green and White Rangers jump down from buildings as they landed on their respective Zords. The Green Rangers stood on the tip of the Dragon Zord's head. The White Rangers gets on top of the White Tiger Zord.

"HIYA-SI-HIYA! We're here, guys!" Green Ranger cried out.

"Thanks to Zordon, he was able to clone me and gave my clone the Green Ranger powers. Now you'll have double the me on your side!" White Ranger explained.

"Ready, Tommy?!" Green Ranger plays his Dragon Flute to regain control of his Zord.

"Let's do this! HIYA!" White Ranger gets inside Tiger Zord.

Red Ranger grumbles, "Man, I'm so gonna be demoted of the leader's spot with two Tommys."

"So, Kim, which Tommy do you like best?" Zack Ranger asked the Pink Ranger.

"Um..." Pink Ranger feels indecisive and cheeky, "Can't I fuck both?"

Yellow Ranger interjects, "Hate to say, but he's a married guy now."

"WHAT?! WHO DARES MARRY MY TOMMY?!" Pink Ranger shouted.

The other four Rangers sigh in unison.

"Look, one of them got to be single. Pick the clone since he's newly born." Black Ranger stated.

Pink Ranger answers, "Ick, no way. He's not the same."

"Guys, there's high level of energy about to come out of those big mammary..." Blue Ranger muttered.

"More like big titties! She's about to shoot something outta them!" Black Ranger warned.

Red Ranger alerts the team, "Everyone, hang on!"

The Mega Zord and Dragon Zord advance to join the other giant monster/robots. The Tiger Zord alternates into Warrior Mode and joins in on the battle.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

While fighting off her current opposition, Inkarnierte Mana scowled in anger at the sheer numbers blasting and flying around her. She opened her mouth and expelled a cascade of crystals that pour down all over the vicinity. The groups once again evade getting caught by the deadly cancerous crystals.

Inkarnierte Mana screams with fury as more of these 'lower lifeforms' strike her with relentless attacks.

" _ **YOU ALL WILL BE PURGED FROM MY NEW WORLD!"**_ Transcendent Mana's voice shouts.

As her breasts finally open up, two more Manas emerge, but they are Transcendent Mana clones. Unlike most clones, both are equally strong and their minds are interconnected with the real Canon!Mana/Inkarnierte Mana. The two Transcendent Mana clones set their sights on their choice opponents.

 **(Cue** _ **Uncontrollable**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST)**

Golden Moon calls out to Goku, Naruto, and Luffy, "Hey, you guys realize this is the first and only time we're going to be fighting together in any of Kanius' fanfic productions?!"

"Whoa, I didn't realize that!" The lead Dragonball character has it figured.

Excalibur Naruto states, "Then, let's make this one time worth the reader's while."

"This is gonna be exciting!" Luffy cheered.

"Sure it will." Sailor Moon (Crystal) said.

The two Transcendent Manas quickly take off and split up, luring two groups to pursue them.

Goku, Vegeta, Freeza, Cell, Team 7 (Excalibur Naruto, Darkness Sasuke, & Witchblade Sakura), Valkyrie Sailor Moon (Crystal), Luffy, Arago, and Valmarmon Gehenna Mode go after Transcendent Mana Clone I.

The Titled Valkyries (Skuld/Obsidian Valkyrie, Skogul/Emerald Valkyrie, Sigrun/Amethyst Valkyrie, & Gondul/Topaz Valkyrie), Alucard/Dracula, Skuld (ALO) (w/Nargacuga), Shaka (Tenyou Yui/ShadowMetalGarurumon Biomerger), Taichi & WarGreymon (tri.), and Valmarmon Infernal Mode pursue Transcendent Mana Clone II.

The Golden Senshi, the Dragonball/Digimon Fusion Kai, Digimon teams, the Yu-Gi-Oh trio & the Egyptian Gods, Space Dandy's crew, the Absolution Spaceship, and Team MCU immediately rush and bombard Inkarnierte Mana's body. The united forces distract the giantess to draw her attention away and incur her wrath.

One one side, the Golden Senshi, Brunhilde/the Silver Valkyrie, the Ascendants (Omega X, Metalla X, Mystic Celesta X, Angemon X, Dramon X), Apocaly X, Belial X, Beerusmon, SSJ4 Goku, SSJ4 Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks, Beerus, Dumplin, Genesis Inori, Apocalypse Mana, Megas XLR, Ghyaomerah, Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Gipsy Danger, the S-Force, the Gundam Meisters (Setsuna, Lockon, Allelujah), Pit, and Plautena blast away at Inkarnierte Mana.

On the opposite left side, the Space Dandy crew (w/Aloha Oe), the Power Rangers (w/the Megazord), the Green Ranger (w/the Dragonzord), the White Ranger (w/the White Tigerzord Warrior Mode), Stanryu, Byakyle, Genman, Silica (w/Pina), Lizbeth (w/Xrphan), Agil (w/Hacksaurus), Urd (ALO) (w/Latios), and Heathcliff (w/D&D's Red Dragon) bombard the giantess relentlessly.

From the center, Team Digimon( Tai/Matt & Omegamon, Davis/Ken w/Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Super Golden Kirin & SuperSusanoomon, Marcus & Agumon Burst Mode, and Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode), Team Yu-Gi-Oh (Yugi/Atem & Slifer, Yusei & Obelisk, and Jaden & the Winged Dragon of Ra), the Absolution ship, and the MCU heroes (Iron Man, Hulk, the remaining Iron Legion, the Guardians of the Galaxy in their M-ships) attack the deadly construct.

Inkarnierte Mana crossed her arms and scowled as every attack annoyed her. She slightly backed off and forged a hundred crystals from her hands, which she fired upon the opposition. They quickly evade the crystals. Inkarnierte Mana screamed angrily, sending a resounding shockwave that stunned many and neutralized some out of the fight.

"No way, she's still coming." Golden Moon feared.

Golden Sedna encourages, "We can't stop now, Sailor Moon."

Brunhilde responds to the danger, "She's right, remember we can still use our crystals to blow a hole in this big bitch. Hope my team can take down one of those smaller Manas that got away."

"This isn't good!" Omega X exclaimed.

Dramon X recalls one of his past battles and connects, "Maybe if we get inside her core like I did with Future Charon's hydra form! I was able to shut down that whore that way!"

"Don't think that'll work if she knows you'll be coming." Angemon X said to Dramon X.

Gohan then said, "We have to keep this up! Father, Vegeta, Freeza, and Cell are going to take on one of those smaller constructs that came out of..."

"Her boobs!" Jamie cried out to finish the obvious sentence.

"Yeah, those two other smaller ladies are getting away!" Coop quipped.

"Yes, but some of our allies are leading them away to different locations." Kiva reminded the two.

"We just need to focus on bringing this giant construct down!" Future Trunks rallied.

"Pfft, easier said than done, half-Saiyan." Ghyaomerah sardonically replied.

Argo offers to his old friend, "What do you say, Coop? We keep smashing?"

Coop grins, "Oh yeah!"

"Let's hit this bitch hard, Rangers!" Red Ranger ordered.

Other Rangers shout in response, "RIGHT!"

"Let's go, Dragonzord!" Green Ranger said to his mech.

White Ranger adds as well, "Tigerzord, let's keep it up!"

Tai, Takato, Takuya, Davis, Marcus, and Taiki all shout in unison, "Keep it going, Digiteams!"

Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden all encourage, "Give it all you got, Egyptian Gods!"

"Oook, plan B it is! Iron Legion, let's carpet bomb this bitch's head." Iron Man ordered.

While the heroes continued their assault, Beerusmon beckoned forth his fellow Gods of Destruction. Golden Mars froze still briefly as cosmic flames engulfed her. The Houou had taken over Mars and transformed her into Houou Mars, who donned a full black body suit with a red phoenix emblem on her chest, red gloves, long red boots, a red mini skirt with golden trimming, a gold belt, and a red bird tiara adorning her head. Sailor Mars had transformed into Houou Mars, the God of Destruction of dimension YYGDM-01.

"Mars!" Golden Moon cried out to her.

Golden Venus comment, "The Houou must need her for something!"

"Yes, seems Beerusmon is calling forth..." Golden Saturn realized.

Golden Sedna concludes, "The other Gods of Destruction from the other dimensions linked to our Triad alliance. Beerusmon of DF-616, the Houou of dimension YYGDM-01..."

Just then, Blazer flew up to where Beerusmon and Houou Mars were. Likewise, Apocalypse Mana ascended to meet with the other Gods of Destruction.

"Now, Blazer of dimension XLR-08 and the alternate Mana of dimension GCLK-1113 are convening with them." Golden Sedna finished.

Dramon X notices Blazer with the other Gods, "Blazer?!"

Inkarnierte Mana scowled at the sight of the four Gods of Destruction. As she reached over to grab them, they spread out and evaded capture. Beerusmon unloaded energy blasts all over the giantess' face. Houou Mars glided around Inkarnierte Mana's head and bathed her face in cosmic flames. Apocalypse Mana launched blasts on her canon counterpart's head. Blazer pounded on the giantess' face. Inkarinerte Mana screamed fiercely and launched crystals at the four Gods of Destruction.

"You don't want any of this, construct!" Beerusmon produces his sun-like sphere, also known as _**Beerusmon's Judgment**_.

"Evil construct, be gone by the will of the Houou!" Houou Mars unleashes a giant phoenix.

"Learn your place, original me!" Apocalypse Mana blasts her.

Blazer says nothing and throws a massive sphere of destructive power on the construct.

The four gods' attacks collide with Inkarinerte Mana and manage to push her back.

As Inkarnierte Mana stumbled back, the Aloha Oe glided under the giantess to get a perfect view of her chest. The construct's breasts jiggle back and forth to a certain alien bounty hunter's delight. Dandy's face lit up in elation as he gawked at the largest set of 'boobies'.

Dandy is in a trance-like state, "Whooooa... the biggest set of boobies I've ever seen! Nothing will EVER compare to this!"

"Dandy, you're about to crash us!" QT cried out.

Meow yells, "Hey, quit daydreaming and pay attention! You're piloting us!"

After a good slap from Meow, Dandy quickly regained his senses and narrowly steered the ship from hitting Inkarnierte Mana's hand.

"Hey, you're welcome for me saving your life!" Meow said in annoyance.

Dandy then respond, "... hey, yeah I was kinda daydreaming there. Now that I think about it, this giant lady does sorta sound like Honey, doesn't she? She even moans like her, too."

"Probably because they both share the same voice actor, but that's besides the point." QT stated the meta-comparison.

"Yeah, maybe." Dandy said.

The S-Force team up with the Power Rangers. The S-Force's mech, the Megazord, the Dragonzord, and the White Tigerzord bombard the giantess with attacks.

"If we manage to beat this thing, this will be the beginning of a beautiful new friendship, Power Rangers!" Argo smiled.

Red Ranger courtesy respond back, "You, too, Team Gatchaman!"

"Correction! We're the S-Force!" The parody team responds.

Black Ranger said to Sloen, "So, your team got a fat guy."

Sloen replies back to Black Ranger, "And you're a black guy."

"Yet your green guy is nowhere near as awesome as me!" Green Ranger boasted.

"Keep believing in your hype, Jason David Frank." Mac interjected.

Jax speaks incoherently and whistles.

"What the heck did he just say?" Yellow Ranger asked.

Blue Ranger answers, "He said less talking and more action."

The S-Force are all shocked, "Wait, you can understand our Jax?!"

Blue Ranger admittly replies, "Well... I can understand a ton of languages... I did move and live with the Alien Rangers."

"And banged a hot aqua alien chick." Black Ranger interjected.

White Ranger smiles, "That's our Billy."

Megas XLR joins in with the S-Force and the Rangers.

"Aww, man! That geek got to bang an alien chick before me?!" Jamie cried out in surprise.

"Maybe you just aren't fast enough?" Coop asked.

"Guys, eyes on the enemy!" Kiva has the focuse here.

Haruhi points toward Inkarnierte Mana, "Blow her outta the sky, Admiral TOM!"

"Eat this!" TOM cried out.

With a button push, the Absolution Ship launched a barrage of laser beams that barely faze Inkarnierte Mana.

 **(Cue** _ **The Dumplin Strut**_ **–** _ **Remix**_ **)**

Dumplin flies off away from the Dragonball and Digimon Fusion Kai group. He set his sights on Inkarnierte Mana, who's preoccupied with the Gods of Destruction.

"Stay clear, fellas! Dumplin's got this!" Dumplin interjected.

With that, Dumplin utilized his demon god powers and conjured his 'fuck box'.

"Hey! Over here!" The gray-skined Majin called out.

Inkarnierte Mana briefly looked up at Dumplin with interest.

"Why don't ya stop this destruction? 'Cause I'm gonna be the one that does that when all these losers least expect it!"

Inkarnierte Mana frowned.

"Maybe we can destroy things together to our heart's content? How about marrying me and we leave happily ever after?" Dumplin's eyes form into hearts.

Inkarnierte Mana angrily rebuffed. "PISS OFF, FREAK!"

"Wait! Was it something I said?! If it is, I'm sorry! But, c'mon, we do a lot together! Just you and me both! Well, you, me, and that Towa bitch!" Dumplin pleads, "How about a hug?! RHEEEEEH!"

Inkarnierte Mana merely flickers Dumplin away like a pesky fly. He's sent flying straight back to Manhattan.

Dumplin wails, "I JUST GOT _DUMPED_!"

Omega X watches this and said, "Oh boy, he's finally out of the way."

"Hah, he's quite the character, isn't he?" Beerus chuckled.

"I'll never understand how he's Mr. Popo." SSJ4 Goku commented.

"Don't try to dwell on it." SSJ4 Vegeta said.

"He's got a strong spirit, but not as strong as us Gods of Destruction." Beerusmon stated.

Houou Mars then announce, "Back to important matters."

Golden Moon warns the whole group, "Everyone, she's about to fire!"

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **Icarus**_ **)**

After disposing of Dumplin, Inkarnierte Mana shifted her attention on the heroes. She opened her mouth wide.

"Everyone, get moving!" Omega X ordered the group.

"LOOK OUT!" Metalla X shouted.

Future Trunks concentrated and fired his signature _**Heat Dome Attack**_. Gohan unleashed his _**Super Kamehameha**_. Marcus and Agumon Burst Mode collided with the incoming force.

"TRUNKS!" SSJ4 Vegeta shouted.

"GOHAN!" SSJ4 Goku shouted.

Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, and Taiki all fearfully shout, "MARCUS! AGUMON!"

"GET AWAY!" Mystic Celesta X warned.

Inkarnierte Mana's blast came out too quickly and her attack managed to claim a few unfortunate casualties: Future Trunks, Gohan, and Marcus & Agumon BM. Iron Man's Iron Legion unleashed a barrage of attacks on the giantess' face, but the construct simply turned and in one blast the remaining Iron Legion were destroyed. The shockwave from the blasts sent Iron Man crashing into Hulk, who caught him.

* * *

Inside the Absolution Ship, TOM received a distress from Sara.

"TOM, the construct sent an EMP that's messed with the server! TOM... the virus... it's shutting me offline..."

The same shockwave that destroyed the Iron Legion hits the Absolution and immediately shuts Sara off, ultimately silencing her. TOM is met with an eerie silence inside as he comes to grips with the loss of his AI companion.

Haruhi calls out, "TOM, what happened?! Speak to me!"

"Sara... that thing just shut Sara off..." TOM muttered.

"What?! No, she's gone?!" Haruhi's voice cried out.

TOM mourns, "No, Sara...!"

* * *

"You're getting some of me!" Yusei shouted.

Yugi cries out to his friend, "Yusei!"

"Let her have it, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Jaden ordered.

As Ra blasted Inkarinerte Mana, Yusei commanded Obelisk to attack in conjunction. Inkarnierte Mana turned and fired mouth blasts toward the Egyptian Gods. The Winged Dragon of Ra collided with the beam. However, the destructive energies were far too great for the golden deity and got obliterated within the blast. The remnants of Ra pushed Jaden away, sending him over to Yugi and Atem. Yusei took the initiative and jumped off taking the blast for Obelisk.

Yugi, Atem, and Jaden all fearfully shout, "NO! YUSEI!"

"No way I'm letting another Egyptian God die on our watch!" Yusei defiantly glared down Inkarnierte Mana, "I might be done, but my friends will bring you down! Count on it!"

Yusei's body gets dissolved within the blast.

Having seen enough, Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X flew across as they prepped their attacks.

"No, Tai!" Mystic Celesta X cried out.

"Dimitri!" Golden Sedna pleaded.

Golden Orcus shouts, "Kensuke!"

Omega X said to his friends, "Stay clear, everyone! This monster's pushed us too far!"

As the trio powered up, Omega X cupped his hands and fired his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ , a force similar to Goku's strongest _**Kamehameha**_. Angemon X hastily fired a massive dome blast similar to the one fired by Future Trunks. Dramon X combined power from a cannon and an energy sword, unleashing a massive beam that doubled as a sword. Dramon X summoned his strongest attack, the _**S.O.L. Jihad Blade**_.

"EAT THIS, YOU BIG BITCH! FOR THOSE YOU'VE KILLED!" Dramon X yelled.

"AND TO SAVE OUR FUTURES!" Angemon X added.

The Ascendant trio launched their attacks in conjunction as they converged into a giant sphere of light. Inkarnierte Mana smiled with sadistic glee as she caught the sphere with one hand. At first, she struggled to hold it. The Ascendant trio focused and sent more of their energies into their combined blast. Everyone else is on edge and prayed for hope that this would seal her fate. However, their worst fears were realized as Inkarnierte Mana crushed the combined attack with her hand.

"NO WAY!" Angemon X loudly cried out.

Dramon X is beyond shocked, "You gotta be shitting me..."

Omega X is at a loss for words.

Inkarnierte Mana scowled, "INSECTS! DIE!"

Then, in a shocking turn of events, Inkarnierte Mana fired an immense beam from her mouth. Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X headed straight for the destructive beam. The beam collided with the Ascendant trio.

Omega X shouts to Mystic Celesta X without fears of death, "KARI! LET MY SACRIFICE LET OUT ALL OF HOMEOSTASIS' POWER! UNLEASH IT ALL!"

Angemon X shouts to Golden Sedna, "KARIN! YOU AND THE KUIPERS KEEP FIGHTING! AND DON'T LET UP!"

"CHRISTINA! DON'T CRY! FIGHT! PROTECT KARIN AND ATHENA FOR ME!" Dramon X shouts to Golden Orcus as he throws his Heaven's Sword to Golden Orcus.

Golden Orcus catches her boyfriend's sword, "KEN!

Golden Sedna is in tears, "BROTHER (Ken)! DIMITRI! NO!"

"TAI!" Mystic Celesta X cried out in tears.

"TAICHI!" Metalla X shouts in fear.

It's too late. Their cries fell on deaf ears as the beam obliterated the Ascendant trio. There were no more traces of them. The trio's closest friends mourned their losses and there was much silence from the others.

* * *

Witnessing the shocking event from afar was Takeru Cage and Max Kamiya. Takeru lowered his head to mourn. Enraged by the loss of the trio, Max powered up and flew off to join the fight.

* * *

Inkarnierte Mana's expression in the face of the tragedy was that of apathy. She showed little regard for the heroes she's slain. The deaths gave the heroes the final push they needed to go all out on the construct.

Upon seeing her brother's death, Mystic Celesta X's body was consumed by a white aura. The Homeostasis force took over. She threw her head back and let out a low-pitched scream. The white aura converted into pure silver and gold as it bathed over the Ascendant. Metalla X watched in shock as Celesta X's rage pushed her to new heights. Beerus and the Gods of Destruction witnessed Celesta X bathed in a white and gold glow.

Celesta X's dramatic transformation was completed. She's overlook physical appearance and clothing changed dramatically. She now wore an ankle length white gi with some lined patterns. Her outfit now has long, wide sleeves. Two long, flowing golden ribbons tied at her back. She now has the Crest of Light embellished on the center of her chest. Celesta X's hair is snow white. Her D-Sword is seen hanging on her left side. Celesta X finally unleashed her Ascendant God form: Holy Mode.

"For my brother, I will not show you mercy!" Celesta X Holy Mode/Homeostasis's voices unitely said to Inkarnierte Mana as she drawns out her D-Sword (which tributes to the Z-Sword).

"You've become an Ascendant God!" Metalla X said in surprise.

"I like this! She's officially cooler and stronger than Gohan... oops, that came out wrong!" Brunhilde said otherwise.

Golden Sedna responds, "Nope, now we can avenge them, including my Tai, my brother, and my boyfriend!"

Golden Orcus holds up the Heaven's Sword, "This is for you, Ken!"

"Just because we lost some friends..." Takuya/SuperSusanoomon's voice muttered.

Takato/Super Golden Kirin finishes, "Doesn't mean we'll surrender! We're still in this together!"

"TRY YOUR WORST, BUGS!" Inkarnierte Mana screamed.

"Be careful what you wish for, canon me." Apocalypse Mana warned to her counterpart.

"Because you're going to get it." Houou Mars added.

Golden Moon orders the united forces, "One more time! Attack her at once!"

The group quickly went round two with Inkarnierte Mana and fought with more ferocity than before.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue** _ **Goku vs Superman Theme**_ **– Screwattack's Death Battle)**

As Max Kamiya was on his way to join the fight against Inkarnierte Mana, he noticed a certain Death Battle champion. He noticed Death Battle Superman on his way to confront the construct.

"What?! Superman?!" Max said in shock.

DB!Superman notices Max, "Going the same direction, young man?"

Max then replies, "This ain't Death Battle... well, technically it kinda is since too many people are dying, but just know that thing won't be playing fair."

"I know, but I'm Superman and according to Death Battle I'm made to be limitless. I can't lose this!" The Death Battle incarnation of the Man of Steel flies steadfast and determined to save the day.

"Wait, Supes!" Max then sighs, "Oh fine, see where your _limitless_ power takes you. If my dad Omega X and Goku can't beat her, no one can."

* * *

While the war with Inkarnierte Mana escalated further, Death Battle Superman flew hastily to aid the heroes.

"Rest your fears, friends! The Death Battle Superman is here!" His eyes flare up and turn red; shoots Heat Vision that cuts into Inkarnierte Mana.

"What?! Superman?!" Golden Moon said in surprise.

"Not just a Superman, it's the Death Battle version." Brunhilde answered.

"The one who beat the SSJ4 version of you, Kakarott." SSJ4 Vegeta said to his friendly rival.

SSJ4 Goku admits to Vegeta (GT), "But, that was the Death Battle me!"

"Superman, this might be too big for your britches, I'm afraid." Celesta X Holy Mode warned the 'fan-official character'.

"We'll see, young lady." DB Superman replied to the holy Ascendant.

"Me thinks Supes is letting the Death Battle fame get to his head." Jamie stated.

"Yeah, he beats the same guy twice and now he thinks he's better than all of us." Coop admitted about his behavior.

"Ooo, the man who beat that Saiyan monkey twice! I want a crack to him." Beerus offered to fight DB!Superman.

"Sorry, but I call first dibs on him." Beerusmon interjected his official counterpart.

"We don't have time for this nonsense!" Houou Mars cried out to both Gods of Destruction.

Takuya/SuperSusanoomon's voice speaks out, "With all due respect, Supes, maybe you should let us help."

"No need, valiant warrior. I've got this." DB Superman replied.

"Oh, whatever, just let Superdick have his shot." Apocalypse Mana rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, not too far off are the DCAU Justice League, who've flown down via Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet. DCAU!Superman watches on a screen his Death Battle counterpart preparing to engage Inkarinerte Mana.

"Yo, Supes, that other you is trying to fight that giant crystal lady." The Flash stated.

Green Lantern mutters, "He's way over his head."

"Even I'm more humble than this guy." Superman (DCAU) honestly stated, "His ego's grow all because he's gained notoriety in some fanmade fantasy fights made for fight nerds."

"Um..." The Flash whistles and thinks, _"Don't tell Supes I watch that stuff."_

J'onn J'onnz telepaths with Flash, _"Your secret is safe with me, Flash. But you owe me some Oreos."_

"They're about to clash!" Wonder Woman cried out.

Hawkgirl has her vote, "I bet on the giant construct."

"I bet on the construct." The Flash agreed.

"Nobody's betting on me? What about you, Batman?" Superman questioned to the animated cape crusader.

Batman (DCAU) answers, "The construct."

"Oh c'mon, where's the love for me?! Ok, that's not really me out there, but he's still Superman!" The DCAU!Man of Steel gets silent treatment, "Betting on the construct, too."

"Smart choice. The fight's already over..." Batman quietly said.

 **(End Theme)**

As DB Superman flies at Inkarnierte Mana, the construct throws a crystal made of Kryptonite that pierces into DB Superman. She grabbed the Death Battle champion and crushed him. Having completely neutralized DB Superman, Inkarnierte Mana tossed him into the ocean where he sank into the bottom.

Superman watched in shock on the screen, "Well, shit..."

"Don't feel bad. That wasn't you." Batman (DCAU) cheered him up.

"His ego was his own downfall." Green Lantern stated.

The Flash then notices, "Well, that makes the construct the new Death Battle champion then."

"And it's about time we join the fight." Wonder Woman said about the team's involvement.

Superman agrees, "Right, time to take action!"

With that, the DCAU Justice League emerges from the plane.

"Ok, now where were we?!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"Where we left off." Golden Venus answered to the Ascendant of friendship.

"And now I can hear all the Death Battle Superman fanboys crying." Golden Uranus said without a care.

"Why? He was way over his head against someone who doesn't play fair." Golden Varuna replied to Uranus.

"Yep, and looks like we're getting help from a real Superman." Golden Sedna senses.

The DCAU Justice League joins the united forces in the fight against Inkarnierte Mana. Inkarnierte Mana growled at the sight of more 'bugs' to squash.

"And Max Kamiya is here, too!" Metalla X sensed.

Max Kamiya flew over to reconvene with Metalla X and Celesta X HM, he begins his statement.

"I sensed Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X have fallen..."

"And just now Death Battle..." Golden Moon said before interrupted.

"Yeaaaah, I saw that. Anyway, we need to make sure we bring this thing down and not get killed. Avoid those beams and crystals, guys." Max angrily turns to Inkarnierte Mana, "And as for you, this one's for my father Tai Kamiya!"

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent –** _ **One Of Us**_ **(ft. Julie Elven) [Pandora Vocal Extended] (0:00 – 5:24))**

Then surprisingly, Max powers up as his hair turns blue and he becomes Super Ascendant God. The thematic battle changes to dysfunctional sci-fi to heighten the feel.

Metalla X groans in dismay, "Ugh, now you're a Super Ascendant God, too?!"

"You can say my father's spirit lives through me now. Now, let's avenge everyone we've lost!" Max encouraged the group.

Metalla X returns his focus and angrily shouts to Inkarnierte Mana, "Oh yes, how can I forget you killed my son! Feel my wrath!"

"For my brother!" Celesta X HM shouted.

The three Ascendants and the two SSJ4s blast away at Inkarinerte Mana. The Golden Senshi, Brunhilde, Super Golden Kirin, SuperSusanoomon, Omegamon, Imperialdramon FM, Slifer, Obelisk, Apocaly X, Belial X, and Ghyaomerah bombard the giantess with varied attacks.

Golden Moon and Brunhilde summoned their respective _**Silver Crystal**_ and _**Moon Force Crystal**_ , allowing them to tap into some reserves. They combined crystal energies and blasted Inkarnierte Mana's crown. However, the construct's crown forged a purple barrier that protected her core from the crystal's attacks. The Golden Senshi spread out and unleashed attacks from all sides.

Omegamon fired his _**Double Shot**_. Imperialdramon FM followed up with his immensely powerful _**Positron Laser**_. SuperSusanoomon summoned and swung his _**Super Celestial Blade**_. Super Golden Kirin unleashed Gallantmon Crimson Mode's _**Final Justice**_. Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode utilized the full extent of his _**Final Xros Blade**_. The construct absorbed the impact of the Digimon's attacks.

Metalla X and SSJ4 Vegeta unleashed _**Big Bang Attacks**_ that blasted the giantess. Celesta X HM wove her D-Sword and summoned a bigger white aura, which created an area of effect that destroyed crystals being fired all around. SSJ4 Goku fired his _**Kamehameha x10**_ toward Mana's face, blowing apart her right eye. However, she regenerated another eye in its place. Max launched a full-powered _**Super Tsunami Wave**_ to blow a hole through Inkarnierte Mana's chest. However, the hole closed up and healed.

Beerus, Beerusmon, Houou Mars, Apocalypse Mana, Genesis Inori, and Blazer attack Inkarnierte Mana's head. Beerus and Beerusmon combined destructive powers as they formed a giant sun-like sphere that collided with Inkarnierte Mana's back. Apocalypse Mana flew right in the giantess' face and taunted her. Houou Mars unleashed cosmic flames to burn half of Inkarnierte Mana's face.

The Justice League aid Megas XLR, Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Gipsy Danger, the S-Force, and the Power Rangers on the assault. Superman sprayed his heat vision across the construct's arm, tearing off layers of crystals that covered her. Green Lantern forged barrier constructs, protecting him and others from being hit by any crystals. The other League members did their best to aid and guard the other heroes in a valiant effort to defeat the Mana construct.

Despite their greatest efforts, Inkarnierte Mana pressed on as every bit of damage she sustained was undone. She emerged fully regenerated and still able to fight. The united forces were growing weary as the fight dragged on, which was Canon!Mana's intent all along.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan**_

Meanwhile, SSGSS Goku, SSGSS Vegeta, Golden Freeza, Golden Cell, Valkyrie Sailor Moon (Crystal), Team 7, Luffy, Akadean Arago, and Valmarmon GM unleashed a flurry of attacks on Transcendent Mana Clone I. The Mana clone evaded and absorbed the impact of their attacks.

Goku becomes shock, "Those dying Kis I sensed... Gohan was one of them!"

"And Future Trunks. They're gone!" Vegeta seethes as he attacked Mana Clone I, "You conniving bastard! My son is dead because of you!"

"Not just them, but that Tai version of me, Omega X, is gone. Along with that digital Future Trunks." Goku said sadly.

"And that Dramon X guy! I sensed other life forces fade just now!" Sailor Moon (Crystal) added.

Goku and Vegeta fly around Mana Clone I. They fired a barrage of blasts that hit Mana Clone I. As she covered up, she opened her wings and sent a barrage of crystals toward them. Goku used _**Instantaneous Movement**_ to effectively dodge the Mana Clone's crystals. Vegeta launched _**Gallic Gun**_ and cleared the crystals heading his way. Goku teleported behind Mana Clone I and punched her in the back, sending her crashing on a rooftop.

"I've got this one, Kakarott!" Vegeta back up.

Goku interjects, "Wait, I called dibs on her first!"

Mana Clone I sat up and watched the SSGSS Saiyans preparing to blast her. She quickly melted through the ground and relocated to another area.

"She got away!" Goku snapped.

Vegeta points out, "No, she's over there!"

Just as Mana Clone I resurfaced, Golden Freeza hastily lunged and punched her. He punched her so hard he sent her crashing through a billboard and into a building.

"I could care less if your half-Saiyan sons and those digitized versions are gone. All I care about is getting rid of the competition! So, no one else in the universe can kill you primates!" Golden Freeza eyed Mana Clone I getting up, "And as for you... your appearance nearly resembles my golden form. I'll teach you to rip me off!"

"By that logic, I'm ripping you off too, Freeza. Are you going to kill me over it?" Golden Cell asked.

Golden Freeza lashes out, "No one looks better in gold than me!"

"We'll see." Golden Cell smirked.

As Mana Clone I flies toward the villains, Golden Freeza fired a _**Death Beam Barrage**_ and Golden Cell fired a _**Golden Kamehameha**_. The Mana Clone I evaded the villains' incoming attacks. She quickly grabbed them both and shoved them through a building.

"Hey, you're on top of me, Freeza! Get off!" Golden Cell cried out.

Golden Freeza said in annoyance, "You've got that tail cockpiece stuck in my ass! Get it out!"

"Take this!" Excalibur Naruto shouted.

Excalibur Naruto gets behind Mana Clone I and threw his _**Rasenshuriken**_. As Mana Clone I flew up, the spinning disc cut through a building and exploded in impact. Mana Clone I swooped down and punched Excalibur Naruto's face. Summoning his Kurama cloak, Excalibur Naruto's speed and power are augmented, enabling him to keep up with Mana Clone I. Excalibur Naruto dashed forward and punched Mana Clone I, who crossed her arms to absorb the impact of his powerful fist. Mana Clone I crashed through another building.

As Mana Clone I recovered, several dark imp-like creatures emerged and latched themselves onto Mana Clone I. Snickering devilishly, the imps bit and tried siphoning the clone's energies. However, the imps paid the price as purple crystals sprouted from the bodies and caused each of them explode. Mana Clone I's virus killed the tiny 'Darklings', the servants of the Darkness.

Darkness Sasuke emerged behind Mana Clone I, "Seems my little friends couldn't get the job done, I'll have to do that myself!"

Sasuke activates both his Sharingan and Rinnengan, Mana Clone I turned around and gets neck grabbed by Darkness Sasuke. He hoisted Mana Clone I overhead. Then, Witchblade Sakura dropped out of nowhere and brandished a long blade from her right arm.

"Hold her still, Sasuke!" Witchblade Sakura looks to behead Mana Clone I.

Darkness Sasuke mutters to Mana Clone I, "You're finished, monster."

Mana Clone I insidiously smirked and crystal blades quickly jutted out of her body like a sea urchin. Witchblade Sakura watched in shock as quill-like spikes protrude through Darkness Sasuke. Darkness Sasuke gasped as blood squirted from his body.

"Sasuke!" Witchblade Sakura yelled.

"No, Sasuke!" Excalibur Naruto rushed at Mana Clone I, "Let him go, you bitch!"

Mana Clone I turned around and tossed Darkness Sasuke aside. Excalibur Naruto lunged at Mana Clone I, but she caught his punch and expelled a volley of purple blasts. Each blast impacted and knocked Excalibur Naruto away. Witchblade Sakura jumped Mana Clone I from the rear and swung her arm blade over her head. Mana Clone I tucked her head and grabbed Witchblade Sakura's arm. She twisted Witchblade Sakura's arm, breaking it in two.

Witchblade Sakura wails in pain, "Augh!"

"Sakura!" Naruto summons 1000 Shadow Clones.

The 1000 Excalibur Naruto, each with a _**Rasengan**_ , rushes and converges on Mana Clone I. They smash their attacks into Mana Clone I and explode on impact. As the 1000 Excalibur Naruto clones backed off, the debris smoke cleared. To their dismay, there were no signs or remains of the Mana clone.

"Where did you go?!" Excalibur Naruto cried out.

Just then, a hundred crystals pop out of the ground and protrude through each of the 1000 Shadow Clones. Excalibur Naruto barely turned around and right behind him was Mana Clone I. She gave a malignant smile and smashed Excalibur Naruto's face into the ground.

"No... Sasuke... Naruto..." Sakura sadly muttered.

Witchblade Sakura crawled over to them both. Mana Clone I pressed her foot over Witchblade Sakura's right hand.

"So sorry, but it's too late for them." Mana Clone I emotionlessly responded.

Witchblade Sakura witnessed Darkness Sasuke being infected as his body dissolved into dust.

Mana Clone I then said, "Now, your fox friend is next."

Witchblade Sakura cries out in fear, "NO! DON'T!"

Excalibur Naruto thinks, _"Sasuke, I'll never forget all the times we've spent together... since before and during our time at the Ninja Academy."_

 **(Theme Fades)**

Enter a usual cliched Naruto flashback...

* * *

Golden Venus suddenly breaks the fourth wall, "Aw, hell nah to that! We've got more important things than a sappy flashback!" The Senshi of love then waves to audience, "Shoo! Nothing to see here, folks! Back to the story!"

* * *

 _ **Manhattan**_

 **(Theme Resumes)**

"Hey, did you forget me?!" Luffy interjected.

Monkey D. Luffy sprang himself forward and briefly went _**Third Gear**_. He clobbered Mana Clone I with an enlarged fist and send her sailing far back. Luffy dashed forward and unleashed a _**Gum Gum Jet Pistol**_ that broke off one of her wings. Mana Clone I watched as Luffy hardened his fist, which converted to black. He unloaded on Mana Clone I as his blows seemingly pulverized her, and by now any regular opponent would've been laid to waste. However, Mana Clone I regenerated following every single one of Luffy's attacks.

Luffy shouts, "Now, take this!"

Luffy prepared to activate _**Gear Four**_ , but Mana Clone I opened her eyes and shot beams through his shoulders. As the beams tore through his shoulders, Luffy was disabled from using his arms. Mana Clone I grabbed Luffy's neck and prepared to crystalize him.

"Nice try, rubber boy, but your will will never defeat mine!" Mana Clone I exclaimed.

Suddenly, Arago popped out from behind Mana Clone I and backhanded her away. The Akadean Taiyoukai pursued the Mana Clone and grabbed her. He tossed her far away where Valmarmon GM jumped up and battered her down. Mana Clone I crashed to the ground where Valkyrie Sailor Moon (Crystal) awaited her.

"It's over, you monster! This is where you end!" Sailor Moon (Crystal) said to her.

Mana Clone I slowly sat up grinning fiendishly. She regenerated the wing that Luffy removed.

"No, the end is coming for you all." Mana Clone I replied.

Mana Clone I threw a barrage of crystals from her wings. Valkyrie Sailor Moon (Crystal) summoned her sword, which produced a white light that protected her from Mana's attacks. The Crystal Valkyrie bumrushed Mana Clone I and swung her sword, sending an immense burst of white light that swept her back.

"I will not be defeated!" Mana Clone I yelled.

Suddenly, Witchblade Sakura stuck her right-armed blade through the Mana Clone's throat. She slowly turned her head and saw the pink-haired Witchblade user, who had an angry scowl.

"Payback's are a bitch, huh?!" Witchblade Sakura calls out, "Let her have it, guys!"

As Mana Clone I tried to move and regenerate, Goku, Valkyrie Sailor Moon (Crystal), Excalibur Naruto, and Luffy swooped down. Witchblade Sakura swiftly moved away to give them the opening shot. Each of the four anime heroes readily fired their attacks simultaneously. Goku unleashed his _ **Kamehameha**_. Sailor Moon (Crystal) shot a magical blast using her _**Spiral Heart Moon Rod**_. Excalibur Naruto unleashed an Excalibur-empowered _ **Rasengan**_. Activating _**Fourth Gear**_ , Luffy went all out using _**Gum Gum Red Hawk**_. Unable to divert and evade in time, Mana Clone I was quickly obliterated by the four heroes.

Transcendent Mana Clone I was now gone.

Excalibur Naruto scoffed, "That was for Sasuke!"

Smiling, Luffy collapsed having exhausted beyond his limits.

Sailor Moon (Crystal) states, "That's one clone down."

"Yeah and one more to go." Goku said to the group.

* * *

Having witnessed the end result of the battle, Ichigo Kurosaki and Natsu Dragneel look on irked they've been excluded from the fight.

"Is this what I get for my anime being cancelled? Thanks for nothing." Ichigo grumbled.

Natsu then said, "I should be complaining 'cause I have both an anime and manga still running! But, no we get dumped in favor of Goku and Sailor Moon."

"C'mon, it's two returning legends. We can't compete with them." Ichigo turns and leaves.

"Where are you going?!" Natsu questioned.

Ichigo answers while walking away, "Gonna see if there's any bystanders around in need. It's the least we can do for now. You're welcome to come."

"Oh! Wait for me!" Natsu run towards the Shinigami.

* * *

The Titled Valkyries (Skuld/Obsidian, Skogul/Emerald, Sigrun/Amethyst, and Gondul/Topaz), Dracula, Skuld (ALO) (w/Nargacuga), Taichi & WarGreymon (tri.), Shaka, and Valmarmon Infernal Mode gang attacked Transcendant Mana Clone II.

Mana Clone II giggles wickedly, "Come and get me if you can!"

"I'll show you!" Gondul summoned a spear and swung it at Mana Clone II.

Mana Clone II parried Gondul's spear strikes. Skuld swooped down behind and clobbered Mana Clone II. Sigrun flew around Mana Clone II and booted through a building. As Mana Clone II is sent crashing through several walls, Skogul dove in and grabbed Mana Clone I. Skogul tossed the Mana Clone and slammed her in the ground.

Where Mana Clone II landed was Dracula's territory. Mana Clone II sat up as an army of the undead swept through the city block and attempted to devour Mana Clone II. The Mana Clone flew up and discarded crystals from her wings. The crystals penetrated through the undead and dissolved them. Skuld descended near Dracula and summoned her Einherjar to capture Mana Clone II. Mana Clone II fired more crystals to keep the undead at bay.

"Going somewhere?!" Skuld (ALO) interrupted of wanting to avenge Klein.

Mana Clone II whirled around as Skuld (ALO) slashed at her with her holy sword. Mana Clone II instinctively evaded Skuld (ALO)'s slash and launched purple blasts at her. Skuld (ALO) and Nargacuga narrowly moved away from the deadly crystal shards.

Valmarmon Infernal Mode flew over Mana Clone II and blasted her away with a shockwave. He then expelled purple spheres that tore into the ground, forcing Mana Clone II to slip away and escape. Mana Clone II tried flying up only for Taichi and WarGreymon (tri.) to intercept her.

"Let her have it, WarGreymon!" Taichi (tri.) ordered.

WarGreymon gathered and amassed heat energy in his hands. He hoisted up and tossed his _**Terra Force**_ at the Mana Clone. Mana Clone II grabbed the sphere and tried pushing it back. WarGreymon punched the sphere hard enough to shove Mana Clone II into the ground. As the sphere exploded on impact, WarGreymon scanned the area and saw a big hole in the ground.

"She's escaped!" WarGreymon (tri.) shouted.

Taichi (tri.) looks around, "But, where is she?!"

Mana Clone II quickly popped out of the ground behind Taichi and WarGreymon. She took off laughing at them.

"No, she's getting away!" Taichi (tri.) said in worry.

As she spotted Mana Clone II, Gondul pursued her.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Gondul throws her spear at Mana Clone II.

Mana Clone II dodged the spear and grows irked.

"But, I am! You're so eager to die, I'll start with you!" Mana Clone II throws a crystal shard.

Gondul narrowly moved, but the crystal pierced through her right shoulder. Mana Clone II seized the opportunity and slashed Gondul's right eye. Injured and infected while screaming, Gondul was now at Mana Clone II's mercy as she forms a crystal knife.

"Say, bye-bye!" Mana Clone II giggled evilly and raised the knife.

Suddenly, the Amethyst Valkyrie, Sigrun, intercepted Mana Clone II and swept her away with a wind attack. Sigrun caught Gondul and held her in her arms.

"I've got you, my lovely Gondul." Sigrun smiled.

"She took my eye!" Gondul covers her right eye as it winced hard, "That bitch took my eye!"

Sigrun gently placed her hand over Gondul's right eye. "I'll make it better for you, sweetie."

"Here, I'll make it better for you, _sweetie_!" Mana Clone II mocked and laughed.

Mana Clone II discharged a blast that sent Sigrun and Gongul crashing through a skyscraper.

"Bitch! You're mine now!" Skuld interjected.

Skuld propelled forward and slammed headfirst into Mana Clone II. She and Mana Clone II lock eyes; both exhibited two different kinds of sadism. The Obsidian Valkyrie, Skuld, displayed the sadistic tendencies as a blood knight. Mana displayed yandere sadism. As the two locked up, Skuld unleashed hell chains to bind Mana Clone II.

Skuld grinned evilly, "You won't escape from me! I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

"Go ahead and try!" Mana Clone II creates chains made of crystals.

As their chains wrapped around each other, Skuld and Mana Clone II tried to crush the other. Mana Clone II gained an advantage as her crystal chains broke off Skuld's hell chains. Mana Clone II turned Skuld around and plowed her straight into the sea away from Manhattan. Mana Clone II shoved Skuld into the sea bottom and buried her. Mana Clone II hastily flew out of the water and recovered.

"My sadism trumps yours." Mana Clone II smirked.

The clone pivoted and sighted Skogul as the last remaining Valkyrie.

"That just leaves you all alone, honey." Mana Clone II responded to her.

"But not the last! Even if you beat me, Brunhilde will bring you down!" Skogul fervently yelled.

"She's more than welcome to try!" Mana Clone II shouted back at what she views the Valkyrie as a 'redskin savage'.

Mana Clone II fired crystal shards at Skogul. The passionate Emerald Valkyrie propelled forward and slammed into Mana Clone II. She grabbed Mana Clone II and tossed her into a building. Mana Clone II crashed from one side and out the other. Skogul swooped down behind Mana Clone II and kicked her in the back. Mana Clone II immediately rebounded and grabbed Skogul's hair using her right hand. She then throttled Skogul using her left hand. The younger Mana Clone II flew down holding the older Skogul and wantonly about to deliver the killing blow.

"You can join your friends in hell." Mana Clone II prepares to bite Skogul's neck with her carnivorous teeth.

Suddenly, a golden streak of light slammed into Mana Clone II's back. As the Mana Clone released Skogul, Shaka jumped up and caught Skogul.

"Tsubasa Yui!" Skogul cried out.

Shaka smiles, "Glad I can at least save you."

"Thanks, but I already gained my second wind." Skogul nodded.

The Emerald Valkyrie recovered and prepared to retaliate on the Mana Clone with incandescent fury. Mana Clone II descended as she faced off with Skogul and Shaka.

Mana Clone II eyes on Shaka, "Oh, that was you?! Just for that, you're going to die!"

Just as Mana Clone II prepared to attack, a long red blade jutted through her chest. Shaka and Skogul are taken aback by this.

"What the hell?!" Shaka cried out.

Skogul noticed a familiar face holding the red blade. Her face is elated with joy.

"Is that you?! Carmen?!"

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **One Of Us**_ **(ft. Julie Elven) [Pandora Vocal Extended] (5:25 – 6:01))**

Indeed, it is the West Coaster, Carmen Santiago/Songblade, who promptly pulled back her red blade.

Carmen speaks in computerized voice, _"Glad I can make a real impact in this..."_

"Your blade... reminds me so much of that fake monster and her voids." Mana Clone II snaps as she turned and faced Carmen, "YOU CAN DIE JUST LIKE INORI!"

 _"Take her down now!"_ Carmen shouted.

As Carmen moved out of the Mana Clone's reach, Shaka binds her with a spell. Skogul then used her time powers to liquefy and fossilize the Mana clone until she's reduced to dust.

Shaka sighs with relief, "It's over."

"Carmen!" Skogul shouted at her name.

Carmen and Skogul embraced as the two friends' reunion came true in the sea of chaos.

Carmen in her computerized voice said in a lamenting tone, " _I'm happy you're ok. Andrea is gone._ "

Skogul hugged Carmen. Shaka noticed Skuld pulling herself ashore. Taichi and WarGreymon (tri.) descend carrying both Gondul and Sigrun.

"You're all ok... I'm so glad." Skogul smiled in relief.

Looking on from the distance are Aoshi Inuki and Ford. With smiles on their faces, both witnessed their girlfriends' crowning moment.

"Well done, Yui." Aoshi commented.

"I'm happy I could reunite you and Carmen together, Skogul." Ford appreciated.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Inkarnierte Mana's Crown**_

 **(Cue Neurotech - Stigma -** _ **07**_ **-** _ **Through Hardships**_ **)**

Inside Canon!Mana's crown that was formerly Ward 24 II, the last phase of the rebellion against the twisted queen begins. Crimson Ayase and Blue keep evading sharp tendrils and red eye crystals as they approach closer to Inkarnierte Mana's spherical core, which Transcendent Mana is inside.

Transcendent Mana looks down and yells, "YOU WILL NOT REACH CLOSER TO ME!"

Then, Transcendent Mana charges a golden/violet mega beam from her hands as it swoops down in about to land on Crimson Ayase and Blue. However, Crimson Ayase utilizes a mechanical cannon from her arms and charges a crimson/cyan mega beam that fires that it collides with Transcendent Mana's beam.

"Why don't you suck on this!" Crimson Ayase aimed and pushed.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Transcendent Mana yelled.

Indeed, this has become a beam-o-war struggle that emits powerful shockwaves that destroys part of the crystallized terrain and structures. Blue stands besides Crimson Ayase to give morale support for Ayase to push forward. Transcendent Mana pushes more at the beam.

Suddenly, Crimson Ayase is feeling more power coming. She turns to see Leafa chanting the incarnation of _**Strength Buff**_ Magic.

"You?!" Crimson Ayase cried out in shock.

Leafa turns to her and smiles, "Yeah, we're here to help win this for you."

"DO NOT INTERFERE!" Transcendent Mana shouted.

Transcendent Mana has her crown defenses to fire crystal shards at Leafa, only to be blasted by bullets and magical projectiles. The source reveals to be Sinon, Yuuki, and the Moonlit Black Cats on the Mares of Diomedes.

Transcendent Mana gives a furious scream as she unleashes a torrent of crystal tendrils, red eyes, venus flytraps and projectile shards at them. But the SAO characters take a stance in unleashing their defensive and offensive techniques at the crystal defenses. Then, Charizards X and Y are seen delivering _**Flamethrowers**_ to ward away the defenses with Crimson Ayase and Transcendent Mana's beam struggle wages on.

In distance, Canon!Arisa is seen in mid-air, wearing a doubtful look in what to do to help them.

* * *

Next, Kaiser Shu and Kirito landed to the ground floor only to see wyvern Meister Gai swooping down to land in making a thumping sound. Meister Gai roars and fires crystal shards at both, but Canon!Shu and Kirito evades and delivers a double slash at the wyvern. Meister Gai swipes Kirito with his tail and is about to bite Kaiser Shu, only that the Void prince leaps in slashing at Canon!Gai at the side of his face and cutting off the left side of his crystal horn.

Enraged by the damage, Meister Gai emits a violet shockwave that blows Canon!Shu off and is about to fly above, only that something slams at the albino wyvern. It is Rexy the _T. rex_ roaring that Asuna is standing on top of her head.

Kirito gets back up his feet, "Asuna!"

Asuna turns to Kirito and smiles, "I come back in time, Kirito!"

Meister Gai has his attention on the _T. rex_ and screeches at the scarred, brown theropod. Rexy roars in charging at the wyvern as both tackle each other, but Rexy bites Meister Gai's neck and crashes him down to parts of buildings and crystal terrains by sheer destruction. Meister Gai frees himself and bites at Rexy's neck, but Asuna leaps towards Canon!Gai's face to slash him a few times in forcing to let go.

Meister Gai flaps his wings to back off Rexy and Asuna before both get back on their feet. The wyvern is about to charge again, but a few conventional projectiles appear to shoot him down. The allies turn to see LK!Ayase w/Raubtier, Daryl w/Endlave Ghost, and Argo still using Oogumo's bazooka.

Kaiser Shu sees them, "You came to help?!"

"Yeah, we're not gonna abandon our comrades to finish this." Argo loads his borrowed weapon and fires another launcher at one of Meister Gai's wings.

Meister Gai is hit that sends him to the ground landing. Roaring with ferocity, Meister Gai unleashes shockwaves of crystal projectiles and swords at his enemies. Kaiser Shu's group evade every last one of them such as Rexy resisting the damages due to Canon!Inori's crystal support. Kaiser Shu, with Kirito and Asuna on his side, are in the front line charging at the white dragon in hopes to finish this.

* * *

 _ **Inkarnierte Mana's Crown/Outside**_

The conflict against Kriemhild Gretchen is reaching its end as the Witch of Salvation's humongous black body is slowly falling apart by Canon!Mana's virus. Kriemhild screams in pain, but is taking out her wrathful anger at her enemies by unleashing dark blasts and tendrils at them. Every remaining combatant is giving all they got to fend the witch.

Loki (YYGDM) expelled a dark blast that tore into Kriemhild's body. Fafnir let out a powerful flamed blast that burned off tentacles. Thor (MCU) summoned lightning through his Mjolnir and lobbed an _**Odin's Blast**_ that tore a big gaping hole through its body. Thor (YYGDM) ripped off tentacles. Loki (MCU) sent immense blasts from his scepter that dissolved most of the witch's melting skin. Sif tore off some Madoka faces.

As Gaia carried him across, Norse Knight raised his sword. He swung it down and unleashed a golden light that hacked through the witch's dying body. Hiei lifted his right hand, summoning a massive _**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**_ that constricted and bathed the witch in darkness flames. Raizen tore away more witch faces. Nagah released a green beam that blasted a hole through Kriemhild's face. Yusuke let loose a massive _**Spirit Wave**_ that ripped through the witch's dissolving body.

"Everyone, let's get off this sinking ship!" Yusuke sardonically joked.

"Come brother!" Thor (MCU) cried out to the trickster god.

Both Lokis demand, "Which one?!"

"Both of you!" Thor (YYGDM) shouted.

"Oh, we know that. After you, other me." Loki (MCU) allowed the original Norse god.

"No, no after you." Loki (YYGDM) said otherwise.

"How about you both go?!" Sif no-nonsensely interjected to the two trickster gods.

Norse Knight is seen reaching to his wife, "Sailor Moon, I'm on my way."

Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura keep firing their holy and dark arrows at the Witch. Sayaka summons Oktavia once more for her witch form to slash at some tendrils with her cutlass and unleashing tidal waves, while Bebe unleashes a bubble mega beam from her mouth to deliver a gaping hole at Kriemhild's body. Ryuko and Satsuki keep mowing down the witch's flesh with their blades. Lightning and Noctis still riding Passiodramon and Ratiodramon are deflecting dark blasts with their blades and send them back to Kriemhild.

"We have to converge our finishing moves to destroy Kriemhild for good!" Ultimate Madoka exclaimed to Volodramon.

Volodramon nods, "Yes, let's end this arduous fight!"

Volodramon then flies to the middle between Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura, to which the time dragon is charging up a beam while both Puella Goddesses power him up.

Ultimate Kriemhild sees with her main face as it and her tendrils begin to advance towards the three, "NO YOU DO NOT!"

But it's too late, the two Puellas finish helping out Volodramon as he fires a huge _**Temporal Exaflare**_ at Kriemhild's main face, to which the energy is engulfing the Witch's mountainous breaking body. Kriemhild gives a loud, banshee scream as a sign of her death till there's nothing left of her. Volodramon and her allies are victorious.

"The deed has finally been done." Nagah stated.

"Let's move!" Ryuko hollered to the group.

"Alas, the witch has fallen." Satsuki concluded.

* * *

 _ **Inkarnierte Mana's Crown**_

Returning to the golem's crown, Pluto's group lands safely to a few more platforms that's close to the ground level as they hold off NanoMillenniummon once more.

"NO! My love!" NanoMillenniummon tries to reach Kriemhild only he figured out its too late. Too make matters worse, he sees his oppositions blocking his way and about to strike at him.

NanoMillenniummon curses, "Damn that Eve! DAMN EVERYTHING!"

The Da'ath monster fends off LK!Shu, LK!Gai, Scrooge & Carol, Canon!Yuu, Angra, Ahuru, Seto, Lyn, Helio, Gon, and Neferpitou. Scrooge uses his chalice void to unleash the locust swarm again to surround and nibbling NanoMillenniummon's skin. LK!Yuu is enrage to try to swipe them off, but there's too many that clouds his foresight. Scrooge then fires crystal shards as the locusts disappear for allowing the red-hooded man to hit LK!Yuu.

Lyn summons two other Blue-Eyes White Dragons and combined them with Seto to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Helio summons two of his BEWDs and fuses them to Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon. At the same time, Helio's determination calls forth another new Blue-Eyes monster called Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon as a connection to avenging Mokuba's death.

"Take aim and fire!" Lyn ordered.

Helio encourages, "Go, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"

Seto/Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon combine _**Ultimate Burst**_ / _ **Shining Burst**_ , which formed a massive blast that impacted NanoMillenniummon. Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon and Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon fire their blasts at NanoMillenniummon to damage him. Gon and Neferpitou unleash attacks on NanoMilleniummon. Gon delivered an earth-shattering blow to NanoMillenniummon's face, dazing him hard.

Then, Angra and Ahura goes straight behind NanoMillenniummon and delivers a double punch at his face to send him flying. LK!Gai leaps a few crystallize debris for using the Dancer's Sword to slash at NanoMillenniummon. Finally, LK!Shu uses _**Transcendence**_ from _Birth by Sleep_ that unleashing energy from Singer's Sword II and Gao Pluto's keyblade void, he creates an anti-gravity field and unleashes ethereal spheres and beams to send NanoMillenniummon to damage him to the ground.

Canon!Yuu floats besides the group in front, "Allow me."

Canon!Yuu's void genome from his right hand glows as he forms a tree-like void with dual cannons, and begins to fire at the fake Da'ath envoy.

NanoMillenniummon is turning back to Neo Zeed X, he is covered in blood, panting and seething mad.

"ENOUGH! I HAD IT WITH YOU _**ALL**_!"

Neo Zeed X unleashes the same void by Canon!Yuu and uses his dual cannons to fire. Both sides of the beams collide as the two Yuus push and struggle to see who will come on top in reclaiming the Da'ath organization.

LK!Shu said to both Pluto and Gao Pluto, "Let's combine our strength to defeat that bastard!"

"Yes, this battle has gone far enough!" Pluto agreed.

Canon!Yuu hears LK!Shu's suggestion and smiles while directly pushing his energy beam. Behind the real Da'ath envoy are LK!Shu in the middle with Pluto and Gao Pluto on each side. Neo Zeed X gasped upon seeing them about to strike back. Golden Pluto and Gao Pluto uses their energy for Canon!Yuu's beam to push back at Neo Zeed X as its about to engulf him. LK!Shu finishes by using the _Key of Fate_ to fire an singular beam to complete the process. Neo Zeed X screams out as the _Key of Fate's_ abilities removes his super form and reverts him back to normal while the beam engulfs him as his mind goes white.

* * *

 **(4:45 – 5:10)**

LK!Yuu is now in a similar vision like Canon!Shu with Inori surrounded by void lines and "Use me, Shu.". He then surprisingly meets Kriemhild's spirit.

Kriemhild warmly smiles, "Don't worry, my love."

The pink-haired dark Madoka approaches closer to the platinum-blond haired boy as her hands touch his face. She gives him a passionate kiss while LK!Yuu slowly closes his eyes before the Witch fades away.

* * *

Back in reality, as the beams cleared out, LK!Yuu falls down to the ground, alive and left catatonic. Despite the horrible things he's done, it's hard not to feel sorry for his defeat (going from Canon!Yuu reclaiming his organization to his lost by Pluto's group, he's going to suffer punishment by his parents big time).

* * *

 **(5:11 – 6:50)**

The fight is coming to a close against Canon!Gai. Argo keeps firing at the wyvern with missile launchers. Ayase's Raubtier and Daryl's Ghost Unit are about to charge at Meister Gai only that he leaps down to instantly stomp on both Endlaves to destroy them, forcing the pilot's minds to disconnect their robots (and with LK!Ayase removing her helmet).

LK!Ayase watches in fear that Meister Gai is about to lunge towards her, only that Rexy charges to bite Meister Gai's neck. Kaiser Shu, Kirito, and Asuna charge in delivering powerful combo slashes at Meister Gai's chest, but the albino wyvern unleashes another shockwave to push Rexy away that her weight nearly plummet Kaiser Shu and the SAO couple. However, as the _T. rex's_ head tilts to see at her opponent in about to get up, Kaiser Shu, Kirito, and Asuna get back together in holding their swords.

They see that Meister Gai is growling and blood from his mouth drips to the floor. With determination, Kaiser Shu knows that he will free his childhood friend's suffering.

* * *

Back at the beam-o-war struggle between Crimson Ayase and Transcendent Mana, the latter begins to gain the advantage by pushing through, but Crimson Ayase refuses to give up and pushes her beam at Canon!Shu's deranged sister. Even though Crimson Ayase's allies manage to still hold off Transcendent Mana's defenses, they are showing fatigue that they can't fight much longer.

It seems that hope is about to be lost.

But, out of the blue, a malefic blast appears out of nowhere to break through Transcendent Mana's spherical core and immediately hits her. The Eve, Crimson Ayase and her allies turn their attention to see the perpetrator at the sky, Canon!Arisa.

" _ **YOU MONSTER!**_ " Transcendent Mana wildly screeched.

Overcome by distracted rage, Transcendent Mana sends a crystallize shard blast to quickly pierce through Canon!Arisa's body. Canon!Arisa gasp in pain as her half-Malefic BEWD form is permanently remove and send flying out of Inkarnierte Mana's crown. Canon!Arisa begins to fall down from Canon!Mana's golem in many feet high as she crashes down to the ocean below. Underwater, Canon!Arisa's eyes begin to close as she slowly drowns.

Finally taking that sole advantage, Crimson Ayase lets out a valiant scream as her wingblades glow in full power, to which her crimson/cyan mega beam pushes through Transcendent Mana's golden/violet mega beam till it's close to breaking through Canon!Mana's core much to the Eve's widened surprise.

* * *

Meister Gai roars in charging with his own wings and feet at his three opponents. Both Kirito and Asuna combine their sword techniques to do a _**Climhazzard**_ that delivers devastating sword waves through Meister Gai by dealing 9,999 x 2 damage on the white dragon. Meister Gai cries out in pain that he can't fight back as he watches Kaiser Shu letting out a yell with the _Singer's Sword_ , and to his shock, history repeats that an image of Canon!Inori is with alongside Canon!Shu.

 _ **Swoosh!**_

Kaiser Shu slashes through Meister Gai before he lands behind the wyvern. Canon!Gai roars one final time as his body bleeds and figures that his and Canon!Mana's void is destroyed.

* * *

Upon feeling that her own void is destroyed, Transcendent Mana begins to scream as Crimson Ayase's mega beam completely destroys the core and engulfs the maddened queen. Canon!Mana begins to lose her Transcendent form with her wings vanish, and that her black/crystal purple dress is tearing through by the energy. Canon!Mana sees an image of Canon!Inori passing through her before the Eve lets out another animalistic scream.

Her own body slowly disintegrates in a detailed, horrific fashion such as the skin tissues deteriorates to muscular veins, and that Canon!Mana's face is scalping away from skin to muscles with her own eyes bulging and burn away, and to skeletal before the energy evaporates everything on her.

The crimson/cyan beam begins to fade away. The Eve's unbalance resurrection is finally over.

 **(End Theme)**

On the ground floor, Crimson Ayase pants and falls through her knees of feeling glad that she accomplishes her mission. Blue approaches her and despite not knowing her much unlike her former human Alpha, she licks Canon!Ayase's right cheek much to Canon!Ayase's warmth smile.

Suddenly, the crystallized Ward 24 begins to crumble since the mad queen is slain. Parts of the buildings and terrain begin to fall apart.

* * *

Kaiser Shu turns back to normal sees Meister Gai reverting back to his human form while unconscious in bloodied injury.

"Gai!" Canon!Shu shouted.

Canon!Shu rushes to pick him up with his hands and looks at the surroundings. Kirito, Asuna, Rexy, and the others make a run for it and backing up their lead.

* * *

Pluto and her group are having the same feeling in attempts to escape.

"This way, everyone! We must hurry!" Pluto ordered the group.

"We're coming, Pluto!" Gao Pluto goes to her.

Lyn carries Seto, now back to normal, on her back on their way out.

"Let's get out of here, Seto." Lyn said to her husband.

Helio waves to Lyn and Seto, "This way! Follow me!"

Helio called Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to carry him and his family.

"Which reminds me, we have someone to pick up." Helio muttered.

* * *

At the skies, both Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura see the fortress construct destroyed. Inkarnierte Mana gives a final scream while it crumbles. And so, Madoka, Homura, and Volodramon interject in casting a grand supportive spell throughout the location in saving their united allies.

Every remaining combatant that holds off Inkarnierte Mana retreat to the ground level as many explosions occur around the falling construct sinking to the oceans. Aura of smoke engulfs the area.

* * *

 _ **South Ferry/Bridge**_

The smoke begins to clear that the outside allied forces have land safely near the ferry shorelines.

The people seen watching such as: the Golden Senshi, Houou Mars, Max Kamiya, Genesis Inori, Apocalypse Mana, Brunhilde, Skuld, Skogul, Shaka, Silica & Pina, Goku, Vegeta, Naruto, Luffy, Haruhi, Tai/Matt & Omegamon, Beast Tamers, six of the Legendary Warriors, Yugi/Atem & Slifer, Freeza, Cell, Ghidorah, Gamera, Gyaos, Beerus, Beerusmon, Guardians of the Galaxy, Godzilla, King Ghidorah, the Absolution spaceship, and the Justice League Founders. Norse Knight is seen beside them.

Some other folks besides the ones mentioned above are seen such as: Neo Moon, RJ Urameshi, Luna, Diana, Moonlight Knight, Cammy Hino, Phillipe Sagara & Artemismon, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Aoshi Inuki, Marty Stonebagel, Cecaelia, Kiryu/Cecaelia's offspring, Neuromancer, and Daryl Dixon.

Everyone ponders if the main group inside Ward 24 II/Inkarnierte Mana's crown is safe and alive.

 **(Cue Jurassic World –** _ **Sunrise O'er Jurassic World**_ **)**

To their answer, then it is a 'yes' that a sign of a 'morning hope' bestows them. The main group is seen in the half-destroyed bridge in _slow epic-style motion walking_ to showcase their victory while guided by both UItimate Madoka and Devil Homura flying above on each side, with Volodramon in the middle.

The people that are seen doing the walk from the front row to the back are: Canon!Shu (as the middle lead who carries Canon!Gai), Golden Pluto, Golden Gao Pluto, Canon!Ayase, Rexy the _T. rex_ , Blue the _Velociraptor_ , Kirito, Asuna, LK!Shu, LK!Gai, Sinon, Leafa, Sayaka, Nagisa, Charizard X, Charizard Y, LK!Ayase, Argo, Daryl Yan, Rowan, Helio, Seto, Lyn, Gon, Neferpitou, Loki (YYGDM), Fafnir, Lightning, Noctis, Thor (YYGDM), Sif, Thor (MCU), Loki (MCU), Yusuke, Hiei, Nagah, Raizen, Long, Ryuko, Satsuki, Scrooge & Carol, Moonlit Black Cats (Sachi, Keita, Ducker, Tetsuo, Sasamaru)/Mares of Diomedes, Yuuki, Cerberus, Angra, Ahuru, and Canon!Yuu.

The remaining Funeral Parlor/Guilty Crown secondaries (Both Tsugumis, Kurosu, Haruka, Saeko, Keido, Fyu-Neru, Kurachi, Tarone, Rowan, Juan, Jimmy, LK!Kenji, and Kyo (GCLK)) are safe inside their armored trucks behind the front group, alongside remaining Da'ath agents outside of the vehicles.

Pluto and Gao Pluto have a sphere they casted containing the defeated LK!Yuu.

Somewhere, Helio's Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon burst of the water to bring in Canon!Arisa's deceased body with the crystal shard remove from her. The dragon lands safely for Canon!Arisa to be place in a bench.

This is pretty much that their outside allies are impressed. Getting back together by many people happens with sole reunions.

Throughout the background, there are characters seen mourning the deaths of their love ones. One example is after Long told Cecaelia about Kiryu, the water Taiyoukai broke down in tears alongside her child's sadness. Sedna and Orcus are seen crying with the deaths of their boyfriends. Celesta X mourns about her brother as well, alongside Max Kamiya.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

A few minutes later, Canon!Yuu and his remaining Da'ath forces are seen making portals next to them. Before they leave, they are interrupted by LK!Shu, Gai, Inori II, and LK!Mana. Angra and Ahura are standing beside the group.

"Where do you think you're off too?" LK!Shu questioned to the real envoy.

Canon!Yuu smiles and answers, "Well, we're just simply venturing back to hiding since there is nothing left for us. Unless our official creators decide to revive the _Guilty Crown_ , we might return, but you'll never know."

"I doubt it'll ever happen." LK!Gai could care less about its current statement.

"Somewhere within I have you two's respect." Canon!Yuu sees Canon!Shu laying down Canon!Gai's body, "The original Shu goal in reclaiming his throne is accomplish, that's why we see his potential as king."

Canon!Yuu then turns back to LK!Shu and Gai, "But until then, we bid you all farewell."

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **Before I Leave This World**_ **)**

With that said, Canon!Yuu and the remaining Da'ath members are leaving Manhattan via portals and their presence returns back to seclusion.

Angra whistles, "Guess me and Ahura are gonna leave as well."

"Wait, so your not staying with us to celebrate after this?" LK!Mana asked in curiosity.

"Nah, it's too much, but seeing that you remind me of a woman I knew, it's a thanks anyway." Angra casually answered.

"Yeah." Ahura states before turning to LK!Gai and Shu, "We are your predecessors after all, it's best our presence guide you.

"That's it then, it's been fun in the realm." Angra gives a final smirked.

After this, a mystical glow allows the two Zoroastrianism deities to glitter and disappear from the human realm, with the LK!Guilty Crown group watching them leave.

* * *

Scrooge and Carol are seen calmly walking away from the site.

"Our work here is done." Scrooge concludes.

"Aw, Scroogy. We wish we wanna stay a bit to feel what's like to be alive." Carol cheerfully pouted.

"But there's little time. However, we give them the wishes they need, a farewell." Scrooge finishes his words.

Both of the former Da'ath human experiments begin to disappear in a glitter of light as they leave Earth, their role is finished.

* * *

At the location nearby with Canon!Shu, the brunette haired void king begins to cry of seeing Canon!Gai about to live in his last breath. Being freed from Canon!Mana's control, Canon!Gai's eyes slowly opens for his first-person vision to see his old, childhood friend.

"S-Shu?" Canon!Gai muttered.

Canon!Shu tears up, "Gai..!"

"Heh, guess this is our sole reunion." Canon!Gai said while coughing blood, "Yeah, I can feel our Inori helping you to save me. The purpose of that _survival of the fittest_."

"Things are now different, Gai. Just hang in there!" Shu pleaded.

Canon!Gai briefly glimpse at the LK!Guilty Crown group and is impress to see the two different versions of himself and Shu, then turns back to look at Canon!Shu.

"Unfortunately, this is still the last time we see each other again." The former original Funeral Parlor leader gave a weak smirk, "Don't ever change."

Afterwards, the last life of canon!Tsutsugami Gai completely leaves his body. He passes away for the third time in a row for his soul to rest in peace.

"GAI!" Canon!Shu yelled.

As Canon!Shu continues crying a bit, he then senses the presence of Canon!Inori within his mind.

" _Shu..."_

Canon!Shu begins to stand up and mutters her name, "Inori..?"

The brief image of the pink-haired singer gives a sympathetic smile before her presence allows herself and her light to beam within the cloud skies. The Christmas-like snow spreads throughout Manhattan, then the Earth and the universe, to which Canon!Inori's spirit cleanse everything from the Apocalypse Virus (that for examples curing the infected and freeing the trapped victims). Canon!Shu, and everyone else are amaze to see and sense the benevolent presence helping the world a better place, and for that New Year.

The light is cleared out, this sole dimension is freed from Canon!Mana's world of Kafkaesque madness. The world is once again beautiful for Canon!Inori's wishes, though there are still damages and claimed victims that need to be repaired soon.

"Inori.." Canon!Shu mourned her name.

Canon!Shu stands there in regret, but begins to accept fate as it is. Canon!Ayase is seen back to normal and sits at her wheelchair again moved by Canon!Tsugumi as both of Shu's friends approaches the void prince. Canon!Ayase places her hand to Shu's and gives a smile, signifying that everything will be okay. Canon!Shu smiles back at the brunette red-haired woman in return.

However, though Canon!Shu conquers his demons, Pluto and Volodramon both gloomly know that there is one certain threat. Pluto looks over the defeated LK!Yuu sealed inside the sphere.

"It's really over, isn't it?" Gao Pluto pondered.

"For Yuu and Da'ath, yes, but..." Pluto ominously said, "... there remains one more battle."

"And we know who." Volodramon concluded the statement.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _"Even if everyone calls you a liar, even if you hate yourself, I'll be on your side."_

-Yuzuriha Inori, Guilty Crown (2011)

* * *

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Blanket of Snow**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **River Styx**_

 **(Cue Adrian von Ziegler –** _ **Emotional Music – Eternal Snow**_ **)**

A shadowy setting is felt between the murky river. This is the river of Styx that connects to Greek Myth's Underworld and the Nine Circles of Christianity's Hell. The sounds are quite gloomy to say the least of people's concerns.

A lone canoe is rowing across the calm currents, to which two figures are seen. One is Canon!Tsutsugami Gai who has been slain by his childhood friend/rival and he's back to his normal blond-haired self with his Funeral Parlor attire. The other is a young girl that serves as the ferryman, she has pale skin, long black hair with a hime cut, red eyes, light pink lips, and wearing a black kimono filled with floral designs, her name is Enma Ai.

"I guess this is it." Canon!Gai calmly said about his fate. "This is the third time it happens to me."

"No, though you're destined to be in Hell, your soul is not black enough to be sent to one of the Circles." Enma Ai responded while rowing the boat, "But welcome back."

Canon!Gai simply gives a soft smile to the black-haired girl. They seem to know each other for sometime during his time in the afterlife. Granted he did not gain access to Heaven due to his past sins when siding with GHQ/Da'ath, Gai can be considered to offer a job as guardian to keep order in the realm.

"What happen to that woman with you?" Enma Ai questioned.

Canon!Gai recall the time that he and Mana were suppose to have their arms together in death. But since she controlled him during her crazed revenge, their fate becomes separate by this point.

"She's somewhere else to be distant with." Gai firmly answered.

* * *

 _ **Hell/Treachery Circle**_

It finally switches to a frozen realm filled with ice spikes, bridges, and mountain-like terrains.

The deepest layer of the Inferno, this is the realm of Treachery. Out of all the nine circles, these are the souls that commit betrayal to their close ones while alive, and are encased in icy cages that freeze their bodies like in suspended animation.

Sitting in a large, frozen throne at the frozen lake of Cocytus is the rule of Hell himself, Lucifer (Satan). Lucifer's appearance is like a fallen angel wearing mostly black clothing and has pale skin. He has feathered, black wings and long black hair. He also has some horns in his forehead.

At first he is alone since he decides not to join his forces for the moment, but it turns out it's not the case.

"I shall introduce my pleasures to you, dearest Eve."

As The Devil gives his statement, he glances behind a special prisoner encased in crystallize ice.

It is Canon!Ouma Mana, whose body and long pink hair are completely nude though the crystals cover her private parts. Her viral powers are completely striped, and her freeze expression is clearly showing genuine trepidation.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

" _ **NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Oh yes, now you all can understand why it's the longest chapter. This has 100 pages (the first and only time I have that record) and over 30,000 words.**

 **Crimson Ayase and Transcendent Mana are physically going at it, and for those that are Dragonball fans can remind you of SSGSS Goku vs Golden Freeza (and for Kanius' readers: Super Ascendant God Omega X vs Golden Burizalor), 2015 is the 5** **th** **anniversary of DBZ Kai shown in US broadcast, alongside how it's truly finished with the Buu saga. Likewise for Kaiser Shu and Kirito holding off Meister Gai, which the latter becomes a wyvern in the next round.**

 **Oh man, Canon!Mana's is push over the edge and become insanely angered. This tribute the 15** **th** **anniversary of** _ **Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker**_ **that anyone remember The Joker's breakdown by the end of the movie can remind you of this. Yep, Canon!Mana is spreading the Apocalypse Virus throughout the universe.**

 **One of the biggest surprises is there are many other parties around the shared universe. This is more world-building as the Apocalypse Virus spreads for these participants to get involve. Some of the parties also face supplementary Da'ath members that were not use in the main story. New York is not the only one that Da'ath siege, but also the worldly borders.**

 **A side-note: I remember around October 2015 on email I asked K and one of his main contributers LazerWulf about if he wants his OC Avatar to make a cameo. There is no response for a while. Okay, perhaps I put it anyway in the Sci-Fi party as a way to thank Lazer's contributions to my co-author for a long time, especially with** _ **The West Coasters'**_ **release. It's hindsight that if it weren't for Lazer to exist in Kanius' life, his improvements as a writer, early inspirations, and how to be critical would not happen. That's why it's my sole last chance to be truly accepted. I imagine in the series finale of YYGDM, my co-author can do an A/N of a history of how he and Lazer first met.**

 **The** _ **Avatar**_ **characters make their appearances to celebrate their franchises 10** **th** **anniversary. We can thank them for changing the dynamics of storytelling, character development, and much more for not just Western Animation, but the whole pop culture.**

 **The** _ **Naruto**_ **party appears to serve as me and my co-author's last hurrah in using these characters. 2015 is the 10** **th** **anniversary of the anime being shown in the states. Likewise** _ **Zatch Bell**_ **cast appearing in Shinjuku celebrates its 10** **th** **anniversary shown in Toonami back in 2005 and it was one of my old fandoms back in my middle school – early high school years. Aside that** _ **Witchblade Sakura**_ **will be referenced for Kanius'** _ **Cross Generations**_ **, Shinnen is the final time the** _ **Naruto**_ **characters appear in his fanfics.**

 **The other Canon!Guilty Crown cast have their own party at Tennouzu High with the guests they invite. For casual readers that are curious of the Titan Shifters that includes the Dancing Titan, this is to prevent spoilers for those that still haven't caught up the Manga and that Season 2 is coming next year.**

 **We did not include Disney characters like Mickey Mouse (though we have exceptions like** _ **Toy Story**_ **,** _ **Wreck it Ralph**_ **) and not include** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **. (Due to my experience back then, they alongside the plot are overused in many certain fanfics/parodies...Like I love the series, but you understand what I mean). I did not put** _ **My Little Pony**_ **and their 'friendship party' due to specific reasons. :P I was going to put the** _ **Harry Potter**_ **cast in the Fantasy Party, but I felt it's too much (due to how the franchise has the most amount of fanfics and overrated for personal reasons (I like the story, themes and characters, it's just that, yeah..)). Only the title character is mentioned, but does not appear since he's at the Hogwarts party.**

 _ **Parties that could have appeared:**_

1.)Horror (with Horror Icons and Buffy)

2.)Warner Bros

3.)Hannah Barbara

4.)Cybertron (though its mentioned in the western animation party)

5.)Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

6.)Pokemon

7.)Square Enix (A ultimately scrapped idea that includes Disney and KH. That's why only Cloud shows up at the video game party.)

8.)Kamen Rider

9.)Kaijuu at Monster Island (including the actual Gamera, Rodan, and King Kong as the main trio besides the Manhattan ones. Da'ath has sent the other Pacific Rim Kaijuus (Mutavore, Onibaba, Raijuu, Scunner) and an army of Kaijuu drones to wreck the place before they are defeated.)

10.)Green Lantern (though mentioned in superhero party)

11.)Supervillain (to contrast the Superheroes)

12.)South Park

 **There are more ideas, but I don't wanna make this mega crossover so overwhelming for us…however, there is one exception I like to share in detail:**

 **There is going to be a separate Mythological party taking place in Mount Olympus while the main gods are away. The celebration appears are heroes throughout myths such as Greek figures (ex: Hercules and Odysseus/Ulysses), the Knights of the Round with King Arthur, and other deities (Such as Celtic gods. That includes Tezcatlipoca (an Aztec god), who just like Utgard-Loki was an anti-villain that use to work with Loki (YYGDM)) that never make it to the Deity party. It turns out that Da'ath send the other Jotunheim/Evil Myths forces to siege this place. In hindsight, the reason they split them from Loki's main forces in Manhattan is fearing that the Evil Myths will eventually turn against GHQ/Da'ath and there will be a civil war between two factions (Get it?** _ **Captain America: Civil War**_ **? :P).**

 **Supplementary Evil Mythology Members** : Beowulf Dragon (the leader of the group and has a feud with Fafnir), Zmey Gorynych, Aerialvern (Mordiford Wyvern), Brokk & Eitri, Skoll & Hati, Typhon, Echidna, The Sirens (named Aglaope, Thelxipea, and Pisinoe), Titans from Disney's Hercules _(Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Wind Titan, a Rogue Cyclops (either Brontes, Steropes, or Arges))_ , Minotaur, Medusa, Euryale, Stheno, Lernaean Hydra, Chimaera, Manticore, Nemean Lion, Sphinx, Ladon (known as Landon at the Garden of Eden), Nessus the Centaur, Scylla, Charybdis, Kampe, Tarasque (French Myths), and Cipactli.

 **-Yes Cipactli, the colossal crocodile abomination in Aztec Myths as their controlled secret weapon.**

 **-The Egyptian Chaos Serpent, Apep (yes, Apophis) is not mentioned, but a Word of God between** _ **House of Madoka**_ **and** _ **Shinnen**_ **: There's a skirmish event around real-life May 2015 similar to/base on** _ **YuYuGiDigiMoon: Neos United/Apophis Rising**_ **(at YYGDM-01) except with deviations: Raynare (High School DxD) was a Da'ath scout sent to have a one-sided alliance with Chaos Magician Girl (meaning manipulating her) to revive Apophis (instead of him controlling CMG in** _ **Neos United**_ **). The other Valkyries were involved besides Brunhilde (instead of only YYGDM!Brunhilde), Puellas (except Madoka and Homura), and LK!Shu/Kirito/Asuna (but she didn't saw Skuld yet)/Silica/other SAO protagonists (though Sinon did not officially interacted with Brunhilde. Heathcliff also act as cameo in playing Maximillion Pegasus' role. Meanuing the SAO cast harness more of their MMO abilities to the real world) assist the Neo Heroes such as LK!Shu and Brunhilde fought Raynare. Each of the four Valkyries/Puellas fought a possessed Acolyte: Sigrun/Sayaka - Buster Blader, Gondul/Kyoko - Amazoness Swordswoman, Skuld/Nagisa - Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Skogul/Mami - Dark Magician. The Valkyries, Chimeras, and West Coasters have a moment of teaming up.** **Apophis is then defeated.**

 **-Quetzalcoatl arrives to help his rival, Tezcatlipoca, to defeat the opposing forces, that includes stopping Cipactli. Some of the other deities from the Deity Party go there to help their allies.**

 **-There is also intervention from Champa & Vados alongside their Digital counterparts: Champamon & LadyWhismon to quickly end the conflict. They manage to make most of the Evil Supplementary Myths scared like shit. **

**-The survivors of Evil Myths are the Beowulf Dragon, Zmey, Aerialvern, Brokk & Eitri, Skoll & Hati and the Sirens. That's why the Jotunheim group except the Sirens went to that Fantasy Party. **

**Back to Manhattan, Canon!Mana merges with Ward 24 to become Inkarnierte Mana (reincarnate in german). This is beyond immense that the united forces are bringing everything they got on that colossal construct. Some moments such as the Valkyries becoming their ultimate forms I thought off, Dumplin tries to have Canon!Mana as his new wife only that she rebuffs, and the Triad Gods of Destruction come together.**

 **Originally, Inkarnierte Mana was supposed to be called Perfekt Mana (perfect in german) till it's changed. This then remind me Episode 51 of** _ **Dragonball Abridged**_ **of the yandere likes to say hello to the world:** _ **P**_ riceless, _**E**_ xtinction, _**R**_ evolution, how _**F**_ **ked you are, _**E**_ ccentric, _**C**_ ompletion, and _**T**_ error.

 **But, with more deaths appearing (such as Gohan, relating to the creators's poor treatment of him in DB Super), the biggest shock of all is seeing the three Ascendant Trio: Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X** _ **KILLED**_ **by Inkarniete Mana. Oh my goodness, this is not shocking for us, but my co-author as well seeing ten years ago, an Omega X character once died in the series finale of his original D-Fusion series and history repeats. Here, seeing that the Triad Ascendants vaporize since their counterparts first united in** _ **Across Dimensions**_ **represents a near lost of hope. That doesn't mean the united forces are giving up, hence showing Celesta X and Max Kamiya becoming Ascendant Gods.**

 **About that scene with Death Battle!Superman killed by Canon!Mana, my co-author wrote it to give credit that surprises and made me laugh. This is to make fun of the fanboys of believing Superman is unstoppable. Another middle finger on the narutards of cliché flashbacks after Sasuke dies (I can hear the fangirls screaming in wanting to kill me for that, yeah…real mature here). Kanius did the cameo scene of Ichigo and Natsu, the former I mention that I'm no longer a fan of** _ **Bleach**_ **for many reasons.**

 **The part with Skogul, Shaka, and Songblade finishing off one of the Transcendant Mana clones is obviously tributing to** _ **T. rex**_ **,** _ **Velociraptor**_ **and** _ **Mosasaurus**_ **vs** _ **I. rex**_ **. On YouTube when I listen to 'Jurassic World -** _ **Our Rex Is Bigger Than Yours**_ **' video, a user named** _ **michjuicys**_ **comment to almost like a analogy that I'd like to share and give credit.**

" _As awesome as this fight was, I think the symbolism behind it should be equally marvelled. This whole film was a commentary on Hollywood and in fact society at large. This idea that everything is done in excess, bigger is better etc is very indicative of the world we live in today. The indominus_ (Canon!Mana) _is used as a symbol of this excess and corporate greed, and then pitted against the old school icons of the good old days... Coming back to the symbology of the fight, you have the indominus (the new), versus the t-rex and raptors (the old). Not only that, but you have the literal genetic make-up of 2 dinosaurs taking on 1 that has both their DNA. And it takes both these dinosaurs, of which the indominus is comprised of, to take it down. Now I know what you're gonna say...'but the t-rex and raptors are hybrids too!'...yes, BUT, they were created from a pure sense of science that was only interested in bringing them back to life. The indominus however, was conceived under frankenstein-like circumstances and became the abomination that it's DNA had already destined for it. However, it is not the t-rex_ (Skogul/Valkyrie) _or raptor_ (Shaka/Tenyou) _that finishes off the indominus. The mosasaur (another new thing)_ (Songblade/West Coaster) _jumps out of the water to finish the job. From a symbolic standpoint, this is saying that it's okay for something to be new, as long as it's done with the right intentions. The mosasaur was conceived under the same 'pure' circumstances as the t-rex and raptors and all the other dinosaurs for that matter. And the importance of the mosasaur getting the kill is not to be understated. If the t-rex and raptors had killed the indominus, that would be saying that the new is bad and the old always wins the day, which would be a cop out for all the great things we get from the new. Having another new thing finish the job shows that there are great aspects of new things, as long as they're done right. Hope that makes sense..._ _"_

 **So yeah, that makes the three girls the** _ **'SSS' Charlie's Angel**_ **team.**

 **Back inside Inkarnierte Mana's crown/core that after struggles, our heroes defeated the Da'ath duo, Canon!Shu slays Canon!Gai for the third time, and Canon!Ayase does the finisher to end the mad Eve's reign once and for all.** **Bonus point, Canon!Arisa distracts Canon!Mana similar to Vegeta and Super Perfect Cell, 2015 is actually the 15** **th** **anniversary of the Cell Games' climax shown on Toonami, especially** _ **Save the World**_ **(Goku: NOWS YOUR CHANCE! (NOW! in Kai) (cue Gohan owning Cell)) :)**

 **And so, the war against GHQ/Da'ath is officially over, but there is one more opposition left.**

 _ **(For Kanius' readers: I'd like to give a comparison analysis that the United Forces vs Inkarnierte Mana/2 Transcendent Mana clones is similar to** **YuYuGiDigiMoon: Dawn of Chaos'** **Heroes vs YYGDM!Valmarmon in Ch. 60 (another tribute to its 5** **th** **anniversary) and Chaosblazer's** **Digimon Accel Stream: Season 2** **of Heroes vs AS!Sailor Chaos Hydra Mode/Army of Sailor Chaos/Jikishitori X/GalacticNova X clones in Ch. 29 (a tribute to the 5** **th** **anniversary of Chaos' Digimon fic overall).**_

 _ **Comparing Music Differences…**_

 _ **Here are the songs used of .vs YYGDM!Valmarmon.**_

 _ **-Final Fantasy X HD Remaster –** **Decisive Battle**_

 _ **-Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle Earth 2 –** **Darkness Falls**_

 _ **-Final Fantasy VI –** **The Fanatics**_

 _ **-Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha –** **Brave Phoenix**_

 _ **-Lord of the Rings: Return of the King –** **Shieldmaiden of Rohan**_

 _ **-Grandia 2 –** **FIGHT! Ver. 4 – The Final Battle**_

 _ **And songs used of .vs AS!Chaos Hydra Mode. (This has the biggest list out of all)**_

 _ **-Sabaton –** **Panzer Battalion**_

 _ **-Gorenger –** **Susume!**_

 _ **-Transformers Movie –** **The Touch**_

 _ **-** **Godzilla March (** **Version 1992)**_

 _ **-Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/Bad City –** **Fight As One**_

 _ **-Justice League Unlimited –** **Full Theme**_

 _ **-Tenchi Universe –** **Full English Opening**_

 _ **-** **Teen Titans** **– PuffyAmiYumi**_

 _ **-Shaman King OP2 –** **Northern Lights**_

 _ **-Ace Combat 4:** **Shattered Skies** **– Megalith – Agnus Dei**_

 _ **-Nickelback –** **This Means War**_

 _ **-Lordi –** **Blood Red Sandman**_

 _ **-SRW UX OST –** **The End of the Yuga**_

 _ **-Pantera –** **10s**_

 _ **-Dragonball Z –** **Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Teen Gohan Theme** **(The EnigmaTNG)**_

 _ **-Sailor Moon Crystal –** **Sailor Mars Theme**_

 _ **-YuYu Hakusho –** **Tatakai no Hate**_

 _ **-Dragonball Kai –** **Super Dragon Soul**_

 _ **-Kirby –** **King Dedede Theme**_

 _ **-Hellsing –** **Hateful Guy of Sinfulness**_

 _ **-Breaking Benjamin –** **Blow Me Away**_

 _ **-Bleach OST –** **Cometh the Hour** **(Part A)**_

 _ **-Sonic Unleashed –** **Perfect Dark Gaia**_

 _ **Let's compare to the songs use of .vs Inkarniete Mana.**_

 _ **-Two Steps From Hell –** **Unforgiven**_

 _ **-Two Steps From Hell –** **Strength of a Thousand Men**_

 _ **-Two Steps From Hell –** **Flight of the Silverbird**_

 _- **Uncontrollable** **– Xenoblade Chronicles X OST**_

 _ **-** **The Dumplin Strut** **–** **Remix**_

 _ **-Ivan Torrent –** **Icarus**_

 _- **Goku vs Superman Theme** **– Screwattack's Death Battle**_

 _ **-Ivan Torrent –** **One Of Us** **(ft. Julie Elven) [Pandora Vocal Extended]**_

 _ **Except Corner!Valmarmon, Gamera (and the two Warlords), and Arago team up with the heroes to stop Canon!Mana. Chaos HM summons countless army clones, while Inkarniete Mana creates just two to have quality. Unlike DoC and AS, Shinnen shows a number of 'named deaths' and that the forces cannot truly defeat Canon!Mana (it is only that Canon!Ayase is the one that finished the job). AS has the Avengers base on the famous cartoon, while Shinnen shows the MCU versions. Both AS and Shinnen have the Justice League involve. Out of all the three battles, vs. YYGDM!Valmarmon is the toughest for my co-author. The fight with Canon!Mana is the only battle that has no 'calling out attacks'.)**_

 **Post-credit scene: Enma Ai from** _ **Hell Girl**_ **appears by having a friendship with Canon!Gai. So remember the part that Freeza returns to Hell with the enchanted stuffed animals, angels, and fairies, ended with the tyrant give a Big NO? Well, there's no fun stuff for our yandere. Lucifer is gonna make Canon!Mana his bitch. :)**

 **Yeah, me and my co-author really write a lot for this one. Send a well-thought review/live-reaction and see you for the post-final battle!**


	32. Chapter 32: New Years Finale Fest

_**A/N**_ : **This is the final battle against the post-final boss (Zeed X). As the last update of 2015, this is the way to end all New Year conflicts. Let's rock.**

* * *

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Last Daze**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXXII**_

 _ **New Years Finale Fest**_

* * *

 _ **Manhattan/South Ferry**_

 **(Cue Neurotech –** _ **Between Wake and Sleep**_ **)**

It has been twenty minutes since the united forces defeated the Da'ath duo and Canon!Mana, but the conflict is far from over since there is one remaining opposition left: Zeed X. The audio seems calm and quiet, but it is obviously before the storm.

At the center of the area is where the heroes/villains that are capable enough in plans to head out into outer space, and to back up the Paradais duo. The Absolution Spaceship alongside the Guardians' M-ships, Space Dandy's Aloha Oe, and the Justice League's Invisible Jet are landed.

The group that has been gathered are: Golden Pluto, Volodramon, Golden Moon, Houou Mars, the Rajita Warlords _(Ghidorah, Gamera, Gyaos)_ , SSGSS Goku & Vegeta, SSJ4 Goku & Vegeta (GT), Golden Mercury, Golden Jupiter, Golden Venus, Golden Uranus, Golden Neptune, Golden Saturn, Golden Sedna, Golden Orcus, Golden Varuna, Golden Quaoar, Golden Ixion, Golden Eris, Golden Haumea, Golden Makemake, Norse Knight, Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Iron Man, Hulk, Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, TOM, Haruhi, Megas XLR (w/Coop, Jamie, Kiva and Goat), Space Dandy (Dandy, QT, and Meow) and the Justice League Founders (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, John Stewart, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter).

Ultimate Madoka speaks to everyone, "I believe we and the Sailor Senshi have selected you all for the help we get."

"With this magnitude, we will reach to space to make our last move." Devil Homura said about it.

Ultimate Madoka turns to her friend, "We're letting Meioh Setsuna and John Smith call these shots, Homura."

Golden Pluto and Volodramon walk forward where Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura are.

"Thank you, Miss Madoka and Homura." Volodramon said to both goddess magical girls.

Golden Pluto speaks to the whole assembly in a critical manner.

"Tonight has been one chaotic New Years Eve I think none will ever forget. While we have defeated Da'ath and their Extraordinary League, the conflict has yet to be resolved."

Golden Moon begins to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Did we not get all Da'ath?" Goku pondered.

Vegeta scoffs, "Quiet. Let them explain, Kakarott."

"Now that you mention it. I did sense an immense evil power." Golden Sedna stated.

Houou Mars nods, "Yes, same here. Even while some of us were in that Ward 24, I sensed a greater evil."

"Um ok, then who would be the bigger evil than that big bitch we just tore down?" Coop asked in confusion.

"Coop, she'll tell us that." Kiva said to the fat pilot.

"My nephew and his harlot managed to release an entity whose presence will threaten our universe." Golden Pluto explained.

Volodramon continues, "He is a being beyond fictional comprehension. He intends to wipe out the very concept of fiction together with all of us included."

"Got a name of this chump?" Dandy asked.

Golden Pluto answers to the bounty hunter, "His name is Zeed X."

"Nope, sorry not ringing any bells." Meow doesn't know him.

"Same. But, he's our guy?" TOM concurred.

Haruhi is giddy, "We actually get to fight an abstract being?! Awesome!"

"I hardly think this is anything to be excited about." Batman is not concern about the light-heartedness of this situation.

"Likewise, our entire existence is at stake here." Wonder Woman seriously agreed.

Superman then questions, "So, where is this Zeed X?"

"As we speak, my deranged sister and her hubby are fighting Zeed X far off in space." Golden Pluto informed the DCAU Man of Steel.

John Stewart/Green Lantern recalls, "That would explain the shockwaves we felt in the Watch Tower."

Coop is giddy with excitement, "Oh, do I predict a big galactic fight coming on?!"

"I'm totally down for that." Jamie smirked.

"Me, too, man! "Goat exclaimed.

"All right then, it's the final battle to end it all." Golden Jupiter stated.

SSJ4 Goku agrees, "I'm down for that."

"Let's go out there and kick some butt!" Golden Venus cheered.

Ghidorah turns to Venus, "You don't have to tell me that."

Star-Lord offers to Iron Man, "Well, Tony? How about it?"

"Luckily I didn't trash my Gemini Mark 39 Space Armor." Iron Man answered.

Rocket grins, "Now this I got to see!"

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Star Sky**_ **)**

Golden Moon then said to Pluto, "I think I speak for all of us. After defeating Da'ath, we're ready for anything."

Golden Pluto and Volodramon smile together.

Volodramon comments to Pluto, "I love how you run things."

"Someone has to clean up my sister and her boy toy pet's mess." Golden Pluto slams her staff down, "Here we go! Our final battle!"

* * *

 _ **Manhattan/Various Locations**_

Throughout places, many cameos are seen watching the main group flying to the atmosphere.

First there's Takeru Cage, Max, Keke, Tabaga, Chi Chi, and Bulma.

* * *

The Beast Tamers and the Legendary Warriors. Brunhilde, Skuld, Phillipe, Sara Shinobu, the other Victory Tamers, and Verdandi.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Yui & DarkGabumon, Aoshi, and Tsukimaru (while caring Urd's body). Alongside Yugi, Seto, Lyn, Tea, and Joey.

* * *

Then there's Freeza, Cell, Burizalor, Virus, Madoudramon, GranDracmon, Valmarmon (who his two in-between forms fuse back together to normal), and Arago.

* * *

Thor (MCU), Loki (MCU), Loki (YYGDM), Thor (YYGDM), Fafnir, and Sif.

* * *

LK versions of Shu, Inori II, Gai, and Mana. Alongside Sayaka and Nagisa.

* * *

Silica & Pina, Lizbeth, Agil, Leafa, and Sinon.

* * *

The remaining metas: Lance & Pharaohmon, Hayata, Marty, Nick, Penny, Neuromancer, Buzz, Tunnel, Mimic, Siren, and Playdate.

* * *

Near the Greenwich Village; Skogul, Ford, and Carmen.

* * *

Sigrun is seen tending Gondul's eye wound while Reginleif is seen beside them.

* * *

The United Nations Headquarters associates with those like Nick Fury, HYPNOS, and Cain Bearer.

* * *

Neo Moon, Blue Mars, Gao Pluto, RJ Urameshi, Hino Ryuuhi, Luna, and Diana.

* * *

Finally outside of the Grand Central Terminal shows Canon!Shu, Canon!Ayase (who returns to her wheelchair), Canon!Tsugumi, Kirito and Asuna.

* * *

 _ **Other World**_

Returning to King Yemma's office with him, the ogres and deceased people watching on the screens.

More cameos are seen such as: Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Future Trunks, Gohan, Killua, Kaiba Mokuba, Tomoe Mami, Sakura Kyoko, Mist, Fenrir, Jormungard, Andrea Bickens, Golem, and Glenn Rhee.

* * *

 _ **Central Planet**_

Sailor Cosmos and the fellow deities/associates watch as they witness the final battle in hand.

* * *

 _ **Skies Close to the Atmosphere**_

Along the way, Tempus Pluto and Volodramon's group encounters three guest figures representing the triad of Angel, Devil and Squid: a blond-hared angel with silver armor named Michael, a demon lord named Barbatos (a dark brown/black haired teenage male wearing a slender orange/brown armor version of the Barbatos enemy from _Final Fantasy X_ , and wears a red mage-like hat with a feather), and a huge alien with a squidhead and wings named Cthulhu.

"We finally meet, goddess of hope." Michael greeted.

Ultimate Madoka pleasantly smiles, "Sayaka will be happy to see you."

"Indeed, but we are sent from our realms to deal with this crisis." Michael informed.

"To stop this ultimate calamity is happening." Barbatos stated.

Cthulhu normally speaks in his native language, to which a special transmitter is cast by the deities to hear him in English almost sounding like Steven Blum's Vilgax, "Well, I never would have thought we come solely united to this dreadful day."

"But wait, we sense that a few more are joining us." Michael sensed about it.

Flying towards them are the two lanterns: Razer and Aya, to which besides them are the Teen Titans (Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy) that they temporary give them the ability to breath space (and allow Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy to fly for a while).

"The Teen Titans?!" Superman (DCAU) cried out of seeing them again.

John Stewart/Green Lantern then speaks to Razer and Aya, "And you two decide to jump in?"

"Indeed, me and Razer will have your support." Aya calmly stated.

Razer speaks, "With both hope and rage harness within me, I'll give my contributions."

Batman (DCAU) sternly said, "Robin, I told you to remain at the Watch Tower."

"I know, but we can't just sit here and do nothing. We need to take responsibility." The boy of wonder replied.

"And to save our joyful New Years!" Starfire said in her trademark tone.

"I'm in for what Star is sayin'!" Beastboy agreed.

Cyborg speaks out, "Aw yeah, let's we what we can do!"

"Okay, we can all move forward in heading to the final battle please?" Raven urgently asked.

With that said, the amassing forces are flying upward to the solar system. As they flew through the atmosphere, the Planetary and Kuiper Belt Senshi detransformed from their Golden forms. While their golden armors vanish, they upgrade into their 'Ultimate/Goddess' forms. The Planetary Senshi, minus Houou Mars, resembles their princess forms based on the Sailor Moon manga artwork.

Sailor Moon becomes Neo-Queen Serenity. Sailor Mercury turns into Aquarius Mercury. Sailor Jupiter turns into Tonitrus Jupiter. Sailor Venus transforms into Amare Venus. Sailor Uranus transforms into Caleum Uranus. Sailor Neptune becomes Mare Neptune. Sailor Saturn turns into Exitium Saturn. Sailor Pluto becomes Tempus Pluto, but instead of looking like Puella, her dress looks akin to a Time Lord/Gallifreyan (despite not being Gallifreyan).

Donning a metallic cerulean dress, Sailor Sedna becomes Glacialis Sedna. Wearing a golden white dress, Sailor Varuna turns into Aduro Varuna. Garbed in a brown and yellow dress, Sailor Quaoar turns into Rosa Quaoar. Wearing a black and silver dress, Sailor Orcus becomes Platnium Orcus. Donning a green dress, Sailor Eris becomes Ventus Eris. Wearing a black and yellow dress, Sailor Ixion transforms into Potio Ixion. Garbed in a maroon dress, Sailor Haumea becomes Harena Haumea. Donning a lavender dress, Sailor Makemake turns into Illusio Makemake.

"You know we're serious when nearly all of us are wearing our power dresses." Houou Mars sees their highest outlooks.

"Yep, you know it." Neo-Queen Serenity agreed.

"I never thought I'd be flying into space in a dress." Illusio Makemake commented to herself.

Harena Haumea adds, "Me either, but I'm not complaining. I can dig this."

Tonitrus Jupiter grips the Mjolnir, "I feel a hell of a lot stronger now."

"You know when a Senshi dons her princess dress, you're fucked." Amare Venus states of the end result.

"Damn straight." Aduro Varuna added.

Norse Knight flies in close to Neo-Queen Serenity and transforms into King Endymion.

"Thought I'd get into my power suit." Endymion said about himself.

Neo-Queen Serenity smiles and nods, "You look good either way, my love."

Glacialis Sedna nicely comments to Tempus Pluto, "I like the Doctor Who-themed dress you have going."

Tempus Pluto responds, "Thank you, Sedna. And you're all looking splendid in your princess forms."

"So, where is the final battle with Zeed X being staged?" Exitium Saturn asked Pluto.

"We'll see soon enough." Tempus Pluto answered.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Outer Space/Kuiper Belt Sector/Inuit Kingdom Ruins**_

Returning to outer space; while the Ward 24 headquarters symbolizes future, twisted by Da'ath duo was like the Victorian Dark Ages, and Canon!Mana's influence the planet's creation; time reverses back to outer space symbolizes the universe's beginnings.

The duel between FeralChaosMillenniummon and GranZeed X wages on.

They are now at the Kuiper Belt circumstellar disc where it is home to such planets such as Pluto (before it was denounced its status back in real-life 2006). Under Percival Lowell's hypothesis, Pluto was also related to the disproved 'Planet X' to find planets beyond the Solar System. It can mean many things in hindsight; Takeru Cage shares the same birthday as Sailor Pluto, some Ascendants have the 'X' at the end of their names, X is Max Kamiya's alias, and there's also Planet X for GranZeed X's core. X is commonly use in many popular culture, even before that, it was seen as 'Chi' of the Greek alphabet.

Back in the shared universe's history, it is revealed that the Kuiper Belt Senshi alongside Kensuke Rainer (as Sedna's lost brother) were ancient heroes in the Inuit Kingdom in their past lives, long before the Planetary Senshi and the Silver Millennium. They live in the same era as Sailor Pluto and Charon. That is until Charon attacked their kingdom, to which the Kuipers are reincarnated in the modern world until they are reunited.

This is coming full circle of the forthcoming final war. There are still some ruins of Planet Sedna alongside its kingdom seen that are scatter around the spatial sea, while at the same time, sound effects of shockwaves and explosions occur.

Both titans are affecting the universe as the story speaks; FeralChaosMillenniummon's dark energy presence is heating up the dimension like a Heat Death, while GranZeed X's phantom energy makes parts of the space having Big Rips.

FeralChaosMillenniummon opens his behemoth mouth to fire a flare beam called _**Flagro Paradais Cannon**_ at GranZeed X, only that the sleek black mech grabs it with its back arms and breaks it like a water balloon streamer. GranZeed X fires huge colorless spheres that are called _**Millennia Epilogue**_ to send at his opponent, but FeralChaosMillenniummon uses his wings to flap and reflect back only that GranZeed X unleashes an aura that stops his own attack between them, causing the colorless spheres to clash one another and give a grand explosion.

Both titanic beings protect themselves from the collision and as the smoke cleared, they once again glare at one another.

FeralChaosMillenniummon slightly pants; with Chaos speaking, "How fitting you've lured me back to the same planet I ravaged and destroyed the Inuit Kingdom! This place feels so familiar. The destruction of this world is so fresh on my mind." Feral Chaos scans over the ruins of the former Inuit Kingdom.

Zeed X is inside GranZeed X, "And this is where you perish. Yes, judging by your fatigue, that form of yours has limitations." Then, his eyes flare up, "But, I have no such limitations. I can go on for as long as I desire."

"Now you're just talking out of your ass. There's no such thing as a limitless being!" FeralChaosMillenniummon retorted.

Zeed X chuckles, "Heh, true nobody is limitless..."

"See? In your face, ScrewAttack!" FeralChaosMillenniummon calls back at the fan-company.

"... except _me_." Zeed X finished this trollish statement.

With that, GranZeed X proceeds to unleash a barrage of planet crushing blasts toward FeralChaosMillenniummon. As FeralChaosMillenniummon glides through the blasts, the titanic beast receives damage, but still manages to press on and tank the crushing blasts.

"Go ahead. You're just making this easy." Zeed X goaded.

"FUCK YOU!" FeralChaosMillenniummon shouted in both voices.

Zeed X golf claps, "Looks like I've finally broken you, Mistress Chaos. Ok, bored now. Die."

As GranZeed X prepares to throw another planetary destroying blast, the group led by Tempus Pluto and Volodramon arrive to launch a united attack that garners GranZeed X's attention. Tempus Pluto and Volodramon manage to save FeralChaosMillenniummon from annihilation.

FeralChaosMillenniummon shouts to Pluto and Volodramon in both voices, "You two?!"

"Nice to see you, too." Tempus Pluto sardonically mocks Charon, "Oh thank you for saving me."

"Cute. Did you come here to one-up me? This is me and my husband's right to finish." FeralChaosMillenniummon asked in Chaos' voice.

"Oh no, we wouldn't dare intrude on your fight." Volodramon answered.

Tempus Pluto points to the large group behind them, "But, all of us here would."

GranZeed X sets his sights on the Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Planetary & Kuiper Belt Senshi, SSGSS Goku & Vegeta, SSJ4 Goku & Vegeta, the Justice League Founders (DCAU), Megas XLR, the Teen Titans, the Rajita Warlords, the Absolution Spaceship (TOM & Haruhi), the Aloha Oe (Space Dandy, Meow, QT), Iron Man, Hulk, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Razer, Aya, Michael, Barbatos, and Cthulhu.

"So, this is your last resort to defeat me?" Zeed X is not impressed and sighs, "Really, all of you against me? Gotta say, that won't be fair... for you."

"You'll regret taking me lightly. I don't care how big you are." Vegeta arrogantly said to his powerful foe.

Iron Man is impressed by GranZeed X's size, "Um, yeah... think we're out of our league here?"

"Nah, we didn't come this far just to run like bitches." TOM stated.

"Man, seeing this jerk is making me miss the big Mana girl and her giant boobies." Dandy sadly regretted.

Meow groans, "You never cease to amaze me, man. Boobies is all you can think about in the face of a universal destroying monster."

Neo-Queen Serenity warns to GranZeed X, "You can think lightly of us all you like, but that'll be your last mistake."

Houou Mars admits, "As powerful as my union with the Houou force is, I'm no match for him."

"Don't worry we're all in this together." Amare Venus reassured to Mars.

Ghidorah scoffs, "Humph, he talks down to us? But, he'll learn."

"We are the Rajita Warlords, and we won't be talked down to by forces." Gamera stated.

Gyaos glares to GranZeed X, "Like you."

Ghidorah glares as well, "Oh, so the Paradais duo couldn't get the job done? Oh well, leave it to us Rajita Warlords to..."

Caleum Uranus scowls and yells at the Rajita Warlords, "How about you three dipshits get over yourselves?! We get it!" She then shouts to GranZeed X, "One monologuing prick is enough! We don't need to add three more!"

Mare Neptune chortles, "That's my Uranus. Not one to stand for villainous monologuing."

"When you've been fighting villains for so long, you grow tired of it." Exitium Saturn remembers the long history about it.

"I totally get your pain, Uranus." Aduro Varuna cheered the elder senshi up.

Platnium Orcus notices Planet Sedna and the ruins of the former kingdom.

"Are you seeing this?! It's..." Platnium Orcus sadly muttered.

Glacialis Sedna gives a saddened look, "Planet Sedna... and what's left of my old kingdom..."

"Aren't you all being hit with a wave of memories right now like me?" Potio Ixion asked her Kuiper comrades.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Ventus Eris answered.

Rosa Quaoar sheds a tear, "That was so long ago."

FeralChaosMillenniummon gives a mocking apology to the Kuipers with Chaos' voice, "Hey, sorry for wrecking your shit back then! I hope we're still friends!"

"Fuck off!" Aduro Varuna angrily yelled at Feral Chaos.

Tempus Pluto bops Chaos' head and warns, "I wouldn't provoke them, least you want Zeed X off your back."

FeralChaosMillenniummon sighs, "Fine, ok! Sorry! Help me take down this jerk-ass!"

GranZeed X breaks up the interactions and lifts his hands.

"Are we done here? 'Cause I've got other dimensions to visit." Zeed X asked.

"Get ready, everyone!" Neo-Queen Serenity said to the united forces.

"Zeed X, it ends here!" Goku yelled.

Coop gives his signature rants, "Alright, you chump! First you have those bad guys show up, then have them ruin the New Years Eve, then some psycho bitch appeared out of nowhere, and now your going to destroy our universe?! Well not on our watch, cuz this is OUR New Years your messing with!"

Michael raises his holy sword, "Your days are outnumbered, monster!"

"You have violated the cycles of this universe, today is your end time." Devil Homura threatened to attack.

Ultimate Madoka raises her holy bow, "ZeedMillenniummon X, you cause so much tribulation throughout millennia. There is nothing good inside you, for that your existence will permanently be remove in history!"

"All of you want me to die, with all these idle threats?" Zeed X mocked, "I'm gonna even the odds then, despite being a cliché ability used in many of my author's stories!"

As soon as he said that, GranZeed X makes his response by summoning a large amass of forces behind him. Like most antagonists, he is calling forth his army to counter the number of oppositions, much to the united forces' expected surprise.

Coming out of its energy are hundreds and hundreds of battleships that look like the Anti Spirals' mechas from _Gurren Lagann_ and even the Reapers from _Mass Effect_. The many smaller ones are nearly UFO-3D models that look like Jokyu and Soldier-Class Muganns, while they have the larger Kyo Muganns with cylinder structure shields, both models have Reaper eldritch traits. There are colossal dreadnaughts that are the size of planets that look like Ashtangas, making low creepy laughs from their Buddha-like visages throughout their bodies alongside long arms/hands covering it like pupas. Coming out of the gigantic Ashtangas are small Mugann-size spaceships that look like hands and feet with the same emotionless faces. The Ashtangas and their personal spaceships also have Reaper traits.

"Holy crap, aren't those the ship from _Mass Effect_?!" Jamie cried out of the Reaper look-a-like ships.

"And I think those Anti-Spiral ships from that _Gurren Lagann_ show Coop loves so much!" Kiva gasped.

"Whoa..." Coop's mouth gapes before he grins like a crazed maniac, "Now this is more like it!"

"Talk about stacking up the odds." Rocket stated.

Gamora asked the alien, "Scared, Rocket?"

"Hah! No way, I'm still in this thing for Groot!" Rocket quipped.

Star-Lord shakes his head, "Glad you haven't lost your nerve, man."

"Hulk gonna smash those ships!" The green giant yelled.

"Yeaaah, you do just that." Iron Man commented.

TOM readies his ship's laser blaster, "Let's rock."

But the most unexpected of all is that Zeed X creates dark, _Yami_ clones of specific figures. His own _Yami no Senshi_.

One is a dark version of Houou Mars with an outfit similar to Chaos Galaxia. Her armor is completely black and dark gray around some sections to cover the chest and waistline. Dark armored gloves adorned her arms. Armored boots from bottom to top of ankles. Protective shoulder guards with neckline, upper chest area, arms, and back reveal pale skin. Adorning her neck was a metallic plate resembling shape of phoenix. Three purple orbs form on the upper sections of her chest armor. – Two holding the shoulder plates in place and one center on her chest area. Hands have purple orbs embedded. A golden tiara adorned on her forehead and glistened with a purple orb at the center. The top of her head was a crown ornament shaped like a phoenix – tiny head at center and pair of wings on sides. Black paint markings slanted down the bottom of her blood red eyes and down both sides of the cheeks. She is the Yami Houou.

The Senshi are in shock at the sight of Yami Houou, who cruelly smiles and taunts their direction.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Sailor Senshi?" Yami Houou greeted her enemies and turns to Houou Mars, "Ah, but most of all good to see you again, Hino Rei." She then turns to Neo-Queen Serenity, "And you, too, Tsukino Usagi."

"It can't be!" Neo-Queen Serenity gasped in horror.

Houou Mars is infuriated, "Zeed X has the nerve to bring you back?!"

"No, this shouldn't be possible! Yami Houou?!" Aquarius Mercury cried out in fear.

Amare Venus angrily yells, "How can I forget she tried to take Mars from us!"

Volodramon sees Yami Houou the first time, "So, this is the dark side of the Houou inhabiting Sailor Mars?"

"Yes, and she's every bit as dangerous as you might've heard." Tempus Pluto warned Volodramon.

"But, this time we're more than ready..." Tonitrus Jupiter stated after all the years of experiences.

Houou Mars furrows brows, "No. Leave her with me."

Rosa Quaoar cries out in concern, "But, you can't do it alone!"

"Yeah no offense, but you're definitely gonna need our help." Aduro Varuna interjected.

Platnium Orcus readies the Heaven's Sword and asked Sedna, "This is the guy you took on before we joined you?" She gulps, "Kinda glad I wasn't there."

"Got that right, hun." Ventus Eris agreed with Orcus.

"Unfortunately, I was there." Glacialis Sedna answered to Orcus before questioning to Houou Mars, "Are you sure?"

Neo-Queen Serenity urges, "We want to help, Mars."

Houou Mars dismissively nods, "I appreciate the concerns, girls, but this is my demon to conquer."

Yami Houou evilly smirks at Houou Mars, "How noble. I can't wait to assimilate you so we can become one Houou!"

Houou Mars gives a determined look, "Fat chance!"

"Yo, should we even let her fight that dark phoenix lady?" The Flash casually asked.

"If this is her battle to resolve, then she's made her choice." Wonder Woman stated.

Superman (DCAU) agrees here, "Yeah, and this is beyond anything we can handle."

The Saiyans are flabbergasted by Yami Houou's power.

"Whoa, Mars is gonna take on that dark lady on her own!" Goku said in amazement.

Vegeta seriously states, "That dark phoenix woman's power is beyond even Beerus."

"I'll say! Those Houous are nothing to snuff at!" Goku said about these cosmic deities.

SSJ4 Goku gapes, "She has an evil power beyond even Omega Shenron."

"If that woman is taking her evil counterpart, who are we left with?" SSJ4 Vegeta pondered.

Standing beside the Yami Houou are three figures that look like the Rajita Warlords, but their Shredder armors are grayish-black with white crystal shoulder and body pads that look like Monster X (Godzilla)/Doomsday (DC Comics), has some elements of Darkseid fusing with Brainiac, long forked tails, and their Shredder helmets fused that it's their actual faces. Their names are Yami Ghidorah, Yami Gamera, and Yami Gyaos.

"Ah, so you've summoned our much eviler counterparts?" Ghidorah asked.

Gamera smirks, "This should prove to be prove intriguing!"

Gyaos chastises, "You dare make copies of us originals?! Warlords, let's put our doppelgangers in their place!"

Then, two dark Saiyans that looks like Xicor (from the fan-made _Dragonball AF_ and _Absalon_ ) are made called the Yami Xicors.

Yami Xicor I gives an execrable smirk to Goku, "We finally come face to face, 'father'."

Goku is taken aback, "Father?! Sorry, but I have just two sons!"

"Both of whom got killed." Vegeta reminded him.

Goku angrily shouts to Xicor, "I don't know who you are, but you're not my son!"

"Ooh, c'mon, _father_ , not even just a small manly hug?" Yami Xicor I sarcastically asked.

"How could you deny us?!" Yami Xicor II shouted.

"Whoa, they called the other me their dad?" SSJ4 Goku wondered.

SSJ4 Vegeta gives his comment, "They're about as real as the Easter Bunny."

"Wait! The Easter Bunny's not real?!" SSJ4 Goku asked.

SSJ4 Vegeta facepalms, "Ugh! They're characters from the Dragonball AF fan manga!"

"What's an AF?!" Goku cried out in wonder.

"Ugh, never mind. Let's just cut to the damn chase!" Vegeta rubs his temples.

Goku glares to the Yami Xicors, "Look, you aren't fooling me. You're just Zeed X's creations meant to distract me! You want a fight?!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Yami Xicor I responded the challenge.

Yami Xicor II exclaims to Vegeta, SSJ4 Goku, and SSJ4 Vegeta, "And don't think we didn't forget you!"

"Please, I'm used to fools ignoring. Let's see how your might compares to a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said to Yami Xicor II.

Goku ditzy chuckle, "I still can't get used to that name!"

"Man, just stick to Super Saiyan Blue or something." SSJ4 Goku helped his mainstream counterpart out.

Yami Xicors interjects and shouts, "How about Super Cyan Blue?!"

"That might work!" Goku responded.

"C'mon, Kakarott, get your head outta the gutter already!" Vegeta reminded his rival.

Afterwards are Yami Justice League Founders, whose appearances look like black-white versions of the Justice Lords (complete with the Flash one that look like Zoom), particularly robotic clones made by Lex Luthor when fused with Braniac.

Finally are the Yami Teen Titans, which look like gray and black versions of the same clones created by Trigon (and complete with Nega!Robin and Raven).

Cyborg is surprise of the Yami clones, "No way.."

"Dude." Beastboy muttered.

"It can't be!" Martian Manhunter said in fear.

Hawkgirl remembers her and the JL's counterparts, "He's summoned them?!"

Superman (DCAU) frowns, "The Justice Lords!"

Yami Superman evilly smirks, "Greetings, Justice League."

"Zeed X stooped as low as to bring our dark counterparts back." Batman (DCAU) muttered.

"We beat them before. We can do it again!" Wonder Woman encouraged.

"Hey, even Wonder Boy and his crew got evil twins." The Flash said about the Titans.

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen –** _ **Aura**_ **)**

Haruhi pops out from the roof of the Absolution. She stands with arms folded and sporting shades like Kamina's.

"As one god to another, we accept your challenge!" Haruhi valiantly exclaimed the GranZeed X.

"Just don't get the Absolution trashed, ok?" TOM stated.

Zeed X raises his arms, "Alright, let's get this final conflict started!"

GranZeed X lets out a ultra divine roar that signals the ships to launch forward to attack. The ships are firing hundreds of lasers at the united forces, but they easily evade them and begin their assault on each respective opponents.

Robin gives his trademark signal, "Titans! Go!"

The number of Ashtanga and Mugann ships begin to fire and charge again. Ultimate Madoka fires a lot of divine arrows that pierce through and destroy the ships. Devil Homura rushes to deliver striking wave blows that tears down some. Michael uses his holy sword to cut through some of the smaller Ashtanga ships and arms. Cthulhu uses sonic waves from his eyes to blow away and destroy the ships. Barbatos uses and blows a trumpet to destroy the ships. Aya fires blasts from her palms to shutdown the Mugann ships, whereas Razer fires red lantern construct swords to destroy them.

"Aw yeah, let's burn down the house!" Coop cried out in awesomeness.

Megas XLR fires a lot of missiles and lasers that destroy many Ashtangas and Muganns.

The SSGSS and SSJ4s are beginning to square off against the Yami Xicor clones.

Yami Xicor I gives a wicked laugh, "Let's show them what we're made off."

The Yami Xicors power up that their electrical greenish-silver aura forms a two-headed, wicked Chinese dragon that bellows. SSGSS Goku and Vegeta responds by powering up that their cyan auras forms two Chinese Dragons roaring back. Same goes for SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta that powering up, their red auras form two Chinese Dragons roaring. The Yami Xicors sends the two headed dragon to fly towards the Saiyans, only that the four Saiyans send their four dragon auras to intercept them. The dragon auras move and surround each other until they collide and destroy one another in a fancy explosion.

"That's just playing warm-up." Yami Xicor II stated.

Yami Xicor I raises his battle stance, "Now we fight!"

The Yami Xicor I unleashes energy physical fists at SSGSS Goku and Vegeta, while Yami Xicor II fires a volley of ki blasts at SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta.

The Justice League and Teen Titans are seen fighting their dark copies.

Hawkgirl and Yami Hawkgirl fly towards each other and their magical spiked maces bash and collide a few times before Hawkgirl takes a swing to hit Yami Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl flies to attack again, but the Yami clone flies away and tries to swing at her, only that Hawkgirl defends to struggle off.

John Stewart fires green beams from his ring at his clone, but Yami John Stewart fires black beams akin to the Black Lanterns to counter back. John Stewart conjures an emerald shield to defend, with Yami John Stewart creates a black battle ax to try to hack it down. John Stewart pushes forward.

Martian Manhunter and Yami Martian Manhunter shape shift to serpentine nagas in trying to constrict each other.

Like two racing competitors, the Flashes go at it with their tremendous speed across the galaxy. Flash tries to maneuver his clone, but Yami Flash speeds up and pushes him aside.

Next, Wonder Woman is seen taking a duel against Yami Wonder Woman. Both swiftly take the defense equipped with their silver bracelets. Yami Wonder Woman tries to deliver a punch, but Wonder Woman blocks and punches her clone in the face.

Batman makes his tactical move to give stealth before strike at Yami Batman, to which the dark clone does the same thing to what he did. Yami Batman throws a Batrang at him, but Batman evades and lunges at his Yami clone.

Finally, the Man of Steel (DCAU) fights in mighty proportions against Yami Superman. Superman delivers a powerful punch that sends Yami Superman flying. Yami Superman recovers and fires his eye beams, while Superman fires his as both are in a beam struggle till the energies collide.

Beastboy and NegaBeastboy both transform into their werebeast forms as they howl in ferocity in ready to take first blood. Beastboy lunges first and bites his clone's neck, but Yami Beastboy releases him and bites back while slashing him. Beastboy then retaliates to punches his clone away before sprinting to strike at the werewolf.

Both Cyborg and NegaCyborg fire their sonic cannons that collide with one another. Then, both of them bumrush and punch one another.

Raven is facing the NegaRaven that is devoid of emotions. Sensing the challenge coming, Raven casts _**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**_ while her Nega clone does the same in firing umbrakinetic energy at each other. NegaRaven fires blasts coming from her own body, while Raven makes a shield to defend.

Starfire and NegaStarfire are delivering herculean punches and kicks for seconds before NegaStarfire punches Starfire off while firing her eye beams. Starfire recovers and evades while screams out in firing countless star blasts at her dark clone.

Lastly, Robin facing off against NegaRobin is quite a challenge in equal levels. Both give each other hand-to-hand combat, NegaRobin tries to make the first strike, but Robin blocks his hand and punches him a few times. NegaRobin kicks Robin's legs to loose his footing, but Robin somersaults to kick back at his clone.

The Rajita Warlords are seen fighting their Yami counterparts. Ghidorah and Yami Ghidorah trade handcuffs before Ghidorah punches his clone in the helmet face, but Yami Ghidorah's head lets out black smoke in making Ghidorah back off. Gamera and Yami Gamera fires their _**Galactic Storm**_ and _ **Yami Galactic Storm**_ that both destructive blast attacks collide and make explosions. Gyaos and Yami Gyaos fly around in hitting each other with quick attacks. As the Rajita Warlords and their Yami clones back off in distance, the Yami Rajita Warlords begin to merge to form their own combination.

The dark being looks like a large three-headed alien dragon with four legs akin to Kaiser Ghidorah from Godzilla: Final Wars. The three heads are similar to Yami Ghidorah, Gamera and Gyaos' Kaijuu forms, alongside retaining the crude Shredder helmets and armor. He is called Yami Ghyaomerah.

"Let's show these fake warlords what our combine form means!" Ghidorah bellowed.

With that said, Ghidorah, Gamera, and Gyaos fuse to become Ghyaomerah once more. Both Ghyaomerah and Yami Ghyaomerah give mighty screeches and roars heard throughout space, sizing up, and fly towards each other to strike. Ghyaohmerah tackles his Yami counterpart, but Yami Ghyaomerah bites each of his necks and attempts to drain their energies. Ghyaomerah refuses to let himself be bait and unleashes a green energy wave to pushes his Yami clone away. Ghyaomerah and Yami Ghyaomerah then fire their energy beams from their mouths and does an everlasting beam struggle.

This leaves Tempus Pluto, Volodramon, FeralChaosMillenniummon, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Glacialis Sedna, and Platnium Orcus to square off against Zeed X/GranZeed X.

Zeed X chuckles, "This is too good and eager for you all to be dispatch!"

Then, GranZeed X uses its back arms and ZeedMillenniummon heads to unleash hundreds of portal targets that fire countless lasers at his oppositions, only that they evade them as usual.

Neo-Queen Serenity summons her Silver Crystal as it glows with life in her hands. Tempus Pluto's Garnet Rod glows in conjunction with the gleaming Silver Crystal.

"Pluto, let our powers forge an army to fight Zeed X's ships!" Neo-Queen Serenity urged.

Tempus Pluto agrees here to respond, "I have such the thing we need."

With that said, as the Silver Crystal and Garnet Orb's powers converge, a silver light spread over the Princess Senshi and Saiyans. This miraculous power allowed the Princess Senshis and the Saiyans to conjure a special ability to create an army of familiars of their previous forms behind them, akin to the Digidestined's last stand against BelialMyotismon back in the illusion/dream realm.

Tempus Pluto summons her Sailor Pluto, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Neo-Queen Serenity summons her Sailor Moon, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

King Endymion summons Tuxedo Kamen, Prince Endymion, and Norse Knight forms.

Houou Mars summons her Sailor Mars, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Aquarius Mercury summons her Sailor Mercury, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Tonitrus Jupiter summons her Sailor Jupiter, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Amare Venus summons her Sailor Venus, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Caelum Uranus summons her Sailor Uranus, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Mare Neptune summons her Sailor Neptune, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Exitium Saturn summons her Sailor Saturn, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Glacialis Sedna summons her Sailor Sedna, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Platnium Orcus summons Sailor Orcus, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and her Golden forms.

Aduro Varuna summons her Sailor Varuna, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and her Golden forms.

Rosa Quaoar summons Sailor Quaoar, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and her Golden forms.

Potio Ixion summons her Sailor Ixion, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Ventus Eris summons her Sailor Eris, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Harena Haumea summons her Sailor Haumea, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Illusio Makemake summons her Sailor Makemake, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms.

Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku summons his Base, Great Ape, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan God forms.

Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta summons his Base, Base (Scouter, complete with Brian Drummond's voice), Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan God forms.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" Vegeta (Base/Scouter) shouted in that famous meme to which 2016 is its 10th anniversary.

Both Saiyans also have Vegito, Super Vegito, Super Saiyan 3 Vegito, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegito, and Super Gogeta on their side.

Super Saiyan 4 Goku (GT) summons his Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, and Golden Great Ape forms.

Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (GT) summons his Base, Super Saiyan, Bebi-Vegeta, Super Bebi-Vegeta, Super Bebi-Vegeta II, and Golden Great Ape Bebi-Vegeta forms.

Both GT Saiyans also have Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta on their side.

The Princess Senshi, King Endymion, and the Saiyans are taken aback by their army, which all line up assembled in front of their respective summoners.

Aquarius Mercury is awestruck, "It's all our previous forms!"

"Kinda fitting and takes me back to the time we kicked BelialMyotismon's butt back at that temple." Tonitrus Jupiter recalled a certain event back in the first season of _YuYuGiDigiMoon_.

"That so long ago, but hey I'm not complaining. Now we're able to bring out our Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms!" Amare Venus said in realization.

"Holy cow, this is awesome!" Ventus Eris excitingly said.

Platnium Orcus grins, "We've out our own army to command!"

"Definitely going to help against Yami Houou." Houou Mars stated.

King Endymion said to Neo-Queen Serenity, "This wouldn't have been possible without you and Pluto."

"Whoa, there's a bunch of mes!" Goku counts them up, "Even my Great Ape form is here!"

"My Majin form is here. And so is my Super Saiyan 3 self!" Vegeta sees them.

"And the forms I had when that parasite Bebi possessed me." SSJ4 Vegeta added.

"Even our fusions!" SSJ4 Goku cried out.

"Now this is gonna come in handy!" Goku exclaimed.

Potio Ixion anxiously states, "I just hope it'll be enough."

"It has to be enough." Glacialis Sedna sees the numbers.

"I hope so, because Zeed X clearly is still taking us lightly!" Rosa Quaoar cried out.

Caelum Uranus scoffs, "Just about what you expect from the final boss."

"Then, why don't we show them not to take us lightly then." Tempus Pluto said to the Senshi and allies.

FeralChaosMillenniummon said in Charon's voice, "Oh sure, and what difference will an army of your clones do?!" Then, in Millenniummon's voice, "Why don't we let them help us and find out, dear?"

"Yes, thank you please shut your insufferable wife of yours up." Volodramon said to Millenniummon.

Tempus Pluto warns everyone, "Here they come!"

Backing up against GranZeed X; Sailor Pluto, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms unleashes _**Dead Screams**_. Sailor Moon, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms unleash Moon energy waves. Sailor Sedna, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and Golden forms unleash large ice shards. Sailor Orcus, Super, Eternal, Valkyrie, Dai-Valkyrie, and her Golden forms unleash black _and_ white holes. Tuxedo Kamen, Prince Endymion, and Norse Knight forms fire _**Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber**_

GranZeed X charges through and absorbs the impact of all the blasts. The Senshi attacks converge and bombard the behemoth with a destructive force beyond planetary. The large ice shards pierce through GranZeed X. The barrage of _**Dead Screams**_ combine and impact against GranZeed X. The black and white holes pound against GranZeed X. GranZeed X raises his left arm to absorb the impact of the combined _**Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber**_ that explodes with excessive force. The Moon energy waves from the Sailor Moon army bombard the titanic abstract being.

Amidst the attacks, Volodramon uses his Sonic Screwdriver tail and fires multiple shots into GranZeed X. While Volodramon keeps the titan occupied, FeralChaosMillenniummon dives in and smashes into GranZeed X. The Paradais behemoth grabs GranZeed X's right arm with its Millenniummon mouth. Sailor Chaos shoots chaotic dark blasts from her staff that hit the side of GranZeed X's face.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?!" Sailor Chaos shouted.

Zeed X chuckles inside his cockpit, "Oh, you pitiful woman! Remember without these allies, you wouldn't be where you are now, You've never been one to accomplish anything on your own. You wouldn't have been able to garner my attention if you never bonded with Chaos!"

Sailor Chaos growls, "Shut up!"

"It's the truth and it kills you!" Zeed X teased.

Tempus Pluto said to Chaos, "Don't you dare let him play head games with you!"

Sailor Chaos chuckles, "Nonsense, I'm the master manipulator here! I am the queen of mean!" Glares to Zeed X, "And I don't fear you!"

Zeed X scoffs, "We'll see when you're erased from existence."

The forms of Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Mars, Eternal Sailor Mars, Valkyrie Mars, Dai-Valkyrie Mars, and Golden Mars all fired their _**Mars Phoenix Helix**_ at Yami Houou. In response to Mars army's attacks, Yami Houou forms a black phoenix cloak over her to nullify the attacks. Yami Houou turns to her right as Houou Mars collides with her.

As Houou Mars formed a fiery yellow phoenix aura around her, she invoked the cosmic bird's power and collided with Yami Houou's dark flamed aura. As their flames collided, Houou Mars and Yami Houou locked hands as cosmic sparks spread all over the Inuit Kingdom ruins. For a minute, they seemed to be stuck in a stalemate. Neither one budged. Then, Yami Houou managed to slightly overpower Houou Mars and brushed her back with a shockwave. Sending Houou Mars crashing through slabs of rock, Yami Houou prepared to utilize a psychic blast to stun Houou Mars, but the Mars army once again attacked Yami Houou.

"Insects! Be gone!" Yami Houou shouted at them.

With a shockwave, Yami Houou sends black wave of flames that ripped through the air. The Mars army evaded the incoming dark cosmic flames. Houou Mars quickly rebounded and flew up unleashing a fiery blast from her hands. The blast hit Yami Houou hard and knocked her back. Houou Mars dove right into Yami Houou and smashed through a rock formation. Yami Houou fired back and knocked Houou Mars into the air. Yami Houou took to the air and zipped around Houou Mars. Houou Mars scans around following her dark counterpart's quick movements.

"Become one with me, Hino Rei! Realize the power of the Yami Houou is the true power of the Houou Force! Let go of all the human emotions that inhibits your potential! Embrace what you truly are! You're meant to be a destroyer! Detach yourself from the ones you hold dear!"

Houou Mars clamps her hands together as the Houou aura around her spreads her wings. As Yami Houou dives into her, Houou Mars reaches out and catches Yami Houou's right hand. Yami Houou finds herself straining against Houou Mars's strength.

"No, because you're not me anymore! The Houou has chosen me to bring balance to the universe, and I won't let you destroy the dream of a tranquil future for the queen I will serve!"

Gripping Yami Houou's hand hard, Houou Mars tosses her Yami counterpart aside and blasts her with a fiery blast. Yami Houou uses her dark cloak to absorb Houou Mars' blast.

"No matter! One way or another, we shall become one!" Yami Houou said with deadly determination.

Houou Mars grits, "And you will be exorcised!"

Backing up SSGSS Goku and Vegeta against Yami Xicor 1, Base and Great Ape!Gokus fire their _**Kamehamehas**_. Kaioken!Goku fires _**Kaio-ken Kamehameha**_. Super Saiyan 1  & 2 Goku fires _**Super Kamehameha**_. SSJ3 Goku unleashes _**Dragon Fist**_. Super Saiyan God Goku uses _**Kamehameha Rebirth**_. Base, Base (Scouter), and Great Ape!Vegetas fire their _**Galick Guns**_. Super Saiyan Vegeta fires his _**Big Bang Attack**_. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta fires his _**Final Flash**_. Majin Vegeta fires his _**Atomic Blast**_. SSJ3 Vegeta fires _**Galick Blazer**_. Super Saiyan God Vegeta fires _**Galick Gun Rebirth**_. Super Gogeta fires his _**Stardust Breaker**_. Vegito and Super Vegito fire their _**Banshee Blast**_. Super Saiyan 3 Vegito unleashes his _**Spirit Sword**_. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegito fires his _**Final Kamehameha**_.

Yami Xicor I has a hard time dodging Goku and Vegeta united army attacks. Upon dodging the _**Kamehamehas**_ , Yami Xicor I bats away the _**Kaio-ken Kamehameha**_. He catches both _**Super Kamehamehas**_ , but takes a _**Dragon Fist**_ to the back. As he's sent reeling and flying from the dragon's punch, he gets blasted head-on by the _**Kamehameha Rebirth**_. Having absorbed enough of the Super Saiyan God's attack, he passes through the _**Galick Guns**_. He then takes a _**Big bang Attack**_ to the face. The _**Atomic Blast**_ hits Yami Xicor I in the back. _**Galick Blazer**_ and _**Galick Gun Rebirth**_ strike him from opposite sides. Yami Xicor I catches Super Gogeta's _**Stardust Breaker**_ in the gut. The _**Banshee Blast**_ hits Yami Xicor I. As Yami Xicor I narrowly dodges the _**Spirit Sword**_ , he takes a _**Final Kamehameha**_ and gets blasted to the ground.

Yami Xicor I curses under his breath, "Damn it! I won't fall to you scum!"

"We'll see who's scum." Vegeta stated.

Goku threatens, "Give it up."

Yami Xicor I gingerly stands and powers up, "FUCK YOU!"

With that, Yami Xicor I takes on the SSGSS duo. As he punches SSGSS Goku, SSGSS Goku kicks Yami Xicor I from the rear and sends him flying away. Yami Xicor I lands on his feet and seethes at his SSGSS adversaries. Yami Xicor I launches himself at the SSGSS duo and engages them in fisticuffs. The two SSGSS do their best to parry and and counter Yami Xicor I's rapid punches.

Backing up SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta against Yami Xicor 2, Base, Super Saiyan, SSJ3 and Great Ape Gokus (GT) fire their _**Kamehamehas**_. Base and Super Saiyan Vegetas (GT) fire their _**Galick Guns**_. Bebi-Vegeta, Super Bebi-Vegeta, Super Bebi-Vegeta II, and Golden Great Ape Bebi-Vegeta all fire their _**Revenge Death Balls**_. SSJ4 Gogeta fires his _**Big Bang Kamehameha**_.

Yami Xicor II barely manages to dodge through the multiple _**Kamehamehas**_ from the various GT Gokus. He then moves away from the incoming _**Galick Guns**_. He takes to the air and blasts away at the _**Revenge Death Balls**_. As his attacks exploded the massive black spheres, the _**Big Bang Kamehameha**_ manages to sneak through and blast Yami Xicor II away, sending him plunging to Planet Sedna's surface.

"Do you wish to concede?" SSJ4 Goku asked.

Yami Xicor II has a cross look, "Never! I'm not finished with you!"

"Then prepare to meet your maker, _fake_." SSJ4 Vegeta threatened.

Yami Xicor II powers up and engages the two SSJ4s. As he punches SSJ4 Vegeta back, SSJ4 Goku grabs and holds Yami Xicor 2 in a full nelson. Yami Xicor II headbutts him a few times, but SSJ4 Goku refuses to let go.

The rest of the combatant familiars below are seen wrecking and blowing up every Ashtanga and Mugann ships with sheer devastation.

Sailor Mercury, Super Mercury, Eternal Mercury, Valkyrie Mercury, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, and Golden Mercury unleashes a tsunami of _**Oceanic Crush**_ shaped like Kairyu the Sea Dragon.

Sailor Jupiter, Super Jupiter, Eternal Jupiter, Valkyrie Jupiter, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, and Golden Jupiter fires bolts of _**Mjolnir Strike**_.

Sailor Venus, Super Venus, Eternal Venus, Valkyrie Venus, Dai-Valkyrie Venus, and Golden Venus fires away spear-like projectiles of _**Chain Wink Spears**_.

Sailor Uranus, Super Uranus, Eternal Uranus, Valkyrie Uranus, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus, and Golden Uranus unleashes tornadoes of _**Tempest Twister**_.

Sailor Neptune, Super Neptune, Eternal Neptune, Valkyrie Neptune, Dai-Valkyrie Neptune, and Golden Neptune unleashes pillars of ocean water as _**Hippocampus Waves**_.

Sailor Saturn, Super Saturn, Eternal Saturn, Valkyrie Saturn, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, and Golden Saturn unleashes armies of Einherjar. One of them is Kratos, as the apparition of the raging Spartan slices down enemy ships with his blades.

Sailor Varuna, Super Varuna, Eternal Varuna, Valkyrie Varuna, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, and Golden Varuna unleashes _**Flash Cannons**_.

Sailor Quaoar, Super Quaoar, Eternal Quaoar, Valkyrie Quaoar, Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar, and Golden Quaoar unleashes thorns that can rip through the strongest metal called _**Piercing Thorn Storm**_.

Sailor Ixion, Super Ixion, Eternal Ixion, Valkyrie Ixion, Dai-Valkyrie Ixion, and Golden Ixion unleashes flurries of _**Poison Arrow Barrage**_.

Sailor Eris, Super Eris, Eternal Eris, Valkyrie Eris, Dai-Valkyrie Eris, and Golden Eris unleashes tornadoes of _**Tornado Blitzes**_.

Sailor Haumea, Super Haumea, Eternal Haumea, Valkyrie Haumea, Dai-Valkyrie Haumea, and Golden Haumea unleash a galactic sandstorm.

Sailor Makemake, Super Makemake, Eternal Makemake, Valkyrie Makemake, Dai-Valkyrie Makemake, and Golden Makemake fires a number of illusion whips.

The multiple Senshi attacks are able to tear through the enemy ship defenses and obliterate a great quantity of GranZeed X's Mugann/Ashtanga ships.

Illusio Makemake feels impressed, "Wow, we really got them!"

Harena Haumea laughs, "Oh boy, aren't Yugi and his pals gonna be jealous they're missing out on this?!"

"Well done, girls! We've taken out most of the enemy ships!" Amare Venus said to the Senshi.

"But, we're still not out of the clearing yet!" Aquarius Mercury cried out.

Ventus Eris sees more ships, "There's more coming!"

Exitium Saturn speaks to Kratos' spirit, "There's still plenty more enemy ships to tear away. Are you up for more?"

Kratos nods.

Tonitrus Jupiter swings the Mjolnir, "C'mon, bring 'em on!"

Aduro Varuna readies her battle axe, "We're just getting warmed up!"

The Guardians pilot their M-Ships and fire away on the Mugann. Iron Man dismounts off Star-Lord's M-Ship and unleashes pulse blasts over a Mugann, which explodes int a blaze of glory. Hulk jumps off Rocket's M-Ship and _**Thunder Claps**_ a Mugann, creating a big enough shockwave to blow it up.

"Thatta way, big green!" Rocket cheered.

"Don't stop! Keep firing on their asses!" Star-Lord stays focus here.

"We've got one coming up from the rear!" Gamora cried out.

A Mugann closes on behind the M-Ships. However, Hulk is there to intercept and destroys it with a punch.

Iron Man feels impressed, "Hulk, you never cease to amaze me."

"Make way for Dandy baby!" Dandy interjected.

The Aloha Oe shoots down a Mugann or two. An Ashtanga advances on the Aloha ship.

"Enemy at 12 'o clock!" QT reported.

"Aw man! We're sunk!" Meow cried out.

"Not this time! Initiating the Little Aloha!" Dandy said in determination.

As Dandy ejects himself through an escape pod, he gets inside his Little Aloha, resembling a classic American car, that alternates into a big bipedal robot, Hawaiian Yankee, complete with Dandy's pompadour.

"Little Aloha battle mode on! QT and Meow, I'll let you pilot the Aloha Oe!" Dandy said to both.

Meow cries out, "Leaving us with the Aloha Oe?! You left us to die?!"

"Eh? No way, you should know how to pilot it!" Dandy cried out to the alien cat.

"I'll handle this." QT stated.

Dandy yells to the Ashtanga ship, "Bring it on! Dandy's here to put you in your place, baby!"

The Hawaiian Yankee robot flies up with stupendous speed and punches through the hull of the Ashtanga. The Aloha Oe, piloted by QT and Meow, blast away at the enemy battleship. The combined efforts from the Space Dandy crew is enough to take down the Ashtanga.

The Absolution takes down a few Muganns, but an Ashtanga heads its way.

"Enemy battleship dead ahead, TOM!" Haruhi cried out.

TOM yells, "Firing away!"

The Absolution's cannons fire a large beam that tears right through the Ashtanga and blows it up.

Haruhi grins, "Nice shot!"

"Let's hope the Absolution can hold up... with Sara gone, the ship's hasn't had an AI to help navigate it properly." TOM said with lamentation.

The Toonami host worries the Absolution's days are numbered.

 **(End Theme)**

Suddenly, a number of lasers and artillery arrive to hit the Mugann and Ashtanga look-a-like ships. The united forces got their surprising attention to see reinforcements arriving.

Ultimate Madoka smiles, "They have come."

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Starfleet**_ **)**

Yes, to turn the tide. There are two large, famous spaceships in pop culture: The Millennium Falcon (Star Wars) and The Enterprise (Star Trek).

Inside the _Millennium Falcon_ are the characters: Vader, Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Emmet Brown, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, Dr. Gel, Bea, and Admiral Perry.

Inside the _Enterprise_ are the characters: Irani Rael of the Nova Corps, Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Khan, 11th Doctor, 12th Doctor, 10th Doctor, Lelouch, C.C., Professor X, Lacus Clyne, Honey, and Scarlet.

Besides the two spaceships are various characters: The Rock (who gains powers from the Black Adam), Gundam pilots (Heero Yuy w/Wing Gundam Zero, Domon Kasshu w/God Gundam, Kira Yamato w/Strike Freedom Gundam, Athrun Zala w/Infinite Justice Gundam), EVA pilots (Shinji w/Unit-01, Rei w/Unit-00, Asuka w/Unit-02, Mari w/Unit-08), Knightmare Frame pilots (Suzaku w/Lancelot Albion and Kallen w/Guren Seiten), a planet-sized Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (piloted by Simon, Nia, Kamina, and Yoko), the X-Men (Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey), the Fantastic Four (Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, The Thing), Yondu (piloting his own M-ship), the Powerpuff Girls (original) (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup), and the Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup).

Vader commands, "Engage all enemy units!"

Lacus commands, "Everyone, let's save our homes and futures from this darkness!"

Lelouch commands, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, orders you all to wipe them out!"

With that said, these Calling All Party guests begin their assault against Zeed X's forces. Kira and Athrun immediately activate their SEED Modes (with Kira feeling the spiritual image of Flay Allster for encouragement) as their Gundams rushes to slice down some Muganns. Kira's Strike Freedom Gundam lets out a whole beam span that destroys three Ashtanga ships. Heero's Wing Gundam Zero cut through some ships with his beam sabers. Domon's God Gundam uses his _**Shining Finger**_ to crush one of the Ashtanga's head and blows it apart from the inside out.

The EVA pilots are seen shooting down a few ships with their bullets and lasers. Shinji and Asuka are up front delivering physical combos at some Mugann ships.

Suzaku and Kallen take their charge as they let out battle cries in tearing apart Mugann ships with their mechs' energy swords and claws.

Yondu excitingly shouts 'yee-haw!' while shooting down enemy ships with lasers.

"Let's roll, girls!" Blossom (original) cries out.

Blossom (2016) exclaims, "It's so great to fight alongside my original self!"

Blossom (original) smiles at her new incarnation, "Always a time for everything."

Buttercup (original) smirks, "Less talk and more pounding!"

Then, both teams of the PPGs scatter in engaging enemy forces. Both Buttercups punches some Muganns and uses their _**Eye Beams**_ to zap down some more. Both Blossoms uses their _**Ice Breath**_ to freeze an Ashtanga ship before physically breaking it through. Both Bubbles let out their _**Sonic Screams**_ to blow away a lot of Mugann ships and destroying them.

On the other hand, the Teen Titans make short work of defeating their Nega clones. As Nega Robin is pinning down Robin, Robin uses a golden sword to stab through his clone and make him destroyed. Beastboy bites down his clone and tears him apart in making him instantly vanish. Raven uses her powers to vaporize Nega Raven, Cyborg beat through Nega Cyborg and blasts him with his Sonic Cannon to destroy him. Finally, Starfire throws her clone and unleashes a flurry of blasts before finishing her off with her eye rays.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered.

Beastboy turns back to normal, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Just then, Razer and Aya interject to meet the younger heroes.

"Good job on defeating your opponents." Aya congratulate the Titans.

"But the Justice League needs your assistances." Razer encouraged them.

"We're on it." Robin nodded to the two lanterns.

"Yes, for the help we must!" Starfire nodded.

The Rock grabs a Mugann and throws it into another Mugann, causing them to crash and explode onto each other.

"Laying the smack down on y'alls candy-asses!" The Rock shouted out.

The _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Enterprise_ blast down some Ashtangas.

"Yaaaa-hooo!" Han Solo cried out like the adventurer he was.

"Well done, gentlemen and ladies." Kirk gave his compliments.

Star-Lord sees his adopted father, "I'll be damned, Yondu?!"

Iron Man asks, "Friend of yours?"

"Hah, yeah, _friend_." Star-Lord sardonically replied.

Tengen Toppa Gurren Laganna grabs two Ashtangas with casual ease and smash them into each other.

"Nicely done, Simon!" Kamina said to him.

Simon nods at Kamina, "Thanks, bro!"

"We've got Muganns coming from the right!" Yoko cried out.

"And left!" Nia added.

The planet-sized mecha takes out two planet-sized glowing katanas. The mecha quickly slices up and dispatches the two enemy battleships.

"TAKE THAT!" Kamina and Simon both shouted.

"Call that our _**Double Katana Swing of Manliness**_!" Kamina said about the manly term.

Nia cheers of meeting Kamina the first time in person, "Simon, this bro of yours is so cool!"

"Right?!" Simon asked his wife.

Yoko chuckles, "C'mon, we've got work to do."

Simon eyes on GranZeed X, "Yeah, I see the Granzeboma ripoff!"

"Let's show him our combined and indomitable fighting spirit!" Kamina yelled with valor.

Having been beaten down by the two SSGSSs, Yami Xicor I gets up a battered and bloody mess. He looks up as SSGSS Goku and SSGSS Vegeta both ready their attacks.

Yami Xicor I growls, "I will never... I WILL NEVER BE DONE IN BY YOU WEAKLING SAIYANS!"

"Sorry you couldn't have been a better person, you'd have made a great sparring partner." Goku replied.

Vegeta scoffs, "Why am I not good enough of a parring partner, Kakarott?!"

Yami Xicor I exclaims, "Sparring partner?! You insult me with such pettiness! I was MEANT to rule your universe! And your universe shall be mine after I kill you, Son Goku!"

As Yami Xicor I flies up to attack the two SSGSSs, Goku and Vegeta fire a combined _**Kamehameha**_ / _ **Galick Gun Rebirth**_ , which annihilates Yami Xicor I.

"That did the job. Shame about that guy though." Goku stated.

Vegeta balks, "What does it matter? He wasn't even real!"

"Yeah, but to think he gave us trouble. Without our clones, don't think we would've won." Goku admitted.

"Yeah, our GT selves are having a hard enough time." Vegeta agreed.

The two SSJ4s are having more trouble with Yami Xicor II, but SSJ4 Goku uses a tactical move that catches the evil Saiyan clone by surprise. He judo flips Yami Xicor II and sends him flying into SSJ4 Vegeta.

"Now, Vegeta!" SSJ4 Goku ordered.

SSJ4 Vegeta unleashes _**Final Shine Attack**_ while SSJ4 Goku fires off _**10x Kamehameha**_. Yami Xicor II quickly takes to the air to avoid the attacks, but he gets cut off by the GT Goku and Vegeta army. He turns around and catches both attacks with his hands.

"I WON'T BE DONE IN BY THIS!" Yamir Xicor II shouted.

"Farewell, Xicor!" SSJ4 Goku finished.

The SSJ4s pump out more Ki into their attacks and overwhelm Yami Xicor II, eradicating the evil fanmade Saiyan for good.

"Finally over." SSJ4 Vegeta said in relief.

"For him, but we still have the big guy left." SSJ4 Goku said about Zeed X.

Goku said otherwise, "Wait, I suggest we help Sailor Mars with that dark clone of hers."

"Yami Houou's power has been grabbing us since she materialized." Vegeta stated about her.

SSJ4 Goku ponders, "You suggest we team up on her?"

"It's our only chance since we don't stand a chance individually." SSJ4 Vegeta answered.

"It's settled, maybe we can grab the Justice League and Teen Titans to help us out too." Goku said about back-up.

The _Enterprise_ passes on by the Aloha Oe and Hawaiian Yankee.

Honey from the _Enterprise_ calls out, "Hey! Dandy! We're here to help, too!"

"Honey?! For a minute there, I thought that big Mana was back." Dandy said about the voice connection.

Scarlet reports from the _Enterprise_ , "You and your crew have sure gotten yourselves in quite the pickle."

"Scarlet, too?" Dandy recalled her.

The _Millennium Falcon_ also passes by Dandy's crew.

Dr. Gel speaks out from the _Millennium Falcon_ , "Don't forget us, Dandy!"

"You, too?" Dandy said about his enemy.

"Yep, but we're not here to catch you." Bea said.

"Not until we've defeated our common enemy." Admiral Perry added.

Dr. Gel concludes, "And then it's back to business as usual."

Dandy scoffs, "Gee, why am I not surprised?"

Suddenly, two Ashtangas crash into the Absolution. TOM is knocked around inside the ship and turns to an escape pod.

"Yeah, this ship has seen its better days." TOM sighs sadly.

"TOM? Are you ok?! It's getting crazy out here!" Haruhi cried out.

TOM answers to the reality-warping goddess, "We're leaving the Absolution behind. This is her final voyage."

"You sure this is the right time?" Haruhi asked.

TOM sets ship to self destruct and takes out a module, "It's for the best." He speaks to the Absolution, "We've been through a lot, old friend. But, this is the end of the line. Adios, Absolution, and go out with a _bang_." He then sees the _Enterprise_ , "Beam me up, Scotty."

With that, the _Enterprise_ beams up both TOM and Haruhi. The Absolution slams into the two Ashtangas, igniting the self-destruction mechanism. It results in a large explosion taking all three ships in a blaze of glory.

TOM and Haruhi find themselves inside the _Enterprise_ with its crew.

"Welcome aboard." Spock greeted.

Haruhi cries out, "Whoa, no way! Captain Kirk and Spock!"

Looking around inside the _Enterprise_ , TOM holds the module, which contains the Absolution's entire mainframe.

As the Flash and Yami Flash equally deliver swift attacks, Beastboy arrives as a cheetah to tackle Yami Flash before turning to a gorilla to throw him off. Then the Flash delivers a swift punch to instantly kills his clone.

Flash smirks, "Nice catch!"

Beastboy smiles back while turning to normal, "Thanks, it's an honor to meet the fastest man alive, dude."

"No kidding, maybe we can have a race sometime." Flash offered.

"Sounds good to me!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Hawkgirl and Yami Hawkgirl fly around in hitting each other with their spiked maces, but neither of them directly hit their bodies. Suddenly, Cyborg fires a _ **Sonic Cannon**_ in aiming at Yami Hawkgirl, the dark clone evades, only that Hawkgirl has the advantage to hit her opponent with her mace, smashing her to make the clone vanquish.

"Yep, totally save you." Cyborg quipped.

Hawkgirl responds, "Guess I would have still won anyway."

As Wonder Woman uses her lasso to ensnare Yami Wonder Woman, the dark clone attempts to free herself. Then, Starfire arrives to blast Yami Wonder Woman, this distraction allows Wonder Woman to use her full force to snap through Yami Wonder Woman in instantly destroying her.

"Thanks." Wonder Woman said to the Tamaranean.

"It was a pleasure to assist!" Starfire generously replied.

As Martian Manhunter and Yami Martian Manhunter are delivering each other's psychic blows, Raven intervenes to help the heroic martian.

"Allow me to help." Raven's aura then powers up to become White Raven as her powers reach its apex.

Yami Martian Manhunter tries to deliver a dark blast, but White Raven unleashes a white shield to vaporize it, then uses _**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**_ to unleash a ray of white energy to vaporize the dark clone.

"Impressive for a daughter of Azarath." Martian Manhunter firmly commented.

The Green Lantern and his Yami clone keep flying around in shooting each other's beams. Then, Razer arrives and unleashes red scimitar constructs to make Yami Green Lantern back off.

"Let's finish this quickly." Razer said with a no-nonsense manner.

Then, much to John Stewart's surprise, Razer's red clothing changes to white, he has become a White Lantern. Using his newfound hope, Razer unleashes a sphere to surround Yami Green Lantern to make him cry out in pain due to the light vaporizing the darkness. Then, Yami Green Lantern is instantly killed.

"Gotta wonder how did you reach that state?" Green Lantern pondered.

White Razer answers John Stewart, "With a lot of time and training with my emotions alongside maturity. That's how it is to find my purpose."

Batman and Yami Batman is reaching a stalemate as both stare in about to make their next move. Then, Robin arrives to help out the DCAU Cape Crusader.

"Mind if I join in?" Robin asked.

Batman answers, "Of course, gotta lend me a hand here."

Yami Batman rushes to charge at both opponents, but Batman uses a smoke bomb to decrease his clone's vision. Yami Batman searches around, only that he felt a flurry of fists from Batman. Then Robin charges with his sword to decapitate Yami Batman seen in silhouette, causing the dark clone to instantly be destroyed.

"It's over." Robin muttered.

"It is, but the war isn't yet." Batman reminded the boy wonder.

Finally, Superman and Yami Superman are seen in fistcuffs in a power struggle.

Yami Superman taunts, "Give it up, the world doesn't need you!"

"I'm not like you!" Superman yelled.

Then, out of the blue, Aya appears to blast Yami Superman off much to the Man of Steel's surprise for the rescue.

"Aya!" Superman cried out.

"Don't worry, we'll turn the tide." Aya stated.

To Superman, Surprise, Aya's sea green skin color changes to white, meaning she becomes a White Lantern as well. Aya bestows Superman the power of light, enable Superman to charge at Yami Superman with a few blows. Yami Superman tries to parry, but Superman breaks through and punches Yami Superman to immediately destroy him.

Superman nods to White Aya, "I owe you one."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Ghyaomerah gets slammed through into Planet Sedna's surface as Yami Ghyaomerah gathers dark energies in his three mouths.

"Say farewell, my weak self! I shall conquer galaxies in your place!" Yami Ghyaomerah roared.

Having heard enough, Ghyaomerah gets up and flies into the air. Yami Ghyaomerah belches dark blasts from all three mouths. All three beams converge into a massive triangular-shaped beam, _**Yami Triple Galactic Storm**_ , which Ghyaomerah narrowly dodges. Utilizing great speed and mobility, Ghyaomerah flies over and one shots Yami Ghyaomerah's center head off. Left with just two heads, Yami Ghyaomerah flies up and latches himself onto Ghyaomerah.

"I shall drain you into a husk!" Yami Ghyaomerah declared again.

Ghyaomerah replies, "Big mistake to hold onto me."

"WHAT?!" Yami Ghyaomerah roared.

Ghyaomerah ignites his whole body in a green glow that spreads over him and his Yami counterpart. The green aura engulfs and burns Yami Ghyaomerah up, annihilating him for good. As the green aura fades, Ghyaomerah veers his sights toward Yami Houou's presence and hisses.

"You again. This time I'll my revenge on you!" Ghyaomerah exclaimed.

As Ghyaomerah flies off to meet Yami Houou, the remains of Yami Ghyaomerah float away somewhere unbeknownst to Ghyaomerah.

* * *

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **Supernova**_ **(New Version))**

Meanwhile, Yami Houou and Houou Mars are firmly locked in a struggle. Auras of black and reddish yellow flames push against each other. Yami Houou grabs Houou Mars' left side and blasts through her defenses. She shoots Houou Mars and tears a hole in her left side. She uses a telekinetic force to pull Houou Mars forward and repels her away. Houou Mars hits the ground where the defeated Mars army are left laying.

"I grow weary of this, my good and pathetic self. You will become one with me!" Yami Houou evilly cried out.

Houou Mars gets up and starts healing her wound.

Houou Mars defiantly shouts, "C'mon and get me! I'm still able to fight!"

Yami Houou taunts, "Such a deluded woman you are, Hino Rei. Very well."

With that, Yami Houou forms flies up covered in her dark phoenix cloak. She prepares to pull Houou Mars to her, but then a volley of attacks strike her from behind. Unfazed, Yami Houou turns her head to see SSGSS Goku & Vegeta, SSJ4 Goku & Vegeta, the Justice League, and the Teen Titans advancing on her.

"Leave her alone, you monster!" Goku interjected.

Vegeta comments to Yami Houou, "You're the feared dark phoenix I've heard about?"

"Be careful, her power is beyond anything we've come against." SSJ4 Goku warned his allies.

"Still, we're not letting her have her way." Superman stated.

"And I thought my dark power was scary enough." White Raven commented.

Yami Houou chortles, "Well, this is amusing."

Suddenly, Ghyaomerah descends and hovers over Yami Houou.

"Remember me, Yami Houou?! You might've remembered the one Warlord you destroyed." Ghyaomerah reminded her.

Yami Houou sees the three-headed alien dragon, "Oh, yes. The Rajita Warlords, and I do remember vaporizing one of you. Ghidorah, was it not?"

"Yes, but this time I've combined with my fellow Warlords. Meaning you will have much trouble with me." Ghyaomerah threatened.

"Or not, you're still insects to me." Yami Houou then speaks to the Saiyans, JL, Titans, and White Lanterns, "And same with you."

Robin valiantly encourages, "Titans, we might be outmatched, but we don't give up to anyone!"

Beastboy shudders, "I don't know... she's pretty scary, dude."

"She hasn't seen what we're made of yet!" Green Lantern exclaimed.

Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Starfire, Raven, and Aya tend to Houou Mars, who is healing herself.

Wonder Woman asks the Senshi of Mars, "Will you be ok?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll heal, but she has to be stopped!" Houou Mars stated.

"Leave it to us." Hawkgirl holds firmly with her mace.

SSGSS Goku, SSJ4 Goku, and Superman lead the charge first as they attack Yami Houou.

"So, the space monkeys and the Man of Steel want to have a go first? Be my guest!" Yami Houou cried out.

The dark phoenix aura covers Yami Houou. Goku flies over to one side and launches his _**Kamehameha Final**_. SSJ4 Goku fires his _**10x Kamehameha**_. Superman shoots out his heat vision. Yami Houou's dark flames absorb the impact of all three attacks. She then unleashes a shockwave from her aura that knocks away the two Saiyans and the Man of Steel.

Goku is critically hit, "Ugh, her power is more than anything Lord Beerus can dish out!"

"Damn it, she's got us binded!" SSJ4 Goku yelled.

Superman struggles, "Can't move!"

Yami Houou quickly neutralizes and locks them using high-level telekinesis.

"Unlike my good self, I have full mastery of my psychic powers. She was always too soft to use them against her enemies." Yami Houou explained.

"Let them go!" Houou Mars ordered.

Yami Houou evilly replies, "Sure."

As Yami Houou discards the two Saiyans and Superman, SSGSS Vegeta, SSJ4 Vegeta, Martian Manhunter, and White Raven attack next.

"Try using your psychic power on me, you overgrown chicken!" Vegeta shouted with a mere insult.

Yami Houou chuckles, "Chicken? Really? Is that all the Prince of Saiyans can come up with? I'm unimpressed."

Vegeta launched himself into Yami Houou and blasts her with a barrage of Ki blasts. However, the blasts don't even break Yami Houou's dark flames. The dark phoenix cloak opens its wings and flaps them hard, sending a shockwave that sweeps Vegeta away. The Saiyan Prince is sent crashing next to Goku.

"Take this you!" SSJ4 Vegeta yelled.

SSJ4 Vegeta launches _**Final Shine Attack**_ , which Yami Houou stops with one hand. She opens her hand and blasts SSJ4 Vegeta away with his own attack. SSJ4 Vegeta is instantly killed.

Vegeta cries out of his GT counterpart taken out, "What?!"

"That's more than enough!" Martian Manhunter shouted.

"Well, if it isn't the martian." Yami Houou said and turns to Houou Mars, "I'm sure you two would hit off just fine considering you two are martians."

White Raven uses telekinesis to throw giant rocks at Yami Houou's direction. The dark phoenix's flames catch and grind the rocks into dust. White Raven forms a white construct over Yami Houou to contain her.

"I've got her!" White Raven interjected.

Martian Manhunter morphs into a giant bird and phases through the construct. He attempts to shut Yami Houou's mind inside, but her dark flames erupt and critically damages the Martian.

"J'onn!" Wonder Woman cried out in fear.

"I've got him!" Flash stepped in.

The Flash speed rushes and phases through the construct to pull the wounded J'onn J'onzz out of harm's way.

"Hang in there, J'onn!" Flash exclaimed.

Hawkgirl shouts to Yami Houou, "You monster!"

Suddenly, Yami Houou senses something sinister approach. She turns as the remains of Yami Ghyaomerah encircle her. She darkly smiles.

"Oh, you're all in big trouble now." Yami Houou warned.

The remains attach themselves onto Yami Houou. The remains of the defeated Yami Rajita Warlords. Her outfit receives a cosmetic modification: the three heads of the Yami Rajita Warlords grow out on her upper body - Yami Gyaos' head doubles as her left shoulder armor. Yami Gamera's head becomes her right shoulder armor. The center chest piece is Yami Ghidorah's face. The crown on her forehead has the head of a dragon instead of a bird. Brimming with augmented power, Yami Houou became Yami Rajita Houou.

Yami Rajita Houou wickedly exclaims, "Oh yes, I never thought those Yami Warlords would give me this much power!"

"That still won't deny me revenge on you!" Ghyaomerah roared.

Yami Rajita Houou taunts the fused alien back, "Revenge is a sucker's game."

Making use of her augmented power, Yami Rajita Houou binds Ghyaomerah with telekinesis and splits him back into his the three Rajita Warlords. She blasts Ghidorah, Gamera, and Gyaos away with relative ease.

"Don't turn your back on the enemy, lady!" Green Lantern yelled.

Suddenly, Yami Rajita Houou finds herself trapped inside a white and green construct. Green Lantern, Aya, and Razer use their Rings to seal the dark phoenix within. However, this proved ineffective as Yami Rajita Houou's aura expanded and shattered the construct. She sends a shockwave blast that sends the Lanterns flying away.

Hawkgirl flies towards her, "This is for J'onn!"

Hawkgirl strikes Yami Rajita Houou's aura with her mace. Unfazed, Yami Rajita Houou turns and quickly obliterates Hawkgirl in one shot.

"Hawkgirl!" Wonder Woman cried out.

"You've killed enough!" Starfire angrily yelled.

Starfire lobs green blasts at Yami Rajita Houou. White Raven joins in to aid her fellow Titan. Cyborg readies his cannon. Beastboy morphs into a giant eagle. Batman and Robin throw explosive Batarangs that explode against Yami Rajita Houou.

"Bored now." Yami Rajita Houou sarcastically commented.

Yami Rajita Houou's aura expands as it easily sweeps the Titans and Batman back. All, but White Raven, is knocked unconscious and Cyborg is left dismantled in pieces (meaning he's dead). Batman catches Robin and takes cover behind some rocks. Batman sees Wonder Woman throwing her lasso to ensnare Yami Rajita Houou.

"Diana, no!" Batman cried out in fear.

Wonder Woman's lasso bounces off Yami Rajita Houou's aura. The dark phoenix blasts Wonder Woman back.

Flash rushes, "You're not getting away with this!"

Driven with anger, Flash speed dashes toward Yami Rajita Houou. Rather than just attacking, he ran circles around her in attempt to knock her off the ground. Flash moves so fast he's dangerously close to using the Speed Force.

"Wally, don't!" Green Lantern yelled at his long-time friend.

Superman warns, "... you'll die...!"

"Better than seeing her kill you all!" Flash said to both.

As Flash prepares to unleash his Speed Force punch, Yami Rajita Houou catches him by the throat. Flash struggles as his life force is being drained.

"Then, die a hero." Yami Rajita Houou stated.

With that, she drains Flash into a husk and drops him.

The League members watch in horror as their friend, the heart of the Justice League, Wally West, dies for real this time.

Enraged by the loss of Hawkgirl and Flash, Superman's eyes flare red. He flies right into Yami Rajita Houou's flaming dark aura, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to avenge his teammates.

Yami Rajita Houou laughs, "Go ahead and wail on me all you want, Man of Steel. You were weak to save them!"

Superman uses heat vision on her aura. No matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to cut through. He finally cuts looses and punches against her aura, enough to send shockwaves and destroy his surroundings.

"Superman!" Batman cried out.

Superman angrily shouts, "You've killed my friends! Now you're going to die!"

"Go ahead! Feed into your hate and become what you hate most!" Yami Rajita Houou sadistically taunted.

Suddenly, two _**Kamehamehas**_ blast the black wall of flames surrounding Yami Rajita Houou. She sees SSGSS Goku and SSJ4 Goku aiming their blasts on her.

"That's far enough! We're ending this!" Goku shouted.

Yami Rajita Houou exclaims, "When will you learn?! You Saiyans are a stubborn bunch!"

Houou Mars gets up fully healed and locks eyes with Yami Houou.

"I'm the one you want, Yami Houou! Come over here and we'll settle this!" Houou Mars demanded.

Yami Houou respond another round, "Sure, I'm game. You're the only one that matters to me."

As Houou Mars marches forward, more unexpected help arrive. Dropping from above are the Fantastic Four and the X-Men.

"Oh good, look who's here." Yami Rajita Houou rolled her eyes.

"The Fantastic Four?!" Superman cried out of seeing them.

"And the X-Men?!" SSJ4 Goku added.

Wolverine respond to both, "Well, isn't this deja-vu, bubs?"

"Jean?" Cyclops asked her.

Jean Grey glances at Yami Rajita Houou and Houou Mars.

"Jean Grey?!" Houou Mars cried out of seeing the inspirer of her fan-powers.

Jean Grey responds to the Senshi, "Hino Rei, the original Phoenix is here to help."

Suddenly, a phoenix aura baths over Jean Grey and transforms her into the Phoenix. Yami Rajita Houou scowls and expresses anger at Phoenix's presence.

"Oh, goodie." Yami Rajita Houou scowled.

The Fantastic Four leave to tend to the fallen heroes.

Mr. Fantastic checks on J'onn and Vegeta, "We've got some in critical condition... the martian might not even make it."

Because of this, J'onn's lifeforce fades.

"J'onn!" Wonder Woman cried out in tears.

"She really did a number on y'all." Human Torch commented.

"This ain't the time for that, Johnny!" The Thing shouted at him.

Invisible Woman tends to Wonder Woman, "Looks like Jean has this under control."

Yami Rajita Houou quickly blasts Superman and the Gokus away. She turns her attention to both Houou Mars and Phoenix.

"No one knows being one with the Phoenix Force better than I..." Phoenix stated.

"And dying a few times." Houou Mars added.

Phoenix then states, "Blame the Marvel writers. They don't know what they want to do with me."

Yami Rajita Houou interjects, "As much as I'd like to crap on Marvel's comic writers, I think we have a settle to score. two Phoenixes vs one Dark Phoenix. Oh, I wonder how this will turn out."

Phoenix offers to Houou Mars, "Grab my hand."

Houou Mars complies as she and Phoenix grab hands. Their phoenix auras flare up as they combine each other's powers. Yami Rajita Houou quickly takes to the air as she uses a psychic blast on them. Phoenix uses her psychic force to protect her and Houou Mars.

"Damn you, Jean Grey. You're blocking me out from her mind!" Yami Rajita Houou angrily stated.

"You can't beat two Phoenixes, Yami Houou! Give up!" Houou Mars retorted.

Yami Rajita Houou refuses and said, "No, I won't rest until I'm the only Phoenix in existence! I'll destroy all you hold dear!"

Houou Mars yells to Yami Rajita Houou, "That won't happen! I won't allow you near my friends!"

With Phoenix's help, Houou Mars' aura expands and turns white. Her outfit becomes almost all white save for the the Houou symbol on her chest, gloves and boots being red. Having received power from the Phoenix, Houou Mars became the White Houou.

Yami Rajita Houou is shocked, "Impossible?! A White Houou?!"

Houou Mars gazes over her new form, "Oh god... Jean, I've become..."

"I gave you some of my White Phoenix power. It'll be enough for you to defeat her." Phoenix answered.

"Thanks, Jean." Houou Mars said in gratitude.

Yami Rajita Houou angrily responds, "Red Houou, White Houou, it makes no difference! You're still inferior to me!"

As Yami Rajita Houou fires a black fiery blast, the White Houou intercepts her evil counterpart's blast with a white flamed blast. Yami Rajita Houou is taken aback how quickly her dark flame was put out.

"That's enough!" Houou Mars cried out.

Yami Rajita Houou flies up at the White Houou. They both take their fight through the atmosphere. They exchange flamed blasts that generate enough power to shake the whole planet. Everyone, still alive and conscious, feel the atmospheric blasts shaking the ground.

"My gosh, they're going at a speed and power greater than anything me and Beerus ever shown!" Goku commented.

SSJ4 Goku then wonders, "I wonder if they can make the whole universe shake with their attacks."

"Heh, maybe, but do you really wanna know?!" Goku wondered to his counterpart.

Phoenix lands beside Wolverine and Cyclops.

"You're one miracle worker, Jeanie." Wolverine commented to her.

Cyclops asks Jean, "Is it wise to be giving her some of the Phoenix's power?"

Phoenix smiles, "The Houou and the Phoenix are made from the same cloth. They had a nice chat before letting Miss Hino have some of the Phoenix's power. I trust she'll use it to destroy the Yami Houou."

White Houou and Yami Rajita Houou encircle one another. Both power up as the visages of the phoenix emerge from their flaring auras. Forming from Yami Rajita Houou's dark aura was the dark phoenix. Likewise, forming from the White Houou's aura is the white phoenix. The two cosmic birds flap their wings and clash with each other. The opposing forces generate a shockwave that spreads over the galaxy.

"Are you ready to end this?" Yami Rajita Houou asked.

Houou Mars answers, "Yes, but it's the end for you."

Yami Rajita Houou growls, "If anyone dies, it's you, Hino Rei! Farewell!"

As Yami Rajita Houou glides forward, the White Houou meets her. They fire white/black blasts simultaneously. Yami Rajita Houou finds herself slowly being overtaken by the White Houou's white flames. She becomes bewildered when she sees the images of Sailor Mars and Jean Grey form behind the White Houou.

"Yami Houou, there is no future for you! Be gone!" Houou Mars finished.

The White Houou's white flames spread and engulf Yami Rajita Houou. The dark phoenix screams in agony as she's being consumed alive by the White Houou's hot flames. Yami Rajita Houou's breaks down and dissolves.

 **(End Theme)**

Yami Rajita Houou speaks in her last words, "Well done, Hino Rei... but... as long as you and the Houou are bonded... I'll find a way to return..."

At last, the Yami Houou is defeated.

"That's over with." Houou Mars sees the Princess Senshi fighting GranZeed X's ships, "Hang on, girls. I'm on my way!"

"Well done, Hino Rei." Phoenix congratulated her.

Goku exclaims, "Now that was something!"

Vegeta is helped up by the Thing, "It's over I take it."

"Yeah, but we took a big hit to our teams and lost good people." Superman sadly muttered.

Wonder Woman is helped up by Invisible Woman, "Wally."

"And Shayera." Green Lantern mourned.

Batman then states, "And now all there remains is one battle."

Goku sees GranZeed X fighting off the united forces, "The one to settle it all."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura approaches Tempus Pluto, Volodramon and Glacialis Sedna.

"You guys see that?" Ultimate Madoka shows the TTGL about to face GranZeed X, "Think you can help out by making something similar?"

"Yes, to conjure something immense to turn the tide." Devil Homura added about an idea.

Glacialis Sedna feels skeptical, "Gee, I don't know. You're asking a lot from us."

"Perhaps not. Sedna, your Dragon Saber was forged as a link between you and Kensuke. It might be able to draw his spirit from the after life." Tempus Pluto stated that she mentions a special sword given by Kensuke for Sedna.

"As well as drawing the spirits of your two lads, Taichi and Dimitri." Volodramon added.

Drawing out her Dragon Saber, Glacialis Sedna mulls over their suggestions. She beckons Platnium Orcus, who slashes a Mugann in two with the Heaven's Sword.

"Sedna?" Platnium Orcus asked.

Glacialis Sedna speaks out, "I have an idea on how to invoke something like Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann."

Platnium Orcus feels confused, "Um, Sedna, no offense. We've saved the world and other dimensions, but we're not total miracle workers. We can't create something like TTGL! Unless we have a Core Drill."

"We won't even need that. Your swords might be able to summon the spirits of Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X to our physical realm." Tempus Pluto reminded.

"Seeing Kensuke would be nice." Platnium Orcus looks over the Heaven's Sword and turns to Sedna, "Ok, what do we do?"

"Hold up your swords and call forth their spirits." Volodramon urged.

Tempus Pluto warns, "Hurry there isn't time!"

Nodding, Glacialis Sedna and Platnium Orcus raise the Dragon Saber and Heaven's Sword. Ultimate Madoka and Devil Homura assist with drawing the three Ascendants' spirits from the Other World. The two swords glow with life. Tempus Pluto uses her Garnet Rod to give them power. Volodramon makes use of his Sonic Screwdriver tail to aid in bringing forth a miracle.

Tempus Pluto speaks out, "Sailor Moon, Sailor Senshi, we ask you send your energies to help us bring Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X's spirits!"

Amare Venus doubtfully said, "What? But, they were killed..."

"Don't question, just do it!" Neo-Queen Serenity cried out.

Using her Silver Crystal Neo-Queen Serenity invokes its immense holy energies and transfers them over. The Princess Senshi nod together and donate some of their energies. White Houou Mars, too, sends her energies over to Tempus Pluto's group.

 **(Cue Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST -** _ **Sorairo Days - Tengen Toppa Edition**_ **)**

Then, in a miraculous turn of events, the spirits of Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X are summoned from the after life. Both Glacialis Sedna and Platnium Orcus tear up at the sight of the three.

"Brother, Tai, Dimitri!" Glacialis Sedna cried out in relief.

"Kensuke!" Platnium Orcus cried out to her boyfriend.

Omega X greets, "King Enma is allowing us to help you since everything is at stake."

"Your powers are what brought our spirits here, guys. Thanks." Angemon X smiled.

Dramon X then exclaims, "You wanna make a TTGL? Then, fuck yeah! We'll give you a fuckin' TTGL!"

"That's my Ken." Platnium Orcus said proudly.

Glacialis Sedna finally declares, "Then, let's make ourselves a TTGL!"

Then, the group immediately contacted the essences of the Beast Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS (including the spirits of Marcus & Agumon from Other World), and Xros Hearts. The essences of the Digiteams form around Omega X, Angemon X, and Dramon X. Then, one by one, the Kuiper Belt Senshi are pulled together.

"Hey, what's happening?" Aduro Varuna pondered.

Rosa Quaoar realizes, "We're being pulled to you?"

Ventus Eris questions to her leader, "What's the idea, Sedna?"

Polio Ixion points to the Ascendant spirits, "Look, it's Tai, Dimitri, and Kensuke!"

"Well I'll be damned!" Harena Haumea cried out.

Illusio Makemake exclaims, "You pulled a miracle!"

Aduro Varuna then gives her statement, "I was gonna say asspull, but fuck it this is supposed to be parody."

"Looks like we're being assembled to form our own TTGL!" Platnium Orcus cried out.

Ventus Eris realizes and is surprise, "Whoa, wait! Come again?!"

"Here we go!" Glacialis Sedna said to her Kuiper team.

Suddenly, a giant column of white light bathes over Omega X, Angemon X, Dramon X, the Princess Kuipers, and the essences of the Digiteams. GranZeed X and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann cease their fighting as they notice the glowing column of light shining across the galaxy.

"This light! Yes, this is too familiar." Zeed X witnessed.

"Bro, you're seeing this, aren't you?!" Simon is seeing déjà vu.

Kamina grins proudly, "Yep, seems they're making their own TTGL to fight this guy. Not bad at all."

"Their own TTGL, eh?" Zeed X chuckles, "This should be a sight."

"That column of light is coming down!" Tonitrus Jupiter pointed at the process.

"I've never felt so much immense light from a single source." Mare Neptune muttered.

Caelum Uranus responds to her lover, "Well, this was partially possible thanks to Sailor Moon and her crystal."

Neo-Queen Serenity feels modest, "Well, I can't vouch for all the credit."

"Here it comes!" White Houou Mars witnessed the coming event.

As the white column of light breaks down, the amalgamated being forged by bonds and fighting spirits is unveiled. A force similar to TTGL emerges in its full glory. Everyone ceases fighting and witnesses the Corner Universe's greatest miracle.

A planet-sized mecha, same size as the TTGL and looks like one, but the color scheme is white and red, has a draconic Imperialdramon chest with black sharp sunglasses. The head structure looks like a humanoid shape of Shoutmon X7 and TTGL, the white shoulder pads look like Arresterdramon and OmegaShoutmon while extended ones have symbols of Guilmon and the Legendary Warriors. The arms look like WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The legs resemble a twisted form of ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon. A light bluish fiery aura attaches its body parts with eight, flaming different color wings that represent the Kuiper Senshi. The left side has purple (Sedna), black (Orcus) green (Eris), and lavender (Makemake) wings. While the right side has brown (Quaoar), white (Varuna), yellow (Ixion), and maroon (Haumea) wings.

The amalgamated being became known to all as Universal X.

"Ladies, I think we did well." Volodramon gives his compliments to the Senshi.

Tempus Pluto smiles genuinely, "Yes, we have."

FeralChaosMillenniummon then speaks out, "Eh, it's not bad. Ok, no I'm impressed. But, can our Digi-TTGL beat him?"

"Only one way to find out." Devil Homura stated.

Ultimate Madoka gives her prayers, "Universal X, it's all on you now."

Standing by, Universal X approaches TTGL by its side as both humongous mechas are about to face GranZeed X.

Universal X speaks with all the unified voices, "Let's team-up to take this bastard down!"

Kamina smirks, "You don't tell me twice!"

"In that case, let's show him "who the hell do we think we are"?!" Simon declared with that catchphrase.

Zeed X replies, "Oh that signature dialogue from your show, but no matter, let's put our giant robots to the test!"

With that said, Universal X and TTGL charge at GranZeed X as both sides pummel each other with fists. They keep going at it with punches and kicks. GranZeed X's back arms grabs TTGL and Universal X to throw them off, then he uses his energy to have galaxies sweeping at them, only that the two TTGLs recover and evade them. The energies from the titans cause the galaxies to be distorted and some destroyed. There is lots of blood pouring from the seas of the spatial system. Universal X and TTGL charges with drills, while GranZeed X does the same with drills as the weapons clash with pounds of noises hearing through. After a while, the drills are destroyed in forcing the mecha combatants to back off.

Zeed X exclaims, "Oh, I'll say a cliché dialogue saying playtime is over. I'll have enough power to destroy the whole omniverse if I have too!"

"You're delusional! It's completely impossible to do that!" Ultimate Madoka angrily shouted.

Zeed X chuckles at the pink-haired goddess, "Then, LET ME SHOW YOU!"

Suddenly, GranZeed X's size becomes enlarge that his figure becomes a wicked crown that is worn by a abstract purple and black fiery figure that looks like Super Granzeboma that towers over many galaxies called SuperGranZeed X. As the united forces are seen finishing off the last remains of Zeed X's ships, they are aghast to see this being.

Kamina has his aura glows, "NOT ON OUR WATCH!"

"TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!" Universal X added with the same idea.

Then, Universal X is covered by a cyan aura that grows to SuperGranZeed X's size, it is shaped like Yagami Taichi with a cyan fiery aura and a yellow cape called SuperUniversal X. TTGL grows as well to become the notorious Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann that is seen as Kamina's reincarnation. The STTGL and SuperUniversal X briefly handcuffs with SuperGranZeed X in a power struggle that the whole corner universe begins to tremble. After which, the force makes them back off.

"Time to play drill on drill!" Simon exclaimed the challenge in remembrance.

Then, the STTGL forms an energy drill that's bigger than his own called _**Super Tengen Toppa Giga Drill Break**_. Universal X does something similar called _**Super Universal Drill Break**_.

"How interesting!" Zeed X responded.

SuperGranZeed X forms his copy called _**Super Grand Drill Break**_. With that said, the two drills collide with Zeed X's as it does another grand explosive struggle. As they go on, the collision causes the universe to nearly implode with galaxies circling around and mixing inward towards the drills. In a far away viewpoint, a triangle shape with an infinity symbol inside is briefly formed. Zooming back to the battle, all three of the titanic drills are destroyed, causing all the galaxies to scatter around back to their normal positions.

 **(End Theme)**

"Okay I had it, end now with this corner universe _**AND THE OMNIVERSE!**_ " Zeed X exclaimed in the final round.

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **The Power Of Will**_ **)**

SuperGranZeed X finally unleashes his last attack called _**Millennia Epilogue Finale**_ which causes his own body to make a colorless forcefield that begins devastating everything in sight.

"NO! WE WON'T GIVE UP!" SuperUniversal X shouted in unison.

SuperUniversal X then unleashes a fully charged _**Super Universal Life Bomb**_ that fires and tries to push through the anomalous energy wave. STTGL unleashes more drills to help out. Devil Homura conjures seven circles that form black and purple versions of Lucifer's Dragon of Revelation heads, while Ultimate Madoka supports the ability that the heads fire seven heaven/hell white/black rays to back up the two titanic mechs. Megas XLR arrives to the scene.

"Yeah, I'll help smash this guy to nothing!" Coop hollered.

Megas then fires a devastating light blue beam to help out. Superman arrives in shooting his heat vision. Green Lantern, Razer, and Aya fire their green/white constructs. White Raven unleashes her holy mystical powers. Starfire unleashes a flurry of green blasts. Michael uses his holy sword to unleash a yellow ray of light. Barbatos unleashes sonic rays from his trumpet. Cthulhu fires amounts of energy blasts.

Goku is seen holding a fully charged _**Universal Spirit Bomb**_ , "This is it!"

Goku then fires the sphere in pushing at Zeed X's energy field. The struggle wages on. During the attack on SuperGranZeed X, the entity's attacks wreck several of the Gundams and Eva-Units. Among more casualties: The Rock/Black Adam, Yondu, Mari w/Unit-08, Suzaku w/Lancelot Albion, and Athrun Zala w/Infinite Justice Gundam.

"Sailors, let's show this thing the door out of our universe!" Neo-Queen Serenity declared.

Princess Sailors and White Houou Mars nods at their queen, "Ok!"

Each empowered by SuperUniversal X and STTGLs presences, the Princess Sailors unleash a barrage of their attacks at once. Aquarius Mercury unleashes a galactic-sized tidal wave. Tonitrus Jupiter sends a massive barrage of thunder blasts from her Mjolnir that mixes with Mercury's tidal wave. Caelum Uranus summons a giant tornado that tears through space. Mare Neptune sends a similar galactic-sized tidal wave with twice the force and summons two tidal waves instead. Exitium Saturn sends her galactic army of Einherjar and brings down her Silence Glaive, unleashing destructive power enough to destroy the Muganns/Ashtangas. Amare Venus amasses giant chains that fly through space. White Houou Mars summons a white phoenix aura that spreads, burning through any Muganns/Ashtangas in her way. The Princess Senshi directs their attacks toward GranZeed X.

"You will not destroy all we hold dear!" Aquarius Mercury cried out.

Tonitrus Jupiter shouts, "We've seen enough of our loved ones dying!"

Caelum Uranus then gives her words, "Hopefully we won't have to hear your monologuing ass after we're done!"

"Still on that, Uranus?" Mare Neptune joked.

"Into oblivion where you belong!" Exitium Saturn declared.

Amare Venus states, "As acting leader of the Sailor Senshi, I will see it that your ass is kicked out of here!"

"Take away the fun this universe has to offer?! We, the Houou, will not permit it!" White Houou Mars fiercely declared.

"My love." King Endymion grasps Neo-Queen Serenity's hand.

Neo-Queen Serenity gives a determined face, "I know."

Lifting the Silver Crystal above her, Neo-Queen Serenity receives power from SuperUniversal X and STTGL's to further enhance her miraculous crystal.

"Please, grant me the wish to become the cosmos that balances out this chaos." Neo-Queen Serenity requested.

Suddenly, she sees Sailor Cosmos materialize before her. No one but the Queen can see her. Sailor Cosmos nods and places her fingers on Neo-Queen Serenity's forehead. Awakened with new cosmic power coursing through her, Neo-Queen Serenity's form and clothing transform into that of Sailor Cosmos herself. She has become the Sailor Cosmos aspect.

King Endymion is bewildered, "Sailor Moon?!"

Sailor Cosmos smiles calmly, "I am Sailor Cosmos."

Becoming a being with no restrictions, Sailor Cosmos flies knowing this is her one and only chance to help turn the tide.

"This is a last resort, I don't want to stay OP forever." Sailor Cosmos muttered.

Not wanting to stay on the sidelines, King Endymion flies across along with Sailor Cosmos and sends a massive beam toward SuperGranZeed X's direction. However, SuperGranZeed X sees Sailor Cosmos and throws a beam her way. King Endymion throws himself in front of Cosmos, who draws out the emotions of Neo-Queen Serenity.

Sailor Cosmos cries out, "No, Mamoru!"

King Endymion turns to the goddess aspect, "Go! But, please return with my wife... if all of us are revived."

The last essence of King Endymion gets merged with the Silver Crystal, transforming it into the Cosmos Crystal.

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain, my love!" Sailor Cosmos exclaimed.

With teary eyes of determination, Sailor Cosmos nods and flies ahead as she reaches FeralChaosMillenniummon, Tempus Pluto and Volodramon.

Volodramon is surprise, "Whoa, is that the future queen?!"

"No, she's tapped into the power of Lady Cosmos!" Tempus Pluto explained.

FeralChaosMillenniummon scoffs, "Oh great, it's her! The one who robbed me of our victory and dashed our End of Days victory!"

"Pluto, Volodramon, with my power I shall combine you as one!" Sailor Cosmos declared.

Volodramon ponders, "Wait, but how will you..?!"

Before Volodramon can say anything more, Sailor Cosmos' Cosmos Crystal combines Tempus Pluto and Volodramon. FeralChaosMIllenniummon anxiously for an ugly-looking monstroity, but instead they got just Tempus Pluto with some parts of Volodramon's armor merged with her Gallifreyan dress. Tempus Pluto also gained Volodramon's wings. Her Garnet Staff gained a Sonic Screwdriver lodged at the bottom of the staff. The combined Pluto/Volodramon became Tempus Pluto Volo Mode.

FeralChaosMillenniummon speaks in Charon's voice, "What?! Aw man, she looks more normal than us!" And then, speaks in Millenniummon's voice, "Except she has her new boyfriend's armor and wings."

Tempus Pluto Volo Mode smiles, "Well, it's not the first time I've been fused with a Digimon." She recalls her and Titaniamon forming Titaniamon Chronos Mode, the second Sailor/Digimon merger since Chaos & Millenniummon.

"Hurry, you two! We're ending this!" Sailor Cosmos reminded them.

Tempus Pluto VM nods, "Lead on!"

FeralChaosMillenniummon replies, "Just know I'm only going because I hate that jerk-ass more than you!"

As Sailor Cosmos, Tempus Pluto VM, and FeralChaosMillenniummon pass on by, the _Enterprise_ passes by them. Everyone aboard watch the trio advances into the universal battle. The 10th, 11th, and 12th Doctors watch Tempus Pluto VM.

"Look, it's our favorite time guardian herself! Go get 'em, Pluto!" 11th Doctor cheered.

12th Doctor then speaks out, "It's just a matter of time before I get a chance to meet her."

The 10th Doctor states to the 12th Doctor, "All of us before you have met her. You'll have your chance. She's quite the woman, and I see she's combined with my friend Volodramon!"

"I see, so he becomes part-Time Lord through you, 10?" C.C. asked.

"Yes, and gaining most of my traits. Granted, it was a freak accident, but it all worked out in the end. Pluto, you take care of that old boy for me." 10th Doctor said about his creation.

"Why is a god like me sitting around here gawking at the scenery for?! Screw this noise! I'm going!" Haruhi cried out.

With that, Haruhi phases out of the ship. She flies across in space covered in a white glow. She gathers a white ball of light and throws it at SuperGranZeed X.

"Here's something to remember me by! Now get out of our universe!" Haruhi yelled.

Goku struggles and pushes his _**Universal Spirit Bomb**_ forward.

SuperUniversal X keeps pushing his _**Super Universal Life Bomb**_ , " _ **TAKE THIS!**_ "

Kamina and Simon shove their drills through SuperGranZeed X's shields, " _ **EAT THIS!**_ "

Zeed X resists, " _ **NEVER!**_ "

SuperGranZeed X slowly manages to push his way through their attacks. However, the tide is about to turn as Sailor Cosmos, Tempus Pluto VM, and FeralChaosMillenniummon arrives.

"You dare persist?!" Zeed X angrily shouted.

Sailor Cosmos exclaims, "That's part of our job description!"

"When dealing with malevolent beings like yourself!" Tempus Pluto VM emotionally declared.

FeralChaosMillenniummon gives its words, "Guess who's back to fuck your shit up!"

" _ **PERISH!**_ " Zeed X shouted at them.

Sailor Cosmos uses his Cosmos Crystal and unleashes an immense white beam that slams into SuperGranZeed X's shields. With help from Ultimate Madoka's light, Devil Homura's Dragon of Revelation, Goku's _**Universal Spirit Bomb**_ , SuperUniversal X's _**Super Universal Life Bomb**_ , and STTGL's drills, Cosmos is able to push through and break open SuperGranZeed X's shields. She finds the planet-sized core known as Planet X, which is the cockpit for Zeed X.

"Now, you two! Go for it!" Sailor Cosmos said to Tempus Pluto VM and FeralChaosMillenniummon.

Tempus Pluto VM fires _**Temporal Exaflare**_ , which combined with Cosmos' Crystal, breaks up Planet X's chitin glass to reveal Zeed X.

"You stay back! This one's on me!" FeralChaosMillenniummon exclaimed.

As FeralChaosMillenniummon dives toward Zeed X, the malevolent aspect shoots out hundreds of spikes from his body that pierce through the behemoth's body. Despite being caught in spikes, FeralChaosMillenniummon presses forward. Zeed X turns himself into a giant dragon-like beast (that has the same colors and hair retained as his base form with ZeedMillenniummon traits, muscularly bipedal, snake-like neck, Brahma bull horns, a huge wingspan with three sharp claws on each wing, knife-like spikes grew in Zeed X's shoulders, has a hooked tail) and clashes with FeralChaosMillenniummon briefly. As he pushed against FeralChaosMillenniummon, the Paradais duo finds an opening.

"Left yourself wide open!" FeralChaosMillenniummon exclaimed to their inspirer.

Zeed X can only mutter, "Shit."

FeralChaosMillenniummon finally give their epic words, "Now get off our stage!"

With that, FeralChaosMillenniummon casts their ultimate finisher, _**Paradais Regnum Ultima**_ , that blasts through Zeed X and his Planet X core. Finally, the united forces use their final strengths to obliterate SuperGranZeed X.

As SuperGranZeed X collapses and dissolves, Zeed X falls to his knees with a gaping hole in his chest. FeralChaosMillenniummon splits back into Sailor Charon and the Prophet.

"So, this is how it must be..." Zeed X can only muttered.

" _ **But, of course.**_ " The Prophet stated.

Sailor Charon then said of finally cutting ties, "Consider this our graduation from you, sir."

Charon/Prophet both shout, "Now go in pieces!"

Zeed X finally gives the last smirk and concludes, "...very good. And I concede to you."

Upon saying that, Zeed X's body lights up, he has completely cease to exist.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

And in the wide viewpoint, a grand explosion occurs throughout space to signify the final victory.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

 _ **Outer Space**_

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen -** _ **A Place in Heaven**_ **)**

It is the aftermath of this grand final battle. Space becomes back to quietness. Empty and drifting peacefully, the remaining united forces are seen revert back to their normal forms. Moon, Pluto, Charon, Madoka, and Homura made orbs for the combatants and protecting themselves as they are slowly descending back to Earth. The Millennium Falcon and the Enterprise ships are still seen.

Madoka smiles after this day, "We did it, we actually did it to save our home universe."

"It wouldn't be possible without everyone's help." Homura stated.

Madoka nods to the black-haired magical girl, "Yeah, but even though that Charon lady is a bad woman, she did help after all."

"Yes, which reminds me." Pluto turns to Charon.

"Wow, back then, I led the heroes to victory." Moon smirks at the coincidence, "Now it's the other way around."

Charon hates to admitted, "What?! Okay I know me and my hubbie are bad, but it's not like that!"

"Admit it sister, we did work this out with our hellspawn and Zeed X." Pluto said to her sibling.

"Speaking of which, we're about to head back home to finally celebrate!" Madoka concludes to the united forces.

* * *

 _ **Central Planet**_

At the Deity's visiting planet, every one of the deities and associates cheers of Zeed X's final demise. Some cheering that stand out are Koenma, Botan, Jorge, Gozensomon, Elder Kai, King/North Kai, Supreme Guardian of Time, Hades, and Persephone. Some give gratitude looks such as Whis, Whismon, Queen Serenity, Sailor Galaxia, Odin, Lady Hel, Ra, Vishnu, King Enma, Zeus, and the Ora Guardians.

Sailor Cosmos gives a benevolent smile to the corner universe's victory. She has her final thoughts to say in her mind.

" _At last, the conflicts have been concluded. There are loose ends though, with the New Year celebration arriving. The final chapters of Shinnen are coming."_

* * *

 **(Thomas Bergersen -** _ **A Place in Heaven**_ **continues)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **At last, we did it! The post-final boss has been wiped out of existence and the united forces come out victorious to celebrate the New Year. Let's recap this chapter.**

 **While the conflict with Canon!Mana represent the old and current generation unite and my half, the conflict with Zeed X represent Kanius' half to show more of his generation (and the old days of my childhood such as** _ **Gundam SEED**_ **,** _ **Justice League**_ **and** _ **Teen Titans**_ **).**

 **So yeah, with a balance number of combatants and flying off to the atmosphere, the Senshi besides Houou Mars become their Princess forms. The united forces arrive to help the Paradais duo, and so the final war begins.**

 **Yep, the two Xicors appear from the defunct** _ **Dragonball AF**_ **fan comic, to which the author of it has move on to be the official helper of** _ **DB Super's**_ **manga.**

 **(For Kanius' readers: Yep, the final battle location of my last fanfiction takes place at the ruins of the Kuiper Belt Senshi's old kingdom in the past. This is first shown in Ch. 27 of Chaosblazer's** _ **Digimon Accel Stream: Season 2**_ **.**

 **Say hello to the return of Sailor/Houou Mars' dark side, the Yami Houou. She first appears towards the end of** _ **YYGDM's Season 2: Invasion of the Rajita**_ **. Looking back as it's been 10 years since Season 2's beginning,** _ **Invasion of the Rajita**_ **(and Kanius' read** _ **The Dark Phoenix Saga**_ **for Yami Houou's inspiration, and not the** _ **X-Men: The Last Stand**_ **movie (have its 10** **th** **anniversary by 2016). I wonder what could have happen had K didn't read the comic or know it?) is what kickstart all the complex plots and tropes to come for my co-author's career, showing what was originally a stand-alone story by the original** _ **Wrath of Pharaohmon**_ **in 2003, expands to something greater with this pure game changer. It inspires not just him for future concepts/ideas, but for the rest of us. As of 2015, it is the 35** **th** **anniversary of the** _ **Dark Phoenix Saga**_ **in coming full circle as this is the second** _ **and**_ **final appearance of Yami Houou. Years have pass that Yami Houou's acting experiences (and mastery of her destructive behavior compare to Canon!Mana) have improved. Thank K for doing his scenes of the battle since unlike** _ **Invasion of the Rajita**_ **where the heroes had to free Mars, here, Sailor Mars finally defeats her fan-dark half for the first and only time, I have make that happen for him (meaning he imagines wanting that battle to happen, if it doesn't, it would have haunted him).)**

 **Then we have more reinforcements in turning this to a spaceship battle. Another surprise, the Kuipers have created and fuse with it a Digimon-version of the TTGL called Universal X to even the odds. Way tributes to giga drills clashing at each other. And of course Sailor Moon becomes an aspect of Sailor Cosmos, but unlike in YYGDM-01 canon where Moon uses it three times, the Corner version has no restrictions though it's a last resort to not make it OP (Word of God: Corner!Cosmos Aspect is slightly weaker than her YYGDM-01 counterpart).**

 **After the final conflict, Zeed X is finally defeated and ceases to exist. Another celebration of** _ **Dawn of Chaos'**_ **5** **th** **anniversary, this time the Paradais duo are the 'heroes' in reverse. :P And now the united forces have the time to officially relax to celebrate the New Years.**

 _ **(For Kanius' readers again: Another comparative analysis that the United Forces vs Zeed X's Forces is similar to YYGDM: Dawn of Chaos' final battle against the Paradais duo (and their army) in Ch. 62 (another 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **anniversary reference). Both conflicts take place in space. Not only that, but the 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **anniversary of Invasion of the Rajita's final battle with Yami Houou took place at the ruins of the Silver Millenniummon, this time it's the ruins of the Kuiper Kingdom.**_

 _ **Comparing Music Differences…**_

 _ **Here are the songs used of vs. YYGDM!Paradais duo**_

 _ **-Attack on Titan - Attack on Titan**_

 _ **-Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Nikopol**_

 _ **-Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - To Hell With Gattai!**_

 _ **-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 - Courtyard Apocalypse**_

 _ **-Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - MOGUERA vs. SpaceGodzilla**_

 _ **-Bleach - Stand Up Be Strong**_

 _ **-Digimon Xros Wars - We Are Xros Heart! (Ver. X7)**_

 _ **-Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla - Crystal**_

 _ **-Digimon Tamers - One Vision**_

 _ **-The Return of Godzilla/Godzilla 1985 - The Nuclear Missile Launch**_

 _ **-Nightwish - Fantasmic**_

 _ **-Lord of the Rings The Return of the King - The End of All Things**_

 _ **-Final Fantasy IX - You're Not Alone**_

 _ **-Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth 2 - Joining Forces**_

 _ **-Peach Hips - Moon Revenge**_

 _ **Let's compare to the songs use of vs. Zeed X's forces**_

 _ **-Thomas Bergersen – Aura**_

 _ **-Two Steps From Hell – Starfleet**_

 _ **-Ivan Torrent - Supernova (New Version)**_

 _ **-Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST - Sorairo Days - Tengen Toppa Edition**_

 _ **-Ivan Torrent - The Power Of Will**_

 _ **Yeah, DoC's final battle is way way tougher (and I thought back then it would have been not as hard compare to the penultimate gauntlet of Ch. 57-59, this time me and K fulfilled it with Zeed X of showing it's not as hard compare to Canon!Mana yet really action packed) since it has loads of characters that's hard to follow, here we choose the right characters well with a balance group alongside reinforcements. DoC had cameos of Justice League (that they met Mars and Hiei) and DBZ, these characters personally get involve such as the JL helping Mars against Yami Houou. YYGDM!Moon/Cosmos defeated YYGDM!Paradais duo, while this is reverse that Corner!Paradais duo permanently made Zeed X cease to exist.)**_

 **You know, from 2010 to 15 (5 years) shows DFKai's 5** **th** **anniversary, while 2013 to 13 (10 years) is YYGDM's 10** **th** **. Add 5 and 10 totals 15, meaning 2015 coincides** _ **Shinnen**_ **'s release of that sole year. What was originally** _ **New Year Nightfest**_ **expands to something greater that these are the reasons of** _ **Shinnen:New Year**_ **of me and my co-author looking back to culminate all of our past works to this one game-changer recipe. With Kanius' fics of the three seasons of both YYGDM and DFKai alongside revisions about to be done, 2016 onward will show his final fanfics and ideas of original novels is coming to fruition.**

 **Send a review and see you in the final four chapters!**


	33. Chapter 33: A Grand Celebration (uni)

_**A/N**_ : **Happy New Years everyone! Welcome to 2016 to begin the other half of the 2010s.** **With Da'ath and Zeed X finally been extinguish, its time for the fictional characters to celebrate this fateful day. This is it.**

* * *

 _ **Time Square/Universe: Character Corner/January 1**_ _ **st**_

 **(Cue Neurotech - Infra Versus Ultra -** _ **01 (Infra) I**_ **)**

Today is that fateful event. The deities such as Shenron have brought the people killed (heroes, villains, civilians, etc.) back to life alongside repairing the damages of the city. The whole universe is restored as well to normal.

This is the biggest gathering in existence that they are going to see the fireworks and the ball about to drop. Every combatant of the united forces are seen back in their normal forms.

First, the canon _Guilty Crown_ trio are seen:Ouma Shu, Shinomiya Ayase, and Tsugumi.

Second are the _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdom_ characters, starting with the main cast: Ouma Shu, Yuzuriha Inori II, Tsutsugami Gai, Kaname Madoka/Ultimate Madoka, Akemi Homura, and Ouma Mana.

Funeral Parlor II and their magical girl allies: Shinomiya Ayase, Tsugumi the Nekomata, Momoe Shibungi, Tsukishia Argo, Tomoe Oogumo, Kido Kenji, Kyo (GCLK), Tomoe Kurachi, Aki Katsumi, Tarone, Juan & Jimmy, Ryouko, Arima, Sasaki, Miki Sayaka, Sakura Kyoko, Tomoe Mami, and Momoe Nagisa

The _Sword Art Online_ MMO players: Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Sinon, Silica  & Pina, Lizbeth, Klein, Agil, Yui, the Charizards, and Heathcliff.

Kirito and Asuna are now cosplaying as Luceus and Aurora from _Dragon Quest Heroes_. Silica reverts to her normal self, and is dress up as Princess Katia from _Lost Kingdoms_. About time these three are wearing costumes for the last hours.

The Tennouzu High School classmates: Menjou Hare, Kuhouin Arisa, Takarada Taiyou & Hackmon, Samukawa Yahiro, Samukawa Jun, Tamadate Souta, Kusama Kanon, Hirohide Nanba, Takaomi Sudou, Takarada Ritsu, and Herikawa Miyabi.

Other characters from that fanfic series: Keido Haruka, Ouma Kurosu, Shijou Saeko, Mrs. Momoe, Madoka's Family (Kaname Junko, Tomohisa, Tatsuya), Kaiba Helio, Kuhouin Okina, Dan Eagleman, Lieutenant Takarada, Daryl Yan, Andrei Rowan, and Keido Shuichiro.

Third are the loads and loads of _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ characters starting with the founders: Tsukino Usagi, Urameshi Yusuke, Matsuda Takato & Guilmon, Mutou Yugi, Kanbara Takuya, Osaka Karin, and Ayami Kotori & Seadramon.

The Planetary Senshi: Meioh Setsuna, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Tomoe Hotaru, Chiba Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, and Diana.

The Spirit Detectives: Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara Kazuma, Kitajima Maya, Brimstone, Mizuno, Kuroshishi Rio, Kuroshishi Kyo, and Tsukimaru.

The Duelists: Kaiba Seto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Lyn Stromberg, Vivian Wong, Miho Nosaka, Kaiba Mokuba, and Mako Tsunami.

The Tamers (Beast/Victory): Henry Wong & Terriermon, Nonaka Rika & Renamon, Tsubasa Himura & Inumon, Phillipe Sagara & Jaguarmon, Shioda Kazu & Guardromon, Kitagawa Kenta & MarineAngemon, Katou Jeri & Felinismon/Leomon, and Suzie Wong & Lopmon/Mihiramon/Majiramon/Sandiramon/Indramon/Pajiramon/Makuramon/Sinduramon/Caturamon/Vikaralamon/Kumbhiramon/Vajramon.

The Legendary Warriors: Minamoto Kouji, Orimoto Izumi, Himi Tomoki, Shibayama Junpei, Kimura Kouichi, Sam Joseph, Jaarin Wong, Vega James Hunter, Dimitro Lesvaque, and Norn Mikihara.

The Kuiper Belt Senshi: Tyra Vanderbilt, Helena Souza, Christina Denton, Jami Waziri, and Taylor West.

The Digidestined (Adventure/02): Kamiya Tai/Ishida Matt & Omegamon, Motomiya Davis/Ichijouji Ken & Imperialdramon, Sora & Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon, Izzy & Tentomon, Joe & Gomamon, TK & Patamon, Kari & Gatomon, Yolei & Hawkmon, Cody & Armadillomon, and Willis & Terriermon/Lopmon.

The Data Squad: Marcus Damon & Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein & Gaomon, Fujieda Yoshino & Lalamon, and Keenan Crier & Falcomon.

The Neo Senshi: Tsukino Usa, Hino Koori, Aino-Kuroshishi Ai, Mizuno-Hunter Amaya, Kino-Tsunami Umi, Tsukino Shingo, and Inuki Hina.

The Neo Duelists: Yuki Jaden, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Max Stromberg, Sam Stromberg, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Blair Flannigan, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, and Atticus Rhodes.

The Neo Spirit Detectives: Urameshi RJ, Hino Ryuuhi, Mizuno-Hunter Daiki & a rebuilt Helbot, Adam Sagara, Deedee, Tsubasa Yui & DarkGabumon, Hino Cammy, Inuki Aoshi and Kuroshishi Kohana & Shiro.

The Signers: Fudo Yusei, Jack Atlas, Izinski Akiza, Leo & Luna, and Crow Hogan.

The Valkyries/Norns: Sasha D'Anjou & Garmen, Jessica Nightwind, Kara Summers, Ayanna Nazawi, Saya Sagara, and Sasaki Kiyoko.

While Kotori still wears her Hawkgirl costume to celebrate with the YYGDM founders, the other Valkyries besides Jessica are now wearing their civilian costumes.

Sasha is wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, a red cap, a black skirt, and brown boots.

The second tallest, Kara has bushy ponytail blonde hair. She's dressed in a small tightly worn purple t-shirt with the Australian flag on it, army-styled camouflage athletic shorts, and white tennis shoes. Her shirt went down halfway, revealing a well defined and muscular midriff, showing off her six pack abs; this is a sign of years of rigorous Olympic swimming training. Her physique, while fairly muscular, is still quite feminine.

The tallest Valkyrie, Ayanna's right eye is covered in an eye patch due to her scarred injury. Her choice of wardrobe is a yellow halter top under a black jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. She lets her black hair down long this time. She, too, seemed to have an athletic build to her as her midriff, too, had defined abs. She also wore black fighting gloves.

The West Coasters: Lance Canebrook & Pharaohmon, Marty Stonebagel, Andrea Bickens, Nick Banks, Penny Banks, Carmen Santiago, and Scott Montgomery.

The Reformed Rajita: Nagah, Morpheous, Lien & TobuCatmon, Melancholia, Blitzkrieg, Wolk & DemiDevimon, Ztreko-Li, and Rhea.

The Chimeras: Larry Stonebagel, Sara Shinobu, Mika Hayashi, and Hayata Harusame.

The Supporting Cast (Spirit Detectives): Keiko Yukimura, Yukina, Shizuru Kuwabara, Hinageshi, Kuronue, Yasha, Tsukiyomi and Selipa.

The Supporting Cast (Digimon): Mitsuo Yamaki, Riley Ootori, Talley Oondera, Janyuu Wong, Calumon, Ai/Mako & Impmon (YYGDM), Alice McCoy & Rottweilermon, Ryo Akiyama & Cyberdramon, and Katsuya Yusuke/Kazuma & BlackRenamon/ShineInumon.

The Supporting Cast (Yugioh): Bandit Keith, Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Solomon Muto, Rebecca Hawkins, Maxmillion Pegasus, Arthur Hawkins, Kemo, Raphael, Valon, Alister, Siegfried von Schroeder, Leon von Schroeder, Noah Kaiba, and Yasmin.

Sensui & Beryl's Group: Sensui Shinobu, Queen Beryl, Itsuki, Queen Nehellenia, Rubeus, Esmeraude, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, Sniper, and Seaman.

Other YYGDM Supporting Cast: Cain Bearer, Grace Groves, Viktor Trask, Nate Escobar, Anton & Bruno, Zimmy, Aya Tsuki, Zagato, and Chaos Magician Girl.

Next are the _Digimon Fusion Kai_ characters, starting with the Ascendants:Tai Kamiya/Omega X  & Agumon, Yamato Ishida/Metalla X & Gabumon, Kensuke Rainer/Dramon X & Veemon, Kari Kamiya/Mystic Celesta X & Gatomon, TK Takashi/WarAngemon & Patamon, Dimitri Ishida/Angemon X & Faith, Davis Motomiya/Ultima X & Veemon, and Ken Ichijouji/Zodiark X & Wormmon.

The Kai Digidestined: Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon, Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon, Izzy Izumi & Tentomon, Joe Kido & Gomamon, Yolei Inoue & Hawkmon, and Cody Hida & Armadillomon.

The D3s: X/Max Kamiya, Keke Ishida, David Motomiya, Tike Takashi, Kara Takashi, and Sam Ichijouji Jr.

Other DFKai allies are seen: BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Sonja, Sheila, Jax, Mummymon, Arukenimon, Meryl & Salamon, D-Reaper, Dorothy Kaimodosu & Avengemon, Athena Osaka-Ishida & PinkPatamon, Juri. Rena, Babimon, and Impmon (DF616).

The Z-Warriors and their other associates are seen: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Future Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Master Roshi, 18, 17, 16, Chi Chi, Bulma, Mr. Satan, Videl, Oolong, Puar, Fat Buu, Bulla, Pan, Uub, Pikkon, Bardock, Tarble, Gure, Freeza, Cell, Broly, Cooler, Mr. Popo, Blue Popo, Nappa, Raditz, Ginyu Force (Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo) & Namekian Frog, Toriyama the Bird, GT Goku, GT Vegeta, GT Pan, GT Trunks, Giru, Majuub, Nuova Shenron

The ninja characters are seen as well: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Rock Lee, Gaara, Killer Bee, Minato, Sasuke, Itachi, Obito, Madara

The diversity of superheroes from the _Marvel Cinematic Universe_ are gathered as one: Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Spider-Man, Loki, Winter Soldier, Ant-Man, Black Panther, War Machine, Pepper Potts, Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, Daredevil, Wasp, Doctor Strange, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Captain Marvel, and Skye.

Team Xros Wars are seen: Taiki Kudo & Shoutmon, Akari Hinomoto & Cutemon/Dorulumon, Zenjiro Tsurugi & Ballistamon, Kirita Aonuma & Greymon, Nene Amano & Mervamon, Yuu Amano & Damemon, Kotone Amano & Sparrowmon, Tagiru Akashi & Gumdramon, Ryouma Mogami & Psychemon, Ren Tobari & Dracmon, and Airu Suzaki & Opossummon.

Anime Shield is seen with Toonami gathering their members: TOM, Sara, Moltar, Tsunemori Akane, Spike Spiegel, Suzumiya Haruhi, Alucard, Doraemon, Jimmy Kudo, Monkey D. Luffy, Crystal!Moon, and Yagami Taichi & Agumon (tri.).

Paradais and their members are see: Sharon Rivers, Jeremiah Grand, Kaiser Ghidorah, Gamera, Gyaos, Gozaburo Kaiba, Kuiiza, Kujiko, Emag Oediv, Vipris, Babbi, Toad, Revenant, Xian-Yuio & Ravan, Future Charon, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, Queen Metalia, and the Blood Senshi (Igasu the Blood Moon, Ier the Blood Mars, Okanim the Blood Venus, Otokam the Blood Jupiter, Ima the Blood Mercury, Akurah the Blood Uranus, Urihcim the Blood Neptune, Uratoh the Blood Saturn, Anustes the Blood Pluto).

The Legion of Doom are seen: Burizalor, Virus, Madoudramon, Valmarmon, GalacticNova X, Mutalior, Nightmare Special Squad (Ginyumon, Chaser, Devilin, Brutemon, Gurdmon), Cyrus Fujita, Digital Warlord, GranDracmon, ChaosGallantmon, Demon Beast Generals (BlazeSuzakumon, QuakeGenbumon, StormSeiryuumon, AuroraByakkomon, SoveignOuryumon), the DD Girls, Dark Legendary Warriors (Duskmon, Fuegomon, Fluorescemon, Rotmon, Rustmon, NegaGolemon, Strikemon, Polarmon, DeviHarpymon, Tylowomon), and Bizarro Kuiper Senshi (Sailor Andes, Sailor Anurav, Sailor Raoauq, Sailor Sire, Sailor Noixi, Sailor Sucro).

Demon Brotherhood are seen: Kiryu, Long, Arago, Karasu, Suzaku & Murugu, Rando, Vigor, Loki Nekomata, Cecaelia, Kiryu/Cecaelia's offspring, Draco, Ironclaw, Yeti, Shishi, Madeira, Relam and Tokage Keroro.

Part 1 of the variety of Manhattan Visitors are seen: Stan Lee, John Smith/Volodramon, Takeru Cage, Tabaga, Ford, the Scout Regiment (Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Hange), Megas XLR (Coop, Jamie, Kiva, Goat, Gorrath, Evil Coop, Magnanimous, and the S-Force (Argo/Duchess/Sloen/Mac/Jax)), Gundam Meisters (Setsuna, Lockon, Allelujah/Hallelujah, and Tieria), Hunter x Hunter (Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika), Kill la Kill (Ryuko & Satsuki), Digimon Accel Stream Antagonists, Yuma, Yuya, Lightning, Noctis, Kratos, Caesar, Cybernetic Ghost, Deadpool, Wiz & Boomstick (Death Battle), the NYU classmates (Olivia, Caucasian man, African American man), Kaname Arashi, Leanne, and Riley Anderson alongside her parents.

Here's the rest of the Manhattan Visitors that helped the united forces: Woody & Buzz, The Power Rangers (Red/Blue/Black/Yellow/Pink/Green/White), Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa, Goldar & Rito, _High School of the Dead_ group (Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Hirano, Shizuka, Alice, and Zeke the dog), _The Walking Dead_ group (Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Maggie Greene, Michonne), Four Duel Monster Acolytes (Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Amazon Swordswoman, Buster Blader, Dark Magician), _South Park_ (Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Butters), Hellboy, Skuld (ALO), Urd (ALO), Verdandi (ALO), _Space Dandy_ (Dandy, QT, Meow), Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, She-Hulk, The Rogues (Neuromancer, Buzz, Golem, Tunnel, Siren, Mimic, Playdate), Blue the _Velociraptor_ , Rexy the _T. rex_ , Superman (Death Battle), Ichigo Kurosaki, and Natsu Dragneel.

Music Bands/Artists are gathered: Blood Stain Child, Gangnam Style, Birthday Massacre, Linkin Park, and David Whitaker.

The remaining Lokar members that once sided with Da'ath is now taking part in celebrating with the heroes/villains: Loki, Mist, Reginleif, Fafnir, Fenrir, and Jormungand.

Reginleif is seen in civilian cloths by wearing a gray coat, black gloves, black pants and boots. Fenrir and Jormungard are seen revert back to their normal sizes.

Afterwards show the Deities and Associates that intervene to help the united forces: Shenron, Beerus, Beerusmon, Sun Wukong, Sedna, Pit, Palutena, Athena, Harbingermon, MahouGarurumon, Atem, Yomi, Mukuro, San, Haku, Susanoo, Blazer, Neil Dylandy, Thor, Sif, Moonlit Black Cats (Sachi, Keita, Tetsuo, Ducker, and Sasamaru) & Mares of Diomedes, Yuuki Konno, Cerberus, and Raizen.

Finally it shows some of the Calling All Parties Cameos, though not everyone that helped the united forces to stop Zeed X joins the Manhattan celebration: the _Justice League/Unlimited_ Founders (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter), _Teen Titans_ (Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy), The Rock, _X-Men_ (Professor X, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey), _Fantastic Four_ (Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Human Torch, The Thing), Yondu, _Gurren Lagann_ (Simon, Kamina, Yoko, Nia), _Evangelion_ (Shinju, Rei, Asuka, Mari), _Code Geass_ (Lelouch, CC, Kallen, Suzaku), _Space Dandy_ (Honey, Scarlet, Dr. Gel, Bea, Admiral Perry), _Powerpuff Girls_ (both original and 2016), Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, Michael, Barbatos, and Cthulhu.

As the countdown of the ball keeps dropping, most (if not all) of the audience loudly chant the magic words.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And so, the ball finished dropping that fireworks commence in shooting up in the sky, follow up by very loud cries of joy and cheering.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

" _I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."_

-Monty Oum

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXXIII**_

 _ **A Grand Celebration (uni)**_

* * *

 **(Cue Frank Sinatra -** _ **New York**_ **)**

Another new year has happened. The unique appearances of fireworks are seen in the skies pounding and exploding in fancy entertainment. Time Square is beyond crowded in the city that never sleeps. There are many people and couples hugging and kissing while shouting in happiness to celebrate as being number 1 to the world.

Elsewhere, Reginleif seems to act drunk since she drinks an alcohol, and wears a cheerful expression as she rushes to hug Mist much to the witch's surprise.

"Wooo! C'mon cousin, ease up and enjoy the party!" Reginleif cheered.

The auburn-haired Erinye kisses Mist in the cheek to Mist's shock. Yes, this is shown that Reginleif easily gets use to the Midgardian culture unlike her no-nonsensical cousin.

* * *

Tea Gardner is reunited with Leanne Carter, an American friend she made while training to be a Rockette dancer.

"Leanne!" Tea cried out in joy.

Leanne speaks in a Southern accent, "Tea, I'm so glad you're here, gal!"

Tea and Leanne hug. The other Duelists (Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Bakura, Duke, Miho, and Vivian) arrive to find Tea.

Tea introduces her classmate to her friends, "Yugi, Joey, everyone, this is Leanne. Leanne, here's my friends from back home."

"Hi y'all!" Leanne greeted.

"Hello, it's a pleasure." Yugi greeted back.

Joey smirks, "You're Tea's American Rockette friend? Please to meet ya, I'm Joey!"

Mai clears her throat, "Yeah, nice to meet you, Leanne."

"You two going to perform with the other Rockettes?" Tristan asked.

Tea answers, "Yep, make sure and cheer us on."

"You bet we will, Tea." Yugi agreed with her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kallen Kozuki from Code Geass and Akiza Izinski finally meet.

"We finally meet, my look alike. Even more so you're cosplaying as me." Kallen stated to the Signer.

"Same. We could be AU counterparts." Akiza said about the coincidence.

"Both our shows came out roughly about 2-3 years apart. But, I came first." Kallen responded about their series.

"Yes, I know. It's clear I was inspired by you design wise." Akiza said by her appearance.

Kallen and Akiza both stare at each other.

Kallen smirks, "So how about showing me to your friends?"

Akiza smiles and nods, "Sure."

Kallen admits to her, "Yusei's a hottie, but he doesn't compare to Lelouch and Suzaku."

"You're telling me?" Akiza said about the comparison.

* * *

Next, Ritsu and Akane meet.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you I cosplayed as you last year's Halloween." Ritsu said of dressing up as Akane.

"Oh really? That's nice." Akane muttered.

Ritsu then ask the officer, "Say, I was thinking maybe I could join your MWPSB?"

"Well, since you were affiliated with Makishima..." Akane feels doubtful at first.

"He used and brainwashed me and my friends! I'm no longer under that psycho's control." Ritsu explained the cause.

"It's more complicated than that." Akane said about the job otherwise.

"Please, give me a chance?" Ritsu asked.

Akane sighs, "Ok, look we'll talk about this. There might be a chance for you if you pass certain tests."

"Ok, I'll be ready after I graduate." Ritsu nodded.

* * *

Eric Cartman is seen talking to the great Cthulhu.

"Hey, you remember me?! I'm that kid in the Coon episodes that summon you and shit. And that time when you killed Justin Bieber's ass!" Cartman reminded the monster.

"Oh yes I remember you boy, your willpower controls me back then, or at least a version of me exist in your world." Cthulhu chortled.

"Whatever, how about we can still hang out and like blow shit up?" Cartman asked.

Cthulhu snorts, "Hmph, well this is getting bore some in this human planet. I'll just have to go home then."

With that said, Cthulhu summons a portal as he walk towards it to leave Manhattan.

"Wait! Hold up!" Cartman pleaded and pauses for a moment, "Aw, screw you!"

* * *

Seeing below the ground Godzilla, Ghidorah, and Mothra have their usual chat. This time, their roars and sound effects translates that they talk about Toho rebooting their own take of Godzilla called _Godzilla: Resurgence_ for 2016. Four years later in 2020, Godzilla knows that he is going to have a rematch with King Kong.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent –** _ **In Aeternum**_ **)**

At the next area, the _Guilty Crown_ , _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ , and _Sword Art Online_ characters are seen together watching the fireworks. LK!Shu/Inori II and Canon!Shu/Ayase are the main couple watching the wonderful sight while holding hands, knowing that the conflicts are out of their shoulders and can relax while it lasted.

LK!Gai is seen smiling and giving his congrats to the Funeral Parlor members. Most of them are relief in helping out the united forces. LK!Tsugumi and Daryl are seeing the fireworks with Tsugumi cheering up the grumpy Daryl.

"A job well done that we stopped GHQ for good this time." LK!Gai said in his gratitude to the Undertakers.

Canon!Tsugumi gives the sarge, "Aye aye, even if your not our Gai! This year is our franchise's 5th anniversary!"

"Very great way to end this story, dudes." Argo quipped about it.

LK!Ayase ask her friends, "I wonder what celebration will that be like?"

"Who knows, there's no official sources about it sadly." Oogumo shrugged.

"Let's see how the Puellas fare." Shibungi said about the Undertakers' magical girl comrades.

"Yeah, and since then, Homura has some time with me again." Madoka can only smile.

Homura smiles while standing by the pink-haired magical girl's side, "That's a relief compare to my time with LK!Mana. But Madoka, you do know our new project is announced to celebrate the franchise's 5th anniversary?"

Madoka nods at her raven-haired friend, "I get it, the art design with me dancing sounds interesting."

"Wonder how our roles are like for that movie or something?" Sayaka thought of that question.

Kyoko shrugs at her girlfriend, "Who knows."

Mami gives a pleasant smile to the group, "Let's just all relax. Besides, these fireworks are a way to ease the stress after all this war with Da'ath."

"Uh-huh! I'm so happy as well!" Nagisa childishly cried out.

Madoka smiles, "We're all happy to start off."

* * *

Next, the Tennouzu Students (Hare, LK!Arisa, Yahiro, Souta, Kanon, Jun, Nanba, Sudou, Ritsu, Miyabi), Taiyou & Huckmon, and Survey Corp (Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, and Hange) are seen having a photoshoot since they all dress up as _Final Fantasy: Type 0_ characters. After their done, they are seen chatting individually.

Hare is hugging Eren, "I'm glad your okay, Eren!"

Eren smiles at his crossover girlfriend, "Hey, I've gotten bigger bruises while surviving from Titans, Kaijus and lucky to be alive from that construct."

"That's a relief, otherwise you'd be dead already for being reckless." Levi warned the younger soldier.

"Don't be so hard on him, Captain Levi. His idealistic personality never changes, but he brought us hope to humanity." Armin reminded him.

Hange cheers, "Woohoo! New Years Eve, Season 2 of our anime is coming!"

"Oh yeah, how can we ever remind that!" Yahiro recalled.

"Some people are already caught up with the manga, but the general audiences are gonna see what's in stores on TV." Eren stated.

"Yes, and I'm at your side, Eren." Mikasa said to her adopted brother.

Eren respond to Mikasa, "Gotta owe you one on that again."

Then, Souta is seen having a friendly chat with Ritsu after her conversation with Akane. After a few moments, both begin to spend time together in seeing the celebration with Taiyou & Huckmon showing satisfaction with Taiyou's older sister having a well receive relationship. Nanba and Miyabi are seen having a moment. That leaves Sudou alone.

Sudou feels sadly disgruntled, "Aw man, I don't even have anybody."

Just then, a young girl appears with long brown hair approaches Sudou. Her name is Endou, the lead bully that once bothered Sinon back in the Gun Gale Online.

"Your alone, right?" Endou asked.

Sudou turns to Endou and replies, "Yeah, my former girlfriend is with another guy I knew. Kinda like a bummer."

"I know what's like since I once bullied someone, just here to enjoy the celebration." Endou recalled about her times.

"You and me both." Sudou said to her.

"Hmph, it's best for everything." Endou stated.

* * *

Kirito and Asuna are seeing the fireworks with joy as they close their eyes and share a tender kiss. Yui and the two Charizards watch the MMO couple and are happy how it turns out.

Meanwhile, the SAO secondaries see Kirito and Asuna's moment while they converse with themselves. Yuuki Konno and Ducker are sharing vanilla ice cream as a couple. Sachi and Keita are seen holding hands.

"Aw, look at the lovebirds smooching." Lizbeth teased.

"Totally, glad that me and the others are brought back to life. Man, I'd sacrifice myself for nothing!" Klein groaned.

Skuld (ALO) holds Klein's arms, "Don't worry, I'll be on your side."

Klein blushes at the Alfheim Valkyrie, "Thanks, I'm so lucky to see you again."

Agil then speaks out to everyone, "This calls for something that our franchise is announcing a movie in the works."

"Yeah, I never knew that." Leafa has heard of it.

"An original project besides our light novels, sounds to me it'll be decent to see." Sinon calmly commented.

Then, Rowan and Jun arrives to meet them.

Lizbeth approaches Andrei Rowan, "Hey, you look pretty good for a guy, what's your name?"

"Oh uh, Andrei Rowan, miss." Rowan answered to the girl.

"Aw, you don't have to call me like that. Just call me Lizbeth for short, or my real name is Shinozaki Rika." Lizbeth introduced.

Rowan admits to her, "I was trying to be formal that's all."

"Well, let's go find some treats for starters." Lizbeth grabs Rowan's arm, "C'mon!"

"W-wait!" Rowan cried out before he and Lizbeth leave to another area.

Jun then appears to Silica, "Nice view isn't it?"

Silica turns to him and smiles with Pina on her shoulder, "It sure is."

"Say, aren't those the rare feathered dragons seen in SAO related games?" Jun said about Pina.

Silica answers to him, "Yep, I'm lucky in being a beast tamer to handle one. Her name is Pina, say hi to him."

Pina cries out and jumps above Jun's forehead.

Jun chuckles, "She must have like me."

Silica blushes, "Well, your pretty cute around my age."

Jun blushes back and said, "Really, that's sweet."

Silica cries out in embarrassment, "Oh, it's too early for me! How about we can take it slowly first?"

"Ah okay, we don't mind of seeing the party around." Jun responded to the petite girl.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Just as Canon!Shu/Ayase and LK!Shu/Inori II have the moment to watch the celebration, there are some guests coming by to see them: Ikari Shinji, Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C. (who is eating a pizza slice), Ayanami Rei, Shikinami Asuka Langley, and Kallen Kozuki (after her chat with Akiza).

Lelouch gives a calm smirk, "Well look, I found someone who inspires me."

Canon!Shu sees Lelouch with surprise, "You, your.."

"Aw man, it's Shinji and Lelouch's groups!" LK!Shu cried out.

"Huh, so you're that Ouma Shu guy that pays tribute to me back then." Shinji sees him in what way to celebrate his franchise's anniversary.

Rei politely greets, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Correct, my successor's AU counterpart." Lelouch gives his epic pose, "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, known as Zero and once the liberator of Japan! I come back from the dead that as of this year, we are celebrating our franchise's 10th anniversary."

"Let's not to obviously compare the Geass and the Guilty Crown for once." C.C. stated.

"Um, both have the same people working. And of course to remind that we're having our 5th anniversary." Inori II quietly stated.

"Ah, I see you tribute me well with having a singing voice. I for one adapt the modern world with sardonic quirks." C.C. explained the differences.

"Heh, C 2 is quite my loyal companion isn't she?" Lelouch smirked.

"Well yeah, both of us and my canon self have special girls you know." LK!Shu said to the rebel of Japan and Britannia.

"Indeed you are, kid." Lelouch replied to LK!Shu.

One the other hand, Asuka and Kallen are greeting Canon!Ayase.

Canon!Ayase smiles at both women, "You must be my inspirers. Sorry that my AU counterpart didn't have enough time to see you both."

"We're related in some way, except I have to wear an eyepatch while you're in a wheelchair." Asuka stated before saying otherwise, "Okay I didn't mean to insult you that way!"

"It's alright, I get use to it." Canon!Ayase said about her physical condition.

"And we're so proud that we use mecha to help our comrades." Kallen stated both to herself and Ayase.

Canon!Ayase agrees with her, "You can say that again, I got all the spunk from you."

* * *

 **(Cue** _ **Monkey vs. Robot**_ **)**

In the next area, a rock song back in the day is played of the crowd seeing two people 'play fighting', dressing up as a black chimpanzee and a gray robot with a red head and hands. The crowd cheers and also saying "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

* * *

Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Sailor Moon (YYGDM), Sailor Moon (Crystal), Yusuke, Gon, Ichigo, and Natsu are interacting with their fans. They are also enjoying the New Years celebrations.

"Count on our fans to want us to be around to protect them." Sailor Moon (YYGDM) announced.

"Not to mention signing autographs. I could get used to this." Yusuke stated.

Gon speaks to his fans, "Sorry, guys, wish my manga would return, but y'know Togashi-sensei and his obsession for Dragon Quest games! But, you have the English dub of my 2011 series this year!"

"Oh yeah, Togashi-sensei. He rushed my last arc, but least he finished my story. Agreed he's a lazy ass." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"And Takeuchi-sensei somehow lets him get away with it." Sailor Moon (Crystal) can only comment.

"Can't help laziness I guess." Sailor Moon (YYGDM) stated and turns to Crystal!Moon, "Hey, your show's English dub just got released. It's good stuff so far!"

"Same, even if we share the same voice actor. And my series also has a new season coming this year. Something for you to look forward to." Sailor Moon (Crystal) said to her.

"I'll be watching!" Sailor Moon (YYGDM) replied to her Crystal self.

"And there's my new Super show, too!" Goku added.

Yusuke snickers, "Even if your show's animation and art ain't the best."

Goku gives a goofy grin, "Well, it's Toei! What do you expect? Effort from them?" The Saiyan can only laugh.

"Yeah, don't get us started on the infamous episode 5." Natsu muttered about it.

"Well, that's kinda behind us." Goku said with months past.

"Yeah, they corrected the art/animation just like they did to Crystal." Sailor Moon (YYGDM) said about the DVD releases.

Sailor Moon (Crystal) scoffs, "Someone needs to give Toei a swift boot in the balls if you ask me. And I wear high heels."

"And my show's still going!" Luffy cried out.

"But your show and manga have no end. You're in for the long haul. And just what the heck is the One Piece?" Gon said to the pirate and ponders of what is that certain term.

"I dunno. I'm expecting treasure." Luffy answered.

"Y'know what would suck? If it was nothing." Yusuke answered, "Like just a paper note inside a treasure chest. Man, imagine the fanboy rage if that happened."

"That sounds kinda lame." Luffy stated.

"I know, right?! But, the reaction on those fanboys' faces will be priceless." Yusuke said to him.

Naruto chuckles, "Heheh, and we still have my show going!"

"Yeah, and still in the middle of anime filler even though your manga finished." Sailor Moon (YYGDM) admitted about its status, "That's nothing to get expected for. Plus, your fans care more about your latest movies."

"No one's really caring much for the Shippuden anime, I think." Goku commented.

Naruto pouts, "Oh c'mon, it's not my fault. Studio Pierrot don't wanna let me go just yet."

"So, milking that cow 'til it's dry. Your series is a walking franchise zombie now." Sailor Moon (Crystal) admitted to the blond-haired ninja.

"Well, I have my manga and anime going on this year." Natsu said about his franchise.

"Y'all have it better than me. Look at me, one of the Big 3 right with these two numbskulls!" Ichigo scoffed and points to Naruto and Luffy, "I was living the good life 'til my show got canceled!"

Sailor Moon (YYGDM) then said to the Shinigami, "Well, let's face it Ichigo. Most of your fans left after you beat Aizen. The Fullbringer arc felt like an anime-only story, and so far this last arc's been dragging its feet. No offense, but Bleach is kinda irrelevant now."

"Yeah, plus me and Sailor Moon are back to entertain our fans!" Goku exclaimed.

"The '90's are back, baby!" Sailor Moon (Crystal) cheered.

"Not to mention, you and Natsu are kinda low priority compared to us." Yusuke said to the two Shonen heroes, "Y'all didn't even get any action when Da'ath showed up."

"Tell me about it. Me and Ichigo were mostly around for crowd control." Natsu said about the experience.

Ichigo gives a sad face, "Yeah, me and Natsu got the least fan reaction and autographs here."

Natsu fumes, "I mean, Lucy, Erza, and Gray got more autographs than I did!"

Goku laughs, "Aww, don't feel too bad, guys! Toriko has it worst than you two! His show replaced my Kai show, but guess what? His show bombed hard and my show came back to pick up the slack!"

"The point is, while we appreciate and respect what y'all new blood have done for the anime business while me, Goku, and Yusuke retired, some of you just couldn't carry that weight." Sailor Moon (YYGDM) explained and first refers to Toriko, "Some of you have done great for yourselves." She then refers to Naruto, Luffy and Gon, "And some of you did great from the start but lost all that steam quickly." The senshi then refers to Ichigo, "But, fear not us legends are back to help rejuvenate the anime industry, but keep this in mind. We won't be around forever."

"So, keep it up!" Yusuke encouraged.

"And I won't let you down, other me." Sailor Moon (Crystal) bravely said.

Luffy grins, "Heh, my manga's the highest selling in the world, I'm good!"

Naruto scoffs, "Just wish I can finally have my vacation already, Stupid Pierrot... but hey money. Need it for my village."

Sailor Moon (YYGDM) thinks to herself, _"Sheesh why am I hanging with all these Shonen heroes? I really should be with the other Sailors."_

"So, Goku, tell us again about you and Sailor Moon fighting Yami Houou and Zeed X!" Gon cheered of hearing it out.

"Sure, kid! Man, they were incredible!" Goku happily answered.

"Let's just say, most of you wouldn't have lasted with Yami Houou much less Zeed X." Sailor Moon (YYGDM) stated.

"There's only so much friendship power can take you." Yusuke added.

"Then, me and Luffy would've only gotten in the way." Naruto admitted.

Luffy groans, "Aww, that sucks!"

Ichigo sits in a corner feeling dejected, "And I wouldn't have been called anyway."

"Fighting a phoenix would've been awesome!" Natsu cried out.

"No offense, but this phoenix would've eaten your flames." Sailor Moon (YYGDM) said to the Shonen heroes, "If Superman and the Justice League couldn't beat Yami Houou, the rest of y'all wouldn't have amounted to much. Sorry, but thems the breaks."

"But, that's ok! That's why me and Sailor Moon are here! We fight the bigger cosmic threats!" Goku exclaimed.

Gon feels inspired, "Wow, so cool!"

"Yep, heck I mean me and my friends tried fighting Yami Houou before. We got our asses handed." Yusuke then turns to Gon, Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo, and Natsu, "Take it from me with experience, guys. Know your limits."

Sailor Moon (YYGDM) said to Yusuke, "But, me and the Sailors can always count on your team, Yusuke."

"Yep!" Yusuke nodded.

"Ok, are we done signing autographs? I'm starving!" Goku feels hungry.

"Ooo ooo! How's about a buffet for all of us?!" Luffy cried out to the group.

"As long as ramen's involved, I'm in!" Naruto stepped in.

Sailor Moon (YYGDM) offers to Ichigo and Natsu, "And you're welcome to come even if you had little screen time."

"Just had to rub it in." Ichigo muttered of the last part of her sentence.

"Sssh, she and Yusuke are one of the leaders of the YYGDM crew." Natsu said to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighs, "Right, I'll keep that in mind."

"Aww, c'mon guys! Join us!" Sailor Moon (Crystal) pleaded.

Sailor Moon (YYGDM) then states, "And maybe our fans can join us, too? We'll even do interviews."

Suddenly, TOM, the Toonami host, arrives to meet with the anime heroes.

"Mind if I join? Granted I don't eat food, but just to be in good company. Not to mention, I've helped broadcast your shows." TOM greeted.

Goku smiles to the host, "Sure thing, TOM! I mean, my show was the most popular program your block ever had!"

"Yep, and Kai's the highest rated show weekly." TOM said about Goku's show.

"And my show was the first successful anime on block." Sailor Moon (YYGDM) stated in referencing how the Planetary Senshi are the first Japanese heroes of YYGDM and turns to Goku, "If it weren't for my show's success, you probably wouldn't have been given a chance."

"Yeah, that's true." Goku admitted.

"And no doubt my show was one of the highest viewed on Toonami!" Naruto cried out.

TOM reminded the ninja the past history, "Your show carried Toonami after Dragonball finished. And Shippuden's airing now."

Natsu scoffs, "Yeah, let's see if Toonami can survive long enough to air all of Shippuden. My show hasn't even gotten a fair shake!"

"Nope, because my show's on Toonami!" Luffy cried out.

Natsu grumbles, "Great, two everlasting shows hogging time slots on a 3 and half hour block. Terrific."

"At least my show got a chance to finish, and my show was the most successful on the adult swim Toonami." Ichigo stated.

"'Til my show came back and booted your show off!" Goku interjected.

Ichigo scoffs, "Don't have to be such a dick about it."

Gon then said to TOM, "Can my show air on your block now? It's been dubbed?"

"And mine has to be given a chance because of my nostalgia brand! I mean, I am part of Anime SHIELD after all!" Sailor Moon (Crystal) cried out.

TOM chuckles, "We'll see what the future holds. gang. But, most importantly, Sara's back! And we've found ourselves a new planet to broadcast."

Tai & Agumon (DF-616) and Taichi & Agumon (tri.) arrive with the Powerpuff Girls (original and reboot versions).

"Yeah, tell me about it! It looks good so far, TOM!" Tai (DF-616) greeted.

"Me and the rest of Anime SHIELD have access to it once everything runs smoothly." Taichi (tri.) said.

"And who knows? We'll invite y'all to join us." TOM said to the anime heroes.

"That'd be great!" Sailor Moon (YYGDM) positively stated.

"I'm in as long as food's there!" Goku agreed.

Yusuke chuckles, "Shit, it's always food with you, Goku."

"We're gonna throw a big party for you, TOM!" Luffy cried out.

"Can't blame Goku for being hungry. Since I became an Ascendant, eating's become a big part of my habits, too." Tai (DF-616) said about his nature.

"Yeah, got that right, Goku-me." Taichi (tri.) said to Tai (DF-616), "We're almost like polar opposites now."

"What do you mean?" Tai (DF-616) asked.

"Well, now I've been contemplating my decisions and I'm more effected by the damage my team causes to property now." Taichi (tri.) said about his recent experiences in the first tri. movie and speaks to Tai (DF-616), "But, you, you got no problem being reckless!"

"Well, I do my best to move fights away from cities and all now. Plus, I'm fighting more intense battles." Tai (DF-616) said about himself, "Since becoming an Ascendant, I've become a battle junkie just like Goku."

Taichi (tri.) smirks and nods, "Guess can't be helped. At least you're still fighting with courage and for the sake of your friends. That's where the differences stop."

"Got that right. Welcome back, other me." Tai (DF-616) grinned.

As the Bearers of Courage shake hands, the Agumons nod and smile in approval.

"So, have you and Sora gotten together like me?" Tai (DF-616) asked another question.

Taichi (tri.) nervously answers, "Errr... heheh, sorry to say nope. We're just friends now."

"Oh, I see. No biggie then. There's still time, as long as me and Sora stay together in my world. It doesn't affect me." Tai (DF-616) said regardless.

"Right." Taichi (tri.) said.

Then, the Powerpuff Girls (original and reboot) interact with Sailor Moons (YYGDM and Crystal).

"Wow, the two Sailor Moons!" Blossom (original) sees the two.

Bubbles (original) cries out, "Yes, and the original one fought with us against Zeed X!"

"We kicked his butt out of existence!" Buttercup (original) exclaimed.

"So, you brought your reboot counterparts." Sailor Moon (YYGDM) said and turns to the reboot versions, "You've got a lot to live up to, girls. My Crystal version had to put up with some backlash and blind nostalgia fans, but she's developed thick skin. No pressure. Just do your best!"

"Thank you!" Blossom (reboot) nodded.

"Kinda wish Tara Strong returned to voice me." Bubbles (reboot) said.

Buttercup (reboot) then adds, "Better yet the original actors reprised us, but it is what it is."

"Least your designs stay the same. I was given a full redesign, but then again because my show's closer to the manga and all." Sailor Moon (Crystal) said about her outlook.

"Like OG Sailor Moon said, no pressure! And good luck to the new show this year!" Blossom (original) said to her rebooted versions.

"Thanks!" Powerpuff Girls (reboot) said to their originator.

"Wow, so many fans still wanna meet and greet us." Sailor Moon (YYGDM) looks around of seeing many people.

"Can't be helped. They love us." Yusuke stated.

"Hey, Goku, where are you going?" Tai (DF-616) asked.

"Gotta jet! Be right back, guys!" Goku cried out to them.

Goku flies off to find his GT counterpart and the Supermen. The fans cheer on Goku as he glides over past them.

"Don't worry! I'll be back, y'all!"

* * *

Just as Joey Wheeler and the Duelists are enjoying the sight, Bandit Keith walks towards them.

Bandit Keith gives a crude smirk and crosses his arms, "Well look at that, its Brooklyn dweeb and the dorks in America!"

Joey groans, "Augh, great it's Bandit Keith."

"What brings you here, Keith?" Yugi questioned.

"Remember I kicked your butt back at Duelist Kingdom. You wanna rematch?" Joey reminded the American cheater.

Bandit Keith smirks, "Nah, I got better things to do. I'm here to tell y'all America is the greatest country in the world!"

"I kinda agree with him." Duke stated.

"What?! You traitor!" Tristan cried out to him.

Duke smirks, "What? The majority of my profit for my Dungeon Dice comes from international markets anyway, plus my Sexyback appeal is more popular in America than in Japan. You can thank LittleKuriboh for that!" Duke then winks.

Miho swoons over Duke, "Ooooh, my Sexyback!"

Mai rolls her eyes, "Oh brother, Miho. You're Sailor Makemake now, have some dignity already."

"But, Sexyback is nothing compared to my Tristan!" Vivian loudly stated.

Tristan mutters, "C'mon, you're embarrassing me here, Vivian."

"Anyway, you see what I mean? Duke sees where I'm coming from." Bandit Keith said and turns to Yugi, "And ain't that Anzu bitch staying in America?"

"Yes, and I'd appreciate if you didn't call her a female dog." Yugi warned.

"What I'm saying is even she sees the appeal of America. Tell me, how often does she come and see y'all, losers?" Bandit Keith asked.

"Every other month, and she sends me letters." Yugi continued.

Bandit Keith then explains, "I think it's high time you move into America, Muto Yugi! If Kaiba sees value having a place in America, then y'all better think about your own futures! Take it from me, once you go American, there ain't no going back! America, the land of opportunities!"

Mai then ask to Joey, "Hey, maybe we should move to America?"

"Eh, don't know. Where could we go?" Joey asked his girlfriend.

Bandit Keith interjects to Joey, "Well, that's easy for you, dweeb. Here in New York sounds like the place for you!"

"Are only saying that because of my Brooklyn accent?!" Joey lashed.

"No, because you and your slut can set up a new shop there! You'll find more opportunities... IN AMERICA!" Bandit Keith answered in his catchphrase.

"Come to think of it, I've been enjoying New York." Mai said about the experience.

"Yeah, but the prices are freakin' high here." Joey agreed on the other hand.

"Ok, Bandit Keith, we get it. What else are you here for?" Yugi continues questioning.

"To remind y'all that this year marks the 10th anniversary of LittleKuriboh's Abridged series! The genesis of any and all Abridging!" Bandit Keith explained of this crucial celebration, "Yeah, I know there was the Juggernaut Bitch stuff, gotta give credit where it's due, but Abridging blew up thanks to LittleKuriboh's abridging our series!"

"He's not wrong, my friends." Bakura said about it.

"Nah, can't argue there." Joey stated.

Vivian then said, "I'd leave Japan for America since Hollywood's right around the corner for an actress like me!"

"And something about a new movie featuring some of y'all dweebs this year. Dunno about that." Bandit Keith commented.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it." Yugi said about his new movie.

 **(End Theme)**

Just then, Kaiba Seto, Lyn Stromberg, Kaiba Mokuba, and Kaiba Helio meet with the Duelists.

"Hey, all. What's going on here?" Lyn walks in.

Joey responds to Kaiba's wife, "Oh, just Bandit Keith here plugging LittleKuriboh's stuff and making an ass outta himself."

"Hey, watch it, dweeb! That's un-American of you to insult an American hero like me!" Bandit Keith cried out.

Seto then informs to Yugi, "Yeah, that new movie about us. Seems we're getting pitted against each other."

"And both of us getting new monsters." Yugi added.

"Yeah, and where I apparently get a new makeover!" Mokuba said of having a growth spurt.

"Not to mention Tea looks fuckin' hotter than before." Joey said about Tea's revised appearance.

Yugi chuckles, "Yes, and I'm tall."

"Gotta admit, I'm interested." Helio said about the movie, "I'm always down to see dad and Yugi duel. I am rooting for dad to win."

Lyn then said to Yugi, "Yeah, no offense, we're friends and all, but I can't turn my back on my Seto."

"Be prepared is all I can say, Yugi." Seto smirks to his best rival.

"You bet." Yugi nodded at Seto.

"Also, I'm here to proudly announce that..." Lyn rubs her tummy, "I'm pregnant."

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Lost In Las Vegas**_ **)**

The Duelists are shocked by this groundbreaking news.

"Whoa, really?!" Joey cried out in flabbergast.

"Wow, congratulations, Lyn!" Miho cheered.

Vivian smirks, "I bet it's the boy, huh?"

"Can't say 100 % sure, but I have good faith Helio is due to be born." Lyn can only hope with the color as white.

"We'll look forward to the kid being born." Mai said.

"My congratulations to you Kaiba family." Yugi gives his prayers.

"And we've already arranged our wedding date. It'll be three months from now. You're all invited." Lyn said to all.

"And we'll be there!" Yugi agreed.

The Duelists celebrate the Kaiba family's marriage and the inevitable birth of the couple's son. However, none is more happier than Helio himself.

Not far off from the Duelists, Serenity Wheeler and Morpheous walk back carrying ice cream cones.

"Wow, did you hear that? Kaiba and Lyn are getting married!" Serenity takes notice.

"And Lyn's due for child birth. So my hunch was correct." Morpheous sensed.

Serenity squees, "Isn't that so exciting?! I can't wait for little Helio to be born!"

Morpheous nods at his love interest, "Yes, likewise."

Elsewhere in a trailer, Tea's getting dressed in her Rockette outfit. As soon as she meets with Leanne, she gets a text from Yugi about Lyn's announcements.

"Oh my gosh, that's great! Congrats to you, Lyn and Kaiba." Tea happily cried out.

* * *

Max and Sam Stromberg are taking their girlfriends Mizuno-Hunter Amaya and Hino Koori through the town. On their way, the brothers receive text messages from their sister Lyn. Both are elated with the news.

"Sam?" Koori asked.

Amaya wonder in curiosity, "What's going on, Max?"

Max and Sam exchange smiles to their girlfriends, "We're going to be uncles! Also, big sis and Seto are finally getting married!"

Upon hearing the news, Amaya and Koori congratulate the Stromberg brothers.

* * *

The S-Force, Power Rangers, and Lord Zedd's group interact briefly.

"These are your adversaries, I take it?" Argo (S-Force) asked about the Power Rangers villains.

"Oh great, more color costumed nitwits!" Rita cried out in disgust.

Duchess said to Rita, "Watch who you're calling nitwit, witch."

"Don't let them rattle you, S-Force." Red Ranger defended their parody counterparts.

"Yeah, they've been a thorn in our sides for a long time." White Ranger explained about the history.

"Come now, Rangers and S-Force, we're not here to fight. We're celebrating our victory over Da'ath." Lord Zedd reminded both groups.

"Yo, Zedd. You and Rita didn't do jack shit. My team and the S-Force did all the work!" Black Ranger accused them.

"And you want to take credit for our work?" Yellow Ranger asked.

"Watch who you're addressing Lord Zedd!" Goldar defended his boss.

"We're entitled to do whatever the hell we want." Green Ranger stated.

Lord Zedd calms down the dispute, "All right, all right! Settle down! Let's put our differences aside!"

"Ed's right, let's party y'all!" Rito twerk dances, "Oh yeah!"

The Rangers and S-Force are horrified by Rito's twerking.

"Ugh man, that's so wrong." Black Ranger groaned.

Red Ranger feels vomit, "Think I'm going to be sick."

"Ugh, you're giving me a headache, Rito." Rita felt some migraines.

Sloen is eating a burger, "Hey if anything that hot Pink Ranger should be twerking for us!"

"Now there's an idea!" Argo (S-Force) figured out.

The groups see Pink Ranger, unmasked and looking wasted, with her arms around both Tommys.

"Whoa, Kimberly?!" Blue Ranger cried out to her.

Yellow Ranger wonders, "Are you wasted?"

Pink Ranger feels drunk, "I'm not leaving 'til I fuck one of these Tommys! And I'm getting wasted doing it!"

"Guys, a little help here!" White Ranger cried out.

Green Ranger said to White Ranger, "You're a married guy, man! Let her do me!"

"Who's the bitch you married, Tommy?! I bet it was that Australian whore I lent my powers to, wasn't it?!" Pink Ranger cried out.

White Ranger thinks, _"She must never know it's not Katherine."_

Rita states to Zedd, "Yeesh, we're undoubtedly evil, but our marriage is more stable than the people of Earth."

"I know, right, my dear?" Zedd truthfully agreed.

Jax babbles incoherently.

Blue Ranger nods to Jax, "Affirmative on that. This is totally fucked up."

* * *

Elsewhere, the MCU characters, Deadpool, She-Hulk, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four are interacting with their fans. All the while, they are watching the fireworks. Hulk is seen chatting with the Thing.

"A toast to kicking Da'ath's collective asses!" Iron Man cheered with a glass.

The Marvel heroes raise their glasses and drink for their fans.

"I'm so glad to be back alive. Dying's a pain." Captain America said in relief.

Winter Soldier positively said, "Good to have you back, Steve."

"I take it all the remaining Da'ath soldiers are being arrested?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes, and others being sent back to the dimension which they came." Mr. Fantastic answered.

"That's good. Now we can relax." Ant-Man casually stated.

Spider-Man hangs from a light post and holds up a camera.

"Hey, group picture y'all with our wonderful fans!"

"Oooo, ooo, groupie shot!" Deadpool poses like a fool, "How's this? Hey, Murdock, how do I look?"

"Like you, Wade." Daredevil could care less.

She-Hulk scoffs, "Behave yourself, Wade, or I'll make you."

Daredevil backs off from She-Hulk's intimidating stare.

"Whoa, sorry Jenny! I just wanted to have a little fun!" Deadpool cried out.

Wolverine sighs, "Just hold still already, Wade!"

"Here we go! Three! Two...!" Spider-Man webslings over into the group shot at the last second.

The camera gets a picture perfect group shot of all the Marvel heroes.

"Hope we came out right." Human Torch said.

Invisible Woman then comment, "Always worried about your pretty boy looks, Johnny."

"Oh gee, I take I see a blemish on your face, Human Torch." Black Widow then said.

"What?! Where?!" Human Torch checks his face, "Is there something on my face, Susan?!"

Scarlet Witch nods in disbelief, "What a drama queen."

"Is this how Earth men behave? Peter never acts like that." Gamora sees the observation.

"No, just the really vain ones." Black Widow said about different people.

"Question, how is it a movie about me manages a bigger box office than y'alls?" Ant-Man refers to the Fantastic Four.

"Well, we can explain..." Mr. Fantastic muttered even though their not the ones involved in that 2015 movie.

Human Torch interjects, "Our movie was DOOMED, no pun intended, from the get-go cause of Fox rushing to meet a stupid deadline."

"And we unfortunately suffered for it." Invisible Woman sadly stated.

"I feel so bad for you." Jean Grey said to Invisible Woman.

"Our Fox movies are a mixed bag, but none as disastrous as your new movie." Cyclops also admitted.

Thing then said, "I mean, a freakin' movie with a talking raccoon and a tree that only says two sentences got a better reception than us!"

"Hey, maybe it's because Marvel Studios actually puts more care into our movies?" Rocket speaks out.

"I am Groot!" The tree alien yelled.

"Exactly, while we're not perfectly adaptable, the heart of our stories are still there!" Rocket agreed.

"Thy agree with the furry one." Thor (MCU) stated.

"Amen to that, Rocket!" Star-Lord quipped.

"Yes, I'm looking rather good for my debut in the upcoming _Civil War_." Black Panther is feeling ready.

"And my movie appearance is looking very good so far." Doctor Strange said about himself.

"Don't forget our Netflix shows are getting good reception, too." Jessica Jones said about her show and Daredevil's of how they give mature themes.

"So, we got Deadpool's movie, _Civil War_ , _X-Men: Apocalypse_ , and _Doctor Strange_ in 2016. DC's got their _Dawn of Justice_ thing and some _Suicide Squad_. Man, we're really hitting the superhero overload." Iron Man can only give an astounding statement for that year.

"And CW was never the most well-received Marvel comic series. I still hope for the best for my movie." Captain America said about it.

"Yeaah, and I'm hopeful for my cameo in your movie, Cap. Anyway, DC still got nothing on us." Spider-Man said about their pride.

"My movie better not suck, or there'll be hell to pay!" Deadpool cried out and holds a katana.

Drax then interjects, "What's this I hear about some restaurant you had planned, Wade?"

Deadpool becomes silent on the matter, he then answers, "Oh that... yeah, a fanfic author just wrote a story where I owned a restaurant. Sounds like a cool idea! Thought I do the same!"

"Wonder how long this will last." Iron Man asked.

"I give it a week." Hulk answered.

"I don't even give it a day." Wolverine said while mix with the swearing word.

"I'll show y'all I'm more than capable of running my own restaurant!" Deadpool exclaimed to the superheroes.

"Maybe thou give it a try." Thor (MCU) felt interested.

Loki (MCU) doesn't care about it, "Oh please, thou has no time to be messing with trivial Midgard matters."

"How about try the delicious gourmet the people here call shawarma?" Thor (MCU) offered.

"What is that?" Loki (MCU) asked.

Hulk towers over Loki and scares him, "Something the puny god would like to try?"

Loki (MCU) backs away scared, "Ohhh, ehehe... yes, I'd like to have some shawarma. Please!"

"Then, it's settled the first serving of shawarma is on me!" Deadpool cheered.

Spider-Man then said to Iron Man, "Should we let him?"

"Consider this a trial run for Deadpool's upcoming restaurant project." Iron Man stated.

* * *

Over at the DC camp, the Batmans (DCAU and Nolan) chat. They overhear the Marvel gang talk discuss their movies.

"They don't think _Dawn of Justice_ is going to be any better than theirs." Batman (DCAU) stated.

Batman (Nolan) talks deeply, "Yeah, I know what's up with that?! They should give Ben Affleck a chance!"

Batman (DCAU) then ask, "Um, what did you just say? I can't understand you."

"You can hear me clearly! I said they need to give Affleck a chance!" Batman (Nolan) yelled.

Batman (DCAU) admits about the voice, "I don't talk like that. Speak right!"

"But, this is my Batman's voice!" Batman (Nolan) cried out.

Batman (DCAU) gives the Batman glare, "That's your Batman voice?"

"Yeah!" Batman (Nolan) exclaimed.

Batman (DCAU) points out, "What the hell, Nolan? My voice, Kevin Conroy's, is the perfect Batman voice."

Next to the Batmen are the Supermen (DCAU and Death Battle).

Superman (DCAU) raises an eyebrow, "So Death Battle said you're made to be limitless?"

"Yeah, I can't make sense of that either. I'm not someone whose power should be calculated." Superman (DB) stated. "My power fluctuates all the time due to different writers, and all my strongest incarnations are all badly written!"

"I get that." Superman (DCAU) agreed.

Superman (DB) then states, "But, you're written and handled very well. I'm astounded."

"Yeah, because Bruce Timm and his team took their time to write my character right, and develop my powers. And they didn't write me OP enough to overshadow the League. I had my limits." Superman (DCAU) gives his well-thought explanation.

"Yeah, I learned the hard way when I tried fighting that construct." Superman (DB) shakes his head shamefully, "I just don't understand why internet fanboys and nerds are always obsessed with my power and being pit against people like Goku."

Suddenly, the Goku duo confronts the Superman duo.

"I guess they're that bored and got nothing to do in their lives?" Goku interjected.

"Well, they ought to be doing something productive. Judging by the Death Battle footage, they could be animators." Superman (DCAU) find about their skills.

Superman (DB) adds, "And put more effort in original productions. Entertainment is sorely lacking new ideas."

"Yeah, those fanboys should get themselves some cool jobs, or maybe train hard to stay in shape!" Goku (GT) commented.

Goku agrees with his GT self, "Yeah, and stop making pointless fights that'll cause more fanboy rage online."

"Don't think that'll ever happen as long as the internet exists." Batman (DCAU) admitted about the internet's mix reception from the public.

Superman (DCAU) hates to admit, "Times like this I wish the internet didn't exist. The fanboys are making me look bad."

"But, hey, what can ya do?! They're passionate about us fighting!" Goku said about the fan request.

"Let's just hope there isn't a round 3." Superman (DB) stated.

Goku gives a goofy laugh, "Me, too, I'm kinda done seeing myself lose to you!"

"Amen, let's enjoy the New Years, my friends." Superman (DCAU) said to the folks.

"And to our new movie, Superman." Batman (DCAU) cheered.

Superman (DB) asks, "Which one?"

Batman (Nolan) said to DB!Superman, "Obviously talking about you!"

Superman (DB) feels dumbfounded, "Um, you ok Nolan!Batman? How about some medicine for that sore throat?"

"This is my Batman voice, numbnuts!" Batman (Nolan) angrily yelled.

"No need to get rude, Christian Bale." Superman (DB) said to the Nolan version.

"Thankfully I have a voice modifier." Batman (DCAU) admitted.

Superman (DCAU) then gives his thought, "Though it makes Affleck sound like a robot."

"I dunno, he sounds like Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget, or whatever that show is called!" Goku said about the detective cartoon.

Superman (DCAU) laughs, "Dr. Claw? Oh that's a good one. But, hey, let the best man win, Batman."

Batman (DCAU) turns away, "Yeah, may the best man win."

* * *

In Times Square, Babimon and his crew have announced the filming completion of the entire Shinnen events.

"Great news, y'all! You're in for a treat in 2016, because unlike the House of Madoka, Hollywood plans to split this baby into six parts!" Babimon hollered to the audience, "And believe me, we're gonna be filthy rich when these six movies get released!"

Radditz and Nappa show up on stage with Babimon.

"And as co-director of these films, I can confirm the first part will be released this summer!" Nappa gave the first news.

"Don't forget to check out me and Nappa's first magazine shoot coming very soon!" Radditz interjected.

Nappa and Radditz strike fabulous poses for everyone.

Amongst the sea of cheering fans, Yamato & Gabumon, Mimi & Palmon, Keke, Vegeta, and Bulma are seen.

Bulma said to Vegeta, "Nappa sure has turned into a famed Hollywood director and star, hasn't he? Wasn't that long ago you and him almost destroyed Earth."

"Who would've thought the Dragonballs saw fit to revive him." Vegeta remembered in a meta-way.

"Well, you technically killed him and were one of Freeza's men, right?" Keke asked the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta scoffs, "Yeah, so what of it?"

Nappa interjects, "That means bam! Nappa's back baby!"

"But how do we explain Radditz coming back?" Vegeta said about the low-class Saiyan.

Nappa shrugs, "Who knows and who cares. Hiya, Vegeta!"

"And hello, Yamakins! And so good for you to bring Miss Mimi!" Babimon greeted and turns to Mimi, "And I can't thank you enough! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be living my dreams now!"

"You're very welcome! See what networking can do for a starving artist?" Mimi said to the baboon.

"Totally. You're a life saver, Miss Mimi." Babimon said and speaks to Yamato, "And if you want a role in a project, just ring me up, ol' buddy ol' pal!"

"I think I'll pass." Yamato answered.

Mimi elbows Yamato's side, "Be nice."

"I'd be down for a role in your movies, Babimon." Keke agreed.

Babimon nods at her, "Sounds swell, Miss Keke. How about playing the lead role in a romantic comedy project with Max Kamiya?"

Keke smirks, "Sounds awesome. We'll talk over lunch."

"Ugh, unbelievable. Now you're roping my daughter into your carnivals." Yamato groaned and thinks, _"I'd rather have him make a fool outta Dimitri instead anyway! Have him dress like a drag queen!"_

* * *

Dimitri sneezes loudly but covers his mouth.

"Excuse you!" Faith the Patamon exclaimed.

"Dad getting a cold?" Athena asked.

"Either that or someone talking about him." PinkPatamon then states about it.

"But, who?" Dimitri asked and then thinks, _"Probably mom, sis, or dad."_

Passing by is the Namekian frog representing the Ginyu Force. He hops over toward a short blue-skinned alien with a round koala-like nose. This is Sorbet of the Freeza Force.

"Hmm? A frog of the Namekian species?" Sorbet examined in question.

The frog writes a message on the ground, to which Sorbet is shocked.

"Wha...?! You mean it's been you this whole time, Tagoma?!" Sorbet cried out.

Tagoma!Frog nods and hops on Sorbet's shoulder.

* * *

On top of a skyscraper, Neferpitou is seen observing the celebration, but it decides to leave them alone. The Chimera Ant then senses someone.

"Ah, you're still alive?" Pitou speaks.

Behind him is the blond-haired Nazi cat boy, Schrodinger who gives a cheerful expression.

"Yep! Itz zimpozzible to destroy me zith nine livez and beyond!" Schrodinger exclaimed.

"Don't forget about me!" A cheery girl voice is heard.

Both turn to see surprisingly, Harime Nui alive and well. It is revealed that the reason for her survival is that LK!Yuu impregnated her, but Nui twists her 'child' to a back-up body for her to be alive in the last second. Very disturbing.

"I feel I have enough fun for today. Fighting the Honnouji sisters and Brunhilde paid off for my enjoyness overall!" Nui squealed.

Schrodinger then ask the grand courtier, "Say, how about we've can spend time together?!"

"As if! Yuu is out there with his parents, but I can't intervene!" Nui then leaves the area, "So ta-ta!"

Schrodinger runs off to follow Nui, "Wait up!"

Pitou sighs while still watching over, "I can see how these two can make up. As for me…"

With that said in its mind, Neferpitou decides to 'walk the earth' while leaving Manhattan.

* * *

Just as Barbatos is observing the sights, the demon lord senses two twin angels appearing that have long blond hair and are actually feminine trap boys with girlish voices. One has light straight blond hair and fair skin named Harut, the other has dark curly blond hair with barely beige skin named Marut. Since the history between the Bible has passed, Harut & Marut have an infatuation with Barbatos.

Barbatos feels slightly annoyed, "What now?"

Harut holds Barbatos and giving him puppy dog eyes, "Aww, can we go back home to make some love?"

Marut grabs the demon lord's right arm, "Yeah, we have some time to celebrate!"

"Ugh, fine." Barbatos groaned.

Barbatos then makes a portal for him and the twin feminine angels to leave the earthly realm and going back to Hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayaka is having a one-on-one conversation with Michael.

"Glad I get to personally meet and inspire from you." Sayaka briefly greeted the archangel.

Michael smiles back at the aquatic magical girl, "We may share different backgrounds, but we have common personalities of idealism. I'd like to stay, but Heaven wants me to return home."

"I see, but I'll do my best in being capable!" Sayaka proudly stated.

"I have no doubt that you will." Michael responded back.

Then, the archangel flies off to the skies with the cyan-haired magical girl seeing him go.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Neo-Rajita traitor, Kitoss, has been pinned on a big dart board. The Reformed and the Opposed Rajita unite to deliver punishment to Kitoss. Wolk and DemiDevimon are at the forefront with darts. Kuiiza, Kujiko, Melancholia, Blitzkrieg, Toad, Vipris, Ztreko-Li, Babbi, Xian-Yuio, Ravan, and others also have darts.

"Any last words before we deliver divine punishment, sister?" Wolk asked.

Kitoss yells at her, "Let me down now!"

Kuiiza then states, "I take that as a 'yes, please punish me for my sins'?"

"MERCY!" Kitoss yelled in fear otherwise.

"We don't know such a word." Melancholia muttered about the meaning.

"Let her have it!" Blitzkrieg ordered.

The Reformed and Opposed Rajita proceed to throw darts at Kitoss. The pained cries of Kitoss are heard. This serves the bitch right for betraying her colleagues.

Nagah and Rhea both look on from afar, letting their Rajita colleagues punish Kitoss. Both holding each other's hands and head out to watch the fireworks.

Sailor Varuna and Sailor Quaoar are also not far hearing Kitoss' screams.

"You sure you want to leave her like that?" Varuna asked even though she doesn't care.

Quaoar quickly nods, "Yes, very sure. Come, let's go find the others."

Varuna and Quaoar take each other's hands as they reconvene with the other Kuiper Senshi (Sailors Sedna, Orcus, Ixion, and Eris).

"Hey, what kept you two?" Ixion asked the Kuiper lesbians.

Eris gives a sly smirk, "Oooh, I see. Need some alone time, you two?" She then winks.

Quaoar blushes, "Well, that's between me and Tyra."

Just then, Varuna takes out her phone and receives a text from Lyn.

"What does it say?" Sedna asked her.

Varuna smiles, "Lyn's going to be a mother."

"Whoa, congrats to her!" Orcus happily cheered.

"You must be very happy for her, Tyra." Quaoar smiled at her lover.

"You bet I am." Varuna grinned.

Dimitri & Faith, Kensuke Rainer & Veemon, and Larry Stonebagel arrive to pick up Sedna, Orcus, and Eris respectively. Shortly after, Ixion leaves with Kenta. Varuna and Quaoar walk together hand to hand.

* * *

Sharon Rivers finally meets Future Charon. Jeremiah is close by with LK!Yuu still sealed up.

"Well done, present me. You saved this universe." Future Charon gives her compliments.

"Never thought I'd be the one that saves everyone's asses." Sharon hates to admit.

Future Charon taps on the seal around LK!Yuu, "What do you plan to do with the hellspawn?"

"Well, as his parents, we are taking him to see the firework celebration like he's always wanted." Jeremiah said about his son.

"But, not how he wanted." Sharon taps the seal much to LK!Yuu's fear, "But, as soon as we get home, Yuu is getting divine punishment from his mommy dearest!" She laughs wickedly, "That's right, you little hellspawn! You're gonna get yours when we get home!"

Future Charon sweatdrops, "So glad I never had a child..."

"So, what is it you want, future me?" Sharon asked.

Future Charon then answers, "I have a proposal, but it's up to you if you want to hear me out."

Sharon feels curious, "I'm listening."

* * *

The Blood Senshi and the Bizarro Senshi get together somewhere.

"Y'know, maybe we can strike an alliance, Igasu?" Andes offered.

Igasu nods at her, "Sounds good. Let this be the start of a wonderful new friendship."

* * *

Then, Urd & Verdandi (ALO) are seen interacting with Saya and Kiyoko.

"You two must be the real deals." Urd (ALO) greeted.

Verdandi (ALO) bows, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Saya and Kiyoko properly greet Urd and Verdandi (ALO).

"Good to finally meet you." Saya greeted.

Kiyoko smiles, "Likewise, other Verdandi."

Likewise, Klein and Skuld (ALO) are seeing Philippe chatting with Sasha.

Klein feels nervous, "Man, I'm not sure if I can meet the real you."

"Then allow me to do it for you." Skuld (ALO) offered to him.

With that said in mind, Skuld (ALO) walks towards the French couple.

Skuld (ALO) speaks to Sasha, "Hey, thanks that we join forces in battle, but it's truly the first time we can talk."

Sasha responds to Skuld (ALO), "Oh, hello. You're the other Skuld."

"Oh goodness, you're personality is much more calmer and innocent compared to your Valkyrie self!" Skuld (ALO) cried out.

"I know, surprising, isn't it?" Philippe said about the nature.

"How is that possible?" Skuld (ALO) wondered.

"It was a defense that kept Mist and Loki from finding her." Philippe said to the Alfheim Skuld, "They'd never suspect a shy and gentle girl like Sasha would be the blood-thirsty Skuld."

"If the other me cause you grief, I apologize." Sasha felt sorry.

Skuld (ALO) feels it doesn't matter, "No, we aided each other in battle. Despite her ferocious nature, she was a great asset for us."

"Oh that's good to know. Though, I admit sometimes she goes too far." Sasha said and turns to Klein, "And you must be the other Skuld's friend."

"Is it ok...?" Klein wondered.

Philippe encourages the young man, "Relax, Sasha's gentle."

Klein is reluctant to get close to the real Skuld. As he approaches Sasha, he slowly extends his hand to her. Sasha smiles and shakes his hand.

"I respect a man admirable enough to sacrifice himself for someone he loves." Sasha said.

Klein blushes and smiles, "Thanks. I feel good hearing it from the real Skuld."

"Just call me Sasha." The Underworld Valkyrie's civilian identity stated.

"Have you gotten over your fear, Klein?" Skuld (ALO) asked him.

"I have now..." Klein said and thinks, _"As long as the other her doesn't come out!"_

Sasha and Philippe lean close to each other.

"Want to invite them to see the fireworks?" Philippe asked the white-haired girl.

Sasha nods, "Ok, c'mon, join us."

"We'd like to!" Skuld (ALO) accepted the offer.

* * *

As LK!Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko wander around for their girl time, they notice Beerus and Beerusmon break dancing to entertain their fans. They remember seeing Beerusmon back at House of Madoka, yet they get to see his real counterpart. Kyoko can only give a lighthearted smirk as she walk towards them.

"Kyoko?" Sayaka pondered to her girlfriend.

Kyoko turns to Sayaka and said, "Don't worry, I got this."

The dark red-haired magical girl then meets up with the two Beeruses and grins, "Hey you two, mind if I join in to compete, in DDR style?!"

Beerus and Beerusmon stop dancing to answer the spunky red-haired magical girl.

"Ooh, a challenge?!" Beerus exclaimed.

Beerusmon ask Kyoko, "You wish to challenge us to a dance off?!"

The God and Digital God of Destruction ponder over this.

"I do recall that salmon-haired woman challenged me at that Halloween event." Beerusmon mentioned LK!Mana.

"You think you can hang with us, little girl?" Beerus asked the lucky offer.

"And do you think you can out eat us?" Beerusmon competed in addition.

Kyoko nods to both destroyer gods, "Yeah, sure thing you two!"

As LK!Ayase and Sayaka are watching this, both begin to notice some more.

Sayaka points to another group in distance, "Look Ayase, I see the Lokar talking to Queen Beryl!"

"Oh geez." LK!Ayase groaned.

Then, Reginleif casually approaches to the two girls.

LK!Ayase is alert of seeing her, "Hey, aren't you one of the Erinyes?"

"I was, but I'm just here to celebrate." Reginleif answered to the AU Ayase while her hands are put in her jacket pockets, "What a stressful year it was, good thing I got drunk to lift them out."

"Oh I agree, though me and the Puellas have yet to drink." Sayaka admitted to her well-being, "Heck, even Madoka wishes she wants to grow up like her mom so she's legal to do so."

"I see." Reginleif turns to the Lokar in distance, "Let's see how their reunion plays."

It then shows Loki (YYGDM) interacting with Queen Beryl. Mist, Fafnir, Fenrir, and Jormungand are on Loki's side. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite are on Beryl's side. While the Lokar and Dark Kingdom Heavenly Kings interact, Queen Beryl and Loki (YYGDM) chat.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, trickster?" Beryl reunited with an old acquaintance.

"Queen Beryl, you look lovely as I remember you." Loki (YYGDM) commented.

"Not hanging out with your Hollywood counterpart?" Beryl questioned.

Loki (YYGDM) scoffs, "Him and that brother of his? Nah, I'm in better company with you."

"So, what's your agenda now?" Beryl asked another question.

"Nothing, I think I'm going to take it easy." Loki (YYGDM) can only admit.

Beryl raises an eyebrow, "Really? I was thinking the same."

"We're overdue to vacation time if you ask me. Brunhilde and her Maidens can rest easy." Loki (YYGDM) stated.

"And I'll leave the Moon Princess and her Sailors alone." Beryl added.

Fenrir then interjects, "Loki, sir, isn't that Beerusmon over there?!"

Loki (YYGDM) whirls around as he sees Beerusmon, Beerus, and Kyoko dancing on DDR machines. Nevertheless, he is not happy.

"Beerusmon?! The one who dare calls thy a trickster upstart!" Loki (YYGDM) goes over and confronts Beerusmon, "Beerusmon, it is thy!"

Beerusmon turns around and looks unimpressed with Loki (YYGDM)'s presence.

"Remember thy? Yes, while we've passed by each other these two parties, we finally meet!" Loki (YYGDM) officially meets the purple humanoid cat.

"Eh? Who are you again?" Beerusmon wondered.

"Thou just yelled out thy name? Loki!" Loki (YYGDM) yelled.

"You speak Norse..." Beerusmon ponders till he remembers and glares, "Oh, Loki! The trickster! Yes. What do you want from me?"

"For you to apologize for calling me an upstart." Loki (YYGDM) explained.

Beerusmon wonders about it, "Apologize whatever for? Look, if you got a problem with me."

"You want to put me in my place? Well, here I am!" Loki (YYGDM) is standing on his two feet.

"Hey, Beerusmon, can you shut this fool up?" Beerus casually asked.

Beerusmon grins evilly, "Most certainly."

"I demand thou give me the respect...!" Loki (YYGDM) said before he gets flicked away by Beerusmon.

Loki (YYGDM) gets flicked and sent flying into a trailer. He lies in a heap and groans in pain.

"How's that, you upstart?!" Beerusmon smirked at the 'Norse fly', "Oh, and the reason your supplementary forces got defeated at Mount Olympus was because my brother and his assistant happened to drop by!"

"That would explain why most of our forces were wiped out." Mist muttered.

"We're no match for destroyer gods." Fenrir seriously stated.

Kyoko yells to Loki (YYGDM), "Hey, assmunch! We were having a dance-off!"

"Anyway, shall we continue?" Beerusmon offered to his counterpart.

Beerus nods at him, "Yes, let's."

"Watch me pwn you two faster than what he did to Loki!" Kyoko smirked.

The Lokar folks hurriedly go over to recover Loki (YYGDM).

"My lord...!" Mist cried out to him.

"He really did a number on you." Fafnir commented.

Beryl sighs, "How humiliating."

"So glad I'm not him." Jadeite felt relieved.

Zoisite cringes over Loki's pain, "Tell me about it, Jadeite."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Memories**_ **)**

At another urban area, Takeru Cage turns around and finally meets his student.

"Ford? Is that you?" Takeru confronts and shakes his hand, "So good to see you again, my friend."

Ford shakes his hand and grins, "It's so good to see you again, Takeru!"

"No, the honor is mine." Takeru then shows Ford around the vast amount of characters throughout New York City, "Take a look around. See all these characters? We made this happen. We made a universe where they're not bound by restrictions and rules. Anything goes in the Cornerverse."

Before that, Ford wanders around the crowded place. Since he was brought back to life, he recollects a certain event of something secret, of how a mysterious force from him helped out Skogul's barrier. It is revealed that Ford's connections to his creator are permanently severed, meaning he's no longer a semi self-insert/OC Avatar, but his own person/character. Then, Kaname Madoka and Akemi Homura step by besides Ford and meet the well famed SSJ4Takeru.

"Ford has been searching around for you." Madoka gives a pleasant smile.

"Indeed, this is what we see when a student reunites with his teacher." Homura observed.

"Talk about mentorship and passing the torch to the next generation." Madoka said about the relation.

"It sure is Madoka, that's why we're crossing through that phase." Ford agreed.

Takeru casually speaks to Madoka and Homura, "Indeed, you two have it right. It'll be our duty to pass the torch over to the generation. Our hope is the new generation run with it. Granted, I have my concerns about ones who will drop the ball, but I have faith there are other people like me and Ford to continue keeping our favorite fandoms in check." The WWE owner nods, "But, there soon it'll be my time to move from fandom and begin producing my own content." He then smirks, "And I do have a wrestling company to keep running at Across Conventions. But, I got all the time in the world to do that."

Just then, Ford, Takeru, Madoka, and Homura see the YYGDM founders (Sailor Moon, Yusuke, Takato & Guilmon, Takuya, Yugi, Sailor Sedna, and Kotori/Valkyrie Brunhilde), Sailor Pluto, Hina/Sailor Gao Pluto, Tai & Agumon (Kai), Dimitri & Faith, Kensuke & Veemon, and Athena & PinkPatamon meet with them.

"Well, look who showed up to meet us, Ford." Takeru said to his student.

"Greetings." Yugi formally states.

"Takeru Cage, how have you been?" Takato said to him.

Sailor Moon (YYGDM) gives a smile, "You're looking well."

"Thanks for asking, and thank you for helping me with that dimensional terrorist that tried to sabotage my wrestling show at Across Conventions." Takeru said to the YYGDM heroes, to which there was an event before House of Madoka where the characters went to his dimension in having fun till a criminal appeared to sabotage. Thankfully, it has been stopped.

"No sweat! Plus you gave us free passes to watch your show!" Kotori cried out in remembered.

"Can't beat free." Takuya shrugged.

"Yep, especially for a big fight show right up my alley!" Yusuke grinned.

Takeru chuckles, "Anytime, it was the most I could do since you're the main heroes of YYGDM-01."

"Man, wish I could've been there." Tai (Kai) commented.

Dimitri then said, "The terrorist wasn't a big deal, but the bomb was a delicate situation."

Sailor Sedna then speaks out to Takeru, "But, everything worked out in the end."

"It sure did, Sailor Sedna." Takeru nodded to the Kuiper.

As Takeru turned, he set his sights on Sailor Pluto and walked over to meet her.

"Sailor Pluto, I presume." Takeru noticed her identity.

"Why yes, I am." Sailor Pluto greeted to him.

Takeru then recaps, "It's been two stories in a row you've been the big heroine. You saved the House of Madoka and just now helped save the Cornerverse from Zeed X."

Sailor Pluto feels so modest, "Well, I can't take all the credit for Zeed X's defeat. My sister and her husband defeated him."

"But you, John, Sailor Cosmos, SuperUniversal X, and others were also instrumental in Zeed X's fall." Takeru then changes the subject, "By the way, did you know we're both not just Scorpios, but we both share the same birthday - October 29th?"

"So I heard." Sailor Pluto sees the coincidence here.

"Yeah, meaning we wouldn't be compatible with each other as a couple, but..." Takeru then sees John Smith coming, "... there's already someone in your life you can depend on now."

John Smith arrives and gets beside Pluto.

"Isn't Pluto just great? I knew the moment I danced with her, we were meant for great things." John remembered with the first signs.

Sailor Pluto nods, "Yes, we have."

"And I wish you both luck in the future, friends." Takeru Cage pats them both on their shoulders, "Go and enjoy a long vacation after all this craziness, especially you, Pluto! You've earned it!"

"Yes, but..." Sailor Pluto accepted and muttered.

Sailor Moon (YYGDM) encourages her mentor, "Go on, Pluto! You earned it, and besides hasn't Skogul already started her time guardian duties?"

Sailor Pluto smiles and nods, "Yes, and she's more than ready to picking up my duties."

While he's chatting with Kensuke and Veemon, Ford overhears Skogul's name. Takeru approaches Kensuke and Veemon.

"And you're Kensuke Rainer, hero of dimension XLR-8." Takeru first acquainted with him.

"That'd be me. And you're Takeru Cage?" Kensuke wondered.

"Yeah." Takeru shakes Kensuke's hand, "Good to finally meet you. By the way, I know you like wrestling, right?"

"Sure, I enjoy it!" Kensuke grinned.

Takeru then offers to him, "How would you like a tour of my organization?"

Kensuke feels really elated and exclaims, "You'd be willing to do that?!"

"Sure, your friends helped save Across Conventions and my show." Takeru commented.

"I'm there!" Kensuke accepted.

"Good know. I'll arrange for a special seating for you and Veemon." Takeru added.

Kensuke then asks, "Can I bring Karin, Athena, and the Kuipers?"

"I don't see the problem. This one's on me." Takeru answered.

"Thanks!" Kensuke nodded.

"Yeah, thank you!" Athena cried out in happiness.

Takeru turns around to see Jessica meeting with Ford. Sharon and Jeremiah arrive as well. Setsuna & John, Hina, Ford, Homura, and yes even Sharon & Jeremiah congratulate Jessica on her promotion as Pluto's successor.

"You've chosen well, Sailor Pluto. She'll make a wonderful time guardian." Takeru commented.

 **(End Theme)**

Pluto feels suspicious to Sharon, "What did you and Future Charon talk about?"

Sharon snorts, "That's only for me and my hubby to know!"

"You won't even clue your dear big sister in?" Pluto bugged.

Sharon rolls her eyes, "Oh, save me the 'your dear big sister' shit, please?"

"Don't bother, Pluto. If she don't wanna tell, she don't wanna tell." John gives his statement.

"Ok, fine since we did save the universe... me and my future self were talking about merging one day. That's all." Sharon begins to answer, "Don't worry it's not some kind of meticulously elaborate plot to get back at you either."

"Oook, I wasn't accusing you?" Pluto questioned.

"But, nothing concrete. She just doesn't want more than two of us to be walking around." Sharon admitted.

"That good enough explanation?" Jeremiah asked.

"Sure, I guess." Pluto said.

"Something tells me this is a sign the Paradais duo might be planning to wind down." John sees it figured.

"And we have a mansion we want to rebuild after we get back home." Sharon said and glares to the fearful LK!Yuu in his prison, "Right? As your punishment, you're going to rebuild our home, hellspawn!"

Pluto and John sweatdrop at Sharon taunting LK!Yuu.

"So, how about some adventures across time and space after the News Years festivities are over?" John likes to offer her.

Pluto then positively answers, "I was going to suggest that. Yeah, I'll use my vacation plans with you."

"I promise you won't regret it." John has the surprises.

"I don't have regrets." Pluto responded.

 **(Cue Neurotech - Infra Versus Ultra -** _ **01 (Infra) I**_ **)**

"Hey, guys! They're about to start the Battle of the Bands! Guilmon, we gotta go meet with Rika and the others!" Takato called out to the surrounding group.

"Let's go!" Guilmon cried out.

Takato and Guilmon run off to meet with the Beast Tamers.

Takuya figures it out, "Oh right, Takato and his friends just qualified as one of the bands to perform! I gotta get Izumi and the others to watch!"

"Yusei and his band are performing, too." Yusei hears it as well.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" Yusuke casually cheered.

"I'm in!" Kensuke agreed.

Kotori gives a light-hearted smirk, "This is totally gonna rock! I hope Seadramon, Himura, Phillipe, and the others saved me a place!"

"This should be good." Tai (Kai) commented.

Sailor Moon (YYGDM) then said to everyone, "Hurry before the lines get crowded!"

"Dimitri, Athena, let's go!" Sailor Sedna called forth to them.

Dimitri is seen carrying Faith, "Hang on!"

Athena is also carrying PinkPatamon to follow, "Wait for us, mom!"

Takeru said to both the younger Ford and Jessica, "Shall we?"

Jessica and Ford both nod as they gently grab each other's hands.

Hina cries out to Pluto and John, "C'mon, we're ready to go!"

"How about it, Setsuna?" John offered to the former time guardian.

"Sure." Pluto takes John's hand, "Let's go and enjoy the show."

With that, everyone leaves to go see the Battle of the Bands concert.

* * *

 **(Neurotech - Infra Versus Ultra -** _ **01 (Infra) I**_ **continues)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **There we have it, most of the people enjoying their aftermath celebration. One we see the Shonen heroes and Sailor Moons unite to chat, alongside the big revelation that Lyn Stromberg is pregnant. Both Shus have their time and meeting their inspirers (Lelouch and Shinji to celebrate their anniversaries).**

 **Note: Harut and Marut are actually based on an old friend's defunct concept project of two characters (that are girly warriors) back in the 2000s that never saw the light of day of being release (granted all I saw are just concept arts, but he didn't go further than that and just move on, plus its also that he's not truly experience enough to tackle this alongside not following through on contemporary techniques like us). It's like something that's based on Legend of Zelda with Greek Mythology in a fictional world.**

 **Loki (YYGDM) finally has a chance to confront Beerusmon here, only that the cat flicks him off. Yep, let's watch Kyoko and two Beeruses continue dancing.**

 **We come a long way for the Cornerverse that I could go on to keep listening to Neurotech's song. Pluto has retired from her duties to finally have a real vacation, while Skogul takes over as the new time guardian.**

 **Three more chapters to go. Send a review and let's all see the concert!**


	34. Chapter 34: A Grand Celebration (du)

_**A/N**_ : **The second part of the aftermath celebrations is shown.**

* * *

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre –** _ **Movie**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXXIV**_

 _ **A Grand Celebration (du)**_

* * *

 _ **Time Square/Concert**_

The next moment, there was a gigantic gathering of characters and civilians seeing the concert. As the fireworks are still heard, this is a reminder of Cartoon Network's Urban City promos around 2004 – 05 where the existent characters once saw concerts. This is the event they have been waiting for, a Battle of the Bands. On one side are the Tamers (Takato/Rika/Henry/Himura) and Birthday Massacre. The other side shows Team Satisfaction and Demon Beast Generals. Canon!Shu, Ayase, and Tsugumi are seen that granted they did see the concert with Inori II, now it's expand to this greater sequel. Fyu-Neru is standing beside them.

"Are you nervous, Shu?" Canon!Tsugumi asked him.

Canon!Shu answers to the hacker, "Nah, I'm very pleasant to see what's next."

Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Mothra, and Shenron's height towers above that they see the show below. Megas XLR and the Gipsy Danger are also seen as background figures. The three Rajita Warlords are seen standing on top of Ghidorah's three heads with their arms cross. Ford & Jessica, Battle Jupiter, Taylor & Larry, and Relam briefly exchange each others looks in enjoying the show. Carmen briefly meets Inori II in getting to know their human nature/abilities and introduce to some of the GCLK's group. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman and Agent Coulson are seen keeping crowd control of the people.

The concert light shines through. Before that, a certain intro begins to play for the crowd and fans to stir up their excitement…

 **(Cue Digimon: The Movie –** _ **Digirap**_ **)**

…this theme song of _Digimon_ is played. Mainly for _Digimon: The Movie_ since 2015 was its 15th anniversary to which 1990s children first saw it are reliving their childhood. At the same time, a huge screen shows a video of Pokemon (Red  & Charizard) vs Digimon (Tai & Agumon) of Death Battle as a music video.

Nostalgia Critic infuriatingly cries out, "Oh c'mon! That song?! I remember back in 2012 when I reviewed that movie with JesuOtaku! Hell, I still don't even know the franchise!"

The two Charizards see the Death Battle video and are seemly not too please. Kirito and Asuna are seeing this as well while holding hands.

Kirito pets his Charizard to calm him down, "Easy there, big guy. I know how you feel."

Next, Taiyou & Huckmon are seen watching as well.

"Boy, it's obvious that Tai & Agumon are the winners here. Charizard is totally done for." Taiyou recalled.

"It does with the fandom wars between Pokemon and Digimon wages on." Huckmon said about the long-time history.

Just then, the two notices Taichi & Agumon (tri.), and having witnessing them before, they approach him.

"Hey you two, yes I remember having that cameo in your first movie!" Huckmon called their attention.

Taichi (tri.) turns and respond, "Oh right, though we and our friends have yet to met meet you!"

"Wonder how Alphamon feels?" Taiyou asked.

Agumon (tri.) shrugs, "Beats me I guess despite we have the full info of the Royal Knights, our movies have yet to show their work on them."

Afterwards, the Tamers and the Demon Beast Generals face each other on the stage. Both prepare for the next song.

"Think you can one-up us, Tamers?" BlazeSuzakumon goaded.

Takato gives his mere response, "This next song is right up our level."

"Get ready to lose, Psycho Rangers!" Rika exclaimed.

StormSeiryuumon feels miffed, "Ugh, we'll show you as the Psycho Rangers!

"Are you ready?!" Himura cried out to his group.

Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, and Inumon appear on the stage.

Terriermon snaps his fingers, "Now, hit _our_ music! A-one! Two! Three!" He then tosses a cane into the air.

The competing bands start playing as another famous song from the _Digimon: The Movie_.

 **(Cue Digimon: The Movie -** _ **Here We Go**_ **)**

The Digimon tribute show continues as every Digifan stand up cheering. Some lift up signs for cameras to see. Others turn on their lighters as hundreds of flickering flames appear. Clips of _Digimon Adventure_ , _Our War Game_ (most notably Omegamon vs. the Diaboromon clones), _Zero Two_ , and the first _tri._ movie (especially Omegamon vs. Alphamon) are shown on screens during _Here We Go_ playing.

Kotori & Seadramon, the Legendary Warriors, Yui & DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Sara Shinobu, Jeri & Felinismon, Leomon, and Tyranno Hassleberry watch the Digimon show. Kotori cheers loudly while sitting next to Kouichi. Sara cheers on Henry on stage. Yui cheers on her brother Himura. Jeri cheers on Himura and the other Tamers on stage.

Tomoki and Suzie Wong are seen sitting next to each other.

"Enjoying the show, Suzie?" Tomoki casually asked her.

Suzie nods to the Legendary Warrior of ice, "Yeah, because my brother's giving a good show. Go, Henry!"

The other Legendary Warriors see that Tomoki and Suzie are a couple now.

"Aren't Tomoki and Suzie so cute together?" Yui asked her friends.

"Well, look at that, Kouichi." Kotori pointed out.

"I know." Kouichi agreed.

Takuya gives his thoughts, "Man, Tomoki's finally made his move."

"They grow up so fast." Izumi smiled.

Junpei tears up proudly, "Tomoki's become a man. You've done me proud, Tomoki!"

Norn pats Junpei's chest, "Oh, JP..." She then giggles.

"And he's made a move on my sister, but Tomoki's a good boy. I trust him." Jaarin noticed.

Kouji sits looking perturbed as he's the only single Legendary Warrior. He sees Takuya and Izumi being all clingy to each other. Junpei and Norn are a young married couple. Kouichi is paired with Kotori. Jaarin is with fellow Warrior Sam Joseph. Vega has been going out with Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno. He notices Dimitro talking with Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe. Even now, Tomoki's sitting with Suzie.

Kouji sighs, "Man, I'm left out of the couple race. Guess I'm always meant to be the lone wolf. Oh well, can't be helped."

As Kouji stood, he turns and is approached by a girl.

"Hello, um... hey, are you Minamoto Kouji?" The girl asked.

"Who wants to ask?" Kouji questioned.

The girl is Uehara Minami from _Digimon Tamers Movie: Battle of Adventurers_. She is now an older teen/young woman, closer to Kouji's age now.

The girl introduces, "I'm Uehara Minami. I'm a friend of Takato and the Tamers."

"I see. Yes, they're friends of mine, too." Kouji said to her.

Minami smiles and shakes his hand, "Wow, you're so good-looking up close, Kouji."

Kouji blushes a bit, "Um, thanks."

"Say, would you like to sit with me and watch?" Minami asked.

Kouji answers, "Sure, but would you like some cotton candy?"

"Oh, wouldn't I?!" Minami said in surprise.

Kouji takes Minami away to get cotton candy. The other Legendary Warriors notice this.

"Way to go, brother." Kouichi smiled.

Kotori grins to Kouichi, "Told ya your bro would find someone."

"All right, Kouji!" Takuya happily cheered.

The Legendary Warriors being involved with couples was now complete.

Elsewhere, Impmon (YYGDM) interacts with Devas Indramon, Catsuramon, and Makuramon. He finds the courage and openly apologizes to them. The Devas accepting Impmon's apology shows how their relationship changed since Tamers.

Ryo Akiyama is seen chatting with Alice. Cyberdramon and Dobermon watch their Tamers from close by.

"We hardly see you often, Alice, but makes sense since we know little of you." Ryo stated.

Alice responds to the digital dimensional traveler, "I came here because I sensed an overabundance of evil energies here, but also I couldn't pass up the chance to visit New York."

"How do you like it here?" Ryo asked the pale blond-haired girl.

Alice smiles, "Very nice, but even better to share the experience with you, Takato, and the others."

Ryo offers, "You want to go join the others and watch the show?"

Alice nods, "Sure, I'd like to."

After a while, the two bands' first song ends.

 **(End Theme)**

The audience gives a loud of applause. Granted 2016 is the 15th anniversary of _Digimon Tamers_. Looking back of how viewers rewatch it, season 3 of Digimon's animation quality gave a slight bump (such as real blue skies in the Real World instead of gray in Adventure/02) and how its themes are different from the first two seasons. It was one of the first main inspirations for young fans to this day.

 **(Cue Jurassic World The Musical –** _ **Parody Song (Hybrid Dinosaur)**_ **– lhugueny)**

Then, the second song is played that it parodies the musical with _Jurassic World_. This movie was the main inspiration/concept for the Shinnen events in Manhattan. During the two bands and the song playing, the screen shows various scenes of _Jurassic World_ (examples: Scenes of having fun in the park, Owen Grady's time with the raptors, the _I. rex's_ rampage, the Pterosaur assault, raptors running in the night forest, the _T. rex's_ entrance by destroying the _Spinosaurus_ skeleton (much to the crowd cheering), and Rexy  & Blue (and _Mosasaurus_ ) fighting and defeating the _Indominus_.).

Listening and watching the _Jurassic World_ music video, the Nostalgia Critic meets Rexy.

"Yo! Motherfucking _T. rex_!" Nostalgia Critic yelled at the dinosaur queen.

Rexy looks down to see the Critic in curiosity.

Nostalgia Critic speaks out, "If you hear about my reviews, I pay tribute well! Not to mention my Jurassic World review is the first that breaks the pattern and so!"

Rexy can only give a satisfying growl at the human.

"Yeah! You rock!" Nostalgia Critic cheered.

As Blue wanders with her predatory instincts under control, she stumble upon Star-Lord and his Guardians. Blue chirps at Star-Lord who reminded her of her alpha, Owen Grady.

Star-Lord turns to Blue, "Huh? A raptor? Whoa, don't bite!"

"Well you do look like her trainer... y'all got the same face and everything." Drax reminded Star-Lord.

"Aww, isn't this sweet!" Rocket laughs sarcastically, "You and the dino having some bonding time?"

"It's nothing like that!" Star-Lord looks at Blue, "I just think she's mistaken me for her trainer."

"I am Groot!" The root sentient cried out.

Rocket translates, "Groot says you and the raptor would make a cute couple."

Blue snarls at both Rocket and Groot. Rocket snarls back.

"Yeah, what of it, ya overgrown chicken lizard!" Rocket snapped.

Drax sighs, "Please excuse our chatty-mouthed friend, raptor."

"Yeah, he likes to pick fights, but just ignore him." Star-Lord stated.

"She started it!" Rocket pointed out.

Star-Lord said to Blue, "Please accept our apology. And say hi to me... or your trainer rather. I mean, we're both Chris Pratt!"

"I ain't apologizing for nothing!" Rocket pouted.

Gamora sighs hearing her crew making a scene.

"Don't worry you'll get used to being around boys." Black Widow said to Gamora.

Scarlet Witch then states, "Yes, now if only those corporate idiots allow toy companies to release toy figures for us."

"There's always the hobby figures for us." Jessica Jones added.

"Tell that to Rey from _The Force Awakens_. Even she can't get a kid's action figure." Gamora brought this out.

"Yeah, because only boys play with action figures." Black Widow has a point.

Captain Marvel interjects, "Hey, there's hope with my movie!"

She-Hulk shrugs, "Somehow I doubt even that, Carol."

They all sigh together realizing how ass backwards kid's toy companies have become. On the contrary, they still have the collectors making figures of them.

Meanwhile, Ford arrives to meet up with Yui & DarkGabumon, Jess, Carmen (who shows to have a small crush on Ford, but is happy to see him and Jess together), Aoshi, Kara Summers, Marty Stonebagel, Taylor West, and Larry Stonebagel bringing something to show. Canon!Tsugumi is seen walking right in to meet these new people after she bought purple and black Axent Wear Cat Ear Headphones from a stand, to which she's now wearing them for today.

Canon!Tsugumi gives a cat smirk, "Oh what are you up to?"

"An artist just drew something spectacular, somewhat like a battle to behold." Ford announced.

The young Thai man shows the group three copies of a traditional/digital art piece of Shaka as a _Velociraptor_ , Skogul/Emerald Valkyrie as a _T. rex_ , and Songblade as _Mosasaurus_ fighting Canon!Mana Clone II as the _Indominus rex_ in a NY street duel. Skogul bites Mana's neck while the white dinosaur roars struggling to let go, Shaka is on top of Mana's head to deliver slashes, and Songblade bites the monster's body below.

Ford smirks as he's giving each copy to Yui, Jess, and Carmen, "You can say the SSS Charlie's Angels team is born."

Indeed it is briefly. Also a word of tidbit, it is revealed that many months ago at Spring 2015, Ford took Jessica and friends (and likely seeing each other in different groups) such as Kara Summers for a vacation in Jurassic World sometime before that incident happened months later. This event gives tidbits: Sam/Koori and Max/Amaya go on dates such as Sam/Koori go on the Gyrosphere and _Gallimimus_ Valley (alongside Kara went to the latter), and Max/Amaya go to the Cretaceous Cruise. Hassleberry and Kyoko went to the _T. rex_ Kingdom to see Rexy feeding and how Hassleberry/Rexy teamed up during the Da'ath conflict. Sayaka and LK!Ayase saw the _Mosasaurus_ Feeding Show, which is the inspiration why the former summoned the sea reptile during the Da'ath conflict. Ford and Jess went to the Aviary.

Yui said to Ford, "Oh, wow this is a neat picture! Thanks!"

"This is really a depiction of us in dinosaur form beating the evil Mana? Good job to the artist." Jessica gave her compliments.

Carmen's voice responds, " _It's beautiful._ "

"The SSS Charlie's Angels? I like that name for us. I can be the leader. Jess, you could be brains, and Carmen you're the brawn. What do you think?" Yui asks them.

Both Jessica and Carmen nod in agreement.

Suddenly, the Three Fiends, also referred as the Three Scumbags (Burizalor, the Digital Warlord, and Cyrus), Virus, a female version of Myotismon named LadyMyotismon, and a small Kuriza-looking creature confront the self-proclaimed SSS Charlie's Angels and friends.

"Oh, what's that I hear about you three naming yourselves after a popular 70's TV show?" Burizalor chortled.

"And two movies as well. Really SSS Charlie's Angels?" Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

"Like we're supposed to be impressed." Warlord takes out his sword and shows it off, "Who cares if you helped take out some Mana clone, we would've gotten the job quicker."

Carmen ponders to Yui and Jessica, " _Who are they?_ "

Yui answers to the West Coaster, "Oh, the Three Fiends, basically the Three Scumbags. The Freeza look alike is Burizalor. The guy that looks like an older Yamato 'Matt' Ishida is Cyrus Fujita. And the guy that looks like Ken Ichijouji's brother is the Digital Warlord, an evil AU version of that same brother."

"I'd wish you wouldn't refer to me by my former weak self! I was born the same day that pussy got hit by a car and died. Of course, that was just a clone who died in my place. I dumped every good quality I used to have into that clone. And I stayed in the realm of darkness to further my strength." The Warlord grins wickedly, "Now which one of wants a taste of my sword?"

"We'll pass, thank you." Jessica could care less.

Ford gives a chuckle, "Three Scumbags? More like the Three Stooges!"

"Watch your tongue!" The Three Scumbags snapped at Ford.

Yui then cautiously questions, "So, what brings you others here?"

"Just tagging along and laughing at your little ragtag group. You're not impressing us." Virus answered.

Burizalor smirks, "Indeed, you tell them, Virus."

"Also to remind you that since this dinosaur song is playing that me and Cell are like the _Indominus rex_." Virus explains the connection of their backgrounds, "We have the composite DNA of characters/species that make us who we are."

"I'm only here because I'm accompanying my husband Burizalor. And I wanted to bring our son along." LadyMyotismon added.

Burizalor approaches LadyMyotismon and kisses her. He then picks up the Kuriza-looking child and cuddles him in his tail.

"Yes, don't we make a dastardly couple, my love?" Burizalor asked his wife.

"Oh yes, we do!" LadyMyotismon cried out in joy.

The Kuriza-looking child burps loudly with an evil grin.

Yui feels disgusted, "Ugh, gag me already"

"I can only take as much as I can stand." Jessica groaned.

" _Make it stop._ " Carmen's voice added.

Virus scoffs, "And I'm just here along for the ride. Well, also to remind Burizalor and LadyMyotismon that I'm their brother since I have their DNA incorporated into me."

Warlord points his sword to Carmen, "I hear you used a sword to kill that Mana clone. Care to show me?"

Carmen sighs, " _Another time._ "

"Oh speaking of that Mana clone, who dare she steal me and Freeza's golden look! We're the only two meant to be Golden!" Burizalor angrily said about it.

"Well, there's also the Super Saiyans, the Golden Senshi..." Ford mentions all the groups with yellow looks.

"Silence! Only two are suited to wear the gold! Me and Lord Freeza!" Burizalor snapped.

"What about me and Cell?" Virus asked.

Burizalor scoffs to Virus, "What about you two?"

"Ouch, that hurts." Virus sardonically shrugged.

Canon!Tsugumi steps in to the Three Fiends/Scumbags, "Wait 'till I report you three that my Ayase goes head to toe with Transcendent Mana!" She then sticks her tongue.

"Yeah, and what's better is that the fight pays tribute to SSGSS Goku vs Golden Freeza & SAG Omega X vs Golden Burizalor." Ford added his commentary.

Virus scoffs, "The nerve of that cat-eared runt."

"Enough, Virus. We're leaving now." Burizalor urge his teammate.

Warlord agrees, "Yes, let's not waste our time and energy with these ragtag of nobodies that mean no threat to us."

"Later, losers." Cyrus evilly smirked.

The Three Scumbags/Fiends, Virus, LadyMyotismon, and the Kuriza-looking child walk away. The child, already adapted by his evil heritage, sticks his tongue out at the group as his mother carries him off.

 **(End Theme)**

With the end of the second song, the dinosaur theme comes to a close.

 **(Cue Moby -** _ **Lift Me Up**_ **)**

The New York crowds are shown the memorable scenes of _The Avengers_ , which was filmed in New York in 2011-2012. Memorable scenes of _The Avengers_ (such as the city-scale battle with the Chitauri, the Avengers assembled for the first time, the Hulk taking down a Chitauri Leviathan, Captain America first leading the team, Loki being smashed around by Hulk like the puny god he is, Iron Man's noble act sending the nuclear warhead through the dimensional doorway, and many other iconic scenes). Scenes of _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ are shown (including the opening scenes of the movie, the battles with Ultron, and the climatic battle at the end).

The Avengers watch the screens together, proud of their accomplishments. Loki (MCU) is seen whimpering like a puppy as Hulk grins. Thor (MCU) laughs over his brother being tossed around.

"Have to admit, Loki, that scene stole the show." Iron Man grinned at this memory.

"Something New York will be reminded of. Justice being served to terrorists." Captain America said about America's hope.

Loki (MCU) scoffs, "Well, don't compare me to them."

"Cheer up, brother. This is the time to celebrate." Thor (MCU) said to him.

Loki (MCU) ponders, "Celebrate what? My humiliation?"

Hulk chuckles, "Got that right, little god."

Loki (MCU) once again whimpers and cowers in fear of the big green monster.

Elsewhere, a Chinese young man is seen looking for a group of people. He immediately sees the West Coasters with the Chimeras and approaches them.

The Chinese guy calls out, "Hey, Nick long time no see!"

Nick turns and smiles as he and the Chinese guy fist bump and hug.

"Lee, dude, you came!" Nick speaks out.

Lee happily said, "I've been looking for you, man!"

Marty asks his teammate, "Friend of yours, Nick?"

"I'll say." Nick answered.

"Once a bully that picked on him, but then Nick saved his life after a fall in the ocean. And that's what led to my bro overcoming his hydrophobia and unlocking his water powers." Penny said and turns to Nick, "Do I have that right, Nick?"

"Yep, exactly how it played out, but man you missed the fun, Lee!" Nick said to him.

"Not really. I did help out with civilians and beat down a few of those Da'ath assholes." Lee explained. "I don't have powers like y'all, but I'm a martial artist. Too bad I couldn't be there during that Apophis deal way couple months back."

"Believe me, we'd love the help, but you wouldn't have amounted to much against an evil Egyptian deity." Andrea admitted.

"Took us, Larry's crew, the Lost Kingdom Shu, the Valkyries, those Puella girls, and those SAO people to stop that guy." Scott explained of more helpers.

Nick then adds, "Let's not forget that Chaos Magician Girl and that Raynare chick from _High School DxD_ were responsible for reviving that guy here."

"I try to forget about those two whores and their slutty outfits. Can't believe that Raynare bitch tried to seduce you, Nick!" Penny cried out.

Nick blushes, "What? Couldn't help she was a hottie! And she hypnotized me to do her bidding!"

"You always fall for those anime chicks all the time, Nickel." Penny sighs, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Heh, don't feel bad, Nick. Us guys can't help but fall for the really hot cuties." Lee chuckled.

"Yeah, easier for you to say, man. This Raynare would've ripped your clothes off and made you her BDSM slave." Nick warned him.

"Didn't those Jewels of Eternity or whatever you call 'em that he used remind y'all of the Infinity Gems?" Mika asked the group.

"Yeah, sure did, and Apophis himself reminded me of a half-Apocalypse, half-Thanos guy. Reminds me that _X-Men: Apocalypse_ is coming out." Marty sees the connection here.

"Oh yeah, we gotta see that one, Marty." Andrea remembers and looking forward to the movie.

"Dude, I say all of us should go as a group and see it!" Nick exclaimed.

"Sure, now if we can find Larry." Hayata looks around.

Marty then said, "Oh, he's probably with Taylor. We'll catch up with them and Carmen. Let's split up and find them."

In summary, there was a skirmish event that took place between _House of Madoka_ and the current events that had the new generation of heroes oppose a revived Apophis. Taking place in May 2015, Raynare (of _Highscool DxD_ ) was sent as a Da'ath scout and had a one-sided alliance with Chaos Magician Girl (in other hands, manipulating the Duel Monster) to revive Apophis. In response to the threat, Brunhilde banded her Valkyrie Maidens, LK!Shu, the Puellas (sans Madoka & Homura), the Chimeras, and the SAO protagonists (in their case were able to hone their MMO abilities in the real world). At this point, Asuna hadn't met Sasha/Skuld yet, Kayaba was involved to warn the heroes, and Sinon had not officially interacted with Brunhilde yet. This group, led by Brunhilde, assisted the Neo Heroes (the Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, Neo-Spirit Detectives, Neo/GX Duelists, the West Coasters, and the Chimeras).

Various encounters occurred: LK!Shu and Brunhilde fought Raynare. Each of the four Valkyrie/Puella fought a possessed Acolyte: Sigrun/Sayaka vs. Buster Blader, Gondul/Kyoko vs. Amazoness Swordswoman, Skuld/Nagisa vs. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and Skogul/Mami vs. Dark Magician. The Valkyries, the Chimeras, and the West Coasters briefly teamed up during a part of the Apophis battle. During the climax of the battle, Brunhilde invoked her full potential and became the Silver Valkyrie for the second time (the first time happening back during the Second Ragnarok against the Lord of Realms Loki, which happened before _House of Madoka_ ).

In the end, Apophis was defeated thanks to the combined efforts of Brunhilde, LK!Shu, Neo Moon, Yui/Shaka, Jaden Yuki, and the Stonebagel duo (Marty/Larry). The seven removed the six Jewels of Eternity, weakening the god and defeating him for good.

And all that was in summary because there are no plans to write the story. Sorry, but hey now you know.

Heathcliff then overhears the Apophis event from the heroes that he was involve as a guest, and chats with Pegasus about it.

"We did share more of the same boat." Heathcliff stated, "You used the Staff of Apophis to grant the Duelists their Duel Monster forms, while I implied to mentor Kazuto of MMO abilities though not truly directly."

"I see we've approached the situations similarly and differently, Kayaba." Pegasus agreed.

* * *

As they pushed through the crowd, two of Neuromancer's crew members, Buzz and Mimic, find a place for privacy.

"You sure you want this?" Mimic asked.

Buzz grins, "I'm ready."

Mimic sternly said again, "Are you sure?"

Buzz finally exclaims, "Just light Buzz's show baby!"

Mimic grins evilly and grabs Buzz's crotch, making him squeal out like a girl. Mimic removes Buzz's mask and locks lips with him. The two Metas make out in an alleyway with everyone too distracted by the Battle of the Bands.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Riley Anderson watches the concert, she sees Playdate and approaches the girl similar to her age.

"Hey, you seem like a good friend. My name is Riley Anderson, what's yours?" The Minnesotan girl asked.

Playdate introduces to Riley, "The name's Playdate. Say, would you like to see my toy army?"

Playdate shows her toy army marching and carrying Zimmy, the Invader Zim-look alike that confronted Miho and Duke. He has been tied up on a piece of wood. Zimmy shrieks and curses.

"Untie me now, you filthy Earther girl! You've incurred my wrath!" The Zim parody shrieks.

Playdate gags Zimmy's mouth shut, "Oh, don't mind him. Heheh, he's just my new _playmate_." The young meta-girl grins evilly.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Avicii -** _ **Hey Brother**_ **)**

After the song ends, another plays, to which instruments made from that song is heard for the audience to hear as some kind of a country theme. Scenes of _The Walking Dead_ are shown on the screen. The West Coasters, Chimeras, and Lee split into groups.

* * *

While finding his cousin Marty, Larry and his girlfriend Taylor West, detransformed from Sailor Eris, runs into Maggie and Glenn from _The Walking Dead_.

"No way it's Maggie and Glenn!" Taylor recognized them.

"You had us scared thinking you were dead, Glenn." Larry added about him.

Ford, Jessica and Carmen are seen walking by. They notice Taylor and Larry talking to Maggie and Glenn.

" _There's Larry and Taylor_." Carmen said.

"Yeah, and talking to Maggie and Glenn from that zombie show." Jessica eyes on Taylor, "A Native American Valkyrie and a Texas Cowgirl Sailor Senshi interaction should be interesting."

The three head over to meet with Larry, Taylor, Maggie and Glenn.

"Oh, yeah Jessica and Carmen! You two won't believe who we're talking to!" Taylor excitingly stated.

"The crew of the _The Walking Dead_ are roaming around here, and I think saw some of the _Highschool of the Dead_ gang here, too." Larry scans of the characters. He sees the _Highschool of the Dead_ group and smiles at the girls. "Whoa..."

Saya and Rei give Lee threatening glares. Saeko takes out her sword.

"Don't even try, dick," Saya scoffs.

"Ok, never mind," Lee turns away scared of the three HotD girls. He is also scared off by Takashi cracking his knuckles and Hirano brandishing his rifle. "Sheesh ok, I'm stepping off!"

"Yeah, me and Maggie were just talkin' about farming since we lived on farms." Taylor explained.

"Oh, that's neat, Taylor. Say, do you find it interesting we're a Native American and Texas cowgirl talking?" Jessica reminded the Kuiper.

"I think it's cool. I'd like to get to know ya more, Jess." Taylor smiled.

Glenn interjects, "It's nice to see people enjoying their time."

"We were just having the vacation before its back to survivor mode." Maggie said and turns to Taylor, "And thanks for all the talk of farming. My late dad, Hershall, would have been proud."

Taylor smiles to Maggie, "I'm sure he'd be dang proud."

"So glad I'm her husband." Glenn said in relief.

"Good for you." Taylor responded to the Korean.

Ford overhears this and talks to Jess, "I'm really like how Glenn acts as a character."

"I know, same here." Jessica said to Ford.

"Me and Taylor are considering marriage... well actually." Larry takes out a box and shows to Taylor.

Taylor is shocked by this gesture. Larry kneels down with the box in hand.

"Larry..." Taylor can only mutter.

"Taylor West." Larry then opens a box to reveal a wedding ring, "Will my cute country girl accept this ring and become my wife?"

Taylor gleams over the ring and smiles elatedly.

"Larry Stonebagel, I do!" Taylor cried out.

Taylor and Larry embrace as they kiss. Everyone around Larry and Taylor clap together. The newly engaged couple are given congratulations. Larry puts the ring on Taylor's finger. Soon, the other West Coasters will find out Marty's cousin and the Texan Kuiper will be getting married soon.

Jessica claps, "Congratulations, you two!"

* * *

Scott runs into Rick Grimes.

"Whoa, it's the Ricktator in person." Scott said with first impressions.

Rick Grimes puts his hands on his waist, "You must be one of the West Coasters I'm guessing? Yep, that's my name: the Ricktatorship. My son Carl is meeting some of your teammates."

Neuromancer notices Scott talking with Rick.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Neuromancer approaches Scott and Rick, "Greetings."

Scott glares at him, "Neuromancer?"

"Let's not get hostile, Scott. We just won a war with Da'ath and this is a time for celebration." Neuromancer consoled.

Scott could care less, "Yeah, once this celebration is over, it's back to square one. Isn't it, Neuromancer?!"

Neuromancer sighs, "Is that anyway to talk to an elder?"

"I'd respect a guy like Marty over you." Scott said to him.

Neuromancer turns to Rick, "Isn't Scott just a handful?"

Rick responds to Neuromancer, "He sure is, remind me of my issues with Shane."

* * *

Marty and Andrea stuck together to find Larry. On their way they run into Carl Grimes.

"Hey, no way you're Carl Grimes!" Andrea said in surprise.

Marty adds, "From _The Walking Dead_!"

Not too far from where the two West Coasters meet Carl, Kara Summers, now out of Sigrun form, looked around for her Valkyrie friends. She turns to see Marty, Andrea, and Carl interact.

"Hey, Marty, Andrea! Is that you with Carl Grimes?!" Kara cries out to them.

Carl Grimes talks to Andrea and Marty, "Hey, you guys are enjoying the concert?"

Andrea happily said to Carl, "We sure are! It's great!"

"We should come to New York every year." Marty said about the experience.

Just then, Marty gets a text message from his cousin Larry. He sees a pic of Larry and Taylor kissing.

Andrea said to Marty, "What's going on?"

Marty smiles proudly, "Way to go, Larry. You and her deserve each other."

"That's wonderful to hear. Congrats to Taylor and Larry." Kara smiled at them.

Suddenly, Kara notices Ayanna from a distance.

"Oh! Ayanna!" Kara hurries over to see her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Penny and Nick run into Michonne from The Walking Dead.

"Whoa, no way you're Michonne!" Penny gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, the chick with the sword that cuts zombies up! You're like a black Saeko Busujima!" Nick exclaimed.

Also not too far was Ayanna Nazawi. She is looking for her friend and fellow Valkyrie partner, Kara, but stops along the way to see West Coaster siblings meet with Michonne.

"Oh, that's Nick and Penny. And talking with Michonne?!" Ayanna cried out in shock.

Michonne talks to Penny & Nick, "You kids are having a good time." She then sees Ayanna approaching, "And she shares similar personalities with me."

Michonne shows sympathy that Ayanna now has an eyepatch, granted she slashed The Governor's eye that the dictator wore an eyepatch.

Daryl Dixon appears chewing on a popper while arriving, "Yeah, saving all these people while I gotta lighten the mood."

"Yes, we do share similarities." Ayanna greeted to Michonne before she touches her eyepatch, "And don't worry, this is just a battle scar. But, we still fight to survive." She then to Nick and Penny, "Oh, hey, you two."

"Ayanna, how's it going?" Penny asked.

Ayanna smirks coolly, "Fine. Has Nick been behaving? Need me to punish him?"

"Nah, all taken care of!" Penny answered.

"Aw, sis, c'mon." Nick shrugged.

Lee sees Ayanna, "Nick, why is it you never told me you had hot babes as your friends."

Ayanna scowls hearing Lee referring to a Valkyrie like her a merely a 'babe'. Before she could set him straight, Kara runs over to her.

"Ayanna, I found you!" Kara cried out.

"Kara?" Ayanna smiles, "About time I found you."

Lee whispers to Nick, "Man, another hot babe. Maybe you could hook me up with one of them?"

Nick chuckles, "Dude, hate to break it to ya, but um..."

Ayanna and Kara embrace lovingly. Then, the Valkyrie couple kisses much to Lee's disappointment. Kara and Ayanna give the tongue before returning their lips met.

"Wha...? Seriously?!" Lee gawked.

"You thought you could score with Kara or Ayanna?" Penny shrugged and stated, "When pigs fly at the same time the next Ice Age ever happens."

"Well, anything can happen in this story, Penny." Nick said to his sister.

"Just speaking hyperbole here, Nickel." Penny refers to her brother's pet name.

"Have to admit them kissing like that makes them hotter than their Valkyrie sisters." Nick stated.

"Tell me about it!" Lee added.

Penny scoffs and rolls eyes, "Oh god, you haven't even met Kotori and the others, Lee."

"Maybe about that time you do?" Lee offered.

"Another time." Penny said to him.

Ayanna and Kara pull their lips from each other as they share loving smiles.

"Love you." Kara stated.

Ayanna responds, "Love you back."

Just then, a young Japanese man watches the lesbian Valkyrie couple. This is Kaname Arashi, an old crush of Christina Denton/Sailor Orcus.

"Oh wow..." Arashi clears throat as he approaches them, "Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?" Kara asked.

"What do you want?" Ayanna questioned.

Arashi nervously answers, "Well, I can't help but notice..."

"We're lovers as you can see." Kara answered.

Arashi mutters, "Yes, and see..."

"Man, look at this guy. Ten bucks says he fails to score." Lee watches the scene.

"You're on." Nick agreed.

Suddenly, Christina, detransformed from Sailor Orcus, arrives to see Arashi talking to Kara and Ayanna.

"Oh, Kara! Didn't realize you were talking to my first crush." Christina interjected.

"Wait, you know him?" Kara asked.

"Yep." Christina nodded and turns to Arashi, "Hi Arashi! Been a while!"

"Yes, it has, Chris." Arashi refers to her shortened name, "You and your friends are life savers like always."

"Aww, we couldn't have done it alone." Christina blushes, "Say, these two are my friends. Kara is a fellow Australian like me and I'm a big fan of hers. Did you know she's an Olympic swimmer?"

"Really?" Arashi wondered.

"Yeah, and the other girl is Ayanna. They're a couple just like my friends Tyra and Helena." Christina explained.

"A friend of Christina's is a friend to us." Kara said to Arashi and shakes his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Kara Summers!"

"I'm Ayanna Nazawi." The African Valkyrie introduced.

"Kaname Arashi, the pleasure is mine." Arashi feels nervous around Kara and Ayanna; mostly intimidated by Ayanna's outward toughness.

Lee watches in disbelief when Arashi talks casually with Kara and Ayanna. Christina calls Kensuke over to meet Arashi. Kensuke and Arashi greet with a handshake.

"You gotta be kidding me." Lee sinks his head, "That guy manages to talk to and score two hot babes?!"

"Heh, looks like I'm ten dollars richer, dude." Nick joked.

"And you better pay up." Penny said.

Lee takes out ten dollars and hands it to Nick. "I give up."

Then, Daryl Dixon interjects to Ayanna and Kara, "Hey, I reckon that Valkyrie friend of yours summons her own Walker army."

"Yeah, that would be Sasha... or Skuld if you want to know Valkyrie half." Ayanna answered to the redneck.

"But, her zombies are a completely different breed from your Walker types." Kara explained that their two separate undeads.

Daryl warns, "Look, just tellin' it like it is. Just keep a close eye on her if she can resurrect Walkers."

"We don't need to be told that. We keep close tabs on Skuld's activities." Kara stated.

"And while I love Sasha for the sweet girl she is, I can't say I'm opposed to stopping Skuld if she ever crosses the line." Ayanna said about their one-sided conflict and opposing elements, "Since I am the Valkyrie of Light and Skuld is the Valkyrie of Hell."

Meanwhile, Tanngrisnir & Tanngnjostr and Geri & Freki watch their Maidens Kara and Ayanna closely.

"Looks like our Kara found thy a love partner." Tanngrisnir sees this.

"And with Ayanna." Tanngnjostr said and turns to Geri and Freki, "Are thee ok with this?"

"It really matters not to thou." Geri stated.

Freki adds, "As long as thy Gondul is happy to be with Sigrun, thou don't mind."

 **(End Theme)**

After which, the western song has ended. The audience gives their round of clapping as usual. Then after a few mutters, the next band to perform is none other than the Signers (Yusei, Jack, and Crow) of Team Satisfaction! Half-time show begins to start.

Lightning crosses her arms and speaks to Kotori, "Their up next, me and Noctis seen their performance with Blood Stain Child at the Javits Center."

"But can they seriously bet on performing in a big scale like that?" Noctis added.

Kotori respond to Lightning and Noctis, "Only one way to find out."

 **(Cue Pantera -** _ **Floods**_ **(0:00 - 6:14))**

Oh yes they do, in fact, the Signers are playing their guitars and drums to play one of Pantera's songs back in the day. It is a dark and mysterious mood per say.

The other Signers (Akiza, Luna, and Leo) cheer on Team Satisfaction.

"WHOOOO! GO TEAM SATISFACTION!" Luna and Leo both cheered.

Akiza cheers, "Give it your all!"

Yugi and the Duelists also show up to cheer Yusei's band on.

"Oh wow, they're playing their own take on a Pantera song?" Serenity asked.

Morpheous comments, "Seems like and so far so good."

"Give 'em hell, Crow!" Joey cheered.

Bakura cheers as well, "Give us a show, King Jack!"

"I remember seeing you watch bands when I inhabited you Yugi. I wish my time had extravagant events such as these!" Atem said to the King of Games.

"And you'll be enjoying one in person, your highness." Yugi smiled.

"Just call me Atem, Yugi. We're friends now." Atem reminds him of remembering the good times.

"Team Satisfaction! Y'all gonna rock this bitch up!" Jaden hollered.

Syrus watches, "Getting a little over excited, Jay?"

Chazz grumbles, "When is he not overly excited?"

"When he loses a duel?" Alexis asked.

"Which hardly happens." Syrus shrugged to both.

Yuma tears up, "How could y'all leave me and Yuya out of the final fights?!"

"Yeah, we're both OP Duelists who deserved to be there!" Yuya cried out.

"Sorry you couldn't make the cut, but the authors haven't watched enough of your shows to include you." Yugi answered.

"Be lucky you were even included at all, boys." Mai stated.

Tristan cheers up to both, "And better yet sticking with us now."

"Awww, don't feel bad, you two can help cheer on Yusei!" Miho encouraged.

"Right because Pantera rocks!" Vivian grinned.

Yuma and Yuya stop whimpering and cheer up.

"Sure." Yuma nodded.

Yuya then said, "Let's kick back."

"And enjoy the show." Yugi finished.

Not too far off from the stage, Tea and Leanne are seen performing with the Rockettes during Team Satisfaction's performance.

"Now this is a show! The best seats in the house!" Bandit Keith kicks back with Dan Eagleman.

Dan Eagleman hollers to the band, "Yeah! Let's give them the guts they have!"

The Kaiba family (Seto, Mokuba, Lyn, and Helio) and LK!Arisa watch the performance. Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past arrives as he's seen hugging Seto and Lyn over the news of their child.

The Cybernetic Ghost is sobbing, "I'm gonna be a granddad!"

"Get off!" Seto struggles in annoyance.

Lyn rubs her belly, "Yes, you are, dad! Helio's on the way."

"Oh, man. Can't believe bro's really gonna be a dad. And I'm really gonna be an uncle." Mokuba stated.

"I'm glad I'll even be born here and with a family to care for me. I never had the chance to know my real parents since they died shortly after I was born." Helio smiles and turns to LK!Arisa, "And glad you can make it, Arisa."

LK!Arisa smiles back at the younger boy, "Same to you, Helio."

Both Kensuke and GranDracmon watch in disappointment they didn't get included picked to perform Pantera's _Flood_.

"This sucks. As much as I hate you, you and I would be smashing up guitars on stage." GranDracmon muttered.

Kensuke then adds, "And raising hell. Oh well, I'm satisfied nonetheless with Yusei and Team Satisfaction performing instead."

"Yeah, besides you two already have your Battle of the Bands thing at the House of Madoka. And I felt good smashing that Andes bitch with a guitar!" Christina said about that past memory back in October 2014.

Kensuke smirks, "Glad you did."

Christina takes Kensuke's hand while enjoying each other's company during the performance. GranDracmon groans upon seeing his rival and Christina leaning their heads on each other.

"Ugh, don't make me hurl." GranDracmon gags.

 **(6:15 – 7:00)**

As the outro is chime for the song to have its finisher, the audience begin to cheer that Coop loudly does so by saying 'YEAH!' in loving the former rock band and tributing Dimebag (granted Yusei did cosplay as him). Jamie and Goat join their chubby friend while Kiva simply acts normal yet, enjoys the ending like her goofball friends. Yondu also loudly screams in excitement for the New Years and is seen drinking beer. Then, Daryl Dixon walks in to meet Yondu.

"You enjoyin' this, son?!" Yondu yelled in asking.

Daryl answers, "Like hell I am, plus your attitude reminds me of my late brother."

"Oh you think so, because I'm the bounty hunter cruising in the galaxy!" Yondu speaks of himself.

"Heh, right." Daryl smirked.

 **(End Theme)**

With that, the Pantera song ends and the audience cheer and clap again. As the noise dims down a bit till the next song plays, another band has its turn that it's the Birthday Massacre. Cuing that the synthrock gothic band played their previous concert in Greenwich Village, it comes to the main area of Manhattan. Then, they play their song.

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre –** _ **Secret**_ **)**

The audience begins to cheer as this song plays. It is something cold, foreboding and a mystical trance to behold. This is the same band that Ford & Jess, the Survey Corp, Tennouzu Classmates, and NYU classmates watched before the Da'ath incursion.

Asuna is leaning at Kirito's shoulder, "Isn't this sweet? We get to watch the band in person."

"No kidding, we never had the chance yesterday at Greenwich since wanting to meet Shu's group first in Time Square." Kirito reminded his 'wife'.

"Not to mention meeting random fans at the campus." Asuna added.

Inori II hears the song and comments, "Everything from them feels mysterious like me."

"Yeah sure, but they open up to the audience such as yourself, Inori." LK!Shu replied to her.

Inori II nods, "I agree."

Silica is seen giving a piggy back ride on Kirito's Charizard alongside Pina on the dragon pokemon's forehead, both want to give an upper view of the performance.

Back to Ford's group.

"Hey, this reminds me!" Ford then said to Jessica and Carmen, "I remember last week I gave you two Christmas gifts of the band's albums."

Indeed back in December 25th, Ford gave the two girls Birthday Massacre albums due to their fond of music (Hide and Seek for Jess, and Pins and Needles (2015 was its 5th anniversary with _Secret_ played) for Carmen), which they were originally his before decide to give them.

"I do remember. That's why we went to the concert afterwards, to see the band in person." Jessica stated.

Carmen speaks with a computer vocalizer, " _Listening to it feels very great._ "

"Yeah." Then, Ford begins to change the subject, "Jessica, there's something you should know while I helped your barrier from that virus."

Jessica remembers of that aura from Ford, "Oh right, what's going on from you?"

Ford seriously answers, "While I was struck down by Geirskogul, I thought I was in a coma. In truth, I was indeed killed."

He pauses for a moment while Jessica felt bad of the reminder. Geirskogul's presence inside her mind feels regretful that she killed her mate after all.

"My soul has been transported to this realm called Memoria, where I met the Titan goddess and mother of Muses named, Mnemosyne alongside your ravens. After some talk, the goddess chose me to become a guardian of memories."

As soon as her boyfriend said that revelation, Jessica becomes surprise that he's sharing a similar role like herself as time guardian. Just then in Ford and Jessica's minds, an _Ornithomimus_ is referred by Ford as H̄ǹwy khwām cả (memory in Thai), but shorten it as Huey for a nickname. The medium-sized ostrich dinosaur is meeting Huginn  & Muninn (as thought and memory/mind in Old Norse), Chilali, Durapror, and Dark Chilali. Huey squawks of greeting Skogul/Geirskogul's partners.

Huginn greets, " _It is good to be with us, fellow companion._ "

" _Likewise._ " Muninn added.

Back to reality with the couple and the surrounding people.

"I'm glad that I accepted the role as a keeper of remembrance, but it also reminds me of free will while it lasted." Ford pauses, "All of us taking future responsibilities beyond our normal lives."

"What are you saying?" Jessica pondered.

Ford turns away from his girlfriend as his eyes begin to form in tears, "I mean, look at real-life connecting to our universe. With time and memory flowing as everything changes with different generations and all that bittersweet sadness in human society." Then, his voice begins to crack, "Oh don't tell me that it's bad because we know that it IS. Moving forward and or forget. Are we really real people? Do we want to remember the experiences we all had to be imprinted in history? That's why the Puellas brought all of us to New York in showing that expanded world in a lifetime, and then how the real Ouma Shu wanted to show his respect to us. As for me…"

 **(Theme Fades)**

The concert song then fades from the Thai man's mindset, a breaking point with a mix of sadness and anger that is beyond immensely conflicted with the four bracket letters of his name with four words each. This is the _**F**_ _ictional_ _**F**_ _eeling_ of _**F**_ _orever_ and _**F**_ _amily_ of everyone. _**O**_ _riginality,_ _**O**_ _verlooked_ , _**O**_ _utgrown_ , and _**O**_ _verdue_ come to mind. The cycle _**R**_ _ealistically_ _**R**_ _epeats_ by _**R**_ _evival_ and _ **R**_ _econstruction_. Either way, anything time _**D**_ _evelopment_ passes with novelties wear off by _**D**_ _econstruction,_ _**D**_ _iscarded_ and _**D**_ _ated_ becomes nothing special.

 **(Cue 5 Centimeters per Second –** _ **10 – END THEME**_ **)**

"I'm nothing but a piece of _**BULLSHIT!**_ "

Ford then runs off the concert in a pure sobbing wreck.

"Ford!" Jessica runs off to go after him.

Canon!Shu's group are hearing this and feels similar when Canon!Shu chewed out the Paradais duo.

Canon!Shu feels so appalled, "I-I don't know what to say about him."

"Duh, you did take out your frustrations before." Canon!Ayase reminded back in Ward 24 II.

"Yeah, that's how it reminds me." Canon!Shu responded.

Madoka's pitiful look can only feel genuine emotions coming from Ford. Such sweet sorrow is it, how everyone has a moment of depression in life, and that Madoka is the hope bringer here.

Everyone other group (the YYGDM founders, Digiteams, Sailor Senshi, Duelists, Spirit Detectives, Digimon Fusion Kai, Lost Kingdoms!Guilty Crown, other Puellas, West Coasters, etc.) are shocked by Ford's amalgamated choice of wisdom and colorful words. His release of pent up emotions affected the audiences.

"Oh man... did you hear all that?" Takato sadly asked his friends.

"I felt suffering from his tone." Jeri related.

"Damn." Takuya muttered.

Yugi mulls over what Ford just said.

"That's one tough act to follow." Yusuke felt pity while muttering.

"I hope he can wash away that inner turmoil he has." Sailor Moon can plead.

"And find the happiness he truly deserves." Kotori added.

"Hopefully Jessica can calm him down," Sailor Venus said, deeply concerned.

"Perhaps getting in touch with spirits can help," Sailor Mars said.

Sedna then said to her friends, "Maybe we all need to reevaluate ourselves."

"And think about our own futures." Tai (Kai) stated.

Takeru Cage feels so bad for his student, "Oh gosh, Ford..."

"That poor guy." Hina sadly muttered.

"To think he went such an ordeal and he met the mother of muses, Mnemosyne." Pluto stated of remembering that deity.

"I can't even make a snide remark about that." Sharon admitted.

"Just give him a little space." John said to the Senshi siblings.

Lance & Pharaohmon scoots in between the West Coasters and Valkyries.

"That poor guy." Lance sees it as well.

Lance finds himself close to the Neo-Spirit Detective group where Yui & DarkGabumon, Cammy, Aoshi, Kohana, Shingo, and Lien & TobuCatmon are.

"Glad you could join us, Lance." Marty nodded.

"Yeah, sorry got kinda lost." Lance scratches his head.

Cammy turns to Lance, "Oh! Long time no see Lance and Pharaohmon!"

Lance nods, "Yeah, to think we were enemies."

"Not by our choice, the evil half of me was obsessed with you and your Digital Priestess powers." Pharaohmon regretfully reminded.

Cammy nods and smiles, "It's ok. That was the past. I'm just glad you and Lance are now working with the West Coasters."

"Yeah, you two done good. Even though I won't forget your evil half turning me into Nemesis and all that, but yeah all the past." Yui stated of looking back.

"Good luck with the West Coaster thing, Lance." Aoshi complimented.

"Yeah, I hope Ford comes out ok." Lance stated.

"Likewise..." Yui sadly muttered.

"Still, what he said was very deep stuff. Something for all of us to think about." Lance said to the group.

Takeru Cage overhears Lance, "You'd be right, Lance." He approaches Lance and shakes his hand, "Takeru Cage."

"I heard about you." Lance shakes his hand.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Frozen Moment**_ **)**

Minutes later with Ford and Jessica still sitting on a bench, to which the latter gives him a tissue for his tears. Then, a Norwegian fair-haired couple stumbles by.

Geirskogul's voice inside Jess' head speaks out, _"That man…! I remember him!"_

Both Jessica and Ford who wipes his tears see the couple, and young man and her fiancé. The Norwegian man is revealed to be the descendant of Harald Fairhair's bloodline and his ancestor, Haakon the Good (who was the son of King Fairhair, was mentioned by the poem _Hrafnsmal_ when Skogul and her ravens talk about his martial deeds). where Geirskogul killed, and that Haakon became Skogul's Einherjar. Back in the Second Ragnarok, Geirskogul attempted to kill that descendant only that he's saved by Skogul.

"Hello, I think I look closely from your eyes, aren't you that Valkyrie that saved me from that fallen angel?" the Fairhair man questioned.

Fairhair man's fiancé smiles, "If so, then we thank you for saving him. We are planning to be married soon after this."

Jessica smiles back at the Fairhair man, "Yes I am. I feel grateful of being a savior to you. And congratulations of getting married you two."

Ford begins to calm down, "I feel relieved of venting this out."

"It's okay to let it out like most people, Ford." Jessica reassured.

"Yeah, but speaking of which, the concert's gonna show the final performance." Ford reminded her.

"Right." Jessica said and turns to the Fairhair couple, "We'll walk right there together."

"Sure thing." Fairhair man accepted.

Fairhair man's fiancé adds, "Anything to make us happy."

With that said, Ford/Jessica and the Fairhair couple are returning back to the concert.

* * *

Back at the crowded concert, most of the audience relax, chat, and the usual while waiting what to expect next.

"Aw man, what else can we bring to da table?!" Kyoko casually quipped.

Mami states, "Calm down Kyoko, I hear their going to bring their last performance."

"Of what?" Sayaka pondered.

"They say it's a mystery and not part of the usual band line-up, but they are going to choose someone special." Homura answers to the Puellas.

"Ooooh. I wonder what it is?" Nagisa said in curiosity.

Madoka smiles at her team "Don't worry girls, I think me and Homura know who it is."

 **(End Theme)**

The curtains pull up to reveal Meioh Setsuna, detransformed from her Pluto uniform, and wearing a beautiful black dress with a golden necklace adorning her collar. Everyone of her closest friends/associates cheer her - namely the Sailor Senshi, the Kuipers, Hina Inuki, John Smith, the other YYGDM founders, the LK!GC, Canon!GC, Puellas, the Digiteams, the Duelists, Spirit Detectives, the Doctors, and yes even the Paradais duo, who are seen golf clapping.

"You're the last act? Now this is gonna be good." Sailor Moon smiled.

John claps, "You're looking glamorous as ever, Pluto!"

"Go, Pluto!" Sedna cheered.

"Godmother Pluto!" Hina cried out.

Takato cheers, "Give us a show!"

Sharon scoffs, "Better be good if you're the final act, sis."

"Should be good nonetheless." LK!Shu looks at the performance.

LK!Yuu watches with an annoyed look knowing it was aunt, LK!Shu, and their associates that defeated him.

Setsuna takes the mike and greets everyone.

"Good evening, everyone, and thank you all for being here on the first day of the New Year. For the final performance, I will be singing a song I know the Chosen from Adventure are familiar with." Setsuna eyes on Mimi (DF-616)and the Mimi (YYGDM) in the crowds, "This goes to my shared voice characters..." She then turns to her friends and associates, "And all those close to me. And for all those who willing saved this universe from my nephew and his League of _Un_ -extraordinary Da'ath."

Sharon taps the bubble containing LK!Yuu, "Hear that, you little bastard?! She told you!"

LK!Yuu folds his arms and grumbles.

John said to Jeremiah, "She's truly enjoying this, isn't she?"

"My wife is very vindictive when someone tries to usurp her. Another quality I love about her." Jeremiah grins.

Setsuna brings the mike close and closes her eyes.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri. -** _ **I Wish**_ **)**

Everyone Digimon character and fan recognize the song Setsuna is singing. However, no one knows their songs better than the two Mimis (DF-616 and YYGDM).

"No way, she's singing...!" Mimi (YYGDM) immediately begins to recognized.

Mimi (DF-616) calls out, "She's singing my song! No, _our_ song since we share the same VA now!"

"Technically mother, Setsuna now shares the Adventure/02 VA of you, someone else is voicing your tri. version." Dimitri stated.

Sedna then speaks out, "Yeah, then our Setsuna is voiced by the same one who used to voice Mimi and now voices Pluto in Crystal. I think her name is...Maeda Ai. Yes, that's it!"

"She sings so beautifully, mom, dad." Athena said to Sedna and Dimitri.

"She definitely does." Tai (DF-616) commented.

Taichi (tri.) has his agreement, "Good song to choose to end this event on."

"Definitely agreed." Tai (YYGDM) said.

Setsuna continues singing as nearly everyone cheers and raise lit-up lighters.

John speaks to Sharon, "Thoughts on your sister's singing? Jealous?"

Sharon laughs, "Me? Jealous of her singing voice? Whatever!" She turns and watches the stage, "But, I know between us, she's the better singer. Kudos to you this round, sis."

Jeremiah sees this and said, "Not too often you admit defeat, dear."

"I just know my limits. That's all." Sharon replied.

Jessica is entranced by Setsuna's singing. "Wow, she's not only a gorgeous woman, but she has a beautiful voice."

"Agreed, and to think you'll be stepping up to assume her Time Gate duties." Ford said.

Jessica smiles anxiously and nervously, unsure whether she'll live up to a lot of expectations.

As Setsuna stops singing, everyone claps and cheers for the Time Guardian's final act. A genuine tear falls from Setsuna's eye. After this, she's free from her confined Time Gate duties, at least for a long sabbatical period.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Time Square**_

After twenty-thirty minutes have pass, most of the audience just finish wrapping up and leaving the concert area. Winding down it is, there are those still stay for a while in chatting amongst themselves.

* * *

Inside an apartment, LK!Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko are renting it for today as they sit in a bed. Ayase is in the middle, while the two magical girls are on her sides.

"So are you two feeling nervous?" LK!Ayase asked the younger lovers.

Sayaka nods, "Not at all, me and Kyoko are just happy to be in your company."

"Heh, I can't believe you drag me into-." Kyoko said before…

All of a sudden, LK!Ayase moves to kiss Kyoko on the lips with the red-haired magical girl's surprise before she lets go. Sayaka seems surprise for the moment.

LK!Ayase warmly smiles, "You taste so sour."

"Wait, do I need a breath mint?!" Kyoko gasped in embarrassment.

"Nah, your fine the way you are." LK!Ayase said.

Sayaka then offers, "C'mon you two, let's all try it together."

"Okay then." Kyoko nodded.

LK!Ayase smiles, "Why not?"

With that said, LK!Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko's faces move closer in panting as their lips meet in delivering an erotic, three-way kiss. As their tongues are going at it, Sayaka's hand uses her magic in locking the door as sounds of moaning from the girls are heard…

* * *

At the same apartment, Eren and LK!Hare are seen in another apartment bedroom they rent for the day. Sitting on a bed with their shoes and socks off, both embrace and give dreamy stares.

"Hare.." Eren muttered.

LK!Hare smiles, "Eren, make me yours."

And then, both begin to French kiss. Hare then takes off Eren's shirt in revealing his well-build body and as they lie down with Eren on top of his crossover girlfriend, he caresses Hare's neck while the girl hugs to touch his back skin.

* * *

 **(Cue Jurassic World –** _ **Growl and Make Up**_ **)**

Back outside, as both Helio Kaiba and LK!Arisa watches the night skies and sitting on a bench, they share a kiss with their families watching. The Kaiba family has: Seto, Mokuba, Lyn, Max & Sam Stromberg. The Kuhouin family has only Arisa's grandfather, Okina.

Elsewhere in distance, Canon!Kuhouin Arisa wearing a hood to disguise herself is secretly hiding through a lamp post eavesdropping on them. Seeing that she has nowhere to go, she decides to silently walk away to whereabouts unknown.

* * *

At the next area remaining in Time Square, Rexy and Blue sees the people and characters still celebrating. Knowing that their jobs are finish, they give each other respectful nods like after the battle against the _I. rex_ before they walk to their separate ways. Both dinosaurs begin to disappear in a thin of light in returning back home.

Witnessing their departure are Canon!Shu, Canon!Ayase, Canon!Tsugumi, Fyu-Neru, Kirito, Asuna, the two Charizards, Yui, Ryuko, and Satsuki. LK!Shu, Inori II, Gai, LK!Mana, and LK!Tsugumi are with them.

"Their work is done." Canon!Shu watches the two cloned theropods go.

Canon!Ayase smiles and mutters, "We couldn't have done it without you, Inori."

Canon!Tsugumi is holding Fyu-Neru and speaks, "And Fyu-Neru is coming back with us, I bet he has a 'family' waiting for him."

"Yep, it was nice for the little guy that spend time with us!" LK!Tsugumi positively exclaimed.

Canon!Tsugumi smiles back, "We and the real Inori always take good care of him!"

"I begin to miss Fyu-Neru going away." Inori II said in regret.

LK!Shu reassures to the pink-haired songstress, "Don't worry Inori, even though you're his substitute to Canon!Inori, the robot is gonna remember you for sure."

Inori II can only give a bright smile at her boyfriend.

 **(End Theme)**

Then, the group sees Ford, Jessica, Madoka, and Homura approaching.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" LK!Shu asked the four.

Ford gives his answer, "I know some of you are about to leave New York, but there's one more thing we like to show the real Shu."

"Wait? You mean?" Canon!Shu begins to realize.

"Yes, to see where you were before, to where you are now in front of them." Homura explained the connection from the beginning to the end of this tale.

 **(Cue Jurassic World –** _ **Nine to Survival Job**_ **)**

Ford then signals Canon!Shu to come with them. At first, the former void kind is unsure, but Canon!Ayase and Tsugumi encouraging looks convinces him. Canon!Shu walks along with Ford's group with LK!Shu go with them, to which Ford shows Canon!Shu the certain heroic group.

"C'mon, you can do it." Ford encouraged.

Madoka smiles, "We believe in you!"

After Ford and LK!Shu pat both of Canon!Shu's shoulders, Canon!Shu approaches the group.

Yes, Canon!Shu comes face to face with the YYGDM characters and their crossover friends once again: Usagi, Yusuke, Yugi, Takato & Guilmon, Takuya, Karin, Kotori & Seadramon, Tai & Agumon (Kai), Dimitri & Faith, Kensuke & Veemon, Yui & DarkGabumon, the Stonebagel brothers (Larry & Marty), Takeru Cage, Setsuna, and John Smith. Heartwarming pianos by fingers are brewing, to which the brunette-haired man wearing his red scarf has his eyes widen with both equivocation and disinclination. The void prince does not want to feel ostracized for life.

Canon!Shu begins to tear up with tears from his temporary eyes slowly move down his cheeks, "I..I.."

Takato smiles to Canon!Shu, "You don't have to say anything, Shu."

"You've completely changed our perspective on you, Ouma Shu. Having seen and heard of your heroic acts, I'm impressed." Yugi proudly smiled.

Karin soothes the void prince, "Please don't feel ostracized. Granted, our first impressions of you weren't good initially, because we compared you to the other Shu."

"But, deep down, man, you're just as heroic as that other Shu." Takuya commented.

"I would say more heroic because you selflessly went head on into the Da'ath base." Yui added.

"And you kicked ass when the situation called for it." Yusuke grinned.

"So, please don't cry. Keep your held high and be proud of your heroism." Usagi gives her prayers, "Without you, the other Shu, the other Gai, and your Ayase, Da'ath wouldn't have been defeated."

"Give yourself credit." Larry said.

Tai (Kai) courageously said, "Yeah, as far as we're concerned you're on our level, Shu."

Dimitri hopefully nods, "You have my respect."

"Good you really manned up and took care of business." Kensuke gives his miracles.

"Good job, Ouma Shu." Marty said.

Takeru then speaks up, "Now you can stand among the legendary heroes you looked up to."

"Keep that head high." John said.

Setsuna smiles and puts a medal around Canon!Shu's neck, "You've earned your place with heroes, Ouma Shu. Thank you."

The group clap for Canon!Shu. LK!Shu, Canon!Ayase, Canon!Tsugumi, and Ford's group also clap for him.

"No one say 'congratulations', or they get a Spirit Gun in the ass." Yusuke smirked.

Takato chuckles, "Heh, right don't wanna copy that infamous ending of Evangelion TV."

"At least it isn't the End of Evangelion's ending." Takeru mentioned that movie.

Yugi rolls his eyes, "Oh please don't remind us of _that_ ending."

"Unless you like HiC orange." Karin said about the drink.

LK!Shu gags, "I can't even drink that stuff anymore after watching that movie."

"And to think I voice Misato in the Japanese version. We're almost total opposites." Usagi compared.

"C'mon, this is all about Shu, guys! Not Shinji!" Tai (Kai) encouraged.

Everyone claps for Canon!Shu again.

"Now take your stand with us, Ouma Shu." Setsuna announced.

In the end, the speechless Canon!Shu gives a bright smile with tears made out of happiness. Entering the Hall of Heroes, he will be notice to fandom and the world after all, even though he will revert back to his normal, blind self.

* * *

Dimitro Lesvaque, the Warrior of Metal, and Hotaru Tomoe take a walk through Time Square. Hotaru is the last of the Planetary Sailor Senshi to find herself a love partner.

"Is this ok, Hotaru? Walking around through this mess?" Dimitro asked.

Hotaru nods, "I'm ok. C'mon, I think I saw a few shops open."

Dimitro smiles, "Well, as they say, New York is the city that never sleeps."

* * *

Sitting under a tree in Central Park, Phillipe and Sasha kiss romantically. Their kiss illuminates under the moonlight.

"We had a good time, didn't we?" Phillipe said to the French girl.

Sasha smiles, "We sure did, and even more fun with you."

"Me, too." Phillipe added.

Another couple sat together beside a lake: Kotori and Kouichi.

Kouichi sighs, "Most unforgettable New Years I've ever had."

"No joke. It was fun while it lasted, but glad things are back to normal!" Kotori stretches her arms out.

"Plans for this New Year?" Kouichi asked.

Kotori nods, "Finishing up academy training and I'll be cop. Yep, Officer Ayami will be reporting for duty."

"You're doing it for your dad, right?" Kouichi said about Kotori's late father.

Kotori smiles, "Yeah to honor him, and thanks for the support you, Himura, and the others are giving me."

"Sure." Kouichi nodded.

Kotori and Kouichi briefly look at each other before leaning over to kiss. Kotori takes off her jacket and puts her arms around Kouichi.

"Let's take it slow..." Kouichi muttered.

Kotori grins, "Sure, whatever you say."

* * *

Somewhere else in Time Square, Kazu Shioda and Kiyoko Sasaki kiss. Not too far from where they're at, Kenta Kitagawa and Jami Waziri kiss. Kazu and Kenta give each other a thumbs up while making out with their girls.

* * *

Also in Time Square, Sam Stromberg and Koori Hino lovingly embrace as they make their first kiss. Likewise, Max Stromberg and Amaya Mizuno-Hunter are on a bench kissing. The Stromberg brothers had made a decision that will affect their futures.

"So, are you sure you want to do this, Sam?" Koori questioned.

Sam nods at her, "Yeah."

"Just know we're not forcing you to make this choice." Amaya added about it.

"Believe us, our choice is final." Max said and turns to Sam, "We just have to tell sis and Seto."

"Yeah..." Sam can sadly mutter.

It's revealed that Sam and Max Stromberg are planning to stay with Koori and Amaya in their future timeline home. It'll be a parting moment for Lyn and her brothers, but at least they'll stay in touch despite their newfound destinies.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen –** _ **Promise**_ **)**

Meanwhile, it is time that the groups of characters are about to return home and/or heading to other parties for a visit.

The Digimon Fusion Kai Digi-Destined and villains bid their goodbyes to the Dragonball characters. Tai and Agumon (Kai) shake hands with Goku and Goku (GT).

"It was a ball fighting alongside you, guys!" Tai (Kai) grinned.

Goku grins back, "Likewise, Tai. It was fun teaming with you and fighting some strong opponents!"

"Maybe next time we can test each other's strengths." Goku (GT) offered some sparring matches.

Agumon (Kai) nods, "Sure."

"Until the next time we meet, Goku... and Goku." Tai (Kai) said to the two Gokus.

Sora & Biyomon and Chi Chi both sigh at their boyfriend/husband respectively.

"Silly Tai." Sora smiled.

"My Goku." Chi Chi added.

Gohan and Videl say goodbye to Kari & Gatomon and TK & Patamon. Vegeta, Bulma, and Vegeta (GT) bid farewell to Yamato & Gabumon and Mimi & Palmon.

"Must admit you're living up to my name, wannabe me." Vegeta commented.

Yamato scoffs, "Wannabe me, my ass. I am the Digital you."

Vegeta (GT) encourages, "Continue your training to keep up with your rival."

"Don't have to remind me of that." Yamato smirked.

Mimi and Bulma both let out collective sighs. "That's our Yamato/Vegeta."

Goten, Trunks, and Marron say goodbye to Tike, David, and Kara.

"Later, dudes!" Trunks waves.

Tike does it back and responds, "You, too, man!"

"Later, David and Kara!" Goten happily cried out.

"See ya!" David responded.

Kara blushes, "Wow, Goten's a cutie..."

"Huh?" David blinked.

Kara snaps out of it, "Uh... I mean, not anywhere near a cutie like you, David!"

David has a dumbfounded look.

Davis, Veemon and Sonja say goodbye to Krillin and 18.

"It was cool getting to meet ya, Krillin!" Davis grinned. Sonja and 18 nod to each other.

"Same to you, Davis and Veemon! Until next time!" Krillin grinned back.

"Peace!" Veemon gives a thumbs up.

BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, Sheila, and Jax bid farewell to Piccolo, Pikkon, 16 & Toriyama the bird, and 17.

"Good journey to you, Piccolo." BanchoLeomon commented.

Piccolo nods, "Thank you, and let's work to improve ourselves."

"Can't let those Saiyans and Ascendants leave us in the dust." BanchoLeomon stated their supporting roles.

Cue to Kami and Nail internal laughing inside Piccolo's head. Likewise, Ogremon, Mercurimon, and Marsmon laugh in BanchoLeomon's head. The proud warriors grumble under their breaths.

Pikkan and Pikkon fist bump each other.

"See you again, Alterian!" Pikkon smirked.

Pikkan responds, "Likewise to you... um... green guy with lips?"

"Toriyama, say goodbye to BlackWarGreymon." 16 offered.

Toriyama chirps.

BW nods, "Take care."

17 gives his farewells to Jax, "Later, don't cause too much trouble."

"Pfffttt..." Jax can only give his response.

"...yeah right!" 17 and Jax both said otherwise.

Izzy & Tentomon, Joe & Gomamon, Ken & Wormmon, Yolei & Hawkmon, Cody & Armadillomon, and Sam (Ichijouji Jr.) say goodbye to the various Dragonball characters: Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, and Oolong.

Dorothy & Avengemon, Fat Dee/D-Reaper, Mummymon, Arukenimon, and Meryl say goodbye to Uub, Majuub (GT), Fat Buu, and Mr. Satan.

"Bye-bye!" Mr. Buu waves.

Fat Dee returns the favor, "Bye-bye to you, other me!"

Uub shakes Dorothy's hand, "It's been a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you, Uub." Dorothy turns to Majuub, "And you as well."

"And you stay real, champ!" Mummymon said.

Mr. Satan smirks, "As one champ to another!"

Mummymon and Mr. Satan give manly shakes.

Arukenimon groans, "Ugh, two numbskulls. How nauseating."

Meryl giggles, "That's my dad!"

Bardock, Tarble, Gure, and Bardock's wife seen named Gine say goodbye to Taito, Sara, Mimiru, and Leon.

"To think you're a bastard compared to me, Bardock." Taito admitted.

"I never said was a hero as some deluded fans of mine want to say. But, you'd make a good opponent to fight nonetheless." Bardock smirked.

"Until we meet in Other World." Taito accepted the offer sometime.

"Goodbye all! Take care!" Tarble generously waved.

Athena & PinkPatamon bid farewell to Pan, Pan (GT), and Giru. Karin, Dimitri & Faith the Patamon, and Keke say goodbye to Future Trunks, Trunks (GT), and Bulla.

"It was an honor fight with you, Dimitri." Future Trunks stated.

Dimitri responds, "You take care and don't get too hampered down with that Time Patrol thing."

"Thank goodness I didn't blackmailed into that kinda gig." Trunks (GT) said in relief.

Keke then said to Bulla, "So, having second thoughts about fighting and training?"

"What? No way, totally not for me." Bulla said.

Keke shrugs, "Suit yourself, but I'm going to train even harder to get strong like my brother and dad. Buuut, also balance out shopping and the other girl things!"

Karin giggles, "It's good to find a perfect balance."

"Take care to you all." Future Trunks said and turns to Athena, "And you continue to train hard for your parents."

Athena nods, "You bet I will!"

"Count on it!" PinkPatamon added.

"I think we're all ready." Pan (GT) nodded.

Burizalor, Virus, Mutalior, the Digital Warlord, Cyrus, LadyMyotismon & her (and Burizalor's) child, and GalacticNova X say goodbye to Freeza, Cell, Cooler, and Broly.

"Let's meet again, Lord Freeza!" Burizalor smirked.

"Likewise to you, Lord Burizalor!" Freeza stated.

Virus grins, "See you again, Cell."

Cell waves off Virus. Meanwhile, both Broly and GalacticNova X howl loudly together.

The Ginyu Force and the Nightmare Special Squad strike another fabulous pose together.

"ULTRA DEPARTURE POSE!" Ginyu Force/Nightmare Special Squad give their round of applause.

"Tagoma, we're leaving!" Sorbet said to the Namekian Frog.

Tagoma the frog hops and follows Sorbet.

Radditz and Nappa shake hands with Babimon before leaving.

"We've got a lot of business covered. We'll talk about your new movie roles soon, gentlemen!" Babimon said to the Saiyans.

"Yay!" Nappa cheered.

"Looking forward to it." Radditz stated.

Blue Popo walks off while Dumplin is carrying a frozen Towa with him.

Karin sees this and cries out, "Whoa, you're taking her?!"

"And why not? That Mana bitch dumped me _big_ time! So, I'm collecting my rewards! Laters!" Dumplin said his goodbyes.

"Sure, whatever take her." Karin shrugged.

Jaco and Nuova Shenron calls for the whole Dragonball crew to depart.

"Ready for departure! Y'know I could get used to this crowd control thing." Jaco said about the experience.

"Suits you, little man." Nuova Shenron replied in a gruff tone.

The Dragonball gang makes their leave. The main group leaves for one direction while the GT group head the opposite way. The villains make their own departure another way.

"See ya!" Goku (GT) waved.

Goku gives his and smiles, "Let's see each other again, Tai!"

"Same to you! Until we see each other again, Dragon World gang." Tai waves at them and grins.

Looking on from a rooftop are Shenron, Beerus, Beerusmon, Whis, Whismon, Goddess Sedna, and Sun Wukong.

"Farewell, Son Goku and friends." Sun Wukong stated.

Whis then asks, "Ready to head home, Lord Beerus?"

"In a few." Beerus answered.

Beerusmon adds, "Yeah I think I smelt something delicious."

"Oh, I did pick up some of that... oh what's it called, shawarma?" Whismon mentioned the selected food.

Beerus & Beerusmon both cry out in hunger, "Sounds tasty!"

"Oh brother." Sedna sighed and watches Karin, "It was good to meet you, Karin."

Also observing from a distance, Takeru Cage and Tabaga smile.

"Think we'll see them again?" Tabaga asked him.

"Yeah, but there's always Across Conventions for another reunion. And you know what that means?" Takeru smirks, "Lots and lots of money to see the Dragonball gang and showcase Babimon's movies."

"Should be exciting, boss." Tabaga shrugged.

"Ready to head back to Across Conventions?" Takeru asked.

Tabaga nods, "Yep, got another title defense coming up!"

Takeru and Tabaga make their leave as they prepare for departure to Across Conventions.

* * *

The Gundam Meisters are giving their farewells to Ken & Veemon and his group.

Lyle shakes his hand to Ken, "It's nice that we fight side by side."

"Yeah, we are Gundams after all." Setsuna gives their sole purposes for the future.

"Don't mind Setsuna, he's like this as his own habit." Allelujah said.

Tieria gives his word, "At least for one thing, stay vigorous to the rest of your like, Kensuke."

Neil smirks and giving a 'finger bang' sign as a farewell, "You know what they say, I have my fun hanging with you all before I'll return to the afterlife."

"Hey, it was fun fighting alongside one of my favorite Gundam crews!" Ken smirked.

Veemon (XLR) waves his hand, "See y'all!"

CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Shoutmon, Deckerdramon, Jesmon, and a slew of Ken's other Accel Digimon bid farewell to the Gundam Meisters.

"They were some cool dudes." Shoutmon (XLR) commented.

Titaniamon puts her arm around CyberBeelzemon, "Want to take a walk on the town?"

"Well, we ain't got shit to do." CyberBeelzemon responded to his wife.

As the Gundam Meisters leave, Ken and his Digimon head off to meet with Christina and the Kuipers. He pauses to see Slade Matrix and Blazer watching over him.

* * *

The Spirit Detectives are saying goodbye to the Hunter x Hunter cast.

Gon hugs Yusuke, "I'm so gonna miss you when we leave!"

Yusuke chuckles, "Hey, no offense, but I ain't the huggy bear type." He pulls Gon in a headlock and rubs knuckles over his head, "You take care and get stronger, Gon!"

Killua smiles at Hiei, "It's nice that we get to know one another."

Hiei nods to Killua, "Same to you."

Kurapika said to Kurama, "You have my gratitude of our nature."

"Take care of yourself, Kurapika." Kurama stated.

Leoria smirks at Kuwabara, "Let's hope our dreams move forward. I'll keep in touch with Shizuru!"

"Sure thing, Leorio! And she's got your number to call!" Kuwabara grinned.

Yusuke gives his last words to the Hunters, "Next time we see you, hopefully we'll hear your new official English voices!"

Rio, Kyo, Selipa, Tsukimaru, Mizuno, Brimstone, Yasha, Keiko, Shizuru, and the Neo-Spirit Detectives (Yui & DarkGabumon, RJ, Ryuuhi, Adam, Demona, Cammy, Shingo, Kohana & Shiro, and Lien & TobuCatmon) arrive to watch the Hunters departure. Elsewhere in distance, Hisoka gives one final smirk while holding his cards before he walks away.

Far off from where the Spirit Detectives are Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi. They watch the Hunter's safe departure.

* * *

Anime SHIELD (TOM, Sara, Tsunemori Akane, Suzumiya Haruhi, Alucard, Doraemon, Jimmy Kudo, Monkey D. Luffy, Sailor Moon (Crystal), and Taichi & Agumon (tri.)) sees Spike Spiegel and Moltar departing to their separate ways and for Spike to wander the earth. TOM and Akane sees them off for their farewells, especially Akane being part of the new guard.

"I won't let you down, Spike, and thank you for everything," Akane saluted Spike.

"See you again, Space Cowboy. Bang," TOM meta referenced his VA Steve Blum. "And until we meet again, Moltar." He then faces Anime SHIELD. "Me and Sara are leaving to our new broadcasting base on Planet Shogo 162. So, until we call you guys again for active duty, you're dismissed and stay gold."

Anime SHIELD depart until they are summoned again. TOM and Sara prepare for departure on a ship on route for Planet Shogo 162.

* * *

Sailor Mars, Hiei, The Rajita Warlords, Nagah, Rhea are gathered to go to a TMNT party.

Sailor Mars snaps her fingers, "Ok, are we ready to crash a Turtle-Party?"

"Hmph, why should I go into the sewers for?" Hiei snorted.

Mars rolls her eyes, "Oh please, Hiei, you come home sometimes smelling worse than what goes into the sewers. Besides, from what I know, the Turtles keep their place clean."

"We'll take your word for it, Mars." Nagah stated.

Mars chuckles, "I hope so."

Rhea takes Nagah's hand, "We're ready to go!"

"By the way, is a good idea to take my ex-Warlords?" Nagah points to the Rajita Warlords.

"Aww, I doubt they'll get spooked _that_ much!" Mars exclaimed.

Ghidorah lowly said, "Not if they see us again."

"Since our armors and helmet masks remind them of their nemesis the Shredder." Gamera stated.

"Still, it'll be a pleasure to see their spooked faces again." Gyaos grinned beneath his helmet mask.

Mars taps her high-heeled foot, "Whatever, let's get moving to the sewers!"

Houou telepaths in Mars' head, " _Are you sure about this? Sewers are one of the last places you want to go._ "

Mars responds, "I know, but Splinter-sensei apparently is a clean freak. So, he makes his sons clean up their lair."

" _If you say so._ " Houou stated.

Mars leads the group to the TMNT Party in the sewers.

* * *

Sailor Venus, Rio Kuroshishi, Vivian Wong, Tristan Taylor, Suzie & Lopmon, Tomoki, Lien, Kohana Kuroshishi, Kyo Kuroshishi, Selipa, Yasha, Kiryu, Long, Cecaelia, Kiryu/Cecaelia's offspring, Tsukiyomi, Vigor are about to go to the Chinese New Year party.

"Are we ready for a Chinatown party?! The Year of the Monkey!" Sailor Venus cheered at the group.

"Yeah! Wait 'til Makuramon hears about this!" Suzie happily said about one of her Digimon.

"He's definitely be going bananas over it." Lopmon commented.

Rio then said to Venus, "Um, we just partied, V-babe."

"Then, we'll keep on partying 'til we drop! And until I'm piss drunk!" Venus smiled.

"Let's not." Rio admitted to his wife.

"Yeah especially after what happened the last time you got drunk, Minako." Kohana reminded the Senshi.

"Suzie can't drink, she's a minor. And so am I." Tomoki said.

Kohana then suggests, "Then, you two can drink orange juice."

"So as long as it's not spiked, and Miss Aino, I better not hear you serving my cousin Suzie any drinks!" Vivian warned.

Venus blinks, "What? Even I'm not that irresponsible!"

"Well, we're getting off on a great start, aren't we?" Tristan asked them.

Yasha then said, "Do show us how you party, Sailor Venus."

Tsukiyomi chuckles, "Daughter, just drink until you pass out."

"A few of us aren't the drinking age, Venus. So, I think some of us will watch the Chinese New Year festivities." Kohana said and turns to her lover, "Lien, c'mon!"

"Yes, Lien coming!" Lien said while she is carrying TobuCatmon.

Tomoki, Suzie & Lopmon, Lien & TobuCatmon, Kohana, and Kiryu/Cecaelia's offspring leave to watch the New Years festivities. The adults stay behind buying drinks as they toast.

"As toast to us, the Demon Brotherhood." Long raises his cup.

"To you, too, my brother." Kiryu does so.

"To a new fresh start." Rio stated.

"To a clean slate." Yasha added.

Vivian then said to Tristan, "To new relationships."

"And to a new freakin' New Year! Let's party!" Venus gives her happy-go-lucky cheer to let out emotions.

* * *

The YYGDM Digidestined, The Tamers (except Ryo/Cyberdramon, Alice/Rottweilermon, Phillipe/Jaguarmon), The Legendary Warriors (except Kouichi & Tomoki), DATS, Xros Hearts, Taichi & Agumon (tri.) and other Digimon-related cast are heading to the Digital World party.

"Are we all set gang?!" Takato asked the group.

Guilmon nods, "We're set!"

"Me and Renamon are ready to scour the cuisine lines!" Inumon stated.

Renamon is carrying BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon (the In-Training forms of BlackRenamon and YellowInumon), "If anyone will be hungry, it's these two."

"Ugh yes, tell me about it." Himura said.

Jeri then said to her boyfriend, "Don't worry, Himura. I'll help find them."

"You're a life saver as always, Jeri." Himura smiled.

"Ok, let's crash ourselves a Digital World Party!" Takuya hollered.

Tai (YYGDM) really feels tired, "Man, we leave one party and crash another?! Not I'm ready to crash and sleep yet!"

"I know I'm starving and I just ate!" Agumon (YYGDM) cried out.

Taichi (tri.) then interjects, "Just so you know, my friends will be there thrilled to meet you all."

"Really? That'll be sweet!" Taiki smiled.

"C'mon, let's go already!" Shoutmon offered.

"Hey, question. Is it true my show isn't being dubbed?" Tagiru asked.

Taiki bluntly answered, "Probably not since my show didn't do too well in the US, but hey blame Saban for the mishandling of Xros Wars."

"Saban just learned the hard way what happens when you adapt to the times and dub faithfully." Henry stated.

"Totally sucks to be Precure... err I mean Glitter Force!" Terriermon snickers.

"Yeah, yeah, the only thing of value to be lost from Hunters is our cameos." Rika said about her and the others' experience.

"And don't forget me punching down several VenomMyotismon!" Marcus exclaimed.

Agumon (M) speaks out, "Yeah, and us taking down a bunch of Myotismon! We kicked major butt, Aniki!"

"Ok, there's that, too." Kouji pointed out.

Ken (YYGDM) then said, "But, speak up, what else is there of valued loss?"

Tagiru raises his hand, but no one else but Gumdramon pays attention.

"Um, what about Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked.

Davis (YYGDM) then gives his thoughts, "Oh yeah! Me! I was there with you, Ken! Too bad our English actors won't get to reprise our roles!"

"Yeah, total bummer." Veemon (YYGDM) muttered.

Athenamon then ask, "Anything else?"

Tagiru is holding his hand held high for all to see, but no one cares to notice.

"But not all of us were in it!" Sora (YYGDM) cried out.

Mimi (YYGDM) speaks out, "I was! Well, the younger me at least."

"I was there and being all clingy to my Yuu!" Airu squealed.

Yuu chuckles nervously as Airu hugs him. He was reminded not long ago that he killed Airu when under Da'ath's control. Taiki made sure his Wisemon wiped Airu's memory of the tragedy for her own good.

"Airu, me, and Ryouma made our debuts." Ren stated.

Tagiru gives up and lowers his hand. He then tears up, "Nobody even notices me?"

Tai (YYGDM), Taichi (tri.), Davis (YYGDM), Takato, Takuya, Taiki, and Marcus all said in unison, "Oh, now we remember! It was you, Tagiru!"

"And you just noticed?!" Tagiru cried out in stupefy.

"C'mon, we've got a party to crash, y'all!" Takato said to everyone.

Impmon (YYGDM) offers, "After you, other me."

"Nah, after you!" Impmon (DF-616) said otherwise.

"Party time!" Guilmon cheered.

The Digiteams storm ahead to the Digital World party, leaving Tagiru and Gumdramon in the dust. Gundramon catches up.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tagiru runs to go after them.

* * *

By now, the majority of the known groups have departed. Some have stayed in New York to view the scenery. Others left to other parties. The Tamers, Spirit Detectives, the Sailor Senshi, Legendary Warriors, the Digimon Fusion Kai cast, and the Duelists have all left. The Kuiper and Neo Senshi are among the few to stay in Manhattan for a bit.

Before departing to their realm, Sharon Rivers and Jeremiah Grand (w/LK!Yuu in tow) reconvene with Meioh Setsuna, John Smith, and Inuki Hina.

"Sister, I don't know what else to say. This is really goodbye." Setsuna admitted.

"Don't say too much. I still hate you for being good, but damn do I respect you a lot. Anyone who puts the hellspawn in his place is a-ok in my book." Sharon kicks the ball containing LK!Yuu, "Ain't that right, you little shit?!"

Setsuna and John sweatdrop at Sharon's abusive behavior, but in LK!Yuu's case much deserved.

"John, I take it you and Miss Setsuna are leaving long-term?" Jeremiah asked.

John answers, "It's a long vacation trip, yes. Miss Setsuna deserves as much more than anyone."

"Then, safe journey to you both." Jeremiah gives his courtesy.

Sharon faces Setsuna and is hesitant to approach. With much encouragement from Jeremiah, Sharon rolls her eyes and hugs Setsuna. The sisters embrace for the first time in many millennia.

"I freaking hate goodbyes." Sharon said.

Setsuna smiles, "Me, too."

Hina is touched by their hug.

Sharon and Jeremiah open a portal back to their realm. When they get there, the couple have many punishments planned for their estranged son. Setsuna kneels down and strokes Hina's face.

"I'm going to be away for a while, Hina. Keep close to Skogul. Also, keep training. Here." Setsuna conjures her Garnet Orb and hands it to Hina, "If you need to contact me, use this."

Hina nods obediently, "I will. Please be safe, Godmother."

Setsuna hugs Hina. "Now go with your family. They'll be looking for you."

"Ok." Hina nodded again.

Setsuna takes John's hand.

"So, are we ready, Meioh Setsuna?" John asked.

Setsuna nods and smiles, "Yes."

"See you again, little Hina. " John gives his farewell.

Hina waves at them, "Bye!"

John offers to Setsuna, "Actually, how about we stop somewhere along the way... like say England in the early-1800s?"

"The Victorian period." Setsuna nods in approval, "Sounds fine to me."

"Then, that's where we shall go, and then after that you suggest a time period." John said.

"This is the best vacation plan I've ever wanted." Setsuna pleasantly smiled.

John escorts Setsuna toward a black and silver TARDIS. The sound of wheezing is heard as the TARDIS dematerializes from the timeline and transports into the past.

Hina gazes over and polishes the Garnet Rod.

"Hina! There you are! C'mon, our family's worried sick about us!" Aoshi called to her.

"Coming!" Hina turns and smiles toward the spot where the TARDIS used to be, "See you again, Godmother."

* * *

At the next area, two groups are prepared with their selected invites for their destinations.

Sasha & Garmen, Phillipe & Jaguarmon, Saya Sagara, Tsukimaru, Adam Sagara, Aino-Kuroshishi Ai, Deedee, Klein, Skuld (ALO), Lizbeth, Rowan, Anton, and Bruno are about to head to France.

"All right, we're all headed home!" Phillipe speaks out.

Sasha happily mutters, "Our homecoming."

Ayami Kotori & Seadramon, Kimura Kouichi, Thor (MCU), Loki (MCU), Loki (YYGDM), Mist, Reginleif, Fafnir, Fenrir, Jormungard, Lightning, Noctis, Thor (YYGDM) and Sif are about to go to the Fantasy Party at the United Kingdom.

"Ok, gang! Next stop the Fantasy party!" Kotori said to the group and turns to Phillipe, "Have fun in France and bring me back a souvenir!"

Ford, Jessica, Kara and Ayanna watch them about to go.

"Wow, looks like they made their choice of going." Ford observes.

"They sure have, Ford, but we'll still have our fun here." Jessica said to him.

Ayanna asks the Australian young woman, "Ready to walk around New York, Kara?"

"Yeah!" Kara said to the Kenyan young woman.

Reginleif is running to chat with Kara.

"It would have been nice if you can come with me, but guess you'll stay in NY a bit. Don't worry, I'll be safe going to that party." Reginleif said and turns to Mist. "Right, cousin?"

"Yes, as you say, Reginleif." Mist answered.

Kara cries out to Reginleif and Mist, "You two have a good time!"

"C'mon, Kara, Arashi's waiting for us." Ayanna beckoned.

"Ok!" Kara nodded.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Looking out from the top of the Empire State Building's observation deck are Lance & Pharaohmon and the West Coasters.

"The view is beautiful isn't it, Marty?" Andrea said to him.

Marty responds, "It sure is, but I enjoy it better with company."

Andrea smiles, "Aww."

Lee whimpers, "I help civilians and still get no girl."

"Aww, dude, don't give up!" Nick encouraged.

Penny scoffs, "And don't even think about asking me, Lee. Not interested."

"Ouch, maybe 2016 might be a lucky year for you Lee." Scott cheered him up.

Pharaohmon looks down to Lance, "What are you thinking?"

"About what's forthcoming in 2016." Lance answered.

"Don't try and dwell on it." Pharaohmon calms him.

"Right." Lance agreed.

 **(Cue Avicii –** _ **Wake Me Up**_ **)**

Then, Lance turns and addresses the readers.

"Well, y'all made it this far. If you did, you earned yourselves a drink. But, if you thought this show's over, think again. Two more chapters to go, but we promise they'll be short. To all the readers and the one cynical critic dude out there, you know who are... thank you. Thank you for all the support and reviews."

Pharaohmon looks at the 'audience' in confusion, "Lance? Who are you talking to?"

"The fourth wall." Lance answered.

"Oh ok." Pharaohmon shrugs, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Let me teach the ways of being meta, my friend." Lance gives his word.

Despite the groups being split apart, the New Years celebrations continue until the sun rises.

* * *

" _Chewie, we're home."_

Han Solo, Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015)

* * *

 **(Avicii –** _ **Wake Me Up**_ **continues)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Here we are at the grand concert of showing songs that lightens the mood of the audience. This shows the characters interacting one another in different and diverse ways.** **Me and my co-author love how** _ **The Walking Dead**_ **cast interact with the West Coasters and Valkyries.**

 **Word of God to K's readers: Since Sorbet, Tagoma and LadyMyotismon are seen, Raditz met NeoDevimon sometime before helping the characters against the Time Breakers/Shadow Dragons.**

 **Besides Skogul become a time guardian, it is revealed Ford is destined to become a guardian of memories. (For Kanius' readers: There is a deleted scene in the segment of** _ **Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury**_ **Ch. 46 revealing that after Ford is killed by Geirskogul, his soul is transported to Memoria that after discussions with Mnemosyne, Ford becomes the next guardian before his soul returns to his body.) This represents of all the memories we experience as fans of all types of popular culture while growing up. Some of us like me, my co-author, and Teamfourstar have good memories of creating all types of fan-creations, yet still just as flawed as not remembering some things. People like us have the mood to rewatch something in a recent viewpoint/perspective compare to our past selves.**

 **And now here comes Ford's breaking point of growing up and taking responsibilities against free will. Okay, (sigh) it honestly symbolizes some sort of Creator Breakdown. When I look back of Canon!Shu not getting accepted at the beginning of the crossover (that includes seeing Inori is a real person), Ch. 19, alongside my A/N at Ch. 20 in response to that JLU quote; it foreshadows these realistic concepts.**

 **There's something of existence?** _ **What existence?**_ **Like what happens when we exist or not (like born, and/or if we're born in the right/suitable decade(s)) of contributing things, and also how if our inspirers like Akira Toriyama, George Lucas (despite the controversies, without him creating Star Wars (and admit it, before it's first release, its production was extremely tough) and also had he became a race car driver, none of the imagination/inspirations would have exist) and Stan Lee exist or not, there every pop culture would have not exist. Have we grow up and mindsets change? What is selfish and selfless?**

 **I remember Yu Kondo is one of Akira Toriyama's main editors that without him, Toriyama's Dragonball manga wouldn't be where it is now and inspiration from people/fans to do their own as history repeats. Such as my co-author who started his works small, but then expands to greater concepts with support from people (and especially me of acting as his 'second coming' with contemporary ideas to the mix). This is a reminder of a curse of being a good fanfic writer whether it's a hobby or a chore. We remember people do fan stuff of the things they contribute before the actual official stuff is shown (Examples: Angemon X is a Future Trunks expy, so had the official X-Evolution Digimon released an 'Angemon X', then the Ascendant's name would have change to 'Holy X'. Obviously ideas of Goku's mom before the official reveal as Gine. I remember seeing people doing fanart of Pokemon receiving 'fourth evolutions', this was ultimately fade for the official reveal as Mega Evolutions.). There is nothing good and bad about it, it's just that how we grow as a person (Like I said, only 10% of fanfics/crossovers/mega crossovers stand out as being just as great as canon and/or better in story-telling (so long we get them right like K's stories and the Cornerverse to tie-in) for officials to notice and respect them, just like TeamFourStar does). It's not just fanfics and other fandom, it's also officials and everything else that shape the world for better or worse.**

 **How we made these things whether fan and official are not born with these ideas; but we grew too inspired by observation, curiosity,** _ **and**_ **accidental. (Like how fictional characters use to have normal/crappy lives before they stumble to something that change who they are now) Every year, ideas and inspirations change and that right moment to tie-in time to upload and publish. It doesn't matter that we fit with good results in the long run. We are all indeed** _ **hope-bringers**_ **in some way and want to be special to Real-Life.**

 **I know that there are people that currently do reviews. I generally don't mind (that only a few stand out like the Nostalgia Critic (oh, remind us of his Scooby Doo review back in 2012), and that I know that Lycosyncer is a long-time friend of Kanius that he's currently doing these), it's just that there is nothing special about them, meaning less creativity. Well yeah, it's an example of 'following the leader' cliché in comparing people growing up to be boring adults and drones.**

 **Eventually, this leads to something that Kanius plans for a while of hoping to do novels as a fictional writer. Granted this is not the first time it happened, back in 2006 he did this story on FictionPress called Mazoku Huntress before defunct. Another first mention was the first chapter of YYGDM's Gaiden in 2008. This time, he's planning this for real outside of online by having the OCs he used, and place them in a unique original universe that's free of canon/crossover rules of his fanfics (and have freedom akin to Corner, though still complex than fandom). That way, when he builds these characters, they'll finally transition from fan OCs to genuine official characters.** _ **His fanfics have at least had the OCs exposure,**_ _ **now we wonder how they fare in their own world?**_ **There's going to be lots of brainstorming and planning any outlines. We both (our contributors and you readers) wish that we want this dream to happen after nearly two decades as the culmination to our ideas, respect, and responsibility in this competitive world. Like a life cycle of fandom, people use to do fanstuff for official things they enjoy, once these people transition to be professionals, the process repeats with the next generation of fans for the economy. (Though don't get me wrong, we can still help out both official and fandom as unification because we obviously grow up with them) I understand however, it takes years of experiences for my co-author (and myself) to have the right moment to reach this level (usually, the median age of authors publishing their first novels are at their 30s). The more I think about this, it just makes me cry of having real success.** **We don't want to stay haunted and idle, we wanna actively contribute until the very end.**

 **Okay enough of my emotional thoughts, I could go on, but I'd rather stop it.**

 **It ends with Pluto singing to finish the concert and Canon!Shu finally has his resolvement with the YYGDM/other characters. By far one of the greatest heartwarming moments in meta-fandom. The celebration is nearly over, but the groups are going back home and/or visiting other parties for last sparing hours.**

 **Send a review and see you in two more chapters!**


	35. Chapter 35: A Grand Celebration (tri)

_**A/N**_ : **Finally, some of the character groups are shown going home and visiting other parties. This is not as long as the first two grand celebrations, but it's something to end New Years on a good note.**

* * *

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent -** _ **La Danse de la Lune**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXXV**_

 _ **A Grand Celebration (tri)**_

* * *

 _ **Paris, France/D'Anjou Manor**_

 **(Cue Choral des Adieux -** _ **French New Year Song**_ **)**

Outside of the luxurious French mansion shows a vast yard with gardens. Audio sounds of fireworks are heard in the lovely night skies. They did this to also give their prayers to a terrible incident last November 2015. It is _Bonne année_ , meaning Happy New Year in French.

A portal appears that out comes a group of people: Sasha & Garmen, Philippe & Jaguarmon, Saya Sagara, Tsukimaru, Adam Sagara, Aino-Kuroshishi Ai, Deedee, Klein, Skuld (ALO), Lizbeth, Rowan, Anton, and Bruno.

Klein exclaims with a big smile, "Holy mackerel! Check it out guys, we just arrive in Paris!"

"I hear this Midgardian city has some of the finest cultures in history." Skuld (ALO) commented.

"This is the first time I've been here, never had the chance since I'm busy in technical work." Rowan felt amazed.

Lizbeth holds Rowan's hand and smiles, "Same here, I wonder what's up by seeing this."

Rowan blushes and ask, "Are you holding my hand?"

"Well yeah, but I can't help but being positive." Lizbeth said in an easygoing mood.

Sasha breaths in the cool air, "Ah, home sweet home, Garman."

"Nothing better than to be back home, Lady Sasha." Garman calmly stated.

Philippe sees this, "The mansion hasn't changed much for the better. Still a nice place to look at."

Jaguarmon purrs, "And mansions usually have nice comfy beds for cats like me. I could use a warm nap."

Philippe rubs Jaguarmon's jaw, "Don't worry, Sasha's place has all you need."

Adam said to Saya and Tsukimaru, "This will be a good place to relax for New Years."

Saya is holding child Adam, "Yes, and a perfect place to keep you out of sunlight, Tsukimaru."

"As long as there's a room with no windows for us, Saya. or at least with closed curtains." Tsukimaru remarked.

Ai then states to Adam, "You and I are gonna share a room."

"Well, that is the plan." Adam responded.

Deedee hisses at Ai, "No way, Master Adam and I are bunking together, brat!"

"As if, bat! Adam and I are shacking together!" Ai yelled at her little rival.

Deedee gives a raspberry, "Pssh, it's a New Year, but you haven't changed."

"Kettle call to black, flying rodent." Ai gives a sinde comment.

"Ok, please enough already, guys!" Philippe calms down their feud.

Adam smiles, "Thanks, uncle Philippe."

Sasha giggles, "C'mon, let's get inside where it's warm."

"Can't believe we're being invited after all we've done to you, Sasha." Bruno muttered.

"We feel like absolute jerks." Anton regretfully added.

Philippe addresses to Bruno and Anton, "Sasha is a very forgiving person. Me not so much, but being around her has allowed me to give even former jerks a second chance. Plus you two have shown you're not total scumbags."

The group head inside the D'Anjou Manor to rest, relax, and enjoy the fireworks. Shortly after everyone settles, Philippe and Sasha are graced by the arrival of their parents.

Philippe and Saya saw a blue-haired Japanese man with glasses, their father Jokan Sagara. Next to Jokan is Santine Sagara, a French woman with long dirty blonde hair.

Philippe and Saya both sees them, "Father? Mother?"

Jokan smiles, "Happy New Years, my son and daughter."

Santine feels elated, "Bonjour, Philippe and Saya! Ah, you even brought little Adam and big Adam! My grandson!"

"Indeed, we have, mother." Saya smiled back.

Adam blushes, "Heheh, hi grandma and grandpa."

Sasha saw a dark-haired, well-groomed man with a beard, her father Cedric D'Anjou. Next to him is Alexandra D'Anjou, a blonde-haired woman.

"So glad you can join us, Sasha." Cedric greeted.

Alexandra sees some people, "Ah, I see you brought guests!"

Sasha happily responds, "Yes, they will be staying for the night. We'd like to show them around where they can sleep."

 **(End Theme)**

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **More Than Friends**_ **)**

Soon afterwards, a welcoming party is celebrated in the D'Anjou Manor. Garman carries on his butler duties and serves drinks (alcohol for the adults and juice for the minors).

Saya, Tsukimaru, Rowan, and Lisbeth chat with Philippe and Sasha's parents. Anton and Bruno were tasked with playing with child Adam, who accidentally knocks out Anton with a ball. Bruno laughs only to get smacked in the face, too, by child Adam's ball.

Klein and Skuld (ALO) roam through the manor to observe the beautiful galleries.

Jaguarmon is asleep on a pillow next a fireplace.

Deedee transforms into her succubus form, Demona, and relaxes in a tub of hot water and soap bubbles. The foamy bubbles relax her nude body as she sips a glass of red wine.

Adam and Ai are in a room together French kissing. In Ai's mind, she's won her feud with Demona and captured Adam's heart.

* * *

Elsewhere, Philippe and Sasha enter a common room. The door is locked behind them to give them the privacy they need. Philippe and Sasha are already locked in an embrace and making out. Philippe lifts Sasha up and falls on a bed behind them. They slowly take each other's clothes off until they're in nothing but their under garments. Philippe is on his back as Sasha straddles on top of him.

"Isn't it good we get to have time to ourselves at last?" Philippe asked her.

Sasha nods, "Yes, and no one to distract us."

Covering themselves in a blanket, Sasha leans forward and kisses Philippe's lips. He puts his hands on Sasha's abdomen and runs his fingers over her delicate skin. Sasha smiles and shivers. Then, she takes off her underwear and lets him go inside her. When he does, he thrusts into Sasha. She pants and moans as he thrusts into her more. Granted, none of these are 'explicitly' shown.

"Oh god..." Sasha moaned.

Philippe speaks out, "I'm about to..."

"Climax!" Sasha throws her head back and in that instant she transforms into Skuld at the point of their climax.

Philippe's eyes widen in fear, "What?! Oh, crap...! Not you! Not now!"

Skuld smiles evilly, "Now, now, Philippe, don't stop. We were just getting to the best part!"

As she licked her fanged lips, Skuld began to sadistically dominate her lover.

* * *

Outside of their common room, the loud orgasmic cries of Philippe are mixed with Skuld's devious laughter.

Oh, what a Happy New Year for the French couple.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Fantasy Party/United Kingdom, London**_

 **(Cue Sad Panda -** _ **Flight Of Fantasy**_ **\- Suburban Knights)**

At the Fantasy Party in the United Kingdom, they are playing this rock song from _Suburban Knights_ to give a final celebration and wrapping up the festival. A memorial to Christopher Lee is seen. 2016 marks one thing that it is the 15th anniversary of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies, and the 5th anniversary of _Game of Thrones_.

Frodo and Bilbo are watching the crowd with heartwarming family joy. Gandalf is performing fireworks to his fans. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are signing autographs to some people. Gollum is seen sulking around. Aslan is seen chatting with the Grandra Siblings.

First, Thorin, Kili, and Fili are seen talking to Brokk and Eitri.

"Let me put this straight, you are telling us that in Norse mythology, or at least how an author's fanfiction series interprets it, makes you dwarves evil?" Thorin gave his suspicious.

Brokk answers, "Well, kinda like that. We are referred from the original source as Duergar."

"We're still gifted in making crafted things, lad." Eitri added of the nature.

"I doubt if me and Fili can trust you both." Kili shrugged.

"Same here, we have some goodness inside us." Fili said otherwise.

Brokk then reminds something to Thorin, "Don't you forget that your experiences with Smaug alongside greed are traced from Fafnir, originally our kind till he became the mighty drake."

"Let's not forget his relation to his brother, Regin, who was the foster father of Siegfried." Eitri connects him to Fafnir.

"How can we ever forget, brother?" Brokk recalled about it, "The warrior that slew Fafnir with Regin's assistance. Not to mention he is reincarnated as that Midgardian boy, Tsubasa Himura."

Thorin chuckles of the endeavors, "Unlike you two, I've learn to overcome my mistakes before death. Oh, and Smaug is killed by a simple black arrow, enough said."

The pale orc, Azog the Defiler eavesdrops the dwarven conversation and takes it as a grain of salt.

And second, Smaug and Daenerys Targaryen are chatting with Wyrm the Beowulf Dragon, Aerialvern, and Zmey Gorynych.

"So we get to meet another fictional dragon." Wyrm snorted.

Smaug grins beneath his teeth and greets, "Correct, I am fire and death in inspired from you and Fafnir!"

"Don't mention the F-name!" Wyrm snapped at the last part of the sentence.

"And you think your going to say the precision F strike, Beowulf's drake." Zmey/Middle Head sees it here.

"Not like that! I still want to become the dragon king no matter what!" Wyrm exclaimed.

Daenerys interjects, "What language of arrogance, it's no wonder I formerly tamed three dragons in my goal to conquer Westernos."

Aerialvern points at Daenerys, "You? A mere woman enough to do that? That is impossible!"

"Do I remind you that the Targaryen princess did raise her three drakes as babies, meaning imprinting them and see her as their mother?" Zmey/Middle Head said to the wyvern.

"Well she's lucky to have them." Zmey/Left Head laughs hysterically.

Zmey/Right Head brutishly groans of this annoyance.

Just then, a portal appears that surprises the guests. Coming out of it are: Ayami Kotori & Seadramon, Kimura Kouichi, Thor (MCU), Loki (MCU), Loki (YYGDM), Mist, Reginleif, Fafnir, Fenrir, Jormungard, Lightning, Noctis, Thor (YYGDM) and Sif.

Eitri pointed out their forces, "Look brother, The Lokar have arrive!"

"And so does lady Mist!" Brokk added.

Both of the Duergar bowed down to the main Lokar forces.

Kotori becomes so bewildered like a fan, "Holy crap, we've definitely hit the Fantasy Party overload!"

"I'll say! Are we on Middle Earth or what?!" Kouichi cried out of imagining it.

Seadramon then sees, "Look, it's those Norse Dragons from the House of Madoka party!"

Loki (YYGDM) reunites with his supplementary forces, "Greetings, for thou have returned!"

Mist scoffs, "We do need to liven this place up since we're here."

"And I shall help with that!" Reginleif supported.

Thor (YYGDM) speaks out, "Come, brother let's drink and be merry!"

Thor (MCU) grins, "Now I like the sound of that! Come brother!"

Loki (MCU) snarks, "Sure why not, dear brother?"

"Dad? Is that you?" Skoll sees Fenrir.

Hati then said to his brother, "We shouldn't be addressing him casually, but then again, this is the universe that we Jotunheim have gotten use to this modern world unlike our YYGDM-01 counterparts. Still, father!"

The two wargs cried out in happiness are running towards Fenrir in about to reunite him.

Wyrm growls angrily at Fafnir, "Well, look who the Duergar in drake skin showed up."

"The great and mighty Fafnir is here!" Aerialvern squawk in a sycophant tone.

"Fafnir?! Here?!" Zmey/Left Head looks around.

Zmey/Right Head bashes the left head with his own head, "Yes, so knock it off!"

Smaug gives a smug smile, "So, my other inspiration appears."

"Why don't we meet him then?" Daenerys offered to the dragon of the Lonely Mountain.

Then, Smaug and Daenerys approaches Fafnir.

Smaug introduces, "Well, my inspirer. The name is Smaug, Chiefest and greatest of calamities!"

Fafnir chats with Smaug and Daenerys.

"Aye, so I have inspired you both. You two are certainly great interpretations of me. For I am the top Norse Drake!" Fafnir said and then glares at the Beowulf Dragon, "But, of course, I don't hold the highest regard for all my fellow dragons. That is especially true for you, Wyrm!"

Fafnir and Wyrm convey intense hatred for each other through bellows.

Azog is seen approaching Fenrir.

Azog greets and speaks in his native orc language, "So, you must be the legendary warg I've heard off. For that, I commend your ferocity."

Fenrir speaks in native orc as well to Azog, "I accept thy respect."

Fenrir sees his two sons - Hoti and Skoll. The father reunites with his sons. They greet each other with head rubs, wolf-like whines, and play bites.

"It's been a while, my sons. How you two have grown." Fenrir warmly stated.

Reginleif scans around the place till she first approaches Jon Snow.

"Hey, I got to meet you since I'm a fan of your performance." Reginleif greeted.

Jon Snow responds to her, "Well, it's an honor to meet another fan. I hope my creator can bring me back in some way for the sixth season."

Reginleif jokes at him, "I know, cuz if they didn't do that, then "you know nothing, Jon Snow"."

Just then, the young man, Helgi Harrison appears to approach the auburn-haired Erinye. The presumed reincarnation of Sigrun's lover begins to speak out in wanting to greet her.

"Hey, you look kinda different than the rest of your group." Helgi asked in curiosity.

Reginleif blushes at bit, "Oh, is it my outfit? Well I just dress casually for this party."

"Oh okay, but I wonder what's your name?" Helgi then said the introductory question.

Reginleif smiles, "Um, you can call me Elle."

Meanwhile, Sauron is seen talking to Loki (YYGDM).

"You must be the Norse trickster that fall into darkness in becoming a dark lord." Sauron stated. "No, you may be similar to me, but you did have your attempts to take over these Nine Realms."

Loki (YYGDM) grins, "Ah, Sauron, the one true Lord of the Rings. Why yes I did nearly conquer the Nine Realms. You're still looking well, Necromancer."

"Think you can handle the One Ring? The one to hold all the power?" Sauron warned the evil-doer.

Loki (YYGDM) answers truthfully, "Having been the Dark Lord of Realms, I'd be overqualified I'm afraid."

"I see. Yes, you may be able to wear the ring, but your one fatal flaw is your greed." Sauron pointed out.

Loki (YYGDM) said, "Well, yes, but that shouldn't keep me from wearing the One Ring."

Sauron chuckles darkly, "Perhaps that flaw is your strength."

Theoden is seen about to interact with Thor (YYGDM) and Sif.

"So the legends are true. It's an honor to see Norse gods like you two and how Midgard's alias inspires our Middle Earth." Theoden greeted, "With Rohan inspires from Norwegian culture, I can see my niece be glad to meet Brunhilde the battle maiden."

Thor (YYGDM) speaks to him, "Yes, Brunhilde has shown us exemplary battle prowess during our battle with Da'ath."

"She and Skuld have only grown much stronger." Sif said about the two maidens, "Aye, I was the one to teach Brunhilde the ways of a battle maiden since I adopted her as my own."

Thor (YYGDM) and Sif watch Kotori casually chatting with Kouichi.

"I'm proud she's come to her own. Allfather would be proud, too." Sif smiled.

Thor (YYGDM) then gives the statement of what's to come, "And one day, the throne of Asgard might be in her future."

To the former king of Rohan's words, he's right as Eowyn and Faramir approaches Kotori and Kouichi.

Eowyn smiles, "I can see why being a warrior paid off. You, the leader of the legendary Valkyries, have inspired Scandinavian women to be shieldmaidens and to fight for justice."

Faramir politely greets, "Yes, it's that honor to meet you two."

Kotori casually smiles to Eowyn and Faramir, "Ah, no need to be so formal! It's all in a day's work!"

"And I'm here when she needs me." Kouichi added to back her up.

Just then, Valkyrie and Amora the Enchantress from Marvel arrive. They call for Kotori and Mist.

Valkyrie greets to Kotori, "So, thou must be the Brunhilde of the YYGDM dimension."

Amora then greets to Mist, "And thou are my counterpart."

"Then, you're Marvel's Brunhilde, right?" Kotori asked.

Valkyrie nods, "Aye, and you've done well for yourself, Ayami Kotori."

Kotori introduces more, "Well that is my civilian name, but I am Brunhilde. And yeah, I'm making a name for myself."

"And I am her nemesis, Mist the Blood Erinye." The Erinye leader introduced.

Amora gives her compliment, "I like you already, Mist. We both think and talk the same."

"Shall we have a drink, Kotori?" Valkyrie offered.

"Um, sure. Why not? We got all the time in the world to chat. By the way..." Kotori transforms into Valkyrie Brunhilde, "I think it's appropriate if I dress like this here."

Seadramon and Kouichi watch Brunhilde drink with Valkyrie.

"Seems Kotori's made a new friend." Kouichi sees this.

Seadramon respond to the darkness Legendary Warrior, "That's not a bad thing. She's always had that gift to befriend anyone. It's only people like Mist and bullies who she detests."

Kouichi smiles, "I'm just glad I was able to come to her life since she accepted Himura being with Jeri."

"And she can't thank you enough, Kouichi." Seadramon positively stated.

Thor (MCU) chats with the guests, "And so me and my brother helped bring down that witch abomination. Just shows we aren't always enemies."

"Oh please, I did all the work. Thou just softened him up for me." Loki (MCU) rolled his eyes.

Thor (MCU) then comments, "Isn't Loki just a good joker? Now, about more rum!"

Thor (YYGDM) cheers, "Yes, bring more rum!"

Loki (YYGDM) covers his ears, "Could you be any less louder?!"

"Hell yeah! Pass on the rum! This is my kind of New Years celebration!" Brunhilde cried out and raises her arm.

Kouichi and Seadramon sweatdrop at Brunhilde's excited behavior.

"Maybe a little too into it?" Seadramon asked.

Kouichi nods and remarks, "Nah, it's fine. Just Kotori letting her Norse out."

Brunhilde lifts a glass of rum to the other guests and chugs it down.

"Whoo! Let's keep this going all night!"

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Sci-Fi Party/Xander**_

 **(Cue Sad Panda -** _ **Crushin Boots**_ **(To Boldly Flee Ending))**

At the Sci-Fi party in Planet Xander, another similar rock song is played from _To Boldly Flee_ , showing the place wrapping up soon. Two tribute memorials of Leonard Nimoy and Daniel Fleetwood are seen.

Then, a dimensional portal arrives that the characters coming out are: Akiyama Ryo & Cyberdramon, Alice & Rottweilermon, Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Drax), Yondu, and Space Dandy (Dandy, QT, Meow, Honey, Scarlet, Dr. Gel, Bea, Admiral Perry).

"Welcome to the Sci-Fi Party!" Luke Skywalker greeted to everyone aboard.

"Make yourselves at home." Leia stated.

Captain Kirk then speaks, "The party's still going."

Yondu loudly cries out, "Hot damn! Let's keep this bitch goin'! C'mon, Peter, let's boogie! How about I kick your ass in a drinkin' contest!"

"You're on!" Star-Lord accepted the challenge.

Rocket snickers, "Well, this should be fun."

"Please I'll outdrink all you pussies." Drax goaded.

Groot cries out, "I am Groot!"

"Groot says don't be too sure." Rocket translated.

"Who says they can outdrink me?! C'mon!" Bender interjects and said to Drax, "You want some?!"

"You and me, robot. Let's do this." Drax accepted the challenge.

Fry hung over, "No, don't... you'll regret it..." He then burps and collapses.

"Boom! Fry's wasted! C'mon, Draxy boy, you're Bender's bitch now!" the gray robot exclaimed.

"C'mon Dandy! Let's party! Whoo-hoo!" Honey cheered.

Dandy catches up to her, "Hang on, Honey!"

"You gonna dance with me or what, Romeo?" Scarlet crosses her arms and gives the look.

Dandy scratches his forehead and mutters, "Um, well..."

"Ooo, look at all the Sci-Fi character!" Meow pointed out.

QT sees them, "Some of these might be worth some decent bounties."

Dandy sees the Xenomorphs and Predator clan playing poker at a table.

"Nah, they're hardly the rare type. We see their types everywhere in space." Dandy examined them.

"What about them?" Meow points to the Daleks.

"Too common." Dandy answered.

"Agreed, you wouldn't get much worth bringing a Dalek, a Xenomorph, or a Predator to the alien registration." Scarlet admitted.

"But you are certainly more worth than they are, Dandy." Dr. Gel said about his goal.

"Ugh, still on me, monkey man?" Dandy groaned.

Honey gets on the dance floor and breaks a few dance moves with Storm Troopers. She then gets on a pole and does a stripper pole dance.

Dandy whistles, "Yeah, go baby!"

Scarlet scoffs, "Well he got over me really quick."

"You'll get used to it. Killed a few of the men that tried to hit on me." Gamora admitted.

Scarlet then questions, "What about Star-Lord?"

"Just a crewmate, but he has his decent side." Gamora answered.

Emmet Brown approaches Ryo, Alice, and their Digimon.

"Great Scott, you're Akiyama Ryo! The dimension and travel traveler!" Emmet said in shock.

"Doc Brown!" Ryo cried out of seeing him.

Alice lets this out, "By the way, happy late-Future Day."

"Yes, thank you, but Ryo you and I need to talk about your meddling effectively distorting the time streams." Emmet admitted and warned.

"I bet this is gonna be a long talk." Ryo stated of lots of information.

"Son, you're backstory is one of the most convoluted I've ever seen in a character." Emmet learns about him.

Alice chuckles, "Well, this should be interesting. We have all night, Doc Brown."

Cyberdramon and Rottweilermon decide to go visit some of the Sci-Fi guests.

The Terminator and Robocop (1987) are seen walking around to break up any hostilities and serve justice.

"Good thing we have the famous Sci-Fi cyborgs to keep things in order." QT quipped.

Meow calls to the Terminator, "Hey, Arnold! I'll be back!"

The Terminator casually walks by ignoring Meow.

"Yeah, well your latest movie was a turkey! I'll take the first two movies any day, any week!" Meow called out.

"And good thing the classic Robocop is here. I prefer that version better." QT said about his opinion.

"At least they're here to remove the riffraff." CP3O sees this.

R2D2 and BB-8 beep.

C3PO respond to both droids, "No I'd rather not bother them."

Bender and Drax finish their drinking game. Drax collapses having consumed a ton of beer jugs. Bender breaks a victory dance.

"Oh yeah, who's your robot daddy now, huh?!" Bender cheered.

Rocket has a point, "See? Never accept a drinking game with a robot, they never get buzzed. Alcohol is like fuel to them."

"I am Groot!" The tree alien bellowed.

"What he said, you're an idiot for taking a robot's challenge." Rocket said to Drax.

Captain Kirk speaks to the Star Wars crew, "By the way, congratulations on the new movie breaking records, _The Force Awakens_."

"Hey, we beat Avatar and Titanic." Han Solo smirked.

Chewbacca growls.

"Got that right, Chewy. We're on top of the world!" Han Solo said in joy.

Luke then said to Neytiri and the Na'vi in the party, "Sorry guys but we beat y'all in the US box office."

"You simply were not strong enough to beat the power of the Force." Darth Vader stated.

Rey smiles about the results, "I'm glad we could make that big accomplishment."

"I really thought it was sink or swim for us." Finn said about it at first.

Kylo Ren approaches Han, "By the way, dad, SPOILER!Ikilledyourass!SPOILER"

"Hey, Ben. You're drunk, aren't you?" Han Solo asked.

Kylo Ren sighs, "Yeah, I'm getting a hangover."

"Drink an egg remedy. It works." Han Solo said to him.

"Cool thanks, dad!" Kylo Ren stumbles around.

Leia sighs, "To think he's our boy."

"To think I trained him, my nephew." Luke said about their history.

"To think he's my grandson." Darth Vader added about inspiration.

Obi-Wan see this and states, "What is it with you Skywalker men and falling for the darkside?"

"Hey, I broke that trend!" Luke exclaimed.

"But tread close to the dark side you almost did." Yoda philosophically spoke.

"Nonetheless, congratulations are in order." Spock gives his word.

"Yes, now about our new movie coming out, _Star Trek: Beyond_." Captain Kirk switches to their topic.

"Something to look forward to." Spock stated.

"We'll see I suppose. At least we know the Warsies and Trekkies will be out in full force." Captain Kirk took notice.

The Star Wars and Trek crew are fearful of the fandom wars that will erupt now with both series in full force.

Meow sits drinking with Dandy, Rocket, Groot, and Duck Dodgers.

"So, how about the new _Independence Day_ film, dudes?" Meow asked the four.

Dandy ponders, "Eh, did that really need a sequel? The 1996 film is fine on its own."

"Hollywood want that sequel money." Rocket once again remind the usual.

"I am Groot!" Groot called out.

"Sure it got some of the cast back like Jeff Goldblum, but it feels unnecessary." Rocket continued.

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah, why the hell isn't Will Smith in this?!" Rocket cried out.

"I think they said his character died before the second movie." Duck Dodgers answered.

"An off-screen death? Man, how lame." Rocket scoffed.

"Plus we've had a lot of alien invasion movies since then." Meow said of the following trend.

"Well, we're still gonna see it, why? Because we'll be see it in the movie space-thru, baby!" Dandy smirked.

"Maybe we can see it the next we hit Space Australia." Meow commented.

"Done deal." Dandy accepted.

Star-Lord collapses after drinking too many. Yondu howls in victory.

"Who's your daddy now, Quill?!" Yondu laughs.

"Yeesh, you keeled over already, Peter? Lightweight." Rocket snidely commented.

"I am Groot!"

Rocket cheers, "Just leave the drinking to me, Peter! I can put away more glasses than either you and Draxy!"

"Don't know about you, but the dance floor is calling my name!" Dandy takes the groove.

With that, Dandy gets on the dance floor to boogie with Honey and manages to convince Scarlet to join him. Rocket and Meow smash beer glasses together. Ryo and Alice finally get on the dance floor to join in on the festivities. The Sci-Fi Party goes on for the rest of the night.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan**_

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen –** _ **Homecoming**_ **)**

The marvelous city of Shinjuku is as great as it is standing as the parties begin to dwindle down.

Just then, a portal emerges that out comes the united forces: Some Planetary Senshi, Some Spirit Detectives, Some Duelists, Inuki Aoshi, Yui Tsubasa & DarkGabumon, Inuki Hina, Doraemon, Suzaku & Murugu, Rando, Karasu, Loki Nekomata, San, Haku, Sensui & Beryl's Group. Homeward bound it is.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Doraemon said in relief upon arriving.

The blue earless cat looks around and notices Nobita, Shizuka, Gian, and Suneo.

Doraemon waves at them, "Hey guys, over here!"

Doraemon's human friends notice their mascot friend and are happily surprise.

"Doraemon!" Nobita cried out of seeing him.

Doraemon rushes to hug his best friend with the rest give smiles.

"It's good to see you again!" Shizuka pleasantly said.

Gian grins, "How's New York treating yah?"

"Yeah, and that Anime SHIELD your with as their mascot?" Suneo added.

Doraemon smirks, "Oh trust me guys, you're about to hear the greatest experiences I have."

San and Haku are seen wandering to finally have a heartwarming reunion with Ashitaka and Chihiro respectively. Chihiro and Haku embrace while San and Ashitaka give each other warm smiles.

"All right, home sweet freaking home!" Yusuke said in relief.

Keiko is holding child RJ's hand, "That's enough partying for me and little RJ here needs sleep."

"Yeah, my young self needs his sleep. But, Usa, maybe you and I can have some alone time." RJ stated.

Usa nods to RJ, "Sure thing, but... I hope Pluto will be ok."

Usagi reassures her future daughter, "Setsuna will be ok, Usa. Besides, she's wanted a vacation for a long time. And she gets to spend time with her new boyfriend. Be happy for her."

Usa nods, "I will."

"It's what she wants. Let's all be happy for her." Hina reassured.

Usa nods in agreement and notices the Garnet Orb in Hina's hands. The pink-haired girl smiles affectionately and is reminded when she first befriended the Time Guardian as a child.

"Be safe, my _Puu_." Usa refers to Pluto's old nickname.

Puu the spirit bird sticks his head out and licks Usa's face.

Usa giggles, "No, not you, Puu. My other Puu!"

RJ laughs, "Nice one, Puu!"

Mamoru is holding child Usa's hand, "After we put the kids to bed, there's always extra time for us, Usako."

Usagi winks to Mamoru, "Maybe with a champagne and cheese?"

"Hope Rei and Minako are having fun at those parties in NYC." Makoto said about her two friends.

"Relax, mom, they'll be ok. Amaya, Koori, and Ai will be fine, too." Umi stated.

"Yeah, same with the Kuipers." Ryuuhi added.

Daiki is then with Helbot, "Amaya is with Max anyway."

Ami is holding infants Amaya and Daiki, "Yes, and Max is a boy I can trust."

Vega responds to Ami, "He better 'cause he don't want to deal with me."

Ami chuckles, "Oh Vega, stop."

Mako Tsunami is holding child Umi, "Let's put our kid to bed and watch the remaining fireworks from home."

"Sounds good, honey." Makoto smiled to Mako.

"You all take good care, my friends." Yugi gives his farewells and takes Tea's hand, "We'll be at the Royal Flush Arcade."

"If anyone wanna join, they're welcome to." Joey grinned.

"And we'll be serving drinks." Mai gives an offer.

Kuwabara grins and exclaims, "Count me in! You wanna come, Yukina?"

"Sure." Yukina nodded.

Shizuru takes out a napkin with Leorio's number on it. She smiles and considers giving him a call.

"I don't know about you losers, but me and the Demon Brotherhood are heading back to the Makai to party." Suzaku stated.

Rando crudely smirks, "We're gonna liven the bitch up all night 'cause that's how we demons roll!"

Loki Nekomata sticks tongue out, "Yeah, catch you punks later!"

"Shuichi, you and that Chimera woman take care of yourselves. Catch you again in a dark corner sometime." Karasu chuckles to Kurama before leaving.

"And we'll be making our leave." Beryl said and turns to Usagi, "Princess, we will meet again. Come my Heavenly Kings."

Sensui states to Yusuke, "Until we meet again, Detective."

Beryl and her Four Heavenly Kings leave. Sensui and his crew depart. Mitarai says goodbye to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

"Boy, aren't we popular, Yusuke?" Usagi asked the former Spirit Detective.

Yusuke casually answers, "'Popular' with bad guys? Definitely."

Maya scoffs at Kasaru, "Now that wasn't too subtle."

"He's not even trying anymore. Shall we go to the Royal Flush then?" Kurama asked her.

"Please." Maya smiled.

"Hey, Yui, you wanna come with us?" Yusuke offered to the Neo Spirit Detective leader.

Yui answers with a smile, "Thanks, but I think Aoshi and Hina's parents are coming by. I'll be joining them for tonight."

"Sure, don't want to interrupt you and Aoshi's quality time." Yusuke stated.

"Oh, Yusuke, you never grow up." Keiko scoffed and turns to Yui, Aoshi, and Hina, "Happy New Years to you, guys."

Yui & DarkGabumon and the Inuki siblings wave them off.

The remaining Duelists (Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Bakura, Duke, and Miho) and Spirit Detectives (Kurama, Maya, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru) head to the Royal Flush Arcade. Usagi and Yusuke's families head over to the Tsukino residence. Makoto and her family head for home. Ami and her family depart for home as well. Umi invites Ryuuhi, Daiki, and Helbot to her family's place to crash for the evening. The Demon Brotherhood remnants depart to Makai.

Shortly after everyone leaves, Inuki Okami and Suzuno arrive to pick up Aoshi, Hina, Yui, and DarkGabumon.

"Mom, dad!" Aoshi cried out of seeing his parents.

Hina gives a big smile, "Mommy, daddy!"

The parents embrace their children.

"We're so glad you're safe." Okami stoically said while reuniting his kids.

Suzuno hugs Hina and Aoshi tight, "We thought we'd lose you in that battle with those monsters!"

"Nah, no way! We're Neo-Spirit Detectives after all!" Aoshi pointed out.

"Yeah, and I was with Pluto the whole time!" Hina cried out.

Suzuno then asks, "Miss Setsuna? Where is she?"

"She... Godmother went with John Smith and she left me this." Hina answered to her mother.

Okami sees the Garnet Orb and smiles.

"Her way of looking after you while she's away. I understand." Okami stated.

"And Yui. You and DarkGabumon are looking well. Will you be joining us?" Suzuno asked.

Yui nods at her, "Yeah, since my brother left with Jeri to some Digimon Party. Cammy, Shingo, and Kohana are still in NYC. I came here with Aoshi."

Okami smiles, "You're more than welcome to stay at our place for the night."

"Thank you, Mr. Inuki." DarkGabumon smiled.

"There's still some firework displays if we hurry quick back to the dojo." Okami said to them.

Aoshi takes Yui's hand. "Wanna see more fireworks? We'll also have my room to ourselves."

"Sure, I'd like that." Yui nodded.

With that, the Inuki family, Yui, and DarkGabumon head for the Inuki Shrine/Dojo. Yui and Aoshi hold hands and smile affectionately along the way. Hina follows her parents while carrying the Garnet Orb.

Upon arriving at the dojo, they watched the last remaining fireworks light the night sky.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Tennouzu High School/Roppongi District, Tokyo, Japan**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Compass Feat. Merethe Soltvedt**_ **)**

At Tennouzu High School, the canon!Guilty Crown supporting cast alongside their anime crossover guests are seen having the final hour of the party.

Just then, an ethereal portal opens that surprises everyone, revealing as: Canon!Shu, Canon!Ayase, Canon!Tsugumi, Fyu-Neru, Kirito, Asuna, Yui, the two Charizards, Ryuko, and Satsuki.

"Shu?! Is that you?!" Canon!Haruka cried out in happiness of seeing her adopted son.

Canon!Shu smiles at his step mother, "Yeah, it's me Haruka."

"Ryuko! Satsuki!" Mako happily cheered.

Ryuko smiles in return, "Hey Mako."

"Good to see you again, lady Satsuki!" Gamagoori greeted.

"Yes, it is an honor." Inumuta stated.

Sanageyama gives a casual smirks, "So, how's NY treating yah?"

"Bet the crowds are bugging you?" Nonon joked.

Satsuki smiles and answers to her four friends, "Well let's say it's a spectacular experience, my Elite Four."

Canon!Shu looks around and is beginning to feel positive of seeing his old acquaintances again alongside new faces.

"Bet your enjoy making new friends, Shu." Kirito stated.

Canon!Shu smiles at the black-haired boy's compliment. Then, Krista Lenz is seen on the stage alongside Canon!Shibungi.

"We give our congrats to Ouma Shu and his friends for saving our universe!" Krista announced.

"An admiral well done as expected." Canon!Shubungi gives his compliments.

Krista smiles, "So, we have our applause!"

After the blond-haired petite girl give her brief words, most of the guests clapped at the sign of Canon!Shu coming back home, to which he is happy of having the people he trusts. As Canon!Shu's group are walking to find a table, they first see three people meeting them: Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse, and Connie Springer.

"Yo, the name is Jean. Your kinda similar to Eren except really different." The scout soldier introduced.

"Funny as I can tell." Canon!Shu replied.

Sasha cheerfully steps in, "Oh wow, I wonder what my void is like?!"

Connie interjects, "Chill out Sasha, he's kinda nervous if you say things like that in small talk."

"C'mon Connie, he's that guy that saved the world you know." Sasha speaks out.

Canon!Shu speaks up, "Hey calm down you three, I'm sure I love to greet you one at a time."

On the other hand, Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie are seen leaning against the wall and giving cool looks at the conversation, with Reiner forming a calm smirk of Canon!Shu's legacy. Then, the Seraph of the End cast (Yuichiro, Mikaela, Shinoa, Yoichi, Shiho, and Guren) interject to meet Canon!Shu's group.

"The names Yuichiro, but call me Yu for short." Yuichiro introduced.

The blond-haired Dhampyr greets, "I'm Mikaela, a visitor from the Vampire clan."

Shinoa gives a trollish, yet humorous smile, "And of course Shinoa, I'm the type of girl that likes to tease my friends."

Yuichiro scoffs to Shinoa, "Yeah, like hell you are."

Guren shakes hands with Canon!Shu, "Good to see you're here, now you can be reminded what it means to have a family."

"You know, you sounded like both Gai and Yahiro for some reason." Canon!Shu commented.

Canon!Yahiro chuckles, "Well, isn't that quite obvious Shu."

What he's saying is that both Yahiro and Guren share the same English VA while Gai is Guren's Japanese voice.

Canon!Shu replies, "You got me there, Yahiro."

"We should totally chat man." Shiho would love to be friends.

"Same here, it's good to have some new company." Yoichi pleasantly smiled.

Canon!Shu nods, "Thank you, you two."

Ryuko and Satsuki are seen hanging out with the Mankanshoku family in their usual fun and heartwarming manner. Yui and the Charizards are seen chatting with the SAO supporting cast about how Kirito and his friends' action-packed experiences are like in Manhattan.

Next, Canon!Tsugumi and Fyu-Neru are seen having a conversation with Canon!Argo.

Canon!Argo smirks, "It's good that you guys came back, Tsugumi."

Tsugumi grins before she pauses for a moment, "Say, do you know where that blond-haired guy I recall is?"

"Oh 'him'? He's not totally here." Canon!Argo mentioned that somebody.

To his words, he's right that in distance, Canon!Daryl is seen leaning against the wall and eavesdropping the conversation. Although he's surprise to see Canon!Tsugumi coming back, he still felt ashamed of his past actions back in the final battle. For now, he decides to walk away in leaving the school.

Canon!Tsugumi gives a sad look, "I get it."

"That really reminds us for how we are so damn treated in our 'original' show. Sure it's all flashly artwork and music, but thanks to its writing.." Canon!Argo muttered.

"Like they only showed just one scene of my past and that's it!" Canon!Tsugumi agreed.

"Exactly!" Canon!Argo exclaimed and has slight tears, "We really don't have enough screen time, Shu did patch up with that Souta kid, but not for me!"

"I bet you're not that popular enough?" Nonon teased.

"Shut up!" Canon!Argo lashed out only that Nonon blows a raspberry at him.

Sanageyama pats Canon!Argo and Tsugumi's shoulders and smirks, "Don't sweat it, we still have a party to celebrate dudes."

Canon!Argo sighs, "I guess."

"Your right, I have a feeling that Shu is together about now." Canon!Tsugumi stated.

After which, Canon!Shu and Ayase are now sitting at a spare rounded table with Ayase still sitting in her wheelchair. They give each other positive looks while Kirito and Asuna sit next to them.

"Guess this is one last night for you." Canon!Ayase said to her friend.

Canon!Shu smiles back, "Yeah it is, and I'm going to spend my all for everyone, and for Inori."

Then with hours to spare for the former void prince, Canon!Shu and Ayase are seeing the stars as the fireworks are seen shooting.

The screen then fades black as the sign of the celebration's closure.

* * *

" _Out there is a world that has no structure, no plot, no story arcs, no themes, no purpose. In this world, I've given you purpose. You have reason to exist, a point in being here. But out there, you'll be the dealer of your own destiny. Everybody's future is unknown. Just reality, the great mystery. Every character has a purpose. If not, why would you write them? Every single detail, every single word, everything in the background all serves a greater goal. But if even one of those elements leaves, if one evolves beyond the story, then the story disappears. It's like a house of cards: You take one out, the entire thing falls apart. You're that card."_

-Doug Walker, To Boldly Flee (2012)

* * *

 **(Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Compass Feat. Merethe Soltvedt**_ **continues)**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **Yep, the shortest of the three celebrations, but it is something to see outside of Manhattan with all these other parties (love the Fantasy Party, poor Phillipe, the Sci-Fi party has diversity, and seeing the Shinjuku one makes me and K really do miss the good old days (and how these four anime we dearly love crossovered to the fan-YYGDM changed us. These are the characters we admire and expand more of their stories in unique ways.), ending with Canon!Shu's group returning to Tennouzu High School, the school that started it all since his first episode. He's going to spend the last free will he has before returning to be a handicapped.**

 **Now that it's over with, here are four characters I select that represent my growth and final fanfic in general to analyze.**

 _ **Canon!Shu**_ : As the main character of Shinnen:New Year, he represents the ostracism I experienced in elementary through high school and pragmatic reality. When I graduated high school in 2011, Guilty Crown was release months later on October 2011. His bond with Kirito/Asuna references me having some friends that were part of my high school's Class of 2012 (which that year was the time when the SAO anime came out). He sees his LK self (and Ford to an extent) as what could have been as an idealistic confident person, to which he does so himself by wanting to gain acceptance to the world. Canon!Shu has make many mistakes like ourselves, yet we look back to learn and resolve some of them.

 _ **Ford**_ : Of course since I'm the main author of this crossover, and I created my main character to explore the fictional things he likes. Looking back unlike Takeru Cage where he openly acts as a full-on OC Avatar and mentions he's the author in Shinnen, Ford doesn't do that to show he's different and has the equal status as an original character. Now that his role to become a memorial guardian has come, Ford is his own person and eventually, I have hopes for Kanius to make him a real character exist in his novels (like he'll have a similar personality and same nationality, but will have a different name altogether). Bonus points of Guilty Crown references in Shinnen: Ford – Shu/Gai, Skogul – Inori, Geirskogul – Mana, Songblade – Hare, and Sigrun – Ayase.

 _ **Valkyrie Skogul**_ : Yes, here is Ford's main love interest, to which their relationship symbolizes how traditional and contemporary co-exist one another. I remember back in my first attempts of my old friend's defunct Tales of Harum, he once thought of an unproduced sequel that took place in the future called Legend of Cirrus (with elements of FFVII and Akira) that he made a blond-haired girl who's a descendant of Harum called Maru. I (and not my main OC since we're separate beings) once had a crush on her. Time passes that in my young adulthood, I have Ford to meet Jessica/Skogul in showing that OC x OC romance comes full circle. Looking back of the reason why Jess is the only one of the maidens that doesn't hang out with crossover/OC-related cast before Ch. 31, Pluto (as an anime character) being time guardian symbolizes Kanius' times of fanfics, passing over to Skogul (and Gao Pluto later on) (as OCs) symbolizes Kanius' eventual transition to official novels.

 _ **Spinosaurus**_ : Okay, that's surprising, but here is something as a nature symbol. Around my first days of the internet in the 2000s, since I remember liking the dinosaur a lot, I once made an old OC that's Japanese and had a name (which looking back it embarrasses me) called ShadowSpino. In my teen years, he was made representing my amateurish self alongside some kind of 'Dork Age'. I used to do fanart of him that looking back is just ugh of feeling ShadowSpino was The Scrappy. As I started college around 2011-12, I eventually focus more on Ford and scrapping ShadowSpino in representing my coming maturity and adulthood. Coming full circle of the _T. rex_ finally defeating the _Spinosaurus_ in Ch. 31 tributes me finally growing up responsibility, conquering my past self (even though I still like Spino, I view it more receptive in its own right instead of the overpowered mighty beast), and obviously the true king reclaims the throne.

 **You know, I guess it when I mention** _ **Jurassic Park**_ **and** _ **Star Wars**_ **to Kanius' fanfics. When the** _ **Star Wars**_ **prequels are shown up to 2005, alongside the original** _ **Jurassic Park**_ **trilogy till 2001, it somewhat symbolizes my co-author's naïve beginnings of how he creates his first fanfics that are just as great as canon and/or better (bonus points of** _ **Digimon**_ **up to** _ **Frontier**_ **and Dragonball up to GT) when the original D-Fusion ended. Comes 2015 when these two franchises are revived as** _ **Star Wars**_ **Sequel Trilogy and** _ **Jurassic World**_ **(bonus points of** _ **Digimon Adventure tri.**_ **and** _ **Dragonball Super**_ **), this represents our realistic outlook of fiction, life in general, and of course K to have his final years of his fanfics (and reflecting how the Star Wars sequel movies/Avengers Infinity War go) symbolizing one thing:** _ **creativity's revival**_ **.**

 **That's it of my thoughts. One more is the epilogue, send a review and see you there!**


	36. Epilogue: A Few Days Later

_**A/N**_ : **Here we are, the epilogue at last. It has been a wild ride for me, my co-author, and to you contributer/readers/etc. This is to show what happens to some of the characters, and to Canon!Shu.**

* * *

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen -** _ **Remember Me**_ **)**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

* * *

 **(Cue Hiroyuki Sawano -** _ **From Sunset to Sunrise**_ **)**

" _ **Hey guys, this is your one and only Ford speaking. It's been days since the New Years. I'm already married to Jessica that we had our honeymoon, and since then, we begin to settle down in Memoria alongside a normal house back on Earth. I pretty much refer myself as 'Ford Nightwind'."**_

* * *

 _ **Manhattan/Universe: Character Corner/January**_

" _ **It's really a new beginning to us all."**_

The whole view of New York City is seen with the sky about to have its new morning. Many crowds of automobiles, civilians, and audio noises are in the usual daily lives. Some are texting and looking at their phones. There are some workers that are cleaning up the past celebration.

* * *

 _ **Outer Space**_

" _ **Somewhere, they are gonna explore parallel universes. Same goes for their digital counterparts."**_

In outer space, a fat-version of Beerus with red garbs of clothing named Champa (Beerus' twin brother), alongside a female version of Whis (who is his sister) named Vados, are observing the cosmos.

Standing beside them are their digital counterparts: Champamon (Beerusmon's brother) and LadyWhismon (Whismon's sister). Both pairs give each other looks and accept their acquaintances.

Guesses have something to do with the Super Dragonballs/Digicores and a kind of multiversal tournament.

* * *

 _ **Roppongi District, Tokyo/LK!Menjou Hare's House**_

At a house in the bathroom, Hare is seen with a towel around her body in looking at the mirror in a dazed expression. She feels something in her tummy when waking up as she takes some kind of a test. Hare fully blushes in embarrassment to find out she's pregnant and bearing Eren's child.

" _ **Hehe. Looks like she's having a surprise."**_

* * *

 _ **The Digital World**_

It is a sunny day at the Digital World's field of grass. On top of a hill steep stand a young teenage boy alongside an Agumon as his partner.

He has bluish black hair, gray eyes, a black skirt with an orange 'x', long gray shorts, orange circuit-vertical lines in the collar and sleeves, orange/black shoes and orange/gray bike goggles.

His name is Taiga, that he's part of the new generation of Digidestined to have his journey, _Redigitize_ style.

Above the skies, two young Saiyans that are humans named Beat and his girlfriend, Note from _Dragonball Heroes_ flies in remembering their adventures with their admirers.

* * *

 _ **A Forest**_

Back in the Real World, somewhere in an unknown coniferous forest, a huge sasquatch-like Titan is seen with a group of Titans under his control. Referring to himself as the Beast Titan, he makes himself known in the _Attack on Titan_ franchise.

* * *

 _ **France, Paris/Theater**_

Sasha D'Anjou is having another performance to the audience. Philippe and some of his friends: Saya, Tsukimaru, Garman, and Jaguarmon watch her. Though Philippe is shuddered of his first experiences of 'love making' with Sasha during the New Year celebration, he remains happy that his lover is going well.

At the top of one of the balconies, a lone vampire girl is seen in the dark watching the play. She is a pink-haired girl garb in black petite clothing and a high ruler of the vampire clan named, Krul Tepes. She gives a bored looking smirk while observing.

* * *

 _ **Walt Disney World, Animal Kingdom/Orlando, FL**_

At Disney World's Animal Kingdom, there is a wonderful time for all the tourists to have fun in the park to see live animals. It shows one of the famous attractions called Kilimanjaro Safaris of a single safari vehicle moving for the riders to see African animals such as elephants, lions, zebras, hippos, rhinos, and gazelles. Three of these tourists sitting are: Kara Summers, Ayanna Nazawi, and Arashi.

* * *

 _ **Isla Nublar/Jurassic World**_

" _ **We all stick together for survival."**_

At the southern part of the abandoned island, there is a helicopter carrier that the sun rises. Rexy the _Tyrannosaurus rex_ slowly walks to reach the top and looks at the whole view of the abandoned Jurassic World. The _T. rex_ gives a mighty roar to the ruins of the park; signify her reclamation to her kingdom.

* * *

 _ **Izu Oshima Island**_

Finally, it switches to Izu Oshima Island with all the tourist places and beaches, this is the area when Canon!Shu's childhood memories are written with Canon!Gai and Mana during their last beloved summer vacation before Lost Christmas.

Before that though, this is when the Heisei!Godzilla was involved, and how Cinnabar Island of _Pokemon_ is based on this island. No wonder why the events with the creation rock that contain the Apocalypse Virus and Canon!Kurosu/Keido's discoveries of Genomic Resonance remind of the researches from Cinnabar Island's Pokemon Mansion.

A statue of the original Ouma Shu holding the Singer's Sword above, and with Yuzuriha Inori side-by-side is seen with some tourists passing by. This is to finally prove that after over twenty years of ostracized, Canon!Shu gain the sole recognition he has hope for the public to remember.

" _ **Enough of my small talk, let's show what happens to our beloved fictional characters."**_

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo/Legend Headquarters**_

 **(Cue Birthday Massacre –** _ **Trinity**_ **)**

The setting switches to Shinjuku, Tokyo, where it shows a large modernized headquarters similar to the Hall of Justice in _DC Comics_. This is the place that was formerly HYPNOS Headquarters. Larry and Marty Stonebagel are seen walking through in the streets chatting amongst themselves like cousins.

It is revealed the roster roles of the seven founders have change to commence the coming of heroes across the world besides Japan: Senshi, Digimon, Spirit Detectives, Duelists, Kuipers, Valkyries, and Metas.

* * *

Inside one of these rooms is a large conference with people sitting: Tsukino Usagi, Urameshi Yusuke, Tai Kamiya & Agumon (Kai), Kensuke Rainer & Veemon, and Max Kamiya.

There is a diagram shown in a large board showing three universes designated: DF-616, YYGDM-01, and XLR-8.

"Oh god, what a New Years that was!" Usagi let out an exasperated sigh.

Yusuke added with a playful smirk. "I don't know. I had a good time... punching a few heads in."

"Yusuke, you punch crazy freak!"

"Just joking, Usagi! Hey, I wanted a relaxing New Years, too!"

Just as Usagi was about to pull on Yusuke's cheek, she sat down and calmed.

"Sorry about that, everyone."

"Hey, it's ok. I think we need to get all that stress outta us after last night," Tai replied.

"Tell me about it! Let's we can start 2016 fresh and to a good start!" Agumon added optimistically.

"I'll tell you what dying sucks... and for real that time," Kensuke remarked. "Never thought that'd happen to me."

X added. "Just goes to show none of us here are truly invincible. What destroys us..."

Yusuke finished. "...makes us stronger. We know that ol' cliche, but it's true. Look at me! I'm living proof! No knows dying better than me!"

"Well, now that Da'ath's been defeated for good, the Cornerverse can continue to entertain millions," Usagi said with hands together. "Team Four Star can continue to do what they do best. Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged can keep going as long as LittleKuriboh is able. Death Battles can keep running more shows. And we can continue to have our fun entertaining our fans."

"And no jerks to rain our parade anymore!" Agumon chimed in.

The Bearer of Courage concurred while patting Agumon. "You said it, buddy."

"What's for the future?" Veemon wondered.

"Maybe hope our counterparts from the other dimensions will explore more of the multiverse?" Kensuke turned to the board.

Usagi and Yusuke said together. "YYGDM-01, where our counterparts live."

Tai and Agumon eyed the DF-616 diagram. "Where ours live."

Kensuke and Veemon eyed XLR-8. "And where ours live."

"Hopefully they can get the chance to explore the endless possibilities of other dimensions. Though, I imagine they already have after the Dawn of Chaos incident. But, now they can explore these other realms by their free will," Max hinted at a future event yet to come, which had its preview released by its author. "Anyway, I think we can call the meeting adjourned?"

Usagi nodded. "Yep, official business is over. But, man am I hungry. Who's up for some Chinese buffet?!

Tai and Agumon both raise their hands. "Oh, here! Here! Here!"

"You read my mind, Usagi!" Max said elatedly.

Yusuke added. "I say amen to that!"

Kensuke sighed. "Well, us Ascendants can't go without a full meal, right?"

"Yep! I'm gonna try out eat Agumon!" Veemon said.

"So, who's buying?" Usagi asked.

Right away, she and the others shift over to Max, who waved his hands out and backed off.

"Whoa, I don't got the cash on me now. Hmm, maybe I can ask Simms, he's a loaded."

With the, the leaders head out for a big Chinese buffet as a prelude to the upcoming Chinese New Years celebration and to kick off a fresh new year.

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku District/CainCorp**_

Cain Bearer is seen watching over the glass windows in one of the top floor rooms and it's darkened. He gives a slight grimace look while he reverse arm-folds. The united forces have already clean up his mess of ridding his competitors, but it still doesn't change the fact that his xenophobic abhor towards them remains.

"One day, that law will be passed when that time comes. I will restore the cornerverse's balance and make a better future."

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Gates of Time**_

 **(Cue Fran Soto -** _ **Timeless Place**_ **)**

In the wide emptiness lies a large white doorway of space-time. There is a silver chair next to it, and that someone sitting the furniture is Valkyrie Skogul. Today is one of her days as a time guardian, she's wearing a wooden ring with a small emerald. This means she is married to her soul mate.

Then, there are four colored orb screens appearing in the vast ceiling to contact the new guardian. These figures are quadru-representations of space and time, though Lord Chronos & Ananke are above them.

The blue orb representing Heaven shows a light brunette-blond bearded angel with a red tattered cloth, his wings are white and snowy owl like, and bronze Hoplite-like armor named Cassiel, a watcher of the cosmos with little interference. It is revealed that after Ragnarok, Cassiel sends a familiar named Chilali to watch over the reincarnated Skogul as a family pet until her reawakening in the modern world. It is presumed that Cassiel is the ancestral father of Skogul while the mother was a mortal native woman.

The red orb representing Hell shows an 11-ft tall greater sooty owl demon with long legs like a stork, four wings, eyebrows similar to a great-horned owl, and wearing a mitre headgear. His name is Prince Stolas, a teacher of astronomy and 'father' of Geirskogul that resides in a library with hourglasses (similar to Stolas' Clock from _Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2_ ).

The yellow orb representing Eldritch shows a massive four winged (two close to its neck, while the other two at the end of its body, making its body like an 'I' shape) amphiptere abomination whose maize yellow centipede/millipede body is made out of tendrils and carnivorous mouths. It is surrounded by conglomerations of glowing spheres with eyes inside. Its legs are centipede/millipede-like and some have gecko-like feet. Its horned serpentine head has no eyes and main mouth, giving it a faceless visage. Its height is 77'66" ft tall. It is Yog-Sothoth, the entity gateway of all time-space.

The green orb representing the Earth is a young woman that has long curly straight auburn-brunette hair, grayish green eyes, light skin and wearing a Greek pistachio dress. Her name is Mnemosyne, the Titan personification of memory and mother of the Muses (one of them is Euterpe that the music inspires _Guilty Crown_ ). She is also the one that makes Ford her successor.

"Congratulations of receiving this position after such training." Cassiel gives his gratitude. In fact, Skogul was the first of the Valkyries to fully learn her ancestral birth. Cassiel then adds, "Though you already know your true memories, your sisters have yet to go further. Brunhilde is still learning."

"For a mere Valkyrie, you are not too bad." Stolas stated in a stern voice, "Are you hearing this to begin with, spear-Skogul (Geirskogul)?"

Yog usually speaks in its native language till a special translator allows it to speak in English of a raspy male, "It's very engrossing to glean this event. I expand my admiration to you like the primordial Senshi of Time, both this and the YYGDM-01 universes. Too bad I am lock outside of the nexus because we want and wanna a celebration! Oh well…your YYGDM-01 counterpart's story has just begun."

"And your husband is doing well in his first days as a memorial guardian." Mnemosyne informed with a smile. "Memoria is his and your new home."

Skogul smiles in the presence of her good company congratulating.

"No, thank you all. I just hope I can live up to being a guardian of the time gates just like Sailor Pluto did. I'll do my best not to disappoint her," Skogul faced the Gates of Time. "I just hope I can cope with the loneliness she has to go through."

Geirskogul's voice reaches Skogul's mind. _"Oh, but you're not alone. I'm here. Ok, I'm not physically here, but we are one now as long as we continue to love our favorite Thai man. And the ring is proof of our wedded love for him."_

Skogul looked down at her wooden ring and smiled. "Yes, you're right. I'm not alone. I do have good company." She looks up at the four colored orbs. "And you're all here to ensure I'm not truly alone."

She turns to the blue orb of Cassiel. "I've come to understand my ancestral birth and past. Although my memories have all returned to me, I expect my sisters will soon follow. I have good faith in each of them. And as for Brunhilde, she will surprise you."

She faces the red orb of Stolas. "And don't you worry about Geirskogul. She's fused with me whether she likes it or not."

She pivots and addresses the yellow orb of Yog. "Yes, I know you want to get out and celebrate my graduation as a Time Guardian. And yes, I'm very curious how fate goes for my other counterpart. I wish her well."

She then faces the purple orb of Mnemosyne. "I knew Ford could do it. And yes, thank you for granting us Memoria to be our new home."

With that said in mind, Skogul recollects why Huginn & Muninn came back to her side. It is revealed that after they left following the Second Ragnarok and since Nightwind is her real surname to begin with, the ravens changed it to Nightwood and her human hair color to dark brown between that and Shinnen because the other Valkyries have to wait for a long moment. Now that her real last name/hair color changed back for good, she and the maidens will have an equal fair share to learn more of their backgrounds when the time comes.

She faces the Gates of Time once again. "Ford, let's fulfill our duties well, my love." She then looks down at the Time Keys that Pluto bestowed her. "And Pluto, take as much time as you want with John. Since after all, time doesn't flow here."

* * *

 _ **London, England/Time: A.D. 1837**_

Shortly after the Da'ath conflict resolved, Meioh Setsuna bid farewell to the Sailor Senshi and the others (yes, including her sister Charon). In need of a vacation for the longest time, she passed her Time Guardian duties to Valkyrie Skogul as a test to determine her qualifications. She left with John Smith/Volodramon in his own variation of the TARDIS. Their first stop across time was in Victorian England in 1837, approximately around the time Queen Victoria ascended the throne and when Great Britain became a world power.

This was also the setting for the arranged meeting with the other Doctors.

Sitting together in a fancy restaurant table were Setsuna, John, the 10th Doctor, and the 11th Doctor. The three men were dressed in fancy tuxedos and Setsuna was dressed in an alluring dark purple Victorian dress.

"I must say don't you look quite stunning, Miss Setsuna!" 11 said cheerfully, captivated by Setsuna's presence.

"Agreed. You never looked better, old friend," 10 acknowledged the Time Guardian.

"Thank you," Setsuna smiled, acknowledging the two Doctors.

"Isn't she great?" John concurred with them. "So, where's 12? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"Here he comes now," 11 pointed to an older gentleman dressed very sharply in a black tuxedo. "Over here, 12!"

The 12th Doctor approaches the table with his two predecessors, Setsuna, and John.

"Good evening, previous mes," 12th Doctor referred to 10 and 11. He glanced over to John. "So, you're the clone of my 10th self?"

"Indeed, and also part-Digimon. Oh, where are my manners, I'm John Smith."

12 raises a brow. "That's the generic human alias I go by. You're really using that name?"

"Sure, why not? I'm part-Doctor after all. I have all the memories of all the previous yous prior to 10. My, don't I have such dashing good looks?"

Setsuna giggles over John's last remark. "John, that's quite enough."

"And you must be, the one that guards the Gates of Time," 12 acknowledged Setsuna, who looked up right at him. "You know the previous mes, but not me. Not this face."

Setsuna smiled and stood, surprising the older gentleman with her 5'10 height. "I'm only of the only few that has met all the previous Doctor incarnations. All of them have their good and flawed qualities, but yes this is our first meeting." She shook 12's hand. "I am Meioh Setsuna, or as your previous faces know me as... Sailor Pluto. Let us get to know each other."

"Yes, I remember seeing you when I helped that Native American woman and her Thai companion ward off the Master and Davros. We never had the chance to meet then, and we missed each other during the big battle with Da'ath. However, now we made our proper introductions, Miss Setsuna."

"Likewise, the honor is mine. Come and join us for tea we have a lot to discuss."

As 12 sat down, a waiter arrived to bring the five guests of honor some English tea.

"You're on vacation now, Miss Setsuna?" 12 asked her.

"A long overdue time away from my duties. My princess honored me that after the stressful war we've been through. Not to mention to finally get away from my _dysfunctional_ family. That Native American woman you helped is my successor and will be watching the gates in my place."

11 smiled. "She'll do a wonderful job, Miss Setsuna. I wouldn't worry too much."

"Yes, Skogul is very determined to carry on my duties."

"Where are you and John plan to go next after this?" 10 asks his look alike.

John turns to Setsuna and nods. "We've looking at going back to Ancient Greek, Roman, and Egypt. Some of times of antiquity. Maybe explore other planets. And I believe that Kingdom Hearts world she's wanted to revisit."

"Sounds splendid. Hope you enjoy your vacation, Miss Setsuna," 11 said, raising his tea cup. "A toast."

10 added. "A toast."

12 nodded and lifted his teacup. "A toast."

"To a wonderful couple!" The Doctors' raised and tapped their teacups with Setsuna and John's.

Setsuna and John drank their tea together. This was the beginning of their adventures across time and space. The next day, the couple would journey back into Ancient Greece to explore the Greek mythology that helped shape many modern tales, including its influence on the Sailor Moon mythology. Then, they went to Ancient Rome to do the same and explore the culture. After that, they went way further back into Ancient Egypt to meet Prince Atem and help thwart a Cybermen invasion. After some visits across the stars, they along with the 12th Doctor helped Sora and his friends fight a new breed of Heartless sent by a revived Organization XIII, who were revived as mere puppets by the Missy/Master and the Daleks.

Of course, all this could easily be told in a spin-off story. Perhaps one day, but that'll be for another time.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Tokyo, Japan/Prison**_

 **(Cue Mnemosyne OST - 02 -** _ **RIN's Morning**_ **)**

At some prison, Asada Shino in her civilian appearance (brown hair and glasses) is visiting a prisoner between glass rooms that she's familiar with before. A young man named Shinkawa Kyouji.

"Asada? You come here again?" Kyouji asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm stopping by since that New Year event." Shino answered to her former friend, "I remember what you did before with the Death Gun incident, you can't forgive yourself about it.."

"There's nothing to me, I thought back then that we're going to be together." Kyouji sadly murmured.

"But, that's not going to happen." Shino firmly responded before her lips form a mix between a smile and sadness, "Though I still seem to forgive you, fate has yet to decide on the other hand."

Kyouji can understand what she meant. He was the one that introduced Shino of Gun Gale Online in helping her to overcome her fears. Once he was part of the Death Gun incursion, alongside the fact that he loathes the real world, his feelings at Shino became unstable to the point they would rather kill themselves to be free from real-life's curse. Now he's in jail for who knows what.

* * *

Also in the same prison, Ayami Kotori is seen sitting on a chair and on the opposite side of a glass barrier is a worn-out rugged woman that resembled an older Kotori. Kotori faced her with apathy and pushed a small gifted box through a slot.

"Here, happy holidays," Kotori muttered, not caring what her mother does. She doesn't even bother calling the woman her 'mother'.

The woman took the box. Instead of opening it, she asked. "You still refuse to call me your mother? What I did to you... that was so long ago."

"Physical and emotional scars that won't go away. You don't think I'll ever forget all those times you came home drunk and abused me? You want me to pretend all that shit never happened? Hate to break it to you, I'll never forget or forgive you for what you did to me! If my dad were around, he'd locked your ass up sooner!"

Taken aback by her daughter's tone, the widowed woman remembered her husband died on duty and her other daughter, Ayami Hitori, run down and killed by a drunk driver, which led to her drunken and abusive nature. Instead of coping with the loss, she took her issues out on their daughter.

"Kotori, dear... I never meant for us to be severed apart like this. Your father was the glue that kept us together. Even today, I'm still grieving he's no longer here with us."

Kotori noticed tears in her mother's eyes. "Hey, you don't have to cry. I should be crying. You know I loved dad and Hitori, too. The holidays were always bright when they were alive. And how could I forget the joy they brought?" She sighed. "Just hurry up and open your gift. It's the most you deserve."

Hesitant, Mrs. Ayami unwrapped the gift. She opened the box, which had a locket with a picture of her, her husband, and two children Kotori & Hitori inside.

"Just a reminder of what our life was like before dad and Hitori passed. Those are memories of us I want to cherish, not what happened after their deaths."

"And you're doing your father proud by training to become an officer yourself, sweetie," Mrs. Ayami teared up, grasping the locker in her hands. "And I know Hitori would be proud, too."

Kotori got up from the chair. "I won't die the way they did. I'm a lot stronger than they ever was." She picked up her jacket and prepared to leave. "Their spirits will guide me."

"Kotori, my little bird... when they finally release me, perhaps if there's a chance we can mend our differences?"

"This little bird left her cage a long time ago," Kotori replied of how her name means 'little bird' in Japanese, putting on her jacket and dark shades on. "And I've taken to the skies. I don't need you holding me back anymore." She smiled. "But, maybe we can talk about dad over some coffee or something." As she walked out, Mrs. Ayami smiled with tears.

On her way out, Kotori waved to fellow academy cadets she's trained with. She received word that she passed her exams and would qualify to be a police officer. She would find herself placed in the Metropolitan Police Department.

She stopped halfway down the hall and bumped into Shino.

"Ayami Kotori, it's good to bump into you."

"Asada Shino! Hey! Came to visit someone?"

"Yeah, you can say that," she sighed in disappointment. "Say, where are you going now?"

"To the Shinjuku Family Cemetery. You're welcome to come if you want, unless gravesites make you depressed?"

"No," Shino nodded. "It's a good to get my mind off things now."

"Well, all right. We'll be meeting a few folks there."

"I see."

"Let's go, c'mon don't want to keep them waiting!" Kotori smiled, walking out with Shino.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Shinjuku, Tokyo/Shinjuku Family Cemetery**_

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell –** _ **Meant to Be**_ **)**

The cemetery, a specific one that people are buried in their final resting place. Visitors come here to pay their respects.

Ayami Kotori and Asada Shino are walking to the entrance of this place. Kotori remembered that this is the place where she was buried after her death by a specific circumstance of an 'underworld saga' years ago. After that for some time, she is brought back to life and makes use to the living world again in her young adult years.

Both girls then see a group of people: Osaka Karin, Dimitri & Faith, Athena & PinkPatamon, Tsubasa Himura & Inumon, and Tsubasa Yui & DarkGabumon. They come to visit a specific gravesite with the name of a beloved contributor. Here lies that person…

 _ **Youkai Yoko, 1980s – 2005**_

"Have anything else to say?" Karin asked while Athena and PinkPatamon placed flowers near the grave.

Athena and PinkPatamon both pray for one of the original contributors for an author's successful crossover series.

"Can't believe it's been already over 10 years since that day," Himura muttered. "Her cousin, Belletiger, has managed to keep going in life."

"To think Youko missed out on the growth of our series," Inumon sighed sadly.

Yui disagreed. "No she hasn't. I bet she's still reading how our tales have been weaved. She has to be very proud of where her cousin and Kanius have taken us."

Kotori nodded. "Well said, Yui." She placed flowers next to Youko's grave. "Thanks you for helping to create us in the first place. Your cousin and her friend have helped make our dreams possible by becoming full-fledged characters in a long-running crossover. And maybe one day, we'll be in a series of our own."

Karin added. "And my creator created me in your honor, Youko. I hope I'm living to your expectations." She feels Dimitri's arm over her shoulder.

Dimitri reassured his girlfriend. "I'm sure you exceeded her expectations, Karin."

"Me and Kotori both know what it's like having loved ones pray their respects to your grave," Karin said as she and Kotori exchange looks. "Right?"

"Yeah," Kotori replied.

 **(End Theme)**

Both Karin and Kotori once died before and were revived given a second chance to fight against evil. Both are now two of the seven YYGDM founders. Karin's counterpart died in the DF-616 dimension only to be reborn as a dimensional Sailor Senshi for dimension YYGDM-01. Kotori's counterpart died during her adventures in the Underworld, but was later reborn as a Valkyrie Maiden. Much like Karin, Kotori formed her own team.

The group prayed one last time for Youko.

 **(Cue Two Steps From Hell -** _ **Clair Voyant**_ **)**

One has to wonder if the author thought of these ideas before Youko's passing. Only the author known as Kanius knows that answer.

Just then, the group turns and to their surprise they are met with three spirits: a girl a lighter shade of blue hair than Kotori's and worn in a long ponytail; she was seen wearing a light purple kimono. She exuded a more feminine presence compared to Kotori's tomboyish and masculine persona. This is Kotori's twin sister, Ayami Hitori. Next to her is hers and Kotori's father and lastly Odin.

"Hey, who's that?" Yui pointed to the girl.

"Hi...Hitori," Kotori smiled with tears. "And dad. And Lord Odin."

"That's Hitori, huh?" Himura asked. "She would've made a good friend."

"She looks nice," Inumon commented.

"They've been watching us this whole time," Karin smiled.

Shino observes this and finds herself admiring Kotori.

The three spirits stood together nodding akin to Return of the Jedi.

"I'll do you three proud," Kotori vowed to the spirits.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Fields/Universe: PMMM-011**_

It is nightfall in an outside dimension. The place is a field of grass glittering to feel the moonlight. Standing in the glass is none other than Akemi Homura, however, this is actually the canon native in her universe. Homura (PMMM-011) senses someone behind her in distance. Though she does not look, the person reveals to be Akemi Homura (Character Corner), coming to visit the Puella's canon dimension.

"You fare well in ruling this universe?" Homura (Corner) asked her canon self.

Homura (PMMM) forms a small smile and responds while not turning, "Why do I get this feeling that my own voice is talking to me?"

"But, is it worth it? Perhaps I do not interfere with your decisions." Homura (Corner) stated.

"Hmm, we share the same destiny then to protect Madoka." Homura (PMMM) reminded her alternate version.

"Your right, but we did it in different ways." Homura (Corner) said.

"Suit yourself on your opinion then." Homura (PMMM) concludes.

Homura (Corner) sees enough and decides to end the conversation. After which, Homura (Corner) disappears from the area, leaving Homura (PMMM) alone.

 **(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion -** _ **Not Yet**_ **(Post-Credits))**

As the audio seems quiet, Homura (PMMM) begins to dance across the fields, and keeps on doing it until she reaches the edge of the cliff. Smiling without concerns to her well-being, Homura (PMMM) begins to let herself fall off. Back in the grassy area, it shows Kyubey (PMMM) with bruises from his white fur and quiver.

The Rebellion Story has been concluded with the Devil ruling her universe. A utopia without the corrupted Magical Girl system for the girls to be free with normal lives. But, what sadness and happiness does Homura (PMMM) count?

Guess this leaves things open-ended.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 _ **Nishitokyo, Tokyo/SAO Survivor School/Universe: Character Corner**_

Returning back to the Character Corner dimension, Kirigaya Kazuto and Yuuki Asuna are seen walking since they finish their classes at school. They then stumble and bump upon two blond-haired people: a young boy and girl.

"Who are you two?" Kazuto questioned.

The blond haired boy answers, "My name is Eugeo from the world of Alicization, known mainly as the Underworld."

"And the name is Alice." The blond haired girl responded.

"Hmm, it's nice to meet you two and all but we wonder why you mention something of Alicization?" Asuna asked.

Eugeo answers, "Well, the light novels are currently at that long arc, but the anime has yet to adapt it to the general audience. So you two will find out soon."

Kazuto and Asuna look at each others eyes in pondering whether the blond haired boy's words are valid. They know about their creator's work, but still.

* * *

 _ **Roppongi District, Tokyo**_

 **(Cue Guilty Crown –** _ **Departure**_ **)**

The area quickly shifts into the city district of Tokyo. Civilians are doing the usual walking to work and other activities in this calm audio. There is a tall building showing a video of Canon!Inori singing "Departures" on an LCD panel. Even though most people don't personally pay attention to it, they still hear it to remember the beautiful memories of a forgotten voice.

* * *

 _ **Roppongi District, Tokyo/Restaurant**_

It then shows a dining restaurant that one of the tables shows LK!Shu, Inori II, and LK!Gai sitting.

"Been a few days since Manhattan." LK!Shu recalled.

"And coming here after school helps to ease some stress." Inori II calmly stated.

LK!Shu smiles at his pink-haired girlfriend, "You can say that again, we have months left before our graduation."

"I wonder what fate stores for our canon selves?" LK!Gai asked his two companions.

Both LK!Shu and Inori II hears what Gai has to say. It was a unique experience of helping their canon selves to defeat the faux Yuu, even though Da'ath is still on the loose and in hiding. Nevertheless…

* * *

 _ **Roppongi District, Tokyo/Apartment Building**_

" _Well wherever they are for sure, their somewhere to enjoy their lives."_ LK!Shu's voice concluded.

Returning inside the building that is displaying the original Inori's song, there is some kind of a small birthday party. A birthday cake is seen in the table that's implied to celebrate the late Canon!Hare's birthday. At the floor, Fyu-Neru is seen with his new 'family' moving around, which is one robot similar to his appearance followed by smaller ones as their 'children'.

Sitting around the table, except two empty seats, are Canon!Shinomiya Ayase, Tsugumi, Souta, and Kanon with warm expressions and wearing formal uniforms for this special day.

"Hey, Yahiro!" Canon!Souta smiled upon seeing his friend appearing wearing his business suit.

Canon!Yahiro smiles back and responds to the group, "Wow, you guys are out early! Pretty busy since I just got out from work. Ayase, mind if I sit here with you?"

"Be my guest." Canon!Ayase accepted as she allows Yahiro to sit next to her.

"Ayase, you're alright with Earl Gray tea?" Canon!Tsugumi asked her longtime friend.

"Why thank you, Tsugumi." Canon!Ayase smiled at her in allowing her cup to be filled.

"Just for today, mid-term exams are coming up for my students, so I'll just study my butt off again in home." Canon!Tsugumi grinned, "We'll see who the inner demon lets out."

"Good luck with that." Canon!Yahiro stated.

"Ah, same for me, but least we have Shu coming to see us." Canon!Souta said about him.

"He'll come to celebrate Hare's birthday." Canon!Kanon added.

Canon!Souta then begins to turn and gives a big smile, "Speaking of which, he's just in time."

Just then, Canon!Shu has arrive to the place with his civilian clothes and carries a white cane. He is back to his blind self, the days of being a savior have passed.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Canon!Shu calmly smiled at his old friends.

With that said of Canon!Shu sitting down with them, everyone is celebrating the late Hare's birthday together.

"All together now!" Souta cried out in raising his glass.

"To the New Year!" Everyone said in unison of raising their glasses before they begin the small celebration.

Ouma Shu is home at last.

* * *

 _ **Roppongi District, Tokyo/Park**_

It is now sunset. There are some people hanging out to relax and see the view.

One of them is the Kaname family with Madoka, her parents, and her baby brother, to which they are having a picnic. As Madoka plays with Tatsuya, she notices in distance of someone sitting in a bench behind her. The pink-haired girl smiles of allowing him to live peacefully without interferences.

That's right, it is Canon!Shu sitting that he closes his eyes and is listening to his favorite song on his phone. He begins to envision himself as his mindset shifts…

* * *

 _ **Canon!Shu's Dreamscape**_

…to a dream-like place with him and the original Yuzuriha Inori embracing one another. Both close their eyes, as Shu can still feel her soul inside him.

The scars had not pained Ouma Shu for years, all was well.

* * *

 _ **Credits**_

 _Pictures of all of the Guilty Crown anime and the author's final story:_

 **1.) (Guilty Crown –** _ **Departure**_ **continues)**

 _-(Nightfall, Inori runs from the Endlaves while having the Void Genome in her hands. The anti-social Shu Ouma in Tennouzu High School with his friends and classmates, all about pseudo friendships from the train to his classroom. Shu's first encounter with Inori in the warehouse studio before the songstress is kidnapped by Anti-Bodies. Shu meets Gai that the latter scared off the thugs. Shu's involvement with Funeral Parlor's skirmish fight against GHQ. Shu uses the Power of the Kings for the first time, in which he draw out the Singer's Sword from Inori to take down the Endlaves.)_

 _-(Gai grabs Shu by the collar of two paths: left out of this world, or adapt to make a change. Shu uses Daryl's void to reflect the lasers and destroy the Anti-Bodies. Gai sees this and offers to join his organization. Despite this, Shu refuses to join the Undertakers and is at his school only he's shocked to see Inori transferred. The conflict with the true identity of Sugar and a fan of slasher fics, Yahiro, in the gymnasium. At the trains, Yahiro secretly pushes Shu out, leading to his encounter with Segai and under arrest. During that time, Shu receives a pen transmitter for his doubtful purpose.)_

 _-(Gai and the Undertakers came to rescue Shu and Kenji, but not before Gai dresses up as Mason. Shu reluctantly decides to join because of Inori. Shu's spends his first time with Ayase Shinomiya alongside his training with Argo, Tsugumi, and Oogumo, leading to the mock battle with Ayase's Steiner that Shu eventually passes with the help of Argo's void. The Leukocyte mission. At first, Shu refuses like usual, but Inori urges him to do so once he sees Gai's regretful choice of having his comrades, especially Kyo, to have their misfortunate deaths. After a brief fist fight, Shu and Gai agrees to work together. Segai is involved alongside the transmitter, Shu uses Inori/Kenji's voids to destroy the falling satellite. Shu and Gai watches the night's sky.)_

 _-(Shu returns to his school and meets the student president, Arisa Kuhouin. The next mission is having Funeral Parlor and the Kuhouin Group form an alliance at a cruise ship, while Shu uses Arisa's void to protect the ship from dragoon missiles. Likewise, Arisa gets acquainted with Gai.)_

 _-(At a seemly beach vacation turns out to be another mission where Shu has to use Souta's void to unlock GHQ's secret facility to find a special item, 'the rock that started all of this'. However, it is stolen by the time Shu, Inori, and Gai get there. Shu and Souta patch up after their misunderstanding with Inori.)_

 _-(Shu's dark encounter with Yahiro's little brother, Jun, being infected and control and Endlave. There, Shu learns about the dark aspects of the Void, including the part that Yahiro sees his brother as a burden, and mercifully kills Jun with Yahiro's void.)_

 _-(Since that day, Shu decides to quit the Undertakers much to Gai, Ayase, and Inori's dismay. Funeral Parlor is having the important mission to retrieve the creation rock that started the events at the airport. But, it was a trap by the Anti-Bodies that they are causing another Apocalypse Virus infection. Shu decides to go there in saving Funeral Parlor with the help form his classmates, only that Inori is captured by the Grave Keeper of Da'ath, Yuu.)_

 _-(The day of Lost Christmas, Shu remembers his past with Gai as his childhood friend, and Mana being Shu's older sister. Mana is revealed to be the patient zero of the virus. Shu made that mistake in causing that disaster with Gai leaving him. They do not meet until today at the crystal tower, where Shu and Gai are saving Inori, but not before Gai sacrifice himself along with Mana. The crystal tower crumbles.)_

 **2.) (Cue Egoist –** _ **All Alone With You**_ **)**

 _-(Two weeks after, GHQ is quarantined Loop 7 in finding survivors. Shu, Ayase, Tsugumi, and Shu's classmates have taken refuge at Tennouzu High School and set up a Culture Festival. Shu and Ayase team up to drive off armed refugees as Ayase uses her own void. They are shocked to see Keido as president announcing that Loop 7 is sealed within the walls.)_

 _-(Shu becomes student council president to the school, only to find out the Void Ranking System by Yahiro. Because of this, Souta and the F-rank students try to get more vaccines in an abandoned clinic, in which Shu tries to stop them. Hare is caught off guard that she is killed thanks to this act. The furious Shu forcefully use Inori's void to destroy an Endlave painfully and later beats the fearful Souta. All this time that kindness is a meaningless farce, from this day forward, Shu has become king and give the student body the rule they deserve.)_

 _-(Under the impression of Lord of the Flies, the tyrant's kingdom with his Secret Service by finding more vaccines and planning the Exodus. Shu and Inori spend their time together for the tyrant regrets his actions. After a brief conflict with Argo in the school gymnasium, Shu finds out that a person can die when their Voids are destroyed. Shu and Yahiro's brief fall out after the latter accuse Inori. On the day of the Exodus, the school has made it out of the walls, but most of the students have turn against Shu while an infected Souta pushes Shu to the crater, much to Arisa's cold sadism. Suddenly, Gai returns from the dead with an albino appearance and chops Shu's right arm, claiming the Void Genome.)_

 _-(Three days since Gai's announcement, Shu and Inori are on the run and hide in an abandoned building, with Shu once again in despair. Inori confronts Mana's conscious inside her. Inori develops her feelings and protects Shu from the Endlaves by turning into a monster before she is captured once more. Shu is going to atone and rescues his friends from Segai and using the Void Genome by unlocking his own void, the King's Heart. The next day at the cruise ship, after learning crucial information of Kurosu's diary, Shu and Souta apologize one another before Shu leaves for the final battle. Shu's name means together.)_

 _-(Shu's final battles with Yuu/Envoy of Da'ath and confronts Gai alongside a resurrected Mana. Ayase and Funeral Parlor's final battle with Daryl. Inori's spiritual flower eventually turns the tide for Shu to slay Gai, but not before Gai explains the real reasons behind his purpose to let Mana fulfill his role and allowing them both to die peacefully without Da'ath using them. Eventually, Shu uses his powers to absorb all of the virus and voids and plans to die alongside Inori, but Inori uses the Cat's Cradle to make Shu continue living, and thus, Shu becomes blind.)_

 **3.) (Cue** _ **Wir fliegen**_ **\- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST (Overdrive Theme))**

 _-(Years later, this is where the New Years Eve take place in the Big Apple itself. Canon!Shu, Ayase, and Tsugumi are pick up by Madoka's family at the Grand Central Terminal. Canon!GC group meets the Lost Kingdoms versions of the Guilty Crown characters alongside the other Puellas. After eating dinner, they went to Time Square and meet the YYGDM heroes, the SAO cast & Charizards, Gon/Killua, Ryuko/Satsuki and Sharon/Jeremiah. Canon!Shu could not believe that there are fictional characters to get acquainted with. Many Heroes/Villains are enoying their time such ass: The Avengers meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy, Deadpool and his fans, Kaiba family's time with the Kuhouin family, Ford's time with Jessica, Phillipe/Sasha's group, the Toys R Us scenes, Digimon Fusion Kai meets Dragonball.)_

 **4.) (Cue Jurassic World –** _ **Jurassic World Suite**_ **)**

 _-(The Nightfall of Da'ath. Yuu, Kriemhild and Keido presents the whole League of Extraordinary Da'ath organization. Many rumbles are heard throughout Manhattan that Ward 24 II teleports above the ocean, GHQ/Da'ath arrive to invade the city with Yuu's mugshot is seen throughout Time Square's screens. Trespasser Kaijuu is seen bellowing. Heroes and Villains unite to wage war against GHQ/Da'ath. Skuld brutally kills Anti-Bodies in Broadway Theater. The Bijuus are released. Flocks of Da'ath Microraptors and Tropeogopterus appear from Ward 24 II's tower to fly towards the city, alongside an Indominus rex is seen roaring. Dragonball and Digimon Fusion Kai characters team up to engage the Shadow Dragons and Time Breakers. Canon!Shu has regain his lost powers thanks to Madoka and is taking a leadership role in leading the main group towards Ward 24. Signer dragons vs Malefic Signers. Anime SHIELD facing Makishima and Toonami villains. Sigrun vs Reginleif. Sinon backs up Brunhilde. Gon, Killua, Yusuke, and Hiei are convincing Kiryu & Long. The main group storms through the bridge in breaching Ward 24 II's gates. Duelists/Signers vs Paradox and Da'ath Knights. Geirskogul attempt to rape Ford only she comes to a fierce duel with Skogul. The UN Headquarters siege with Soujas are fighting Endlaves. Eren/Gipsy Danger/Godzilla destroys Otachi/Leatherback. Avengers/Guardians vs Thanos/Ultron. Group defeats Skull Reaper. Silica becomes her adult self. Omega Shenron becomes Darkness Mode as he and the Time Breakers de-age their enemies. Assault on Ward 24 scenes such as Kirito/Sinon vs Death Gun, Lightning vs Fafnir, Thor/Loki (MCU) vs Loki (YYGDM), Brunhilde & Honnouji Sisters vs Ragyo/Nui/Mist/Indominus rexes, Skuld/Asuna/Leafa vs Oberon/Rota, and Main Group vs Keido and 999 Magicians. Rexy and Blue's debuts.)_

 **5.) (Cue Neurotech –** _ **The Ophidian Symphony**_ **)**

 _-(Dai-Valkyrie Skogul vs Dai-Erinye Geirskogul. Duelists defeat Paradox. Sigrun defeats and patches up with Reginleif. Dragonball/DFKai group defeats Omega Shenron/Time Breakers in epic style. Avengers/Guardians defeats Ultron/Thanos. Makishima is defeated by Anime SHIELD. The UN Headquarters is liberated. Thor (MCU & YYGDM) and Loki (MCU) defeat LoR Loki in both his base and dragon forms. Ragyo's defeat. Dai-Erinye Brunhilde vs Dai-Erinye Mist before the Valkyrie wins. Kirito's group destroys Death Gun. Skuld kills Rota and Oberon. Main Group defeats Keido and Magicians. Zeed X's appearance. Ward 24 II become a twisted version thanks to the Da'ath duo. Neo Zeed X revives Canon!Mana and Gai. Forces fighting Neo Zeed X and Ultimate Kriemhild. Crimson Ayase vs Transcendent Mana battling out with all they got. Kaiser Shu & Kirito team up to face Meister Gai in both his human and wyvern forms. Blue vs Big One before Blue wins. Rexy vs the Spinosaurus, but the T. rex is victorious and throws her opponent off the platform. Canon!Mana's anger that she spreads the Apocalypse Virus across the universe. Calling All Party cameos are seen. United forces vs Inkarniete Mana and two Transcendent Mana clones. Forces defeating Ultimate Kriemhild and Neo Zeed X. Canon!Shu and Ayase defeat Canon!Gai and Mana. The final battle with Zeed X/GranZeed X and his forces such as Houou vs Yami Houou, almost all of it.)_

 **6.) (Cue Ivan Torrent –** _ **Chasing The Dream**_ **)**

 _-(Celebration after the final battles, going from characters hanging out, the concerts, Canon!Shu's final meeting with the YYGDM/relate characters, and the groups returning home/visiting other parties. Few days after the New Year scenes, leading to the part with Canon!Shu returns to being normal and blind, walks to meet his friends (Canon!Ayase, Tsugumi, Yahiro, Souta, and Kanon) for the late Canon!Hare's birthday party. They sit together to celebrate. Canon!Shu is last seen sitting on a bench listening to the song.)_

 _ **Co-Authors:**_

Ford1114 (formerly AnimatedFord)

Kanius (formerly SSJ4Takeru)

 _ **Contributors:**_

Belletiger

Chaosblazer

Lazerwulf

JNaegi

Sovereign64

Haruhi Suzumiya s0s

Others that support/review the crossover.

 _ **Honorable Mentions:**_

GuiltyKingOumaShu

Vuken

LukeLC

Max Acorn

Ninetalesuk

Youkai Yoko

Dark Warrior

WingedKnight

Wolfbane420

Lycosyncer

 _ **OCs/Parody OCs owned:**_

 **Ford1114** : Ford Nightwind, Taiyou Takarada, John Smith/Volodramon, Mrs. Momoe, Rottweilermon, Beerusmon, Whismon, Geirskogul, Reginleif, Rota, Geiravor, BlazeSuzakumon, QuakeGenbumon, StormSeiryuumon, AuroraByakkomon, SoveignOuryumon/VoidOuryumon, Jikishiaku X, Jikishikumo X, Jikishiushi X, Jikishidai X, Ier the Blood Mars, Otokam the Blood Jupiter, Ima the Blood Mercury, Okanim the Blood Venus, Anustes the Blood Pluto, Urotah the Blood Saturn, Akurah the Blood Uranus, Urichim the Blood Neptune, Sailor Sucro, Sailor Anurav, Sailor Sire, Sailor Raoauq, Sailor Noixi, Euryalemon/Taipandramon, Sthenomon/Mambadramon, Gorgondramon, IzanagiInumon, IzanamiSakuyamon, Valmerago, Ghyaomerah, Zeed X, Universal X, Helgi Harrison, Champamon, LadyWhismon

 **Kanius** : Takeru Cage, Tabaga (Coral), Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Dimitri Ishida & Faith/Angemon X, Cammy Hino, Lance Canebrook, RJ Urameshi, Ryuuhi Hino, Daiki Mizuno-Hunter, Adam Sagara, Deedee/Demona, Brimstone, Andrea Bickens/Psyclone, Cain Bearer, Grace Groves, Viktor Trask, Soujas, Kaiser Ghidorah, Gamera, Gyaos, Arago, Kuiiza, Kujiko, Nagah, Morpheous, Rhea, Xian-Yuio and Ravan, Emag Oediv, Lien, TobuCatmon, Lobo, Revenant, Ztreko-Li, Melancholia, Vipris, Blitzkrieg, Toad, Babbi, Kitoss, Wolk, Kiryu, Long, Tsukiyomi, Vigor, Cecaelia, Relam, Ironclaw, Yeti, Tokage Keroro, Madeira, Shishi, Draco, Yasha, Selipa, Loki Nekomata, Kiryu & Cecaelia's offspring, Sonja, Jax, Meryl, Dorothy Kaimodosu & Avengmeon, Athena Osaka Ishida & PinkPatamon, Taito Yagami, Sara Masaki, Mimiru Mitsuo, Leon Shinomori, Gosenzomon, Sheila, Juri, Rena, Burizalor, Virus, GalacticNova X, Mutalior, Cyrus Fujita, Igasu the Blood Moon, Sailor Andes, Lady Morrigana, Ora Guardians, Aya Tsuki, Zagato Laharl, Chaos Magician Girl, Mist, Zealoss, Dragoon, Grapplo, Leanne, Arashi Kaname, Yami Houou, LadyMyotismon

 **Lazerwulf** : Sailor Charon, Jeremiah Grand, Tyra Vanderbilt/Sailor Varuna, Taylor West/Sailor Eris, Jami Waziri/Sailor Ixion, Christina Denton/Sailor Orcus, Dimitro Lesvaque, Lyn Stromberg, Max & Sam Stromberg, Larry Stonebagel, Mika Hayashi, Martin Alexander Stonebagel/Stronghold, Nick Banks/Surgebinder, Penny Banks/Coinshot, Carmen Santiago/Songblade, Scott Montgomery/Bridge, Neuromancer's Group, Koori Hino/Sailor Blue Mars, Ai Aino-Kuroshishi/Sailor Summoner Venus, Amaya Mizuno-Hunter/Sailor Cyber Mercury, Umi Kino-Tsunami/Sailor Battle Jupiter, Harbingermon, Oraclemon, Ancientmon

 **Belletiger/Youkai Youko** : Kotori Ayami/Valkyrie Brunhilde, Hina Inuki/Sailor Gao Pluto, Athenamon, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar, Himura Tsubasa & Inumon, Phillipe Sagara & Jaguarmon, Felinismon, Mizuno, Rio Kuroshishi, Tsukimaru, Yui Tsubasa, Cammy Hino, Aoshi Inuki, Kohana Kuroshishi, Kyo Kuroshishi, Shiro, Hayata Harusame, Sara Shinobu, Sasha D'Anjou/Valkyrie Skuld, Jessica Nightwind/Valkyrie Skogul, Kara Summers/Valkyrie Sigrun, Ayanna Nazawi/Valkyrie Gondul, Saya Sagara/Norn Urd, Kiyoko Sasaki/Norn Verdani, Medusamon/Najadramon, Kiba

 **Chaosblazer** : Kensuke Rainer/Dramon X, SliferGigaSeadramon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon, Slade Matrix, Blazer, Beyond & Paradixalmon, Griel & Paradisomon, Jikishitori X

 **Ninetalesuk** : Valmarmon, Madoudramon, HiSuzakumon, ChiGenbumon, KazeByakkomon, MizuSeiryuumon, Granasmon, MahouGarurumon, Canewomon, Grandra Siblings (George, Shaina, Richard)

 **Max Acorn** : Max Kamiya/X, Keke Ishida, Tike Takashi, Kara Takashi, David Motomiya, Sam Ichijouji Jr., BW, Pikkan, Shinmon, Kibitomon, Digital Warlord, Simms, Jean, Otto, Russell

 **Dark Warrior** : D-Reaper, Super-Reaper, Teen-Reaper, Shintomon, Buddhamon

 **WingedKnight** : Sam Joseph

 **Wolfbane420** : Vega James Hunter

 **GuiltyKingOumaShu** : Tarone, Juan Diaz, Jimmy, Ryouko, Arima, Sasaki

 **LukeLC** : Katsumi Aki

 _ **Voice Cast:**_

 **The Main Trio**

Shu Ouma (canon) – Austin Tindle (EN), Yuki Kaji (JP)

Ayase Shinomiya (canon) – Emily Neves (EN), Kana Hanazawa (JP)

Tsugumi (canon) – Monica Rial (EN), Ayana Taketatsu (JP)

 **Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**

 **Main Cast**

Shu Ouma – Austin Tindle (EN), Yuki Kaji (JP)

Inori Yuzuriha – Alexis Tipton (EN), Ai Kayano (JP)

Gai Tsutsugami – Micah Solusod (EN), Yuichi Nakamura (JP)

Mana Ouma – Alexis Tipton (EN), Ai Kayano (JP)

Madoka Kaname – Christine Marie Cabanos (EN), Aoi Yuki (JP)

Homura Keido – Cristina Vee (EN), Chiwa Saito (JP)

 **Funeral Parlor**

Ayase Shinomiya – Emily Neves (EN), Kana Hanazawa (JP)

Tsugumi – Monica Rial (EN), Ayana Taketatsu (JP)

Shibungi Momoe – J Michael Tatum (EN), Takehito Koyasu (JP)

Argo Tsukishima – Jarod Greene (EN), Anri Katsu (JP)

Oogumo Tomoe – Chris Sabat (Fan EN), Kousuke Takaguchi (JP)

Kenji Kido – Greg Ayres (EN), Nobuhiko Okamoto (JP)

Kyo – Kara Edwards (EN), Chika Fujitou (JP)

Katsumi Aki - ?

Tarone – ?

Juan Diaz – ?

Jimmy – ?

Ryouko – Chris Patton (EN), Yuichi Nakamura (JP)

Arima – ?

Sasaki – Kensho Ono (JP)

 **Puella Magical Girls**

Sayaka Miki – Sarah Williams (EN), Eri Kitamura (JP)

Kyoko Tsukishima – Laura Landa (EN), Ai Nonaka (JP)

Mami Tomoe – Carrie Keranen (EN), Kaori Mizuhashi (JP)

Nagisa Momoe – Xanthe Huynh (EN), Kana Asumi (JP)

 **Sword Art Online**

Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito – Bryce Papenbrook (EN), Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (JP)

Asuna Yuuki/Asuna – Cherami Leigh (EN), Haruka Tomatsu (JP)

Suguha Kirigaya/Leafa – Cassandra Lee (EN), Ayana Taketatsu (JP)

Shino Asada/Sinon – Michelle Ruff (EN), Miyuki Sawashiro (JP)

Keiko Ayano/Silica – Christine Marie Cabanos (EN), Rina Hidaka (JP)

Adult Silica – Minae Noji (EN), Miyuki Sawashiro (JP)

Rika Shinozaki/Lizbeth – Sarah Williams (EN), Ayahi Takagaki (JP)

Ryotaro Tsuboi/Klein – Kirk Thornton (EN), Hiroaki Hirata (JP)

Andrew Gilbert Mills/Agil – Patrick Seitz (EN), Hiroki Yasumoto (JP)

Yui – Stephanie Sheh (EN), Kanae Ito (JP)

Akihiko Kayaba/Heathcliff – Marc Diraison (EN), Koichi Yamadera (JP)

 **Tennouzu High School**

Hare Menjou – Tia Ballard (EN), Yu Shimamura (JP)

Arisa Kuhouin – Caitlin Glass (EN), Aya Endo (JP)

Taiyou Takarada – Vic Mignogna (EN), Yukari Kokubun (JP)

Hackmon – Yuri Lowenthal (EN), Neeko (JP)

Yahiro Samukawa – David Trosko (EN), Takahiro Mizushima (JP)

Jun Samukawa – Brina Palencia (EN), Minami Tsuda (JP)

Souta Tamadate – Corey Cleary-Stoner (EN), Daisuke Sakaguchi (JP)

Kanon Kusama – Apphia Yu (EN), Minako Kotobuki (JP)

Hirohide Nanba – Josh Grelle (EN), Shuuhei Sakaguchi (JP)

Takaomi Sudou – Christopher Bevins (EN), Yomoyuki Higuchi (JP)

Ritsu Takarada – Carli Mosier (EN), Minami Tsuda (JP)

Miyabi Herikawa – Kara Edwards (EN), Akeno Watanabe (JP)

 **Other Supporting Cast**

Haruka Keido – Martha Harms (EN), Chika Fujimura (JP)

Kurosu Ouma – Todd Haberkorn (EN), Toshihiko Seki (JP)

Saeko Shijou – Brina Palencia (Fan EN), Ayahi Takagaki (JP)

Kurachi Tomoe – Jamie Marchi (EN), Miyuki Kawasho (JP)

Mrs. Momoe (Shibungi's wife) - ?

Junko Kaname – Carrie Savage (EN), Yuko Goto (JP)

Tomohisa Kaname – Kyle Herbert (EN), Tetsuya Iwanaga (JP)

Tatsuya Kaname – Stephanie Sheh (EN), Kaori Mizuhashi (JP)

Helio Kaiba – Maxie Whitehead

Okina Kuhouin – R Bruce Elliott (EN), Katsuhika Houki (JP)

Dan Eagleman – Patrick Seitz (EN), Tsuguo Mogami (JP)

 **YuYuGiDigiMoon Founders**

Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Stephanie Sheh (EN), Kotono Mitsuishi (JP)

Yusuke Urameshi – Justin Cook (EN), Nozomu Sasaki (JP)

Yugi Muto – Dan Green (EN), Shunsuke Kazama (JP)

Takato Matsuda – Brian Beacock (EN), Makoto Tsumura (JP)

Guilmon – Steven Blum (EN), Masako Nozawa (JP)

Takuya Kanbara – Michael Reisz (EN), Junko Takeuchi (JP)

Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna – Laura Bailey

Kotori Ayami/Valkyrie Brunhilde – Erica Mendez (EN), Ami Koshimizu (JP)

Sleipnir the Eight-Legged Horse – ?

Knut the Polar Bear - ?

Seadramon/MetalSeadramon/Leviamon – Doug Erholtz (EN), Yuto Kazama (JP)

Grani the Horse – David Vincent (EN), Toshihiko Seki (JP)

Marty Stonebagel/Stronghold – Xander Mobus

 **YuYuGiDigiMoon Characters**

 **Planetary Senshi**

Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto – Veronica Taylor (EN), Ai Maeda (JP)

Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Cristina Vee (EN), Rina Sato (JP)

Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Kate Higgins (EN), Hisako Kanemoto (JP)

Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Amanda C. Miller (EN), Ami Koshimizu (JP)

Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Cherami Leigh (EN), Shizuka Ito (JP)

Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus – Erica Mendez (EN)

Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune – Lauren Landa (EN)

Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn – Christine Marie Cabanos (EN)

Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen – Robbie Daymond (EN), Kenji Nojima (JP)

Artemis – Johnny Yong Bosch (EN), Youhei Oobayashi (JP)

Luna – Michelle Ruff (EN), Ryo Hirohashi (JP)

The Houou – Jennifer Hale

Garuda the Phoenix – ?

Kairyu the Sea Dragon - ?

Bacchus the Lightning Cheetah - ?

Cupid the Light Unicorn - ?

Lupe the Time Wolf – ?

Gryphon the Griffin - ?

Hippocampus the Seahorse - ?

Thanatos the Wraith Horse - ?

 **The Tamers**

Henry Wong – Dave Wittenberg (EN), Mayumi Yamaguchi (JP)

Henry's Terriermon – Mona Marshall (EN), Aoi Tada (JP)

Rika Nonaka – Melissa Fahn (EN), Fumiko Orikasa (JP)

Renamon – Mari Devon (EN), Yuka Imai (JP)

Himura Tsubasa – Johnny Yong Bosch

Inumon – Travis Willingham

Jeri Katou – Bridget Hoffman (EN), Yoko Asada (JP)

Felinismon – Tifanie Christun

Leomon – Paul St. Peter (EN), Hiroaki Hirata (JP)

Kazu Shioda – Brad MacDonald (EN), Yukiko Tamaki (JP)

Guardromon – Richard Cansino (EN), Kiyoyuki Yanada (JP)

Kenta Kitagawa – Steven Blum (EN), Toko Aoyama (JP)

MarineAngemon – Wendee Lee (EN), Ai Iwamura (JP)

Suzie Wong – Peggy O'Neal (EN), Nagano Ai (JP)

Suzie's Lopmon – Michelle Ruff (EN), Aoi Tada (JP)

Philippe Sagara – Todd Haberkorn

Jaguarmon – Ashleigh Ball

 **The Legendary Warriors**

Kouji Minamoto – Steve Staley (EN), Hiroshi Kamiya (JP)

Junpei Shibayama – Steven Blum (EN), Masato Amada (JP)

Izumi Orimoto – Michelle Ruff (EN), Sawa Ishige (JP)

Tomoki Himi – Brianne Siddall (EN), Kumiko Watanabe (JP)

Kouichi Kimura – Crispin Freeman (EN), Kenichi Suzumara (JP)

Dimitro Lesvaque – Troy Baker

Jaarin Wong – Wendee Lee

Sam Joseph - ?

Vega James Hunter – Will Friedle

Norn Mikihara – Hynden Walch

 **The Duelists**

Tea Gardner – Amy Bimbaum (EN), Maki Saito (JP)

Seto Kaiba – Eric Stuart (EN), Kenjiro Tsuda (JP)

Lyn Stromberg – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Joey Wheeler – Wayne Grayson (EN), Hiroki Takahashi (JP)

Mai Valentine – Megan Hollingshead (EN), Haruhi Terada (JP)

Serenity Wheeler – Lisa Ortiz (EN), Mika Sakenobe (JP)

Tristan Taylor – Frank Frankson (EN), Takayuki Kondo (JP)

Vivian Wong – Caren Manuel (EN), Rie Tanaka (JP)

Duke Devilin – Marc Thompson (EN), Ryo Naitou (JP)

Miho Nosaka – Alexis Tipton (Fan EN)

Mokuba Kaiba – Michael Sinterniklaas (Fan EN)

Mako Tsunami – Andrew Rannells (EN), Daisuke Namikawa (JP)

Flint the Jerboa - ?

Mirage the Chameleon - ?

 **The Spirit Detectives**

Hiei – Chuck Huber (EN), Nobuyuki Hiyama (JP)

Kazuma Kuwabara – Chris Sabat (EN), Shigeru Chiba (JP)

Kurama – John Burgmeier (EN), Megumi Ogata/Shigeru Nakahara (JP)

Maya Kitajima – Trina Nishimura

Brimstone – Travis Willingham

Mizuno – Stephanie Young

Tsukimaru – Kyle Hebert

Rio Kuroshishi – Yuri Lowenthal

Kyo Kuroshishi – Crispin Freeman

 **Kuiper Belt Senshi**

Tyra Vanderbilt/Sailor Varuna – Stephanie Young

Helena Fernandes Souza/Sailor Quaoar – Tara Strong

Christina Denton/Sailor Orcus – Luci Christian

Jami Waziri/Sailor Ixion – Caitlin Glass

Taylor West/Sailor Eris – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Flash the Rabbit – ?

Flora the Maned Wolf – ?

Razor the Bat - ?

Bane the Cobra - ?

Zephyr the Falcon - ?

 **The Digidestined**

Tai Kamiya – Joshua Seth (EN), Natsuki Hanae (JP)

Matt Ishida – Michael Reisz (EN), Yoshimasa Hosoya (JP)

Omegamon – Lex Lang

Davis Motomiya – Brian Donovan (EN), Reiko Kiuchi (JP)

Ken Ichijouji – Derek Stephen Prince (EN), Romi Park (JP)

Imperialdramon – Neil Kaplan

Sora Takenouchi – Colleen O'Shaughnessey (EN), Suzuko Mimori (JP)

Biyomon – Tifanie Christun (EN), Atori Shigematsu (JP)

Mimi Tachikawa – Philece Sampler (EN), Hitomi Yoshida (JP)

Palmon – Anna Garduno (EN), Kinoko Yamada (JP)

Izzy Izumi – Kirby Morrow (EN), Mutsumi Tamura (JP)

Tentomon – Jeff Nimoy (EN), Takahiro Sakurai (JP)

Joe Kido – Michael Lindsay (EN), Junya Ikeda (JP)

Gomamon – R. Martin Klein (EN), Junko Takeuchi (JP)

TK Takaishi – Doug Erholtz (EN), Junya Enoki (JP)

Patamon – Laura Summer (EN), Miwa Matsumoto (JP)

Kari Kamiya – Lara Jill Miller (EN), MAO (JP)

Gatomon – Edie Mirman (EN), Yuka Tokumitsu (JP)

Yolei Inoue – Tifanie Christun (EN), Rio Natsuki (JP)

Hawkmon – Neil Kaplan (EN), Koichi Tochika (JP)

Cody Hida – Tom Gibis (EN), Megumi Urawa (JP)

Armadillomon – Robert Axelrod (EN), Megumi Urawa (JP)

Willis – Bob Glouberman (EN), Nami Miyahara (JP)

Willis' Terriermon – Mona Marshall (EN), Aoi Tada (JP)

Willis' Lopmon – Wendee Lee (Lopmon), Paul St. Peter (Digivolve Forms)

Athenamon – Monical Rial

 **DATS**

Marcus Damon – Quinton Flynn (EN), Soichiro Hoshi (JP)

Marcus' Agumon – Brian Beacock (EN), Taiki Matsuno (JP)

Thomas H. Norstein – Crispin Freeman (EN), Hirofumi Nojima (JP)

Gaomon – Skip Stellrecht (EN), Kazuya Nakai (JP)

Yoshino Fujieda – Colleen O'Shaughnessey (EN), Yui Aragaki (JP)

Lalamon – Dorothy Elias Fahn (EN), Yukana (JP)

Keenan Crier – Brianne Siddall (EN), Rie Kugimiya (JP)

Falcomon – Steven Blum (EN), Chie Kojiro (JP)

 **Neo Senshi**

Usa/Sailor Neo Moon – Sandy Fox (EN), Misato Fukuen (JP)

Hina Inuki/Sailor Gao Pluto – Emily Hirst (EN), Yuuka Nanri (JP)

Koori Hino/Sailor Blue Mars – Bridget Hoffman (EN), Hisako Kanemoto (JP)

Ai Aino-Kuroshishi/Sailor Summoner Venus – ?

Umi Kino-Tsunami/Sailor Battle Jupiter – ?

Amaya-Mizuno Hunter/Sailor Cyber Mercury – G.K. Bowes (EN), Eri Kitamura (JP)

Shingo Tsukino/Moonlight Knight – Nicolas Roye

Daiki Mizuno-Hunter – Adrian Petriw

Helbot – Tara Strong

Diana – ? (EN), Shoko Nakagawa (JP)

Helios the Pegasus - ?

Frostburn the Wyvern/Swan - ?

Kelpie the Water Horse - ?

Ford the Thunderbird - ?

Giant Arisa - ?

Ratatoskr the Squirrel – Holly Franklin

 **Neo Duelists**

Jaden Yuki – Matthew Charles (EN), KENN (JP)

Syrus Truesdale – Wayne Grayson (EN), Masami Suzuki (JP)

Chazz Princeton – Marc Thompson (EN), Taiki Matsuno (JP)

Alexis Rhodes – Emlyn Morinelli McFarland (EN), Sanae Kobayashi (JP)

Tyranno Hassleberry – Christopher C. Adams (EN), Hiroshi Shimozaki (JP)

Blair Flannigan – Liza Jacqueline (EN), Eri Sendai (JP)

Aster Phoenix – Pete Zarustica (EN), Akira Ishida (JP)

Atticus Rhodes – Jason Griffith (EN), Koji Yusa (JP)

Max Stromberg – Derek Stephen Prince

Sam Stromberg – Kyle Herbert

 **Neo Spirit Detectives**

Yui Tsubasa – Caitlin Glass

DarkGabumon – Wendy Powell (DarkGabumon), Dan Green (Digivolved Forms)

Cammy Hino – Stephanie Sheh

Aoshi Inuki – Todd Haberkorn

RJ Urameshi – Justin Cook (EN), Nozomu Sasaki (JP)

Ryuuhi Hino - Chuck Huber (EN), Nobuyuki Hiyama (JP)

Kohana Kuroshishi – Tabitha St. Germain

Adam Sagara – Todd Haberkorn

Deedee/Demona – Eileen Stevens (Deedee), Luci Christian (Demona)

 **The Chimeras**

Larry Stonebagel – Johnny Yong Bosch

Sara Shinobu – ?

Mika Hayashi – Kari Wahlgren

Hayata Harusame – ?

 **The Signers**

Yusei Fudo – Greg Abbey (EN), Yuya Miyashita (JP)

Jack Atlas – Ted Lewis (EN), Takanori Hoshino (JP)

Akiza Izinski – Bella Hudson (EN), Ayumi Kinoshita (JP)

Crow Hogan – Tom Wayland (EN), Shintaro Asanuma (JP)

Leo – Eileen Stevens (EN), Ai Horanai (JP)

Luna – Eileen Stevens (EN), Yuka Terasaki (JP)

 **The Valkyries/Norns**

Sasha D'Anjou/Valkyrie Skuld – Karen Strassman (EN), Ayako Kawasumi (JP)

Jessica Nightwind (Nightwood)/Valkyrie Skogul – Annie Wood (EN), Sanae Kobayashi (JP)

Kara Summers/Valkyrie Sigrun – Colleen O'Shaughnessey (EN), Marika Matsumoto (JP)

Ayanna Nazawi/Valkyrie Gondul – Karen Dyer (EN), Megumi Toyoguchi (JP)

Saya Sagara/Norn Urd – Kelly Sheridan (EN), Chiwa Saito (JP)

Kiyoko Sasaki/Norn Verdani – Erica Harte (EN), Saori Hayami (JP)

Garm/Garmen – Fred Tatasciore (EN), Jouji Nakata (JP)

Chilali the Snow Owl – Jim Sturgess

Huginn & Muninn – David Wenham

Tanngrisnir & Tanngnjostr – Matthew Wolf

Geri & Freki – Kevin Bacon

 **The West Coasters**

Lance Canebrook – Ben Diskin

Pharaohmon – Robin Atkin Downes

Andrea Bickens/Psyclone – Michelle Ruff

Nick Banks/Surgebinder – TJ Miller

Penny Banks/Coinshot – Brittney Karbowski

Carmen Santiago/Songblade – 'Siri'

Scott Montgomery/Bridge – Will Friedle

 **Reformed Rajita**

Nagah – Grey DeLisle

Morpheous – Phil LaMarr

Lien – Olivia Hack

Melancholia – Tony Oliver

Blitzkrieg – David Vincent

Wolk – Wendee Lee

DemiDevimon – Derek Stephen Prince (EN), Koki Miyata (JP)

Ztreko-Li – Laura Bailey

Rhea – Cricket Leigh

 **Supporting Spirit Detectives Cast**

Keiko Yukimura – Laura Bailey (EN), Yuri Amano (JP)

Yukina – Jessica Dismuke (EN), Yuri Shiratori (JP)

Shizuru Kuwabara – Kasey Buckley (EN), Ai Orikasa (JP)

Hinageshi – ?

Kuronue – ?

Yasha – Wendee Lee

Tsukiyomi – Grey DeLisle

Selipa – Cricket Leigh

Shiro – Jillian Michaels

 **Supporting Digimon Cast**

Mitsuo Yamaki – Steven Blum (EN), Susumu Chiba (JP)

Riley Ootori – Tifanie Christun (EN), Ai Nagano (JP)

Talley Oondera – Peggy O'Neal (EN), Fumiko Miyashita (JP)

Janyuu Wong – Jamieson Price (EN), Yoshiyuki Kaneko (JP)

Calumon – Brianne Siddall (EN), Tomoko Kaneda (JP)

Impmon (YYGDM) – Derek Stephen Prince (EN), Hiroki Takahashi (JP)

Ai – Wendee Lee (EN), Haruhi Terada (JP)

Mako – Doug Erholtz (EN), Miwa Matsumoto (JP)

Alice McCoy – Philece Sampler (EN), Yuka Imai (JP)

Rottweilermon/Dobermon – Michael Sorich (EN), Hiroki Takahashi (JP)

Ryo Akiyama – Steve Staley (EN), Junichi Kanemaru (JP)

Cyberdramon – Lex Lang (EN), Ikkei Seta (JP)

BlackRenamon – Jad Saxton

ShineInumon – Micah Solusod

Yusuke Katsuya – ?

Kazuma Katsuya – ?

 **Supporting Yugioh Cast**

Ryou Bakura – Ted Lewis (EN), Rica Matsumoto (JP)

Marik Ishtar – Jonathan Todd Ross (EN), Tetsuya Iwanaga (JP)

Ishizu Ishtar – Karen Neil (EN), Sumi Shimamoto (JP)

Odion Ishtar – Michael Alston Baley (EN), Konta (JP)

Solomon Muto – Wayne Grayson (EN), Tadashi Miyazawa (JP)

Rebecca Hawkins – Kerry Williams (EN), Kaori Tagami (JP)

Maxmillion Pegasus – Darren Dunstan (EN), Jirou Jay Takasugi (JP)

Arthur Hawkins – Mike Pollock (EN), Saburo Kodaka (JP)

Kemo – Eric Stuart (EN), Masahiro Okazaki (JP)

Raphael – Marc Thompson (EN), Yoshihisa Kawahara (JP)

Valon – Marc Thompson (EN), Takeshi Maeda (JP)

Alister – Ted Lewis (EN), Yukinara Iemura (JP)

Siegfried von Schroeder – Pete Zarustica (EN), Eisuke Tsuda (JP)

Leon von Schroeder – Andrew Rannells (EN), Seiko Noguchi (JP)

Noah Kaiba – Andrew Rannells (EN), Chisa Yokoyama (JP)

Yasmin – Lisa Ortiz (EN), Yuko Mizutani (JP)

 **CainCorp**

Cain Bearer – Richard Doyle

Grace Groves – Lisa Edelstein

Viktor Trask – Phil LaMarr

 **Sensui and Beryl's Group**

Shinobu Sensui – Robert McCollum

Itsuki – Jerome 57 (EN), Koji Tsujitani (JP)

Queen Beryl – Cindy Robinson (EN), Misa Watanabe (JP)

Queen Nehellenia - ?

Rubeus – Steve Staley (EN), Hiroki Takahashi (JP)

Esmeraude – Rena S. Mandel (EN), Houko Kuwashima (JP)

Jadeite – Todd Haberkorn (EN), Daisuke Kishio (JP)

Nephrite – Liam O'Brien (EN), Kosuke Toriumi (JP)

Zoisite – Lucien Dodge (EN), Masaya Matsukaze (JP)

Kunzite – Patrick Seitz (EN), Eiji Takemoto (JP)

Sniper – Travis Willingham (EN), Eiji Sekiguchi (JP)

Seaman – Justin Pate (EN), Rica Matsumoto (JP)

 **Other Supporting Cast**

Nate Escobar – ?

Bandit Keith – Ted Lewis (EN), Hajime Komada (JP)

Zimmy – Richard Steven Horvitz

Anton – Matt Levin

Bruno – Scott Menville

Aya Tsuki – Grey DeLisle

Zagato Laharl – Jonathan Adams

Chaos Magician Girl - ?

 **Digimon Fusion Kai Characters**

Tai Kamiya/Omega X – Sean Schemmel (EN), Tetsuya Kakihara (JP)

Agumon – Tom Fahn (EN), Chika Sakamoto (JP)

Yamato Ishida/Metalla X – Richard Ian Cox, Chris Sabat (Metalla X) (EN), Yuichi Nakamura (JP)

Gabumon – Kirk Thornton (EN), Mayumi Yamaguchi (JP)

Kensuke Rainer – Brad Swaile (EN), Mamoru Miyano (JP)

Kensuke's Veemon – Derek Stephen Prince

X/Max Kamiya – Matt Embry

Kari Kamiya/Mystic Celesta X – Lara Jill Miller (EN), MAO (JP)

Gatomon – Edie Mirman (EN), Yuka Tokumitsu (JP)

TK Takashi/WarAngemon – Doug Erholtz (EN), Junya Enoki (JP)

Patamon – Laura Summer (EN), Miwa Matsumoto (JP)

Dimitri Ishida/Angemon X – Eric Vale (EN), Takeshi Kusao (JP)

Faith the Patamon – Brina Palencia

Davis Motomiya/Ultima X – Brian Donovan (EN), Reiko Kiuchi (JP)

Veemon - Derek Stephen Prince (EN), Junko Noda (JP)

Ken Ichijouji/Zodiark X – Derek Stephen Prince (EN), Romi Park (JP)

Wormmon – Paul St. Peter (EN), Naozumi Takahashi (JP)

Sora Takenouchi – Cynthia Cranz (EN), Suzuko Mimori (JP)

Biyomon – Tifanie Christun (EN), Atori Shigematsu (JP)

Mimi Tachikawa – Monica Rial (EN), Hitomi Yoshida (JP)

Palmon – Anna Garduno (EN), Kinoko Yamada (JP)

Izzy Izumi – Kirby Morrow (EN), Mutsumi Tamura (JP)

Tentomon – Jeff Nimoy (EN), Takahiro Sakurai (JP)

Joe Kido – Michael Lindsay (EN), Junya Ikeda (JP)

Gomamon – R. Martin Klein (EN), Junko Takeuchi (JP)

Yolei Inoue – Tifanie Christun (EN), Rio Natsuki (JP)

Hawkmon – Neil Kaplan (EN), Koichi Tochika (JP)

Cody Hida – Josh Grelle (EN), Megumi Urawa (JP)

Armadillomon – Robert Axelrod (EN), Megumi Urawa (JP)

Keke Ishida – Parisa Fakhri

David Motomiya – Kara Edwards

Tike Takashi – Laura Bailey

Kara Takashi – Kara Edwards

Sam Ichijouji Jr. – John Burgmeier

BanchoLeomon – Chris Sabat (EN), Toshio Furukawa (JP)

BW – Steven Blum

Pikkan – Kyle Hebert

Sonja – Meredith McCoy (EN), Miki Ito (JP)

Sheila – Colleen Clinkenbeard (EN), Tomoko Maruo (JP)

Jax – Chuck Huber (EN), Shigeru Nakahara (JP)

Mummymon – Chris Rager (EN), Unsho Ishizuka (JP)

Arukenimon – Mari Devon (EN), Wakana Yamazaki (JP)

Meryl - Christine Marie Cabanos

Salamon - ?

D-Reaper – Josh Martin (EN), Kozo Shioya (JP)

Dorothy Kaimodosu - Brittney Karbowski

Avengemon - J. Michael Tatum

Athena Osaka-Ishida – Carrie Savage

PinkPatamon – Jessie Flower

Juri – Bridgett Hoffman

Rena – Mari Devon

Ogremon's voice – Beau Billingslea (EN), Hisao Egawa (JP)

Marsmon's voice – ?

Mercurimon's voice – Sean Schemmel

Babimon – Phil Parsons (EN), Tetsu Inada (JP)

Impmon (DF-616) – Derek Stephen Prince (EN), Hiroki Takahashi (JP)

 **Dragonball Characters**

Goku – Sean Schemmel/Colleen Clinkenbeard (Child) (EN), Masako Nozawa (JP)

Vegeta – Chris Sabat/Laura Bailey (Child) (EN), Ryo Horikawa (JP)

Gohan – Kyle Hebert/Colleen Clinkenbeard (Child) (EN), Masako Nozawa (JP)

Piccolo – Chris Sabat/Regina King (Child) (EN), Toshio Furukawa (JP)

Goten – Robert McCollum/Kara Edwards (Child) (EN), Masako Nozawa (JP)

Trunks – Eric Vale/Laura Bailey (Child) (EN), Takeshi Kusao (JP)

Future Trunks – Eric Vale/Laura Bailey (Child) (EN), Takeshi Kusao (JP)

Krillin – Sonny Strait/Laurie Steele (Child) (EN), Mayumi Tanaka (JP)

Yamcha – Chris Sabat (EN), Toru Furuya (JP)

Tien – John Burgmeier (EN), Hikaru Midorikawa (JP)

Chaotzu – Brina Palencia (EN), Hiroko Emori (JP)

Master Roshi - Mike McFarland (EN), Masaharu Sato (JP)

Android 18 – Meredith McCoy (EN), Miki Ito (JP)

Android 17 – Chuck Huber (EN), Shigeru Nakahara (JP)

Android 16 - Jeremy Inman (EN), Hikaru Midorikawa (JP)

Chi Chi – Cynthia Cranz (EN), Naoko Watanabe (JP)

Bulma – Monical Rial (EN), Hiromi Tsuru (JP)

Mr. Satan – Chris Rager (EN), Unsho Ishizuka (JP)

Videl – Kara Edwards (EN), Yuko Minaguchi (JP)

Oolong – Bryan Massey (EN), Naoki Tatsuta (JP)

Puar – Brina Palencia (EN), Naoko Watanabe (JP)

Fat Buu – Josh Martin (EN), Kozo Shioya (JP)

Bulla – Brina Palencia (EN), Hiromi Tsuru (JP)

Pan - Kate Bristol (EN), Yuko Minaguchi (JP)

Uub – Sean Michael Teague (EN), Megumi Urawa (JP)

Pikkon – Kyle Herbert (EN), Hikaru Midorikawa (JP)

Bardock – Sonny Strait (EN), Masako Nozawa (JP)

Tarble – Todd Haberkorn (EN), Masakazu Morita (JP)

Gure – Kumiko Nishihara (JP)

Goku (GT) – Colleen Clinkenbeard/Sean Schemmel (SSJ4) (EN), Masako Nozawa (JP)

Vegeta (GT) – Chris Sabat/Laura Bailey (Child) (EN), Ryo Horikawa (JP)

Pan (GT) - Elise Baughman (EN), Yuko Minaguchi (JP)

Trunks (GT) - Eric Vale/Laura Bailey (Child) (EN), Takeshi Kusao (JP)

Giru – Sonny Strait (EN), Shinobu Satouchi (JP)

Majuub - Sean Michael Teague (EN), Atsushi Kisaichi (JP)

Nuova Shenron – John Burgmeier

Freeza – Chris Ayres/Linda Young (EN), Ryusei Nakao (JP)

Cell – Dameon Clarke (EN), Norio Wakamoto (JP)

Broly – Vic Mignogna (EN), Bin Shimada (JP)

Cooler – Andrew Chandler (EN), Ryusei Nakao (JP)

Nappa – Phil Parsons (EN), Tetsu Inada (JP)

Captain Ginyu – R Bruce Elliot (EN), Katsuyuki Konishi (JP)

Jeice – Chris Sabat (EN), Daisuke Kishio (JP)

Recoome – Chris Sabat (EN), Seiji Sasaki (JP)

Burter – Chris Sabat (EN), Masaya Onosaka (JP)

Guldo – Greg Ayres (EN), Yasuhiro Takato (JP)

Raditz – Justin Cook (EN), Shigeru Chiba (JP)

Mr. Popo – Lanipator

Blue Popo – Lanipator

Kami's voice – Chris Sabat (EN), Bin Shimada (JP)

Nail's voice – Sean Schemmel (EN), Taiten Kusunoki (JP)

DBZ Narrator – Kyle Hebert

GT Narrator – Andrew Chandler

Kai Narrator – Doc Morgan

Dumplin – Takahata101

 **Naruto Characters**

Naruto Uzumaki – Maile Flanagan (EN), Junko Takeuchi (JP)

Sakura Haruno – Kate Higgins (EN), Chie Nakamura (JP)

Kakashi Hatake – Dave Wittenberg (EN), Kazuhiko Inoue (JP)

Hinata Hyuga – Stephanie Sheh (EN), Nana Mizuki (JP)

Rock Lee – Brian Donovan (EN), Yoichi Masukawa (JP)

Gaara – Liam O'Brien (EN), Akira Ishida (JP)

Killer Bee – Catero Colbert (EN), Hisao Egawa (JP)

Minato Namikaze – Tony Oliver (EN), Toshiyuki Morikawa (JP)

Sasuke Uchiha – Yuri Lowenthal (EN), Noriaki Sugiyama (JP)

Itachi Uchiha – Crispin Freeman (EN), Hideo Ishikawa (JP)

Obito Uchiha – Todd Haberkorn (EN), Wataru Takagi (JP)

Madara Uchiha – Neil Kaplan (EN), Naoya Uchida (JP)

 **Marvel Cinematic Universe**

Tony Stark/Iron Man – Robert Downey Jr

Steve Rogers/Captain America – Chris Evans

Bruce Banner/Hulk – Mark Ruffalo (Banner)/Fred Tatasciore (Hulk)

Thor – Chris Hemsworth

Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow – Scarlett Johansson

Clint Barton/Hawkeye – Jeremy Renner

Peter Quill/Star Lord – Chris Pratt

Rocket Raccoon – Bradley Cooper

Groot – Vin Diesel

Gamora – Zoe Saldana

Drax – Dave Bautista

Agent Coulson – Clark Gregg

Nick Fury – Samuel L Jackson

Pepper Potts – Gwyneth Paltrow

Rhodey Rhodes/Iron Patriot – Don Cheadle

Sam Wilson/Falcon – Anthony Mackie

Scott Lang/Ant-Man – Paul Rudd

T'Challa/Black Panther – Chadwick Boseman

Peter Parker/Spider-Man – Josh Keaton

Loki (MCU) – Tom Hiddleston

Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier – Sebastian Stan

Hope van Dyne/Wasp – Evangeline Lilly

Doctor Strange – Benedict Cumberbatch

Quicksilver – Aaron Taylor-Johnson

Scarlet Witch – Elizabeth Olson

Jessica Jones – Krysten Ritter

Luke Cage – Mike Colter

Iron Fist - Finn Jones

Captain Marvel - Brie Larson

 **Digimon Xros Wars**

Taiki Kudo – Nicolas Roye (EN), Minami Takayama (JP)

Shoutmon – Ben Diskin (EN), Chika Sakamoto (JP)

Akari Hinomoto – Colleen O'Shaughnessey (EN), Ryoko Shiraishi (JP)

Dorulumon – Kyle Herbert (EN), Takahiro Sakurai (JP)

Cutemon – Ben Diskin (EN), Houko Kuwashima (JP)

Zenjiro Tsurugi – Derek Stephen Prince (EN), Daisuke Kishio (JP)

Ballistamon – Kyle Herbert (EN), Takeshi Kusao (JP)

Kirita Aonuma – Vic Mignogna (EN), Takeshi Kusao (JP)

Greymon – Kyle Herbert (EN), Takeshi Kusao (JP)

Nene Amano – Melissa Fahn (EN), Houko Kuwashima (JP)

Mervamon – Tara Platt (EN), Ryoko Shiraishi (JP)

Yuu Amano – Cindy Robinson (EN), Kanae Oki (JP)

Damemon – Michael Sorich, Richard Epcar (Digivolved Forms) (EN), Kikuchi Masami (JP)

Kotone Amano – Stephanie Sheh (Fan EN)

Sparrowmon – Michelle Ruff (EN), Kokoro Kikuchi (JP)

Tagiru Akashi – Marina Inoue (JP)

Gumdramon – Kumiko Watanabe (JP)

Ryouma Mogami – Tetsuya Kakihara (JP)

Psychemon – Takahiro Sakurai (JP)

Ren Tobari – Houko Kuwashima (JP)

Dracmon – Daisuke Kishio (JP)

Airu Suzaki – Megumi Han (JP)

Opossummon – Ryoko Shiraishi (JP)

 **Anime Shield**

TOM – Steven Blum

Moltar – C. Martin Croker

Sara (Toonami) – Dana Swanson

Akane Tsunemori – Kate Oxley (EN), Kana Hanazawa (JP)

Haruhi Suzumiya – Wendee Lee (EN), Aya Hirano (JP)

Doraemon – Mona Marshall (EN), Wasabi Mizuta (JP)

Jimmy Kudo – Alison Viktorin (EN), Minami Takayama (JP)

Spike Spiegel – Steven Blum (EN), Koichi Yamadera (JP)

Alucard – Crispin Freeman (EN), Johji Nakata (JP)

Sailor Moon (Crystal) – Stephanie Sheh (EN), Kotono Mitsuishi (JP)

Tai Kamiya (tri.) – Natsuki Hanae (JP)

Agumon (tri.) – Chika Sakamoto (JP)

Monkey D Luffy – Colleen Clinkenbeard (EN), Mayumi Tanaka (JP)

TOM Legion – Steven Blum

 **Paradais**

Sharon Rivers/Sailor Charon/Sailor Chaos – Veronica Taylor (EN), Ai Maeda (JP)

Jeremiah Grand – Keith Silverstein, Paul St Peter (The Prophet), Steven Blum (Millenniummon)

Kaiser Ghidorah – Michael Ironside

Gamera – Mark Hamill

Gyaos – Scottie Ray

Schrodinger – Laura Bailey (EN), Ryoko Shiraishi (JP)

Evil Coop – David DeLuise

Gozaburo Kaiba – David Wills

Kuiiza – Dee Bradley Baker

Kujiko – Clancy Brown

Emag Oediv – Mark Hamill

Vipris – Michael Sinterniklaas

Babbi – Paul St Peter

Kitoss – Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Toad – Ben Diskin

Revenant – Michael McConnohie

Xian-Yuio and Ravan – Kevin Michael Richardson

Future Charon/Jishikitori X – Veronica Taylor (EN), Ai Maeda (JP)

Death Phantom/Jishikiaku X – Steve Kramer (EN), Hiroshi Iwasaki (JP)

Pharaoh 90/Jishikikumo X – N/A

Queen Metalia/Jishikiushi X – Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (EN), Yoko Matsuoka (JP)

Igasu the Blood Moon – Stephanie Sheh (EN), Kotono Mitsuishi (JP)

Ier the Blood Mars – Cristina Vee (EN), Rina Sato (JP)

Okanim the Blood Venus – Cherami Leigh (EN), Shizuka Ito (JP)

Otokam the Blood Jupiter – Amanda C. Miller (EN), Ami Koshimizu (JP)

Ima the Blood Mercury – Kate Higgins (EN), Hisako Kanemoto (JP)

Akurah the Blood Uranus – Erica Mendez (EN)

Urihcim the Blood Neptune – Lauren Landa (EN)

Uratoh the Blood Saturn – Christine Marie Cabanos (EN)

Anustes the Blood Pluto – Veronica Taylor (EN), Ai Maeda (JP)

 **Legion of Doom**

Burizalor – Chris Ayres/Linda Young (EN), Ryusei Nakao (JP)

Madoudramon – Geoff Dolan

Valmarmon – Tim Curry

Virus – Dameon Clarke (EN), Norio Wakamoto (JP)

GalacticNova X – Vic Mignogna (EN), Bin Shimada (JP)

Mutalior – Andrew Chandler (EN), Ryusei Nakao (JP)

Ginyumon – R Bruce Elliot (EN), Katsuyuki Konishi (JP)

Chaser – Jason Liebrecht (EN), Daisuke Kishio (JP)

Devilin – Vic Mignogna (EN), Masaya Onosaka (JP)

Brutemon – Chris Sabat (EN), Seiji Sasaki (JP)

Gurdmon – Greg Ayres (EN), Yasuhiro Takato (JP)

Cyrus Fujita – Johnny Yong Bosch

GranDracmon – Bill Rogers

ChaosGallantmon – Steven Blum (EN), Masako Nozawa (JP)

Gorrath – Clancy Brown

BlazeSuzakumon – Paul Dobson

QuakeGenbumon – Richard Newman

StormSeiryuumon – Matt Smith

AuroraByakkomon – Ward Perry

SoveignOuryumon/VoidOuryumon - ?

Duskmon – Crispin Freeman

Fuegomon – Dave Wittenberg

Fluorescemon – Steve Staley

Rotmon – Liam O'Brien

Rustmon – Daran Norris

NegaGolemon – Kyle Herbert

Strikemon – Steven Blum

Polarmon – Yuri Lowenthal

DeviHarpymon – Michelle Ruff

Tylowomon – Wendee Lee

Nirak Akaso/Sailor Andes – Laura Bailey

Aryt Tlibrednav/Sailor Anurav – Stephanie Young

Aneleh Sednanref Azuos/Sailor Raoauq – Tara Strong

Rolyat Tsew/Sailor Sire – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Halimaj Irizaw/Sailor Noixi – Caitlin Glass

Anitsirhc Notned/Sailor Sucro – Luci Christian

Digital Warlord – Kirby Morrow

 **Demon Brotherhood**

Arago – Mark Hamill

Kiryu – Chris Sabat

Long – Dante Basco

Karasu – Kyle Hebert (EN), Ryo Horikawa (JP)

Suzaku – Jerry Jewell (EN), Nobuo Tobita (JP)

Murugu – Kara Edwards (EN), Chisa Yokoyama (JP)

Rando – Eric Vale

Vigor – Greg Baldwin

Loki Nekomata – Greg Ellis

Kiryu/Cecaelia's offspring - ?

Cecaelia – Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Draco – Michael Rosenbaum

Ironclaw – John DiMaggio

Yeti – Clancy Brown

Shishi – Frank Welker

Madeira – Neil Kaplan

Relam – Dee Bradley Baker

Tokage Keroro – John DiMaggio

 **Other Characters**

 **Main Supporting Cast**

John Smith/Volodramon – David Tennant

Takeru Cage – Keith David

Tabaga (Coral) – Rachael Leigh Cook

Ford Nightwind – Jason Liebrecht

 **Survey Corp**

Eren Yeager – Bryce Papenbrook (EN), Yuki Kaji (JP)

Mikasa Ackerman – Trina Nishimura (EN), Yui Ishikawa (JP)

Armin Arlert – Josh Grelle (EN), Marina Inoue (JP)

Levi – Matthew Mercer (EN), Hiroshi Kamiya (JP)

Zoe Hange – Jessica Calvello (EN), Romi Park (JP)

 **Megas XLR**

Coop – David DeLuise

Jamie – Steven Blum

Kiva – Wendee Lee

Goat – Scot Rienecker

Argo (S-Force) – Scott Innes

Mac (S-Force) – Frank Welker

Duchess (S-Force) – Jennifer Hale

Jax (S-Force) – Alan Young

Sloan (S-Force) – Ronnie Schell

Magnanimous – Bruce Campbell

 **Gundam Meisters**

Setsuna F. Seiei – Brad Swaile (EN), Mamoru Miyano (JP)

Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) – Alex Zahara (EN), Shinichiro Miki (JP)

Allelujah/Hallelujah Haptism – Richard Ian Cox (EN), Hiroyuki Yoshino (JP)

Tieria Erde – Samuel Vincent (EN), Hiroshi Kamiya (JP)

 **Hunter x Hunter**

Gon Freecss – Erica Mendez (EN), Megumi Han (JP)

Killua Zoldyck – Cristina Vee (EN), Mariya Ise (JP)

Kurapika Kurta – Erika Harlacher (EN), Miyuki Sawashiro (JP)

Leorio Paradinight – Matthew Mercer (EN), Keiji Fujiwara (JP)

Hisoka – Keith Silverstein (EN), Daisuke Namikawa (JP)

 **Kill la Kill**

Ryuko Matoi – Erica Mendez (EN), Ami Koshimizu (JP)

Senketsu – David Vincent (EN), Toshihiko Seki (JP)

Satsuki Kiryuin – Carrie Keranen (EN), Ryoka Yuzuki (JP)

 **Digimon Accel Stream**

Beyond – Sean Schemmel

Paradixalmon – Grant George

Griel – David Vincent

Paradisomon – Marc Thompson

 **Other Characters**

Yuma Tsukumo – Eli Jay (EN), Tasuku Hatanaka (JP)

Yuya Sakaki – Michael Liscio Jr (EN), Kensho Ono (JP)

Lightning – Ali Hillis (EN), Maaya Sakamoto (JP)

Noctis – Ray Chase (EN), Tatsuhisa Suzuki (JP)

Kratos – Terrence C. Carson

Caesar – Andy Serkis

Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future – Matt Maiellaro

Deadpool – Ryan Reynolds

David Whitaker – Himself

 **Appear during/after the Da'ath Conflict**

Lieutenant Takarada – Daisuke Namikawa (JP)

Takashi Komuro – Leraldo Anzaldua (EN), Junichi Suwabe (JP)

Rei Miyamoto – Jessica Boone (EN), Marina Inoue (JP)

Saeko Busujima – Taylor Hannah (EN), Miyuki Sawashiro (JP)

Saya Takagi – Maggie Flecknoe (EN), Eri Kitamura (JP)

Kohta Hirano – Mark X. Laskowski (EN), Nobuyuki Hiyama (JP)

Alice Maresato – Brittney Karbowski (EN), Ayana Taketatsu (JP)

Shizuka Marikawa – Monica Rial (EN), Yukari Fukui (JP)

Zeke the Dog – Real dog sound effects

Riley Anderson - Kaitlyn Dias

Joy - Amy Poehler

Sadness - Phyllis Smith

Fear - Bill Hader

Disgust - Mindy Kaling

Anger - Lewis Black

Rick Grimes – Andrew Lincoln

Glenn Rhee – Steven Yeun

Carl Grimes – Chandler Riggs

Daryl Dixon – Norman Reedus

Maggie Greene – Lauren Cohan

Michonne – Danai Gurira

Woody – Tom Hanks

Buzz Lightyear – Tim Allen

Lord Zedd – Robert Axelrod

Rita Repulsa – Barbara Goodson

Goldar – Kerrigan Mahan

Rito – Bryce Papenbrook

Hellboy – Ron Perlman

Stan Marsh – Trey Parker

Kyle Broflovski – Matt Stone

Eric Cartman – Trey Parker

Kenny McCormick – Matt Stone

Butters Stotch – Matt Stone

Skuld (ALO) – Julie Ann Taylor (EN), Saki Fujita (JP)

Urd (ALO) – Karen Strassmen (EN), Houko Kuwashima (JP)

Verdandi (ALO) – Olivia Charles (EN), Mai Nakahara (JP)

Space Dandy – Ian Sinclair (EN), Junichi Suwabe (JP)

QT – Alison Viktorin (EN), Uki Satake (JP)

Meow – Joel McDonald (EN), Hiroyuki Yoshino (JP)

Neuromancer – Chris Sabat

Buzz – ?

Golem – ?

Tunnel – ?

Siren – ?

Mimic – Melissa Hutchison

Playdate – Cristina Ulloa

She-Hulk – Maria Canals

Blue Ranger/Billy - David Yost

Black Ranger/Zack - Walter Emmanuel Jones

Pink Ranger/Kimberly - Amy Jo Johnson

Red Ranger/Jason - Austin St. John

Yellow Ranger/Trini – Erika Fong (Fan VA)

Green Ranger – Jason David Frank

White Ranger – Jason David Frank

Superman (Death Battle) – It's Some Random Guy

Ichigo Kurosaki – Johnny Yong Bosch (EN), Masakazu Morita (JP)

Natsu Dragneel – Todd Haberkorn (EN), Tetsuya Kakihara (JP)

Leanne - ?

Sorbet – Jeremy Schwartz (EN), Shiro Saito (JP)

Endou – Yoko Hikasa (JP)

Minami Uehara – Stephanie Sheh (EN), Kotono Mitsuishi (JP)

LadyMyotismon – Laura Bailey

Lee – Crawford Wilson

Arashi Kaname – ?

Fairhair Man – Christian Bale

Fairhair Man's Fiance – Emily Mortimer

 **League of Extraordinary Da'ath**

 **Co-Leaders**

Yuu Grand – Leah Clark (EN), Yuka Nishigaki (JP)

Kriemhild Gretchen – Christine Marie Cabanos (EN), Aoi Yuki (JP)

Eon the Microraptor – Andy Serkis

 **Da'ath Heavenly Kings**

Ragyo Kiryuin – Laura Fost (EN), Romi Park (JP)

Nobuyuki Sugou/Oberon – Todd Haberkorn (EN), Takehito Koyasu (JP)

Shogo Makishima – Alex Organ (EN), Takahiro Sakurai (JP)

Ribbons Almark – Michael Adamthwaite (EN), Toru Furuya (JP)

 **GHQ/Anti-Bodies Officers**

Shuichiro Keido – Charlie Campbell (EN), Kazuhiko Inoue (JP)

Makoto Waltz Segai – John Swasey (EN), Nobutoshi Canna (JP)

Daryl Yan – Joel McDonald (EN), Koki Uchiyama (JP)

Andrei Rowan – Kyle Phillips (EN), Naoya Nosaka (JP)

 **Da'ath Knights**

Paradox – Eddie Deezen (Fan EN)

Gus Payne/Zealoss – Ben Diskin (EN), Ohsaka Ryota (JP)

Hector Armstrong/Grapplo – Ben Diskin (EN), Ohsaka Ryota (JP)

Drake Savage/Dragoon – Johnny Yong Bosch (EN), Hanae Natsuki (JP)

 **The Lokar**

Loki (YYGDM) – Troy Baker (Base), Daniel Riordan (Dragon Form)

Fenrir – Troy Baker

Jormungand – John DiMaggio

Fafnir – Corey Burton (Base), Michael McConnohie (Burning Fafnir)

Mist – Kari Wahlgren (EN), Ryoka Yuzuki (JP)

Geirskogul – Annie Wood (EN), Sanae Kobayashi (JP)

Rota – Lindsay Seidel (EN), Noriko Shitaya (JP)

Reginleif – Ashley Johnson (EN), Hiroe Oka (JP)

Geiravor – Nina Fehren (EN), Aya Hisakawa (JP)

The Nidhogg – Cree Summer

Surtur – Isaac C Singleton Jr

Arachne – Michelle Pfeiffer

Seth – Carl Lumbly

Kronos/Saturn – Lloyd Sherr

Gullinbursti the Golden Boar – Keith David (EN), Taiten Kusunoki (JP)

Dvalinn of the Spring – Steve Staley

Duneyrr of the Summer – Katie Leigh

Dainn of the Autumn – Fred Tatasciore

Durathror of the Winter – Neil Kaplan

Dark Chilali – Ryan Kwanten

 **Meikai Gods**

Yakumo - ?

Majari - Yuji Mitsuya (JP)

Raigo - Nobuaki Fukuda (JP)

Kaiki - ?

 **Sailor Moon Movie Villains**

Xenian Flower - Yumi Touma (JP)

Princess Snow Kaguya - Eiko Masuyama (JP)

Queen Badiane - Rihoko Yoshida (JP)

 **Digimon Villains**

Medusamon/Najadramon/Gorgondramon – Cathy Cavadini

Euryalemon/Taipandramon/Gorgondramon – Tara Strong

Sthenomon/Mambadramon/Gorgondramon – E.G. Daily

VenomMillenniummon – Brian Drummond

CarnageMillenniummon – Michael Donovan

 **Time Breakers**

Demigra – Josh Grelle (EN), Kosuke Toriumi (JP)

Mira – J Michael Tatum (EN), Hiroki Takahashi (JP)

Towa – Stephanie Young (EN), Masako Katsuki (JP)

 **The Shadow Dragons**

Omega Shenron – Chris Sabat (EN), Hidekatsu Shibata (JP)

Eis Shenron – Jerry Jewell

Super Naturon Shenron – Christopher Bevins (EN), Shin Aomori (JP)

Rage Shenron – Chris Cason

Oceanus Shenron – Laura Bailey (EN), Masako Katsuki (JP)

Haze Shenron – Brad Jackson (EN), Chafurin (JP)

 **Yin-Yang Assassins**

Nui Harime – Stephanie Sheh (EN), Yukari Tamura (JP)

Death Gun – Ben Diskin (EN), Soichiro Hoshi (JP)

 **Laughing Coffin**

Kuradeel – Doug Erholtz (EN), Koji Yusa (JP)

Rikako Oryo – Brina Palencia (EN), Maaya Sakamoto (JP)

Senguji Toyohisa – Charlie Campbell (EN), Katsumi Chou (JP)

 **Marvel Cinematic Universe**

Thanos – Josh Brolin

Ultron – James Spader

 **Ribbons' Cohorts**

Ali Al-Saachez – Scott McNeil (EN), Keiji Fujiwara (JP)

Revive Revival – Cathy Weseluck (EN), Mitsuki Saiga (JP)

Hiling Care – Brenna O'Brien (EN), Miyuki Kawasho (JP)

 **Chimera Ant Royal Guards**

Neferpitou – Ayumi Fujimura (JP)

Shaiapouf – Wataru Hatano (JP)

Menthuthuyoupi – Fumihiko Tachiki (JP)

 **Akame ga Kill**

Seryu Ubiquitous – Kira Vincent-Davis (EN), Kana Hanazawa (JP)

Syura – Adam Noble (EN), Ryohei Kimura (JP)

 **Toonami Villains**

The Intruder – Jim Byrnes

Swayzak – Brian Drummond

Orcelot Rex – Paul Dobson

 **Other Members**

Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear – Ned Beatty

The Joker (Nolan) – Troy Baker

Koba – Toby Kebbell

Anubis (Yugioh) – Scottie Ray (EN), Koji Ishi (JP)

Kiba – Johnny Yong Bosch (EN), Mamoru Miyano (JP)

Harune Kanzaki – Julie Ann Taylor

 **Grand Deities Party**

 **The Main Managers**

Sailor Cosmos – Veronica Taylor (EN), Sumi Shimamoto (JP)

Shintomon - ?

Gozensomon - Kent Williams (EN), Ryoichi Tanaka (JP)

Shinmon - ?

Kibitomon - ?

Buddhamon - ?

 **The Dimensional Trio**

SliferGigaSeadramon – Richard Ian Cox

RaPhoenixmon - ?

ObeliskMegaGargomon – David Vincent

 **Digimon (YuYuGiDigiMoon)**

Granasmon - ?

Harbingermon - ?

Oraclemon - ?

Ancientmon - ?

Anubismon - ?

MahouGarurumon - ?

Canewomon - ?

 **Yugioh (YuYuGiDigiMoon)**

Pharaoh Atem – Dan Green (EN), Shunsuke Kazama (JP)

Shadi – Wayne Grayson (EN), Nozomu Sasaki (JP)

Priest Seto – Eric Stuart (EN), Kenjiro Tsuda (JP)

Kisara – Carrie Keranen (EN), Rie Nakagawa (JP)

Dartz – Wayne Grayson (EN), Yu Emao (JP)

 **YuYu Hakusho (YuYuGiDigiMoon)**

Koenma – Sean Michael Teague (EN), Mayumi Tanaka (JP)

Botan – Cynthia Cranz (EN), Sanae Miyuki (JP)

Jorge Saotome – Kent Williams (EN), Tomomichi Nishimura (JP)

Ayame – Elise Baughman (EN), Yoshiko Kamei (JP)

Sayaka – Susan Huber (EN)

Toshin Raizen – Chris Sabat (EN), Takayuki Sugo (JP)

Mukuro – Wendy Powell (EN), Minami Takayama (JP)

Yomi – Rick Robertson (EN), Masashi Ebara (JP)

King Enma – R. Bruce Elliott (EN), Nobuaki Fukuda (JP)

 **Sailor Moon (YuYuGiDigiMoon)**

Queen Serenity – Wendee Lee (EN), Mami Koyama (JP)

Sailor Galaxia - ?

 **Other Characters (YuYuGiDigiMoon)**

Lady Morrigana - ?

Sren - ?

Cysta - ?

Gythos - ?

Tomos - ?

Lycaon - ?

Lord Chronos - ?

Ananke (Sailor Pluto I) - Veronica Taylor (EN), Ai Maeda (JP)

 **Digimon Fusion Kai**

Simms - ?

Otto - ?

Jean - ?

Russell - ?

Beerusmon – Jason Douglas (EN), Koichi Yamadera (JP)

Whismon – Ian Sinclair (EN), Masakazu Morita (JP)

 **Digimon Accel Stream**

Slade Matrix - ?

Blazer - ?

 **The Norse Gods**

Odin – Richard McGonagle

Thor – Rick D. Wasserman

Hel – Nika Futterman

Frigg – Jennifer Martin

Freyja – Jamie Marchi

Freyr – David Vincent

Sif – Nika Futterman

Heimdall – J. B. Blanc

Tyr – Fred Tatasciore

Baldr – Spike Spencer

Vidarr – Jason Spisak

Vali – Austin Tindle

Njord – John DiMaggio

Skadi – Jennifer Hale

Bragi – Nick Jameson

Iounn – Grey DeLisle

Forseti – Jeff Bennett

Haenir – Edward Asner

Utgard-Loki – Jamieson Price

 **The Greek Gods**

Zeus/Jupiter – Steve Burton

Poseidon/Neptune – Rick Gomez

Hades/Pluto – Doug Erholtz

Athena/Minerva – Rachael Leigh Cook

Ares/Mars – Quinton Flynn

Enyo/Bellona – ?

Hera/Juno – Mena Suvari

Aphrodite/Venus - ?

Hermes/Mercury - ?

Apollo - ?

Artemis/Diana - Wendee Lee

Persephone/Proserpina – Andrea Bowen

Cerberus - ?

Eros/Cupid - ?

Morpheus - ?

Hephaestus/Vulcan – Beau Billingslea

Dionysus/Bacchus – Greg Ellis

Demeter/Ceres - ?

Hestia/Vesta - ?

Thanatos/Mors - George Newbern

Hypnos/Somnus - Alison Viktorin

Eris – Amelia Fischer

 **The Egyptian Gods**

Ra – Daran Norris

Anubis – R. Bruce Elliott

Horus – Chuck Huber

Osiris – Mike McFarland

Isis – Caitlin Glass

Bastet – Leah Clark

Nephthys - ?

Sobek – Brandon Potter

 **The Japanese Gods**

Susanoo – James Arnold Taylor

Amateratsu - ?

Tsukuyomi - ?

Kushinadahime - Hedy Burress

 **The Hindu Gods**

Brahma – Brian George

Vishnu – Daran Norris

Shiva – Jason Spisak

Ganesha – Brian George

 **Other Gods**

Sun Wukong – Sean Schemmel

Sedna - Hayden Panettiere

Sudsakorn - ?

Nang Kwak - ?

Quetzalcoatl - ?

Estsanatlehi - Irene Bedard

Pele – Tara Strong

Oshun – Gina Torres

Angra Mainyu – Josh Grelle

Ahura Mazda – Austin Tindle

 **Dragonball Characters**

Shenron – Chris Sabat (EN), Ryuzaburo Otomo (JP)

King/North Kai – Sean Schemmel (EN), Joji Yanami (JP)

Kibito Kai – Kent Williams (EN), Yuji Mitsuya (JP)

Old Kai – Kent Williams (EN), Ryoichi Tanaka (JP)

Beerus – Jason Douglas (EN), Koichi Yamadera (JP)

Whis – Ian Sinclair (EN), Masakazu Morita (JP)

Supreme Kai of Time – Felecia Angelle (EN), Kanae Ito (JP)

Tokitoki – Sean Schemmel (EN), Tetsuo Goto (JP)

West Kai – Kyle Hebert (EN)

South Kai – Dameon Clarke (EN)

East Kai – Stephanie Nadolny (EN)

Grand Kai – Mark Britten (EN)

The Tori-Bot – Akira Toriyama

 **Other Crossover Characters**

Ultimate Madoka – Christine Marie Cabanos (EN), Aoi Yuki (JP)

Kyubey – Cassandra Lee (EN), Emiri Kato (JP)

Grim – Greg Eagles

Eris – Rachael MacFarlane

San – Claire Danes (EN), Yuriko Ishida (JP)

Haku – Jason Marsden (EN), Miyu Irino (JP)

Neil Dylandy/original Lockon Stratos – Alex Zahara (EN), Shinichiro Miki (JP)

Scrooge – Takahiro Sakurai (JP), Eric Vale (Fan EN)

Carol – Kana Asumi (JP), Laura Bailey (Fan EN)

Pit – Antony Del Rio (EN), Minami Takayama (JP)

Palutena – Ali Hillis (EN), Aya Hisakawa (JP)

Konno Yuuki – Erica Mendez (EN), Aoi Yuki (JP)

Sachi – Xanthe Huynh (EN), Saori Hayami (JP)

Keita – Lucien Dodge (EN), Toshiyuki Toyonaga (JP)

Tetsuo – Tyler Shamy (EN), Kenji Akabane (JP)

Sasamaru – Bobby Thong (EN), Tsubasa Yonaga (JP)

Ducker – Erik Kimerer (EN), Takuya Eguchi (JP)

 **Bigger Bad and his Forces**

Zeed X – Michael Emerson

Yami Houou – Cristina Vee (EN), Rina Sato (JP)

Yami Xicors – Chris Patton (Fan EN)

Yami Ghidorah/Gamera/Gyaos – Michael Ironside/Mark Hamill/Scottie Ray

Yami Superman – George Newbern

 **Guilty Crown (canon)**

Inori Yuzuriha's spirit – Alexis Tipton (EN), Ai Kayano (JP)

Arisa Kuhouin – Caitlin Glass (EN), Aya Endo (JP)

Kenji Kido – Greg Ayres (EN), Nobuhiko Okamoto (JP)

Gai Tsutsugami – Micah Solusod (EN), Yuichi Nakamura (JP)

Mana Ouma – Alexis Tipton (EN), Ai Kayano (JP)

Yuu – Leah Clark (EN), Yuka Nishigaki (JP)

Yahiro Samukawa – David Trosko (EN), Takahiro Mizushima (JP)

Souta Tamadate – Corey Cleary-Stoner (EN), Daisuke Sakaguchi (JP)

Kanon Kusama – Apphia Yu (EN), Minako Kotobuki (JP)

Haruka Ouma – Martha Harms (EN), Chika Fujimura (JP)

Shibungi – J Michael Tatum (EN), Takehito Koyasu (JP)

Argo Tsukishima – Jarod Greene (EN), Anri Katsu (JP)

 **Calling All Parties**

Enma Ai – Brina Palencia (EN), Mamiko Noto (JP)

Lucifer/Satan – Benedict Cumberbatch

Kal-El/Superman (DCAU) – George Newbern

Bruce Wayne/Batman (DCAU) – Kevin Conroy

Wonder Woman (DCAU) – Susan Eisenberg

John Stewart/Green Lantern (DCAU) – Phil LaMarr

Wally West/The Flash (DCAU) – Michael Rosenbaum

Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (DCAU) – Maria Canais

J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (DCAU) – Carl Lumbly

Robin – Scott Menville

Starfire – Hynden Walch

Cyborg – Khary Payton

Raven – Tara Strong

Beast Boy – Greg Cipes

Razer – Jason Spisak

Aya – Grey DeLisle

Michael – John Burgmeier

Barbatos – Kyle McCarley (EN), Kengo Kawanishi (JP)

Cthulhu – Steven Blum

Darth Vader – James Earl Jones

Lacus Clyne – Chantal Strand (EN), Rie Tanaka (JP)

Lelouch vi Britannia – Johnny Yong Bosch (EN), Jun Fukuyama (JP)

Yondu – Michael Rooker

Blossom (original) – Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles (original) – Tara Strong

Buttercup (original) – E.G. Daily

Blossom (2016) – Amanda Leighton

Bubbles (2016) – Kristen Li

Buttercup (2016) – Natalie Palamides

The Rock – Himself

Han Solo – Harrison Ford

James T. Kirk – Chris Pine

Simon – Yuri Lowenthal (EN), Tetsuya Kakihara (JP)

Kamina – Kyle Hebert (EN), Katsuyuki Konishi (JP)

Yoko Littner – Michelle Ruff (EN), Marina Inoue (JP)

Nia Teppelin – Bridget Hoffman (EN), Yukari Fukui (JP)

Honey – Alexis Tipton (EN), Yurin (JP)

Scarlet – Colleen Clinkenbeard (EN), Houko Kuwashima (JP)

Dr. Gel – J. Michael Tatum (EN), Unsho Ishizuka (JP)

Bea – Micah Solusod (EN), Kosuke Hatakeyama (JP)

Admiral Perry – Kent Williams (EN), Banjo Ginga (JP)

Spock – Zachary Quinto

Wolverine – Steven Blum

Cyclops – Nolan North

Jean Gray – Jennifer Hale

Mr. Fantastic – Dee Bradley Baker

Human Torch – David Kaufman

The Thing – Fred Tatasciore

Invisible Woman – Erin Torpey

10th Doctor – David Tennant

11th Doctor – Matt Smith

12th Doctor – Peter Capaldi

C.C. – Kate Higgins (EN), Yukana (JP)

Kallen Stadtfeld – Karen Strassman (EN), Ami Koshimizu (JP)

Nostalgia Critic – Doug Walker

Harut – Danielle Judovits

Marut – Heather Halley

Jokan Sagara – ?

Santine Sagara – ?

Cedric D'Anjou – ?

Alexandra D'Anjou – ?

Daenerys Targaryen – Emilia Clarke

Smaug – Benedict Cumberbatch

Valkyrie – Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Amora the Enchantress – Kari Wahlgren

Eowyn – Miranda Otto

Theoden – Bernard Hill

Faramir – David Wenham

Thorin – Richard Armitage

Kili – Aiden Turner

Fili – Dean O'Gorman

Sauron – Benedict Cumberbatch

Azog the Defiler – Manu Bennett

Wyrm – David Kaye

Zmey Gorynych – Bumper Robinson

Aerialvern – Tom Kenny

Brokk & Eitri – John DiMaggio

Skoll & Hati – Troy Baker

Helgi Harrison – Ellar Coltrane

Luke Skywalker – Mark Hamill

Leia Skywalker – Carrie Fisher

Bender – John DiMaggio

Fry – Billy West

Emmet Brown – Christopher Lloyd

CP3O – Anthony Daniels

Rey – Daisy Ridley

Finn – John Boyega

Kylo Ren – Adam Driver

Obi-Wan Kenobi – Ewan McGregor

Yoda – Frank Oz

Duck Dodgers – Joe Alaskey

Nobita – Johnny Yong Bosch (EN), Megumi Ohara (JP)

Shizuka – Cassandra Morris (EN), Yumi Kakazu (JP)

Gian – Kaiji Tang (EN), Subaru Kimura (JP)

Suneo – Brian Beacock (EN), Tomokazu Seki (JP)

Okami Inuki – ?

Suzuno Inuki – ?

Mako Mankanshoku – Christine Marie Cabanos (EN), Aya Suzaki (JP)

Ira Gamagoori – Patrick Seitz (EN), Tetsu Inada (JP)

Houka Inumuta – Steven Cannon (EN), Hiroyuki Yoshino (JP)

Uzu Sanageyama – Grant George (EN), Nobuyuki Hiyama (JP)

Nonon Jakuzure – Sarah Ann Williams (EN), Mayumi Shintani (JP)

Krista Lenz – Bryn Apprill (EN), Shiori Mikami (JP)

Jean Kirstein – Mike McFarland (EN), Kisho Taniyama (JP)

Sasha Blouse – Ashly Burch (EN), Yu Kobayashi (JP)

Connie Springer – Clifford Chapin (EN), Hiro Shimono (JP)

Yuichiro Hyakuya – Micah Solusod (EN), Miyu Irino (JP)

Mikaela Hyakuya – Justin Briner (EN), Kensho Ono (JP)

Shinoa Hiragi – Felecia Angelle (EN), Saori Hayami (JP)

Guren Ichinose – Dave Trosko (EN), Yuichi Nakamura (JP)

Yoichi Saotome – Chris Burnett (EN), Nobuhiko Okamoto (JP)

Shiho Kimizuki – Ian Sinclair (EN), Kaito Ishikawa (JP)

 **A Few Days Later**

Shinkawa Kyouji – Johnny Yong Bosch (EN), Natsuki Hanae (JP)

Cassiel – David Wenham

Stolas – Joel Edgerton

Yog-Sothoth – David Lander

Mnemosyne – Elizabeth Maxwell

Kotori's Mother – Laura Post

Homura Akemi (canon) – Cristina Vee (EN), Chiwa Saito (JP)

Eugeo - ?

Alice - ?

 _ **Soundtracks Used:**_

-Guilty Crown – EGOIST – _Euterpe_ (Silence version) _(The prologue)_

-Imagine Dragons – _Radioactive_ _(The beginning of Manhattan's festivities)_

-Psycho Pass – _Trigger Finger_ – Shoko _(A concert with Tennouzu classmates' confrontations)_

-Guilty Crown – Another Side 01 – _Track 2_ _(The introduction of the canon!Guilty Crown trio)_

-Muddy Waters – _Mannish Boy_ (Ruckus Roboticus Remix) _(Avengers/Guardians)_

-Andrew W.K. – _Star Children_ _(Toys R Us)_

-Blood Stain Child – _Merry Go Round_ _(Javits Center)_

-Guilty Crown – _Home in This Corner_ _(The Canon and LK!GC Groups dining)_

-Madeon – _The City_ _(Venturing outside in Time Square)_

-Super Mario Galaxy 2 – _Road to Bowser_ _(The villains arriving in Time Square)_

-Terry Da Libra – _Enchanted Waters_ (Original Mix) _(Toys R Us Ch. 2)_

-W&W – _Manhattan (Time Square)_

-Double Dragon Neon – _Track 4 – City Streets 2_ (Mango Tango – Neon Jungle) _(Midtown Manhattan)_

-Lacuna Coil – _Lost Lullaby_ _(Midtown Manhattan)_

-The Birthday Massacre – _Beyond_ _(Birthday Massacre Concert)_

-Royksopp ft. Robyn – _The Girl and the Robot_ _(Midtown Manhattan)_

-Blood Stain Child – _Electricity_ _(Javits Center)_

-Dead Can Dance – _Carnival of Light_ _(Hilarity in Time Square)_

-1966 Batman's sound _(Ami and Vega pursuing Ima)_

- _Dragonball Z_ – Bruce Faulconer _(Ch. 5's prologue)_

-Dead Can Dance – _East of Eden_ _(DFK meets Dragonball)_

-The Avengers – _Arrival_ _(The first appearance of the UN Headquarters)_

-Dead Can Dance – _A Passage In Time_ _(The introduction of the mystery man)_

-House of the Dead 4 – _Garden of Rotting Flowers_ _(Homura senses danger)_

-Dead Can Dance – _Ocean (The League of Extraordinary Da'ath)_

- _Super Mario Galaxy Main Theme_ _(The Deity Party)_

-Imagine Dragons – _It's Time_ _(Ch. 7 Opening)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _I Love You Forever_ _(The bondings in Time Square)_

-Eurythmics – _Here Comes The Rain Again_ _(Conversations in Time Square)_

-W&W – _Manhattan_ (Craving Remix) _(Toys R Us)_

-The Birthday Massacre – _Leaving Tonight_ _(Birthday Massacre Concert)_

-Metric – _Monster Hospital_ (MSTRKRFT Remix) _(Accel Group/Gundam Meisters meet GranDracmon's Group)_

-Guilty Crown – _Ready To Go_ _(Another concert with Spirit Detectives and Demon Brotherhood meet)_

-Blood Stain Child – _Stargazer_ _(Javits Center. Team Satisfaction competes with Blood Stain Child)_

-Dragonball Kai – _Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!_ _(DB/DFKai Villains gather)_

-Guilty Crown – _Alpha_ _(LK!Shu's group rescuing Canon!GC trio)_

-Dragonball GT – _Recap #1 by Mark Menza (GT cast debuts)_

-Linkin Park – _In The End_ _(Dragonball knowing the band)_

-Linkin Park – _Crawling In My Skin_ _(Naruto cast talking before Minako's interruption)_

-Jurassic World - _Indominus Wrecks_ _(Ch. 10's opening)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Sun and Moon_ _(Inori II's concert)_

-Guilty Crown – _Apocalypse (The Nightfall of Da'ath)_

-Dead Can Dance – _How Fortunate the Man With None_ _(Ch. 10's ending/Da'ath's Theme)_

-Revolution VIVID – _Temporal Shift_ _(Ch. 11 and 12's opening)_

-Guilty Crown – _GHQ_ _(Confronting GHQ/League of Da'ath members)_

-House of the Dead 4 – _Boss Raid_ _(Confronting GHQ/League of Da'ath members)_

-Aldnoah Zero – _AZPV_ _(Confronting Ribbons and company)_

-The House of the Dead 4 – _Dawn_ (Remix of Year Seventh) _(Forces in separate locations fighting off GHQ/Da'ath)_

-Jurassic World – _The Dimorphodon Shuffle_ _(Da'ath Microraptors and Tropeogopterus unleash)_

-Lacuna Coil – _Cold_ _(DFK/Dragonball unite to fight the Time Breakers/Shadow Dragons)_

-Jurassic World – _Love in the Time of Pterosauria_ _(More chaos)_

-Chappell music – _Great Ambitions_ _(Heroes/Villains unite in planning to reach Ward 24 II)_

-Guilty Crown – _Bios_ _(Canon!Shu regaining his powers. Ch. 13 – 19's opening)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Friendship to Last_ _(Ch. 12's ending)_

-Dead Can Dance – _In the Wake of Adversity (Deity Party observing the conflict)_

-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete – _Those Who Fight Further_ _(Canon!Shu and main group leading the charge)_

-God of War 3 – _March of Tartarus_ _(Fighting Kronos)_

-Blood Stain Child – _Forever Free_ _(Destroying Malefic Signer Dragons, fighting Makishima/Toonami Villains)_

-Epica – _Sancta Terra_ _(Sigrun vs Reginleif)_

-Guilty Crown – _Bios Delta_ _(Ch. 13 – 19's ending)_

-Hiroyuki Sawano – _Brave_ _(Vs. Ribbons and his servants)_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Immortal_ _(Battles at Broadway Theatre)_

-Guilty Crown – _Omega_ _(Group fighting their way through in Manhattan)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _We Rule The World_ _(Avengers/Guardians fighting Ultron Sentries)_

-Metalstep – _Gray Wolf_ – TheEnigmaTNG _(Vs. Meikai Gods, Gobi and Kiba)_

-Dragonball Z – _Super Saiyan God Broly Theme_ (TheEnigmaTNG) _(Dragonball Rumble)_

-Dragonball GT – _Step Into The Grand Tour_ _(Haze Shenron's rapping)_

-Dragonball Z – _SS4 Broly VS SS4 Gogeta Theme_ (TheEnigmaTNG) _(Dragonball Rumble)_

-The House of the Dead 4 – _Original Sin_ (Remix of Year Seventh) _(Fighting Bijuus)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _El Dorado_ _(Fighting Nibi and Yonbi)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _United We Stand – Divided We Fall_ _(Battle at Wall Street/Main Group unites)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Norwegian Pirate_ _(Fighting off Sanbi/Breaking through GHQ's defenses)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Machine Dreams_ _(Entering Ward 24 II)_

-Guilty Crown – Another Side 01 – _Track 5_ _(Ch. 17's prologue)_

-Pacific Rim – _Main Theme_ _(Fighting Kaijuus)_

-Attack on Titan – _EMA_ _(Eren, Gipsy Danger, Godzilla vs Otachi and Leatherback)_

-Toy Story 3 – _To The Dump_ _(Fighting Lotso)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _He Who Brings the Night_ _(Fighting Yuu & Armamon and Gorgonmon Sisters) _

-Jurassic World – _Raptor Your Heart Out_ _(Nanba's pack pursuing Tennouzu classmates)_

-Cyberpunk – TheEnigmaTNG – _Neon Tokyo_ _(Battles throughout Manhattan)_

-Witchblade – _Sexual Panic Repeated_ _(Kitoss' revenge)_

-Nightwish – _Siren_ _(Skogul vs Geirskogul)_

-Guilty Crown – Another Side 02 – _Track 5_ _(Siege of the UN Headquarters. Gondul vs Geiravor.)_

-Guilty Crown – _Hills of Sorrow_ _(Assault on Ward 24)_

-Final Fantasy X HD Remaster – _Challenge_ _(Vs. Loki, Fafnir, Fenrir, Jormungard, Death Gun, Seth, Malefic BEWDs)_

-Kill la Kill – _Kill wa Ill_ _(Brunhilde, Ryuko, Satsuki vs Mist, Ragyo, Nui, Indominus rexes)_

-Guilty Crown – _Genesis_ _(Vs. Daryl, Segai, Seryu, and Syura)_

-Neurotech – Infra Versus Ultra – _04 Unleashing the Dead_ _(Skuld, Asuna, Leafa, Charizard Y vs Rota, Oberon)_

-Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST 3 - _2 – Hegemony Of The Food Chain_ _(Vs. Yakumo, Chimera Ants, Xenian Flower)_

-The House of the Dead 4 – _Chaos_ _(Main group fighting their way through)_

-The House of the Dead 4 – _Chaotic Order_ _(Paradais duo's purpose, Canon!Shu's rant, main group's resolvement)_

-Jurassic World – _Bury the Hatchling_ _(The birth of Makishima)_

-Guilty Crown – Another Side 02 – _Track 3_ _(Ch. 20 – 24's opening)_

-The House of the Dead 4 – _Requiem_ _(Ch. 20 – 24's ending)_

-High School of the Dead – _Pursuit_ _(High School of the Dead cast's appearances)_

-Attack on Titan – _Eren's Berserk Theme_ _(Forces destroy Kaijuus)_

-Ivan Torrent – _Leviathan_ _(Valmerago obliterates Slattern. Paradox becomes Numerrox Truth Dragon to fight Duelists)_

-The House of the Dead 4 – _Give It All You Got!_ _(Fighting Kaguya and Badiane)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Winterspell_ _(Defeating Kaguya and Badiane)_

-MMPR OST – _Lord Zedd's Theme_ _(Ch. 21's prologue)_

-Toy Story 3 – _The Claw_ _(Defeating Lotso)_

-Neurotech – Decipher Vol. 2 – _A Clouded Mind_ _(Saving Yuu & Damemon)_

-Jurassic World - _Chasing the Dragons_ _(vs. Gorgonmon Sisters)_

-Guilty Crown – Another Side 01 – _Track 6_ _(Gorgonmon Sisters strike back)_

-Neurotech – _Triumph_ _(Defeating Anubis (Yugioh))_

-Two Steps From Hell – _The Fire In Her Eyes_ _(Sigrun and Reginleif argue before the latter becomes a Dai-Erinye. Defeating Surtur/Lolth.)_

-Hellboy – _Main Title_ _(Hellboy helps the group to slay Shichibi)_

-Ivan Torrent – _Forbidden Love_ _(Skogul and Geirskogul's quarrel before the latter becomes a Dai-Erinye)_

-The House of the Dead 4 – _Endless Battle_ _(Battles throughout Midtown)_

-Sonic Symphonic – _Sky Sentinels_ – Ivan Torrent _(Defeating Ribbon's servants)_

-Aldnoah Zero – _MKAlieZ_ _(Ribbons' counterattack)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Rise Above_ _(Fighting Ultron/Thanos. Defeating Set's Minions. Fighting Skull Reaper)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Victory_ _(Super Golden Kirin/SuperSusanoomon and Dark Kirin/NegaSusanoomon destroy Skull Reaper)_

-Witchblade – _Erotic Attack_ _(Kitoss' revenge)_

-Witchblade – _Dazzling War_ _(Varuna and Quaoar defeats Kitoss)_

-God of War 3 – _Rage of Sparta_ _(Kratos and Saturn slay Kronos)_

-Neurotech – Infra Versus Ultra – _03 The Longest Time_ _(Defeating Toonami Villains, Makishima strikes back)_

-Two Steps From Hell: Battlecry – _Cannon In D Mirror_ _(Defeat Yonbi. Fighting Nibi.)_

-Lacuna Coil – _Without Fear_ _(Adult!Silica's theme. Nibi killed.)_

-Sawano Hiroyuki – _Destiny_ _(Vs. Bijuu)_

-Dragonball Z – _Super Vegito VS Super Gogeta Theme_ (The Enigma TNG) _(defeating the Shadow Dragons)_

-Dragonball Absalon – _Xicor's Theme_ (The Enigma TNG) _(Omega Shenron and Time Breakers turn their enemies to tikes/weaker forms)_

-The Crystal Method – Feat Filter – _Can't You Trip Like I Do_ _(Takeru Cage steps in)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Magika_ _(slay the Sanbi no Same)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _All Is Hell That Ends Well_ _(Battle in UN Headquarters continues)_

-Jurassic World – _Costa Rican Standoff_ _(Q. rex's ramage in Ch. 24. Rexy and Blue's debuts in Ch. 25's post credit. Tennouzu Classmates cornered by Nanba's pack in Ch. 26)_

-The Birthday Massacre – _Divide (Ch. 25's opening)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Breathe (Ch. 25's ending)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Dark Ages_ _(vs. Jotunheim, Loki becomes the Lord of Realms)_

-Neurotech – Stigma – _06 – Brighten_ _(vs. Seth and defeating Malefic BEWDs. Defeating Seth in Ch. 28)_

-Neurotech – _Nex_ _(vs. Mist, Ragyo, Nui, I. rexes)_

-Neurotech – _Uplift_ _(vs. Dai-Erinye Mist, Shinra Koketsu Kisaragi Ragyo)_

-Neurotech – _Home_ _(vs. Death Gun, Oberon, Rota)_

-Neurotech – Infra Versus Ultra – _08 Transcendental_ _(vs. Yakumo, Chimera Ants, Xenian Hive, defeating Segai & Daryl)_

-Neurotech – Infra Versus Ultra – _07 Sacrifice_ _(defeating Canon!Kenji, Syura and Seryu)_

-Neurotech – Stigma – _03 – Of Adversity_ _(fighting Keido and 999 Magicians)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Skyworld_ _(The deities decide to intervene)_

-Neurotech – Infra Versus Ultra – _06 (Versus) You_ _(Angra and Ahura's debuts)_

-Neurotech – _Epiphany_ _(Ch. 26's Opening)_

-The Birthday Massacre – _Diaries_ _(Defeating Nanba's Group)_

-Xandria – _Ravenheart (Skogul vs Geirskogul)_

-Ivan Torrent – _Underskin_ _(Skogul/Geirskogul revives Ford, and Ford/Skogul's moment)_

-Ivan Torrent – _Glimmer of Hope (Defeating Gorgondramon)_

-Ivan Torrent – _Dandelion_ _(Defeating Paradox)_

-Xandria – _Sisters Of The Light_ _(Sigrun defeats and frees Reginleif)_

-Dragonball Kai – _Super Dragon Soul (DB/DFKai cast restored)_

-Sawano Hiroyuki – _Dragon Rises (Defeat the Shadow Dragons)_

-Guilty Crown – _Krone (Ch. 26 – 27's Ending)_

-Neurotech – _Compass (Ch. 27's Opening)_

-Dragonball Super Opening – _Chozetsu Dynamic_ _(Defeating the Time Breakers)_

-Dragonball Super OST – _Recap_ (Chala Head Chala Ver.) _(DFK/Dragonball aftermath)_

-The Last: Naruto the Movie OST – _36 – The Last_ _(Defeating Nue no Tri)_

-Gundam Unicorn – _Unicorn_ _(Defeating Ribbons)_

-South Park – _Let's Fighting Love_ _(South Park helping Beast Tamers)_

-maNga – _Fly to Stay Alive (Defeating the combined Meikai Gods and Kiba)_

-Neurotech – Decipher Vol. 2 – _This is the New Age_ _(The union of the meta-triad: West Coasters, Chimeras, and Neuromancer's Group)_

-Neurotech – _Maelstrom_ _(Defeating Ultron and Thanos)_

-Neurotech – Decipher Vol. 2 – _A Separate Way (Defeating Makishima)_

-Pacific Rim – _Hannibal Chau_ _(Hellboy's group stumble upon Otachi's corpse…)_

-Xandria – _The Lioness_ _(Gondul defeating Geiravor)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _For the Win_ _(Liberating the UN Headquarters)_

-Neurotech – _The Resurface_ _(Ch. 28's Opening)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Riders_ _(Defeating Jotunheim)_

-GARNiDELiA – _ambiguous_ (Kill la Kill's 2nd Opening) _(Defeating Ragyo)_

-Neurotech – _Through the Divine (Brunhilde meets Odin and defeats Mist)_

-Neurotech – _Atlas_ _(Defeat Death Gun and Oberon)_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Heart (Aftermath inside Ward 24)_

-Hurts – _Mercy_ _(Defeating Yakumo and Xenian Flower Queen)_

-Neurotech – Stigma – _02 – Fear The Fear (Defeating Keido)_

-Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion – _Raise the Curtain_ _(Confronting the Da'ath duo)_

-Dead Can Dance – _In the Kingdom of the Blind the One-Eyed Are Kings_ _(The Da'ath duo's true endgame)_

-Guilty Crown – Another Side 01 – _Track 4_ _(Ch. 28's Ending)_

-Adrian von Ziegler – _Emotional Music – Eternal Ice_ _(Ch. 29's prologue)_

-Neurotech – _I Desensitize_ _(Ch. 29's Opening)_

-Neurotech – _Enter the Endless_ _(The formation of Twisted Ward 24)_

-Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Movie 3 Rebellion OST – _Theater of a Witch_ _(Kriemhild becomes Ultimate Kriemhild)_

-Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 – _The Dragon Returns_ _(Stage is set for the final battles)_

-Neurotech – _The Tide is Rising_ _(The return of Canon!Mana and Gai)_

-Neurotech – Decipher Vol. 1 – _The Cyber Waltz_ _(vs. Canon!Gai, Canon!Mana, and Neo Zeed X)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Starfall_ _(vs. Ultimate Kriemhild, Homulilly, and Eon)_

-Jurassic World – _Our Rex Is Bigger Than Yours_ _(Canon!Mana strikes back. Canon!Shu and Ayase fights back.)_

-Ivan Torrent – _Crystalline_ _(Canon!Inori's intervention)_

-Ivan Torrent – _Human Legacy_ _(The Key of Fate)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Blizzard_ _(Ch. 29's Ending. Canon!Mana's theme.)_

-Death Battle Theme _(Ch. 30's prologue)_

-Neurotech – _From Liquid to Solid_ _(Ch. 30's Opening)_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Illusions (Paradais duo vs Zeed X)_

-Ivan Torrent – _TH3 AWAK3N1NG_ _(Paradais duo vs Zeed X raising the stakes. Ch. 30's Ending)_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Starvation_ _(Ch. 31's prologue)_

-Neurotech – _Evasive (Ch. 31's Opening)_

-Neurotech – _The Elysian Symphony (The gauntlet battles of Canon!Mana, Gai, and Da'ath duo)_

-The Birthday Massacre – _The Other Side_ _(Canon!Mana spreads the virus)_

-Neurotech – Infra Versus Ultra – _10 (Ultra) Us_ _(The Calling All Parties)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Unforgiven (The rise of Inkarniete Mana)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Strength of a Thousand Men_ _(United forces heading to the Mana construct)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Flight of the Silverbird_ _(United forces heading to the Mana construct)_

-Xenoblade Chronicles X – _Uncontrollable_ _(First phase against Inkarnierte Mana)_

-The Dumplin Strut – Remix _(Dumplin and Inkarniete Mana)_

-Ivan Torrent – _Icarus (Casualties by Inkarnierte Mana)_

- _Goku vs Superman Theme_ – Screwattacks' Death Battle _(DB!Superman's appearance)_

-Ivan Torrent – _One of Us_ (ft. Julie Elven) [Pandora Vocal Extended] _(vs. Transcendant Mana clones)_

-Neurotech – Stigma – _07 – Through Hardships_ _(defeating the Da'ath duo, Canon!Gai and Canon!Mana)_

-Jurassic World – _Sunrise O'er Jurassic World_ _(Victory against GHQ/Da'ath/Canon!Mana)_

-Ivan Torrent – _Before I Leave This World (The aftermath such as Canon!Gai's passing and the group realize there's one more conflict left)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Blanket of Snow_ _(Ch. 31's Ending. Canon!Inori's theme)_

-Adrian von Ziegler – _Emotional Music – Eternal Snow_ _(Ch. 31's post credit scene)_

-The Birthday Massacre – _Last Daze_ _(Ch. 32's Opening.)_

-Neurotech – _Between Wake and Sleep_ _(United Forces gather their last plan)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Star Sky (United Forces heading to space)_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Aura_ _(vs. GranZeed X and army)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Starfleet (Calling All Party reinforcements arrive)_

-Ivan Torrent – _SuperNova_ (New Version) _(vs. Yami Houou)_

-Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST - _Sorairo Days - Tengen Toppa Edition_ _(Universal X's arrival. Gurren-mechs fight.)_

-Ivan Torrent – _The Power of Will_ _(Finishing off Zeed X)_

-Thomas Bergersen – _A Place in Heaven_ _(United Forces's victory. Ch. 32's Ending.)_

-Neurotech – Infra Versus Ultra – _01 (Infra) I_ _(Characters celebrating the New Years. Ch. 33's Ending.)_

-Frank Sinatra – _New York_ _(Characters celebrating)_

-Ivan Torrent – _In Aeternum_ _(Characters celebrating)_

-Monkey vs. Robot _(Characters chatting)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Lost In Las Vegas_ _(Characters celebrating)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Memories_ _(Looking back of the Cornerverse)_

-The Birthday Massacre – _Movie_ _(Ch. 34's Opening)_

-Digimon: The Movie – _Digirap (Concert's intro)_

-Digimon: The Movie – _Here We Go_ _(Tamers/Demon Beast Generals plays)_

-Jurassic World The Musical – _Parody Song (Hybrid Dinosaur)_ – lhugueny _(Concert plays)_

-Moby – _Lift Me Up_ _(Concert plays)_

-Avicii – _Hey Brother_ _(Concert plays)_

-Pantera – _Floods_ _(Team Satisfaction plays)_

-Birthday Massacre – _Secret_ _(Ford's revelation)_

-5 Centimeters per Second – _10 – END THEME_ _(Ford's breakdown)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Frozen Moment_ _(Ford/Jess meets Fairhair couple)_

-Digimon Adventure tri. – _I Wish_ _(Setsuna's last performance)_

-Jurassic World – _Growl and Make Up_ _(Parting ways)_

-Jurassic World – _Nine to Survival Job_ _(Canon!Shu's resolvement with YYGDM and other characters)_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Promise (Parting ways and farewells)_

-Avicii – _Wake Me Up (Lance's final words. Ch. 34's Ending)_

-Ivan Torrent - _La Danse de la Lune_ _(Ch. 35's Opening)_

-Choral des Adieux - _French New Year Song_ _(Going to France)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _More Than Friends_ _(France celebration)_

-Sad Panda - _Flight Of Fantasy_ \- Suburban Knights _(The Fantasy Party)_

-Sad Panda - _Crushin Boots_ (To Boldly Flee Ending) _(The Sci-Fi Party)_

-Thomas Bergersen – _Homecoming_ _(Returning to Shinjuku)_

-Two Steps From Hell - _Compass Feat. Merethe Soltvedt_ _(The Tennouzu party. Ch. 35's Ending)_

 _-_ Thomas Bergersen - _Remember Me (Ch. 36's Opening)_

-Hiroyuki Sawano - _From Sunset to Sunrise_ _(Ford's narration)_

-Birthday Massacre – _Trinity_ _(Legend HQ and CainCorp scenes)_

-Fran Soto - _Timeless Place_ _(Skogul the time guardian, Pluto/John's journeys)_

-Mnemosyne OST - 02 - _RIN's Morning_ _(Shino and Kotori visit familiar people in prison before they meet.)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Meant to Be_ _(Tribute to Youkai Yoko)_

-Two Steps From Hell – _Clair Voyant_ _(Tribute to Youkai Yoko 2)_

-Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion - _Not Yet_ (Post-Credits) _(The last scene of The Rebellion Story)_

-Guilty Crown – _Departure_

-Egoist – _All Alone With You_

- _Wir fliegen_ \- Xenoblade Chronicles X OST (Overdrive Theme)

-Jurassic World – _Jurassic World Suite_

-Neurotech – _The Ophidian Symphony_

-Ivan Torrent – _Chasing The Dream_

* * *

 **(End Music)**

 _(The final shot shows the spirit of the real Inori Yuzuriha, wearing a beautiful red dress and is smiling in the skies, thanking the beautiful world. The end titles below appear in each corner of the image.)_

 _ **The End / Owari / Das Ende / Fin**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Guilty Crown:**_ _ **October 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2011 – March 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2012)**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Shinnen:New Year:**_ _ **June 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2015 – January 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Ford1114's Fanfiction Career:**_ _ **March 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2007 – January 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

* * *

 _ **Final A/N**_ : **Congratulations readers (and me), we finally did it! We made it through the fan-continuation of** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **and my final fanfiction (and series finale of** _ **Kanius Production Abridged**_ **). This is my final commentary that is split to various parts.**

 **Let's talk about the epilogue, after Ford's narrations, we see Skogul's first days as a time guardian alongside Pluto finally having the vacation she deserves with John and the Doctors. Shino and Kotori met the two people they once conflict with back then, before the two girls meet in heading to a certain gravesite (you can say that both Kotori/Brunhilde and Shino/Sinon have similar backgrounds). That's right, we have given tribute to one of my co-author's late contributors named Youkai Yoko. Right now, I can understand we cried of this scene of how she's one of the first inspirers and thank how the OCs reaches this far to be developed as characters. Yes, I remember YYGDM: Dawn of Chaos Ch. 55 of Kotori mentioned 'Hitori' as a suppose alias since she doesn't exist in YYGDM-01. How it happen in the Cornerverse when she does exist.**

 **See the cameos of the Redigitize protagonist and Beat/Note (DB Heroes)? Back at the original D-Fusion's epilogue, it shows that the main heroes as 'Digital Fusion' passes over to the official introduction of heroes called 'Ascendants' with the D3s. In** _ **Digimon Fusion Kai**_ **as the reboot, the Ascendants and its term play many major roles of their fanfics. Shinnen's epilogue shows Taichi (Kai)/Goku and their friends passing the torch to these young heroes. Kanius' Cornerverse is also base on** _ **Dragonball Heroes**_ **due to tie-in anything recent in real-life (also tie-in K's ongoing fanfic run) and anywhere goes to this universe.**

 **Homura meeting her canon self is decent stuff since I wonder what's next for the Puella series. Finally, Canon!Shu is living at peace by recapping the same epilogue scene in Guilty Crown's final episode. Yes, that last line pays tribute to** _ **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_ **. The last scene with Canon!Inori, this is where the bood ends.**

* * *

 **For specifically my co-author's readers, alongside the two scenes of the Legend Headquarters and CainCorp,** _ **Shinnen**_ **is basically warm-up concepts to Kanius' two series finales for both his** _ **Digimon Fusion Kai**_ **and** _ **YuYuGiDigiMoon**_ **, some of the elements of our crossover will carry over.**

 _ **Cross Generations**_ **: The series finale of **_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_ **that has elements of** _ **Dragonball GT**_ **and** _ **Super**_ **. This crossovers with** _ **YYGDM**_ **,** _ **Digimon Accel Stream**_ **, and** _ **Guilty Crown Lost Kingdoms**_ **with many other elements of popular culture works. The first half covers more of dimension travelling to other universes as mostly seen in many other fanfics (but we're keeping it not overwhelming), the second half has some elements of** _ **Super Jax/Shadow Dragons**_ **arcs, before having an original finale.**

 _ **The Wrath of the Defiants**_ **: The series finale of **_**YuYuGiDigiMoon**_ **taking place months after** _ **Cross Generations**_ **. This is generally set in the YYGDM-01 universe, where the heroes are facing their final antagonists: the humans sworn to protect that conspires against them (not all humans, just there are groups that show prejudice). This can remind you of** _ **X-Men**_ **and** _ **Inhumans**_ **. This fanfic will be made after Cross Generations is finish, meaning it's officially Kanius' last fanfiction. It will have the biggest roster of heroes to date. There will be guests in other of the author's works.**

 **I wonder how Kanius can top** _ **Shinnen**_ **with these two fanfictions? I just have to find out in the future. On the other hand, I feel I'm going to tearfully miss them once their franchises end.**

 **Sooner or later, my co-author plans to finally release original, official stories outside of fanfics. Yes I mentioned the first details back in Ch. 34, just saying it again since he'll truly release something to the real world after many years of writing practice.**

 **It goes by my co-author saying these words:** _ **I've enjoyed my long labors of building the DFK and YYGDM universe. But, now with The West Coasters complete, I'm looking at possibly taking my favorite and best OCs and placing them in a universe that's not totally restricted by canon rules.**_ _ **I wish to one day expand on that. I wish to transition to being a fictional writer than just being a fanfic one.**_ _ **So, who knows, West Coasters might be a precursor to that career.**_

 **Anything is possible that they will then be adapted to things like a TV series (I imagine it's likely than films so that they can have time/room for character developments, world building and such), comics, movies, and video games. I hope that I will buy his books (whether on normal or e-books for cheaper costs) and other related merchandises.**

* * *

 **I decide to look back at my memory lane growing up in real-life up till today. Oh boy, this is going to be long.**

 **I was born in November 1992, around the last decade of the 20** **th** **century and the last era of the second millennium. Lucky isn't it? This is before the third millennium that where we are at.**

 **Like many destined fans that enjoyed various medias of popular culture, I remember some of the first I see are** _ **Disney**_ **(around the time of the Disney Renaissance),** _ **Pixar**_ **with** _ **Toy Story**_ **and** _ **A Bug's Life**_ **,** _ **Cartoon Network**_ **(** _ **Dexter's Lab**_ **,** _ **Ed Edd n Eddy**_ **, and** _ **Powerpuff Girls**_ **),** _ **Nickelodeon**_ **,** _ **Foxkids**_ **(my first exposure to** _ **Transformers**_ **was** _ **Beast Wars/Machines**_ **, and yep I remember a lot of memories of** _ **Digimon Adventure/02/Tamers**_ **)** _ **,**_ **and** _ **Toonami**_ **(yep with** _ **Dragonball Z**_ **(before I know Goku's name, I thought of it as 'Jack' as a kid.),** _ **Sailor Moon**_ **and** _ **Gundam**_ **), not to mention mix with old things as well with** _ **Scooby Doo**_ **(and also the movies back in the 1990s like** _ **Zombie Island**_ **),** _ **Looney Tunes**_ **, and** _ **Tom & Jerry**_ **. Let's not forget about movies like** _ **Jurassic Park**_ **,** _ **Star Wars**_ **and** _ **Lord of the Rings**_ **. I usually don't say this, but I admit that being a 90s kid is special, though I'll hear similar speeches to people born in different generations/decades.**

 **The first video game system I brought was a** _ **Nintendo 64**_ **and the very first game was** _ **Pokemon Snap**_ **. I remember the first** _ **Final Fantasy**_ **game I get was** _ **Final Fantasy IX**_ **.**

 **Around 2000-2001 was the era where I am expose to the wonders of the internet for the first time. It was** _ **AOL**_ **,** _ **Cartoon Network's**_ **official website (one honorable mention is** _ **Cartoon Orbit**_ **back then. I remember playing their old web games.), an old** _ **Powerpuff Girls**_ **website called** _ **Rowdyruff dot net**_ **(A fansite from 2001 – 2010 for people tributing the Rowdyruff Boys with their OC Avatars, fanart and fanfics. They succeeded in having the official creators to bring them back around 2003. Though the website is defunct, it is accessible in the** _ **Wayback Machine**_ **site). To think I go back to meet my childish kid self again. I remember looking at** _ **Yugioh**_ **,** _ **Dragonball Z**_ **(I use to go to Pojo dot com a lot)** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **, and** _ **Digimon**_ **old announcements and know more of the Japanese works than my casual fans.**

 **March 11** **th** **, 2007, this is where I became a new member of this website (and March 14** **th** **, 2007 when I first came to** _ **DeviantArt**_ **). Before that important event, I read a lot of fanfics back then and not caring whether they are good nor amateurish (some examples:** _ **Digimon**_ **,** _ **Dragonball**_ **,** _ **Yugioh**_ **, these** _ **Know Your Stars**_ **fics, I recall reading a humorous** _ **Rurouni Kenshin/YuYu Hakusho**_ **one); some are enjoyable to this day (like that epic story crossovering** _ **Rurouni Kenshin**_ **and** _ **Lord of the Rings**_ **), others are weird/out of character (like characters saying 'baka' and so)/bad upon looking back today. I recall reading this** _ **Digimon Tamers**_ **fic called** _ **Not Real**_ **by** _ **Toxic Shade**_ **where Gallantmon fought J-Reaper to rescue Jeri and becomes this fan-made form called BiLeomon before sacrificing himself, kinda dark.**

 **I obviously tell that my first stories are crap before I deleted those such as a** _ **Zatch Bell**_ **one-shot and a** _ **Cartoon Network**_ **crossover that the story parodies** _ **Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**_ **, the Powerpuffs as the main heroes, and the CN villains becoming dragons. Why am I looking back at this? Up from 2007 to early 2011 that I rarely take part of contribute something on this website. Back in the day, some of the things I remember liking/use to like are** _ **Transformers Animated**_ **,** _ **Ben 10**_ **(before** _ **Omniverse**_ **),** _ **Total Drama Island**_ **(before I dropped it during** _ **Action**_ **), and** _ **Marvel**_ **animated cartoons (such as** _ **Spectacular Spider-Man**_ **and** _ **Wolverine and the X-Men**_ **).**

 **Between that time, I remember I use to hang out with specific people and also use to naivety admire in contributing on** _ **DeviantArt**_ **, but now I left them for personal reasons (such as some people hating canon couples, there are drama arguments that I usually never get involve, some of these people never 'truly change' if you know what I mean, and believe that their OCs are superior (but have little flavor)). It's like meeting different people online is always similar to real-life as different social statuses. I understand that my middle and high school years (late 2000s – 2011) to connect these online experiences are the Dork Age. I was also a transfer back in tenth grade with very mixed results (such as the anime club mentioned in Ch. 2), long story (even though there are good memories such as senior prom and all night graduation, alongside some respectful acquaintances/friends).**

 **It is in 2011 that before and during the time my high school graduation happened and going to college (well I started off in a community college before transferring to a 4-year school in 2013), while I finally have the opportunity to contribute with one of my inspirers since I read his fanfics around middle school:** _ **SSJ4Takeru**_ **(now as** _ **Kanius**_ **). I think I once send a past email back when I use a Yahoo account, but didn't contact again until 2011 when** _ **Digimon Fusion Kai**_ **is at its second season.**

 **To demonstrate my trust over the years and making a difference, I want to see myself as the** _ **second coming**_ **of Kanius and being the youngest member of his group, while desiring to improve more of my writing skills/personality. I once thought of putting concept ideas of both** _ **Puella Magi Madoka Magica**_ **and** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **(this looking back compares to Kanius' first use of** _ **Digimon Tamers**_ **(of both this and Puella have deconstructed themes) and** _ **Frontier**_ **(both this and GC are so okay average, yet we make them better) that shaped his first fics) to his series (also start of with elements of** _ **Final Fantasy XIII**_ **,** _ **God of War**_ **,** _ **Transformers Prime**_ **, and so), but wait as on hold till that comes, meaning I made an AU fic that crossovers both anime and set in YYGDM called** _ **Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_ **(besides** _ **GC**_ **and** _ **Puella**_ **,** _ **Sword Art Online**_ **is added later on. I remember around 2012 when** _ **SAO**_ **and** _ **AoT**_ **were not prominent since the former had an ongoing airing in Japan, comes 2015 that both became much noticeable.). Not to mention Kanius hasn't seen much of** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **until early 2014 when I was brainstorming my AU. Sometimes on PMs we take things slowly of what ideas we can use before I explore more sophisticated concepts. No wonder why 2010s in my young adult years have become better than my teenage years. This is the chance to do some things I never had the opportunity to do back then, 2011 – 2015 also meant the slow** _ **recovery age**_ **for me to develop more of my mindset and atone from the past mistakes slash sins in the 2000s. Though there are** _ **still**_ **private problems that affect me much further, and that I can understand as the real world becomes prominent (still find the 2010s better than my teenish 2000s).**

 **I learn/remind at an early age of both the deconstructions and reconstructions of being a fanfic writer. I'm just simply a contributor nothing more, but glad that my contemporary ideas help out as practice for real-life. I remember how overtime, my reviews to K's fanfics become insightful and expressing more emotion.**

 **Feeling almost like a reset button, my previous fanfics feel like a 'renaissance' of Kanius' stories.** _ **Across Fantasmic**_ **, which is a parody of** _ **Disney's Fantasmic!**_ **In Disney parks even though I put some original content, tributes the original D-Fusion fics (in the early 2000s) like** _ **The Conceptual Years**_ **, alongside a deleted one-shot of Imperfect Virus.** _ **Dawn of Ghidorah**_ **tributes** _ **YYGDM's**_ **ongoing,** _ **Naruto**_ **fics, and a** _ **Sailor Moon**_ **fanfic called Galaxy Stars of symbolizing** _ **The Dark Years**_ **(late 2000s), alongside two deleted stories of a one-shot of HiSuzakumon and the Red DD Girl and an attempted redux of** _ **Across Fantasmic**_ **(it kinda tributes that Kanius once attempt to do an Ultimate Uncut edition of his** _ **D-Fusion**_ **fics before they were deleted). Looking back makes me cringed, but I felt I like** _ **Across Fantasmic**_ **more than** _ **Ghidorah**_ **.**

 **Now, how do I first got into** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **itself? The anime that inspired my previous AU fic,** _ **House of Madoka**_ **, and** _ **Shinnen**_ **. Before that, I saw some promotional pictures (the first one I saw is a group pic consist of Inori, Fyu-Neru, Gai, Ayase, Argo, Oogumo, Shibungi and Tsugumi) of the anime is done by the same people that did** _ **Code Geass**_ **and** _ **Death Note**_ **. I watch the first two episodes around October 2011 when it aired in Japan. I go like it was okay though the song of** _ **Bios**_ **is awesome when I first listen to it. The visuals and character designs are really nice. At some point, I catch up with all the rest of the episodes and wow. I felt when I first saw it in Japanese, its okay, but Shu is shown to be whiny and annoying at times. For starters, Gai is my most favorite out of all the three (to be honest, when I use to dislike Shu between 2011-13, I imagine replacing him as a better character while admiring Gai). The plot made little sense and the ending…unlike most animes I enjoyed and have good closure (such as** _ **Code Geass**_ **,** _ **Gundam 00**_ **, and** _ **Gurren Lagann**_ **) to be remembered,** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **leaves many questions unanswered like what happen to the other characters and most of all, where is Da'ath's status (Yes I know there are animes and shows that have unanswered questions, but Guilty Crown** _ **really**_ **takes the cake).**

 **Then comes 2013, where** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **is having the English dub, courtesy of** _ **Funimation**_ **. I was actually enjoying the voices while rewatching the show and love the English dub more than the Japanese (I saw the first 12 episodes again, and have time to see the remaining ones at the end of 2013). I begin to like Shu more than his Japanese version for seeing a totally new perspective of him, thank you Austin Tindle. (Granted I'd say people find better perspectives when they saw** _ **YYH**_ **and** _ **Cowboy Bebop**_ **in English dub since they flesh out their voices more, and that both the Japanese/English versions of** _ **Digimon**_ **series are good in their own rights that fans combine both elements) This is actually one of the main reasons why I decide to get back into the seldom fandom for real and to do** _ **Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_ **as mention above around 2014 (It's another renaissance tribute to** _ **The Recreational Years**_ **era (2010 - 2015) of Kanius getting back to D-Fusion as** _ **Digimon Fusion Kai**_ **and renewing** _ **YYGDM**_ **with** _ **Dawn of Chaos**_ **and a revision of** _ **Wrath of Pharaohmon**_ **), as to show a reminded real example of what an anime crossover done right (alongside giving the anime more notice, just like** _ **Vindicated by History**_ **in TV Tropes). It is the first** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **fanfic crossover to be completed in history, that unlike many retellings I look, I abridged** _ **GCLK**_ **with nine chapters almost like a movie fic with various changes.**

 **And then, we get to the kicker. The foundation of** _ **Kanius Production Abridged**_ **. It started off as two character omakes/segments by Kanius and Chaosblazer with their** _ **Siege of GranDracmon**_ **and** _ **Yagami's Second Coming**_ **fics. (What also started this concept is trace back in Ch. 13 of** _ **Digimon Fusion Kai**_ **of this omake with Yamato & Babimon (alongside Vegeta & Nappa) around 2010.) I first suggest of having the Puella Magical Girls in 2013 to invite the heroes, and the villains to their party in New York in tributing **_**Disney's House of Mouse**_ **. During the** _ **House of Madoka**_ **me and Kanius co-authored in 2014 (after** _ **Dawn of Chaos**_ **is finished for him to be free first), we were just starting to transition this to a special story that we didn't bring any sophisticated and expanded ideas (It is also somewhat like a Halloween special for GCLK). Think of it as** _ **Meet Your Early Installment Weirdness**_ **and so (almost like when** _ **LittleKuriboh**_ **and** _ **TeamFourStar**_ **first do their abridged series before becoming more original over the years), but we finished it just fine and plan the outline of** _ **Shinnen**_ **(that like most fics, we thought of many drafts before obviously glad to have the final version).**

 **Between that and the story's release, I did a few one-shots on my own such as a** _ **GC/Attack on Titan**_ **,** _ **GC/SAO**_ **set in my** _ **GCLK**_ **fic, and** _ **GC/FFXV**_ **(though it's incomplete even though its finish because I find it much hard to do). Their okay to kill time.**

 **And then we get back to** _ **Shinnen:New Year's**_ **release, its progress, and completion in 2015. This is what I imagine for the renaissance a prophecy of what** _ **The Final Years**_ **(2016 – 19/20(?)) are like to Kanius' fanfics such as the official series finales in what Shinnen's elements will bring to and come full circle. Anyway for** _ **Shinnen**_ **, with the biggest character roster and number of franchises, it is the culmination of all the fan-writing experiences I've done to pure professional levels (though like most stories, there are some mistakes and of course there are scenes that are too much to handle). Unlike** _ **GCLK**_ **, this serves as a continuation of the canon** _ **Guilty Crown**_ **anime as our special 23** **rd** **episode in allowing me to have much enjoyable freedom. Meet the alpha (House of Madoka) and the omega (Shinnen), almost like** _ **Battle of Gods**_ **and** _ **Resurrection F**_ **(while** _ **Cross Generations/Defiants**_ **is the** _ **Super**_ **). Though it is a series finale to our** _ **Cornerverse**_ **series with elements of past works, we did try our best in making it stand alone for new readers. All those plot twists leading to the end paid off.**

 **By the time I finish my final fanficion, Shinnen:New Year leads to the 5** **th** **Anniversary of Guilty Crown in 2016 (alongside Madoka Magica. There are many other specific anniversaries that I can't stir my excitement.).**

* * *

This is the evaluation to my final story.

 **Fave Male Protagonists** :

 **Fave Female Protagonists** :

- **Fave Valkyries in Order (most to least)** :

 **Fave Antagonists** :

- **Fave Erinyes in Order (most to least)** :

 **Fave Antagonists You Love to Hate** :

 **Fave Partners** :

 **Fave Dinosaurs** :

 **Fave Fusions** :

 **Fave Awesome Moments** :

 **Fave Funny Moments** :

 **Fave Heartwarming Moments** :

 **Fave Tearjerking Moments** :

 **Fave Nightmare Fuel Moments** :

 **Fave Battles** :

 **-Fave Final Battles** :

 **Fave Unexpected Twists** :

 **Fave Couples** :

 **Fave Music** :

 **Fave Calling All Parties/Few Days Later Cameos** :

 **Overall Thoughts** :

Here is mine for this magnificent mega crossover.

 **Fave Male Protagonists** : Shu (canon)/Kaiser Shu, Takato & Guilmon, Henry & Terriermon, Ryo & Cyberdramon, Yusuke, Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Jeremiah/Prophet/Millenniummon, Kirito, Charizard X, Tai & Agumon/Omega X, Yamato & Gabumon/Metalla X, Dimitri & Faith/Angemon X, Ken & Veemon/Dramon X, Tai/Matt & Omegamon, TK & Patamon (Kai and YYGDM), Max Kamiya, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Hercule Satan, Majin Buu, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, Hisoka, TOM, Coop, Eren Yeager, Levi, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor (MCU), Captain America, Star Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Agent Coulson, Batman (Nolan), Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Mr. Popo/Dumplin, Freeza, Cell, Cooler, Broly, Ginyu Force, Burizalor, Virus, GalacticNova X, Kiryu, Kaiser Ghidorah, Gyaos, Gamera, Ford, Takeru Cage, Noctis, Spike Spiegel, Taichi & Agumon (tri.), Loki (MCU), Winter Soldier, Deadpool, Shenron, Beerus, Beerusmon, Raizen, Grim, Haku, Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Glenn Rhee, Hellboy

 **Fave Female Protagonists** : Ayase (canon)/Crimson Ayase, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Rika & Renamon, Sharon/Sailor Charon/Chaos, Kari & Gatomon/Celesta X, Kari & Gatomon (YYGDM), Sailor Sedna, Sailor Orcus, Inori II, Mana (LK), Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, Mami Tomoe, Nagisa Momoe, Asuna, Silica, Sinon, Arisa (LK), Mikasa Ackerman, Yui Tsubasa/Shaka, Brunhilde, Skogul, Skuld, Sigrun, Andrea/Psyclone, Carmen/Songblade, Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Alice McCoy, Hare Menjou, Ritsu Takarada, Haruhi Suzumiya, Cecaelia, San, Koori Hino/Sailor Blue Mars, Lightning Farron, Maggie Greene, Michonne, Blue the Raptor, Rexy the _T. rex_ , Jessica Jones

- **Fave Valkyries in Order** : Skogul, Sigrun, tie-between Brunhilde and Skuld, Gondul

- **Kanius' Fave Valkyries in Order** : Brunhilde, Skogul, Sigrun, Skuld, and Gondul

 **Fave Antagonists** : Yuu, Kriemhild, Keido, Ragyo Kiryuin, Nui Harime, Death Gun, Shogo Makishima, Omega Shenron, Super Naturon Shenron, Haze Shenron, Thanos, Ultron, Schrodinger, The Joker (Nolan), Loki (YYGDM), Reginleif, Geirskogul, _Indominus rex_ (the one from JW and not the other clones), Neferpitou, Paradox (AKA: Mandark), Zeed X, Mana (canon)/Transcendent Mana/Inkarnierte Mana, Gai (canon)/Meister Gai, _Spinosaurus_ ( _Not a villain, though I like his menacing role)_ , Yami Houou

- **Fave Erinyes in Order** : Reginleif, Geirskogul, Mist, Rota, Geiravor

- **Kanius' Fave Erinyes in Order** : Geirskogul, Mist, Reginleif, Geiravor, Rota

 **Fave Antagonists You Love to Hate** : Oberon _(The most hated character and piece of shit)_ , Lotso, Kitoss, Ribbons Almark, Hiling Care, Eis Shenron, Kaiki, Koba, Kuradeel, Rikako Oryo, Toyohisa Senguji, Seryu Ubiquitous, Syura, Hirohide Nanba _(not a villain, but he's a prick)_ , Shaiapouf, Najadramon, Cain Bearer _(not a villain, but he's a coward)_ , Arisa (canon) _(Not a villain, but her actions in the anime later on derailed her)_ , _Spinosaurus_ _(At the same time, I only hate it because of the obvious controversy)_

 **Fave Partners** : Sleipnir, Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu, Genbu, Houou, Kairyu, Thanatos the Horse, Helios the Pegasus, Frostburn, Ford the Thunderbird, Garm, Chilali, Huginn & Muninn, Tanngrisnir & Tanngnjostr, Geri & Freki, the two Charizards, Pina the Dragon, Eon the _Microraptor_ , Gullinbursti, Dainn, Mares of Diomedes, Red Dragon (D&D)

 **Fave Dinosaurs** : Rexy the _T. rex_ , Blue the _Velociraptor_ , _Indominus rex_ , _Spinosaurus_ , _Tropeogopterus_ , Da'ath _Microraptors_

 **Fave Fusions** : Vegito, Gogeta (GT), Kaiser X, Omega Shenron Darkness Mode, Valmerago, Kohalien, FeralChaosMillenniummon, Ghyaomerah

 **Fave Awesome Moments** : The heroes and villains teaming up (nuff said), the biggest crossover corner/story in general (has the biggest amount of franchises in my co-author's stories), Avengers meets Guardians, Tai (YYGDM) announce that he's reclaiming his throne (Ch 2), Digimon Fusion Kai meets Dragonball (Ch 5, glad that it makes Kanius happy because if it didn't, it would have haunt him for years), Babimon showing the House of Madoka movie (Ch 5), Beerus meets Beerusmon (Ch 6), _Blood Stain Child_ playing their songs (especially Signers vs Malefics in Ch. 13), Minako's rant on Naruto (Ch. 9), "Ford! And you…GET OFF HIM!" cue the Valkyrie's berserk button "You dare try to rape Ford, you harlot?!" (Ch. 18), the Assault on Ward 24 (Ch. 19, 25, and 28), the Rajita Warlords' boastful speeches, "You can't force love on someone! You have to allow them to willingly accept!" (Ch 21, yes their fight for a man has some of the strongest dialogues), _"Time to show who the real demon fox is, Naruto. Shove it up his ass!"_ (Ch 23 and a funny moment as well), Takeru holding the Time Breakers/Omega Shenron with his own wrestling moves (Ch. 24), "Nothing will ever surpass my love for Ford!" (Ch. 26), "Go ahead. Say what, what again, mutha fucka!" (Ch. 27), Skuld pwns Oberon (Ch. 28), "Then Da'ath is in for an ass-kicking. Guara- _damn_ -teed!" (Ch 28), Crimson Ayase taunting Transcendent Mana (Ch 31), Everyone unite against Inkarnierte Mana (Ch 31), SSS Charlie's Angels killing Mana Clone II (Ch 31), Everyone unite against Zeed X (Ch. 32), The intro scene with the load of characters nuff said and Neurotech (Ch. 33), Lance gives his last words to the audience (Ch. 34), Fun times at the Fantasy and Sci-Fi Parties (Ch. 35)

 **Fave Funny Moments** : Mentioning the bat nipples (Chap 1), Coop/Jamie/Kiva riding on bouncing balls (Chap 1), Avengers meets Guardians of Galaxy (Chap 1), Hiatus x Hiatus and Togashi is a lazy ass (Chap 1), Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future, Deadpool's moments, Spider-Man doing the 'not emo' dance (Chap 3), Gumdramon dogpiled by children (Chap 2), Senshi meets their clones (especially Christina meets Sucro) (Chap 4), The DBZ Narrator intervene, Two Popos teaming up (Ch 5), Sharon's Labor (Chap 4), Gosenzomon receive a bonk from Cosmos (Chap 6), the Kais chatting (Chap 6), TOBI, "Whatever you say Christopher." (Chap 11), Skuld's sing-a-long sadism (Chap 11), The gang fighting Shichibi remember their past career in a certain Naruto fanfic and how they need acting experience (Ch 14), the Shadow Dragons receiving new personalities such as Haze Shenron delivering the GT rap, Paradox's mandark laugh, Duke's last words are sexy back (Ch 17), Yuu Amano lashing out at Tagiru/Young Hunters (Ch 17), "Hi Skully, wanna play with me?" alongside the Valkyrie's remark (Ch 19), House of Madoka destroyed (Ch. 20), Jack _off_ Atlas (Ch 20), Freeza/Burizalor's voices sounded like Linda Young (Ch 24) and then glad they have their better voices back (Ch 26), "You'll pay!" "With credit or cash?" "Sorry, don't got the cash or credit for that." (bout time it's been parodied by Madoudramon and Brunhilde), "Getty up Rexy! NOW DIE!" (Ch. 25), The Rajita boasts that they are undefeated…except the Moon Kingdom follow by a sick burn and Ghidorah grumbling (Ch. 25), Dumplin's moments, Thor/Loki (MCU) and Thor (YYGDM) defeating Loki (YYGDM) with Utgard-Loki trolling the latter and ends with Loki (YYGDM) saying 'have we won yet' before falling asleep (Ch 28, both that and an awesome moment as well), Yuu's words to his dysfunctional family followed by "That's right, and she's going to give you a spanking, you hellspawn!" (Ch. 28), Zeed X's humor, Brunhilde's double take of Saiyans/Ascendants/Kirin/Susanoomon having blue hair "What the shit?!" (Ch. 31), Dumplin and Canon!Mana ("PISS OFF, FREAK!") (Ch. 31), Making fun of Death Battle!Superman (Ch. 31), Uranus hates monologuing pricks (Ch. 32), Sharon abusing LK!Yuu (Ch. 33 - 34), Loki (YYGDM) meets Beerusmon (Ch. 33), Lee feels rejected (Ch. 34), Fun times at the Fantasy and Sci-Fi Parties (Ch. 35), LK!Hare figures out she's pregnant (epilogue)

 **Fave Heartwarming Moments** : The prologue, GCLK/Puellas having dinner with Canon!GC (Ch 1), Toonami Faithful (Ch 1), Pluto and Volodramon's times, Ford and Jessica's times, Kirito & Asuna talking to Canon!Shu/Ayase, the moments with Kotori and Sinon, Paradais duo showing their sympathetic sides (Ch. 19), Skogul/Geirskogul reviving Ford (Ch 26), Sigrun and Reginleif patch up (Ch 26), Sigrun and Gondul are a lesbian couple besides having a boyfriend, Characters watching the fireworks after the war (Ch. 33), Canon!Shu's final meeting with the YYGDM/associate cast (Ch 34), the final goodbyes by the characters especially Setsuna & Sharon (Ch. 34), Lance gives his last words to the audience (Ch. 34), Shinjuku reunion (Ch. 35), Canon!Shu's group's moments in the Tennouzu High School party (Ch. 35), Youkai Yoko's grave (epilogue), The ending with Canon!GC and the epilogue scene

 **Fave Tearjerking Moments** : This is the series finale of Kanius Production Abridged, this is the final fanfic and last upload on my profile, Canon!Shu misses Canon!Inori, Canon!Shu being ostracized (Ch 2), The deaths of certain heroes/villains, Canon!Shu's rant on the Paradais duo (Ch 19), Ford struck down with Skogul and Geirskogul in shock (Ch 21), Sigrun and Reginleif patch up (Ch 26), the Triad Ascendants (Omega/Angemon/Dramon Xs) killed (Ch 31), Ford's breakdown "I'm nothing but a piece of _**BULLSHIT!**_ " (Ch 34), Canon!Shu's final meeting with the YYGDM/associate cast (Ch 34), Shinjuku reunion (Ch. 35, at the same time since me and K love these characters so much), Youkai Yoko's grave (epilogue), The ending with tying in Guilty Crown's epilogue, The end credits (you know that this is my swan song)

 **Fave Nightmare Fuel Moments** : This is the darkest corner in general, the biggest amount of named deaths (and especially for my co-author's stories to the point its _Game of Thrones_ level), Sharon's labor (Ch. 4), the reveal of the League of Extraordinary Da'ath (Ch 5), Ward 24 appears in NYC (Ch 10), Yuu/Kriemhild/Nui's threeway kiss (Ch. 10), "Singing in the blood of my victims. They pour like raindrops and fill me with ecstasy! Which one wants to come next?" (Ch. 11), Da'ath _Microraptors_ and _Tropeogopterus_ unleashed alongside _I. rexes_ (Ch. 12), Nanba's group controlled and raptors (Ch 18), the Skull Reaper's appearance, Geirskogul's attempt rape on Ford (Ch 18), Da'ath assaulting the UN Headquarters (Ch 18), Nui losing her virginity (Ch 19), Skuld and Rota summoning their undead army (Ch 19), Time Breakers/Omega Shenron DM deaging everyone (Ch 24), Oberon planning to overthrow LK!Yuu and controls Asuna (Ch 25), Garm becomes a zombie (Ch 25), " _ **NOW I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR SOULS OUT AND FEAST ON EVERY PIECE OF FLESH OFF YOUR BODIES!**_ BUT ROTA, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT YOUR TURN! YOU'RE DEAD FIRST, YOU PIECE OF _**SHIT**_ **!** " (Ch. 25), The Xenian hive and its Queen (Ch 25), Skuld killing Rota and Oberon (Ch 28), Zeed X, Ward 24 warps into a twisted location similar to Homulilly's witch dream labyrinth for the final battle location (Ch 29), Canon!Mana and Gai's revival (Ch 29), everything of Canon!Mana and " _ **SHU'T' THE FUCK UP ABOUT HIM!**_ ", Canon!Mana's sheer anger that the Apocalypse Virus spreads throughout the universe " _ **I'LL GIVE AN EXAMPLE TO THE UNIVERSE MY DESOLATE EXISTENCE!**_ " (Ch 31), Yami Houou (Ch. 32)

 **Fave Battles** : The Dragonball/DFK rumble (all of it), Valmarmon/Arago/Gamera vs Slattern, Eren/Gipsy Danger/Godzilla vs Otachi/Leatherback, Signer Dragons vs Malefic Signers, Skogul vs Geirskogul, Sigrun vs Reginleif, Avengers/Guardians vs Ultron/Thanos, Anime SHIELD vs Makishima/Toonami Villains, Lightning vs Fafnir, Thor/Loki (MCU) vs Loki (YYGDM), Brunhilde/Ryuko/Satsuki vs Mist/Ragyo/Nui/ _Indominus rexes_ , Kirito/Sinon/Charizard X vs Death Gun, Skuld/Asuna/Leafa/Charizard Y vs Oberon/Rota, United Forces vs Keido/999 Magician Type 0 Clones

 **-Fave Final Battles** : Crimson Ayase vs Transcendent Mana, Kaiser Shu and allies vs Meister Gai, Rexy vs _Spinosaurus_ , Paradais duo vs Zeed X, United Forces vs Inkarnierte Mana, United Forces vs Transcendent Mana Clone II, United Forces vs Zeed X, Houou vs Yami Houou

 **Fave Unexpected Twists** : The League of Extraordinary Da'ath's debut (Ch 5), Kiba (Invasion of the Rajita)'s appearance (Ch 12), Raditz shows up (Ch 12), Ritsu and Taiyou have an older brother whose in the military (Ch 17), Kitoss' betrayal (Ch 18), Nanba's pack manipulated by Da'ath (Ch 18), Lotso kills Duke (Ch 18), Yuu Amano has Armamon and controlled by Da'ath (also killed Airu) (Ch 18), The Walking Dead/Highschool of the Dead's cameos (Ch 20), Buzz and Woody appear (Ch 21), Hellboy's appearance (Ch 21), The Super Golden Kirin (Ch 22), Omega Shenron Darkness Mode alongside Takeru Cage fights back (Ch 24), Daryl's Endlave is controlled by Canon!Kenji's conscious (Ch 25), Deities and allies helping the united forces (Ch 25), Silica becomes an adult self and can summon dragons from other media (Ch 23), Jaco and Space Dandy's appearances (Ch 24), One of the Malefic BEWDs reveals to be Canon!Arisa (Ch 25), the Xenian Flower Queen (Ch 25), Rexy & Blue show up (Ch 25 and 27), Shenron's intervention (Ch 26), Mr. Popo becomes Dumplin (yay!) (Ch 26), Dorothy & Avengemon have an Ascendent form (Ch 26), Loki (YYGDM) becomes a dragon (Ch 28), Zeed X's appearance (Ch 28), Yuu/Neo Zeed X revives Canon!Gai/Mana (Ch 29), the real 'you' (Canon!Yuu's appearance) (Ch 29), Canon!Mana frees herself from Yuu's control and desires to rule the cornerverse for herself (Ch 29), Canon!Inori's official presence (Ch 29), Canon!Gai becomes a dragon (Ch 31), Transcendent Mana becomes Inkarnierte Mana (Ch 31), The many cameos of calling all parties (Ch 31), Death Battle!Superman appears (Ch 31), final battle takes place at the Kuiper Kingdom ruins (Ch. 32), Some calling all party cameos help the united forces against Zeed X (Ch 32), the White Houou (Ch. 32), Universal X (Ch 32), Sailor Moon becomes the Sailor Cosmos aspect (Ch 32), Goku using the Spirit Bomb (Ch 32), Lyn becomes a mother (Ch. 33), the Namekian Frog reveals to be Tagoma (Ch 33), Skogul/Ford become time/memory guardians (Ch 33-34), Homura meets her canon self (epilogue), Kirito/Asuna meets Eugeo/Alice (foreshadow the Alicization arc) (epilogue)

 **Fave Couples** : Canon!Shu x Canon!Ayase, Kirito x Asuna, LK!Shu x Inori II, Madoka x Homura, Homura x LK!Mana, LK!Ayase x Sayaka x Kyoko, Usagi/Sailor Moon x Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen, Yusuke x Keiko, Takato x Rika, Yugi x Tea, Sailor Mars x Hiei, Sailor Venus x Rio, Seto x Lyn, Dimitri/Angemon X x Karin/Sailor Sedna, Tai x Sora (Kai), Yamato x Mimi (Kai), TK x Kari (both Kai and YYGDM), Ken/Dramon X x Sailor Orcus, Setsuna/Sailor Pluto x John/Volodramon, Goku x Chi Chi, Vegeta x Bulma, Gohan x Videl, Krillin x Android 18, Naruto x Hinata, Yui/Shaka x Aoshi, Eren x LK!Hare, LK!Arisa x Helio, Ford x Jessica/Skogul x Geirskogul, Philippe x Sasha/Skuld, Kara/Sigrun x Ayanna/Gondul, Usa/Sailor Neo Moon x RJ Urameshi, Sam Stromberg x Koori/Sailor Blue Mars, Max Stromberg x Amaya/Sailor Cyber Mercury, Sharon/Sailor Charon x Jeremiah Grand, Kiryu x Cecaelia, LK!Yuu x Kriemhild x Nui Harime, San x Ashitaka, Haku x Chihiro, Lizbeth x Rowan, Glenn Rhee x Maggie Greene, Ryo Akiyama x Alice McCoy

 **Fave Music** : Two Steps From Hell/Thomas Bergersen, Hiroyuki Sawano's music (includes Guilty Crown), Neurotech, Jurassic World, Blood Stain Child, Dead Can Dance, Lacuna Coil, Birthday Massacre, Imagine Dragons, House of the Dead 4, The Enigma TNG's songs, Ivan Torrent, Sad Panda songs, Adrian von Ziegler, Digimon: The Movie songs, Moby – _Lift Me Up_ , Avicii songs, Pantera - _Floods_

 **Fave Calling All Parties/Few Days Later Cameos** : Justice League Founders, Teen Titans, Razer & Aya, Lelouch vi Britannia, CC, The Doctors, Daenerys Targaryen, Smaug, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Theoden, Gollum, Witch King of Angmar, Sauron, Saruman, Azog the Defiler, Tyrion Lannister, Hiccup & Toothless, Vader, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren, Palpatine, General Grievous, Duck Dodgers, Nostalgia Critic, Dexter, Mandark, Ed Edd n Eddy, Samurai Jack, Aku, Sector V, Numbuh 362, DCFDTL, Father, Courage, Eustace Bagg, Katz, Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo, Billy & Mandy, Bloo, Cheese, Mordecai & Rigby, Bugs & Daffy (Looney Tunes Show), Avatar Aang, Korra, Zuko, Azula, Firelord Ozai, Zaheer, Kuvira, Amon, Jackie Chan Adventures cast, Elric Brothers, the other tri. Digidestined, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse, Dot Pixis, The Elite Four (Kill la Kill), Seraph of the End cast, Valkyrie, Amora the Enchantress, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Mnemosyne, Stolas, Yog-Sothoth, Cassiel

 **Overall Final Thoughts** : Now we understand that it's the mother of all corners. This is the fanfic that surpasses both Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms and House of Madoka: Halloween Night. As my final epic crossover story, the quality and storyline has exceed beyond expectations, and not to mention our take of taking place years after the Canon!Guilty Crown anime, only with a mega-verse filled with crossovers. It is also a deconstruction of corner series (and all my fanfics in general) that's taken seriously. I remember back then, I rated Guilty Crown a 3 to 4 out of 5, while I give both my Lost Kingdoms AU/House of Madoka a 4 out of 5. This time, Shinnen is given a 5 to 6 out of 5.

* * *

 **With my final writing prose behind me, and hopefully looking forward to my college graduation (Shinnen is like my fanfic version ticket out of here). Freedom… I'm free.. My destiny is just the beginning with many roads to take, whether its finding employment, take a few classes whenever there's time to prepare for graduate school in the future, and other personal goals. To the real world further and will contribute on official things is the next step. You guys understand that there's still life to handle as I get older, it is open end till I retire as an elderly and comes death at the end of my days.**

 **I'm going to cry of how its part of growing up after one side-hobby ends. We understand that though we enjoy our labor of good fanfics that stand out, we don't wanna overstay their welcome once their series finales arrive. It's like what Christopher Nolan gave his commentary about** _ **The Dark Knight Rises**_ **saying "unlike comic books, these things don't last forever".**

 **I miss these times and glad I enjoy the experience. Until then, this is my voice's final farewell to the computer screen with this song I'm showing.**

 **(Cue Clash (a Thai band) -** _ **Pleng Soot Tai (Last Song)**_ **) (Release back in 2010 as their final song before they disband, 2015 is its 5** **th** **anniversary and with** _ **Shinnen:New Year**_ **that's appropriate. As the seventh song for the credits, another coincidence of the 'number themed' for K's stories).**

 **Goodbye!**


End file.
